Chronicles of the Fractal-Verse 2 Continuation Of, Zerg Swarm Empress
by NOOBZILLA
Summary: Protoss purity of form. Zerg purity of Essence. Terrans Purity of Will. Centuries after the events on Earth Ellenes story continues as her actions and those of her swarm have far reaching effects across the galaxy. First on Earth, Then the Koprulu Sector. The ring world know as Halo 04. A world named named Remnant. And eventually to the Lesser ARK.
1. Chapter 1

**Empresses of the Swarm.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue-Awakening of the Second Empress.**

* * *

**Dimension. Underverse NO.002587. **

**Type. Alternant Prime Universe ****Earth with Magical, Supernatural and Steampunk Fantasy Elements.**

**Date. ****1615\. **

**Location. Japan. Honshu Island. ****Imperial ****city ****Kyoto****.**

* * *

**Found the auto centering :)**

**After three years -_-**

* * *

The imperial capital of Kyoto glistened like a jewel of many lights as it was seen from above. The million or so people that call it home walked about its stone streets and 15th century japanese style architecture Illuminated by blue flame street lights, their tops shaped like metal lanterns with six high sides of glass. The street lights like many things in this world similar to but different from own functioned through magically powers named Sprite force. A material manifestation of ones soul and will power that could be formed into anything ones mind and heart wanted or needed including spirit beasts, weapons or armor and even elemental effects like fire or light or even ice.

Such powers are the bases of the current advanced nature of Japanese society along with many innovations in steam technology exported from Europe such as magical stone powered steam engines and railway trains crisscrossing the island nation. Countless lights of many colors created by spirit force users floated through the sky over the city as a spectacle for the festival celebrating the founding of the empire nearly a thousand years ago.

Men in the red light district cohorted with the woman of the brothels drinking, laughing and entertaining themselves. In the common districts children and their families enjoyed themselves playing festival games like Kingyo Sukui (goldfish scooping) Shateki ( Cork gun-shooting) Wanage (ring toss) and wore masks such as Hyottoko, which is a mask of a guy making silly face, Tengu, a character with red face and long nose, and a mask of white fox among many others as well as enjoying the food from all the different stalls scattered about the festival grounds.

And in the upper class district the rich and powerful enjoyed the company and entertainment of geisha. Women of high class entertainment who entertain through performing the ancient traditions of art, dance and singing, and are distinctively characterized by their wearing of vibrant kimono and oshiroi white makeup with their hair tied up with golden and be jeweled hair pins.

As the celebrations went on through the night the view changed to a guard yawning in his samurai armor holding a spear as he guarded a gate separating the imperial palace complex resting at the center of the eternal capital with the rest of the city surrounding it. He looked a bit bored from his job guarding the palace for hours on end but was still attentive to his duty as there was a highly important meeting being conducted in the home of the imperial family. For a moment he glanced around the gate entrance to the impressive multi-story Palace buildings beyond checking as he thought he heard noise come from inside. Another guard walked closer and two waved at each other.

A few moments later there was a loud crashing noise drawing the attention of the guards as they looked at the building containing the main meeting hall and throne room in the center of the palace complex. The building erupted into a cloud of smoke and debris and pieces from the structure exploded outwards as two gigantic beings pushed their way out from the confining building. One a spirit summons in the form of a giant samurai wearing a fierce red mask which bore a angry expression with glowing red eyes and fanged teeth for a mouth on the mask. On it's shoulder rode a young man in a lord's robe with armored arms and legs with a form fitting plate on his chest wilding a long bladed Shinogi-Zukuri (katana).

And emerging from the opposite side of the collapsing building was a massive heavily armored beast with four thick legs and four bladed arms from it's humanoid upper torso. It's upper body from the shoulders back had a layer of plating that extended backwards. It's head had six eyes flexible plating on the side for jaws and a single horn. Riding atop the beast was a beautiful woman with long azure blue hair tied into a long ponytail and blood red eyes and whose body, her body covered in emerald colored organic scales and armor like plating that perfectly followed her bodies natural curves while also protecting the vital spots with thicker plates on the for-arms, for-legs, along her spine, over her collarbone and chest. Her dragon like wings spread outwards as she gave the man atop his spirit warrior a death glare.

In the next moment both the ultralisk and the giant spirit warrior raised their blades and swung at each other creating a shockwave that sent the observing guards flying onto their behinds as the two giants battled in the palace grounds.

* * *

**Ten years before.**

**Southern Japan.**

**Masamune ****clan's Home island**** Kyushu.**

In a open field surrounded by a thick wooded forest stood a rounded wood target on a tripod base lashed together with rope. A bow was raised and a arrow notched on the string and after a few seconds of aiming it was released. Flying down range 50 meters the arrow wavered and flexed through the air striking the lower right of the target.

The young blue haired red eyed human girl in a short dull green kimono grinned happily seeing her hard work pay off over the last few days. "Yes" she exclaimed raising her arms up and down to her sides.

"Not bad considering the distance." said a pink haired Oni woman.

She wore a white kimono embroidered with green vines and red leafs stood behind the girl. "Your archery skills are improving quickly."

The girl turned around looking up at the tall woman twice her height. The pink haired woman had two smooth white rounded horns curve upwards from the for-head of her strikingly beautiful face. "Mom? how long do I have to train until I can hunt with you?"

The horned Oni woman placed a finger to her chin in thought. "Mmm. Maybe in a few years if you keep up with your training," she said smiling.

"Aww that's to long," The girl pouted crossing her arms.

The Oni woman smiled again placing a hand on her adoptive daughters shoulder. "Ok a few months then. But all in dew time Haruka. I'm just worried that you won't be able to protect yourself out there. The forest can be a dangerous place for those who underestimate the Yokai and other beasts that call the wilds home."

Little Haruka sighed. "Ok I understand. But i'm going too keep going until dusk ok mom."

The Oni woman gently nodded taking her hand off Haruka. "Ok but come inside when your done dear."

"I will mom," Haruka replied before grabbing another arrow from the quiver of arrows on the ground beside her.

Notching another arrow on the string again she pulled back on the bow string aimed and released. The arrow flew through the air striking above to the right of the first. She drew another arrow repeating the process over and over again until depleting the quiver. Then she would run down range to retrieve her used arrows placing them back in the quiver and repeat the whole process over and over for hours.

Hours later the Oni woman walked into the living room of the her house. Like all traditional house's that typified the era it was a wooden structure with a foundation elevated slightly off the ground, with a black tiled roof. Sliding paper doors (Fusuma) in place of walls, allowing the internal configuration of a space to be customized for different occasions. The living room had three sides with open walls to the outside and one side connecting to the kitchen and stairs to the second level.

Through one opened wall with a view of the field the Oni woman saw Haruka and stopped to watch as her adoptive daughter continued her bow training. Wondering about the child's future she remembered the promise she made to the child's father all those years ago when he came from out of the blue one day requesting that She, his former war friend take in and protect his child. The circumstances were odd and frustrating to Her at the time and she nearly rejected the plea from her old friend. But in the end She took in the child and raised her as her own ever since for the past ten years.

As she watched her adoptive daughter train a pure white cat wandered up to Her jumping onto the four legged short table. "Kaguya?" said the cat.

Looking down to her cat/spirit beast created by and passed down through her mother's side of the family Kaguya answered. "Yes? Shiro."

"How long do you intend to keep little Haruka in this stuffy house? She is ten years old already."

Kaguya became sullen as the reality of her and Haruka's situation became more apparent with each passing day.

"I know my clan will eventually learn of her existence sooner or later. That's why I moved to this rural area in the first place," she said turning back towards Haruka. "But thats why Im training her now so she can take care of herself when she has to leave here. I just wish father and the rest of my clan would see things my way and just let her stay with me."

"You know they won't if they learn of her identity."

"I know Shiro. My clan will view their contract with the Humans as greater importance than to some child one of their own took in as a favor to a friend."

Shiro looked off into the distance as Haruka let loose another arrow. "And she'll be taken to be either killed or given away as a prisoner or become slave for the rest of her life. All because some old guy saw a vision. This is why I hate people who obsess over the future and rely on that kind of spirit magic."

"Anyway we should prepare for the meeting fore our honored guests tonight," said Kaguya.

Shiro sighed. "I really dislike those four. Why should we have to host their meetings. Really they can't go to the top of the mountain for a chat once a year on their own."

"It was one of the condition's for their help in keeping Harukas identity hidden and allowing us to build a house on this mountain that I play host to their yearly meeting's"

"I know I know Let's get the food." Shiro replied as he walked off to the kitchen.

He was followed by Kaguya who stopped at a cabinet taking out a set of porcelain cup's, plates and a teapot decorated with flowers. Shiro walked to the fridge creating a pair of human arms made of blue flame extending from his back. With them he opened the fridge and took out a few plate's of large slices of cooked and seasoned meat, fried Tofu, fresh vegetables and fruit. Shiro pulled the plates out and placed them on the counter before closing the fridge door.

"It's a good idea we prepared these a day before their meeting," said Kaguya as she returned to the main room placing the plates and cups on the table before filling the tea pot with hot water.

"It does make thing easier at least. But their not as fresh as they could be." Shiro replied as he placed his plate of food on the table.

Out in the field Haruka smelled something sweet and stopped to smell the air before turning her head to the house.

Inside the house she saw her mother and Shiro preparing the table. "It is that time of the year I guess." Haruka spoke allowed before returning to her training.

A few more hours passed and Haruka's hands now had a few blisters and were sore from loosing the sting so many times. But as she looked at her sore and blistered hands Haruka felt a sense of joy and accomplishment from the sight of her target having all twenty arrows in it. Most being towards the center with only a few having missed. Most likely from her tiredness from going at it for half the day with little to no rest.

"Oww!" Haruka said feeling her reddened hands. "Aah. That's enough for today. I'm bet," She looked off into the distance of the sky as the sun drifted down into the horizon hidden behind the dark forest. "Time to go inside."

Haruka slowly walked the distance through the field to the house she had lived in since she was baby never having ever left the surrounding area thanks to her over-protective mom. As she approached the house she saw the moving silhouettes of Kaguya, Shiro and the four guests through the closed (fusuma) sliding doors illuminated by the house light.

Haruka had been apart of a few of the meetings back when she was younger but as she got older she became aware of the fact she didn't really have much conversational skills as she would often just sit there listening to the others talked. With little subjects to converse about with people much older then herself she felt out of place and unneeded in that kind of situation. With a sigh she decided to not interrupt them and instead went behind the house to the right.

Making her way passed the kitchen and bathroom windows she entered quietly through the front door and on the tips of her feet sneaked up stairs to her room. Once inside she slid the door to her room open and entered closing it behind her selfe. Breathing a sigh of relief she placed her bow on it's wall mount but suddenly realized she had left the arrows out in the field. Fatigue the obvious cause of the absent mindedness.

"Damn! the arrows!"

She had made those arrows her selfe and valued them. She wasn't just going to let them rot out in the morning dew. So with a heavy sigh she once again left her room went down stairs quietly making sure not to make a sound as she snuck back out and back the way she had came before. Running through the edge of the field to the target. She pulled out the last of the arrows placing them into the quiver before running back the way she had come. It was pitch dark outside by the time she was back in her own room.

Needing light she reached out to the pull string hanging down from the inside lamp hanging from the middle of the ceiling and pulled. Her room was bathed in a blue warm light from two hollow rings of glass filled with spirit fire that illuminated the darkened room with it's contained light. With her room now lit she hung the quiver of arrows on the upwards curved rest of the bow mount and turned to her closet set in the wall. She slid the door open taking out a folded up futon and pillow and lazily flopped them on the floor.

"Ahh... bed at last!"

With that exclamation she promptly dropped onto her futon quickly falling to sleep. During her waking dream Haruka dreamed of her life. The years she spent with her mother and Shiro. The times she would play tag with the white spirit beast cat running through the fields and forest many times in different seasons playing tag and hide and seek. Other times she would just stare up at the dark stormy sky as it rained creating small pools and lakes in the fields around the house. And other times her mother held her close when she was little. And the lonely times when mother would leave for a friends house once a year for some business they had arranged. During those times Shiro would stay with her but it still felt lonesome without mom around. The only thing Haruka liked about those long trips her mother would take was that fact she would always bring back a bag full of candy and sometimes toys when she returned.

It helped soften the loneliness but not as much as the promise of one day going to see the town with them one day. But she knew that her mother and Shiro were hiding something but what it was was up for debate.

Haruka turned over onto her back properly laying on the futon and pulling the cover's over her self. It was then she opened her eyes to the ceiling and the light glaring at her.

"To bright" she she moaned in contempt of the light. Sitting up and reaching up she grabbed the pull string and pulled it twice. Once to turn off one of the two rings of light lowering the light level by half and the second to turn it off completely. With the room now dark she laid back down and drifted of to sleep.

Opening her eyes in the morning birds chipped and chipmunks chittered as they ran across the trees limbs outside her window.

Haruka gave a big yawn stretching her arms and legs on the floor. After her morning stretches she stood up and started folding her futon bed up before placing it back into the closet then leaving her room. Making sure to close the door behind her she walked down the stairs yawning on the way her eyes half open.

She reached the main room where her mother was waiting for her. "Morning sleepy head," Kaguya said from her set by the table in the living room.

"Morning..." Haruka replied rubbing her eyes.

"Come here Haruka I have something to show you."

Following her mother's instructions she walked over and sat legs crossed on one of the pillows by the table. "What is it?"

Reaching into her kimono Kaguya pulled out a green leaf emblazoned with blue glyphs that Haruka didn't understand the reason for or language but was intrigued all the same. "What's that?"

"This is a transformation token. It was given to me by one of my guests last night. They know of your situation and wise to lend if only a little bit of help."

The words of her mother made Haruka hesitate with her response. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Shiro leaped onto the table giving Kaguya a look before she turned back to Haruka.

"Haruka..." Kaguya said making her adoptive daughter fell uncomfortable because whenever she was called by her name like that she was usually in trouble like the time she set fire to the house that one time totally by accident.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go into town with me." it was said more as matter fact as the reply was already predicted.

"Yes..." Haruka answered.

"Do you know the difference between us."

"Yes?" Haruka answered again not liking where this conversation was heading.

"You are Human and I'm a Oni correct," Kaguya said matter factly.

"I know."Haruka replied glancing down for a moment. "Is this in any way connected with my real parents?"

"No but..." Kaguya said taking in a breath. "If you want you can come with me to town with this."

It took Haruka another three seconds to start putting the pieces of theory together concerning the nature of the conversation. "Do... the other Oni not like humans?"

Kaguya's head dropped for a moment as she felt relieved at her daughters quick understanding.

"Yes and no. You see my clan. The Masamune clan doesn't like it when outsiders. None Oni come to their village... and-"

Haruka completed the sentence. "They don't like humans or any other race entering their territory without their permission or ever for security reasons. Or am I wrong."

Kaguya blinked always surprised at her daughters quick understanding of the situation without even needing a lengthy explanation. "Yes."

"You took car of me these ten years without them knowing about me. Will they kill me if they find me out."

Kaguya sighed at the other negative side to her daughters unusually quick understanding which was seeing the worst case possible. "I'm not sure myself. But I know it would be trouble for all of us."

Haruka turned her eyes to the leaf. "So that will make me look like a Oni or something."

"Yes and you will gain the strength of a Oni as well." Shiro said. "But if you lose it the transformation will be undone. So always keep it on yourself at all times when not at home."

"So how does it work? Do I just hold it or something," said Haruka.

"Turn around and open your kimono." Kaguya said.

Haruka did as instructed turning around and lowering her cloths down to her elbows. "Like this?"

Kaguya placed the enchanted leaf token on Haruka's back between her shoulder blades and immediately Haruka felt a surge of electricity shoot through her body like goose bumps.

"Aaa! what was that?" exclaiming as her body started changing growing larger by 10% and sprouting a pair of short horns from atop her for-head. "Huh? wha" Haruka experimentally touched the horns on her for-head feeling them up from base to pointed tip. "Horne's I have horns."

"Here look in this," Shiro said as he, using his spirit arm handed Haruka a hand mirror.

Looking at her reflection she looked the same except for being a little bigger and the pair of horn's sticking out of her head. "Wow... cool I look like a Oni now." Haruka turned her head lifting her hair to see that her ears were also slightly pointed at their upper tips as well.

"But your cloth's are a little tight aren't they," said Kaguya looking at Haruka.

Haruka looked down at her own body now noticing how tight her clothes are now. "They are a little tighter now."

"Stay here i'll go fetch some of my old cloths," Chiyo said getting up and leaving the room. While her mother was out Haruka turned back to the mirror admiring her new body.

"I wonder if this is a kind of spirit magic?" Haruka wondered as she stood up and started posing in the mirror looking at her face and body from different directions.

"It is but... shape shifting techniques are rarely used except for guardian spirits and Yokai," Shiro said. "You should consider yourself lucky to be given such a blessing little one."

"Who made it. I need to thank them?"

Shiro turned his head away looking a bit nervous. "Uuh someone important that's all you need to know."

Now feeling intrigued Haruka made a devious smile while staring at Shiro. "It was one of the guests from last night?" she said looking off into the distance taping her chin. "But which one?"

Shiro rolled his eye's then looked Haruka in the face. "You've never took any interest in those meeting's before."

Haruka looked down at the white cat. "I know but that's because I can't think up any topics to hold a conversation with people like them. And it would be embarrassing just to sit in the corner while everyone else talked."

"That's true." Shiro admitted as Kaguya came back in the main room her arms full with folded clothing.

"Here try these on." she said placing them on the floor.

Haruka immediately set about looking for anything she liked taking only moments to look at each article of clothing before throwing it off to one side. "No... No... Not this. Don't like the color," she said as she as Shiros eyes followed the flying cloths with a stoic look on his face.

Kaguya watched patiently with a small smile as the pile of her child hood clothing was moved from one side of the room to the other. Ten minutes of looking and trying on a few of the cloth's she liked more then the rest and Haruka finally found something she like and that fit.

"This works... I like it." Haruka said excitedly as she wore a long black skirted and long sleeved kimono with red markings running across it. "I don't like the long sleeves and skirt but it fits and it's better than the rest."

"Well im glad your happy," Shiro said with a with a heavy sigh. "At least she's not as picky as you were when you were her age," he said turning to Kaguya.

Kaguya gave a mock look of surprise placing a flat hand over her mouth. "By whatever do you mean?"

Shiro groaned in contempt with a eye roll.

"Can I go into town now?" Haruka asked with a excited look in her eyes.

"Yes we can. We need a few thing's anyway."

Haruka gave a happy grin while Shiro said. "I'll lock up."

A few minutes later they were all outside as Shiro placed a key into the lock in the front door. Once he did so a blue flame barrier rippled over the house and is walls for a moment before fading from view. The white cat hung the key by it's string around his neck before running after the other two.

The group of three walked through the forest enjoying their trip. Leaves rustled from the wind as the sun beamed light in from the sky splitting up between the many tall trees. After walking for a hour and a half they arrived at a stone covered road that went in both directions.

Haruka ran out into the middle of the hard gray stone topped road and looked both ways before Kaguya and Shiro went to the left path. Haruka quickly followed catching up with them. As they traveled down the dirt road occasionally a Horse drawn wagon laden with cargo or a carriage holding people and escorted by Oni samurai on horseback would pass by. But whenever the samurai saw Kaguya they would make a very respected bow and make an effort to avoid being in her way often nearly running themselves off the road to keep what they must have thought a safe distance from her.

"Hey mom are you some important person or something?"

Kaguya looked down at Haruka. "Perhaps..." she left it at that which made Haruka pout in frustration when she didn't elaborate further.

After another hour of walking the group of three finally reached the village gate. The guards standing at the sides quickly stood up straighter and looked far more imposing as Haruka thought.

"Now I now your some important person mom."Haruka said as they passed through the gate into the village proper. "Those guards wouldn't be all serious like that if you were some normal person."

Shiro had a stoic expression. "You don't know the half of it."

"You say something?" said Chiyo with her eyes half open mixed with a tiny but frightening smile as she look back at the cat.

His hair stood on end at the subtle implication of her words. "Nothing!" he looked away.

Haruka was too engrossed in taking in the hustle and bustle of all the people around her all going about their daily lives to hear what the two had said.

The town was structured in a typical grid layout of eight rows of criss-crossing streets. Many buildings were two or three stories tall with a few beng up to five stories high with dozens of metal water towers spread throughout the town between and on top some buildings in planned locations standing high as most two story buildings.

A-long the main street running through the center of town hundreds of people mostly Oni mixed with Humans but also winged Tengu and a few other minor Yokai races all walking about from place to place living their daily lives or working their daily jobs. Street vendors selling food ranging from freshly cut venison (Deer meat) fish of all kinds large and small from the local rivers. One stall even sold a few squids and giant spear nosed fish that were so big it had to be chopped up.

At another stall that sold weapons a variety were spread along the wall and set in large pots filled with spears, swords, daggers and bows with many hundreds of arrows while other stalls sold armor of varying types and levels of completeness.

"I'll never understand why they sell thee things. Sprite weapons are far more powerful than these hunks of junk?" Shiro mumbled as they passed by the weapon stalls.

"True." said Kaguya. "But beginners and tourist from other clans and parts of the Islands like the blades our clan sell."

After passing the weapon stalls Haruka started noticing that many people were shorter than others and didn't have any horn's. Haruka started thinking they looked a lot like her meaning they were humans but mom said that humans weren't allowed in the Oni village.

"Mom." Haruka said looking up at her mother. "Why are there humans here? I thought you said that any other race except Oni weren't allowed in the village?"

Shiro was the one to explain. "We never said that this was the Oni village." the white cat said with a smirk.

Haruka looked confused for a second before recovering. "Ok then where is the Oni village?"

"Further down the road little one. This town is a trade hub used by my clan to trade safely with other Oni clans and races while the main village of my clan remains a guarded fortress nearby through the mountains over there."

"Ok..." Haruka replied looking at the snow caped mountains before she refocused on the town. Another few minutes passed before they reached the restaurant district and the aroma of freshly cooked food sent both Haruka and Shiro wondering off to the nearest food stall.

It was a small restaurant with five slits of orange colored paper hanging over the roof of the opened aired door-less entrance creating a small private atmosphere for the customers seated at the six stools in front of a table like front counter.

In back of the restaurant there was a dark blue skinned Oni man in the back kitchan wearing a chefs apron over his short and sleeveless brown kimono with a chiefs hat on his head. He was stirring some curry in a large pot.

Haruka noticed that the pot was cooked by blue flame and couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. Beside him was a young Oni woman in her teens fixing up some rice balls by hand along with other foods that looked like meat on skewers that Haruka didn't recognize but all the same wanted to taste test.

Kaguya lifted away one of the paper flaps joining Haruka and Shiro in the small restaurant. "Two curry bowls and a plate of fried fish Tempura with two cups of water please," Kaguya requested.

Shitting down on one of the stools she was quickly followed by Haruka and Shiro.

"Beef, pork or chicken?" the man asked without turning around.

"All of them."

The man hesitated for a moment before replying. "Comen right up!"

With anticipation Haruka watched as the man started gathering bowls and glasses placing them on the inner counter dividing the kitchen and front counter where customer's sat. As time went by two curry bowl's were filled with a pile of rice on one side and a slurry of chopped onions, carrots, potatoes and three different meats on the other. The glasses were filled with water and the Tempura of battered fish was fixed up last.

"Itadakimasu" all of them said before digging in.

Haruka and Shiro had big smiles while they ate into their meals. "Haruka? " said Kaguya. "Why are you so eager to eat that curry. I've made it for you before?"

Haruka picked up the chop sticks beside her plate splitting them into two and placing them into her fingers properly. "Yeah but that's at home. This is my first time eating out in town," she replayed as she started digging in. While off to the side Shiro was using his spirit arms extending from his back to hold his chopsticks taking a piece of the battered fish into his mouth.

Kaguya could only smile at her young daughters innocence as she was discovering the outside world that has been kept from her for the passed ten years. With a smile Kaguya joined her daughter and Shiro in their meal.

In an ally between two buildings opposite the restaurant a group of three unkempt and rough looking human men watched the family of three eat before turning around and leaving.

Haruka placed her empty bowl down giving a sigh of satisfaction. "Aaaah that was good." she turned to Kaguya. "Sorry mom but this guy's better than you at cooking."

"Of course he is, that's his profession."

Was Kaguya's reply as she got out her pocket book and payed the manger and cook if the restaurant. But on the inside she felt a little down at being compared to a professional chief.

Haruka thought for a moment on her words. "Then what do you do for a living?"

As the question left her mouth Shiro almost gagged on the last of his Tempura before grabbing Haruka's half empty glass of water and chugging it to dislodged the food stuck in his throat. "Ack ack... Aah. Well that's one question I'd like to hear answered," Shiro said getting the stink eye from Kaguya. "Ah scary. But you know you'll have to tell her someday little lady."

Spirit beasts can be effectively immortal surviving any injury so long as their host or master who holds their soul lives. So most spirit beasts often take a priority in making sure their masters live sometimes even against their masters own will until a new host or master in found and the spirit beasts souls transferred.

"But not right now." said Kaguya as she stood up. "Come on Haruka were leaving."

Not totally getting what they were arguing about Haruka just went with the flow as both Kaguya and Shiro have never argued like that before so she thought it bests to just keep silent and follow then for the time being.

After eating at the restaurant they went back to the market collecting fruits and vegetables before purchasing some quality meat and fish. All in near silence as the two were still at odds about something. After buying the food they made quick trip to the general store to gather other odds and ends the house needed such as toilet paper a new knife sharpener some paint to redo one small spot of the outside walls and a few paint brushes.

With everything gathered and arms full they returned to the house. After the long walk it was near sun down by the time they returned and all of three were more than happy to be back home.

"Ah home" Shiro said as he deactivated the barrier around the house with the key around his neck.

"Let's put everything away before having dinner," said Kaguya as she entered the house quickly followed by Haruka.

After placing all the food in to their proper places in the kitchen fridge and cabinet's Kaguya started a late dinner while Haruka helped while a lazy Shiro laid down on a pillow in the main room. After dinner Haruka took a bath before starting for bed. She stopped at the base of the stairs poking her head into the main room that was nearby.

"Hay mom?"

Kaguya read a book at the table turned to her daughter. "Yes." she replayed as Shiro lazing on a nearby pillow opened one eye.

"I was wondering if I could go to town by myself one day. I... I mean if it's ok one day."

Humming Kaguya replied. "Only after your 12th birthday."

Haruka opened her mouth ba-moaning. "AH that's way to long!"

Kaguya giggled in amusement. "I want you to get used to going and coming and grow up a... Ahhh! Ohhh!." Kaguya suddenly moned oddly as her face started turning red startling both Haruka and Shiro who sat up.

"Mom! are you ok?" she said taking a few steps forwards before Kaguya held her hand up to stop Haruka.

"Im fine... it's just my... my yearly attacks flaring up! ahh ugh," said Kaguya as she started breathing deeply her face flushed a deep red as sweat started dripping from her head.

"Are you going to be ok?" with concern.

"Yes Haruka I'll be fine. Just go to bed I'll be up shortly."

Reluctantly Haruka went up stairs to her bedroom. She took out her futon and laid down worrying about her mother. She had always had these yearly attacks that came and went and every time she would travel to a doctor friend by the name of Hatsu that treats her conditions.

Haruka always wondered what disease or sickness her mother had but whenever Haruka asked her mom would clam up and get flustered all of a sudden. Haruka rolled over feeling depressed because she couldn't do anything to help her mother who was also too stubborn to explain anything.

Back down stairs in the living room Chiyo took labored breath's holding her hands to her chest, her face still flushed red while Shiro watched with a stoic expression.

"You know it will be more embarrassing the longer you hold off explaining about Oni breeding habit's"

Kaguya despite being in agony shot Shiro a death glare making him sweat. "You tell her that these yearly condition's of mine are heat cycles Oni go through when their ready to breed and I'll tear you limb from limb." she said with frighteningly a scary face full of venom.

Shiro backed off. "I would never think of doing such a thing. But I..."Shiro looked away. "Well you don't want Haruka miss-understanding anything do you. It may cause a problem down the line."

Still breathing heavily from the increase in blood flow in her body Kaguya closed her eyes and laid down on the floor as her kimono opened a bit showing her cleavage. Her chest raising and lowering as with each breath.

"Oh! Damn it why do we Oni have to go through this... Ahh!"

As his master rolled on the floor in agony of her own body yearning to fulfill it's natural instinct's to reproduce Shiro sighed internally.

_"If I say anything more to Haruka she's liable to kill me,"_ He thought walking off the table towards the kitchen. Once in front of the sink he used his spirit arms to get a glass of water which he then cold using his Ice elemental power (which is the same type of spirit magic that's used in the refrigerator).

Taking the full glass of now ice cold water to Kaguya he handed it to her while prompting her to sit up using one of his spirit arms. With labored breathing she thanked him and got up and went upstairs to her room taking slow steps to her room as Shiro followed.

"Shall I inform Hatsu of you condition tomorrow?" said Shiro as Kaguya laid down in her futon.

"No. I'll go see him myself. You keep Haruka company and from doing anything dangerous while i'm gone."

"Like archery perhaps?" the cat quipped.

"Shut up."

Reacting to his old nick name he was teased with Shiro turned around in a mild silent tantrum. "Fine i'll will stay home and help little Haruka with her archery lessons."

The night passed and the next morning Kaguya left home to travel to her nearby friends house while Haruka watched by Shiro started her archery training again. Hours later she had placed ten arrows within the second to center ring of the target.

Shiro laying on a large flat rock higher than the grass a distance away waved his tail back and forth with one eye open. "Impressive for your third day. You must be a prodigy. I wonder if anything else will come as easily to you."

Haruka couldn't stop blushing as she took the complement with a full bloated ego. "Haha! yeah maybe I can even become a samurai one day," she blurted out placing her hand on her hips with her chest puffed out.

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Just don't go getting a big head. A lot of young fools like you have always died thinking their the best thing ever going off half cocked and poorly prepared. In my opinion it's best to always think of yourself as always being at a disadvantage so you always think of the best strategy to gain the advantage over a stronger opponent."

Haruka thought about Shiro's words and decided they were wise and would be a good way to stop herself from dying a foolish death. Arrogant fools either die young or drag others to their deaths after all. At least that's what Haruka got out out of the conversation.

Half the day passed and Kaguya returned with her head hung low as she opened the front door. "Im back." She said dismally before flopping herself down onto the pillows in the living room.

Shiro came in from another room. "Why are you back!" Shiro asked wide eyed as this had never happened before. "It usually takes you a full day to calm down at most. You couldn't have..." Shiro stopped speaking that moment as Chiyo turned her reddened face at him.

"He wasn't there." she stated placing a hand on her hot and sweaty for-head.

"What?!" Shiro exclaimed his tail going straight.

"He...Ahh!" Deep breaths. "Left a note saying he went out... Uhhh! to... to deliver a order. He won't be back in three days."

Shiro turned to leave going to the bathroom passed the stairs. "Why the hell would he just go off like that!" the cat mumbled to himself as he turned the bath tubes cold water on full. After that he returned to Chiyo using his spirit arms to help her into the bath where she could get some relief from her own bodies overheating.

Later that evening Shiro helped Kaguya back into the living room where Haruka was also resting from having trained her bowmenship all day.

"Mom why are you still here?"

Shiro sighed and explained the situation. "Hatsu wasn't at home. Will you be all right mom?"

Seeing the look of concern on here daughter's face Kaguya explained at least a few things. Like that she'll die of overheating if she can't get treatment as she put it.

"Mom is there's no one other doctor that can help you besides Hatsu?" Haruka asked as the look of concern on her face became all the more evident.

"Yes only he can help my... Uhh! condition," she replied while Shiro placed a cold wet cloth on her for-head. "Don't worry little one. I'm sure he'll be back in time. He always was punctual even if on his own time."

Her mother's words didn't comfort her very much as Haruka started to wonder if there was anything she could do to help.

Two days passed and no word or sign of Hatsu had come and by the third day Kaguya was nearly setting the floor on fire from her bodies overheating. Forcing her to remain in the bathtub all the time with the water needing to be cooled down by Shiro every few hours.

Kaguya laid in the bath tube with ice crystals melting around the rim while Haruka gave her nearly unconscious mother a glass of cold water. "Mom?" Haruka mumbled as Kaguya remained in a state of heat induced unconsciousness.

Haruka again placed a cooled wet cloth on her mother's head. However Kaguya started coughing making the cloth drop into the bathtub. Haruka reached in feeling the warmth of the water her mother's body heat alone had heated up to near boiling point just a day before. Shiro recooled the rag before Haruka placed it back on Chiyo's head.

"Im..." Haruka said as Shiro looked up at her. "I'm going to town to get help. There has to be a doctor that can help moms contiction."

Before Shiro could react Haruka bolted out the bathroom yealing. "Take care of mom while im out Shiro!"

The white cat could only watch as his masters adoptive daughter ran off and out the door. Deep inside he too wanted to go and get help any help. Even if they where less than decent if it saved his masters life he would grit and bar the shame and repercussions of letting a stranger put their hands of his master. Her life is more important to him then her pride anyway.

_"Ugh maybe I should have gone in her place. At least I could have gotten a descent girl from the red light district to do the deed. That wouldn't be as bad as a guy... would it?"_ Shiro thought.

The cat took over the task of carrying for the living oven in the tub that was his master.

Haruka bolted through the forest remembering the path she took just a few days before. She eventually reached the main road and not long after she reached the village's gate. But once she saw the guards she stoped and ducked into the forest having nearly forgotten the enchanted leaf she was given. Haruka pulled out the leaf from her kimonos sleeve pocket placing it on her back and entered the village in her Oni form.

Like before the town was a bustling center for trade as the streets were nearly filled with people, wagons and the horses that pulled them. After entering the village Haruka ran through the streets asking anyone she came across about any doctors until running into a very tall Oni man. The both of them were running at full sprint when they collided knocking Haruka over while the man bent over catching his-self from falling over by grabbing the shoulder of another passerby who he apologised to.

"Sorry sorry ah! "He apologised to the passerby he grabbed to support himself before turning to Haruka. "Little girl what has you in such a hurry for?" he asked as he reached his hand out to help Haruka up.

Haruka on her rear end looked up at the Oni man. He wore a kimono colored blue on the upper half and white on the lower half with a head of shoulder length raven black hair and emerald green eyes and a pair of black horns on his head that were at least seven inch's long. "Uh sorry," she said taking his hand.

The man pulled the her up and their eyes meet. He stood there staring into her red eyes for a moment. "What is it?" she asked.

"Uh sorry but you just have lovely ruby red eyes."

Haruka was flattered that he liked her eyes which she normally associated with the color of blood but she had more important business to attend to. "Thanks but... Ah! do you know where any doctors are in this town? My moms really sick and she needs a help!"

The man crossed his arms in thought as he didn't want the kid to wonder around by herself plus he didn't have the heart just shrug her off even if he had a important business of his own that he was already a few days late on. "We'll, " he said after turning to one side pointing down the street. "To get to the doctors clinic you should go down this street until you see the forth street on the left side of the street and turn down that way, then go straight and it will be on the right side of the street somewhere."

Haruka's face brightened with joy at the help. "Thanks mister. By."

She sped off without even sharing her name but that smile she gave when she thanked him made his day. The raven haired Oni man waved at the girl as she disappeared into the crowed. The man then continued on his way through town to the exit facing in the direction of the forest he needed to go to.

Haruka made her way through town passing three left handed streets before turning left and then making her way down the forth street passing many shops that sold medical herbs and what looked like colored water in glass jars with animal parts in then. Grimacing at the disgusting displays Haruka wasn't looking the way she was running and bumped into someone once again. She kept her footing but was knocked back a bit from the impact. She had held her nose which had hurt from plowed into the mans hard back.

"Huh! what the!" the man said as he and two others he was walking with turned around catching sight of the child behind them.

"Hey looky it's that kid from the before?" one of the men stated looking down at Haruka.

"Yeah it is." another man confirmed to the second.

Haruka took her hands of her face and looked up seeing the three humans staring down at her. For some reason the feeling of these three unkept men who looked like they hadn't bathed in a while looking down at her made Haruka uneasy. "Uhh sorry for bumping into you." She said bowing. "I'll just be on my way."

The three men continued eyeing Haruka even as she ran off in the direction of the doctors clinic. After looking around for a few more minutes she finally found the clinic on the right side of the street where that nice man said it would be. She stood at the front door and knocked.

Inside the sounds of knocking spread through the building. There was a large waiting room out in the front of the building with a few rooms in back.

"Coming, coming," A man wearing a white kimono said as he exited the bathroom.

Haruka waited outside while the man walked slowly to the front door. But she became impatient and knocked on the door a few times again.

"Hold your horses im coming im coming!" the doctor said in reply to the hurried knocks.

The man reached the front door to his clinic unlocking the door and swinging it open looking outside. He looked left and then right seeing no one except the other people walking around the street. "Damn kids playing tricks... ah I need to get my new stock of antibacterial medication out of their box's," the man mumbled to him self closing the door.

Back at the house Shiro placed yet another cold wet cloth on his masters for-head as she breathed with increasing difficulty as her fever progressed. "Hatsu if you don't get here in time and Kaguya dies im going to slowly and painfully chew your face off, he cursed despite knowing that if that really did happen he would die along with his master."

A few more seconds passed and there was a knock at the front door. Shiro turned to the bathroom doorway and ran out to the front door opening it. There in the doorway was the raven haired man Haruka had bumped into before.

"Sorry im late Shiro. Is Kaguya..."

Shiro shouted cutting Hatsu off. "JUST GET IN HERE AND DO YOU JOB YOU USELESS PIECE OF..."

Shiro was cut off when Hatsu ran passed him.

"She's in the bathroom," he said in a calmer tone.

Following Shiro's advice Hatsu quickly entered the bathroom and saw the almost boiling hot bathwater Kaguya his childhood friend and long time lover was resting in. "This is bad."

Hatsu quickly grabbed Kaguya lifting her out of the scalding hot bath and took her into the living room. There he placed her on the floor and placed a pillow under her head. He then took a deep breath and removed her soaking wet kimono. He then with a single second of hesitation placed his lips on her's and kissed her deeply for a few long minutes before sitting up removing his own clothing placing it to the side. He then lifted Chiyo up and placed her on his lap embracing her. Their bodies embracing and coiling around each other.

Shiro sat outside the room giving a depressed sigh as he slid the door shut. The biology of Oni forces them to mate or at least have close intimate relations or else their bodies will continually heat up as if in a intense fever. But the heat will eventually kill even the normally tough and resilient Oni if they go for to long time without any intimate contact with another Oni. And despite looks Humans and Oni can never interbreed all though it had been attempted in the passed and sometimes Humans and Oni have become lovers from time to time. But no children have ever came from such pairings.

"Now If only little Haruka would come back and everything would be peachy."

* * *

On a road in the dead of night a flat-bedded wagon with short sides and a tarp covering it contents drawn by two horses made it's way through the forest road to a train station where a steam train with its base and tracks at 15 feet wide waited for its cargo to be loaded. The wagon stopped at the far edge of the stations elevated concrete platform and was silently approached by a station attendant in a blue uniform with silver buttons on his front vest and a white rimed hat. The attendant lifted his lantern letting it's blue spirit flame illuminate the three men as they got off the wagon.

"Hay put that down would yah," One of the men said to the attendant as he held his arms up to cover his face and block the light.

"Sorry," the attendant said lowering the lamp. "You got the goods?"

The three men walked to the back of the wagon followed by the station attendant. Once all four men were behind the wagon one of the men lifted the tarp showing the darkened back of the wagon. The station attended lifted his lamp up to chest level illuminating a young Oni child no older then ten years old in the back with her arms and legs tied with thick rope her mouth gagged and unconscious.

"Just one?" the attendant complained.

The shortest of the three men held out a hand. "It's getting harder to operate in Masamune clan controlled territory and their starting to put out more guards. We'll have ta to move on to the next clans territory after this job's done."

"I see," The station attendant replied as he handed the short man a envelope of paper money.

"Thank you." The short man said with glee as he pocketed the payment. "Get her loaded up into a empty create so we can get out of here," the short man said as he pointed to the girl.

The other two men pulled Haruka out of the wagon and moved her onto one of the the train cars. She was placed in a cargo crate half full of hay. Before the top of the crate was closed and nailed shut. Tiny amounts of light from the attendant's lantern filtered through the create for a few moments before he and the other men left.

The train gave a loud *WOOT*WOOT* as steam billowed out from underneath it and a few moments later it's metal wheels spun in place for a second before catching on the rails and the cargo train sped of into the night.

* * *

The next morning Kaguya woke opening her eyes as the morning sun light beamed into her living room. She weakly lifted a arm from under the thin sheet covering her and blocked out the sun light in her eyes. A few moments of introspective silence passed before she sat up placing a hand over her chest to keep the sheet over her.

She looked around spotting Hatsu beside her on the floor. She gave a reserved smile as he continued sleeping even though she wanted to slap him for disappearing. Kaguya then looked at the closed door between the kitchen and living room.

"Shiro?" she called out.

A moment later the door opened and a down cast looking Shiro came walking in with his head hung low.

"Good morning. And what's got you looking so down?" she asked.

"Morning. "Shiro replied yawning with bags under his eyes. "And to answer your question I was out looking for Haruka all night. I just got back a minute ago."

The answer was not what Kaguya was expecting and it made her heart race with concern. "What! Where s she?"

Shiro stopped in front of Kaguya. "I'm concerned too. I haven't seen her since she ran out yesterday. She said she was going to find a doctor to help you."

Kaguya looked pissed as her hand curled into a shaking fist. "And why did you let her go?" said Kaguya.

"As my master your life takes priority over anyone else's. Even hers. If I went out chasing after her when you were in the condition you were in I would be derelict in my duties as your spirit beast."

Kaguya fumed in rage at the uncaring logical excuse he had. "Then why couldn't you just have stopped her!"

Shiro lowered his head before raising it up to his master's eyes. "I didn't think she would disappear. I thought she would just wonder town. Get directions from someone to the doctor who. Would then explain her about the heat cycle of Oni that YOU decided to not inform her about."

Kaguya gritted her teeth. "SO YOUR TELLING ME HER RUNNING OFF AND DISAPPEARING IS MY FAULT!"

Shiro turned away as his masters shout hurt his eardrums. "I know you concerned for her, so am I but yelling at each other won't do any good. Now are you feeling any better. Do you think you can get up and search for her?"

Kaguya becoming increasingly angry stood up letting the sheet fall to her feet. "I'm ok I..." she became dizzy collapsing back down to her knees holding her head.

Shiro sighed. "See your not fit enough to get out of bed."

The next moment Hatsu moned stretching as he sat up rubbing his eyes. "Morning" he said yawning.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" said both Shiro and Kaguya.

Feeling the pure rage they directed at him Hatsu reeled backwards propping himself against the wall. "Ah... wa... what did I do?" he asked fearing for his life.

"It's because of you that little Harukas missing," Shiro explained.

"Haruka?... you mean that kid Kaguya adopted. What happened to her?"

A minute of explaining later.

Hatsu sat with his legs crossed and head down cast at the table. "I see. Sorry for being so late it is all my fault."

Kaguya now in a hadajuban. (A traditional Japanese loose-woven two-piece clothing, consisting of a robe-like top and shorts below the waist.) A white undergarment for a kimono sat across from at the table drinking a cup of water. "What kept you so long?" she asked in frustrated tone of voice.

The valid question made Hatsu sigh in a depressed tone. "My last order was large and needed to go to the main village to collect materials use the forge of my teacher to make the parts in the sizes my last client requested."

Shiro turned to him looking questingly. "It must have been a lot to keep you so overworked."

"It was. And the client said that if I couldn't fill the order on time he would stop placing orders with me. He's a generous businessman, if a little pushy with his time tables. I was going to be on time with a day to spare but then one shipment of the parts was stolen by Ogre bandits out at sea and I had to reforge all of it."

Chiyo feeling like she has had enough of these excuses stood up again. "I don't care about your excuses. I'm going to search for Haruka!"

Shiro looked up to his master. "Please sit down Kaguya. Your not well enough to go looking all over the town and the territory for her in the state your in."

Kaguya shot the white cat a glare.

Hatsu held both his hands up pleadingly. "Everyone please calm down. Im sure Haruka is fine. But first of all since Kaguya has always come over to my place when she had her her... condition. I don't know what Haruka look's like."

Kaguya sat back down and gave Harukas description. After hearing the description Hatsu realised the little girl he had run into before was Haruka. "I ran into her in town. She said her mother was sick and needed a doctor. I gave her the directions to the doctor in town and that was the last I seen of her."

Kaguya gave a somewhat relived sigh. "At least we know she reached town just fine."

As soon as the words left her mouth Kaguya and the others heard a knock at the door. Shiro volunteered to answer it and walked off. A few moments later Kaguya and Hatsu heard him say. "Why are you hear?" from the front door.

"I'm here to see my sister. I have a message from our father." a man's voice replied from outside.

A loud grumbling was heard as the sound of footsteps approached the living room.

Kaguya and Hatsu watched the door way as a Oni man with long red hair in a white and red kimono walked in with a pair of swords at his waist.

"What do you want Renji. I'm in the middle of a crisis here," Kaguya said coldly to her big brother.

Renji looked his sister in the eyes and replied with a mournful tone. "Father is i'll and wants you to succeed him as head of our clan. Before he passes."

Stunned by the news for a few moments Kaguya's jaw dropped before regaining her composer and started gritted her teeth. "Why!... why! now of all times?" she exclaimed with a sigh before standing up and giving Hatsu a glance then turning to her brother. "I'll go but only if you help Hatsu look for my adoptive daughter Haruka," she said with a stern look in her eyes.

Seeing as his sister had made up her mind Renji nodded. "I take it this... Haruka is why you left the main village to come here to live for the passed ten years."

"Yes." she confirmed not caring if her family finds out about Haruka at this point. And knowing that if she is to become the successor of the Masamune clan then she has leverage to keep Haruka safe. "Now are you going to agree to my request or not."

"Of course. I will have my men look for her immediately. What does she look like?"

"Shes a human girl with blue hair and red eyes. She has a enchanted leaf that let's her transform into a Oni from though."

Renji took a few steps forwards placing a hand on his sister's shoulder "I see. We'll do our best to find her but as you know i'm a realist. We may not find her if there is no trail or evidence to lead to her location."

Kaguya closed her eyes gently sweating her brothers hand off her shoulder. "Just find her."

Kaguya left the room in a cold mood to return to her clans main village leaving Renji and Hatsu to look for Haruka.

Fade to black.

* * *

The blue sky stretched across the horizon with white fluffy clouds drifting over head as Haruka sat in a field of flowers surrounded by lavender bulbs, red, pink and white tulips and purple morning glories. She plucked a large number of them forming flower bouquet that filled her arms.

"Haruka" a voice called her off in the distance.

Standing up and turning Haruka saw her mother and Shiro off in the distance.

"Coming!" she yelled back before sprinting off toward's them.

She ran and ran and ran but no matter how fast and how long she ran for she never caught up with them. In fact they both seemed to be getting farther away even as Kaguya waved at her.

"Mom! Shiro! wait for me!" more and more desperately she ran after her family only to be left behind. The ground fell out from under her and she fell into a pit of darkness.

Haruka in her Oni form woke up in a cot. Her eyes wide feeling like she had a nightmare. Looking to her left she saw the double bunk cots of the many other slaves that she has lived with for the passed two years. Unconsciously her hand reached up feeling her neck that was covered by a inscribed metal band collar. It was for weakening the spirit force abilities of slaves and also worked as a homing tracker just in case the slaves escaped and ran. But allowed them enough use of their spirit force to me useful workers. Thankfully the leaf that she used to take a Oni's form wasn't effected by the collars. Haruka had greatly feared what would happen to her if the truth about her being a human ever got out.

"Mom" she murmured to herself followed by a moaning that came from under her sheets. Looking under her covering she spotted the young face of one of her fellow slaves and one of the young children that had also been abducted like Haruka was. "Etsuko!" Hauka complained as the twin tailed Kitsune snoozed under the same blanket as her.

*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring* chimed in from outside.

Haruka knew it was the morning roll call and wake up alarm and knew it would be trouble is she didn't get up. Haruka sat up standing now 5.5 feet tall in her brown work kimono slapping the cheeks of the nine year old fox eared child.

"Ow! ow! ow!. Big sis Haruka why do you always have to be so mean!" said the Kitsune rubbing her cheeks while the other slaves started waking up and leaving the long bunkhouse housing more than fifty people.

They were all a mix of differing races ranging from Oni, Ogres-(like oni but 7 feet tall with dark bluish skin and one horn) Kitsune-(people with fox ears and multiple tails based on spirit force power nine at most) and even some winged Tengu-(human like people with wings). Most male but a few woman and young children were also in the groups.

Haruka stood up and walked out with the others. "Eh! wait for me!" Little Etsuko cried as she chased after Haruka.

As they exited the bunkhouse the view of the surrounding area became clear. They were surrounded by a few dozen buildings in one section of a large flat open pit mine area about three to four miles wide with three main feature's. The first was a massive multi story tall, six legged, steampunk style machine, with a long chainsaw like blade part that was cutting into the hillside with it's rotating mining buckets slowly chewing through the dirt and rocks. Along its body were a series of pips and valves that led to a chamber that housed a large crystal powering the high output steam engine that moved the chain of buckets on the belt that rotated the chain saw like blade carving through the landscape.

The second feature was the river that cut the open pit mine in half and was crossed by three bridges in the upper lower and middle areas.

The last major feature was a large japanese style fortress complex resting on the edge of the cliff overlooking the mining area below. They were connected by a cluster of large cargo and smaller elevators for people that ran up the cliff wall that ringed around the open pit mine which was a few hundred feet deeper than the surrounding forest.

A few minutes later hundreds of slaves were gathered outside their loggings in five square formations seven people thick and twenty person's wide. Haruka stood at the rear most row to the far left square with Etsuko beside her.

Moments later a tall Oni clad in red armor flanked by a pair of Humans in green army uniforms with rifles slung on their shoulders. "Welcome to another new morning," the Oni man said in a harsh grating tone. "I hope all of you have had enough sleep because were getting right back to your work from yesterday. You all know where you belong now get moving."

At the prompting of the Oni clad in red armor the hundreds of slaves dispersed departing for their various jobs around the mine. Etsuko followed closely behind Haruka as they made their way to the office buildings where they started their morning routine of cleaning the toilets followed by mopping the floors, walls and cleaning the windows. After that they joined a group of mostly female slaves that cooked the food for the human workers.

Their tools invented, sold and exported the western nation of Britannia. One of such tools included called a jack hammer that used steam power created by a magical stone to drive and retract a large spike into solid stone breaking apart tough ground witch could then be scooped up with another vehicle called a backhoe which had a arm that ended in a claw like bucket. The broken up rocks, dirt and earth could them be loaded into a metal mining wagon with it's own wheels and engine that could be driven around by one person.

Even so such equipment wasn't given to the non-human slaves who were forced to use what little spirit force they were allowed along with simple tools such as pick-axes, hammers and shovels to break apart and move the heavy loads of dirt and rocks. The restriction collars the slaves had on allowed them the use of a small amount of their spirit force. Enough to work all day and not feel exhausted with enough strength to lift five times what a human could.

In the kitchen building a Adult Kitsune woman walked up to Haruka and Etsuko. "Haruka, Estuko, could the two of you take these water buckets to the men out working please."

Haruka stopped stirring the pot of food she was fixing and turning to the woman. "Sure. Lets go Etsuko."

As Haruka walked off the Kitsuna child rand after her. They collected a pair of wood water buckets and ladles before filling the buckets up.

A short time later out at the work sight.

*SFX whip crack*

"Move faster," yelled a human guard with a scare on his chin as he whipped the air.

The slaves the guard watched dug with shovels and picked with pick axes breaking through the ground easily thanks to their spirit force. The all worked hard breaking up stones and removing piles of dirt from a small hillside before placing them into the one person self propelled metal wagons to be removed to the river for dumping.

One of the slaves (a Tengu) was carrying a large stone but after he took ten steps he collapsed from it's weight combined with his own exhaustion. More from mental exhaustion then lack of rest or food as the lack of moral, will power and hope had a strong effect on ones spirit force and the man's loss of hope of ever seeing his son and wife again became all but a distant dream for him after spending years in the mine.

One of the guards saw this and walked over to the man wiped him as he tried to get back up.

*SFX whip crack*

"On your feet bird boy," the guard ordered with a annoyed expression on his face.

"Aaah! forgive me. I'll get back to work just don't hit me," the Tengu man pleaded as he struggled to stand again but found no strength in his legs and fell back down again.

"I said back up!" The scar chined guard yelled as he pulled back on the whip and lashed out at the slave again.

The Tengu man raised a hand to defend himself but the whip still hit him. "Ah... ahh!" He cried as the whip struck him once, twice, three times.

"Your getting to be more trouble than you're worth. Maybe it's time to replace you chicken boy.

As the guard raised his wip to strike again a hand reached out behind him and caught the whip mid swing.

"That's enough," Haruka's voice called out from behind the guard. The guard realising his whip was caught by someone and going nowhere turned around staring daggers at the 12 something kid interfering in his work. "He can't work if you hurt him," Haruka said in a calm logical voice as she let go of the whip and walked to the Tengu mans side while the guard gave her a venomous glare. She handing the man a ladle of water which he took gulping down in a few seconds. "Don't drink it too fast you'll choke."

"Why you little!" The scar chin guard angered that he was being ignored raised his wipe again only to be stopped by Harukas cold stare and words. "If you hurt a good worker I'll report this to the mine manager and i'm sure the paper work he'll have to fill out to get a replacement will give him a headache that may just make him willing to reconsider your employment since your disrupting operations and debilitating his workers, slowing their work down and wasting time for the lord in that fortress over there."

The guard sneard in anger at the fact the child words were true. Not wanting any trouble he dropped his arm and wrapped the whip up into a coil again before walking off with a grudge in his heart.

"Ah thank you Haruka," the Tengu man thanked as he stood back up. "But don't push it with the guards. None of us want you to be hurt for our sake's. You've always done stuff like that protecting and taken care of us. You have my gratitude," the Tengu man said bowing a bit.

Haruka sighed at the complement dipping her ladle back into her wooden water bucket and bringing it backup to the mans face. "It's ok i'm used to it at this point. It pays to be the mine chiefs favorite. Just drink and recover your strength."

Yielding to the child's kindness the Tengu man took the water again and drank. But as he siped the water Haruka's face contorted in pain grabbing her own head she fell to her knees. The splitting migraine paralyzed her for a few moments as the Tengu man worried for her placing a hand on her shoulder and the surrounding workers stopped a moment to look with concern.

"Haruka! are you ok."

Haruka raised her head forcing a smile. "Ugh... ahh yeah... i'm fine...hah... Just a headache is all. It's passed now."

Haruka stood up taking her ladle and water bucket over to other slave workers. Continuing to help and support the other slaves that like her had been abducted from their villages and forced to work for the passed few years at this mine.

* * *

Off in the distance from the mining area was the fortress. Many guards stood at attention at its gate and walls. Uniformed Humans stood armed with rifles while Oni guards in red armor stood armed with swords and crossbows.

In one of the fortresse's hallways a Oni man walked down it's langth wearing a richly decorated black and red silk kimono. He was flanked by two fully armed Oni samurai in red armor. The three men walked down the long hallway until reaching a large door and entered. The long room was open aired by the balcony off that was to the right hand side of the three Oni. There was little inside except for rows of banners hanging from the rafters over and to both sides of a red carpet leading from the door up to a large decorated wood throne.

Staring at the throne with his back turned to the door was a western man with a short gray mustache. He looked in his 60's standing 6 feet tall in a dark suit with his hand on a cane half his height with a large crystal set into its top. He had rounded eyeglasses with a silver frame obscuring his eyes and a black bowler hat on.

"Lord Kyoshiro Muramasa," the western man said.

"Leave us." Kyoshiro ordered.

The two guards left the room leaving the two men alone.

Kyoshiro walked across the room up to the western man who turned around facing the lord of the Muramasa clan that controlled Shikoku island. "Mister... Castle. By what do I owe the visite. My mine is operating on schedule is it not."

The man named Castle turned around. "The mine in not the problem this time. Instead it is the Masamune clan. Their warriors have raided a shipment of materials on their why to the imperial capital Kyoto."

Kyoshiro crossed his arms in silent frustration. "This makes the third attack on our business. I think it's time we dealt with them. I should be able to deal with them without much bloodshed if I use my brother in law Renji. My sister has him wrapped around her little finger. These passed few years she's spent seducing him should be worth it."

Mister Castle hummed in thought. "Perhaps it would be wiser to... ensure that your brother in law is the next hair to the Masamune clan. It would place your sister as direct successor to her husband would it not?"

Kyoshiro smiled with a short laugh. "Hehe!. That's an interesting proposal mister Castle. However it doesn't work like that. Among us Oni, one clans members cannot inherit the possessions of another if we intermarry. However it would be possible to take the possessions of another clan if they are challenged to a dual and lose."

Kyoshiro walked closer to the nearby balcony stopping in the open arch way between the balcony and throne room. "However I'm not stupid. Kaguya the current head of the Masamune clan is far more powerful than me. She is a highly skilled and a honored veteran of the war of the two princes from over 50 years ago. I will not foolishly take on a master of a thousand spirit weapons like her. Even before the war she was well known as a prodigy."

Mister Castle joined Kyoshiro at the balcony looking out across the mine, river and the forest beyond. "Then how do you plan on dealing with their interference? Are you going to let the weapons and magitech that I have provided your clan go to waste."

Kyoshiro snickered. "Your nation of Britannia has many interesting and useful toys such as that large mining device over there," he said pointing to the giant machine eating away at the mountain. "However though they can be used by the weaker blooded peasants and Humans born without spirit force, they are still toys to the might of Spirit magic which the great clan's willed."

Mister Castle turned to Kyoshiro with the mild look of annoyance showing. "My nation also possesses mighty sorcery."

"Ah yes I know Mister Castle. However we are not in your country. So for the time being we will use my aforementioned method of using my sister and her husband and that's final. My Muramasa clan and Kaguya's Masamune clan have been both allies and great rivals in the past. So much so that we eventually started a custom of intermarring the clan leaders children and siblings."

Mister Castle hummed as he glanced down for a moment. "If that is the case then why did you and Chiyo not marry. You are the clan leader are you not?"

Kyoshiro looked up at the blue sky. "It was decided by the ancestors of my family that the leaders of the two clans would not marry. Only their siblings and children. Which is why each clan leaders always have at least two children if not more. Don't ask me why it's just always been that way."

Mister Castle felt that such a system was antiquated. "It seems I've overestimated you. I thought you Lord Kyoshiro Muramasa of all people in Japan would be... more ambitious."

Kyoshiro spun around to face Mister Castle. "My ancestors and their blood sweat and tears is why my clan is the second most powerful Oni clan in all of Japan and it was their hard work that developed our spirit arts to the level of power that they are at and..."

Mister Castle cut him off. "And yet despite all that your ancestors have done for you. This generation your clan is... second to the Masamune clan. "Mister Castle took a step closer to Kyoshiro. "You are the leader of the current generation of your clan. Perhaps it is time for you to do something that will... like your ancestors before you... Benefit future generations of your clan."

Mister Castle tipped his bowler hat. "Good day to you. Lord Kyoshiro." and turned around walking away leaving Kyoshiro to think.

* * *

That night just after sun down Haruka walked between some of the slave bunk houses. She had some time until curfew and enjoyed night walks on her own. She continued on her way leaving the area of the bunkhouses enjoying the night air and stars. She fiddled with the collar around her neck wondering what her mom and Shiro were up to. And even if they were still looking for her after two years.

"Haruka!" a young voice called out from behind.

Haruka sighed knowing who it was. She turned around seeing little Etsuko running towards her. "Etsuko. You should be in bed this late." said Haruka with a expression of worry.

Etsuko stopped in front of Haruka whom she looked up to and thought of as a big sister for the passed year she had been a slave at the mine. The Kitsune child along with many other slaves saw Haruka a kind of big sister or a good friend seeing as she goes out of her way to help the other slaves and smooth things out between them and the guards. Reducing conflict and increasing productivity at the mine. Which was the reason that she had become the favorite of the mine chief who over see's the mining operation for lord of the Muramasa clan.

"Can I please come with you big sis please please."

Seeing the fox girls begging eyes Haruka let out a sigh. "Fine but stay close."

The two continued their walk enjoying the down time and the star light in the black sky despite the light coming from the nearby buildings they passed. After Walking around for a hour they came across the brightly lit vehicle depot. Leaning into the large doorway Haruka and Etsuko saw dozens of the metal mining wagons parked inside, in a grid pattern neatly spaced wall to wall.

"Wow... I wonder how they work?" Etsuko wondered as the two girls took a few steps inside.

Haruka looked to her left seeing one wagon in the elevated a few feet off the ground in the corner with lights on it and a pair of feet sticking out from under it. Metal clanking sounds were heard as the feet shifted a bit.

"Son of a bitch the drive chain broke again! cheap son of a... ahhh" the Human exclaimed.

Etsuko turned to Haruka and innocently asked. "What bitch?"

Haruka wordlessly lifted her right hand and lightly bopped Etsuko on the head. "Nothing you need to know." With that said she walked closer to the mechanic. "So is it broken?"

Hearing the newcomers voice the man under the wagon stopped his work and slid out from under the wagon on a wheeled board of wood and sat up. "What you want little lasses," asked the bearded man in grease covered over all's, holding a broken piece of metal.

"Were just stretching our legs before lights out." Haruka explained as she stared at the man and the broken piece of metal drive chain in his hand. "Look's like it needs a replacement part."

The grease covered man gave a chuckle. "Hehe. Yeah it does. Say if you could help me out I would appreciate it."

Haruka crossed her arms and Etsuko mimicked her. "What's in it for me?"

"Well I'll give you a ride in the wagon as a thank you."

Haruka had a unamused expression on her face."Like that will be a big enough payment for high class slave's like us." answered Haruka as she looked away with Etsuko mimicking her again.

The mechanic lowered his shoulders in shame. "Ah sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Uh even though it may seem like a lie I'm also basically a slave here. My family is poor and this was the only work I could get. I wanted to be a farmer and make the land bountiful to feed my family. But when the land became dry from the dought a few years ago I was forced to do lots of other jobs and... well... ended up here. Uh help me out and i'll get you some sweets from the cafeteria tomorrow."

Accepting the offer Haruka turned around with Etsuko continuing to mimic her. "Ok ok. What parts do you need?"

Smiling the man answered. "I need a drive chain the same size as this one and this long. The next building over is a warehouse but the drive chains of the same size I need were all used up. So the only place you can get them from is the main supply warehouse across the river."

"So I got ta run over there and get one. The guards will stop me. Slaves aren't allowed to go intro unauthorized places."

Sighing at the problem the bearded man stood up walking over to a work bench by the wall. He placed the broken drive chain down and took a pack of cigarettes out from a small shelf and got out a piece of paper. Haruka and Etsuko watched as he wrote on it and then handed it and the pack of cigarettes to Haruka with a flip-lighter. "Here hand this to the bridge guard. I know the guy in duty to night and hell believe this letter."

Haruka took the letter, cigarettes and lighter. "Ok I guess this is a bribe. We'll run over and get the part you need."

"Just be careful and don't make a racket when looking for the part. I don't want to hear you got into trouble because of me. The drive chains will be in the area to the left of the front door. Look in the third isle from the entrance and on the second shelf in a large box."

"Got it."

Haruka and Etsuko departed taking a long walk over the open field of dirt between the workshop and the bridge. Etsuko seemed scared by the nearly pitch black conditions as there were no light sources on the way. Which was why she held onto Harukas clothing all along the way. Eventually they reached the middle bridge and the illuminated guard post beside it.

The guard blinked seeing two little shadows come closer. Then he recognised the two as slaved and unslug his rifle. He had no intention of using it seeing as the two were kids but it was his job to keep intruders at bay. "Halt. What are the two of you doing here. Shouldn't you be at the bunk houses?"

Without and fear Haruka walked up to the guard handing him the letter, cigarettes and lighter. "Huh?" the guard exclaimed as he took the item's and read the note. "Oh so that's it. Well... just be quick about it."

Without another word the guard took out a white roll of paper from the small box and used the lighter to light it's tip and made one big relaxed puff before looking down at the two girls. "Thanks... now get going."

As instructed the two went on their way across the bridge. The clopping of their sandals on the metal plating echoed over the broad river below them. After a few minutes of walking they reached the dimly lit parts warehouse.

"He said to go this way," said Haruka as she turned at the door way.

After looking in the area they were told about Haruka and Etsuko found the part they were looking for. But at that moment Etsuko's ears perked up as she heard a odd noise nearby. "Somethings in here," she said.

Haruka not wanting to stay anymore than needed grabbed Etsuko with the part and left not caring about the noise. Quickly they left the building, crossing the bridge again and returning to the vehicle depot and the man.

"Yeah this is the part. Now I need twenty more."

"What!" Haruka exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

The man looked up at her. "Ah sorry. Can you get nineteen others like this one. I'll pay with a chocolate bar and other sweets tomorrow. Promise."

With a angry expression on her face Haruka sighed. "Tell me again why you can't go over and get them yourself?"

The man scratched his beard. "Uh... don't laugh but... I'm afraid of the dark."

Haruka only had a plan star on her face as she looked at the rafters that had extra lights hanging on them. "Explains the extra lights. Etsuko stay here I'll be able to do this on my own faster."

The little twin tailed fox girl pouted with a disappointed face but obayed the order from her big sis. Haruka waved as she once again left and over the course of a hour made three trips to and from the depo and the extra parts warehouse. By the time she was on the last trip she heard more odd noises coming from the other side of the building. She had been ignoring them so far but curiosity finally got the better of her.

After she placed the last parts by the door so she could pick them up on her way out Haruka started sneaking deeper into the building watching out for anything that could be the source of the noise. Then it stopped and she was at a loss for a moment before hearing what sounded like distorted laughing. Getting closer to the area she thought was the source of the noise and laughing she reached a door that lead to the rear of the building.

Placing a hand on the door-nob she slowly open it to the outside. In the gap between two buildings that was no more than ten feet wide Haruka looked right seeing nothing but empty space and then looked left. There twenty feet from her with their backs turned were a pair of men looking down at something. She glanced down at where they were looking and saw a Kitsuna woman half naked and holding herself with both arms around her body.

Haruka knowing the men had attacked the woman who should be in the slave area shouted in anger. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DO..."

Startled by the loud shouting one of the men jumped grabbed his rifle in fear and reflex aimed and shot. As the trigger was pulled compressed air was released from a tank located in the stock that was sent through a small pipe into the firing chamber and contacted the bullet sending it through the spiral grooved barrel with a loud popping noise that was between what a silenced and unsilenced gun would make.

A shower of sparks flew away from Harukas neck as the 7.62 bullet by either bad luck or great aim pierced through her slave collar severing her spinal cord and cutting through the other half of the collar letting the two halves fall away. With her eyes wide in shock Haruka's head flopped to one side without any support and her body fell forwards.

"AHH SHIT!" the man with a scar in his chin said as he lowered his rifle.

The woman let out a scream and was slapped by the second man. "Damn what the hell was she doing here?"

The man with the scared chin walked over to Haruka's limp body rolling it over. "Haha. That's what you get for making a fool of me bitch. Should have stayed in bed."

The chin scared man turned to the other one. "Lets get ride of the evidence. Her too," he said pointing his rifle at the woman who was curled up into a ball fearing for her life.

"Hey." the second man said grabbing and lowering the chin scared man rifle to point to the ground. "The more bodies there are the more fuss that will be raised. Lets just threaten her to keep her mouth shut like always."

"Fine." the man with the chin scar said as he slung his rifle onto his shoulders.

The two men took Harukas body and threw it over the bridge into the river watching as it disappear into the rushing water below the strong currents and rocks ripped her clothing and the leaf off allowing it to once again take it's original human form. The half naked body traveled down stream for the rest of the night passing rocks and shores with deer and birds watching as the oddy passed them. After a day of drifting down river a log fallen in a deep pool across the river stopped her body from moving any further and the currents pulled her body over to the nearby sandy beach. That night under a cloudy sky a wolf along with it's pack mates came over to the waters edge sniffing the body seeing the neck was in one piece and without a hole that was there a day ago.

Two of the wolves had come closer and was just about to take a nibble of the flesh when a arm grabbed one's neck and squeezed like a hydraulic vise choking the animal and scaring the others off. With a gasp for air the girl raised her head pulling the struggling wolf closer. A intense hunger fueled her actions as she was starving as if she had not eaten for a week. As she opened her mouth the sides of her cheeks split open along slits allowing her jaws to open wider than normal and reveal her razor sharp teeth and few molars in back.

She took a full force bit into the wolfs neck and pulled opening up a main blood artery allowing gout's of blood to pour out. The wolf died in mere seconds after the rapid blood loss and the girl continued eating on the body for the next few hours and by the time she had finished it's internal organs the clouds parted revealing a full moon in the sky. As if drawn by the light she stood up her body bloody and disheveled. Then a voice called out to her one she recognized from her previous life or rather after her previous life had ended.

"It looks like you memories are back," He said in a calm androgynous voice.

The girl turned around as the moon light beamed down on the two of them. The other person floated over the water wearing a black coat with a face and body that looked set in between what was considered male and female with white skin, pointed feet and a tail that ended in a fan of smaller wings that like the white hair shimmered dimly in rainbow colors shifting from one color to another.

"Ellen," it said.

"Psyon," she said.

Ellen sighed as she took stock of the condition she was in after drifting down river.

"Ahh... I look like... well like I got shot I the neck and dumped in a river. I'm so killing those two when I get my hive cluster up and running."

Psyon looked amused as he gave a faint grin towards Ellen. "Sounds like like a plan. So what are you going to do after regaining you memories and awakening as a Zerg Brood queen."

Ellen rubbed her head thinking. "Hmm first things first. Let's have that talk. You said we could have after I reach this point."

Psyon nodded. "Very well. I hazard a guess your first question has to do with the other you that created the version of the Zerg Swarm which you currently have with in your body."

"Yeah. Before... after you salvaged my soul when I died. You just said that, that other version of me was of your own creation. Could you be less vague and go into more detail about that?"

"First of all you yourself are the reincarnated Ellen Reid from the normal prime universe version of Earth. While the other you was born in a combination of underverses I created compiled from underverse copies of your prime universe. The Valkyria chronicles universe. The Warhammer 40K verse but just the immaterium dimension from there. The RWBY universe and the StarCraft universe. She created quite the powerful swarm. One which you now have access to. As per your selection during the reincarnation choice 's I gave you. Your body is that of a third generation Brood Queen of the swarm the other you created. But also as per your selection of drawbacks your memories and abilities have been sealed until you became twenty or..."

"I got shot in the neck!" said Ellen making a shooting gesture to her neck.

Psyon continued. "Also the Ship that could travel between dimensions that you added to your selections is also on this world at this time but you'll have to find it on your own as per your selections of drawbacks."

Ellen looked up at the moon beaming light on the land around them. "That should be the last thing I go for. I still have... personnel things to deal with first."

Psyon tilted his head up to the sky. "Like finding your adoptive mother Kaguya."

Ellen nodded tilting her head to one side. "There's that. But... I also need to find out who my real... or rather my new biological parent's are from this world. If I even can. Also Psyon."

"Yes."

"From now on my name in Haruka. It's the name mom gave me so... I'm sticking with it. And besides when in the future I meet that other me things will get complicated if were using the same name."

"Understood. Also before I go I wanted to say that the ship that will allow you to travel across the Fractal-Verse was once used by a friend of mine. But only for a short time before he was... well..." Psyon shrugged giving a sigh. "Eaten. It was his idea by the way. But that's a story for another time."

Ellen shrugged giving a short chuckle. "Haha. Can't spoil the whole story now can you huh."

Psyon blankly stared at Haruka. "You really want to know what happened to him huh."

Haruka rubbed her head in embarrassment. "Yeah... It sounds like it would be a interesting story to hear."

Psyon started floating higher raising up into the sky slowly. I'm sure you'll meet him someday."

With that Psyon opened a pure white oval gate and disappeared from view leaving a newly reborn Ellen/Haruka to start up her own swarm.

Haruka Gave a distant sigh before turning around and giving the hillside along the river bank a good long look. "Ok... Let's do this."

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Note**

**To explain myself in creating this new story in detail I felt like my original story because it was going on for so long had become a ball and chain restricting my creative freedom. However after thinking it over I really don't want my previous story to end where it did so by the power of the Fractal-verse both stories are canon and will eventually merge into one. Once that point is reached I'll resume the first story right where I left it off from but it will be in this story group so I won't be going back to the other ones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings of a new swarm.**

* * *

Haruka looked around her river bank surroundings catching sight of the wolf corpse nearby.

"Ugh! I still can't believe I ate that thing's gut's out blaaa!" With a tightening in her stomach Haruka held her mouth.

"Ah well... can't let biomass go to waste now can I eh."

Haruka walked closer to the wolves corpse and with a sigh she started ripping into its rib cage easily breaking it with her newly awakened Zerg bodies strength. Muscles were torn and Bones broke crushed and ripped up into tiny fragments before being swallowed. Minutes later Haruka threw the remaining fur and skin off to one side.

With a emotional state close to fully disgusted with herself the mother of a new swarm to be walked up the animal trail going up the hill side.

Up and up she climbed along the steeply inclined hill. At the top she caught sight of a heavily forested landscape stretching out before her in the moonlight. A cold night breeze blew against her bare skin and cutting into her bones like ice, reflexively making her arms curl around herself.

"Brr! Ok I may still be a Zerg now but my body is still butt naked."

Thinking back to when she choose what generation of Brood queen she was going to be Haruka remembered the ability that made her want to take all those drawbacks in the first place just so she could have the gen 3 Brood Queen body.

"I may as well try it now anyway."

Haruka moved over to the nearest tree for some cover from the wind and sat down legs crossed, focusing on her own body. Slowly becoming more aware of her self and felt the tiny pores all over her body start to open up and produce creep. The dark purple goo started forming a second skin layer over her body as it was created by rapidly converting densely packed mineral storage cells into new creep cells.

In just a few minutes Harukas body was completely covered in a skin tight suit of the stuff. It's texture and consistency like that of latex but with the color of dark violet and stretched to give her uninterrupted mobility.

"This feels weird... Lets try for another type of coverings shall we."

Not feeling into tight skin suits, Haruka reformed the creep skin into a type of swimsuit like leotard (just covered her torso) with a cloak that covered her front and back, dropping from her shoulders down to her knees. The feeling of being covered and at the same time fully free to move and bend her limbs was far more comfortable than the previous version.

"Much better. Now to find a place to create my first hive cluster."

The soon to be queen of her own brood jumped down a short steep bank sliding down into the flat ground below. Wondering through the dark forest with nothing but the moon for light Haruka enjoyed her perfect night vision which allowed her to progress without bumping into a tree every few feet. Birds and other animals of the night started making calls each to their own kind as the morning sun rows up in the eastern sky.

By the time the sun was over the horizon she reached a wide open field in the middle of a pair of large hills. As she entered the open field of grass she raised her hand over her night adapted eyes, they quickly refocused and darkened the third eyelid and closed the iris to keep out excessive amounts of light. The wide field was covered in the typical tall grass up to you knees with many types of flowers here and there.

Feeling that this was a good place to start out with Haruka clasp her hands together and had the micro pores on her hands over produce creep until it grew into a basket ball sized ball of flesh. Then Haruka gave the ball of creep a order to morph into a Creep Core and within moments it was a solid orb of gel like meat and it started growing root like filaments from its lower half so Haruka placed it down on the ground. Quickly its roots spread into the soil leaching minerals and biomass from surrounding plant-life withering the grass as it was absorbed.

In just a few minutes a creep covered dead zone ten feet wide surrounded the creep core as it's rate of growth increased with the Creep areas size. Haruka felt a little sad for the plants... but it was necessary. With a yawn and a stretch of her arms she flipped open the cloak for a brief moment of exposure of her covered body but exposed arms and legs.

Haruka walked over to the tree line finding some shade and laid down. She then ordered the single Ceerp Core to create another of its kind and after a few minutes she repeated the process five more times resulting in forty two Creep Cores. She then ordered that they burrow hiding themselves underground.

With a yawn Haruka felt sleepy from exhausting much of her own extra biomass. "Ah I feel sleepy... maybe I should catch some Zzzs and just let the creep grow on it's own for a bit," she said drifting off to sleep.

Hours later the pressure of something barring down on her body awoke Haruka with a start. Quickly she sat up rubbing her eyes looking around the whole field which was at this point completely covered in creep along with many dead trees in the surrounding forest. But what gave Haruka a jolt of fear and surprise was the two large and muscular single horned Ogres standing on the far edge of her new creep field at the dead treeline.

They had lower armor on but were exposed from the waist up showing off their ripped bodies. One had a large wooden club while the other had a rather large sword at his side. They had yet to spot Haruka but they were looking around and poking at the creep field as they took short steps onto the living carpet.

Haruka moved around to the back of the dead tree she had been leaning against poking her head out to keep the two in sight. But despite that she could feel them like they were walking on her. "Huh that's weird?"

Haruka realized that she could feel the creep and what's standing on it like it was apart of her, a type of security system. It had worked waking her up as the two new threats arrived. It was just then that one of the Orge's ripped off a hand full of creep smelling it before giving it a lick and a bit.

Harukas face became surprised and angered. "Hey! that's my creep buddy!"

The two Orge's looked in Harukas direction only seeing the line of dead trees on the far side. She hide back behind the tree giving a sigh. "Hey why am I hiding any way?" She thought when a new person entered the mix.

Swooping down from the sky a young Tengu boy with sandy colored hair in dirty navy blue hakama (a two piece kimono with upper and lower halves) and black wings landed in a tree near and above the two Ogres. Haruka focused her hearing to catch the conversation they were having.

"What do you what here boy!" the Ogre with the club asked with more than a little hostility.

"What? a guy can't investigate when something weird happens in the forest," the Tengu boy replied looking at the creep field with one hand on the tree trunk to hold him self secure.

Haruka realised that she had messed up in creating such a large creep field without first making sure the surrounding areas weren't inhabited. "Guess I messed up." *Sigh* "Now I got da deal with the three numb skulls here."

"I remember you. You steal from store house of village year before. Little brat dies today. You steal from us for last time!"

Haruka narrowed her eyes as the Tengu boy jumped upwards while the Ogre with the sword swung it at him sending a flaming blue crescent blade through the air slicing off the tree limb he was on a moment ago.

"Still too slow" the boy cheerfully called out as he narrowly avoided the attack flying higher out of reach.

Below the Ogre with the sword smiled as he held out a metal ring in one hand. "Not do day brat." The Ogre moved the metal ring to his lips and said something before throwing the ring at the boy far above.

The ring continued moving higher and higher as if being propelled by some force that attracted it to the Tengu boy.

"What the heck?"

The boy flipped backwards as the metal ring flew up above him and he dived away. But it quickly changed direction and gave chase as the two fell in a free fall. Haruka watched as the two Ogres laughed while the flying ring chased after the boy until catching up to him and attaching to his neck.

"Ah!" the boy exclaimed in pain as he felt a surge of pain and the loss of his powers as his wings shrunk to their smallest size making hims fall.

Seeing that he could die from the impact Haruka ordered the creep in that area swell up like a balloon catching the boy safely.

The moment Haruka saw the collar however her emotions ran wild and her anger made her grit her teeth with great force while her fingers dug into the tree splintering the dried dead wood.

The two Ogres slowly approached the boy. He growend in discomfort rubbing his head until he noticed the collar.

"What the heck! What is this?"

The boy struggled trying to pull off the collar. He noticed the two Ogres nearing him and he stood up trying to fly away into the air again but his wings remained small and felt heavy as he gave a few pathetic flaps. This made the two Ogres laugh as they sauntered their way closer to him.

"Damn what is this?"

"Just a new toy I bought at great cost. I would love to kill you boy," the Ogre with the sword said as he placed his blade next to the boy's neck. "But your going to make us some money when I sell you to my clan master. " The two Ogres laughed darkly. "He just loves bird stew."

The boy fell on his behind with fear in his eye's while Haruka had had enough of this. But not having any spirit force being a young Brood Queen she had little to no chance against two Ogres. But what she did have was lots of creep. Thinking she that she had around a few hundred tons of creep in the field and it can shape shift into any form she needed. Haruka gave a grin at her next idea.

"No!... let me go you ugly pieces of crap."

The boy struggled as the Ogre with the club picked him up and tied his legs and arms with some rope. The Ogre with the sword watched as he enjoyed the little thief finally get what he deserves. Then he smelled the approach of another presence. Turning to his right he saw a little human girl covered in a cloak already ten feet from him. The Ogre raised a eyebrow wondering why he had not sensed the approach of the child before she got so close.

"Who are you little girly?"

"Please mister could you spare me some food. I've been wondering through this forest for days and. " Haruka collapsed to her knees."

"Well well guess it's our lucky day. Two slaves for the price of one." said the Ogre with the sword as he picked the human child up but her cloak's collar.

Haruka tilted her head as she was lifted to eyes hight to the Ogres. "Will you feed me mister i'm really hungry?"

The Ogre gave cold-hearted smile. "Sure sure well feed ya. You just gave to work hard. And I know a brothel that will pay good money for a beauty like you haha."

Veins popped on Harukas for head as she gave a dark smile. "Will you feed my sisters too?"

The Ogre cocked a eye brow surprised for a moment before sensing the presence of many more people around him. Glancing left and right the two Ogres saw that dozens of identical looking girls to the first had surrounded them slowly getting closer.

"Please feed us."

"Please love us."

"We'll work."

"Work real hard."

"Let's get to know each other."

"Let's be friends."

"Lets have fun together hehe."

"Hehehe ah ha!"

"Ah hahahaha!"

Disturbed and distracted by the group of creepy identical kids swarming around them, the two Ogres didn't notice their feet were sinking into the creep already over their ankles.

"Whats going on!" The Ogre with the club yelled as the Haruka clones started climbing onto him.

"Just push them off," said the other Ogre.

With a little more calmness in his voice he pushed the girls away as they grappled onto his arms and legs and one grabbed onto his head covering his eyes.

While the two Ogres were distracted two of the clones picked the Tengu boy up carrying him away rather quickly soon passing a cluster of dozens of basket ball sized green puss like orbs.

"Gah what are they?"

"There not human," said the Ogre as his blade cut down four of the clones in one swing.

The bisected bodies of the Haruka clones fell to the creep as their purple organs and bodies were slowly absorbed back from which they had come.

Even so they still kept coming. Despite his bloody slashing the girls kept coming in endless waves that kept them distracted for the few precious minutes Haruka needed to finish her trap.

While he was being carried to the tree line beyond the creep field, the Tengu boy was just as freaked out by the situation as the two Ogres were, but since he was being helped he at least wasn't acting out his fear for the situation worthy of being a good ghost or horror story.

"Their taking him away!" shouted the sword wielding Ogre as he cut down four more clones. "After him."

With the prompting of his fellow both Ogres broke out of the creep covering their feet and smashed and cut their way through the cowed of cloned Harukas giving chase for the Tengu boy. The Tengu boy watched as the two Ogres giving chase entered the field of green sacs. And as soon as they reached the middle of the cluster of green sacs they all exploded covering the are in burning green acid and steam. The acid being so strong even ate through the creep leaving deep hollow pits in the field of flesh.

As the air cleared the form of one Orge emerged from the cloudy mist. He was covered in severe burn marks but to still have a intact body after being bathed in that acid his spirit force must have been reinforcing his body. If it had been protecting him like armor he wouldn't be burned.

"Tch." Haruka clicked her tongue. "Tough bastard ain't ya. But I got one at least." she said seeing the Ogre with the club melt into the creep field with his wooden weapon.

After seeing how her digestive acid attack had half failed Haruka was reminded of her mother's teachings regarding Spirit force abilities and how powerful it can be and what it can used for. Uses ranged from manifesting weapons to creating spirit beasts like Shiro whom could change form and think like a person. Objects and spirit beasts and all other ways of using spirit force that included elemental attacks of fire, ice, lighting and wind among others. All of which could be refined over generations to make a given weapon, spirit beast or other technique more powerful then what they were in the previous generation.

The maximum number of generations this multiplying effect continues for is ten, and after that point the given potential of a spirit force technique reached it peak and is unable to become any stronger. However the number of differing techniques and abilities that one person can have is not limited to just one even though most clanes that use spirit force specialises in one or two but only rarely more than that. As it can be a cause for conflict between clans for one to gain too much power.

Haruka gave a depressed sigh as she remembered that she couldn't use any spirit force abilities. She remembers her mother giving her basic teachings and even showed her demonstrations but no matter how hard Haruka tried she was unable to use any Spirit Force. Back then both her and her mother had no idea way she wasn't able to do so and it really bothered mom. It was as if she expected Haruka to be some kind of powerful genius or something.

Whatever the case Haruka now knows the reason for why she could not use any Spirit Force which was... of course the fact she had a body of a dormant Zerg Brood Queen. So whatever genetic or biological qualities that creates Spirit Force was not present in Haruka. But that hardly mattered at the moment.

The injured Ogre lowered his acid scared arms protecting his face twisted into a angered scowl. "Gah! whoever was responsible for that trap i'm gone'a tear you limb from limb."

"That would be me!" proclaimed Haruka as she stepped out from her cover walking forwards.

The Ogre and the Tengu boy both turned to the real Haruka as she slowly stepped forwards holding a large pure white katana it's length double her height as it rested on one shoulder for support.

"Arah!" he growled as he took a combat stance two handing his blade.

Haruka took the same stance. "This is my land and anything on it is my property. So unless you want to be melted like you pale over there I suggest you leave scar boy."

The proclamation from the young girl standing before him was enough to make the Ogre hesitate and think for a moment. The doubles of the girl from before and the acid mines, all of it was apart of a trap. And this little human girl couldn't possibly be normal any more then the doubles of herself from before.

"Gah!" the Ogre remembered the clones and turned around seeing a crowed numbering at least a hundred right behind him.

Haruka gave a smile. "Too bad your out of time."

The Ogre swung his blade cutting into half a dozen of the clones as the crowd piled on him. A moment later they all exploded in a shower of the same acid from the green sacs. Screaming out in pain as his body was burned even more the Ogre dropped to his knees noticing that his once prized blade had started melting.

"Grrr how dare you. You have no honor." The Ogre stood back up again taking a battle stance. "Stop hiding behind your traps cowered."

Haruka made on a cute innocent face as she placed one hand on her cheeks and started acting all innocent. "But. But. I'm just a cute little child all alone in the forest. I couldn't possibly defend myself from a big strong Ogre like yourself."

The Ogre and Tengu boy both blinked in surprise from the sudden and confusing behaviour.

"Well anyway." said Haruka. Switching behaviour as she swung her over sized white bone katana slicing the air. "Your not going to leave here either way so let's get this over with."

"Grr very well then. You too much of a freak to sell as a slave and even though I would like to know how you created these clones i'm afraid your not worth the trouble."

Ending his words the Ogre swung his blade sending a crescent blade of blue fire towards Haruka. Just before the Flaming blade of energy struck she dodged sideways charging at the Ogre as he continued sending the attacks at her. The Ogre became annoyed that his enemy was both a human of such young age but at the same time was able to dodge his attacks.

Gritting his teeth in anger as his attacks continued to miss the Ogre raised his blade enveloping it in a intense red flame and slashed down sending a giant tidal wave of flame at Haruka.

"Get out of the way!" shouted the Tengu boy.

As the wave of flame surged towards her Haruka gave a grin and used the creep to spring board over the wave of flame right over the Ogre, who with a look of surprise was sliced in half as Harukas blade cut his weakened flesh where the acid had eaten away at.

"Grra! how?"

With his last words the Ogre was bisected shoulder to waist, blood and organs spilling out.

Not even breathing hard Haruka smiled at her first victory of brains over brawn. Giving her blood stained bone blade a glance she raised it up to the sky. "Hah me one Ogre zero."

With a swing of her blade she flicked the blood off of it and turned her gaze to the boy standing with her two remaining clones. With a silent signal the boy was brought over to her by the two. It was easy to see that the boy had a look of fear and apprehension in his eyes given what happened to the two Ogres.

But Haruka had a smile on her face as she looked the boy over head to toe as he stopped in front of her.

"Uhh please don't kill me. I have a little sister I need to take care of and a my mom is sick."

Haruka had only just awakened to her potential as a gen 3 Brood Queen and her own psionic abilities but even she could tell the story was made up on the fly, motivated by fear.

"One." she said holding a finger up. "I'm not going to eat you. Two," she raised her middle finger. "What's your name?"

The Tengu boy blinked feeling some what less like his life was in peril. "Uh... I'm Kuroi."

Haruka took a step forwards and shook Kuroi's hand. "Im Haruka. Pleased to meet you Kuroi."

After the hand shaking stopped Kuroi glanced at his hand and blushed as it had been the first time he had ever touched a girls hand before let alone talked to one. At least not one from his village.

"So Kuroi can I ask you a few things?"

Kuroi looked Haruka in the eyes with a somewhat confused look. "Uh... yeah?"

"I'm lost and I have no idea where I am. Sooo could you tell me what part of japan i'm in?"

Giving a confused blink Kuroi thought a moment. "Uhh were on the island of Shikoku around the northern center of the Kochi prefecture."

Haruka crossed her arms for a minute thinking of the names and locations. "Ah that area." Haruka refocused on Kuroi. "Thanks Kuroi. If there's anything I can help you out with just say the word."

Kuroi though a moment before the cold metallic sensation of the collar on his neck gave him a idea on what he needed. "If you could... take this thing off," he said pointing to collar. " It would be a big help."

Haruka reminded of that thing gave a scowl that made Kuroi nervous again. "Hmm I could take it off... but it may... injure you. If you stay until tomorrow i'm sure I can find a better tool to take it of with. It will take me awhile to figure out a safe work around that won't hurt you."

In truth Haruka was lonely and wanted the company even though she could use the Baneling acid to eat through the collar. Plus she didn't want news of her and her creep field getting out until she had at least a few combat breeds for protection. She also didn't feel like killing Kuroi... unlike the two Ogres.

Kuroi gave a sigh lowering his head. "Guess I got no choice. But could I ask you a few things too."

Haruka nodded with a. "Yes."

"What is this... gooey stuff covering the ground and how did you create... them," Kuroi glanced back at the two clones of Haruka.

Haruka smiled. "Hehe. sorry but a girl has to keep some secrets. And as for those two just consider them familiars that I created. I really didn't have time to give them a unique form so I just gave them my from. But thinking about it it is crepy for them to look like me."

Haruka thought a moment. Then with a psionic order the two Haruka clones changed their hair becoming pure white and their eyes changing to a blue color. The greatest change however was their height which increased to 6 feet tall with longer waist length hair. Bone katana like the one Haruka was holding grew out of the creep ground beside them giving the two weapons.

While Kuroi gawked at the changes of the two servent's Haruka Looked around at the creep growing and spreading across the forest.

"Just a bit more and I will have enough to start a hatchery," said Haruka.

Kuroi was brought out of his stuper quickly observing the lifeless are growing around him. "If it this... Creep keeps growing like it is it will destroy the forest and be discovered by more people." He said turning to Haruka. "Trust me that's be a bad thing."

Glancing around her surroundings Haruka sighed in agreement with Kuroi. "Your right. I don't want to destroy the forest and call unwanted attention to myself this early."

Haruka sent a telepathic order to the creep telling it to stop killing the surrounding plants and to form a mutually beneficial symbiotic connection with them instead. The idea Haruka had was that the creep will supply water to the plants and process minerals from the soil, air the plants absorb into a more nutritious form while the plants will provide camouflage and energy from photosynthesis which the Creep will increase the efficiency of benefitting both species.

Immediately the creep stopped stripping the forest of its biomass and instead started to extend micro filament network underground throughout the trees and plants root systems. The green forest seemed to shift and sway as the trees and plants started ever so slightly to flex their leaves into the most efficient angle to receive light from the sun and the creep filaments in the leaves will be able to absorb solar energy from more light spectrums then just white light, increasing the energy output of the surrounding forest making a surplus of low grade bio energy.

Haruka gave a satisfied grin. "There." Turn's to Kuroi. "Hey Kuroi now that we have some time to talk I want to get to know you better. So where do you come from?"

Kuroi felt as though he could at least trust Haruka a bit considering she did save his life. But at the same time he didn't completely trust her givin her odd abilities.

"Um well," he said turning around.

Looking towards the far off mountains.

"Well im from a small clane of Tengu from a mountain range not too far off from here. But were not that strong and the Oren Ogre clan force us to pay high taxes that we can barely pay. Things weren't as bad a few years back before my dad and half our clan were taken by the damned Muramasa clan for their mine."

The way Kuroi said the name Muramasa with evedn't anger reminded Haruka of the slaves she had lived with and gotten to know over the passed few years. And especially of little Etsuko.

"I see."

Haruka had already promised herself that she would free everyone from the the slavery of the Muramasa clan but at the moment all she had to work with is a slowly growing creep field. So she would just have to wait and make her move when she finally had a strong enough hive cluster.

"Hey Kuroi."

"Huh?"

"Lets get some fish to eat. I now of a river close by."

Kuroi felt like he should have taken the opportunity to ask more about Haruka but he didn't want to force the issue and make her clam up. He could wait a little while.

After a long walk that lasted until midday Kuroi, Haruka and the two servants which Haruka had named Tatsuki and Mitsuki had reached the river where she had first awakened at.

Kuroi rolled up his short clothes up to his waist before wading into the deepest part. Fish swam by some times close to his feet and other times between his legs. Haruka with her sword stood out at the shore making a creep fishing pole with some creep as bait the twins had dug up.

Kuroi watched closely as the fish moved passed until one got close enough. In a quick twitch of his arms he plucked the fish out of the water and threw it to the beach. The fish flopped on the grassy shore before being chopped in half by a deft swing of Harukas sword. The twins took the fish halves and started a fire place with stoned from the river and wood from some dead trees.

Minutes after a fire was started they were roasting the fish halves on skewers.

"Hmm there's nothing like roasted fish cooked on a open fire," said Kuroi.

Haruka smiled remembering the times her family went out on camping trips. "Yeah me too."

Seeing that her fish half was fully cooked she moved it over her lips blowing on it a few times before taking a bit. It tasted crispy fresh like a beef jerky that had been cooked but with a soft innerpart.

"Hmm... good."

Seeing as she was enjoying her fish Kuroi ate his. The four stayed at the river well past noon before heading back to the creep field just before sun down. As they returned they saw a large dome covering the field. Two stories tall and a hundred feet wide.

"Where did that come from?" said Kuroi.

"That's a dome to protect my hatchery." said Haruka.

Haruka continued on into the dome Kuroi and the twins following. "I had this grow while we were at the river. It's better to be inside then outside at night right."

As he looked around the dark interior of the dome Kuroi,s mouth hang agap as the ceiling started glowing from many firefly like lights.

"What are those lights? " he said looking up.

"Those are bioluminescent sacs. We can't go about living in here without light now can we. *yawn* Im going to rest a bit wake me tomorrow morning."

Kuroi watched as Haruka walked over to a rear corner of the dome dropping her sword and flopping down onto the soft creep. Looking back he saw Tatsuki and Mitsuki sitting to either side of the entrance as orange light of the setting sun beamed in from a angle. Coming closer to Haruka he looked down at her sleeping face partly covered by her beautiful blue hair. He kept looking at her fascinated by her powers how some like her could be so mature and this creep stuff she can make.

_"Maybe she could help my village," _he thought before laying down himself.

The creep was lightly warm and soft like skin reminding Kuroi of his mother and her warm embrace. He felt comfortable despite everything he had been through today. But the only thing that he worried about was his clan.

"I hope Minami and Sore aren't too worried too much about me," he said before falling asleep.

The next morning Haruka sat up with her arms out. "Hmm... ah!"

Looking around she saw Kuroi laying nearby with a small smile on his face as he slept.

"Huh? Didn't think he would sleep so soundly on creep."

Looking to the opening Haruka stood up and walked off. At the entrance sat the twins who woke up giving Haruka a glance before resuming their look out.

"Huh because they were made from creep these two must have different biology then me?"

Haruka wondered about those two and started considering how they could be useful in her swarm.

Exiting the dome Haruka looked to the open creep field. The trees and vegetation of the surrounding forest had become greener since yesterday.

"Must be because of the creep forming a symbiotic relationship with the plant life. I wonder if creep could be used to improve the health and output of food crops? Hehe I could make a killing in the food and lumber industries."

Thinking for a moment Haruka snapped her fingers having a great idea. She sent a order to the creep field making it's normal flesh like cells defuse splitting into a liquid semi state defused into the soil. She then searched the DNA essence date bank in her body for anything she could use. Giving a grin she found something she could use. With her next mental order she ordered the creep in the soil start forming a hundred tree seeds using the tree essence that the creep had consumed before.

Kuroi yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. With lazy eyes he looked around noticing Haruka was missing. Then glancing at the opening he noticed the entrance to the dome was shaded more than yesterday. Wondering why he stood up and walked over.

As he approached the opening he noticed the forest was partly grown back but at a height only a little over his head. The undersized forest was a wonderment to behold considering the creep covered waste land it had been yesterday.

"What! the!" said Kuroi.

Tatsuki or was it Mitsuki walked up to him saying. "Master Kuroi my mistress requests your presence. Please follow me."

Kuori followed the her walking through the newly grown but underdeveloped forest. It took them a few minutes to reach a tall black tree that had a single large leaf making up its top like a umbrella.

"Kuroi over here," said Haruka, waving.

Kuroi and the clone stopped beside Haruka as she handed him a small white knife in a leather scabbard.

"Thanks. Why are you giving this to me?"

"I think it would be useful to you in some way. Plus you could use it for cutting stuff or self defense."

Thankful Kuroi attached the leather scabbard around his waist. "I'm sure it will be useful some time but..." Looks around. "Uh how... did this forest spring up. Was it your creep and its magic."

"Yeah kind of." said Haruka as she turned around to walk off.

Following Kuroi walked beside her. "How did the... creep do this in one night?"

"Actually it was in two hours," she answered.

Kuroi taken aback by that little fact gave Haruka a look as she continued.

"I've started thinking that I could make a village here with my hive cluster underground. It would be good cover and having a economy wouldn't be half bad."

Haruka knocked on a tree making a solid tapping sound.

"If my creep can make trees grow like this, it could be used to make food crops faster and healthier and grow all year long. Id be rich hehe!"

Stunned by the proclamation of her plan to corner the food market Kuroi stood there his mouth wide. "Uh... sure."

But all he could think about was how this could be a boon for his village since many of the adults had been taken away making the young and old tend the fields. Making crops grow on top a mountain is already hard enough without a lack of manpower. With that thought Kuroi glanced at the twins standing nearby.

"Hey! you listening," Haruka said.

Turning his head Kuroi found his face inches from Harukas. "Gah!"

Haruka found it somewhat funny that he had fallen on his behind, from the fright.

"Don't do that!" he said blushing.

Standing back up. Kuroi patted his rear off. "I... I could really use your help Haruka."

"With your village correct. You got food and workforce problems right," she said.

Sighing at the correctness of her reply Kuroi looked her in the eyes. "Yes. It may have been fate or destiny that lead us to meet today but... Haruka will you please help my village a... as thing stand we may not make it through the winter this year."

Haruka and Kuroi's eyes remained locked in silent contact for few moments before she replied. "On one condition."

"Name it."

"I want your villages land."

The sting of the request stuned Kuroi but if it was for his people he had little choice, especially considering the need for the formalities regarding the handing over if the land deed.

"Well... you see I can't do that... nore can anyone in my village. The land we live on is owned by the... Oren Ogre clan that controls the area. That's why we have to pay taxes."

Haruka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me guess. Those two Ogres from before were members of that clan?"

"Yes."

Haruka looked up at the sky showing between the newly grown canopy thinking. "Well it's not like there's any evidence that ties their deaths to us. So there's no problam. By the way Kuroi if we go by foot how long will it take to get to your village."

Kuori thought. "A few days if we walk over the mountain's with little rest. If I could fly it would only take me a hour but... with this collar."

Haruka reminded of the slave collar she had left on him started to hate herself for not just taking it off yesterday. "Here let me see that."

Haruka leaned over taking a closer look at the slave collar. Kuroi felt a little nervous being so close to a girl. He then felt a tight grip grab onto his neck as Haruka slid two fingers from both hands between his neck and the collar and pulled. With a few seconds of strain a metallic clanking sounded as the collar broke into two pieces.

Surprised at Harukas strength Kuroi stared down at the broken pieces of metal at his feet.

"How did you...?"

"I'm just really strong. Now could you take me to your village."

The smile Haruka gave and the feeling of freedom from that collar gave Kuroi little to complain about as he nodded.

"Ok I'll take you." said Kuori extending his wings to their full size. "I'll have to hold onto you though."

Haruka walked up to Kuroi grabbing his hands. Turning around she placed them around her waist. Kuroi hesitated for a moment from embarrassment.

"What?" said Haruka looking back at him with that innocent face.

"Na... nothing."

"Good now let's get going."

Tatsuki and Mitsuki watched as their master and Kuroi took off into the sky flying higher and farther away. They turned around walking to the dome taking up sitting positions at the entrance again. Then they started to carry out the last order there master gave them as she left. They started by ordering a few Creep Cores buried under the dome to morph. One into a Hatchery and the others into a few Spawning Pools.

* * *

Clouds rushed passed as the two flew through the sky. Below them a landscape of forested valley's and mountains passed them by.

"Hey hey hands on the waist buddy!" said Haruka.

Kuroi,s hands slipped a bit and he had to shift his arms positions to keep a firm grip on Haruka lest she fall.

"Sorry! I've never held a person while flying before."

"You touch my chest and i'll pull those wings off!"

"I said I was sorry. Anyway it will take a while to reach the village." said Kuroi before banking left.

* * *

At a rural mountain top village a group of old and young Tengu tilled the soil some in fields others in terraced Rice patties along the hill side. A young boy stood up wiping his sweaty head. "I hope we have enough food for the winter."

With a worried look on his face he looked up at the low drifting clouds moving over head before getting back to work. After hours of hard labor with the other workers from other families, the boy walked to the edge of town to a run down structure with one main room and three add on room on three sides.

"Im home" said Sora stand at the Fusuma door.

"Brother Kuroi,s back and he brought a guest," Minami said from the kitchen.

Sora felt partly angry at Kuori for being gone for a whole day and at the same time he was worried about this guest he had brought home. He reached out sliding open the fusuma door and took off his straw sandal's at the depressed entrance way.

Inside he saw two people sitting at the floor table. One Soras long time friend Kuroi and the other a very cute girl in a cloak with blood red eyes and long deep blue heir that was almost like glass the way it reflected and sparkled the candle light.

"Kuroi! what took you so long."

Trying not to stare at the girl Sora kept his eyes on Kuroi.

"Sorry but I ran into two guys from the Oren clan. They placed a weird collar thing on my neck and I couldn't fly because of it. Haruka here saved me and took the collar off. I spent the night with her. She has a lot to offer the village if we work with her."

"Really I'm surprised," said Minami as she walked in from the kitchen. Her arms carrying a hot pot.

She placed the steaming hot pot on the table and lifted the lid letting a cloud of steam waft out along with the smell of boiled pork, diced daikon radish, cooked Rice, chopped Cabbage some wild mushrooms, Satsumaimo (sweet potato) and Satoimo (taro root).

Despite not feeling all that hungry Haruka Was attracted to the steaming pot of food.

"Minami why did you cook so much?"

Minami sat down opposite Kuroi as she replied. "Because we have a guest."

"If we feed every guest that comes over we won't have enough to survive winter," said Sore crossing his arms.

Ignoring her older brother Minami turned to Haruka.

"You can have some miss Haruka. Please it's the least we can do to thank you for saving Kuori."

Turning to the tengu girl with a pure black bob cut hair, Haruka's eyes looked thankful for the food.

"Thanks i'll eat some but..." Said Haruka as she glanced around.

The house had a leaky roof a few rotted boards here and there and other minor details one would expect from a poor home that had gone a long time without proper maintenance.

"Don't worry," said Minami. "Eat all you want. You are our guest after all."

Seeing that innocent smile on her face Haruka realised Minami had pure if a little naive intentions. Haruka sighed grabbing the clean but old worn chopstick's and a equally worn out old ceramic plate.

Once her plate and bowl were full she gave thanks. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." Said the others.

The four dug into the hot pot quickly filling their bellies.

**[Minutes later]**

"Ha! im full," said Sora.

He laid sprawled out while Kuroi and Minami smiled at his posture.

"You never change do you." said Kuroi." Always working till you drop sun-up to sundown."

"Yeah well I would rather be a overworked farmer then a slacker thief that caused trouble. You should really tell Haruka thanks for saving you."

Sora opened his eyes realizing something. Sitting up he asked. "Haruka? how did you save Kuroi from a pair of Ogres?"

Haruka was calm as she responded. "A girl has her secrets. *wink* The food was good. Thank you Minami."

Sore hummed in annoyance being brushed aside while Minami blushed.

"Uh thanks. But honestly my cooking isn't all that great compared to... moms."

The three Tengu put on sorrowful faces as they remembered the missing family members.

Haruka gave a silent sigh. "What happened if I may ask."

The Tengu gave each other glances before turning to Haruka.

"She died... a year ago, after dad was taken." Sore said facing the floor. "Since then weave all taken care of ourselves."

The house was silent for a few moments until there was a knock at the door.

"Sora you got a minute?" a man's voice called from the door.

Sora got up opening the front door. Outside was a middle aged Tengu man. "What is it Uramoto?"

The aged man gave a stern but fearful face. "The Oren clans tax collectors are coming. Just wanted to warn you."

"What! they were just here last month. Its two months too soon for them to be back we!..."

Uramoto held up a hand stopping Soras words. "I know how you feel but I must ask. Can you pay them?"

Haruka noticed Soras fist close tight enough to cause some bleeding. "No. If we had one more month then... maybe but."

To her sides both Minami and Kuori had worried expressions.

"Thank for the warning Uramoto sensei. How long until they arrive?"

"A week at most. It will still take them that long to do the rounds at the other towns along the way before reaching us."

Uramoto glanced passed Sora noticing Haruka at the table.

"You have a guest? She looks like a nobles daughter by her looks. Who is she?"

Sore hesitated a moment but before he spoke but Haruka interrupted walking up to him.

"My name is Haruka. Haruka Akuma. I'm a guest here for the time being but I do have business with you village chief."

Giving Haruka and her odd cloths a better look Uramoto hummed.

"Ok... and what business would such a young girl have with the chief?"

With a straight face Haruka replied. "I wish to purchase this village and employ it's people."

Sora and Uramoto dropped their jaws while Minami sat in shock. Only Kuroi didn't react much to the absurd plan but he did think the surname Akuma (Demon) was a bit on the nose. Not that she looked like a Demon or Oni but considering she killed two Ogre with her weird Creep powers Kuroi wasn't going to question her thinking just yet.

"You must be from some prominent clan if your spouting that kind of stuff. Miss Akuma is it. Did your family send you here?"

Haruka kept her smile as she replied. "While I can't say very much Uramoto. I can help you village. I have a rather... unique ability that will help save your village and I would like the opportunity do demonstrate it."

Uramoto was at a loss for words and was anything but a hopeful fool. But if this girl did have some trick to help them then she would have to show she was the real deal.

"Fine. Come with me. I'll take you to the village chief."

Haruka gave a slight bow. "Thank you mister Uramoto."

Haruka exited the house turning back to her three hosts. "Thank you for the food. Minami. Sora. Kuori. I will see you again some time but for now we must part ways. Thank you for the warm hospitality."

Haruka slid the door shut and departed leaving the three teens a little bewildered. Haruka followed Uramoto through the village and what she saw disturbed her. Most of the people were... at least for a Tengu either very young or old with only young woman and few men out and about.

The house's and buildings looked old and in disrepair or had obvious battle damage.

"Was your town attacked?" said Haruka.

As she looked around she watched a mother with a baby on her back in a cloth sling worked a rice patty with her two young boy's.

"Tsk. Some times those Oren bastard's run through here in a drunken stooper. And other times they make a example out of anyone who can't pay their preposterous tax's. Their just the lap dogs of the Muramasa clan anyway."

The anger in Uramotos voice spoke volumes to the relationship of the Tengu village and the Oren Ogre clan. Plus that little bit of information about the Oren clan serving the Muramasa clan could prove useful.

The rest of the walk was quite as the two remained silent until reaching the village chiefs house. It was at least a little well maintained then the rest of the village and had a wall around it.

As she was waiting for Uramoto to explain the situation to the spear holding guard at the gate Haruka caught a glance of a small garden on the side of the two story house.

"Ok go in Uramoto," said the guard.

Haruka followed Uramoto inside to a room as big as Sora and Minami's house. It was mostly empty except for some old pictures of past village chiefs arranged high on the wall. The two waited a moment until a woman came in wearing a somewhat finer clothing then the rest of the village woman.

"Hello im Taji Sakimoto," she said in a calm silky voice.

"Hello Taji-chan. Hows grand father doing?"

Taji walked over to a floor pillow in front of them sitting on her knees hands together on her lap facing to Uramoto. "He's doing well for his age. What did you need to see him about Doi?"

Haruka spoke up with a small bow. "My name is Haruka Akuma. I'm the one that requested mister Uramoto-san bring me here."

Taji looked Haruka in the eye. "And what is a young child like yourself doing in a small village like this?"

Haruka could feel the animosity in her words. Given the villages situation and the fact she was a stranger wearing what could be called fancy clothes Taji perhaps feels anger or at least apprehension towards her. "Miss Sakimoto. I know that you have misgivings about me but rest assured that my intentions are pure. I only wish for your village and myself to come to agreement and both benefit."

"And what could a child like yourself possible help our village out with? One person swinging a hoe won't make much difference."

The stearn look Taij gave Haruka made her hesitate for a moment but remembering her own situation she had little choice but to maintain her composer. "I'm quite sure your correct in that assessment however... I never said I would be swinging a hoe."

With a calm smile Haruka brought her hands together in a cup shape and had her hands make creep. Then a small part of the creep was changed into a potato seed who's essence was acquired in the meal a few minutes prior.

Uramoto and Taij watched as the creep was rapidly replaced by a full developed sweet potato.

Haruka took a bit out of the rapidly grown vegetable. "It tastes fine but it should still be cooked I think." she handed it to Uramoto. "Mister Uramoto taste this for me."

Hesitantly Uramoto took the spud and bit into it. His face was in thought over the taste as he chewed. Taji wondered if it was a trick or some special spirit force skill of some kind. With Haruka being worried that it tasted funny or wouldn't be nutritious enough.

After a few chews Uramoto swallowed giving his verdict. "I've tasted better but... It's good."

Haruka gave a silent sigh of relief as Taij looked at her with a more serious expression. "How did you create that potato?"

"It's my odd ability to recreate whatever I eat. Even if it's been cooked. However doing so uses up my own body mass. I can also increase the yield of a area of land. What i'm proposing is a business arrangement. I help make your village prosperous in it's food production and you pay me."

Taji thought over the pros and cons with the demonstration she was shown coming to a decision. "You have an interesting ability little Akuma. However if the fate of my village is at stake then I cannot just trust you words. Your actions must speak for you if I am to trust you. If you can do as you say then prove it."

"Where should I start then?"

"There is a old tree outside of town town. I want you to make it bloom again."

Haruka noticed Uramotos reaction to the mention of the tree and figured it must be a dead or worse.

"Very well then," Haruka said standing up. "I'll start right now. Mister Utamoto could you be so kind as to escort me."

"Uh sure."

Taij watched as Haruka and Uramoto departed thinking to herself. _"Hmm this child. If she is telling the truth then maybe our village can return to what it once was. But if she's trying to make a fool out of us she'll pay."_

Haruka and Uramoto walked back through the village a ways before taking a fork in the main road out of town. After walking a ways out of town Kuroi landed beside them. "Hey what are you doing Haruka ?"

Uramoto glanced back at the boy irritation in his tone. "Kuroi you should be back helping Sora and Minami with their fields you slacker!"

"Sorry I was just curious about what Haruka was up to. " looks to Haruka. "But seriously what are you doing Haruka?"

"Miss Sakimoto gave me a task to full fill before she trusts me enough."

"And what task would that be?"

"Bringing the Guardian tree back to life," said Uramoto.

"But... but isn't it dead?" said Kuroi.

Harukas suspicion had been confirmed but it hardly mattered. Kuroi followed as they made their way to the trees location a ways outside of town. Standing before them was a very tall shriveled leafless tree with a split running down the middle exposing a hollow cavity. The tree was as dead as it gets without being firewood.

"Mister Uramoto. I take it's because she choose it, this tree has a significant meaning to your village," said Haruka as she looked up at the dry skeletal branches.

"Yes it does. It was planted here by the first chief who founded the village a long time ago."

"I see."

With that single word Haruka walked closer to the dead tree. She cupped her hands forming a watermelon sized Creep Core. She then threw it into the hollow like a basketball hoop.

"Ten points!" she said grinning.

"What was that you threw in there?" said Uramoto.

"It's a tool i'll use to bring the tree back to life. Now hush I need to focus."

Haruka closed her eyes as she controlled the growth of Creep Core and it's roots as they expanded deep into the ground and throughout the rotting body of the tree, taking in it's essence. The trees essence was analysed and added to Harukas date bank.

After that she had three more creep cores formed in a delta formation around ten feet under the tree. The network of creep roots continued growing and spreading until covering a area of fifty feet wide and six feet thick. By that time Haruka felt tired as the sun had fallen a little closer to the horizon.

*YAWN* "It'll be night soon." Haruka said. "Well the support system is done. May as well go back and sleep for the night."

She turned around to leave but was stopped by Uramotos words.

"Is that really all your doing?"

"No. But I really don't need to be here. The rest I can handle from Kuroi,s house. So long as i'm in a certain distance I can remotely manage the process. It should be done by tomorrow morning."

Uramoto grumbled giving Haruka a look "Just make sure you fulfill what you promised Taji. She can be very unforgiving of those that make false promises."

"Ok I get. Thanks for worrying for me Uromoto san."

Uramoto blushed turning around. "Right... *ah hem* Now if we all have concluded our business here let us return."

"Right Im bushed," Kuroi said as he walked off joined by the other two.

* * *

Hours later back at the house Sora, Minami and Kuroi were all asleep laying on their futons. Haruka however was still awake remotely controlling the Creep.

It was a difficult thing bringing a tree back to life. In order to do so she had to regenerate the trees cells and restore it's life energy with what little bioenergy the creep could make through micro biological reactions. But then she got a nice idea to get such energy for a full restoration.

"Hehe. That should work. I hope the villagers go for it though? Maybe Kuroi, Sora and Uramoto can help out with getting people on board."

"Mum... dad." Minami mumbled in her sleep catching Haruka's attention.

Looking over at the young teen tengu Haruka felt like she needed to help these people. And in turn they would serve as her vassals as she grows her swarm and take's over the nation.

"Or not. It's just a thought," Haruka said making a grin staring up at the ceiling.

In truth Haruka really just wanted to find her adoptive mother Kaguya. And from there discover who her real biological parents were. And after find that ship that would give her the abilities to cross dimensions.

Haruka reached up with her hand grasping the air.

"I wonder what the other me is doing right now in her own universe?"

* * *

**Chapter End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**New Friends and Enemies.**

* * *

"Wa... ha... how?" Taji said.

She and one of her guards stood in front of a grand tree blossoming with flower buds which it shouldn't be having this time of year or at all. And for that matter this tree which was a dead husk a few days ago was looking alive and as beautiful as it had ever been with it's green leaves and white flower buds.

Taji and her guard both had memories flood back to them from long ago. Like many of the Tengu village the guardian tree was sacred and a living symbol of the connection between the Tengu and the mountain.

Taji turned back around to Haruka who stood silently behind her.

"HOW did you accomplish this miracle?"

With a face that showed nothing but confidence Haruka replied. "As I told you I have the ability to alter and restore living beings. I'll spare you the details but I can control cells and living matter to a degree."

"Cells?"

Tajis question reminded Haruka that no one in this world with the exception of a few scientist would know what cells are.

"Hmm their the building blocks of living beings you could say. Now about our deal."

Taken aback by Harukas answer Taji hesitated for a moment. "Oh... of course. As reluctant as I am to admit we did make a deal. I may believe in your power now but how will you make all of our fields produce better crops?"

Haruka held out her hands forming a Creep Core. "I'll plant these things around your fields. They'll absorb nutrients from the soil and process them into higher grade soil that will feed the plants making them grow bigger and stronger. They can also control plant growth and absorb excess water that the land retains keeping the fields from flooding or drying. To a degree."

Taji thought it through running over the pros and cons. "I suppose this power has limits?"

"Correct," said Haruka. "As I said before I create these Creep Cores from my own body therefore I will need to eat to make many of them. But I already have that covered so you won't need to do much. And I already have a roof over my head so you won't have to put me up in your house."

"None sense." Said Taji. "It would be my honor to have you sleep in my and my father's home. But first I must ask what you meant before by you already had a food source?"

Looking Taji in the eyes Haruka responded. "I have a... base of sorts in one of the nearby valley's. And it's where I'll procure food from."

Haruka had Kuroi bring some balls of creep from said base to the tree yesterday to fuel the growth of the tree's regeneration. This greatly sped up the trees rebirth. The twins were also hard at work managing the creation of a few basic structures any hive cluster would need and since the two were handling things on their end Haruka had no reason to go back for the time being.

"Very well." Taji said. "Is there anything else I should be informed about."

"No that's all for now. However I had heard about a another more pressing problem facing your village. Namely the Ogre tax collectors that will be arriving in less then a week."

"Yes... them." Taji's tone soured. "Their visit is much to early this month. No doubt their doing this with the full intention of taking more of our people to be sold into slavery to the Muramasa clan or others... on the mainland of Honshu or worse to foreigners overseas."

Haruka noted every word she spoke was filled with a mix of hatred and sorrow. She then came up with a idea that could get her more intel on the these Oren Ogre clan guys while also keeping anymore Tengu from being enslaved.

"Miss Sakimoto. I may also have a method of helping with that."

Her interest peeked Taji inquired. "And how do you plan on doing that. If we resist we... I wont have more of my people die in a foolish attempt at a rebellion."

Haruka gave a wicked grin as she looked into Taji's eyes. "Oh... don't worry with what I have planned your people won't be implicated. Just be sure to go along with whatever I say ok."

Haruka turned around leaving the blooming tree. "I'll be busy planting the Creep Cores and making your village more profitable in the meantime."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hive cluster a Hatchery and five Spawning Pools had been completed. The twins Tatsuki and Mitsuki watched as the cocoons split open revealing the completed bio-structures. Their creation spent most of the biomass collected and processed by the Creep so far but in a few days there should be enough to start spamming Zerglings. But for now having even a few would greatly increase the defense of the young hive cluster.

The twins raised their heads up as they and the hive cluster received new orders from their master Haruka. The orders instructed them to create a group of two dozen fake Tengu clones each with differing faces and body types. The thin strip of creep in the dome between the Hatchery and the walls started producing cocoons that would create copies of the Tengu based on essence date Haruka has gained so far and transmitted back.

The fake Tengu would only look the part and would not have any race abilities of the real thing. But that wasn't the point. After a full day all of the cocoons were hatched with the few female versions having a beautiful figure with raven black hair and the males with strong looking builds, but one thing they all lacked was faces or rather a unique face as all of them had the same face on. One type of face for the males and one for the females.

Haruka didn't know who the Ogres would take but this would allow for some flexibility as the faces of each face Tengu could be changed as needed. With the first part of the order complete the second part begun and a dozen Larva started their morphing into Zergling cocoons.

* * *

Back at the Village Haruka was having a easy time planting the creep cores in each of the fields. Taji had talked with the majority of the villagers concerning Haruka and her ability. Even with a few people being skeptical most happily accepted Harukas Creep Cores into their fields.

Everyday Haruka would create five to seven Creep Cores and plant them at one side of each field mostly close to the house. Each Creep core would also create a tree like part right above it'self to help create more bio-energy from the sun to further fuel it's growth.

Every field that received the Cores quickly saw a significant change in the quality of their crops as leaves were greener and the crops grew faster larger and healthier. In just two days the fields were nearly ready for harvest which would normally take a few more weeks or months depending on the type of crop that was growing.

By the time it was three days until the Oren tax collectors would arrive all the people of the Tengu village had unanimously held Haruka in high regard as their food stocks had increased if only a little. And after a deliberation they all decided to hold a feast with much of their newly harvested surplus food.

At night time Haruka and Kuroi walked down the villages main street.

Kuroi rotated his arms and flexed his wings. "Ah my wings are so stiff. It was a pain hualing all of that Creep back and forth from that... Hive cluster was it."

"I appreciate it," Haruka said walking alongside him.

"By the way wouldn't it have killed you to ask someone else to help me haul your Creep junk to the village with me?"

Haruka leaned over to Kuroi placing a finger over her lips. "The true nature of my Hive Cluster is a secret between the two of use ok."

Sighing in frustration but understanding Kuroi looked forwards at the chiefs house down the road. "Yeah yeah ok. But are you going to leave everyone else out of the loop about it forever?"

Haruka looked forwards as they neared the chiefs house. "Some day soon i'll tell them. But for now keep quiet about it ok."

"I got it," said Kuroi.

The guard at the door recognized Haruka and Kuroi quickly opening the door for them. Inside Taji, Minami and Sora stood waiting for them.

"Haruka-san it's about time you arrived," said Sora.

"Sorry had to take care of a few things," she said.

Taji looked at Haruka giving her a look of slight concern. "You were over exerting yourself creating more Creep Cores weren't you?"

Haruka shrank back a bit. "Eh yeah. But I only did it today because of the feast you said you were going to hold for me today."

Taji shook her head. "You don't realize how important you've become to us. Haruka for the first time in many years we finally have a chance to pull ahead and go a year without anyone starving."

"Oba (aunt) Taji'a right Haruka." Minami said. "Your... Creep things are helping us grow more food. Far more than what we could normally grow. We we may even be able to buy dad back one day."

With a sad countenance Haruka asked. "Your father was sold as a slave? Do you know where?"

Minami looked to the floor thinking with a sad expression. "We only know that it was a big mine close to a fortress."

Harukas mind flashed with the image of the mine where she had lived and worked at for the passed two years. There were many Tengu there and any number of them could be their dad, and it wasn't like she remembered everyone's names even after two years.

*GROWL*

The sound of her stomach protesting it's emptiness made Haruka blush with embarrassment as her face flushed red.

"Ah! fu fu." Taji held her laughter in check placing one of her long sleeves over her mouth. "Come Haruka. I think you've waited long enough to eat."

Suddenly Haruka felt like she needed to ask a question regarding how Sora, Minami and Taji all know each other but the pull of her hunger made her not care for the time being.

The four of them passed through the door way into the garden where two dozen other people in fancy clothes were all talking and eating and enjoying themselves as the blue lights of spirit flames in lanterns illuminated the area. Most of the food was a verity of vegetables all prepared in elaborate ways with some meat laid out on skewes and in well prepared pots of stew.

Taji guided Haruka, Minami and Sora to the right where a very old Tengu with a large mane of white hair man was sitting legs crossed on a large flat pillow on a raised platform with two woman attending him. One fanning him and the other handing him a plate of food.

"Father this is Haruka."

The old man stared into Harukas eyes meeting her face to face for the first time. His chiseled face gave her the feeling that he was a very old and no nonsense kind of person that was also powerful or was at one point but still with a iron will.

"Hmm I see." said the old man as he bit into a meat and veggie skewer. "I hear you can make the land more productive with those meat sacs you can make."

Keeping up a calm front Haruka bowed. "It's a pleasure to met you mister?"

"Benimaru." he said.

"Benimaru-sama. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Haruka Akuma. I'm glad I was able to be of some help to your people. And I hope our partnership continues for a long time."

Without reacting Benimaru continued to staring into Harukas blood red eyes as if caught up in old memories like old person.

"Dad you staring!" said Taji.

Blinking Benimaru sat up straighter realising his rudeness. "Oh sorry. Little Akumas eyes reminded me of a person I knew a long time ago and I guess... I was caught up in some old memoirs. Sorry if I was rude."

Being curious Haruka pressed the issue. "If I may ask who was it I reminded you of?"

"Hmm well... she was not only a very beautiful woman but very skilled in the arts of both warfare and music. And even though we spent long days and nights spilling blood of our enemies her hand and love was ultimately taken by a man I considered my blood brother. Though... both are among the ancestors now."

"I remember this story," Taji said. "She was a human too and you were in love with her during your time in the War of the two princes."

Benimaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah yes. That was many years ago however. You just so happen to remind me about them little miss Akuma-chan."

"You don't know me that well Benimaru-sama."

"Haha I guess."

The possibility of those two people being Haruka's parents was remote but if there's even a small chance it could be them she needed to be sure. "What was her name?"

Benimaru taking on a serious expression looked into Haruka's eyes and spoke in a calm relaxed voice. "Akai hana. It means red flower. Named for her blood red eyes no doubt... Just like yours."

The two continued to stare at each other as if this moment connected them in some unseen way.

"Hmph. But what does a old crone like me know. Eat, talk, drink. Enjoy yourselves."

Benimaru took a cup of sake from the hands of the woman beside him and filled his mouth with the intoxicating liquid. He then handed Haruka some.

"Eh! i'm underage.. I mean i'm still to young to drink." Haruka was pretty sure her zerg body could handle the booze but she personally didn't like alcohol of any kind It just didn't taste good to her. "But I'll talk and eat all I can, and speaking of which."

Taking the opportunity Haruka wandered off to the food table picking up a rectangle shaped wood plate filling it with many kinds of the delicious looking food and proceeded to stuff her face.

"Ah well we should also join her. Oba. Sofu (Aunt. Grandfather) Sora said as he and his sister joined Haruka.

Benimaru and Taji both watched as the three teens were joined by Kuroi (who was already eating) and helped themselves to all of the food in arms reach. In the past decade it had been rare to have something to celebrate (Benimaru smiled) But maybe. Just maybe the good times were coming back. And perhaps Haruka would be at the center of that change. At least that's what Benimaru hoped anyway.

Hours later Benimaru laid in his bed on the second floor of his house looking out at the dark cloudy sky. Thinking of what the next few days would bring and what the Ogres would react to their new guest. With a sigh the old Tengu closed his eyes and went to sleep letting tomorrow's problems be solved tomorrow.

Back in their group house Sora, Minami, Kuroi and Haruka all rested on their futons digesting their meal. Kuroi and Sora both had twisted expressions from upset stomachs they got from trying to outdo Haruka in a impromptu eating contest which they now regretted.

"Hehe. My brother and Kuroi haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you Haruka." said Minami.

Haruka rolled over to face her.

"It was fun for me too. Im stuffed and happy," she said with a smile patting her belly over the blanket.

Minami's expression grew sadder all of a sudden as her thoughts turned to the approaching day of the Oren clans tax collectors arrival. "Im worried that we'll be taken. Im... im scared. I heard that a lot of people die working the Muramasa clans mines."

Bad memories from her first months in said mines returned to Haruka as she recounted the faces of many that had died but not from the mine but rather from being made target practice by the heartless and unsympathetic human mercenaries. It would happen every few months that a group of slaves would be treated harshly or be talked down on by the humans for one thing or another. This would on occasion incite a fight or one time before Haruka heard about before she arrived start a rebellion.

However such always resulted in many deaths and even the public torture and execution of the leaders that started the rebellion. Not wanting anymore pointless deaths Haruka went to the mine chief in charge of the workers and over a long and drawn out explanation made him understand that such events only costed the mine time and workers which cost money and the mine chiefs boss the head of the Muramasa clans (Kyoshiro Muramasa) his patience and perhaps the mine chiefs job or head. Whichever comes first.

Through her cunning and practical thinking Haruka was able to make many changes in the way the none human slave miners, Human guards and Human workers interacted. The basic focus of the changes was that a happy minor was a hard worker. This calmed things down and prevented many more needless loss of life. In fact in the year and five months since making those changes not one slave minor had been killed not even in work related accidents. This whole turn around made the mine chief happy as well as his boss as the costs dropped and the mine made more money.

This also created a significant amount of respect between Haruka and the other slave workers giving her a reputation as a kind but hard working person worthy of their respect and admiration. In fact it was so much so that if Haruka wanted so she could have formed the largest rebellion in the mines history and she even had to talk down a few others about even thinking about the idea of doing such.

But what made Haruka the most worried is what if her disappearance caused that very thing and many of the people she had come to care about in the mines were killed in such a thing. Nothing incites conflict like a martyr.

The image of little Etsukos dead body filled with bloody bullet wounds flashed in her mind making Haruka grit her teeth in fury at the possibility.

"I have to get back!"

Harukas anger filled words took Minami off guard making her a little fearful but also curious.

"Haruka?"

Haruka and Minamis eyes met making Harukas expression loosen a bit but the anger was still their. "Sorry Minami. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just..."

Harukas words hung there as she looked for the right thing to say.

"Minami... can you keep a secret?"

The little Tengu girls female side seeking for the simple pleasures of being a teen awoken as her eyes went alight with attentiveness as she wanted to become a better friend with Haruka and one such way was for two girls to share secrets.

"Of course I can."

Taking in a deep breath Haruka recounted the time she was kidnapped being sold into slavery and taken across a small sea to this island and being put into the very same mine Minami had mentioned not long ago.

As if predicting it Haruka watched as Minamis face gasp in surprise to hearing the truth.

"How... how did you escape?"

Haruka took a long sigh before dropping the bomb shell concerning the events that lead to her escape and near death.

"I... uh how? If you were shot in the neck?"

Seeing the confusion and fear in her eyes Haruka turned away to the ceiling.

"Do you think im a freak Minami."

The frankness of Harukas question made Minami hate her self for being fearful about Haruka after hearing how she had survived a direct rifle shot to the neck and being dumped off a bridge into a rushing river.

"N... no I don't. I would like to think of you as my friend no matter what you are."

Haruka smiled hearing those words and turned to Minami.

"Thanks Minami. And I promise to protect your village."

Minami taken aback by the words could only respond with a. "Thank you Haruka."

* * *

Meanwhile at the hive cluster the Zerglings were hatching from their cocoons making the head count 20. The twins watched as the last of the Zerglings broke out from their cocoons in pairs and quickly joined the others.

"They are smaller and weaker then what our swarms memory essence show's," Mitsuki said.

"It is because of the lack of bio-energy and high grade biomass sister," Tatsuki said.

"Shall we begin creation of a Extractor then. That river would be a perfect location."

"We should inform master first."

"Agreed."

With a single message sent the twins waited for a reply.

**"Great work you two. Get to work on the Extractor after hatching a few Drones. Send them to mine for minerals deeper underground and digging out more underground caves to expand the hive cluster into."**

"As you wish master," the twins said.

Hours later the two twins over saw the hatching of ten drones. Eight were immediately sent burrowing underground in search for more useful minerals deeper down while the last two were sent to the river a few miles away. Along the way they planted Creep Cores every few hundred meters alternating between them.

By the time they reached the river it was sun up. With great care they both floated down the steep hill to the river below and both started morphing into twin Extractors. After a few more hours the trail of Creep Cores connected into one long trail that linked the hive cluster with the growing Extractor cocoons. Once connected the growth speed of the two increased greatly and by midday the two were hatched and started processing the river water into Hydrogen to fuel the growth of the swarm. But it would still take time for it to be properly processed into a usable form.

However a new problem presented it'self in the form of the control limit being neared. Haruka was the leader of the new swarm but she was still a newly born Brood queen. She would become much more powerful over time and as she evolves through eating powerful essence but at the moment she was quite weak.

And despite being intelligent creep copies of Haruka and being able to command the spawning of a Hatchery, Zerglings and Extractors the twins Tatsuki and Mitsuki had little to nill psionic control abilities of their own. This needed a solution, one in which the use of the Psi-Core was needed.

Once again the twins contacted Haruka who was awakened near daybreak by a headache caused by the limit of her psi control being neared. With a quick order she had two Psi-cores morphed from some of the extra creep cores. And just for good measure two more were morphed just in case. Still their growth was slowed by the lack of Bio energy but by the days end that was solved as the first trikling of processed hydrogen entered the hive cluster from the trail of creep tubes connecting to the Extractors.

After the energy crisis was solved the Psi-cores growth rate vastly speed up allowing their completion just a few hours later. The addition of four Psi-cores more than quadrupled the control limit Haruka had over her swarm. With that crisis out of the way Haruka could focus on her plan to keep the Tengu village safe.

* * *

"And that's my plan," Haruka said.

She had explained her plan regarding the Oren clan tax collectors in detail to Benimaru and Taji who both had some reservations. But Kuroi who had witnessed her powers first hand gave his testimony.

"It's true about what she said about the clones. But using these... Zerglings. Haruka do you think attacking the Oren clan is the best plan" Kuroi said.

"I know it's a dangerous plan but the Oren clan are bullies. And if it's one thing I know about bullies it's that they never back down unless you beat them down. My Zerglings are very fast so they would be able to easily catch up to them on the road. And the clones that I made of your people will be the spies to gather intelligence on the holdings of the Oren clan."

Benimaru sitting on his raised platform and pillow rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"I would be alot more sure of this plan if I could see these Zerglings for my self. And what king of spirit beast are they anyway. I've never heard of them before. Are they a special type of spirit beast your clan created."

"Yes. But you'll see when they get here. Which should be any...!"

"Ahhh!"

Turning to the scream from outside the four got up and went to the front door. Upon exiting the house three of the four were surprised to see the gate guard on his back with a large bug lizard like beast sitting on top of him. The Zergling started waging it's spiked armored tail once it caught sight of Haruka.

"Come." The Zergling ran at her. "Sit. Stay."

The chest high Zergling wagged it's tail giving a uncharacteristic wine like a dog wanting attention_. "Ugh why is the Zergling acting like that?"_

**[Answer. The wolf essence integrated into the swarms databanks previously has been partly used to make the current generation of Zergling more efficient in response to the lack of bioenergy at the time of spawning. All current and later generation will be fully developed Zerglings now that the Extractors are functional] **the robotic voice said in Harukas head.

"What the what! Who is that?" Haruka said getting concerned look's from everyone.

**[Answer. I am a pseudo personality meant to act as tactical adviser. I am created from your own ****subconscious ****reflection of the swarms collective mind focused into the Hatchery. Lair or Hive. I was not developed enough to communicate before the growth of the Psi-cores.]**

Haruka absorbed the explanation with some serious reservations about it.

**"Ok... so you are a part of my own mind but a separate consciousness. So like the Great Sage from that Isekai anime where that guy was reincarnate as a slime monster."**

**[Correct]**

**"So your ****basically ****a info dump and calculator huh."**

**[Yes.]**

"Miss Haruka? are you ok?" Taki asked as Haruka looked like she was staring off into space.

"Huh oh sorry. I was thinking to myself. Well this is a basic Zergling. What do you think?"

Turning back to the monster staring expectantly at them Benimaru examined it.

"I have never seen such a spirit beast before. But your... sure it can fight."

Haruka gave a smile snapping her fingers. The Zergling shifted into a combat stance baring it's razor sharp teeth, unfolding its blade arms and flexing it's horn claws.

The now intimidating looking Zergling made everyone see it in a new light as they all shrunk back from surprise of the unfolding weapons.

"Hmm well it certainly looks like it can fight," Benimaru said.

"But is it strong?" Taji asked.

"One Zergling by it'self is not much but..."

Many more people started yelling and screaming as a stamped of twenty Zerglings ran up to the gate leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"But what they lack in power they more then make up fore in numbers and speed."

"Looking over the group of Zerglings Benimaru started to fear making Haruka and her clan enemies. But he had even more questions about her regarding these Zerglings."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say these creatures are..." Benimaru said stopping mid sentence.

"Their what Father?" Taji asked.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just thinking aloud."

After getting all that out of the way Haruka ordered the Zerglings to stay outside the village and burrow to not attract attention until needed. Returning to the house the four of them sat back down in the dining room.

"One thing I must confirm Haruka," Benimaru said.

"Yes?"

"These Zerglings are not spirit beasts."

"No. There like the Creep cores and Creep but made to fight. They can't use spirit force but they can be really dangerous in large numbers."

Taji still feeling unsure said. "If you fail then our village will suffer even more. I'm grateful for what you've done for us so far but aren't you being reckless."

"I understand you fears Taji-sama. But if your village is to be free of the Oren clans yoke over you needs to be cut. You could be a little more confident in me."

Taji stared at Haruka before giving a sigh. "Very well. If your confident in this plan of yours I'll support you. But if even one of my people are harmed I'll hold you accountable."

"Understood. Now if you'll excuse me I have some details to go over."

With that said Haruka left going to the location of the hidden Zerglings. There was only a day or two until the Oren Ogre clans tax collectors arrived and she needed to complete her plan making sure there were no holes. If things went south she needed to make sure the Oren clan doesn't know the Tengu village was apart of it.

The days passed quickly and the day of the Oren Ogre clans tax collectors arrival came. The mid day sun beamed it's light down on to the Tengu village. Along the road leading up the mountain a group of horse drawn wagons lead by a fancy looking carriage made their way up the trail. Inside sat a fat belly Ogre with one horn decorated with a gold ring wearing fine clothing. He leaned his head on his hand staring up at the mountain.

"Ah. Here again. Were a little early but they should have a few good workers and goods ready. Some foreign slave traders taken to the winged girls and is paying top dollar for some of them. But of course father takes first dibs."

Sitting opposite of the fat rich Ogre was a armored Ogre with swords at his waist. His arms crossed with a serious look on his face. "Prince Udo I highly doubt the Tengu clan will have much to offer like most of the other villages. Were mouth's too early for them too have much offer."

"Motoichi I could care less about that. My fathers birthday is coming up and I need to have a large array of gifts for him. Or that scheming little brother of mine will trick his senile brain into giving him my inheritance again. I only barley convinced him to make me his first heir again by giving him that geisha from Kyoto," Udo said.

"I know he's a old fool whose mind is not right. But you have been far too laxed in taking your brother seriously. If you had listened to me the first time and had Josuke killed you wouldn't be in this situation," Motoichi said.

"Bah blood and death. It's not my style. I'm a refined Ogre and I would like to keep myself in the moral high ground. Besides after last time Josuke will be hard pressed to convince father again."

Motoichi gave a dissatisfied grunt looking out the window. _"I wish I didn't have to serve this idiot."_

The two remained quit for the rest of the trip up the mountain. After a few more minutes they reached the road leading into the Tengu village but as they neared, the sight of a giant tree blooming out of season made Udo have the carriage stop. Udo and Motoichi stepped out of the carriage to admire the tree.

"My my look at that. I thought this tree was dead. At least it was last time I was here?" Udo said playing with his pointed chin hair.

"It is." Motoichi said his eyes wide in surprise. "And your right this tree should be dead."

"Hmm I wonder if it's... what are they called that those western priests call it when something really good but unlikely happens."

"A miracle," said Motoichi as he reached his hand out catching a white flower leaf as it fell.

"Hmm. Well it's a sight to behold but we have a schedule to keep. Sho shall we," Udo said getting back into the carriage.

Before getting back in the carriage Motoichi took one last look at the tree just wondering how it was alive.

A few minutes later the carriage was parked outside Benimaru and Taji' house.

"First prince Oren. It's a surprise to see you so early this year," The Tengu guard said.

"Yes well i'm here for business now if you will step aside little peon," Prince Udo said up turning his face.

The guard was experienced in keeping calm which was one reasons he had been given the job of guarding the village chiefs house as once before previous guard had been angered by the princes attitude and ended up being beheaded.

The guards eye twitched but kept his composer. "Of course your highness. One moment."

As if on cue the front door opened and Taji walked out stopping at the opened gate.

"Your highness it's a unexpected pleasure to see you this time of year. For what have you come to our humble village so early?"

Prince Udo waved his hand as he rolled his eyes.

"Come now dear we both know i'm here for taxes. You really think those spies you have are all that well hidden. But I do admit they did put in a good effort before their heads rolled."

Taji keeped her composer with the only sign of her anger being her tightened fists. "I'm sorry for the intrusion but knowing when you come helps us prepare to the best of our humble ability."

"Yes im sure. Well let's go in I don't intend to stand outside all day," Prince Udo said.

Taji ushered the prince and his bodyguard inside leading them to the guests room where Benimaru was waiting. Meanwhile Haruka watched from birds eye view of a Locust.

"This Locust is great. Thanks for telling me about it... uh... what do I call you?"

**[I have no**** standard**** designation. Master Haruka may call me what she wants]**

"Ok... how about Oracle."

**[Designation Oracle accepted.]**

Back in Benimarus house.

"Chief Sakimoto it has been too long." Udo said standing before the Tengu chief.

Benimaru nodded. "Hm. May I ask why you have decided to pay us a early visit prince Oren?"

Udo and Motoichi sat on the two large pillows in front of them while Taji walked to her father's side and stood silently. A Locust landed on the walkway outside the room. It watched through the open sliding wall that went to the garden.

"Oh no reason in particular," Udo said covering his mouth with his sleeve.

Motoichi gave a annoyed expression crossing his arms. "He's trying to bribe his father with birthday gifts so he's gathering taxes early."

Udo gasp at the truthfulness. "Eck Motoichi!"

Motoichi gave a i'll contented grunt. "Humph. My contract with your father to guard you ends this month. So i'm not all that broken up with making things a little difficult for you. Boss."

"That makes no sense! Are you saying that even if your contract is in effect your going to defy me," said Udo as his face turned red in anger.

"I'll protect your life but your business in another matter. Boss."

Udos face looked beet red. "Why you. Ah you didn't do this at the other villages so why now?"

Motoichi opened one eye turning it at the beet red Ogre beside him. "I suppose I just had enough of your attitude. Boss."

"Grrrr" Udo said looking like one of those angry temple god statues.

Taki and her father barely contained their laughter as the look on Udo's face was too entertaining. Haruka on the other hand.

"Ahhh ha ha. That face. Ah ha... woo ha. I like this Motoichi guy."

Rolling back onto her feet Haruka got serious and started sending out her shapeshifting Tengu clones to replace the people who had already left the town and now were waiting in the forest. Using the creeps shapeshifting abilities the copies can take the place of the population until prince Udo and his group are gone.

Slamming his hands on the table Udo looked around giving everyone the stink eye.

"NOW. That we have all had our fun can we get to the business at hand so I can get out of here." Udo said having calmed down a little.

"Of course." Benimaru said. He clapped his hands signaling for two women to bring in trays of food and sake. "Please forgive us of our rudeness before. Motoichi must have been a actor in a previous life."

With a grunt Udo took his sake and drank. "Let's just get this whole affair over with. I require ten large bags of rice. Three large bags of mixed Vegetables. And fifteen of your best and strongest workers."

"Fifteen!" said Taji.

"Hm. The food we can get but the men. May I ask what you plan on doing with them?" said Benimaru.

"What I do with my property in my business. Old man."

Listing in from through the Locust Haruka gave a displeased expression. "I really don't like this guys attitude. Wise I could just kill him."

**[Inadvisable. Possibility of severe repercussion on Tengu village high]** Oracle said.

Haruka sighed laying down spreading out her arms and legs. "Yeah your right. Plus we don't know what abilities he and his bodyguard have. I don't feel like wasting my Zerglings on a fact finding battle. At least not while their near the village."

Haruka waited and watched the discussion go on for a while before before Taji left as planned to collect the manpower the prince wants. She left the house and walked down the street to a large storehouse where some men were waiting. She instructed them to gather the the food and place it on the Princes cargo wagons.

After that she walked down the street further to a large tenet house where Haruka had placed her Tengu clones. Once she opened the door Taji saw the group of not Tengu staring blank faced at here. If she was a little unnerved she didn't show it and walked inside sliding the door closed behind herself.

"So he wants fifteen men huh," one of the men said.

Taji jumped a bit at the words. "Uh yes. Haruka is... that you?"

"Yes," Haruka said through the body of the Tengu creep clone.

"Huh sorry but this is all very... difficult to get used to."

"Sorry."

"No no it's alright. I'm grateful that you can help us, even though your." Taji glanced around at the men, but not men facing her. "Methods."

Haruka crossed her arms nodding. "I fully understand that your completely creeped out by all this. Pun intended."

"Huh? what's a pun?"

"Eh nevermind that. Anyway just pick out what guys you want and they'll follow. But first tell me if their expressions looks realistic for the situation to you."

As she watched the faces of all the, not men changed from stoic to unhappy to angry and displeased looking. "Uh?"

"I want their expressions to be believable."

Taji glanced around at the men before giving her critic. "Well... some look too... constipated and.. others look to angry faced."

"Angry faced!?"

"Forget I said that!"

"Uhh ok." said Haruka as she changed the not Tengu mens expressions to all look a little stoic mixed with a little displeasure.

"How's that?"

"Better."

"But not great?"

"Their fine. Let's just get this over with," said Taji as she slide the door open and left followed by fifteen not men.

"Ah your back miss Taji." Udo said turning to see her. "I was getting worried. I still remember a few years back when, THAT incident happened. Tragic that was."

Taji's face lowered by a inch as she did her best to hid her emotion. "Yes your highness. Anyway. I hope these men are pleasing workers for you grace."

Udo scoffed waving a hand as he looked the line of Tengu men over. He walked from one end of the line up to the other making sure they all looked healthy enough for the part he wanted them to play ignoring their faces which were full of i'll content.

"Yes yes they all look fine. But... I would like to request one... or two additional... young females if any are in stock."

Taji stiffened up holding her emotions in check. While Haruka grabbed a nearby tree and squeezed until the wood splintered inwards from the pressure her fingers were exerting.

Taji wished he hadn't made that request. "I see. I'll... have to go look and... see if!"

Taji stopped mid sentence stunned as she saw Haruka herself wandering into view and then turn walking over towards them.

"Miss Taji. Can I ask you something," Haruka asked as she stopped.

She couldn't see from her angle but Haruka felt the eyes of that fat bastard beaming on here. "I wanted to ask you about my job. Im fine working for room and board but could I get another job. Peeling potato's all day hurts my delicate wrists. I'm not used to that kind of job. Could I..."

Harukas BS sentence stopped as she turned to Udo who had a creepy grin as his eyes stuck on Harukas small figure. "Uh who are you. From your fine cloths you must be rich or a member of the nobility sir?"

Udos eyes widen in surprise. "Ah and who are you young miss?"

With a cute smile Haruka introduces herself. "My name is Rei Fumiko. My carriage was traveling through the mountains close to here when we were attacked by some bandits." Haruka put on a face look of sadness as she sighed. "All my servants were killed and I was fearing for my life when this Tengu flew down and rescued me. I've been staying in miss Tajis house and helping out around the village. I wanted to learn how to cook myself but... my wrists can't handle the repetition of that work."

"Ah a fine flower like you shouldn't be doing such hard menial work." Udo said extending his arms out. "That what servant's and slaves are fore. Besides aren't you worried about returning home miss Fumiko?"

If she already didn't know he was a pedo scumbag Haruka almost would have believed him. "Well I do want to go home. But I don't have the money or a horse and carriage."

"Why not come with me. I'll be more than happy to give you a ride to my house. And from there I can send you back to yours. Wherever it is," Udo said giving a innocent looking smile.

"Really you'd do that for me. Thank you mister?"

"Udo Oren. Prince of the Oren Ogre clan at your service," said Udo giving a flamboyant bow.

"Oh wow your a prince. " Haruka said bowing. "Im sorry if I showed any disrespect my grace!"

"Come now that won't be needed. Stand up." Udo turned to face Taji. "I'll be taking miss Fumiko home with me miss Taji now that our business is concluded."

Udo turned back to Haruka. "Miss Fumiko would you be willing to depart right this moment. I know it's sudden but my father has a birthday celebration soon and i'm on this trip to collect things for his party."

Haruka tilted her head a bit. "It's sudden but... i'm ok with it. I don't like this cold mountain air anyway. By miss Taji guess i'm heading home. Say goodby to your father for me."

"Huh? O ok. Good-by miss... Fumiko. Safe travels."

Haruka got in the carriage situating her self beside Motoichi. She looked up at him making a big smile while Udo got in the carriage sets opposite to them.

"Ok lets go," Udo yelled.

The carriage driver wiped the horse rains making them move forwards. Taji watched as the line of wagons and one carriage drove off. A deep feeling of foreboding and fear creeped into Taji's heart as she felt a mix of gratitude for Haruka and great fear for her safety.

"What! she left with them!" Benimaru said. He stood up his face filled with anger and surprise as his daughter had just let their new allie leave with Udo.

Taji was prostrating herself in the floor. "I'm sorry father. I know I should have stopped her but. If I did it might have exposed our plan."

Benimaru sat down on his big flat pillow, hands on his knees. "You mean Harukas plan."

"Yes."

Benimaru sighed. "You'll have to explain things to Sora and Minami."

"Uh yes. It's my responsibility... but why didn't you include Kuroi with them?" Taji asked raising her head.

Benimaru gestured a hand to the door. Taji turned to the door.

"Kuroi. Come in," Benimaru said.

A sigh came from the other side of the door before it was opened revealing Kuroi with a concerned expression.

"Do you think She'll be ok," Said Kuori wearing a downcast expression.

Miles away the carriage Haruka road in sped down the mountain at a safe but brisk pace. Turning the bend they reached the base of the mountain and entered the forest. Haruka looked out the window enjoying the view. Using her mental link-via the hive mind she felt the presence of her Zerglings a few miles away following them.

**[Note. This is a bad idea. Current swarm forces following brood queen Haruka is insufficient to protect from any unforeseen dange****rs.] **Oracle said.

Haruka mentally replied. **"I know. I'll just have the hive cluster pump out more and have them follow. But your not including the fifteen Tengu shaped creep morphs with me on this little trip."**

**[Creep morphs combat capacity less than Zergling. I fail to see their worth.]**

Haruka gave a grin as she moved her eyes to Udo and then Motoichi. **"Thats why im the boss and your the adviser. You can't see the potential in walking into the enemies lair while they think your harmless."**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Hive cluster. Mitsuki and Tatsuki were both managing the continued expansion of the hiver cluster and Zergling forces.

"The dome has no more room for expansion," said Tatsuki.

"The Drones have already excavated a large cavern underground," said Mitsuki.

"We must speed up expansion," Tatsuki said.

"More Drones? " Mitsuki said.

"Yes."

"Yes."

The twins got to work spawning more drones. After a few hours the new hatchling Drones joined their siblings in expanding underground. And not long after that a small cavern was ready to be reinforced with hardened creep chitin.

Standing at the entrance to the small cavern not much bigger than a small warehouse the two twins smiled turning to face each other. "Hydralisk den!" they said.

* * *

Back at the Tengu village. Kuroi, Minami and Sora were all working in their rice and vegetable fields.

Minami reached down plucking up some rice plant from the wet muddy water placing into a basket on her back. She had a worried expression as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Still worried about her?" said Sora as he continued working nearby.

"Uh... yes. I was shocked when Kuroi told us she had gone with that man."

"Im sure she'll be fine," Kuroi said plucking the rice plants.

Minami turned to him. "But she's all alone. Haven't you heard the stories of what the clan chief of the Oren does to young girls!" *shudder*

"I've heard the stories from the adults when they drink at the tavern," said Kuroi.

"Then how can you be so sure Haruka will be ok?" said Minami.

Kuroi stopped and looked both his friends in the eyes. "Because. She's not a human. At least not a normal one. And i'm not just talking about some inner strength or power like spirit force. The first time I met her I felt that she had both a regal and a dangerous side that she keeps hidden under that smile of hers."

"Dangerous? you mean those monsters she can create and control?" said Minami blinking.

Kuroi shook his head. "Na uh. Its her mind. I've traveled around the forest long enough to tell when i'm being stalked by a mountain lion, bear or Yokai. And the moment her eyes were on me that first time I've felt it."

"Felt what?" said Sora as Minami listioned expectantly.

"That the eyes of a predator were on me."

* * *

*Yawn* "How much longer until we reach your house mister Oren-sama" Haruka said as she leaned her head against the window frame watching the trees passby.

The Zerglings were still within a mile of her location. But to keep them from being spotted by anyone on the road she had them stay in the forest The dense trees and uneven terrain were little obstacle to the Zerglings and their speed. So Haruka wasn't worried all that much. If worst came to worst she could always run for it.

At lest that's what she hoped if things got violent but as she spent more time with them she began getting bad vibes from both Udo and more importantly Motoichi or Yukawa as he said his surname was.

"We should arrive at a Inn to rest at soon. After that we continue on until getting back to Oren village," said Udo.

"Mmm ok. Im just board just sitting here for hours on end," Haruka said stretching her arms.

Motoichi Yukawa just sat their arms crossed eyes closed as the young girls hand came at his head. At the last second he swiftly tilted his head by mere inches avoiding getting hit and quickly returning to his previous position as fast as the hand was taken away. Haruka noted his speed and threat perception.

Udo Oren narrowed his eyes. "Well then how about a game to pass the time? hmm."

"A game? How are we going to play in here?"

Udo Oren smiled. "Well it's actually my power you cold say."

Haruka watched as a Shogi board formed from thin air colored a faint bluish hue. The pieces then raised up from the board and were each given names of, pawn, lance, knight, silver general, gold general, bishop rook and king.

"Oh shogi huh. Are making this with you spirit force?" Haruka said her eyes beaming.

"Yes I am. It's my specialty," Udo said making a quick glance at Motoichi as if expecting him to say something.

"I played a little when I was smaller but then I quit." Haruka said. "Haven't played in a few years. Could you help refresh my memory as to the rules?"

Udo nodded practically grinning. "I'll be more than happy to tutor you miss Akame."

A few hours later.

"That win 214 to 4. Want to go again?" Haruka said with a innocent smile on the outside but a total shit eating grin on the inside.

"Oh... no miss Haruka I think im spent for today," Udo said making the board disappear with a flick of his hand before. He leaned back in utter defeat and shame.

Motoichi gave a tiny grin of satisfaction at the upset victory. Even he was surprised when Haruka had won her first game the fifth after four losses. After all Udo wasn't a genius or anything but he had been one of the best Shogi players in the whole clan and here this human girl had wiped the floor with him all day long.

"Ahh really? Oh well i'm kind of tired as well." said Haruka.

She leaned back in her seat looking out the window as a few other carriages passed.

**"Thanks for the wins Oracle you were great."**

**[Your welcome. It was a entertaining exorcise in probability analysis and pattern recognition. With this experience I will be even more useful to you in the future]**

**"That's good,"** said Haruka as she drifted off to sleep.

Beside her the depressed Udo stared daggers at her while the young girl slept._ "One more win and I would have had her in my illusion trap. It will be more __difficult __to present her to father with her this willful. He likes them submissive. Bah!"_

Udo started to worry that his gift to father would be a mess that would damage his standing in the family. The condition for his minds illusion ability was to win five times. Once activated he could then make his targets believe anything he wanted putting them in a illusionary world within their own mind in which they believe whatever he wants them to believe such as his father being their master.

A short time later they arrived at a Inn near a town around sundown where they would stay the night.

"Ahh." Haruka jumps out of the carriage. "Finally I can stretch for real."

She gave a good long stretch of her arms and legs.

The two Ogres followed her out of the carriage and made their way to the Inn. Motoichi instructed the other wagon drivers to put the horses up into the stables and secure the wagons carrying the precious cargo. Haruka followed Udo into the Inn where he paid for the rooms giving Haruka her own with Udo and his bodyguard staying in a large suit on the second floor.

"Um where are the other people going to sleep."

Harukas question threw Udo off track as he tried to comprehend her. "Huh? who do you mean little Fumiko."

Looking up at him with innocent eyes she said. "The other people in the wagons. Their your workers right. If their well feed and taken care of they'll work real hard for ya. At least that's what my dad always said."

"Er uh well... you see."

Seeing the situation the innkeeper at the counter spok up. "If you have more people in your group we'll be more than happy to arrange rooms. Were mostly empty at the moment so we have plenty."

Udo was annoyed on the inside as he was forced to pay for rooms for the fifteen Tengu workers instead of just letting them sleep outside.

"Ah yeah We need rooms for fifteen people. Could you squeeze them in by any chance," Udo said with a very upset expression on his face.

Minutes later Udo rested on his bed but it did little to lessen his anger of using his own money to pay for room of his own slaves.

"Gah! I'll be be glade after I hand that little brat to dad. Good riddance. I can't stand kids."

Motoichi sat on his bed placing his blade's along the wall. "Im surprised you didn't use your technique on her?"

"Bah. I wouldn't force it's effects on that child. Besides its always much stronger if they fall into its based on my restriction. The last time I forced it the young maiden was left a mindless doll that could hardly do as instructed. Father dislikes broken toys. "

"That's because it's a spirit force technique that you just came up with because your a pervert fathers boy slash sadist," Motoichi said laying down.

"Grah who asked you peon. You'll be gone in just a few weeks anyway so keep your opinions to yourself ronin (masterless Samurai)."

In the first floor Haruka walked to the bathroom where a female Inn attendant had prepared a bath for her. She walked into the room with one window and one wooden bathtub of steaming water. Lowering herself into the water she moaned in delight as she got goosebumps.

"Ahh! it's been a while since I had a proper bath."

Resting her arms along the tub's rim she let her head lean back against the wall. The waters temperature was perfect as it wasn't too hot or too cold. But it wasn't long that she got a visitor in the form of a Locust flying in through the open window resting on her arm.

The hard spiky feet startled her but she quickly settled down seeing what the sensation was from.

"Tatsuki. Mitsuki. That you." Haruka said to the insect.

**"Yes master."**

"Why are you calling? And why are you calling me master for."

Back at the hive cluster the twins gave a smile at contacting their master.

"We just thought that it would be the appropriate title."

Haruka thought for a moment.

**"Hmm... ok it's ok to call me that. So how's things doing on your end."**

Haruka sunk deeper into her bath as she listened.

**"We have spawned Drones and established a pair of Extractors by the river,"** Tatsuki said.

**"We have also had a second underground chamber excavated and spawned a pair of Hydralisk dens along with a second Hatchery," **said Mitsuki.

**"Ahh that's good. I'll need the Hydralisk ranged spines later on," **Haruka said.

Outside across the dirt road from the Inn a group of three Zerglings erupted out of the ground shaking off the dirt. Sensing their presence nearby Haruka asked Oracle about them.

**"Hay Oracle what are the stats on my Zerglings."**

**[Zergling. A Tier 1 melee breed. Pros. High speed attacker and scout with low cost. Two hatch's from one cocoon. Good pack hunters and scouts. Cons. Weak armor. No ranged attacks. Can morph into Banelings when Baneling nest is spawned. Upgrades.**** Adrenal Overload: +50% attack speed. Hardened Carapace: Improved defense up by 10%. Metabolic Boost: +60% movement speed all ****gained from Spawning pool. [Evolved form Alpha Zergling gained from Hatchery]**

"Ahh I forgot about all that!" Haruka crossed her arms thinking. _"Hm?. Evolved from Alpha Zergling? Oracle whats that."_

**[It is a larger more powerful version of the Zergling] **Oracle said.

"Oh really now hehe. Tatsuki. Mitsuki. Start upgrading the Zerglings. And have a few morph into Alphas."

**"Understood master."**

After that Haruka gave the base Zerglings the order to start attacking the Inn But not to kill anyone. She just wanted to put on a little show.

Soon enough their were screams from the front door as the Zerglings rushed in sniffing and smelling the air freaking the counter attendant out as another female worker at the bottom of the stairs saw the Zerglings and slipped from the fright hurting herself. As she felt the pain of the stairs hitting her backside a Zergling slowly closed in on her.

"Ahh! Ahhh! HELP!"

The Zergling grabbed her by the leg biting so only to hold her as it pulled her back to the others near the door.

"Help... help father! I don't want to DIE!"

The Zergling let go of the girls leg and lept on top of her placing a clawed foot on her back holding her in place. She looked back as it raised a bladed arm growing off its back extending a large curved blade. Fearing the end she closed her eyes and prayed.

*Slash!*

Blood spilled across the floor staining it red in a sprayed pattern. But the pain that should have come from being stabbed didn't come and the girl felt warm stuff on her face as she opened her tear filled eyes. Her face was covered in blood but not her own.

Screeching in pain the Zergling backed off as it's blade arm fell to the floor. It and the others looked at the one responsible. Motoichi brandished his bloodied blade at the monsters. They were unlike anything he had seen before. But his blade still cut them like any other opponent.

He glanced down at the girl who was holding her bleeding leg. With one arm he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her behind himself out of the way of anymore fighting.

"Ahh on que. And playing a hero is he." Haruka said as she watched through her Zerglings eyes.

The Zerglings spread themselves out as their glare at Motoichi became filled with killing intent. Sensing that their focus was now on him Motoichi grinned as he changed his stance lowering his blade to his side, his knees bent.

"I don't know what those things are but do finish them off quickly," prince Oren said as he watched from the stairs.

"Very well Bosu (Boss)."

In one tenth of a second Motoichi lunged forwards blade flashing as it cut through the air. Two of the Zerglings jumped out of the way as the third fell dead decapitated in the lightning fast strike. The other two were not going to make any rash moves after seeing how fast the opponent is but at the same time Haruka needed to know what Motoichi could do.

So the two split up and flanked him from both sides.

"A good choice. But..." Motoichi said.

The two Zerglings rushed from both sides leaping at him. Their fangs and blades drawn to kill. Then in a instant a superimposed image of a second Motoichi formed overlapping with him. Each of the two Motoichis attacked in different directions slaying both Zerglings in the same instant.

Haruka whistled. _"Shadow clone? body double? Or a mirror form? NO NO __doppelganger. Yeah that sounds right. Good to know he can do something like that. With something like that he can attack and defend at the same time multiplying his fighting power. Like a one man army.__"_

The thought of fighting against such a ability made Haruka need to reconsider her approach and her opinion on the limits of spirit forces limits and abilities. She noted that she had to be careful and not let her guard down or show her hand too soon.

The owner of the Inn came drawn by the commotion and rushed over to his daughters side. They both hugged and the Innkeeper turned to Motoichi. "Thank you sir. Please let me give you a reward for saving my daughter."

With a stoic expression Motoichi flicked his blade clean before giving it a good wip with some paper wipes from his pocket. "That won't be needed. Just prepare some good food and sake for me."

"Yes. I'll make it myself."

The Inn owner turned to two other workers standing in the room.

"Both of you tend to my daughter now! And after that get these bodies out of here and clean up."

Udo Oren left the scene returning to his room.

Following their bosses orders both the Inn workers rushed over supporting the girl with their shoulders taking her to another room to rest and tend to her wounds.

Haruka still in her bath thought over the results of the fight with the help of Oracle.

**"So what do you think of that Motoichi guy?"**

**[Motoichi is very strong. Zerglings insufficient match for him. Suggest using Hydralisk for ranged ambush**** combined**** with Zergling flanking from all sides. Also date on his spirit force abilities incomplete. Possible he has other powers then Doppelganger.]**

Haruka lifted her hands behind her back making the Locust relocate to the window seal.

**"That sounds about right. But sinch his loyalty to Udo and his clan ends this month I would like to recruit him if possible."**

**[****Possibility**** of Motoichi joining your side 50/50 given current date. He could see you as a threat to his nation or clan.]**

**"Yeah you got a point. But it's not zero. And I can be persistent."**

Haruka stood up as the water rolled off her body. She quickly reached for a towel drying off and putting on some extra clothes the Inn provided. Acting like nothing happened she walked down the hall until she came upon a room with a crack in the doors. Peeking in she saw the Innkeepers daughter laying in the room with her leg bandaged.

_"Sorry but I needed the information."_ Haruka thought giving a silent prayer for the girls recovery.

**"Hey Oracle is the Zerglings bit poisonous?"**

**[No. But it can be given the ability if needed]**

**"Oh can it."**

Haruka returned to her room and rested on her futon and snuggling in under the covers for the night_._

_"Hmm. Depending on how things go I may need to bail. A Nydus worm would be great to have for that. I could get instant reinforcements and escape. If I need to," _she thought.

**[Development of a A Nydus network**** requires**** a Lair first] **Oracle said.

**"Thanks for the info dump. Good night."**

**[I do not require sleep]**

**"Good... Night."**

Reaching up to turn the spirit flame lights out Haruka went to bed.

* * *

Back at the hive cluster the next morning the upgrades to the Zerglings Adrenal Glands and Metabolic Boost were both completed and all the improved Zerglings burst from their cocoons now much faster with improved defense. After that the twins oversaw the creation of a Roach Warren and a Baneling nest as both breed types would be much better in defending the hive cluster then a group of spin crawlers in a forested environment where the trees could get in the way.

It was shortly after that the first Hydralisk started popping from their cocoons. The snake like multi-headed sharp shooters looked quite evil looking with their triple bladed claw arms and five heads as they slithered along the ground on patrol in the forest surrounding the hive cluster. Sometime after that the twins started sending out Zergling and Locust scouts in formations of 5x Locust to 1x Zergling to map the surrounding area and to make sure a incident like what happened when Haruka first started creating the hiver cluster doesn't happen again.

Hours passed, then a day, and two days and the hive became a fortress protected by a small army of Hydralisk, Roaches with a few Banelings here and there with small swarms of Locust acting like a army of surveillance cameras.

The scouts discovered that two villages were close to the Hive cluster. One being the Tengu village and the other to the south was a human town. From the Locust birds eye view it looked like a logging village what with the cleared land and piles of logs laying around.

The people were all looking quite worn out as they worked night and day in shifts to cut split and load trees and logs onto a steam train that who's tracks ran through one side of town.

Upon seeing the train while still on her little trip with the prince and his guard Haruka balled her fist up in anger at remembering that a train was what took hair from her home but more so that the people or rather the organization that kidnapped her and many others operated by using a system of paid off station workers to smuggle people like her around the nation.

**"Tatsuki. You stay at the Hive cluster and keep tabs on it. Mitsuki you go pay the town a visit. Make sure you bring along some guards and a weapon of your own just in case. But keep your existence as a Zerg a secret as best as you can understood. "**

Mitsuki nodded. She and her sister were in the second underground chamber under construction with a third Hatchery growing nearby.

**"Understood master. I will take care." **Mitsuki projected.

"Be safe sister" Tatsuki said.

"I will sister," Mitsuki said.

Mitsuki went to the armory. A place where Haruka had them place the various weapons formed from creep that she collected. The armory was not without any weapon from the age. Spears, short swords, longs words of western and eastern shapes and designs along with axe's, daggers and shields large and small along with armor also of western and eastern make.

Mitsuki put on a piece of light armor consisting of a short red kimono paired with white thigh-high stockings tied on with a bows at the top of her thighs. Then she put on its armor parts consisting of bone white plating with red strings holding it's parts together. The overlapping plating covered her arms and chest with a short armored skirt around the waist. Next she armed herself with pair of bone white katane one short one long at her waist.

With her clothing and weapons ready she took some time to practice with her new gear.

After a few hours of swinging her blades around switching their positions in her hands she called a few Zerglings to her with one Alpha Zergling to serve as her own steed. As they left the underground chambers some Roaches and Hydralisk joined up with them along with some Locust as they traveled through the forest.

After just a few our's of running at full sprint Mitsuki and her guards arrived at the hill overlooking the town.

* * *

**Chapter End.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Expanding Influence.**

* * *

Mitsuki and her Zerglings reached the top of a half cleared mountain. They stood at the tree line overlooking the logging town below and sea of tree stumps and cleared land between them. The top of the mountain separated the forest on one side and the clear cut lands of the humans lived on the other. The valley below was illuminated with the fires and lights of the homes and buildings below.

"Hmm. The humans are clearing this valley of trees." Mitsuki said.

She looked to her left sensing killing intent from a creature she was unfamiliar with. The beast was a wolf the size of a truck baring it's fangs at Mitsuki and was reciprocated by the other Zerg gathered around her.

"Human! I know not what creatures you command but if you value your life you will leave my mountain," said the giant wolf.

Mitsuki looked at the wolf thinking how foolish it would be to attack her and her force of gathered Zerg. But she also knows this wolf could be useful since it can talk and can be reasoned with.

"Great wolf do you have a name?"

The wolf stared for a moment. "Hinata. I am the master of the forest on this side of the mountain. You humans have intruded on my lands for the last time. Tell the other humans that If they continue to do so I will begin hunting your kind for sport like you do my pray."

"Great wolf Hinata. My name is Mitsuki. Im am not with the humans of this valley. I am traveling under orders of my master lady Haruka Akuma. I am to investigate this town. If you wish to protect your forest it would perhaps be a benefit to you if you would consider becoming a allie of mine."

Hinata's face contorted scrunching up in anger at the thought of serving a human. But looking at the strange creatures protecting the human maybe the offer is not so without merit if it protects her lands.

Hinata's face relaxed a bit as she raised her head. "I will never serve a human but... If it will protect my forest I would be willing to become equal allies."

"That's fine. Now if you excuse me I must complete my mission. I hope we meet under better circumstances later. Master Haruka will perhaps want to have a word with you regarding your lands some time in the future."

With the talking over Mitsuki and her Zerg guards left making their way down the mountain. Hinata watched the group leave with a odd interest in the human and her master as well as the odd creatures she commanded.

"If I had attacked no doubt I would have been overwhelmed by those creatures numbers. Perhaps a I should be watchful of them."

The great wolf Hinata turned around and left returning back to the forested side of the mountain.

Mitsuki and her zerg escorts weaved their way through the hills and dips on the mountain reaching the hill side directly over the town.

"This looks like a good place."

With a single thought she commanded the other Zerg to burrow and a moment later they all disappeared from sight leaving Mitsuki alone.

**[Does Mitsuki need advice in human interaction ?] **Oracle said.

"It would be a help considering my inexperience in interacting with them."

**[I will do my best to explain...]**

Feeling confident and ready Mitsuki casually walked into the town. The dark streets were lit up by lamps that shown with red light from stones inside. Mitsuki walked on the long porch connecting a row of buildings as she observed the lamps wondering if those properties can benefit the swarm. Distracted as she was she didn't notice the door of the building behind her burst open and a man come flying at her.

The man slammed right into Mitsuki's side and both fell over onto the ground.

A large man in a suit came out of the doorway. "Come back when you got money."

The man went back inside closing the door behind him.

The drunk man sat up feeling something soft below himself. "Huh? fuck you!. stick in the mud...ahh huh?"

Mitsuki got up dusting herself off before turning to the half drunken man. The man looked around with heavy eyes but those eyes went wide when he set them on Mitsuki.

"Oh! ahh sorry ma'am. Guess I ran into yah *hick*."

"See that it does not happen again," Mitsuki said.

As Mitsuki said that the man's eyes caught sight of her fine clothing and weapons. For a moment he didn't react but then his eyes went wide in surprise and fear.

"Ah sorry sorry miss samurai. I humbly beg for you forgiveness."

Mitsuki's face changed to one of surprise as the man prostrated in front of her leaving her with a little dumbfounded.

**[Allow me to explain. The man is fearful that you may kill him out of spit for knocking you over. Samurai are of a higher class than commoners like him so it is common for them to be subject to their rule and law which includes capital**** punishment****] **said Oracle.

"Get up," Mitsuki said.

"Ah yes yes."

The man shot up giving a stupid look filled with fear. Mitsuki could smell the fear coming off the guy and it stunk to her. She also needed information and he was right in front of her.

"What's your name?"

"Kozato Senzo ma'am."

"Kozato can you show me a place to sleep for the night."

"Uh yes ma'am. But I don't think anyplace in this hole of a town would suit such a person of high esteem such as yourself."

"That is for me to decided. I do have some money but not much."

Money those two Ogres had on them. Most was melted by the acid but some was left intact that the twines collected and replicated with the creep and minerals collected.

"Ah! in that case please let me humbly give you free room and board. It's the least I can do for bumping into you. But... the Inn I stay in is small so it will be cramped a bit."

"That's fine."

"Uh ok then. Follow me."

The some what sobered up man that had begged for his life a moment ago now lead the humanized clone of Haruka through the town passing many buildings until they came upon a small two story building on the side of the hill with a zig zag trail leading up to it.

The two walked up the hill to the building. Once they had reached the top a woman leaned out of a second story window and made a surprised face seeing Senzo with a woman.

"Hay Oniisan (older brother) how the hell did you get a beauty like that to follow you around?" the woman shouted.

"Oh shut up Sae-chan. Im giving her free room and board."

"For free?" Sae shouted.

"Yes for free. I knocked her down by accident when I was thrown out of the tavern. And she's just so happen's to be a samurai so show some respect." Turns back. "Im sorry my sister is annoying please ignore her." he said bowing.

*CLANK*

A metal object struck Senzo's head knocking him out. Mitsuki stared at his unconscious form on the ground. Shortly after Sae came up to her after running down the stairs and stopped in front of Mitsuki.

"I'm sorry if my idiot brother inconvenienced you. My name is Sae Kozato. Please let me show you a room please miss?"

"Mitsuki."

"Miss Mitsuki please follow me."

Mitsuki gave the KO'ed Senzo a glance before following Sae into the small Inn. She explained that she runs the small Inn while her brother works at the sawmill cutting logs into strips of wood to be sold elsewhere.

The door to a small room slid open and Mae stood to one side of the door way.

"This is the best room we have. Please forgive the size," Mae said with her head down.

Mitsuki entered the small room and gave it a look. (10 feet by 10 feet with windows a corner room) "It will do."

"Really!" said Sae.

Sae was surprised that a samurai would just take the small room without saying anything bad about it. In the past when samurai stayed at her Inn they always complained about the room size or other things.

"I don't mind. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes. I'll fix you up some dinner right away miss Mitsuki."

While Sae left to make dinner Mitsuki walked over to the window. She sat down and rested placing her two swords along the wall while she looked out at the night sky. The moon was half covered by clouds that moved ever so slowly.

Below Senzo woke up blinking his eyes while rubbing his head.

"Ow! Sae why did you have to hit me in the head like that sis."

After a short time Sae returned to Mitsuki's room with a plate of food. She kneeled as she she slid the plate onto the center of the floor.

"Please enjoy. The rooms aren't much to look at but my cooking is great. At least my other tenets think so."

Sliding over from the window over to the plate. Mitsuki took the two chopsticks and said thanks before eating. With the first bite she felt the flavor of the well cooked fish meat, its seasoning melted into her mouth and after words washed it down with a glass cup of water. She then took the bowl of steamed veggies in beef broth. She sipped the broth a little before using the chopsticks to stick the lumps of soft steamed veggies one by one. After eating the meal Mitsuki placed the bowl down and wiped her mouth with a small paper cloth.

"It was good. "

Sae who had been watching with sweat dripping from her brow breathed a sigh of relief. She had had samurai or ronin stay at her Inn before but they have always been men and looked rough around the edges. Mitsuki on the other hand looked well off from some rich family or clan. Her cloths, armor and weapons even her drop dead gorgeous looks all screamed noble. Sae didn't know how rich she was but it had to be a lot if she had to guess.

"Thank you. Coming from you it quite the compliment."

Mitsuki looked at Sae. "Why's that?"

"Uh... because you have to have had really good food to eat since you were young. Right? I mean your clothe's and weapons all look like they were really expensive."

Mitsuki looked off into the distance getting in formed by Oracle about such things and deciding on her next words.

"Actually I come from a small but quickly growing clan from the north. We aren't rich but we are just good at making things of this quality."

"Oh really." Sae crossed her arms. "To the north right... I think there's a Tengu village up that way."

"We have made a agreement with the Tengu village but it's not the location of our home," Mitsuki said.

"Oh I see. Then what brings you here. Are you here to trade?"

"Not for right now. I'm just here to have a look around. If I find that this village can be of use to my clan I will send a messenger to my master to inform her. She will then know doubt come here herself and make trade arrangements," said Mitsuki.

"I've never heard of the head of clan traveling to make trade arrangements themselves. Normally I would think they would send a intermediary," said Sae.

"My master is different the most. She believes in not overly relying on others too much. But at the same time she knows how and when to use her supporters."

Sae was impressed. The impression if nobility she currently had at the moment was that all rich people of royal and noble birth were all snooty, self absorbed, self important, arrogant bullies pushing the commonors around much like the people in the samurai warrior cast who by extension were also higher on the social order then commoners like Sae and her brother.

"What's your master's name... if I may ask?"

"Her name is Haruka Akuma."

* * *

Meanwhile across the island of Shikoku Haruka sneezed while looking up at the grand house of the Oren Ogre clan.

"AH choo!"

Haruka rubbed her nose wondering if anyone was talking about her somewhere.

The japanese style estate complex was grand in its size and scale with at least ten buildings resting on the grounds with plenty of space between them to give the Oren clane chiefs estate a spacious but imposing air to it's layout.

"Ah im glad to be home again. Finally," Udo said as he exited the carriage.

He quickly walked off towards a pair of Ogre guards in armor and each holding naginata (polearm with curved blade on one end).

"Young master."

Both guards said while bowing their heads.

"Where is everyone? I would have expected a few servants to be greeting us not you two!" Udo said.

The two guards looked somewhat confused. "Young master. Your father has traveled to Lord Muramasa's home to pay respects to the master of the island of Shikoku.

Udo made a surprised expression as Haruka and Motoichi came up behind him.

_"Eh this is a better situation then I could have hoped for. At least I get some extra time to deal with the brat."_ Udo thought.

"What ya thinking about mister Oren sama," said Haruka.

"Geh!" Udo turned around. "Well it seems my father had gone of to meet with the lord of Shikoku island and taken most of the servants with him."

Haruka cocked her head to the side. "Uh? But why would he need to take house servants to go meet with lord Kyoshiro-sama."

Everyone around Haruka made a WHAT! face as she casually used the first name of the lord of the Muramasa Oni clan who controls the island of Shikoku.

Motoichi rubbed his beard while the guards hung their mouths open and Udo was agasp.

"Ah! how dare a child such as you casually say the name of the lord Murasama."

On the outside Haruka making a innocent face while on the inside she was grinning wondering how they will react to the next thing she has to say.

"Huh? I only used his first name because I know him. Well not personally but we did meet once concerning a business matter of sorts."

Motoichi whistled, the two guards were hard as statues and Udo became pale.

_"Gah! wha?. Just who hell is this girl."_ Udo thought.

Udo had at first thought her story was suspect but considering lord Kyoshiro Muramasa has the tendency to be involved with skilled people regardless of age or race the girls story holds up so far. It's also common knowledge that Lord Muramasa has had dealings with lots of foreigners and others across Japan who interest him.

The truth is that Haruka did meet with Lord Kyoshiro once before when she proposed her changes to the slave treatment policy of the mine. The mine chief didn't want just his own head on the chopping block if the whole thing went south so he used Haruka as a security blanket of sorts to shift any blame should the plan fail to reduce cost and conflict. But everything did work out in the end. Though Lord Kyoshiro had little respect for a slave. The only reason he went along with Harukas proposal was because he could find no faults or down sides to it and if it worked it would benefit him with no risk to himself if it failed.

"Uh we'll talk more about that later," Udo said.

As he tried to calm down some servants came out to greet him.

"Young master." said a Ogre man with a bald head and round rimmed glass. "We're terribly sorry for not coming sooner. With your father taking most of the house servants we're somewhat short handed."

For a split second Haruka made a evil grin thinking up a plan on the spot to use the situation to her advantage. But weather it worked was still up to fate and her word play.

"Young master Oren." she said making Udo turn back to her.

"Yes child," he said somewhat dismissively.

Haruka continued. "We have workers if you're willing to use them if only until you're father and the others return."

"Huh? what are you talke..." Udo had a flash of inspiration realizing what the child meant. "Ah yes the Tengu. They may be slaves but at least they'll earn their keep."

Udo had the Tengu slaves all line up at large open area just inside the front gate.

"Now then since you all work for me and my family the first thing I want all of you to do is to help my house servents out with the daily chores. Do a good job and I my pay you all a hefty sum. Do a poor job and i'll cart you off to the mines. Am I understood."

The Tengu slaves all grumbled as they shared look's with each other.

"Fine. Where do we start?... master Oren," one tall muscular looking Tengu said.

"Good good. The Kōshi (chief manservant) will see that you all have work. Just do as instructed and everything will be fine."

Haruka in another room at the time was listening through her Tengu creep clones. She gave a satisfying grin as her plan to infiltrate the home of the Oren clans head family had went off without a hitch despite the on the spot thinking on her part.

Haruka ate some cookies while she looked out at the backyard pond filled with water flowers and koi fish. She could already sense the information of the layout and floor design being transmitted to her from the Tengu clones. Just then the door slid open a bit and a female Ogre house servent kneeled at the entrance.

"Thank you Akuma sama for suggesting that plane. Honestly i'm glad to have some help with the chores around here. I wish master Oren would travel more frugally. Ah sorry for saying that forgive me for speaking out of turn. I came here to simply ask if there was anything you needed young miss."

Haruka had a few things running through her head concerning the things she just heard from this house servent. Testing the waters she said.

"Your master must be a insecure show off type to waste time and peoples skills just to look good for his boss."

"Uh! Well It is... frustrating sometimes."

The house maid's reaction spoke volumes.

"Anyway I'd like some food and some entertainment. Oh and what's mister Udo up to?"

"The young master is with his brother doing their work. I would not think to disturb them when their working. I will have a meal ready you soon miss Akuma."

The maid closed the door and left leaving Haruka to her own thoughts. Humming she looked out the open balcony overlooking the pond. Down below Koi fish swam back and forth making the water's surface ripple as their fins broke the surface.

"Eh? may as well take the initiative before the Oren clans big cheese gets back. I should try that new technique Oracle suggested."

Haruka sat down legs crossed with her fingers interweaved. In this meditating stance stance she concentrated. After a half hour the maid came back with a arm full of food on a large plate. She slid the door open and entered the room stopping in the middle and placing the plate on the small table.

At that moment Haruka looked over at the woman examining her face features and body type. She wasn't ugly nora beautiful but a average looking person that had a normal looking charm to them. The blue skin and single horn did make her look somewhat exotic though.

_"Oh well I need to get close anyway"_

Thinking that Haruka stood up and walked over to the table. She came close to the maid sitting in the seiza-style. The woman was a bigger then her and at this point perhaps stronger but Haruka needed to know by how much and get another piece on her game board.

Haruka leaned over at the woman and looked her in the eyes.

"Uh... miss Akuma-sama?"

Before the maid knew what had happened Haruka pushed herself onto the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"Wha! what are you!" the Ogre maid said.

She felt the young girls body press onto her own but something was odd. Even though the little miss had a smaller she felt heavier then it should have been possible.

Haruka brought her face close to the maids and smiled.

"Don't worry. I just want to have some fun."

Haruka pressed her lips onto the Ogre maids and held her wrists with a vice grip like strength.

The woman mumbled as her lips were forced against the child's with such strength it could not be believed unless the little one could use spirit force. She struggled at first but nothing came about it as Harukas body was like a prison of steel. After their lips had been locked for a minute Haruka felt the woman's give up entirely understanding that she was just wasting her own time and energy. Once the resistance was gone Haruka extended a pair of tentacles (made from creep) out from her own clothe's to continue holding the maids arms in place while she used her own hands to hold the maids mouth open.

Haruka took her mouth off the maids and looked her in the eye.

"Eh! Auh! Why are..."

Before the woman could finish her words Haruka placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Haruka quickly and more forcefully pressed her lips onto the womans. The clothed bodies of both females pressed even more against each other as they were locked in place with each other. This went on for a few minutes and the maid would gasp for air in between the forced kissing, loosing strength as she nearly suffocated. As this went on the maids resistance completely disappeared and she became a like a doll in Haruka's hands... and tentacles.

Haruka stopped all of a sudden and stared down at the Ogre womans gasping and blushing face. Embarrassed and maybe a little turned on by the spontaneous kissing assault that left her clothing a little open and exposing her cleavage a bit.

Returning to her seat Haruka licked her lips and smiled having successfully implanted the Zerg parasite in to her new plaything. Haruka watched with as smile as the maid sat up making herself presentable again.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me. Hehe."

The maid looked at Haruka with some fear and lots of confusion on her face. If she had been pinned down like that by a large man then it would be less confusing but for a young girl to do such a thing.

"Wah... way? did you..."

Finishing the maid's stumbling words Haruka spoke.

"Like I said. It was just a little fun. No need to be upset. Oh and thank you for the food."

Feeling dirty and confused by her own feelings and the situation the maid left the room quickly making her way through the house and down to the first floor. Reaching the doorway to the kitchen the woman leaned up against the wall and took a few deep breaths clearing her mind.

But deep inside her body the Zerg Parasite was splitting and multiplying and making their way up to the brain where they will combine into a weblike network covering the brain and will at that point make her into a spy and puppet to the young Brood Queen.

Back up stairs Haruka was happily eating her food that had gotten a little cold.

"Ha ha... That was a little fun," Said Haruka with a smile as she took a bite out of her cooked seasoned fish.

Thinking about her own actions just before Haruka became interested in her own orientation towards either woman or men. And after thinking it through as she ate she came to the conclusion she was bisexual. Maybe it was the Zerg essence in her or her own awakening but the discovery just made a wide smile spread across her face as she relaxed on the floor extending a creep tentacle out from under her clothes.

She waved it about and tested it's metamorph ability changing it's shape into a five fingered hand then into a blade then a octopus like tentacle complete with suction cups along one side then she changed it into a armored tale like form and yet again changing it into a... male adult parts!.

"Em... may as well play around with this while I have some free time."

* * *

Back at the hive cluster Tatsuki swung a heavy Naginata cutting the air in a circular motion. Her clothes had changed to a simple black Hakama with a white kimono underneath and her long hair was left to hang down to her shoulders.

"Hm. A human weapon takes getting used to."

She had been training for many hours with the long pole Naginata. There really wasn't much for her to do what with the automated nature of the hive cluster. Although properly setting up Zerg guard patrols routes and Drone mining patterns to the most efficient format was greatly added by Oracle.

Still there was much to do. The current generation of Zerg Hatchery allows for the creation of Hydralisk dens unlike previous swarms. This is allowed by the increased efficiency of essence compression and structuring improvements made by evolution masters in the past. This allows far more date to be held by the same sized essence strands which in the past was a binary helix but is now a triple helix.

Satisfied by her training thus far Tatsuki started focusing on managing the hive cluster. She returned to the underground dome and mentally monitored the creep growth in the Tengu village. It was maintaining it's size and pur Master Harukas orders the giant tree that had been brought back to life was linked to them by underground creep roots in a network. The tree became the local control nexus for the creep used to improve the food quality and production rate of the Tengu village.

Having a large scale control nexus greatly improved the efficiency of the creep which maintained the balance of minerals in the soil so the ground wouldn't be drained of them leaving the land desolant and unworkable. The tree had also been altered by Oracle to produce Creep seeds which can be planted to grow into creep cores.

Next Tatsuki had a few dozen Overlords spawned before shifted her attention to her twin in the humans logging town. Mitsuki had become a guest at a small Inn and was now wandering around town learning it's lay out from Locusts flying above. While she gains more first hand knowledge from the people.

Tatsuki watched from her sisters perspective as she entered a place called a tavern.

* * *

Mitsuki blinked as she felt her sisters presence tapping into her visual date. The bar keep was serving another person, while some men gathered at a table in the corner of the room.

"Excuse me but could you answer some of my questions sir?" Mitsuki asked the bar keep.

The old balding man in the gray and black cloths looked up at Mitsuki and gave her a look over saying. "Yeah sure."

"I would like to know what this town's purpose is?"

Oracle had already explained it to her but for the purpose of her plan approved by Haruka, Mitsuki needed to follow a strict set of rules and actions.

"He he ha. Really miss... look around. Were a logging town. We cut down trees and process them in the mill. Then we sell them to where ever pays the most."

The bait has been set.

"I see. But the land around the valley has mostly been cleared. Once all the trees are cut down won't the town be out of business?"

The old man behind the counter sighed. "Quit right miss. The town will have to be moved further down the river."

One of the other men spok up.

"Heh yeah but if we go any further down river we'll be entering the territory of that wolf spirit Hinata. And rumor has it, she's already killed quit a few people that had ventured into her territory over the mountain."

"I see," Mitsuki said. "But what if all of you didn't need to move and could stay right here."

The men now had their interests piqued by this.

"Heh. Yeah right." said one man. "It takes years and years for trees to grow back. It's not like they can grow overnight."

"Yeah not even spirit force can do that kind of stuff," said another.

Mitsuki turned to that man. "I never said I would be using spirit force. However my master does have the power to control the land and its productivity."

Mitsuki reached into her clothe's and brought out a Creep seed. The flat basket ball sized egg shaped object had small root like growths on the wider underside.

The men all gave the odd thing a glance before turning their eyes back to Mitsuki.

"What's that? some kind of weird plant seed."

Mitsuki smiled. "It's called a Creep seed. And a village of Tengu to the north have already benefited from the aid my master lady Akuma has given. And although yours is different circumstances im sure we can come to a business agreement."

"What's the... Creeps... seeds thing do?"

"To put it simply they can take in water and minerals from the environment and grow roots that connect to other plants and trees. Through this connection they can control the plants growth rate and make the distribution of minerals more efficient."

"Are you saying that these things can speed up the growth of trees?" asked the barkeep.

Mitsuki turned to him. "Yes. But it is my master who controls the growth of these seeds. Unless she properly maintains their behavior they will grow out of control and leech all the minerals from the ground turning the land into a barren wasteland."

"So these things are dangerous!"

"Only if not controlled by my master. However she is indisposed at the moment. But I can work as her proxy so long as she remains in a certain range to me. Which she is."

"All this sounds like a dream come true lady but what are you getting out of this deal?"

Mitsuki gave a small smile and tilted her head. "Just a shared ownership of your land and it's profits."

The men all talked amongst themselves before coming to a conclusion.

"Miss Mitsuki though we appreciate the offer. If you want to make deals like this you should go see the town's chief who also owns the sawmill."

"I know that. " Mitsuki said placing the seed back into her cloths. "I just wanted to gauge the reaction of the common people. So I came here first to see what you common folk thought of all this."

"Well it's not like we don't want help. Our towns been in decline for a few years now. If this Creep seed can do what you say it does we wouldn't need to come into conflict with that giant wolf spirit Hinata or the other inhabitants of her forest."

"I'm glad your response was favorable," Mitsuki said with a smile. "I will make the appropriate arrangement with your villages leader. I hope our two groups can come to an understanding."

Mitsuki turned around and left out the door passing a man in a suit with a cane and a bowler hat who was sitting on a bench by the door way reading a book.

_"Creep seed...? as in Zerg Creep?"_ thought Castle.

He tipped his hat deciding to stay and investigate this Mitsuki woman before returning to the British embassy in Kyoto.

* * *

A few days later. In the grand castle like mansion of the Oren clan Haruka walked down a large hall with a smile on her face. She had just infected the tenth person with a parasite making them her slaves. The current version of the Zerg parasite was able to alter behaviour like some other parasites in nature but those with supernatural abilities like psionic powers or anything comparable such as spirit force would be able to resist the influence to a degree.

Because of this Haruka wanted to take over the normal people or at least those with weak spirit force powers like that Kōshi (chief manservant). Though his abilities were weak compared to Motoichi, he was still a unknown one that Haruka was going to deal with right now.

However.

*Crash*

"Gah!"

"Ah!"

As she was rounding a corner Haruka ran into a young Ogre man in fine clothing sending her smaller forme falling back onto her butt.

"So... sorry," said Haruka.

"Hmp. So you the little one who beat my brother at his own game."

Haruka looked up meeting the unfriendly gaze of the Ogre standing over her.

"You know a gentle men normally helps a lady up," Haruka said reaching out.

The man glanced at the hand reaching out to him and grunted turning away and walking passed her.

"Gh! Hey!" Haruka shot up giving the rude guy a death stare.

Haruka watched as he walked down the hull a bit and slid open a door entering the room without paying her a second glance.

"Huh? so that's was the second prince to the Oren clan. Josuke was his name right."

Haruka looked at the empty hallway for a few moments before returning to her current mission.

"Hmm that guy."

Josuke Oren sat at his table while a servant served him his mid day meal. He thought about that young guest his fat idiot brother had brought with him.

"She seems.. off"

"My prince?" asked the servant girl.

Josuke shook his head. "It's nothing." he said a loud. "Just another doll for father in the end," he mumbled.

Haruka walked to the end of the hull and went down some short stairs to the ground level and followed a stone path through a garden to a pair of doors that looked like a storehouse. Inside she found the Chief manservant holding some papers as he went over the inventory.

"Hello."

The chief manservant glanced at Haruka with a uninterested glare behind his round rimmed glasses. "Can I help you miss Akuma?"

"Yes I would like to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he said writing down the number of potato bags on the shelf.

Haruka stopped beside him and jumped at him. In a flash of movement that left a small dust cloud behind the chief manservant was suddenly behind Haruka who kissed the ground.

"Omph!"

The chief manservant pushed his glasses up. "I don't have time for childish horse play little miss. I have work to do."

Haruka pushed herself up off the ground and turned around to see the chief manservant leave through the door.

_"Hm he's fast and doesn't let his guard down. I'll have to come up with a new strategy. Maybe poisoning his food. I want his essence so it would be redundant to infect him with a parasite. Would it?"_

Haruka left the store house following after the chief manservant of the estate. But once she caught up to him another servant arrived with a expression that could only be described as happiness mixed with euphoria.

"The master has returned!"

The words made the chief manservants face change to the same kind of odd expression. Haruka had watched shows where some mind control was used on someone and it made them make a expression similar to theirs.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Haruka mutterd.

The two servants left in a sprint for the front of the mansion. Wanting to see this master of the Oren clan for herself Haruka followed after them.

Outside at the front of the estate a large procession of people and carriages made their way forwards like a ceremony or festival. And at the center of the group was a overly extravagant and large carriage three times the size of a normal one. It didn't have wheels but was being carried by a group of twenty well muscled and sweaty Ogre men with the tops of their cloth's off down around their waist's.

"Geez this guy's full of himself," Haruka said.

Haruka looked around spoting Motoichi his boss Udo and the other prince Josuke along with a few servants arriving in the open lot in front of the house along with the chief manservant. Not wanting to cause a scene Haruka held back around the main house walking to the front to watch everything from a distance.

With flare and extravagance the procession of people and carriages entered the large open lot spreading themselves out before stopping. The oversized carriage was rotated around so it's side faced the mansion and the twenty men set it down off their shoulders.

One of the well dressed people in the procession walked forwards spreading his arms wide.

"The grand master Hiroshige Oren master of the eternal and magnificent Oren clan has returned. Bow with reverence."

Everyone Except Haruka made a slow bow.

The words spotted by the guy made Haruka chuckle at how over the top they were.

"Gah! haha. What the hell is with this guy."

A few well dressed Ogre woman with their hair done up into traditional japanese hairstyles left the oversized carriage and to Harukas shock got on all fours making a human!... well Ogre steps. The next person to step off that carriage was a lavishly dressed Ogre man with white hair done up into a top knot. He casually stepped on the girls without any hesitation or concern for their well being like they were property or something.

"Are they slaves? I already don't like this guy."

Udo and Motoichi glanched back to Haruka who had a look of disappointment growing on her face.

The master of the Oren clan stepped off the last girl and snapped his fingers and they got up like nothing happened or was odd. They came to the sides and back of the man that had just used them a stepping stones a moment ago and walked silently with stoic expressions.

The four of them stopped in front of the group Udo, Josuka and the others were in. Josuka and Udo and the rest beside them all bowed until their upper bodies went horizontal.

"Father. It is good to see you again. How was the trip?"

Hiroshige waved his hand about. "Bah. That warmonger lord Kyoshiro still won't take any of my daughters for a wife. And he's still trying to build up a power base to take over the country. HA! The way he thinks Regent Hatanaka will be so easy to dethrone is annoying. But It's not like I can convince that old fool at this point."

"Father." Udo said.

"Ah! What is it my first born."

Udo sighed as he glanced back at Haruka for a moment. "Father we have a guest. She's watching from the front of the house." said Udo while motioning towards Haruka.

Hiroshige glanced at Haruka who was leaning up against a support column. The young girl with the fierce red eyes and deep ocean blue hair mesmerised his mind making him grin upon seeing such a rare jewel.

"Ah! Udo my son. Where did you find such a fine jewel?"

Grinning with a smile Odo spread out his arms a moment. "Her name is Fumiko Rei. I found her in that Tengu village. She had been saved by those feather brains after bandits killed her escorts. And now im... taking care of her until I can send her home."

With a big grin on his face Hiroshige leaned over placing his mouth near Udo's ear.

"Well done my son. She'll make a fine new wife for me. HA HA."

"Uh yes father."

Josuke heard this and made a twisted face that could only be called disgusted. While Motoichi had a unreadable poker face on.

"Ask anything my son and i'll give it to you so long as it's within my power."

"Ah in that case father. I would like..." said Udo as he leaned forwards whispering his request.

Haruka watched from a distance wondering what they were whispering about. She already didn't like this Hiroshige guy nore his family. She hadn't talked with Josuke any mainly because he ignored her whenever she tried to talk or start a conversation with him so her opinion of him was still up in the air.

After hearing what his first son had to ask of him Hiroshige turned around to face his army of servants.

"It has been a long trip for to day. Everyone return and rest for today and then return to your duties in the morning."

As if a water dam broke all the servants dispersed some entering the side buildings surrounding the main house that Haruka was standing in the front entrance of.

Leader of the Oren clan Hiroshige Oren walked towards his grand house with Haruka standing at the front entrance. She backed off a bit giving room to the master of the house. Hiroshige his sons and their servants entered the front of the main house stoping in the wide open entrance.

Hiroshige turned to Haruka giving a soft smile. Haruka returned the fake smile and bowed respectfully. "Hello lord of the Oren clan. Oren Hiroshige. My name is Fumiko Rei. I was traveling back to my home In Kyoto when some unruly marauders attacked me killing my servants. Luckily some of the people under your most graces rule saved me. Some time after your first son Udo arrived and most tankfully offered to held me get back home."

Haruka's story was to get the leg up and keep him from asking any questions she didn't want him asking.

Hiroshige continued to smile despite loosing his chance to ask his own questions but he still had a opening she had left for him.

"Fumiko?... I've never heard of a noble family with that name living in Kyoto. Who are your parents names and what do they do? If I know perhaps it will be quicker to reunite you with them."

"I don't actually know...?!"

**[Warning! mental contamination!] **said Oracle.

Haruka was stopped mid sentence by Oracles words ringing in her mind and bringing her back to her senses. She had almost said that she doesn't know who her parents are and that she was lying.

_"Shit! this guy has a Geass like power. I didn't know Spirit force could do stuff like that?"_ thought Haruka._**"**_**Oracle!"**

**[Your mental effort fortitude is**** sufficient**** to resist the effect but only if you remain aware of it.]**

**"What about the hive mind? Doesn't that help me any?"**

**[It does negate the complete take over of your psyche however do to you still being a young Brood queen you resistance to mental and soul attacks is still weak. I suggest you subsoom your mind deeper into the hive mind to drown out the mental attack]**

**"Got it"**

Haruka dived deeper into her connection with her swarm using their collective minds to drown out the mental attack Hiroshige had hit her with.

"Miss Fumiko? miss Fumiko?... Miss Fumiko!"

Haruka shook off her hazy mind looking up at Hiroshige who was looking down at her his eyes filled with a sense of superiority.

Haruka looked tired mentally and physically as she gripped her own head.

"Hah? its... it's... nothing. I... just... feel a bit tired... is all... For give me... lord Oren. I... must retire to my room."

Harukas thoughts and movements all felt slow as she turned around and left. The mental load from having so many other minds and their experiences in one brain was taxing Harukas capacity to process it all. But it was still better than the alternative.

Hiroshige grinned while stroking his beard.

"Heh. So she was ably to resist my power. She certainly is a interesting catch hehe. I'll enjoy breaking her."

Haruka reached her room and collapsed inside. Her mind and body was struggling to adapt to the new strain but that was what she wanted. She was a Zerg after all.

"Hehe. What doesn't... kill me... *heavy breathing* Will... only make me... stronger."

**[Suggested options for dealing with enemy leader Hiroshige. Option 1. Mass spawn Zerglings mixed with Banelings and Locust to overwhelm his forces. Option 2. ****Utilize**** parasite to launch a counterattack on his mind and body. Options 3. Use Overlords and Banelings to bomb him from above.]**

"Heh... heh... ha. How about... all three."

**[Processing... ... ... Chance of victory increased to 90%. Only known variable Motoichi. Suggest infesting with parasite.]**

"Nah. I want him as one... of my loyal soldiers. If I force him at... gunpoint I... can't get his respect or... loyalty. First I... need to know when his contact with the... Oren clan... ends."

With her mind still in a haze Haruka made her way over to Motoichi's room. If he wasn't there she would have to go searching for him. Once she was at the door Haruka knocked on the door.

*Knock knock*

"Excuse me mister... Yukawa."

A few moments passed before a reply.

"Yes. What is it little one?"

"I would like to talk to you a mo... moment if you would hear me out."

"Come in."

Haruka slid the door open, entered and slid it closed again. Turning around she saw Motoichi by the window with a sake cup in his hands and a glass bottle by his feet.

With a bow Haruka greeted him. "Thank you for... letting me... have a few minute's of your time."

Haruka approached Motoichi and sat beside him on the opposite side of the window.

"So little one what did you want to talk about?" said Motoichi before sipping his sake.

"I... was wondering when your... contract with the first prince... Udo ended."

Motoichi gave a tiny smile at the edges of his mouth.

"Afraid that chief Hiroshige will make you one of his toys."

"It would... be inconvenient to my... own plans."

Motoichi turned his head to face Haruka.

"I'm somewhat impressed that you were able to withstand his ability despite your age. But tricks like his only works on the weak minded. So that says something as to your character and strength of will." said Motoichi pouring himself another bowl of sake.

"Hehe. I'm glad you have a positive... opinion of... me."

Motoichi swished his sake around gently watching the liquid ripple and swirl around in the cup.

"It's not everyday that someone of your age can keep their individuality in the face of someone that can infuse their own soul into another like a puppet master pulling a dolls strings."

Haruka took the statement as a hint to the nature of Hiroshige's powers.

"Spirit force is... the ability to make manifest on's own... soul on the material world...but his... Ah I see."

Haruka now understood how the ability worked. It was a simple technique of infusing one's own will into another's mind and body. Less like mind control and more like making the other person want to do the same things you want them to do. Hiroshige wanted Rei or rather Haruka to tell the truth so she also wanted to do the same. The person's mind remains the same but their will is changed to match the masters. So a person with strong will power and individuality would be far more resistant to such an ability.

Motoichi gave a grin as he finished off his own sake in one gulp.

"Hmm your a smart one."

"Again thank's for the compliment. But... as to my... first question."

"My contract with the Oren clan ends in one week. I did once follow a master long ago but..."

Motoichi's words trailed off as his face gave a nostalgic expression.

"Now i'm not but a wandering ronin who shuffles from one place to another selling my skills."

Haruka had one week to get this guy on her side and keep herself from becoming a slave of that bastard. No pressure or anything.

"I'm not the most rich person at... the moment but I... may be able to put something to... gather in that amount of time. Plus two heads."

Motoichi poured himself another cups worth of the transparent alcohol.

"The walls have ears ya know."

Haruka nodded. "I know. I'm not that faint of heart."

"Ha ha ha! so it would seem ha!"

Haruka sighed at the sudden laughter.

Motoichi finished off yet another bowl of his sake and gave a serious look at Haruka.

"By the way... why are you speaking like that? You seem distracted."

"Ah! that's a secret."

* * *

The next day at the logging town a group of people were looking about the clear cut mountain-side just outside town. What was drawing their attention was not the tree stumps but the tiny newly growing trees sprouting from them. At the center of a few hundred dead stumps was a small tree sapling each with a few leaves budding.

"Woh! look at all the new trees growing," one man said as he and the others examined the newly growing forest.

"I thought nothing would grow after we cut everything down."

"If they keep growing this fast we should be able to harvest them in a few months."

The people and loggers were all scratching their heads as to how the Creep seeds had all grown so quickly.

After talking with the sawmill/village chief and getting his approval Mitsuki said that her people would arrive soon and start planting the so called Creep seeds. Late at night the previous day a group of Tengu from the northern mountain town arrived and started planting the Creep seeds along the mountain side.

"Ah! im beat," said a tengu man as he enjoyed a drink at the tavern.

"I'm all for helping other people but, this valley was really clear cut." said another Tengu man. "I wonder why it's so desolant I've never seen such a empty land before. Kind of makes me depressed."

Beside the three Tengu man who had delivered the Creep seeds Mitsuki sat close by listening. "From what the village chief explained, it's because the technology of the mill is so advanced that it allowed them to cut so many trees down so quickly."

"Technology?" said one of the Tengu man.

Mitsuki finished off her meal and drinks. "From what the village chief told me a few years ago a western man arrived here selling new logging technology that allowed them to increase their productivity greatly. And as a result... "

"As a result we clear cut the valley in just a few years. *hiccup*"

The new voice was that of Senzo who was resting his head one the end of the wrap around counter top with a bottle in one hand.

"Yes it's just as he said." Mitsuki continued.

One of the Tengu men looked at the drunken Senzo. "If you didn't go so fast and replanted trees while keeping saplings safe then your village wouldn't be in this sorry state."

Senzo didn't respond because he had lost consciousness and started to snore.

"Ah geez he fell asleep," One Tengu man said.

"Lady Mitsuki we can bring him back to the Inn. You go to the meeting."

Mitsuki nodded as two of the Tengu man walked over and carried Senzo out on their shoulders. "Understood. Take care."

After paying for her food Mitsuki left and with a casually gate to her walk quickly reached the main office building to the log mill. Walking inside she took off her shandles and walked up the stairs to the sawmill/village chiefs office.

The door opened and the head of a balding fifty something man looked up from a stack of papers to Mitsuki.

"Sorry for intruding but you did say that I could come in at any time."

"Ah yes yes. Come in miss Mitsuki your always welcome."

Mitsuki entered sliding the door closed behind her but as she did she felt the presence of another person in the room but couldn't see them only sense their presence.

_"Stealth camouflage of some kind. Is it based on spirit force? Or something else." _thought Mitsuki.

**[Suggestion. Ignore invisible intruder for now as if they are not there. It is I'll advised to attract unwanted attention to yourself at the moment,] **said Oracle.

**"Understood," **she replied.

"I came here to finalize the agreement between the Tengu village and your town," Mitsuki said acting normal.

Setting is pen down the village chief clasp his fingers together. "Ah yes. I would like to get that little detail out of the road so that our two groups can begin trade between each other."

"I think that will be fine as well. Shall we," Mitsuki said sitting down.

After talking about the details and coming to a agreement the village chief wrote a message down and handed it to Mitsuki.

"I'll take this to the Tengu chief so he can look it over and sign it."

"Good. Thank you Lady Mitsuki. We are forever in your debt and that of your master for your gaces help. Though it will take some time we should be able to begin harvesting the trees in time to pay off our dept's."

"Debts?" Mitsuki asked.

**[Debt is a concept of asking for money to pay for something without first working. But the debt needs to be payed off afterwards otherwise the person that took the money will be liable to be punished.] **said Oracle.

The village chief shighed. "The mill itself is still owned by the people who first gave it to us. We were just about to pay off the debt when the trees in the valley started to run out."

The mill chief leaned back with a forlorn expression.

"If it wasn't for that forest fire during that dry summer a few years back we would have a lot more money and would have payed off the debt and still would have made a lot of extra money leftover."

**[Possibility of outside groups setting said fire to the forest is 64%. Reasons would be that they wanted to keep the people of this valley in their debt.] **said Oracle.

_"That means it would have been the same people that sold the logging mill technology to these people," _Mitsuki thought.

"Well... I'll be leaving now. Good day to you. I hope we have a fruitful relationship."

Mitsuki left leaving the logging mill chief in his office.

Once the room was one person empty the village chief relaxed and brought out a bottle of sake pouring some for himself. But once he had started drinking he was startled by a voice.

"You sure seem chummy with that girl."

The village chief nearly choked as he looked around the room and his eyes darted around spotting a man in a fine suite appearing out of thin air.

"Long time no see," Castle said as he gripped his caine.

The village chief didn't know who the man was at first but then he noticed the crystal on top of his cain and remembered. "Ah! your. Your the one who sold me the mill."

Castle tipped his hat. "Yes I am. Now I would like for you to tell me everything you know about that woman that was in here just now. And it's not a suggestion."

Castle held up his caine and the crystal glowed. The village chief's eyes glowed and became empty looking as he relaxed in his chair.

"She came here a day ago and..."

After the explanation Castle lowered his caine and tapped it on the floor three times in thought.

"Hmm this Mitsuki girl and her master Haruka Akuma. She may well be a throne in my planes. But I need more information on them. That Tengu village up north... Perhaps I should pay them a visit."

* * *

Within the hive clusters one and only surface dome, Tatsuki sat with her naginata resting on her shoulder and a few Zerglings resting beside her.

"Hmm... Master Haruka seems to be fine. But she shouldn't let her guard down around that man. In the meantime I need to make sure the Tengu and humans villages are safe."

**"Tatsuki?" **Haruka called**.**

Tatsuki raised her head up a little.

**"Yes master." **she projected back.

**"Send over a few Overlords to me with as many Banelings as they can carry Plus Locust."**

**"Very well my master. Do you require anything else?"**

**"Nope. That should do for my plan."**

**"Be safe master Haruka."**

**"I will. You just keep the Hive cluster safe."**

**"I will."**

Once Tatsuki felt her master's mind refocus elsewhere she ordered all Overlords to land. They had been at high altitude since being hatched to evade detection and to map the island.

While the OverLords were lowering their altitude Tatsuki set a few dozen Zerglings to Morph into Banelings.

Tatsuki didn't know what Haruka had in mind but she would have to believe the young Brood Queen knew what she was doing.

* * *

A few days later at the Oren clans castle estate Haruka walked down a hall at night time feeling sick and her mind foggy. She had just had a run in with Hiroshige and he grilled her for facts about her family. Thankfully her resistance to his Will Projection ability seems to be improving. But that wasn't really what made her feel sick. No that honor belonged to the realisation that those girls he had used as footstools before were actually his own daughters.

A fact she had learned during the previous conversation. However what has her walking down this particular hall was what her new parasite infested spies have told her about.

She rounded a corner continuing onwards until reacting a door at the bottom of some stairs that lead down into a underground chamber set into the base of the nearby stone cliff at the edge of the Oren estate.

"What's down here?"

Haruka walked down the steps stopping at the large set of steel reinforced wooden doors.

"I wonder?" said Haruka as she reacted out to the door.

Just as she touched the door she felt a jolt of energy shock her hand and she pulled back holding her wounded hand.

"Gah! Yeah just as I thought. There's a barrier. Haha. Spirit force really is so cool isn't it. Can't wait to dig into some of that, essence."

As she thought of eating that fat slob Udo and his father Hiroshige a shadow loomed over Haruka.

"Your not supposed to be in this area."

Haruka put on a smile before turning around. She had sensed the man's presence a few minutes ago but let him follow her. It would seem suspicious if she were able to sense someone like him.

"Huh? Oh hello prince Josuke. Sorry if I was nosing around some place I shouldn't."

The second prince to the Oren clan had his arms together in his sleeves as he glared down at Haruka. "This place is off limits to everyone but father. You should leave."

Haruka made a innocent face. "Huh?... So not even you know what's in here. But your lord Hiroshige's son."

The prince made a uncomfortable expression that looked like a cross between concern and anger.

"Just don't go getting yourself killed little one. Now come with me."

Josuke turned around to leave when Haruka said.

"Who knows. Maybe i'm prying into things but... I don't think I'll be the one that's going to be dying anytime soon."

Josuke felt a chill run up his spine and was about to look back at Haruka when she rushed passed him and up the stairs. He watched her wondering what exactly was this human girl playing at.

Haruka left the second prince there brooding over her words.

In the meantime she needed to get things ready for the show that would end with her taking over the Oren clane at the end of the week. Which meant that she needed a weapon. Her own creep grown bone blades were like paper toys compared to the spirit force reinforced weapons the Oren clan and others used. The weapon that Ogre Haruka killed used was a normly blade. He just used blade projection skill to attack at range.

One weapon in particular caught her eye. Not for it's type or looks but because it was made by the Masamune clan. The same Oni clan her adoptive mother Kaguya is from.

Nearing the armory Haruka glanced inside. It was a large open room filled with weapon's of all kinds. Bows and arrows, Crossbows. Swords, spears naginate's and a variety of other weapons. But the one Haruka wanted the most was the scythe placed on a alter like rack in back with spirit force barriers placed on it. The weapon was a treasure the Oren clan had taken during the chaos of the war of the two prince's fought many decades ago.

It had two retracting scythe blades, one four foot long main blade and a smaller two foot long blade on opposite ends of a collapsing two piece metal shaft that was made of two piece's that slide into each other. In the middle of that shaft was a mechanism for collapsing the two blades and the pole shaft. The ends of the shafts also had spear heads for thrusting attacks. The blades and spear heads had a black and silver damascus pattern to them while the two piece shaft had a wrap of fine white silk with a black and red helix pattern.

It was a unique weapon to say the least and it was also the excuse she had used to stay at the Oren manor for a week until Motoichi's contract ends. There was just one catch. She would have to buy the thing with money which she just didn't have at the moment. And she would also need money to hire Motoichi.

But luckily she was great at games thanks to Oracle. And the perfect opportunity to make lots of money would start soon.

* * *

The bang of drumb's and music filled the streets of the sea side town as the local tournament brought many people to watch, some to participate and others to bet on the winners. Escorting Haruka was Motoichi who had been roped into this.

**A few days ago. **

Haruka respectfully bowed before Lord Oren Hiroshige while he sat at the head of the grand room wrapped in richly decorated cloths.

"Hmm. So you want to buy the Oren clans treasure. HAHAHA. Your sure have balls child. It cost my clan much blood to kill the master of that weapon. And you think we'll part with it so quickly," said lord Hiroshige.

Haruka raised her head but kept from making eye contact as that seems to be Hiroshige's main method of using his powers of projecting his will onto others.

"I've heard that a martial arts tournament will be held in the local seaside city. And that the prize money is quite substantial."

"HAHAHA! Don't tell me your going to enter little mouse HAHA."

Hiroshige's reaction was a little more then what Haruka had expected but everything was still going as planned.

"I know it may not seem like much of a equal exchange considering the honor and respect having such a prized weapon of a great clan gives you. But that doesn't pay the bills im afraid."

Hiroshige quitted down adopting a more serious face as Haruka continued.

"That's why I propose a deal. If the guy I bet on looses I'll be obliged to serve you're clane for the next decade."

Hiroshige cracked a smile he had been failing at making this little girl into his slave like other women he has taken a liking to, but if he can beat her in a game of her own making then she will be bound by her own words and will. This was the second method to his unique spirit force ability. His son Udo had stumbled upon this by his own in a attempt to imitate his father's powers. But his methods are far more crude and rely on chance far to much.

"Very well. And sinch i'm such a graces host and a far player i'll even give you some money to start out with. But if you want to make enough to buy the Black Moon Scythe then you will need to at least triple that amount."

* * *

**Present.**

**Uwajima port city. **

**Southern Ehime Prefecture.**

The port city of Uwajima was a bustling city filled with a great many people of differing races. Oni from the Muramasa clan. Ogres of the Oren clan and a few other smaller Ogre clans and of course humans. It was in this port city that the carriage of the Oren clan entered transporting Haruka who was still going by the name Fumiko Rei and Motoichi.

The carriage made it's way through the city before stopping at a small Inn in the residential district.

"Why are we stopping here?" said Motoichi.

"Well if we stay at a expensive Inn well burn through all the money. Don't tell me all the time you've spent with the Oren clan made you into a spoiled brat like Udo."

"Gah! no I am not a spoiled brat," Motoichi said as Haruka got out of the carriage.

"Then don't complain."

"And don't you compare me to Udo," Motoichi said catching up to Haruka.

Haruka and Motoichi walked to the front counter where the clerk waited.

"Im Fumiko Rei and this is my dad Fumiko Motoichi. One small room for two please," Haruka said.

Motoichi regretted letting her talk first.

"One small room for a father and daughter. Here you go," the clerk said letting the two put their names in the daliy records book and handing them the room key.

Haruka took the key and thanked the clerk before her and Motoichi left for their room.

Haruka flopped onto her bed while Motoichi brooded on his. "Did you need to do that?"

Haruka rolled onto her side looking at him. "It was to save money. Two rooms cost more than one and it would be suspicious. What don't like the idea of being a daddy."

Motoichi groaned shaking his head. "Family huh. Never considered marrying."

"Oh really..." Haruka rolled onto her back crossing her arms. "Guess you the type to marry your swords then."

"That's... not what I mean. It's just that I... well."

Seeing that he was fumbling at his words Haruka interjected Motoichi's sentence.

"Speak up all ready. I'm dying of boredom."

"Grr. It's just that I never really found... the right woman thats all."

Haruka sat up eyeing Motoichi. "And what kind of woman unsheathes that sword of yours?"

Motoichi sighed at the obvious sex joke. "Well... i've... always had a thing for... mermaids. Gah! why am I telling you this anyway."

Feeling Instant regret Motoichi lowered his head waiting for Haruka to criticize him for his tastes. When that didn't happen he looked up at her. "What no comment about the me liking mermaid's"

Haruka was oddly silent for a moment.

"Hay you do you. It would be a jerk move to lay into you for the thing you love. Everyone has their like and dislikes. Besides If were lucky, since slavery is legal and mermaids are probably exotic we might just find a enslaved Mermaid in the city. Trust is the most important part of a relationship after all and if you play the hero she's bound to at least start out with a high opinion of you if you can save from a cruel fate."

Motoichi was dumb struck by the detail of that plan. "Uh... did you rehearse that?"

"No... It just came to me at the spur of the moment. If you don't want to try it then we can focus on my plan to make money so I can get my scythe. "

**Chapter End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FateFul Encounters.**

* * *

**Shikoku Island.**

**Southern Western Ehime Prefecture.**

**Uwajima port city.**

* * *

Along the busy city street people walked by a poster showing the martial arts tournament that by the date on the poster would be starting in one day.

"The city seems lively," said Haruka as some kids rushed passed her.

"It gets this way every year." Motoichi said following her.

With one hand resting on his swords and the other in his half open kimono he took out a flask of alcohol sipping a bit before putting it back.

"Make sure to watch out for pickpockets. It would be a shame if that money you mere loaned were stolen."

"Oh don't worry I have a firm grip on the cash. Now lets go looking for ways to make more money. You know this neck of the woods where's? the gambling dens and casinos!"

"Casinos?" said Motoichi.

_"Oh crap that's right. This is the past. No casinos exist yet." _thought Haruka.

"Well," Motoichi. said thinking. "I know one place that we could try. But..."

Haruka stopped turning around. "But what speak up?"

Motoichi gave a stoic expression looking into Harukas eyes. "Well it's not the most safe place for kids like you."

Haruka sighed lowering her head and waving a hand. "Isn't that why I have you along. Lord Hiroshige loaned me the money but my having you protect me is my debt from his son Udo. At least i'm not in debt with the other brother." Haruka looked up and their faces met. "Now where is this place you were talking about?"

Some time later the two arrived at a building riding in a two wheeled rickshaw. They payed the man that had taken them there and entered the building. The inside was like a large restaurant crossed with a bar and casino with large wall and ceiling windows to let natural light in to illuminate the many tables of men and woman playing various games and drinking. The room had a central balcony in the middle with a hand rail that showed a lower level where two people were fighting.

One man gave a strong Punch. While the other ducked and kicked the others legs out from under him with a Leg sweep. The first man rolled backwards and leaped at his opponent counter attacking with a flying Kick. The second man blocked it with both arms up and jumped attacking with a Knee jab to the solar plexus knocking him down and brutally beat his brains out until he laid their still and bloody on the tatami floor mats.

"Yeaaah!"

The victor raised his blood soaked hands and was declared the winner by the referee.

"Still want to be here young miss Akuma. Or do you want to leave after seeing that," said Motoichi.

Haruka couldn't take her eyes off the brutal fist fight that left one guy comatose and the other looked half mad sweaty and covered in blood.

"Nah this is my kind of place. By the way." She looked up to Motoichi. "Are people allowed to use Spirit force in these fights?"

He looked down at her. "Only body and strength enhancement types. No projection or effect types allowed. They tend to... BLOW UP the audience."

Haruka nodded. "Uh huh. That sounds about right. So how about you join in the next fight."

Motoichi did a double take. "Huh! say again."

"I mean I want you to join in the gabbling fights and make me money. You may serve the Oren clan but... for the time being you first priority is to protect me. And the best way for you to do THATis to make sure I don't become a slave to those mean old Oren jerks is to make sure I win the bet I made."

Vain's popped on Motoichis face as he expressed a anger and realised why she chose him for this job. "You..." Haruka felt killing intent from Motoichi and backed up a bit "Gah... you're... ahh fine ok. I'll do it but only to fulfill my duty to keep you safe as I would my true charges."

Haruka clapped her hands together. "Great now let's look for someone to get you in the ring."

A few minutes later Motoichi was down in the ring with another big bald guy with a handlebar mustache. The two looked at each other sizing each other up. Up above Haruka placed a stack of money on Motoichi to win.

"Uh young miss aren't you a little to young to gamble," said the bet taker.

"Hey it's my dad that's making me do this. Just put the money on Motoichi to win and dad won't beat me later." she said making a cut innocent face. "You don't want my pretty young face to be covered in bruises don't you."

The man felt really uncomfortable in this situation but since she handed out a large amount of money he really didn't have much to complain about. "Fine... here"

With her money exchanged for a numbered card Haruka ran back over to the arena to watch the fight.

The bell rang and the two combatant's quickly took a fighting stance and started sending jabs at each other. Motoichi blocked the other guys fist and deflected the attack sending their fist flying off course.

The mustache guy recovered and shifted his stance starting a quick flurry of weak jabs that forced Motoichi on the defensive. Once he was backed into a corner he was hit with a strong right hook that knocked him back but not out.

Mustache guy countered with a high knee kick but it missed when Motoichi dodged but it was a faint and the Mustache guy jumped landing behind Motoichi and grabbed him in a iron bear hug and squeezed before throwing him into the cage full force. Just as he recovered mustache guy hit him with a flying axe kick to the face.

Harukas jaw dropped as she watched Motoichi get his face smashed into the tatami mat and the reef called the match.

A few minutes later in a prep room for the fighters, Motoichi roash up from the floor with Haruka standing over him with a somewhat worried expression.

"You better not have lost on purpose," she said handing him a cup of water.

Motoichi took the water and drank it in three gulp's. Haruka handed him another and he poured it on his head.

"Sorry i'm not used to hand to hand. It's been a few years since I fought bar handed, i'm a sword's men you know."

Somewhat satisfied with the answer Haruka sighed. "Rest up and get back into the groove. I'll go set up and pay for the next match."

Motoichi watched as his new young charge walked off.

"Heh... " he said.

The next match was Motoichi up against the guy that won the first match they saw when they had entered and the man still had a somewhat crazy look to his face. But Haruka noticed Motoichi was more calm and relaxed this time but was boring holes into his opponent with his glare that seemed to make the guys eye twitch like he was insulted with eye contact.

"Fight!"

As soon as the reef said that the crazy looking guy sent a right hook flying into Motoichis face. But the fist grazed off at an angle as Motoichi twisted his head in a evading angle. His counter attack was a flurry of gut punches finishing with a flying knee to the opponents jaw and as Motoichi landed on his feet he hit his opponent with a over head fist hammer that did little damage but did buy time stunning his opponent long enough for him to get behind him and sweep kick his legs out from underneath him. Once the other guy was on his side Motoichi got him in a strangle hold and after a half minute the guy was out cold.

"Winner is Yukawa," said the reef as he held Motoichi's hand up.

After the match Motoichi joined Haruka who was counting her money at a table.

"Hehehe we made all our money back and some extra. You planned this all along right?"

Motoichi sat down taking Harukas drink and downing it in a few seconds. "Haah! Well when your trying to make money on fights like this it's better to make the gabblers think your weak or at least get them to bet on the other guy."

"I see so that's why you lost the first match."

Motoichi retorted. "I told you I didn't lose on purpose I was just... warming up. I told you it's been awhile since I fought with my bare fists."

Haruka chuckled. "Hehe sure whatever. Now why don't you rest for a bit while I get us some food. You need to keep your energy up for the other matches and guy's like you fight on their stomachs."

Over the course of the next few hours Motoichi fought in ten matches losing six but winning the last three all in a row. Done with the fights and seeing the day turning to afternoon the two left that place and moved on.

Motoichi held a white patch of cloth on his left cheek as he and Haruka walked down a street. They stopped at a food stand selling seafood and afterwards went to a hill overlooking the sea and ship ports.

"Aaah that's a beautiful view," said Haruka as she ate some fried squid on a stick.

She bit a chunk off and chewed.

"How much did we make?" said Motoichi enjoying his own food.

"We made double what we started out with. Are there any other places you know where we could make some extra before we head back to the Inn."

Motoichi chewed as he thought. "Hmm... We could try the special slave markets on the outskirts of town. If you willing to go to that kind of place."

"What! Do you plan on me buying a slave and having them fight in a death match?"

"No! It's just this odd little place that holds a special voting contest with slaves and the most exotic one wins and their owner wins a tone of money paid by the looser's."

Haruka didn't like where this conversation was heading but continued anyway.

"Sounds interesting *munching noise*gulp* tell me more?"

Finishing his food off Motoichi crossed his arms and continued.

"Rich people show off rare slaves they collected from the far reaches of the world at this auction in front of a audience who choose which ones are the most beautiful and rare. The person who's slave is the most exotic and wins gets a pot of money that everyone participating puts money into. While the losers... well i've heard rumors."

"They get killed butchered and eaten by rich deviants huh?" said Haruka.

Motoichi surprised by the horrifying theory gave a shocked expression.

"Gah! ahh? thats uh." scratching his head. "One theory."

"Yeah OK. Let's go to the place where people get sold on stage, killed and eaten by rich bastards. Thats sounds like a plane." she said with dripping sarcasm.

"Are you serious!" said Motoichi raising a eyebrow.

Motoichi's reply made Haruka do a double take.

"Yes i'm serious. If such a place does exist then... hehe ah... I have such idea's."

Motoichi sighed at the idea praying for the poor souls that Haruka is planning on having ideas about.

"Your not planning on causing trouble are you?"

Haruka snapped out if her sadism mode.

"Huh! oh yeah I promise not to cause trouble," said Haruka.

But she didn't promise that her Zerg wouldn't cause trouble.

Some time later at a warehouse on the outskirts of the city a loan guard stood watch as the sun started going back down under the horizon giving off a golden orange glow. The guard gave a yawn and looked onwards noticing two people one a big guy with swords and a younger girl following close behind.

"Halt. Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"Were hear for the special slave auction," Motoichi said handing the guard a wade of paper money.

The guard took the money and counted it. He then knocked on the door in a coded rhythm and the door opened. Haruka and Motoichi entered the building and followed a pair of Oni guards through a hallway before reaching a large set of double doors. Past the doors they arrived at a large room with around a hundred or more people all in expensive clothes. The room also had three plateformes at each of the other three directions. Each platform had a few slaves on stage, some being men but mostly woman of different races in fancy and sometimes revealing clothes and all of them had slave collars on.

"My pets will eat well tonight, HE, HE, HE," Haruka said darkly.

"Huh?" said Motoichi.

Haruka waved her hand dismissively. "Oh don't mind me I just thought out loud."

On the front platform farthest from Haruka and Motoichi the slaves were taken off stage and a japanese man in a fine western suit walked on stage for all to see and held up a device to enhance his voice.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen once again to our, special slave auction. We have some exotic girls for today's event. So shall we begin with bringing out our number One."

A snow white harpy with her wings and legs chained onto a platform with wheels was rolled on stage.

"A very rare find. A pure white albino harpy from the Himalayas," said the announcer.

The chained and bound white harpy gave a mean expression and narrowed her eyes from the stage lights shown on her. The people in the room all gawked at her as they talked amongst themselves.

"Quit a find isn't it. A albino Harpy is almost unheard of. And for our number Two piece," said the announcer.

A young Oni girl in her mid teens but standing nearly a adult humans highet was walked on stage by two big guys. She was wearing a pure white kimono with a blue wiste tie with her arms tied around her back out of sight. The two men connected her arm bindings to a floor lock with a rope.

"A Oni Miko! (shrine maiden) from the north of Japan who is also," the announcer guestered to the two men and they slid back her hair showing a pair of long ears." a quit rare Oni, Elf half breed."

The room was a wash of murmurs as people talked amongst themselves. Motoichi looked down at Haruka who was disturbingly quiet about all this with a oddly straight face.

The announcer continued.

"And last but not least. A first for this auction or any, a ultra rare and nearly legendary being that has only been recently confirmed to even exist!"

A large glass tank with a mermaid inside was rolled onstage but she was a little different then most of her kind. Her tail was covered in deep ocean blue scales and a membrane of light sky blue flesh on her tail tip and wings. One fin like pair coming off her hips and another dragon wing like pair from her upper back. Her hair was a vibrant pink and her eyes a deep purple and the only thing covering her was a series of ribbons criss crossing her torso and a cloth flap over her pelvis area.

"A Aquarius! A winged Mermaid with dragon like qualities," the announcer said.

The room went silent as everyone gasp at the almost unheard of creature on display tonight. Meanwhile on a upper balcony room a handsome blond haired, blue eyed man in a fine red velvet suit holding a wine glass sat smiling at the reaction everyone in the room had to his slave knowing without a doubt that it would win him the prize money tonight.

Meanwhile at the back of the room in one corner stood two hooded men, one tall and mature and the other short and young maybe about Harukas age. Both stared right at the Elf/Oni Miko girl on display.

"That's the princess." whispered the smaller hooded man.

He started to move forward when the taller hooded man stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Young prince I know how you feel about the princess but she's not the only one in danger here. If we make a foolish move we'll do nothing but end any hope of her being rescued."

The smaller hooded man gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.

"Yes Your right. Forgive my rash actions. But... how should we get the princess to safety. Their are quite a few guards."

"I'm not sure when but a opportunity may present itself. We need only be observant and patient for now."

Meanwhile back with Haruka and Motoichi.

Haruka had a face expressing a sense of opportunity as she stared ahead.

"Well... Motoichi didn't you say you had a thing for mermaids," said Haruka with a slight grin on.

Motoichi didn't really react to the jab at him. Instead he was captivated by the beautiful ocean jewel imprisoned and on display for all these reprobates to gawk at for their own petty amusement.

"She's... beautiful!"

Haruka looked up at him. "Uh huh. Really." _"I am so going to haft to ship these two and crash this little party. Good thing I had those two come by with reinforcements _" she thought.

The announcer continued speaking.

"Well ladies and gentlemen here are tonight's choices. Please give them a look and place your money on the one that most catches you eye.

People all over the room started talking and mingling as they went over the pros and cons of each slave on display. Two of the parties that own the slaves on display were on edge over what the outcome was going to be. All except for the man in the velvet suit enjoying his wine on the second level balcony.

Haruka watched as the Pure white harpy defiantly struggle against her chains. The Miko Elf/Oni half breed try to hid her shy and scared face with her long blond hair from the indifferent people viewing her as nothing more then as a slab of meat to be bought and sold. And lastly the Aquarius almost had a lack of any expression as she tried her hardest to not think of her fate at the hands of these cruel humans.

_"Yeah...Now that I think about it... I'm going to murder everyone involved in this."_

As that thought filled Haruka's mind the announcer received a letter.

"Well ! That was in record time!" he slowly opened the letter. "Our grand winner is... the Aquarius! owned by Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann."

Music played and two lights lit up a second floor VIP balcony in the back where The duke stood with a wine glass in hand smiling at his win as the crowd below him clapped in unison. Some people started regretting their lose while others started talking about the dukes win and his high standing in the european high society as well as his vast fortune and handsome looks.

However the party ended right then and there as the roof exploded showering the stage and half of the ground floor in smoke, debri and small traces of acid eating at the wood and steel. Some people panicked and others held their mouth's closed to keep out the smoke and shield their eyes as smoke spread everywhere.

"Are we late to the party? sister."

"No I think we're right on time sister."

As the two woman's voice's spoke through the smoke of the demolished ceiling some guards in suits entered the room quickly ushering panicking guests away from the stage and out of the building.

"This is a private property identify yourselves!" ordered one guard as he and a few others pulled out hand guns.

"Hehe. The human thinks we answer to him sister. I don't like his tone of voice."

"Neither do I sister. We came here to retrieve some interesting looking goods for the master. How dare the little bugs interfere."

In that moment the two figures leaped out from the smoke. One in a long black kimono holding a Naginata and the other in white armor and a short red kimono holding two swords one long and one short. The two white haired girls Tatsuki and Mitsuki started cutting a bloody trail of death and violence through the guards as gun fire echoed through the room.

Every shot went wild as arms and legs were lopped off in quick succession before they could aim properly. Then came the heads and torso's being split in half. More guards arrived aiming at Tatsuki. She stood there and took three full clips of ammo to the body and head. Blood trailed out from each wound yet she remained standing.

Seeing a person take so many shots and not fall dead was one thing because they could have some kind of magic shield or body reinforcement. However the guards knew that what they were seeing was none of those. Their shots hit and went through the target but she didn't die.

"What the hell!"

"Is she a undead doll?"

"A puppet?"

"Unfortunately i'm none of those, said Tatsuki as the bullets were pushed out of her body and the wounds closed in mere seconds.

Leaping forwards Mitsuki sliced the three guards heads off in a quick dance of blades. Another guard aimed at her but it did nothing as his bullets were deflected by Tatsukis Naginata and moments later it sliced into his body leaving a clean cut separating the now two sides of his bisected body.

"Anyone else?" said Tatsuki looking around with a innocent looking smile.

The two Oni guards from before came back in from helping the patron's to safety.

"Ah get them!" The two Oni charged at Tatsuki and Mitsuki pulling blades wrapped in blue flames from their seathes.

"That doesn't look to safe," said Mitsuki.

"Better back up and call for our friends," said Tatsuki.

As the flaming blades swung at them will skill and killing intent the twins jumped away onto the empty stage on the left side of the room.

The two guards continued their charge but just as they were about to jump when the ground below them erupted and two heads tightly bit into their feet. How ever the spirit force reinforcing their bodies prevented their feet from being bitten off but the grip of the Zerglings was still strong.

"Gah!"

"What!"

Taken by surprise the two Oni guards were pulled underground. In the earth the two Oni were pulled through the ground until they reached a depth of fifteen feet reaching a... rather large group of Banelings.

A glowing green hole was the last thing they saw.

The ground shook from the explosion and the few people left in the corners of the room felt the shaking as they held their balance. The two hooded men now saw their chance and ran quickly to the stage. The mature man and younger man pulled out swords and cut chains of the Oni/Elf half breed.

The boy pulled his hood back revealing he was a young boy no older than Haruka with silky black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"My lady Nyoko. Im sorry for my lateness in rescuing you!" said the young boy.

He pulled a blade from his cloak. It was wrapped in a flame like the two guards but the blue flame of the boys was far smaller, more intense and with better control. With a few gentle cuts quickly removed the restraints of the princess and held his hand out to her.

"Prince Hiroshi!" said Nyoko.

With a smile she took Hiroshi's hand and was pulled to her feet. The two young love birds shared a moment looking deeply into each others eyes before hugging. The touching scene almost brought a tear to Harukas eyes. If it wasn't so cheesy.

Haruka and Motoichi were both by the rear exit as the three left the stage.

"But what about the other two. And the other slaves?" said princess Nyoko.

"Im sorry but your our first priority. We must think of your safety first," said the man as he lead the prince and princess to a exit.

"SKREEE AHH!"

The three stopped in their tracks as a monsterous call came from the hallway they were running to. The doors were flung open by another pair of Alpha Zerglings as they strood through the doors eyeing the two would be hero's.

"That girl is one the master want's," said Mitsuki.

The prince princess and the still hooded man turned to the main stage to see Mitsuki slice through the albino harpies chains.

"Thank you?" said the harpy.

Mitsuki looked back at the harpy and said. "So long as you do what I say I won't have to do anything mean to you. Understand."

"Ya, yes."

Mitsuki smiled. "Good. Then fly up and into one of the large creatures floating above outside and wait for further instruction."

"Ok."

Without another word the albino harpy took to the air flying up and out of the hole in the roof.

_"Two down and one to go." _ Haruka thought turning to Motoichi. "Hey if you want some mermaid action I suggest you go over and rescue her before someone else take's her."

"What? why? and why are we still here! We should have run with the others."

Haruka rolled her eye's. "_Jeez this block heads dense." _"Hey your the one who said he likes mermaids remember. And there's one ripe for the rescuing right in front of you."

Tatsuki joined Mitsuki and the Alphe Zerglings flanking the prince, princess and the hooded man.

Motoichi sighed as he made up his mind. "Fine. I'll probably just hate my self for not doing anything in this situation later anyway. And shes cute anyway."

With those words spoken Motoichi rushed to the center stage and in one slice cut the front end of the mermaids tank open letting a few hundreds pounds of water rush out. The Aquarius was pulled out of the tank by the rushing water but was scooped up by Motoichi as he stood in front completely soaked feet to chest.

The aquarius girl looked up at him holding her arms over her rather large chest.

"Tha thank you?"

"Uh your welcome."

Attempting to flee with the mermaid Motoichi found his paths blocked by Tatsuki.

"Hand her over or die."

Tatsuki spun her Naginata around before leveling it at Motoichi's neck. Motoichi had his hands full and was unable to fight back. And just when he was about to regret listening to her Haruka came in swinging.

"Huh!" said Tatsuki as she barely dodged a strike from a scythe made of bone.

The scythe dug into the floor but was swiftly pulled out and rotated over Harukas head before leveled at Tatsuki's neck. "Get out of here I'll hold her off!"

Motoichi was genuinely stunned to see Haruka with a weapon. "Where did you?..."

"Just get moving already!"

Harukas shout brought Motoichi back to his senses and he ran away mermaid in hand.

"Get back here!" said Tatsuki as she gave chase.

But Haruka blocked her off and swung her scythe at her neck. Tatsuki back flipped and evading the lethal blow by mere inches. Motoichi looked back to see Haruka who he had thought as a weak child until now exchange blows with someone bigger and seemingly more experienced than her from Motoichis perspective.

Mitsuki attacked the hooded man but was blocked by a straight sword silver and green in color with fancy gold runes etched into the blade. Mitsuki pushed and the man pushed back as they fought over who was stronger.

"Gaah! Your stronger then you look human?" said the hooded man.

"Your not to bad you self pointed ear."

The hooded man smiled. "Hah! So you noticed."

The hooded man spoke a rapid incantation creating a whirlwind of air that lifted him the prince and princess up and into the air. His hood flew off revealing the handsome and effeminate looking man was a Elf with long ears as long as his hand with golden blond hair.

"Hold on you two," said the Elf.

Prince Hiroshi and princess Nyoko held onto each other as they all ascended higher through the hole in the ceiling and flew away.

"Gah!" said Tatsuki as she was knocked backwards by a strong roundhouse kick to the gut.

Downing her opponent Haruka took the opportunity to ran away quickly re-joining Motoichi and the aquarius before bailing on the ruined auction hall.

Mitsuki and Tatsuki both joined up in the middle of the room.

"Mission fail. What now?" said Tatsuki.

"We look for any others in back that master might like," said Mitsuki.

The twins continuing to play their roles went back stage followed by the two alpha Zerglings. Meanwhile the Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann continued watching from his private balcony seat swarling his wine.

"Well... this has been entertaining. To think Zerg! would be here! our world?"

Calmly He took a finishing sip of his wine placing the empty glass on the small table by his chair.

"But those two didn't look like Brood queens? strange. Things are certainly getting interesting."

With that he spoke a quick incantation into his ring and disappeared in a flash of light.

Outside the warehouse Haruka, Motoichi and the Aquarius ran through the front doors reaching the outside where they came upon a gruesome sight. Scattered all around the front lot were the eviscerated bodies of the rich and affluent people that had been enjoying the slave auction just a few minutes ago.

"Aah!" squicked the Aquarius as she hide her face in Motoichi's chest.

"It must have been those creatures from before," said Motoichi.

He had gotten used to death and it's uglyniss over his time learning the way of the blade but the Aquarius was nearly put to tears just catching a glimp's of the field of dead bodies.

Haruka sighed. "Well whatever the case let's just get out of here before..."

Harukas words were interrupted by growling from multiple Zerglings surrounding them.

The two stopped and Haruka raised her scythe. "I'll cut opening a path while you and fish legs run."

"What about you!" said Motoichi.

"Oh i'll survive. But I can't protect you two and myself at the same time."

Still greatly surprised at the young child's new found strength Motoichi chose to trust in her and leave with the Aquarius.

"Just don't die. It'll stain my record if one of my clients ends up dead."

One of the Zerglings bared it's fangs as it approached. In that moment Haruka smiled raising her scythe. "Hrah!"

Haruka leaped forwards piercing the Zerglings body from the side. But another took the opportunity to attack her at the same time. But seeing it coming Haruka spun on her heels and slammed the one Zergling she had impaled into the other one in a full circle slash of her scythe sending both flying away by the rotational impact force.

With two out of the way Motoichi took flight running as fast as he could but even so two more Zergling's caught up to him. One leaped only to be smacked away by the flat side of Harukas bone scythe and the other lunged at her only for her to jump kicking it's into the ground with both feet as she landed on it.

"Keep running!" said Haruka.

. . . . . . . . .

A few minutes of full speed sprinting later Motoichi and the Aquarius were back in town somewhere by a park. He walked up to a bench illuminated by over head park light and laid the mermaid down on it. He turned around looking for any sign of Haruka.

"That little brat... don't you die on me!"

"Umm th... thank you," meekly said the Aquarius.

Motoichi turned to her. "Uh... oh yeah your welcome."

Motoichi had always had a thing for the mere folk but now that he's face to face to a cute and drop dead gorgeous one at that, he didn't know what to say. Honestly he really felt attracted to her but the honorable side to him didn't what it to just be lustful attraction. But developing a close relationship would take time and... talking. Motoichi really wasn't the talkative type but he knew that most woman liked it so it really put him in a bind.

Nervously he scratched his head thinking while the mermaid stared up at him.

"Umm was that girl from before you daughter?"

"What! No no. She was my... is my client. And I'm her bodyguard. My names Yukawa Motoichi."

"Uh Yukawa is it?" sah said.

"No that's my surname. My first name is Motoichi."

"Motoichi sama. Sorry to trouble you."

Motoichi sighed. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like you planned on being captured and forced to be a slave. Or shipped her from... where ever it is you come from and put on display."

The Aquarius looked sade and about to cry. "But... but it was my fault I was captured. Back home I was always held in high regarded for being a ascended mermaid. Aquarius like me are only born every few thousand years. And everyone treated me like royalty even though I didn't want to be. I was always the center attraction even in festivals and was paraded around. Because of that I never had close friends. And one day I just couldn't stand everyone's undeserving treatment of me and I ran away. I... I swam far away from my home and to the continent you call Europe. It was there I was captured my humans and sold off to the duke. So my being here is completely my fault and what happened to the person you were supposed to protect is also..."

"Shut up already!"

Motoichis shout made the young mermaid jump. Motoichi kneeled down to eye level looking into her eyes.

"Listen here girley your not in anyway responsible for other people's actions or choices. You might have been captured because of your own choices but don't lump the choices of others in with your own. That brat chose to stay behind and cover for us of her own accord. It had nothing to do with you or your choices got it."

Her eyes tearing up the Aquarius sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears. "O, ok."

"By the way I never asked but... what's your name?"

The aquarius looked back up to him and smiled. "My name's *sniff* Pearl."

It was in that moment Motoichi notiched her purple eyes shine with reflected light as they looked fondly into his.

Right then a shadow moved in the bushes behind them. Eyes of red shined in the darkness as it watched them with a smile.

* * *

**Sometime before all that with Haruka.**

Haruka slashed the Zergling trying to attack Motoichi as he fled with the Aquarius. The Zerglings body flopped end over end before righting itself and standing back up. She slashed at the other Zerglings keeping them back as Motoichi and the Aquarius made their escape. The Zerglings all leaped at her but she dodge rolled away and rotated her bone scythe around before thrusting it into the pile of Zerglings. She spun around knocking half away and continued the rotation knocking the other half away as well.

In that moment she checked the Locust following Motoichi showing that he and the Aquarius were half a mile away by then.

"Hah! that was tiering. More for the acting then the fighting," said Haruka as the Zerglings calmly walked up to her. "Sorry for hurting you all. For a treat i'll let you eat all of the bodies back at the warehouse."

The Zerglings waged their tails at the thought of fresh meat. Haruka mounted one and they ran back to the warehouse. Shortly after the Zerglings were ripping into flesh and chewing through corpses bone's with ease while Haruka walked back inside the warehouse. In the main auction room Tatsuki and Mitsuki stood at attention with a few dozen slaves freed from their collars. The albino Harpy girl was also there.

"Yo! Tat. Mit. What's up with the other slaves?"

Tatsuki and Mitsuki both kneeled before Haruka.

"Master we only freed the others because we thought you would perhaps need of their services or have use of them," said Tatsuki.

"But if you do not we will quickly repurpose them into biomass," coldly said Mitsuki.

The slaves all shrunk back in fear at those words.

"Now now no need for that," said Haruka as she looked the slaves over.

Most were human and a few of other races some Haruka didn't recognise from Japan which means they must be from other parts of the world. Haruka was starting to crave exploring the greater world and learning about how different it was from the Earth she was from. But then her thought's turned to Etsuko and everyone else she left behind.

Clenching her fists she said.

"Just wait a little more Etsuko please. I promise i'll come back to save you and everyone else once I have a stronger power base."

"Umm miss...?" said the albino harpy.

"The names Akuma. Akuma Haruka. Im Tatsuki and Mitsukis master. As well as the master of these beasts." Haruka gestured to the two Alpha Zerglings off to the side as the ate the bodies of the auction guards.

"I've decided to put all of you to use. I won't consider you slaves but hired help. So you can take my offer or stay here and wait for you masters to come back for you."

The offer was one sided considering all the slave traders were all dead. More than likely the slaves would all end up picked up by the police and put somewhere until the powers that be decided what to use themfore.

Knowing that the slaves all talked amongst themselves for a few minutes coming to a consensus.

"Miss... no master Haruka. We have nowhere to go and don't want to be slaves so... if we have a choice of going on our own way or serving you we'll go with you," said a man with dog ears and tail.

"Your sure?" said Haruka.

All of the foremore slaves nodded.

"Very well then. Tatsuki, Mitsuki cut off their collars and take them back to the Tengu village and ask the chief there to put them to work."

"Hai master." the two said in unison.

After everyone had their collars removed Haruka lead them outside to the front lot where the bodies of the rich people had all been eaten leaving only their ripped clothing and bloody patches on the ground and on the mouth's of the Zerglings lined up some distance away.

"I'll leave the rest to you two," said Haruka.

The Overlords descended behind her and the foremore slaves got into them while Haruka took the time to take all the money, jewels and other valuables off remains and pocket them. Afterword's she ran through town to the location of Motoichi and the Aquarius indicated by the Locust watching them from up on a lamp post.

* * *

By the time she had reached them she overheard the two having a cute conversation like two lovers meeting for the first time.

"Now kiss. Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

"I can hear you over there!" shouted Motoichi vain's popping.

Haruka smiled devilishly as she stood up from behind the bush's holding her now folded bone scythe in one hand.

"Hehe Sorry I couldn't help myself. You two looked so cute together."

Haruka walked up to them and suddenly had a burning question she needed answering.

"Say Motoichi. How can we all understand each other? Im sure miss. Pe ahh! what's your name?"

Haruka had heard the Aquarius name through the Locust and almost messed up. The last thing she needed at the moment was Motoichi being more suspicious of her and having more evidence to connect her to the Zerg from the Inn from before and the slave auction just recently.

"Pearl. And what's your name?"

"The names Fumiko Rei. Rei's my first name. Also about my question?"

"Well from what I know it's thanks to translation magic developed by the Elves. They normally reside in the Fay and rarely interact with the mortal realm."

"Fay?" said Haruka shrugging.

"The Fay is another hidden world that exists separate from but alongside the mortal or to say the human world. All none human beings originated from this other world along with magic, when the barriers between the two worlds was shattered by a battle between a powerful Dragon and the king of the Elves thousands of years ago. At least that's the legend."

Haruka nodded at the history lesson. "I'll have to pay this other world a visit some time in the future."

"That was informative miss Pearl. Not even my clans nor others say anything like that," said Motoichi actually interested.

"Ah well my family has long taken upon itself the burden of recording the true history of the world for posterity. I learned all this back when I as still just little. Ah! Choo!"

Haruka giggled as Pearl's sudden sneeze and runny nose. She held her arms from the cold air.

"I would think the ocean would be a lot colder than the night air?" said Haruka.

"Aaaah. My people can handle the cold ocean water just fine but... cold night air. Not the same thing."

Motoichi got out a piece of cloth and handed it to Pearl.

"Ah thank you."

While Pearl wiped her nose Motoichi notiched that Harukas pockets looked fuller.

"Well let's get out of the cold and back to the Inn," said Haruka.

"Ah! yeah," said Motoichi.

The big burly Ogre ronin for hire picked up the delicate looking Aquarius mermaid Pearl and the three headed back to the Inn together.

* * *

**A hour later. A Five star Hotel in the rich district of Uwajima city. **

In his fifth floor suite Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann entered hurriedly walking to the bedroom and turned to a tall mirror. He whispered a incantation into a crystal ring on his right hand and the mirror rippled it's reflective surface changing into the image of Castle in his suit and cane in hand.

"What is it? Duke Schwarzmann?" said Castle.

The duke smiled as trying to defuse his colleagues grumpy temper.

"Ill mannered as always old man."

"Hrmp. Do you have something to say or not?" said Castle.

The duke nodded with a slight bow.

"Yes. Actually I recently had an encounter with some Zerg during a bit of entertainment at a slave auction. I had my prised Aquarius on display when these two lovely ladies in japanese garb quite literally crashed the party. And they had two large Zerglings with them. From what I could tell their master told them to retrieve some rare essence from the three rare demi slaves that were on display during a popularity auction. One of which was my lovely Pearl."

The image of Castle wavered a bit as he expressed a face full of worry. "This is the second case then! Most worrisome."

Duke Schwarzmann tilted his head making a stoic expression. "Oh? I'm guessing that you had also had an encounter with them?"

"Yes and no. I was in that logging village when a samurai woman started making waves saying that if the people did what she said then she could make the forest grow back quickly so they could farm it."

The duke placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Well there is magic that can do that? But it requires a lot of mana and great skill. Or a high grade magical artifact made for the task."

Castle continued. "But the thing is I distinctly over heard the woman use the words Creep Seed."

Raising his head and dropping his hand the Duke looked Castle in the eyes worryingly.

"Creep Seeds? That wasn't in the date from the ancient ship?"

Castle replied "Again yes and no. Despite our Orders long centuries of investigating it, we still can't access the whole ship or it's complete systems. So it's possible the records found so far are also incomplete."

"If the zerg are the same as from what we know it would be a world ending threat. However since they seem to be going about things overtly. Perhaps we too should for the time being at least wait and watch. If they show themselves openly and spread like they do in our records from The Ship then we should make our own move and bring the full might of the Illuminati on them."

"Agreed." said Castle with a crack of a smile. "However the Mages Society may want to ask to many questions if we use the Hyperion lance or other large scale tactical magic weapons."

"That may be true, but then we need only show that these Zerg are but demons from yet another world like all the others and use our connections in the Church and to the Pope to push the issue," said Leonhard.

"Hmm true. If that's all i'll be going. I'm currently investigating a certain village that may be related to the Zerg."

"Good luck to you my comrade. Be safe in your endeavor," said Leonhard.

"You to young pup."

The mirror rippled again returning to the reflection of Leonhard. He took a step back and sat on his bed.

"Heh! So the information in that ship was real. So that means the Fractale-Verse is also real. Things are going to get interesting i'm sure."

The Duke looked over at a picture of him and Pearl with slave chains on, at the table at the head of the bead.

"Heh. I wonder where my little toy is now?"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Inn Haruka and Motoichi are staying at.**

"Ha! choo!"

Pearl sneezed while sitting on the floor of the bathroom naked.

"Ah is someone talking about me?"

Without giving it another thought she raised herself up with her tail and into the warm bath water. The warm soothing sensation melted away her anxiety and worry. She had taken baths like this before sinch becoming a slave of the Duke but this time it was under far different circumstances as she was finally free of him and was with two people she could at least find a little bit trustworthy. Though she still had fears that they would sell her off for money like the humans she encountered since coming to the surface world. But for now she would just forget about everything and relax.

**In the next room.**

"Sooo what do you think of her?" Haruka said lying on her bed.

Motoichi sat on his bed giving his blades some maintenance. "Why do you care?"

"Your the one that said you like mermaids and when a super rare and quit beautiful one practically lands on your lap you don't have anything to say about it. Or are you worried it wont work out given your of differing races."

Motoichi stopped putting his blades back into their seath's. "Again what do you care? Aren't you just going to sell her off for money so you can win your bet."

Haruka crossed her arms. "That is neither here nor there. I'm just asking if your going to at least try to further your relationship with her?"

Motoichi gave Haruka a moments stare before laying down looking like he was deep in thought.

"Truth be told... She's gorgeous!" said Motoichi as he stared at the ceiling blankly.

"Uh huh!"

Motoichi turned to Haruka. "Uh huh what!"

"You want to bang her huh!"

"Gah! I would never force myself on a innocent young girl like that. Besides..." He looked at his own hand. "A blood soaked killer like me doesn't deserve a beauty like her."

Haruka clapped her hands together. "And there it is your big hang up. So long as you think that way you'll never get a woman. Because you just assume it's beyond reach. She already has a rather good image of you. Now you just haft to make sure you learn more about her and show her about yourself. Bond a little and im sure your relationship will blossom like a flower in spring."

Motoichi just realized something and sat up. "And whey are you so invested in getting us together anyway?"

Haruka gave a low laugh. "He, he, he. Because I take care of my own. I plan on having you be one of my underlings. And after this weeks over your contract with the Oren clan will be up and i'll have a whole lot of money and that sweet sweet weapon. That and you two love birds look good together."

**[And have control over the Oren Ogre clan their lands, money and resources] **said Oracle. Only Haruka heard her.

Motoichi blinked in slight embarrassment as he imagined him and Pearl in a marriage ceremony together.

"Uhh! Yeah well. Have you considered that Pearl may want to return to her home." said Motoichi with a serious glare at his would be master.

"Even if we knew where in the whole world's oceans she came from, how could we get her back there. It takes money and ships crewed by payed sailors to cross the sea. And at the moment we have neither."

Unable to retort to that Motoichi just gave a heavy sigh. Just then Pearl came in with her chest covered only by the lower halves of the towl slung over her shoulders. Her tail slide on the ground as her magic held her aloft with her wings extended a little bit as she wiped her face and hair off a bit. The motion made her ample chest jiggle. Motoichi was already hot and bothered by the exposed breasts and Haruka quickly noticed with a grin.

"Thanks for letting me freshen up," Pearl said as she glided over to Motoichis bed sitting next to him.

Motoichi refocused his eyes down at her scale covered fishtail captivated by its lustrous reflective deep blue colors but then he looked away to the window his face getting redder.

"Uh! your welcome."

Pearl wondering why he was looking away leaned closer as her exposed chest gently touched his arm making his face turn a deeper red.

"Is something a matter Mister Motoichi-san?"

"Ah no no im fine."

Haruka felt like she was in some silly ecchi anime or something given the situation.

"Uh miss Pearl." Haruka started. "I'm sure your people don't wear a lot of coverings down in the ocean but up here on land we tend to see nearly naked people as very sexy and distracting to the opposite gender."

Pearl took a moment to process that information before turning a matching shade of red herself and quickly backed away from the hot and bothered Ogre.

"Ahh! im sorry im sorry I didn't know!"

Haruka waved a hand gesture at Pearl. "That's because all the perverted men wanted to keep looking at those gorgeous breasts yours my little naive Pearl."

Looking despondent and embarrassed Pearl realised why all the surface men liked looking at her all the time. She even remembered those times when her for more master Duke Leonhard would force her down on a bed and just grope and feel her breasts.

"Sh, so that's why back then?! We ocean folk don't really look at the breasts as apart of ones sex appeal so we don't really see a need to cover up all the time."

Pearl said looking all flustered as she crossed her arms over her chest in a fit of childish embarrassment.

"Say Pearl. " Haruka said grasping the opportunity." If you do as I say tomorrow I'll buy you some proper clothes for surface life. You look like you would look good in a Kimono or a western style dress. I can't wait to dress you up haha!"

Pearl turned to Haruka and smiled with a teared up face. "Um really! thank you miss Rei. But umm I have a question? Where do I sleep too night?"

It was in that moment Motoichi realised that there were only two bed's.

Haruka said. "Hay Pearl why don't you sleep with Motoichi-san. Im sure he would like the company."

"Really," she looks at bed. "But the bed looks too small for two people?"

"Thats right. Its too small." Motoichi said standing up. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Before anyone could counter or get a word in he laid down on the floor with nothing but a extra blanket over himself. "Good night Rei-san Pearl-san."

Haruka gave a smile before turning the lights off and tucking her self in bed. "Well good night."

"Uh good night," Pearl said.

* * *

The next morning the city was just as active as yesterday as thousands of people went about their daily lives. Haruka Motoichi and Pearl in tow behind them (with a extra dress the staff at the Inn provided) walked past a pair of men reading the most recent news paper.

"Gah! to think that such a massacre would happen in our city?" said one man holding the paper.

"It says there were no bodies found, only their bloody cloths," said another man beside the first.

Haruka and her group listened to the men talk knowing full well what really happened. Well some MORE then others.

"Hopefully the police won't find any evidence implicating us in that affair last night," said Motoichi.

Haruka spoke up. "I doubt there were any survivors to say anything about it. And I doubt we left anything behind that could lead back to us so we don't need to worry. Right now however miss Pearl you need to show your gratitude and help me make some money."

"Th... that. I remember. But how am I going to earn you money miss Akuma-san."

"He he. Just follow me."

Motoichi and Pearl didn't like were this is going.

A bit later Haruka found a well known slave dealer (one that was still alive) and sold Pearl to him.

"Waha wah why!" *Crying noises*

Pearl weeped as she was carted off in a caged wagon. A very happy looking man smiled as he drove off through the dark back streets.

Motoichi stood brooding darkly with his arms crossed while Haruka was counting a fat stack of paper money.

"WHAT! exactly is your plan miss Fumiko!" he said fuming.

"Relax I've got this in the bag."

Haruka reached into her kimono pulling out a white demon mask and red wig she had made. She quickly turned her kimono inside out changing its color and putting on the mask and wig. Her looks were completely changed and finishing up her costume she grabbed the small folded bio-scythe she had wrapped in a cloth. It expanded unfolding to it's full size with a flick.

"Now we, or rather I go and rescue Pearl. You go wait at that food stand You'll stand out to much."

Motoichi had tired looking eyes as he watched Haruka leap up onto a nearby building quickly climbing up to it's roof. Haruka disappeared onto the roof for a minute before leaping up onto the nearby building and once again disappearing from sight as she fell.

Motoichi sighed before walking off, deciding that some saka would do him some good.

With single leap's of her human looking Zerg body Haruka jumped from rooftop to rooftop following the slaver she had sold Pearl to (the Locust helped too). After a half hour of following him through the city she arrived at a red brick building in the seaports warehouse district. Looking down from the roof top the disguised Haruka watched as Pearl and a few other slaves were moved inside. A moment later Tatsuki and Mitsuki walked up behind her.

"Master do you require our assistance," said Mitsuki.

"No not at the moment. You two should head back to your normal duties. I can handle things here for the moment. I just need a few Zerglings for backup. It seems someone with lots of power is in there. I can feel them. Huh wonder if thats my psionic power starting to wake up?"

The POV changed to a Locust inside watching Pearl be gawked at by some men. One of which was a big muscler english guy with a handlebar mustache. ( Yes the same one Motoichi fought before).

"This should be useful battle experience. And if I can't beat him I can always run."

The twins watched as Haruka leaped over twenty feet to the red brick building and disappeared inside the roof access door.

"Master Haruka has become stronger in the short time since her awakening," said Tatsuki.

"But she still has a long way to go. **"Oracle. How long until she develops psionic powers?"**

**[Given that she hasn't devoured any essence and evolved it will still be some time. However if she devours some powerful essence like from that mermaid then she will quickly evolve. Or she could perhaps forcibly evolve through a life ****threatening ****battle that could speed up her development.]**

* * *

Inside the building Haruka in her demon costume ran from cover to cover with her scythe folded up to be less of a hindrance. She reached a stairway and quietly leaned upside down looking for anyone on the lower level. Once she saw it was clear she ran down the stairs and to the next stairway.

On the first floor Pearl held her arms over her chest as the men gawked at her body.

"Damn those are some big milk jugs. Hehe" said hoodlum 1.

"Yeah. It's just too bad the boss won't let us test the merchandise," said hoodlum 2.

A big Ogre in pants and a tank top standing a head over the other two walked over behind them and smacked the two on the back of the head.

"Quit your yapping and get those boxes loaded!" said the Ogre.

"Yes sir!" said Hoodlem 1.

"Were going, were going," said hoodlum 2.

The Ogre watched the two men run off and start loading cargo into a wagon. He then turned to Pearl in her cage and grinned reaching inside the cage and grabbing her left breast forcefully.

"Gah! Please that hurts."

The Ogre smiled all the more as he squeezed the soft funbags and was about to put his other hand in when suddenly a shadow cast over him. In the moment he realised someone was behind him his head was severed from his body. It flopped to the floor with little sound as Haruka kneeled over it.

"Sorry i'm late." Said the disguised Haruka. Everyone still thinks her name is Rei Fumiko.

"Re... Rei!" said Pearl as she weeped wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Shuush! Don't use my name. Now be quiet and I'll get you out of here."

Haruka created some creep and placed her palm over the lock. The organic creep flesh filled in the lock mechanism and took it's form hardening and forming the perfect key shape. With a simple twist the lock was opened and the bio-skeleton key was reabsorbed.

Slowly and quietly opening the cell doors Haruka picked pearl up and pulled her out and was quickly followed by some of the other slaves in the cell with Pearl. She closed the cell doors after and they all quickly took cover behind some large creates.

"Sorry for selling you but I never intended to let you go. Your my servant now until you want to go home and until we can actually get you back home. Now stay here and be quiet. That goes for you all too."

The other slaves nodded and Haruka sliced off their collars.

Pearl didn't know what to say. At first she was sad and depressed at the fact she was sold off again. But at the same time she was now estatice that miss Fumiko had came back to her. And then as she thought she became angry at the fact she had been used like that. But then again Rei did say last night that she wanted to use Pearl to make money. But doing it this way was a bit extreme and hurt Pearls feeling's just a bit. But in some societies saving a person's life means that person belongs to the person that saved them. Pearl knowing this from her studies and education was no less relieved to feel needed even if it was for this purpose.

The Duke Leonhard, her last master just paraded her around to all his rich and affluent friends like some jewelry or piece of art. He barely ever even gave her a second look if it wasn't for that kind of thing. And the rest of the time she really had nothing to do but stare out the windows or read books the maids incharge of her prison room would give her sometimes. At the very least Rei and Motoichi talk to her and to them she has value beyond just something to show her off to others.

While Pearl was thinking Haruka was weaving from cover to cover guided by the Locust hanging out on the ceiling supports struts, She quickly got behind hoodlem 1.

"Gah!"

The bone scythe cleanly sliced through his torso making him trop the box he was carrying.

Hoodlum 2 was reaching down to pick up a box when he heard the commotion seeing his buddies dead body on the floor in two upper and lower halves.

"Ahh! What the hell!"

As the words escaped his mouth Haruka appeared beside hoodlum 2 and swung her weapon. As the second body hit the floor people all around the room looked in the direction of the yell. Knowing shes been discovered Haruka became more direct leaped out from cover.

Leaping over some creates she thrust with her scythe's spear point piercing the chest of one man with four more around her. The men all took a instinctive step back as Haruka pulled the her weapon out of the still warm body below her, and in one smooth circular motion she cut all four of the men down.

Unfortunately one man a ways off saw her.

"Intruder. Boss We have a gah!..."

The mans words and life were cut short by a spear tip burying itself in his chest. As his body fell Haruka quickly ran over picking up her scythe and leaped at the next target. But at this point she felt they were really just victims. That was until a large man with a handlebar mustache entered the room.

"What! the hell's going on!"

The man looked around at the room half full of bodies and the other half occupied with panicking and dying men who were shooting at the acrobatic target as they leaped about the room in a mask, diving over cover and using anyone she could get her hands on as a either living bullet sponge or a meat based counterpart to a tatami roll used to test the sharpness of a katana.

"Grr!" Growling with rage the man's body became covered with a layer of transparent blue flame and charged Haruka with his bare fists.

Haruka ducked and rolled dodging gun fire as she slide between two men. She grabbed one by the feet lifting him up like a rag doll slamming him into the other guy just as he was aiming his pistol at her. The satisfying sound of bones breaking made Haruka smile. But that smile was short lived as a giant loomed over her and struck. A fist smashed the ground where she was a split second ago.

Landing on her feet in a crouch she eyed the man that almost took her head off.

"Well well it's you again." she said.

The man pulled his flaming hand out of the stone floor giving the masked intruder a murderous glare.

"Do I know you? Because it really won't matter after I turn you inside out for killing my men and disrupting my business," coldly said the big guy.

Haruka glanced down at the hole in the floor the man's fists made in the concrete ground.

"You can use Spirit force? but You look european to me?"

"Hmph! My mom was some Japanese whore and dad was some sailor she fucked. I take more after dad. But yeah I can use some Spirit force powers. Been real useful for bashing the brains of annoying people like you into past."

"Sounds like a hard life. But that doesn't justify slavery. If you disrespect the life of others then by proxy you disrespect your own life as well," said Haruka.

This angered the guy as he rushed at her and in just half a second the big guy raised a fist and trust it into Haruka's face.

Reacting on instinct she twisted out of the way as the fist grazed her cheek drawing blood. Haruka leaped out of the way and onto a create in a crouch one handing her weapon. A few surviving hoodlums raised their gun at her. Haruka saw this from the Locusts POV and evaded just as they fired. She darted and weaved around the creates going right for them. But the big guy charged at her.

She glanced to her left just as he punched. Jumping up and over him she spun through the air before landing behind the three men and cut them down in one motion. But in the next second a large create slammed into her smashing her into a large metal shelves filled with creates.

"That's a interesting way of looking at it. Too bad I don't care about philosophy." said the big guy smiling as he walked towards Haruka.

Then the create he had thrown at Haruka was kicked back at him. He easily swatted it away but the intruder was gone. He looked around for her but Haruka was already behind him and struck.

"Huh!"

The attack did nothing not even cutting the guys cloth's.

"Shit!"

In the next instant Haruka leaped away only for her leg to be grasp and shattered by the mans iron grip before she was slammed into the concrete a few times.

"Gah!"

"Ach!"

"Hck!"

"Eh!"

*Welcome to the slam.* Say hello to the jam.*

The random and stupid words stuck in Haruka mind as she was thrown like a ragdoll into the ceiling and fell back down only to be punched full force mid fall. The force of the impact shattered her ribcage and pulped her organs before sending her flying like a ragdoll right into the hiding spot Pearl and the other slaves were at.

"Aah!" said pearl.

Haruka smashed through a create landing right in front of Pearl. Her body had a hole smashed in it and the mask and scythe were both lost in the flight.

"Gahha!" Haruka spat out a bloody gasp as she tried to breath.

Seeing the frightening sight the other slaves bolted running away leaving Pearl behind. Haruka Barely able to move and in excruciating pain moved her eyes over to Pearl their eyes meeting.

"Sorry. *gah!* I'll pick myself up... In a minute."

Seeing Rei in that state made Pearl start to cry and without moment's hesitation she yelled.

"Rei! Rei. Are you ok."

The big guy with the mustache loomed over Pearl and with a overpowering grip he grabbed her by the hair.

"Ahh! please stop... it hurts."

Haruka could only look up with her body in the state it was in. Pearl was pulled back and up to the mans chest making her tail tip the only part touching the ground.

"Your not supposed to be out of your cage. Hehe but my as well have some fun."

As Haruka watched the man grabbed Pearls breasts and squeezed making them deform unnaturally. He had completely forgot about Haruka at this point seeing he had landed a haymaker on her and sent her flying full force. Apparently he believed that she was dead and perhaps he had always killed his opponents with that attack in the passed. However Haruka was unlike any of his past opponents. She was a GEN 3 Zerg Brood queen.

"Please your hurting me!"

Pearl cried out to no effect as she was dragged back to her cell and caged up again.

"Stay in there while I bring the others back. Troublesome little bitch."

While the guy walked off Haruka crawled on the floor dragging her slowly healing body behind her. Looking around with the Locust eyes she spotted the scythe closeby and made her way over to it. Once close she reached out to grab it when a large boot smashed onto her arm.

"Damn your still alive. What a minute... your that little kid that guy from before had with him?"

The man coldly and without emotion reached down and grabbed Haruka by the neck and pulled her up without removing his foot from on her arm. Haruka gritted her teeth from the pain as her arm was ripped off so easily.

"Graaah!"

"Yeah you are that little brat? Hehe. Seems like your no ordinary kid aren't you," the man said as he held Haruka up eyeing her. "Hehe yeah your a looker or would have been in a few years. But you just had the worst luck meeting me huh? ha ha hu?! ahhhh."

Just when the guy was laughing Haruka sent a tentacle shooting from her side into his mouth and ripped out his tongue out. He throw her away and held his mouth as it bled out.

"Gha ahhh, ima, ona, ill, ou, ich!" he said fumbling his words.

Haruka stood up smiling she had one tentacle with a tongue and the other with her scythe. Her gamble had payed off. She thought since his outside was reinforced by his Spirit Force then maybe his inside wasn't. Even though it was possible to do both it was more draining and since this guy was a amuture compared to others so it couldn't hurt to try.

"Now then. I hope this works?"

With a hopeful mindset Haruka ate the tongue. Chewing the soft flesh into pieces with her razor sharp teeth she took in the essence as it fell into her stomach and her Zerg biology started analyzing the DNA. Her body also started absorbing the faint traces of Spirit force in the flesh and it started a chain reaction that greatly sped up the awakening of Harukas Psionic powers. Her very being from the atomic level up started to shift and change from the influence of her waking psionic power and her SoulGate that which connects her material body to her soul fully formed far faster than it normally would have and opened a tiny bit like the iris of a flower.

The energy from her Soul World as tiny as it was still greatly boosted her powers above their previous limits and infused her atoms, molecules and cells with energy from the world built by her very being.

Even while she was struck by her enemy and sent flying across the room the evolution continued. Her bones mended and her flesh healed and as she stood up her body grew. Her hair floated as if in Zero G while her arms and legs became a little longer, her skin glowed with light blue tracer lines as she stooding up fully staring back at her enemy with eyes burning a crimson fiery red from within.

**[Psi-Armor level 1. Unlocked]** Oracle informed.

"GRAAAAAH!"

Screaming to the heavens she looked down on the man that had beaten her down a moment ago and gave him a fierce look like a hungry beast that had a taste of some good meat and wanted more.

"I want more."

The man still angry and not caring about what had happened in front of is eyes sent a fist flying at Harukas face. In the instant it was supposed to hit she tilted her head to one side, her eyes following as the fist moved passed her as if in slow motion. At least that's how it felt to her.

"Gah!"

The man exclaimed as he felt pain in his gut. Looking down he saw a knee buried in his stomach a few inch's.

"Aah ey, ou,"

"Sorry.. can't hear you."

With a casual tone Haruka spun around roundhouse kicking the man twice her height caving in his stomach, forcing him to drop to his knees. With the guy distracted for the moment by the pain Haruka leaped up rotating mid air landing on his shoulders. Then with her scythe now glowing a faint blue and positioned below his neck she leaned back pushing off with all her strength.

Quickly he grabbed the blade he struggled with all his might but as he tried to pulling the blade off him it dug into his fingers. He started lamenting his training focus on strength enhancement and not defense as his fingers were cut off one by one and his neck was slowly cut into and streams of blood pumped out little by little. The seconds passed and before long the man was dead, his arms going limp from blood lose.

"Haa! finally dead huh."

Pulling her scythe back with a final jerk she cut his head off. The blood oozed out of the neck stump and the body flopped to the ground. Seeing her opponent dead before her after a hard fought battle gave Haruka a rush she had never felt before and it felt nice.

"Aah heh heh. Guess I could get the rest of that that essence now. And maybe after words I could join that tournament."

With a mindful of possibilities on the future Harukas cheeks opened from the edges of her mouth to her jaw bones and with a fanged smile she took a bit out of the body of her defeated foe.

While Haruka was eating the body of the man Pearl watched from her cell unable to take her eyes away from the sight she was witnessing. It was like a train wreck you know it's horrible but something about it just keeps your attention.

*Various noises of flesh ripping and bones being broken and chewed on*

After a few minutes the much smaller Haruka had finished off the large body somehow taking it into her own smaller body. Licking her fingers and cleaning her mouth off with the discarded clothes she turned around walking over to Pearl. Pearl flinched as Haruka casually ripped the metal bars off.

"What?" said Haruka.

Pearl could only look at her with fear and worry written all over her face.

"Ah!"

Haruka looked back at the bloody pants and shirt of the man she had killed and eaten in front of Pearl and then looked down at her own blood stained clothes and back up to Pearl.

"Sorry you had to see that." Haruka bowed a little and placed her hands together. "I'm not going to hurt you Pearl. So please could you trust me."

Seeing Rei bowing like that and asking to be trusted when she had just eaten a man twice her size was a little much to take in. But seeing as she at least felt no malicious intent from Rei Pearl decided to trust the little monster she partly owed her freedom to.

"Ok.. but please tell me... What are you?"

Haruka stood up and reached out her hand to Pearl.

"It's... complicated. If I tell you do you promise to not tell anyone?"

Slowly Pearl nodded. "Yes."

And took Harukas hand.

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**NOTE**

**After this chapter i'll**** temporarily**** be returning to the story (Stage two Zerg Swarm Empress) to finish up that second short arc on Remnant and be renaming it as a series of short stories set between the starcraft arc and my stories first arc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note.**

** Decided to split this chapter into two parts. **

**Just a reminder but after Harukas introduction arch is done in this dimension, were going back to Ellens POV in her universe in the next story arch.**

** [Return of the Empress].**

**Then we'll be getting into the more interesting parts of this story and it acts as a prelude to the starcraft arch. I really can't wait to start that part of my story. AND SORRY FOR PUTTING THINGS OFF FOR SO LONG. My apologies.**

**And also just in case a few of you are confused or wondering about it. This worlds timeline is fudged up from ours. Mainly because a few thousand years ago a**** interdimensional**** portal opened up connecting this world to another one with none human races and species and magic. It may be the 16th century but a lot of things are different but others the same. So if any of you were thinking i'ed be using any parts of japanese history from this era, sorry.**

**To Reviewer [Aalinaco]**

**Yes Ellen and Haruka will meet in the future. And just to let you and everyone else know the Gen 3 Zerg that Haruka has and is; will be created during the [Return of the Empress] arch which as I said above will be the next main arch after this one; when we return to Ellen who is still my stories main character BTW. **

**However the thing is Haruka; And Noobzilla from my smaller self insert story [Tails of the Fractal-verse] are both apart of [Psyons] plans regarding the main and final enemy of the story. Both of them are playing a kind of game against the other and everyone else is their game pieces. This is something of a explanation for that stint with the forces from the Warhammer 40k universe. And Haruka and Noobzilla are Psyons pieces. **

**Let's just say that bullshit time travel attacks are being thrown around. But their source is near the end of the story. So you'll just have to stick around until then if you want to know what's going on. It will be awhile. And many more Chapters of writing for me until we reach that point.**

* * *

**Tournament.**** Part 1.**

* * *

**Shikoku Island.**

**Southern Western Ehime Prefecture.**

**Uwajima port city.**

In the center of the city's entertainment district set a large six sided, three story high building with large banners hanging off its third level. Even from outside the cry's and shouts from within were audible.

Within the hollow structure a large arena took up most of the floor space in the center of the building. Surrounding it on all sides were multiple lower and upper level seating stands. Enough to seat many hundreds if not a thousand people.

"Hurrrra!"

A muscular man roared as he chopped threw a stack of fifty stone tiles each two inches thick each.

"Yuuuaa!"

Another strong man lifted a massive barbell that was bigger than hne was.

"Raaah!"

A third muscular man crushed a stone bolder five feet wide into dust.

After the display of strength the three men were joined on the arena by a beautiful woman with black hair in a red and orange kimono and black leg stockings. She held up a small device and a resonating sound echoed through the massive chamber.

"Hello to all you martial arts fans who have gathered to our little venue today. I hope your ready for some blood."

"YEEEEAAHH!" the crowed roared.

The woman on stage smiled. "That's good because we gathered a hot and heavy list of the finest fighters all over Japan and even from other nations. Even a few from far away europe."

Up in the VIP stands Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann drink his favorite wine. He took a sip before looking down to a lower level at his kid brother who had joined this year's tournament. The younger brother looked very much like his older brother except without a shirt and wearing only red boxing trunks and white wraps around his for large and well toned arms.

Other various fighters around the lower stands watched as the woman continued.

"Thats good. Im so glad that everyone's pumped up. Well that's enough talking... let's get to the brutality!"

A gong sounded and the arena was cleared for the first fight. The announcer woman left the stage and returned to her fathers seat in the upper VIP stands. A large flat clearing with a large seating pillow flanked by four large body guard's was sat upon by a bald old man in a black gray kimono with a wispy mustache and goatee that fell to the sides of his mouth. He had his eyes barely open as he watched the first fighters start their match.

"Did I do ok father?" asked Kura.

The old man smiled without taking his eyes off the match. "You did well for someone who spent the past five years in that fancy school in the capital."

Kura pouted. "Hey now I'm not that rusty. And when will you let me join the fighting?"

The old man laughed at that. "Hah hah hah. I'm sure you would love to fight my little flower. If there any that can impress me this year." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But considering you can give this old man a run for his money I doubt the parliamentary match's participants will be a good match for you. Best wait and watch for any diamonds inthe rough to show themselves before jumping in."

Kura sighed taking a seat beside her father on the large pillow. "Fine. Though your probably the only tournament holder who lets anyone join in at anytime. Two days of brutal fighting to see who stands at the end. Odd rules. But if anyone was late it would still give them a chance to fight I guess."

* * *

-Meanwhile across the city-

"Crap! crap! crap!" Haruka yelled as she and the other two ran through the streets weaving through the crowds, horse carriages and wagons.

"It's your fault that we lost track of time!" Motoichi chastised her.

"Ea! sorry I took so long picking out my new clothes," said Pearl as she floated behind the others, her wings outstretched. She was in a new ocean themed blue kimono with light green lining around the edges.

"Doesn't matter let's just get to the arena!" Haruka shouted as she picked up speed.

"Gah!"

* * *

-Back at the arena-

With a final shout of pain from getting kicked in the guts one of the fighters fell ending the third match with another knockout. The defeated was helped out of the arena by medical personnel while the winner beat his chest and yelled trumpitly as the crowd cheered.

Up in the stands people ate small boxes of food handed out by food vendors walking up and down the stands. The people were enjoying the spectacle and all took a bit of time to breath until the next match.

Kura sighed as the winner left the stage. "He's not bad but his timing could use some work."

Her father Keizo hummed rubbing his chin. "Lets see what the next guy can do?" said her father. He reached down to a food tray to his right took a bit of some fried squid.

Meanwhile out in the arena lobby Harukas group finally entered the building rushing over to the counter and half scaring the desk attendants.

"Uh! uh hello are you here to register for the arena fight?"

Haruka raised her head. "Yes. Me and this guy."

"What!" Motoichi complaned. "I thought I was entering alone?"

Haruka turned back to him. "Things changed. Now I want to join to. That a problem?"

Motoichi had no reason to object but how could she even compete against professional martial artists using Spirit force.

"You sure?" he asked again for confirmation.

"Yeah. Besides if the two of us join wont it mean more money in the fights we win." getting a bad thought Haruka turned back to the front desk lady. "Gambling is allowed in this place isn't it?"

One of the desk clerk's smiled. "Yes. gambling is allowed in this arena. However participants are not allowed to place bets on themselves. Someone else will have to place the bettings if you wise to do so."

Motoichi and Haruka gave each other a look before looking back to Pearl.

"Huh. Eh! me?" she said pointing to herself.

"Got no choice," Haruka said taking the mermaid's hands. "Please Pearl will you help us out!"

Pearl felt a little like a fish out of water. She had no knowledge of gambling or such things. But she was the only one who could do it.

"Al... alright i'll do it. So how do I do this betting thing?" she said with great reluctance.

"Don't worry," the clerk woman said with a smile. "This establishment prides itself with on honesty and protecting the customers money during all bet taking. I'm not really doing much here so I could coach the miss if you are willing to pay a service fee."

Feeling like this was too good to be true Haruka adopted a poker face. "Really now. Your going to help a novice put money on a match were your employer could lose money?"

The Desk woman felt a pressure from Haruka staring intently at her.

"It's fine," said Motoichi.

Haruka looked at him still not believing. "Really?"

"This place is well known for it's trustworthiness regarding this. It's why so many people come to place bets on the fights even the less wealthy. Not just to make money but for entertainment."

Haruka sighed not really having a choice in the matter. "Fine. You better not make Pearl bet on the wrong matches or people got it."

The desk clark smiled with the faint feeling of dread in her heart. "Uh of course. Let's start by registering you for the tournament."

Haruka payed the entrance and service fee's and her and Motoichi split up from Pearl who was ushered into the arena with the clerk woman. Walking down into the underground part of the building the two reached the fighters waiting area. The hallway reached through the buildings foundation and was longer then what Haruka would have thought but after a fairly long walk the two entered the waiting room.

Inside the two were greeted by the muscular bodies and ripped peck's of over a dozen or more men and some woman here and there. Some of them glanced over at the new arrival's while most were keeping to their own. Some meditating others practicing striking the air or just leaning against the wall or sitting in the chair's provided.

"Eeeh! hello."

Was the only thing Haruka could say. She felt like a deer in headlight's in this situation.

"This way," Motoichi said as he lead Haruka over to a side room where they would have some privacy.

In the doorless room somewhat more alone the two sat down for a talk.

"What in the netherworld were you thinking entering the tournament?" Motoichi asked seriously arms crossed.

"Yeah yeah I know that your thinking that i'm stupid but just let me explain."

Motoichi listened in silence.

"Well when I was out with Pearl earlier I fought against this guy and during the fight my... spirit force awakened and it was because of that I survived and won the fight."

Motoichi gave a stern groan pinching his nose bridge. "It takes years if not decades of cultivation and training to strengthen one's Spirit Force to the level in which it's usable in a fight. Unless... you are from a farally old and high level clan..."

Haruka figited shifting her eyes around a bit before leveling them back on his.

"Umm I'm... kind of. My family is quite old. But we have a special memory based technique that passes fighting memories from one generation to the next."

Haruka was actually not completely bullshitting this as her Zerg DNA has the combat instincts inscribed into it from a thousand battles woven into it to more quickly allow new Zerg the experience of their previous generations speeding up mental development. It's what allowed Tatsuki and Mitsuki the ability to acclimate so quickly to intelligence and the world around them.

Not knowing all this Motoichi thought on what he was told. "I've never heard of something like that before. Then again there are a lot of weird technice's out there. So you say you have the memories of your families previous generation's?"

Haruka reluctantly nodded. "Yeah... but only memories regarding combat skill's not everyday life. That would be confusing me thinks."

"Reasonable." Motoichi said.

Some people had their names called and left the waiting room.

Haruka heard the foot steps of the two going up onto the arena. "Sounds like a new match is starting. Wise we could watch."

"We can. But most choose to focus on their own preparations before their own match."

Incredulously Haruka looked at her bodyguard. "What! Watching a fighting tournament is half the fun of them. Let's get out their and watch."

"Only if im satisfied with your performance."

"Huh!"

Motoichi stood up staring down at Haruka. "Punch me. If your able to do at least a little damage i'll let you fight. If not... I want you to you forfeit your first match."

"Really" said Haruka deadpan.

"Yes."

Haruka slumped her shoulders. "Fine. You want it full force of half force."

"However you want," he said placing his swords against the wall.

Haruka charged her body in psi-armor bringing her right arm back and standing with both her legs apart. Her torso rotated and her feet firmly planted themselves into the most efficient position to translate force into her punch.

The other combatants were lounging around in the waiting area preparing when a loud sound shot through the building.

"OOPH!" the sound of a small shock wave followed by a pained groan.

Inside the side room Motoichi was on his knees holding his stomach.

"Gah! The hell?" Motoichi groaned standing up after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Eh? sorry if that was too much," said Haruka surprised at her own strength.

From what she knows Psi-armor reinforces and amplifies internal bodily power and it's power level is further enhanced by the quality of the body or object. And since Zerg bodies are all super powerful the multiplier for them is rather high.

Sitting back in his seat Motoichi waved a hand. "No no you were ok. Ahh! It just surprised me that's all. What kind of Spirit Force technique is that anyway?"

Feeling a little prideful Haruka grinned telling more bullshit. "Well my clan focuses on Body reinforcement for defense and strengthening for hand to hand."

Motoichi flenched at that. "That sounds something like the Muramasa clans technique. Except for the defence buff. Their clan focuses on offense by firing Spirit Force blades out from their swords and boosting their bodies speed and reaction time. Some Ogre clane's have even copied their techniques to a lesser degree. But because the Muramasa clan has developed their skills and Spirit Force technique for generations it's a much higher level and far more powerful."

"I see..." Haruka said. "Anyway let's get out there and watch the matches."

"Sure." Motoichi said rubbing his bruised belly.

The crowd cheered as yet another combatant was sent flying out of the ring landing amongst the front row. Medic's came and placed the injured man on a stretcher of wood and canvas. And the next fighters started their match.

Up in the VIP box the Keizo and his daughter Kura watched with discerning eyes at the victor. A young fifteen year old boy from a martial arts family well known in the capital of Kyoto.

"It seems the young master tobe from the Hatano clan is a accomplished fighter after all," said Ryūzaki Keizo as he stroked his thin mustache.

Beside him his daughter Kura glanced at a pair of new arrival's to the arena coming up from the underground waiting rooms.

"Those two... I've never seen them here before? Must be new comers."

Keizo glanced over at them. "OH! is That Yukawa Motoichi."

Kura tilted her head in question? "Huh you know him dad?"

"Yes; that's him. I remember those steel tight muscles and scowl of his anywhere. He's a old friend and a blade for hire. But who is that young girl he's with. She looks human so she can't be his daughter." said Keizo.

Kura looked to her father. "Maybe... he adopted?"

Keizo shot his daughter a look and laughed. "Haha. Motoichi?... adopt never. It's more likely that she's the child of his current clint. Or is his clint."

"A child hiring a Ogre mercenary? Why?" Kura asked.

Kezio thought on this. "Hmm. the last I heard he was hired on by those O-ren clan guys so it's strange that he would have a child as a new clint."

-Meanwhile with Haruka and Motoichi-

"Hit'em hit'em." said Haruka as the two new combatants went at it.

"He's gonna lose. His jabs aren't doing enough damage," noted Motoichi.

Just as he said that the match ended abruptly with a overwhelmingly powerful uppercut to the opponents jaw sending them flying out of the arena.

"Winner Claus Schwarzmann," announced the referee.

"Wow he's strong!" said Haruka.

Beside her Motoichi ribbed his chin. "Ye's indeed; He sent his opponent flying with one well placed hit. He's definitely one to look out for."

Also at the arena sidelines the young heir to the Hatano family also took note of the man Claus.

"He's a foreigner but he's quit strong. He can't use the Spirit force like us of the far east clans; But he must be able to use that western magic of theirs to fight on our level."

Up in the VIP stands Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann smiled contently at the easy win for his younger brother. The dukes main reason for coming to Japan in the first place was to watch his little brothers display of might and skill but if no really strong challengers step forth then this will become a sad one sided tournament.

"Still it's entertaining enough to see my little brother Claus have fun; huh?..."

The duke caught sight of Haruka and Motoichi recognising them from the slave auction the night before.

"Oh! it's those two. What are they doing here I wonder? Hmm if there here then."

Looking around more intently across the stands he caught sight of Pearl sitting in one of the upper stands with a woman in the same uniform as the front desk clerks.

"This certainly is is interesting. I suppose I could just watch and see how this works out. Watching is half the fun after all," the duke said.

The arena was cleared and the announcer stepped to the arenas center and started calling the next two combatants.

"Well that was a short match. Well on to the next I guess. Calling to the arena the master of the Thai fighting style here in Japan. The one the only Noppasin Sarit."

The crowd cheered loudly as a tall muscular Taiwanese man in boxers and arms and legs in white wraps. He stood 6 feet tall as he entered the arena and gave a loud roar that only fired up the crowd more.

Motoichi and Haruka watched this from the side of the arena.

"Whos this guy and why's everyone so fired up over him? " Haruka asked.

"He's been a regular yearly competitor in this tournament. He never misses a chance to fight and has made a name for himself traveling all over the eastern world training and participating in other tournaments."

"I see; I feel sorry for the pour fool who gets to fight him," said Haruka.

The announcer continued as everyone waited for the second name to be called. "And the challenger a rookie and well... quit young. Haruka Akuma."

Unlike the first time the stands filled with people didn't recognise the name but some still cheered none-the-less. Meanwhile Haruka stood blank white with a WHAT expression on her stone stiff face. Motoichi put a hand on her shoulder and said.

"My condolences."

Haruka shot him a glare. "I'm not dead yet!" she looked back at her new opponent. " But... how am I supposed to beat a asian fighting champion like him?"

Motoichi gave a chuckle. "Haha. I don't know... but good luck."

Growling at his amusement of her situation Haruka stormed off to the steps leading up into the arena. Everyone waited on bated breath as the little girl entered the arena. Duke Leonhard smiled in amusement. The father daughter pair Keizo and Kura watched in surprise as the young challenger while not unheard of stepped forth. The also young heir of his families fighting legacy Tokinobu Hatano held his mouth open in teenage attraction and wonderment that a girl as young as her would join the tournament. And Pearl.

"Go get em do your best! Miss Akuma," Pearl shouted enthusiastically. Her voice carried quit far because the arena was mostly silent at that moment.

Looking in her direction many people spotted the rare breed of mermaid in her seat. The clark that had offered to help her placing bets face palmed with a deep sigh. "Why me. Why today."

Back in the arena Haruka stopped standing ten feet from the giant ball of muscle glaring most seriously down at her.

"Uh... hi," Were the only words she could get out.

Noppasin Sarit continued looking down at her not uttering a single word. Haruka could at least handle some banter about her age or gender but this guy just glared at her which was even more off putting.

"Ok are both fighters ready?" the referee asked stopping between them.

"Yes," said Noppasin Sarit.

"Uh Yes," said Haruka.

**[Suggestion. Don't let him hit you. Keep up your defense. And always stay out of his attack range when your not attacking] **said Oracle.

**"I appreciate the tips Oracle but if you don't have a foolproof strategy to beat this guy don't distract me," **Haruka replied to the disembodied intelligence.

As soon as the bell struck the match began and a flying knee to the face sent Haruka flying backwards with a bloody nose. In the split seconds she was flying backwards she had some time to think.

"Shit if I keep going I'll lose by ring out in the first few seconds of the damn match."

Lifting her leg up and slamming her heel into the arena Haruka slowed herself down stopping just at the edge cutting a short grove in the arena floor. "Wa woh," she said balancing on the edge of the elevated arena.

But she didn't have a second to spare as her opponent came flying at her with a flurry of punches and kicks. Haruka weaved her body around the trajectories using her link to the hive cluster to process the information of her opponents attacks patterns and anticipated his next move. But with little room to dodge she was left with little option but to take a few hits where she could without being knocked off or taking too much damage. The spectators watched and cheered in awe as the young girl evaded the well renowned mans relentless attacks.

Then as the hits kept coming she managed to aniticapet the next attack and grabbed onto his arm. Using it as leverage she flipped herself up and over him and in a quick dash moved to the center of the arena.

"Damn this guy's good." she said out loud**. "Thanks for the support Oracle," **she projected.

**[Your welcome master. While technically a cheat the swarm is at your aide to anticipate his movements and attack patterns] **said Oracle.

With at least a little more confidence Haruka started going on the offensive putting a higher psi-charge into her fists feet knees and elbows allowing them to reach level 2 psi-armor if only by sacrificing defense in other areas. But Haruka knows that if she stays turtled then he's just going to eventually punch through her shield. What blows she had taken earlier made her body ache and would have no doubt had slowed her down if it weren't for her regeneration.

The crowds all watched in growing excitement as the young child went on the attack. Noppasin Sarit took a lower stance focusing on counter attacks and just when Haruka was a split second from his range he angled his elbow at her and dashed with a elbow jab. But anticipating something like this Haruka ducked down just out of the way. Once the attack had passed over her she planted both feet firmly on the floor and grabbed the neck and wrist of Noppasin Sarit throwing him halfway across the arena.

With a mid-air twist of his waist and legs Noppasin Sarit changed his orientation and was able to land on his feet. Stopping just before flying out of bounds.

"Heh" he smiled feeling more fired up from the close call.

Haruka enjoying the rush she was feeling from their little bout smiled back and bothe took fighting stances again.

"Not bad but don't let your guard down," yelled Motoichi.

Meanwhile others watched the fight with their own opinions.

"She has skills for one so young," said Claus.

"I feel like fighting her myself, Hope she wins?" said Tokinobu slamming his fist into the other.

Stroking his chin Keizo watched as the two were about to go at it again. "Reminds me of you when you were her age."

Kura smiled focusing on the match. "Really."

Duke Leonhard had his glass refilled while continuing to watch the supposedly one sided battle.

Over in the upper stands Pearl and the clerk woman watched on with anticipation.

Noppasin Sarit charged at Haruka swinging with a low kick followed by a right elbow that was followed by a left haymaker. Haruka dodged the combo with mere inches to spare sometimes none at all getting scares as his speed and reinforced body scraped at her unprotected spots. Counterattacking Haruka stopped the second haymaker with a open palm; The force pushing her back a full meter making smoke come off her feet dew to the friction.

Haruka looked up at Noppasin Sarit with a smile. One that he returned surprised that his full force punch was stopped but Impressed non-the-less buy Haruka. But he wanted to win and so he followed with a knee jab. Haruka stopped that too and continued blocking and parrying every attack sent her way. Not without taking damage though. The arena was filled with the impact noises of their blows. The audience watched and cheered. Some with faded breaths and others roaring cheers for one combatant to overcome the other.

Noppasin Sarit became increasingly frustrated more and more as he continued his barrage sending out punch after punch, kick after kick, knee jab after knee jab and elbow jab after elbow jab. But Haruka was able to counter all of them with minimal damage to herself. But has also been kept on the defensive unable to attack dew to her opponents speed and power.

However.

"Heh! (dodges punch) I think...(dodges knees jab) I'm getting the (dodges elbow jab) hang of this speed."

Noppasin Sarit felt something at that very moment as his opponent smiled at him amid the flurry of his blows. And then. In a moment that caught the whole arena and crowd off guard by it's impossibility. With both hands Haruka grabbed a kick mid air stopping it completely. The attack wasn't just stopped it was ended by a well timed grab that completely absorbed the kinetic force.

"Got you now!" Haruka said with a wide grin.

Noppasin Sarit gulped as he braced for what came next crossing his arms and pulling in his other leg.

"Raaah!" With a roar Haruka picked him up. The crowds mouths gaping wide as Noppasin Sarit was lifted up by a girl half his height and then in a tactic most brutal and simple slammed him back down into the arena.

-Minutes later-

Now one could talk or say anything. The sheer brutality of the act of continuing to swing a man full force into the arena again and again by the leg was like a train wreck. It's horrible but there's just something about it that makes it hard to turn away. Will he lose? Will he die? Will he get out? Who will win? These were the thoughts running through the minds of the audience.

Again and again Haruka slammed him against the arena faster and more forcefully then the first dozen times. Noppasin Sarit was barely hanging on as he could do nothing because of the sheer force and speed that he was being manhandled with. The impacts against the arena were painful but not life threatening as the canvas arena lacked any Spirit Force in it. But the sheer force and speed kept him from doing anything.

The air pressure of having been swung through the air and slammed into the arena over and over again was too much for him to do anything at the moment. His opponent may be young but she's not stupid. If she just threw him out of the arena he still has a chance to recover mid air and avoid a ring out. But if she depletes his stamina in this way then it's only a matter if time.

Then just as she lifted Him up again Noppasin Sarit kicked full force into Harukas shoulder.

"Gah!"

The impact stunned her for a fraction of a second stopping her movements and forcing her to let go and allowing Noppasin Sarit to recover and land a few meters away.

Kura let go of her held breath surprised that she didn't do so before.

"Father was that move legal?"

"Ha ha ha. Yes. So long as a attack isn't lethal or a ranged projectile it's allowed. If you spent more time here rather than in your books and in school you would know that. "

Kura sighed. "I'm just not a battle freak like you and everyone here. But I do enjoy a fight every now and then."

"So why not join in. We do allow anyone who wants to, to join the tournament during the preliminaries. You won't have the chance once things move onto the finals tomorrow."

Kura thought long and hard for few good seconds before coming to a decision. "Why not. I won the title match two years ago and I do feel like stretching my legs a bit."

Kura stood up making a dramatic kick towards the sky.

Back in the arena Haruka and Noppasin Sarit were both breathing hard still seizing each other up. Haruka was nearly exhausted from all the effort she put into swinging him around while Noppasin Sarit was bet up pretty badly with bruises all over but was not as exhausted.

"Eh this has gone on for too long." said Haruka.

Making her move Haruka nugged closer and closer a slow half stride at a time; shifting her balance from one leg to the other as she edged closer with her guard fully up and senses focused. The next move could decide the match. Noppasin Sarit was fully aware of this as well however he was never the devious or thoughtful type and always fought with his heart and guts.

In a burst of speed he jumped high into the air twenty meters. Haruka taken off guard by the reckless move was stunned for a few precious seconds, only able to watch as he came down on her faster and harder then he should have. At the last moment Haruka blocked but the sheer force and mass of the attack smashed her into the arena making a crater.

_"Uhh!" that... hurt. She thought_

Harukas body ached all over and her world was stars and blurs; she faintly felt pain in her midsection and blood leaked from her lips_._

She felt someone lift her up into the air by the collar and say something.

_"Ugh... I feel like a chunk of meat in a blender. Oh! that's right the match. Am... I going to lose. Damnt. I know he's a lot more experienced than me but i'm a damn Zerg Brood Queen. I can't just let it end like this." _

Haruka felt her body shift around like he was walking somewhere while carrying her.

_"Ah! He's taking me to the edge of the arena. He's probably just going to drop me off. Just drop me! Is that how this ends."_

Haruka was reminded of her old life and reincarnated life up till now. She remembered that while she lived her first life care free and without much trouble she also didn't put much effort into much. She didn't even try getting into college or try getting a high ranking job even though she was a straight A student.

With blurry eyes she looked down at the ground seeing the white arena canvas stop moving below her, replaced by the dark floor below. It was then that the face of that bastard Hiroshige Oren, chief of the O-ren Ogre clan flashed in her head along with the bet she made with him. And she suddenly had a revolting image of seeing herself in that slave outfit princess Leia wore in that Star wars movie. Only instead of that fat slug Hiroshige was holding the chain.

"Like hell! I'm not letting that happen!" she spat out with all her might.

In that instant her body reacted to her need for more power and changed adapting with the trace Essence from that guy she ate not to long ago with the Essence of the Valkyrur from Ellen that lay dormant in her up till now.

-Just a short time before-

The two combatants eyed each other both knowing the next move could end the match.

Noppasin Sarit felt fulfilled and glad that he had such a intense match with this young child. He wanted to have another match with her some time later but he must first end this match. Putting all his strength into his legs he jumped increasing his own mass with his Spirit Force ability increasing the speed and force of his fall. It was a skill that he had developed to make himself a unmovable fortress in a close ranged match or to make it hard for his opponent to push him out of the arena during match's but in this moment he used it to make himself into a heavy falling projectile.

"Gah!"

The noise of all the air being pushed out of his opponent's lungs as he slammed her into the arena like driving a nail was something he would remember every time he thought of this moment. Standing up he reached into the hole pulling Haruka out by the collar of her kimono.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

The only reaction he got was a pained moan and a weak reaction from her trembling eyes.

"It looks like you can't continue. I should let the medics take care of you. It was a good match but it ends here young one. Lets have another one some time later."

Noppasin Sarit walked over to the nearest medic waiting by the arena and held Haruka out letting her dangle for a moment. Then in the instant he let go her eyes blazed with a intensity that wasn't there a moment ago.

"Gagh!"

Noppasin Sarit gagged as a tail reached around his neck tightly; pulling Haruka back over the arena whipping her across it's surface.

Noppasin Sarit coughed trying to catch his breath, holding his nearly crushed larynx. Looking back across the arena he saw Haruka face down on all fours with a tail of blue fire coming out from her lower back. It waved back and forth like the tail of a predator that had just spotted it's pray and was ready to strike.

-With Motoichi-

"Oh... so she was able to manifest her Spirit Force at the last second."

-With Tokinobu-

"So she just now awoken has she. She's got quit the potential if she was able to make it this far without external manifestation of her Spirit Force."

-With Keizo and his daughter Kura-

"She just now awoken?" Kura said greatly surprised. "If she had just been using her internal Spirit Force to reinforce her body during the match she must have been on the verge of a full awakening all this time. But why now all of a sudden?"

"Heheh," Keizo laughed. "It was her will to fight on and not lose or give in to defeat that sparked her inner fire. That's why Spirit force takes the tangible form of fire."

-With Pearl-

The sight of seeing Harukas near defeat and now this turn around left her with a sense of awe at the young girls will and resolve. Pearl had learned about the eastern nations supernatural power Spirit Force from the books she had read but to see it awaken for the first time and manifest in the form of a tail was a spectacle for her.

"Woow!"

-Back in the arena-

Haruka lifted her head up; Her eyes blazing a fiery azure blue. She glanced back at the manifested Spirit Force tail she had just grown and smiled looking back at Noppasin Sarit.

"This is going to be fun." she said standing up; her tail wagging energetically behind her.

Noppasin Sarit grinned nervously as he suddnly had the unshakable feeling that he would lost the match.

Haruka raised her hands curving her fingers inwards like claws.

On the side lines Motoichi smiled as he sensed Haruka was doing something with her newly awakened Spirit force.

Haruka focused on her arms and shrunk her tail in size while allowing the energy to flow into her hands. And then her for-arms erupted in a cloak of blue fire claws.

"Now then..." said Haruka as she took a fighting stance. "Lets see what this can do."

Haruka spread her legs apart, coiling her right arm to her side in a punching stance aiming her other arm at her opponent like a gun sight. It looked like the stance Luffy from One Piece took when using his jet pistol attack.

She focused her power fully into her right arm and aimed and then; In a instant faster than the speed of sound she extended the flaming Aura cloaking her right arm flying across the arena landing a mighty blow on her opponent's crossed arms defending his mid-section.

To Noppasin Sarit the strike was like getting hit by a flying block of iron moving like the swiftest bird. He was sent flying out of the arena landing amongst the crowd. Both of his arms broken from blocking the lightning fast strike which saved his life but still knocked him out of bounds.

For a moment the whole room was quite at the suddenness of the win and then it erupted; The cheering and applause of the crowd roared and reverberated through the building.

"Winner Haruka!" announced the referee.

"MEDIC!" someone called.

On cue the medical personnel stationed by the arena all rushed at the wounded Noppasin Sarit and started treating his wounds. The crowd of spectators all got out of the way as the man was moved onto a stretcher and given field treatment.

The medic examined Noppasin Sarit taking his blood pressure by holding his wrists and another examined his eyes to see if he was even conscious.

"Ugh!" he moaned.

"He's alive and awake," said a medic.

"Lets get him to the infirmary," said another.

The medics all lifted the heavy stretcher to leave but then the injured man regained his composer. "Wait!" said Noppasin Sarit lifting a weak hand.

Haruka saw that he was looking at her and walked to the edge of the arena.

Noppasin Sarit held a trembling hand up and gave Haruka a fist pump and a satisfied smile. Haruka returned the gesture extending her flame aura cloak over some meters to touch Noppasin Sarit's fist. As soon they made contact his pained arm fell and he was carried away with a smile.

Haruka knew that he was satisfied by the fight and that gesture meant that he wanted a rematch some day. She smiled feeling a sense of exhilaration and accomplishment. Looking down at her fire cloaked arms she was glad she had eaten that guys body from before as it allowed her to push her limits even more and awaken to her Spirit Forces manifested form. The Aura. Even though it looked like a blue flame Spirit Force that is common in this part of the world it was still a step forwards.

Turning around she exited the arena and approached Motoichi.

"Im impressed you were able to manifest your Spirit Force outside your body." he said.

"Heh. I'll take that as a compla?..." Before she could finish her sentence Haruka fell her manifested Spirit Force flames dissipated like smoke.

Motoichi quickly reached down stoping her fall. "Woa! Hah. You must be completely exhausted after that fight."

He looked down at the young but fierce child wrapped in his arms and thought she must be made of sterner stuff then most people are. He lifted her up and carried her back down to the waiting area to rest.

-With Pearl-

Pearl and the Clark lady were both very surprised at the result of the match but were both glad that it ended the way it did.

"Wow... I'm glad we beat on Haruka too win," said Pearl.

The clerk lady breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I'm glad you convinced me to place the money on your friend. I didn't know what kind of opponent she would face but a rookie like her going up against someone like Noppasin Sarit and winning! It's almost never heard of. She must be some kind of prodigy."

Pearl chuckled nervously. "Hehe. Yeah maybe she is."

-With Keizo and his daughter Kura-

"Well that was a interesting match." said Keizo looking over at his daughter. "Your smiling."

Kura realized it herself but her face was currently in a wide grin. "Oh? sorry. Guess I just felt like I had finally found a opponent that could give me a good match. Noppasin Sarit sure looked like he was satisfied."

Keizo laughed at that. "Ah haha. The warrior spirit has certainly been lit in your heart hasn't it."

Kura just replied with another smile.

-With Duke Schwarzmann-

Leonhard smiled at the upset victory despite the fact he lost a considerable amount of money he had bet on the Thai fighter.

Along the sidelines of the arena the other competitors that had watched the match were also burning with fire after watching a splendid match.

In the underground waiting rooms Motoichi stood by Harukas bed while a medic looked her over.

"She's fine." The medic said. " She's got a few injuries but there healing rather quickly. She just needs lots of rest now." The medic left the two alone.

Motoichi grinned as he thought about the first time he met Haruka in that mountain village and everything that happened after. Putting his own feeling's and thoughts in order he found that he had developed something liken to a big brother relationship to the child.

"Hmph... Well I sure can't be out done by a kid. I'll win my matches and join you in tomorrow's finals." He said as he pulled the bed blanket over Haruka.

The next series of fights ended with ten more fighters being knocked out of the competition and then it was time for Motoichi's fight. He won in less than two minutes. And the next one up was Kura who had joined the competition last minute. Luckily the matching list was uneven which is usually the case with a tournament that allows anyone to join during the preliminaries.

"Whos she?" Tokinobu asked as Kura entered the arena.

Standing beside him was Motoichi resting after his match.

"I think she's the daughter of that of that old man Ryūzaki."

A few seconds passed before Tokinobu put the pieces together.

"What! You mean she's the daughter of the founder and promoter of this whole tournament?"

Motoichi looked at the young kid oddly. "Huh? what you didn't know he had a daughter?"

"Err no... I mean mister Ryūzaki is older than my dad and his daughter looks well... she has to be just about twenty I'd say. Meaning he was in his fifties when he... well...'"

"Had sex with Kura'a mother." Motoichi said bluntly just to tease the poor boy.

It worked and Tokinobu's face went beet red with embarrassment as Motoichi broke into laughter.

"That's the match winner Kura Ryūzaki," the referee said.

"Huh what! it's over already?" Tokinobu said greatly surprised along with Motoichi.

In the arena stood the figure of Kura with her legs cloaked in a blue flame and a grin on her face as her opponent lay amongst the stands much like Harukas opponent. The medics moved to lend aide while Kura was looking onwards to tomorrow. She gave a smile before turning around and leaving the arena. While she did she passed Claus Schwarzmann.

"That's a deadly technique," he commented.

Kura stopped not looking at him. "You look like someone with a discerning eye. How does my move match up to that kids?"

Claus smiled thinking it through. "Your technique is more refined while the kids... well she's got power but. She hasn't mastered her abilities yet."

For a moment Kura smiled lowering her head closing her eyes before walking away. "I hope to meet you in the arena tomorrow. Mister Schwarzmann. I would very much like to match western fightering magic with Eastern Spirit Force."

Claus smiled. "Hmph. Thats why im here."

-Later-

After the days fights were all over and done with Pearl and Motoichi returned to the hotel with a still unconscious Haruka in tow. In the bedroom Pearl placed Haruka down in her bed and layed next to her. In his own bed Motoichi counted all the earnings they had won in today's match's.

"Quit a huel." He said. "But we won't be so fortunate during the finals."

Pearl turned her head over at him. "Why?"

Motoichi put the money away somewhere safe. "Well a lot of people knew that Noppasin Sarit was a favorite to win today considering he always made it passed the preliminaries in the past. But now that he's been beaten by a upstart kid Harukas going to be the target of bets now along with the other big contenders. Meaning we won't make as much money if we just bet on ourselves anymore."

Pearl thought a moment. "What about the prize money then?"

"It's a considerable amount indeed but we could get even more by betting on the stronger fighters. But that's not foolproof" Motoichi said.

Groggily Haruka spoke up. "What's a risk?"

Pearl and Motoichi turned to her.

Haruka sat up and continued. "I don't want to risk losing the money weave won so far to some half baked scheme. Motoichi how much do we got anyway?"

"This much." he said handing her the fat stack of money collected so far.

Haruka gave a large exaggerated yawn taking the bag money. "Ten... thirty... sixty... ninety... Hundred forty thousand... Damn we've got a lot. We should have way more than enough if we win the title match. And I haven't sold all that jewelry yet."

The mention of jewelry made Motoichi remember that night with all the dead rich people laying all over the place at the slave auction. "So you did loot their bodies!"

At the accusation of looting corpses Haruka just grinned at him. "Yeah well they weren't using it anymore and I kind of needed it. Im just being practical."

Motoichi hummed in thought. "Hmm. You may have a point; But it's little better then grave looting. And while were on the subject... Haruka? "

Haruka took his tone more seriously after he used her name. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about those creatures? I've seen them twice now. Before during our trip to the O-ren estate. And now again here. Both times after I met you?"

On the outside Haruka was calm and collected looking; but on the inside she was anything but.

_"Shit!" _she thought._ "The last thing I need right now is him finding out my connection to the Zerg. He'll find out eventually... but it would only throw a monkey wrench in my plan's right now."_

"Coincidence?" she said shrugging.

Motoichi wasn't completely sold on his own suspicions but something of a relationship did exist between Haruka and those creatures. But at the moment he didn't have any evidence to back it up.

"Hmph! maybe? I just think it's odd that they suddenly showed up after meeting you that's all."

Haruka gave a disappointing sigh. "We can talk about all this some other time. For now (yawn) Let's get to bed. Tomorrow will be a rough battle."

Haruka promptly fell backwards into bed and went to sleep on the spot.

-Next Morning-

With a wide yawn Haruka woke up rubbing her eyes in the morning sun light. Looking around the room she spotted Pearl snuggling up to her under the covers and Motoichi over in the second bed arms and legs sprawled out.

Slowly and with graceful footsteps Haruka snuck out going to the roof. She walked along the slanted tiles of the japanese inn's second floor stopping at the edge she looked out over the city taking in the view of all the People, cargo wagons and carriages for transporting people all of them passing her by in the streets below.

**"Hey Oracle; What's going on in the Hive cluster?" **Haruka projected.

Responding with all dew speed and prompt Oracle replied.

**[We have spawned 1000 Zerglings; 425 Hydralisk; 288 Roaches; 800 Locusts; 55 Overlords. Number of and types of buildings constructed, 12 Hatcheries; 8 Extractors; 1 Evolution Chamber; 20 Spawning Pool's 50 Creep cores; 10 Psi-cores; 5 Baneling nests 6 Roach Warren's. The Hive cluster has 5 full underground levels with another two under construction.]**

Haruka did a mental whistle**. "That's impressive. Also what happened to those slaves?" **

**[As per your orders not to harm them and make use of them we sent them to live in the Tengu village for the moment. They have integrated well and have not caused any trouble.]**

Haruka let out a relieved sigh. **"Good good. Now what's happening between the two villages we have under our thumb."**

**[The Human logging village has started harvesting the first few trees grown by the Creep Core network. They are quite pleased in our partnership. The Tengu village has been very productive in it's food production. However a report from chief Benimaru Sakimoto reported that a suspicious middle aged human in a western cloths with a cane arrived in the village recently and started asking questions.]**

**"Where is he now?"**

**[Gone]**

**"Hmm what did he look like." **Haruka projected.

**[Oddly enough the details of his identity is unknown. The villagers remember seeing him but can't recall his face or anymore details than what i've told you so far.]**

**"That's not good?" **Haruka thought moment before making a decision on her swarms next move. **"Mitsuki and Tatsuki."**

**"Yes ma lady?" **they responded.

**"Begin sending Locusts up the river the Extractors are set along. I want to know more about that river and what's along its upper banks."**

**"Understood," **Tatsuki said.

**"Anything else ma lady?" **Mitsuki asked.

**"Keep expanding the Hive cluster. Oh and recall all Zerg we've left out everywhere."**

With the update to her growing swarm over with Haruka started playing with her Aura flame or otherwise called manifested Spirit Force. She began by forming a tail like the first time and then shifted to the clawed arm cloak.

_"This really reminds me of the Nine tailed fox cloak from Naruto. Except blue and more like fire."_

With her thoughts in order she started playing with the aura by shifting it around her body in differing amounts. It was different from the Psi-armor that was focused on the inside. And needed considerable more concentration to maintain and control. Experimenting more she changed it's shape by forming blades external armor plates and wings. But a critical flaw in her aura was discovered and that was that it had a limited amount she could use at any given moment.

She had enough to cover her arms or legs or form some swords or shields but not enough for full body defense. But then again she could use the Psi-armor for defense and the Aura flame cloak for attacking. She already knew that it could rapidly expand and contract like a rubber band which is how she won her match. And the recent experiment showed it can change forms at will.

It would be a versatile tool but one thing Haruka needed to know is weather or not was if she could fire it off like a projectile. Aiming her open palm up into the sky she gathered a small amount of the flaming aura and focused. Imagining it was a compressed ball of rubber pulled tight against her hand and ready to launch.

In a burst of force the ball fired off into the sky disappearing from sight.

"Well now that's a option in combat. But of course I can't use that move in the arena without getting disqualified."

"Haruka!" called Pearl.

Haruka looked down over the roof seeing Pearl in the courtyard behind the Inn.

"Coming," Haruka said as she activated her Psi-armor and dropped off the roof landing right behind Pearl.

"Ah!" Don't do that," said a startled Pearl. "Breakfast is ready. Shall we go eat."

"Sure. Im going on empty," said Haruka as she joined Pearl inside.

After having morning breakfast the group of three went out for some fun sight seeing around The port city of Uwajima. There was still a few hours until the finals of the tournament started and Haruka wanted to have some fun before then. The first spot they visited was the beach.

There they switched into some western bathing suits. But because of her body Pearl could only wear the upper half and cover her lower body with a wrap around swimdress over her waist. The waves and salty water drew Haruka in as she had always enjoyed the ocean and it's splendor. The sand the waves and the sea life. And speaking of sea life Haruka was in the mood for some fresh essence and so she dived right in and swam out to the open water. Pearl followed while Motoichi stayed behind.

Diving with her transparent forth eye lid closed Haruka watched as the fish and crabs scuttled out of her way as she swam around. Most of them didn't have any useful essence anyway. But as she swam around the sea floor with Pearl she came across a rare animal. A Fugu fish. Remembering some trivia from her previous life the fish is supposedly more poisonous than cyanide. The idea of adding some poisonous venom to her list of weapons and to her swarms arsenal was a tempting one.

With a burst of speed Haruka extended a creep tentacle grabbing the Fugu fish. With one bite she ate it and quickly started adapting and adding its poison generating genes to her own and then uploading them to her hive clusters essence database through the hive mind.

**[We could find a use or two for this. I'll work on something in the Evolution Chamber.] **said Oracle as she went to work as the pseudo evolution master.

Haruka continued swimming with Pearl around the ocean for a few hours before giving up on finding anything else. After returning to the beach they met up with Motoichi who had been relaxing on the beach. Getting back on track the group returned to the arena were someone was waiting for them at the entrance.

Walking up to the arena at the head of her group Haruka noticed a man with blond hair resting along the wall.

"That was an interesting match yesterday," said Claus Schwarzmann.

"Do we know you... mister?," Haruka asked.

Claus grinned stepping forwards. "The names Claus. Pleased to meet you all. I'm just here to let you know that dumb luck won't get you any further little girl. Besides," Claus looked Motoichi in the eyes. "I'm more interested in you. Mister O-ren Clan lapdog."

Glared at Claus, Motoichi looked like he had been insulted. "Who I work for is none of your business."

Claus smirked. "Haha. True true. Im just wondering why your with this little child here. It's just... i'm concerned a little. What with the... rumored habits of the O-ren clans head that's all."

Haruka tilted her head away giving a telling sigh. "I already suspect that that man has a unhealthy hobby. Claus was it. Good luck in the arena today. And thanks for the warning. But I can take care of myself. Your the one who needs to watch your step. I hear there be monsters in them there hills."

With a chuckle Haruka walked passed Claus leading Motoichi and Pearl inside.

As they approached the front desks Motoichi looked down at Haruka with a concerned look to his face. After meeting up with the same clerk woman from yesterday the three of them separated the same as yesterday. Motoichi and Haruka waited in the underground rooms again as the fighting fans finished filing in to the building and the final preparations were handled by the staff.

The two sat sat opposite from each other as they killed time with silence. On the outside Haruka looked like she was just meditating or something but on the inside she was running hundreds of training simulations in the hive cluster network to sharpen her limited fighting experience. That Claus guy was a jerk but he had a point. Surprise power boosts and new powers weren't going to cut it this time.

"Haruka. Haruka... HARUKA!" Motoichi called.

"Huh what? " she finally replied.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"Uh no. I was focusing and using visualization training to prepare."

At that moment a member of the arena staff walked into the doorway.

"Miss Haruka." the man said.

"Yes," said Haruka turning his way.

"Your last preliminary match is up first today since you were incapacitated yesterday."

Haruka looked a little confused for a moment before Motoichi spoke up.

"Yesterday there were so many people during the preliminaries that everyone had to fight two match's. But because you were out cold your second match had to be postponed until today."

Haruka sighed. "I suppose I lost consciousness before the second round of match's even started?"

"Yeah," Motoichi replied.

Standing up with a somewhat depressed expression Haruka followed the staff member out the room.

-At the same time-

Up on the arena a lone man stood wearing a trunk and a pair of fingerless gloves. He looked dead serious as he felt a rush of a adrenaline surge through his vain's. He was the first member of his dojo to enter this well renowned martial arts arena. The second most famous in Japan besides the Kyoto arena. But winning here would greatly boost the reputation of himself and his dojo and clan.

The man turned around hearing the crowd cheer for the young unstart that won a come from behind victory against a well known champion. Standing at the other end of the arena was the young girl. Her ocean deep blue hair tied into a brad and blood red eyes staring back at him with a inner intensity that was somehow both fierce and gentle at the same time.

"So your my opponent." said Haruka stretching her arms.

**Chapter End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tournament. Part 2.**

The crowd was excited since the preliminary match's yesterday; and many were eager to see how Haruka's next fight will go after seeing her match with Noppasin Sarit the day before.

"So your my opponent," said Haruka stretching her arms.

The man nodded flexing his fingers before taking a combat stance stance.

"I saw your match yesterday with Noppasin Sarit. It was a little disappointing to see him beaten by a little girl who only just started martial arts."

Haruka grinned covering her annoyance at the banter and took her own stance; both her hands close together below her chest and knees bent.

"You say little but that look in your eyes says a lot more. Your really disappointed that you didn't get to fight him aren't you."

The man cracked a smile as the referee came in between them.

"At least your observant."

"Fight!" the referee shouted getting out of the way.

With a strong force a fist impacted Harukas face sending her spinning around from the impact force.

"Gah! What the hell?" Said Haruka rubbing her face. Blood dripping from a cracked lip.

With her cheek stinging Haruka looked at the smeared blood on the back of her hand then at her opponent standing 5 meters away. The shit eating grin on his face really pissed her off.

"Ok what the hell kind of a technique was that?" she asked changing her stance to be more protective of her head.

"Hah. It's not all that different than what you did during your first match." He said. "You can figure the rest out on your own."

In the next instant a flurry of blows struck Harukas jaw, gut and sides. The high velocity strikes were even faster then her last opponent and were far less predictable as they always struck the one or two points of her body that were open to attack.

"Gah! (kick to left side) Ah! (punch to right cheek) Damnet! (punch to gut)." Haruka was pushed back by the unblockable high velocity blows one after the other.

_"Got to think of something quick. He's getting through all of my defense's... so in that case." _

-With Pearl-

Pearl clenched her hands together in worry as Haruka continued taking the beating. "Mistress Fumiko."

Everyone still thinks Harukas name is Fumiko Rei.

-With Motoichi-

Despite his calm look Motoichi was quite worried. Harukas opponent was a good at predicting his opponents defensive movements and could hit his targets near instantly at a medium distance with that weird technique. Still.

"Come on Fumiko. Lets see if you can get out of this and prove to everyone watching that your win yesterday wasn't just a fluke," Motoichi said.

The crowd's watched in faded breath some sending a few boos towards Haruka as she took the beating. Then everyone gasped in surprise even her opponent as Haruka let down all her defense standing in a natural stance.

"What are you doing?" he asked stopping his attack.

Haruka looked into her opponents eyes. "What's your name?"

"...Kobe Kazu," Kazu replied.

"Kazu huh. Well Kazu your pretty tricky for a fighter but... i've seen through that move of your's."

Kazu smirked tightening his fists. "Really now. Then you should be able to avoid my fists!"

Kazu struck Haruka on the face. The impact force sending her head wiping back and she fell to the mate.

There was a moment of silence but before anyone else could speak up a laughing erupted from the downed Haruka.

"What?" Kazu seemed surprised. "Why didn't you try to block or evade? I thought you said you figured out my trick?"

Picking herself back up Haruka wiped the blood from her broken nose. "Compared to Noppasin Sarit your fists are weak. I was a little panicky there for a moment but now there's nothing to worry about heh (grining)."

"Bitch you think you know everything. Typical noble." Kazu sneered striking at Haruka but as soon as his fist connected her arms reflexively grasp his arm.

"Gah! What?" Kazu struggled to free his hand from Haruka's ironclad grip.

-With Tokinobu-

"Nice thinking. She's got him now." said Tokinobu.

"Gah! let go." Kazu shouted starting to panic as he tried pulling his arm back to little effect.

Haruka smiled as she twisted the stretched arm a bit.

"That's a annoying ability. Fast as hell but like I said weak."

Haruka squeezed the arm. Kazu gave a pained grunt.

"Gah!"

"Using your internal Spirit force to freely manipulate your own bodies structure and shape. That's an interesting fighting style. Unfortunately for you Kazu I've seen a similar technique before."

Kazu looked up at Haruka with a surprised expression. "That's! impossible. My master taught me alone this technique and he's the one who invented it!"

Haruka grabbed the rubber like arm with both hands and pulled with all her might spinning around and round, bringing Kazu with her. Around and around she spun him ten times before slamming him into the arena. The onlookers had a flashback of the last opponent Haruka had man handled and how painful it looked.

Kazu was dizzy and looked raged as he slowly picked himself up. "Ow... That really hurt." He examined his arm now retracted back into it's normal length.

"Hello!" said Haruka stepping right up into Kazu's face startling him.

"Ah!"

In the next instant Haruka formed her spirit cloak over her hands extending them like a hydraulic piston and pushing Kazu off the arena. "Light weight." she commented.

"Ah! I.. I.. Lost," Kazu mumbled slumped in between two seats with a depressed expression.

The crowd roared with fervor at the match's result. Meanwhile Kazu was feeling at a loss when Haruka sat on the arena's edge looking at him.

"Hey it was a great match," she said holding out a hand.

Sighing once more Kazu smiled reaching out and shaking hands with his opponent.

"Ah well it was my first match in a real public arena. There's always next time. Good fighting miss Haruka. My masters fighting style is still a work in progress I guess."

"It was fast but not much else," replied Haruka. "My suggestion, focus on improving your power and striking force. And don't rely on just speed mix in some normal moves and not just the stretching part for a ranged whipping or striking melee attack. Oh and develop a flow to your movements to increase both your evasion and mobility."

Scratching his cheek Kazu looked perplexed but appreciated the advice. "I see i'll try and tell my master about your suggestions. But uh miss Fumiko. You said you had seen a similar technique as mine right. May I ask where and whom had such a fighting style so much like mine?"

The referee told Haruka to leave the arena as the next match was starting shortly. She did so and hoped off joining Kazu on the ground floor.

"Well it's really just a character from a story I read about once."

Kazu looked absolutely astonished and surprised. "What! from a story?"

"Yeah. weird huh." she replied.

* * *

-Meanwhile upstream from the river running somewhat close to the Hive cluster.-

The buzzing and beating of Locust wings almost silently went unnoticed as they flew up stream over the river. A deer drinking from the river lifted up it's head as they passed by. They sped onwards flying at a modest speed. There was no need to rush and if they missed what it was that the Brood queen wanted to find the trip would have been wasted energy. But as they flew up the inclined river they came across a waterfall. The small swarm of ten Locust flew up next to the steep cliff avoiding the splashing water draining into the small pool at the bottom and quickly reached the top. Continuing on their way they reached a narrow and desolate valley like area that unlike the rest of the rivers embankments had been striped bare rendered lifeless.

_[Interesting. This area is different then the rest.] _thought Oracle observing the Locust's activities.

The ever present collective intelligence of the Swarm evaluated the information of the area and decided to have the Locusts fly straight up out of the tight valley. They beat their wings faster like at the waterfall and ascended higher and higher until clearing the tight valley. As they raised up over the cliff like river banks a metal and wood bridge was close by; guarded at both ends by uniformed human and Oni guards holding rifles. The Locust looked around in different directions spotting a large mining operation and a massive machine far away in one direction and a large fortress in another. In yet another direction there was a group of large buildings that looked like warehouses. In yet another direction opposite and farther away from the warehouses there were a group of buildings with some people walking around.

_[This must be the place master Haruka wanted to find.] _Oracle thought before reporting. **[Master I believe I found the place you were looking for.]**

Standing beside Kazu Haruka watched as Motoichi held his opponent in a head lock until they lost consciousness.

**"Good work Oracle. Now try and find a young child with yellow fox's ears and**** multiple**** tails of the same color."**

**[Understood.]** said Oracle.

Oracle had the Locust spread out around the base looking for the individual Haruka described. A group of three Locust's went up to the fortress zipping over head of some armored Oni guards making their rounds along the wall. The Locusts descended to ground level and spread out passing by some servants carrying food on tray's. The flying spies followed the servants from up high close to the ceiling as they moved through the fortress. Eventually reaching a second level room where some people were gathered. Three people in back of the room sitting on large pillows in the traditional japanese sitting style called the size position with a few others sitting before them.

_[They look important.] _thought Oracle wanting to have a better look.

The disembodied intelligence had the Locust fly close to the ceiling corners out of sight as they made their way closer to the three people. One was a male (who was Renji Masamune) a Oni with red hair and red. The other person beside him was a young female Oni. She long black hair and pink eyes. And the second male Oni (who was Kyoshiro Muramasa) sat opposite the other two. All three were wearing less fancy evening wear kimono robes.

"Brother Kyoshiro" the young woman asked as a servant placed a food tray in front of her. "It's good to see you again but under these circumstances it's somewhat troublesome what with my sister in law and her temper."

Kyoshiro sipped a small wide bowl of sake before turning to his younger sister. "Sorry about that Yuri. But it seems your husbands sister has been attacking my clans transports and interfering with our business."

Renji sighed biting into a piece of skewered fish chewing and swallowing in a annoyed way. "Sorry brother Kyoshiro. But it seems that my sister has found another way to vent her frustrations. Ever since losing her adoptive daughter Haruka she's always in a foul mood. She mostly drinks herself half to death but sometimes she finds it entertaining to attack anything that gets on her nerves."

Kyoshiro looked perplexed at the declaration. "Are you saying it was lady Kaguya herself that attacked my transports!"

Renji nodded feeling a sense of shame. "Unfortunately it seems so. And her behaviour has been... unreadable as of late. I worry for her state of mind."

Yuri ate a piece of grilled and seasoned fish slowly before speaking. "Even so her abilities as a leader have not been affected by her behavior. Despite her actions she remains a competent leader. Even after losing both her parents and twin sister Haruka in the [War of the two Princes] five decade's ago. And most recently losing her adopted daughter whom she named after her beloved sister. She's a strong willed person. But everyone has their breaking point or ways of relieving their stress."

Sighing at the truthfulness in his wife's words Renji stared up at the the ceiling lost in thought.

Kyoshiro huffed in annoyance. "Well if you know that much sister then could you please tell me why our sister in law is targeting our clanes business transports?"

Yuri looked at her brother making eye contact. "Maybe your doing something in your business ventures that makes her... angry perhaps?"

Kyoshiro grumbled looking down and taking a large bit out of his grilled and skewered fish chewing. "You mean my practice of using slaves" he said deadpan.

Renji sipped a whole cup of sake before giving his brother in law a serious look. "It was a practice instituted and legalised by the current Regent general Hatanaka after the previous emperor and his first wife died under... less than natural causes."

*SLAM!* Kyoshiro bashed his fist against the floor causing the room to go silent as the master of the clan spoke in words of malice and anger.

"THEY! They were... master Tenshin and lady Hana were both murdered by that damned bastard general Hatanaka!"

Everyone could see the anger welling up in Lord Kyoshiro's face and could do nothing but watch as he brooded with all his malice. Renji took the initiative and spoke out hoping to calm him.

"Brother. " said Renji. Kyoshiro turned to him looking each other the eye still full of resentment. "I know that you were personally trained by the late emperor and his first wife and that you greatly respected and loved them like a son loves a adoptive uncle and aunt but..."

"BUT WHAT?" barked Kyoshiro deadpan.

"But it's no excuse to use under handed and deplorably methods to gain more power. Even if you gain enough power to fight against the current Regent and his supporters If you do so by using the same methods as them you'll only be seen as another replacement to them. And also... I've even heard you've taken help from foreigners."

Kyoshiro huffed in discontent crossing his arms. "That may be true but... What other strategy would you consider? then? There is no evidence left connecting the deaths of Emperor Tenshin and his first wife to the ones responsible."

Yuri felt it was her turn speck up. "Brother wasn't there a rumor that the lady Hana had a child sometime before her death?"

Both Renji and Kyoshiro thought about the possibility. If the first child of the foremor emperor was alive then the rights to rule the empire would be her's and the ones that served as her vassal's would have the opportunity to depose the current regime who are using prince Hiroshi to legitimize their right rule to the country.

"We have no idea if that rumor is even real or fabricated." Kyoshiro said feeling frustrated but somewhat hopeful. "But even if it was how do we even know that she's alive let alone her whereabouts? It's been well over a decade."

"But if she was alive." Renji purposed. "Then it may be possible to overthrow the current statue's quo to enthrone Prince Hiroshi on his 16th birthday and take power from the regent and his supporters."

The three leaders continued talking while they ate unawares that the Locusts were listening in from above.

_[This is very interesting information] _Oracle thought._ [So the dead sister of the man named Renji has the same name as my master? master Haruka will need to hear this. But only after her current problem is done and over with.]_

In that moment one of the Locust sent to search for the child named Etsuko found her in a building where other female slaves were preparing food. The look on the young child's face was one of sadness and despair as she robotically chopped vegetables before placing them in a large cooking pot.

_[That's the girl. It is good she's unharmed. If she had been dead or absent I shudder to think of what master Haruka would do.]_

* * *

-Back at the Tournament -

Motoichi ducked and jabbed connecting with his opponats face. A wip made of spirit cloak struck Motoichi in the back of his thigh along with four others each electrified sending a surge of energy into his body with each strike.

"Gah!"

Jumping back Motoichi evading multiple wip strikes. The man with the animated shocking whips lashed out with all of his wips striking in rapid unison one after the other forcing Motoichi back. The Ogre had enough of the annoying shock's and finally brought out his own phantom body technique. As two wips lashed out two hands of ethereal blue flame grabbed them and held them tight.

"Huh what?" said the man in surprise as Motoichi grew two more arms.

"Get over here!"

In one powerful tuge Motoichi pulled his opponent across the arena and into the air spinning him around ten times before throwing him out of the arena winning by ring out.

"Winner Yukawa Motoichi." the referee announced.

Moments later Motoichi sat down in a special front seat stands beside Haruka.

"Great match," said Haruka as she munched on some fried squid.

"Ah... that was a good fight." said Motoichi. "Tricky fighter. He almost had me paralysed that one time."

"Yep. You almost lost." Said Haruka with a grin. "Best not take it easy on your next opponent."

Crossing his arms Motoichi leaned back in his chair as the next match started. "That could be me in case you haven't considered the possibility."

Haruka nearly choked on her squid coughing bits of it up, catching them in her mouth with her hand. "Ahh no I didn't think about that. Just in case that does happen what do we do?"

"Fight and make it look good," Motoichi said as the current fight became heated.

In the arena Tokinobu bobbed left and right while his opponents armed shot at him like a powerful hydraulik piston. The strike's were most powerful and there was no doubt in his mind that just one hit would be enough to knock him out or worse. But even though each attack was powerful they were slow and easy to dodge but no less dangerous. Seeing his chance to strike back Tokinobu used his own technique. Covering his feet in spirit flame cloak it acted as a frictionless medium and he slid across the arena stopping just short of the edge.

"Huh? Get back here so I can put a hole in yah." his opponent yelled furious that his prey got out of range and ran. He gave chase across the arena but as he stepped closer he slipped on a reflective pool of a water like substance that was Tokinobu's spirit flame cloak.

"Gahh what is this?"

The poor man tried standing up but just slipped again on the frictionless water like surface landing on his face and sliding a few inches away. This repeated three more times before Tokinobu finished the match with a little kick sending his opponent sliding out of the arena.

"Hatano Tokinobu is the winner," announced the referee.

After the victory Tokinobu walked off the arena and saw Haruka and Motoichi off by the side and walked over to them.

"Fumiko did you see my match."

Haruka could tell he was like a young alpha male trying to impress a possible female mate. It was cute and she was a little impressed with that unique way of applying ones spirit cloak on ones environment and opponents. It was a simple technique but effective as it would debilitate most opponents who could not fly or attack at range but since ranged projectile attacks are illegal.

"That's a interesting way of fighting Tokinobu," said Haruka." But just so you know there's ways of circumventing it just so you now."

Tokinobu rubbed the back of his head. "Aw don't tell me you found a way of getting around my technique. Well it should be fun to see what you came up with if we have a match together won't it."

"Any time anywhere little boy," said Haruka with a smirk.

Tokinobu grinned back and left just as the next match ended nearly as fast as it had begun ending once again in a one hit knockout blow for Claus Schwarzmann who has quickly become one of the top three favourites to win the tournament.

"How the hell does he do that?" Motoichi asked no one in particular.

Haruka observed Claus smiling as he walked of the arena thinking the same thing. "Maybe he's using some kind of sleeping magic to knock out his opponents. Punches infused with a sleeping spell or something like that. Or maybe it's a technique that manipulate kinetic forces?"

Motoichi sighed at the annoying power that Claus has to one shot his opponents. "It is a worrisome problem." said Motoichi as he and Haruka watched Kura Ryūzaki take the stage.

Seriously observing the match the crowd of both martial arts fans and fighters all took note of the tournament champion from a few years ago.

With her legs enveloped in spirit flame cloak Kura eyed her opponent, A large man with a lot of spirit cloak covering his body like armored scales.

"Hah! trying to defend with that." said Kura in a mocking tone. "It's not that simple to stop my kicks you know."

"Well see." he said putting up his fists as he charged.

The man launched a punch only for it to be parried by a right leg kick from Kura. Kura rotated her body mid air roundhouse kicking her opponent in the side with her left leg.

"Gah!" the man groaned holding his left side. "How? My defense is full power. Even if you put all your strength into that kick it shouldn't have done that much damage?"

Kura just chuckled. "Haha. You sure got a lot to learn about spirit force and it's applications."

Kura unleashed a flurry super high speed kicks into her opponents chest (like Chun Li from street fighter). The 7 hits a second barrage left him stunned for a few moments. In that opening Kura drop kicked him in the gut expanding the cloak around her legs like a piston and sent him flying out of bounds winning the match.

"Winner Kura Ryūzaki," said the referee.

Confidently swishing her hair Kura smiled turning around and leaving the arena.

"Damn shes brutal," said Motoichi.

"She nearly killed that guy with that attack!" said Haruka as she watched the medics take the poor guy away. A ragged bleeding bruise on his gut.

The matches continued for two more hours until only ten combatants were left. It was now time for the finals and the ten remaining fighters were all gathered in the arena in two rows facing each other. Ryūzaki Keizo stood at one end of the two lines of fighters with a mic.

"Now then all remaining combatants are arrayed before us. The final nine fights that will be arranged in this order."

A spirit cloak hologram appeared over head showing whos fighting who. Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as she doesnt have to fight against Motoichi, Claus, Tokinobu or Kura this round. But none of them will be fighting against each other as they are all fighting against the other five remaining fighters who had made it this far. But in the next round of match's after this one; that will change as if all of them make it to the grand finals if any of them make it that far.

_"Huh five that's a odd number?" _Haruka thought looking at the line up.

Keizo continued.

"Now i'm sure all of you must have noticed by now that there will be five combatants left in the grand finals. And to be perfectly clear im using a bit of my authority as owner and financier of this tournament to arrange it so whomever wins in the finals will have to face my daughter as she is the only present title holder. And should my daughter Kura lose to her opponent then they will be the final opponent's for the remaining fighters in the grand finals. So does everyone understand all that."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Well then, lets get on with it shall we."

Keizo left the arena with most of the fighters leaving Claus and his opponent.

"Ready... fight" said the referee.

It was a short match yet again. The guy charged Claus as he pulled back his right arm. His opponent kicked at him, he dodged getting inside the guys defense's and planted a strong right haymaker into his face sending the man spinning back onto his face.

"Huh!" said Haruka as she finally figured out his technique. "So that's it huh. Hah. So simple."

It was barely visible but Haruka had figured it out after watching how Clause's opponents react when struck by his one punch knockout.

"You figure something out?" Motoichi asked.

"Yeah. I know his trick now. He's using some kind of magic to cause a double effect. Basically he's hitting his targets twice with each hit. But it's the way he hits them that knock's them out."

Motoichi looked down at her. "And how does he hit them that causes a one hit KO?"

Haruka made a small laugh explaining her theory about Clause's ability.

* * *

-30 Minutes later-

Flying out of the arena Kura's opponent crashed into the stands laying limp and unconscious. The medics rushed to tend to his injure's.

The referee called the winner and she left. In just a few minutes Tokinobu and his opponent took to the stage.

"Haaa!" the man charged in full attack mode.

Tokinobu using his frictionless spirit cloak just glided back out of range of his opponents attack and shifted his cloaks effect from frictionless to high friction grip sticking his feet to the arena mat like two magnets.

"Get back here." Tokinobu's opponent yelled reaching out his hand creating a attracting force that pulled at Tokinobu. But the sticky grip of his own spirit force cloak held him in place.

For a few minutes the two were held in a stalemate that was getting boring for the crowd. One guy in the stands yawned while others waited for one of the fighters to do something more interesting then play tug of war.

Tokinobu sighed noticing the crowds state mind. "Well I have to give the fans what they want."

Instead of resisting the attracting force Tokinobu used it and released his hold on the arena. Instantly the attracting force pulled him towards his opponent. The opponent pulled back his fist for a punch but missed as Tokinobu flew up towards the ceiling for a brief moment before crashing back down on top of his opponent. The crowd never seeing a flying fighter before were in awe of the maneuver.

"Gah! How did you?"

"Sorry but I got a end this little match real quick," said Tokinobu. He held onto his opponent's back tightly and kicked off the arena floor. The frictionless cloak of spirit force underneath sent them both flying off towards the arena's edge.

"Ahh No no." the guy yelled as he was sent sliding off the arena.

But Tokinobu was pulled back at the last second like a rubber band. Thin spirit cloak ribbons stuck to the arena from his back.

"Winner Hatano Tokinobu," the referee declared. The young prodigy held his fist up in the air with pride.

It was finally Harukas turn again as she entered the arena with her opponent opposite her. Yet another buff guy with lots of muscles. Haruka sighed but then took the match seriously as she cloaked her arms in her blue flame claws.

"Begin!" shouted the referee.

In a instant Haruka extended her right claw grasping hold of the guys head and pulled while retracting her spirit cloak claw landing a flying knee into his side. She was on top of her opponent in a instant after that beating him senseless with her oversized spirit cloak fists. With a series of well placed punche's she KO'ed the guy in three minute flat.

Sighing she stood up. "Sorry whoever you are. But I can't lose so I can't show any mercy. Hope you get well soon."

Waving her hand back at the unconscious form of her opponent she left the arena to recover all her strength for the grand finals.

* * *

-In the underground waiting area-

Haruka returned to the same room her and Motoichi had used before and took a short nape. After a short time she awoke to the sounds of knocking. Looking over at the door way Motoichi was there staring back at her.

"Do ya, want ta die," Haruka groned tiredly at him for interrupting her nap time.

Motoichi chuckled. "Sorry but the grand finals is about to start."

Haruka groned in resentment but slowly sat up and got on her feet. "Ugh... i'm gonna kill whoever let you in here."

The threat gave Motoichi a good chuckle again while Haruka passed by him on her way out. "Hehe. You really don't like it when your sleep is interrupted don't ya."

"No." Haruka replied seriously.

For the last time Haruka stepped out onto the arena stage. The people cheered fervently as they awated the final climax of the tournament. Now only five combatants remain. Kura, Motoichi, Tokinobu, Claus and Haruka. Kura will be the final opponent for whomever wins the next few matches.

Haruka, Tokinobu and Kura watched as the next match between Claus and Motoichi started.

"Ready fight!" said the referee.

Both Claus and Motoichi remained motionless as they eyed each other for a moment. Neither giving any opening for the other. Then Motoichi started walking slowly towards Claus.

-With Duke Leonhard-

Up in the stands the Duke held his hands on his lap, fingers interwoven as his younger brother began to take a stance lowering his center of gravity and turning his torso so only his left side faced his opponent. Motoichi stopped five feet from Claus.

"Hmph your being causes," said Motoichi.

Claus cracked a grin. "Well by now I would think at least a few people here could have figured out my trick. So I figured I should fight for real now."

"Oh really," Motoichi said as he manifested two sets of flaming spirit cloak arms from off his shoulders.

His six arms all looked ready to attack, block or parry all at the same time leaving little to no opening to attack for Claus.

"Hehe. Finally a real challenge. I was getting the impression that all you easterners were weak."

In the next instant a barrage of blows were exchanged between both opponents. Motoichi stood like a stout tower while Claus attacked with not only powerful attacks but was fast enough to match Motoichi's six arms blow for blow. The two didn't take their eye's off each other even while exchanging such a flurry of attacks, parries and blocks.

Claus dropped down swep kicking at Motoich's ankles. But was shocked when two sets of blue flame arms blocked his attack.

"Gh!"

Sensing danger he pulled back and retreated but it was too late as Motoichi counter attacked with his upper flame arms. The manifested spirit cloak arms grew into five foot long tree trunks and punched. The force of the blow sent Claus flying half the distance of the arena away.

"Haa. That was a close call. " Claus said. "But I got a feel for your fighting style now."

Claus charged tucking in his fists to his chest and punched with reckless abandon. Motoichi blocked all most all of Clauses attacks but something was off as he continually looked like he was taking more and more damage with each passing minute.

Up in the stands Pearl had a worried expression on her face as Motoichi was pushed back. Duke Leonhard cracked a sly grin understanding the truth behind his brothers fearsome technique.

"Eight arms barrage!" Shouted Motoichi.

In a instant four more flaming blue arms manifested on Motoichis back and started reaching out to grasp Claus but he just countered by jumping over Motoichi spinning around and attacking him from behind. A single kick landed on Motoichi's back imparting enough force to send him flying forwards ten feet. But as he rose up a bruise on both his back and belly were visible.

"Ah ha. Hahaha." Motoichi chukled.

Claus a little unnerved by this asked. "What lose your nearve or just your mind from all the beatings I just gave you?"

Motichi turned around showing off the large foot mark on his gut. "That's a real interesting technique. If it hadn't been for Haruka then I may not had figured it out."

"Heh, so that little girl was the one who figured me out then huh." Claus grinned in delight. "Well since you seem to find it amusing why don't you explain my little trick to the audience. I'm sure they would like to now how it works."

"So sporting of you," Motoichi said cracking his own neck twisting it side to side. "Even though I don't know the exact methods its not a complicated ability."

Everyone watching were on the edge of their seats as they listened.

"Basically... your duplicating the damage you inflict with one attack and redirecting it to another spot of your opponents body. In other words you can inflict twice the damage in one attack. And as for your one hit KO's your just hitting your opponents in the side of their jaw and redirecting the doubled damage or to give it a better name the phantom strikes to the opposite side of their head causing their brain to be knocked about causing them brain damage that results in a on hit KO."

Claus shrugged. "Heh. I didn't think of you as the smart type. Still. " Claus readied himself taking a combat stance. " That's just half my ability."

Motoichi took a combat stance himself but Claus instead of charging attacked the arena floor.

"Gah!" Motoichi exclaimed in pain.

Haruka and the others observed from the sidelines as Motoichi took blow after blow but was not the target of Clauses attacks himself. Exactly what was going on was unknown to most except for Duke Leonhard who knew how his brothers spell worked in it's entirety.

-With Duke Leonhard VIP upper stands-

"Ah my dear little brother is finally fighting with all he has. But it seems the Ogre is holding his own... for now at least. But for how much longer?"

In the arena Motoichi's body was taking hit after hit of phantom attacks striking all over his body. He was left with little chance to counter or even move while the hits just kept coming.

"Gah! (15 hits) There has to be a; (25 hits) trick to; (33 hits) his technique Ah!"

It was then Motoichi glanched to Fumiko-(Haruka) in his turtled position. She was pointing to the floor giving him a node. At first he didn't understand but then he red her lips.

"Floor. Medium. Up."

The words didn't click for a few seconds but then Motoichi understood and knew why Claus was attacking the arena. Bending his legs Motoichi took a literal leap of faith jumping as high as he could at Claus.

_"Huh? did he?" _Claus thought as Motoichi flew at him.

As soon as Motoichi lost contact with the arena the attacks stopped hitting him. It was then he could focus all his effort into one attack. As he flew forwards at Claus he pooled all his spirit force into a single giant arm and brought it down on Claus. The arena was nearly split in half from the force and the spectators were forced to hold their arms up to protect themselves from the gust of wind.

Haruka lowered her arms watching Motoichi and Claus. With how much power that attack had it looked like it would have decided the match. As the smoke cleared the scene became visible. Claus was pushed into the arena by Motoichi's giant arm attack and in a surprising turn of events the two were dead locked with Claus using both hands to hold off the giant fist.

"Shit!" Haruka exclaimed fully grasping Clause's ability.

In the next moment Claus pushed the arm away and jumped on top of it running along its length to Motoichi. Motoichi dissippated the arm reforming his Spirit cloak into a pair of copies of himself. Claus jumped off the dissipating arm landing right beside Motoichi who was being carried by one of his copies while the other stayed in between him and Claus on the ready to attack.

Claus cracked a smile. "Ha. Ha ha. Figured it out did you."

"Yeah" said a betten and bloody Motoichi. "Your phantom fist works by using a solid medium like my own body or the arena floor to transfer the damage effect. But you can't use my own spirit force manifestations as a medium can you."

Claus grinned wider as this was the first time his abilities had been completely found out.

"Nope I can't. But knowing that can you still beat me?"

Motoichi found himself needing a good strategy. He could only make two full copies of himself. One to defend and one to attack but that alone split his concentration and power. But still he had a plan.

Motoichi chuckled thinking up something.

Claus felt a little off put at the sudden change in Motoichi's attitude. "What's so funny?"

"I've just figured out the chink in your technique."

"And what would that be ?" asked Claus.

"This."

Motoichi reabsorbed the manifested spirit cloak from his two copies forming a cloak of armor completely covering him with his feet elevated off the ground by what looked like Geta footwear. A type of traditional Japanese footwear that resemble clogs or flip-flops with one or two pegs sticking out of the bottom a few inches. But these were made of Motoichi's own spirit force cloak and he formed the reminder of his spirit cloak into a blunt katana.

"By the way mister Claus. I'm more of a sword fighter then fist fighter anyway."

-With Keizo up in his VIP seat-

"Oh ho hoo. A full body manifestation. Now how will the western fist fighter deal with this."

Motoichi bents his legs raising his solid flame like blade up to his right shoulder holding it with both hands vertically.

"Grr. Your a stubborn one aren't ya." growled Claus as he took a offensive stance. "Since it comes to this I may as well go all out."

Claus clapped his hands together rotating his hands one pointing up, the other down while the palms still touched. Then he pulled them apart leaving multiple phantom hands floating in the air like after phantom images. Their movements mimicked that of his own hands as they clenched into fists and fused together into his two real fists.

"I would prefer to refine this spell before using it in real combat but... it's done enough to at least do this much." Claus said. "Legion fist!"

Motoichi grinned at the new complication. "Hm! well then time to end this dance."

The next few seconds were some of the most silent and tension filled of the tournament so far. Then it happened. In a flash the two clashed one hitting with the force of ten men the other deflecting those powerful strikes with his spirit cloak blade. Everyone in the audience watched without blinking as blade met fist clashing in a blur of high speed movement. Motoichi defended deflecting each blow while Claus went on a full speed attack with everything he had.

"Ahh!" Claus roared.

"Ah ha ha!" Motoichis laughed.

The two continued to exchange blows until Claus kicked aiming for the side of Motoichis leg. Motoichi pulled his leg back bringing his blade down striking Claus on the ankle. But it was a faint and Claus leaped straight at Motoichi with a shoulder bash.

"Gah!"

Motoichi was sent sliding back his pointed shoes digging into the floor. He recovered in time to spot Claus charging at him in the corner of his vision. Motoichi swung his blade and Claus grabbed it mid swing and pulled back his other arm. Rotating his torso and free fist Claus punched Motoichi in the gut with a uppercut punch sending him flying up into the air.

Motoichi coughed as the air was forced out of his lungs and the world around him rotated like a dizzying gyroscope before he started falling.

"Not yet." With a defiant will to win he aimed his blade down and extended it to pierce into the arena floor. His rotating stopped leaving him hanging ten feet up in their air. Looking down he saw Claus ready a jump.

Claus went flying up and raised a leg to kick mid air but Motoichi blocked with a raised leg. In a split second the blade was retracted and swung. The blade came down on top of Claus's shoulder but it was grabbed at the lact second and he used it as a leverage point and kicked Motoichi in the gut. The impact force was like getting kicked by ten men at once.

The two fell rolling away from each other. Both looked worse for wear but both were not giving up until one fell. For one last time they stood up; the cheering of everyone in the arena seemed to push them for one final move.

Motoichi discarded his armor except for his shoes and sword which grew to ten feet long. And Claus doubled the force behind his attacks. Both bored holes into the others eyes before making their final attack. One swinging his blade and the other his fists.

In a split second Claus shifted to one side punching the giant blade out of the way making it slice into the arena and creating a shockwave that shook the room. The move had broke his fingers and knuckles but it left Motoichi open for a brief instant. And In that moment of vulnerability Claus swung his last punch.

As the dust cleared Motoichi and Claus stood silent. And then one of them fell. Motoichi landed on the padded arena platform with resounding thud groaning in pain.

"Not... bad." Motoichi said before losing consciousness.

"Winner Claus," declared the referee.

Haruka sighed knowing now that she was the only one left it would be double hard to win. She still had three opponent's to fight against.

The referee grabbed a mic and gave a announcement. "Dew to severe damage to the arena there will be a short break before the next match."

With that said Haruka went to Motoichi's side as he was being taken away. "You alive old man." she said catching up to them.

"Barely," he replied in a pained voice.

The medics brought him down a staircase to the underground area but took a left turn to the recovery rooms.

It was in here that most of the wounded fighters recovered from their fights. Fully paid for by the tournament sponsor. Ryūzaki, Keizo.

"Aaah what are you doing in here," said one of Harukas previous opponents.

"Relax pretty boy i'm not here for you," sha remarked passing his bed.

She waited for a whole thirty minutes before Motoichi was done with his treatment.

* * *

-Minutes later-

"Ow! Ah!"Motoichi bamoned flexing a arm.

"You really got the snot knocked out of you huh," Haruka stated as she gave the bandaged Motoichi a look over.

"I look like I feel," he replied flexing his left hand. Almost the only thing not covered in bandages.

"From what the doc told me you got broken bones all over the place. And your skin is one big bruise."

"Yeah... thought so. You still fighting against that kid Hatano?"

Haruka huffed. "Yeah. I've got his abilities figured out but it's still going to be a tricky fight."

"Hahaha. Good luck. I'll be cheering for you," said Motoichi.

"Thanks."

A arena staff member entered the door way. "Miss Fumiko the repairs to the arena are done."

Haruka turned to him. "Got it I'll be out in just a moment." She turned back to Motoichi. "Gotta go. Take care." Haruka left with a wave.

As she returned to the arena the crowd gave her a cheer as she jumped on to the arena. On the opposite side from her Tokinobu stood. He gave her a serious look mixed with a playful grin. Haruka replied placing a closed fist into a open palm bowing respectfully to her opponent.

The referee walked between them and called the match to start.

The moment the ref was out of the way the two went at it. Tokinobu spread his frictionless cloak over the arena and Haruka grew her tail and claws jumping up away from the spreading water like flame covering the arena. Leaping high into the air she grabbed onto the support frame for the arena lights and dangled there from her tail.

"Ahh," Tokinobu exclaimed covering his eyes as he looked up trying to spot Haruka among the lights.

He was blinded a bit while she had free range. However that made a problem as she didn't have a projectile attack nor were they allowed. Her only option was that extending fist technique she used before or she could collapse the lights support frame down on Tokinobu.

Nah that was going to far. And it wouldn't guarantee a win. He could just dodge and cover the fallen frame with his spirit force cloak and slid it off the arena. She looked down at Tokinobu while he looked among the lights for her. It was then she thought about Motoichis fight and then it clicked. The fact Clause's spell couldn't transfer across Motoichi's manifested spirit force cloak.

"It's worth a try at least." said Haruka.

Down on the arena Tokinobu waited for Fumiko-(Haruka) to make a move. He could have gone up to attack her but being in the air would have left him vulnerable to a counter attack as she has the high ground. But he knew she only had close ranged moves with the exception on that one attack she used once before but He was reasonably confident that she wouldn't use it this early in the fight.

Then the support frame for the lights creaked and groaned as Haruka fell down. Her tail impaling into the arena supporting her like a pillar. She sat there supported five feet off the ground with her legs crossed and arms out covered in large blue flamed claws.

"We'll it worked." Haruka said as she lowered herself down and plunged her claws into the arena piercing the water like surface covering it. She was in a crouched position supported by her tail and claws her legs folded up together.

With a fierce cry She crawled on her tail and arms towards Tokinobu.

"Ga! your creepy you now that!" Tokinobu exclaimed.

"Oh! I am im I."

Getting an idea Haruka split her tail into six spider like legs and formed a spider like eyes on her clawed arms bringing them over her head forming something like a spiders head.

"Gah! come on not fare!"

With a frightened expression Tokinobu backed up as Haruka slashed at him.

"Jeez really your afraid of spiders?" said Haruka who was starting to enjoy the panicked look on Tokinobu's face.

"Eh... not really but I don't like them either."

"Well then I'll half to exploit that won't I."

Haruka started walking forwards on her six legs creeping closer to Tokinobu who just backed up more and more being overly cautious.

"Ah fine i'll attack then. "

Tokinobu using his own cloak on his feet glided across the arena circling around Fumiko-(Haruka) to attack her rear. But intercepting him She attacked striking out with two of her spider legs one missing the other catching Tokinobu on his outer thigh leaving a small scar.

"Ow!."

"This is a fight it's supposed to hurt." Haruka shot back.

Turning around She lunged at him with both clawed arms now looking like two halves of a spiders head. Tokinobu leaped away barley landing on the edge of the arena. More spider legs lashed out at him as he glided across the arena like a ice skater but was overly cautious and was hesitant to attack carlesly. Haruka found this to be quite entertaining and wanted to continue torturing the poor kid but decided against it. She was here to win not playaround.

Getting serious she switched back to her tail formation but left it split into twin tails. Leaping at Tokinobu she clenched her fists striking at him from over head. He ducked out of the way spinning and gliding away continuing to make circles around Haruka. It was then that she noticed his calm flowing movement's. It didn't look like he was backed into a corner but rather biding his time. Haruka had in her old life watched enough fighting anime to tell that Tokinobu was the smart trickster type that played his opponents and got around there defense last second.

"Yeah like i'll let you!" She shouted.

Wanting to end the match at once she lunged at him striking out with her claws. But in the moment she was about to hit him the he suddenly shifted positions as if moved by a unseen force. Haruka landed on her two tail's piercing them into the arena floor. while she sat there she went over the possible reason for His sudden movement.

"Ah! I got. Your increasing the surface tension of the water molecules in the air to form invisible thread like ribbons to pull you out of danger."

Tokinobu looked stunned at the fact his technique was found out so quickly. "Ah! Really how smart are you?"

Haruka grinned with a predatory look to her. "Very. Now get over here!"

Haruka reshaped her right claw intro a small spear head and shot it out like A grappling hook and wire connected to her palm.

Tokinobu leaned backwards barely doudging the attack but only remembering too late that it wasn't a normal piece of rope. Willing it to do so Haruka had the rope of her spirit cloak pulled back and coiled it around Tokinobu. But using the water molecules in the atmosphere around his body he slipped out like a leech or slug making the points of contact frictionless.

"Fight back already you..." Haruka was getting annoyed at his lack of attack moves. "Ah! no no that's just want he want's Think think."

Thinking over her options Haruka finally had a good idea go off. It was extreme but it would be fun to say the least. With a demented look Haruka went over to the edge of arena reforming her spirit cloak onto her feet and pierced them into the edges of the arena.

"What are you doing?" Tokinobu asked.

Haruka tuned back to him and said casually. "Flip the table."

For a few moments Tokinobu couldn't understand her meaning but then it clicked.

"Ahh! what!" he shouted.

But it was too late as Haruka extended her tails like blades cutting into the edges of the arena circling all the way around. The tails were then placed below the cut out circle hole that took up most of the arena's surface and with all her might Haruka flipped the cut out portion up.

Tokinobu screamed in surprise as he and the arena surface were flipped like a coffee table.

The onlookers gasped at the tactic while Duke Leonhard and Keizo both laughed at the extreme action. The circler arena floor lifted up to a full vertical positioning like a coffee lid with Tokinobu hanging on for dear life.

"Shes crazy. This is too much!"

Meanwhile Haruka looked at the semi transparent padded floor supported by thick wood beams illuminated by the ceiling lights. She quickly spotting the area Tokinobu was stuck to on the other side by how much it was darker than the rest.

"Ah there you are said the spider to the fly."

"Ah choo." Tokinobu sneezed. "Eh someone talking about me?"

In the next moment a blue clawed fist smashed through the arena floor striking Tokinobu and sending him flying off towards the stands. But right at the last moment he stopped over the spectators so he was still in the fight but quit vulnerable now that he's just hanging there.

"Ahh... that was close." Tokinobu looked back at the hole in the arena floor seeing Haruka poked her head through making a big wide smile at him. "Here's Johnny!"

"Ahh!... what?" he didn't understand why but it was still unsettling just as much as the spiders he hated.

Tokinobu nerved by the distraction hesitated long enough for Haruka to send one of her tails slicing through the air cutting the water ribbons holding Tokinobu up.

With a sort shout of surprise he dropped like a rock landing right between a pair of girls.

"Nice meeting you here girls here." he said before giving a big sigh at his loss.

Haruka lowered the arena back down and walked to the middle. The referee who had abandoned the arena returned calling the match.

"Jeez these kids. Do they even know how costly it is to repair the arena every few fights," the referee complained as Haruka walked off.

With more repairs needed the time until the next match was extended to a full hour giving Haruka more than enough time to recharge. After the fight she returned to the underground waiting area but ran into Kazu and Noppasin Sarit coming out of the medical wing.

"Ah!... Uh... hello you two." said Haruka waving a little nervously.

"Ah Fumiko. Nice to see you again," said Noppasin Sarit as he caught Fumiko-(Haruka) in a bear hug.

"Ugh nice (gasp) to see you to."

Noppasin Sarit let go of Fumiko and patted her on the shoulder as she gasped for air.

"So we heard about the last match," said Kazu. "Really cutting up the arena and lifting it up!"

By his tone and Noppasin Sarits expression both of them thought Haruka was crazy or something.

"Hey it was the best way to get Tokinobu to stop moving around."

Sarit laughed. "Haha. Yes but it was still quit extreme. Even in this tournament."

Haruka shrunk back scratching her cheek. "Eh yeah your right. I was lucky I wasn't disqualified for that stunt."

"In any case looks like you gonna have the opportunity to avenge your fallen comrade in the next fight," said Kazu.

"How do you know me and Motoichi know each other?" she asked.

Noppasin Sarit shrugged. "I saw you two come in to the waiting area together on the first day of the tournament. You two also entered the same waiting room together so I just thought you two knew each other."

"Ah," Haruka nodded. "So are you two acquainted?"

The two gave each other a glance. "Were old sparing friends."Kazu said. "We met a few years ago during a tournament and had crossed each others paths more then once in our training time."

"Ahh" Haruka gave a knowing nod. "Just a pair of meat heads that love fighting huh."

Kazu nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Err... yeah basically. Anyway good luck with your next fight." Kazu held out a hand.

Haruka shook his hand. "Thanks I'll need it." She shook Noppasin Sarit's hand next.

She watched the two leave before returning to her own room to rest a bit. Little did Haruka know but a certain person will make her day all the worse Win or lose.

* * *

In another part of the building Pearl and the clark lady whose name is Ren washed their hands in a womans public bathroom.

"Thanks again for helping out with the bet making," Pearl said as she washed her hands. "Im sure I would have made a mess of things without your help."

Ren used the rack of paper towel's on the wall to dry her hands.

"Your welcome. I enjoy helping out people like you every now and then. Besides I get payed a little extra for it anyway," Ren said with a grin. "We should get back before the final two match's start. "

"Ok," Pearl replied as she followed Ren out into the hallway. They moved down the hall to the stare cases leading into the arena chamber but as they did Udo first prince of the O-ren Ogre clan stepped out from behind a pillar behind them with a sly grin.

_"Heh. That money is all mine. And father will be pleased to add a rare beauty like Rei Fumiko to his collection." _he thought walking after the two girls. _"Now that I think about it that Mermaid would also make me a fine wife. Hehe. I should take care not to break her mind... too much hehe."_

* * *

In the arena chamber the arena platform had been repaired once again and the crowd cheered in anticipation for the ultimate conclusion to the tournament. Ryūzaki Keizo and Duke Leonhard both watched from their VIP boxes as both Claus and Haruka stepped onto the arena. Lights converged on them as the cheering divided between them. Both unknowns in the world of eastern martial arts until yesterday but now both had the firm respect of the tournament spectators and their fellow martial arts practitioner's.

Claus rubbed his wrists while Haruka stretched her legs and rotated her shoulders. The two gave each other a firm glare as the referee walked in between them. The ref gave each a glance before beginning the fight.

"Begin!"

Instantly Haruka dashed at Claus producing her tail and claws and when she was just out of arm's reach she stopped extending her claws a bit further and took a few swipe's at Claus. He cartwheeled away from the attack landing on his feet, but Haruka without looking back jumped at him spinning with her tail flattened into a blade. Claus back flipped away but Haruka kept jumping and spinning at Him with her tail blade for half the arena's width.

Landing on his feet again Claus punched the floor with all his might transfering the kinetic force and landing a phantom strike on Harukas gut. She stumbled for a moment before collapsing on her knees hacking up her own lunch.

"Gah... he's a tricky one like Tokinobu but hits like a freight train." she thought recovering her focus.

Fully taking the opportunity Claus kept striking the floor knocking Haruka around without even hitting her with his own fists. He then took a short time to use a force multiplier spell and land a haymaker onto the ground transfering the force through the medium to strike Haruka on the head.

Haruka was sent sprawling onto the floor seemingly knocked out. Many fans that had grown to like the young prodigy started losing heart seeing what had happened. And the fans rooting for Claus cheered. But Claus didn't look like he had just won rather he looked like someone that was half expecting the sky to fall on top of him.

"Hey... quit playing dead already." he shouted.

The referee gave him a look then turned to the prone form of Haruka.

"Hah hah. Figured you wouldn't be fooled that easily," Haruka said getting back up.

Claus glared at her while Haruka just had a big grin on her face. Claus eyed her claw spirit cloak gauntlets noticing that they were thinner then normal and the inner parts of the forearms were exposed.

"I see," He said smiling to the floor a moment. "You redistributed parts of your Spirit cloak to keep your feet from being in direct contact with the floor."

Haruka grinned with a fierce fire in her eyes. "Yep. What did you think of my performance."

Claus felt a cold shiver run down his spin. He had faced many professional fighters throughout Europe and the America's and a few in the eastern world before he entered this tournament. And through these fights he had developed a sense of the opponents he faced and categorized them. The most common type is the muscle head who puts all their faith in their body. The second type trusted in their technique skill and fighting style. The third were a less arrogant type who are a mix the previous two. And after that were the dirty fighters who fought unfarley without honor. And the next were the adaptive smart type who would think outside the box to confound their opponents and hit their weak points. And the last type were the one's who were deeply gifted mind and body and used everything previously mentioned to win but with none of the drawbacks. Also called a prodigy.

Claus was a little unnerved because Haruka from the match's he had seen her fight in up to now all told him that she actually belonged to the last category. Which just so happens to be the only one that he had yet to face.

"It was a good act but the timing was a bit off," He said deadpan.

Haruka shrugged. "Oh well. Shall we continue?"

"Yes lets."

The two went at it again this time Claus fought Haruka up close face to face. Haruka swiped with a clawed hand. Claus ducked underneath and sweep kicked. Haruka pulled her legs up for an instant simultaneously counter attacking with her tail. Claus twisted away at the last moment and rolled away and got into position to punch the floor to attack with his phantom attacks again. But Haruka just before she fell she caught herself with her clawd arms the spell dissipating upon contact with her Spirit cloak.

Smiling Haruka wiped her tail around striking Claus on the shoulder. He rolled away rubbing his bruised shoulder.

_"Can't take many more hits like that. Her tail is small but it packs a punch," _Claus thought as he watched Haruka's tail swish back and forth eager to attack again.

Haruka went on the attack slashing with her claws and sweeping with her tail. Claus dodged a dozen attacks until Haruka stopped and backed off catching Claus and the crowde of guard.

"What's wrong can't catch me." Claus taunted.

But on the inside he was anxious about what trick she would come up with next. Claus remembers what extreme lengths she would go to to win from her fight against Tokinobu. While she skirted the edges of the tournament rules she didn't break them.

Haruka raised her arms up fusing both claws into one and smashing them into the arena floor. Spilling out from her spirit cloak a rippling water like surface of spirit cloak expanded covering the arena. Claus recognised it being similar to Tokinobu's technique but was smaller covering just a ten foot wide area.

"What are you up to?" said Claus steeling himself for anything.

"Not much just... this!"

Haruka pulled the water like spirit cloak up pulling the canvas with it revealing the bare wood and steel support structure below. She repeated the process several more times exposing a semicircle around Claus.

Claus clicked his tongue realising the tactic. Without the surface of the arena as a medium he can't project his phantom strike spells. The supports can work but he'll be at a severe disadvantage because of the reduction in speed. While Haruka can just jump from support beam to support beam making hit and run strikes at her leisure.

Claus sighed having no choice but to go on the attack before all the canvas was tore up.

He multiplied his leg force and jumped over Haruka landing on the other yet untouched side of the arena.

"Ha! Hook, line and sinker," Haruka yelled.

Claus didn't have time to understand the meaning behind her words before Haruka pulled up the ripped pieces of canvas and started swinging them around. At first no one understood what Haruka was doing but when the long ribbon of caves started to stiffen into a solid piece of material everyone knew what was going to happen next.

"Batter up." she said.

Claus recognised the term from baseball and knew what was coming.

Haruka swung the psi-armor reinforced canvas knocking Claus across the arena. He just barely caught onto the arena and held on before flying off the edge.

"Gah. Nice trick." Claus said picking himself up. "The rules forbid weapons but using the arena itself. Bold move. But."

A magic circle array appeared on the canvas floor below Claus and Haruka and in a instant Claus teleported behind Her.

"I can transfer more than the force of my attacks."

Haruka ducked kicking the ground and rolling away but when she looked back Claus was nowhere to be seen.

"I really don't like using this spell for tournament match's," Claus said from behind Haruka. "But sinch your playing dirty I may as well fight dirty too."

Harukas tail wiped at Claus but he dissipated and reappeared in front of her landing a punch that launched her across the arena making her dissipate her own spirit cloak which was an indication she lost concentration or even consciousness for a moment.

Standing up She coughed hacking up some blood.

"Hehe nice." said Haruka wiping the stream of blood from her own mouth. "I was wondering if you had a spell like that. I knew you had to have the ability to teleport. In fact I bet you developed that teleportation spell first and used it as a base for that phantom strike or yours."

Claus clenched his fist. "I'm surprised your were able to figure out that much. Have you read up on Western magic?"

Haruka shrugged. "Nah. It just felt like the natural progression for that type of magic." Haruka lowered her face bending her legs and dropping her arms letting them hang before reforming her spirit cloak over her forearms and for legs and regrowing the tail. "It's time to get serious."

Haruka aimed her tail at Claus extending it to ten feet long and wiped it at him like a wip. Claus ducked rolling away begging a force multiplier spell. Haruka leaped at him baring her claws but he dodged at the last moment and counter punched. Haruka blocked with her claws and spun around using the momentum of the punch and landed a mid air kick forcing Claus back a bit. Landing on her feet continued attacking alternating tail and claw attacks in a circular dance of flowing rotations that kept Claus on the defensive.

Hoping to counter Claus took a slash to the arm and used the following opening to land a flying knee to Haruka's face. The force of the impact sent her flying away flipping end over end before landing on all fours. She weakly raised to her feet lifting her head showing it was covered in her own spirit cloak. The Spirit cloak flowed across her body back to her left arm.

"Tch."Claus clicked his tongue. "Nice save. But how about this."

Using a force multiplying spell Clau's readied a final move with enough power to end the match. If it weren't for her Zerg anatomy Haruka would have already been KO'd but she still has her limits. Knowing she had to end the match in the next few moves Haruka transferred the spirit cloak from her left arm to her right, doubling it's size and power.

Claus took a attack stance balling his fist up with all the contained power of a cannon. Both fighters charged their attacks meeting in a mid air jump. But as their attacks connected Haruka's spirit cloak was ripped to pieces by Claus's fist. In that split instant Claus made a face full of worry and surprise knowing he had made a error at the critical moment by taking Haruka's bait to go into a full on attack. His attack didn't over power Haruka's but rather her attack was a faint ment to draw him in.

In slow motion as the spirit cloak over Haruka's right arm dissipated her arm made contact with Clause's fist. Her bones shattering upon contact. Even so she reversed her own spin direction by using the force of her opponent's own attack while simultaneously transferring all her spirit cloak to her tail and slamming it into Clause's legs sweeping him off his feet as she continued spinning.

In the split second of rotation that followed she again transferred all her spirit cloak from her tail to Her left arm; Using Her right leg to stop her spinning. By that instant Claus was nearly horizontal, his body facing upwards and completely helpless with his right side exposed and the rotational force being used to put all possible force and speed into the next attack. In the moment before Harukas final attack hit him Claus knew he had lost. He knew he had been played in both the mental game and emotional one just to set him up for this moment. That's why Haruka was so talkative before. He had overlooked that possibility focusing too much on the physical aspect of the fight and ignoring the mental battle of wit's.

Clau's smirked feeling oddly alive in the moment of defeat. And surprised at how far Haruka was willing to go to win against him even sacrificing her right arm.

Time moved normally again and Harukas giant left fist connected with Claus sending him flying out of bounds with a wet smack that surly broke a few bones.

The room was silent for a moment before the crowd broke into cheers and calls. The final move had been complete surprise considering the result. Haruka had won but her arm was hanging like a wet noodle.

"Look at her arm," said one spectator.

Haruka held her shattered right arm while the referee called her win.

* * *

-Later-

"Ow ow! that really hurts." Haruka was in a lot of visible pain as medics gathered around bother her and Claus.

Haruka gritted her teeth in pain as one of the medics felt her right arm. As he did Harukas arm just squished inwards like a wet bag filled with hard fragments.

The medic looked back at the other with a worried expression. "This isn't good. Both the Ulna and radius bone's are shattered badly.

"Ah! I... I can still fight. Just... just give me a few moments to rest."

The medics looked at each other before giving Keizo their boss a look seeking his opinion.

Up in his VIP seat Ryūzaki Keizo mulled it over. He gave his daughter watching from her ring side seat a glance just as she looked up at him. She nodded with a smile. Keizo smiled nodded back returning his attention back to the two medics and Haruka. "I will allow a one hour brake."

Haruka gave a sigh of partial relief and joy. Relief because she will have time to heal her arm and joy because she's not going to cause the tournament to become delayed for a day or longer. Haruka took a few steps before staring at Kura. The two gave each other a serious glare before breaking eye contact.

* * *

-In the infirmary under the arena-

"Ahh!." Haruka cried as she was examined.

A doctor injected some painkillers into her arm. Not that it wasn't helpful but Harukas injury wasn't all that bad. (For a Zerg anyway). She was a Zerg Brood queen after all and it could have already been healed but it would look suspicious if such a injury healed so quickly and she had a plan and reason for it so Haruka was suppressing her own healing speed to a crawl to make self look weaker.

"You really shouldn't fight anymore. You'll risk losing the arm." The arena doctor stated while feeling the hardened cast placed on Harukas right arm.

"Ah!. Im fine for now. I'll just do this."

With her spirit cloak Haruka formed a oversized clawed arm extending out over her right shoulder and passed her real arm. She flexed the arms clawed finger's as the doctor grumbled watching the display of ingenuity.

"Fine it's your arm. But it will affect your match. So don't wine if you lose."

Haruka looked up at the grizzled old man. "I hate winners."

The middle aged man glanced down at Haruka with a ghost of a smile cracking on his face. "Neither do I."

The two shared a moment of short laughter before Haruka laid down to rest her cast covered arm placed in a sling.

* * *

-Outside the arena-

A carriage's door shut and it took off quit in a hurry. Inside Udo chuckled to himself as he counted a thick stack of money with more on the seats to his left and right.

"Haha. This was a incredible haul." Udo glanced over at the two woman Ren and Pearl seated oppositely from him. Both leaning up against each other with empty eyes staring down.

I her mind Pearl was trying to fight the hypnotic effects but was too weak willed to break free. _"Motoichi... Rei... please save me. I'm sorry for being so weak."_

A single tear dropped down her face, her thoughts the only thing Pearl had control over.

* * *

-Back in the arena-

After a hour of rest Haruka bounced out of bed flexing her clawed arm cloak testing the level of control and dexterity she had. "Ok it's level of control seems fine."

Looking forwards she left the medical room and traveled down the hall. The lights shined and crowd roared as Haruka entered the arena. Her final opponent Kura standing imposingly across from her.

"Your arm ok," Kura asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Just needs some time to rest and heal. So i'm using this in it's place." Haruka raised and flexed her clawed spirit cloak arm.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you."

Haruka gave a humble smile. "Neither will I."

The referee got ready to begin the match raising his arm. "Final match of the grand finals. Begin."

In a flash Kura was to the right of Haruka. Haruka not even wasting time to look rolled forwards as a lightning quick kick lashed out behind her leaving a bloody gash on her back. Rolling to her feet Haruka had a foot planted on her face kicking her back head first. With a loud twamp her head smacked the arena floor. Many in the crowd jerked at the impact sympathising with Harukas pain.

"That had to hurt!" Tokinobu shouted to his own surprise at how much he felt that in his mind.

With a bloody nose and gritting her teeth Haruka opened her eyes to see a raised foot come down on her. Harukas body was pushed into the arena just the same way it had been during her first match the day before.

"That all," Kura said standing over her opponent looking board.

Haruka looked up blood running down her face. "Gah. Fuck you."

Kura grinned at the defince leaping backwards as the floor was ripped open by Harukas clawed spirit cloak arm reaching for her.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch me." Kura lowered her body doing a low leg sweep while extending the length of her spirit cloak over her leg.

Seeing the attack coming Haruka pulled herself out of the hole just before the long legged attack swept across half the arena like a sweeping axe.

Landing back on her feet Haruka went back on the attack dashing right at Kura. Kura smiled at the direct challenge and meet it head on. The two combatant's clashed kicking, punching, dodging and parrying each other in flash's of movement and blurs of motion. The crowd had seen such high speed movements before but both fighters were so focused on each other that they had forgotten everything else.

"Your, (kick) Not half, (dodge) Bad." said Kura.

"And your, (dodge) Pretty, (punch) Skilled yourself," said Haruka.

The two continued holding their ground not giving a inch as they pummeled each other. Haruka raised a fist and met Kuras kick with a counter blow. Kura kicked upwards missing Haruka by millimeters as she leaned back. Haruka sweeped horizontally with her oversized claw arm but missed when Kura did a full split lowering herself to the mat and countering with a punch to Haruka's gut with a hard right hook.

"Gah that hurt. Her punch's aren't anything to laugh about either, But..." Haruka recovered and crouched as a new sensation started taking over her combat sense. It was like feeling the flow of her opponents intention. It was her adaptable Zerg combat instincts finally getting a handle on her opponent's fighting style. Feeling that the next attack would be a left kick Haruka guarded her right side. In a instant of movement Kura raised her left leg to do a horizontal kick.

The kick was blocked and countered with a full double arm grab from Haruka. Reaching both arms around Kura'a leg Haruka pulled and lifted then slamming Kura into the mat with enough force to shake the whole arena platform. Taking the opportunity Haruka climbed on top of Kura and walled on her with a series of punches and elbow thrusts.

Having enough of this Kura split her legs apart reaching them around and behind herself as much as she could and lifted in the odd angle. Raising both herself and Haruka up. Haruka sensing the change in position rolled off backwards pushing off the floor with her arms and evading a kick that cut through the air.

Both combatant's took a moment to assess each other's condition. Both were bruised and bleeding Haruka a little more but Kura wasn't unscathed either.

Kura laughed standing up wiping the sweat off her brow. "Ok then... I feel warmed up now."

Taping the tip of her left foot on the floor Haruka nodded. "Me too."

She then did something that stunned the whole crowd and jumped high into the air and at the apex of her jump increased the size of her clawed spirit cloak arm to enormous proportions and swung downwards. Seeing the size of the fist would take up the whole arena Kura dashed just out of it's way and jumped grasing passed it by mere inch's as she flew up passing Haruka.

In the split second before it hit Haruka shrank her cloak fist back down to the normal size landing in a roll. Looking back up she saw Kura now a hundred feet up start falling back down at her.

Both wanted to fully test the others power and seeing as now bystander's wouldn't be in the relative path of their attack's they both used a powerful attack. Kura extended her legs out, a blazing flame enveloping them as she fell like comet.

Haruka focused all her available Spirit force into her left fist and started rapidly regenerating her right arm. She Crouched lowering her center of gravity while twisting her torso to put more rotation force into her next attack and final.

The cowed watched as the final fight fo the tournament.

* * *

-In the infirmary-

Motoichi yawned enjoying his down time. Looking up at the ceiling he wondered what he'll do after his contract with the O-ren clan is up. Fumiko was an interesting and strong willed young girl if a little suspicious in her methods and motivations. And there was still her possible connection to those monsters that keep showing up around her. Still.

"Eh It's not like I got anywhere else to go. May as I'll...!"

A loud crashing boom shook the room startled Motoichi to his core.

"What the hell? Is the final match that intense? What the hell are they doing up there?"

* * *

-Back in the arena-

The spectators had covered their heads and loved ones as the smoke and heat of the blast dispersed. Slowly they looked to see who was left standing and there in the center of the arena stood a bloody Haruka with Kura laying at her feet.

"(Gasp) Ah that. (gasp) Sucked. But I won haha."

Kura turned her face up to Haruka coughing up some blood. "That (cough cough) I thought your right arm was broken? How did you do that?"

A flashback showed Haruka creating a spirit cloak shield, extending forwards to intercept Kura as she fell slowing her down for a fraction of a second while Harukas arms healed. She formed a full spirit cloak over her arms and legs. Just as Kura broke through the shield. Haruka shifted her body to the side on her heels and with a coiled leg kicked upwards landing a severe blow to Kuras back, canceling her attack, following it up with a barrage of punch's into her back followed further with a high speed rotation heel kick smashing her into the arena.

With a tired face Haruka chuckled. "Eh... I can regenerate. I had intentionally taken that hit from Claus before not only to beat him but to fool you into thinking I had only a spirit cloak for a replacement arm."

The referee approached Haruka who was a little wobbly on her feet after expanding so much of her energy at once. "Can the both of you continue?" he asked.

"Uh i'm pooped," replied Haruka wobbling back and forth a little.

"And you ma'am?" the referee asked Kura.

Kura rolled over trying to lift herself up only for a jolt of pain to rip it's way through her body forcing her back down on the mat. "Gahh! NOPE! Im out."

With a sigh the referee a little disappointed at the upset victory of a up start winning over a previous champion. "I declare Fumiko Rei the winner."

The room erupted in cheers and hoots as the tournament was finally over. But not everything was fine or good.

* * *

-10 Minutes after the end of the tournament -

Haruka and Motoichi both laid in beds resting from their wounds. It had been a hectic raid but it was over but something was off. A certain someone was nowhere to bee seen.

Haruka turned to Motoichi. "Hey have you seen Pearl?"

With a worried look to his eyes he replied. "No. And im worried."

Haruka had some worrying thought's pass through her mind for the reason's why the mermaid girl would be absent.

**[Master Haruka I have found the girl you asked me to locate.]** projected Oracle.

Surprised and happy Haruka gave a happy sigh of relief. **"Ahh that's great load off my shoulders. Is she doing well?"**

**[Last I saw she was in good health. But master during the scouting mission the Locusts and I overheard a bit of information you need to hear.]**

A few minutes passed as Haruka listened to a recorded version of the conversation between Kiyoshiro, Renji and Yuri. During that she also had some of her swarms forces gather close to the O-ren clans estate as she was finally ready to make her move not only on them but the Muramasa clan as well.

"Damn! so that's why mom..." stated Haruka now knowing why her adoptive mother Kaguya named her Haruka and about the conflict between the Muramasa clans leader and the Regent of japan. Haruka also had the sneaking suspicion that **she** was actually this lost princess that they talked about.

The exclamation got Motoichi's attention. "What is it?"

Haruka hoped out of her bed with a serious look on her face. "Motoichi what would you do if one of your employers like... I don't know let's say Udo the son of the head of the Oren clan kidnapped Pearl and stole our money."

The man gave a grave expression on his face as he sat up. "It was a agreement between you and Hiroshige concerning this affair. If he or one of his sons cheated and interfered it would void the agreement. And show the dishonor of his clan and name. I have no reason to serve such dishonorable people if it was true."

Haruka smiled and said. "Good. Then let's go find Pearl and our money. And also my real name is Haruka Akuma. I had reasons for the deception. I'll explain on the way."

**Chapter End.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Hostile Takeover**

-Hive cluster-

Oracle focused her attention on the growing Lair on the second sub level. It's fleshy cocoon pulsated with life five times and popped like a balloon. The fleshy cocoon slid off the horned Lairs form and was quickly absorbed by the creep.

**[Ah finally. Now to move on to the next stage.] **thought Oracle as she continued her work.

The disembodied consciousness was pushed by a instinct she couldn't explain. It urged her to expand and create the next stage of the hive cluster and to make something specific. It needed a lot of psi-cores and many dozens were made in the secondary chambers within the last few hours. Once the Lair was ready and unlocked the next tier of Zerg evolution's Oracle started searching the Evolution chambers essence banks for the correct thing she needed.

Upon finding it she had a few dozen Drones gather in a empty chamber having them plant creep-cores in three concentric rings with a central cluster of seven psi-cores. Next a layer of creep grew over the psi-cores into a giant platform over a hundred feet wide. The Drones planting more creep cores around the edges of the platform. They morphed int Maws of the Swarm with others morphing into unknown spire structure's with a large eye like crystal at the center.

**[Not long now. Wonder why i'm making this?]** said Oracle pleased with her progress.

* * *

-2 kilometers Outside Uwajima port city-

A enclosed two horse carriage traveled down a dirt road. Trees passing by as it went along the dirt road. Inside Motoichi sat, bandages over his body, gripping his sword with an angry scowl on his face. Sitting across from was Haruka tying her own hair up into a long braided ponytail with her tentacles extending from underneath her clothes. She used two for eyes while the other two used dexterous fingers to tie up her hair.

Motoichi glanced up at her with look of unease. "Do you have to use those... things to do that?"

Haruka kept her eyes closed repiling. "It's not like you know how to do this. And besides I've been meaning to train in using them in fine motor skills. And I need to get my hair in order. I didn't care what with the tournament and all but now I'ed like to have a nice head of hair ya know."

Motoichi huffed. "It's gotten longer."

Haruka looked at Him. "Huh?"

"Your hair. It's gotten a bit longer since before the tournament. Is that because you ate that guys... essence you call it. When you rescued Pearl that one time."

"Yeah. Zerg as i've told you get stronger when they eat a beings with strong essence. But i'm a special case because I can eat non-physical stuff like Spirit Force energy and the like. It's only because of that that I could join the tournament. Otherwise I would have still been far too weak. And as you pointed out it caused a little growth spurt."

The tentacles were done with the hair and retracted underneath Harukas cloths and back into her body.

"What do you think?" Haruka's asked turning her head side to side.

Motoichi blushed a bit not used to womanly things or that question. "Uh err it's... good."

Haruka eyed him. "That's it. It's good?"

"What do you what from me. It looks fine to me is all im saying. Besides..."

"Hmm" Haruka could tell a question was coming.

"Did you really command these... Zerg you control to attack people?"

Haruka placed her hands on her lap making eye contact with Him.

"Yes. However that time one at the Inn sometime after we left the Tengu village was not to harm anyone but to assess your abilities. That other time at the slave market I really didn't care for those people. Or the practice of slavery in general. So I had no qualms about killing them. Even though they may have had had family."

Motoichi held his gaze at Her. "Your much more mature than you look. Those eyes... remind me about a story about a certain female warrior from the war of the two princes."

Haruka made a thinking face. "Hmm. I've heard about that several times before. Could you explain what the war was about. Though I can hazard a guess given the name."

Motoichi sighed leaning back, looking out the window at the passing scenery as the memories came back to him some good many bad.

"It was a war fought for the succession of the throne of our nation about fifth years ago. Two princes were competing for the right to rule and it spilled into big civil war that engulfed the whole nation. It lasted a few years and saw many deaths. I was just a young kid that had been recruited to fight back then. Im not going to saw which side I was on but... it was a bloody war." He held a thinking expression for a moment. "Now that think about it the O-ren clan was one of the clans on the losing side during the war. But I heard that near the end of the war they manage to kill some big shot who was a member of the Masamune clan at the cost of half their own warriors."

Haruka instantly remembered the conversation Yuri, Kyoshiro and Renji had.

"Was the person's named Haruka. Masamune Haruka?"

Motoichi glared at Haruka. "Now that I think about it... yes it was. But so what. You got the same name as her what of it? Lot's of people have the same name if you look hard enough."

"Actually..." The carriage hit a bump in the road making the cabin jerk. "Actually I think... I was named after That Haruka. I was adopted you see. By a Oni woman named Kaguya of the Masamune Clan. We lived in a small house outside a small town, somewhere on Kyushu island. I don't know where exactly. I was always a sheltered child. Mom wouldn't even let me go out into the forest without her or Shiro with me. Shiro's a spirit beast by the way, but he normally takes the form of a house cat. He's great at shogi, helps out with house chores and even cooks some times and loves to lay around and sleep on cold winter days like me."

"Is this spirit beast intelligent?" He asked.

Haruka huffed. A little annoyed at the obvious question. "Yes I said he play's shogi. And just to satisfy your curiosity he can talk too."

Motoichi thought a moment.

_"The only kinds of spirit beasts that can talk and show intelligence equal to a person are the most powerful or oldest spirit beast's. And the only people that have those kind are the leaders of clans, their children or the odd person here and there who gets lucky and makes a contract with one bound to a temple or finds one sealed away some place because their too dangerous. And the fact her adoptive mother Kaguya named her Haruka after THAT Haruka would mean she was the first princess of the Masamune clane and not some other person with the same name."_

Haruka eyed Motoichi while he thought about something.

"Eh!" Motoichi looked up at Haruka sweat dropping. "That would mean your... the adopted daughter of the current leader of the Masamune clan!"

Haruka made a calm smile tilting her head. "Wow really that's so cool."

"This is't the kind of thing to be cracking jokes about!" He yelled.

The carriage driver looked back over his shoulder a moment. "Ugh keep it down would ya. My ears can't take that kind of yelling."

Back inside Motoichi was staring a hole into Haruka who was nonchalant about the whole situation while he was dead serious.

"Haruka!" He settled down pinching the bridge of his nose from stress. "Even if your just adopted you still know and are close with the leader of one of the most powerful clans in all Japan."

"Wow so moms the leader of the Masamune clan now! She didn't seem like the responsible leader type?"

Motoichi leaned back against the padded cabin. "Still. It would be better if we contacted her and got her help in freeing both you and Pearl from those dishonorable fools."

Haruka huffed, annoyed. "Oh come on, did you forget about my army of monsters already. That and uh... "

Motoichi suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What is it now?"

Haruka nervously scratched her cheek. "Uh well you see... I was kind of... kidnapped two years ago and enslaved by the Muramasa clan to work in their mine. If I tell mom about it there will be a tiny itty bitty war methinks. HE HE. So it will be for the best if I don't go running to her right this moment yeah."

The expression on Motoichis face was an intense mixture of surprise, worry and shock.

"Uh... yeah yeah your... right about that." His face dropped into one of depresion and a bit of fear.

"Huh! what are your so down about?"

He looked back up. "Uh nothing. Just worrying about the fall out should your mother. Well you know. Find out."

Haruka nodded, eyes closed, arms crossed. "I understand. But I have a plan regarding the O-ren clan."

Regaining his composer Motoichi looked up crossing his arms and leg. "You mean your army of monsters."

"Yes..." Haruka looked out the window off into the distance. "Were here. Driver stop here."

Motoichi was a little confused. They were at least a day away from the O-ren clans main estate so why would Haruka have them stop here in the middle of nowhere.

The carriage stopped and the two got out. Motoichi payed the driver and he turned around returning to the city still in view far off in the distance. They watched the carriage leave down the road. Motoichi turned to Haruka wondering what she had up her sleeve.

"So what now?" He asked.

"This way," Haruka said as she walked off into the forest.

Shrugging with a light sigh Motoichi followed.

"Motoichi?" She asked as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Did... do... Do you know of anyone with the name Hana in the royal family or court?"

"Hana?" Motoichi thought on the name and what he knew about the royal family. His thoughts went around in circles a few times as they walked. A few minutes passed in silence. "The only person I know with that name would be one of the royal concubines. But from what I know she died at about the same time as the last emperor did."

"How do you even know the name of a royal concubine!?" She asked looking back.

Angered Motoichi glared at her. "If you didn't think I knew why did you ask?" he barked back.

Haruka hoped over a fallen tree. "Just making a long shot guess. And small talk while we walk."

"I see. Well why did you want to know?" He said.

Nonchalantly Haruka replied. "I think she maybe my real blood mother."

Motoichi stopped walking, his jaw hanging as far down as biologically possible and a blank expression in his eyes.

Haruka noticed his lack of foot falls and stopped looking back. "Whats wrong with you?"

He did a double take, face palming with a loud sigh.

"So let me get this straight. Not only are you the adopted daughter of the current leader of the Masamune clan but your clamming to be the child of a deceased royal concubine who would have had relation's with the former emperor. Who, Could also be your father. Am I getting this right."

"Yes."

Motoichi lowered his hand staring Haruka in the eye. "And do you even have any proof to this?"

"Well nothing concrete but Benimaru Sakimoto the chief of the Tengu village said I looked just like someone he knew but she went with some other guy. They knew each other in the War of the Two Princes and I just assumed maybe she could my mother because he said I reminded him of her because of my eyes looked like hers. I didn't have proof that she was in the royal court until you just said that Hana was the name of one of the royal concubine's. And I just thought it would be cool if she turned out to be my mother and my father was the emperor."

Motoichi stared at Haruka. "Never speak of this to anyone else until we have more proof. Understand." he said deadpan.

Haruka just nodded and they continued on their walk until reaching a clearing. Moments later Motoichi's face was frozen at the building sized creature floating before him.

"Blurrg blagg" the Overlord garbled staring back at him.

"Uh did it just speak?" he asked pointing.

"He said you look tasty. Lots of meat," said Haruka jokingly.

"Uhh! If he tries to eat me he'll have a hell of a fight on his hands... err claws!"

"Pinchers" Haruka corrected. "And no he doesn't actually eat people. Just joking. Zerg mainly eat creep."

"What's that? Sounds disgusting."

"Yeah it would probably look and taste disgusting to most other lifeforms other than Zerg. But it does taste like beef jerky. Just a bit more raw."

Haruka walked over to the Overlord entering it's Ventral sach slowly followed by a cautious Motoichi. He tested the soft squishy floor before walking further in.

"So uh you never told me how you came to be able to control these... Zerg."

Motoichi looked about the organic cabin setting himself down alongside the front wall beside Haruka.

"Well it's complicated. But to make a long story short I am kind of... one of them. A Brood Queen to be exact."

This only made Motoichi all the more confused especially concerning Harukas recent claim to be related to the royal family.

"You'er claiming to be a member of the royal family and one of these creatures?"

Haruka gave a huff of annoyance. "Well..."

Just then the fleshy door closed darkening the room for a moment before it started rocking side to side a bit.

"Ahh what what's happening?" He exclaimed.

Haruka felt Motoichis hands on her shoulder like a scared kid in a haunted house at the amusement park.

"Relax it's just the Overlord taking off."

"Taking off? your mean... we're flying!"

Just then the floor became illuminated changing into to a colored screen showing the receding ground below them while the Overlord ascended sky words.

"Ahhh! we're so high up!"

Haruka made a surprised face before she broke out laughing. "You're afraid of height's." she said pointing at him.

Motoichi quickly dropped to the floor, hands on his crossed his legs. He looked away with a embarrassed look on his face. "I just don't like the feeling of powerlessness while on moving boats that's all."

Stopping a giggle Haruka recomposed herself. "Ah sorry. So... getting back to your question before. Well I think I was born from the royal family but I was given the body of a Zerg Brood queen at a early age. It was done at my request however."

That sentence made Motoichi do a double take as the meaning made no sense to him.

"What do you mean?"

The landscape below them became a mosaic of green and some brown as they ascended ever higher and well out of view of any normal person.

"Motoichi do you believe in life after death."

"The after life. Why?"

"Just answer."

He rubbed his chin trying not to look down at the bioscreen displaying the empty space between the Overlord and the ground far below.

"Yes. I do."

"Well I'm what you would call a reincarnated soul then. I lived another whole life in another world much different from this one and when I kicked the bucket this guy Psyon, It, him, her, doesn't have any gender to speak of. Anyway this guy calling himself Psyon gave me a chance to be reborn in a new life and gave me some... selections. One of those was being a Zerg Brood queen. However I forgot all about my past life and that encounter with Psyon for the first ten years of my life in this world until I was shot by some bastards guards at the place where I was working as a slave. And not wanting to be found out by their bosses they just thosed my body over a bridge into a rushing river. Sometime after that I regained consciousness as a awakened Brood queen which was the only reason I was still alive. After that I started creating a hive cluster. A Zerg base and home of sorts. Some time after that I traveled to that Tengu village where we first met at and well the rest is history."

"That's... quite a story. If your the only Zerg before then how did you create more of these Zerg?"

"The Zerg brood queens like me can make a thing called a hatchery where..."

Over the course of the next few minute's Haruka explained in detail all about Zerg reproductive abilities and how a hive cluster is built.

"Ok ok I get the picture." He said waving a hand back and forth. "So you already have a sizably army already and their on their way to the O-ren clan estate in more of these... Overlords. No wonder you'er so confident."

"Yeah but i'm not looking to wipeout the O-ren clan just take it over. I don't like killing without a reason or purpose. But that Hiroshige and his first son Udo are definitely going in my stomach. That other prince seemed like he didn't like his father and brothers ways of doing things."

Motoichi sat up straighter. "You mean Josuke. From what i've heard and seen he's nearly powerless to change his father and brothers ways and doesn't risk his own position opposing them because he knows that it wouldn't really accomplish much."

"So if he has some real power backing him he'll switch sides?" said Haruka.

"Correct." said Motoichi.

"Well then we have a game plan. Now the only thing I have to worry about is Hiroshige and his powers."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." said Motoichi.

"And why not?" Haruka huffed staring at him. "He's been trying to make me a slave ever since I arrived at the estate."

"Because his powers haven't worked on you so far is the reason he accepted this bet of your's. If you had lost the bet his powers would have binded you by your own words overriding your own will power. But now that a outsider interfered the contract is void and worthless."

"Haha. I guess that means he didn't order one of his goons to interfere then. I bet their going to get a chewing out when they get back then."

* * *

-Hours later at the O-ren clans main estate-

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" shouted a furious Hiroshige. His voice vibrating the walls of the large room they were in.

Udo cowered at his father's outrage for him interfering in his bet with Rai fumiko (who's really Haruka Akuma.)

"Eh father I only did it with the best of intentions. I had been following Rei's progression in the tournament and she and Motoichi had made it in the grand finals. If they won there they would have gotten enough money to win the bet."

His son's pleading did nothing to stifle Hiroshige's temper. The clan leader had never lost a bet before or failed to acquire a new toy or subject for his Art but now he's lost one of the greatest prizes he had ever seen. That ocean deep blue hair and blood red eyes and her petite body would have made a wonderful addition to his already sizable collection. But now all that is ruined.

"Bah... do we even know if they won or lost the final few match's" said Hiroshige leaning on one arm.

"Um no father. I left with the money and the two girls before the tournament ended" said Udo lowering his head.

Both Ren and Pearl still under Udo's control sat close to the wall to Udos right.

Hiroshige looked at them having little interest in the common human woman but the mermaid was another story. Hiroshige had never seen one such as her before. He didn't know much about mermaids in general but he had a keen enough eye to see that she was a very rare breed.

"Well Udo at least you did one thing right. That one will be quit the slave. Hmm perhaps even a greater subject of my art then even Rei fumiko."

Udo knew full well about his father's rather horrendous concept of art and had little desire for his own catch to be taken away from him. "Father surely it would be sporting to let your son keep his own catch. Also those two may come back any moment. It would be useful to keep them around as hostages."

The clan chief glared intensely at his defiant son. But instead of feeling like he had been defied he felt somewhat happy that his normally cowering son had gown a back bone for once.

"Hah. Very well the mermaid is your's to do with as you please son. But that other one is just a commoner. We have no need for a useless woman such as her. Dispose of her." he said coldly without emotion as if a after thought.

Second son Josuke who had been sitting to his brothers left and had been remaining quiet up to then eyed the commoner girl. Her empty eyes gazing down at the floor with no say in her own fate. The feeling of powerlessness struck a chord in Josuke's heart and he suddenly felt as if he didn't do anything to help her he would be forever damned.

"Father!" said Josuke in a firm voice.

"Yes."

Josuke looked his father in the eye's. "Let me take her."

Udo looked at his brother, eyes wide in surprise. "Gah haha. What brother do the common folk do it for you. No wonder your so boring."

Hiroshige raised a hand silencing his sones jabbering. "Do you truly want her for your own?"

Josuke looked his father in the eyes nodding gently.

"Very well then. Udo release her from your control."

Udo opened his mouth to say something but stopped knowing it pointless. He turned his body towards Ren and made eye contact with her releasing her body from his control.

With a gasp she took in a deep breath. Her face turning pale and frightened as it went back to her own control. "Uh." She began to speak but caught herself before she said something that would have ended her life and just kowtowed (very low bow on the floor) towards Josuke he head touching the floor. "Thank you Josuke-sama."

The terror of Udo's power is that she could still think, feel, understand and know whats happening to herself but not having any power to resist his commands. She decided that accepting Josuke's kindness without saying anything was her best chance of getting through this.

"Are we done here father?" asked Josuke turning back to his father.

"Yes we're done. Have the guards at the front gate doubled. If those two are strong enough to get to the grand final's of that tournament then they will be trouble if they come back for a fight. That is if they haven't run off. Hehe."

Hiroshige stood up leaving along with Udo who brought his new prize Pearl with him. The room was silent as Ren continued kowtowing.

"You may raise your head," said Josuke.

Ren raised her head with tears starting to leak from her eyes. Josuke stood up and told her to follow. They walked the halls of the grand estate passing servants cleaning and guards patrolling. Ren was so small compared to everyone who was a Ogre that it made her feel uneasy about just being in their presence so she just lowered her head following Josuke's feet. After a few minutes of walking they reached his bed room on the second floor of the main building. Ren was full of worry her hands shaking but she still followed him inside.

"Close the door," He said.

Ren almost jumped out of her skin before looking behind her self. She did as ordered feeling like she had no choice in the matter. She had always been more of meek person then most and it really shows now that she is basically a slave. Unless she obeys she may die. With a glance she could tell that this is a bedroom. Josuke's bedroom. The thought of having to do IT with someone so much larger than she was sent shivers down Ren's spin. But what choice did she have really.

"There should be a extra futon in the closet there. You can have it if you want. I need to go do my normal duties so stay in here and wait until I get back."

Josuke gave her a glance before leaving.

Ren watched as the doors slide shut leaving her alone. Feeling partly relieved and partly in despair she collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing. A moment later a Locust flew onto the balcony handrail behind her.

* * *

-At the Hive Cluster-

In a central room of the Hive cluster in the shadow of the first Hatchery. Tatsuki and Mitsuki watched through the Locusts eyes as the human woman cried over her situation. On the Hatchery behind them the albino Harpy sat watching swinging her scaled legs in mild boredom.

"That's the human girl master told us about," said Mitsuki aloud.

Tatsuki turned to her sister. "She's only of secondary concern and she seem's fine at the moment. The one master called Pearl is of our first priority."

Mitsuku turned to Tatsuki. "Agreed."

Signaling the Locust to move on, the view in their mindscape changed as it flew off the balcony. The bug scout buzzed passed trees and around the building to another room. Seeing nothing in the rooms there it moved on to another and another. By the fifth one it finally found who they were looking for. There in a third floor room laid the mermaid Pearl. She looked completely out of it staring blankly at the ceiling.

The Locust flew closer landing on the balcony handrail. Looking left and right no one else was in the room. But a moment later the door slid open and Udo entered with two female servents.

"Slave get up," said Udo examining her body. Pearl extended her wings floating up with only a part of her tail dragging on the floor. Udo's eyes moved from her tail up to her voluptuous chest finally to her lips. He gestured to the two servants. "You will go with these two and get cleaned up. Do what they say and behave yourself." Pearl only nodded silently and floated closer to the two servants girls.

Udo didn't like the unresponsiveness and grabbed Pearls arm as she passed him.

"When ever your given a order by your master your say. Yes master or no master. Understand."

Pearls lips tightened up seeming like she was resisting a bit. "Ye. Yes master Udo."

Udo let go of her arm and looked down at her overflowing chest giving one breast a good squeeze and tug. Pearls hand tightened almost braking skin with her nails "Good. That's a good girl. Now hurry along," He said letting go.

Pearl nodded again and passed him. As she did he took a quick smack to her ass or at least where the ass would be on a land dweller. Udo gave a huff of annoyance again at the lack of a reaction from her. Pearl was lead out of the room by the two servants while Udo glanced down at his hand giving a short laugh at his new toy.

"Haha. She'll take getting used to. But it should be a... fun learning experience."

Udo turned around and sat on the pillow seiza style and grabbed the small bottle of sake on the small table, pouring it into a small wide brimmed cup. He smelled it before drinking it down in one gulp. He poured another cup full before looking out the window quickly spotting the Locust. With a surprised look on his face he narrowed his eyes at the rather large bug.

"Eh... what is that a giant akitsu? (dragon fly) Well maybe things are going my way after all."

To the Japanese, the Dragonfly symbolizes summer and autumn and are admired and respected all over, so much so that the Samurai use it as a symbol of power, agility and most of all, Victory in this case as Udo sees it.

* * *

-Back at the Hive cluster-

Tatsuki gave a small laugh. "It seems he thinks the Locust a sign of good tidings for him."

Mitsuki smiled with a hand over her mouth. "For us perhaps. Not so much for him."

Tatsuki relayed the information they had found to Haruka who was still in route to the O-ren estate via Overlord.

-Inside the Overlord-

Haruka watched the ground pass underneath them as she waited to arrive at the rendezvous point with her army.

**"Master we've discovered the location of the two girls. Their unharmed but separated. What are your orders?" **

Hearing Tatsuki's voice in her head Haruka nodded and replied.

**"That's good to hear. Were still in route to the location of the army. But we should arrive soon. Say is that albino** (white) **Harpy around?" **

**"My name is Vynelle." **she projected over hearing the psionic conversation with her newly implanted parasite.

Vynelle had been quite grateful for the rescue from a life of slavery and had requested to be of help to the Zerg. She had accepted the implantation of a parasite to allow better communication but she was still uncomfortable about it. The thought of having something in her head made her uneasy but the feeling of debt she owed them was more motivation to be helpful if only in limited capacity.

**"Ok Vynelle how fast can you fly?" **

**"I could fly across this island in one hour if I pushed myself." **

**"Can you get to the O-ren estate in a few minutes?" **

Vynelle thought it over a moment. **"Yeah. But what do you want me to do when I get there?"**

Haruka made a mental giggle.** "I'll tell you when you get there. I should be in position by then too."**

**"Ok. I'LL be there."**

Giving a sigh Vynelle stood up on the tusk of the Hatchery and spread her wings. She took a few experimental flaps before gliding off, landing near the entrance.

"I'll be going now." she said to the twins.

"Good luck," the twins said watching Vynelle run out to the open aired surface to take flight. Outside the white harpy ran along the forest floor building up speed and and taking to the air.

Back inside the hive cluster Tatsuki and Mitsuki continued their conversation with Haruka.

**"Is there anything else master?"**

Haruka paused a moment in thought. **"No. But just in case I need you to send in some forces reserves to call upon if this goes south."**

**"Understood. We'll spawn more warriors breeds then and send more of the ones already in the hive cluster to your location," **replied Mitsuki.

Back in the Overlord Motoichi looked at Haruka her eyes staring off into space like in a trance. "Hey are you ok?" He asked.

Haruka blinked turning to him. "Sorry I was communicating with my lieutenant's." Haruka looked up off to the right sensing the Overlord say they had arrived at the prepland meeting point. "We've finally arrived."

"Already." He said surprised at how fast they had traveled in such a short amount of time. But then again Motoichi's never traveled by air before.

The Overlord descended squeezing between some trees. It spread out it's crab like legs landing between a tree line and a hill. The ventral sac's opened and both Haruka and Motoichi exited the living transport. They walked a distance away before Motoichi looked around.

"I thought we were meeting up with a army. Where are they?"

Haruka stopped spinning around on her heel. "We're do you think."

Motoichi gave it some thought but decided that it was pointless to try and figure it out. "I don't know. You tell me."

Haruka shrugged at him giving up so easily. "Hmp. Well at least you know your own limitations. But you're no fun."

Haruka snapped her fingers for dramatic effect and the ground all around them erupted. Zerglings, Hydralisk, Roach's and a few Banelings surrounded them like a forest of flesh fangs and claws.

Motoichi was wide eyed staring around at the host of what could only be called monsters or perhaps demons by a few in the religious orders. But despite their vicious look's they all looked composed and orderly like well disciplined soldiers ready for battle.

"Uhh... their certainly impressive."

Haruka crossed her arms. "At a loss for words huh. Well we may as well do that test i've been wanting to do."

Motoichi gave Haruka a glance. "What kind of test?"

"I want to test their psi-armor against your spirit force enhanced blade. The last thing I need is sending my troops in to a unwinnable battle just because I don't know how their defense stack's up to the enemies attack power."

"I see. But what is this psi-armor?"

Haruka activated her own psi-armor and karate chopped a Roach cracking its shell all the way across. It gave a pained shriek. Motoichi seemed impressed about it but then was even more impressed at how fast the crack on the thick shell healed. Haruka commanded the Roach to use it's Psi-armor next. It's body started glowing a faint blue with brighter glowing cracks of light radiating across its body. Haruka gave it another hard chop but this time the shell was unharmed.

Motoichi crossed his arms impressed. "So this psi-armor is like the way internal reinforcement with Spirit Force works. And You can do this to correct."

"Yes. But mine doesn't give a outside indicator like the glowing does with them. Guess it's more efficient for me or something?"

Motoichi looked at the glowing Roach then back to Haruka. "So you want me to attack it to test how much damage my spirit cloak blade does against it's psi-armor."

"Yeah. My own psi-armor held up pretty well during the tournament but their powers are weaker them mine so I need a baseline comparison before a real battle. It will affect how we go about saving Pearl and Ren."

"Ren?" He asked before it came to him. "Oh that clerk woman at the front desk. She was abducted with Pearl? "

"Yes. Now can we get the test on with please."

Sensing the impatience behind her words Motoichi formed a blade of his Spirit Cloak. "Is this really Ok. Their not going to go out of control because we're hurting them are we?"

Giving a annoyed growl Haruka pointed a finger at Motoichi and the psi-armored Roach attacked. With no choice Motoichi swung his inmmeteral blade but was blocked by the Roaches bladed arm. Their blades clashed back and forth for a few moment's before Haruka told the Roach to burrow. Motoichi looked around for where the semi-glowing Roach only for it to attack from below. It's large mass erupting from below his feet knocking Motoichi off his feet but he recovered quickly rolling back on to his feet and took a attack stance.

"Well at least this is a interesting test." He said as the Roach charged again.

He dodged to the side. His blade cutting a good six inches into the Roach's armored plated back. With a flick of it's bladed arm the Roach backhanded him away knocking Motoichi a good meter back. The Roach turned baring it's fangs, opening it's acid projector's. Seeing the creature preparing to do something He dodged just before a stream of steaming green liquid shot passed Him like a firehose. Other Zerg moved out of the way as the Roach acid struck a tree 10 meters away.

"What the hell?" Motoichi turned seeing the tree's trunk quickly melt away and collapse towards him and the Roach.

"Screek!" Seeing it fall the Roach burrowed along with the other Zerg around it.

Motoichi jumped away just as the Tree crashed to the ground. He rolled to his feet standing up. "Glad I avoided that stuff. That could have been me!"

Motoichi looked at Haruka (who was out of the trees path) give him a pleased smile.

"That was entertaining. What do you think of the Roach's acid. Powerful stuff huh."

"Er. Yeah. I'm glad I avoided it."

"Yeah it would have been nasty if you had gotten hit. But if you weren't skilled enough to avoid it you wouldn't have been much use to me."

"Uh thanks," he said deadpan.

The Roach Motoichi was sparing with and the other Zerg burrowed up from below again.

"Anyway I think the test went well. That attack of yours only cut six inches deep. I don't think the guards and soldiers under Hiroshige will be more powerful than you. Unless you think otherwise?"

Motoichi dispelled his Spirit Cloak blade and walked closer to Haruka. "I would think not. I've spared with a few of them from time to time and while they are skilled warriors they aren't exactly the most elite. It's been five decade's since the war of the two princes but the O-ren clan has still so many weak soldiers because most of their strongest families and their best fighters were wiped out in the closing year of the war."

Haruka crossed her arms in thought. "It might just be me but the war of the two princes has been popping up a lot in conversation lately."

"It was the most devastating civil war in Japanese history thus far." Motoichi said stroking the tip of his chin. "Anyway what's the strategy for attacking the O-ren estate?"

Haruka smiled with a huff. "First of all we have to get the two hostages out of there. My people reported that their both doing fine for now but we don't have a lot of time."

Haruka snapped her fingers again for dramatic effect and a large Alpha Zergling approached.

"This guy will take you to Pearls location. I've already told him where she is."

Motoichi gave the much larger Alpha Zergling a inspecting glare before turning back to Haruka.

"And where will you be?"

Haruka hopped on a normal Zerglings back turning her face him. "I'll be going to get my weapon I was promised before the little bet between me and Hiroshige became voided with the kidnapping and stealing of my... I mean our money. And I also have the rescue of that other girl all planned out. While were doing all that my Zerg will create chaos all over the estate as a distraction."

Motoichi hopped on the Alpha Zerglings back. "Sounds like a good enough plane as any." He had half the mind to compare itr to a horse but stopped him self. The armor plating made the seating fell different. But the two long folded back arms did make the position a little more protected.

Haruka looked out at the forest stretching out before them. "It will take us a good bit of time to reach the estate. Hopefully it will be night time by then."

Feeling as though he needed to ask, Motoichi turned to ask Haruka a question. "By the way Haruka how do I." But before he could end his sentence the Alpha Zergling took of like a bat out of hell dashing through the forest.

Haruka snickered as Motoichi's screaming became more distant and faint. "Ah. Sorry but that's just good entertainment."

Haruka had her Zerg forces follow after Motoichi joining their high speed march through the forest.

* * *

-A Half hour later-

Vynelle flapped her wings, looking down at the compound of buildings far below her. She had flew for quit a while and at a good enough speed that it had left her a little exhausted but still able to do what she needs to do. Fighting however was not be possible. She looked down at the group of a dozen or so buildings surrounding a main central building standing tall and proud even at this distance. Vynelle was unimpressed as her people's mountain top homes carved into the side's of cliffs of the Himalayan mountains were far more impressive.

"What does Haruka want me to do anyway?" with that in mind the albino contacted said Brood Queen via her Zerg parasite. **"Haruka im over the Oren clan estate. What's next?"**

A moment later Haruka replied.** "Good. I want you to find Ren. That human girl that got abducted along with Pearl."**

Vynelle took a confused and mildly angry expression. "Ehh? Way should I have to help a human."

**"Because she's only in this situation because she got involved with us. It's called taking responsibility. I know you may not have much love for humans considering what happened to you but at least complete your mission. You don't have to like it."**

As she circled high in the sky Vynelle brooded thinking it over**. "Fine I'll do it. But I still don't like humans that much. And Master Haruka you don't count because you a Brood Queen. Got it."**

**"Understood. Use the Locust already at the estate to pin-point where Ren is located and if she's alone at the moment. Then talk to her and get her out of there. You can carry a fully grown human can't you?"**

**"Yes if I use my wind magic. But it's been awhile since I used it to carry someone."**

**"Just don't drop her ok!" **Haruka barked back**. "Anyway Im approaching the estate grounds. Contact me when your have her safe and away from the estate."**

**"Understood." **Vynelle replied.

The albino harpy tucked in her wings swooping down to get a better look. She dropped down far enough that she could make out people walking around the estate but with her eagle eye like vision that was still a good two miles up. The parasite in her head sent her hud like outlines and sensation that gave her the locations of the Locust scout and Harukas forces. Looking to the south she spotted the location of the approaching Zerg forces but because they could only move as fast as the slowest unit it would still be a few minutes before they arrive.

_"Let's see where is that human girl?" _She thought sending a command to the Locust.

On the ground the Locust watching the guards at the front gate twitched it's head before flying off. It buzzed over one servant before flying higher making it's way back to the room where Ren was last seen. Remembering it's own flight path like a map it took some shortcuts and within a few minutes reached the window it had been at just a short time ago. Inside Ren sat with her back against a red painted support column by the window. The Locust was some meters away and above her. She looked like she was just admiring the view of the garden below.

_"There she is." _

Satisfied that she had found her target Vynelle flew around to a better angle of approach making sure she wasn't spotted by any random guard below before swooping down into a power dive. The ground and buildings rushed towards her, the wind whistling in her ear. She came down over a empty patch of ground just outside the walls before pulling up. The instant change in g-forces would have pulled the blood from the brain and knocked a human out cold. But Harpies are adapted to make high speed turns like that.

A Ogre in full plate armor holding a spear guarded a T intersection. Everything was peaceful and silent and the white blur that blitzed over head behind him made not a sound. The guard yawned and decided it was getting late enough to start using a lantern. Vynelle silently glided over a series of buildings and walls before flying right into the second story room Ren was in.

"Huh!?" Ren spotted something coming at her fast. Almost too late she dived to the tatami floor.

She was already in the depth's of despair when something white had nearly crashed into her so her own apathy was the least of Rens concern. With both hands covering her head Ren looked up to see what had flown into the room but the first thing she saw was a pair of taloned feet as big as a small sword step not a foot from her face. With a instinctive whimper she tucked her head back into her arms trying not to think about it even though she knew it wouldn't save her.

"Geez what a cowered."

The voice Ren heard was from a young female and sounded quite annoyed. Slowly she raised her gaze again to see who or what it was. The sight she saw when she opened her eyes was that of a winged humanoid with nothing but a band of cloth over her chest and some form of shorts over her pelvis. Looking closer she noticed the feathers of pure white on the arms or rather wings and on the thighs and tail feathers. The lower legs were covered in yellowish scales and ended in ivory white claws. Looking further up Ren saw the young girls face staring back at her with a expression of annoyance.

"Uh... a harpy? who?"

Ren only got those few words out before the harpy kneeled on one leg.

"Listen up human. My boss told me to get you out of here so that's what i'm going to do understand."

Ren nodded raising up to a sitting position.

"Good. I'm Vynelle and i'm going to get you out of here so when I grab you you hold on to my legs understand."

Ren nodded glancing down at the scales covering Her lower legs.

"Good now... "

Just then the door slid opened. Josuke stared at the two women inside. "Who?"

Before he could utter another word Vynelle dashed over in one flap of her wings and kicked him launching the Ogre prince across the hall a into another door. He crashed through it landing on a table, interrupting two servant girls enjoying a meal.

"Ahhh!"

"Ma lord Josuke?"

The two girls looked the way he had came from spotting Vynelle.

"Shit!" the harpy stated having been found out.

With no choice Vynelle turned around and hopped on Rens shoulders flapping her wings once and with some of her wind magic levitated. Ren grabbed onto the scaled legs and held on for dear life as they floated away to the balcony. Josuke recovered just as some guards rushed over. The two servant girls helped him up while the guards split their attention between him and the fleeing Harpy.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

"Ma lord Josuke are you going to be alright?"

Josuke ignored the two guards and looked up, watching as Ren was carried away on white wings. In that moment he remembered a old fortune a temple priestess had told him once. That his true love would be carried away on white wings the very day they meet.

"Can't be!?" he stated but as the white winged harpy flew out the window Ren looked back at him their eyes meeting. The moment was fleeting and in the next instant they were gone.

Josuke gritted his teeth feeling like he had his heart ripped out. He felt like trash. Because his older brother and father were both corrupted monsters he could only tolerate while being powerless to stop their crimes. Or maybe he was just a cowered valuing his own life over others. Punching the floor he felt like his life was worthless and without meaning. But he had one strong desire. To be better than this and to prove himself a better man than his father and brother.

"Get the horse's and follow me. Im chasing after them," he barked to the guards.

"Ah yes ma lord," one guard replied.

Josuke ran out the window summoning forth his spirit beast. A horse of blue and black fur with a azur flaming mane and flaming hooves, eyes a silver blaze. It neighed giving chase after Vynelle galloping through the sky.

The guards below quickly ran to the horse stables and followed using the bright hoof flames of the spirit beast as a guide.

* * *

-With Motoichi-

The Alpha Zergling dashed forth dodging and weaving in between the trees while Motoichi held on for dear life. The Zergling stopped suddenly catching sight of a blue flame traversing the sky between the treetops. Motoichi with a groggy feeling reaching up from his stomach held a hand over his mouth looking up seeing the flames of Josuke's summoned spirit beast.

"Ugh That's Josuke's spirit beast. Why's he..." Motoichi said but was interrupted.

"Monster guards form up!" said a Ogre guard holding a blue flamed lantern.

Motoichi and the alpha Zergling looked to their left spotting five guards with rifle's. The other four guards dropped to their knees aiming while the fifth held up the lantern it's light focused into a spot light like beam illuminating the Alpha Zergling and Motoichi. The two sneered at the oppressive light. The Zergling twisted it's body throwing Motoichi off on the opposite side from the guards.

"Fire!"

Four loud bangs ripped through the dark forest. Tracer like projectile's slammed into the Zerglings side cracking armor and drawing blood and perforated a few minor organs.

Shrieking in pain and anger the Alpha Zergling charged at the guards. They reloaded with a flick of the hand guard reaiming quickly but were too late as the monster was upon them. The Alpha Zergling plowed through them with it's head. With them split up the Zergling focused on two while Motoichi rushed to the scene. With a slap of his scabbard he knocked three guards out while the other two were pinned to the ground under large claws.

"Gahh! Ahh! don't kill us don't kill us please."

Motichi only gronned in annoyance at the plea for mercy. He was however quite surprised at the loyalty and control of the Zergling in protecting him. He hadn't expected such a thing from a seemingly unintelligent creature. He reassessed his opinion if these Zerg a little.

A few minutes later he had tied and knocked out the five guards. Haruka did want to minimize casualties if at all possible and Motoichi had lived with most of these men for the passed few years so he at least held some compassion for them. But if his life was in danger then it's his life over theirs.

Knocking out the remaining guards he hopped back on the Alpha Zergling and road away some distance before arriving at the walls of the estate and stopped.

"Now how do we get passed this?"

His question was answered with a explosion some dozen meters away. A Baneling detonated against the wall making it shimmer a little from the spirit reinforcement strengthening it against attacks. Motoichi turned to see six more of the green living bombs roll up to the wall and explode in unison blasting out a good chunk of it. Moments later dozens of Hydralisks and Zerglings surged through the opening followed by Roach's and a few more Banelings.

"Well that answers that." He said kicking the sides of the the Alpha Zergling like he had the horse's he had road before. What he got in reply was a sharp growl and a annoyed glare from the Zergling. "Uh sorry... follow them?"

The Alpha Zergling looked forwards and charged after the others through the hole in the ten foot high wall. Inside the Zerglings were running amok dashing through and around the buildings at breakneck speeds with many servants and guards barely having time to get out of their way while many others mostly guards were run-over or tossed aside by the rampaging Zerglings. Hydralisk were chasing people around and sniping guards in the knees while the Roach's were going around spraying their acid around random buildings and the hand full of Banelings were just hanging out in the back-round eating garden flowers chilling.

It was chaos to put it mildly.

Motoichi caught himself laughing at the sight of it all. If they had been attacking people with lethal force it would be a much different sight. But seeing as they were only making a mess and disabling guards it was far more light hearted and funny. If one could use the term with monsters like Zerg.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" someone shouted in the distance.

The voice Motoichi recognized. Looking up at the second floor of the main building some distance off, Motoichi saw Udo on the balcony in his evening robes. Knowing him he probably took one of if not both girls as his concubines. No he would only have eyes for Pearl seeing as she's a exotic mermaid. Udo had always looked down on commoners after all. Even woman of lower class.

Motoichi looked down at the Alpha Zergling.

"Take me too Pearl. You know where she is don't you?"

The Alpha Zergling snorted before taking off in a full speed sprint heading straight for Udo and the main building. Udo looked around at the chaos below him recognizing the smaller faster creatures as being the same creature that had attacked the Inn he had stayed at some time ago. Then he saw one bigger than the others speeding right for the main building and him. It even looked like it had a rider on it's back.

"Who is that?"

The Alpha Zergling leaped into the air landing on the first floor balcony latching on with it's claws and bladed arms It then proceeded to climb the building using the main support column as a ladder of sorts.

"Gah! stay away. Guards!" Udo shouted running out of sight.

* * *

-Meanwhile on the top floor of the main building-

"What is all this? what are these creatures?" Hiroshige asked as he watched the chaos below.

Then a warning alarm went off in his mind coming from his barrier in the main armory. More specifically the barrier he had erected around the war spoil his clan had gained at great cost and many lives. There was only one person that Hiroshige knew that had a interest in IT, outside him and his clan.

"Rei fumiko. So you've come back have you. And somehow with these creatures."

Hiroshige quickly got his war armor on and took up his sword and giant Kanbo. A large club 10 feet long 6 inch's wide made of iron wood inserted inside of 10 steel rings taking up 2/3rds of its length past the 3 foot long handle.

A few guards came rushing in as the leader of the Oren clan lifted his heavy club over his shoulder.

"Lord Hiroshige! the estate is being attacked my demons," the middle guard shouted in a panic.

"I know. Organize the guards and push the creatures back. And you," he ordered pointing to the guard on the left.

"Uh yes ma lord!"

"You come with me."

"Hi." the guard replied bowing his head.

Hiroshige marched out the room and down the stairs followed by the guards. On the floor below many servants were fleeing from the rampaging Zerglings. Some Ogre women came running up to the second floor and were scattered as a Zergling crashed into them. One being pushed into the wall the other two against the hand railing. One of them was knocked over the edge and held onto the railing for dear life. The other woman saw her and reached down to help her from falling. The Zergling rushed up the stairs rounding the corner and heading right for Hiroshige and jumped at him.

With one arm Hiroshige swung his Kanbo like an iron hammer splattering the Zergling into so many bloody chunks and streams of gore spread all over the floor and walls. One of the doors covered in gore opened revealing all three of Hiroshige's daughters.

"Father what's going on!?" the eldest said.

"Get your war armor on and come with me."

* * *

-Meanwhile in the sky's over a mile away-

"Damn why won't this guy give up?" said Vynelle.

She flapped her wings while Josuke continued chasing her on his summoned spirit beast.

**"Haruka I have a problem."**

The response was quick.

**"Really! now of all times. What is it?"**

Haruka sounded like she had her own problem to deal with but so did Vynelle.

**"This guy on a glowing horse is following me." **

**"Must be a spirit summon." **Haruka replied.

**"What's that ?"**

**"Magic animal that's super powerful. Don't fight it."**

Vynelle rolled her eyes. _"Great." _she thought. **"So what do I do then?"**

**"Keep away from it and get back to the hive cluster.**"

**"Why?"**

**"Your luring it into a trap at the hive cluster."**

**"Oh now I get it."**

Vynelle looked back at the Ogre on his spirit beast then down at Ren hanging on for dear life She gave a sigh. "Really why do I have to get all the troublesome jobs."

Vynelle turned changing her direction towards the hive cluster. Josuke followed continuing his pursuit. Below the guards that had been following them, lost track as they accelerated away and over a small mountain. The guards stopped their horses watching as their young lord flew out of sight.

"Damn we lost them."

"Shouldn't we continue after them?"

-With Motoichi-

The Alpha Zergling carrying Motoichi dug it's claws into the side of the building climbing up. With a final pull they reached the second floor balcony. Motoichi jumped off the Alpha Zerglings back to the scene of Pearl laying half naked on a futon blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Pearl!"

He ran to her side quickly getting red faced at the sight of her exposed chest, then gritted teeth in anger at the sit of someone's saliva on her nipples. He pulled the half removed night robe up over her shoulders covering her up. The Alpha Zergling walked up beside him just as a few guards entered the room.

"Motoichi?! So your are apart of this attack. Surrender or..."

The guards words were silenced by a serious glare from Motoichi. His eyes burning with an anger he had never felt before.

"Where is Udo." said more as a declaration then a question.

The three guards looked like they were about to back off and give up their master but then the secret programing in their heads took over and they without emotion attacked.

"For master Hiroshige!"

The three charged with reckless abandon glowing blades drawn. The Alpha Zergling countered with a swipe of its tail sending all three flying into the wall. Only lightly wounded the three got back up and charged again. The Zergling was about to attack again when Motoichi grabbed onto its shoulder. It looked back at him as he drew his sword and charged. In a flash he cut the three guards own blades in half owning to the far higher quality of his own blade.

"If you were just protecting your master I would have no problem killing you all." Motoichi said looking them in the eyes.

The three guards didn't react much to his words but looked very confused when their own weapons were rendered useless.

Motoichi clinched his left fist producing two other arms and fists. "But if you have that dead look in your eyes It means your under the influence your so called masters powers. And if that's the case then your deaths in battle would be meaningless as you did not chose it yourselves."

Motoichi charged slamming all three of his arms and fists into the guts of the guards simultaneously. The three dropped to the floor unconscious with the wind knocked out of them. Motoichi turned back and walked to Pearls side. Looking into her eyes he could tell that she was awake but unable to act of her own accord.

"Don't worry Pearl I'll get Udo to undo his control over you." He picked her up and looked the Alpha Zergling in the eye. "Keep her safe understood."

He placed her on the Zergling back and it closed it's folded back arms over her to hold her in place. Motoichi then charged out of the room after Udo. More guards appeared and attacked.

"Die traitor!"

With a huff of irritation Motoichi slashed at them cutting them down. Blood pooled out from their wounds as the bodies fell to the ground. Continuing on his way the Motoichi and the Alpha Zergling chased after the illusive Udo following his scent trail the Zergling got off from Pearls clothes. The trail lead them outside and to the large gate in the side of the nearby hill. The warded gate no one was allowed to enter unless Hiroshige allowed it. Udo was pounding on the barrier trying to undo it to no effect.

"let me in let me in. Damen't i'm the son of your master."

Udo had tried to flee but those other monsters were everywhere and the guards were useless in getting rid of them. Wounded guards and scared servants were littering the compound running amok with little resistance.

Udos cry's didn't move Motoichis heart one bit as the warrior and his new companion approached.

"Udo!"

With his face twisted in a terrified expression Udo slowly turned around to the sight of Motoichi and the Alpha Zergling carrying Pearl.

Nervously Udo held his arms up. "Uh... ha ha ha... Motoichi. I'm sure we can work something out. Just like when we first met. Can't we?"

Motoichi stepped forward making a big grin. "Udo."

Feeling as though he could get out of this un scathed her smiled back holding back his cowardice screaming at him to run. "Yes?"

In the next instant Udo noticed a silver streak flash in front of him and felt a sharp pain from his right arm. Looking down he saw his right arm from the elbow down laying on the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Udo dropped to his knees and clinched his bleeding stump. Motoichi just stared at him with a look of utter contempt. "I'll say this once."

Udo gritting his teeth from the pain and fear and looked up at his attackers terrifying eyes.

"Undo everything you did to Pearl or i'll slowly and painfully pick your apart piece by piece. If you do so i'll let you leave with your life. BUT. Attempt to do anything more than that and I'll make your retreat ever being born."

Nearly crying with tears now Udo nodded vigorously. "Ok ok just do, don't kill me."

Motoichi motioned for the Zergling to come closer and He took Pearl off holding her in one arm. Udo looked her in the eyes and undid his control of her. The light came back to her eyes and she started to show emotionally expression.

"Uh... eh! Motoichi!" Pearl cried latching on to his neck. "Thank you. Thank you thank you."

Udo had a look of utter defeat on his face as he slumped onto one knee feeling uneasy from the blood loss and pain. Motoichi was busy dealing with a overly grateful Pearl when the Alpha Zergling gave Udo a hostile growl. The coward sparked to life, and to his feet fleeing from the scene. Motoichi could have stopped Udo from fleeing but really didn't care.

"Pearl, could you give me some space."

Realizing she was squeezing him to tightly Pearl stopped lowering herself down onto the stone walkway. "Ah sorry." She looked red in the face staring downwards.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked.

Pearl looked up at him like she had been doing something bad and had been caught.

"I... I just."

Putting the memories of what Udo had done to her aside she resolved to focus on the man who had saved her. She hadn't really thought about it but Motoichi really is a handsome man. For a land dweller anyway. She hadn't ever thought about it before but maybe this hot thumping in her chest was what love felt like.

"I... think... I think. I LOVE YOU."

Motoichi stood there like a deer in headlights trying to process the declaration of affection. "Uh... I, I," But then he took in a deep breath and calmed down thinking his own feelings through and coming to a decision. "I Love... you too Pearl."

Pearl's heart skipped a beat from the confession and placed both her hands over her burning chest feeling a weight lift.

He continued. "Pearl I like mermaids and well I didn't like the idea of just being attracted to you because of that alone so I guess I subconsciously held you at arm's length. But thinking about it more That's not far to you or me so... If. If you do really have feeling for me I... would like to to um date you."

Pearl looked him in the eyes taking in every one of his words.

"I... At first I didn't really think very much of you or miss Rei uh I mean Haruka. She seemed nice if a little willful. And had not so nice plans to make money using me. I really didn't like being sold like that. And when I learned the truth about her I was terrified... of her. But still she seemed like a person who valued other people and apologised for how she treated me before. And she genuinely seemed like she was worried about how I felt about her." Pearl closed her eyes a moment looking back up to the man who had saved her twice. "She's not that bad a person and she really like both of us I think. And if I wasn't so sure about it I would have to think she 's been pushing for the two of us to be together since your the one always coming to my rescue.

The two of them had a small laugh at that. They looked each other in the eyes again and their faces were drew closer and closer and were about to kiss when a explosion rocked the area. Gasping in surprise the two plus the Alpha Zergling looked in the distance at the explosion.

* * *

-Oren clan main weapons room. Minutes before-

After infiltrating the estate under the cover of the chaos the other Zerg gave Haruka reached the main weapons room. She had passed a barrier of some kind and reached her target. Upon reaching the scythe in back of the room on the alter she touched the transparent barrier.

"Feels like the barrier over that door in back of the compound," Haruka said taking a few steps back.

She activated her psi-armor and manifested her spirit cloak forming her claws and tail. "Ok let's see how tough it is."

Leaping at it Haruka attacked with all her strength. Claws and tail lashed out clawing, slashing bashing away at the barrier.

"Ga, Ah ah, Come on. Break. All ready."

By the end of her first attempt the barrier was half broken covered in crack's and breaks splintering all over.

"Ha! Just a little more and...!"

"So it is you."

Haruka turned around to see Hiroshige with his three daughters and one random guard standing at the entrance way.

"Well you got here sooner than I expected," said Haruka. She prepared for battle bending her knees, taking a low defensive stance.

"Hmph." Hiroshige flipped his club around dropping it's tip at his feet one hand on it's handle. "Since you were brave enough to come back I suppose your not all that worthless. It seems you really like that scythe. Too bad. It's worth far more than money. My clan, father and brothers bleed and died for that weapon. We will never give it up."

Haruka stood up relaxed and started laughing. "Hehe ha. Really So you admit that you never intending on keeping up your end of the bargen."

"Oh course not. Although I admit that my son Udo's actions were not apart of my plan It changes little, However," Hiroshige gave Haruka a death stare. "If your willing to join me I will forgive your hostile disrespect for this attack on my property. If we work together i'm sure we could do great things. These demons you control with my abilities. We may even be able to take over this nation. What do you say?"

Haruka was stood like a deer in headlights for a moment before taking in a deep breath. "NO FUCKING WAY."

One of Hiroshige's daughters spoke up to Haruka's insult. "How dare you insult father. He's a great man and."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY." Haruka yelled back making the woman shrink back. "The last thing I need in a speech from a brainwashed loser obsessed with her abusive fat ass father." Haruka said waving her hand dismissively.

Hiroshige and his crone's were all quite shocked at Harukas words but were quick to their anger.

"Damn you how dear you say that," the youngest daughter said and charged with reckless abandon. She drew her twin swords and jumped in a leaping strike.

"To easy," Haruka said with a board look. She dashed forwards underneath the inexperienced girl. As she landed Haruka jumped back spinning slamming her tail into the girl sending her flying away into the wall.

"GAH!" exclaimed the girl slamming against the wall. She fell to the floor losing consciousness slumped up against the wall with a trail of blood flowing down her head.

"You may have subordinates loyal to you Hiroshige and willing to die for you. However that doesn't mean their any good in a real fight. Especially if your don't allow them to become strong as they can be. Your the kind of paranoid fool who's obsessed with controlling others and worried about being overthrown. That power of yours is clear proof of that. I bet you even placed a command in the minds of the warriors of your clan to make them absolutely loyal. The same goes for your girls here."

"Uh father what is she?"

Before his middle daughter could finish her question Hiroshige gritted his teeth in anger bringing his Kanbo up to his shoulder. "You lies are nothing but hot air. Don't try to make my loyal and beautiful daughters confused with your trickery."

Haruka sighed shrugging. "Seems we'll have to do this the hard way."

Hiroshige commanded his two oldest daughters to flank Haruka while he and the one Ogre guard came straight at her. Haruka gave a quick glance around at the situation before readying herself. The two daughters attacked simultaneously from both sides as their blades came down on Haruka. A clang of metal on metal echoed as Haruka twisted through air landing on a large shield laid flatly on it's stand. The two daughters looked at Haruka frustrated that missed.

"What were your names again. I forgot. Or did I never get them?"

The two daughters continued their attack. "It would be insulting to give a traitor our names." the eldest said.

"Just give up." Said the middle daughter.

Haruka saw Hiroshige and the guard closing in with the two daughters still flanking from one side. But Haruka wasn't worried about the two daughters as much as she worried about Hiroshige pulling some last minute magic trick. Haruka moved her tail under the shield and flipped backwards. The two daughters blades slammed against the shield were their target used to be a moment ago.

Lifting up her new shield Haruka swung it like a bat sending both girls flying away into the wall right beside the youngest and all three were knocked out cold slumped against the wall. Just as planned.

"So their weak." Haruka was about to say something else when that lone guard attacked. She guarded with the shield but a moment later. Hiroshige appeared behind her. "How?!"

With a single two handed swing Hiroshige sent Haruka and the guard flying across the room. In a loud thwap Haruka landed painful with her spin cracked.

"Ah! fuuuuck that hurts." Concentrating on her body Haruka accelerated her regeneration pouring her psionic-powers into it.

With loud pops her bones mended and flesh heald in seconds. She got up onto her hands and feet looking left at the guard. His body was twisted and broken even worse than hers was.

"Dead." Haruka said with a frown.

"What worried about one of my soldiers." Hiroshige said stepping in front of Haruka. "It's his duty to fight and die for the sake of his master." He said in a smug confident tone.

Haruka gave a pained chuckle as she stood up. "That club of yours packs a...!"

Hiroshige attacked slamming his Kanbo club down. The force smashed in the floor but Haruka evaded with a last minute dodge roll. Landing on her feet Haruka Counter attacked only for her claws to pass through Hiroshige's body like he wasn't even there.

"Shit so that's it." Exclaimed Haruka as a group of ten Hiroshige surrounded her.

"Ha ha ha. You really thing that mind control trick, was my only ability. I haven't lived this long without being careful." Hiroshige's voice seemed like it came from everywhere.

"That's now you got behind me. Illusions huh." said Haruka as she prepared for a attack. She pulled the shield back to her back to protect her blind side.

"Knowing is irrelevant if you can't tell the real me from the fakes."

Haruka grinned. "That voice is a illusion too. Now were are you?" Haruka carefully deployed her tentacle's touching floor.

Hiroshige was worried how he'll get rid of the demons rampaging about outside. But he could at least capture his prize. Her eyes and hair reminded him of the first consort to the late emperor. Akai Hana her name was. Though he only met her once over a decade ago during a meeting in the capital Hiroshige had obsessed over her beauty. Her deep blood red eyes looked like they could see into your soul. It had been inspiration for Hiroshige's ART, which he had obsessively pursued.

Hiroshige circled around behind Haruka bringing up his Kanbo for a horizontal swing meant to break her legs. He grinned in visioning the Art he'll make with her and took one step forward.

Harukas tentacles sensed the vibration of the floorboards and jumped. She twisted in the air landing where she surmised was behind Hiroshige. With a full force strike from her tail she sent the invisible Hiroshige flying across the room. She listened for the noise and heard a crash come from just in front of the still sealed away scythe.

"Gah! ah you you. I'll turn your flesh to stone and break you into a thousand pieces. How did you know where I was?"

Hiroshige stood back up still invisible. He was starting to lose his cool and patience.

"Like I'll tell." said Haruka as she focused.

She pulled in the spirit cloak on her right arm concentrating it into a psi-blast. A ranged attack she had always wanted to try and now's as good as time as any.

"Suck this." Haruka exclaimed launching her attack.

The glowing blue orb sped towards Hiroshige. Smart enough to not want to get hit by that he swung his Kanbo upwards infusing more of his spirits force into it. The orb and Kanbo clashed making a bright flash as they collided. Both Haruka and Hiroshige were blinded for a moment as the club sent the psi-orb flying upwards to the ceiling. A moment later the roof exploded causing a cascade of dabri to fall down onto the room. Everyone was buried under the fallen debri.

The ruined building looked like gutted fish. The roof was completely gone leaving a cavity where it used to be and a field of burnt and broken wood beams littering the area between the walls.

* * *

-Hive cluster Air Space-

Vynelle flapped her wings accelerating through the night sky. Ren was still holding strong but not for much longer. She looked back and that guy was still chasing her.

"Persistante isn't he. If it wasn't for me carrying Ren he may have attacked. What's this guys deal?"

**"Vynelle. Fly down here and land where we tell you."** Mitsuki projected.

"Got it." the harpy replied.

Vynelle dived down as fast as she could using her wind magic to keep Ren safe and not freezing to death in the cold night air.

Josuka followed after them. Riding his steed as they plummeted faster and faster. Down they went speeding to the forest below. They were right now at the very sight were Haruka had first planted the seeds of her hive cluster. Vynelle ducked into the forest canopy dodging and weaving passed dozens off trees while Ren kept her eyes closed. She caught sight of the hive dome and prepared herself. She flew in side and flipped on to her back pulling Ren up into her wings/arms and they both landed in a creep catch net. Landing in the soft web of flesh they were lowered down safely.

"You ok" Vynelle asked Ren.

Ren opened her eyes sweating like she had run a marathon. "Uh yeah."

Josuke on his mount landed inside the dome twenty meters from Ren and Vynelle. Once he did the entrance to the dome closed shut out the moon light. The only illumination was that from the bio lights on the ceiling and that from the spirit horses flames.

"A trap!" said Josuke. He panicked for a moment before spines started flying at him from all sides.

Hydralisk flanked him shooting their spines like machine gun fire. But all to no avail as a bubble shield blocked their attacks. Josuke produced a flame in his hands and started throwing them at his attackers creating explosion's that flashed across the domes walls.

Meanwhile below in the second level Oracle over saw the completion of her creation. It pulsated with glowing psionic energy and bathing the room in a soft blue light that seemed to move with it's own energy. But then the room shook from the battle happening above.

**[Huh? their fighting inside! who... ugh why did those two let this happen.]**

Focusing on the fight between Josuke and the Hydralisk Oracle saw that the scars of the battle had nearly destroyed the first chamber of the hive cluster. Ten Hydralisk were dead along with five Roach's and thirty Zerglings.

**[Not bad for a hu... I mean a Ogre I guess. He may be useful. What was his name again] **Oracle searched the collective swarms memory for the information and learned the Ogre was Josuke from the Oren clan as well as Haruka's plans for him. **[Ok time to end this little mess.]**

Oracle possessed a Hunter killer she had spawned as a guard for the odd creation she had been compelled to build. It quickly reached the upper dome galloping along on it's four legs. The slightly red colored exo-armor covering it's body made it's visage all the more intimidating.

Mitsuki dashed at Josuke slashing with her blade. He dodged dropping a fireball. Mitsuki noticed and leaped away just before it exploded leaving behind a charred zone of meat.

"She's fast" said Josuke. His spirit beast neiged breathing a white flame at Tatsuki forcing her to retreat from her attack.

The twins regrouped standing back to back breathing quit hard from the tough battle. "It seems we miscalculated sister." said Tatsuki. "He's a more experienced opponent then we thought. Should we call in more forces from the deep hive?"

Just as the combatant's were about to go at it again a door from the lower level opened and a galloping noise echoed from with it's dark corridor. Everyone looked at the opening wondering what was going to come out and not a moment later a large slightly red colored Hunter killer leaped out from the opening. It made it's way over to Josuke and the twins while Vynelle and Ren poked their heads out from behind the Hatchery.

[All right stop fighting you kids,] shouted Oracle her voice becoming a fierce distortion of a female voice coming from the Hunter killers vocal cords.

Josuke focused on the new threat while his steed walked behind him keeping a eye on the twins.

"Oracle? Why have you stopped this battle?" said Tatsuki.

"Master Haruka said for us to prepare a ambush for this one." said Mitsuki.

The Hunter killers head turned their way giving a growl. [Her intention is to have this one take over the day to day control of the Oren clan. After she deals with Hiroshige.]

The twins gave each other a look before standing straight and relaxed.

"What are you? and why have you attacked my people?" said Josuke.

Craning it's head at him the Hunter killer gave him a good look. [Pardon me. Im Oracle. I'm the collective consciousness of the swarm and im speaking through this creature here. My master who leads the swarm had you drawn here to keep you away from the battles in the O-ren estate compound. She plans to have you lead your clan after your father and brother are disposed of.]

Josuke was floored with this revelation. "What, how..." He thought it was strange that he had been lead so far away from his clans lands but now hee had a new concern his people. "What of my people?"

[Relaxe mortal. They are unharmed. The Zerg forces that have attacked your clans estate are only creating a distraction and were ordered not to kill anyone. Motoichi and master Haruka are the ones battling your brother and father...Oh!]

"Oh what?" Josuke asked.

Everyone listened closely at the response

[There seems to have been an incident. Master Haruka and Hiroshige along with your three sisters have been buried under the rubble of the armory building.]

Josuke's heart dropped in his stomach. He had little love lose with is father but his sisters although just half blooded siblings are still his sisters and even though he still wanted to get Ren back his siblings took first priority.

"I have no time for this I must return." He jumped back on his mount and started to speed off when Oracle called out to him.

"If you want to get their faster I have a way."

Stopping dead in his tracks Josuke thought about it. "Why should I listen to you."

Oracle turned the Hunter killers head over to Ren and Vynelle standing by the Hatchery. You wanted to get Ren back didn't you. Why?"

Josuke looked back at Ren seeing that she clearly wasn't being threatened or held against her will.

"At first I wanted to bring her back because I thought she was being abducted against her will... but now." Josuke gave a chuckle looking down. "If she's not in danger with you then I can leave her in four care."

"Ren." Oracle said. "How do you feel about this."

Ren walked out closer to Josuke and the Hunter Killer Vynelle following. "I well... I'm absolutely terrified right now. First i'm abducted by that man Udo and then his father said that I should be disposed of. I thought I was going to die..." Ren looked up at Josuke. "But then mister Josuke said he had use for me and would take me in. I was very grateful and relieved and even though I was very afraid of being a slave I was more thankful to be alive."

Hearing her words Josuke felt as though his intention had been grossly misunderstood. "Miss Ren I had never once considered you a slave. I only..." Ren's eyes felt like they were piercing into his soul. "I only wanted to save you from a undersurving fate. You were afraid and scared that much I could clearly see. Your situation felt much like my own and I knew that if I didn't save you then I would be forever damned."

The feeling of connection with Josuke made Ren's heart throb in excitement. Ren looked down taking a moment to think before making eye contact with Josuke.

"Can... Can I come with you. I need to see if Pearl is alright and Haruka and Motoichi too. Their the closest thing I have to friends in this situation."

Josuke smiled for a brief moment before holding out his hand. "Then may I be your escort ma'lady."

Ren gave a soft grin taking the hand. Josuke pulled her up on his mount behind him. "Hold on to me tightly."

With a blush Ren wrapped her arms around his waist. "Like this."

"If your going to return to the Oren estate it would be faster to take a warp'gate." said Oracle.

"You have a warp'gate up and running?" asked Tatsuki.

"Your weren't told to create a Lair or a warp'gate" said Mitsuki.

The Hunter killer turned to the twins.

"It's odd but I suddenly got this sensation to create them along with something else."

"What?" the twins said together.

"We can talk about this another time but for now." said Oracle as she used the Maws of the swarm to open a warp'gate nearby.

"Is that the warp'gate you spoke of?" Josuke asked staring at the glowing orb of black and blue energy floating not twenty feet away. Poking out behind him Ren also stared at the sight in wonderment.

"Yes." Replied Oracle. "It is a gate of sorts that links this place with your home. Simply step through to arrive at the otherside."

Josuke gave a confident smile before charging on wards through the warp'gate. He was quickly followed by Tatsuki Mitsuki Vynelle and the Hunter killer Oracle was controlling.

* * *

-Oren Estate-

The building that was the main armory to the Oren warriors was completely demolished. It's smoking ruins were surrounded by the differing groups of Ogres of the Oren clan and the Zerg that had wreaked havoc for them. At the edges of the ruins some people were pulling the dabri out one piece at a time with some Zerg doing the same at the opposite side. The two groups tried not interference with each other while they worked.

Nearby Pearl and Motoichi approached. They both held expressions of fear and dread over what had possibly happened to Haruka. Just then a odd warbling noise caught their attention as a orb grew from out of know where and floated over the ground.

"What is that?" Motoichi said to no one in particular.

A few moments later Josuke on his spirit beast charged out of the orb followed by Tatsuki, Mitsuki, Vynelle and the Hunter killer. Josuke looked at the ruin then to Motoichi and Pearl near by him.

"Motoichi what happened?"

Motoichi was a little hesitant to reply but after seeing Ren sitting behind Josuke his feeling's changed somewhat. "I don't know either but I think Hiroshige and Haruka are in that rubble."

Josuke turned to him a look of confusion on his face. "Haruka? whos that."

"Oh you know her as Fumiko Rei. But her real name is Akuma Haruka." Motoichi explained.

"Akuma Haruka?" Josuke muttered to himself.

Just then there was a disturbance. At the edge of the rubble a small part of the wall collapsed creating a avalanche of dabri and smoke. Everyone watched as out of the smoke came a large figure coughing as they moved out of the smoke screen.

"Master Haruka!" Shouted the twins Tatsuki and Mitsuki.

The two quickly ran over to Haruka also carrying out three other people two in her arms and one on her back. Josuke recognised them as his sisters.

"Lin, Mei, Yu." Josuke shouted.

He hopped of his mount and ran to his siblings. They all had bruises all over their bodies with most of their clothes ripped or dirty. They were alive but badly injured.

Haruka stopped letting the three down. Josuke kneeled at their unconscious forms. The twins stood beside their master Haruka. Josuke looked up to Haruka a face expressing gratitude. For a minute he thought she was a little bit taller then she was before but then he realized it didn't matter.

"Thank you."

"Your lucky I was able to get to them in time," Haruka said.

-Flash back-

As the roof started to break and fall Haruka shot her tail over at the wall the three sisters were and pulled herself over. A moment later the whole roof fell on them.

-Flash back end-

"Don't know what happened to your dad."

"Haruka!" Pearl exclaimed. The mermaid jumped on top of Haruka hugging her tightly.

Motoichi and the Hunter killer approached them too while Ren watched from a distance still on Josuke's spirit beast. She watched as they talked and shared their relief at being unharmed. But then a part of the rubble started to move and glow. Then a explosion rocked the area bringing the Zerg to a agitated combative state and the gathered Ogres of the Oren clan shook with fear. The explosion cleard a large area of the rubble. Enough to see who it was.

"Raaaaaaah!"

Hiroshige's roar shook the bodies of the onlookers as his rage had reached a boil. His spirit force wrathed around leaking from his body which had little to no damage.

"Damn you persistent," Haruka said reforming her spirit cloak claws.

"I see you all are gathered. Motoichi you traitor, My useless daughters and sons. And you. Fumiko Rei. I'm gona... "

"Stop." Haruka said holding out one hand.

"Grrr. What!" Hiroshige shorted.

"Just so you know My real name is not Fumiko Rei. It's Akuma Haruka. So Call me Haruka."

Hiroshige was frozen for a moment as his memories of the past flashed before his eyes. It was just a name but the trauma he had scaring his mind and memories made him believe it was the same person. But he knew it was impossible. He had seen her die so many years ago. It was just a name. Anyone could have a similar name as that demon.

"Your... your not her it can't be she died I saw it. I even pried her weapon from her own dead hands."

Hiroshige wasn't making any sense to anyone listening. But then there was a pulse of energy behind him and his face turned pale.

"NO. NO NO NO NO. It can't be the seal!"

Behind Hiroshige the dabri started glowing and pulsating with life as a power locked away started to break free of it's bonds.

"What's up old man what's freaking you out already," said Haruka.

She could feel the waves of power and force emanating from the sphere barrier around the scythe.

"That barrier." started Hiroshige. "It wasn't meant to keep the weapon from being stolen. But to keep it sealed away so it;s power wouldn't run wild."

Everyone watched as the barrier already shattered by Harukas attack earlier started to splinter and break more and more until it exploded in a shower if disintegrating fragments of light. For a brief moment a bright light engulfed the area. Everyone covered their eyes blocking out the blinding light. When it died down they lowered their arms opening their eyes to see. There floating before them was a spectral ghost like Oni woman all violet colored and clad in a lightly armored battle kimono holding the scythe weapon on one hand.

Haruka gritted her teeth sensing the power in the new figure standing before her. "Well now this is interesting."

The spectral woman let out a breath of cold air vapor. It looked down at Hiroshige. A moment later it swung it's scythe behind it's back and lunged at him. The clash of blades sent Hiroshige flying backwards like a rag doll.

Knowing this opponent wasn't a normal enemy Haruka lunged forwards trying her own hand at fighting the ghost lady. The spectral woman simply raised her weapon and swung. A split second before the attack Haruka inverted herself and backhanded the ghost. But the spectral woman had simply caught the attack. The scythe was raised again and sliced through the air. Haruka kicked lowering her body and avoiding the strike by scant inches.

Not wanting to done yet she focused all her spirit cloak into a super long ten foot katana and then infused it with her psi-armor reinforcement. Gripping her new weapon with both hands Haruka charged. Their weapons raised and clashed. Everyone else could do nothing but watch as the two blades clashed sending showers of sparks flying in all directions with every blow.

Hiroshige started to recover and raised his own weapon to try to support himself only to find his Kanbo had been cut in half. "No. No not again. Were all going to die were..." *SLAP*

Before his father could say anything else Josuke slaped his father grabing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Pull yourself together father. Now explain who or what is that thing."

Haruka and her opponent continued swinging at each other faster and faster. Their weapons making wind cutting noises that were slowly changing into a hum.

Hiroshige glanced back a the two dualing opponent's then back to his second son. His pride and vanity giving way to the fear he experienced back when he was but a young teen fighting on the front lines of the war.

"She... she ah. It is the ghost of Masamune Haruka. During the ending of the war of the two princes my clan was given the order to attack a camp lead by her. Being of the great Masamune clan she was too powerful to attack directly so we created a distraction to lure her away so our main forces could attack the camp. The plan worked and we were able to destroy the camp. But she had gotten word of our movement's and returned ahead of schedule. Before our forces could leave the battlefield. Even though she was alone and we outnumbered her a thousand to one. Still she was just too strong. Many of my clans men died in that battle... but in the end we prevailed by sacrificing half our remaining men. Even though her body was run through with spears and arrows Her will to fight on manifested in That ghost that even now fights to slaughter us all."

Motoichi and the rest who heard the story could only stare in awe of Haruka as she stood up to and even matched the spectral being blow for blow. Their blades a whirlwind of cunt and slashes too fast for the eye to see.

Using the range of her blade to maximum effect Haruka dashed around her opponent making a complex web of maneuvers that left the spectral being at a loss. But the ghost was still able to attack and so it did. But Haruka knowing it would was two steps ahead. As soon as the two slashed again Harukas long sword bent and bowed like a staff. As soon as pressure was taken off it the long katana rebounded full force sending the spectral figure flying back into the rubble pile.

Haruka took a moment to rest but not for long as the scythe floated upwards dragging the ghost with it like a puppet in strings. The figure stood back up before two handing it's weapon once again. But this brought insight as to the nature of the puppet ghost and the weapon.

Haruka grinned at her new found understanding. "I wonder. Ah! So that's it. Good I don't have to destroy my soon to be weapon. But this next part will be tough."

Haruka bent her legs readying her body and mind. The scythe wilding ghost charged like a lightning bolt crossing fifty meters in half a second. The scythe swung down erupting a dirt shower. But Haruka wasn't there anymore. In a flash of movement she reappeared ten feet away.

"That worked out. " said Haruka her body glowing with crack lines of azure blue radiating from her center torso down along her arms and legs. "Now to finish this."

Oracle, Tatsuki and Mitsuki could all tell that Haruka was pushing her body and powers to their limits by calling upon the collective psionic power of her swarm. The energy of hundreds of Zerg infused into one underdeveloped body allowing it to reach a state of psi-armor level three. All the Zerg in the swarm even Oracle the Hunter Killer, Tatsuki and Mitsuki were all feeling drained as their energy was being diverted to Haruka. If anyone noticed their decline in stamina no one spoke up of even acknowledge it.

In a blur of motion Haruka sliced off a arm from the phantom. Digging her heels into the ground she stopped leaving a groove in the ground. Digging her feet into the ground she rebounded and attacking again and again and again and again. Haruka dashed back and forth in a semi circle slashing arms and legs of the phantom with each pass but just as fast the limbs materialized again over and over again.

"Faster. I must go even faster."

Haruka herself turned into a blur of motion and wind as she dashed around behind and above the phantom so fast it it was like she was everywhere at once. The ghost tried to keep up with the new speed but it's movements were slow and unfocused while Harukas movements only seemed to get even more precise with each passing moment. A small whirlwind was kicked up by Harukas speed and movement's encircling the two of them.

Little by little the Ghost manifested by the scythe was worn down and left with little to do but take the barrage of attacks coming from seemingly every direction.

Haruka felt her muscles cramping up from the strain and her energy running low. She had but a few more minutes to finish this before being left powerless.

"One... More time!"

Haruka made a straight shot at the scythe dashing through the air like a bolt of lightning. The scythe and its ghost. The last remaining fragments of it's masters spirit force braced themselves for the final blow attacking one last time. The scythe came low and up in a crescent upwards slash. In the fraction of a second before the blade connected with her body Haruka twisted out of the way digging her heels into the ground and pivoting around to the side.

In the last instant of it's existence the ghost of Masamune Haruka smiled before being cut to ribbons in a flurry of cuts. Once the last of the ghost was turned to dust Haruka grabbed the scythe and poured her mental energy into it. She could feel the last remnant of the last owner fading as her own will took over the scythe. The last memory the it had was of wanting to have a fulfilling battle.

Haruka panted heavily as she held the new weapon. Her spirit cloak katana faded away as she took hold of the scythe with both hands. It glowed with energy once and folded up into a compressed state looking something like a giant short axe. Haruka turned around to everyone and held the tamed weapon up in both hands.

"Got it."

And Haruka prompley fell backwards to the ground unconscious with a big grin on her face.

Pearl and Motoich both called her name running at her. The Zerg including Tatsuki, Mitsuki, Oracle we're doing all they cold to keep from losing consciousness as it would be very bad in this situation.

**End Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**[Prelude To War]**

* * *

-Oren Clan Estate-Main house-Third Floor-

Rays of light shown in from the window illuminating Harukas sleeping form on the futon in a white kimono like garb. Nearby Tatsuki sat seiza style hands on her lap watching her master sleep. She looked over to the folded great scythe placed at the head of the room. The spoil from Harukas victory. Tatsuki quickly looked back to the moaning Haruka opening her eyes.

"Ahh uh is it morning already?" said Haruka as she blinked in the midday light.

"Master Haruka," said Tatsuki.

Haruka looked over at her pseudo clone half awake.

"Uh Tatsuki. Where are we?"

"We're currently in the top floor of the main residence of the Oren clan. Were safe. There are no dangers present."

Haruka turned her head to look out the window narrowing her eyes a bit. Her semi-transparent third eyelid closed blocking out the bright light.

"What happened after I lost consciousness?"

"After you were rendered unconsciousness from exhausting your own and the swarms psionic energy reserves Josuke took over the clan declaring a change of leadership. Oracle, me and Mitsuki gave him our support and after words Hiroshige was placed under arrest. It seems many were dissatisfied by his rule but were powerless to do anything given his abilities.

Haruka hummed approvingly.

"What about the Zerg forces we brought?"

"They are acting as guards to this building we have occupied. No one is allowed on this floor unless we say so."

Just then Mitsuki slid open the door and steeped in holding a tray almost overflowing with food with five different plate's and bowl's. She used one foot to close the door and slowly walked over to Haruka.

"Hungry master," said Mitsuki placing the food tray beside Haruka.

"Ahh Yeah lunch time," Haruka said sitting up.

She grabbed the chopsticks saying. "Itadakimasu."

Tatsuki and Mitsuki watched Haruka dig in slowly eating the rice and grilled meat before munching on the dried fish and flavored rice balls then downing a cup of water and finishing of the rest of the food.

"Aaaaah! Im full. Uh so hows Pearl and Motoichi doing?"

Tatsuki and Mitsuki gave each other a glance before saying. "They are enjoying some... private time in their room."

Haruka blinked with a deadpan expression on her face. "You could have just said they were having sex."

"We have learned to be discreet about such things," said Mitsuki dead pan.

Haruka yawned laying back down arms out. "Learning human emotions and ways are difficult huh."

The twins didn't respond.

Haruka got curious asking another question. "How long have I been out?"

"Seven days," said Tatsuki.

"Seven days huh." Haruka got up to her feet and started stretching. "Should have been enough time to recover our strength."

"We have anticipated your attack on that mining facility and fortress, " said Mitsuki.

"We have already sent more Locust's and a small force of Zerglings to scout the topography around the area," said Tatsuki.

"Good." Haruka looked at the two sensing that there was something else.

"Master Haruka there are a few thing We believe your should be made aware of."

"What are they?"

The twins lead Haruka down stares through a gauntlet of Zerg just hanging out on each floor of the building. They walked across a wraparound porch until something caught Harukas eye. In the middle of a grassy field was a large pile of ashes from a large fire.

"Did a building burn down?" said Haruka as they continue walking.

Tatsuki glanced back. "Mister Josuke would be able to explain better than us concerning that."

Haruka hummed in thought to herself not liking the undertone of that. Minutes later they reached Josuke's new room and office. The Ogre guards opened the doors showing Josuke sitting behind a desk writing something down. He looked up seeing the twins and Haruka there.

"Ah welcome." Josuke stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Miss Haruka I hope you have recovered well."

The three walked inside stopping in front of Josuke's desk.

"I'm just fine. What have you been up to, I heard you deposed your dads rule."

With a somber expression Josuke looked downwards giving a sigh of regret. "Yes I did. With the help and support of your allies and forces I was able to solidify my position as leader of the Oren clan. My brother is still missing but his body hasn't turned up yet..."

"Are you sure he wasn't just eaten by one of my Zerg?" said Haruka.

Josuke looked her in the eyes. "No. They said none of their numbers ate him. More then likely he ran and kept running."

"Want my Swarm to hunt him down?"

Josuke held one hand up a moment. "No that won't be necessary, But as regards to my father's crimes."

Suddenly Josuke's mood became darker and more somber with a heavy undertone of anger and resentment. "You saw the funeral ashes."

"Yeah? What about them." said Haruka not liking the word funeral.

Josuke took a deep breath. "They are for the dead women my father had... turned into his so called art."

Harukas lunch suddenly felt like coming back up from her stomach as her imagination filled in the gaps of those words meaning.

"Shit. That's fucked up." Haruka exclaimed. "He taxidermied people!"

"Women he viewed as... beautiful and unique yes." said Josuke. " With the help of your Swarm we were able to pierce the barrier of the sealed chamber and discovered father's cruel hobby. After THAT. The rest of the clan members who weren't accipating of my takeover quickly changed their minds."

"Well all's well that ends well."

The doors opened showing Ren outside holding a thick stack of papers. "Uh Haruka?" she said entering.

Ren looked a little scared seeing Haruka and the twins standing there.

Haruka glanced back at her. "It's good to see you doing ok Ren but there's no need to look so scared."

"Oh uh. Right." Ren bowed showing regret for fearing for nothing. "Sorry for my rudeness."

"No biggy. So what are you still doing around here. I would have figured you would have returned to your old job?"

"Well the job at the arena during the tournament was temporary. I worked at a gambling den and other odd jobs before that and it payed well so I applied to work there. I'm good with numbers and balancing financial problems. Mister ah! I mean lord Josuke was kind enough to give me a job of looking over and fixing the clans money problem's."

Haruka sensed that there might be something more to it and pushed the issue. "I see good for you Ren your moving up in the world. But uh you two aren't doing anything on the side now are you. Particularly to... each other?"

At the innuendo both Ren and Josuke broke out in red expressions that betrayed their words.

"Eh! nono na nothing like that!" said Kosuke stamaering.

"Aa uh yeah were not doing tha that!" said Ren her face flushed red.

Haruka giggled at their expense and they both just sighed at themselves for falling for the taunt.

"Anyway." Josuke said getting serious again. "Is there anything else miss Haruka?"

She turned back to him. "No not really. But just to warn you i'm going to attack the Fortress used by the Muramasa clan.

That got Josuke's attention. "What! Why."

"I fucking hate slavery. And you might not have known this but I was actually a slave at that mine for two years. And I have a few friends to rescue before taking that fortress and mine for myself."

Josuke sat back down arms crossed in deep thought. "I... see. Then I guess that you don't care about making the Muramasa clan an enemy then. That mine and fortress are their clans main estate by the way. So if you want to defeat them your going to have to defeat their leader Kyoshiro."

Haruka looked more serious hearing that name. "He's the leader of that clan. And the one using slave labor right."

"Yes." Josuke replied. Ren placed her arm full of papers on the desk and stood beside Him. "He's known as the flame of the battlefield while his sister Yuri is called the moon princess. She's known for her illusion abilities but... she's currently married to Renji of the Masamune clan so she may not even be there."

Tatsuki spoke up. "Isn't the Oren clan a vassal clan to the Muramasa clan?"

Mitsuki continued the thought. "Why would you help us in fighting your masters?"

Haruka gave the twins a proud hug wrapping her arms around both of them. "Wow you two really surprised me with how you understand politics as young as you are."

"The reason is clear." Josuke started. "I'm the new leader of the Oren clan. Our alliance, loyalty and servitude to Muramasa clan was my fathers doing. He was a arrogant selfish man who feared no one except Kyoshiro Muramasa. He also saw an opportunity to make money from their... arrangement. From what I found combing through fathers records Oren clan resources and spies were used to kidnapped people and send them to the Muramasa clans lands for cheap labor."

"I see. Yeah I don't care about all that. Thanks for everything Josuke and take care of Ren. By."

Haruka turned around to leave.

"Where are you going If I may ask?" said Josuke.

Haruka stopped looking back at him. "First back to the Tengu village to tell everyone im fine and then i'm going to start a little war. If you want to have a business arrangement with me or my allies then come by some time." Haruka turned around and left, the twins following after her.

As the doors closed Josuke leat out a heavy sigh. "She's something else huh!"

Ren huffed. "Yeah. Im still surprised... and a little horrified at those... Zerg creature's. So it may be beneficial to keep on Haruka's good side perhaps."

-In the hallway-

Haruka and the twins walked along making their way back to Harukas room. Opening her room door Haruka spied her new scythe next to the wall. The twins waited by the door while Haruka walked over and lifted the folded scythe giving it a spin over her head.

"It has good balance." said Haruka closing her fingers stopping the rotation.

She examined the handle noticing it was had two parts combining at the middle. Placing a hand on the middle of each part Haruka twisted her hands in opposite directions. Like a unlocked spring the handle rapidly extended increasing the length. In it's current form the folding oversized scythe looked like more like a long handled axe with a curved axe head.

Haruka eyes sparkled with joy at the weapons coolness factor. "Sweet. What does it do if I rotate the handle parts the other way."

Twisting the handle parts the other way the handle retracted. Haruka continued the motion twisting the handle halves in reverse and pulling them apart. With a flick the blade flipped out and handle extend together into a full scythe shape.

Rotating the fully released scythe on one hand Haruka got used to it's weight and size. She spun it horizontally then vertically alternating between overhead and both hands.

With a metallic *sirk!* noise she stopped it one handed and collapsed it back up into it's smaller travel form which could act as a makeshift shield in a pinch.

"So convenient. I like it even more now," said Haruka.

Using her creep generation ability Haruka made a harness for it on her lower back. Inserting the scythe in it's sheath sparked a memory in Haruka.

"Oh that reminds me. Psyon said that that other me's universe had the RWBY planet Remnant in it too. I so have to go there and have a. SCYTHE off with Rwby. Haha."

*Cricket chirping.* The twins blinked at Haruka not getting the apparent bad joke.

Haruka shrugged with a huff. "Yeah... that was pretty bad huh. Anyway... let's move on then shall we."

Haruka walked towards the door and the twins parted. On their way down the stairs a voice called out to them. "Morning Haruka."

The twins stepped aside allowing Haruka to look between them seeing Motoichi and Pearl both in white night robes approaching.

"I see your awake and ready to leave," said Motoichi.

"Leaving so soon," Pearl said looking somewhat sad. She also looked a little sleepy floating beside Motoichi with her arms wrapped around one of his with her breasts. They both had a mild case of bed head.

"Yeah. I'm heading back to the Tengu village to see how everyone's doing there. And after words I'll be going to war with the Muramasa clan. I've got some unfinished business with them."

Looking shocked Motoichi just rubbed his head releasing a sigh. "Well your nothing if not ambitious. Want your loyal servant to tag along. You'll have need of my blade if your going to war."

Haruka gave a *giggle*. "If your willing to follow me. What about you Pearl?"

"Of course i'll come along. Bu, but uh i'm not that good at fighting. I don't like the sight of blo... blood. Eh but it's not like I can't cast a few spells. I know a lot. Of well water and earth spells. Back in my nation I used magic to seal volcanic rifts and excavate minerals that are used to make houses and tools. Though we mostly use magic, tools can be very useful too."

"So it's volcanically active where you come from huh," said Haruka.

Pearl nodded. "Yes. Very much so. It's hot but safe from outsiders. Few can reach let alone survive such a place and my people have adapted to the environment."

"Sounds interesting," said Tatsuki.

"It may prove a benefit to the swarm to adapt to such a environment," said Mitsuki.

Haruka huffed. "Well when we get there we can evolve some underwater breed there. Though I don't think I'll have the need for any underwater specialized Breeds of Zerg. You never know when such could be useful. Anyway if we're going we should go now."

"Right," Motoichi said. "We'll get our clothes on so wait for us a moment."

Motoichi and Pearl turned around returning to their room's.

"I'll be outside. Don't take too long you love birds," Haruka said.

Pearl and Motoichi stopped for a moment before continuing to their room.

A few minutes later they were all outside in the courtyard.

"What are we here for?" said Pearl.

"You'll see," said Haruka.

A moment later a Maw of the Swarm warp gate opened up in front of them. Haruka and the twins wordlessly entered its form disappearing from sight while Motoichi and Pearl hesitated a moment.

"Uh... I guess we follow," said Motoichi.

The two moved into the warp gate feeling a warm static charged liquid envelope them as they passed through the event horizon of the sphere. A moment passed and they exited the warp gate. Pearl opened her eyes to the sight of many flower blossom's falling all around her. They dropped from the giant tree standing before them. It was the guardian tree of the tengu village.

"Beautiful," was the only word She could utter.

"Pearl this way," said Motoichi from afar.

Looking behind her Pearl saw the others walking away towards a village in the distance. After walking for a while they entered the village proper. It was quite busy as everyone was going around moving wagons of food and tools around. A long main street many new stalls had opened up with a few dozen humans selling wears and other things from pieces of clothing to fine wood furniture and tool handles. Other stalls and vendors sold food and others medicine and other things.

"Well it looks like this place is more lively. Must be the business from the other village's," said Haruka.

As her group walked along a certain Tengu girl spotted her in the crowed and called out.

"Haruka!"

Haruka turned to her right just as a slightly smaller girl slammed into her, her arms closing like a vice. "Haruka it is you I was so worried and... scared and worried and."

"Ok ok I get it, I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. Could you let go now Minami," said Haruka.

Minami released Haruka almost crying. "So. *sob* sorry. I was just so worried that something bad had happened to you."

Haruka smiled seeing one of her first friends she met in this world again.

"Minami these are some other friends of mine. The big guy with the muscles is Motoichi." He bowed lightly. "The sexy mermaid with wings is Pearl,"

"Hello."

"And the two twins are my vassals. Tatsuki and Mitsuki but you probably already know them." They bowed. "Where's your brother and Kuroi?" said Haruka.

Minami looked up at Haruka noticing that she was a little taller. "Uh, Oh. There working in the main fields with the others. There's been a lot of work ever since we were able to make business arrangements with that human village south of us. Business and trade has boomed and were all working our butts off."

"Sound like Benimaru and Taji are making the most of the new trade deals and resources," said Haruka.

"Yeah." said Minami energetically. "Were all a little richer then we were before and we have a surplus of food for the winter. Brother was even able to buy this hair pin for me."

Minami turned her head showing a brown hair pin with a white flower on one side holding a bit of hair up showing Minamis forehead.

"That's pretty," said Haruka.

"It looks good on you," said Pearl.

Minami smiled at the praise. "I would have preferred Kuroi to have given it to me butt..."

"He's dense as lead," Motoichi quipped.

Minami turned to Him making a regretful expression. "Yeah... But Haruka? Are you a bit taller then before. It's only been a few weeks and you've grown so much?"

"Uhh. We have to head to the chiefs house now." said Haruka deflecting the issue. "It was nice seeing you again Minami and I'll stay at your house tonight. By."

And like that Minami was left in the middle of the street watching Haruka and the others quickly made there way down the street.

"Uh? by. See you later." Minami said waving at them. She huffed turning around. "Ok then back to work."

Haruka and the others arrived at the chiefs house. The guard recognized her and Motoichi.

"Haruka it's good to see your again," the guard said giving a deep bow. "Me and my wife wanted to express our gratitude for helping my village. So please take this."

The guard pulled out a small cloth bag handing it to Haruka. "Uh... thanks."

Taking the gift Haruka opened the bag taking out a ornate hand carved hair comb with carved and stylized markings on the body. "This looks like it cost a lot."

"Yes it did. But thanks to the extra food the village has been able to grow for ourselves and sell to neighboring villages we've all been able to benefit. My wife was unable to eat regular meals even though she was pregnant. And she refused to eat even a bit of my share of the food saying the life of the chief was more important then one child. But now she's eating like a horse and has gotten a lot of her energy back. Her health had been declining because of the strain of the pregnancy and the village doctor even said her life was in danger if she didn't get more to eat. The chief even raised my pay and thanks to that we've been doing alot better. Everyone else is also grateful to all your help. So please take this as a sign of our gratitude."

"No I can't take this it's so ugly" Haruka said deadpan.

The guard was confused and greatly let down slumping his shoulders. "Is it not to your liking?"

Motoichi and Pearl were also greatly confused and disappointed in Haruka for rejecting the heart felt gift. Haruka raised her hand and pretended to take picture with a nonexistent cell phone camera.

"Click. Ok i'll take it. I like the design," Haruka said.

The guard even more confused now just blinked in utter confusion.

"Sorry I just couldn't help but play that joke on you." Haruka said, playfully waving her hand with a grin on her face. "That look on you face was priceless though."

The guard slowly changed expression from confusion and disappointment to a jovel laughing at his own expense.

"Ah haha ah. Yeah you got me there," the guard said.

Haruka placed the hair comb back in it's cloth bag placing it in her kimonos sleeve pocket.

"Tell your wife thank you for the gift."

"I will," said the guard.

Harukas group entered the house and was quickly greeted by Taji and one of her servant's in the main reception room. Haruka looked around a moment remembering the first time she was here.

"Lady Haruka," Taji bowed with her servent. "It's good to see you again. I hope your little excursion was comfortable and productive."

"Yeah it was. I see the village has been doing well for it's selfe."

Raising up Taji gave a proud expression. "Yes we've been able to make significant profits with the trade agreement with the human village and others. They pay much for our food and we help them sell their wood by using our village as a way station with the northern sea ports that transport goods between the island and the mainland. And their village does the same with our food helping to distribute it to the southern villages. It it wasn't for you we may have never formed this arrangement. Our two villages are close by each other but the mountains and valley's make it difficult to find good trade route's. It wasn't like this decades ago but the Oren clan held the trade route's on the island in a iron grip to tax and regulate everyone in their favor and the Muramasa clan allowed it because they were paid off with the money benefitting from many peoples misery."

Haruka blinked. "Are you done with that long winded explanation slash grumbling?"

Realising her own mistake Taji bowed and apologised. "Uh sorry I ranted didn't I. Please ignore that and come in. Father has been waiting for you."

The servant girl slid open the door and stepped back letting Taji and the others enter the dining room. Benimaru was sitting on a pillow smoking a pip. While his guests sat down he breathed out a smoke cloud and turned to them.

"Ah Haruka. It's good to see your again," said Benimaru.

"It's good to see you as well," said Haruka. "I'm glad the new trade market has gone well for you."

"Yes yes. The trade with the southern villages of the island has expanded our number of client's. Were even started taking in Human's for labor and crafts that we didn't have before. But it helps the most to not have the Oren clan taxing choking us. That new leader Josuke has a better head on his shoulders then his father or brother."

"That reminds me," Motoichi started. "What ever happened to Udo?"

Benimaru taped his pip on a small metal tray knocking out some ash's. "Well from what I heard he fled to the mainland. What few spies we still had in the northern sea ports spotted him boarding a ship."

"Good riddance," Pearl said coldly.

Haruka and Motoichi shared a disturbed look at Pearls uncharacteristic tone.

"Well I'm sure you had a long trip here so feel free to stay and relax. You've done more than enough to earn it," said Benimaru.

Taji spoke next. "If you want I can have the servants prepare bath or cook you a meal."

"Actually I am feeling a little hungry. How about you Pearl." said Motoichi.

Pearl turned to Him. "We didn't have breakfast."

"You two have something to eat," said Haruka standing up. "I have to get back to my Hive cluster for some business to short out."

"Are your sure you want to leave so soon?" said Benimaru giving a curious regard.

"Yeah i'm sure. I've been holding off ever since getting pulled into that Oren clan business. And besides now that the warp gate system is up I can go back and forth from the hive cluster to here like were right next door."

Benimaru hummed in thought flipping his pip in a absent minded habit. "I'm still taking this Zerg business with a little grain of salt."

"It sounds like your were told about my swarm," said Haruka said turning to Benimaru.

"Yes. The one calling herself Oracle explained it to me and Taji. She also gave us a complete map of the island and location of villages and valleys. It greatly added in speeding up the creation of the trade network we have now."

Closing her eyes and smiling Haruka lightly laughed under her breath. "I'm glad she could help you out. Well i'm off then. I'll be back by nightfall but i'll be staying at Sora and Minami's house. Good-by for now," said Haruka bowing lightly.

Benimaru returned the gesture. Haruka and the twins left closing the door behind themselves. Leaving the village chiefs house Haruka gave the guard a bow before leaving and returning to the guardian tree outside the village. Looking up she admired the flower blossoms swaying in the wind.

"Now to see what Oracle had been building in my absence."

A warp gate opened nearby and the three of them entered. On the other side they arrived at the front of the first hive dome on the surface. Walking up to it the domes front splayed open like a mouth. Inside four Hydralisk and two Roach's stood guard. Passing them the three made there way inside and down the network of spiraling tunnels down to the lower levels where Oracle was building the **object** with Psi-cores and Maws of the swarm.

Irising open the flesh door revealed Haruka and the twins behind her. Entering the chamber they saw a large platform with ten Maws of the swarm placed in a circle around its edges.

"What the hell is that supposed to be. A transport platform or something?" said Haruka as she neared the platform.

A Hunter killer walked up to them drawing Haruka and the twins attention.

"Master Haruka. Please forgive my... obsessiveness but I cannot help but be driven to complete this object," said Oracle through the Hunter killer.

Surprised at the words Haruka crossed her arms in frustration. "You don't know what your building?!"

The Hunter Killer lowered it's head. "I err. Yes I have no clue what it is. But I do know how to build it. Somehow. I have the understanding to do so. It may be in built in the swarms essence."

"It's apart of our swarms essence?!" Haruka looked down and away. "Pyson. What the hell did you put into my swarm?" Haruka faced the Hunter Killer. "Do you at least know what it does?"

Oracle hesitated a moment thinking. "Currently it is a collection of Psi-cores and Maws of the swarm but It's still incomplete."

"How so?" asked the twins in unison.

"It seems it requires a little more construction before being completed. And a special ore. coincidentally it seems that the mine we recently scouted has the required material."

Haruka did a double take. "What now. That mine only has iron and copper and some silver on occasion."

Oracle explained. "Not the mine but the equipment. The power source of that large mining machine is powered by the ore needed."

"You mean that magicite crystal stuff huh," Haruka sighed placing her arms on her hips. "There's not a lot of that stuff."

"It should be enough to complete the object," said Oracle.

Haruka grinned looking at the twins. "Tatsuki. Mitsuki. I want you to gather a army and ready our forces for a full scale attack. I'll order a Spire and Nydus Hub to be spawned. Oracle you just maintain observation of that mine. I want to know where the guards are posted and the movements of the slaves forced to work there. And don't let them see any of the Locust or any other Zerg currently scouting the area."

"Understood master," the twins said before leaving.

"What will you do, It doesn't take long to tell a few Drones to build new structure's?" said Oracle.

"After I have their construction underway I'll return to the Tengu village. I have some friends I need to get reacquainted with."

Haruka connected with Ten drones ordering six to plant Creep cores to grow into Spires and the other four to morph into Nydus Hubs. There was enough room in the new lower levels so no new chambers would have to be constructed and time wasted. After seeing the new structures growth was underway Haruka connected with one of the Maws of the Swarm and warped back to the tengu village.

* * *

Arriving back at the guardian tree around early midday Haruka made her way to Minami and Sora's house.

"Still looks like a dump," She said observing the small cracks in the wall and roof of the old house.

She walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello... Minami you there?"

The hurried steps were heard approaching the door. "Haruka you came back?" said Minami opening the door.

"I was worried that you weren't home. How have you been Minami."

Minami grinned pleased her friend came back to see her. But.

"Uh Haruka I would have thought you would have gone back at the village chiefs house?"

"Why. I don't mind staying in your place."

Minami figited looking uncomfortable. "Uh. Because your so popular now and you done so much for our village. You deserve better then... this old rundown house."

Haruka sighed placing a hand on Minamis shoulder. "Minami."

"Yes."

"Are you stupid."

"Huh!"

"Were friends. And I'm not the snooty spoiled type that wants everything posh and new and extravagant. So just..."

*Crying* Haruka was interrupted by what sounded like a baby crying.

"What's that?"

"Ah the baby!" Minami said running back inside.

Haruka watched as Minami ran around the table out of sight.

"Uh Minami?" Haruka let her self in taking her sandals off and walked around the corner to see Minami feeding a baby from a glass bottle and there wasn't just one kid.

Nearby a two year old boy sat playing with a wooden toy and behind him was a three year old girl reading a child's book by the wall.

"So... are you babysitting these kids," softly said Haruka.

After settling the baby down Minami turned around. "Yes I am. Since the whole village is working more the mothers don't have as much time to take care of their younger children so i've become the official village babysitter."

Watching Minami handle the young child made Haruka remember parts of her old life.

"It looks like your good at it at least."

"Ah you think. I'm always nervous they'll put something strange in their mouths and choke. Or touch the hot stove and burn themselves and. Aa! the food! Uh could you please take him."

Minami thrust the baby into Harukas arms and ran over to the stove where a pot was in the process of bubbling over and fish were burning on a iron skillet. Haruka held the toddler in her arms gently sitting down by the table. She watched Minami act like the mother hen providing for her kids.

After fighting for a few minutes to save the food from burning Minami finally sat down beside Haruka handing her a cup of water.

"Here I'll take him." Haruka handed the baby back to Minami.

"Reminds me of my family," said Haruka absentmindedly.

"You have family? Uh other than those Zerg things."

Haruka drank the water and glanced over at the two quiet ones by the wall. One reading and the other flinging his arms about playing with his toys and making noises.

"Back in my old life before... all this," said Haruka.

"I see," said Minami.

She was focused on the baby but was somewhat interested in knowing more about Haruka. But not wanting to push the issue she changed the subject.

"What's that thing on your back?"

Looking over her shoulder at the folded scythe in its giant holster Haruka smiled pulling it out over her head. With a twist and flick it unfolded catching the attention of the kids.

"Waa ool" mumbled the toddler.

The book girl just stared at it, mouth open in surprise and astonishment.

"Wah! so big," said Minami impressed. "Where'd you get it. It must have been really expensive?"

"Oh I won it from a game." Haruka looked away mumbling to herself. "Kind of, hehe."

"What was that?" said Minami.

Haruka turned back towards her. "Oh nothing. Anyway it must be rough taking care of these kids."

"Yeah it is. Full time job," said Minami as the baby fussed a bit.

Haruka just watched as the young teenager cared for the young infant.

"So what's for supper," said Haruka.

"It should be just about done." said Minami. "Could you set the table. Kuroi and Sora should be getting back just about now."

"Sure."

Getting up Haruka walked over to the cabinet by the stove taking out some plates, utensils and drinking cups. And started placing them around the table.

"Should I place Just plates for the four of us or get some for the kids too?" said Haruka.

"Yeah. Their parents aren't going to be around to get them until later," said Minami.

Haruka placed six plate's and utensils for them around the table and made her way back to the large pot of food. She lifted the pot up and brought it to the table placing it in the middle. Minami had glanced away just then but upon looking back she became scared seeing Haruka handle the hot metal pot.

"Haruka that's hot! doesn't it hurt?"

Placing the metal pot in the middle of the table Haruka started dipping a ladle for the curry placing two dips into each cup.

"Im fine. It would take a lot more heat than this to hurt me," said Haruka.

Her Zerg body could easily take a few hundred degrees.

Just then the door slid open. Sora and Kuroi entered taking off their sandals at the door.

"Were home," said Sora.

"Is supper ready. I'm starving," said Kuroi.

"Brother Kuroi look who's back," excitedly said Minami.

The two walked further inside stopping in surprise and joy at seeing Haruka back again.

"Haruka your back!" said Kuroi.

"Ah that's a relief. Minami was so worried for you she would pace back and forth everyday." said Sora.

"Brother shut up. I wasn't that worried," said Minami fuming with irritation at her brother.

"It's nice to see you two again as well," Haruka started. "But let's save the talking for later. The foods going to get cold."

"Yeah your right," said Sora.

Kuroi sat down beside Haruka and said thanks. " Itadakimasu."

Everyone started eating. The other toddlers came over to the table after Minami called them. She acted much like a mother feeding her young children. Spoon feeding the middle child and instructing the girl on how to properly use her spoon.

Watching them, Haruka had a question. "Minami where did you get those metal spoons and forks?"

She looked over at Haruka. "Uh well. I'm not really sure. I think a traveling merchant sold them around the village a while ago."

"Do you remember what he looked like?" said Haruka.

Minami took on a thinking expression. "Hmm uh... I... can't remember. I know I met him and bought these metal spoons and forks but for the life of me I can't recall his face?"

This sent off warning alarms in Harukas mind as she remembered the report about that guy that had been through the Tengu village who could be the same man from the human wood harvesting village to the south.

"I really have to learn the names of these places." Haruka mumbled to herself. "But more importantly who is that guy anyway."

"What was that," asked Kuroi.

Interrupting knocking came from the door. "Hello it's me." A familiar voice came from outside.

"Come in," said Sora.

Sliding open the revealed the face of Uramoto Doi, one of the first people Haruka met in the village and the one who introduced her to Taji and Benimaru. He entered leaving his sandals at the doorway. Walking further in he quickly spotted Haruka at the table.

"Wah Haruka your back!"

"Nice to see you too Doi." said Haruka. "Are your here to pick up one of these kids."

Doi stood there a moment dumbstruck. "Uh oh oh yeah I am. Thanks for taking care of little Tsubaki."

Minami grinned back. "I'm glad I could help out what with all the times you helped us. Tsubaki time to go home."

The little girl finished off her food in a flurry of eating and got up. She ran over to Doi grabbing onto his clothing like a clingy child would.

"Thank Minami Tsubaki," said Doi.

Tsubaki bowed wordlessly.

"Thanks again Minami. I'll bring her by tomorrow."

Doi reached down picking up the little child. Haruka and the others waved as they left. Haruka felt like asking weather or not Tsubaki was his child or grandchild but decided to leave the issue.

Some time later the other children's parents came by picking them up. Hours later night fell and everyone was in their futons warmly wrapped up. The moon shown in the night sky as a owl hooted somewhere close by the village. Haruka enjoyed the sound. Listening to the sounds around her She heard the chirping of crickets and the pings of bats echolocation. Haruka then had an idea on how to reward Minami and her brothers generosity in letting her stay in their house. She called a few Dozen Drones from the Hive cluster and had them board some Overlords. Less than a half hour later they arrived and started working.

-Next Morning-

In the single room house the four resting formes of Haruka, Minami, Kuroi and Sore all rolled over starting to wake up from their slumber. Sitting up Sora yawned as the dark room felt warm and comforting. That was a odd thing because the small holes in the old dilapidated house normally allow's morning light and cold air in so it's not entirely winter cold proof. But now it was the opposite.

"Huh, that's odd?"

Sora looked around for any light coming through the walls but none was found. Rousing his interest he stood up and folded up his futon. The other's started waking up and noticed the same thing.

"Mm. Did we get up too early?" Minami mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"I don't think so?" said Kuroi.

Haruka was awake but pretended to still be sleeping. She knew the others would leave her alone not wanting to wake up there guest. That and Haruka wanted to see their reactions through a Locusts eyes so they wouldn't hold back like if she was awake.

"Yawn! Let's look outside," said Sora.

The three put on their sandals and went outside. Turning around to see their house the three were shocked and stunned to see that it had not only grown by a few rooms but a second floor was added too. The freshly cut wood looked treated and brand new. The pieces of logs were perfectly set into each other like a self supporting puzzle connecting the new second floor roof to the eight new support logs outside the old structure. The black ceramic tile's perfectly set in place made the roof look like it was from a nobles house and the green paint on the walls was striking.

(The green came from chlorophyll a green pigment present in all green plants. And the ceramic came from soil deposits nearby)

Suffice to say the three teens were aw-struck at the sight of their new house.

"Uh... somethings... new," stated Kuroi dumbstruck.

Minami and Sore just nodded in agreement. Inside Haruka giggled under her futon observing the scene from a Locust on the house next door.

Minami looked around spotting a staircase by the front door angled towards it and ending over the door frame. She walked over with a smile and child like curiosity. The boys followed as they went up to the new second floor. Minami peeked her head through the doorway looking around the large empty room twice as long and wide as the old house below.

"Wow it's so big."

She excitedly ran further in followed by the boys. Looking around she want over to the back window, lifting it up with both hands it reviled the sight of the vegetable fields behind the house. Kuroi and Sora joined her enjoying the sight of the early morning sun rise over the valley and mountains. Sora reached down picking up a convenient stick to prop up the window cover.

"Do you think it was Haruka who did this?" said Minami.

Being in the know concerning Harukas inhuman friends Kuroi agreed.

"Yeah I do," said Kuroi.

"Uh what are you two talking about?" said Sora feeling like he's been left out of something.

Minami and Kuroi shared a look between each other before both started giggling.

"Well..." Minami started.

-Ten Minutes later. Old house kitchen-

"So these... Drones built the new expansion on to the house. In one night?!" said Sora as he ate a morning meal.

"Yeah. You all have been really friendly with me and I've warmed up to you so I thought I should thank you."

"So you built us a bigger house," said Kuroi with a grin.

"Yeah. The thing had drafty hole's that let heat out and must make things freezing in the winter time," said Haruka as she ate her meal.

"Haruka we appreciate it really but don't you think it's a bit... much," said Minami.

"What don't you like the new bathroom?" said Haruka.

The scene switched to the new bathroom connecting to the main room on the opposite side from the kitchen. It had a wood rimmed stone bath 5 feet by 5 feet wide and 3 feet deep. On the wall was a rack for towels and other stuff and opposite that was a storage closet. And at the end of the bathroom opposite the door by the window was a divider wall that provided privacy for the new in door toilet.

Back at the table Minami sighed. "It's... too big and and..."

"And expensive," said Kuroi finishing her thought.

"Yeah," said Minami.

"I could have it demolished if you don't like it," Haruka said deadpan, finishing off her meal.

Feeling that rejecting the gift would be insulting Minami, Kuroi and Sora all felt a little ashamed at their words.

"Uh sorry," said Sora. "It's great what you've did for us. We just feel that it's a bit much and are overwhelmed is all."

"Understandable," said Haruka as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" said Minami.

"Oh just meeting some friends that stayed the night in the village chiefs house last night. I'll be back some time later."

The three teen Tengu watched as Haruka put on her sandal's and left.

* * *

-Chief Benimarus house-

"Ah Haruka. Good morning," said Motoichi.

Haruka bowed. "Morning. How was your stay here?"

"Well me and Benimaru caught up on the old times and talked about your... theory concerning your parentage."

Haruka took a seat on a pillow by the table opposite Pearl. "And?"

"Well he was quite surprised to learn about how you think Akai Hana the first royal concubine was your mother. In fact he's doing a little research on it."

Haruka poured herself some tea set on the table. She had one sip before continuing. "And?"

"Well he hasn't found anything yet but he seems convinced that your telling the truth."

Haruka placed the tea cup on the table and grabbed a piece of smoked meat in a small basket. "I guess he she's the possibility of me and Akai Hana being related due to our matching hair and eyes."

Pearl looked at her half empty tea cup lost in thought. "Haruka if it is true about you being the child of the former emperor of this nation... what will you do?"

Haruka huffed giving a nonchalant attitude. "I'm not planning on doing anything. It's not like i'm interested in becoming the next empress or anything. I... just want to know where I come from. Thats all."

Motoichi shrugged. "Some people might not see things that way. If it becomes widely known that your the true heir to the throne you may become a political tool for others and that alone may be enough of a reason for some people to try to get on your good side. And others may try to kill or capture you."

In one sip Haruka finished off her tea. "I expect that. But it's not like i'm defenseless now is it."

Shrugging with a grin Motoichi smiled. "Of course that's true. After the tournament and everything that happened with the Oren clan. I don't see anyone using you as a political tool."

Haruka smiled. "I'm glad your opinion of me is so high. And also..." Motoichi became more focused on Harukas words. "Concerning your relationship to me. I just want to reaffirm that you're still willing to serve me."

Motoichi replied without hesitation. "Of course."

"In that case i'm going to start a war soon."

Pearl spoke up not wanting to be left out of this conversation. "To free the slaves being forced to work in the Muramasa clan's mines."

"Yes," Haruka replied. "And to get land and resources. I plan on building my own territory."

"I thought you didn't want to become empress," Motoichi huffed.

"Well I don't want to rule but creating a land for my swarm to live in without needlessly interfering in the affairs of other nations is a objective of mine. Helping out villages like this on is a part of that strategy."

"For trade," said Motoichi.

"Yes." said Haruka. "Plus I get that warm fuzzy feeling whenever I help people," insert sarcasm.

The door slid open revealing Benimaru. "Good morning Haruka."

The others turned to him. "Good morning Benimaru-sama."

"Thank you for letting us spend the night," said Pearl.

Benimaru took the last seat at the table. Sitting down he grabbed a cup full of tea and ate some of the food laid out. He then turned to Haruka giving her a serious look.

"Miss Haruka." Benimaru said deadpan. "I've heard about your claim to be related to the former emperor. You do know how serious a clam that is do you not."

Haruka nodded. "Yes."

"Weather it's true or false. What is your motivation in doing so?"

Haruka looked down. "Well..." she looked up into Benimarus eyes. "Isn't it natural for people to seek out where they come from."

"So your only reason for seeking your parents is to find out the truth about who they are?"

"Yep," Haruka replied with a grin.

Benimaru held his attention drilling his eyes into Haruka for a few moments.

"Ahahah. Your a strange one aren't you. Very well I'll put all of my resource's into helping you out. However my clout in the capital isn't what it used to be. I may be a former war hero but that was fifty years ago. And my clan has weakened in those long years. But thanks to you were starting to regain our lost prestige if only slowly."

"Actually." Haruka started. "I have a little information concerning a connection between the Muramasa clan and my situation. One of my spies has recently overheard a conversation between Renji Masamune and the two sibling leader of the Muramasa clan. They said that the supposedly the regent killed the former emperor. And that they were using the slave labor and help from Britannia to orchestrate a rebellion."

A little shocked at this Benimaru thought deeply. "I see I see. I had wondered why Kyoshiro Muramasa had become increasingly obsessed with gaining more power. Getting into slave labor and forcefully minning out resources using machines from Britannia. He's played right into their hands. "

"What do you mean by that?" said Pearl.

Haruka sighed getting what he ment. "It means there's a dirty connection between the Regent and the Britannia traders and ambassador."

Benimaru crossed his arms. "Yes. There's a rumor that the Regent legalized slavery at the request of the Britannian ambassador."

"And let me guess they may have had a hand in the death of the former emperor as well," insinuated Motoichi.

Benimaru growled surprising Haruka and Motoichi and scaring Pearl a bit. "Yes!"

"So the current Regent worked with the Britannian ambassador to work out a deal favoring the brits and they assassinated the former emperor and my mother. My adoptive mother Kaguya may have known all this."

"Thats a big leap in logic," said Benimaru.

"I'm just working with what info I have." Haruka shrugged. "Though it sucks that I can't prove any of this."

"Obtaining evidence is a concern." said Benimaru."But except for a confession from the Britannian ambassadors or the Regent there may not be any evidence to the truth after twelve years."

Haruka crossed her arms looking up at the ceiling in thought. "It's not a big priority to be looking into all that right now anyway. Right now I'd like to focus on what's in front of me."

"And what would that be?" said Benimaru.

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with your village." Haruka said. "But I will be dethroning that Kyoshiro guy soon."

"Don't tell me your going to attack the Muramasa clan!" said Benimaru with concern.

"Yeah I am. They use slaves. I was one of their slaves for two years. And I hate slavery. Plus I have a few friends that I want to save. Im sure many of your people are over their as well."

"Not that I have much love loss with the Muramasa clan for taking my people and letting that bastard Hiroshige do as he liked." said Benimaru. "But attacking them recklessly without a plan is a foolish move and may result in unnecessary deaths and spread the conflict across the island. At least tell me you have a plan of attack."

Haruka waved her hand up and down. "Of course I do. My mind is practically on all the time thinking about stuff like that 24/7. And considering the capabilities of my swarm it should be a swift victory with minimal casualties on both sides." _With the exception of a few dead beats that are so going to die horribly," _she thought remembering the two guards that shot her and dumped her body in the river.

* * *

-Muramasa clans fortress-

Kyoshiro Muramasas sat in his private chambers enjoying some prime sake. The view out his window showed the valley expanding out below him. He was still apprehensive about the marriage between his beloved sister and that man Renji from the Masamune clan. Still it afforded a degree of safety from the sister Oni clan's new master and if for not that Kyoshiro shuddered at the thought of what the sister to the now long dead army slayer Haruka Masamune would have done if not placated by the marriage.

Sighing Kyoshiro refilled his sake cup. "If only Haruka had lived. Maybe things would be different. How did that clan of second rate Ogres kill her anyway?"

Reflecting on this his thoughts were interrupted by a samurai in armor entering the room. The man stopped at the doorway and kneeled.

"My lord there is news concerning the Oren clan," the man said.

"What is it?" said Kyoshiro only mildly interested.

The Oni soldier lifted his head. "We've received a report that Hiroshige leader of the Oren clan has been over throne by his second son Josuke. Hiroshige has been imprisoned and the first prince has fled to the mainland."

The news caught his interest and Kyoshiro looked over at the soldier.

"Well now it seems things are getting interesting. That Josuke finally got a back bone did he. Still he couldn't have won against his father by himself. Did he receive any aid from another clane?"

"From what our spies have uncovered no ma lord. However there is a rumor that the champion to the annual tournament held in the Uwajima port city helped Josuke usurp his father. And also that the Oren clan was attacked by demons at the time."

Kyoshiro took great interest in that word.

"Demons you say? Your certain that your not confusing them with Spirit beasts?"

"No ma lord the report clearly stated that they were not Spirit Beasts but something else."

"I want a better report concerning them. And investigate this so called tournament champion."

"Hai."

The soldier left the room closing the doors behind him. Kyoshiro turned back to the view outside pouring another cup full of sake.

"Hmm so that fool Hiroshige has finally been dethroned has he. Never liked the guy anyway." Kyoshiro shipped his cup. "Still... why would the winner of that tournament care to help that kid Josuke out. Hmm anyway just a little more time and that thing will be completed. Then it will be possible to start a war with the capital. The other clans will fall and join us once they see what we've been building thanks to the foreigners."

* * *

-Deep in the Zerg hive cluster-

Oracle continued her work on the device her instinct's we're telling her to build. The platform now had a ring of bio towers filled with psi-cores. Each connected by a bridge of the same hardened creep and nerve bundles that made up the first platform. This circler bridge ringed all the way around the platformed edges and had more Maws of the swarm on it. And at the center of the platform was a hollow dome with many Psi-cores on its surface with six curved horns extending from the base of the dome angling up and pointing inwards to the domes apex.

_[Hmm The only thing missing now is that__ catalyst__. It shouldn't be long before Haruka gets it. Hopefully then we can figure out what this thing is?] _Oracle thought.

Chapter End.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Zerg Rush**

* * *

**-Hive Cluster forth level-**

Tatsuki and Mitsuki walked through a organic tunnel passing into a room with a cocoon like pod on the far wall. They stopped half way into the room.

**"Master, Preparations are completed,"** projected Tatsuki.

**"Good. What about the Mutalisks?" **projected Haruka from the pod.

**"We currently have twenty," **said Mitsuki.

The pod shuddered before rupturing spraying green liquid across half the room. Where the pod once stood a bio-armored female rose to full standing with skeletal wings and a armored tail coming off her upper back just below the wings.

Haruka stretched in her new Praetorian symbiote armor. "The armor on this body is really tight. But form fitting. Wish I had the defense before."

Wiping off some of the goo she stepped forwards stopping in front of the twins.

"I see the Overlords have arrived," said Haruka.

She sensed them floating over the target area waiting at high altitude over the Muramasa clans fortress and mine. Looking through their eyes Haruka saw the slaves working like normal. She hoped that there haven't been any incidents since she's left.

**"Motoichi. You do remember the plan don't you," **she projected.

In one of the Overlords Motoichi rubbed his head still not used to the parasite. Beside him were Pearl and Vynelle.

**"Yeah I do. Wait till you and the twins have created a distraction and then get the slaves out," **he projected back through the parasite.

Back in the hive cluster Haruka nodded.

"Good, Now we only have to attack and get their attention." Haruka turned to the twins. "Tatsuki Mitsuki. The two of you are with me until that Kyoshiro guy shows his face. He's all mine. Oracle."

**[Yes] **said the disembodied voice.

"During the attack you get that piece of magic crystal that you need for that project. But make sure that the guards have all left the area so you can work in peace."

**[Understood. Five Drones should be enough to**** retrieve**** the magic crystal. Along with a few dozen Zerglings and Hydralisk as escort. But since we've just unlocked them I would like to put the**** Predators**** to use.]**

**"Very well then" **projected Haruka before moving on. "Ok the attack will begin..."

A warp gate opened in front of her and she ran into it.

* * *

In the forest west of the Muramasa clan mining complex a line of dozens of warp gates opened.

From out of one jumped Haruka flanked by Zerg of differing breeds and sizes.

"Now!" she finished.

Tatsuki and Mitsuki leaped out of the Warp gate close behind her.

The Hydralisk, Zerglings and Roach's around her ran off in a hurry towards the hill embankment leading down to the mine area. Below a pair of Guards a Human and a Oni walked along the chain link fence patrolling the perimeter of the complex. They stopped to turn around when one heard something.

"Huh?"

A Human guard brought his rifle up to bare aiming at a rock rolling down the vertical slope.

"It's just a rock. Don't be so on edge" said the Oni guard.

The Human looked back at his partner and then to the rock.

"Oh yeah. Guess your right."

The human guard lowered his rifle and jogged a bit catching up to his partner. Then just as he was about to reach him something big and armored leaped over the fence onto the Oni.

"Gah! what the hell!"

Raising his weapon again the Human aimed at the creature mauling his partner. The Oni guard kicked the Creature off himself ripping out a good chunk of his left forearm in the process.

"Shoot!" the Oni shouted.

Aiming the human guard pulled the trigger launching a high speed projectile with compressed air. It landed just below the Zerglings spine on its side. The single shot did little to nothing and only made the Zergling angeryer. Now focused on the human it leaped at him. The Oni guard pulled his sword covering it with a cloak of his Spirit Force Cloak, then with a single swing he sent a thin crescent wave flying at the creature separating it's front and back halves.

The human flinched as the dead creature landed before his feet. "Uh thanks."

Gritting his teeth in pain at the lost chunk of his for arm the Oni guard covered the wound with his own Spirit Cloak to stop the bleeding.

"We should report this and let the others know in case there are anymore of these things," said the Oni guard.

The human guard looked down at the corpse. "What is it?"

The Oni guard shrugged. "How in the world should I know? I just..."

The Oni's guard words were curt short as Hydralisk spine's impaled themselves in his back and leg.

"Gah. Ahh!"

The Human guards eyes went bug eyed as he was filled with fear. He turned to find the shooter up on the cliff edge a dozen feet above him. A second creature much larger with five heads, two triple bladed arms and a snake like lower body stared back at him. The next moment a spine struk his leg and shoulder downing the guard. The Hydralisk shrieked as a wall of Zerglings passed it flooding down the hill. Gun fire, screams and shrieking started as the attack begun.

Haruka walked over to the tree line looking out at the excavated lands below her. The echo of gun fire reverberated across the artificial valley as the guards and her Zerg battled. She had use for taking them alive which is why she had her Swarm only disable and not kill if they could help it.

"Now first order of business is find those two," said Haruka.

She leaped off the short cliff spreading out her wings. The bone like wings were quickly covered in a membrane of flesh that unfolded. Catching the wind the membrane deformed and provided lift while the psionic gravity control and propulsion abilities of the Praetorian symbiont armor released her from the pull of gravity. The Twins followed on the ground best as they could as Haruka glided over the buildings and land while small battles between her forces and that of the Human and Oni guards were breaking out all over the district.

Surveying the conflicts below through the eyes of her swarm she observed multiple small skirmishes all over the place. Many guards were wounded but none were seriously injured along with a few Zerg. Mostly Zerglings but a few Hydralisks and Roach's had been killed. The humans and their rifles were next to useless on the Roach's and Hydralisk but the Oni and their Spirits Force attacks were quite deadly.

_"Even with their Spirit Force powers a surprise massed attack is still effective on the Muramasa clan," thought Haruka._

Nearby. Climbing up the side of a metal building a Hydralisk took aim at some Oni and Human guards holding a intersection. The Hydralisks five heads stabilized and fired in rapid succession. The guards dropped like flies holding their legs and arms from the pain.

Sensing a warning from a Locust nearby Haruka tucked in her wings and rolled midair as bullet zipped by her.

looking left she saw a sniper shooting at her from atop another guard tower. She turned towards it and landed on top the watchtower. Peeking down over the roof she grabbed the guard by the collar and pulled him off. He fell only to be plucked out of the air by a leaping Zergling.

She looked back in at the second guard aiming his rifle at her. Extending her hand while activating psi-armor she blocked the bullet with he hand. Lowering herself down She landed in the tower and kicked the guard out. He screamed as he fell and was promptly detained by the pack of Zerglings below.

Holding the guards rifle in hand Haruka flipped it around gripping it properly. She placed the stock against her shoulder looking down the gun sight's. Her view shifted around the area seeing some smoke and fires in the area. As time went on more the fighting expanded throughout the area. Through her gun sights Haruka spotted a few slaves running into a warehouse to hide. Some human guards ran behind them and tried to force the door open but the slaves held the door closed. A few seconds later A Roach a Hydralisk and three Zerglings rounded a corner spotting them. The guards shot at them but the Zerglings rushed them in two seconds flat and downed three of the guards. The rest fled but were shot in the legs and downed by the Hydralisk.

Changing her angle of view up and to the right She spotted more guards and a few slaves making their way across the bridge to the slave housing district on the other side of the river.

**"Mutalisk. Destroy that bridge" **ordered Haruka.

In the skies far above a formation of Mutalisk glided at relatively high altitude around 8 000 feet up. The wing of Mutalisks received the order and turned in the direction of their target. Swinging their thick tails down they took aim and launched a barrage of Glaives. The armored squid like missiles spun as they streaked through the sky. Just as a few more people had crossed the bridge the Glaives impacted detonating the bridge and bringing it's ruins crashing down into the river valley below. Haruka lowered her rifle looking outwards at the whole of the mine.

"Well that should get their attention."

She looked to her left at the elevated fortress overlooking the mining districts.

**-In the fortress-**

Hearing the explosions and collapsing bridge Kyoshiro Muramasa stood up from his work desk and approached the window. In the eastern (from his perspective) mining district below he quickly spotted many fires breaking out.

"Tch. What are those guards doing? Can't they handle a few slaves revolting."

A moment later a high ranking Oni guard in full battle dress entered.

"Ma lord. Were under attack," said the guard.

With a somewhat annoyed expression Kyoshiro turned to him. "I can see that. What's the situation?"

"Hai. From we can tell strange monsters are attacking the eastern district. Their attacking the guards but ignoring any slaves or unarmed workers they encounter."

"Monsters?" said Kyoshiro. Thinking for a moment he came to a conclusion. "It must be those demons in that report."

The guard raised his eyes a little. "Ma lord you mean those creature reported to have attacked the Oren clan?"

"Yes. The same person who claimed the tournament title must be targeting us as well. But who are they and why is the question? In any case we cannot merely let these creatures do as they please. Send word to the soldiers of the surrounding forts and towns to gather and reinforce us here."

"Hai. I will send our swiftist messengers," said the guard. He stood up and left to full fill his lord's orders.

Kyoshiro Turned back to the unfolding scene of chaos playing out before him.

"I'll make you pay for interfering in my planes."

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the western slave housing district-**

As the smoke rose up from the destroyed bridge Etsuko (the twin tailed fox girl) watched as people ran around her in a confused panic. On the other side of the river smoke and fires started spreading and She could see people and creatures she's never seen before running around between the buildings across the river.

"You slaves better not cause any trouble," said a Oni guard holding his sword by his side. "If you know what's good for ya go back to your bunks and wait for orders. If any of you try to spread this rebellion we'll kill the lot of you. Understood."

Some Tengu men and Kitsuna woman surrounding Etsuko sneered at the guard but did as instructed.

"Come Etsuko let's get back to our bunkhouses. It doesn't look like we'll be working to day," said a Kitsuna woman.

Etsuko looked up at the woman and then back at the other side of the river. She remembered a conversation she had with Haruka a half year back.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

In the slave bunks Etsuko ran through the hull with a bright smile. With grace and childish glee she swiftly weaved in between the crowd of the people stopping at her bunk bed presenting a flower.

"Haruka Haruka look look I found a pretty flower!"

Rolling over in her bed Haruka stared at the yellow and white tipped flower pedals. "Pretty. Where'ed you get it?"

Little Etsuko shrunk back knowing that her answer would get her in trouble. "Uh err by... the... west warehouse."

"Your lying," said Haruka quickly shooting down Etsukos lie. "For one thing there aren't any flowers growing around there. And second that kind of flower only grows on the cliff behind the bunk houses."

Seeing as her lie had been seen through Etsuko looked dejected staring at her flower in hand. "I... I know i'm not supposed to climb up there but I heard your birthday was today so I just wanted to get something pretty for you Miss Haruka."

Sighing and putting on a smile Haruka sat up patting little Etsuko on the head. The little fox girl looked up looking a bit confused more expecting a punishment then a pat on the head which was Haruka way of praising Etsuko.

"Thanks Etsuko." Haruka took the flower giving it a closer look.

At first it looked like a common Dandelion but the white on the tips of it's petals gave it away a Lion's mane. They look similar but not the same. The petals were also wider and thicker then a Dandelions.

Etsuko sprang to life with a smile. "Ah ha really your not angry?"

Haruka looked Etsuko in the eyes. "Come on lets get some air."

The two went outside and climbed up the side of the bunk house by using a tall stack of create's beside it. On the roof they watched the stars shining in the night sky. The two watched as a milky strip of untold millions of scattered stars stretched out across the black sky.

"That's Orion," said Haruka pointing.

"What's that one?" said Etsuko pointing.

"That's Leo."

"And that one?"

"That ones Scorpius."

"Miss Haruka who taught you about the stars?"

"Well my... uh well now that I think about it I can't remember who exactly," said Haruka as she scratched her head trying to remember who it was.

"Miss Haruka," Etsuko said in a sad tone.

"Yeah?" said Haruka catching the tone of worry and distress in Etsuko's voice.

"Will... We ever go home again."

At first Haruka said nothing and just looked back up at the star filled sky.

"I don't know... But if I ever got out of here and found some allies ied come back to save you and everyone else. That's a promise."

Etsuko shot up with a chipper attitude. "Really!"

"Of course. In fact the way i'ed go about it is simple. First I would lead a small force to attack the area on the other side of the river to get the attention of the guards and that slime ball lord up in that castle. Then once the guards all come to stop us I would have a second group of my men get all the slaves out of here..."

**-Flash back End-**

* * *

Remembering Harukas words the actions of the attackers seemed too much like the plan She had talked about to be a coincidence.

Walking away with the other slaves Etsuko looked back. "Haruka. Are you finally coming back?"

* * *

**-North west mine sector-**

By the giant mining machine tearing away at the mountain, slave miners, workers and guards looked on at the raising smoke raising up in the distance across the river.

"What the hecks happening over there?" said a guard.

A silent spine zipped through the air striking him in the back of the neck.

"Gah!" He quickly got drowsy and collapsed. The poison Haruka got from that fish from before had been changed by Oracle to be a mild paralysis agent in lower doses but in higher amounts it was still quite lethal.

"Hey are you ok?" said another guard close by.

A second spine zipped through the air knocking the second guard out. Some workers and slaves close by took notice and wondered what was going on. Then a group of Predators decloaked scaring the everliving life out of everyone.

"Gah! Monsters!" someone yelled.

Others followed suit and before too long a stamped of people ran away from the massive mining machine. Now with no one to interrupt the Predators slithered up the side of the machine as it continued working at gutting the mountain of it's resources. Silently making their way up to the control cabin the Predators dug their blades into the metal hull and using their serpentine like bodies tho cling to the structure working their way up bit by bit. In a box of glass and metal frame a westerner held on to a pair of hand controls. He shifted them controlling the speed and elevation of the giant rotating blade chewing through the earth with its metal buck's chewing bit by bit out of the mountain-side as the chain rotated.

The operator heard a noise outside but just shrugged thinking it was just a the machine acting up or something. Then he heard it again louder this time. He looked around trying to see if any debris had gotten somewhere it shouldn't. Looking down and around he saw nothing but then he heard another jarring noise that sounded like something was on the roof of his cabin. Looking up he found a monster staring back at him from the other side of the glass.

"Ah! the fuck," exclaimed the operator pushing himself back into his seat.

The door to the cabin groaned catching the man's attention. The door was torn away falling far below like a piece of scrape. A second monster poked it's head through the doorway and shot the guy with a paralysis spine knocking him out like the rest.

Looking about the controls the Predator found the engine activation switch and pushed it shutting down the massive mining machine. The Predators scattered moving away. Down below the Hunter Killer Oracle was using as a avatar watched as Drones climbed up the back of the machine. They stopped at a large hatch and started carving through the metal door with their acid and claws. Oracle had considered using Roach acid to eat through it but the chance that the magic crystal would be damage was too great. So the Drones were stuck with breaking their way through the thick metal door on their own.

The Hunter Killer turned it's head towards the fortress.

_[I wonder how long it will take for a large force to been sent out] _thought Oracle.

She focused on a Locust in one of the large courtyards around the fortress, catching sight of a large number of troops gathering.

* * *

**-Muramasa clan capital Fortress-South west courtyard-**

Captain of the guard Kengo marched in full battle armor moving in front of a gathering of Oni samurai. He stopped seeing his lord also in full battle armor exit the side of the building.

"Ma lord," said Kengo dropping to one knee.

Kyoshiro Muramasa stopped in front of his loyal vassal. "Are the men ready?"

"Hai." said Kengo.

Kyoshiro turned back to the gathering of his men neatly arranged in ten rows of twenty men.

"I will keep this brief. It seems a fool of some renown has decided to attack our lands. Im not going to stand for such disrespect. We will split into two groups and surround the western mine district where the enemy has attacked. Focus on eliminating any and all hostiles. But securing the lives of any slaves, workers and fellow clansmen is also a priority. Just don't waste your lives without meaning." Kyoshiro turned to Kengo. "Captain. Lead the secondary force in a pincer attack into district 1 from the northern bridge. I'll lead the main push directly from the fortress."

"Ma lord is it necessary for you to lead the front lines personally?" said Kengo.

"Yes it is. I feel that this is a personnel attack on myself and my clan. Whoever is behind this will be punished. By me."

Kengo bowed lower. "Very well ma lord."

"See that you don't let any of those creatures escape either," said Kyoshiro.

Just then someone interrupted.

"I see that your in the middle of something. Am I interrupting."

Kyoshiro turned and Kengo looked up. Walking up to them like he belonged there was the Britannian businessman Castle. He stopped glancing at the Oni troops all arranged in rows before him.

"I see that your serious about this. Some one must have angered you," said Castle lifted his cane grasping it mid shaft. "If your this eager to go to war then why have you not utilised the mercenary company I provided. I do not see them present?"

Kyoshiro stood tall. "Mister Castle Your men and their weapon's are appreciated however this is not their fight nor their land."

Castle tilted his head while shrugging. "Very well. But don't take this opponent lightly. They have the Scythe of Haruka Masamune."

Kyoshiro became intrigued while the gathered troops whispered amongst themselves about the name of the one woman army slayer.

"I see." said Kyoshiro lowering his head with a grin. "So they took that cursed weapon from the Oren clan then. Now I want to fight this person even more."

Castle raised his head shaking it side to side. "I'll never understand you honor driven warriors."

"Is there anything else mister Castle?" said Kyoshiro dispassionately.

"No. I'll be taking my leave then..." Castle turned to leave but then stopped turning back around. "Oh... one last thing."

"Yes what is it," said Kyoshiro.

Castle thosed a black stone covered in a stylized white vine like metal. Kyoshiro caught the object giving it a glance before turning back to Castle.

"Whats this?"

"Oh just a trump card. Can't have my customer getting himself killed now can I. Just spill some of your blood on it and throw it at your enemy."

Kyoshiro looked back at the crystal before placing it in his pocket.

* * *

**-South Eastern District- Slave barracks-**

"What the hell are the main garrison doing?" said a Oni samurai.

Another Oni samurai walked up behind him.

"We have orders to protect the slaves and workers that have evacuated to this district."

"What. I thought we would have been sent to flank the enemy?"

Off in the distance a explosion caught their attention.

"Well one of the bridges was destroyed after all," said the Oni samurai. "Which means it would be slow to move reinforcements from our district up through the current mining zone and then to the western one where the fighting is occuring."

"We'll your right about that. I guess i'm just a little anxious is all."

*Whistling noise* Spines struck both men in the back of the neck.

Another samurai heard them fall and quickly ran over to them.

"Are you ok. What happened?"

A shadow loomed over him. A large arm wrapped around his neck choking him until his body went limp and he fell into unconsciousness from oxygen asphyxiation. Motoichi slowly dropped the Samurai and ordered the Zerglings to drag him and the other two behind the building. Motoichi leaned out past the buildings corner spotting another group of samurai guards standing in front of the Slave barracks.

"There's a lot of them left," said Pearl.

"Yeah." said Motoichi." So long as they're in the way we can't get the people out of here safely."

Looking around Pearl spotted a water tower atop a building that looked a little better than the rest. "That must be the guards quarters."

Motoichi looked with a agreeing expression.

"Yeah. Let's get their attention. Can you give me some support."

Pearl nodded with a smile. Vynella poked her head out from behind Pearl.

"So what should I do?"

Standing in front of the slaves barracks a group of samurai guards watched as the smoke and fire from the western district continued to spread. Then a powerful gust of wind knocked them all over. Looking to the source of the wind they spotted a white Harpy vigorously flapping her wings at them.

"Gah! what who are you?"

"Catch me and find out losers!"

Vynella turned around and flew over to where the barracks were. As she passed over she fired a compressed air bullet at the water tank on top detonating it and smashing the upper half of the building.

"Damn that's our quarters! After her." said the officer.

The samurai guards agave chase after Vynella as she flew away at low altitude. With long strides the Oni quickly caught up with Vynella and passed through the pool of water left from the water tank. As they passed over the water it shifted and started growing hands and long tentacles. They reached out grabbing onto the Oni samurai tightly restraining them.

"Gah! what is this?"

"I can't move."

"Try cutting them."

The samurai tried cutting the water tentacles with their free arms but as they blades could cut the water it couldn't cut the magic holding them together. The tentacles changed shape covering their mouths and air supply. After a few minutes they were rendered helpless and were dragged off like the rest.

Motoichi and Pearl stepped out from their hiding spot quickly joined by Vynella.

"That was easier than expected," Pearl said.

"Good work you two," said Motoichi.

Pearl and Vynella blushed from the praise. "Eh... thanks." "Just doing my job."

Motoichi turned around facing the buildings containing the slave workers. "Come on let's get moving. Haruka can't hold them off forever."

"Ah right," said Pearl.

The three made their way to the nearest barracks and entered. With a creak the door opened letting in more sunlight. Inside They were surprised to find people playing cards on a makeshift table others talking in the middle of the bunk beds and some others exercising doing pull ups on the edges of the upper bunks. Some hanging upside down and doing crunches. One guy up in the rafters spotted the three newcomers at the doorway.

"Hey who are you guy's? You don't look like guards," said the Tengu man.

He spread his wings a little and hoped down. Others noticed Pearl, Vynella and Motoichi, turning towards them with glaring eye's. Motoichi felt like he was in the middle of a execution given the looks they were giving them.

Focusing Motoichi introduced himself. "MY names Yukawa, Motoichi and this is Pearl and Vynella."

The men all started dropping their jaws collectively as they ogled Pearls... assets while others were surprised at the pure white of Vynella's feathers.

"Damn are those real!"

"Look real."

"Snow white feathers! So rare."

"Check it she's a real mermaid with a tail and everything."

"And she's floating."

The guys stares and childish behavior was quickly ended by a young three tailed Kitsune woman walking into the middle of their group.

"Whats going on here?" the woman said. She quickly spotted the strangers who were obviously not guards or slaves or workers. "Who are you three?"

"That's we we're asking," said one man.

"If all of you would listen i'll explain everything," said Motoichi with confidence and clarity.

Everyone shared looks before agreeing to the hear his explanation. After a few minutes Motoichi, Pearl and Vynella explained all about their encounter with Haruka and their little journey together up to this point. While omitting the parts about Haruka being a half alien monster.

"Hell that girls been places," said one man.

"Hard to believe that little kids come back to get us out of here."

One Tengu man looking in deep thought. He turned to Motoichi. "Mister Yukawa you said that you came here from a village of Tengu on a mountain with a chief named Benimaru correct."

Motoichi turned to him. "Yes."

"We'll i'm actually from that village. When you were there did you meet two kids. No three. There names are Minami, Sora and Kuroi."

Motoichis face became more expressive and he gave Pearl a quick glance. "Is your family name Inaba?"

The man nodded. "Yes! Do you know my children. Are they doing ok."

"I haven't meet your children myself but Haruka had made friends with them from what I hear. So i'm sure their doing fine. Your village is doing well too. Once again you can thank Haruka for that. You can hear it all in greater detail from her once we have the time."

Just then a small child pushed her way through he crowed landing on her face in front of Motoichi.

"Ow ow my nose." the child exclaimed picking her face off the floor.

"Etsuko are you ok," said the Kitsune woman picking the child up.

"Etsuko?" said Motoichi. "So your that child Haruka mentioned."

"Ah you know me? Whats miss Haruka doing? How is she? Where..."

Raising a hand Motoichi cut her off. "She's fine. More than fine really." He side with a undertone of annoyance and regret. If you want to know where she is just look out at the smoke burning across the river."

The slaves all moved to one side of the building watching the raising smoke from the western district. Most wore faces of surprise and other were smiling at the destruction.

"Haruka is doing all that!" said Etsuko wide eyed, mouth gaping in surprise.

The Kitsuna woman looked like she was about to break into tears. "How is she... she was dead. Is... miss Haruka really alive? The Muramasa are so powerful and they even have machines and weapons from the west. And and."

One of the other slaves caught the woman's words finding them strange and worrisome.

"Hey what did you say?"

The woman turned to him and before long others were questioning her at the meaning of her words. The others pressuring with their questions and feeling uneasy she stepped back more and more until Her back was pressed against the bunks.

"I... I... I can't... I'm sorry."

Motoichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ma'am please tell us everything."

The woman grabbed Motoichi's arm and started sobbing. After calming down she explained that she had been threatened by two human guards and blackmailed into... servicing them as she put it. Etsuko didn't know what she ment and none of the adults would explain it when she asked. The Kitsuna woman also explained that Haruka had found them one night and they shot her and dumped the body in the river.

"She must have been alive or else these two wouldn't be here," said one man disbelieving her words.

"Yeah. Haruka-chan must have only been wounded and survived."

Another man crossed his arms. "Surviving the gun shot maybe but getting dumped in the river too?"

The people were all getting antsy thinking about the odd situation surrounding Haruka. Knowing that this won't help things Pearl got everyone's attention back on track.

"Hey! focus people."

Motoichi turned to her rubbing his ears with everyone else.

"Eh sorry. Was I too loud."

"No you were just fine," said Motoichi. Turning back to the others. "Like I said before you can ask Haruka everything later. Right now we need to get everyone out of here."

Everyone calmed down and thought it over.

"Yeah your right."

"Guess we got a little carried away. Sorry."

"I agree with mister Yukawa. We need to focus on escaping."

Everyone was finally coming together and started discussing how to get rid of the remaining guards and freeing the rest of the slaves and getting them to safety.

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Haruka-**

A explosion demolished a building. Dozens of Zerglings went flying from the combined attack from the regimented Muramasa clan samurai. A dozen burrowed Hydralisk's erupted out from the ground and fired back. The samurai formed a shield barrier with their combined spirit force cloaks easily blocking the feeble attack. Roaches arrived and started spraying their acid but because the spirits barrier was not made of normal matter it was again useless. Seeing that their attack wasn't working the Roach's charged for a melee attack. Their claws slashed at the barrier along with the Hydralisk unending spine barrage.

The barrier looked like it was weakening a little but before that could happen it was dropped and another barrage of energy blades was sent ripping into the Zerg lines cutting them apart like tissue paper. Far above in the sky a group of three Mutalisk spied on them. They readied to attack lowering their tails and fired three glaives each in rapid succession. The nine missile like projectiles flew true impacting the group of samurai from above and bypassing their shield in front blasting the group into pieces.

Or so it looked from the Mutalisk perspective. But when the dust cleared the formation of troops were completely unharmed.

From the center of the group a beam of fiery red spirit flame lanced through the air slicing one Mutalisk in half vertically. The other two Mutalisk dodged a second beam attack, counter attacking. But their glaives were shot down by the same beam fired in rapid succession and then they were bisected by that same attack.

Resting on the broken support beam of a demolished building a Locust watched as Kyoshiro in the center of the samurai formation smiled his sword blazing with a cloak of orange and crimson flame. The image was relayed back to Haruka a few hundred meters away from that particular battle.

Haruka stood atop the watchtower spying the general area that Kyoshiro and his men were in. "Great. Real wars are different then massacuring slavers and fighting against weak clans isn't it." Tatsuki and Mitsuki stood behind her.

Haruka looked over at the slave housing district sighting some Overlords descending from the nearby forest.

"Well it looks like those two are starting their side of things," Haruka grabbed onto the rifle with both hands breaking it in half. "Time for my turn. Tatsuki Mitsuki, you two get over to the other group of Samurai thats pussing in from the fortress area. I'll handle the big cheese."

Haruka placed a hand onto the hand railing lifting herself up and then falling down to the ground below landing amongst a group of Banelings and Hydralisk. She commanded the Banelings to charge at Kyoshiro's and his men. The Green bio bombs tucked in their legs and started rolling passed the destroyed buildings. Traveling down a road passed four buildings they turned making visual contact with Kyoshiro and his group.

Almost immediately a barrage of spirit force wave blades sliced into the Banelings detonating them en-masse. The combined explosion destroyed the nearby builds along with the front lines of the Muramasa clan troops just as the shield was down to allow them to attack the Banelings.

"Sir we've taken casualties," said a officer as dying and wounded men screamed behind him.

"Take the wounded to the rear lines," Kyoshiro ordered. "The rest of you reform our front lines. If the enemy attacks when were vulnerable we'll take even more casualties."

Following the clear and concise orders the troops gathered the injured placing them behind the main formation and started bandaging up their wounds as best as they could before taking them back to the rear lines for full medical treatment at the fortress. The rest of the troops reformed the front lines recreating the barrier that had been temporarily broken through.

Seeing his men work with skill and confidence filled Kyoshiro with pride as their clan chief. But his confidence was short lived as the ground started to shake around Kyoshiro and his men and started giving way. The buildings surrounding them slowly sunk into the ground leaving a ring shaped cavity with scattered rubble and with a plateau in the center where Kyoshiro and his men were left untouched.

However the tactical situation had changed drastically as the land scape left them with little room to move in. One of the Oni samurai foot slipped sending a fist sized rock rolling down into the ring shaped pit below.

"Ma lord what are our orders?" said the officer with concern.

Carefully analyzing the environment and the condition of his troops Kyoshiro came to the conclusion that the pit was a trap In which case the best course of action would be to avoid it and go over.

"Can you forme a bridge across the hole?" said Kyoshiro.

The officer looked at the distance between the plateau they were on and the otherside.

"I believe so ma lord."

The officer shouted orders having his men reform the spirit force barrier into a bridge with crenulation on the sides for protection against ambush attacks. Kyoshiro watched as the bridge materialised piece by piece spanning the gap a few meters at a time.

Nearby Haruka watched from some ruins as the ingenuity of the Oni soldiers and their leader fell well within her expectations.

"As expected their trying to get across the pitfall trap without going in it. I would have been disappointed if they had charged down into it. But now it's time to move on to phase 2."

Slowly but surely the troops made their way across the bridge. One of the samurai looked out over the side spotting movement in the ruins below. All at once a horde of six legged monster turtles with a split lower jaw and bladed arms on the front of their shell erupted from underground. The creatures shrieked and hissed under the bridge as it continued forming.

"Enemies below," said the soldier.

Hearing the report more people looked out over the edge of the crenulation. Some Roaches fired their high pressure acid up at them but dew to the crenulation most of it was blocked. Some of the samurai fired their spirit blades down in retaliation but most of their attacks just wounded the Roach's as the angle only allowed them to hit the tough shells.

As the troops made their way across the bridge they were only watching the front and sides leaving their rear facing the plateau open. Then a just as the samurai were at the mid way point a dozen Hydralisk took advantage of this un-burrowing in the middle of the plateau behind the Samurai. They sent a thick barrage of spine projectiles across the bridge. A dozen of Kyoshiro's troops fell quickly from the ambush attack.

"Ambush from the rear!"

The shouted warning quickly caught the attention of Kyoshiro and everyone else. New barriers were reformed behind them but the damage had already been dealt. Looking around Kyoshiro saw four dozen of his men laying dead or wounded with dozens of sharp spikes sticking out of their bodies.

"Gah damn," Kyoshiro cursed clinching his fist. "Where are you champion. I know you'er out there. Or should I call you Rei Fumiko."

Haruka giggled at the use of her false identity. Seeing as her time was right Haruka leaped out from her cover taking flight. She flew high up and over the heads of the samurai and dropped in amongst them landing on the back of the poor guy closest to Kyoshiro.

"For one thing that names a false one I created for reasons I had back then," said Haruka as everyone surrounding her drew their swords but halted their attack as their lord raised a hand to stop them.

"And second I have very good reasons for attacking your mining operation here."

Kyoshiro held his own temper opting to listen to the monstrous looking leader of these creatures if only for a time. He was at a loss for how such creature could have joined the tournament and become champion but those were questions for later.

"Then by all means tell me your real name?" said Kyoshiro.

Stepping off the guy she had landed on Haruka looked Kyoshiro in the eyes both sharing a intense stare at each other. "The names Haruka. Akuma Haruka."

"Haruka Akuma. I'll remember it," said Kyoshiro. "And prey tell why have you found it necessary to attack my lands and kill my men... Haruka."

"Hmph. Why have you been kidnapping people and forcing them to work like dogs in this mine."

Gritting his teeth at the retort Kyoshiro himself didn't like the idea of slavery but.

"It was necessary to build up the needed funds and materials to overthrow the Regent who rules this nation. He had the previous emperor killed so he could take the position of leading the nation until the current heir comes of age. Who he is no doubt corrupting to be used as a pawn or will kill later."

"Tsk... Tsk..." said Haruka waging her finger. "Oh my. Coming out and saying it are we. You do know that your head would roll if certain people heard that remark."

"I know that. But what about you?" said Kyoshiro.

Haruka sighed taking a moment to glance around at the men all eager to draw their weapons on her.

"Well. To be perfectly honest. I hate you. You drag people from their lives to use them for some hair brained scheme of a rebellion and for what. It's sad how easy it was for them to play you." she said shrugging.

Kyoshiro's eye twitched at the remark. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean the Britannia agents you've been working with."

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Tatsuki and Natsuki-**

The twins sliced and cut their way through the formations of armored samurai. Their psi-armor reinforced bodies and weapons cleanly cutting through armor and weapons and even matching their spirit barrier and attacks. Thanks to the Lair,s unlocking of the restriction on the capabilities of their swarm level four of their psi-armor was now available and added with all the extra Psi-cores that had been made by Oracle. It made the twins job of dealing with the secondary force all the easier.

More samurai charged at them from the left flank launching wave blades of spirit force but were easily dodge with a acrobatic somersault from the twins. Roaches erupted from under the samurai's feet knocking them all down. The Roaches pinned them all down while gun fire pinged off their armor. Looking to their right flank Tatsuki and Mitsuki spotted a tower with four humans.

**"Shot it down," **Mitsuki ordered.

A group of reserve Hydralisk un-burrowed from between two buildings and counter attacked. A hail of spines ripped into the tower compromising its structural integrity. It collapsed burying the humans in rubble. Once that was done the twins could finally focus on the main problem. Not to far away a single man standing twenty feet high swung his blade around cutting a bloody swath of death and destruction through the Zerg forces.

"Hraaa. By the name of my clan, I will slay you all, for defiling our land," said Kengo as his avatar form hacked at the Roach's and Hydralisk.

Meanwhile nearby two human guards were cowering behind a pile of rubble.

"Gah! that's the last time I listen to you," said the guard with a scar on his chin.

"It's not like I knew a army of monsters would attack today. All I wanted was one of the sweets made by those cute girls in the fortress."

The other man sighed and looked out from the corner of the building. He saw the two woman one with white hair and two swords and the other with black hair willding a Naginata. They were approaching that giant guy captain Kengo with more of those monsters following.

"And if things haven't gone from bad to worse. That Kengo guys here. Maybe we should just wait things out until the fighting stops," said the man with a scared chin.

"Yeah that sounds like it would be for the best." said the other guy.

The two ran off down the street rounding the corner.

* * *

**-Back with Haruka-**

"I mean the people from Britannia you've been talking with," said Haruka.

Her words disturbed Kyoshiro to his core as the meaning behind them would break Kyoshiro's reasoning and force him to admit that he had been played by a foreign power.

"I... I don't understand what you mean?" _"Could it be true that the foreigners are manipulating both the royal court and me. Is that why Kaguya is attacking my clan's shipping," _He thought.

Haruka sighed. "Come on now surely you must have had some miss-givings about those guys from Britannia. Unless your a idiot who just takes any help he's given without questioning the motivation of the other's."

"What proof do you have of such a thing," Kyoshiro demanded.

"The fact that their a foreign nation for one thing. People, especially business minded people love playing stupid little warlords like you for fools. And make a big fat stack of money while their at it. Oh and just so you know. Me thinks they may have had a part to play in the death of the last emperor. What was his name again..."

Gritting his teeth Kyoshiro had to admit that the possibility was there. But then his anger at Harukas disrespect of the emperor, casually talking about him as if in a joke activated the stone in Kyoshiro's pocket. It glowed a dull white as it activated it's magic.

Kyoshiro's thoughts concerning the manipulation of the foreigners was washed away by his anger. Gripping his swords handle. "If you have no proof of your clame's then be gone demon. You are not worthy to speak the name of the his highness."

*Stab*

"Really. Be gone demon. That's... well not the cooliest line." said Haruka as everyone was shocked seeing her just stand there not batting a eye at having a burning sword of fire impaled through her chest. "How about this for a line. This is just a copy of me which is being controlled from a fare. While the real me is assaulting that fortress of yours."

"WHAT!" said Kyoshiro as his purpose for being angry slowly faded hearing that this body standing before him was not the real Haruka.

In the distance a explosion caught everyone's attention. As they looked smoke rose up from the fortress they had come from.

Kyoshiro turned back to the Avatar of Haruka. "How dare you attack my people I..."

Haruka cut him off. "If you really care about your people then surrender and leave."

"What!"

"You heard me. Take your troops and leave. Otherwise i'll start executing your people. You'll find their bodies scattered all over the place by the time you get back here."

"Grr you. Face be in a honorable dual..."

"I refuse."

"You have no honor!"

"That maybe true but I'm the one whose in the stronger strategic position. So it's your call on what happens next. Will you come to attack me and forfeit the lives of the people I've taken hostage or will you quietly leave with your men."

Kyoshiro lowered his head, gritting his teeth but seriously thought it though. Even if he turned around to the castle the present situation that he and his men were currently in would make it a slow march back to the fortress. And even when they return Haruka and her forces would have more than enough time to retreat or prepare an ambush. And considering the size of the giant pit trap they'er currently in it wouldn't be all that crazy to assume that a larger trap would be used if they were to enter the fortress. The whole structure could become one big tome for them all.

In his heart the anger for Haruka faded as the love and need to protect his people became higher priority and with it so did the magic of the mind manipulation stone but because of the way it works he would never remember its effect on him.

Pulling out his blade Kyoshiro flicked it once clearing the blood off before seathing it.

"Very well then. You promise that none of my people will be harmed." said Kyoshiro giving a stink eye.

Giving a pained exhale Haruka's avatar held it's hand over the regenerating chest hole. "I give you my word Your people will not be harmed. Your people wouldn't be useful hostages if they were killed them now would they."

"Hmp. Tell me demon. Was this all apart of your plane from the beginning."

Haruka gave a fiendish smile. "Maybe." With a swish Kyoshiro turned around. "And one more thing Kyoshiro." He glanced back. "The name of my pets aren't Demons. Their called Zerg. And once you and all your troops are twenty miles away i'll release your people unharmed."

"Very well. Troops were... retreating. Send the signal to the others."

Haruka could tell that He was barely containing his rage. This Kyoshiro guy seemed like the honest straight forward and emotional type. Which meant that he was also easy to read. After a few minutes they reached the other side of the pitfall trap and marched away.

* * *

**-On top the fortress-**

The real Haruka in knee length red kimono with her scythe folded up in its holster on her lower back sat on the ceramic roof watching the fires die down.

"Well that went better than expected. This Avatar idea was pretty good if I say so myself. No need to put myself into danger if it can be avoided."

The wind blew making Her hair flow and flutter like a deep blue river in the air. Haruka focused on the Locust having a quick look through their eyes. She searched for those two bastards that raped that woman and almost killed Her starting this whole thing.

A Locust zipped by a building with the door partly open. It turned back hovering in front of the door a moment before flying inside. The building looked like a officers house but with western design to it. The Locust flew around inside going from room to room finding nothing until reaching the basement stairs. It's door was also open and so the Locust went farther in.

"Ah well at least there's one good thing that came from all of this," said a man.

Hearing the voice the locust stopped turning left rounding the corner.

"Quality sake and food."

"Haha yeah. Only officers and nobles get the good stuff." *chug's bottle*

The Locust came across two men stuffing their faces with alcohol and food. It carefully observed their faces quickly identifying them. One with a scare on his chin and the other as his accomplish.

On her perch atop the fortress Haruka gave a sadistic smile. "Found you."

* * *

**-Hours later after night fall-**

Twenty miles west of The fortress Kyoshiro and the rest of his men waited for the rest of their people to be released. Along the dirt road a good thousand men all sat or stood waiting for a order to be given. Kyoshiro stood in the middle of the road unblinkingly watching for his people. If Haruka went back on her promise then he would make her pay for harming his people.

Just then a sense of hypocrisy ran through his heart and He felt like a hypocrite. How can he be angry at Haruka for threatening his people when he has enslaved and ruined the lives of many others for his own selfish reasons. He may have had a goal based on revenge for the death of the man he respected the most but that was no excuse for what He himself had done to others.

"There they are!" yelled one man.

Snapping out of his thoughts Kyoshiro looked up to see the road full of the servants and workers that had been taken hostage. The numbers also included many wounded Muramasa samurai being carried on wood and cloth stretchers and in wagons pulled by horses. Breathing a sigh of relief Kyoshiro lowered his arms.

"Lord Kyoshiro-sama," yelled the people as they approached.

Everyone was all over joyed at being reunited and they all mixed and talked gathering together.

"Ma lord," said Kengo kneeling nearby.

Kyoshiro knew that everyone was eager to take back their home fortress but it was not yet time.

"Listen everyone." At those words the whole area became quiet as a tomb as all heads turned to Him. "I know all of you want to retake our home but I feel that counter attacking now would be a mistake. For now we'll rest at a nearby castle and after word we'll regroup our forces with the reinforcement's. We'll bring down the whole of the Muramasa clans might down on these invader's heads."

Again Kyoshiro felt the heavy tug of his own hypocrisy even while his people cheered at his words. And all the while the stone Castle had given him pushed his thought to kill Haruka.

* * *

**-With Haruka-**

Within the inner chambers of the fortress dungeon screams and cry's for help echoed through the stone tunnels. Steel bars vibrated as flesh was ripped from bone and organs were eaten by eager Zerglings. Shadows of two men being devoured alive played out on the illuminated wall.

Gulps of swallowed meat. Breaking of bones by powerful jaws and pitiful wailing and sobbing filled the darkness of that place. With a tearing noise a head was removed slowly and painfully and tossed aside. The mans face was frozen in a terrified and painful expression that showed just how extreme his torture was. With another tearing noise another head came off its shoulders distinctly showing the scare on his chin with his face frozen in a expression of pain and fear.

The metal door to the prison chamber opened showing Haruka half naked and covered in blood.

"Ahh. That was so cathartic." She said with a pleased expression.

She looked over at a Hydralisk holding her Kimono neatly folded up in its arms. She reached for it but stopped realizing just how dirty she was.

"Oh yeah. I should clean up first."

With a wave of her hand She opened a warp gate back to her personnel chambers in the hive cluster. Stepping through the portal she just sat down on the creep and let it expand over her. The sensation was like being submerged in warm jello that moved on its own.

"Hhmm. This feels like a warm bath. Or maybe it's what being enveloped by a slime feels like. Hmmm. Now that I think about it I should make dungeons and dragons universe one of my destinations once I get that ship. Where-ever the hell it is."

After having the creep clean her off Haruka warped back to the dungeon and put her clothing back on, equipping her scythe. Baiting that lord Kyoshiro guy into a trap that would have cost the lives of many of his men and making him choose between fighting her and saving the lives of his people was not only a great strategy but one that also revealed Kyoshiro's inner nature. And from what she saw he was a honorable man that earnestly cared for his people.

If he had been the selfish type that only cared for his own gains and losses and was stupid enough to cast aside his people just to get revenge against Her then Haruka would have not hesitated to kill him on the spot.

Leaving the dungeon Haruka walked along the stone base of the fortress until reaching the main building. Inside she met with Motoichi who had been standing by the doorway.

"Hey." He said waving at Her. "Where have you been?"

Haruka stopped beside him with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh just reliving some of my pent up stress. How' everyone else doing."

"Their having a feast. The woman have all cooked a tone of food we found in the fortress for everyone but the guest of honor had been missing."

"Oh really. Well then let's grace them with our presence before the food gets cold."

The two walked through the halls making a turn into a inner room. A little further they came to a large sliding double doors and entered. Inside were hundreds of the former slaves that had until recently been slaving away in the mine. Men were cheering woman were dancing and singing. There was even a band playing with instruments that had been abandoned when everyone left the fortress.

Haruka and Motoichi walked along the rows of people enjoying themselves and was quickly being picked out by Pearl sitting a distance away.

"Hey hey. Over here," said Pearl as she waved at them.

Haruka and Motoichi started their way over there but a small shadow dashed over tables and between people until colliding with Harukas gut knocking her down.

"Haruka Haruka Haruka. I missed you I missed you sooo much..." Etsuko practically screamed burying her face into Harukas chest.

Rubbing Etsukos head Haruka said. "It's good to see you to Etsuko. "

* * *

**Chapter End.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**War and Revelation**

* * *

**-Hive Cluster-**

Within the tunnels of the living Hive Cluster a Drone hovered through the chambers carrying a large red and orange crystal on it's back. Entering through a doorway the Drone entered the chamber Oracle was building the unknown structure. Moving onto the platform it passed the Hunter Killer Oracle was using to observe it. The Drone stopped in front of the dome in the center. The dome flowered open and the Drone placed the crystal in the center. The Drone backed away and the dome closed behind it. A wave of psionic energy rippled space while glowing cracks on the platform traced their way from the platforms outer edges to the center dome as it also became illuminated with glowing cracks of light that also traced a path from the domes edges to it's base where the two tracer lines criss crossed continuing on their path's outwards and inwards.

**[Ok... hope that's nothing to worry about] **said Oracle observing through the Hunter killers eyes.

Two energies Psionic and Magical both started combining and interweaving throughout the structure making the living matter it was made of pulsate with glee as it's intended purpose was coming to fruition.

* * *

**-Captured Muramasa Fortress-**

Rubbing Etsukos head Haruka said. "It's good to see you to Etsuko."

She stood back up as everyone watched. Understanding they expected her to say something Haruka took in a deep breath.

"I'm glad everyone is safe and sound." She turned left. "We all suffered from the Muramasa clans brutality but now that is all at an end. Tonight we all will rest, feast and tomorrow I'll send all of you to a safe place far from here. And after that you'll all get to return to your families who im sure are missing you."

One man stood up. It was the father of Minami and Sora.

"Haruka i'm overjoyed to be able to see my children again but what about you? Won't the Muramasa return in force to retake their Fortress?"

Many people agreed and looked at Haruka with worry in their eyes and wondering what she would say next.

"Actually that's what i'm expecting. I intended to handle the Muramasa clan one of two ways depending on weather or not their leader Kyoshiro was willing to sacrifice his own people just to get at me. He chose to keep his people safe. So in turn i'll spare his life. But I know that he'll want to retake this fortress and mine complex considering their importance. Which is why im having all your leave in the morning. I'll have a easier time fighting if I don't have to keep all of you safe."

The speech seemed to satisfy the people as they murmured amongst each other.

"If that was all... It's time to eat and make marry or putting it another way. PARTY!" shouted Haruka raising both arms.

While everyone returned to their meals and talking Haruka and Etsuko walked over to Motoichi and Pearl.

"Well it's not the greatest speech but it did the trick," said Motoichi holding a flat cup of sake.

"I'm glad everyone is having a good time," said Pearl looking around the large room filled end to end by so many people enjoying themselves and their new found freedom.

Haruka sat down opposite Pearl and Motoichi. She looked to her side as Etsuko sat down beside her. Etsuko looked up at her, with a smile before leaning on her arm with both hands wrapped around it.

"Etsuko you don't have to cling to me," said Haruka.

"Mmm no. If I let go you might leave again," said Etsuko tightening her grip.

"Eh? Well how will you eat then. The food looks good," said Haruka.

Etsuko looked at her plate of food then up to Haruka. "Can you feed me then."

Haruka let out a sigh not enjoying the new overly clingy Etsuko_. "This is going to be a pain." _She thought. "Your a big girl Etsuko feed yourself. You don't want people to start calling you baby Etsuko now do you."

The cute fox child looked down in thought and shook her head not liking that kind of treatment. "Umm ok."

Reluctantly she let go with one arm and grabbed her chopsticks. She fitted her finger's around them and grabbed a piece of cooked fish. Haruka smiled as Etsuko looked so cute eating with that reluctant looking face on. Etsuko still had one arm wrapped around Harukas but it was at least a start. Haruka grabbed her own chopsticks and started eating too.

After a few bits Haruka looked over at Vynella sitting beside Pearl. Despite not having any hands or at least full hands the snow white harpy was eating rather well with her clawed feet and the two fingers on her wings folding point. She watched as Vynella reached with her rather dexturis talons to pick up a cup of water and take a few sips before placing it back down. She then reached out with her other leg to pick up a sauce bowl and dip her fish. Vynella chewed and swallowed before noticing Haruka staring at her.

"What?"

"Err I just never saw a harpy eat at a table before."

"Were you expecting me to struggle of something. Just because we Harpies don't have full hands like you grounders doesn't mean we cant eat like you."

Haruka bowed respectfully. "Sorry I didn't mean any disrespect."

Vynella shrugged. "No big deal."

"So." Motoichi started. "How do you plan on dealing with Kyoshiro and his army. You got him by the balls last time but he'll have no reason to hold back next time. He may even destroy his own fortress rather then let it remain in enemy hands."

Haruka took a few bits of her meal before answering.

"Oh I have plans. And like him I won't be holding back the next time we fight either. With no non combatants to get caught up in our fight this time I'll have no reason to hold back either."

"But isn't it the same with him," said Pearl. "I wonder what he'll do?"

"Other then send a large army at us you mean," said Motoichi as he chewed is food.

"It would indeed be a problem if we had to fight a whole army. And i'm not feeling in the mood to kill all those people just because of the situation." said Haruka.

She started thinking about her current capabilities and what she could have and do given the current level of her swarms development. "Hmm, hehe that should work."

Feeling a little unnerved by Harukas laugh Motoichi and Pearl shared a look of concern before turning back to Haruka.

"Uh what did you just think up?" said Motoichi.

Haruka gave a small evil laugh. "Hehehe. Ah... Don't worry. It won't be that bad. I'm just going to take the high ground... the ultimate high ground."

Motoichi only got more concerned.

"Also Motoichi I'll need to see you later before bed," said Haruka

"What is it?"

"Just got to give you some thing that will make it easier for you to communicate with my swarm."

Vynella rolled her eyes.

**-Next Morning-**

Everyone was gathered as a large crowd in the courtyard of the fortress waiting. Then startling everyone a line of ten warp gates opened along the walls.

Haruka stood in the in front of the crowd between them and the warp gates with Etsuko still clinging to her arm.

"Don't worry everyone. These gateways will take you to different villages that will take care of you until we can send you back to your homes."

The people murmured between one another before walking into the warp gates one by one. As the people left the Tengu man from before walked up to Haruka.

"Thank you Haruka for everything."

"Your welcome... mister?"

The Tengu man rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed that he never gave Her His name.

"My names Saburo. I'll say hi to Minami and Sora for you when I get back."

With a smile Haruka replied. "I hope you like the new house then."

Saburo tilted his head in question. "New house?"

"You'll see when you get back. Oh and that warp gate there is the one leading back to your village," said Haruka pointing.

Saburo glanced over Harukas shoulder at the warpgate then to Haruka again.

"Thanks... I guess? I hope I'll see you again miss Haruka."

Saburo left following the line of people as they disappeared through the warp gates. Haruka watched as the last of them left leaving just her Etsuko, Pearl, Motoichi, Vynella and the twins.

Motoichi walked up to Haruka. "What are we doing next. I assume were going to prepare for the Muramasa clans counter attack."

Haruka looked up towards the sky. "Yes we will. Motoichi, now that you have that parasite in your head you can control the Creep now. Use it to create a army and defenses around the fortress. Oracle can answer any questions you have about Creep or controling zerg."

"Who's this Oracle?" He asked.

**[That would be me] **Oracle projected into his mind.

"Who said that?" Motoichi looked around expecting to find the source of the new voice.

**[Sorry. Allow me to properly introduce my self. Im Oracle. I have no physical form as you would understand it, but I exist as a kind of... spirit that's connected to all the Zerg of miss Haruka's swarm.]**

"Oh!" said Motoichi thinking that Haruka and these Zerg keep getting weirder and weirder.

Haruka turned back to the others. "Pearl and Vynella, I want you to gather up all the magic crystals in all the machines and buildings and bring them here to the fortress. Feel free to use the Drones and Overlords."

"Ok," Pearl said still feeling a little unsure amount the whole thing.

"Sure," said Vynella already used to using her parasite to order Zerg around.

"What will I do?" asked Etsuko.

Looking down at the child Haruka thought about what would keep her out of trouble. "Hmm... I want you to count and organize all of the Magic crystals Pearl and Vynella bring and place them all in a room for safekeeping. Can you do that."

"Uh yeah I can count. And I can organise stuff too. I always kept my collection of special looking rocks in order of type, color and size didn't I."

Haruka patted Etsukos head remembering that she had a collection of pretty or special looking rocks she always collected in her free time.

"Yes you did. Now let's get to work everyone."

"Wait! What will You do," said Etsuko.

"I'm going to work with my swarm to build up a Hive cluster and defenses to protect this place when the Muramasa clan come back."

Etsuko blinked. "I thought Mister Motoichi was doing that?"

Haruka crouched down to eye level with Etsuko. "He is but only around the fortress. Im going to build a larger base around the whole area of the mine complex."

"Oh," Etsuko said. "How?"

Haruka knew she was a little kid but the annoying questions and snickering from Vynella and Pearl was starting to grade on her nerves.

"I'll take you up in the sky and show you when i'm all done ok."

"Up in the sky!" said Etsuko excitedly, her tails waged back and forth rapidly.

"Yep. So do a good good or I won't take you up."

"Eh!... I'll do my best!"

Haruka smiled at Etsukos new enthusiasm. "That good. Now let's all get to work shall we."

Minutes later everyone split up. Haruka left a Alpha Zergling to help Etsuko and keep her from running off somewhere. Meanwhile Vynella and Pearl summoned a small group of Drones and a hand full of Overlords to haul all the magic crystals that were used to power the machines scattered all over the valley. Motoichi received some advice from Oracle on how to use Creep to make different things from barricades to bone spears to walls and pitfall traps to a army of clones. Sadly said clones were unable to use spirits force but could at least use level one psi-armor. And explode thanks to Baneling essence.

As for Haruka herself she walked to the large open field of the mine between the former slave barrack's and the mining area. The flat open area was perfect for her plans. She sent the order to the Maw's of the Swarm opening a ring of warp gates around herself. Frome the gates poured forth a army of Drones.

"I haven't had much time to really enjoy the feeling of building up a Hive cluster like when I played StarCraft." Sigh. "Well better late than never I guess. Now let's see what changes my counterpart made to the Swarm."

Haruka organised the Drones in groups and had them spawn Creep Cores in five dozen clusters of ten all arranged in a large crescent with some clusters on the outside between the inner groups. The uneven terrain wasn't much of a bother. Minutes passed until all the Creep Cores had finished growing. Next She selected Swarm crawlers to morph from some and Hatcheries from others. The Creep Cores formed large cocoons around themselves. But seeing the need for more resources Haruka opened more warp gates in a circular pattern twenty feet up in the air and ordered Drones in various chambers of the main Hive cluster to harvest Creep and place it through the warp gates. She also called over a few Overlords.

Before to long a rain of Creep chunks started raining down from above providing the extra biomass the growing structures needed. A few dozen Overlords that Pearl and Vynella wearnt using floated over head and started barfing Creep all over the place. In only a half hour the hole mining area was covered in a expanding field of creep. A hour after that, the first Swarm crawlers and Hatcheries finished hatching. Popping from their cocoons the new structures towered over the landscape ever so slightly flexing those giant horn like towers.

Haruka immediately ordered the Hatcheries to start growing more Drones. While she had the Swarm crawlers move over to the edges of the area along the cliff sides leading up to the forest to the right and by the river to the left. The Swarm Crawlers burrowed into place at the base of the cliff's and started producing Creep. Within just a few minutes the Creep had reached the tree line up above. The Creep then, under orders from Haruka grew up into a large thick wall with foot long spikes along it's top and outer side. The wall stretched all along the eastern side of the artificial valley excavated by the Muramasa clans mining. Another wall was created along the side of the river that split valley in half and the two walls connected at the lower and upper halves of the district completely encircling the eastern district.

Using her Avatar/body double flying up in the air Haruka watched how her new Hive Cluster was coming along. Its area radius size was five times that of the still growing main Hive cluster but that Hives growth was mainly focused on vertical expansion rather then horizontal. Now that Haruka doesn't have to worry about space constraints (or destroying the environment since the whole valley was barran) she can expand far more then before.

Haruka stood atop a Hatchery overlooking a army of Drones organised in a massive square pattern. She looked around for spots for them to build and formed a blueprint of the new Hiver cluster in her mind. With a series of mental commands the Drones scattered and began dismantling the buildings to make more space. And after that were organised into three groups.

The first group started digging down into the underground mine shafts. The shafts were much too small for Drones and needed to be expanded but did provide a good start for the new underground construction. The second group started forming creep domes around the Hatcheries. And the Third started breaking apart the machines that Vynella and Pearl had already striped of their magic crystals.

Haruka yawned after having watched her army of Drones work for another two hours. Having to keep track and monitor all the activity had distracted her from a very large target. That massive mountain excavator that the largest magic crystal had been taken from.

Remembering that device that Oracle was building Haruka sent the disembodied mind a call.

**"Oracle whats the statues of THAT device your building?" **projected Haruka.

**[It's still charging and adapting to the mix of Psionic and Magical energies gathering with in it. I estimate a full week at most,] **answered Oracle.

**"A whole week!"**

**[Mixing both Psionic and Magical energy is a function of the device. When complete it will fully activate. Don't worry. After looking it over top to bottom I know for a fact that it's not a bomb or something like that.]**

Haruka sighed looking up in thought. **"Well... I trust you. Just tell me if something happens ok."**

**[I will.]**

After having her question concerning that answered Haruka sent a order for the large mining excavator to be dismantled. While she watched some two dozen Drones hover over to it and start ripping it apart, Haruka decided to look in on the others who have been hard at work fulfilling their respective task's. Motoichi had made a small disposable army of generic Ogre clones armed with bio-katana, bio-spears,bio-shields and organic bows and arrows. Motoichi felt it would be too creepy if they all had his face so they all have a different face then his. But they still all look alike.

Haruka wondered if psi-armor would be effective on arrows. And as if reading her mind a row of the clones stepped forward in a row and all readied a arrow each. They aimed at the fortress wall and pulled back on the bow string. As they aimed at the wall all the arrows became charged with Psi-armor and fired. The barrage of reinforced arrows whistled through the air piercing through a foot of stone with ease.

"Cool" was all Haruka cold think.

**"Glad you think so," **projected Motoichi.

**"Huh? Motoichi. I didn't send you a message?"**

**"I can feel it when you are focusing on me or my army."**

**"Oh yeah because of the hive mind," **replied Haruka.

**"You think this army of copies will be of use? They can be easily replaced but their pretty weak?" **projected Motoichi.

**"I don't expect them to win the battle on their own. Just serve as a backup force to defend the fortress. But I don't actually care about that fortress. It's just a decoy at this point anyway."**

**"I see. So that new... Hive Cluster as you call it is going to be our main base then?" **said Motoichi.

**"Yes. But it's far from complete. How long do you think it will be until Kyoshiro comes back with his army in full force?"**

There was a pause as Haruka felt Motoichi thinking.

**"I would estimate a week at most. If not sooner. We are right in the middle of the territory of the Muramasa clan after all. But I think that after suffering such a lose that Kyoshiro will want to make certain if his victory and gather as much of his military might as possible. Perhaps he will try to surround us on all sides and overwhelm us with numbers. Or not i'm not an expert strategist."**

Haruka laughed at that concept.

**"Ah hahaha. Overwhelm the Zerg. Haha. Thats a laugh. There's only a few armies I can think of that can match or surpass the might of the Swarm when it's at full power."**

Motoichi raised a mental eye brow.

**"Given that statement and what I know about the Zerg I guess I should consider the world lucky that you haven't just expanded without constraint."**

**"Quite correct." **Haruka stated. **"The victory I gained over Kyoshiro before was of tactics not power. But if he want's a display of power I'll show him what power really is."**

**"And how will you do that?"**

Haruka looked up smiling. **"With a very effective tactic as I had told you before. Taking the high ground but with a new twist."**

* * *

**-Fort town**** Honshina****: Central Ehime Prefecture of Shikoku island- **

Captain Kengo walked through the streets of the fort town with two subordinates following close behind. They pressed themselves through the crowd of packed towns people filling the streets.

"Sir the meeting should be starting soon," said one of Kengos men.

"I know." replied the Captain as they turned a corner.

The three men turned down a road and made their way up a series of stone stairs leading up to a temple sharing atop the hill overlooking the town. It was also a fortress although smaller than the one taken by the Monsters calling themselves Zerg but it was the second largest on the island.

At the same time Kyoshiro sat in a large room in front of a small table with some recently finished food plates. Sitting opposite him was a beautiful Oni woman in a shrine maidens red and white hakama. Her jet black hair was tied in a long ponytail in back with two long flowing braids hanging down in front of her shoulders.

She gave a sigh. "It's quite packed lately. Ever since the refugees from the your fortress came here."

Kyoshiro was half listening to Her as he thought over battle formations and strategies and also decided to finally use those new weapons Castle had sent him last year.

"Huh? oh yeah. Sorry to intrude."

The priestess tilted her head making a disappointed expression.

"Your not listening to me are you. No wonder you lost our clans main fortress."

Feeling as if he had been stabbed in the heart Kyoshiro placed both hands on both his folded knees and sighed.

"Don't get all pouty. It's your own fault for not being attentive," She said.

"Tsumugi." said Kyoshiro. "Ever since we were children you always found it enjoyable to torment me haven't you."

Tsumugi brought a sleeve over her mouth making a short laugh.

"Hehe! But it's just so fun to tease you. And you make it so easy. It's your own fault."

Kyoshiro placed his right hands index and middle fingers onto his temple and rubbed some of the headache away. Tsumugi drank the last of her water. A moment later the door opened and two Oni men in matching black armor, (one with gold lining around the edges of the plating and the other with silver a lining) entered with Kengo and his two men following behind them.

Kyoshiro turned to the five as they all bowed to him.

"Lord Muramasa. We have come to aide you," said the one in silver armor.

"We will slay those foolish enough to defile our lands and do..."

The one in gold armor stopped as Kyoshiro raised a hand.

"Tsutomu. Tetsu. I feel more relieved now that your both home again after your little trip to our sister clan in the north. Is lady Nyoko doing well?"

Tetsu (The one in gold armor) raised his head.

"Yes lord Muramasa. She's been feeling much better ever since prince Hiroshi and her uncle rescued her from that group of slaver's."

Kyoshiro took on a grim expression after hearing the mention of slavery. His whole experience with the trade has turned quit sour what with Kaguya's interference and now the recent kidnapping of the priestess of a sister Oni clan in the north. Even though shes a half breed between a Knife eared Elf and the prideful and powerful Oni. She was still distant family so Kyoshiro still worried. He may have little love loss with that puppet of a prince but he really should send a letter of thanks to the goody goody little brat.

Tsutomu raised his head as his brother lowered his.

"She said to thank those beast tamers who caused a ruckus and thereby gave her uncle and prince Hiroshi the opportunity to rescue her."

Kyoshiro took interest in that information.

"Who are you referring to?" He asked.

The twins glanced at each other a moment before raising their heads to speaking.

"Well ma-lord during the slave auction there was a attack by several individuals and unknown creatures," said Tsutomu.

"Two woman attacked the slaver market in which Nyoko was being sold and they killed all the auction attendants and guards. They also seemed to command large four legged creatures with deadly bladed arms on their backs."

The description was simplistic but accurate to the smaller Zerg creatures that attacked the fortress before. Kyoshiro felt a pang of frustration in his gut at the fact he owed Haruka for a favor he'd rather not owe her fore. But no one knew that except him and he felt like keeping it that way but his sense of honor made it hard to keep silent.

"I see..." said Kyoshiro. "Moving on we will have the meeting to discuss our strategy to retake our clans central fortress. Does anyone have something to say before we begin?"

* * *

**-Undisclosed location?-**

Within a dark room a ring of chairs were illuminated by lights from above. Several hooded men appeared one on each chair as if they were illusions.

"This meeting shall now come to order," said a older sounding man with a deep commanding voice.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I hear there's been a sighting of those creatures called Zerg in Japan."

"Oh!"

"Disturbing."

"Yes that is correct," said the voice of Castle.

"From the report it was some time ago that they were sighted. Why have you only now alerted us to their existence?"

The hooded Castle turned to the one who asked the question.

"Their behavior was different then in our records. And as well two of them had taken human form."

"Couldn't they have been infested humans?" asked another hooded man.

"Possibly" replied Castle. "However It also seems that they have another leader besides the two. From what i've been able to gather her name is Akuma Haruka. She has befriended several villages and towns and has formed a trade route between them. This has completely undone what we have had that Ogre Hiroshige do."

"I knew using a Ogre was a mistake," said someone. "Perhaps we should have had that Kyoshiro handle it. The price of the land on Shikoku island will be higher now that more people will stay. If we can't gain a stronger foothold in Japan by buying up land then we need to eliminate the problem before our plans are delayed any further."

"Agreed."

"I concur."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

"We are in agreement." said the man with the deep commanding voice." Castle can you handle this infestation of Zerg on your own or do you need help?"

"At first I was interested in studying them at a distance but recently they have taken the main fortress of the Muramasa clan. Kyoshiro and his top officers are currently in a meeting discussing how their going to retake their land. I had attempted using a mind spell to instigate his death but it seems this Haruka is too crafty and strong willed to let a little threat to her life force her hand. If he had died at her hands then it would have been a useful trigger to have the Regent turn all of Japan on the Swarm. Once that had happened we would have only needed to watch as the two sides weakened each other and then we could have requested a use of the Hyperion to kill Haruka and destroy her Swarms Hive Clusters." said Castle.

"And then in the name of helping a allied nation rebuild WE could have made all the forced reframations needed to make Japan another member of our order," said another man.

"And our first foothold in the far east. If only the takeover of China had worked," lamented another man.

"The past is the past," said the man with the commanding voice. "We must look to the future. If these Zerg are allowed to spread too far even we will be powerless against them. We will force a use of the Hyperion to kill their leader and complete Castles plan. Any objections or comments?"

"Hmm... I have a alternative plane." said another hooded man. "Castle what of that young man whom you recruited into our fold. What was his name... Duke Leonhard Schwarzmann," asked one of the hooded men.

"Yes. What about him?"

"Doesn't he have a younger brother who has recently developed a rather unique fighting style and combat magic. Would it be possible to have him kill this Haruka?"

Castle was silent a moment as he thought. "That is a interesting proposal. But I highly doubt that one man can Kill the leader of a group of monsters."

"Not on his own. But I also have a few interesting... test subjects of my own. And I have been looking for a proper place to test their capabilities. Pairing them with that young boy could give us some valuable date."

"And results perhaps?" said another of the hooded men.

"I see," replied Castle. "I will contact the Duke concerning this. His brother should still be in Japan. But i'm not too confident that he will be willing to send his own brother on a possible suicide mission. But perhaps the opportunity to use his skills in a real battle will be enough incentive to accept."

* * *

**-Formore Muramasa fortress: Now secondary Hive cluster-**

The new hive cluster's construction was coming along quickly as the pace of the work was greatly accelerated when Haruka realised that she could use Maw of the Swarm warp gates underground to move massive amounts of dirt all at once. The result was that by the end of the forest day a few hundred thousand tones of dirt had been moved from underground to form a massive wall of earth surrounding the whole mined out valley around the mine. The outer wall's of creep had to be remade all over again but that was a minor setback.

After that she had a massive wall of creep twenty feet high and twelve feet thick constructed all around the giant mounds of dirt. By the time that was finished the Hatcheries had all morphed into Lair's arranged in their C shape with nine Spires and three Greater Spires arranged around them. In the center of the formation of Lairs, Spires and Greater Spires grew a single massive cocoon.

Haruka stood facing the opening to the C shaped encirclement of bio-buildings staring at the massive new Zerg growing before her.

"I can't wait to bombardment Kyoshiro's army into past from orbit."

* * *

**-7 Miles north-west from secondary Hiver Cluster.-**

A pack of Zerg loitered by a dirt road way leading to the new hive cluster. A pair of Zerglings played biting and pawing at each other. One pounced on the other and the two wrestled around while a pair of Roach's sat a few meters away looking a little annoyed that the two roughhousing Zerglings. After a few minutes a pack of three Hydralisk slithered up the road way. They stopped by the Roaches and their multiply heads bobbed and swayed around as they scanned the area.

One of the Hydralisk ordered the Zerglings to group up. The two wrestling stopped, four others who were sunning themselves in the bright sunlight and one other clawing a tree to death like a cat all rushed over. The Hydralisk made a pleased growl seeing all the Zerglings lined up. The Hydralisk then sent the Zerglings out to patrol the area while the Hydralisk remained and guarded the checkpoint. Just as the Zerglings started off on their patrol a rain of blue wispy arrows rained down from the sky impaling all of them.

Giving a pained growl the Hydralisk lifted it's main head up. There were so many arrows that each of its secondary heads had two stuck in them and four were sticking out of its head crest and another five in it's lower snake body. The Hydralisk looked around seeing what condition its fellow swarm-kine were in. It was the only Hydralisk left alive along with one Zerglings who only had two arrows in its left rear leg. All the others were dead but bothe the Roaches were alive and mostly uninjured except for being covered in arrows like a pincushion. After a few moments the arrows all vanished like smoke.

Observing the situation the Hydralisk ordered the remaining Zergling to burrow. The Hydralisk burrowed with it while ordering the two Roaches to remain on the lookout for who was attacking them. The Roaches moved into the middle of the road as a warning signal and report concerning the attack was sent to the hive cluster.

After a few minutes a second force of Roach's and Hydralisk arrive from another checkpoint farther up the road and like the others the Hydralisk burrowed while the Roached remain on the surface. The Zerg waited for close to ten minutes for a ground attack to come but instead another barrage of arrows rained down on them from the sky. But this time the arrows only buried themselves in the Roach's thick armored shells and and the ground. None of them reached the burrowed Hydralisk and lone Zergling.

Searching for the aggressor a flock of Locust swarmed the surrounding area but even expanding their search to five miles they still found nothing but forest and empty road. Then another barrage of arrows hit the area, this time striking with such precision that all the Locust were cut in half.

Hour after hour, day in and day out the barrage of arrows continued striking check points all around the Hive cluster. It continued for a full week sometimes reaching the Hive Cluster it's self. The damage was minimal but near constant.

Standing on the balcony facing southeast the Oni shrine priestess Tsumugi loosed another of her spirit arrows from her bow. It flew far off into the sky from normal sight. But having developed her Spirit Forces sensory abilities to a great extent she like her fellow archer maidens could hit a target many many miles away. Combined with their Spirit arrows who's trajectory they can control and there's truly is not a target they can not hit. Although the earth can get in the way if their targets can borrow as deep as the Zerg can.

"Those creatures are annoying," said one of the dozen or so Oni priestesses as she formed another Spirit arrow.

"I know what you mean. We can't hit them if their in the ground that far," replied another.

"We'll just have to hit the ones above ground," said Tsumugi shooting off another arrow.

The Spirit arrow flew at mach 1 velocity traveling over a dozen miles before splitting into fifty identical copies. They all rained down on the Hatcheries and Zerg many miles away killing dozens of Hyderalisk and Zerglings but only annoying the Roach's even when they struck them in the head.

One of the priestess turned to Tsumugi. "Ho long are we going to keep doing this mistress Tsumugi?"

The shrine priestess readied yet another Spirit arrow. She held it for a moment before letting it fly through the sky. "Not long," Tsumugi replied. "Today should be the last of our attacks. Lord Kyoshiro will be arriving with his army to attack the enemies flank by now."

One of the Miko priestesses lowered her bow and rubbed her shoulder. "Ah! It's about time. My shoulders are getting sore from doing this every day."

"But not right now." said Tsumugi "We'll continue until the end of today."

The other shrine maiden rolled her eyes with a grown.

"Ugh... well if it's only for the rest of today I guess I can suck it up."

She held her hand out forming another Spirit arrow. Gracefully she brought it up to her bow notching it and pulled straight back in line with her shoulders, holding it a moment before letting it fly.

The arrow few many miles until reaching its optimum point over it's target point. The shrine maiden then sent a command and it split into many dozens of arrows which rained down upon the hive cluster.

**-Secondary Hive Cluster inner Command Chamber-**

Haruka sat on a bone white throne growing up from the Creep covered floor. Her scythe in it's sheath was laying up against the side of the throne while she watched the giant ten foot wide bio-screen. The screen shown the group of Muramasa shrine priestesses shooting arrows at them from extreme long range. It had been troublesome at first but the new Hive cluster has already formed many armored domes and has most of its facilities underground.

"Master I still don't see why you haven't sent Mutalisk to eliminate them?" said Tatsuki.

Haruka crossed her legs looking to her left at the black haired armored humanoid. Tatsuki like her sister had gone through a evolution in the past week to make them as powerful as a normal brood queen. Their flimsy creep bodies became denser and more resilient to damage. And also gained greater psionic power along with the ability to produce Creep and control it's growth and structure like Haruka.

"If I just attack I can eliminate a threat to our swarm. But. Their not all that threatening at the moment. They can't even pierce the armored domes on the surface let alone reach the underground areas. So i'm not in a rush to do anything about them. And as for Kyoshiro and his main army circling around the whole island just to flank us. From what I can see they think attacking our northern side will make us send most of our forces up that way so our southern flank will be weaker and undermanned. That strategy only works if I can't see them coming. That and... I've decided to wait until BigBoy is done growing until making any big moves."

A low sigh came from behind Haruka. Mitsuki walked up to beside her master flexing her new wings while Harukas avatar clone followed and stopped standing behind the throne.

"Master are you really going to name our first Behemoth... BigBoy?" she said with annoyed expression.

Haruka let out a delighted laugh. "Hehe... ah no of course not. I just wanted to see how far I could annoy the two of you with that ridiculous name."

Both twins made a silent sigh.

"Oh they've arrived!" said Haruka.

High in the sky a Overlord spotted a large group of armored Oni marched down the road towards the hive cluster. Half their number hauled large wagons loaded down with something covered in tarps. The Overlord focused it's sight on the horse drawn wagons when a beam of fire cut through the air slicing it in two. The two meat chunks of the Overlord split apart falling to the forest below.

The heavily muscular and armored Tsutomu and his twin brother watched as the two halves of the Overlord crashed into the distant forest scaring off a flock of birds.

"So that was one of those bloated flying observers wasn't it?" said Tetsu.

"Seems so. That's the second we've downed," said Tsutomu.

A third man walked up behind the two.

"We best keep moving." Kyoshiro said.

The two Oni brothers agreed with a node and followed their master.

Meanwhile a few miles away another group watched the army march it's way through the forest. Hidden amongst a cluster of large group of rocks atop a hill a group of cloaked people follow the army as it snaked its way through the forest.

"That's the second one of those Overlords they've shot down. I wonder how much longer it will be until these Zerg creatures counter attack?" said a disembodied voice.

The air rippled a tiny bit as a enchanted cloak changing color and texture to mimic the surrounding foliage. Only a pair of blue eyes were visible under a hood.

"If our information is correct then the Zerg will attack once they reach ten miles from the Hive Cluster," said a hooded female.

"Then going by their current speed they will reach that point in just a few hours," said a second cloaked woman.

"And once they do we'll make our way into the Hive Cluster and take out the leader," said the cloaked man.

"Correct." said the first cloaked woman. "We'll have to be very careful. We don't know what kind of defenses that the Zerg will have in their Hive Cluster. So everyone will have to make sure you watch out for traps and patrols. Our cloaking suits aren't fulproof. If they get to close the Zerg may sniff us out or detect us by other means so keep your distance from any patrols or guards."

"Understood boss," said the cloaked man.

The five cloaked figures continued shadowing Kyoshiro's army all throughout the day until they finally reached the Hive Clusters south eastern wall. Hydralisk and Roach's took up guard positions at holes in the wall while hordes of Zerglings and Banelings raced out of said holes to attack the army gathered around them. Flashes of Spirit Force attacks and Baneling explosions lit up the forest as the waning sunlight beckoned the shadows of night. The wagons the army of Oni had been hauling were brought up the road ways to visual range of the wall.

While their samurai brothers held off the Zerg another group of Oni operating the wagons pulled the tarps off them and grabbed the large multi-barreled weapons they carried. Rows of Oni held the heavy two handed steampunk style gatling guns and loaded magazine's and removed saftie's. All at once lines of the Gunners aimed their new weapons at the horde of monsters charging and clawing their way through their fellow clansmen. All at once they pulled the triggers sending forth a barrage of enchanted ammo down range in a shower of rapid tracer fire.

One after another Zerg were either frozen or incinerated by the magic ammo as the rotary cannons sweeped side to side through the tree line.

In her command chamber Haruka watched through the senses of her swarm as they were gunned down by the new weapons.

"Well it's about time something that's an actual threat showed up."

Tatsuki turned to her master. "Should we send a counter attack to destroy their new weapon?"

Haruka watched as the Oni gunners swept aside the most of the frontline attackers with a hail of bullets. The gunners gatling guns looked like a modified two handed steampowered version of a american civil war era gatling gun. And thanks to their greater strength the Oni can two hand the otherwise heavy cannons with ease.

"No." said Haruka. "We'll let them attack our pre-established defenses. Once their actually in the Hive Cluster then we'll become more offensive. Besides I'ed like to see how my swarm handles this kind of thing on their own."

Back outside the Oni were ripping through the attacking hordes of Zerglings, Banelings and the occasional Hydralisk and Roach. Their high capacity ammo backpacks allowed them to fire continuously without reloading for a full minute as they spit out round after round. When they did run out of ammo the support team behind them in the rear lines would move up in a team of three. One would check the gun barrel for any warping from the heat while the other two would rapidly reload the ammo or check for any other damage caused from constant use. Three lines of these gunners, a hundred men each. The men in the middle lines would replace the one in front once they ran out of ammo and the rear lines would replace them in a continuous cycle of fire reload and check's for the weapons condition.

For close to an half hour the line of Oni moved as they continued their barrage getting closer and closer to the wall, the main force moving along the road marching with purpose and intent. But after so long even without any orders from higher command breeds the Zerg being sent to the front lines changed tactics from just charging at the enemy and started burrowing underground. The Gunners, reserve gunners and maintenance personnel started dying in droves as Zerglings jumped them from behind erupting out from below their own feet. But being prepared for such a tactic the Oni army rallied and the sword wielding samurai entered the fray once again.

A charge of blades and armor met the bulwark of claws and fangs. With their blades glowing in a blue fire the Oni samurai defended their brothers. The front lines became a pit of chaos and confusion while both sides were mixed in amongst the other ripping and tearing and slashing and shooting. The numbers of gunners decreased by half a dozen with every Baneling that detonated and every three Hydralisk that were able to shoot off a full barrage. But the same could be said for the Zerg numbers as a half a dozen Zerglings were cut down every ten seconds and flashes of crescent blades ripped through the Roach's two at a time.

The new chaos was just the thing that started turning the tide of battle in the Zergs favor as the number of gunners shooting at the charging front lines of the swarm dropped one after the other. Then a raining barrage of spirit arrows showered the two armies. But thanks to their accuracy and control granted to them by the shrine priestesses none of the arrows struck any Muramasa clan soldier. All at once the horde of Zerg fighting in amongst the Muramasa clans were all killed to the last. The entire Zerg offensive was stopped in one attack.

Kyoshiro near the rear lines turned to his two generals. "Tsutomu. Tetsu! Now break through their defenses."

The twins nodded and marched wordlessly to the front lines. Without batting an eye at the dead and wounded they marched on wards as the gunfire and fighting resumed in the front line.

A Zergling leaped atop a gunner as he raised his gun up as a makeshift shield. The Zergling bit down bending the steel frame rendering the gun useless while the bladed arms on it's back flicked and slashed. The gunner was stabbed on the neck and head killing him instantly. As the body hit the ground the Zergling caught sight of a new pair of target's and with a fresh pack of it's fellow Zerg behind it they all charged the two.

Tetsu raised his giant war hammer splattering one of the creatures across the ground it's body forced flat by the force of his attack. Tsutomu raised his war hammer over his head charging it with his Spirit force before bringing it down. The impact sent out a shockwave of fire blasting the rest of the attacking zerg to charred dust. Three Hydralisk fired at them only for their spines to be evaded and blocked skillfully.

Tsutomu raised his hand concentrating spirit energy into his palm and fired. The three Hydralisk dissolved in a blaze of fire and were turned to ash. The two continued to rip through the attacking horde of Zerg while they made their way to the wall of bone and creep.

"That stink's like bad sushi," quipped Tetsu.

"Agreed," said Tsutomu. "Let's see what it smells like when it's properly cooked."

The two brothers crossed their warhammers together focusing their spirit force into a large scale attack. As they powered up their attack a trio of Banelings appeared from the wall. The rolling bombs veered towards the two but just then a barrage of gatling fire made the three prematurely explode. The two brothers glanced behind them as a group of gunners regrouped from their previous loses and formed a defensive circle around the brothers.

Gunfire ripped through the attacking Zerg as soon as they appeared granting the two generals all the time they needed. In just a few moments the two had focused more than enough energy into their weapons. With a single swing the two sent a massive (twenty feet wide) fireball into the wall. The intense and concentrated heat burned through the wall like a stream of hot water through block of ice. But the fire ball didn't stop there it continued along its path after burning through the wall. It flew through the air in a downward arc directly impacting a hive dome.

In a bright flash of light a near nuke level explosion detonated vaporising the hive dome and heavily damaging two others nearby. All the surrounding Zerg on the surface were vaped by the explosion while the semi-circle of Lairs, Spires and the massive cocoon inside them were only blasted by the overpressure wave of the explosion taking minimal damage.

Within the command chamber Haruka breathed a sigh of relief as the condiction of the still growing Behemoth remained stable.

"That was close," stated Haruka as she felt a chill at the destructive power those two have.

"It seems that the explosion from their attack has left our defense force greatly weakened." said Tatsuki.

Mitsuki turned to Haruka. "Our defense structures are fine for the most part but if they attack in force they may get inside the Hive Cluster."

Haruka glanced at both of them. "We'll send the Spine crawlers out and see how they deal with them."

Back on the surface Kyoshiro and the bulk of his army charged through the giant hole in the wall finally arriving back at their formore fortress. The sight however was completely alien as the ground was covered in a grayish purple sticky slime. And off in the distance were dozens of oddly shaped structures that seemed to sway back and forth as if alive.

"What happened here?" said one gunner.

Kyoshiro knew that this unexpected sight may harm his soldiers morale so he needed to rally them.

"Listen carefully all of you!" Everyone listened intently at their lords words. "Though these were our lands once before it is now enemy territory. Make no mistake that these monsters will fight to keep this land just as much as we will fight to take it back."

Just then a loud rumbling signaled four dozen Spine Crawlers unburrowing a few hundred meters away. The bio-defense structures flexed their tentacle like upper bodies aiming at the massed group of targets and opened fire with barrage of spines both normal sized (5.56) and larger spines that could rip through tank armor (90mm).

The barrage of spines cut through 1/10th of the armies numbers before being blocked by a combined spirit barrier. While the barrage of spines showered them like lethal rain making the blue barrier ripple like water, Kyoshiro approached the Tetsu and Tsutomu.

"Tetsu. Tsutomu. I need you to break through those defenses while I deal with the enemy leader."

"Sure but where are you going." said Tsutomu. "The Fortress is on the other side of all those buildings?"

"And know doubt a army of those creatures lay between their leader and us," said Tetsu.

Placing a hand on the scabered of his sword Kyoshiro grinned. "Don't worry. I know exactly we're to find the rat im looking for. If all these... buildings are what they look like then the enemy leader will be underground. And in close combat I have no equal."

"Very well lord Muramasa. We'll let you handle the enemy leader," said Tetsu.

"Don't do anything reckless that we wouldn't do," said Tsutomu.

Kyoshiro nodded. "I will. You two are in command while I'm gone. Try to make your way over to the fortress. I'm sure that they have taken it as a base of operations if they have not destroyed it yet."

"Understood. We'll take it by the time you return ma-lord," said Tsutomu.

The Muramasa clans barrier started weakening from the overwhelming numbers of projectiles impacting it. Seeing his mens position start to weaken Kyoshiro decided to leave with a helping hand. Kyoshiro unsheathed his blade enshrouding it in a cloak of orange and red flames and thrust it upwards launching a flaming spear into the sky. Once it reached a hundred meters high the inferno spear split into a hundred smaller spears of flame. One by one they rapidly unfolded into crescent wave blades. The burning Spirit Forces blades fell like a wave of fire slicing half of the Spine Crawlers in half and incinerating others. Once the number and speed of the attacks was reduced Kyoshiro ran off for the two half destroyed Hive domes and the burned out creator between them.

While Kyoshiro ran for the entrance of the hive cluster the last words of Castle rang in his mind. He had appeared again at the Kochi sea port when Kyoshiro and his army landed. If what he said was true then it was not just the Muramasa clan but the whole world that was in danger if these monsters were not stopped. Little did Kyoshiro know that someone else was following him into the belly of the beast.

On top of the destroyed bone wall stood five people cloaked and nearly invisible for their magic cloaks.

"That one there," said the cloaked and hooded woman. "He's heading for the inner Hiver cluster."

"So we'll follow him then," said the cloaked Claus.

The five cloaked figures broke into a sprint following after Kyoshiro while the Muramasa army broke through yet another wave of attacking Zerg making their way to the fortress high above them on the cliff side.

**-Fortress throne room-**

Motoichi stood in the window watching as the bulk of the Muramasa clans army fought their way to the fortress not knowing it was a strategically useless building complex.

"Are we just going to wait here until Haruka tells us to leave or something?" asked Vynella. Etsuko stood behind her and Pearl nearby.

"The Muramasa clans army is headed this way," said Motoichi. "The army I created will slow them down but I don't think it will stop them. Still why did master Haruka have us stay here instead of in the Hive cluster?"

Pearl hovered beside Motoichi. "It would have been more secure," she thought out loud. "But Then again she may know something we don't about the enemy."

With a inquisitive look on his face Motoichi rubbed his chin. "Perhaps... It may actually be more dangerous in the Hive cluster then here. Maybe that's why she had us stay here. "

**-In a random tunnel of the hive cluster-**

A group of Zerglings ran down the organic hallway fangs and blades drawn. With a roar they leaped on their target. A blade was drawn slicing in a circular series of blurring cuts turning the Zerglings into bloody confetti. Kyoshiro flicked his sword cleaning off the majority of the blood. A moment later a trio of Hydralisk rounded the corner. Their multiple heads aimed at him firing in rapid succession. Kyoshiro rolled out of the first barrage and infused his blade with his burning Spirit force and swung. A wave of fire traveled down the tunnel incinerating all three Hydralisk and making the walls smell of burnt meat.

Kyoshiro brought a hand up to his nose as the smell reached him. "Gah! this place is disgusting. What Castle said about them is true after all... Such foul creatures these Zerg. I must not let them continue their expansion other wise the whole world will suffer."

Kyoshiro continued on his way reaching a spiral tunnel making its way down to the lower level's. As he made his way further down Kyoshiro passed multiple exits and at each one he was attacked. As soon as the Zerg showed themselves they were incinerated in spirit fire. As He reached the fifth level another group of Zerg appeared behind him. Kyoshiro turned around winging his blade. The last thing the Zerglings saw was a wall of fire speeding at them.

**-Secondary Hives command room-**

Haruka jerked her head feeling the pain of the dying Zerglings. "Eh! That stung. But he's heading straight for here. Just as planned."

Tatsuki and Mitsuki stood to Harukas left while Her avatar clone stood emotionlessly opposite of them.

"Are you planning on fighting him on your own?" asked Mitsuki.

Haruka stood picking up her scythe hooking it onto her waist strap. "Yes. And I want you two to leave. Go help Motoichi and the others defend the fortress."

The twins shared a look of concern. "What if he's strong enough to threaten your life master?" they said in unison.

"Don't worry I have my doppelganger to give me support. I have a feeling that Kyoshiro is going to try to sacrifice himself or something stupid like that."

Haruka walked off to the side of the chamber where a tunnel irised open. Her doppleganger followed.

Kyoshiro finally reached a large domed chamber easily large enough to hold four three story buildings, with room to spare. There were some odd organic structure's in the chamber with him that made sickening squelching and gurgling noises. Kyoshiro raised his sword and in one swing sliced through the pyramid shaped Hatchery. His second and third swings burned through three Spawning Pools and his last burned half a Baneling nest to ash.

"Well keeping yourself busy I see."

The familiar voice drew his attention. Turning around Kyoshiro once again was face to face with Haruka but this time there were two of them. One in that organic armor with wings and a tail and another identical Haruka in a red short kimono with a large folded object behind her lower back.

"Are one of you the real one this time?"

"Maybe," said the Haruka in the red kimono.

"Maybe not?" said the armored one.

Without warning Haruka in the kimono un-seathed her axe and extended it's handle as she dashed forwards. Kyoshiro barely blocked as the force from the swing pushed him back a few inch's.

"Gah! Your stronger then what I would have expected !"

Haruka smiled. "Thank you. I take it your planning on blowing yourself up?"

Kyoshiro was surprised at the correct guess. "How did you figure that out?"

The avatar of Haruka casually walked up to Kyoshiro from behind. "I just thought it was odd that you would come into the underground alone. It makes since tactically as a large group is slower and a bigger target in a enclosed space, while a small group that's powerful and can operate in small places while unhindered will fight better."

The Haruka in the red kimono continued the sentence. "But then I remembered that your the kind of person that cares for your people dearly. And..."

Haruka flicked the axe sending Kyoshiro backflipping into the air. He landed by the wall gripping his blade with both hands.

"I thought that if you felt regretful for you actions that you might try to redeem yourself by going out in a blaze of glory by sacrificing yourself to take me out. The Zerg do tend to make people desperate with how fast they can multiply and spread."

Kyoshiro laughed to himself. "Haha. I didn't know I was so easy to read. Still your going to have to kill me if you plan on surviving this battle."

Haruka looked up as if sensing something. She then refocused on Kyoshiro. "Ah haha. Uh no. There's no need to be so melodramatic mister hero. I have no intention of conquering the world. The only reason I attacked your fortress was to A. free the slaves. And B. get some revenge for being one of said slaves for two years."

Kyoshiro reeled back at that last comen't. "What?"

"It' complicated but my power to create the Zerg and control them only recently became active. Namely... after two ass holes shot me in the neck after I caught them having their way with some poor woman. The main reason I even took this place that is to say this mining area as a hive cluster was to show you what's it's like to lose something important to you. In this case your land and pride about being the strongest. There's always a bigger fish as they say."

"That's true!"

Before either Haruka or Kyoshiro could react a invisible force slammed into Haruka in a rapid fire barrage that left her bloody and staggering.

"Gah! I know that technique. Claus?" said Haruka supporting herself with her axe.

The air across the room rippled and a cloaked figure came closer. They deactivated their stealth cloak revealing it to be Claus from the tournament she won.

"Its surprising but i'm actually not all that angry that I lost to you anymore. All though learning about your true nature as one of these Zerg creatures was interesting."

Wiping a stream of blood from her mouth Haruka gave a smile. "Haha. It's nice yo see you again Claus. But why are you here."

Claus was about to say something when Haruka interrupted. "Na, na na. Let me guess. Your here as apart of some secret organization that somehow knows about the Zerg and is trying to kill me because they know just what kind of a threat they can be. Or am I wrong?"

This time it was Clauses turn to be surprised. "How do you know that?" Clauses eyes were searching the room for his four team mates who should be surrounding Haruka for a four pronged ambush. Even Kyoshiro wanted to know how she came to such a conclusion.

"It's simple really. I have a healthy imagination."

Off put by the simple answer Claus and Kyoshiro both blinked in astonishment.

"What." Haruka shrugged at them. "Not everything has to have a complicated answer you know."

At that moment Haruka ducked and her Avatar leaped into the air kicking the air behind Haruka. Her leg made contact with something sending it flying back into the wall. A rippling figure decloaked holding their side as they lay slumped up against the wall. Before anyone else could react three more of the cloaked assassin's jumped Haruka. One threw a spear of light impaling her through the gut just above her bellybutton.

"Ahhh!" Haruka swung her axe behind her but only hit air. Her avatar ran to her exposed back and took another one of the hard light spears to her shoulder. The avatar reached out and grabbed the invisible attacker throwing them over her shoulder slamming them into the ground. The avatar punched the ground where it believed the enemies head would have been but was blocked by a grasping hand blocking her fist. Haruka raised her axe to chop the ground where she felt the enemy was laying but was blocked by a formaless force.

Gritting her teeth Haruka gave Claus a sneer. He punched the air sending Haruka flying into the ground ten feet away. Another cloaked assassin attacked Harukas avatar but it ducked avoding the decapatating slash. Regrouping the Avatar jumped back still holding the second invisible assassin. While in the air She slammed her fist into the cloaked persons body. The avatar grinned hearing a pained yelp from the assassin. Landing in front of Haruka the Avatar flung the assassin up over her shoulder and in one stroke Haruka sliced the cloaked assassin's body in half.

With the cloaking device destroyed the assassin decloaked revealing a shower of gore and two life less halves of a woman in a skin tight body suit. Her appearance wasn't as interesting to Haruka as the spear she held. Grasped in her dead hands was a short spear made of a white metal and with a blade made of hard light energy.

As if remembering the spear lauged in her own torso Haruka pulled the weapon out with a pained yelp. "Eaa! That hurt like a son of bitch. I don't know where you got toy's like these but...?"

Just then Haruka and her avatar sensed the supposedly dead assassin move again. Glancing over to the body everyone saw the two halves slide back together and reconnect. Kyoshiro was horrified as the woman stood back up. The avatar slashed with her claws before the resurrected enemy could get away. This time she was thorough and far more brutal quickly smashing in the assassin's skull and ripping off all her limbs and crushing all her organs. In the short span of ten seconds all that remained was a splatter of gore and bone fragments on the ground.

"Well if anything your quit tough to kill Haruka."

Twirling the spear in her hands a moment Haruk turned back to Claus "Thanks." and then around to the remaining three assassins surrounding her and her avatar. "Now lets see how much of a beating you and your sluts can take."

**-Outside the Fortress walls-**

"Araaah!"

With a roaring battle call the army of cloned Ogre charged at Tetsu and his brother. The brothers raised their war hammers and started bashing their way through the wave of enemies. Bodies went flying broken and twisted as the overwhelming strength of the Tetsu and Tsutomu was far too much for the newborn cannon fodder to hold out against.

"What's with these guys? It's like their wanting to die," said Tsutomu as he crushed a dozen Ogre's.

"They lack a strategy and simply charge at us. But their numbers are great. Even the two of us will be overwhelmed if we let them surround us."

Five of the Ogre's flanked the Tetsu and Tsutomu attacking their blind spot. But just before they strike a hail of gunfire ripped through them. The brothers each killed a pair of the clones before turning to see who was responsible. Charging towards them were a squad of Gunners. Laying suppressive fire with their heavy weapons mowing down a dozen Ogre.

"Generals please do not run ahead of us," yelled the squad officer.

"Maybe next time you can keep up."

The group was attacked continually by the Ogre army but with a heavy barrage and skilled use of the groups close ranged twins and the gunners ranged fire the bulk of the enemies in their area were quickly eliminated.

"Gah huff! huff! Is that all of them," said Tsutomu leaning on his warhammer.

Behind him Tetsu looked up at the fortress far above while the gunner squad kept a eye on the surrounding area.

"For now. But we still have to get up that stairway if we want to attack the fortress."

A hail of bone arrows glowing with a faint blue aura rained down on them. Tetsu and his brother blocked and parried but half of the gunners squad were hit two in the body dying instantly while four were hit their legs of arms.

"Aaaah take this!" With a shout Tsutomu sent a fireball flying up at the battlements the archers were blasting a part of the wall to pieces.

"Were retreating for now." Tsutomu shouted as he and Tetsu covered the others retreat. "Those archers are two deadly."

A few minutes later they fell back to a makeshift camp where the majority of the Muramasa clans forces had secured among he ruins of the mining facilities store houses. The building was filled with machine parts and equipment.

"What now general Tetsu?" asked a lower ranked officer.

"Getting up that stairway without being shot by arrows will be a problem? Is there any other way up?"

Tsutomu thought about the times he had visited the fortress before but didn't know about any secret or out of the way alternative paths other then going up the hill to the west and around to the northwest gate. "Sorry no."

"We could use the elevator," said a random soldier.

Everyone turned to him. "It's used for moving heavy loads up from the mine before they are processed and shipped out. Its a risk that the upper level will be guarded but if the two of you can get up their you could clear the wall of archers so the rest of us can get up to the fortress. Uhh sir's."

Tetsu and his brother shared a glance before turning back to the lone soldier.

"And how do you know that?" asked Tsutomu taking a step closer to the man.

"Uh my brother works here as one of the guards."

"What's his name?" asked Tetsu.

"Yoshi sir!"

"Well then we'll have to thank your brother later after we take that fortress."

* * *

**-First Hive cluster-**

Oracle observed the pulsating structure she created. It's surface shimmered like reflective water glowing with and glyphs runes and waves of energy lines. All of them converged around the central dome forming a circular array of some kind. It seemed familiar somehow but Oracle couldn't put a mantle finger on where she had seen it before. Within the circular array the glyphs and runes arranged themselves into a magic circle array. The light and energy seemed to shift in phase and turn solid as the array seemed complete.

**[Ok... what happens next?] **Oracle thought.

* * *

Back with Haruka the battle was not faring well for her. One of the assassin was taken out but the other three and Claus were proving to be a hand full. Claus attacked sending Haruka flying onto the wall twenty meters away. She slid down the creep covered wall wiping the blood from her mouth. She gasp as the wound from before was still healing.

"Grah! I figured that your technique was much more powerful than it was in the tournament," said Haruka picking herself up while one of the female assassin's attacked her from the side.

Haruka raised up her axe to block but then a force struck her in the head sending her off kilter just as the assassin attacked. The light spear dug its way into her shoulder blade. It's surface burning to the touch like a superheated sword. The first time the spear only ran her through but this time the blade itself was stuck in her burning with every second that passes.

"Gahhh. That FUCKING! HURTS!"

Extending her creep tentacles Haruka grabbed onto the assassin's legs spreading them apart and causing her to lose balance. With a iron grip Haruka crushed the assassines throat before flinging her up and cleaving the ragdoll body into. Making sure she was dead this time she used her tentacles to tosh them airborne again and bisected them a second time. But claus took the opening to slam Haruka with a heavy barrage from a distance. Once again slamming Haruka into the wall.

With a bruised face and one eye closed. Haruka looked over to where her avatar was fighting the last two assassin's. The avatar was holding her own but only because of her overwhelming physical advantage. But those two must have a great deal of teamwork training put into their skills because they were able to dodge every one of the avatars counter attacks. But even so the battle looked even from Haruka was seeing it.

Turning back to her opponent Haruka stood back up. For a brief second she glanced over at Kyoshiro still just observing the battle. The only thing keeping Haruka from calling all her Zerg to defend her was that little fact as she wasn't sure if she could handle the both if them tag teaming her.

Turning back to Claus she grinned. "If you were allowed to use your full technique during the tournament i'm sure it would have been a much tougher fight."

Claus cocked a grin. "Don't you mean I would have won. But to be far I feel the dam about you. I've always felt that their more to your own fighting abilities Haruka. Why don't you stop playing around and fight me for real."

With a smirk Haruka raised her axe over her head holding it with both hands. "I see. So your the battle junky type huh. Always looking for the next near death thrill aren't ya. Well if your up for a painful lesson allow me to grant you your wish."

Twisting the handle Haruka shifted the scythe to it's true form as she pulled the unfolding blade back with a fierce glare in her eye's. The oversized scythe blade glowed with psi-armor reinforcing it.

Claus grinned reading his own attacks. "Finally show me what you really capable of little girl."

Claus raised both fists, pulling them back then punching the air sending a barrage of force at Haruka. At the last second Haruka wrapped her scythe in a cloak of her spirit force and swung. In a flash of light a giant wave of energy launched at Claus countering his own attack.

"Ah!"

Eyes bulging with surprise at the wall of light flew at him.

The energy wave crashed into the wall creating a massive blast that sent everyone flying. When the dust cleared Haruka was the only one standing asshe was the farthest from the explosion. The wall had a massive twenty meters wide cavity in it left from the blast.

"Damn." Haruka quipped spinning her scythe one handed before resting it on one shoulder. "Guess I should have held back more."

Haruka still felt the presence of her avatar. Looking around she spotted it over to her left. Walking out of the clearing smoke the avatar held the severed heads of both assassins. She stopped beside Haruka and raised both heads crushing them like grapes. Flicking the blood of her hands the avatar looked off into the still dissipating smoke cloud. Walking out from behind a ruin of a Hatchery both Kyoshiro and Claus stood unharmed.

"Fuck. Guess that means your siding with Claus huh Kyoshiro," said Haruka.

"It's only natural since our objectives are the same," said Kyoshiro.

Claus turned to Kyoshiro. "Thanks for the save..."

**-Flash back-**

As Harukas energy wave surged towards Claus Kyoshiro jumped in the way grabbing Claus and speeding away from the attack both of them hiding behind the destroyed Hatchery just before impact and the resulting blast.

**-Flash back end-**

"But don't think this makes us allies."

Without looking Kyoshiro replied. "Right."

The two readied to attack. Haruka and her avatar clone dashing at them. Kyoshiro and Claus both jumped in opposite directions as Haruka and her avatar landed where they were moments before. Claus and Kyoshiro both attacked hoping to catch the two in a pincer attack but instead of stopping Haruka and her avatar jumped again avoiding the attacks. Turning around Haruka and her avatar attacked the two forcing them back.

"I see you have that scythe Hiroshige used as a trophy," said Kyoshiro as he kicked Haruka away.

"Gah!" Haruka grunted.

The pain in her gut was mostly gone but Kyoshiro's kicks were certainly strong enough to hurt her.

"What do you care. Does this weapon belong to your girlfriend or something?" Haruka leaped back into the fight cutting through a barrage of flame cresent's fired at her.

"That weapon belonged to lady Haruka of the Masamune clan," said Kyoshiro covering his sword in a blazing inferno and dashed to Harukas side.

"We share the same name so maybe it was fate!" Haruka blocked the attack and spun her hips around round house kicking Kyoshiro.

A distance away Harukas avatar run around from cover to cover firing psi-armor reinforced spines at Claus as the two danced around each others attacks not stopping to let the other land a hit.

"You may have her name but you are most certainly not lady Haruka." Kyoshiro formed a orb of fire in his hand and reformed it into a second blade.

"Well then why don't I show how worth I am to use it then." Haruka raised her scythe in front of herself blocking the fierce two bladed slash attack. "Tell me if your so gung ho about the previous owner of this weapon then why did you let that guy Hiroshige keep it so long."

Gritting his teeth Kyoshiro jumped over Haruka and performed a spinning slash. Haruka dropped to her back and kicked Kyoshiro in the legs knocking him of balance. Landing on his butt Kyoshiro stared at Haruka as she stood up to her knees.

"That's not... I wanted to take it back to the Masamune clan but if I forced Hiroshige to give it back then he wouldn't have been so cooperative with me and my plans."

"You mean getting revenge for the death of the previous emperor." Haruka changed to a thrusting stance and felt a shudder in hr bones as the Behemoth started to wake from its growth. Looking up she mumbled. "About time."

Standing up Kyoshiro pointed his flaming sword at Haruka. " Akuma Haruka you and your Zerg are a treat to my people and to the world so im sorry but you and this place must be destroyed."

With a look of worry on her face Haruka asked. "Oh please I don't care about this world. Hell i'm planning on leaving once I find a certain ship."

"I don't believe you." Kyoshiro plunged his flaming blade into his own stomach. Letting go of his other sword he gripped the flaming handle with both hands. The intensity of the flame started to raise quickly glowing brighter the more power poured into it.

"Aaa hell no not on my watch," Haruka leaped at Kyoshiro simultaneously opening a warp gate behind him.

**-A random location a few miles away in the forest-**

The warp gate opened and both Kyoshiro and Haruka fell out dropping ten feet and landing in a field of knee high grass. The shock of the landing stopped Kyoshiro's self-destruction plan leaving him little confused and surprised. The two rolled over before raising to their feet.

"What... how are we here?!" Kyoshiro said looking around.

"Just a few miles away from our last location. If you want to die be my guest but I got plans so bye bye," Without another word a second warp gate opened and Haruka jumped through closing it rite behind herself. Left alone in the forest Kyoshiro could only brood over his failure.

Returning to the chamber where her avatar and Claus were still fighting Haruka dropped out of the warp gate. Looking around she felt a sharp pain in the psionic network as her avatar clone died. Turning quickly she spotted Claus over her avatars body.

"Shit!" Haruka charged at Claus wondering how he defeated the enhanced clone.

Claus looked up in time to see another wave of energy be shot at him. Dodging he barely had a inch to spare as the attack flew passed him and detonating against the wall.

"Try harder," Claus quipped.

Counter attacking he boosted his kinetic force and sent scatter shot of projected fists at Haruka. She anticipated the trajectory of the attack leaping high into the air. She flipped mid air bringing her scythe down with battle cry. Claus bent his knees and leaped away twenty feet as the ground was split by the attack.

"Your slower then I remember. Must be that dead weight you've picked up," Claus quipped.

Pulling her scythe out of the ground Haruka glared at Him. "Sigh... This is getting old. I tink need to end this little dance before things turn bad up top. Oh and for your information it's actually hard holding this little thing back. It may not look it but it's really eager to spill some blood. I don't know what the maker of this scythe was thinking but it's got a mind of it's own."

"Hmp... You expect me to believe you. But your right about needing to end this."

Claus charged his fists with multiplied kinetic force a hundred times his normal. Space rippled as the force bent the air around him and caused exaggerated vibrations from his movements. Haruka readied herself for a big attack pulling her scythe back charging it up again before launching another energy wave. As the giant wave of energy flew at him Claus continued charging his attack until the last second. Just before the wave hit he pulled back one fist and punched releasing all the stored up power. The kinetic force slammed into the energy wave splitting it in two. The two halves exploded behind Claus as he brought his other fist up. For a moment Haruka was dumb struck at the result their attacks clasing.

"Damn. You full of surprises an't you."

Claus smiled. "You don't know the half of it." He shifted his leg projecting the kinetic movement to Harukas legs causing it to shift out of place.

"Huh!"

As Haruka righted herself Claus attacked launching his second attack. Haruka glanced back at Claus just as the kinetic force slammed into her. With a pained grunt the hit knocked all the wind out of Haruka sending her flying into the wall thirty feet away. Claus feeling a little winded from the use of such amplified spells dropped to one knee taking in deep breath's.

Coughing blood from her lips Haruka picked herself up. "Fucking hell. I should have figured you could have a cheap trick like that. Since manipulating kinetic forces is your think and all," Haruka wobbled as she stood up. Even with psi-armor reinforcing her body she still took a bit of damage.

Breathing deeply Claus sighed at how little damage he did. "Your really are hard to kill. Guess I have no choice then."

Slamming his fist on the ground Claus telekinetically pulled the scattered hard light spears toward himself. They floated around him combining into a single large spear that ended in a triple pointed spear. The bladed harde light tips were all in a triangle formation instead of side by side like a trident. In the center of the three blades a light gathered.

"That old man told me to use this if I needed it. I rather wouldn't but if things continue I might lose. And I don't care to die or lose."

"Big attack slow reaction time," said Haruka. She opened another warp gate ten feet beside her and flung her scythe into it one handed. The corresponding warp gate opened behind Claus as he charged up his attack. He glanced back and leaned backwards as the scythe sliced through the air inches from his face byring it's blade into the ground. Without hesitating Claus through the tri-pointed spear into the warpgate. It reappeared from the other warp gate and flew at Haruka impaling her against the wall.

"Shit... cough cough. Didn't see that coming."

As Haruka grasp the spear pole it lit up and fired it's contained energy. Haruka widened her eyebrows in shock as she didn't have time to do anything. In a flash of light a beam fired burning a hole through the wall and severing Harukas body in two. The spear and her two halves fell to the ground leaving a rather large hole in the wall (only her upper torso, arms and lower pelvis, and legs remained).

Claus breathed in relief as he walked over the body. Looking the two halves over he gave a sigh of relief content that no one could have survived that amount of damage. He reached down to pick up the spear. As he raised back up he kept a eye on Haruka half expecting her to get back up again. Then again she was in two halve's with most of her central torso missing. Even if she was a alien creature that is most definitely fatal. Smiling he turned around and left.

A few seconds later a wave of Zerglings attacked him from all sides. He used the spear blasting them all into dust with few concentrated blasts and despite his fatigue easily evaded their despret attacks.

"Aaaa fuck that hurt!"

The words didn't reach Clauses ears for all the roaring and shrieking his attackers were doing as they tried to chomp off his face off. While Claus was trying not to die Haruka moved her tired up to catch a glimpse of the fight. She felt extremely tired and didn't feel anything between her chest and pelvis. The two halves of her body were communicating through a cell based psionic connection so she could still feel her lower half. Looking over her shoulder Haruka saw her lower half a few feet away.

"Ugh... that's it... no more miss nice girl."

Picking herself up Haruka wasted no time commanding the creep around her to grow around her self reconnecting and rapidly healing the damage. But it would still take time. While their master healed the waves of Zerg increased in number keeping Claus from retreating. He was getting tired and decided to use the spears power more. Plunging it into the ground it formed a bubble shield around him. The Zerg clamored and clawed at the shield while it built up a charge increasing in brightness until releasing its stored energy. A explosion rocked the chamber evaporating the horde of attacking Zerg.

"Is that all of them?" Claus asked himself looking around.

He was about to leave when he spotted a large cocoon where Haruka was. Getting a bad feeling he decided against his better judgment to make sure it wasn't his imagination and investigated. Upon reaching the cocoon he say that Harukas two halves were being held within the cocoons transparent shell.

"So you are alive then," Claus felt a migraine coming on from all the trouble this has caused him. "Sorry Haruka but orders are orders. I enjoyed the fight and you have might deepest respect for your strength and skill."

Claus raised the spear one last time aiming it at Harukas head. Surely that will kill her He thought. The spear charged up glowing with a unearthly white light and fired.

**-POV change-**

"Sorry buddy that's a big no no," I said wagging my finger while holding the spear upwards.

The beam had cut a hole into the wall above Harukas head. Grasping the spear I squeezed breaking it like a little dry twig. Claus stepped back taking in my appearance with fear and terror in his eyes.

Extending from my back were a pair of large Jet black wings, Their hard but flexibly feather like scales made a soothing hum whenever they scraped against each other. My body was lean and tall (7 feet) with well defined muscles tight as steel, but weren't excessively large. Curving outwards than inwards then straight up above my ears were a pair of jet black horns glowing with purple light between their overlapping scale segments. My thickly scaled dragon tail sweeped side to side like a cat hunting for prey. Undulated below my wings were Six tentacle's on my lower back, each with a flower pod like tip. I smiled showing my sharp K9s with my eyes glowed a soft crimson, each with six secondary iris's in a circle around the center iris.

Claus looked like he was about to freak out and piss himself. Stepping backwards tripped falling on his ass with a terrified look on his face. I raised an eyebrow as I sensed a warp gate open up nearby. The hunter killer Oracle used as a avatar stepped through eyeing Claus a moment.

"Ignore him," I said flicking a finger.

Claus burst into flames from a Incinerate spell. Basically human spontaneous combustion magic.

Turning away from the burning corpse, Oracle eyed me.** [You were saying that we used to me allies and that my soul was... tethered?... to the genetic code of this Zerg swarm after I lost my body.] **

Holding a finger up I stopped Oracle. "Hold that thought. I'ed rather not have to repeat myself."

Holding hand out at Harukas cocoon I cast greater regeneration. Harukas healing process sped up by ten times and was finished in just ten seconds. The cocoon popped and Haruka fell out on to the ground. Feeling a little disoriented she shook her head before standing up and looking around, being very surprised to see me.

"Who? the hell are you and why do you look so awesome? And why do I feel... wet and turned on !?"

"Oh shit sorry about that." I turn off my passive presence abilities. No wonder Claus was freaked out by me. Must have been my passive ability terrorizing presence, had it set to only effect males. "Better?"

Shuddering with a feeling of relief Haruka stares at me. "Yeah. Ok who the hell are you? And where's Claus?"

I point to the pile of ash. "Oh," quipped Haruka.

"And as for your first question my names Noobzilla. Well was. Past tense. I will change it but thats in your future."

Haruka face palmed. "Fucking time travel. I can already feel the headache coming on. So..." She looked back up at me. "the two of us will meet in my future."

"Yeah. But at the time i'm kind of a useless soul loitering in Ellen's well inner world. Think Bleach and Soul Reapers."

Haruka nodded crossing her arms. "Oh. I watched that anime before. But why?"

"I have my reasons. You'll know when the time comes. And to explain how i'm here, the structure that Oracle made was a interdimensional warp gate with a automatic summoning function built in. It was installed into your swarms genetic code by Psyon. He's not allowed to directly interfere in his own worlds which is why I had to come and explain a few things to you. And he recruited you for the same purpose. Ellen's going to need us in her court when the time comes. Some asshole. And I won't name names, Is sending people from the future to kill her."

Nodding reluctantly Haruka looked up at me. "Ok... I get it. Mostly."

Waving my hands I cut to the chase. "In short you need to get to that ship. It used to be mine but I don't really need it now that i'm a Ark-Demon lord."

"Don't you mean Arch?"

"Most Arch level beings can travel across their own local multiverse but don't innately have the ability travel across the Fractal-verse like me. And others on the same level as me who all have the Ark in their title as a differing quality. The difference between a multiverse and the Fractal-verse is that a normal multiverse consist's of different versions of one or multiple realities while the Fratacle-verse as a whole consists of many infinite and differing versions of whole multiverses. Like any universe you can think of even if it has it's own multiverse. Plus Arch level beings abilities are generally on a lower rank and class then us in the Ark category. There are... gods in the Ark but... I fucking hate their guts... mostly. Except for that one goddess of magic and knowledge whos a total closet pervert. Basically they all suck except her."

"Uh huh. Can you get to the point," said Haruka.

"What i'm supposed to tell you is the location of the ship. It's name is the Nirvana by the way. It's a upgraded version of the main ship from a anime called Vandread. It's a Ok series but the mecha designs are kind of lower tier even if they are powerful. But I really liked the Nirvana's design and improved on it. But... it's kind of... fucked at the moment. Split up into it's three main segments and trapped in three different dimensions actually. But you can still use it as a kind of gateway between the three dimensions if you can get to it. One dimension was sealed by a super advanced race of Elves whos world is where all the none human races of this world all came from so you can only go to the other dimension. Which is where Ellen her swarm and everyone else your going to meat is. Along with the main pain in my ass by the way whos responsible for nearly killing me and Ellen." Sigh "But the group I had gathered at that time weren't so lucky, except a few of them at least." I turn to Oracle... well the Hunter killer. "Also on a side note, these guys from a secret organization called the Illuminati are the ones that sent Claus to kill you and they found the Nirvana a few hundred year's ago. But they only have access to a few parts of the fragment of the ship that's in this dimension and haven't broken the main security codes. But I have the codes. Here."

I hand Haruka a bio-date chip.

Haruka takes the chip. "Thanks. That will help. It would have been a pain to search the whole world to find it. So what are you going to do now?"

"Oh i'm leaving. But I'll take care of those Illuminati guys for you before I go. Me thinks they"ll cause more bullshit for you and everyone around you. Oh and one last thing. When traveling across dimensions you can do a trick where you can time travel and arrive at any point in the timeline you wish. So long as you know the where and when. It's like GPS coordinates. Also one last thing." I turn to Oracle again. "Oracle have your memories started coming back now?"

The Hunter Killer Oracle was using shook it's head as if confused.

"Is that a no?" I ask.

**[Huh! no no my mind was just a little fuzzy from them coming back. I remember most of everything that happened. Uh I really came close to dying there didn't I reduced to just a soul.]**

Haruka took on a look of surprise. "What what! I thought Oracle was a manifestation of the hive mind or something."

"After she lost her body to injuries in battle, I placed her soul in a crystal to keep it from dissipating. After that I gave her to Psyon to place in your care for the time being. Her soul was tethered to the Zerg essence like a kind of life preserver."

Haruka shared looks with Oracle. "Ok but then who is she. Oracle was the name I had given her? "

**[My real name is Priscilla,]**

"As in Crossbreed Priscilla from Dark souls!." Haruka turned to me. "You isekai`d Dark Souls!"

"Well to be precise I was transported there by choice, not summoned like just now. It was the first dimension Psyon took me to. I even brought Ellen along for Dark souls 2 and 3. You should have seen her when she fought, The last giant and Yhorm the Giant. Oh! and then there was the time she fought the Abyss Watchers, I just hung out at the fog gate for that one. She insisted going solo. We also tag teamed those annoying double bosses, Sister Friede and Father Ariandel and those two princes, Lorian and Lothric. And those two big cats. They made nice fur coats."

Haruka gave a chuckle. "Haha. Sounds like you both had the time of your life's."

"Yes we did. But... enough about all that. Priscilla are you ready to get going. I have your new body ready."

**[Yes. Sorry Haruka but I'll be leaving your service now.]**

"Nah it's ok considering everything. I really didn't need you all that much but it was enjoyable having you around. Take care."

"If your ready Priscilla i'll be retrieving your soul now."

**[I'm ready]**

With a dramatic flare I raise my hand up deploying the Twilight bracelet. I scan the Zerg hive mind for a moment before grasping onto Priscilla's soul, pulling it from the hive mind and place it in a special soul gem.

"Well I'll be going off to kill that Illuminati group and then after that i'll leave this dimension. Take care Haruka."

Focusing I open a interdimensional warp gate and step through.

**-POV Change-**

Once the gateway closed Haruka was left alone in the empty chamber. She then switched focus to her most immediate concern which was the Muramasa army still besiege the fortress where everyone else was. Looking through the eyes of a Locust on the third floor Haruka spotted Tatsuki and Mitsuki with some other Zerg. They were fighting against another pair of twins in gold and silver decorated armor with a few dozen corpses of the Ogre clones and Oni samurai laying around the room. The Oni in gold armor attacked Tatsuki sending her flying into the wall by a powerful blast that started a few fires burning on the wall and floor.

"Damn! I was planning on bombarding these guys from orbit with the Behemoth but plans change I guess since its taking too long to hatch and that Claus and Kyoshiro were a pain. Oh and that Noobzilla guy talked a lot. Hmm wonder what he changed his name to. He never said what his new name was?"

Procrastinating for a full second Haruka then opened warpgate to the fight and jumped through. Fire burned along the wall while Tatsuki rolled away from a attack that busted the floorboards into splinters. Spinning on her feet she lashed out with her claws. Tetsu jumped back just in time to evade a strike to his neck but it still left a bad gash across his wrist.

"Gah! your quit the hand full monster. "Tetsu licked his wound. "But I like em that way."

"Ok, nope, stop, entering creeps vill," Haruka pronounced loudly standing in the middle of the room.

"Master!" shouted Mitsuki. She turned back to her own opponent blocking a strike from his warhammer. She was pushed back six inch's as she held a stone hard poster.

"Where's the other...? oh! nope I got them," said Haruka sensing the parasites in Vynella and Motoichi. They were on the fourth floor holding off a group of mook Oni samurai. "Tatsuki, Mitsuki were leaving." Haruka snapped her fingers and a warp gate opened behind the both of them.

The twins both glanced at Haruka then the warp gate's.

"Yes master!" they said in unison.

A moment later both were gone leaving Haruka with the two guys in matching armor. Tetsu and Tsutomu both glared at Haruka like they saw her as their next opponent. "You must be the one called Haruka," asked Tetsu.

Tsutomu circled around trying to get behind Haruka. Keeping an eye on both with the help of the Locust Haruka leaped away to one side of the room keeping both in her sight.

"You two may want to leave the place. I'm going to demolish the whole fortress in a few minutes. That's your only warning. Die if you want. Oh and your lord and master Kyoshiro is off in the forest a few miles away. You should probably go find him."

With those parting words another warp gate opened and Haruka jumped through leaving the two to ponder her words. Exiting the warp gate Haruka landed in the middle of the central nerve chamber in the Behemoth. Another warp gate closed behind Pearl, Vynella, Etsuko and Motoichi who had also just arrived. Etsuko sprinted into Harukas gut but this time she bent her knees so she wouldn't topple over.

"Ouf!... Etsuko... please stop doing that!"

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, Haruka, ah hahaa!"

Knot knowing how to handle the crying child Haruka sat down and just cradled her. "It's ok, it's ok no ones going to hurt you now."

Haruka glanced around the room at the others. Both Tetsuki and Mitsuki were both exhausted from their fight with Tetsu and Tsutomu and Motoichi and Vynella were both pretty beat up from fighting so many enemies at once. Pearl didn't have any injuries probably because she protected Etsuko while the other two fought.

"Well what now fearless leader," said Motoichi.

"Master how did your fight go," said Tatsuki.

Mitsuki looked disturbed for moment before turning to Haruka with a questioning glare.

"Master Haruka I can not sense Oracle in the hive mind?!"

"She's... gone... I'll explain everything later. But for now we need to get on the move."

Haruka sent the order to lift off to the Behemoth. It was mostly complete and was ready but it needed just a few more hours to pop from it's cocoon. Haruka didn't have that time so she forced it to launch. The massive cocoon burst covering the surrounding Spires and Lairs in green goo. The air around the Behemoth wavered like over a fire as the gravity warp organs flared up. A few seconds later the Behemoth floated straight up wards a few dozen meters. After it cleared the surrounding Spires it belted out a loud roar before speeding off into the sky.

In the nerve center the walls and floor changed to show the surrounding environment but the image was a little distorted were everyone were standing. Etsuko gasp in surprise and astonishment at the view.

"Ee he ha. Haruke look look were so high up."

"Se I told you I would show you a view from the sky," said Haruka. She enjoyed Etsukos reactions.

Etsuko looked in awe at the image of the slowly falling ground beneath them. As they ascended high and higher the forest and trees became smaller and smaller but the wider their view if the landscape became. Seeing that they were getting to far away from the hive cluster Haruka turned them back around. Everyone watched as the Hive cluster and fortress became closer and easier to see. Before to long they could see the Muramasa army in full retreat from the fortress. Checking through the eyes of the Locust Haruka knew that non of the Oni remained in the fortress. She extended a arm and snapped her fingers. Receiving the silent order the Behemoth launched a barrage of Glaives at the fortress. Dozens of squid like missiles launched from the sides of the Behemoth curving and arcing downwards. A few seconds later they hammered the structure boring holes into it's roofs and surrounding buildings. In a dramatic flare they all exploded in a shower of shrapnel.

The Muramasa army continued their retreat after having just escaped the destruction of their former fortress.

"Well that's all done with." said Haruka with sigh of relief.

"So what next?" asked Vynella scratching at the floor with her talons.

* * *

**-****Kyushu Island, 10:PM, ****Main fortress of the ****Masamune Oni clan. -**

Within the well lit throne room Kaguya layed on her side, on a wide pillow swirling a flat cup of sake as the light reflected of it' surface while Shiro (in his giant white Tiger form) laid beside her. The doors opened and Shiro half opened his eyes. A man with red hair walked in with a young girl by his side. They stopped twenty feet in front Kaguya and kneeled.

"Sister i've heard the news. Is it true that the main fortress of the Muramasa clan has been attacked and taken over by a unknown group?" said Renji.

Kaguya half laughed but stopped and took a drink of her alcohol.

"Yes it's true." said Kaguya swirling her drink before downing it in one sip. "Some of our spies at the fortress town of Honshina reported that a large number of refugees had been displaced from the main fortress town. It seemed like the whole population had been evacuated given the numbers in the report."

While Kaguya poured another cup for herself the young black haired girl beside her brother spoke up.

"Sister (in law) please I..."

Yuri's words were abruptly stopped with one glance from Kaguya.

"Come now sister. Don't you have any faith in that renowned combat prowess of your older brother," Kaguya said as she sipped another cup empty.

Yuri clasp her hands together realising her train of thought and lack of faith had dishonored her brother who she feared for.

Looking at the fearful Yuri, Kaguya sighed. She had no love loss for the leader of a clan who had embraced the practice of slavery just to full fill his own ambition and revenge. But Kaguya had no real reason to hate Yuri, and in fact the two woman got along rather well despite Kaguya's apathy for anything not related to her clan or the Muramasa clan as they had been the target of her misdirected anger for the lose of her adopted daughter.

"Yuri," Kaguya said, Yuri looked up at Her. "I know just how bad it can feel to lose a family member. But your brothers a grown man and can handle his own problems. And your people are one of the most powerful clans in Japan. So have a little faith in them would you. I'm sure we'll hear another report about what's going on over there in another day or two."

Knowing that this was Kaguya's own way of trying to get things off Her mind Yuri gave a soft smile.

"Yes... thank you sister. Renji lets go."

"Sister." said Renji as he and Yuri stood up and left. Leaving Kaguya to brood in her self imposed solitude in her throne room.

Shiro flicked his tail.

"Are you sure that you don't want to get involved?" said Shiro.

Kaguya sighed sitting up straight. "Not particularly."

Shiro raised his head watching his master drink yet another cup full of sake.

"Your going to drink yourself to death," said Shiro with concern in his voice.

Kaguya laughed aloud. "Ah, haha. That's a good one. You know that a Oni can drink any other race under the table right."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Yes I know. But I wasn't talking about your physical health."

Kaguya laughed again. "Heh! Oh now I get it your worried for my spiritual health right."

"That too. But mainly I mean that your motivation for doing anything except fulfilling your duties as leader of the clan is none existent."

Kaguya emptied her sake cup and laid back. "Ah... I see... You saying I'm lazy aren't you."

"Yes. And board out of your mind. You should get a hobby to keep your attention when not working."

Kaguya smiled. "Oh but I do have one. I drink." she said extending her hand up then back to her mouth drinking the cup dry.

Shiro sighed with a eye roll. "Something other then that."

Kaguya reached for the sake bottle to poor another cup. It felt light and she shook it hearing only a tiny bit slosh around inside.

"Empty! *Yawn* " Im going to bed."

Kaguya stood up, walking to her private room. Shiro lifted his head and stood up following her. Always her faithful bodyguard.

**-Next morning 8:AM-**

Snoring and sprawled out on her futon Kaguya blinked her eyes open as the light shifted on her face. "Emm!" With a stretch she lifted her self up rubbing her eyes. She looked around finding Shiro in his smaller house cat form laying on his own small bed next to hers. Kaguya turned her head to the window enjoying the view of the forest and rooftops of the town next to the fortress.

"Time to get up I guess." she mumbled as she got up.

A few minutes later she was in a fresh pair of clothes (white kimono with a red sash) and entered her throne room. Passing through she made her way to the kitchen where two of her personal cooks were preparing morning dinner.

"Ah ma-lady, " said a cook startled as she rarely sees the master up this early let alone here. "What can I do four you?"

Kaguya raised a hand over her mouth stifling a yawn. "In breakfast ready?"

"Uh not yet ma-lady but soon. It's rare for you to be up this early."

"Oh really?... Guess i'm feeling a little anxious for some reason. Continue on."

Kaguya left returning to the throne room and passing through again to her office opposite her bed chamber. Walking in she felt someone watching her.

"Good morning Rin," said Kaguya. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Morning ma-lady," replied a shadow along the wall and Rin wearing a dark kimono with ninja pants and gauntlets appeared out of thin air. He dropped to one knee in his master's presence. "I have grave news to report master!"

Looking somewhat focused on his words Kaguya looked about her desk. "It must be important if your using that tone... where's my sake?"

"For give me ma-lady but I confiscated it before your arrival. I am in the same opinion with Shiro that you partake of it far to much of the sake."

Kaguya shot him a glare. "Mmm. Give me your report." growled Kaguya. "I assume it has something to do with the events at the Muramasa clans main fortress."

"Yes indeed it does, However the news is far gaver than we thought. I didn't want to report this without proof and everything was quit chaotic during the battle. But I was able to proper evidence of what I say is the truth. Otherwise I think you would think i'm half insane."

"Get on with it I don't have all day. What happened over there?"

Placing his hand on the floor a shadow extended from below Rin's covering the space between him and Kaguya's desk. The inky black shadow rippled as the corpse of a Zergling raised up out of it. The shadow despired leaving the body on the floor. It was missing one of its back arms and tail with a stab wound in its skull and a few slash marks across its body.

"What is it?" said Kaguya as she examined the body.

"It's called a Zerg although there are many types greatly varying in form and ability. It was these Zerg that attacked the Muramasa clans main fortress. A week later yesterday the majority of the Muramasa clans army attacked in full force to retake the fortress. However the battle was quite harsh on them."

"How many died?" grimly asked Kaguya.

"Nearly half."

Kaguya placed both hands on her desk, one hand supporting her head rubbing her temple.

"Yuri needs to hear this." Kaguya looked back up to Rin. "And what of Kyoshiro?"

"He survived but is in a... rather depressed state. It seems such a lose hit him hard."

Kaguya leaned back crossing her arms. "I can imagine. Where is he now?"

"Actually he's on his way here."

"What!"

"Apparently he seeks a audience with you. I think his pride being thoroughly thrashed has made him more willing to ask help regarding his problem."

Kaguya could only laugh at the situation. "Ah hehe. Well then I suppose that I should at least welcome him in as my brother in law. When will he arrive?"

Rin hesitated a moment. "Some time today. Depending on his overland ride's travel time. I would say sometime mid to evening in the day."

Kaguya lowered her head shaking it side to side. "In other words you stowed aboard his ship and rushed over here when His ship landed."

"Yes."

"I need to make preparations then. Thanks for the report Rin. Your dismissed. And take that thing with you."

"Hai"

Repeating his gesture Rin pulled the Zergling back into his shadow and left through the door.

**-Hours later. 12:45 PM Throne room-**

Renji, Yuri, a few of Kaguya's court ministers and generals that needed to hear everything stood before Kaguya and Shiro.

"So my brother is alive then!" said Yuri expressing relief.

"To think these Zerg creature's could be so powerful?" said Renji tightening his fists.

The other court ministers and generals present talked and mumbled between each other for a minute. As soon as Kaguya spoke everyone stopped and listened.

"I expect all of you to welcome lord Kyoshiro when he arrives today. Which should be soon."

Practically on cue the doors opened up and a samurai guard entered. Everyone eyed him as he walked to the halfway point between the doors and Kaguya dropping to one knee.

"Ma-lord. Lord Kyoshiro of the Muramasa clan has arrived and is requesting a audience."

Kaguya tilted her head towards Shiro. "That was fast. Tell him he can enter the court right now with two guards."

"Hai"

The guard left and everyone became on edge as a full three minutes ticked by. Then the doors opened again and five men entered. Two were Masamune guards and the other three were Kyoshiro with Tetsu and Tsumugi. They stopped two half way to Kaguya's throne.

"Well it must have been quite the ordeal if your here Kyoshiro." Kaguya said somewhat coldly. "Why come to me so soon after a major defeat?"

Kyoshiro glanced at his younger sister and her husband to his right before turning back to Kaguya. "I'm... here to request aide from a fellow clan. We do have a alliance for the most part is I recall. Despite your... attacks on our shipping."

Kaguya broke out into a laugh which she quickly muffled with her sleeve but everyone still was off put by it.

"Sorry. But I just can't relish the irony of you asking us for help after the war fifty years ago. But... considering that was so long ago I think we can let by gone's be by gone's. But there is something I want to hear about from you."

"And that is?" Kyoshiro said willing to do anything at this point.

"Tell me about these Zerg creatures. I want to hear about how you were defeated by them."

Looking somewhat troubled by the request Kyoshiro sighed. "What would your like to know?"

"Everything. But for one thing tell me about their leader. Did you even meet them in battle?"

"Yes... she was... quite the handful. Such power for something so young. She went by the name Akuma Haruka. She even willded the scythe of your sister. Which she took from Hiroshige's clan."

Kaguya's face was like stone when the name Haruka was dropped. It couldn't be the same Haruka as the last name was Akuma. But the fact she held the scythe of Kaguya's sister whom she named Haruka after was quite the coincidence.

Speaking seriously and with force behind her words Kaguya asked. "What was her apparent age? What did she look like?"

Kyoshiro gulped before continuing. "She looked a little passed 12 and a half, with blood red eyes and deep blue hair."

"He... ha... Ah hahaha!"

Kaguya broke into a uncontrolled laughter. Everyone was quite confused. They shared look's between each other as Kaguya continued her laughing fit. Even Shiro was awe struck by the mad laughing. But he knew exactly why she was felt so overwhelmed at the moment. A full two minutes passed before She calmed down.

"Eh he. Eh he. Ah..." Kaguya wiped a tear from her eyes before speaking again. "Sorry everyone. I couldn't help myself."

"Uh lord Kaguya could you please enlighten us on what you find so funny?" said one of the court ministers.

"It's just that I found the situation to overwhelmingly ironic and..."

"Damn mom you can sure laugh like a mad woman!"

Everyone's attention was pulled to the doors as they burst open. Standing there was Haruka holding the unconscious bodies of two guards.

"I'm home! Shiro, mom been a while but i'm back now. Been a long adventure too," said Haruka as she sauntered in a few steps dragging the two guards. A group of people moved into the doorway behind her and following.

"Did you have to knock the guards out?" Motoichi asked.

"They weren't listening," Haruka replied dropping the two guards as she glanced back.

"Wow!" Etsuko exclaimed looking around the large royal throne room. Beside her Pearl was holding her hand.

"Their defenses were weak," stated Tatsuki. Her and Mitsuki had gotten new clothes and weapons looking very much like their old human like forms but taller.

"They require better training and weapons," noted Mitsuki. She walked beside Tatsuki with Vynella bringing up the rear. She looked shy and intimidated by the royal court for some reason.

"Haruka!" shouted Kaguya standing up. Both her and Shiro bore surprised but happy expressions.

"Gah! why are you here?" Kyoshiro, Tsumugi and Tetsu readied for a fight drawing weapons. Renji and Yuri along with the Generals present joined them.

Haruka steared at Kyoshiro holding both arms up. "Hey hey now. No need for any of that. Were not here to fight. All the bad blood between us is over and done with after that last battle Ok."

Everyone relaxed a little but Kyoshiro and Tetsu both still had their weapons out.

"Kyoshiro," said Kaguya in a silky and very threatening tone, with a materialize Spirit sword at his throat. "Drop the sword. Or I'll tosh your head into the garbage."

He glanced at the reflection on his sword seeing Kaguya's calm but murderous eyes boring holes into him.

"Eh! Ok." Kyoshiro dropped his sword followed by Tetsu. Kaguya lowered her own weapon before turning to Haruka.

"Sooo wanna talk over dinner?" Haruka asked.

* * *

**-One Month Later-**

With a yawn Haruka turned out her window. The home land of her adopted mother and now ruler of the Masamune clan. The house she grew up in was only a few hours of horse raiding away but it may have well been on the other side of the planet. Getting out of bed a weight held her back. Looking down She saw Etsuko with her arms wrapped around Her waist breathing softly.

"Jeez. Etsuko what am I going to do with you."

"Do you require any aide Master?" said Mitsuki standing in front of the door. Tatsuki was behind her sliding the door shut.

"Oh you two. Is the Leviathan ready?"

"Yes," Mitsuki said.

"All Zerg biomass has been converted into the new Leviathan," Tatsuki said walking beside her twin.

Taking one last look out the window Haruka glanced down at Etsuko. "Time to get up." Haruka flicked Etsuko on the forehead making her face scrunch up.

"Hmm. Uhh Harukaaaa!"

Etsukos whining brought a giggle to Harukas face. "Hehe. If you don't want me to flick your little head then don't cling to me all the time."

Rubbing her tired eyes Etsuko got onto her knees with a tired expression. "But your leaving today aren't you." Her tone was tinged with a bit of desperation. "I just wanted to spend as much time with you as I could."

Standing up Haruka sighed. "You've been spending every day with me for the past month. We've played, trained, ate and spent time together everyday. Heck I even stayed with you when you went to school."

"But but I just want to be with you big sis."

"Big sis!" thought Haruka. She had always thought that she was more of a mother figure to Etsuko rather then a big sister. But it fits more.

The door slid open again with Kaguya entering with a soft smile. "Good morning."

Tatsuki and Mitsuki turned to her and bowed with respectfully.

"Morning, greeted Haruka," She hesitated a moment lost in thought. "Mom I..." She was cut of with a raised hand.

"Haruka... The last two years were hard on me not knowing weather you were dead or alive. But. Seeing how you've grown and matured in that time and everything that has happened to you I guess it's for the best. Your a lot stronger than I thought you were and I should be less clingy." Kaguya glanced down at Etsuko. "You also need to be stronger little Etsuko."

The little twin tailed fox child got all flustered and angry. "Ah don't call me small granny Kaguya!"

"I'll call you whatever I want little missy. Until the day comes you can look me in the eyes without looking up at me like the little child you are."

Pouting Etsuko crossed her arms and turned away. "Humph!"

Haruka gave a short laugh at their banter. "Haha! I'm sure you'll be fine Etsuko. You and mother will be fine without me if you can talk to each other like that."

Etsuko turned to Haruka with a worrisome expression. "But I don't want you to go!"

"Etsuko, You've been like a little sister to me to... but it's time for me to leave. For now anyway but." Haruka kneeled down looking Etsuko in the eyes. "But some time in the future I promise that i'll come back ok."

"You promise!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye if ever I should lie. I'll also have to eat a thousand needles too. Heh."

"Sounds painful," Etsuko quipped before braking in to a childish giggle.

Haruka walked over to Kaguya and gave her a big hug lifting her of the floor.

"By mom. I wish I could spend more time with all of you but If I delay anymore then it will only get harder to say goodby," Letting Her down Haruka and Kaguya both shared a moment of introspection.

"Come back from where ever your going... and be well," Were the only words she could say.

Giving a big sigh Haruka backed up and patted Etsuko on the head. She closed her eyes grinning softly as she enjoyed the gentel patting.

"Take care of little Etsuko will you."

"I will. Im already well versed in raising one child already."

Changing to a serious tone and expression Kaguya stared Haruka in the eye's. "Are you sure you don't want the others to know about your parents?"

Still with a soft grin on her face Haruka met her mothers eyes. "Not right yet. When I get back i'll clear up all that business about my parents and the Regent. And my brother... well half brother. Until then just stay safe and take care of Etsuko for me would ya."

Closing her eyes looking down Kaguya gently smiled. "I understand. I'll also look into Pearls homeland. And make sure she and Motoichi put themselves to good use for me while your gone. Also on a side note I received a report a few weeks ago about a large number of high ranking people across the world dying all on the same day. Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Err! uh! not me but someone I recently met did that. From what I know they were apart of a group called the Illuminati and were some secret organization, I think they were trying to take over the country and expand their influence and I have a sneaking suspicion that they were responsible for the emperor... my father and biological mothers death's."

Looking somewhat shocked Kaguya crossed her arms while Etsuko wondered what they were talking about. "That's a bold claim Haruka."

Haruka shrugged. "I don't have any evidence really. But it doesn't matter much now that their all dead."

"Master. The Leviathan is now in orbit," reported Mitsuki.

Haruka turned to Her. "Really it's that time then huh."

Etsuko grabbed Haruka by the arm again. Haruka patted her on the head. Etsuko looked up at her and slowly let go. Kaguya wrapped her arms around Etsuko and lead her out of the room.

"Time to get ready then I guess," said Haruka.

A few minutes later Haruka left her room wearing a red short skirted kimono with long sleeves and long thick leg stockings ending at her upper thighs. Securing her folded Scythe to her sheath on her lower back Haruka followed by the twins left making their way down the hallway. Turning the next corner near the courtyard a voice called to them.

"Leaving with out saying anything."

Haruka and the twins stopped and She turned around seeing Motoichi in a fine light blue kimono with dark lower pants leaning against the wall.

"I'm leaving. Goodby and take care of that wife of yours. There I said goodby. Happy."

Motoichi laughed. "Haha. Good by Akuma Haruka. I'll see you again whenever you get back."

Haruka turned away and started walking. "We will. Say by to Pearl and Vynella for me."

"Sure."

A warp gate opened up in the middle of the hallway and the three of them disappeared through its event horizon.

Arriving in the nervecenter of the Leviathan Haruka took the command chair joined by Tatsuki and Mitsuki in the adjacent chairs.

"Ok are the coordinates loaded," Haruka asked.

"The location of the ship has been loaded into the navigation system. Displaying."

The wall in-front of them changed color and texture to show a map of the world. It zoomed in on Russia. Zooming in again it showed a cluster of large interconnected lakes. The largest lake had a reddot marking it.

"So it's there. Lets send in a few Mutalisk to scout the surface," said Haruka.

As the multi-mile long Leviathan drifted in space ite flexed oped a single tiny plate on it's under belly. A inner series of doors irised open letting a pack of Mutalisk fly out. They took a controlled reentry trajectory before entering the atmosphere. After a few minutes they passed through the upper atmosphere and reattached the lake and started observing the area.

Airborn images of the lake appeared on the main screen in the nerve center. Haruka told the Leviathan to focus on the area the ship was supposed to be at. The aerial view zoomed in showing the middle of the lake.

"Of course it's in the water,"

"Master. I've detected a psionic signal coming from the deepest part of the lake." reported Tatsuki. "It seems to be from a Khaydarin crystal."

"Lets warp over the lake and get a closer look."

Over the windswept lake birds and fish skimmed the surface. Ripples gew and spread scaring most of the animals away. A moment later a massive warp gate opened over the lakes southern half. With a presence that vibrated the air the Leviathan hovered over the lake slowly descending until it's two main fins skimmed the lakes surface creating large wave like ripples.

In the nerve center Haruka looked at the screen showing the energy output of the Khaydarin crystal and its location.

"That's a big crystal!" Haruka noted ordering a Abyss Ray to launch.

The manta shaped Zerg creature zoomed out of the Leviathan diving into the lake. It traveled for a few minutes going ever deeper into the lakes depths. It was apparent that the lake was far deeper than first thought as the Abyss Ray traveled for at least a thousand meters before bottoming out. It skimmed the lakes bottom as it traveled to the psionic signal. Slowing down a bit it finally reached a silver wall of a unknown metal.

"There it is," said said Haruka looking through the Abyss Ray's senses.

After a half hour of mapping the ship it was measured at a good two miles long and nearly one third that wide. It had a long semi oval shape with a smaller oval on its top center close to the rear oval pod shaped engines.

A short time later in the ship a light beeped on. The room lights following slowly illuminating the giant room. A pair of Zerglings walked in looking around for any threats. One spotted a odd sight and sniffed the object. It's breath blew a way part of the human shaped ash pile. A moment later Haruka walked up behind it.

"Those access codes really saved us a lot of time getting here."

Tatsuki and Mitsuki followed her in the main engine room.

They spread out as the giant spherical Khaydarin crystal floated above them with dozens of other crystals pointing at it from the spherical chamber walls. Walking up to a access console Haruka accessed the system using the instructions that guy left her on the date chip. After a few minutes of entering commands the Khaydarin crystal lit up. Haruka read streams of date on the console and typed in a few commands. A all green prompt showed up on screen showing interdimensional coordinates and a timer.

"Ok thats it lets get going!" Shouted Haruka.

They all ran back to the Nydus worm linking the two vessels. After they were all in, the Nydus worm separated from the ship. The Leviathan floated higher as the water in the lake was pushed back by an invisible force. In moments the Nirvana's upper half was visible but so was a inky black flat surface in the shape of a sphere when viewed from above. It surrounded the Nirvana as if engulfing it. The inky blackness then expanded to ten times it's original size becoming more illuminated as it grew like warp gate. Haruka reoriented the Leviathan to point downwards nose first into the open gateway.

"Here we go."

Plummeting down fast enough speed to create a 88 mile per hour gust of wind that slammed into the surrounding forest the Leviathan disappeared through the open warp gate. Mere moments later the gate closed returning to it's inky black closed state.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Longest... Chapter... EVER...!**

**Glad its over!**

**Next arch Return of the Empress.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arch 2, Return of the Empress**

**Chapter 1. War Games.**

* * *

**Date: 2355 AD.**

**Galactic Location: South west sector of Milky way galaxy, Southwest of Koprulu sector. **

**Habitable Planet: Zerg core world. Name unknown. **

**Affiliation: Ellen's Swarm. **

Over a planets equator region orbited a fleet of Zerg organisms numbering a few thousand. The view Zoomed in on one Leviathan a Alpha Levithan. Along its side a Overlord floated towards one of its many it's hanger's. It landed and shortly after opened its ventral sac. Stepping out Nysha a high ranking Brood queen strood across the hanger to the nearest door. Behind her, along the massive hanager's length hundreds of Wyverns, Overlords, Mutalisk, Overseer's, Guardians, and other types of flying Zerg rested in a state of hibernation.

This particular Brood queen was a survivor and veteran of the Proxima Centauri war.

Minutes later Nysha exited a mini Nydus worm. (Helps move around quickly in such a big bioship) Walking on wards she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about her next fight. For the last few decades the swarm has conducted wargames like a tournament to decide the rankings of all the Brood queens and chose a new Empress. And after so many years the last battle to determine who leads the swarm was about to begin.

Nysha walked through a circular door way entering a large room with over a number of other brood queens in it. Most of them among the highest ranking leaders of the swarm. Among them was the oldest brood queens, Zavara leader of the Quelaag brood. Navash leader of the Abyss brood. The current leader of the swarm Izsha, leader of the Nightingale brood which she created her self. And others included Kilysa, leader of the Najka brood. And two others who have made it this far in the wargame.

Bothe being odd. One was a brood queen named Rindol. She was odd because she preferred to stay inside a highly customised Praetorian exoframe that was designed to look like a Queens body crossed with a Hunter killer. The other brood queen was a mystery who only went by the name Nell. She always kept her face and body covered with a customised Praetorian armor but with a white helmet rounded in front with one spiral horn on her forehead and more horns extending from the back of the helmet. She also had blue feathered wings, pointed clawed feet a armored reptile like tail, four arms a larger upper pair and a smaller lower pair, plus she had a horn on her forehead.

_"A odd form for a Brood queen but maybe she evolved from eating some odd creatures." Nysha thought._

Nell glanced over at Nysha. That blank white mask looked like it could bore holes into Nysha.

"Now that we are all here," Izsha started. "We can all move on to the next and final wargame. Unlike all the others this one has severe restrictions on how we start and the number of units we are allowed."

Nysha raised her hand. "What kind of restrictions?"

"We will all start with a single swarm crawler. And nothing more. The objective will be to build up a small army and defeat the others after we all drop onto the planets surface. Said Swarm Crawlers will be waiting near the drop points which will be scattered over a five hundred mile radius. Also Locusts will not be available units, but Overseers are if you can make a Spire that is. Plus the size of our army will be limited to 200 units for each one of us still in the running and has not been defeated. Even if you defeat an enemy Brood queen that number will not increase but the addition of a new second or third in command to help lead your army does open strategic options. Drones and buildings don't count to the army limit."

Rindol spoke up next. "What are the winning conditions?"

"Standard rules." Izsha answered. Just destroy your opponents base and army and, or make them submit to you. If that happens you gain them and what's left of their army to fight against the others. If their numbers doesn't go over the limit."

Zavara spoke next. "That has strategic pros and cons to it."

Navash spoke next. "It's risky to try and defeat the enemy leader while they have a army to fight with."

Everyone took a minute to mual over their plans for the match.

"That's enough thinking and talking," said Izsha. "It's time to decide who will be the next ruler of the swarm."

Nysha and Rindol both gasp both mentally and physically.

"What! I was not aware of this," said Nysha.

Izsha replied. "This has always been the aim of the wargames. To choose who is most worthy of leading the swarm. If you don't feel up to the task your free to leave."

Nysha felt the eyes of everyone on her. Tensing up from the pressure she unconsciously glanced around, her eyes landing on Nell. Nell had her masked face down with her upper pair of arms crossed over her armored chest. Those feathered wings and reptile like tale flexed slightly as if eager to start fighting. Feeling as if she was being ignored by her, Nysha stared down taking a few mental breaths.

"Fine. I'm in. I didn't win all those battles just to stop here." said Nysha now resolved to end what she started.

"Good. And you?" said Izsha looking at Rindol.

"I will participate," said Rindol.

"Now then we'll all be dropped onto the planets surface. Proceed to the drop pods," said Izsha.

Moments later holes opened up in the floor and everyone dropped into their own slot. Sliding down through a single person Nydus tube Nysha landed in a drop pode. She quickly took control of it and launched. Moments later the drop pod shot out from the underside of the Alpha Leviathan. Seven drop pod's plummeted to the planets surface becoming comets in the sky as they entered the atmosphere.

The pod Nysha descended in entered a thick layer of rain clouds before landing in a swamp. The tops of the giant trees zipped passed as the pods outer layer split into four petals flexing open and acting like a air brake. Simultaneously the pods antigravity repulser activated buffering the pod against the pull of the planet. Landing like a rock on water the pod crashed into the swamp water creating a eruption of water that rained down increasing the thickness of the rain for a brief moment.

After a few seconds the pods door opened. Nysha was pushed back by the water rushing into the pod. Swimming out of the pod she crossed the water reaching the nearby shore. Walking on the beach she looked back spotting the pod mostaly sunk in the water with lily pads drifting closer around it. Turning around she started her search for the Swarm Crawler. If she used any kind of Psionic search her location could be given away so she had to go on foot.

After searching for a full two minutes she finally arrived at a clearing set in between a pair of hills. Set in side the clearing was one Swarm Crawler.

"Ah there it is."

Running up to it Nysha placed her hands on it making a connection and linking it with her own psionic frequency.

"Now time to get to work."

Nysha ordered the Swarm Crawler to root into the ground. Dirt and gravel vibrated in a short tight arc around the base of the bio-structure as it dropped lower into the ground. After a minute creep grew outwards from it's base. After another minute the creep covered a fifty foot wide area and it started producing dozens of over sized Larvae. The larvae wobbled their way across the creep and on Nysha's command morphed into creep cores that continued spreading the creep ever further.

"Ok that's enough of that. Time to start building."

Nysha then ordered a few of the Larvae to morph into Hatcheries. While that was going on she decided to scout the surrounding area. The environment she was in was a fairly large swamp surrounded by low hills. Knowing that she ran over one of the hills as far as she could go. After a few minutes of running she came upon a body of water stretching out for a few miles. A few mountain tops were visible in the distance above a blanket of misty fog hovering over the water. Nysha looked around seeing she was on a shore and decided to go right. After running for a full hour at top speed she found herself right back at where she started. She was on a island about 20 or so miles wide. After learning that she returned to the Hive cluster.

**-Somewhere else-**

Rindol found herself atop a mountain overlooking a 100 mile wide lake with a foggy island a few dozen miles away from shore. She thought about sending a psionic ping to sense weather or not there were any other enemies in her vicinity but decided against it. She would wait until she has a larger force until exposing herself.

**-Backwith Nysha-**

A few hour's later daylight was waning as the sun dropped below the horizon. Nysha had built up a small hive complete with three Hatcheries, five Spawning Pool's and two Hydralisk dens with a pair of Extractors growing in their cocoons by the swamps beach. Her forces consisted of 20 Drones, Twenty six Zerglings, four Overlords, and four Hydralisk.

From atop one of the hills Nysha servaid her Hive cluster. "Good... but I need to beef up my attack forces. Since i'm on a island a few Broodlings would be useful."

With that decided the order for a Broodling nest was sent to the Hatchery. A hour later a cocoon burst revealing the Brood nest. Shortly after that a small horde of the manta like Broodlings hovered over the creep around the Hive cluster. They zipped this way and that as a group of Zerglings watched them. Receiving a order they all stopped and gathered in a half circle in front of Nysha.

"Good. Now time to scout the shore on the far side of the lake."

With one mental order the Broodlings left at breakneck speed hovering across the island for the lakes shoreline. The water was no obstacle to them as they could hover over the landscape just like the Drones. After a ten minute trip the Broodlings arrived and scouted the far shore while Nysha got back to building up her Hive cluster. She sent a dozen Drones with Zergling escorts across the island to create more hive clusters. With not much else to do herself Nysha climbed to top of the highest hill on the island to have a look around and enjoy the view.

**-Some time later-**

Reaching out Nysha grabbed onto a rock and pulled herself up. She stood atop the highest point and looked around in all directions. The lake was much bigger than she thought stretching out for many miles in most directions except one which was where she sent the Broodlings.

She sent connection link to them to see through their eyes and found that they have already moved a little beyond the beach. Looking through a Broodlings eyes She saw the base of the mountains raising up before her. The ones farther back were so high that the larger peaks were covered in snow. But the smaller ones closer to her Broodlongs and the shore were just a dull gray and brown in color with some grasslands around their base.

Nysha sent the Broodlings farther up the hills to the mountains, encountering a few Moose like animals along the way. The Broodlings sped up quickly killing the creatures and feasting on their biomass. After the meal they moved along a semi flat plane between the larger mountains as they made their way higher. Eventually they reached a tree line that grew into a forest on the inner side of the mountains. Passing in between the trees the Broodlings continued along their way until reaching a area of the forest that had been clear cut. Even the roots of the trees had been taken leaving a field of up turned dirt piles. Moving more cautiously the Broodlings encountered the edge of a a Creep field. Nysha held her breath as she thought weather or not to continue.

_"Hmm. I'ed rather not get into a fight until I have more fighting power." _

Having made up her mind Nysha recalled her Broodlings. They turned around going back the way they came. But as the Broodlings left the area a shadow moved behind a tree atop a nearby hill watching as the Broodlings departed.

Back at her hive Nysha refocused on expanding so as to increase the speed of her unit production. Currently she had multiple Hatcheries and nearly a hundred Creep Cores with a few Extractors and Spawning Pools. But in order to quickly replace lost units she'll need a few more secondary Hive clusters. And the island is more then large enough for at least four.

From her main Hatchery Nysha checked in on her expansion forces. Through her local hive mind she saw that three new Hatcheries were going up along with two Extractors and a dozen Creep Cores for each sub hive.

"Good good, Now once their up and running I'll start producing more Zerglings and Hydralisk."

**-At Zavaras Hive Cluster-**

Zavara had quickly found her Swarm Crawler and began production of a strong economy much like the others but unlike most of the other combatants she had invested in producing Banelings. Not only were they damaging to buildings but they can devastate clustered units. And better yet they can be made in large numbers thanks to the fact they are morphed from Zerglings. Truly they were the best early game unit besides Zerglings.

**"Forwards," **Zavara commanded her army.

The high ranking Brood queen had just located the hive cluster of one of the three younger brood queens who had won the right to participate in this tournament.

Zavaras forces made their way through a pass with a hill overlooking it on one side and a river on the other. Her forces only consisted of a few dozen Zerglings and half that in Banelings. But it was enough to heavily damage a small hive cluster if not cripple it. Her forces sped passed a group of boulders rounding past them to enter a clearing covered in creep and bio-structures.

Few Zerglings were guarding the Hive cluster with a hand full of Spine crawlers. It was enough to take out her forces but only if they were trying to go through the Hive cluster one building at a time. That was not Zavaras plan. The experienced Brood queen was going to lose all her forces in this attack but it would cripple the youths hive cluster in the process as the one Swarm crawler at the heart of the hive was her one and only target. Any damage more than that was just a bonus and afterwards she could take her time building up more forces to finish off the younglings forces.

Enemy Zerglings quickly responded to the attacking intruders while Spine crawlers twisted their tentacle like upper bodies around firing hails of spines. On command Zavaras Zerglings acted as living shields for the Banelings at the center of the wedge formation piercing into the enemy hive. Zerglings slammed into one another and started clawing and biting, ripping into each other in a frenzy of violence while the Spine crawlers picked off more of Zavaras forces at range. But the defenders were too few and distracted by the Zerglings. Giving the Banelings the opening they needed to reach the Swarm Crawler at the center of the Hive.

Seven Banelings rolled into the Swarm Crawler blasting a hole out it but left it alive. The second group of Banelings were about to slam into it when a Spine crawler targeted them and detonated one starting a chain reaction that destroyed half the group. Only four hit doing less damage than the first group. Then the another group of Banelings rolled in from behind a Spawning pool hitting the Swarm crawler from behind destroying it.

Zavara was a little disappointed but there was still enough Baneling's for one last target.

As the last group of Banelings neared a Hatchery the creep gave way below them stretching downwards as if covering a hole. The Banelings were stopped dead in their tracks as they all clumped together at the bottom of the creep net. Then a enemy Baneling rolled out from behind the Hatchery and right into the hole detonated taking out all of Zavaras Banelings.

As the view from her forces cut out Zavara fumed at the failed final attack. _"Grrr. This new Brood queen wasn't as green as I had thought."_

The attack did have the results that she wanted but it also told her that the new Brood Queen was skilled at anticipating her enemies tactics.

Pacing back and forth at her own Hive cluster Zavara thought of her next move.

**-Meanwhile fifty miles to the south of Zavaras Hive cluster- **

"Give up, I have the numbers Kilysa." Navash shouted as she struck at her sister brood queen.

Kilysa ducked and leaped back avoiding Navashs slashing claws and bladed tail. All around them a their armies clashed. Dozens of Zerglings clawed, bit, kicked and wrestled each other while Hydralisk fired at each other from atop two hills.

Kilysa charged up a psi-orb and launched it at Navash. Navash back flipped out of the way, flying passed her the orb exploding against a pair of Zerglings, blasting them to fragments of charred meat. Gritting her teeth Kilysa sprinted at Navash quickly closing the distance. Navash charged up a psi-orb of her own while Kilysa charged up another. The two raised their arms and launched their attacks at the same time. The two psi-orbs collided resulting in a explosive flare of light and both of them were flung backwards by the blast wave.

"Don't underestimate me Navash!" said Kilysa. Standing up she charged up another psionic attack.

"Very well then," Navash also charged up another Psi-orb. "Show me how far you've come."

Bothe Brood Queens charged at each other again while their forces continued to battle around them. The battle raged on while a third figure observed from atop a distant hill. The shadow of Izsha loomed over the hilltop as she watched the battle below.

"They seem to be going at it." said a new comer in a muffled voice.

Izsha grinned while the shadowed figure walked up beside her looking down at the battle below.

"Navash and Kilysa have developed a rivalry you could say," replied Izsha. "So are we going to go at it then?"

The shadowed figure turned to her. "No. Not yet. I'ed rather see what the young ones can do first," Nell said in her muffled voice.

Izsha turned to the other person wearing the custom praetorian armor and white mask. "Well I'll be waiting Nell."

Izsha turned around and left leaving Nell to watch the fights conclusion.

**-Back with Nysha the next day- **

After a full day's work Nysha now had three secondary hives. She stood atop the highest hill on the island looking out at the four bases. Each was guarded by four Spine crawlers twenty Zerglings and ten Hydralisk with six Overlords hovering over head.

_"Now should I make some Banelings or wait until my forces cross the lake?" _thought Nysha.

She thought through the pros and cons of sending her forces over by Overlords. They would be vulnerable to ambush from burrowed Hydralisk hiding on the other side of the lake if the enemy had expanded that far. So sending a advanced force over there would be the best course. And She still had the Broodlings from before.

Minutes later the Broodlings landed on the main lands beach at the same point as yesterday. Far behind them hovering over the middle of the lake a group of five Overlords waited for the all clear. A few minutes later a Overlord landed opening it's ventral sac. Nysha walked out followed by a few Zerglings and Hydralisk. She looked around as her forces secured the area. The reason Nysha was with her forces was because a Brood queen is a powerful unit and is only countered effectively with another Brood queen or overwhelming numbers. But since the number of forces they have available is limited to 200 the second method is less viable which will hopefully force the enemy Brood queen to face Her in direct combat.

Nysha walked forwards leading her forces up the mountain. The Broodlings were up front in a wedge formation while the Zerglings protected the flanks and the Hydralisk surrounded Nysha while bringing up the rear. After a few hours of moving at a brisk pace they finally reached the location of the Broodlings had found the Creep before. The whole area was now covered in Creep with a wall of bone along the top of the nearby hill.

"Must be up there? or it could be a decoy?" Nysha muttered to herself.

Thinking for a few seconds Nysha decide on splitting her forces up. She and the Hydralisk would attack the hill while the Broodlings and Zerglings would flank the other side. But that's when all hell broke loose.

A barrage of spines fell upon her forces and Nysha quickly took cover behind two Hydralisk. Her forces scattered into smaller groups to avoid being easy targets for the spines. Looking around she spotted a group of Hydralisk atop a cliff a hundred meters directly above her forces. Angling their heads up Nyshas own Hydralisk returned fire. A whistling barrage of spines was exchanged between the two forces for about ten minutes before the enemy Hydralisk disappeared behind the outcropping of rock they were on.

"Well that takes care of the question of weather or not the enemy knows i'm coming."

**"Oh how right you are." **Projected the enemy commander.

**"Ah! well the jig is up. So which one are you?" **projected Nysha.

There was silence for a few moments.

**"Rindol. And as for where I am I think this will answer that."**

Nysha tilted her head a bit wondering what that ment. Then came a psionic warning from her own Hive cluster. All three secondary hives were under attack.

"Shit why you! Gah no time for that."

Quickly gathering her wits Nysha had two choices. 1. Attack the enemies hive cluster and wipe them out effectively trading bases and reducing each others forces to what they currently have or 2. Nysha abandons her forces here to quickly return to her own hives to defend them before the attack wipes out her only bases.

"It's a risk but I guess I have no choice."

Making up her mind Nysha took to the sky extending her wings and expanded her psionic energy to fly. With a strong a leap She went airborne flapping her wings as she flew back down the mountain. While Nysha returned her forces were ordered to attack the enemies Hive cluster. There was the possibility that she would be too late and her hive clusters would all be destroyed before she gets back. So it would be prudent to save some of her forces to fall back on. However such events has occurred in the past.

Sometimes a brood queen would be pushed into a corner after losing her hive cluster. And instead of giving up the Brood queen would switch to gruella tactics. However without proper supplies and planning such a war is very difficult if not impossible as the enemy Brood queen would scatter her forces pursuing the weakened Brood queen and her meager forces. Only a few were able to use such tactics and turn the tied of battle under difficult circumstances. But such were few and far between. Mostly such circumstances ended in a long and drawn out hunt until the weaker brood queen was captured or gave up after running for a few days.

Nysha had some close calls like that a few times and didn't want a drawn out conflict. So if she was going to win or lose, it would be here and now.

The Hydralisk took the flanks while the Broodlings created rows in front, and the Zerglings made up the center mass. The formation charged up the nearby hill to the enemy hive cluster. Cresting the hill they quickly took fire from four Spine crawlers and twenty Hydralisk. Nysha's Hydralisk returned fire with the Broodlings launching their mini glaives like morters. Hundreds of spines whistled through the air impaling both armies, Glaives arched over head exploding on the Spine crawlers acid melting flesh and chitin armor.

While the ranged fighters dualed each other the Zerglings split into two groups and flanked the defenders. Enemy Zerglings erupted from underground intercepting them. Zerglings clashed tearing into one another ripping and tearing but the momentum was with the attackers and the defending Zerglings were too few (perhaps because most had been taken to attack Nyshas hive clusters). By the end of skirmish Nyshas forces had won although reduced to half their formore numbers. With the defenders gone the rest of the hive was ripe for the taking. The remaining Zerglings quickly ripped the defenseless Larvae to pieces and ate them before tearing into the Spawning pools. The Hydralisk slithered up to the Hatcheries and started hacking away at their armored shells while the last four Broodlings ripped into the Extractors.

**-Back with Nysha-**

Flying over her island Nysha caught sight of one of her secondary hives already half destroyed below her.

"Damn no saving that one. May as well take out the enemies here."

Tucking in her wings while forming psi-orbs She dive-bombed a group of Hydralisk while they tore into the half destroyed Hatchery. Extending a arm Nysha launched one orb at them landing right in the middle of the group. Four Hydralisk were blasted to pieces and two were heavily injured. Extending her wings again Nysha glided higher and turned around launching the second psi-orb blasting the rest to bloody ash. A group of Zerglings growled at Nysha from below gathering in a group below her.

"Eat this!"

Gathering power into her own body Nysha dropped like a rock, her body glowing with power. Landed with a explosion she turned the Zerglings into charred bits.

"Thats all of them here." said Nysha glancing around.

She took a quick look into the condition of her other hives finding another to have been destroyed already and the last secondary Hive had defeated the attackers but was left heavily damaged. But thankfully Her main hive was as of yet untouched but that would change soon enough.

"Time to go for broke then."

Nysha ordered her main Hive cluster to start morphing as many Zerglings and Banelings as possible. All thirty Larvae quickly morphed into cocoons around the Hatcheries while the Swarm crawlers uprooted themselves, relocating to provide better defense for the Hatcheries when enemies attack. What few Hydralisk remained there burrowed in two semicircle's around the Hive facing towards the two hills to both sides. One last order recalled the Overlords to the island.

"Ok that should be enough to hold my Hive for now." said Nysha already air-born again.

She ascended rapidly flying over the hills to the secondary hive that was the first to fall.

_"Rindol should be there,"_ she thought.

The ground raced below Nysha as she crested the hill. Below her the first of her secondary hives to fall laid in ruin's reduced to nothing but a pile of biomass and receding creep. Landing Nysha found it to be eerily quiet. Nothing remained but a half destroyed Hatchery and the stumps and roots of the other structures. Walking around Nysha feared Rindol had already moved on to her main hive cluster. Her Overlords were nearly back to the island to provide aerial surveillance but she didn't have the time to wait.

"Need to get back to my main hive cluster she maybe..."

Right then Nysha caught sight of something odd. She had made herself well informed about the internal anatomy of the Swarms units and buildings so as to be better informed and ready to destroy or heal when such information would be useful. So it came as quite the surprise when Nysha saw a cocoon in a half destroyed Hatchery husk. Taking a few steps closer She quickly racked her brain about what it could be and then She remembered a personal ability of her current enemy Rindol.

"Shit! Can't believe I nearly fell for that."

Realizing what it was Nysha charged up a psionic attack and started barraging the cocoon with psi-orb after psi-orb. Chunks of the dead Hatchery flew off revealing the cocoon. The next psi-orb fractured the cocoon causing a lime green liquid to leak from the wound. The damage made the cocoon shake and tremble as if forcibly beginning it's own hatching.

"Almost there just a little more..."

A explosion of green liquid and cocoon fragments slammed against Nysha flinging her back. Groggy and weak for a moment She picked herself up, green liquid dripping off her body.

"Ow!"

She exclaimed turning around. The cocoon had exploded destroying what remained of the Hatchery and in it's place stood up a giant, more evolved version of Rindol's Praetorian exoframe. It wasn't as big as a Ultralisk but came close.

"I didn't expect you to find me out so soon." The Praetorian exoframe spoke. "Oh well, now's a better time than any. Your hive was tasty, just look i'm all grown up."

Not even giving enough time to defend Rindol charged, her Pretorians six legs shaking the ground with each foot fall. Nysha spread her wings taking to the sky. Her mobility was her only advantage in this situation. Bringing up her arms Rindol launched spines from the inner wrists. Nysha performed a mid air backflip transitioning to a loop-the loop but cut it short when she faced forwards again. Rindol continued launching spines at Nysha even as she charged straight at her. Once Nysha was in range Rindol reached out to grab her with her Praetorians giant hand. Dodging Nysha tucked in her wings and spun avoiding the hand by a mere foot as she sped passed the extending arm.

Extending her wings again Nysha flapped turning around with a overcharged psi-orb ready. With a thrust of her arm She flung it against the Pretorian exofram blasting a large chunk off the back. The smoke and bits cleared revailing a large hole in the armor but no other damage.

"Haha. I've been attacked from behind before so I had the armor improved back there," Rindol said turning the Pretorian around.

Rindol extended the large blade wings on her back angling the spine launchers at Nysha.

"Great!"

A hail of spines flew at Nysha. While she dodged and weaved through the air one spine ripped through her left wings membrane cutting her aerodynamic efficiency in half. Seeing no other choice Nysha dived and burrowed into the ground.

"You can't hide from me!"

Rindol burrowed herself dropping into the ground like it was quick sand. Using ultrasonic vibration senses along the Praetorians shell she quickly found Nysha a few dozen meters away. Like reaching through water the Praetorians body slowly moved through the dirt and rock. But within a few seconds Rindol had caught Nysha in her massive hands and started for the surface.

The rocks and pebbles shook and danced.

Rindols praetorian erupted from underground. Looking into her exoframs hand Rindol felt a sense of victory at having caught her first rival. Nysha may have forgotten but her and Rindol were actually paired against each other during the first battles in this long running wargame tournament. And it was her lose at Nysha hands that motivated Rindol to improve her tactics and weapons. One of which was this customised Praetorian.

Bringing up her Praetorians hand She turned it around and opened it revealing a semi crushed Nysha.

"Want to give up?" Rindol asked.

Nysha slowly turned looking at the large head of the Overgrown Praetorian looming over her.

"That's my line. How about this. You come work for me after I blow that oversized armor off you ass."

"Oh really" Rindol closed her hand until she heard loud popping noise followed by a scream of pain. Opening her praetorians hands. Nyshas torso was badly crushed below the chest. It was already regenerating but it would take a full minute. "Still want to resist?"

"Yep..."

Rindol sighed and squeezed again this time adjusting her fingers so that it would break Nysha's legs. After a bellowing scream she released her grip again, tilting her hand. The now crippled Nysha fall twenty feet to the ground.

"Guh! ah haha oww. A.. a little more gently next time ok haha."

Rindols Praetorian gritted its fanged mandibles as her frustration grew and she started to wonder if Nysha was one of those things the humans called a masochists.

"If you want me to tear off your legs and arms next I will!" Rindol threatened.

Flopping on to her back Nysha just giggled like she was having the time of her life which only aggravated Rindol more.

"Haha uh... Maybe. I don't know."

Growling with a few vain's popping somewhere Rindol aimed a spine launcher at Nysha's legs and fired. The log sized spine severed one leg and half severed the other. Nysha gritted her teeth.

"Owww! You really didn't it you crazy psycho that fucking hurt like hell."

"Oh shut up. It's your own fault for being so stubborn. Just give in already!"

"No! And four your information it's your fault for being so distracted with me that you didn't see them coming."

"What ? What?"

Nysha pointed up and Rindol turned to see what it was. Flying at Rindol were three Overlords heavy with a load of Banelings in their ventral sacs.

"No!" Was all Rindol got out before the first Overlord slammed into her, latching on with its crab legs. It's mass and force pushed Rindols Praetorian back a bit while Nysha rolled away on her side. Then the other two slammed into Her, their combined thrust pushed the large Praetorian back a hundred meters. Rindol extend her wing blades and shot spines into them but the next instant they all detonated in a spectacular explosion of acid and gore.

What remained of Rindols Praetorian exoframe steamed from the dissolving acid while Nysha sat up looking the remains of the Praetorians corpse. Nysha gave a sigh of relief. A moment later a group of Zerglings ran over to Nysha gathering in a circle around her. Two others ran over picking up her legs and brought them over to Her. Grunting in pain She placed her bloody stumps against each other and made the remaining Creep grow into her wounds sealing the halves of her legs back together.

The pile of meat continued to decay as her wounds sealed back up.

After a few minutes a group of enemy aligned Zerglings and Hydralisk showed up and started ripping into the exoframe even as the remaining acid ate into their bodies. Their desperate clawing and biting into the Praetorians corpse killed half of them including all the Hydralisk.

Light poured into the dark cavity where Rindols trueform resided. The Zerglings let the nearby acid eat into their flesh to clear it away so Rindol could be extracted without being affected by the remaining acid.

Having reattached her legs and healed from her other injuries Nysha stood up and walked over to them with her Zerglings taking her flanks. She was more than a little curious about what Rindol looked like outside her Praetorian.

"Cough cough... cough ah... crazy bitch could have killed me," Rindol spouted as her long knee length ebony black hair covered her tiny frame.

"Hey your alive aren't you. And why are you so small?"

Realizing her enemy was near and seeing her real body Rindol instinctively reacted wrapping her arms around herself tuning away. Acting from their masters fear and their own protective instinct the Zerglings attacked. Nysha's Zerglings intercepted them quickly finishing the last off. Left alone and before her enemy Rindol just stayed turned around her back facing Nysha.

"St.. stay back i'm warning you..."

Making a inquisitive face Nysha glanced at one of her Zerglings and shrugging. She walked around Rindol who's unusually small body was mostly covered by that long ebony dark hair of hers. The more Nysha observed her defeated foe the more she felt she was all the more odd. Rindol didn't have any wings or a tail like most Brood queens. And her skin (what was visible under the hair) was stark white without any kind of armor or anything.

"Why the hell don't you have any armor or wings or a tail?"

At Nyshas question Rindol seemed to tighten her grip on herself trying to hide all the more despite her exposed condition. Seeing the one who nearly defeated her act like this made Nyshas Zerg pride flare in anger.

_"How could someone who had fought her way through a thousand battles and who nearly defeated me act like this," _Nysha thought.

Having reached her limit on politeness and courtesy Nysha took three long steps forwards and grabbed Rindol by her wrists pulling her up to her feet.

"Ah no stop... Ha! eh don't look at me."

As she struggled in Nysha's grip her tiny human like frame and features were exposed but remained mostly covered by her ebony heir. Seeing how human she looked, stark white skin and pitch black hair with-standing, Rindol looked more human than Zerg. Nysha gasped as she took in the unusual sight. Having seen the real Rindol for all that she was Nyhsa let go and stepped back.

"I... uh... sorry." Rindol just covered herself back up in her hair and arms sitting there. "Why do you look like that?"

A few seconds passed before Rindol took a short one second glance at Nysha. She turned away again, her face red from embarrassment.

"Shut up. I'm not saying anything. You won so... so just get it over with." said Rindol as she just stood there almost trembling.

Nysha sighed not knowing what the hell she meant and gestured her arms outwards before crossing them over her chest.

"I have know idea what you mean. But the rules are that once a Brood queen loses she has to obey what the winner says. So that means your my subordinate now. And all your forces and hive clusters belong to me now got it."

Rindol didn't respond and just kept looking off into the sky.

"Got it!" said Nysah trying to get Rindol to reply.

Rindol mumbled something.

"Huh? what I couldn't hear you?"

**"I got it ok! just shut up." **Rindol mentally shouted.

"Ow! you didn't have to shout in my head ok! geeze."

After shaking her head clear of the ringing Nysha decided to get back to her primary Hive cluster and regroup her forces and rebuild. She and her Zerglings walked off a distance before She looked back seeing Rindol was still standing there. Nysha mentally ordered one of her Zerglings to pick Rindol up and carry her on it's back.

Hours later new nine Drones and escorts of Zerglings and Hydralisk for them departed to rebuild the secondary hive clusters. Nysha stood beside her main Hatchery with Rindol sitting in a Spawning pool still mentally stewing about losing.

"Sigh. What. Are you still brooding over what happened before."

Rindol didn't reply.

"Im sorry ok."

Rindol made an annoyed hum.

"Hmp. Fine well if your going to be like that I'll just leave you here ok," Nysha turned around to go somewhere.

"You should have kept my Hive cluster." Rindol mumbled.

Nysha stopped and turned around."What was that?"

Rindol sat straighter. "You should have kept my hive cluster you idiot, instead of destroying it!"

"Well sorry but I figured I couldn't have let you keep it without risking you making reinforcements to replace the ones you used to attack my Hive clusters!"

The two glared at each other. Unbeknownst to them a third person was watching from not so far away.

**-High above-**

_"They have some things to work out," _thought Nell floating high above, her wings outstretched. _"I'll take Zavara out before dealing with them. They should be... interesting subordinates." _

With one powerful flap of her feathered wings Nell flew backwards turning up right as she flew off back to her Hive cluster. After a hour of flight she returned with little time to spare. Below one thousand meters Zavara marched with her rebuilt army attacking again in full force. This time with a force double the size of the last attack force.

Hydralisk, Zerglings and a few Alpha Zerglings charged into a hail of spine fire while Roach's and Banelings flanked the sides. Nell's defensive forces had been doubled but were still being overwhelmed. The Hydralisk and Zerglings acted as disposable cannon fodder distracting the majority of the Spine crawlers while the Roaches served as shields for the Banelings. Within just a few minute's they reached the rear lines and the Banelings went to work. The living bombs rolled their way at the distracted Spine crawlers detonating at their base. After only three to four detonations the Spine crawlers tentacles fell, one after another.

Zavara watched from a nearby hill as her forces charged at the defenders hacking and slashing shooting their spines and were impaled by the enemies spines. But were still winning.

After half the Spine crawlers were taken out the rest of Zavaras forces focused on the Creep. Learning from last time the Roaches sprayed their acid on the creep passed the outer defensive structures. Little by little the creep melted away revealing a twenty meter deep ring shaped hole surrounding all of the inner buildings. The bottom and walls of the ring shaped pit was also covered in creep which quickly started repairing the damage to the membrane of Creep.

"A interesting strategy Nell but it won't be enough to deter me," said Zavara.

Thinking of how to get passed the pit Zavara looked around for some inspiration. She found it catching sight of the nearby trees and had a idea. Smirking she ordered her reserve of Drones she had brought to plant Creep cores at the base of the nearby tree line. After a half hour the nearby trees were engulfed in Creep and were then cut down by the Alpha Zerglings. The Zerg scattered before the trees as they fell one after the other, a dozen in total.

Nell watched from high above as Zavaras Drones gathered the creep covered trees and fused them together into a pair of bridge's. The Alpha Zerglings and Drones worked together to Slide them over the hole connecting to the other side. Shortly after Zavaras forces marched over the bridge slowly but surely they would be able to attack the last of Nell's Hive cluster.

Nell flapped her wings ascending a few more meters. "A good attempt Zavara but. You underestimate me."

Just when Zavaras forces were mostly across the bridges, two large orbs flew down blasting the two bridges in half. Zavaras forces fell to the bottom of the pit and were quickly enveloped in the meter deep liquid creep. The liquid creep started to quickly devour them until not even bones remained.

"What!" Zavara exclaimed surprised by the attack from above.

Looking high into the air Zavara spotted Nell floating high above. With her target in sight Zavara charged a psi-orb in both hands. Pulling back a moment she launched them into the sky. Sensing the attack coming Nell swiftly evaded with a midair sidestep. Diving down Nell quickly aimed herself at Zavara. Bending her knees ready to counter attack Zavara charged her body in psi-armor while extending her wings. Nell rapidly approached in a steep dive, also charging her psi-armor and forming one psi-orb.

The two brood queens kept their eyes on each other as they were about to collided. Then just before Nell hit the ground Zavara jumped backwards, while Nell flipped her self up right landing on her feet. The two launched their respective Psi-orbs and both colliding together. In a explosive flash the two were sent flying backwards as a crater formed between them.

Nell landed on her back and flipped back onto her feet. She looked up and was grabbed by the neck. Zavara rushed in full speed placing both hands around Nells throat. Feeling the armored hands tighten around her neck Nell placed both of her hands together palms touching and thrust them up like a wedge and spread them apart, breaking Zavaras grip.

Pulling a leg up Nell kicked sending Zavara flying backwards while forming another Psi-orb. Zavara spotted the attack coming and bent her torso backwards. The Psi-orb flew inch's over Her belly just as she bent backwards using her tail as support. Standing back up Zavara fired spines from her inner wrists. Nell avoided the point blank attack with a leaping kick planting her foot in Zavaras face. Smacked to the ground by the kick Zavara rolled away as Nells claws swiped at her but wasn't able to avoid that tail. The nearly prehensile armored tail wrapped around Her waist and squeezed.

"Gah!" Zavara exhaled as her mid-section was crushed like a grape.

Before Zavara could do anything to counter Nell spun her around slamming Her into the ground and flinging her off into the sky. Spinning around with the momentum Nell formed twin Psi-orbs and extended one of her legs. Her heel tore into the ground stopping her rotation. The moment she stopped spinning she sent both orbs at Zavara while she was still spinning wildly in the air.

A thunderous explosion and blast wave followed. Nell took a dozen steps forward to the heavily wounded Zavara. She lay in a pile of creep with one arm, wing, leg and half her tail missing and blood streaming out from many cracks in her armor.

"Nice try but I think it's time to give up Zavara."

Gritting with half a cheek missing (exposing her teeth) Zavara sighed painfully while trying to stand back up.

"All right... all right you win. I submit." Zavaras tone hovered between begrudging, depressed and angry.

Nell reached down picking her defeated foe up. Balancing on her remaining leg Zavara felt mortified at being defeated by such a young upstart.

"Don't feel so down Zavara, you put up a great fight. But you'll always be one step behind me."

Looking at the masked Brood queen Zavara had an inkling of a feeling that she knew Nell from somewhere. "Who are you really?"

With a laugh Nell reached up taking her mask off. "Come now (Nells muffled voice smooth out to a silky and familiar tone), Surly you recognise my face and voice."

Zavara was shocked at the sight of the face behind Nells mask. "You!"

**-Back with Nysha and Rindol-**

Rindol faced a cocoon watching as it visibly grew in real time. Before to long the cocoon popped revealing a pair of Zerglings. They collapsed to the ground as the goo drained off them. After only a few seconds both were up on their feet shaking off the goo. They glanced at Rindol briefly before looking off somewhere as if hearing something and ran off to one of the two the hills surrounding the Hive cluster.

Rindol sighed standing up. Standing up she walked off to the much larger cocoon looming over her and the other structures. The lair was nearly complete but was still a few hours away from being completed. Using her connection to her new master Rindol found Nysha on the other side of the Lairs cocoon.

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Rindol quipped poking her head out from behind the cocoon.

"Gah! give a little warning before you do that." Nysha shot back standing in the middle of a pool of water.

Rindol narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why? your just bathing. Not like you really need to though."

Looking frustrated Nysha fumed with a annoyed expression. "I like my private time ok. And I like the sensation of bathing in water. I just wished this armor wasn't in the way."

"What you like that kind of stuff?" said Rindol as she walked over and hoped in with Nysha.

Nysha guarded her face from the splash. "Hey what are you doing?"

Rindol's pearl white skin got goosebumps all over as the cold river water chilled her to the bone.

"Eeh! This is so cold, why do you like bathing in this liquid freezer!"

"Really! I didn't think it was that cold. Must be my armor insulating me...?"

Rindol shakingly climbed out of the ice cold water and wrapped herself up in a blanket of creep.

"I...I'll be here warming up for a while. Ah! so warm."

Seeing the once fierce Rindol act like a Terran child threw Nysha off a moment. "Ahh well it's relaxing now isn't it."

Rindol had a face on cloud nine as she warmed up in the Creep blanket. "Ah... what are you spouting?"

Nysha glanced over at Rindol. "It's a word of wisdom from the Empress. She said once that relaxing and enjoying the quiet times is a luxury for the victors. And is a good time to let off stress that could impede your thinking."

"When did she ever say that?"

"I heard her and Zavara talking once."

Rindol made a oh face. "Oh... By the way Nysha can I ask something."

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you dead?"

Expressing a feeling of annoyance Nysha asked a counter question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well you were on Proxima centauri b right. I heard that many young Brood queens died when the Terrans bombarded the surface?"

Giving a sigh Nysha looked up into the sky. "Yeah that. I was lucky. I had been out scouting a Terran base when it happened. My Hive cluster was completely destroyed but I was alive at least."

"Hehe guess you are lucky," said Rindol. She then took a glance at Nysha. "So how are we going to beat the others? Other then that Nell all the others are Elder Brood queens. Do you think we stand a chance?"

"Yes I do. Why are you asking something like that anyway. If you didn't think you could win, why join in on this wargame?"

"I just wanted to evaluate your tactical strategy, that's all."

"Well I do have plane. But it requires the both of us work together. Since we can't beat the others by just waiting we need a quick method to overwhelmed them quickly before they all get their battles over with and one of them is leading the others against us."

Just then the Lairs cocoon popped. The two Brood queens looked up to see the cocoon slip down to the creep revealing the new structure.

"Ah just in time." Nysha said. "It was worth it to use up all my reserve resources to morph a Lair. Now to get a Digester up and running."

"Oh I see what your doing now. Focusing on resources then are you."

"Exactly. I can only do this because the others are distracting each other at the moment but that may change tomorrow or the next day. So we need to move fast."

**-With Izsha-**

Though she was not a Brood queen Izsha had the power and authority to match them. And despite not focusing on combat potential herself she was still a skilled strategist.

"Get back here!" yelled Kilysa.

The Brood queen chased the zerg scientist through the forest with a force of Hydralisk and Roach's The two had just had a battle that resulted in the destruction of her her Hive cluster forcing her to flee. At least that's what her pursuers thought.

**"Keep her retreating Kilysa," **projected Navash from inside a Overlord following just above the tree tops above.

Navash turned out to be the victor in their dual and forced Kilysa to submit to her rule and orders. It was normal for Zerg to submit to the stronger and this was how the command class Zerg queens and Brood queens determined their rank and positions in the swarm.

Still running through the forest Izsha ran full sprint as the enemies closed in around her. The chase continued for another ten minutes until Izsha came upon a steep cliff base. Digging her heels into the ground, Izsha came to a stop as the tall gray granite wall extending far above her.

"End of the line Izsha your Hive cluster is gone and your all alone," said Kilysa.

Turning Izsha glanced around seeing that she was surrounded on all sides. Even the sky was partly blocked out by Navashs Overlords. They even had Impalers raiding on their backs. It didn't look like there was any wayout for Izsha. Then again why was she calm and grinning.

"Actually you right where I want you."

With a dramatic snap of her fingers the seemingly solid cliff wall opened up to reveal Alpha Hydralisk and Zerglings pour out like a flood from fasle rock outcroppings. The alpha Hydralisk focused on the enemy Zerglings while Izsha's Alpha Zerglings ripped into the Roach's. While the two forces clashed Izsha ducked behind cover to avoid a hail of rod like spines that would have impaled her from above. The rocks split and cracked as the Impalers attacked from their vantage point over head. But Izsha had ducked into the nearest tunnel. Now out of danger she counter attacked.

While Navash and Kilysa fought off what they thought were the last of Izsha's forces the cliff wall a little ways above Navash's position exploded. Baneling acid and shards of rock ripped into Navash's Overlords and Impalers. Knocking Navash off her high horse and out of the out her arial forces proved fatal for her forces.

The chaos caused from the falling debris caused momentary gaps in the already hastily formed defense's of Kilysa and With her Overlords gone and surviving Impalers grounded they were not as nearly as much trouble as before.

With a shrike the last of Kilysa's forces were removed leaving her and Navash on their own. Both Brood queens sulked from their losse but gritted their teeth in acceptance.

"How did you know to have that ambush planned ahead of time?" asked Navash.

Confidently Izsha sauntered over to them with six Hydralisk guards beside her.

"Simple I didn't. I just expected to be chased into this dead end If my hive cluster was destroyed. But that's what secondary hives were for. I actually had a Hive cluster built inside a cave in this hill. I knew it was here because when the swarm first landed on this planet I made sure to know every nook and cranny there was just in case something like this ambuse here was needed. The Drone's report concerning the topography of the area showed a sizable cave network under this mountain. Perfect for a underground base."

Giving a sigh Navash looked Izsha in the eyes. "Know the land and how to use it. I should have been more thorough in my scouting of the area."

"Perhaps you should have Navash. Now how about you Kilysa?

"Fine you beat us. Let's just get back to one of our Hive clusters before the sun sets."

"Very well let's get back to my Hive cluster. We have work to do."

**-With Nysha & Rindol, the next day, at the edge of the lake.-**

The two Brood queens watched as the last Baneling completed it's morph and joined the rest. Standing at attention along the lake's beach was a sizable force of Zerglings, Hydralisk, Roach's and Banelings. The Zerglings and Banelings made up over half the army numbering 60 each. While the Hydralisk and Roach's numbered only 30 each. With Overlords making up the remaining 20 in the 200 army limit.

"Ok let's move out," said Nysha as she ordered the Hydralisk and Roach's into the Overlords.

"I would have prefered to have a new Praetorian," said Rindol as she followed Nysha into one of the Overlords. They would be easy targets if they were just raiding inside but if they we're on top, they have a little more mass between them and any ground based anti air units, plus they can just hop off if the Overlord is killed.

"Quit your bellyaching Rindol. We didn't have time or resources to spare for a evolution chamber to make one for you. I know your more vulnerable but your just going to have to deal with it until this war game is over with."

Rindol huffed in aggravation. "Fine."

The Overlords took off as the Zerglings and Banelings began their march. Being the faster land units they traveled on foot while the rest moved via air transport. It was a tight squeeze but all the Hydralisk and Roach's barely fit into the last Overlord.

The wind blew at Rindols hair as they picked up speed. Far below both types of lings stampeded and rolled their way across the landscape. Soon entering the forest their numbers scattered in between the trees scattering the native wildlife.

Nysha sat atop the Overlords front. "It was a good move Rindol using the Broodlings to find the locations of the other two groups."

"Hmph. Yeah well normal strategy. I'm just surprised that we were able to find everyone else considering the distance between us."

Nysha looked back over her shoulder. "We at least know which ones are teamed up and their numbers. I hate losing my forces but the loss of the broodlings was acceptable considering the information we gathered from sending them out last night."

"But were going up against that masked oddball and Zavara. You think we can take them with the forces we have?"

Nysha turned back to the front in thought. "Well we all have a 200 unit limit even if we defeat another Brood Queen and take their army into ours so that means we all have roughly equal forces. But Izsha, Kilysa and Navash have all teamed up. If we faced them we would have to fight three Brood queens at once. You and I would be outnumbered. But if we fight Nell and Zavara then we can at least fight one on one."

Looking like Nysha had missed a obvious part in her plan Rindol huffed in frustration. "Why have you not considered that we could have our forces take on the enemy Brood queens while the two of us take out the enemy Hive cluster?"

"I've thought about that and come to the conclusion that it's not worth the risk. If we fight two enemy Brood queens one on one we can stall them to give our forces time to destroy their Hive cluster. Then the battle will shift in our favor."

"So that's why we have so many Banelings."

"Once we get close to their Territory we'll off load the Hydralisk and Roach's and place the Banelings into the Overlords."

A spark of realization hit Rindol. "Oh! your going to do the same thing that you did to me."

"If you mean drop a Overlord sized bomb on the main Hatcheries. Then yes. It's worked for me a few times before so it should work now. I'm just worried about what the enemy unit composition will be."

Rindol crossed her legs and arms. "If they have enough Impalers at this point the Overlord plan will most likely fail and it will take quite a long time to recover our forces. If we lose this we may as well admit defeat to whomever is leader of their pair. I wouldn't mind being under Zavara. But that Nell... she thinks she's so cool hiding her face under that mask."

Nysha gave a short laugh. "Haha. You really sound like a Terran sometimes."

"Shut up!"

**-ONE HOUR LATER-**

The Overlords landed at the edge of a wide shallow river, off loading the Hydralisk and Roaches and onloading the Banelings. During the transfer Nysha and Rindol both kept watch with the other zerg. They were just outside the enemies range of detection and could move quickly to attack but if they were found out before the attack then the plan would most likely fail.

Moving out the Zerglings, Hydralisk and Roach's burrowed while the four Overlords loaded up with Banelings took off towards the enemy hive cluster, their bellies scraping the treetops to avoid going too high and being seen.

Watching the Overlords fly off Nysha felt a tinge of trepidation. "Ok here we go. If we're lucky maybe they will be out attacking the Izsha and others group."

"I highly doubt that," said Rindol.

Nysha turned to Rindol. "Why's that?"

"Have you faced Nell before?"

Shrugging with a head shake Nysha replied. "No. I've never faced her in battle."

Rindol sighed. "Well I have once. She likes using tricks to catch enemies off guard at just the right time to throw their plan of attack out of whack. That or she turtle's setting a big trap using her own Hive cluster as one big trap. She never use's the exact same strategy twice on the same enemy. So shes crafty."

"Well I can't beat her if i'm afraid of attacking. You just make sure to keep a lookout for any trap or..."

Off in the distance a huge explosion echoed from where the enemy Hive cluster was.

"Good. Phase 1 of my plan worked. That took out three Hatcheries and a few Spawning pools. Now time for the main attack."

Receiving the order the surrounding Zerglings, Hydralisk and Roach's charged. Nysha and Rindol hopped on the backs of two Zerglings and lead the attack. Only a few minutes passed and they were in the Hive cluster. The defending Zerglings were already prepared with a wall of fangs and claws turned against the attackers. Rindol and Nysha countered with psi-orbs blasting eight of them into paste and disrupting their defense line. The two forces of Zerglings clashed tearing each other apart. With the Defenders distracted Nysha ordered her remaining Banelings to roll out. Half detonated against the flanks of the defenders opening up gaps in their formations even more while the rest targeted the remaining Hive cluster buildings.

After half the Hive cluster had fallen Nysha felt the battle was going well, too well.

"Rindol somethings up. There are too few defenders and where are the Nell and Zavara?"

Rindols Zergling turned to Nysha. "I told you this could be a trap!"

At that exact moment a wall of Roach's and Hydralisk erupted from underground in a semi-circle behind Nysha's attacking forces, Roach's in front and Hydralisk behind. A hail of spins continually struck Nysha's rear guard crippling her forces ability to counter attack and reducing their numbers ever so slowly.

"Gah! from behind huh." said Nysha as she reoriented her forces.

Nysha had her Roach's that were in the front burrow under her own forces to the rear battle line and form a defense wall behind them blocking the barrage of spins. The Hydralisk spines uselessly bounced off the Roach's super thick armor allowing the rest of Nysha forces to continue their attack on the remaining Hive cluster buildings.

"Nysha why aren't we counter attacking?" asked Rindol.

"Because they may be baiting us into that. What if they have Banelings underground."

"Point noted," said Rindol." Their still a threat should I deal with them?"

"Just reduce their numbers as much as you can from a distance until the Hive cluster is completely gone. Then we counter attack in full force."

Nodding Rindol turned her Zergling around and moved to the rear of their forces. Once there she started bombarding the enemy Roach's and Hydralisk with her psi-orbs. One after the other were blasted to pieces by her psionic attacks. But oddly enough they ignored her and continued attacking the other zerg. The Hydralisk should have at least started shooting at her. Unless they were ordered not to. Feeling a knot in her stomach Rindol stopped.

**"Nysha the enemy is acting weird. I don't think their attacking us just to reduce our numbers?"** Rindol projected.

Nysha was just about to destroy the last Extractor when Rindols warning came in.

"What then, why are they...?" she then realized what the enemy was up to. "Damnet! all forces..."

The Extractor, the last building of the Hive cluster died from the claws and fangs of the Zerglings and at the moment of it's death everything went white.

From their vantage point above the hive cluster on a tall hill, Nell and Zavara both watched as all of the Banelings under the Hive cluster detonated. Sending out scouts they found that most of the enemy forces had been killed in the blast but both Nysha and Rindol's life signals were still strong if weakened.

"They had good plan," said Nell. "But they didn't have enough contingency planning to account for my strategy."

Behind her Zavara stood stoically, her arms crossed. "Using your own Hive cluster as a sacrificial pawn. A bit much. I don't like this high risk high reward strategy of yours."

Nell turned her masked face around to Zavara. "I was worried that they would put all their forces into breaking my encirclement but it seems they were too focused on destroying the Hive cluster. If I had to I would have used my forces to push them into the blast zone by force. But everything worked out."

Zavara let her arms fall to her sides. "If they had broken the encirclement, they would have been able to escape or counter attacked us."

Nell turned back to the remains of her Hive cluster. "The main problem with strategy is that sometimes you can overthink things. Nysha must have thought that she had time to deal with my Hive cluster before facing the attacking forces since they weren't pressuring her too much or advanching against her forces. I intentionally left her a modicum of free room to keep her from becoming to suspicious of my real plan or overreacting."

"It seems there here," said Zavara.

Two Zerglings huled Nysha and Rindol on their backs dropping them off at Nell and Zavaras feet. With a rough landing Nysha and Rindol exhaled pained groans as their acid burns healed slowly. Looking up Nysha steared into both Nell and Zavara in the eyes. Nysha gave a sigh as she stood up.

"Ugh. Ok... which one of you is in charge."

"That would be me," said Nell.

Looking surprised both Nysha and Rindol shared a look before turning back to Nell.

"I didn't expect the newby to win against one of the original Brood queens!" exclaimed Nysha.

Rindol stood up on shaky legs. "Well since we're working for you now I guess we'll have to be nice and make up from that one time before then."

Nell turned her masked face to the tiny Brood queen. "Rindol. We faced each other once before correct."

"Yes. On that moon Gigantis. It was about four years ago."

"Ah yes... I'm disappointed in the both of you."

"What!"

"Why?"

"Because the two of you gave up so easily. I would have been more impressed if you two tried attacking me just now."

Both Nysha and Rindol both thought about that giving themselves a long introspection.

"Well..." Nysha started. "We were injured and surrounded by them. "Nysha guestered at the army surrounding them."

"Even so, as a Zerg your actions were more like a Terrans then a true Zerg. That's also why you lost." haresly exclaimed Zavara.

Both Brood Queens dropped their heads in shame from the criticism. Nell turned away and walked to alpha Zergling hopping atop it.

"Well since the two of you are now under my command I expect you to work hard. Come we're going back to base."

Four other alpha Zerglings came up to the others and they climbed on their mounts. Nysha and Rindol were more than a little frustrated that they lost without even fighting Nell or Zavara. But as they road away from the battlefield they both felt a little better knowing that their new leader seemed so strong willed that shed criticize them for their faults and expect them to do better.

**-One Hour later-**

After returning to what was originally Zavaras Hive cluster Nell reorganized what was left of Nysha and Rindol's forces before integrating them into her own army as per the unit limit. Despite having four brood queens the maximum size of the army one side could have was still limited to 200. Not counting buildings and Drones who are noncombatant's.

"Still we have the advantage in numbers of commanders," said Nell. "Nysha you have a Broodling nest right.

"Yes."

"Then I want you to return to your hive cluster and produce a constant stream of them and send them here to attack Izshas Hive cluster," said Nell projecting the location date.

"That all, why not Zerglings or Banelings?"

"Your a distraction to keep her and Navash and Kilysa busy. Broodlings can travel over any terrain nearly as fast as Zerglings and they have glaives. Keep them in groups of ten per wave."

"Ok."

Nell turned her blank mask to Rindol. "Next Rindol I want you to establish another Hive cluster here." Nell projected a mental map of the location into Rindols mind.

"That's in the opposite direction from Nysha's Hive. You want me to serve as another distraction?"

"Correct. Just focus on Baneling production and defense. Now go both of you."

"Yes my queen," said the two. They quickly ran of t complete their assigned tasks.

Nell turned to Zavara. "Zavara you and I will attack Izshas hive directly to buy time for the other two. This will make the best use of our numbers."

As she left for her hive cluster Nysha felt a surge of energy from Nell's words. She seemed confident and smart but not arrogant or high minded. Her plan was quite well thought out given it made the best use of the fact four brood queens were working together. But they were only one more then Izsha and her forces who had started turtling, focusing on defense after the three of them joined forces.

_"Well we'll see how this goes."_ she thought.

Hours later Nysha arrived back at her hive cluster but she had already given the order to focus on Broodling production. In terms of speed, attack and defense power a Zergling was stronger. But a Broodling does have the advantage of being a hovering unit and has a ranged glaive attack that although slower to reload can be devastating to lightly armored units and buildings when groups of them attack at once. Then there's their basic melee attack that's just about the same as a Zerglings. If Nysha was attacking she would want a Zergling over a Broodling because of their speed and armor. But Her Hive cluster is on a island so it would take time for them to be transported to the mainland by Overlords. So in the long term Broodlings which can hover over water are faster to reach the battlefield.

The last cocoon of the first group of Broodlings popped. The Broodling quickly went over with the others and all of them left for the first attack.

"Will ten be enough to do any damage?" Nysha asked her self.

**"Nysha i've got my Hive cluster up and running. How are you doing?" **projected Rindol.

Looking up into the cloudy sky Nysha wondered where Rindol was. **"I'm doing fine. How about you. Have you been attacked?"**

**"No. I got two Hatcheries, four Spawning pools two Extractors and five Spine crawlers up and ready and I just sent out the first group of Banelings."**

**"That's a little fast. How did you get all that up and running in just a few hours?"**

**"Zavaras original Hive Crawler was here along with ten Drones. It didn't take long to get things moving."**

**"It sounds like Nell had this all planned out for sometime. And I also just sent my first group of Broodlings out. I hope Zavara and Nell are alright?"**

**"We can just peek in on them via the hive mind,"** stated Rindol.

**"Your right let's take a look."**

Both Nysha and Rindol focused on their hive mind connection a moment projecting their minds to Nell and Zavaras location. Blinking through the eyes of a Hydralisk they looked around the landscape a brief moment. A explosion rocked the area off in the distance. The flash blocked a bit by another Hydralisk in front. A moment later a enemy Roach ran through a smoke cloud attacking the Hydralisk in front. The two clashed and the Roach slashing with it's claws arms severing one of the Hydralisks secondary heads. The Hydralisk pierced the Roach's armor with its claws and angled one of it's other heads down over to the Roach's head and shot a few spines in it's face while the other heads grabbed the Roach's claw arms holding as best they could. Seeing the other Hydralisk in danger Rindol took control of the Hydralisk and had it target the enemy Roach's limb joints. Spines pierced into the gaps in its armor and broke bone severing muscle. The Roaches attack weakened and the two Hydralisk kept attacking it until it died.

After the other Hydralisk was out of danger Nysha took control over it switching to it's perspective.

**"Rindol how often have you used this technique?"**

Rindol's Hydralisk looked at Nysha's. **"Not often."**

**"Me neither. Come on let's get looking for Nell and Zavara."**

The two slithered along as the battle raged around them. They took potshots at enemy Zerglings and Hydralisk that were attacking allied units. Once the enemies were dealt with they and the allied units moved along.

**"Why can't we just send them a signal to let them know were here or want a talk with them?" **projected Rindol.

**"Because that could distract them. And they may be in a serious battle," **projected Nysha.

The two possessed Hydralisk moved along gathering allied forces and eliminating enemy units as they continued deeper into the battlefield. Eventually they came to a hill where a hive cluster was built. A ring of Spine Crawlers and a army of Roach's forming a defensive wall with Hydralisk and a few Impalers guarded the top of the hill.

As the two watched the allied Zerg forces belonging to Nell and Zavara surged up the hill taking casualties from the heavy defensive fire. Then a psi-orb flew overhead into a group of defending Roach's reducing them to pulped flesh and breaking the wall of armor they had there. Allied Zerglings surged into the momentary gap in the wall and started attacking the Impalers. Then Nysha's group of Broodlings arrived and started attacking the left flank of the hill. They fired clusters of glaives into the spawning pools closest to the wall blasting them to ruins. The attack caused the enemy Hydralisk to target them but then they were attacked in kind by allied Hydralisk.

The battle continued on like this back and forth for a while until two more Psi-orbs flew over head again blasting two other groups of enemy Roach's on the right flank. The extra pressure was timed with the arrival of Rindols Banelings rolling into the remaining Roach's forming the wall at that location. With seven Roach's down the wall had a huge gap in it letting the normal forces run right in to attack the Hive cluster directly, but then the defending Spine Crawlers focused fire on the gap in the Roach wall. Hails of spines impaled groups of Hydralisk and Zerglings as they tried to enter the enemy hive cluster.

Then a new wave of enemy Zerglings and Banelings burrowed up from underground and sprinted down the hill at the next attack wave. Both forces collided and started killing each other. Zerglings clawed and bit at each other tearing off large chunks of each others bodies while Banelings blasted groups of enemies into puddles of bones and melting flesh. Watching the carnage from a distance through the Two Hydralisks eyes both Nysha and Rindol developed a new appreciation of their places as Brood Queens.

**"So many are dying." **said Rindol.

**"Yeah... we... should help end the battle,"** said Nysha.

The two started moving their control to the allied Banelings sensing they were controlled by Zavara who gave them control like the Hydralisk. They burrowed into the base of the hill and continued their way up underground. On the surface more of Nyshas Broodlings and Rindols Banlings joined the battle making defense for Izshas forces all the more difficult. In the rear lines Zavara and Nell watched as their forces attacked up the hill.

"It seems those two are up to something," said Nell.

Zavara formed another psi-orb. "You mean Nysha and Rindol," said Zavara launching the Psi-orb. It flew hundreds of meters before blasting one of the last Impaler's apart.

"Yes." Said Nell uncomfortably flexing her wings. "But i'm more worried about Izsha, Navash and Kilysa. We're thrashing their defense and their not countering. Are they somewhere else attacking our bases?"

Zavara took a moment to check all of their Hives and defenses. "None of our Hives have come under attack. Perhaps their planning to attack the two of us here when our reserve forces are depleted."

Nell placed a armored hand on her mask covered chin. "To attack with our forces or remain here... wait. Have any new enemy units been spawned since we started attacking?"

Zavara looked at Nell a moment before focusing on the memories of the Overlords floating over head. "No there has not been any new units joining the enemy defenders from this Hives spawning buildings."

Nell gritted her teeth under her mask. "Then I know what Izsha is up to we..."

Just as Nell was about to finish her sentence twin explosions occurred. Back on the hill a pair of Banelings had blasted two Spine Crawlers apart. This let allied forces once again pour in through the gap and attack the Hive cluster directly.

"Shall I call the attack off," said Zavara.

"No. The real enemy forces are underground. This whole time as their surface forces have been reduced in number Izsha has been increasing the numbers of her forces underground. So well have a much harder time burrowing into attack them in the narrow tunnels. It's a one two punch meant weaken our forces while rebuilding hers so she can hold out in her little castle. Hmm... I have a idea. Zavara morph a Evolution chamber. This will take time but we may as well use it since Izsha has given us plenty of it."

**-Deep underground in the main chamber of Izshas Hive Cluster-**

The image of the surface hive being destroyed displayed on the bioscreen wall. Izsha, Kilysa and Navash watched a image blinked off as the last Hatchery was destroyed.

"They've succeeded in destroying the surface hive and have begun burrowing into the hill," said Navash.

"Shall we begin the counter attack?" said Kilysa.

"No." said Izsha. "We'll let them come into our death trap a little bit more and then we'll send out a full counter attack. We have the advantage in here. They don't know the lay out in here and we have time to create a new hive cluster. We can let them waste time sending their forces in here to attack us for now."

Back on her island Hive Cluster Nysha shook her head feeling the full mental backlash from being directly linked to a Baneling when they detonated.

"Ow that's the last time I directly control a Baneling."

**"Nysha. I want you to come back here now. And good work on the breakthrough." **projected Nell.

**"Thanks. I'll be back soon."**

**-Two hours later. Izshas fortress hill- **

Rindol, Nysha, Zavara and Nell were all gathered at the base of the hill they had just taken. They watched as a Overlord landed in front of them. The ventral sac opened revealing group of mini-Roach's. They exited the Overlord and gathered in a line. They were no bigger than a Zergling, which was half the normal size for a Roach.

"What's with the underdeveloped Roach's?" said Nysha.

"These Mini-Roach's will serve as our attack force in the enemy underground maze," said Nell. "Since their smaller it takes less time to spawn them. But only one is hatched from each cocoon unlike a Zergling."

"But we only have eighty open slots for more forces right now." said Rindol. " And it will take time for more reinforcements to get here. And what if the enemy decides to gather all of their forces for one major counter attack."

Nell only chuckled under her mask. "Haha. I've already thought of that. Link with this one and watch."

Nell ordered one of the Mini-Roache's to Burrow underground. It made it's way into the hill and after a few minutes of burrowing it found a tunnel. Dropping into the empty space the Mini-Roach snapped it's jaws as it turned around to face down both directions of the tunnel making sure it was alone. It walked down one path and encountered a forked path. Nell ordered it to plant a Creep core from its rear. The creep core started growing and soon started eating away at the offending enemy Creep growing along the walls.

Nysha who had seen this from the link shrugged. "And what is that supposed to do?"

"These mini-Roach's have been given the Drones Essence that allow's them to create Creep cores. They will burrow into the enemy base and covert a part of it into our own Hive cluster so we can attack their tunnel network itself until we find the enemy leaders."

"Oh... thats inventive," said Rindol. Zavara smiled as if proud for some reason.

On Nell's order the rest of the mini-Roach's joined the first and expanded the new Hive cluster.

"One question Nell?" said Nysha.

"Yes?"

"Why not just send Drones down there. They can burrow just as good as Roach's and plant Creep cores?"

"True but Drones can't defend themselves so they would be defeated quickly and we need them to last long enough to be effective."

**-One and a half Hours later- **

A Baneling rolled down a tunnel detonating against a thick wall. Walking in through the smoke and over the debris Nell, Zavara, Rindol and Nysha encountered Izsha, Navash and Kilysa along with a group of Hydralisk. Behind Nell and the others a dozen mini-Roach's gathered moving to their flanks, ready to fight.

Izsha started clapping. "That was a unique solution to the problem of my maze network." Izsha looked at the Mini-Roach's and then back to Nell. "I give up. You win."

Everyone except Nell was surprised at how quick Izsha the leader of the swarm for many years was to submit. Both Navash and Kilysa were furious.

"Why give up so easily, we can still put up a fight."

"Your just as weak as I thought. You can't fight for you self so you give up."

Izsha turned back to them. "Yes your correct I'm no fighter. Im a thinker. And in this situation the chance of winning is little to none so i'm making the smart call and submitting to the one who beat me in tactics. But if you two want to fight im sure Nell will oblige you."

Navash and Kilysa turned to Nell. Nell gave a audible chuckle under her mask as she cracked her knuckles switching between both hands. For some reason both Navash and Kilysa felt a old but familiar sense of dread well up in their hearts. But shaking it away they resolved to at least fight with their pride as Zerg on the line. They didn't like the idea of submitting a second time without fighting to a conclusion.

Nell walked forwards. "Zavara, Nysha, Rindol. Stay out of this."

Both Navash and Kilysa connected their minds vie the hive mind so they could fight with better coordination. They split up flanking Nell from both side's and slowly closed in readying their bodies. Kilysa was the first to attack and Navash was a split second behind her. Nell just stood there while Kilysa raised a clawed hand to strike her throat.

Nell felt all nostalgic for the old days. She bent backwards while horizontally spinning in the air kicking Kilysa in the jaw and sending her flying. A split second after that Navash came in spinning on her heels, striking Nell with her tail. Nell was sent flying backwards but landed on all fours. Pushing off the ground she formed a Psi-orb. Not wanting to let her use it Navash quickly closed in on her. But Nell just used the Psi-rb to blast the floor creating a giant wall of fragmentation debri and a cloud of dust.

Raising her hands to block the flying debri Navash was wide open from the sides. Nell appeared beside her through the smoke. Grabbing Navash by the wrist Nell slung her around like a rag doll repeatedly bashing her against the ground. Kilysa recovered and with her connection to Navash sensed where they were in the smoke cloud attacking from Nells blind spot. Spines dug into Nells back forcing her to stop slamming Navash around and instead She threw Her at Kilysa. Kilysa felt Navash flying at her and braced herself catching Navash in Her arms.

"Guh!. No we have to stay separate!" Navash said in a panic.

It was already too late. Nell flew high into the air flapping those blue feathered wings while forming two Psi-orbs. Navash pushed off from Kilysa just as the psi-orbs flew at them. Twin explosions rocked the chamber only making the smoke worse and because it had burnt Creep ash's mixed in with it any kin sense of smell was useless. Groaning in frustration Navash looked around trying to catch the scent or sight of Nell. She looked for a few moments, then she heard a noise to her left. Turning at the source of the noise she saw a shadow appear through the smoke. Lashing out she stopped short of hitting Kilysa.

"Ah! Watch out where you point those," said Kilysa.

Navash let her guard down for a moment relaxing. Just then Kilysa saw something emerge from the smoke behind Navash.** "Behind you!"** projected Kilysa.

Navash turned around only for her face to meet a fist.

Meanwhile everyone else was waiting outside the slowly dissipating smoke while a series of painful sounding smacks and strikes echoed through the chamber.

"That sounds painful," said Rindol.

"You have no idea," said Zavara shaking her head side to side.

A few minutes of brutality later and Nell drug the unconscious and mostly broken bodies of Navash and Kilysa out in front of the others.

"I win," said Nell deadpan.

**-One day later-**

After the end of the war game everyone was back aboard the Alpha Leviathan in orbit. A day was taken for rest and recovery (For some more then others). Nysha was actually the first to enter the main nerve center where the meeting of the now top ranked Brood queens would take place for the meeting.

Seeing that she was all alone Nysha walked over to the living throne were the new Empress was supposed to sit.

"Ahh... well I had my go at it," Nysha sighed resting her hand on the arm rest.

The door irised open behind her and Rindol in a new custom Praetorian exoframe entered. "Only the two of us."

Nysha turned around. "Yeah for now. Wonder what's keeping the others?"

Walking on six legs Rindol approached the throne. "I heard they were talking with Abastein about something."

Nysha crossed her arms. "I'ed love to be a Locust on the wall for that conversation."

Rindol clicked her exosuits mandibles in thought. "Speaking of conversation. Nysha could I pick you brain about something?"

"About what?"

"The fleet of Terrans that the first Empress fought against when she disappeared."

Nysha shook her head. "I was on Alpha Centauri when that happened so I don't understand what you think I could answer about them?"

Rindol paced around pleating her fingers together. "I was thinking of the theory concerning their origins. Do you believe in alternate realities?"

Nysha took a few steps forwards as she thought. "I guess. I mean that fleet and its personnel were vastly different then the Terrans from Earth right. And their tech was way more advanced than them too."

"Is that what you know from the report?" asked Rindol.

"Yeah. What else is there or are you referring to the fact that the fleet and its people resembled the Imperium of Man from that game that was apart of the files the First Empress brought from Earth?"

"Yes. My interest is mainly in the nature of the so called, Immaterium and it's effects on the laws of physics, and the creation of so called psykers in that world."

"Your thinking what if the Psionic abilities we and the Protoss have are related to Psykers and psychic powers from that universe?"

"That. And what if the fact that because they were in our universe, and not in the Warhammer 40k universe, that the relative power of the weapons and ships brought with them were much weaker then in their home universe. I assume you've read the Lore concerning the Eye of terror?"

Sighing Nysha rubbed her head feeling a very worrisome theory coming. "Let me get this straight. What your saying is that the Eye of Terror that connects the Immaterium to normal space in that universe, causes a weird change in the laws of physics in the Warhammer 40k universe, concerning weapons and their power levels. Am I following."

"Yes. But what concerns me however is what if the exotic energy of the Immaterium mixed with the zealot like belief in that universe makes their weapons more powerful there..."

"But weaker here," Nysha finished. "That is very concerning. The most worrisome part is the fact that if our universe's were ever connected then the military forces from the warhammer 40k universe would be much more powerful than the fleet the swarm faced back then. Because of the bleed through effect of that exotic energy from the Immaterium."

Both Brood queens thought on the matter a few moments before the door irised open again. Nell was the first one through followed by Zavara, Navash, Kilysa and Izsha and Abastein. Nysha and Rindol bowed to the new Empress as she took her throne. Everyone else lined up in front of her.

"Ah... it's good to be back again," said Nell as she leaned back into her throne. Her tail draped forwards on the seat beside her left leg.

The words made Nysha and Rindol wonder why she would say that. They gave each other a glance both thinking her words were odd considering she was supposed to be a new empress. Rindol caught Izsha grinning at their worry.

"What did she mean by that Izsha?"

"Something wrong you two," said Nell.

Nysha and Rindol sighed standing up. "Uh... Empress Nell we were just thinking that that statement was... odd."

Crossing her legs Nell made a chuckle. "It's not odd if I was here before. But let's not drag this deception on," Nell reached up to her face removing her mask.

It dropped to the soft floor and both Nysha and Rindol were left speechless. Sitting there before them was Ellen the first Empress. Her body was very different but her face was unmistakable.

"But... but how. My Empress!" sputtered Nysha.

Nysha and Rindol quickly started glancing around at the others.

"Did everyone know but this!" shouted Rindol.

Ellen raised her hand calming the two. "Ask what you want to ask."

Calming down Nysha steeled herself. "My empress we thought you were gone forever. I... no we all were worried about you. But how is it that your back here and why the deception. And... your body?"

"Well to explain i'm not quit the same as I used to be." Ellen looked frustrated as she shook her horned head. "I was sent flying off into another dimension and hand to... change while there. I no longer have my powers as a Valkyrur and my form has changed as you can see." Ellen flexed her wings and tail as her unicorn and dragons horns became more visible as she played with her heir. "But After returning thanks to a friend I made during my time there I was faced by a new problem. I was feeling a little self conscious now that I was without my considerable power. So to help with that and have a way to re-establish my authority as Empress I asked Izsha to start this war game tournament so I could fight my way back up to the top. No one else knew about me other then Izsha and Abastein. Which is why I wore a mask. But the others here found out as I fought them in the previous battle."

Both Rindol and Nysha looked more relieved hearing that explanation but a few things were still not explained.

"But my Empress." Rindol stated. "You said you lost your Psionic powers. If that was true then how could you create Psi-orbs or control lesser Zerg?"

"Ah that. Abastein gave me the coregenes of Zerg essence which allowed me to devorer the genetic essence of other life forms and evolve. After my first win. Which was a close fight as I only had the use of a parasite to control my Zerg at the time. I ate the loser gaining all of her abilities as a full Brood queen. I told her who I was after she surrendered and she was almost happy to become one with me."

"Despite weakness at time. Empress showed true power. Returning to throne. New essence fascinating. Per deal with Empress can extract and analyze." said Abastein in his usale monotone.

Ellen sighed. "Oh yeah! I did say that after all this was over you could have a sample." Ellen held out her arm. Abastein slithered over and stuck her in the arm with one of his thin needle like arms extracting a good liter of blood. "Ow hey too much."

"Requesting identity of organism responsible for essence recombination. Stands, sequencing, structure, arrangement all... beautiful."

"Did... did you just say it was beautiful Abastein!" said Ellen shocked at his choice of words.

"Truth. Creator of Empresses new essence structure... better than I. Would like to meet."

"Like to eat more like it. Your just after their ability to weave essence better then what you got now aren't you."

"Correct."

"Sorry pale but the mother of monsters could wipe the floor with a little snot stain like you. Best play nice when that meeting ever comes."

"Understood. Will play nice. Avoid termination of selfs life function."

Abastein slithered off back to his lab. Ellen gave a sigh about something.

"My empress what troubles you?" said Zavara.

"Oh... it's just that when I was back in the other world this new body could use magic. Like fireballs, wind and earth manipulation and more. But those abilities were powered by a special type of energy that only exists in that world. I still have all my physical strength and durability from my dragon side but any other abilities are useless without that energy. I wouldn't have had to go through that wargame tournament to regain my place as empress if I could use magic."

Feeling that all current topics were covered Izsha spoke up. "My empress shall we move on to the next topic at hand."

"Yes we shall."

"Command us empress." said Navash still bowing with the others.

"Well then..." Ellen looked around at her top brood queens. "Lets go to Earth."

**Chapter End.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Arch 2, Return of the Empress**

**Chapter 2. Return to Earth.**

* * *

**-Date, 2355 AD-**

**-Location, Earth-**

**-Nation, Gallia- **

**-Underground Research Facility-**

* * *

Beams of light sweeped up and down as the cold mechanical hum of a scanning device rotated around one of the original Valkyrur Lances, It was aimed skyward with rings of floating scanners hovered around it. The view pulled back revealing the accompanying spiral shield and second Lance and Shield set beside the first. A woman stepped forwards, her reflection obscuring the view in the separating glass window.

"So that's the orginal lance and shield pairs!" said Selvaria, now a 20 something looking beauty,

Her silver hair tied into a long braid and wearing a black shirt with white shoulder pads and white pants with black outer thigh pads.

"Yes they are," said Aliasse stepping forwards.

She wore a long sleeveless white dress with leather shoes, her silver hair was cut short reaching her shoulders.

The two watched the scanning rings rotate around the Lance and Shield pairs in the isolation room.

"We still don't completely understand how they work," said a man in a lab coat stepping forwards. "But we are getting closer with every little bit we learn."

Aliasse turned around facing him. "DR Matthew. How goes the research?"

DR Matthew sighed taking his glasses off giving them a rub with a handkerchief. In the background a pair of assistants worked.

"Well things would go a lot faster if you would let us conduct more invasive tests on yourself and miss Selvaria."

Aliasse crossed her arms. "You know how I feel about that subject. I already told the government that I think it's a bad idea to try and recreate more Valkyrur."

Dr Matthews put his glasses back on. "And again your answer is the same. I understand your concern regarding having super powerful immortal beings running around let alone under the military and governments control. Which is why you've tried to remain neutral regarding politics and the like." DR Matthews took a few steps to the left. "I'm of the same opinion regarding that little can of worms. But don't you think your own fears are ruling you on this subject. I mean obviously the ancient civilization that created those weapons and the Valkyrur bloodline in the first place thought it was worth the risk."

Aliasse sighed slumping her head downwards. "Yes they did... but for right now it isn't necessary. And besides we all know that the government and military just want a army of Valkyrur to fight against the Zerg or any other threat out there."

Selvaria leaned her back against the glass crossing her arms. "Yeah and we all know how they'll see these new Valkyrur." Selvaria raised one arm extending one finger at a time. "One. The'll see a opportunity to obtain more powerful essence. And two they escalate by evolving some new and horrible weapon."

DR Matthews sighed placing both hands on his hips. "Point noted. But of course the idiots in the military and government would try something like that. But as for me personally I just want to see my research and Terran science progress and gain more understanding of Pisonic phenomenon and technology."

Aliasse gave a smile. "Hah. If only that were the only motivation of other people DR. Selvaria if your done looking at them We can get going."

"Yeah sure." said Selvaria. "See you doc."

Selvaria and Aliasse walked across the white room towards the thick double security door.

"Come again any time," said the DR waving as they left.

The two Valkyrur exited the research room into a long white corridor with rows of security cameras along the edges of the ceiling watching their every move.

"Guh. I hate high security facilities like this," said Selvaria half closing her eyes in annoyance.

"You were the one who wanted to come here," said Aliasse as they walked.

They continued down the corridor a little bit more before reaching a elevator. Aliasse pushed the call button.

"Yeah I know. I've never seen the lance and shield pairs before. Do you think their research here will amount to anything?"

The doors opened and both woman stepped in. Aliasse pushed the surface level button.

"I don't think they'll discover all that much. It has been hundreds of years since they started looking further into the Valkyrur arms after all."

"Uh huh," replied Selvaria as the elevator ascended.

A few moments of silence later Selvaria spoke again.

"You and ma... uh Ellen used to use those Lances and shields right?"

"Yes."

"So why did you stop using them? You are the only one who can use them right? Well besides me and Ellen."

Looking like she was remembering a something Aliasse looked upwards giving a deep sigh.

"I decided that unless it was really necessary that I wouldn't use them. And as for the reason... back before the alpha Centauri war I conducted a test with both pairs of Valkyrur arms. It was observed by a few military and government personal at the time."

Looking greatly interested Selvaria took a step closer to Aliasse. "And what happened?"

"The test was conducted in deep space at a secret military testing zone. I equipped both pairs of lances and shields. The target was a small fleet of old military ships meant for decommissioning. But they were still close to top of the line tech of the time. They were remotely controlled by a full roster of personal and a few AIs that were in the observation ship where all the big wigs were observing the mock battle from."

"Why would they ask for you to fight a whole fleet?"

"Actually I requested it."

"Wow you did. You must have really wanted to test your limits then huh."

Aliasse gave a curt laugh. "Haha. Ah yeah I guess I did. But what I didn't know was that using both pairs of Valkyrur arms was... vary different then just using one."

"So how did the test go?"

"Too well."

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Aliasse stood in a hanger alone. She wore a tight space suit with ribbon like pads of white Ragnit weaved into her suit streaming across the outer facing sides of her bodysuit with the inner parts a smooth black. In her hands were the two spiral Valkyrur lances with the matching set of shields hovering behind her.

"Ok hangers empty of atmosphere opening the airlock," said a male voice over the helmet radio.

The large double doors in front of Aliasse slowly slid open. The field of stars became visible as they parted.

"This is Aliasse. I'm taking off."

The shields over her back unfolded into ribbons that formed a pair of wings that detached into floating fragments all connected by her aura and their own power.

Aliasse bent her knees pulling up her legs while tilting her body forwards. In one burst of thrust she shot out of the hanger leaving a comet like trail behind. She weaved through space turning left, right, up, down and made a steep turn upwards passing a field of debris.

**-In the ****Observations ship monitoring room-**

A high ranking admiral watched as Aliasse flew around on the main screen. All around him hundreds of people each at their own station prepared to start the mock battle. On a upper level in back a group of high ranking government and military personal watched through a large window and on their own holo monitors.

Aliasse's flight path shown on the main screen.

"Whats her speed," asked the admiral.

"Around 800 kph sir," replied a young man in a sensor station nearby.

"Open a comms with the little lady," said the admiral.

"Yes sir," replied the young man.

Out in the vacuum of space Aliasse zipped through a artificial asteroid cloud slicing through hull plating with her lances and pushing smaller debris aside with her Aura's bubble shield. Her radio hissed on.

"Miss Aliasse. It's the admiral here. Your looking good on our screens but the combat zone is 2 light seconds away. That's around 486,000 miles. You may want to hoof it over their since the test will begin soon and the big wigs are already watching."

Aliasse sighed and blinked under her visor. "Ok got it. Would like to have had some more time to fly around on my own a bit more."

"After the test you can do that," said the admiral.

Looking on her HUD Aliasse saw a field of dots over laid with her vision. Focusing on the spot saying mission area she planned the shortest flight path to there from her current position. She turned left and boosted away leaving a quickly dissipating trail of light ribbons behind her.

Back in the control room the admiral watched as the dot representing Aliasse zipped it's way across the screen.

"How fast is she going now?" said the admiral.

"Her current velocity is clocked at over 40,000 miles per minute, with an acceleration of 400 miles per minute to 40,000 in just over twenty seconds. That's several times faster than the currently fastest scout ship," said the resident AI.

"Impressive," said the admiral. "Aliasse we have you recorded at going at over 40,000 miles per minute."

The radio hissed on. "Really... I can go faster though."

On the main screen Aliasse's blip increased speed.

"Her speed in increasing to 50 thou, no now 70... 80... 90... leveling at 100,000 K.P.M. ," said the AI.

Aliasse continued accelerating before, reaching the target zone after only one minute.

"How's that?"

The Admiral and the other personnel monitoring her all had open gaps in their mouths.

"Uh better," said the admiral.

Floating at the target point Aliasse looked around for a moment. She then tried using her aura to detect the target fleet. Expanding her immaterial aura beyond it's normal limits she scanned a wide area. Her sphere of detection reached a large asteroid and penetrated its surface and sensing the fleet inside it's hollow structure.

"Ah there they are."

Aliasse looked down from her perspective catching sight of the asteroid rotating a few hundred miles away. Correcting her orientation so she faced the rock Aliasse rocketed off towards it. Her radio hissed on.

"Aliasse were getting ready on our end. The test would start soon and all the suits are looking eager to see what you can do," said the admiral.

"Roger." Aliasse said. "I'm ready on my end."

A few seconds passed as Aliasse traveled towards the asteroid. After a few moments a stream of lights escaped the Asteroid and turned heading towards Aliasse. Using her scanning aura she identified them as drone converted fighters. No one was in them but a remote controlled interface system shaped like a humanoid robot.

"I see so their the welcoming party."

A moment later multiple lock on alerts blared on Aliasse's helmet and her own psionic aura felt a stream of missiles launch at her.

"Time to see how good a shot I am at these distances."

Aliasse aimed one of her lances forwards at the missiles focusing in them. She felt them turn and adjust their trajectory to hit her.

"I don't think so."

Aliasse fired. A dozen azure blue beams shot out from the sides of the lance curving towards their intended targets. They adjusted their trajectories on the fly cutting through space. A moment later they hit detonating half the missiles om impact while the remaining beams just dissipated.

"Oh come one only half!"

Firing a second time Aliasse succeeded in downing all remaining the missiles.

"Now to deal with the fighters."

The fighters launched a second volley of missiles at Aliasse.

_"Were closer so it should be easier to hit them now. But I want to do something different this time,"_ thought Aliasse.

Gathering her aura Aliasse formed a triple layered half sphere of hexagons as she flew straight at the fighters and their missiles. As her speed increased and distance to them dropped the missiles closed in their formation before crashing into the shield. Then in a short continues barrage they impacted the shield creating a temporary star lasting but a moment but leaving behind a cloud of debris. Splitting into two formations the fighters orbited around the debri cloud.

"Is she dead?" said one pilot over the radio as he flew his remote fighter passed the cloud.

Back at the control room the admiral leaned forwards in his chair staring at the screen.

"Negative were still detecting psionic energy reactions," reported on observer from his station.

Back with the fighters they orbited the cloud waiting for Aliasse to show her self.

"Roger. Ok lets try firing a few shot into..." *Boom!* All at once a cluster of beams radiated out from the cloud striking most of the fighters.

"What the!" exclaimed the pilot of a surviving fighter.

"Darn. Only hit over half of you," said Aliasse flying out from the debri cloud. "Guess i'm not all that good with these homing beams at longer distances. Oh well."

The surviving fighters broke formation scattering and turned around to counterattack.

"All fighters fire at will," said the current ranking officer in the formation.

All at once the fighters opened fire on Aliasse. Streams of thousands of tracer rounds passed Aliasse as she dodged around the streams of gun fire and turned in perfect circles around the fighters getting in their blind spots.

Back at the remot control room where the pilots really are, One pilot jerked his head around trying to track Aliasse as she zoomed all around on his display screen.

"How the hell can she make such sudden trajectory changes without breaking anything?"

Then a flash of light blocked out his screen and his drone fighters signal cut out, replaced with static white noise for a moment then that was replaced with a lost signal screen.

"Dament!" said the pilot infrustration.

Back with Aliasse she turned around firing a beam at one fighter detonating it. Then another and another focusing her aim on on at a time. With every shot the number of fighters decreased as she continued dodging their gun fire. While the others distracted her one fighter got around to a high vertical axis relative to Aliasse and the other fighters.

The fighter opened fire. It's gunfire accelerated through space for a moment before deflecting off Aliasse's shield. She braced in her barrier which rippled from the high velocity impacts. The fighter closed the distance and jetted passed Aliasse, turning around for another pass.

"Ok I'll give you that one," said Aliasse. "But that's the last you get to shoot at me."

Holding both lances out Aliasse shot a web of beams outwards in all directions. Some hit and others missed but they remained streaming through space. Then they started turning and twisting together like forming a net sphere that continued collapsing inwards until it destroyed the remaining fighters. Looking around Aliasse confirmed all the enemy fighters were gone.

"Ok next target."

At that moment a intense laser beam struck Aliasse's shield blinding her for a brief moment while the lasers energy and her lack of mass pushed her several kilometers away.

"Ah... What!"

Looking in the direction of the asteroid she saw the fleet exiting the docks and forming into a proper fleet formation. The lead ship that hit her was a light frigate with four other ships forming up along its flanks separated by a few miles.

"Ok time to test my evasion skills."

Aliasse started accelerating towards the ships while rapidly changing their flight path, zipping and zagging around in random directions sometimes switching between curving paths to straight line bursts of speed.

In the section of the control room where the ships crews sat a captain watched as his target zipped around like a laser pointer on a wall.

"Can you hit her?"

"With ease," said a AI dressed like a football player. The AIs hologram took out a matching football and pulled it back over his shoulder aiming it at Aliasse and then threw it. Outside an array of missile launch doors opened and then continually fired a unending stream of missiles while Laser turrets swiveled into place and fired.

Aliasse's shield was struck again and again by missile's and laser fire the first layer was weakend and was starting to give under the barrage but the second and third layers were holding. She tried dodging again and again but the kinetic energy from the hits were still pushing her back and she would eventually be worn out. Thinking a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ok how about this then."

Aiming both lances at the enemy ships she fired a web of continues beams that spiraled into a cone of a dozen spiral curving beams. All of them adjusting their angle to shoot down the incoming missiles. In one instant they all just ceased to be as the cluster of homing beams gutted the missiles in flight from all directions. The laser turrets were also effected as the psionic beams formed a spiral shield of shorts that acted like a barrier of prism crystals deflecting the energy attacks. The spiral web of psionic beams then launched an offensive series of spears at the lead frigate impacting it a dozen times. The beams stopped as they impacted the psi-plating but the continues beam attack soon worn out the psionic reinforcement system and a moment later beams gutted the ship. The frigate exploded showering the nearby ships with debri.

In the control room the admiral whistled watching the ship get turned to scrap.

"Ok... one down and four to go."

Back with Aliasse she observed as two of the ships started launching dozens of drone and remotely controlled fighters.

"So that's where the fighters came from. Hmm... I think it's time I borrowed a move out of Ellen's play book with a twist of my own mixed in."

Standing in a neutral stance Aliasse focused her mind on a stream of incorporeal ribbons extending towards her targets. The fleet and cluster of fighters closed in on her and started firing missiles and rail guns at her. However along their trajectory they veered away from her like something was forcing them away from her.

"What! Fire again" said another ship's captain.

One after the other ship after ship, fighter after fighter shot at Aliasse as she just floated there. All the attacks of the fleet were redirected be they missiles, mac shells or laser beams in a shower of scattering attacks that flew in every direction but towards Aliasse.

"How the hell. Aliasse how are you doing that?" asked the admiral over the radio.

"Oh it's just a trick I developed with some inspiration from someone else."

Then Aliasse shifted her aura to a material state revealing a web of aura ribbons in the shape of a multi layered spiders web between her and the fleet, with some ribbons leading back to Aliasse. The fighters veered off from what was now a collision course with the web shield of ribbons. But as they turned away tendrils of aura reached out wrapping themselves around the fighters.

"Can't break free!"

"What is this stuff?"

The drones and remote controlled fighters struggled against the aura ribbons but their thrust wasn't enough to break free. The main fleet of four remaining ships continued firing into the web but now their attacks were straight up stopped by the now materialized multi layered web shaped aura barrier.

"Time to end this," said Aliasse extending her lances again.

She let go of both lances and let them rotate around her. They split along their spiral lines unfolding into two clusters of rods that merged into a single ring of rods that rotated in front of Aliasse flat sides facing forwards. Focusing she used the ring to gather her own energy from the web barrier. A orb of compressed energy started to from in the center of the ring of rods. It grew larger and larger until it was twenty feet wide and then Aliasse collapsed the rind of rods into the sphere of psionic energy. The rods snaked around each other forming a half sphere with their ends pointing at the in coming fleet.

Then using the fused rods to focus her energy. Aliasse released the compressed energy and the rods fired a massive beam. It piercing through the weakened web shield gutting one of the ships underbelly. Aliasse widened the beam and the ship slowly disappeared erased bottom to top as the beam continued growing wider and wider until the whole fleet was gone. Ending her attack Aliasse felt somewhat exhausted from the battle but otherwise was ready to go for another go round.

She glanced down at her lances as they reformed retaking their normal form.

"Huh... command this is Aliasse. All targets neutralized. I guess... the test is over now."

Her radio hissed on. "Roger that Aliasse..." The admiral replied. "We read all ships and fighters are gone. May as well come back here. Unless you like the vacuum of space or want to fly around a bit."

Through her helmet Aliasse looked at the dust cloud she had created and noticed that half the asteroid base was now gone. Collateral damage she had unintentionally caused.

"Admiral how big was that asteroid base?"

Aliasse waited a few seconds until the admiral answered.

"About 12 miles wide and 4 long."

"I see..."

Thinking Aliasse wondered, what if a Valkyrur other than herself was pushed into corner during a space battle just like this one and was forced to use a large scale attack like what she just used. That asteroid base could have been a colony or mining facility that housed hundreds if not thousands of civilians. Realising the risk to civilians was too great Aliasse decided that the creation of anymore Valkyrur was unnecessary. Along with the use of the Valkyrur arms.

"This is Aliasse. Returning to the ship."

**-Flash Back End-**

* * *

With a ding the elevator doors slid open. Bothe Aliasse and Selvaria walked out turning right and walking along a long wide polycrete road. Other people in mining gear and a few giant dump trucks were in the area. Aliasse and Selvaria started walking up a ramp along the wall of polycrete, leading up to another upper level.

"That's quite story," said Selvaria. "No wonder you wanted to keep more Valkyrur from being created for the military. Besides they have enough super soldiers running around from the Spartan program. The last thing the galaxy needs is a army of us. With that said, aren't you worried about some people not giving up and creating clones from our DNA. You know we leave a lot behind everywhere."

"Yes i'm aware. I've actually run a little test on my own DNA regarding that and have had some nanites created to destroy any DNA I leave behind."

"What! That's... a little extreme. Aren't you worried about them malfunctioning and killing you."

The two woman reached another elevator at the top of the ramp just as it opened. Two men in mining gear walked passed them and Aliasse and Selvaria entered the elevator.

"Sometimes," said Aliasse as the doors closed. "But i've got them replaced by a newer version. If my vital life functions cease they would destroy all my DNA. Otherwise they will only activate and destroy my DNA when they leave my body. And they self destruct after word so they don't hurt anything else."

With a worried expression Selvaria leaned back against the wall.

"Even if their safe i'm not going to have any of them in me. No way."

Minutes later they reached the top of the shaft and the doors opened. Stepping out the two of them walked out to the parking lot. Among the hundreds of parked cars was a shuttle car in a larger parking zone along with many other such vehicles. Selvaria pulled out a key ring and pressed a button. The shuttle car beeped twice and opened it's sliding side doors and a small set of stairs unfolded out from under it.

"Isn't Hibiki going to be coming over later tonight for dinner," asked Selvaria sitting in the drivers seat.

"Yes she is. I got a call from her yesterday," said Aliasse sitting in the passenger seat.

Selvaria placed her hand on the hand scanner, a moment later the HUD screen blinked on the window showing various stats including altitude, airspeed, trajectory, energy levels and others.

The engines flared and the anti-gravity motor activated with a hum and the craft levitated a few feet off the ground. Selvaria increased the thrust boosting the craft up into the air. Pulling back on the controls they angled upwards. She applied pressure to the foot peddles and they accelerated upwards at a steep angle. After a mile they entered a cloud bank.

Exiting the top of the cloud Aliasse looked into the rear display screen glanced back at the massive valley below them. Looking like a open pit mine it stretching miles across. At 18 miles wide and 5000 feet deep at its open areas not counting underground facilities, its nearly as wide as the grand canyon in the americas is only man made for the purpose of mining Ragnit.

"Ragnite," mumbled Aliasse.

"You say something?" said Selvaria.

With a heavy mind full of thoughts about the future Aliasse turned her focus to the front screen.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about how Ragnite plays such a large part in space travel now a days."

"Yeah." Selvaria said as she handled the controls. "It's used to make slipspace drives and other of the more advanced systems in both military and civilian ships. To bad they haven't found out a way to make more of the stuff. Or find a alternative. So all the Ragnite that's in the tectonic crust below Gallia is all that there is. Maybe that's why their pusing for research into Valkyrur so they could make some kind of break through in Ragnite research."

"Maybe," replied Aliasse looking out the side screen as they entered the upper atmosphere.

**-Minutes later-**

Orbiting over the Earth a private orbital housing station rotated in the vacuum of space. It held eight separate private housing blocks shaped like a large cylinder, each attached to a central ring that served as the foundation and shuttle docking section. The shuttle car approached the housing station decelerating as it came closer and stopped in the central ring. Moving along a rail a robotic docking arm with a wide head slid over to the shuttle and reached out to grab it. Its mag clamps latching onto the shuttle cars back. Once attached the arm pulled the shuttle into docking bay 7 inside the ring where stationary mag clamps attached onto the shuttles sides. The robotic arm detached and slid away and a docking bay door closed over the shuttle.

With a hiss of pressurised air the airlock opened and Selvaria and Aliasse walked out into a upward curving hallway. A few other people were walking down the other end of the hallway towards them.

"Morning," the woman said as she and her family passed.

"Morning," replied Selvaria as she and Aliasse passed them.

The woman and her family continued on their way turning a corner along the hallway a ways down from Selvaria's shuttle car.

After moving through the ring portion of the station Selvaria and Aliasse entered the apartment they shared.

"Mom!" A young girl with sandy hair and green eyes ran into Selvaria, nearly knocking her over.

"Oof! Rachael. How many times have I told you not to run into people like that."

The five something child backed off lowering her head in shame.

"Eh! Sorry mommy."

"Welcome home Selvi," said a familiar voice.

Selvaria looked over too the sofa facing away from her towards the extra thick window. Sitting there was the her long time friend now a adult with two babies sleeping on her lap.

"Hibiki? What are you doing over already. I thought you weren't coming over until later stay late working on your hobby."

"What I just decided to come over earlier then normal," said Hibiki

"Yeah but aren't you super busy with your work on the new generation of MS?"

"What you mean those things. I completed work on those a year ago," said Hibiki. She reached to the table drinking a soda can.

"A year ago! Why didn't any of you tell me. I'd love to take it out for a spin."

Aliasse walked over sitting down on the second sofa opposite Hibiki.

"I didn't tell you because me and Aliasse wanted you to focus on little Rachael. If you had known i'm sure you would have gone off to do extensive texting with the new mobile suit. And ignored you duties as a mother."

Selvaria sighed. She reached down picking Rachael up and walked over joining Aliasse on the second sofa placing Rachael her on Her lap.

"Ok Ok I get it. This is supposed to be our time off from all the crazy stuff. I get it."

"More like decade." Hibiki said with a snicker. "It's been nine years since we started this long term vacation and i'm still surprised that you and Justin adopted instead of having a child of your own."

"I told you Hibiki I didn't want a weird situation with us out living our children because of... you know reasons. And then there's the possibility of my biological children being able to awaken into Valkyrur. Me and Aliasse decided that we wouldn't have children of our own after all."

"One day I would like to have children of my own." said Aliasse. "But not until later."

"Mommy what's Valkyrur mean?" Rachael asked looking up at Selvaria.

"It's nothing just ignore it sweety." Selvaria looked around the room. "By the way where's Justin?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" he shouted from the next room.

"Oh. He's fixing up supper again is he. I'll go join him then." said Aliasse. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Watching her leave the room Selvaria turned back to Hibiki.

"By the way why aren't you taking a break off from the research. I thought we all decided to take a break off from the work? I mean we're all quite well off what with all the money we saved up over the passed few decades and Aliasse's work at the company."

Hibiki smiled. "It's not work if its my hobby. I just love tinkering around with MS units and other tech in my freetime. And since I have nothing but free time now I can split my life between my little angles here and my hobby."

Hanging her head low Selvaria sighed. "Point noted. By the way where's Max. I thought he would be over with you?"

"Oh he's off visiting his grandmother on Reach. Its her 60th birthday and his other relatives are all to getting together for a big family gathering. I didn't want to intrude on the event so I stayed here with the twins."

"He hasn't told his family about the two of you has he?" said Selvaria.

Hibiki made a suspicious smile and laugh slumping her head down with a sigh. "Uh... No."

Selvaria face palmed. "You two have a pair of sons now. Your responsible for them. What if something happens to one or both of you?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Justin and Rachael, " Hibiki retorted.

"I could survive orbital reentry and the two of us are close family. Why are the two of you holding off telling them?"

Roused by the noise the two infants resting on Hibikis lap started cooing shifting their bodies around a bit. Looking down at them Hibiki had a solemn expression on her face.

"I... I guess its because im way older then Max and most of his family. You know because of the age reversal treatment. I had a fling with him last year out of boredom and a need to develop a more intimate bond with someone and... Aiden and Ethan were born from that. And..."

"And now your afraid that you made a mistake."

Looking even more depressed Hibiki nodded. "I guess so. It's just so confusing to think about the far future when you immortal. Well semi immortal. I'm not like you or miss Aliasse."

"But Justin is in the same boat as you. Why don't you talk with him about it. He seems to be taking all of it in stride. Maybe he'll give you some insight. That is unless you regret having the age reversing treatment?"

Hibiki's head shot up meeting Selvaria eye to eye. "No I don't But... well... It's just... You've never told us about your... uh." Hibiki glanced at Rachael.

"Dear why don't you go play in your room for a bit. Me and aunt Hibiki ar going to talk about adult stuff now. We'll call four you when suppers ready. OK."

"Hmmm ok."

Reluctantly Rachael slid off Selvaria's lap and walked to her room down the hull opposite the kitchen.

"You were saying," said Sevaria.

Hibiki crossed her arms.

"What I mean was that you have been tight lipped about your whole mission from the future. I understand about the risk of information leaks but you could at least give us some details other then you need to save someone."

"I know it's annoying to you, Justin and Aliasse but I really can't tell you anymore then that. Sorry. It doesn't have anything to do with trust but... I just can't risk anyone knowing about the future and its details. The only thing I can say is that there will be a big war that will spread across the galaxy and over many decades."

Hibiki sighed. "Ok ok I believe you. Just promise me that you'll explain everything to us one day ok."

"Ok I promise when my mission is all done with."

As if on cue the twins started crying on Hibiki's lap.

"Ah great are you two hungry or do you need changed."

Selvaria giggled a moment as she watched Hibiki handle her two boys. "Need any help."

* * *

**-Gallia-**

**-Aaros Space port- **

**-Western district of the capital Randgriz-**

A space plane bound for the sky took off from the runway gliding into the air, retracting its landing gear as it ascended into the sky. Far behind it another plane landed on the runway and taxied to the space ports terminal docking zone. A tunnel like docking structure connected to the plan from the building. Moments later dozens of people exited the plan through the tunnel and went their different ways as they scattered in the terminal building.

"Wow so this is Gallia!" exclaimed Haruka in a knee length green dress with yellow lace work around the collar and sleeves.

Behind her followed Tatsuki and Mitsuki (in their human forms) each pulling a pair of wheeled luggage bags behind them.

"Master we should take continued caution that the humans don't learn of our true identities." said Mitsuki in a whispered tone.

Haruka turned around facing them.

"Yes yes I know. I'm just excited about being in THE REAL GALLIA. We got through all the security so we should be good. I mean if it's not a restricted facility there shouldn't be any DNA scanners and such. So long as we don't go stirring up trouble we should be fine. Now let's get to the hotel and get everything unpacked. I want to go sightseeing later."

The twins gave each other a look and sighed together. Leaving the space port they took a taxi into Randgriz. Riding the taxi through the city Haruka looked out the window marveling at the mix of advanced high technology and traditional low tech Gallia architecture. Haruka then noticed there was a cluster of floating platforms off in the far distance. They looked small but given their probable distance they must be huge.

"Hey driver what are those big floating platforms off in the distance?"

"Oh those. Those are the floating mining facilities over the Ragnite mines. There are also a few residential platformes floating over the outer city perimeter."

"Huh? really. I didn't see any."

"That's because the're invisible."

"Why would they be invisible? Wouldn't that be a flight hazard?"

"It's because they would break up the sky line otherwise and it doesn't look all that pretty to have the whole sky blotted out and the city covered in permanent shade day and night. And from what I hear there's some kind of id proximity thing that prevents aircraft from crashing into them. And birds are warding of by some kind of special sound system that only effects them when they get close."

"Oh. Thats cool!"

Some time later the taxi stopped in front of a hotel and the three girls exited paying the driver and taking their luggage inside. Entering the hotel they were greeted by the man at the receptionist station.

"Hello and welcome to the grand hawk hotel. For how long will you be staying with us?" said the polite man in a spiffy suit.

"We'll be staying for a few weeks. We'll also have one room with three beds please."

The Man worked on his holo-screen looking for a matching room.

"One of the rooms on the third floor matches your needs but its 800 a night. Will that be ok or do you need a cheaper room?" He said.

Haruka brought out a card. "We'll just pay for three weeks stay."

Haruka swiped the card over the scanner giving a beep. The man looked on his screen seeing that all expenses have been payed for three weeks.

"Thank you and please enjoy your stay here in the Grand Hawk Hotel. Will you need any help with your luggage?"

"No we'll manage. Thanks anyway. Have a nice day."

"Thank you ma'am. And have a nice day yourself. Your room is 35 on the third floor. It's to the left down the hall from the elevator" said the receptionist as he handed Haruka the electronic room key. (It was a high tech metal key with molecular encoding)

Haruka and the twins took the elevator up to the third floor and took the left hallway. After a short walk they entered the room. It was lavish room with lots of open space in the middle with the bedroom to the right and bathroom to the left and a balcony opposite the door. The twins wheeled the luggage inside while Haruka sat on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Ahhh this feel nice after that long flight," exclaimed Haruka relaxing.

The twins let the luggage cases down and joined their master in relaxing on the couch.

"Master Haruka shall we prepare for the... event?"

Putting a serious face on Haruka sat up and reached into her coat pocket pulling out a small metal plate. Its black glossy surface produced a holo screen creating a map of Gallia and a timeline of events.

"The information that Noobzilla gave us indicates Ellen will arrive in five days from todays date. So we have some time to kill. You two want to look around at some of the sights around Gallia?"

"We've been flying none stop for 42 hours from the outer colonies. We may have more stamina then humans but I wouldn't mind a days rest," said Tatsuki. Beside her Natsuki stretched with a yawn.

Yawning her self Haruka covered her mouth. "Yeah... you right let's take a lazy day off from everything."

Haruka turned the data-slate off and flopped over on the sofa for a quick snooze.

* * *

**-Ragnite Mines-**

**-High Security facility, Valkyrur arms research lab-**

DR Matthews typed on his computer giving a personnel report on Aliasse and Selvaria's visit as per security protocol.

"Hm hm nanana na naaa," the Dr mumbled as he listened to music playing in his cyber implant.

The doors behind him slid open. A man in a snappy looking suit walked in. The room sensors in the ceiling paned at him and the low level AI assistant sent Matthews a report on his arrival like it had done when the man first entered the facility.

As the DR typed a alert slid into his vision. He looked at it and blinked opening the report. Looking a little shocked at who it was he turned around.

"DR Matthews," said the man.

"Ah mister Saunders," Matthews said standing up. "I didn't know it was you."

"Yes well I got a report that miss Aliasse and Selvaria had given you a visit today."

"Ah yes that. It was nothing but a visit. Selvaria had wanted to see the Valkyrur arms. Since they are the only two capable of properly using the lances and shields. Proven after that whole incident during the test last year. And of course they had a high enough security clearance so I thought it was fine to let them in for a look."

"Ah ha yes well there's nothing wrong with that since no protocol was breached. But I would like to have been given a heads up when those two come near the Valkyrur arms."

Scratching the back of his neck DR Matthews sighed. And why would that be?"

"Nothing but a detail the government would like to be kept in the loop about. Propper reports about who goes through high security facilities and whatnot."

Nodding DR Mathews crossed his arms. "Yes yes I understand. I'll make sure to give a proper report about it next time they request to come over."

"Good," said Mister Saunders. He glanced over at the Valkyrur arms on the other side of the security glass. "So have you made any further progress in understanding them?"

DR Matthews glanced over at the two pairs of lances and shields. "Actually yes a bit. From what we know about their molecular and atomic make up the Valkyrur arms are all the same be they lance or shield. In fact the reports and data recorded during the mock battle conducted a while ago with Aliasse has also shed light on their functionality."

"I hope this isn't going to be a long winded speech DR," said Saunders.

"No it won't be that long. Just lend me your ear for a brief moment."

"Very well proceed."

DR Matthews used his cyber implant to bring up a holoscreen showing the Valkyrur arms and a mock version of Aliasse's bioscan.

"One of the most interesting things that I was able to find. Thanks to Aliasse's help. Was that the body of a Valkyrur has high concentrations of Ragnite in their cellular and DNA make up."

Mister Saunders waved a hand. "This is old news DR. We've known this fact for a long time now. The whole Darcsen population has moderate it amounts of ragnite in their systems and its why we have blue hair. Hell foreigners that stay in Gallia for long enough and eat our food will get at least twenty percent the Ragnite in their bodies that a Darcsen has."

"Yes but why is that?" the DR asked.

"I do not know? but your going to tell me anyway right."

"Yes well. The answer is quite easy actually. Genetics. You see Darcsens have unique genetic markers that give them the ability to retain and use ragnite by producing special cellular mechanisms that latch onto Ragnit ore and integrate it into their biological system. In normal people it's not all that significant but the body of a Valkyrur like miss Aliasse and Selvaria whose bodies can process the Ragnit into a biological format and have psionic powers it gives them the power to do all the amazing things a Valkyrur can do. And these Valkyrur arms are meant to act as focusing lenses amplifying their powers just like the Ragnite in their bodies. However as Aliasse has said before regarding the Valkyrur arms. To her it feels more like using her powers is more easy and effortless when holding the Valkyrur Arms as it requires less force of will for her to use her powers."

"That's all very interesting but why should I care."

"Huh... oh yes. Well what i'm getting at is the mineral Ragnite is not a natural element since it can be used in this manner by the body of a Valkyrur. Meaning its a artificial element created to... well create Valkyrur or at least make them more powerful perhaps."

Mister Saunders stroked his chin in thought. "That would mean all the Ragnite under Gallia was placed there by the same alien race that created the warp gates on Mars and Reach."

"Yes!" said Dr Matthews excitedly. "That means Ragnite is a artificial element that can be produced and manufactured." The DRs demeanor dropped in excitement. "However I have a theory concerning why we haven't been able to do so even with all our investment in creating more."

"You have my attention DR."

"Yes well it's really a simple matter." the DR waved his hand changing the screen to show the periodic table of elements with Ragnite set off to the side. "From all the research done on it it seems Ragnite is a semi-organic element that's been created by making a change to another pre existing element. But what that element is and where it is I could not say."

"So what you are saying is that it would be possible to make more Ragnite if we could find more of this other element?"

"Yes," said DR Matthews. "But this other element whatever it is should have similar properties to Ragnite. The main thing about Ragnite is that it's nonreactive to organic life. In other words is safe to ingest and integrate into our bodies safely. This other element however may not be."

"Since we us it in our technology it wouldn't need to be. But it would be needed in the creation of Valkyrur or in psionic experiment's. Is what your getting at right DR."

Dr Matthews nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Do you think you could create some kind of device to detect this element?"

"It should be possible. Just give me a few months and I should have something up and running."

"Good. I'll finally have something good to report to the royal family about this facility for once." Mister Saunders turned around and left waving his hand. "I'll be sure to report you findings and see that you get recognition for all the hard work."

The sliding doors open and closed leaving DR Matthews by himself.

"Well that was interesting." The DR turned around turning off the holo-screens and sat down staring at the Lances and shields. "Still... I feel as though you four are meant to act as the keys to something greater. Perhaps sometime in the future your true purpose. Whatever it is will be fulfilled."

* * *

**-Across the galaxy-**

Ellen walked through the organic hulls of the Alpha Leviathan. Turning a corner she entering the Evolution pit. Inside Abastein had his attention focused on the sample of his Empresses blood he had taken before.

"Still obsessing over it," She said as she approached him.

Abastein didn't respond. Ellen shrugged raising her upper arms, placing them near Abasteins auditory sensory organ. Otherwise his ears clapping them together as hard as she could making a loud clap that echoed through the room. Abastein jerked bringing his spindly arms up to his ear holes. A few moments later he turned around to a grinning Ellen.

"Pifft. Sorry I just couldn't resist. That and you looked so engrossed in your work you probably wouldn't have responded to anything else anyway."

"Probability of truth 90%" said Abastein rubbing his ear holes. He stopped lowering his arms. "What does Empress want. New mutation?"

"Kind of. I would like to get my old Valkyrur body back. Or at least restructure this body so I looks like I once did on the outside at least."

"Superficial alterations possible. Minimal changes to core essence. Will not disrupted improvements made by Mother of monsters."

"Hm... about that. She called herself the All Mother. I'm guessing that she has similar essence weaving abilities to you evolution masters."

"In correct. All Mother abilities vastly evolved compared to Zerg evolution masters. Would greatly benefit swarm to gain such abilities."

"Well she is probably way more experienced then you and can use magic. She must use that branch of magic called biomancy." Waving her hand about Ellen dismissed the thought getting back on track. "Anyway about my request."

"Will conduct experiments. However Empresseses current form much stronger then previous body architecture."

"I know it is. Physically anyway. And i've have gotten used to it. Hm here's a thought. How about you develop a shapeshifting evolution. Then I could shift from one form to the other."

"Simpler to devour lifeform that has desired ability."

Ellen shrugged crossing her arms. "I would if I knew where one was. But where in the galaxy would I find a shapeshifter to eat."

* * *

**-Meanwhile Across the galaxy-**

While on a scouting mission to the Covenant homeworld of High Charity, Samir Duran in the form of a Sangheili (Elite) walked across a towers balcony overlooking the massive city below. Off in the distance was the ancient Forerunner keyship at the city center. He walked into a elevator and pressed the button for a lower level. Then all of a sudden from out of nowhere he sneezed.

"Forerunners bless you," said a Unggoy standing on the other side of the elevator.

Samir glanced down at the diminutive being and rolled his eyes with a grunt.

* * *

**-Back with Ellen-**

"Creating new abilities difficult. Time consuming. Possible solution. Forced evolution of creep. Guided evolution until desired ability developed," said Abastein.

"How long would that take?" said Ellen.

"Unknown. However. Ability would be stronger if gained from ingesting life form with desired ability."

Ellen sighed. "Well when I find a lifeform with that ability i'll be sure to do so. But until then start on that guided evolution experiment."

"Will begin immediately. Also. Will invasion of Earth yelled desired results."

"Again Abastein im not invading. Were just going to raid the Ragnite mines in Gallia and collect enough to empower my swarm and hopefully I can regain my formore abilities as a Valkyrur."

"Understood empress."

* * *

**-Three days later-**

**-Eastern Gallia-**

**-Town of Bruhl-**

Aliasse (wearing a black dress) walked through the graveyard carrying a large bouquet of flowers. The headstones of many citizens surrounded her leading up to a large stone mausoleum with the royal crest of the Randgriz family on the double doors. Stopping at the doors Aliasse glanced up at the building.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it."

Continuing forwards Aliasse placed a hand on the stone doors. Using her aura she unlocked the door from the inside and proceeded. The inside of the stone tomb was spacious with three stone caskets lined along the back wall. Aliasse stopped and kneeled at the middle one wiping off the layer of dust over a carved inscription.

{Hear rest's Alicia Gunther, Hero of Gallia. Beloved wife, mother and friend.}

With a heavy sigh Aliasse stood up placing a hand on the casket.

"It's been a long time since i've been here to see you... Sorry teacher."

With one aura enhanced hand Aliasse pushed the casket lid off. It fell with a heavy weight only to be caught by a aura field enveloping it and gently letting it down on the stone floor. Looking in the casket Aliasse found a body wrapped in bandages and surrounded by cut crystal flowers.

"Lily really went overboard refurbishing your families tomb Alicia. Well... it was one of the last things she did before her own death from old age."

Aliasse looked left and right at the other two caskets.

"She even had Welkin and Isara reburied here with you."

With a forlorn expression Aliasse used her aura to telekinetically unwrap Alicia's body from the white cloth. When the last layer was removed Alicia looked just as she did when she died so many years ago.

"I knew it," Aliasse grimiched her expression saddened by what she would have to do next. "It's the heavy concentrations of psionically activated Ragnit in your body. That... or your Valkyrur body resisting the decay. Whatever the case... I can't leave you stuck like that forever." with a sigh Aliasse pulled out a vial of liquid and poured it on Alicia's body. "Don't worry though Im doing just fine... good by again teacher. I pray that your with your loved ones where even you are."

Aliasse placed her bouquet of flowers on the body and brought out a second vial of a red liquid and poured it on the body. The two liquids reacted burning with a intense white flame. Stepping back Aliasse closed the stone casket letting the chemical fire release Alicia once and for all from this mortal coil.

Standing there Aliasse watched as the stone casket started to glow red. Then the color receded as the chemical fuel burned out inside the enclosed space. After waiting for a few more minutes Aliasse reopened the casket. A cloud of smoke raised up as the lid was removed again. Inside there was nothing but melted glass and ash.

"Goodby."

With that final word of farewell Aliasse closed the lid again for the final time. Outside she gave a heavy sigh and used her aura again to close the mausoleum doors behind herself. Then with a start she looked up sensing another psionic presence nearby but didn't feel hostile.

"Show yourself. I know your over there." said Aliasse looking over at a large pillar like stone nearby.

"Ok ok you got me." a young woman's voice replied.

Stepping out from behind the pillar was a young woman with azur blue hair and blood red eyes. Her psionic powers also felt extremely strong but were passive and hidden so well, few others other then someone with a high psi-rating or a Valkyrur like Aliasse could actually sense it and even then only at close range.

"Who are you?" said Aliasse with heavy suspicion.

The girls looks reminded Aliasse of Ellen, but she had a few differences in her facial structure that made her look a little different.

"Eh sorry for following you here. Not many people come around this place. At least that's what the locals say. As for me i'm just a Darcsen from the outer colonies whos come to Earth to reconnect with my ancestors history. Oh and my name is Haruka by the way. Pleased to meet you."

Taken aback by the women's demeanor and friendliness Aliasse gave a relieved sigh before recomposing herself. "Sorry for seeming threatening Haruka. I was just a little emotional just now."

Haruka leaned to the side looking at the mausoleum behind Aliasse.

"Is someone you know in buried in there?"

"Yes... a old friend. And the woman who taught me how to control my abilities."

Standing straight Haruka eyed Aliasse and in a flash of movement was inches from her face. Aliasse leaned back surprised a bit at Harukas speed.

"EH! Your a little too close."

"Sorry. You are a really powerful psionically speaking. Way more powerful them me. Are... you a Valkyrur?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That explains it. Umm if I could burrow a few minutes of your time could we talk concerning the Valkyrur."

Crossing her arms Aliasse thought on the matter realizing she had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Sure i'm done here anyway and I have nothing but free time to kill. But lets do it in town. Preferably over a plate of food and a cup of coffee. I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Why haven't you eaten anything for so long. You making me hungry," groaned Haruka.

**-A few minutes later-**

**-A small restaurant on**** Bruhl's**** main street-**

Aliasse sat opposite Haruka at a table by the window. Cars and people passed by the window while a few patrons ate and drank their food in the small town restaurant. Bringing a cup of coffee up to her mouth, Haruka enjoyed the scent before sipping half the cup dry leaving her with a satisfied expression. The waiter came over and took her and Harukas empty plates.

"Ah the food was pretty good." said Haruka. "I've been traveling all over colonised space trying all kinds of foods and sweets. But you can't ever beat this home town flavor. Plus I love the aesthetics of country foods and places like this."

"I do as well" said Aliasse. "But from time to time I also enjoy the more modern foods and services. Some restaurants can get outlandish like a place on Reach I remember that has holographic waitress. And another on a orbital elevator over Earth called the Three Hundred Mile High Club. The name was literal and the place had a transparent floor that gave your the most breathtaking view of Earth."

Haruka smiled. "I should pay those places a visit some time then."

After sipping her coffee Aliasse felt like asking a certain question concerning Harukas looks.

"Excuse me miss Haruka but... Do you know anyone by the name of Ellen?"

Blinking Haruka stared at Aliasse with a small smirk. "Um.. this is a bit complicated but actually... I am Ellen."

Practically spitting out her coffee Aliasse stared back at Haruka wide eyed. "Eh! What?"

"Well ugh let me start explaining in a more secure method." Haruka switched to telepathic communication. **"Don't want certain groups of people over hearing us now do we."**

Following Harukas lead Aliasse gave her own telepathic reply.

**"So explain. Who are you?"**

**"To start off with do you believe in multiverses."**

**"You mean alternate realities and timelines. Stuff like that?"**

**"Yes," **said Haruka taking a sip of her coffee. **"What I mean by im Ellen is that i'm another version of Ellen from another universe. After I lived a normal life and died I was given a opportunity to have another life by a being calling themself Psyon. I was reborn in another life and lived for while with my adoptive mother who was a Oni. There seven feet tall with two smooth horns over the eyes and have some pretty strong supernatural powers. Also I kept the name I was given there so me and your Ellen wouldn't be confused."**

**"That sounds... interesting. What with all the crazy things i've had to deal with over the many decades i'm a little inclined to believe you."**

**"Well i'm glad I don't have to defend myself. And to get to the point miss Aliasse. I also know a little about what's in store for you and the others in the coming centuries. There's a war coming that will spread it's way through time and the galaxy itself."**

Changing herself from stoic to serious Aliasse's gaze met Harukas.** "What kind of war? And with who?" **

**"Sorry I can't say for sure." **Haruka asked a waiter for a refill on her coffee while she and Aliasse continued their telepathic conversation.** "But what I can say is that it will take a great many people to defeat the coming threats to freedom and free will."**

**"Freedom and free will. What do you mean by that?"**

**"I myself don't know all the details of what kind of enemy it is. But from what Information the future version of Noobzilla handed me it will be a galaxy wide threat."**

Aliasse's mind went into overdrive trying to piece the information together. Then she remembered that Ellen went on and on about this universe having similarities to games. IE the Zerg and Protoss. Then Aliasse remembered another game called Halo and her thoughts connected it to certain events and groups that exist here and now. Namely the super soldier Spartans the planet Reach and the UNSC.

**"Are you saying the Flood are this great enemy!" **said Aliasse her eyes wide with fear.

Gracefully Haruka sipped her refilled Coffee. **"Their one of the major threats out there but... there are others."**

**"The Covenant... and the Overminds swarm?"**

Haruka nodded as she placed her cup down on its small plate.

**"Them too. But there is a much bigger threat out there. One that can and will make everyone in this galaxy if not the universe their puppets. At least that's the explanation Noobzilla gave in the data chip he handed me."**

**"So even you don't know the details."**

Haruka gave a audible sigh. **"No unfortunately. But that version of him was from the future so i'm a little inclined to believe him."**

**"Speaking of which."** said Aliasse.** "Who is this Noobzilla you keep mentioning? The name is ridiculous. It sounds like a teenagers online gaming name or something like that."**

Haruka took a moment to think on how she should explain.

**"Well. lets just say that he's a odd guy that we'll be meeting sometime in the future. He should be connected to Ellen. That's your Ellen."**

**"Is that all you know?"**

**"Yeap."**

Aliasse looked down at her cooling coffee and drink it all in one gulp before it completely cooled off.

**"Well... I can't really discount your story Haruka. But can I at least ask one more thing."**

**"Shoot."**

**"Do... you know what's going to happen to Selvaria in the future?"**

**"Selvaria. Who's she?"**

**"She's Ellen's daughter from the future. She arrived a few decades a go and says she has a mission to save someone. Do you know anything about her mission?"**

Haruka thought it over a bit recalling all the information about Ellen and her family on the data chip.

**"Is it just her."**

**"Yes," **Aliasse answered.

**"Then that's odd. The information I have says that Ellen has two daughters. It doesn't give their names or descriptions though."**

Looking into her empty cup Aliasse thought about Selvaries behavior and actions not finding anything suspicious.

**"It's a mystery then. One I intend to solve," **said Aliasse with a deeply concerned but focused look on her face.

"That's the spirit." said Haruka. She drink the last of her coffee and stood up leaving a tip on the table. "We'll see each other again soon miss Aliasse. I hope we both can finger all of this out some time. Till then goodby."

Watching Haruka leave Aliasse could only wonder what the future held. Both its truths, trials and horrors.

**[Chapter End]**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note**

**I'm trying something new with the dialogue so give shout if you prefer it or not.**

* * *

**-Arc 2 Return of the Empress-**

**-Chapter 3. Ragnite Raid-**

* * *

**-Orbital Housing Station NO# 423-**

**-Geosynchronous High Orbit over Gallia-**

* * *

A incessant beeping went off rousing Aliasse from her sleep. With a bad case of bed head she sat up grabbing the loud alarm clock on the table by her bead.

"Ugh... 5:00:AM. Why did I set it so early? Oh yeah. Lu's coffee."

With a groan Aliasse got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. After spending twenty minutes showering and choosing cloths she stepped out of her bedroom in a clean change of clothes. (A black T shirt with matching pants and a gold plated hair pin holding her left hair bang off to the side with the hair bang on her right side hanged almost over her right eye) She walked over to her closet and brought out a large luggage bag. Slowly and quietly she made her way from her room to the first floor of the apartment and entered the elevator to take her to the stations ring section.

There she entered a small cafe along the main walkway and sat down. Immediately a Asian waiter in a black and white butler uniform greeted her.

Waiter. "Do you want your usual breakfast miss Irving."

Aliasse. "Yes please."

The waiter went back into the relatively small cafe. Aliasse accessed her cyber implants main menu playing a relaxing music track. Sh listened to the pleasant melodies while looking out the window at the two curving ribbons of metal that circled the Earth. After a minute the waiter came back out and placed a fine china cup with decorative green vines and pink flowers on the table.

Waiter. "Please enjoy."

Aliasse gently picked the cup up and smelled its rich aroma before taking a sip. "Mm. Lu your coffee is a masterpiece."

Lu Bowed smiling. "It's always a pleasure seeing people enjoy my work."

Finishing taking her second sip Aliasse gave Lu a serious look. "Lu you should open a real cafe somewhere. I'll be more than happy to be an investor in your startup."

Lu looked stunned. "Uh... well... thank you miss Aliasse. Ha. You know I started this little Cafe as just a hobby but after seeing that people actually like my food and service I started thinking that I could make it into a real business. But as you know i'm not that rich so paying for the construction and license was a pit out of my reach. And still is. I would normally saw something stupid like i'd rather pay myself. But I think I'll take you up on your offer miss Irving."

Aliasse took another sip of her coffee. "Your welcome Lu."

Aliasse sat there enjoying various foods while listing to some of her favorite music. On occasion some of the other apartment's residents stopped by and sat for some fine food and drinks and some sweets all handmade by Lu himself in his apartment behind the facade cafe structure.

Hours later Aliasse left Lu's cafe arrived at hanger 6 where her own private shuttle car was docked. The red crafts shape and curves reminded of a sports car from the 2012. Taking the pilots seat she used the palm scanner. With a flicker the HUD turned on and the engines hummed to life.

Aliasse. "I Almost regret getting up this early."

With the press of a button the dock doors opened revealing the robotic arm waiting above. The arm reached down grabbing on to the shuttle and the main docking clamps disconnected from the shuttle. The robotic arm pulled the shuttle out of the hanger and rotated reorienting the shuttles direction of flight out of the ring section of the station.

In a stabilised position the docking arm disconnected from Aliasse's shuttle and it accelerating away from the station. Aliasse hit the SPS (Solar Positioning System a faster than light comms system) bringing up a map on the HUD. It showed a network of thousands of small dots orbiting around the Earth along with the orbital elevators and rings. Selecting a destination she pushed on the Earth's south pole. The map zoomed in changing to a map of Antarctica.

"Now wheres the ARK facility again...?" said Aliasse as she typed in a code into her HUDs com unit. It brought up a secured channel link. "Luna wheres the current location of the ARK facility?"

The HUD flickered and a small girl appeared on the HUD. She had four light cyan butterfly wings a pair of soft feathery moth like antennae and a simple white dress.

"It's nice to hear from you miss Aliasse after so long," said the hologram in a cheery tone. "Why haven't you been coming to visit lately?"

"Sorry Luna. I created the ARK to hold humanities collective knowledge and the genetic code of every known species. Not be a vacation destination. How long has it been again?"

The little fairy gave a aggravated huff turning away. "I may just be the caretaker of the ARK but I would like a call or visit once in a while geeze."

"Eh... Sorry. I'll be sure to move the ARK to a less isolated location later. Maybe the moon. That way you wont be stuck underground by yourself all the time."

Luna sighed turning back towards Aliasse. "You've been saying that for a while now. 4 times. Which is the number of times you've contacted me since I was created."

"Sorry I've just been distracted running the company and all. Neo-Cortex is mega corporation you know and even with all the help from the branch heads in the outer colonies and Reach I've been run through the ringer trying to keep all of it on track."

"Even though you got super intelligent AI's and a army of assistants," said a disbelieving Luna.

"Ok ok I have no excuses for forgetting about you and I'm sorry ok. You satisfied now?"

Luna placed a finger on her chin in thought for moment. "Ok i'll forgive you. But only if you have some new books."

Aliasse played with her Hud controls a bit downloading her private collection of music and other things. "I've got the latest up to date version of the modern media archives and literally everything from E games and VR-mmorpg's and manga, to the latest literature, with music of all kinds thrown in too. Happy."

"I'll be glad to guide you in miss Aliasse. But geez... how could you forget where the ARK facility you built was?"

"I'm a Valkyrur not a genius with perfect memory. And I've been around for a few centuries. I've compiled a lot of memories over the long years ok. It's getting harder to keep track of every little thing all the time pluse with my job ok." said Aliasse.

Luna's hologram snapped her fingers bringing up a overlay of Antarctica showing the location of the ARKs location. Just a hundred miles south from the magnetic north pole. "Yeah yeah sure. You sure your not just getting Alzheimer's."

"Hey!" shouted Aliasse as she pulled down into a steep dive towards Antarctica. "I maybe old but being a Valkyrur means I'll never age like normal people or get those kinds of diseases."

Luna snickered. "I guess you just stupid and lazy then?"

Aliasse groned annoyingly. "Why are you like this whenever I talk with you."

Luna's hologram turned towards Aliasse as the shuttle entered the atmosphere. "Because it's fun seeing you all flustered."

Aliasse rolled her eyes. "I'm going to reset you when I get to your core processor."

The shuttle car continued its descent into the atmosphere until the inferno at the crafts belly disappeared. The shuttle car tilted and turned as it entered a snow storm.

"You didn't say there was a snow storm over the entrance!" said Aliasse.

"What are you blind. The region is covered in clouds. Of course there's a blizzard. Look out the window!" exclaimed Luna. "Maybe you ARE getting old and senile?"

"Just because there are clouds doesn't mean it's snowing all the time. Now wheres... ah there it is."

Following the HUDs flight path of lines tracing across the sky Aliasse descended further down until just a few hundred meters above the snow covered continents surface. Then the craft stopped hovering a hundred meters above the surface.

"I'm over the entrance Luna. Open the front door. Please."

"As you wish master," said Luna with a bow.

The ground below started to buckle and split apart creating a web of cracks criss crossing over the thin layer of snow and ice. Erupting out of the ground a tower extending fifty meters up from the ground. Aliasse guided her shuttle car in, dropping her altitude until landing on the platform. She then punched in a code on her HUD, then a jerking movement as the center of the tower descended like a elevator. It dropped into the dark inner bowles of the structure as the roof irised close over head.

A few moments later Aliasse came to a stop at a hanger at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Surrounding her own craft was a dozen other shuttles. Aliasse grabbed her bag and left her craft walking down a elevated path leading to a wall. On the wall was a metal hexagon door. Aliasse placed her hand on the middle segment of the door. It opened splitting into six segments letting Aliasse pass through into what was a large domed room with a control pedestal in the center.

She placed her hands on the pedestal lighting it up. Various holo screens blinked on showing genetic, physiological, Psionic and brainwave date.

"Security scan verified. Welcome to the ARK miss Aliasse Irving," said a more monotone version of Luna.

The floor around the pedestal dropped descending much deeper into the facility. Arriving at another domed chamber Aliasse walked forwards towards a wall. The wall parted separating into a massive bulkhead revealing a large room going on for as far as one could see. The roof was supported by many rows of hexagon pillars covered in groove's that glowed a soft neon blue Illuminating the chamber in a ghostly light. Aliasse used her Aura to levitate over the floor. She hovered along at a brisk pace making her way quickly through the forest of pillars for minutes until reaching the center of the chamber. There she entered a elevator leading her even farther down into the facility. After a short trip she entered another level identical to the first. She walked a ways before stopping at one piller. She slid her finger across its surface causing a shelf to open up. Inside was a cold freeze unit with dozens of empty slots for holding plates of something.

"Here's the latest batch," Said Aliasse as she pulled a rack of the same glass plates out from her large bag.

"What's that?" said Luna watching from the security sensors.

"New sample's from the outer colonies," said Aliasse. "A few new planets harboring simple species have been discovered and I got a shipment of samples from them yesterday."

Aliasse placed the plates in their own categories and racks moving down from the upper shelf's to lower ones.

Luna. "Well it's not like there going to go extinct anytime soon but it's always safe to keep a few samples for study or to recreate them if a new shopping center gets thrown up. Haha."

"Luna how many different species are in the ARK?" said Aliasse placing the last tissue sample.

"10.2 million different categorized species. Including Zerg and Valkyrur samples. Are held within this facilities walls. The numbers spiked a bit after the exploration of the galaxy started. Mostly microbes but a few like the ones you just placed have been found. By the way have you heard about the new Eden project?"

Slinging the luggage bag over her shoulder Aliasse started hovering back the way she came.

"Yeah. Isn't it meant to help in the creation of habitable planets through creating artificial life forms that have the abilities of different species."

*Dinging noise*

Luna. "Correct. Specifically its aim is to create lifeforms that can create a habitable environment much like the way plants do on Earth and Reach. But on planets like Mars and Venus where normal life can't evolve or form."

Aliasse reattached the first elevator and punched the button on the holo-screen for the top floor.

"So these new artificial super lifeforms are meant to create a habitable environment from where none exists or convert a hostile one into a hospitable one."

*Ding ding*

"Correct again. And can you tell me what was the inspiration for this project."

"The Zerg."

Luna. "Yeah that answer was pretty obvious wasn't it. The project is aimed at systems that can't normally support life but could. I've also heard that there's plans to create a super tree who's growth can be controlled and directed and that can create meta-materials like carbon nanotubes in its own body and cell structure. I heard that it if viable it could be used to construct superstructures in space like colonies and space stations. Freaky huh. It seems that it would greatly cut costs on construction in the outer colonies and speed up expansion. Most likely some smart ass from a construction company in the outer colonies thought up the idea."

The rest of Aliasse's elevator ride was quiet until she reached the top floor again.

"What not going to say anything about this?" Luna asked.

"It does sound interesting but its not my place to interfere in the development of civilization. Even if they were inspired by the Zerg." said Aliasse walking back to the hanger. "I'll only get involved if some moron thinks they can create their own Zerg army. And by that I mean the real biological Zerg. Not the robotic simulates."

Aliasse boarded her shuttle and started it engines. Suddenly Lunas hologram looked distracted.

"!... Miss Aliasse i've received a emergency transmission over a high security line!"

As the shuttle took off on auto pilot Aliasse wondered what it could be. "Play the transmission."

A moment of silence was punctuated by a chaotic stream of noise and a image of people from what looked like a military command center. From the scene Aliasse could make out military personal yelling and talking in a hurry while a alarm blared.

"Sir the comm lines on. "One person spoke.

One of the men dressed like a general on screen looked at Aliasse and stepped forwards.

"Oh thank god we got through. Aliasse Irving im general Duke. We've gotten a incursion situation on our hands and I was told to contact you."

"A incursion! Don't tell me its the..."

"Yes i'm afraid so. The Zerg are back." the general said.

Aliasse made a audible sigh and took a deep breath for a moment before turning back to the screen. "Tell me everything that's happened."

Just as the General was about to speak another transmission screen opened showing DR Matthew and his two assistants.

Aliasse. "DR Matthew?"

DR Mathew. "Aliasse i'm sorry to be interrupting but my facility is in the middle of a Zerg mining operation and a Brood Queen is literally standing at my doorstep."

Aliasse. "Uh Sorry General could you give me a minute."

General Duke. "I think we have basically the same thing to say. I'll be here."

Dr Mathew. "Sorry to interrupt general. Aliasse if you would could you get my but out of the proverbial frying pan."

Aliasse. "I see. The you know what's must have drawn them. Can you give me a description of the Brood Queen."

Dr Matthew. "Well uh shes big at least seven feet and has feathered wings a reptilian tail, a white horn on her forehead and thick scales covering most of her body."

Aliasse. "Sound like a new version. General i'm heading to Gallia. It would help if you gave me some help on the way."

On screen general Duke nodded. "With pleasure. I have a few Spartans in mind to send your way."

* * *

**-Ten Hours Before-**

**-Zerg staging ground-**

Nysha and Rindol followed Ellen as they made their way through the tunnel to the Leviathans nerve center.

Nysha. "So we're really going to the Terran homeworld then?"

Rindol. "Yes. I wonder what it's like. I've heard that its covered in oceans and has more life forms then any other planet our swarm has encountered thus far."

"It does have many diverse forms of life," said Ellen as they continued through a security station covered in pores. "But there is one other planet I know of that has as many life forms."

Nysha and Rindol glanced at each other then turned their gazes to Ellen.

Rindol. "What its name. I've never heard of such a world."

"That planets name is Remnant and its currently the location of a very... special experiment I have Solus conducting."

Nysha. "Solus! Isn't he the first Behemoth of our swarm."

"Yes," Ellen replied as a door irised open in front of her.

The three entered the nerve center as the walls and floor changed to show a 360 degree field of stars and a fleet of hundreds of other Behemoths, Leviathans and Abyss-rays thousands of Starfish surrounding them.

Ellen took her throne while Nyshe and Rindol stood at her sides. "We'll talk about that matter later. For now we'll focus on our mission."

Ellen focused her mental link on three other Leviathan's. "Zavara. Navash. Kilysa." As Ellen said their names their faces appeared on the wall.

Zavara. "We are ready empress. Give the order and we will begin the operation."

"Good." said Ellen looking at the Kilysa. "Kilysa. Your up first. Your advanced force will pave the way for the rest of the fleet. Yours is the most important part of this operation as it could mean success or failure. "

Kilysa bowed. "Understood my Empress. I will not fail you. Stealth is my preferred form of warfare. And there are few defenses that can keep me away from gathering information."

Ellen. "Then move out."

On screen Kilysa bowed before her image vanished.

A small portion of the fleet broke off from the rest and warped away.

Navash. "Do you really think she was the best one for the job My Empress?"

Ellen. "I've gone over her records of wins and losses from the tournament. Kilysa may not be the best at direct confrontation or timed operations but she's quite good at stealth and planning for a operation like this one. So long as she has enough time to think and plan out the details. Sadly the last battle of the tournament didn't really give her enough time for her to show off her best side. But we've been planning this for a weeks so she's more than ready."

Across the galaxy Kilysa's fleet of stealth specialized Behemoths and Abyss-rays arrived in the Reach system. A smaller force of Abyss-rays split off moving closer into the solar systems towards the third planet while in stealth mode. Which for Zerg was close to a state of near death as their biological and psionic systems were mostly suspended and their outer layer of armor or skin was covered by a layer of inorganic material meant to fool hyperspectral scanners which worked by detecting the chemical signature of matter.

The Abyss-rays drifting towards the station under a very weak gravity propulsion drive. Six hours later they got in close proximity of the station and started flying passed it. As they did they deployed four drop pods towards the station.

* * *

**-Orbital Station 48-**

**-UNSC Supply Station-**

**-High orbit over Tribute third planet of the Epsilon Eridani system-**

Tim Tomson a military engineer in his black and yellow uniform jammed to a tune as he road a elevator up to the main relay antenna at the top of the station. The doors opened and he walked out carrying his equipment box. The stars shown over head through the plate glass roof made of a transparent carbon nano-tube silica mix, which in the modern era has basically replaced glass and most other transparent materials.

Tim always wondered why build a transparent roof in a military facility, well old military facility. He's never cared for seeing space while only separated from it by a few inches. At least not without wearing a spacesuit. The vacuum of space could suck him out like a noodle if the pressure was high enough and a hole was made. He set his tool box down and opened the wall panel in visioning the thought of being sucked out into space. Drowning out his fears he turned up the volume on his heavy metal rock music. Getting to work he opened a circuit box that distributed power from the solar panels to the inner battery banks and found a dead rat fried and smoking on the exposed cable it had chewed through.

"Mother freaking Rats again! This is the third time this month... eh whatever it gives me something to do and I get payed for keeping this stations guts working. Now then gotta close off the power first and...!" *Shaking*

There was a vibration signifying a impact. Something Tim and many others in the system has become very accustomed to from having two large and heavily mined asteroid belts in the solar system. The strength and durability of modern materials has made small debris flying around space nothing but a annoyance and of little concern except when they get large enough. In those cases the standard anti asteroid laser defense turrets are enough to take care of them before impact.

Ignoring the possibly threat Tim shrugged getting back to work.

"Hey Amy can you turn off the power running to powerline 34B-741."

The radio on Tims headset hissed on. "Turn your damn music off!"

"Sorry!" Tim replied turning his music off.

"Is it another Rat again,?" said Amy now in a bored monotone.

"Another Rat again," Tim replied.

After a few seconds the lights indicating power ran through the line changed from a bright green of to a dull red.

"Thanks" Tim said.

He then proceeded to scoop off the smoking rat carcass from the power cable and replace the damaged line with a new segment. Taking out a tool that both cut and fused power line together he cut the damaged part out.

**-With Amy in the security room -**

Amy sat in her chair feet on the control panel as she read a book. The wall was covered in screens showing the hanger, living quarters, battery power banks, and half a dozen rooms all over the station. It may not be the most important but station 48 is a important supply relay between the inner and outer parts of the star system along with two dozen other identical stations all over the system before the advent of cheap FTL (Faster Than Light) comm systems. They also function as a kind of space gas station for military shuttles and small ships.

A warning alarm went off for a few seconds jaring Amy out of her happy place.

"What the?"

She looked around at the consoles looking for what went wrong and found a airlock door was opened and closed in the span of three seconds.

"Is it a damn malfunction?" Amy thought the matter over before deciding to tell Tim after he gets the current job done. He can get cranky if he's given too much work all at once.

**-Back with Tim-**

Just as He took out the damaged power line he felt another vibration come from below him. Stopping a moment he listened a bit before shrugging and going back to work. He threw the damaged line into his box and pulled a new piece out. Cutting it to the right length he then fused it back into place.

*Distant creepy breathing noise*

Just as he attached the new power line he heard a breathing noise straight out of a creepy pasta horror movie.

"What tha?"

Looking around the room he didn't see anything even though Tim felt as though he was being watched. He shook his paranoia away and closed up the wall. Picking up his tool box he started for the elevator across the room. Standing in the elevator he punched the button for the main living section.

"Hey Amy i'm done with the repairs. You can turn the power back on now."

"Ok got ya," Amy replied. "Hey Tim I've got a air lock warning saying that one opened for a few seconds on your level."

Tim sighed in protest as he had just reached the inner living quarters. "Shit. Got it. I'll check it out."

Hitting the button for the top floor of the station again Tim road the elevator back up. After a short ride he was back where he had started from. Walking with a scowl on his face he reached the only air lock on the level and hit the seal button on his suit. A hood and transparent visor unfolded over his head creating a sealed environment suit.

"Ok let's see what wrong with ya."

Tim hit the button for the air lock but it didn't open. Refusing with a triple beeping noise.

"So your going to be trouble huh."

Setting his tool box down he opened the wall plate below the control panel exposing a series of complex wires and tiny computer control relays.

Tim was about to link his suit with the airlocks control computer when he heard something breathing over him. Slowly tilting his head up he saw... nothing. For a moment he relaxed but then he felt numb and fell to the floor.

_"Gah? what the hell. Why can't I... move?!"_ He thought as his vocal cords refused to vocalize.

His whole body felt numb but at least he was still able to breath and blink so it wasn't all bad. But then he felt something grab his feet and drag him along the floor. Tim was stuck looking up blinking as he passed under the ceiling lights. His heart rate shot through the roof as he thought this was a attack from some criminals or another group. But after a ride back down the elevator his fears were only multiplied as he saw Amy also being dragged by her legs. They were lad together by the security rooms door by the invisible attackers.

Tim looked at Amy who was paralyzed just like him and felt anger as she looked like she was in pain. From his angle Tim saw a stream of blood trickled down Amy's neck. It wasn't much but enough to stain her uniform. Amy convulsed a bit before sitting still like a statue. Tim was fearing that she had had a heart attack or stroke but then to his surprise she slowly stood up on shaky legs.

As if not used to it Amy flexed her hands looking around. All kinds of thoughts were racing through Tims head as he watched her enter the security room. What seemed like a hour passed before she came back out again and sat back down beside him. Tim heard heavy footsteps all around but could see nothing but the air shimmer every once in a while. He looked back over at Amy laying up against the wall beside him again seeing a stream of blood race down her nose but this time he saw it. A parasite squirmed it's way out of her nose falling on her lap where it wriggled around a moment before being picked up by a invisible hand.

Tim heard a low growl and the fingernail sized parasite disappeared behind a stealth camo-screen. He and Amy sat there waiting for something to happen for what seemed like hours until someone from the hangers work crew showed up and found them.

* * *

**-With Kilysa-**

Brood Queen Kilysa tapped her index finger on the bone chair while she waited.

**"My queen we have the date," **projected a Phantom.

Opening her eyes Kilysa gave a tiny grin of satisfaction.

"Good. Now we can infiltrate the UNSC comm facilities on Mars. One step closer."

The Phantoms leaving the human facility jumped off the hull drifting through space for a hour before being picked up by the Abyss-rays. With the Infiltration team recovered they warped back to the main fleet and next jumped to Mars.

**-Kilysa fleets jump point, 500,000 miles from Mars-**

With the comm frequencies for both military and civilian lines Kilysa used the Overseers and other brood queens in her fleet to hack into UNSC fleet comm networks spreading a self propagating virus that would neutralize all communication capabilities in system for a short time. The web like network of communication nodes on the net were defended by low and high level AI but with the codes obtained from that station The Zerg hackers were able to buy enough time to fool the system guards and scanners to spread the computer virus to enough of the solar system wide comms network before being found out by the AI's.

Once completed Kilysa warped out back to the main Zerg fleet.

**"How did it go Kilysa?" **projected Ellen.

**"It went well my Empress." **projected Kilysa. **"We obtained the codes and planted the virus. Now we only need activate it. And of course we also got the date regarding Gallias current topography."**

In her throne room on her Alpha Leviathan Ellen shifted her legs as she looked up at the projected screen of stares over head. The image of the stars shifted into a map of the nation of Gallia. Focusing on the north west part of the map the image zoomed in showing a large open pit mine miles wide. Superimposed over the man made canyon were the words Doerfein Mining sector. With a smile Ellen closed her eyes focusing on the location of the mines. She then formed a mental image of the Doerfein Ragnite mines and placed a warp point ten miles over them.

**"All Swarm craft warp."**

* * *

**-Ten miles over Doerfein Mines-**

The sky was cloudy and started to drizzle a little rain. A mine worker in a dark blue and yellow work uniform looked up for a moment as drops of rain fell on his hard hat.

Miner 1, "Great rain again."

Miner 2, "Hehe. The forecast was spot on as usual," said another worker moving a equipment box onto a hovering cargo platform.

Miner 1, "I wish they would get the funds to build that cover over the mines already. I don't like seeing this mine look like a big gash on our nations land every time I look at it."

Miner 2, "Yeah me too. Those orbital apartments are sweet to live in and have killer views but it's mostly a buzzkill when you see this place from hundreds of miles up. Im mean it's just a big hole."

Miner 1, "You think the government and companies would have funded and built a artificial cover over the mines by now. One with dirt and trees and... well a forest."

Miner 2, "Sounds great. Too bad its still a year away. I hear they got a big facility in orbit building the thing in one go and will lower it into place once constructions done."

Miner 1, "All at once? Wouldn't it be safer to build it in stages and lower them in place segments one at a time."

Miner 2, "The news article I read said it was a test in large scale construction and orbital drops. The news media are eating it all up."

Miner 1, "Hmp. I don't read the news often. I prefer reading books and taking long hikes in the wild lands and camping with my family when I get vacations."

Miner 2,"Heh. You one of those nature nuts."

Miner 1, "Hey Im not adverse to technology but I just don't like it shoved down my throat all the time. That's why I like taking time off in the wild lands and sometimes we come across other families out there just relaxing. Last year my kids had the time of their life at this cluster of lakes in Russia. They road their jet-skies all over those lakes for most of the day before coming back to camp for dinner. Ah The fishing there were pretty good too."

Miner 2, "Well now if your talking about fishing you've finally got my attention. Still you know all of those wildlands used to be places where people lived right."

Miner 1, "Yeah I read history books. Half of humanity died in the Zerg war of the early twenty first century leaving great swaths of land devoid of humans. And to this day most of the wild lands remain as nature preserves and free from any construction or exploitation. Other then camping and small stuff like that."

Miner 2, "From what I hear it was mostly because of the growing space movement that pushed for humanity to move into outer space that left the wildlands free from further human habitation. The boom in cheaper space flight technologies made all that possible. Can't remember the name of her but there was one scientist that was responsible for the cut significant cut in costs of space flight tech."

Miner 2, "I think her name was Ellen Reid. I wrote a history report about her in high school."

Miner 2, "Oh yeah now I remember."

Miner 3, "Hey you too work starts up again in twenty minutes. Better eat your lunch quick before the chief gets over here."

Miner 1, "Shit! We better get to the lockers."

Miner 2, "Yeah i'm feeling like i'm going on empty."

The two miners walked over to the nearest elevator taking it down to the local safety block. Inside they passed by other miners coming and going. Grabbing their lunch boxes from the lockers the two men ate there lunch's right there in the locker room.

Miner 2, "Hmm I fucking love this sandwich. Sliced beef is the best meat ever."

Miner 1, "Don't swallow it whole." he said taking a bit out of his own thick burger.

As they ate a blaring warning alarm filled the room while emergency lights strobbed.

"Warning this is the operations center. All mining staff are to relocate to safety sealters immediately. I repeat all personnel are to relocate to the nearest safety shelter immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill!"

Miner 1,"Well shit! Guess were staying in here."

Miner 2 sighed, "And I guess that means were not getting paid for a full days work ant it. Wonder what's going on outside anyway?"

Miner 1, "Maybe It's a drill or maybe there was a real accident."

Miner 2, "May as well finish our meal and ask someone."

A few moments later dozens of other miners flooded into the locker rooms with everyone trying to find a place to stand.

Miner 1, "What the hell! why are there so many people rushing in here?"

Miner 2,"Beats me? Hay buddy why are all of yah rushing in here? Isn't it just a drill?"

Miner 4, "Drill! You must be crazy. There's a fucking fleet of Zerg over the mines."

Miners 1 & 2, "What!"

Over head the skies were covered by a fleet of Zerg bio-ships blanketing the skies and nearly blotting out the sun. Their numbers stretched for miles and their numbers were thick enough to look like dark clouds. The fleet split into two groups. Three fleets flew into orbit while the fourth fleet descended closer to the surface. As the living ships hovered a mere hundred meters over head they started deploying tendrils thick as buildings. Nydus worms extended from above plowing into the ground. Digging through the earth like a laser through ice as they extended themselves farther and farther digging out Ragnite ore.

**-****Alpha Leviathan****-**

**-Ellen's Throne Room-**

Ellen. "Make sure to grab as much Ragnite as you can. Were only getting one shot at this."

Nysha. "Of course empress."

Both Nyhsa and Rindol focused on monitoring the Ragnite mining progress while also making sure the Nydus worms don't eat into the Terrans safety shelters or kill any of the ones that were caught outside.

As they worked Rindol eyed the bio-screen at her feet. She felt a strong but passive psionic reaction emanating from one area deep underground.

Ellen. "Rindol. Nysha. Do the two of you feel that presence below us."

Rindol. "Yes Empress. Do you want us to investigate it?"

Ellen humed in contemplation. "No. I'll go see what it is. I need you two here monitoring the mining operation just like we need the others fending off the Terrans attacks in space while we work. Besides this feeling is... familiar."

Ellen stood up and left the chamber.

Nysha, "I just hope the others can keep the orbital defense system off of us until we're done."

* * *

**-Aliasse 10 minutes ago, Upper atmosphere.- **

Aliasse, "What! Why didn't the early warning alarm go off?"

Shouted Aliasse as her shuttle accelerated out of the atmosphere.

Luna, "It seems they uploaded a virus into the FTL net. Both civilian and military comms network across the whole the whole solar systems been cut off from each other and any other system. So the warp sensors located across the star system weren't able to signal that the Zerg warped onto Earth or notify us before the FTL comms went down. Only the local UNSC forces on Earth and the moon know of what's happening. And that's only because of the local maser (laser transmitter) comms sats in orbit."

Aliasse."So all FTL capable comms system are offline then. That means the Zerg got their hands on our communication codes. They must have hit another system first then came here to give them time to infiltrate our networks."

The sky outside the shuttle's display screen turned into a dark star scape with a small part of the orbital ring extending off into the distance.

Luna. "I just intercepted a warning that the Earth defense forces are reorienting the Super Particle weapons systems on the orbital rings at the Zerg fleet."

Aliasse. "What the hell are they thinking! Those weapons are meant for extreme range engagements in space and can cut through a tectonic-plate at that range."

Luna. "Another transmission just said that a part of the Zerg fleet is splitting off and attacking the orbital weapons platforms."

* * *

**-With Zavara-**

Zavaras Leviathan flanked by hundreds of Behemoths and Starfish accelerated up and out of the atmosphere attacking the low orbital defense satellites. The Starfish rushed forwards quickly deploying their arms and ablative shields as the Terrans Mac and laser satellites started bombarding the fleet filling space with beams and tracer fire. But the Ablative psi-armor of the Zerg fleets easily took the strikes as they ascended higher into orbit. As they broke Earths atmosphere the Zerg fleets opened fire with all their weapons. Glaives and Scourges launched by the tens of thousands quickly overwhelming the automated satellites.

Once the area in orbit over the Ragnite mines were clear the Zerg fleets parted revealing the Tamashī no ki. The Psionic Super weapon unfolded its coiled branches and half of the Starfish numbering in the many thousands and a hundred Behemoths fused with it. Becoming intertwined in its branches and feeding it their biomass and allowing the structure to grow many times its size. After only a few minutes it was the the size of a small mountain and greatly bloated. And when its growth seemed to peak it unfolded into a massive shield shaped structure.

Just as the massive shield structure was completed Fleets of UNSC ships arrived beginning their attack. Valkof Beams and Mac cannons with tungsten tipped and Psi-plating enhanced shells blasted the hulls of many Zerg bioships. Under orders from Zavara the Zerg fleets hid under the massive space shield. But only a few minutes later heavy weapons fire came from the low orbital ring. Forcing the Zerg to go on the counter attack. Micro warping to the source of the attacks.

**-Low Orbital Ring-**

Zavara. "Target their weapons turrets. Launch the counter attack."

Zavaras fleet launched thick streams of Glaives and Scourges at the weapon installations on the inner half of the low orbital ring. Defensive fire started blasting them out of the sky but they kept coming like the rain from the sky. The thick streams of Glaive and Scourges scattered into a wall hundreds of miles wide. All of them converging on the turrets lining the inner side of the orbital ring as one mass. Blazing away constantly the laser and Mac turrets fired at the incoming threats. But started taking fire as bio-projectiles bombarded their positions like acid rain. One after the other the turrets were destroyed as was Zerg bioships and both sides took loses.

As the two way fire line continued massive barrels from the super particle cannons started pivoting in to view from the outer side of the orbital ring. Each with their own small fleet of drone craft buzzing around them shooting down the incoming bio-missiles along with small turrets on their armored outer shells.

Navash. **"Those must be the heavy orbital weapons used for long range attack." **Navash projected to Zavara.

Kilysa, **"We need to destroy them before they reach proper firing angle." **She projected to both Navash and Zavara.

Zavara focused on the nine skyscraper sized guns slowly pivoting towards her fleet. The view zoomed in on their structures. She scrutinized their design mostly the base which was moving the barrel closer to the best firing angle.

Zavara. **"Load all drop pods with Creep cores and launch them at the base of the orbital cannons. And send Starfish ahead to protect their approach."**

Navash. **"A**** unusual strategy.****. But I understand you aim."**

Kilysa. **"It would be safer to destroy them."**

Minutes passed as the massive turrets continued their slow turn towards the Zerg fleet. The remaining Starfish accelerated forwards, shortly after all the Behemoths and Leviathans in the splinter fleet started launching streams of scattering Drop pods. The scattered formations reduced their loses as they were shot down by the defense turrets by the dozen.

* * *

**-Low Orbital Ring Defense Command Station 68-**

In the command station which controlled the local defense weapons spread across the surrounding twenty kilometers, UNSC officer Ashley Eldark gritted her teeth as the incoming wave of Zerg drop pods got through the outer defensive screen of lasers and railguns and headed for the main orbital cannons.

Ashley. "Damn it. I'm authorising a missile Launch. Fire at will."

As the personnel around the captain typed commands on their screens the hologram of a tall lath man in a black robe and bald head blinked on the .

A.I. Samual, "Commander. The Zerg drop pods velocity and proximity are too fast. The missiles won't reach in time before impact."

Ashley glanced at the A.I. projection. "Then how can we stop them before they hit!"

A.I. Samual. "The first wave can't be stopped but we can minimise the damage from the next wave. I suggest focusing fire on the most dense concentrations of the Zerg forces to thin them out."

Ashley. "Good Idea. We also have the anti-ship batteries do the same on those Behemoths and Leviathans."

A.I. Samual. "Disseminating orders now."

The first wave of dropods impacted the base structure of the massive weapons splattering goo and Creep all over their motavators and seeping into the cracks between their plating. The creep grew and grew rooting into the inner workings of the electromagnetic motivation systems gumming their functions up.

A.I. Samual. "Commander we have a problem."

Ashley. "What is it now?"

A.I. Samual. "The Zerg drop-pods weren't carrying any infiltration teams but were field with Creep. It is now growing across the inner workings of the orbital cannons motivation systems and now their jammed in place unable to change their firing positions."

Ashley slammed her fist on the command table. "Shit. How many have been effected?"

A.I. Samual. "Approximately 25. The remaining 15 in our sector are still unaffected."

Ashley, "Then focus all our remaining resources on protecting them. How are the other sectors on this side of the planet doing?"

The AI paused for a second. "No better than us I'm afraid. Over half of the large scale orbital cannons able to fire on the Zerg on Earth's surface have been disabled or damaged already. And the rest have been heavily targeted by the other two Zerg fleets."

Ashley, "What about the defense fleets where are they?"

A.I. Samual. "The lunar fleet has been launched and should arrive within 5 minutes. As for the main Earth defense fleets. Their currently engaged with the rear Zerg forces that remained over Gallia. But from the reports im getting they've encountered a shield network of Psionically charged Zerg biomass in a triple layered barrier in low Earth orbit. Along with a smaller fleet sheltering underneath it firing at any attacker from its edges."

Ashley, "So everyone is occupied at the moment. Great. They really planned this out well. First our FTL comms now this."

Outside Streaking salvos of missiles intercepted wave after wave of Zerg drop pods while Laser and rail gun turrets continued illuminating the dark with their tracers and beams. 200 kilometers north of the low-orbital ring the Lunar fleet finally arrived at the battleground over the low orbital ring.

**-Lunar fleet flag ship the White lance-**

Captain Zack stood at attention as the fireworks went off on the main monitor.

Comms Officer. "Sir were getting a order from UNSC high command to aid the Earth defense fleet in attacking the shield network the Zerg have over Gallia so the orbital cannons can directly strike at the fleet on the surface."

Captain Zack sighed taking his seat. "Firing those things at the surface is crazy. Do they want to destroy Gallia and the Ragnite reserves. Let me guess ONI suggested it's best to deny them the Ragnite even if its at the cost of millions of lives and the only supply of Ragnite we know of."

Comms officer. "Uh... I don't know sir."

Captain Zack. "Get me High command on the line. And take us into Earth's atmosphere at the edge of the Zerg defense network.

The lunar defense fleet accelerated towards Earth going over the north pole and circling around the planet arriving at the south eastern section of the Zerg defense network currently being attacked by the Earth defense fleets. A few moments later high general of the UNSC forces in the Sol system. High General Allen blinked on screen.

"With all do respect captain Cain I understand your concern but we can't let the Zerg get their hands of the one resource that gives us a advantage over them."

Zack. "With all due respect supreme general your crazy as a racoon hopped up on cocaine and adrenaline. What if the Ragnite in the planet crust detonates from the blast."

High General Allen. "Were taking that into account and attuning the orbital cannons to only twenty percent their normal output. But that may increase if more of them are disabled."

Captain Zack. "At least your trying to not get everyone killed. General. I'll do my best to punch a hole in that shield the bugs got in orbit. Out."

Zacks comms officer cut the line to high command.

Captain Zack. "All ships of the Lunar defense fleet. Were going into the fire and getting our asses fried. As is our job. High command are going to burn the bugs with the big guns but we need to shut down that shield they got up blocking the orbital cannons. So buckle up because we're going all in and breaking through the Zerg defense fleet. I feel it in my bones that they'er defending a weak point under that shield network and were going to smash it hard and fast. Change formation into wedge formation and position the Hammer-Head ships in front."

At his order the Lunar fleet consisting of 150 ships shifted into a triple layered triangle formation with the new generation of the Hammer-Heads at the head of the formation. Their wide bow(front) held four giant rail guns and their wings extending from their sides held another four(two at each wingtip stacked vertically). The fleet descended lower and lower skimming the Earths atmosphere as they dropped under the space shields leading edges. Surrounding them other UNSC ships and fleets engauged the Zerg fleets defending the under belly of the shield.

**-Lunar fleet flag ship the White lance-**

Navigator. "Captain the Zerg fleets spotted us incoming Scourges."

Captain Zack. "Launch the Shadow drones and fire interception missiles. Clear a path."

The Lunar fleet deployed hundreds of thin triangle shaped Shadow drone fighters each armed with five laser turrets and a small ammo bank of missiles. The drones remotely controlled by the fleets AI's gathered into perfect formation and started cutting through the incoming Scourges with crimson beams. The wall of red lines sliced through the incoming bio-missiles well before any got in range to strike. Allowing the Lunar fleet to continue it's way further under the massive shield. Captain Zack looked at the under belly of the shield through his ships screens seeing that its not charged with psionic energy meaning the inner side was vulnerable to attack.

Captain Zack. "All ships launch havok nukes at the under belly of that shield."

As the Lunar fleet skimmed under the shield they launched a volley of missiles upwards. Impacting the unreinforced underbelly and a dozen blossoming suns ripped the shield to pieces creating a massive gap in it's structure. Deep in the holes shimmered a outer layer protected by psi-armor.

Looking at the destruction through his screen Zack smiled. "Heh. Well we did a lot of damage at least. Whats the situation up front?"

Tactical officer. "Sir two other fleets have gotten under the shield with us but ones on the opposite side from us and the others sandwiched between two Zerg fleets to our port (Left) side."

Zack brought up a screen snowing the battle taking place 120 miles away. The Feet was taking double the damage as they were showed by psi-armor reinforced spines from two directions.

Captain Zack. "Redirect our course to intercept them. Focus all forward ships main batteries on just three targets at a time and make the shots count."

The lunar fleet changed course to intercept the closest Zerg fleet and fired. Hundreds of high-velocity MAC shells (reinforced with psi-plating) impacted the rear flanks of the Zerg fleet. Immediately they warped away reappearing 200 miles away to the Lunar fleets bow (front).

Captain Zack. "Keep firing at the second enemy fleet."

The range at which the UNSC and Zerg forces were fighting at would be considered knife fight range in naval terminologies. Normally space fleets would battle at ranges of tens of thousands of kilometers or more but now they were fighting under a roof at ranges of only a few hundred miles so the long ranged weapons would be much less effective and making maneuverability all the more important.

The second Zerg fleet attacking the allied UNSC fleet warped away repairing just a few dozen kilometers behind the Lunar fleet.

Tactical officer. "Sir their behind us!"

The White Lance shook violently as it and many other ships took damage.

Comm officer. "Sir we've lost four ships and over two dozen have been damaged with ten in critical condition."

Captain Zack steeled himself knowing the losses were inevitable but that was the nature of war and conflict.

Captain Zack. "Switchblade formation."

The orders went over the luner fleets comms and the wedge formation quickly split into two separate fleets. Maneuvering thrusters spun every ship around 180 degrees reorienting them backwards. Flashes of Mac fire and slicing beams of red energy connected the divided Luner fleet with the attacking Zerg fleet. The UNSC ships aiming in tactical formations that focused fire on one enemy capital ship at a time. But the Zerg fleet was doing the same thing focusing their fire on a few UNSC ships at a time.

As they exchanged fire both fleets took more losses as the back and forth shooting devolved into a shooting gallery. Much like in the 1880's with groups of men stood in place, firing at each other. The Lunar fleet was more spread out dividing the enemies fire so they took somewhat fewer loses.

The bridge of the White Lance shook from a series of impacts.

Tactical officer. "Damage to the port hanger and the last Shadow Drone has been destroyed."

Comm officer. "Another two ships have been destroyed."

Keeping his cool the captain gave his orders.

Captain Zack. "Where is the other fleet?"

The Tactical officer gave a quick glance at his screen showing the second UNSC fleet that they had saved was now accelerating towards them and had just launched a barrage of missiles.

Tactical officer. "Their engaging the enemy fleet."

Captain Zack looked on his screen seeing a stream of Missiles streaking passed his ship and shortly after impacting the Zerg fleet. Nuclear detonations mixed with smaller explosions releasing a blinding amount of energy leaving both sides temporarily stunned.

Captain Zack. "Ah! bright. Whats the damage?"

Tactical officer. "The sensors were overloaded by that blasts give me a minute... Ah! most of the Zerg fleet has been destroyed. The survivors are retreating."

Captain Zack. "Did they use Ragnite boosted warheads!."

A transmission line opened on the right side of Zacks chair showing a tall man with red hair and a large set of side burns. The screen displayed his name as captain Rab Mckay commander of the 4th Earth defense fleet.

Captain Rab. "Ae laddy thanks for the help. This sure is a shooting gallery ant it."

Captain Zack. "It sure is. And thanks for the aide. By the way did you use Ragnite enhanced warheads?"

Captain Rab shrugged, "I dant really think this be the time to start splitting hairs. It's shoot first and live the longest here."

Captain Zack couldn't help but agree with him. "Whatever. We need to get to the center of this shield and destroy the core of the psionic reinforcement so the orbital cannons can hit the Zerg fleet on the surface."

Captain Rab looked off screen for a moment. "I see what ya mean. It looks like another fleet has reached the spot you talked about but they've sustained heavy losses and can't put a dent into da thing. They've sent scan of the structure over the fleet STL network (slower than light) network."

Captain Zack looked the data over on another screen. The structure was a massive tree shaped structure under the center of the shield. And it had a sparse fleet of Starfish and Behemoths guarding it but they looked pretty few in number compared to the fleets that are actively attacking the orbital ring and were on the Earths surface.

Captain Zack. "They must be the last of the Zergs reserve forces. Which means that if we can get passed them were free to assault that structure uncontested."

Captain Rab. "It dos doesn't it. However we still got that other fleet out there eyeing us. I suggest we deal with them first and try and consolidate any allied fleets for one big assault on dat tree structure."

Captain Zack. "Agreed. Let's reorganize our two fleets for a proper counter attack."

* * *

**-Hours E****arlier****-**

**-****Selvaria**** & Aliasse's Appartment-**

**-High orbit over Gallia-**

With a yawn Selvaria stretched in bed. Looking over she stared at the back of Justin's head turned away from her. She smiled and slowly got out of bead as not to wake him. With a soft swish the door to her bedroom slid open and back again. Selvaria yawned again as she stepped into the living room, illuminated by soft low intensity lights along the edges of the ceiling. For a brief moment she caught a glimpse of Aliasse leaving through the front door just before it closed.

Selvaria. "Huh? Wonder where she's off to at this hour. Must be Lu's cafe."

With a yawn Selvaria turned around and walked into the kitchen pulling out a cup from the cuberts. Placing it in the preheated coffee maker she filled it to the brim and carefully brought it up to her mouth.

"Mmm. Always love this in the early morning."

Selvaria snapped her fingers and the lights raised their brightness by two levels. She looked over at the clock on the wall reading 6:30: AM.

"May as well start cooking."

Placing the hot half drank coffee on the countertop She started quitely grabbing pots out of the cubborts and pulled food items out of the fridge.

**-One Hour later- **

A door slid open and a still sleepy Justin walked into the kitchen sniffing the air filled with the pleasant aroma of food and coffee. "Morning...*YAWN*"

Selvaria. "Good morning. You better be hungry because I fixed up a lot of food."

Justin looked side to side at the counter tops nearly covered in food ranging from classic eggs and sausage with buttered toast too blended vegetable juice, pancakes and sandwiches of two different kinds of meats and cheeses with lettuce and mayo on 6 inch sliced french bread loffes.

Justin. "What's with all the food? It looks like you cocked up half the kitchen."

Selvaria. "What it's for the picnic were having remember."

Justin looked up rubbing the back of his neck thinking. "Oh yeah that. It's... on the Hawaiian islands right."

Selvaria, "Yes and do you remember why we're having a picnic."

Seeing his wife's judging look Justin quickly used his cyber implant to search on his schedule list. "Uh it's Rachels birthday."

Selvaria's expression changed to a pleasant demeanor. "Good. Now help me pack all this up before she wakes up."

Justin. "Ok ok just don't rush me."

The two of them carefully placed the food into insulating containers to keep the food fresh as possible. Then just as they had gotten the last into the containers Rachel,s room door slid open.

Rachel. "Mom... dad... morning."

Without making visual contact the young child greeted her adoptive parents as she came down the stairs. Rachael entered the kitchen just as Justin and Selvaria grabbed the two large containers slinging them over their shoulders by their straps.

Rachel. "Huh? What are you two doing with those?"

Selvaria. "Were just going on a little trip today."

Rachel looked back and forth between the two of them and then glanced behind into the living room. "Wears Aunt Aliasse? Isn't she coming to?"

Selvaria. "I saw her leaving earlier. She probably has her own plans. But im sure she'll meet up with us later."

Seemingly accepting the explanation Rachel took on a chipper attitude. "Ok but where are we going?"

Justin walked passed Rachel. "It's a secret honey. Just come with us and you'll find out."

Selvaria passed Rachel. "It'll be more interesting if you just play along."

Turning around Rachel shrugged following her parents out the door.

Some time later they arrived in Hawaii air space in the family shuttle car. Selvaria had set the inside windows to project a false sky image so Rachael wouldn't catch on as to where they were really going. After a relatively short flight and a few security checks as they flew through international air space they finally arrived at a flat plain at the base of a small mountain in the wilds of the main Hawaiian island. The shuttle cars engines wined down as they shut off. The side doors slid open and Rachel hopped out quickly realizing she was not where she thought she was.

"Mom, dad, where are we?"

Watching Rachel look around with a childish curiosity Selvaria and Justin smiled with joy at her bewildered but happy expression.

Selvaria. "We're at the Hawaiian islands dear. You always wanted to come here and see a real forest didn't you."

For a child born and raised on space stations Rachel was overwhelmed by the size of the vast sky and the green of the forest surrounding her. Off in the distance she could just make out the calls of exotic birds.

Rachel. "Wah! really this... this is really Earth!"

Realizing it was the child's first time on solid ground and the fact she had such a reaction to being on Earth both Selvaria and Justin could not help but smile at their adoptive daughters expressions as she felt the grass and dirt for the first time.

Selvaria. "It is your 6th birthday so we thought it should be special. Feel free to run around the area. But don't go into the forest without one of us ok."

"Ok..."

Like a racing hours out of a starting gate Rachel bolted running around the area for as far as she could run only stopping at the tree line or the edge of the hill and running back the other way. While the child played enjoying herself both Selvaria and Justin emptied the shuttle car and built up a campsite. The self inflating camping mini house inflated and stiffened into a rigid 10x10 structure large enough to act as a bed room for five or fewer people.

After that was done they brought out the picnic blanket placing it some distance away from the camping house. Selvaria and Justin pulled the the insulating containers out of the back of the shuttle car carrying them to the blanket. Selvaria and Justin quickly placed them in proper grouping with the dinner food separated from the sweets meant for last.

Justin. "Ok, looks like that's all done. Shall we call Rachel over."

Looking around they spotted Rachel climbing a medium sized tree near the forest tree line.

Selvaria. "Rachael come of her. It's time for Breakfast."

With her arms grabbing onto a limb over head and one leg half over a lower limb Rachel looked back over her shoulder. "Ok... im coming."

Carefully maneuvering herself the child lifted her leg off the limb and dropped to the ground tucking into a roll. Picking herself up she broke into a sprint.

Justin. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Rachel nodded with a grin. "Yeah I did."

The family sat down and joined hands saying grace and thanking GOD for the food. Justin had a odd look on his face as the to girls started eating.

Selvaria, "Is something the mater dear?"

Almost jumping Justin met his wifes gaze. "Huh... uh no. I just still think it's a little odd for you to still believe in all that stuff. I mean considering that your a Valkyrur and that most religions are long gone or are fringe groups now a days."

Selvaria. "Just because most people in the past got it wrong doesn't mean that He doesn't exist. And one day His return will end all strife in this chaotic universe."

With a smile Selvaria bit into a slice of warm buttered bread. Even as he joined in the feast Justin still couldn't shake a feeling of oddity in Selvaria of all people finding religion. The family enjoyed their meal and after words packed everything back into the shuttle.

Selvaria. "Ok how does a walk through the forest sound."

Rachel grinned. "Lets go. I wann see a monkey."

Justin. "I don't think there are any monkeys in the forest honey."

Rachels smile deflated as she gave a depressed expression.

Selvaria. "There may not be any monkeys around but i'm sure we'll..."

Selvaria trail off as a communication came in on her cyper implant.

Justin. "What is it."

Selvaria just smiled. "Nothing. Just a report. Come on let's get going."

* * *

**-Valkyrur Arms research Labs-**

DR Mathews and his two assistants ran through a hallway as alarms blared in their ears and a intense shaking nearly tripped them up. They made their way into the main security room at the end of the hallway.

Assistant 1. "Sir what's happening the alarm?"

DR Matthews shushed at him turning on the main screen. The view showed the sky over head. The sky was half covered by Zerg bioships extending their tendrils into the mines.

Assistant 2. "Ahh. Zerg. Here. What are they?..."

Dr Matthew cut him off. "If I were to hazard a guess I would say their after the Ragnite. I'm actually surprised that it took them this long to decide to come here."

Assistant 1. "Well if their after the Ragnite then were ok right. I mean they don't have any reason to come here."

Dr Matthew gave a exacerbated sigh. "Unfortunately I'm afraid that they will. The two of you haven't done any reading up on the Zergs. One frightful trait that they all have is an attraction to psionic emanations. Such as the kind the Valkyrur arms produce. I would wager that at least some of them may... "

Interrupting his train of thought the security alarm went off and the screen changed to the front gate. On screen stood Ellen looking hungerally at the elevator doors beyond them.

Assistant 1. "Shit! uh we... were boned man. Were dead!"

Assistant 2. "Maybe not... there's only one."

Dr Matthews stared at the screen partly intrigued at the prospect of a chance to talk to an intelligent Zerg commander. And on the other hand his survival instincts were telling him to find a place to hid after calling for aide. He hardly thought that the facilities security system would stop a Brood queen. By time yes. Stop. No. The main security of the facility was its secrecy. No one except the Gallia royal family and his research team knew what the the lab was really used for. One main reason was Aliasses request which the royal family were inclined to follow under the pretense that they could conduct unrestricted research on the ancient weapons. Keeping them secure while trying to understand was the whole reason Dr Matthews and his assistants were here in the first place.

Dr Matthew. "We should call Aliasse."

The DR sent a command via his implant to connect to Aliasse. He waited for a few moments before the line connected and a smaller screen on the main monitor blinked on showing Aliasse flying in a civilian shuttles pilots seat.

Aliasse. "DR Matthew?"

DR Mathew. "Aliasse i'm sorry to be interrupting but my facility is in the middle of a Zerg mining operation slash invasion. And a Brood Queen is literally standing at my doorstep."

On screen Aliasse turned her head a little right

Aliasse. "Uh Sorry General could you give me a minute."

The general shrugged. "I think we both have basically the same thing to say. I'll be here."

Dr Mathew. "Sorry to interrupt general. Aliasse if you would could you get my but out of the proverbial frying pan."

Aliasse. "I see. The 'you know what' must have drawn them. Can you give me a description of the Brood Queen."

Dr Matthew. "Well uh shes big at least seven feet and has feathered wings a reptilian tail, a white horn on her forehead and thick scales covering most of her body."

Aliasse. "Sound like a new version. General i'm heading to Gallia. It would help if you gave me some help on the way."

On screen general Duke nodded. "With pleasure. I have a few Spartans in mind to send your way."

**-Ellen-**

Ellen flexed her wings looking passed the thick gate at the elevators beyond.

Ellen. "I can sense them. Their power isn't something I can forget. Even in my weakened state I can still sense them. The Valkyrur Arms. This must be a research lab for them. Haha. It will fun tearing through it's defenses. Hopefully they'll entertain me and match my prize. Hmph wonder when Aliasse will show up."

Ellen pulled back her right arm forming a psi-orb. Pouring more and more energy into it she focused more and more to keep the energy contained and compressed. Once the orb was twice as powerful then normal Ellen thrust it into the gate. It flashed blue as the technological emulation of the Zerg psi-armor, psi-plating kept the gate intact. The gate groaned and creaked as it struggled to resist the force applied to it. But Putting her own muscle into it Ellen pushed the gate back ever so little and pushed and pushed until the psi-orb started eating into the gate and after just a few seconds Ellen's arm punched through the gate leaving a large hole. With a clatter the lock fell apart and the gate was left open a inch.

Ellen. "Not bad." Ellen roundhouse kicked the gate slamming it open. "But you could have done better."

Ellen walked towards the elevator expecting she would have to drop down the shaft but then when she was twenty feet away it dinged and the doors parted. Ellen bent her knees a little bringing her arms up to protect her face and upper torso just before a hail of gunfire slammed into her. With a ripping noise thousands rounds bounced off her psi-armor in a shower of metal. Little by little fragments of her psi-armor was carved away with each bullet that struck her. Knowing she was in danger Ellen Pointed her tail at the elevator forming a psi-orb at its tip and fired. The orb flew into the opening and detonated.

Ellen lowered her arms glancing at them. Her draconic armor plating was nearly stripped off her arms But creep seeped out of the cracks and started regenerating the damage. Turning her attention to the elevator there stood a metal simulant Hydralisk with its blade arms closed into a shield. On its back were two heavy gatling guns. The Simulant Hydralisk parted its arms re-aiming its weapons at Ellen. The 12 barrels started spinning faster as faster.

Ellen. "Well this is entertaining."

**-Chapter End-**


	15. Chapter 15

**-Arc 2 Return of the Empress-**

**-Chapter 15**

**-Duels and Betrayals -**

* * *

In the capital City of Randgriz a city wide alarm blared across the city while the Zerg fleet loomed off in the far distance. Tens of thousands of people rushed to the underground shelter's while Haruka and the twins calmly made their way to the closest shuttle car parking building.

Tatsuki. "Should we not call our own fleet?"

Haruka. "No not right now. Ellen's fleet would just fire at us. Well grab one of those refineries that's floating next to the mine. From what i've read on them they have a lot of raw Ragnite that's purified into its more usable form. If we wait until Ellen's fleet gets its fill and warp away we'll have a short opening to bring in our own fleet and grab one or two of those Refinery platform's."

Entering a tall building the three took a elevator up to the upper floors. On the seventh floor Haruka and the twins quickly jogged to their rented shuttle car. Scanning Haruka's biometrics the shuttle cars engines hummed to life, lifting a few inch's off the parking lots floor.

Haruka. "Hold on."

Pulling on the controls the shuttle spun around backwards aiming out the opening. The shuttle shot out of the building, flying up and around to a level flight path towards the Ragnite mines.

Looking out the window at all the other people both below her on the ground and above in long lanes of flying crafts Mitsuki had a thought. "Are we sure Ellen's fleet won't fire on us?"

Haruka. "If I was in this situation I would be concerned with military forces. Not one civilian craft. But then again maybe they'll think were a trojan horse with a nuke on board."

In the back seat the twins gave each other a worried glance as they flew out of the cities air space.

* * *

**-Ellen-**

Dashing left and jumping Ellen dodged the hail of bullets from the metal Hydralisk. Landing on the wall she leaped off as the blazing tracer fire followed her. Landing on the opposite side of the tunnel she made one last leap slamming against the Simulant. Both flew and into elevator. Laughing as one of her eyes glowed red Ellen infused more energy into her body and began tearing the Simulant to pieces. Its metal structure resisted the attacks and it backhanded her into the elevator wall.

Ellen. "Oh. Ho ho. Tough aren't we."

Infusing even more power into her body Ellen charged again while the Simulant Hydralisk raised one of its bladed arms. Ellen grabbed the Simulant wrist blades inches from her midsection. She squeezed and twisted her hand crushing and twisting the metal arm.

The glowing eyes of the Simulant processed the situation and changed tactics wrapping its snake like lower body around the target and activating its self destruct. Three seconds passed and a mighty explosion rocked the tunnel.

**-Valkyrur Arms Research Facility Safe Room-**

Assistant 1. "Did that do it. Is it dead?"

Dr Matthews shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. Im not an expert on Zerg biology. But I would find it fascinating to see how Zerg biology could benefit from the integration of Ragnite into their physiology and how it could improve their psionic abilities."

Both the assistants glanced at each other with nervous eyes. On screen the security camera in the tunnel showed the whole elevator had been destroyed and a large 15 foot by 15 foot hole left in its place. The rock glowing red from the heat of the plasma explosion. Dr Matthew typed a command in and the screen changed to the bottom of the elevator shaft. The doors at the bottom of the elevator shaft opened allowing a direct view as the dust cleared. Leaning closer Dr Matthew zoomed in to see the Brood queen was still alive and in one piece more or less.

Dr Matthew. "Well... shit!"

**-Ellen-**

Lying in a fetal position Ellen winced in pain. Her body creaking and popping from the broken bones and melted armor plating. "Fuck!"

Infusing her self with even more psionic power from her swarm her body glowed slightly and her regeneration accelerated. In just ten seconds most of her wounds were healed and she stood up.

Ellen. "Uh! Well thats was unexpectedly powerful. Note to self. Avoid self destructing Simulants from now on."

Climbing out of the shaft Ellen started down the long white washed hallway of smooth metal.

"If I was a betting man where..."

Interrupting her sentence the far half of the hallway rotated away replaced by a rotating wall that spun around until another replaced it. The walls of the new hallway opened and a army of Simulant Zergling and Hydralisk filled the corridor all of them aiming at her.

"Does this place shift its structure around like some kind of maze. Interesting security system?. Whatever I like challenges anyway."

Gun barrels spun and rockets launched, filling the end of the corridor with tracer fire and explosions. Leaping up and over the weapons fire Ellen charged her claws with energy making them glow brightly. She landed cleaving a metal Zergling in two. Jabbing upwards she impaled the Simulant Hydralisk to her left up through the head. Pulling out she spin kicked knocking another Hydralisk off its aim. Landing on her feet she tore into its chest ripping its power lines apart. Its lights blinked off as its systems lost power, its body fell onto the floor like a limp paper weight.

Continuing her rampage Ellen ripped and tore her way through the corridor leaving a trail of trashed metal husks in her wake.

*Boom*

Blasting the doors off their hinges Ellen entered the next room. Looking around she saw nothing but a lab full of transparent isolation rooms, each with machines and robotic arms conducting experiments on Ragnite of differing sizes and states from liquid to gas. Walking through the room Ellen observed the Isolated rooms and the automated experiments being conducted in them.

"Interesting?"

Walking through the room Ellen came upon a large storage container of pure Ragnite crystals. Placing one hand on the container she felt the energy they emited like a buzz radiating through the container.

Charging up her arm again she punched her way into the container and ripped out a baseball sized chunk of pur Ragnite. Examining it she licked her lips and brought it up to her mouth. Just when she was about to bit into it a door across the room opened up and a pack of four Simulant Hunter-killers walked inside. The isolation rooms retracted into the floor leaving the room a wide open space with the exception to the storage containers behind Ellen.

"More of these guys? Why can't you sent me some of those Spartans. I'ed love to spare with some of them."

The four Simulant Hunter-killers got into formation, two staying back and two charging at Ellen. The two in front split up taking to the walls while the other two fired their twin Gauss cannons. Just as the two staying still aimed at her Ellen dodge rolled away. Two streams off wispy lines shot into the containers behind Ellen sending dabri flying. The semi-auto firing gauss cannons continued shooting while Ellen dodged quick as the wind, leaping off the walls and staying on the move. Charging up two psi-orbs Ellen attacked the closest Simulant. It brought up its arms blocking most of the damage and continued charging at her.

"As expected. plan-B then."

Ellen spin jumped to the left evading two gauss shots that slammed into the floor. The maneuver positioned Her so the Hunter Killer was now between her and the other two keeping them from firing at her. Concentrating she compressing her remaining psi-orb into a small pea sized ball and launched it.

Again the Simulant Hunter-killer blocked but the compressed ball of energy managed to pass in between the triple blades of each arm and penetrate into the torso with its compressed form. *Boom* The Simulant exploded from within leaving its lower body to fall to the floor.

_"Sweet!"_ Ellen thought.

While the remaining Simulants processed the sudden change in the situation Ellen took the initiative forming two more compressed Psi-orbs and launched them at the two Simulants in the back. Just as they moved the compressed psi-orbs slammed into ones torso destroying it while the other was struck in the rear lower body. The destruction of its rear lower body left the Simulant immobile but still able to fight at a distance.

The remaining Sim-Hunter-killer fired at Ellen blowing through one wing and severing her right arm just below the elbow.

Grunting in pain but baring it Ellen leaped into the air creating a over sized psi-orb released it in a unstable state. The closest sim-Hunter-killer fired at the orb and it detonated in a shock wave. Knocked back on to its rear legs the Sim-Hunter-killer stabilised itself and quickly took aim again only for a small blue orb to slam into it's chest. *Boom*

Turning to the last Sim-Hunter-killer Ellen focused on the angle of its barrels as she actively leaped about the room. Jumping into the air she evaded a shot from one gauss cannons only to get hit in the shoulder with the second. As she fell Ellen launched one final compressed psi-orb striking just below the Simulant. The blast knocked it onto its side against the wall.

Ellen stood back up taking a glance at the fist sized hole in her shoulder and her limp arm hanging by a little strip of meat and some bone.

"These new Simulant's are really a pain. Upgraded armor and AI that can match a Brood queen. And bullets reinforced with psi-plating."

Sighing Ellen focused on the horn on her forehead creating another compressed psi-orb and fired. The satisfying explosion silhouetted Ellen as she turned back to her severed forearm. Concentrating and infusing more of her swarms psionic energy into her body the wounds quickly healed except for the lost forearm. Intentionally leaving it as is She grabbed the lost appendage off the floor placing it on the stump. The two halves resealed and reconnected as if never separated.

Ellen turned around, towards the door the sim-Hunter-killers came from. "Now where are those Valkyrur Arms?"

* * *

**-Low Earth Orbit-**

**-Light Frigate, Dawns Fury-**

Aliasse's shuttle landed in the aft hanger, the doors closing under her as the grappling arm magnetically attached itself. A walkway extended over to its side. Sliding her door open Aliasse stepped out and made her way across the walkway and down to floor level where a small team of fully armored Spartans were waiting.

"Welcome miss Aliasse. I'm Lieutenant Tarrance and this is my team. Alex, Shawn and Jace." said the man dressed a navy uniform with a Spartans emblem on his left breast pocket.

Aliasse. "A pleasure. But we need to get to Gallia ASAP. Do you have any Sky Swallows around?"

Terrence. "Sure do. Guessing you know all about them considering Neo-Cortex designed them."

Aliasse. "Yeah. Lets get going then. I don't want to waste anymore time."

Terrence. "This way ma'am. Their in the forward starboard hanger."

Aliasse followed Terrence and his team through the ships maze like hallways arriving a tram that went straight through the ship, bow (front) to stern (rear).

As they traveled through the ships tram tunnel Jace had a question. "So you really over three hundred years old?"

Alex jabbed Jace in the ribs. "Cut it out. You know how rude that is!"

Jace. "Just asking."

Alex. "Sorry about him."

Aliasse. "It's fine. And yes i'm over three hundred years old. And still I look this good."

Terrence. "Banter aside. Aliasse do you know what we're in fore?"

Aliasse. "From what I know there's a Brood queen attacking a Ragnite research facility run by the Gallia government. Unofficially tho... its been used to store and research the original Valkyrur Arms. Under my request a few decades ago."

Shawn. "Bet living as long as you do, you have connections all over the place."

Aliasse. "I do. But I rarely call in any favors."

Alex. "So I presume keeping the Valkyrur Arms out of Zerg hands and rescuing the eggheads at the lab are our objectives."

The tram came to a near-silent stop and the door slid open.

Aliasse. "That's correct."

The five of them exited the tram and made their way to the rear of the hangers upper floor. There along the wall were seven large thick cargo containers labeled experimental equipment.

Jace. "Finally get to try these bad boys out."

Terrence. Lets get them out and make sure to give them a full system check.

Each of them chose a container pressing the open button. Each container automatically opened and a large flat arrow shaped craft slid out on rails. Each of the Swallows looked like a black wedge shaped craft with a armored canopy and two engine pods in back.

Alex walked up to hers and pushed a hidden button under a collapsable flap by the canopy. "I hear these things can exit and enter atmo and go for weeks without needing fuel."

Aliasse popped the armored canopy of hers and hopped onto the motor-cycle like seat. "They also have a compartment that can hold one weeks worth of food and have systems to recycle water and waste. They were meant to be used on long range scouting and black ops in enemy territory. You should have seen the prototypes. They were just a mini fusion plant and a rail gun with short wings and boosters attached."

Shawn already in his Swallow closed the cockpit. "So I assume they didn't have atmo entry capability," he said over the radio.

Aliasse. "Nope. But these production models of the Swallow do and they have full stealth capabilities. So as long as we don't go shooting we should be able to get in to the lab without attracting unwanted attention."

One by one the Swallows fusion engines revved up with their antigrav unit's levitating the five craft a few inches off the deck.

"This is Lieutenant Junior grade Terrence Ferguson of Spartan Gray team. Requesting permission to launch from the starboard hanger."

"This is flight control permission granted. Clearing the deck. All personnel on level one launch chamber two must leave launch in progress. I repeat level one, launch chamber two is in use."

As the flight deck was cleared of personnel, one by one the the swallows floated off the upper hanger level gently dropping to the lower launching deck. Each of the Swallows landed on the launch catapults. The two in front offset from the three in back. Human Personnel left the room and the air locks closed creating a vacuum.

Flight control. "Final launch checks complete. You clear to launch Gray team."

Shawn. "Hey doesn't miss Aliasse need a atmo suit.?"

Aliasse. "I'm fine. Were just flying for a short time anyway."

Shrugging Shawn closed his canopy. "Ok then."

The Swallows canopies closed and the hanger doors opened revealing the Earths curvature just out the hanger door. Off in the distance and above was the Zerg shield structure.

Terrence. "This is Gray one launching."

Shawn. "Gray claw 2 launching."

Alex. "Gray claw 3 launching."

Jace. "Gray claw 4 launching."

Aliasse. "Aliasse Irving launching."

In rapid succession the five Swallows rocketed out the hanger propelled by the electromagnetic catapults. Traveling in a slanted line formation through space the five black arrows angled downwards a little. After a few minutes they hit the atmosphere and started leaving a burning trail as they went. After reentering the atmosphere the Swallows slowed to a crawl of the previous speeds and deployed a pair of short wings and fins that stabilized them.

Terrence. "So what's the destination?"

Aliasse. "The labs at this location."

Aliasse sent the team a map of the Ragnite mines with the labs location designated with a large X.

Alex. "Shit. From what I can tell that's right under that one huge ass Leviathan dead ahead."

The team all looked forwards seeing a literal ceiling of Zerg bio-ships over head and a forest of Nydus worms connecting them to the surface like fleshy giant umbilical cords.

Jace. "Crap. Were going to have to avoid hitting those things if we want to remain under the radar."

Terrence. "Everyone go slow and don't hit any of those Nydus worms."

Gray team. "Yes sure."

Flying into the forest of Nydus worms gray team and Aliasse swarved right and left flying inbetween the giant towers of flesh.

* * *

**-Haruka-**

With a pop the door to the refining facility was ripped off its hinges. It dropped with a clatter on the floor.

Tatsuki. "Try to be more quiet!"

Mitsuki. "Sorry."

Haruka followed her two attendants into the mostly automated facility. Long tracks of belts that transported raw and refined ore ran along the lower floor and refining towers loomed over head. Smoke and dust made the inside uncomfortable and obscured eyesight. Haruka and the twins made their way through the facility up to a upper walkway, arriving at a large room with giant open topped cargo containers of refined solid Ragnite ore. Looking over the edge of the walkway railing Haruka stared at the pile of glistening crystals below.

Haruka. "That's the stuff were after."

Her body tingled sensing the psionically reactive mineral. Her mouth salvated at the prospect of acquiring that substance. Hopping over the railing Haruka landed on the pile of blue crystals. Reaching down she grabbing a chunk of Ragnite and brought it up to her mouth. Acid leaked from her lips as she bit into the pure blue crysta. Crunching and chewing Haruka pulverized the chunk of Ragnite with her powerful jaws and digestive acids. Grabbing onto the chunk with both hands she swallowed the crushed bits and took another bite. Above Mitsuki and Tatsuki watched as their lady ate her first chunk of pure Ragnite until it was all gone.

Giving a satisfied smile Haruka felt like something in her was changing as pulsating forces reverberated through her whole body. Her body was integrating the Ragnite into her biological systems from a genetic level up to the cellular level.

Haruka. "Gah! Ahh that... feels odd... and good. Weird. Wouldn't hurt to eat a little more maybe."

Grabbing another chunk of Ragnite Haruka ate and ate filling her stomach with the crushed Ragnite crystals. Then as she was on her fifth chunk Harukas body went limp for a moment as it underwent a change. Dropping into a fetal position Haruka grabbed her sides. Her body started glowing with cracks of radiant energy tracing across her body. Creep tentacles automatically grew from her lower back and expanded covering and absorbing the Ragnite around her.

The twins felt her psionic powers growing and growing at alarming rate.

Tatsuki. "The other Zerg will sense this!"

Mitsuki. "I don't think we should move her. So we better prepare for battle just in case."

* * *

**-Alpha Leviathan- **

**-Nerve center-**

Nysha and Rindol continued monitoring the mining process as hundreds of thousands of tons of raw Ragnite was pulled up into the fleet.

Nysha. "I'm getting reports that multiple Terran fleets have started attacking the core of the sky shield."

Rindol. "We don't have much time until were left exposed to the Terrans orbital cannons... Wait I feel something?"

Directing her focus Rindol detected a growing psionic signature that was already approaching a Brood queen but now it was even starting to surpass it and was continuing to increase.

Rindol. "There's a growing psionic signature close by. Its... Zerg... but I don't recognise the mental pattern of the individual."

Nysha turned her attention towards it. "I don't know who it is. We should probably send scouts to investigate."

In a hanger a Group of Overlords floated down taking Zerglings and Hydralisk into their ventral sac's. A Phantom joined the last group, and the Overlords took off exiting the hanger opening.

* * *

**-Ellen-**

Blasting a bulkhead door off its hinges, Ellen walking through the smoke. Making her way farther into the facility. Gathering energy she formed three compressed psi-orbs keeping them floating around her left arm at the ready.

Ellen. "Hmm. It seems like i'm getting closer to the Valkyrur arms. Should be just a few walls away in that direction."

Pointing her left arm at the wall Ellen launched the three psi-orbs in rapid succession blowing through wall after wall. The triple explosions left a tunnel connecting three rooms together.

Smirking Ellen walked through the new opening. "Easy peasy."

**-Lab Security room-**

Assistant 1."Dr Matthews she's got a straight path to the Valkyrur Arms isolation room!"

Trying to think up of a way to delay the Brood Queen, Dr Matthews began typing on the controls. "We still have that prototype. If this doesn't stop her then were out of tricks."

Assistant 2. "What are you doing Dr?"

Dr Matthews. "Activating the prototype armor I was making for Aliasse. It's capable of moving on its own thanks to the internal force field's but it's AI is in complete and pretty basic. But it should buy us time at least."

Assistant 1. "So its unfinished. Great."

Typing in the last commands in Dr Matthews looked at a monitor showing a armored suit. It stood up on its own and walked over to a wall.

**-Ellen-**

Stepping through the hole in the wall Ellen entered the chamber holding the Valkyrur Arms being scanned in a isolated chamber.

"There they are." walking up to the window she admired their elegant form and spiral architecture. "Been a long time since I saw you four. The last time was back when I fought that Azrumath guy. Damn that was an intense battle. He was so much more skilled than me. I only won because of the power boost you four gave me."

A wall detonated behind Ellen. She quickly turned around taking a combat stance as a armored suit walked out of the smoke. It had a feminine structure and consisted of a black under suit covered in armored horizontal stripe's of silver metal, covering most of the body. The helmet was angular with sharp corners and red visor on the faceplate.

Ellen. "Ok who are you?"

Without a word the suit aimed its arm at Ellen blasting her with a beam from its palm. Flying back into the window Ellen dropped to her knees bleeding from the shallow hole scared into her chest armor.

Ellen. "*Cough* Not the talkative sort then huh?"

Charging her body in psi-armor Ellen forming two compressed psi-orbs along her inner arm and stood back up. The the suit charged up for another attack. Ellen focused sensing the energy levels in the armor build up. The suit aimed its arm at Ellen again and fired. Simultaneously Ellen brought up her two psi-orbs expanding them, while rotating them in a circle in front of her like a spinning shield.

The beam clashed against the rotating barrier scattering into a dozen thinner ones that cut into the wall and window around Ellen. The attack ended and Ellen lowered the double psi-orbs. The suit didn't do anything but stand there and charge up another attack.

Ellen. "Your just a robot aren't you."

Not answering the suit simple charged with both arms out and palms glowing.

Ellen. "Not this time scrap heap."

Ellen dropped spreading her legs and did a spin kick connecting with the suits mid section. The suit flew back across the room smashing against the far wall by the main door. Standing back up Ellen raised her arm letting the two psi-orbs float around her hand again.

Ellen. "Odd it didn't feel very solid?"

Aiming the psi-orbs at the suit as it tried standing back up, Ellen discharged their energy into twin beams cutting into the suits shoulders. The arms fell off and deflated as if nothing was in them.

Ellen. "I knew it was a robot... err or rather a suit of armor that can be operated by a on board AI? Eh whatever."

The arm-less suit stood up frozen in place as if not knowing what to do next. Taking the initiative Ellen leaped onto it tearing the helmet off. The suit collapsed into a empty husk of armor plating and dark cloth.

"Well that was anticlimactic." said Ellen throwing the helmet away. She turned around walking back to the window separating her from the Valkyrur Arms.

"Now then..." Ellen raised her arm forming another psi-orb discharging its energy into four thin beams; cutting a circle into the window. After the circle was completed Ellen kicked the window out and entered the isolation chamber. She walked up to one of the lances and reached out to grab it. A split second later Ellen instinctively ducked just before a gauss shell zipped passed where her head was a instant ago.

"Freeze!"

Keeping in a low crouch Ellen looked over her shoulder. There in the doorway were four fully armored Spartans and one woman with a glowing suit of blue aura armor covering most of her body

Shawn kept his gauss rifle leveled at the Brood queen while everyone else spread out in to the room keeping their weapons on her. The one exception was Aliasse whose psionic presence Ellen couldn't help but recognize.

Shawn. "One twitch and I blow your head off bitch."

Raising her arms Ellen sighed shaking her head. "Really then... I'm disappointed in your Spartans use of vocabulary. The spartans I knew were... more professional."

Aliasse felt some that the Brood queens voice was somewhat familiar. "Turn around."

Jace. "Oh come on why don't we just blast this bug!"

Alex. "Jace is right. She's right there. Protocol says..."

Terrence. "I know what protocol says; but for this OP were deferring to miss Aliasses command for now."

Jace, Shawn and Alex complained while keeping their aim on Ellen. From her view Ellen could tell that despite their arguing they were keeping their weapons on her and fingers on the triggers.

Aliasse. "I said turn around."

Ellen. "Can I stand up because it's hard to turn around with my legs in a crouch like this?"

The witty banter only made Aliasse feel even more off about this Brood queen. "Stand up slowly. Keep your arms up and away from the lances."

Slowly Ellen stood up and turned around. As she did so she flexed her tail into a ready position directly below one of the shields. Now facing the armored Spartans and Aliasse; Ellen gave them a serious look, scrutinising their equipment and weapons.

Aliasse gave the brood queen a look over from her pointed digitigrade legs to the spiral white horn on her forehead. None of her bodily features fit into the standard Zerg design methodology. But her face. It was covered in scales around the forehead and cheeks but it was clearly Ellens.

Aliasse. "Ellen! Is... that you?"

Ellen. "Yeap. I... uh... went through some changes while away in another universe."

Terrence. "What! Ellen?"

Alex. "Another universe? What the hell are you talking about?"

As they talked Ellen gathered small amounts of energy into a tiny psi-orb along the back of her hands.

Ellen. "Meh. Some guy in fancy armor tried to kill me but I was to OP for him so he used a dimensional warp device of some type and we both got sent flying off into another dimension."

Shawn. "So your telling me that this is THE Ellen who had her horde of monsters kill half the Terran race in the 21st century."

Ellen. "Guilty as charged. You going to cry or go postal on me?"

Shawn fired just as Terrence pushed the gauss rifle out of the way. The shot blasted through Ellen's right forearm demolishing the sensor ring behind her. Looking down at her severed arm Ellen could only laugh to herself. "Hehe... well it's not the first time its been blasted off today now is it."

Aliasse. "Ellen do you want to die here!"

Ellen turned to Aliasse looking her right in the eyes. "Truth be told. I don't really mind. It's... not like I fear death."

Aliasse felt her heart sink at the apathetic tone of Ellen's words and the look in her eyes.

Ellen continued. "But. It would be an inconvenience. I do have planes for the future. So no I don't plan on dying here."

Aliasse finally saw a look of serious defiance in Ellen's eyes as she spoke of wanting to achieve something. Has Ellen been like this since the beginning. Has her only reason for being, for living, been to achieve a goal without the slightest care as to her own life. If so does she even care about others. Knowing that their next meeting may not be for another few hundred years if ever Aliasse wanted to know what Ellen is really after and wants to achieve as the leader of the Zerg Swarm.

Aliasse walked forwards placing herself between Gray team and Ellen. "Ellen."

Ellen saw the serious look in Aliasse's eyes and acted a more respectful. "Yes?"

"After all this time and all this fighting and death... What is it that your after. What is it that you want to achieve?"

Ellen smiled closing her eyes. Then she opened her mind projecting her thoughts into Aliasses mind. Aliasse saw a rush of images trying to make sense of them all. She saw a bearded man standing on the bridge of a starship with a old sheriff's star on his chest. Then a image of a red haired woman in a sleek skin tight suit fighting Protoss. Then the scene shifted to her fighting Zerg. And then the images changed to a scene of a Protoss city resplendent with golden pyramids and towers. The view panned up to the sky as it opened up into a swirling storm of orange lightning and purple mist. From out of the storm came a fleet of Zerg tens of thousnds strong attacking the city. Then the image shifted to to temple complex but it seemed to advanced for a primitive civilization. Then the image changed showing the same area but now the temple was demolished and replaced by a giant Zerg structure with massive root like tentacles and one giant orange glowing eye burning bright orange at the center of the mass of tentacles.

Then everything shifted to a image of a distant ring shaped superstructure floating in space in the orbit of a gas giant. The image changed yet again to a Spartan in green armor talking to a UNSC captain on a ships bridge and a small holo image of a AI avatar beside them. The image changed to a scene of the same spartan fighting a group of alien's in four different locations and then to another scene of him in a underground complex fighting a horde of small bulbous creatures waddling on a mass of the images shifted again to a scene of a Protoss on a ship of some kind crashing into the massive looking Zerg from before.

Everything changed again to a Zerg cocoon in the middle of a hive cluster. The view panned back a bit revealing a massive monster centipede looming over the cocoon as if protecting it. Then the cocoon cracked open and a humanoid Zerg burst out from it. She stood up and Aliasse recognized her face belonging to the same red haired woman from before. Yet again everything changed to what looked like a school of some kind. Many students in casual wear walked inside the impressive structure. Aliasse felt they had as though color theme to them for some reason. Shifting scenes showed four teenage girls, one in black and red, one in a white dress, one in black with cat ears on her head, and one with bright yellow hair and gauntlets. Various scenes shifted around showing them and many other students fighting what looked like black colored creatures with white bone armor. And the final images were of a massive battle over, and on a planet sized eight pointed structure. The last scene showed all the people in all the previous scenes fighting a army of humanoids, bright white and golden with wings.

Aliasse took a few deep breaths as she recovered from the images Ellen showed her.

"Ah! What was all that?"

Ellen giving a serious expression glanced at the Spartan holding the gauss rifle at her head. "The possible future. And events that could shape the galaxy and future. I don't know everything that will happen but if history is a indicator then most if not all of what I showed you will happen. Though... I plan on changing a few things. I may have chosen the path of the monster and you the Hero. But I don't want needless deaths anymore then you do."

Aliasse and the Spartans were taken a bit off guard by Ellen's words. In a split second Ellen simultaneously kicked Aliasse out of the way while shifting her torso horizontal. Her tail grabbed the shield by the handle as a gauss round ripped through the air over her, punching a rather large hole in the wall as Ellen fired the two compressed Psi-orbs at the feet of the Spartans. The detonations knocked them on their asses buying enough time to form a for Ellen to grab the Valkyrur shield and form a bubble shield. The barrier rippled as it blocked the hail of gunfire from Gray team distributed the kinetic force from the attacks across its surface.

Aliasse. "Sorry to cut and run but I know when to bail."

The room shook and shook nearly knocking everyone on their asses as a deep roaring noise bellowed from beyond the walls.

Terrence. "Nydus worm!"

The wall to gray teams right was ripped out of existence by a massive pair of jaws. Ellen reshaped her bubble shield into a wall of hexagons blocking the gun fire as she ran to the waiting mouth of the worm and jumped in. Blue aura beams cut into the worms closing teeth as it pulled away and back down the tunnel it had dug.

Aliasse. "Ellen!"

Aliasse continued shooting aura beams down the tunnel until the worm disappeared.

Terrence walked up to Aliasse. "Ma'am what now?"

Aliasse looked at the remaining two Lances and one shield. "I suppose I'll have to go after her. Gray team you make sure the scientists are all right and then meet me on the surface."

Terrence. "Got it. Let's move Gray team."

The four Spartans ran out the exit and down the hallway. Looking back at the two lances and one remaining shield Aliasse let out a sigh. "Ellen you make me soo... Ah!. I'm going to pound your head into the ground."

Stepping forwards Aliasse took the two Lances in hand and reached out with her aura to grasp the shield. It floated over her back and it and the lances expanded in a flash of energy taking their enlarged combat formes. She turned around noticing the mostly destroyed combat suit. It looked usable despite the state ot was in. Taking a short few minutes to suit up in the sleeveless suit she walked over to the Nydus tunnel.

Aliasse. "Ready or not Ellen hear I come."

Activating the suits antigravity function She hovered a few feet off the ground before shooting down the tunnel. Flying straight, then up Aliasse followed the slowly crumbling tunnel to the surface. Daylight soon flooded her vision as she bust out from underground. Flying up half a mile Aliasse stopped to pulse her aure field quickly finding where Ellen had gone but also sensing a immensely powerful psionic signature close by. Looking to her upper left she spotting a floating refinery. Whatever it was was in there.

Aliasse. "Who?... what this signature. It's way more powerful but its... Harukas? What is she doing here and why is she so much more powerful now?"

As Aliasse floated in the air deciding what to do a Leviathan let out a bellowing shriek. Aliasse turned to the mountain sized bioship sensing Ellen and the valkyrur shield.

"Are you challenging me. Ellen? Well then lets fight."

Jetting through the air Aliasse flew over the alpha Leviathans back. Flying over head it she zeroed in on Ellen on its forward back area. Moving in closer she saw a lone figure standing below her. Dropping down closer she landed in front of Ellen.

Ellen. "It's about time you got here. Feel like dueling."

Aliasse. "You really want to dual me here. I have two lances and the other shield. Unless you have your swarm interfere you..."

Ellen. "Hey i'm not as disarmed as you may think. And as for wanting to dual you here." Ellen waved her arms out. "I just wanted to give my Swarm a go view of our fight."

A warp gate formed beside Ellen. Out came a Evolution master carrying a long red spiral lance covered in Ragnite crystals. It handed the lance to Ellen and left just as quickly.

Aliasse. "What is that thing!"

Ellen swung the large red lance around a few times giving it a gook look. Unlike the Valkyrur Lances this one was organic with dozens of 3 inch Ragnite spines growing out from its surface. The handle was placed inside a ring with Ragnite crystals set into the ring structure. Extending from the rings front was a large triple spiral structure ending in a sharp point with three flat sides and three serrated edges. The rear of the handle was a oval Ragnite crystal.

Ellen. "It's just Zerg a emulation of the Valkyrur Arms. I doubt it's up to the originals power level especially considering it was made in haste just now. But it will be fun to find out how it compares."

With a resolved huff Aliasse steeled herself. "Im taking you in Ellen. I can't let you keep attacking Humanity like this over and over."

Ellen. "That's the spirit." Swinging the emulation Lance back and over her head Ellen aimed it at Aliasse. "Then let's fight. I've always wanted to have a serious fight with you. No holding back this time."

Aliasse took a combat stance. "Fine have it your way."

As the two of them readied for battle a few Overseers floated over head transmitting the fight to the fleet and recording it.

Ellen charged her lance with psionic energy, a thousand tiny lights danced across its surface rapidly gathering at the tip in clustered streams. Aliasse swung her shield around forming a triple layered hexagon barrier. Ellen discharged her lance blasting Aliasse's shield and pushing her back across the Leviathans surface. Crouching as she was pushed back across the ground Aliasse kept her center of gravity and retaliated firing homing beams. Ten beams curved through the air towards Ellen.

Sensing them coming She formed a bubble shield. The weak beams bounced off of or were defused by the shield. Attacking Ellen swung her lance back and jumped extending a ten meter long psionic blade from its surface. Dodge rolling out of the way Aliasse stood back up and counter attacked with a aura boosted kick. Ellen blocked with her Valkyrur shield. But the force knocked her back dozens of meters. She toppled end over end as she landed. Rolling back onto her feet she dug grooves in the ground as the kinetic force kept pushing her back. Just as she got back up a beam flashed at her pushing her across the surface again as she blocked.

As she was pushed across the Leviathans back Ellen formed a giant psi-orb at the tip of her lance and fired it up into the sky. The beam stopped and Ellen landed on her knees. Getting up on one foot she aimed her lance at the flying Orb above taking control of it, and with a downward stroke of her lance, pulled it down at Aliasse.

A small sunburst formed on the Leviathans back. As the smoke cleared Ellen walked closer to the blast crater. Looking around she expanded her senses. Then dashing out from the smoke cloud Aliasse swug at the back of Ellen's head. The attack was blocked by the organic lance.

Ellen. "Not bad. You took advantage of the temporary Psionic static zone that fills a area after a large explosion like that."

Aliasse. "Hmph. Then how did you know which direction I was coming from?"

Ellen shook her head in disappointment. "Tsk tsk. Aliasse im not exactly human Zerg nore Valkyrur anymore. It's your own fault for underestimating me. Don't let your own preconceived notions of my limitations foul you. That includes my senses. By the way you smell nice. Like freshly fallen snow. Were you somewhere cold and snowy?"

Aliasse. "Eh? You can tell that just by my smell? You getting creepy you know that."

Aliasse jumped back shooting a scatter beam that rippled across Ellen's bubble shield. Swinging her lancedown, Ellen turned around thrusting at Aliasse. As the lance tip neared her chest Aliasse's suit glowed and In a flash she dashed around Ellen and struck her from behind.

Ellen stumbled forwards recoiling from the blow. "Eh? That's faster than most psionically boosted speed moves. Well then let's have a test of speed then."

Ellen's body softly glowed as it was infused with psionic energy and In a flash she disappeared. Leaning to the left Aliasse evaded a lightning swift strike chiping a piece of the Leviathans armor off. Aliasse rapidly shifted her body around doudging the storm of blindingly fast strikes that were not even a blur and then counter attacked. Both Aliasse and Ellen's weapons clashed and the two stared into the others eyes. Jumping back and raising their lances both of them fired beams at each other. For a moment the beams clashed before Aliasse's beam won out pushing Ellen's back. Bringing up her shield Ellen was blasted across the landscape slamming into a protruding spike. Blood ran down her lips as Aliasse closed the distance.

Ellen. "Haha. That's more like it. Finally getting serious aren't you."

Without replying Aliasse charged with a flurry if thrusts. Ellen block with her shield but was quickly pushed back again. With her last thrust Aliasse fired a beam blast that again sent Ellen flying. Aliasse charged not giving Ellen any room to breath thrusting to impale her. Swinging her Lance at the perfect moment Ellen deflected Aliasse's attack and kicking her in the gut to stun her and blasted her with a point blank blast of her bio-lance. The beam pushed Aliasse back a bit only to be cut in half by a single strike from one of Aliasse's lances. She looked at Ellen with a feeling of superiority.

Aliasse. "Guess that proves that im tougher fighter with three Valkyrur arms to your one."

Ellen. "Hmph. Guess your right. Sucks for me then."

As they talked Aliasse quickly extended a thin line of aura around behind Ellen's back and grabbed onto her legs. With a tug she pulled Ellen off her feet and slammed her onto the ground.

Ellen. "Oof! Nice one."

Flapping her wings Ellen flew backwards towards Aliasse. She jumped out of the way only to be blasted by a beam from Ellen's lance. Her aura easily blocking the damage. Aliasse recovered but now was looking down the shaft of the Zerg emulation lance.

Ellen. "But you still need to work on your follow through."

Aliasse knocked the lance away and Ellen's tail wrapped around her leg. With a grin Ellen spun around slamming Aliasse on the ground repeatedly before spinning around, throwing her into the air while gathering psi-orbs along her lance. A barrage of 12 psi-orbs slammed against Aliasse. The explosions faded and Aliasse's fell back to the ground landing on her feet with little visible damage.

Aliasse. "Thanks for the Lesson. You've really been putting a lot of power into your attacks. Normally it would take a lot to get passed my aura. But being a Valkyrur you know that don't you. Well... former Valkyrur."

Ellen. "I'm going to regain my powers after this. That's one of the reasons i've came to gather a supply of Ragnite. I'll be a better match for you then. If you hadn't been holding back this hole time you could have easily defeated me by now. Is it because of Alicia and our promise that your holding back."

As if interrupting the dual the heavens parted and a a series of giant golden beams lanced down from above striking multiple Behemoths and Leviathans. A few were killed falling to the ground. But most survived shrieking in pain as they launched a counter attack with their Scourges and Glaives. As streams of living missiles flew upwards Ellen saw the massive shield she had created with the Tamashī no ki crumbling to pieces.

Ellen turned to Aliasse. "Sorry but we don't have anymore time to chit chat."

At Ellen's order the surrounding Behemoths and Leviathans started warping away leaving the Alpha Leviathan alone over the mines.

Ellen. "Aliasse get out of here now I..."

Before she could utter another word Ellen jumped backwards. Landing a few meters away she stood without one of her large upper arms. It fell to the ground still gripping the Valkyrur shield. The shield shifted its size back to its smaller form. Aliasse stood surprised at the being responsible for lopping off Ellen's arm. Floating a few inches off the ground was a winged woman in white body armor that had golden plating at the joints and outer sides and two large pure white armored wings. In her hands were a pair of golden swords.

Aliasse. "Who? who are you."

The angle lick being said nothing. Raising its word to strike Ellen. In a shower of sparks one of the golden blades cut a quarter way through Ellens lance and forced her onto her knees.

Ellen. "Damn! Your strong. You must be one of those Angelon basterds Noobzilla warned me about."

The Angelon attention was piqued. "Noobzilla?"

Ellen felt a presence try forcing its way into her mind. She fought back keeping it out of her mind if only just barely. Agitated the Angelon kicked Ellen sending her flying hundreds of meters. Toppling end over end Ellen rolled on the ground for some meters before stopping. Before she could even get up the Angelon teleported over her and dropped pinning her to the hard armored back of her own Leviathan.

Ellen. "Ah! Get off."

Ellen whipped her tail to strike it off her. With a simple swing of one of her swords the Angelon cut off Ellen's tail and proceeded to stab Ellen in the shoulder. The blade burned like fire coursing through her whole body. The Angelon tried forcing its way into Ellen's mind again but being stubborn and hard headed Ellen was able to hang on for a few extra seconds. A moment later a warpgate opened up. Both Nysha and Rindol charged through.

Nysha. "Get away from our Empress!" Nysha fired a barrage of psi-orbs at the Angelon only for them to be cut out of the air in a rapid flurry of sword cuts.

Flanking the Angelon Rindol blasted the ground right in front of her creating a shockwave knocking her back a few meters. Rindol grabbed Ellen and opened a second warpgate to the core Zerg worlds, throwing her through and closing the gate.

Ellen landed in the evolution chamber where Abastein was continuing his work on samples Ragnite that had been transferred to to him. Along the wall were four of the same Ragnite in fused Creep lances. Looking down at her lance Ellen saw that it was cracked and nearly broken.

Ellen. "Damn. Never thought that I would run into one of those Angelons this soon."

Abastein stopped his work turning to Ellen. "Empress agitated. Purpose of presence here?"

"A new enemy has decided to show themselves." said Ellen throwing her broken lance away and grabbing another two from the wall. "Are these stronger then the first one?"

Abastein. "Negligible improvement. More time required."

"Guess i'll have to go for quantity then. "Ellen turned around to the Evolution master." Abastein. Is new body ready?

Abastein. "Biologically functional. Not matured. Requires more time for full growth cycle."

Ellen. "Good enough."

Ellen grabbed a third lance with her tail and summoned a army of Zerg to help Nysha and Rindol who were fighting the Angelon by themselves.

**-Back at the fight-**

Rindol and Nysha jumped back as the Angelon swung her blades with shill and grace cutting the air itself. Rindol fired a barrage of psi-armor reinforced spines only for them to uselessly bounce off that white armor. Nysha attacked next launching pairs of psi-orbs at a time. But that proved useless as the Angelon simple cut them apart before they even touched her armor.

Angelon. "Useless."

Teleporting, the Angelon sliced both the exoframes arms and head off leaving Rindol without any means of attacking without leaving her armor. Nysha continued attacking pouring more power into her attacks. Forming two overcharged psi-orbs in each hand she charged. The Angelon swung her blade and it and the overcharged psi-orbs connected, but the force knocked Nysha back a few meters.

Nysha. "Good. It didn't cut through." Confident that she can block those swords now Nysha attacked again. But then in a blink she cut the Brood queens legs off.

From a distance away Aliasse watched as the lone Brood Queen fought the armored Angel like being. "What the hell is going on. Ellen called it a... Angelon. But how does she know what it is?"

Aliasse watched as the Angelon was about to kill the Brood Queen when a half dozen warp gates opened around them and a army of Zerg poured through. Hydralisk, Hunter-Killer and Impalers fired a thick barrage that bounced off the white armor. Zerglings charged leaping at the enemy of the swarm only to be cut in a flurry of blade strikes faster than the eye could see. A wall of Banelings rolled into range behind the Zerglings and all at once detonated. But the Angelon seemingly taking no damage from the explosions floated there as the acidic liquids dripping off the armor without doing any damage to it. As the ranged Zerg continued their pointless attacks the Angelon raised her blade up firing a blazing gold beam up into the sky. It traveled a distance then split into a dozen smaller beams, all arching down wards as they multiplied more and more. All the Zerg surrounding her were pierced by the beams, bursting into flames and ash.

Angelon. "Come out Ellen. Unless you want me to kill your servants."

The Angelon pointed her swords at both Nysha and Rindol as they tried putting themselves back together. A warpgate opened up and out came Ellen holding three of the Zerg emulation lances.

Ellen. "Your powerful I give you that. But i'm no pushover myself. And I finally feel like i'm getting back to my old self."

Ellen charged thrusting with one lance and gathering energy with the other two. With a swift parry the Angelon batted the lance away and struck with her second blade. Ellen deflected the strike, counter attacking with her tail lance. Golden blade and psionically charged bio-lance collided producing a shower of sparks.

Ellen. "Didn't cut it this time... This will work."

Batting the golden blade away Ellen attacked with a flurry of swings and thrusts. All evaded by gracefully movements. The Angelon danced around Ellen's attacks even as they increased in speed. But then Ellen clipped the shoulder plate throwing the Angelon off balance for a split second. In that split second a cloaked Predator hidden among the other Zerg corpses fired a psionically overcharged spine into the back of the Angelons unarmored knees.

Angelon. "Gah!"

In the momentary gap in her defense Ellen attacked with a full force flurry of strikes landing blows on the Angelons head, legs, midsection. Knocking the Angelon back Ellen thrust with both of her handheld lances. Regaining some of her Balance the Angelon deflected on lance only for the other to glance off her helmet. Taking the opportunity Ellen discharged all the energy in the lance at point blank range.

Raising one arm Aliasse blocked the sunburst of light and guarded against the explosion. The sound of the blast echoed across the valley. As the light died down Ellen layed on her back some distance from the blast crater. The whole area had been scared buy the blast and Ellen had dark cracked fifth degree burns all across her body. Her right upper arm from the elbow was gone and despite the damage she was still conscious if in excruciating pain.

"Aaah damn damn damn!"

Instinctively sensing their masters need Ellen's swarm transferred their energy into her greatly speeding up her regeneration to a mere minute and a half. As Ellen's body mended itself both Rindol (now outside her exo-armor) and Nysha ran to her side.

Nysha. "Empress are you ok."

"No... Eh but... i'll be fine in.. a minute."

As Ellen's wounds closed and mended themselves the Angelon stood up out of the four foot deep crater at the center of the explosion.

Angelon. "Ah! You! Now I understand why my master desires your death Ellen of the Azure Swarm."

Ellen didn't hear that bit of information seeing as she was too focused on healing her wounds and over a hundred meters away. The Angelon turned to Ellen, Nysha and Rindol her helmet cracked and broken showing half of her face.

_"What! You! Why are you here?" _thought Aliasse shocked at seeing the face behind the armor.

Nysha. "All that; and all we did was break her helmet a little. She's no ordinary opponent."

"You have no idea," Rindol mumbled.

That remark didn't escape Ellen's newly healed ears. Wondering why Rindol said that Ellen grabbed onto the pale white arm of the Brood Queen pulling herself up to Rindols face.

Rindol stiffened as she and Ellen were face to face. "Eh! uh... what?"

Ellen hummed to herself as she thought. "Nothing. For now anyway."

Standing back up Ellen felt the last of her wounds heal including her lost arm. Calling on Abastein a warpgate formed beside Ellen. She reached into it pulling out a new bio-lance. Giving it a few swings Ellen charged all three up and started walking towards the Angelon who was looking furious at the moment.

Angelon. "Now I understand your power Ellen. You can naturally see the flow of fate and destiny and plan ways of beating it. But there are was around that little annoyance. I won't make the same mistake again." The Angelon raised both swords over head charging them with a golden light, flickered slowly like fire, growing more and more in intensity.

Sensing an enormous power build up, Ellen took a defensive stance plunging all three bio-lances into the ground and lowering her center of gravity.

Angelon. "Now DIE for the new world my master will bring!"

In a bright flash a golden beam light struck Ellen pushing her back as it scattered and defused into smaller beams. Ellen struggled to block the force as it pushed her back ever farther even after anchoring herself into the armor of the Leviathan. Ellen gritted her teeth as the lances dug a groove into the ground as she was pushed back ever farther.

"Ellen!" shouted Rindol. quickly whipping around she fired a volley of psi-orbs at the Angelon joined by Nysha. But their attacks seemed to do little to the Angelons shimmering armor.

Ellen's lances groaned and chreaked from the forces applied to them. Even with a boost from the collective power of the Zerg left in system she was losing the battle as the beam burned away the lances little by little.

"Damn." Ellen said as she watched the lances crack and break in front of her. "These Angelon's are no joke... heh. Guess I lose this one." Ellen closed her eyes concentrating while her defense collapsed. Within the Leviathan a warpgate opened leading to a evolution chamber holding a single small cocoon and being filled with Ragnite by Drones.

The lances shattered and the beam struk Ellen's body. In a fraction of a instant her armor vaporized, flesh boiled, eyes evaporated in their sockets, and bones turned to ash. The beam continued cutting a path through the ground leaving nothing but a carved groove through the Leviathans armor and beam lanced through the sky before dissipating.

The Angelon laughed victoriously. "At last she's dead."

Rindol collapsed in pain for some reason leaving Nysha alone and afraid as Ellen's psionic presence in the hive mind was gone. The Leviathan roared quaking as it felt the absence of its master. Then as even Aliasse felt a void where Ellen once was another figure showed themselves.

"You must be the traitor." said a voice coming from behind Aliasse.

Aliasse turned to the sight of Haruka covered in a black armor with glowing Ragnite crystals fitted here and there. It was more like she was covered in armor made of purified Ragnite leaving only her face exposed. She also sported a pair of bladed wings and a tail growing from right below them. If it wasn't glowing a vibrant blue Aliasse would have sworn it was the same a Brood Queens body type. "Haruka... is... that you?"

"Yes." Haruka replied. She walked towards Nysha and Rindol who was starting to flicker in and out as if a hologram. "Nysha. Take her away from here. I'll handle the Angelon."

Looking at the New comer Nysha felt a sense of rage and at the same time calmness. She wanted to charge the Angelon but her experience told that it would be futile. And the oppressive psionic presence emanating from Haruka was like standing at the bottom of the ocean. "Eh ok. We'll retreat."

Nysha and Rindol left through a warpgate. Leaving Aliasse to witness the exchange between the Angelon and Haruka.

Angelon. "Who are you? You look like Ellen. But your not?"

Haruka walked calmly towards the Angelon. "Ellen's not dead despite losing her material body. I'm not her but im a version of her from another dimension."

Angelon. "Bah! That means your one of Psyons pawns. What business do you have here? Obviously it's not to protect your counterpart here."

Haruka gave a short laugh. "Your not too bright are you. Do you really think something as trivial as losing her body would stop Ellen Empress of the swarm."

The Angelon sneered at the thought of failing to fulfill her task. "Your just trying to by time for the Zerg to escape. I can feel them warping away."

In space over Earth Navash, Zavara and the rest felt the loss of their Empress and as per protocol they warped out of the system returning to the core Swarm worlds.

Angelon. "Their gone. No matter the Slug and those too weaklings are still here on the flagship of the dead empress. I'll..."

Haruka stepped in front of the Angelon. "Your not doing that."

Angelon. "If your a servant of that heathen god Psyon then you know that we are forbidden from interfering with each other. "

Haruka smirked. "Yes I know. We can only manipulate others right. Like what your doing her on Earth right."

The Angelon narrowed her one visible eye in contempt. "And what do you know of what i'm doing!"

Haruka teleported over to the Valkyrur shield and Ellen's severed arm picking both up. "Just that you will fail. And that Ellen will beat you the next time you two fight."

The Angelon seemingly frustrated tightened her grip on her blades. "Ellen's dead! I felt her soul cease to be along with her mutated body."

The Leviathan shook as it opened a warp gate and started to fly through it. Haruka teleported over to Aliasse, then the Angelon grabbing both with a powerful Aura and teleported to the nearby floating platform. The three watched as the Leviathan warped away.

Angelon."Unhand me!"

Haruka dropped the Angelon and Aliasse. "I'll be going now. Oh and one last thing Aliasse."

Aliasse who was still a little confused as to the rapidly changing events just gave Haruka her full attention. "Yes."

"Next time. Don't hesitate. I know you want to protect people. But in the future. Your going to have to choose a side." Haruka walked away, joined by both Tatsuki and Mitsuki. Holding her hand up Haruka opened a massive warpgate over head. It was large enough to swallow the whole floating platform. Both Aliasse and the Angelon stood in awe of Harukas power as a series of Nydus worms exited the portal and started grasping the edges of the floating refinery.

Haruka. "I suggest you two leave unless you want to join me."

Grunting in hostility the Angelon flew away shortly joined by Aliasse. The Angelon flew up into the atmosphere while Aliasse stopped once off the floating platform. From her position she could see dozens of skyscraper sized Nydus worms grasping on to the platform and pulling it into the warpgate. Moments later the warpgate closed leaving Aliasse all alone and one Valkyrur shield short.

Aliasse. "Dament! I forgot about the shield. Don't know if I could have taken it from Haruka anyway." Reorienting herself Aliasse flew back to the lab where spartan Gray team and Dr Matthew were no doubt waiting.

* * *

**-A few days later-**

A older man stood in a office at the top floor of a skyscraper overlooking a city. The phone rang and a hologram of a general blinked on behind him.

"I take it the operation failed then." said the man.

The generals hologram flinched a bit. "Yes. Miss Aliasse reported that she tried to recover the shield but failed. I take it you have read the report mister president."

President Oliver turned around placing his hand on a file folder on his desk. "Yes. Front to back. I truly respect miss Aliasse for all her contributions to Humanity. But."

The hologram of the general raised a eyebrow. "But you think it's time to end her special privileges."

President Oliver nodded. "Yes. It's high time she focused on her job as CEO of NeoCortex. She does better there then galavanting onto the battlefield whenever the Zerg show up."

The general shifted nervously. "Perhaps your right sir. I'll start by revoking her military authority. It should be done in just a few days."

"Good," said president Oliver.

The generals hologram blinked off leaving the president alone in his office. He looked down at the file folder for a moment. Walking back to his seat he touched the surface of his black desk opening a secured private line to the head of ONI.

ONI Commander. "Hello mister president. I take it you made your decision concerning The Valkyrur?"

President Oliver leaned into his chair. "Yes. I'm revoking her military privileges."

ONI Commander. "You made the right choice. She was a random variable from a bygone era. Her... influence will only stymie humanities progress into the future."

President Oliver. "Though I agree with your objective I highly disagree with ONIs methods as a whole."

ONI Commander. "Yet you support our organization. We couldn't function without the funds or authority the government allows."

President Oliver. "Be that as it may I still feel that Aliasse has a important role to fill. She's a very strong willed person and has the assets of the NeoCortex megacorp."

ONI Commander. "You may be right. But we can't get sentimental. The project concerning our expansion onto the galaxy is proceeding on schedule is it not?"

President Oliver. "Yes it is. In a few decades we should be able to pinpoint the location of the Protoss empire. Though I highly doubt it will be smart to.. upset them."

ONI Commander . "But their technology and a alliance with them will aide in our survival as a species."

President Oliver. "Still the galaxy is a enormous place. Even with current generation Slipspace drives were limited in the speed we can travel."

ONI Commander. "Another reason to keep researching the Zerg. From what we know their warpgate method of FTL is instantaneous. Once we find our lost brothers and sisters who left our solar system all those many years ago we can finally become the empire we were meant to be."

President Oliver swiveled his chair around to look out at the setting sun. "Perhaps. Or it could be a new era of conflict that we're not ready for."

* * *

**-Aliasse and Selvaries shared Apartment-**

Aliasse rested in her bed. Exhausted after staying up all night talking with the division leaders from across the outer colonies and Reach. After getting her authority and privileges revoked by the president himself she felt quit depressed. But her mind won't stop thinking about the identity of the Angelon. A ding signaled someone was at her door.

"Aliasse. You wanted to talk," said Selvaria through the intercom.

Aliasse sat up. "Selvaria. Come in."

Selvaria opened the door taking a few steps inside. "Yes."

Taking a stern expression Aliasse stared at Selvaria. "Selvaria... who are you really?"

Taking on a stoic expression Selvaria crossed her arms. "Im Selvaria. A Valkyrur and the forsaken daughter of the scourge of the galaxy. And... the servant of the one true god."

Aliasse stiffened clenching her hands. "So your not denying that your the Angelon from before."

Selvaria. "No. I am the Angelon that slayed the swarm empress."

Aliasse. "But... that's a paradox. If your really Ellen's daughter from the future then if she really is dead how can you continue to exist?"

Selvaria scoffed. "Hah. I continue to exist by the power of my master and god, Who took me in after... mother abandoned me. And left me to die alone on a dead world."

Aliasse. "Why would Ellen do that?"

Selvaria. "I don't know or care. But after surviving for a whole year alone my master came and rescued me. He gave me purpose and a family that actually cared for me. And he gave me power. Power that even surpasses the Valkyrur."

Aliasse scoffed. "Ellen wasn't a Valkyrur when you fought her. Even I could have easily defeated her during that fight."

Selvaria gave Aliasse a stern glare. "If that were true why did you go easy on here?"

Aliasse. "I..."

Selvaria. "It's obvious to me that you still think of her as a friend. Just because you two spent a few years together as Azrumaths prisoners."

Aliasse gave Selvaria a inquisitive look. "I don't remember telling you about that. How do you know what happened back then?"

Smirking Selvaria turned around. "Again my god told me everything about you two before he sent me here."

Aliasse. "If your were sent here by that... god of yours or whatever then why were you the prisoner of that gang leader?"

Selvaria. "That was all planned by my lord. He knew that you would be there and had me sent to the proper time and place."

Aliasse thinking deeply on everything looked down a moment before looking Selvaria in the eyes. "Then... everything you ever told me.. was a lie."

Selvaria. "A necessary lie. If you and that clone of mother knew the truth you would have never let me have access to so much resources. The G Zero project wouldn't have been a success other-wise."

Aliasse. "And what about Justin, Rachel and Hibiki. Are they just pawns you lying to as well?"

Selvaria. "Hibiki is a valued friend and a hard worker whom in creating the weapons we will use to cleanse the galaxy of the unworthy."

Not believing the words coming from Selvaries mouth Aliasse turned took a few steps back and forth then sitting down on the edge of her bead. "You sound like a fanatic from some cult. And just who are the unworthy then?"

Selvaria. "Only those who worship false gods like the Forerunners, or any other thing that would take the people's loyalty from my lord."

Aliasse. "So your going to use religion to bring the whole galaxy under your masters heel. And let me guess whom-ever refuses gets cleansed in a righteous crusade?"

Selvaria. "My lord is truly kind and loving to all. And will bring true peace to the galaxy, no the universe and beyond. Anyone who refuses THAT is a fool or a warmonger who thirst only for conflict and death!"

Aliasse. "Your talking about your mother aren't you."

Selvaria remained stoic. "My... mother. Only gave birth to me. And abandoned me when I didn't live up to her expectations. My new life is much more fulfilling now then before. Now then Aliasse. Now that you know all about me what are you going to do. Join me in changing the world. Or try and resist the inevitable."

Aliasse took in a deep breath manifesting her aura as a flickering flame around her body. But then calmly let her aura reseed back into her body. "Listen Selvaria. I'm not going to join you." Selvaria tensed up as if ready to fight her mentor. "But i'm not going to stop you either."

Selvaria. "What?."

Aliasse. "We could fight here and now. But it would be pointless. And it would only get other people killed. Including Justin, Rachel and Hibiki. Let alone the other people living here on the station. So here's what i'm going to do. I'm going to keep doing what I can to help Tarrens survive and thrive. And hope Harukas words were true."

Selvaria laughed. "Who that random person claiming to be a different version of mother from another universe. That attack I hit Ellen with could destroy a soul. And even if it was possible to survive that why would you care about Her. She's responsible for killing billions of people."

Aliasse gave a soft smile. "Hmph. Yeah your right. For all the things she's done I should hate Ellen. But those two years I spent with her. And Alicia allowed me to understand her. She's hard on herself and others and yes she's murdered billions of people. But. She's also motivated humanity to push into the stare's when they had given up on space exploration. And stopped Azrumath from succeeding in his plan to free his master whom I can only assume is the same person as you so called god. And. Despite her actions. I believe she genuinely cares for the betterment of all races. If in her own way. And. I believe she's alive somewhere out there."

Selvaria stared at Aliasse with a malicious expression. "So you trust a murder over me. Just because you spent a few years locked up with her. What about me then. You've spent far more time fighting and training with me then her!"

Aliasse. "And you said it yourself. You lied to and manipulated me. Despite all that she's done that's the one thing Ellen's never ever done to me. She's the Empress of the Zerg swarm and a mass murder yes. But a liar isn't one of them. She's always been true to herself."

Selvaria scoffed laughing to herself. "So... what next?"

Aliasse. sighed looking around her room. "Now... I guess we're done. I'll be moving out tomorrow. Although. I'd like to think that you and Ellen could reconcile some day."

Selvaria turned around to leave stopping at the doorway. "Maybe if she was a better mother... None of this would have happened."

Watching the door close Aliasse sat back down on her bead. "Ellen don't make me a liar. And dont be dead."

* * *

**-Zerg Core World-**

In a star system at the edge of the galaxy a swarm of tens of thousands of Zerg Behemoths and Leviathans orbited over a planet. Slightly larger than Earth with its own moon. But the surface of that world was covered by a carpet of purple and gray Creep. The view zoomed in showing a vast ocean that covered half the planet breaking the worlds color scheme between ocean blue and Creep purple and gray.

Zooming in again the view showed a massive structure covering the northern continent. It was a series of concentric circles that connected and joined together in a network of massive Hive clusters stretching from ocean to ocean.

Zooming in on the core of that network a mountain sized dome larger than Mt Everest loomed over a vast plain of domes and long half dome mountains stretching for as far as the eye could see. The view dive into the massive dome going deeper and deeper into the belly of the beast until coming to a chamber filled with brood queens. Among them was Izsha, Zavara, Navash, Kilysa, Rindol who was back in her exofram and Nysha.

Izsha. "Despite the loss of a few Behemoths and a Leviathan the operation was a success. The amount of Ragnite recovered should be more then enough to aid in our evolution to the next level."

Zavara. "But what of our Empress! We all felt her disappear from the Hivemind?"

Without anyone else saying or intentionally projecting anything Izsha could fell the trepidation and agitation among the brood queens. "That is true. Our Empress may have lost her material form and been purged from the hivemind. But she is not dead I can assure you. In fact Abastein is currently seeing to the Empress right now."

Nysha. "How can you say that. You weren't there. You didn't feel her presence ripped from the hivemind."

Rindol looked quit lethargic even in her exoframe. "No. Shes alive. But in a... diffreant form."

Navash. "Then where is she?"

Zavara. "Izsha if this is just a ploy to gain power yourself then I'll rip your limbs off myself and prob your mind as forcefully as I can to learn the truth!"

Izsha. "Calm yourselves. Im telling you the truth. But for the time being the Empress has a mission of her own to accomplish."

* * *

**-Secret Evolution Chamber, 5 miles underground-**

In a cave with a tall ceiling, covered in Ragnite crystals and containers of liquid biomass Abastein worked fervently on the cocoon standing before him. It pulsated a bright blue bioluminescence rising and lowering in intensity as biomass and liquid Ragnite. Time moved on hour by hour and day by day until the cocoon doubled in size and burst. A mix of Blue liquids and green biomass flowed out from the cocoon and the occupant fell out onto their knees. Covered in ooze and naked the teen stood up her Heterochromic eyes faintly glowing blue and red.

Abasten. "Empress restored. Body perfect reproduction of original Valkyrur essence."

The teen looked around testing her eyes and flexing her hands. "Hmm. Abastein. Good work. Now you know what needs to be done."

Bowing the Slug creature moved closer. "Understood. Empress."

Without saying anything more Abastein raised his needle like appendage, thrusting it through the teens chest. Blood leaked from the open wound but the teens eyes only glowed all the brighter. In a flash of power that knocked Abastein back some meters the teen started floating off the ground as a solid aura enveloped her. Abastein picked himself up as the aura died down and the teen dropped to the ground.

"Aaaa. that hurt like hell. Well time to test my new body. Abastein call a Overlord."

Bowing Abastein obayed. A moment later a warpgate opened in mid air and a Overlord floated into view.

"Now then time to see if I still have that red aura."

Focusing on her darker nature and more violent side the teen produced a large red clawed hand over her own. Her red eye glowed brighter as the blood red transparent appendage hungered. The Overlord looked down at the teen lowering its hight. The teen then grasped onto Overlord by and started absorbing its psionic essence. Screaming in pain ehe Overlord resisted floating up higher but the teen just held on with her red aure claw as the beast thrashed about in the air. Also feeling the Creatures pain Abastein clenched his arms around his body as the sensation of having liquid fire injected into his mind overwhelmed him. After a few moments the process was completed and the Overlord fell out of the air dead and the teen was enveloped in a pure white cocoon of light. Hours later the white cocoon was absorbed into the teens body.

She regained consciousness quickly and turned to Abastein. **"Can you hear me Abastein?" **She projected telepathically.

Looking over at the teen Abastein once again felt the presence of his Empresses. "Yes my Empress. You are restored to you for more power."

Ellen flexed her mental power connecting to all the Zerg in the system. Their collective of over a hundred billion minds were in a state of agitation and they nearly overwhelmed her but soon she adapted and calmed them.

Ellen gave a sigh of relief. "Aaa. Now i'm back to my old self. It's a good thing I had you keep a perfect sample of my original Essence as a Valkyrur. Other wise this body wouldn't be a perfect match to my old one."

Abastein. "Pleased Empress is restored. Pleased my skill has improved and evolved. Pleased I did not fail."

Ellen. "You did well Abastein. But enough of all that. I got a mission to get to. Its the whole reason I went through the trouble of getting the Ragnite so I could restore my Valkyrur body. Im just glad that I was able to transfer my soul to the new body even though it wasn't awoken yet. Implanting those parasites was my saving grace. Glad i'm a little paranoid about that kind of stuff. I'll be going. Tell the others that I'll be back soon."

Abastein. "Understood Empress."

Ellen still naked walked to a nearby chamber and awoke a sleeping Praetorian armor symbiote. It was a little big on her but it shifted its structure to fit. Leaving the chamber she traveled to a Nydus hub. Taking the living transport to a restricted chamber that only she could open Ellen found herself in a massive chamber ten miles wide with a three mile high dome over head. The dome had a spider web like network of Creep holding a multi mile long silver ship over head and upside down. Oval in shape with a large jet black flat portal extending from the tower part at the rear section.

Ellen. "Now then time to get that pervert Noobzilla."

Ellen materialized her aure into a pair of aura wings extending from her arms and tail feathers from her lower back. Taking to the air she flew across the domes valley making her way up to the ship.

Ellen. "Hehe! This brings back memories from when I first awoken as a Valkyrur."

Within the ship she used her aura to cling to the floor as she walked through the empty halls. Arriving at the main engine room she typed in commands into the main control console. The large sphere of blue crystal that was the ships main engine illuminated the chamber pulsating with energy and making the crystals pointing from the wall shimmer with power. In the light Ellen could make out a set of dragon armor and a glowing great sword laying on the ceiling.

Ellen. "Ok the portal should be open. Can't believe this is going to take me back in time. This whole Fractal-verse thing is a bit heavy."

Returning to the outside Ellen found the black portal had expanded and was now cutting tinto the walls of the dome and was bright white. "Well here I go. Hope the coordinates are correct. Geronimooo"

Ellen fell into the white portal and dissippiered.

* * *

**-Time Date, The past from Ellen's perspective-**

**-Location, Inside Nirvana lower Beta section engine room-**

Falling through a white portal Ellen slid across the floor. Ellen quickly stood up to see that she was in the same engine room she was in just a few minutes before.

"It's about damn time you got back! "Ellen turned around to the sight of Noobzilla in his Black Dragon armor and holding his Moonlight greatsword.

The whole chamber shook from an explosion knocking the two back against the wall and there was a great groning of metal reverberating through the walls.

Ellen. "I don't think we have time for witty banter. I take it the others are still holding HIM off in the Gamma (Core) section of the ship."

Noobzilla pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the console. "Yeah. Now let's get that portal up and running again so you can get back."

Ellen. "But I just got back. I thought were were going to counter attack with my Valkyrur powers?"

Noobzilla. "Nope that not the plan."

Ellen. "Then what is the plan then?"

Noobzilla entered one final sequence of commands into the console and turned to Ellen. "You going to eat me."

"What?!"

Noobzilla. "It's for the future and to protect you."

Ellen sighed rolling her eyes. "Ugh. Don't tell me this is one of those I know the future but I can't tell you because of spoilers bullshit."

Noobzilla shrugged. "Yeah actually it is."

Ellen stared daggers at Noobzilla. "Ok... how am I going to eat you again?"

The ship shook again as a unworldly scream echoed through the walls and their bodies.

Noobzilla. "That must have been Priscilla using her Life Hunt on HIM. As for your question Ellen just use your soul eating red aura on me."

Ellen. "Are.. are you sure. I'll eat your soul."

Noobzilla. "That's kind-of the point. At a certain point in time me being inside you will save you. That all I can say for now. Oh and press this button after you done. It will open the portal back to the proper time and place for you."

Ellen formed her red aura claw, bringing it up to a striking position. "You sure. Really really sure?"

Noobzilla. "Just do it!"

Shaking her head Ellen swung her aura claw. It passed through Noobzillas body with out leaving a scratch on his armor. But the armor and sword fell clattering to the floor empty.

Ellen. "This is fucked up."

Ellen walked up to the console pressing the blinking button and white gateway formed in the air behind her. Ellen ran through the portal leaving the battle to be won another time.

**-Time Date, 10 minutes after Ellen left-**

**-Location, Zerg core world. Nirvana Beta section holding chamber.-**

Ellen fell through the air forming her wings. Gliding to the ground safely she took one last look back up at the Nirvana as the white portal closed back to its black sealed state. "Sigh. I hope he knows what he's doing."

**Chapter End.**

* * *

**Note.** Next up. Starcraft begins. **"Hell, It's about Damn time."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note To readers**

**Just want to explain a few things about some of the characters.**

**Noobzilla****. Hes my in story self insert counterpart. He shows back up later in Brood war but will take a back seat for most of Starcraft. Also there's a very good reason why Psyon chose him and Ellen and Haruka which will be explained much later in the story. And about that one scene with Him as a Demon lord. That's a much later future version of him. At a certain point I'll return to telling his story and why he's like that. But only after I get done with Ellens story. Which is chronologically correct for his timeline.**

**Haruka. ****Shes Ellens counterpart from a alternate version of our plan & normal universe. And she'll be a side character for the starcraft Arc. And yes she'll meet Ellen then. Haruka has the body of a Gen 3 Brood queen and access to all the evolutions and Zerg breeds that Ellen's swarm has. But none of the Valkyrur powers Ellen has. She is a very powerful Brood Queen however. Gen 3 Zerg in Ellens swarm are adapted to use Ragnite to boost their abilities. So that whole story about her starting out in another universe was just her at around half power. Her swarm is the same. Without Ragnite their basicly stuck at gen 2 power levels which is why she stole that Ragnite refinery and ate Ragnite. And explaines how she transformed into that form in the previous chapter. Gen3 Zerg will be perfected by Abastein in the intervening Years between last chapter and next chapter. But their few in number. At least compared to normal Zerg. But there powerful. **

**Ellen****. The main character of the story. If any of you reading haven't figured it out i'm trying to make Ellen the type of person others just hate. If her interaction with Spartan Gray team was any indicator. And her interaction with the Protoss will just exacerbate this. Basically mostly everyone either has a bone to pick with her, or hates her guts. But she's helpful to others and saves certain people, and then they'll owe her. And lets just say certain people who should have died, won't. But... then the end of Brood War happens. (Nervous laugh!) **

**Also there are a few differences between Ellens swarm and the Overminds. For one the Overmind and its Cerebrates are permanently connected to each other which means that the telepathic backlash caused when a Cerebrate dies (for good) causes serious problems like a Brood going mad and hostile to everything including other Zerg. (Sans Zasz and his Garm brood) So its a double edged sword. But the Hive mind of Ellens Swarm has been altered to be more like a internet connection which can be shut off and on with little effects making them resistant to that kind of thing which was one of the main points to Brood Queens and Phantoms.**

**Also since theres a lot of characters in starcraft and im following the Tarren and Zerg parts of the story as is (For The Most Part) but with a few alterations here and there. Ellen her swarm and others will be in the backround. Ellen doesnt want her swarms Essence getting taken by the Overminds swarm. Thats a big no no, so she'll mostly stay in the backround and help Raynor and others indirectly. However Ellen and her swarm will return in full during the Protoss part of the story to deal the final blow to the Overmind. But she may appear here and there before that. I'm trying to give certain characters time in the sun so as to develop them before bringing Ellen back in to the foreground as the MC. **

**I don't know exactly how the story will develop but I do have a game plane going in. The reason I took so long to get to to this point was I because needed to flush out certain WHY'S and HOW'S as to Ellen getting her Valkyrur powers back and how other characters fit into the story. Were finally getting into the meat of the story and it may take a few years to finish. I can drop about 2, to 2 and a half chapters a month. So around 24 chapters a year is about my limit. I do have real world stuff to do besides this. Im not a robot.**

**ALSO to unknown 'Guest' I've read the first few chapters of (The Voyager Remastered). It was interesting and I'll keep reading.**

**[World Data]**

**Ellens dimension is a combination universe, combining the Valkryia Chronicles/ Starcraft/ Halo/ RWBY/ Warhammer 40k. Universes. Most are in a way that allows the characters and places to exist together in one galaxy. However the Warhammer 40k part ONLY consists of the Immaterium which is how the main and final antagonist was created much like the Chaos Gods of the Warhammer universe, which were created by the psychic, mental, and emotional emanations of the self aware races. Only this god like being was created from the emotions of pride and domination that the Forerunners felt when they**** basically**** ruled the galaxy uncontested. And yes that means that back then there was a three way war between the Warp god of pride and domination, The Forerunners and The Flood.**

**When the Halo array was fired it did what it does best wiping the galaxy clean of all higher life forms. The flood was wiped out BUT the Forerunners being the dumb dumbs they were kept some samples on the Halos. And the Halos created the Void that acted as a buffer dimension seperating the Immaterium and our layer of reality. This forced the warp god and his forces back into the Immaterium as they can't exist in our reality without the Immaterium. It's like a fish being shunted into the vacuum of space. However if there was a local rift in reality then that would allow the Immaterium to leak into our reality then like in the Warhammer 40k universe then they could stay in our dimensional layer but only within a local area of the rift. let's say a planets width for a small portal.**

**Also SlipSpace from the Halo lore side of the story and the Void from which the Dark Templar Protoss get their power is the same thing. **

**Amon and Samir duran got to and can exist in our reality because of a mass sacrifice of Tal'darim that temporaially forced a portal to open connecting the two realities. But it was impossible to keep the portal open for long and only the minds of Amon and Samir were able to transfer over while their souls and real bodies remain in the Immaterium. Those mental projections now inhabit temporary bodies made from the flesh and blood of the Tal'darim that were sacrificed. If those bodies are destroyed then like in both Warhammer 40k and Starcraft lore Amon and Samir would just be banished back to the Immaterium. **

**I hope that explaines a few questions any of you had.**

**I don't own the characters other then my own or the worlds and cannon.**

* * *

**-Arc 3 StarCraft-**

**-Chapter 16 Prologue, War Between Giants-**

* * *

**-Galactic Location: Koprulu Sector-**

**-Planet: Protoss Forge World-**

As the view changed the gleaming gold orbital ring over the planet's equator reflected the light showing the flat plane of the mega-structure. It's golden spires extending from the surface to tens of thousands of miles up. The view zoomed in showing a fleet of Protoss carriers and other ships forming a defensive formation around the planet below. A Forge world was a world devoted to industrial manufacturing and or mining. In the golden age of expansion for the Protoss empire they served as the centers of the empire but in the ages of peace and relative stagnation in which the Protoss empire remained isolationist and not interacting with other races much they fell into decline and the facilities on many were themselves dismantled for materials and the world's terraformed to a habitable state if it was not able to harbor life on its own but only if the world originally had any natural habitat before it was converted into a Forge world.

Most notably a forge world was used to build massive mega-structures such as orbital rings or a swarm of solar plates structures orbiting a sun or other space born habitat for Protoss. Most of the time the pieces of the mega-structure would be built in super sized pieces the size of a Terran city block and that piece would them be teleported across the empire to the desired location. And a Forge world could output millions of such pieces a day and still have space and capacity for other projects. The method by which the Protoss constructed their empire was both efficient and vast in scale but for a long time the forge worlds mostly lay unused for the most part.

Their unbelievable manufacturing capacity hardly taped to their full potential. However a few hundred years ago that all changed when the Protoss empire encountered a hostile space born race that even made even their mighty empire shudder in fear. The Zerg. Even though the first encounter between these two races was a small skirmish on a far distant colony at the edge of Protoss space; it was just the open act of a far greater conflict that has lasted ever since. And it has been these Forge worlds that has greatly helped keep the empire one step ahead of the insane reproductive capacity of the Zerg as many of the remaining forge worlds were ordered to begin mass construction of mechanical A.I. armies consisting of dragoons and Interceptors as well as warships and wargear for the warriors of the Templar caste.

On the bridge of one carrier a Templar officer sat in his floating command chair monitoring the traffic of cargo ships and other crafts exiting and entering the network of Stargate's around the planet. Many placed just a few hundred meters off the orbital ring which collected solar energy in vast quantities and transmitted it to the planet to be converted into matter for the construction of everything a forge world builds. Even if the Protoss have powerful fusion power technology and their great psionic matrix which originate's from their home world of Aiur, the sheer scale of a forge world's energy needs would mean that a vast array of power plants would need to be built underground just to fuel the matter forges to say nothing of the strain on Aiur's psionic matrix. It would never be enough to power the construction on such scale on one forge world let alone dozens.

It was vastly more efficient to utilize the local resources of the sun in each system to fuel the construction which was the primary function of the orbital rings. Their continent sized surface area absorbed unbelievably amounts of energy from the radiant sun. So it would be obvious to any enemy attacking such a world to target the orbital rings and leave the planet without the energy it needs to function. That's where the orbital fleets come in.

The High Templar captain was practically board out of his mind. He had been on this assignment for the passed forty standard years and not once has he encountered any Zerg. Back when he was of lower rank Zealot he had the honor to fight on the battlefield with his fellow brothers and sisters of the Templar cast who were the de- facto warriors of the protoss empire. But now after winning so many battles gaining honor through his exploits and serving the empire he has had the position of protector of this forge world placed in his hands along with command of a carrier and its crew.

Looking around He glanced at the hand full of other Templar manning the bridge. Most were male but a few were female. The captains thoughts wandered to his family consisting of his parents and other two brothers. His parents had recently told him in a communication that with his life now somewhat safer maybe it was time for him to started thinking about starting a family of his own.

"Hmm" He groaned thinking it over for the hundredth time.

On the one hand the Protoss population had hit a nose dive ever since the beginning of the war with the Zerg. So much so that the conclave started enacting propaganda stating that the empire needed fresh warriors and people to help stem back the tide of the foul Zerg. The war was going very badly at the beginning but only because of the arrogance and high mindedness of many commanders and warriors that believed in their own invincibility and that of the Protoss empire as a whole. Many... many of these, to coin a term. Zealots. Were killed in the first decades of the war between the Protoss empire and the Zerg swarm. Only after a major colony world fell and devoured by the swarm did the oh so wise Conclave enact serious changes to policy and military strategy such as making the full use of Forge worlds construction capacity among others. Many of which a Templar and Executor of great renown named Tassadar suggested far before the fall of any world in the empire. For a moment the high Templar wished he was under the command of Tassadar. But then again being the protector of a Forge world was in of itself a highly honorable task. If insufferably boring.

"Is there something a matter captain Tinex?" sensing her captains mental expression of boredom a younger female Templar walked up to him.

Looking over at the cew mate Captain Tinex suddenly realized how boring his current position was that a simple hum of thought was enough to bring the attention of another.

Captain Tinex. "I'm fine Talgin. Just bored out of my skull ridges." Tinex thought a moment about weather or not he would want to have a family. Glancing at Tal'gin he shrugged admitting to himself that after four hundred years of service as a Templar he deserves a fleshly distraction or two. But that's begs the question does Tal'gin feel the same.

Standing off his floating chair Tinex stood on his digitigrade legs and took two full steps towards Tal'gin. "Tal'gin if I may can I have a few moments of your time to discuss a serious matter between the two if us?"

Talgin raised a curious eyebrow at the odd request seeing as their both on duty and he's never asked any of the other crew anything the like before.

Talgin. "What for?" She said crossing her arms in mild interest.

Tinex hesitated a moment never having these thought or being in such a situation before. "I.."

Cutting Tinex off the bridge alarm sounded like a constant high pitched shriek. Everyone on the bridge shifted into a serious state taking their stations and typing along the holo-cotroles.

Tinex. "Grr. We'll talk later."

Nodding Tal'gin rushed over to her station to the front left of Tinex's command seat. But instead of sitting down the captain waved his hand mentally commanding his ship through his mental powers and opening a large holo-screen. Looking up at the display Tinex felt exhilaration and anticipated at the coming battle with glee. But looking at the cloud of Zerg bioforms he also growled at their bad timing as if the universe itself was conspiring against him or something.

A crew mate named Yn'an who's station was beside Tal'gin widened his eyes as he read allowed the reason for the alarm. "Confirmed. Zerg warpgate at coordinates 16, 505. It's a class 3 Zerg fleet. Numbers are calculated at 10.8 million bioforms."

On the holo-screen captain Tinex saw the distance between his fleet and the Zerg fleet was 200,000 kilometers and closing. "That's a small fleet." As if to answer the younger and less experienced crew why he knew it was a small fleet he stated. "I've seen fleets ten times that size." Turning his gaze to Tal'gin he asked. "Have the other planetary fleets been alerted?"

Talgin instantly responded. "Yes and their moving into formation to surround the Zerg fleet."

Instead of being happy or greatful Tinex clenched his fist in frustration. "Tell them to remain in position and that's an order." Turning around and taking his command chair Tinex closed his eyes focusing on his ship and fleet. In a fleeting moment he felt the collective might of his fleet of ninety craft surge through his mind and all of his carriers Interceptors launched. Unlike in the game where the Protoss carrier just carried 20 Interceptors in reality they carried 200+. All of said unmanned crafts launched from the carrier's side hangers while the crewed Scouts stayed at the ready just in case.

Tinex eyed the Zerg fleet coming ever closer to his own and then many other warning alarms sounded.

Ynan. "Another two... no five Warp-gates have opened at five different locations across the planets orbit."

Taking a small amount of satisfaction from his previous order to the other fleets to stay in position Tinex was glad that his instincts were correct. If the other fleets had made a miro tactical warp to intercept the first Zerg fleet then they would have let the other Zerg fleets fly right into the planets orbit unopposed.

Tal'gin. "Fleet is at full battle readiness. Shall we engage the Zerg fleet sir?"

Without hesitating captain Tinex replied. "No. We'll hold this position for now and let the Tachyon spires on the orbital rings do as much damage as they can before we launch a counter attack."

As the cloud shaped clusters of Zerg fleets moved closer to the planet thousands of tall towers raised out of the orbital rings. A floating focusing ring atop each hexagon shaped tower consisting of six gold triangular plates rotated up and to the top of each tower angling to the side; the plates closed inwards, aiming at the in coming clouds of flesh and blood targets. The Spires started glowing a blazing orange as the energy from the solar collectors transferred their immense power output into the Tachyon spires and then to their focusing ring. The energy pooled into the focusing ring like a sun and was compressed by it's focusing plates before being released. Thousands of blazing beams cut through thousands of miles of space slicing into the cloud of Zerg threatening the forge world below. A ten million degree plasma beams pierced a behemoth centermass popping it like a balloon. Its bio-mass scattered to the void of space as a cloud of heated goo.

Many Zerg fell as the Protoss weapons fired unopposed vaporizing them with each touch of the Tachyon spires burning light. But in mere seconds a cloud of smaller bio-forms shaped like flat discs with tentacles wiggling at the sides flew at the direction the beams were attacking from taking up a thick multi layered defensive position between the Zerg fleet and its attackers. Each of these creatures were only one/one thousandth the size of a Behemoth but their odd biology and numbers that were in the many millions gave them a purpose that only they could fulfill.

As the beams continued cutting swaths of death into the Zerg fleet their effectiveness dropped as the new cloud of smaller creatures created a multi-layered barrier that blocked most of the Protoss attack's. Five layers were evaporated by each shot from the Tachyon spires only for their beams to weaken and only do minimal damage to the other Zerg in the fleet if any before the hole was filed in again and the next shop blockled. The new Zerg defensive breed the Barnacle was a success and now the Zerg could unleash their full might on the Protoss Forge world.

Tinex eyes widened as ten more swarm clouds appeared in orbit of the forge world. Each moving inexorably closer to its target. Now one would think they would attack the orbital rings where the forge world gets its power from as that's where the defense if strongest but the Zerg have tried that before and for a moment Captain Tinex was hoping that they would attempt such a thing. But much to his grief they ignored the beams cutting into them from the orbital rings and instead headed to the surface. He had seen a fleet ten times the size of this one exhaust itself against another forge worlds orbital rings. Seeing as they are powered by the local sun itself with unlimited power that can power a shield and weapons it would be utterly pointless to attack such a thing. Normally.

Then moments after the new Zerg reinforcements arrived Tinex saw a shift in their behaviour. The clouds of Zerg organisms started changing their formation into a hundred mile long flat plate that blocked out the sun. At least that's what Tinex thought but after a few minutes the swarming mass of organisms formed a ring formation over the orbital rings.

Turning to Talgin Tinex ordered. "Is there any spatial anomalies occurring in that formation?"

Tal'gin's fingers danced across her holo-screen. "It's small but its growing. Rapidly!" she stated with fear in her voice.

Tinex attempted to think of what the Zerg were up to and he did, but to late as the warp gate formed and opened. Appearing out from the spiraling vortex a small planetoid moved ever so slowly.

Tinex. "No! Warn the crew on the orbital rings to evacuate now!"

Talgin and the other comm officers quickly sent the warning. All across the orbital ring hundreds of thousands of Protoss phase smiths warped to the safety of the planet as the zerg planetoid slowly but inexorably drifted closer to the orbital ring pulled along by the power of the Zerg warpgate that ripped it from where-ever it was before. After the rock was flung in the intended direction the Zerg fleets dispersed and once again moved for the forge world.

Tinex. "All fleets deploy Interceptors and Scouts. Prepare for battle!"

His order was sent throughout the fleet's over the planet the collective Protoss forces in orbit launched everything they had at the Zergs attacked. While the smaller flyers of the fleets battled the Planetoid drifted ever closer to the orbital ring and try as they might the thousands of Tachyon Spires spread across its surface only put small dents into the 100 mile wide ball of rock and dirt. For all their advancements and technological and psionic power if something with enough mass was thrown at them even the mighty Protoss first born of the Xel'naga were utterly powerless. Cleansing a planet's surface of all life and turning it into a blasted glass wasteland was one thing. But to destroy a whole planet; even a small one was one such ability even the Protoss considered taboo.

Tinex could do nothing but watch as the seconds turned to minutes and minutes to a hour as the battle over the forge world continued. And then it happened. With a force that couldn't be resisted the planetoid smashed into the orbital rings shield. They flared brightly like nove for half a second before being overwhelmed and with one last burst of light failed. The mass of the planetoid shattered the orbital rings and like nothing happened it continued along its course away from the forge world.

Talgin. "Calculations say that the planetoid will exit the planets gravity well and drift through the system."

That one bit of good news was enough to somewhat raise Tinex's spirit. But then he remembered that the Zerg fleet was heading for the planet. He looked at the shattered orbital ring half broken apart and with countless pieces falling from orbit.

The orbital battle ensued as millions of old generation Mutalisks and Scourges of the OverMinds swarm blitzed the Protoss fleets. Disciplined formations of thousands of Interceptors and Scouts engaged their Zerg counter parts long before they got close to the planet. Firing their Photon blasters and antimatter missiles one after the other. Thousands of Zerg flyers died in the first minutes alone as the Protoss craft were far superior to the bio weapons. But for every one that fell, its flesh scattered to atoms, another hundred took its place. Fresh formations of Mutalisk joined in the fighter battle as the last of the Scourges crossed the distance slamming against the protoss fleets and depleting their shields ever so much.

Supporting the smaller fighters the carriers fired their Photon cannons and Tachyon spires at the largest of the Zerg forces. Behemoths were cut into pieces as the barrage of energy beams and thousands of energy bolts sliced into their armor and flesh. Barnacle's quickly moved into formation around the Behemoths formation blocking most of the attacks and allowing the Zerg forces to close the distance, but one third of the Zerg fleet was still burned by the Protoss weapons before they got within a thousand miles of the Carrier fleets.

Hours passed and the battle took a turn for the worse as groups of small asteroids hidden among the Zerg fleets (far smaller the the planetoid but easily as big as the protoss carriers) were hurled at the Protoss fleets from within the tightly clustered Zerg forces.

Captain Tinex. "Evasive warp."

His fleet synchronized their jump and moments before the asteroids hit, Tinex's fleet made a short tactical warp away a thousand miles behind the Zergs fleet. Quickly turning around his fleet opened fire on the unprotected back of the Zerg fleet. Hundreds of beams cut great swaths of death through the Zerg fleet but it was only one of ten such enemy fleets. Six hours later over half the Zerg fleets were gone and what remained collected into a single fleet. But the majority of the Protoss fleets also had taken heavy losses.

The bridge shook violently as ten Scourges slammed into the unprotected underbelly of the carrier its shields striped away by flocks of Scourges. Tinex groaned in frustration at the seemingly endless swarm. Almost half of the Protoss fleets were taken out by that hidden asteroid trick and the rest were inevitably whittle down by the unending Zerg fleets.

Tinex heard a host of emergency alarms and damage reports coming from both his own ship and from those of his fleet (at least what remained of it.)

Tinex. "This attack was far more thought out then what I first thought." Looking up at the main monitor Tinex thought of a way to even the odds again. Seeing that the Zerg mostly keep a tight formation forming a shield that blocks the majority of the Protoss attacks from effecting the inner parts of their fleet Tinex got a idea. One his crew and fleet might not like.

Tinex. "Prepare to warp to the surface."

Members of his crew looked to the captain as if protesting and wondering what he was thinking. Even in defeat Templars don't retreat or run away. Especially not when their defending an important place like a Forge world.

Tinex. "And prepare to overload the psionic matrix and warp drive of this ship."

Talgin not wanting to lose faith in her captain couldn't help but ask. "Sir with all dew respect what is it your thinking?"

Looking around his bridge at the eyes watching him Tinex stood tall and with confidence. "The Zerg are a cunning lot. So we need to be cunning as well. Their fleets are close together and vulnerable."

The words were practically the opposite of what the battle suggested as the tight formation of the Zerg fleets seemed like an impenetrable shield. But the crew nonetheless keeping faith in themselves and in their captain listioned.

Tinex. "If we self detonate our ships in the center of their fleets it will cripple their forces in one blow. Tell the other fleet commanders and prepare to..." Tinex spoke his next words carefully as the protoss are a proud warrior race and the thought of retreating was all most anetahma to them. "Re-group on the surface. We'll hold the line there until reinforcements can arrive. Talgin call Aiur and request reinforcements. I'll set the ship to self destruct myself."

Nodding Talgin swiftly sent the request before following the set of the bridge crew out to the closest teleport room. "Be careful sir. We still have a conversation to finish later."

Tinex nodded and turned to his task. Using the remaining resources on his ship he constructed 200 replacement Interceptors and launched them creating a small wall like formation of them around his ship. He repeated this process over and over until depleting his ships resources. Even with the Scourges and Mutalisk in their hundreds and thousands they were blown away by a wall of Interceptors all firing at them all at once. Scanning the Zerg fleet Tinex spotted a weak point that he could fly his ship through. Two more smaller Carriers on auto pilot lead the way as they pierced into the Zerg fleet. The two carriers fired their primary weapons the Purifier beam. A weapon that used the ships main engines as a direct power source allowing for far more power and destructive potential.

The purifier beams burned giant tunnel shaped holes out of the Zerg fleet nearly as wide as the two carriers themselves. The remaining Interceptors fired at the walls of the living tunnels keeping them from closing. The two carriers fired their secondary weapons as well to help keep the Zerg from closing in and crushing them on all sides. Quickly and with haste the small strike fleet pierced into the deepest part of the Zerg cloud and stopped. Tinex set the final self destruction system for ten seconds.

The countdown timer blinked on as a A.I. spoke. "Ten seconds until self destruction."

Tinex stood up quickly turning into a blur with his psionic-charge ability.

A.I. "Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two..."

Arriving at the teleporter room Tinex stepped into the closest device. Closing his eyes He was enveloped in a beam of light.

A.I. "ONE"

Opening his eyes Tinex found himself in another teleporter room on the forge worlds surface. And His crew standing before him. "Did it work?"

Talgin. "We were just heading to the Nexus to find out."

Stepping out of the device Tinex lead the way having his crew prepare for the Zerg land fall while He and some of his bridge officers went to the Nexus command room.

Stepping into the Nexus command room they saw a raised platform with a single Protoss watching a large holo-screen showing the Zerg fleet being blasted to pieces from the inside out.

"Two thirds of the remaining Zerg forces have been annihilated. The rest are beginning planet fall!" reported with alarm a Protoss working at their station around the raised platform.

Tinex and his bridge crew stopped standing at attention behind the planets leader who stood at the center of the platform. "Begin firing the anti orbital weapons array and launch all Scouts and Interceptors. Make sure all Dragoons are in formation around the cities. Tinex I Thought you could handle a simple task such as keeping those foul Creatures off our planet."

Tinex. "With all dew respect Judicator Yadris having a small planet crush our main defense line was hardly something I could have accounted for."

Judicator Yadris turned around eyeing Tinex with a air of disdain. "Hmph. On that I concede. But your defense thereafter was lacking. Now we have to hold until Aiur sends reinforcements. I expect you and the rest of the Templars to keep the beasts away from the main production cities. I'll find a position on the ground forces for you."

The massive holo-screen behind Yadris split into eight different screens showing thousands of Zerg drop pods falling from the sky while hundreds of beams from Tachyon spires and bursts from Photon cannons raked their formation destroying many of them but still many more rained down from the remaining Zerg fleets above.

* * *

**-Aiur-**

**-Orbital Rings Fleet Docks-**

**-Super Carrier Gantrithor-**

With in the tranquil and private meditation chamber of the ship's Captain a lone High Templar stood, hands at his sides as he floated over the floor. His mind was at a place of complete tranquility as he meditated. Then a beep from the ship's intercom broke that state of mind.

"Executor. Sorry to interrupt your meditation but a urgent request has come through. A forge world has lost its orbital defense forces and is being assaulted by a fleet of Zerg."

"I'm on my way." the High Templar said as he gently dropped to the floor and teleported directly to the bridge. "Report."

Another Templar with a robotic arm that seamlessly integrated into his armor turned at the arrival of his Executor. "Shall we move the fleet out."

The Executor hummed to himself as he thought. "Not right away. Call in another five fleets. I feel as though well need the extra forces."

The other High Templar bowed his head. "As you command Executor Tassadar."

* * *

**-Protoss Forge World-**

**-Shuttle In transit-**

Tinex sparked a psi-blade and looked deeply into the focused psionic-energy that can vaporize most matter with a touch. Deactivating it he felt the shuttle land and after a moment the bay door lowered. With Talgin and other members of his crew Tinex walked off the shuttle on to the local cities outer defense perimeter. Charred bodies of dozens of Zerg lay in the open plain still smoking. Looking up and to his right He observed the defense structure responsible.

The Photon Cannon was a standard static defense of the Protoss empire. However after the first encounters and major engagements against the Swarm the original Photon cannon was found to be greatly insufficient. This forced a need for Phase smiths to redesign and improve the Photon cannon and in the course of this research the Tachyon Spire was also developed as a middle ground between the Photon cannon and the Purifier beam. The new Photon cannon works much in the same way as the original however seeing as the Zerg use overwhelming numbers to their advantage, a rapid firing defense was needed and so the Photon cannons were given rapid fire capability. But not wanting to stop there some zealous and devoted Phase smiths also gave the defense weapons the ability to change modes into a slow firing beam mode. The Photon cannons consisted of a platform with a orb floating over it. The orb was not a sphere but a ovoid with a cylinder of six clustered barrels pointing out of its front. If viewed from the front the six barrels would look like a pizza cut into six pieces each with a flat tip pointing inward.

This made the new Photon cannons more versatile as they can now be shifted as needed into their rapid fire mode or into the much more powerful beam mode which can penetrate multiple Zerg bio-forms in one shot or shoot down any flying enemies that dare enter into range and was also more effective against armored targets.

Tinex looked down the defensive line of hundreds of Photon cannons and Tachyon Spires placed in front of the cities wall extending for nearly a hundred miles in both directions rigging around the city.

"Captain I have word of the reinforcements from Aiur," Crewman Ynan said approaching.

Talgin. "When will they arrive?"

Ynan hesitated. "Unfortunately they are gathering their forces and will not arrive for several hours. Judicator Yadris has said it is our duty to hold the line here while the main defense forces kept the main entrance of the city from falling."

Talgin narrowed her eyes in contempt for whom ever was wasting time waiting around when they could be engaging the enemy before they even get close to the city. "A mere minute can mean the difference between life and death on the battlefield. I may not fear death but failing my mission would be dishonorable."

Feeling his crew mates anger and understanding her point of view Tinex placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her mind. "Focus Talgin. We have sufficient defenses here and will hold for a time. But how long that will be will be determined by our resolve and a clear mind."

Talgin sighed relaxing her stiff body posture. "You are right captain. Complaining will not help the situation."

Tinex lowered his hand. "I am glad to hear it. But for the time being I am not a captain as I do not have a ship. So let us prepare for the coming battle." Tinex walked to the edge of the raised earthen wall 10 meters over the lower surrounding plain, on which the defense structures rested. "My Templar brothers and sisters today is a good day to fight and a good day to die." A roaring applause erupted from the thousands strong army Zealots arrayed before Tinex. "But let us make our enemy die and rue the day they dared challenge the protoss empire."

Tinex raised a arm sparking his psi-blade. All the warriors followed suit sparking their own blades as they all hungered and roared for the glory of battle. Then as if rising to their challenge the ground started shaking becoming stronger and more violent. Everyone quieted down turning to the empty plains that were left as open ground in just a situation as it allows a better view of the force attacking the city and a better killing ground. Photon cannons and Tachyon Spires hummed to life and started scanning the open plane for none protoss targets. On the far horizon their scanners detected a line of bioforms rapidly approaching.

Tinex stepped down off the raised ground followed by both Ynan and Talgin. The three of them made their way to the front of the army and took the lead position. This would mean they would be the first to meet whatever the Zerg through at them but it was also the position of most honor to be at the head of the battle. And being the highest ranking Templar present it was expected for Tinex to lead the defense. But this was just one small position on the defense of one city of many across the planet.

Tinex narrowed his eyes while off in the distance a dust cloud was kicked up by the trampling feet of a stamped of Zerglings. Their numbers stretched from the left and right horizons as far as the eye could see. Faster and faster they charged seeing the gleaming gold and blue city standing before them. A Metabolic Boost and evolved Adrenal Glands giving them a top speed of 50 miles per hour. This speed allowed the horde to quickly approach the defense walls of the protoss city as the defense's opened fire, vaporizing hundreds of Zerglings in just the first volley.

At their maximum land range on a flat plain the Photon cannons and Tachyon Spires fired on the literal tide of flesh and fangs charging at them. Even with hundreds of them the defense systems could only kill so many Zerg in so much time. The great plane that stretched outwards from the city in all directions for ten miles was just about filled with a ocean of Zerglings rushing at them despite heavy losses. The multiple-barrels of the Photon cannons spun firing encapsulated antimatter spheres only one third the size of the older photon cannons but now it shot them by the thousands which was a great improvement in this situation as the rapid firing turrets mowed down many Zerglings as they swept side to side and focused their fire on Zergling clusters.

Where the photon cannons rapid firing gunned down Zerglings in drove's the Tachyon spires carefully aimed and charged up their systems until unleashing a focused Thermal lances that vaporized a line of a dozen Zerg in one shot. Sometimes the beams would blast at clustered groups while in others situations they would sweep the line of charging zerg making them topple over dead as roasted corpses causing the zerglings behind to stumble upon their bodies slowing the charge of the horde as a whole.

A solid hour passed and the defense systems had held the charging horde at bay keeping them away from the wall of metal and Templar Zealots that served as the final line of defense. Then in a series of teleports hundreds of Dragoons arrived behind the defense network next to the pylons powering the turrets. The quadrapped craft hovered off the ground folding their legs. Now being propelled by their gravity boosters the multiped /hover tanks quickly moved to the front of the Templar forces forming firing lines.

Tinex like the rest of the Templar were not at all angered by their machine units taking kills as there were more than enough to go around even with the ground stretching for many miles littered with the bodies of many tens of thousands of dead Zerg. Two more hours passed and the Dragoons were joined by Scouts who only came buy every so often to bombard the tightest parts of the Zerg forces before flying off to another part of the defense line that surrounded the whole city. Even the dragoons would move up and down along the defense line focusing their attacks at the most dense of the Zerg formations.

Shrieks echoing from the sky signaled the arrival of Mutalisk and Guardians. They started bombarding the defense line with glavis and spore bombardments. Plasma shields flared protecting the Photon cannons and Tachyon spires and even wall sections as they took hits from the new airborne threats. And seeing as those threats were the most threatening the AIs of half the Photon cannons and Tachyon spires changed to targeting them. Beams of blue and blazing orange sliced through the sky cutting the wings and bodies of the flyers as the dragoons remained focused on the dwindling Zergling on the ground.

Tinex and his men knew that with half the defense turrets occupied with the flyers it may be needed that they would finally take to the field. But after a half hour the flyers were all dealt with and no new air reinforcements. Another hour passed with few Zerg attacking after the last Zergling was killed.

Tinex and the others who had fought the Zerg before knew that this was a deceiving respite from the storm. With in minutes of the last Zergling being vaped the ground started shaking as hundreds of moving buildings appeared off in the distance.

"Ultralisk's!" Tinax shouted as the building sized turtle like creatures charged through the tree line.

Hundreds of Ultralisk's and tens of thousands of Hydralisk, Defiliers, and a few hundred Queens who floated meters off the ground arrived. And above them more formations of Mutalisk and Guardians now joined by Devourer's swarmed the skys.

A cloaked Observer watched as the charging army entered the flat plane. In his Nexus command room Judicator Yadris groaned in frustration at the sudden shift in tactics. He looked left and right to two other holo screens showing the same thing at two other points in the defense line that just so happen to have the least defense forces concentrated.

Yadris. "A accursed Zerg." through the Khala that links all Protoss of Aiur the Judicator contacted all Templar forces. "The Zerg are concentrating their main forces in weakest parts of our defense. I'm sending reinforcements. Hold the line!"

Tinex felt somewhat insulted by that remark. But the Judicators words were not as hurtful as knowing the Zerg thought his place on the defense was weak.

The Photon and Tachyon defense turrets focused their fire on the flyers first. Piercing and slicing them out of the air with pure heat. But that left the ground breeds free rain to charge into the ranks of the Zealots and Dragoons on the ground. Tinex slowly and calmly walked forward unafraid of the army of monsters closing in with every second that passed

"There is no Templar that is weak." Tinex shouted telepathically to the army at his back. He picked up speed passing the line of Dragoons as they continued shooting at the Ultralisk and other Zerg. As if hearing his words some Hydralisk started shooting at him. Tinex sensing the spines trajectory he slashed the air with his blades in a dazzling dance of light that cut the very air itself. In mere seconds all sixteen of the bone spines were cut out of the air with none even causing his plasma shield to activate. "For we are Templar!" Tinax raised a arm up to the sky focusing his psionic power and mind forming a psi-lance. With the rod of pure power in hand he looked to the foul beasts that dare tread upon his peoples world and threw it. The Lance of light flew hundreds of meters piercing into the lead Hydralisk and exploded in a flare of light killing a dozen other Zerg. "And we are the First born!"

With those final words All the other Templar Zealot's as Tinex did sending a barrage of hundreds of Psi-lances flying into the charging Zerg lines. The collective detonations of hundreds of Psi-lances killed over a thousand Hydralisk and Defilers and a few queens. But the Ultralisks were only slightly wounded and with a roar that challenged the Templar the Ultralisk raised their bladed arms and swung at the closest Protoss. With perfect timing and coordination through the Khala, the Templar Zealot's leaped and charged out of the way, counter attacking with precise cuts to the great beasts weak points at the back of its legs and joints. Roaring in pain Ultralisk fell to their knees and in their moment of weakness more Zealots lept upon their bodies slashing and piercing vitals. But like with many larger Zerg breeds Ultralisk vital organs are randomly positioned making killing them harder the one would expect.

Roaring in anger of the ants attacking it the Ultralisk called on its swarm allies. Dozens of Zerg Queens appeared over head casting their Ensnaring nets of webbing over a large area. Most Zealots evaded but a few were caught in such a large scale casting of the Queens webs. Wasting no time other Zealots went to free their fellow Templar and others dealt with the Queens with Psi-lances. Screaming as their bodies were pierced the Queens exploded showering the area in smoking meat chunks. A pair of Ultralisk attacked the Zealots still cutting their fellow free from the Queens nets. As a ten meter long bio-blade fell two Zealots were cleaved in two, their plasma shields only able to take so much at once.

Roaring a battle cry for his fallen brothers Tinex charged at the two Ultralisk. Over charging his psi-blades they extended to five meters in length. He fell upon one Ultralisk as it turned at him opening its maw to reach down to bit his head off. Crossing his arms and tucking into a ball Tinex rolled passed the fangs of the beast and coming to a stop he stood up slashing with both psi-blades as he opened his arms. The great beasts head separated from its body and both fell to the bloodstained ground. But with no time to enjoy his victory the second Ultralisk raised its foot and stomped upon Tinex.

But as the beasts leg fell a blur raced passed like lightning. And instead of the Heavy foot crushing Tinex as the Ultralisk had thought, its leg fell off cut above the knee. Roaring in pain and confusion the Ultralisk wobbled on three legs looking down at the bloody stump. The blur raced passed again making bloody gash appeare on the Ultralisks neck. The rest of the creatures body collapsed whit the loos of the head and with no more signals being sent from the brain. Tinex was impressed at the swift felling of the beast. Then the blur stopped next to him.

"It looked like you needed help captain. Hope your not angry about me stealing your kill," Talgin said with a smug look on her face.

Looking to his Second in command Tinex felt even more attracted to her now after seeing what she could do in a real ground battle. "Actually..." Tinex sensed danger grabbing Talgin and rolling away as a dark swarm of tiny parasites blanketed the area they stood moments before. The both of them and two more Zealots called to through the Khala cast Psi-lances at the four Defilers killing them. Tinex turned to Talgin their eyes meeting. "After this to you mind becoming my bond mate?"

For a moment Talgin opened her eyes in surprise but after a fleeting moment she held up a finger. "One moment." In a blur of psionically boosted movement she disappeared dashing 50 meters over to a group of ten Hydralisk and two Queens, in a fraction of a second she diced all of them up into pieces quickly reappearing in front of Tinex. "Yes." she replied.

Twenty meters away a Hydralisk whipped its tail knocking Ynan ten feet back as he focusing his plasma shield over his arms. He looked back over his shoulder to see both his superior Tinex and Talgin nuzzling their face plates. "A little help over here!" he said.

Tinex and Talgin stopped what they were doing and each formed a psi-lance. Both psionic lances flew passed Ynan's head impaling a Hydralisk and a Queen before detonating.

"Better," Ynan said as he rejoined the others in battle.

Tinex looked back to Talgin. "We shall continue this later."

Talgin pulled away from Tinex's hands. "Yes later then."

Both rejoined the battle as a formation of Scouts flew over head launching strafing attacks on clustered formations of Zerg or focusing missile strikes on Ultralisk. After 57 minutes of combat the remaining Photon cannons and Tachyon spires that remained after being bombarded by the Zerg air force refocused on the last 90 Ultralisks. Beams blazed burning through the great beasts armor in moments finishing them off. The remaining Dragoons scattered into a U shaped formation as the last groups of Hydralisk and last 10 Defiler's and Queens were caught in a double flanking attack and cut apart from both sides. Of the roughly 2000 Templar Zealots that began the battle only 1001 of them remained.

Walking along the defense line Ynan passed beaten but never broken squads of Zealots that still stood ready to fight despite their injuries. Such before the war with the Zerg swarm were mostly the cause of training and accidents. Still the Protoss were advanced in their understanding how to heal their own bodies and could easily heal most non fatal wounds. Ynan turned passing a pair of Dragoons standing guard at the ruins of three Photon cannons and a Tachyon spire. Sitting among the ruins were a number of Zealots including Tinex and Talgin. Laying up against a Destroyed Photon cannon Tinex was having his left arm reattached by a mender machine. A type of field medical device that could repair or reattach lost limbs and most injuries.

"Sir no more Zerg have been spotted. That must have been the last of that wave."

Looking up to Ynan Tinex eyes glowed a little brighter. "Good. What about the rest of the defense paremitter?"

Ynan shifted uncomfortably. "Judicator Yadris says that the other two points of that last attack fared a bit better then our location."

Just then a army of Probes floated over head and started repairing the Photon cannons and Tachyon spires while warping away the ones that could not be restored quickly. The burned out remains of Dragoons were also warped away. But as the process of restoring the remaining defense infrastructure yet another wave of Zerg appeared on the horizon.

"Zerg!" a Zealot on lookout yelled.

Talgin turned the mender off and helped Tinex up. They, Ynan and a dozen other Zealots formed up into a squad along with hundreds of others each a dozen strong all along the wall.

The army of Zerg were smaller then before and had no Queens or Defilers. But they still had a mix of a few Ultralisk with Zerglings, and Hydralisk with a few Mutalisk for air cover. They moved faster then before thanks to a layer of Creep that had now reached the edge of the great plain surrounding the city.

Tinex. "Once again into the jaws of war."

Talgin turned to him. "Is that a quote from Fay'or?"

"Del'xen." Tinex answered.

"Ah"

Ynan. Once again into the jaws of war and thou I fight and burn to ashes thin soul will find honor eternal."

Both Tinex and Talgin looked at him. And he glanced at them with a shrug. "That's the whole sentence."

Giving a slight laugh Tinex and Talgin both stood tall and proud with Ynan and the other Templar sparking their psi-blades as the horde charged at them once again. But unlike the previous attacks the Protoss defense was greatly weakened and although the machines can be rebuilt over and over flesh and blood Protoss can not be brought back to life. And their are only so many bodies that can be sent into the grinder. Dust clouds wafted up onto the sky as the wind direction changed covering some of the charging Zerg forces.

Tinex. "That could be a problem. "

Talgin. "A little dust wont stop us."

Tinex. "True."

Closer and closer the Zerg forces got until they were almost in attack range for the Photon cannons and Tachyon spires. But then just as the automated turrets were to fire their targets were destroyed by great beams of light falling from the sky. In mere moments half the remaining Zerg attack force was burned to ashes and dust.

Looking up to the void of space Tinex and his fellow Templar raised their fists high shouting for victory.

* * *

**-Super Carrier Gantrithor in orbit over Forge world- **

"Fire another barrage. Eliminate all the Zerg forces remaining of the surface," Tassadar ordered.

At his command his fleet of 1000 ships fired upon the planet burning away all hive clusters and individual Zerg detected. Although there may be a presence of Zerg deep underground they will be sought out by the ground forces and taken care of. But such intensive searching and cleansing of a planet of the infestation is only possible on worlds of the inner colonies who can devote the time and resources to hunt down every last spore of Zerg influence on a planetary scale. Most other worlds unfortunately require a full bombardment that glasses the planets surface.

Tassadar. "What are the casualties?"

Another templar turned to the Executor. "From the reports." The Templar hesitated. "41,005 Zealots, 5,045 Dragoons, 1,062 Scouts, 401 Carriers and 501 civilian transports and their crew that were caught in the attacks on the orbital ring were lost."

Tassadar closed his eyes in part shame and part respect for the fallen at not being able to come sooner. But he understood that if he had been too hasty and come with too few forces then the losses could have been in the many hundreds of millions as a forge world falling would have far reaching effects on the quarantine parameter that keeps the Swarm contained in the far reaches of the sector and away from other habitable planets and races.

Tassadar looked up to the holo-screen showing the planetoid the Zerg warped in to smash the orbital rings and their defense network. It continued drifting away from the planet. "How long until the orbital ring is repaired."

The other Templar looked at a holo-screen. "From the damage which consists of half the orbital ring the damages will take half a dozen lunar cycles (months) to complete. Faster if other forge worlds send work crews to aide the process."

Tassadar nodded as he thought. "Send word to the three closest Forge worlds to send aid." Tassadar turned around taking a half second to glance at the robotic arm of the young Praetor. Where and how the injury was sustained the young and talented Templar would never say but Tassadar could tell that it was something privet that he shouldn't force. "And Artanis make sure the Judicators of those worlds know that the order comes directly from me."

Artanis nodded respectfully. "Yes Executor." He turned around taking a seat at a communication terminal.

Tassadar turned back around watching the destroyed husks of the Zerg space forces drift about the planets orbit. Then a thought came to him. He turned to another of his bridge crew. "Send a fleet to destroy the planetoid the Zerg sent to smash the orbital ring. Tell them to makes sure to search and cleanse every square mile of the rock. It could be infested."

The Bridge officer looked up at Tassadar with a confirming nod. "Yes Executor."

Minutes later Artanis walked back to Tassadar. "Executor we have received a transmission from the Conclave."

Tassadar gave a somewhat annoyed hum. "Patch them through."

A holo-screen blinked on showing the face of a elder protoss in fine clothing. "Ah Tassadar. I hear you have saved yet another world from falling to the scourge that persists in blighting so many worlds."

Tassadar was stoic. "Elder Zin'dir. What does the Conclave wish of me?"

The elder Zin'dir glanced at Artanis and then back to Tassadar. "Actually it is the both you that I have use of. Praetor Artanis I have use of you here on Aiur. Return within cycle (day). As for you Executor I and the rest of the Conclave wish you to undertake a special mission. Do you know of the Terran race?.

Tassadar. "Yes. They are a minor race that has sent a colanizing group to the edge of the local sector a few hundred solar cycles (years) ago."

Elder Zin'dir. "The conclave wises that you and a small fleet scout their worlds for Zerg infestation. Some of our Observers that watch their development has detected increasing psionic emanations from individuals. This is evidence that their species is evolving to a greater state of psionic power level. This as I know you understand will draw the Zerg to their worlds as they are particularly attracted to such things. If any of their worlds are infested then your are ordered to burn them. Reinforcing the quorinten zone and keeping the blight contained is our great mandate as we being the first born of the Xel'naga are the only ones powerful enough to do so. If we fail then the whole of the galaxy will fall to their vial infestations. Do I make myself clear. Executor."

Tassadar. "What of the Dar'Uhl. Are we not forbidden from interfering in the lesser races."

Eldar Zin'dir. " The great stewardship of the Protoss empire over the other lesser races means that it is our duty to do what is best for them. If that means burning a few worlds to save others then so be it, I will have Artanis depart within the cycle. Am I understood Executor."

Tassadar. "Yes. I understand."

Elder Zin'dir. "Good."

The holoscreen blinked off. Tassadar turned to Artanis. "Well young Praetor since the conclave themselves have summoned you to Aiur you understand what that means don't you?"

Looking up at the Executor who has served as his second mentor for many years the relatively young Artanis nodded with respect and pride in his heart. "Yes. It means im being recognized for my abilities and effort."

Tassadar nodded with pride. "Yes it does. Now go. Im sure You have much to prepare for. And I have a new assignment to complete. We'll meet again in the future. Im sure."

Artanis nodded respectfully. "Yes Executor I will prepare to leave immediately."

Tassadar watched as the young and talented Praetor left and thought that perhaps one day he would take over as Executor.

* * *

**-One day later-**

**-High Orbit Over Chu Sara-**

Tassadar looked upon the developed and thriving Terran world as his fleet hovered in orbit. "Are their any Zerg on the world?"

Hands danced over holo-screens as the bridge crew scanned the planet from orbit. Minutes passed as an intensive scan showed that the world had indeed been infested by Zerg forces that while few in numbers now, they would inevitably grow in numbers and unlike Protoss these Terrans would fall to the Zergs infestation virus.

Tassadar looked up closing his eyes at the pain of killing so many. But his experience with the Zerg and the infested has thought him to bury his heart during times like this.

"Tell the fleet to prepare the Purifiers. We will burn the Zerg presence from this world."

* * *

**-Chapter 16, Rebel Yell-**

**-Mar Sara-**

In the decade since the end of the Guild Wars the oppressive Terran Confederacy has remained unchallenged in its supremacy of Terran colonized space in the Koprulu Sector.

All that changed four days ago when a large alien fleet (Protoss) emerged from warp space and laid waste to the unsuspecting Confederate colony of Chau Sara.

**-Personnel Quarters of Mar Sara Colony Magistrate-**

In the early morning sun light beamed in between the curtains of the bed room illuminating the sleeping Magistrate. The room lay quite for a few moments, until the alarm started beeping incessantly.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

"Im up, i'm up. Shut the hell up!" Haruka bemoned as she slowly lumbered out of bed. With a flick of her hand she shut the morning alarm off and got up. Standing up with a yawn she walked over to the closet and rummaged through her uniformes. She Picked out a clean pair and took a few minutes to comb her hair tying it into a phony tail draping over her left shoulder.

Now with the black and gold himed uniform she walked out of her bed room to the private kitchen where a breakfast was already prepared for her by the maid on duty. Sometimes being a magistrate has it perks.

Haruka. "Thanks for the food Wendy."

Wendy. "Your welcome miss Reid. I'll be leaving if you don't need anything else?"

"Going somewhere?" asked Haruka as she bit into her hard egg and toast with pepper Jack cheese on top.

Wendy wiped off the counter top with a paper towel. "Just visiting my mother. Shes in the hospital for a surgery. Just her appendix nothing serious. But there's a line for that particular doctor so the surgery may take all day to even start and moms been in the hospital since yesterday."

Haruka swallowed half her glass of water knowing something of the future Wendy and everyone else on this planet has. "I'll make a call to expedit the operation."

Wendy turned around surprised. "That... uh I don't know what to say. Thank you."

Haruka finished off her meal and drink standing up wiping off her mouth with a paper towel before trashing it. "No problem. But one thing Wendy."

"Yes?"

"Make sure to call me when it's finished ok."

"Uh. Yes ma'am."

Leaving the kitchen Magistrate Haruka made her way to her office which she had taken just yesterday after being reassigned to this job which the last magistrate was more than eager to hand over seeing it as a chance to get off this backwater planet. But to Haruka it was the perfect opportunity to insert herself into the events to come in the near future. And hopefully steer things a bit differently. Or at least manage a better job then the other guy would have; who by the way she had to make indisposed with a bad case of food poisoning. Otherwise some random guy would have been assigned to Mar Sara instead of her.

The office was sparsely decorated with a large window making up one wall with a large metal desk in front of it facing towards the main entrance. Haruka walked across the black reflective floor sitting down. She pressed a button on the desks touch screen surface activating her robotic assistant. Beside the desk a cut out half cylinder raised up from the floor containing a humanoid female robot (without any limbs) attached to the inside by cables.

Beep! Beep! "Adjutant Online. Good morning Magistrate. I'll fill you in on what's been happening: Confederate traffic has increased substantially within the system due to the recent destruction of Chau-Sara colony by a as yet unidentified hostile alien fleet. The Confederates have tightened security on all out lying systems, and it's likely that this colony will be locked-down as well. Also an encrypted Confederate transmission came for you while you were at dinner. Shall I replay the message now or later?"

"Yes please."

The face of a middle aged man in red CMC armor blinked on the desk screen.

"Greetings Magistrate. I'm General Edmund Duke of the Confederate Security forces, Alpha squadron. The Confederacy has quarantined this entire planet, and we'll proceed with the lock-down within 48 hours. You're to relocate your core colonists to the outlying wastelands. Now I know there won't be any problems with these new arrangements."

Beep! beep! "Transmission ended. I have contacted the local Marshal, James Raynor. Raynor has agreed to meet your personnel en route and escort them to the new wasteland site."

Haruka took a small data drive from her pocket and walked over to the Adjutant.

"Is there something else I can do for you Magistrate?" The robot asked.

"Just updating your software with a update patch. Shut down for a moment while I upgrade your systems. That's a order."

"Yes Magistrate."

The Adjutant shut off lowering her head, her eyes lost their glow. Haruka went to work installing the new software from a friend on Reach. After a few minutes the Adjutant woke backup.

Beep Beep."Systems update successful. System efficiency estimated to be improved by 4000 percent. Also priority loyalty systems have been overridden. Confederacy loyalty chips and programming has been erased."

Haruka crossed her arms staring up at the robotic secretary. "You work for me and only now. Got it."

The Adjutant paused for a half second. "Loyalty programming and priorities set. Haruka Reid is my master."

"Good. Now I want you to use the funds I have available to hire a few merc groups and have them on Mar Sara in the next 24 hours. I want at least 500 troops and while your at it hijack a few dozen heavy space transports from a few other systems. Enough that can carry most if not all of the population of Mare Sara. Use whatever means your deem necessary. But don't let any of it lead back to me or you."

"Understood Magistrate. Contacting relevant personnel and obtaining outside funds. I will also endeavor to leave no trace of the request for such groups or leave a trail that the request came from your office."

Haruka pleased sat back down at her desk. "Good."

While the AI worked it's job Haruka contacted the Mar Sara military forces at her disposal.

**-Ten hours later-**

A dozen double decker ground transports (each carrying a hundred people) and a force of 100 marines, 40 SCVs and 20 mineral trucks made there way across the desolate wastelands of the Mar Sara desert. The lead vehicle in the convoy was a modified Siege tank with one barrel and two missile launchers on the sides of the turret. The long convoy traveled a few miles before across a bridge.

SCV pilot. "I can't believe we're being sent to the wastelands. These Confederate's think they can push anybody around."

Marine. "Your preaching to the choir brother. I swear. If these bastards didn't have such a big ego they'ed implode into a black hole. "

Laughter echoed over the comms as most of the marines and SCVs were listening at the banter over the comms.

"Cut the chatter people." Haruka shouted from her seat in the siege tank. "Were coming up on the location where were supposed to meet out contact."

The marines and SCVs cut their banter and proceeded onwards. Marching driving and hovering the convoy crossed the bridge. Moving a little ways passed that they arrived at a clearing where a single Vulture high speed hovercraft waited.

"Stop." Haruka ordered.

The large Siege tank slowed its motors coming to a stop next to the Vulture promptly followed by the rest of the convoy behind them. Haruka popped the hatch of the tank and hoped out with a group of marines making their way to her flanks. The man on the Vulture had black hair and brown eyes wearing blue jean pants and a white shirt and a sleeveless jacket over it with a Marshals star pinned to his chest and a rather large revolver on his hip holster.

"Howdy boys and girls. I'm James Raynor, the marshal of these parts."

Haruka stopped next to James. "I'm Haruka Reid. The colonial Magistrate tasked with leading this clown act."

James took a moment to look at Harukas hand then her face meeting her eyes and taking two seconds to admire her blue hair. "Never seen a Darcsen before." James said shaking Haruka hand.

"There may not be many of us but were around. Now getting down to business Marshal Raynor I hope you know of a suitable place to sit all my chicks. We've been on the road for a while and their really needing a bath. Those transports aren't meant to hold so many swetty people."

Jim gave a laugh at the situation and at the Magistrates lack of, stuck up ness, which he's expected from Confederacy personnel. Especially the higher ups.

"I know of a big open plane with a old prospector camp with a Command Center and Refinery with a small mineral field just a ways from here. Should take us less then a hour if we hoof it."

Haruka gave a gentle but firm smile. "Good. Lead on Marshal." She turned around and hopped back into the tank. You can't tell but Haruks fangirling on the inside.

Raynor revved his Vulture bikes engines and in one smooth motion turned a 180 degrees before bolted down the road. The siege tank and the rest of the convoy followed moving up to top speed.

**-58 minutes later-**

After raiding for almost another hour they came upon a pair of jagged high hills separated by a thin 20 or so meter wide gap.

Raynor opened his comms. "It's just up ahead now in a clearing passed those hills."

Haruka. "Good now let's get everything set up so the civis can settle in by tonight."

As the convoy approached the hills a pair of creatures appeared in between them blocking the path.

Raynor squinted as he rushed towards the creatures not ever remembering THAT kind of animal ever being in these parts. "What the hell?"

Seeing the two creatures in her tanks display screen Haruka zoomed in on them recognizing them for what they were. "Shit! Raynor shoot those things that's an order!"

Raynor gremiched as the Magistrate yelled in his ear. A order was a order so and those things were getting increasingly hostile looking as they waited for him to just get close enough to naw on.

"Ok your the boss?"

Raynor flipped the safety to the twin grenade launchers attached to the back of the Vulture. Both of the heavy AGP-2 Thumper grenades fired with twin loud thumps lobbing two seven inch long explosive shells down range. The two Zerglings turned their gaze upwards just in time to get a face full of explosives. Twin blasts rocked the surrounding hills leaving behind two red stains on the ground. Coming to a stop by the blood staines Raynor scrutinized the remains. Harukas Siege tank stopped right behind him.

"How did you know that these things were hostile?" Raynor asked turning to the tank.

Looking at the bodies from her displays Haruka easily made out several differences between these Zerglings and the ones in Ellenes Swarm and Harukas own minor swarm. One being that they had no shield like plating on the top of their back mounted arms. And those arms had hands that ended in three large clawed fingers. Another difference was the rust colored bodies. And the third was the fact these Zerglings only weapons (besides their fangs) were large semi serrated blade arms on their lower front legs. They looked like they would run like a gorilla (front arm blades retracted) and would pounced on their prey holding on with the arms on the back and then proceed to gore the target with the large blades on their front arms.

"Just a gut feeling. Marine squads 1 through 4 fall into formation with Raynor and scout the area ahead. Everyone else encircle the convoy and protect the transports."

Snapping to the marines moved like a well greased machine forming two rows along the left and right flanks of the transports and SCVs. Raynor quickly took command of the four squads of marines and moved out scouting the area ahead. His Vultures engines revving Raynor drove ahead with the marines following as fast as they could. Keeping a eye out for more of those creatures Raynor kept at half speed so he could retreat to the marines firing range quickly should he be attacked.

"Grrarrr!"

The distinctive shriek gave Raynor enough time to pull the handle bars spinning him around just as a Zergling jumped out from behind a rock digging its claw's into his bikes side. One engine burst into flames burning the Zerglings face. It raised its leg to push off the craft when Raynor pulled out his oversized gauss revolver leveling it at the creatures eyes. With a loud bang the Zergling died as the bullet passed through its soft eyes into its brain. Raynor whirled around for a bit trying to get control of his bike as five more of the beasts charged at him from out of know where. A hail of gauss rifle shells ripped the creatures apart giving Raynor a moment of free time to set his burning Vulture down.

A Marine ran up to him, rifle smoking. "You ok sir?" said with concern.

The Marshal looked over at the closed, orange reflective faceplate of the marine. "Im fine. And you don't have to call me sir. I'm not in the military anymore. So just call me Jim. Marshal Raynors ok too. "

The marine shifted in his bulky armor. "Mister Raynor. With all dew respect the Magistrate said you were in charge so for the time being your in command." The marine stopped a moment thinking. "Also you said your weren't in the military anymore? I'm guessing you served during the Guild wars?"

Raynor snorted with a shrug. "Yeah I did. That was a long time ago thou." Raynor looked at the marine. "Whats your name?"

Saluting the marine replied. "Corporal Wallace Helton. Sir." giving a slight chuckle at the end.

Raynor saluted him back. "Well Corporal let's get to scouting the frontier base over yonder."

Raynor pointed across the open plain to a old command Center and a Refinery off in the distance.

Corporal Helton. "That's still a distance to go. Is your bike going to be ok sir?"

Raynor looked his Vulture over and checked its self diagnostic systems. "Should be ok for a bit if I only give it half power. I can have one of your SCVs fix her up later." Raynor shut the damaged engine off and moved out.

Corporal Helton turned to his four squads. "Come one people let's go."

A few minutes later they traversed the open ground coming upon the Command center and power plant. Two marine squads had their weapons up and at the ready incase anymore of those creatures showed up again. Raynor and the other two squads split up doing a check of the command center and power plant.

**-Back with Haruka-**

Sitting in her tank Haruka yawned as she relaxed a bit. But the sound of the comms woke her up.

"Magistrate your... other business partners have arrived in system."

Haruka. "Get them on the job and make it snappy. We only have so many hours until the star system wide lock down is enacted by the confeds."

"Understood Magistrate." The Adjutant replied from the magistrates office.

The robotic humanoid AI blinked her eyes as she opened a signal bounced, encrypted and secure comm line with the mercs hired not long ago.

**-Mar Sara city space port-**

With a metallic clatter the ramp of a space shuttle touched down on the metal landing pad. Walking down the ramp the mercenary Hammer security officer Graven Hill in sunglasses a leather jacket and pants walked off the super heavy transport, flanked by four mercs in customised black colored CMC power armor.

Hills personnel comms beeped twice. He grabbed it bringing it up to his face. The screen blinked on the I pad like device showing a pretty 20 something brunette with a comm head set on.

"Hello Graven Hill of the Hammer Security group. Im Marry Hathorn. I represent your employer and was also the one who hired your group."

Hill raised his eyebrows at the woman, not knowing it was just a simulated image created by Harukas Adjutant. "Hmm yeah yeah. So what's the job pretty lady? Can't be much on this backwater planet. "

The simulated image of Marry Hathorn tilted her head a bit. "Your mission is to... for the time being wait and be the security dogs your claim to be. It is in your name isn't it."

Hill sighed but wasn't that broken up considering his merc group Hammer Security had been paid ten thousand credits before they even arrived on Mar Sara. "Ok.. We'll just chill until you contact us again about the specifics about the job. How's that."

Marry nodded. "Very good. I'll contact you at a later date. Until then try not to draw any unneeded attention from the Confederacy forces. I worked quite hard to make them ignore your planet fall."

Hill smiled appreciating the unknown help. "Thanks. And we'll try and stay out of trouble."

Hill cut the transmission. In the Magistrates office Marry the Adjutant reported to Haruka.

**-With Raynor-**

With a metallic groaning the door to the Command center was pulled open by two Marines. The first thing that Raynor and Corporal Helton saw was a pool of blood and meat giblets scattered all over the place.

Corporal Helton. "Oh man what the fuck!"

Raynor a bit more hardened at the sight of death was still unerved a bit by the lack of bodies. "Guess those things killed everybody here. Dammit. Well let's spread out and check the place out. See if it even works."

The Marines spread out keeping in groups of two at the least as they searched every nook and cranny. After ten minutes of searching they found two holes in the underbelly armor right in between the armor plating. Which explained how the Zerglings got in. Luckley the command center itself looked just fine. Raynor in the command centers control room opened a comm link to Haruka and the convoy.

The screen blinked on showing Magistrate Haruka Reid in the tank. "What's the situation Marshal?"

Raynor stood up straighter. "Well everyones dead over here. Those things got in here and... ate them. But the facilities are in working order so just send over your SCVs and we can get to mining for minerals and get to building your people some housing and infrastructure. Oh and my reid needs a fixing up "

Magistrate Reid nodded. "That's good to hear. But these creatures will no doubt continue to be a problem so i'll be leaving my marines here with you. Feel free to command them for the time being. As for me I'm returning to Mar Sara city. Call me when your all done here."

Raynor crossed his arms. "Will do. I'll make sure all your people are settled in nice and tight."

The comm screen blinked off and Magistrate Reid opened a intercom with the forces with her and the convoy. "Marines im returning to Mar Sara city. All of you stay here and keep things under control. And follow the Marshal orders while i'm gone."

"Understood ma'am." said a marine officer.

Harukas Siege tank rolled off the road letting the convoy and marines march out. Once they passed the two hills the siege tank rolled out returning to Mar Sara city.

Back at the Command Center Raynor saw the convoy park close by. The doors to the transports opened and a flood of people got out stretching their legs and enjoying the fact that they were out of those stuffy transports. But hey at least the air conditioning in them worked.

"Ok let's get to building," Raynor said as he fiddled with the controls and went through the mining log. He then synced up the SCVs with the command centers sensors

The mineral vain's along the nearby hill line became visible to the SCVs and they got to mining. Hours later there was more than enough stored up in the Command center to build a camp for everyone. With a order Raynor set the SCVs to construct the new and hopefully temporary homes the people would stay in for the time being.

Feeling parched and a bit tired Raynor took a brake to the nearby coffee machine. Returning with a styrofoam cup full of black steaming liquid he sat down at the controls again. The hours passed as the work progressed and he took to talking with Corporal Helton in the tedious boardom. Everyone outside was settling into the new housing blocks and enjoying themselves for the most part. After seventeen hours everyone had their own housing unit and there were even three Barracks for the Marines and a few new storage depots. Seeing as everything was in order Raynor contacted the Magistrate.

**-The office of the confederate Magistrate-**

Magistrate Reid laid on her bed; taking a break from the past few hours stent calming the fearing populace. There were more than a few riots after news broke of the destruction of the Chau Sara colony on the neighboring world of the same name and it took a long time to get the populace calm and not rioting. All of that left Her mentally exhausted so Haruka took the time to recharge. Even though she was really a 3rd gen Zerg brood queen on the inside some things are just tiring no matter what. That includes dealing with people. In a non-violent way.

The apartment intercom beeped. "Magistrate. Marshal Raynor is calling from the badlands."

Harukas eyes shot open as she hopped out of bead and marched to her office. Haruka ignored the fact her uniform wasn't completely on and just opened a comm link. "Marshal."

Raynor's face was up beat. "Hey, I got all your refugees tucked in nice and tight..."

Haruka practically sighed at how similar this situation was with the original starcraft game.

Raynor continued. "Huh? is there something wrong?"

Haruka raised a hand. "No no i'm fine. Just a headache. I'm fine please continue."

Raynor continued. "Hmm well. Provided we can avoid anymore surprises or interference from the confederates, and keep those beasties away from them. I think your people will be just fine. It's just like a big camping party over here. Just need some marsh-mellows and chocolate. And well.. a few dozen camp fires. "

"Thanks Raynor. It's a big help that you put in.."

Beep beep. "Priority alert! I've picked up a distress call from Backwater station, just a few kilometers north from Marshal Raynors position. They are under-attack by the unknown organisms. Distress beacon activated approximately four minutes ago. Alerting Confederate headquarters on Tarsonis as per protocol... Stand by for incoming transmission. "

Unlike in the game there wasn't a immediate response and Raynor and Magistrate Haruka Reid waited a minute or two.

The screen blinked to the oh so balding head of general Duke only he wasn't in his red power armor and instead was in a full military uniform. "We've received the distress beacon from Backwater, and we'll take care of it. You just sit tight. You'll be notified if there's anything we think you need to know or do. Until then stay put." Dukes transmission ended, the screen went blank.

Raynor was already looking angry. "Mother fu... Damnit! Listen miss Reid. Magistrate if we wait for Confederate reinforcements that stations dust. It's practically next door to me. I'll head out there now and do what I can. You can send some militia, and we'll save those people."

Reality is quite different a game and the tragic truth of the matter was that many of those people were already dead and if Haruka does what Raynor said then him and his men will get sent to a prison ship. But Haruka was also fearing that Duke may just have Raynor executed. So having some of the blame shifted to her was a better way to mitigate the worse possibility. Raynor was an important figure in the future and can't be allowed to die such an inglorious death.

"Sorry Raynor. But if WE'ER doing this. You don't need to play the hero alone. Besides it will take too long for Militia to reach your position. Just use the forces you got there. I'll send the militia but think of them as reinforcements if you run into a large group of those creatures."

Raynor was in shock at the magistrates reply. "Uh ok i'll gather a few squads and head out ASAP. Marshal Raynor out."

The screen went black and Haruka was left alone with the Adjutant.

Magistrate. Reid. "Adjutant."

The mechanical humanoid face of the metal woman snapped to at the word. "I've already sent the order to the closest Firebat militia to Backwater but their eta is not for twenty minutes. Also i've blocked confederate transmissions and falsified communications and sensor sweeps of the planet so that the main Confederate forces under general Duke's command will remain unaware of the Hammer mercenary on the planet. "

Haruka stood up her eyes flashing blue for a moment. "Then everything is in place and should proceeded as expected." Haruka turned around looking up into the dark sky illuminated by the cities lights. "Now I just wonder if Ellenes mission is going as well."

**-Raynor-**

"Alright boys lets get a move move on."

Hoping on his repaired Vulture Marshal Raynor lead four squads of marines north to Backwater. It was only a few minutes by vehicle but even on foot in CMC armor the trek took a good long time through the twisting hills and valleys. Keeping his Vulture ahead of the marines Raynor lead the charge but his Vulture was much faster and if he ran at full speed he could reach Backwater much quicker. But it would take far more time to wait for militia to get on sight and move out. It wasn't normal for a Marshal to be leading Confederate marines but the last order they had was to follow Raynor until future notice.

Reaching the top plain of a flat plateau Raynor and his men started getting warning beeps from their on board scanners in their suits. Corporal Helton checked his HUD radar and saw that more of those creatures were heading towards them from the left.

Corporal Helton. "Weapons free. Take aim and let er rip."

The marine squads turned left taking aim in two rows the front kneeling the back standing tall. All of them raising their rifles to their shoulders as the disciplined soldiers they were and open fire. A 10 second burst of fire ripped the Zerglings to bits freeing the group to march out once again.

After clearing the plateau and reaching a small valley passed it Raynor and his men kept moving north until reaching another natural land ramp that lead up to another plateau. As the groups marched onwards they made their way up the natural ramp to the top of the second plateau. There was a whistling noise followed by spine penetrating a marines face plate.

"Kenny! No. You bastards."

The friends of the dead marine rained death on the snake like creature not a hundred meters away shredding its body with gun fire. Then more spines flew at them from multiple angles. The snake Creatures had them surrounded and the new type could shoot projectiles capable of penetrating their armor. Dozens of spines rained on them penetrating armor but luckily the new type of creatures were aiming at all the wrong spots as if they were used to fighting another type of enemy. Luckily most of the bone projectile landed in the thickest points of the armor or didn't hit anything vital other then head shots. Which were thankfully none after the first one as the rest of the marines blocked the spines by raising their free arm of twisting their shoulder pauldrons to block the most of the spine fire.

When the fire fight ended all ten of the Snake like creatures and three marines lay dead.

Raynor. "Damn't what the hell are these things. Are they related to the other ones?"

Corporal Helton walked up to the corpse of one of the creatures poking it with the tip of his rifle. "I'm no expert... but uh... they seem to bare some similarity. Look at their armor and those claws. "

Taking a closer look Raynor in deed saw that they were quite similar to the smaller creatures. "Well damn. They do look similar. But that's enough gawking at the aliens. We got civilians to save."

Marching out again Raynor had Corporal Helton sent word to the main camp as to the location of the dead marines so their bodies could be retrieved later. More then on marine cursed at the fact the transports that had brought the civilians to the wastelands had been recalled to the city. But ignoring that failing they nonetheless marched onwards reaching another land ramp up to a plateau.

Taking more caution this time they went slowly to make themselves less vulnerable to any more ambushes by always having one third of their group watching the rear. Reaching the top of the ramp the squads spread out as they advanced. Quickly coming upon a carpet of purple flesh growing across the ground.

Raynor. "What the hell is that? It looks like the ground is... moving!"

Stopping at the disturbing layer of meat squirming on the ground for as far as they could see Raynor and the marines held caution and their rifles up as they advanced.

Corporal Helton. "I have no fucking clue. But if we want to advance were going to have to go cross it."

Raynor and the marines looked at each other a moment as if waiting for someone to take the first leap.

The other marines looked at their ranking officers Corporal Helton and sort of ranking officer Marshal Raynor.

Raynor. "Ok ok you lily lived kids 'i'll go first. Corporal if you would could you keep my flank covered as we advance."

Corporal Helton. "Sure."

Taking the first steps onto the soft sticky creep Raynor and Corporal Helton advanced followed by the others. Moving along in two columns the marines and Raynor advanced for a mile. Then they came upon a odd and seemingly organic structure off in the distance.

Marine. "Sirs we got a... I don't know what at 11 o, clock."

As soon as Raynor and Corporal Helton looked over at the Creep colony a horde of Zerg un-burrowed around it and charged at them. Not hesitating they took firing positions and opened fire.

Corporal Helton."Squads two and four focus on the snakes. One and two take out those smaller ones before they get to us!"

Raynor smiled at the Corporals steady leaderships in the face of an unknown enemy and a situation he had never trained fore and was reminded of all the fubar situations he and his buddies got into during the guild wars.

Raynor. "Come get some!"

The Marshal fired both twin grenade launchers in a arc lobing four pairs of high explosives before the first landed. The result was a lot of dead Zerg as the six grenades exploded right in the middle of the Hydralisk formation ending their ranged barrages and freeing up more guns for the Zerglings. The fire fight lasted another two minutes as the smaller creatures started darting all over trying to avoid the marines gun fire.

Marine. "Is it me or are these things getting smarter?"

Everyone nodded in silence as they all had the same thought. Before they moved out Raynor promptly lobed a few grenades at the odd living structure. In just six shots it was reduced to a broken and bloody tree stump. Moving further north two miles they finally came to the end of the Creep and a bunker that was part of the Backwater settlement.

Corporal Helton walked up to the structure banging on the neosteel door. "Hello anyone inside?"

A few silent moments passed until the clanking of locks being unlocked allowed the door to open. Much to The Corporal and Raynors shock nearly twenty people all unarmed civis were stuffed into the bunker all of them looking malnourished and a few wounded.

Civilian male. "Marshal Raynor! Oh thank god were saved. We've been out here for a few days. Hiding from those... monsters!"

Marshal Raynor. "Don't worry we've got ya covered." Raynor looked off in the distance at the buildings and then at his men. "Is your barrakes up and running. My men need a few minutes rest, ammo and repair's to their armor."

The civilian looked at the Corporal and then to the other marines. "Uh yeah. But those things can dig right through the weak points in the larger buildings. It why we've hold up in the bunkers."

Raynor. "Yeah we know. Another outpost south of you was attacked to. Unlucky for them they didn't have any bunkers to hide in. Corporal lets clear out the buildings so we can all take a rest and regroup."

Raynor and his men marched out clearing the area and buildings of the Zerg one at a time. After twenty minutes Backwater station was cleared and the remaining civilians were able to return to their houses and start burying the dead or at least what could be found of them. In the command center Marshal Raynor, Corporal Helton and the leader of Backwater station were having a meeting.

Corporal Helton. "Before, you said you've been hold up in those bunkers for days. But we only recently got a distress call?"

It just didn't add up so the obvious question was asked.

The leader of Backwater shifted nervously.

Raynor put a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell us what happened. No need to pressure yourself."

"Well my names Nathan Hasher. Me and my...my brother ran Backwater. And about two days ago those monsters attacked us. We were lucky that most of the militia were having a weapons drill that day so they were already suited up but... twenty of our people didn't. After the first attack more of them came and came until. Eh! Sorry sorry."

Raynor. "It's ok man just go at your own pace."

Nathan continued. "After a few hours of fighting off... about two dozen of those creatures our men were running out of ammo and one third had died. Most of our CMC armors were wrecked leaving just a handful left. We retreated into the Command center and were about to call for help but then they ripped through some floor plating and... and... oh god. (Shaking) "Ha... half of us died in here (Nathan looked around the room nervously). That was when we ran for the bunkers. After a few days some of us knew that our food was running out. Just some rations and supplies we kept in them. My brother Sam and a few others in the last CMC armor said that they would get a rescue team sent even if it cost them their lives. (Depressed sigh) Guess he was right about that. But they got word out and now your here."

Raynor and Helton gave each other a resigned look.

Raynor. "We'll Just take a breather before clearing those things out from the surrounding area. If my guess is right then there should be more in the area maybe with more of those weird structures and living carpet."

Nathan thank Raynor as he and Helton walked out. Over the course of the next hour Raynor and the marines took time off for some R&R. Then they split into two groups, one getting the holes in their ammo restocked and armor suits repaired in the barracks while the other group stayed on patrol. After a half hour they swapped positions and by then the militia from the Magistrate arrived.

Raynor and Corporal Helton and a few other marines watched as three Quantradyne APOD-33 Dropships flew over head and landed vertically a few dozen meters beside the command center. The rear ramps to the dropships lowered and out walked over a dozen Firebats if red armor and with fuel tanks for their flamethrowers on their backs.

Raynor. "Hehe. Well now that what I call reinforcements."

The Firebats walked up to Raynor and the Corporal giving a salute. "Milita Firebats squad A9 reporting for duty Marshal."

Marshal Raynor. "Nice to have ya. I'll give yeah a full debrief right now if you don't mind as there's pertinent information about a certain hostile lifeforms that's been terrorizing the local populace."

With a grunt the Firebat captain nodded. "Tell me everything sir."

**-Ten minutes later-**

After explaining the situation to the Firebat captain, Raynor and Corporal Helton split their forces. Helton and half his marines would stay and defend Backwater while Raynor, the second half of the confed marines and the Firebats would scout the area. Nathan had also told Raynor about a Confederate Command center a few miles away. But seeing as Backwater was in immediate danger Raynor and the Corporal decided to secure the surrounding area first.

Moving out Raynor and his men consisting of 12 marines and 13 Firebats. Moved out first scouting the south east. Moving down into a depression they were greeted by three Hydralisk and ten Zerglings. The marines focused fire on the snakes while the firebats roasted the Zerglings that got into range.

Firebat. "Need a light. Haha!"

A stream of liquid flame enveloped a group of Zerglings igniting them like candles. Candles that screamed and rolled around as they burned alive. Moving north they encountered more creep and two more of those odd bio structures, which meant more of those creatures as well. As on cue twenty Zerglings and four Hydralisk charged at them in sporadic groups. While the Zerg forces were still uncoordinated and lacking tactical focus Raynor being a veteran had his men fight efficiently using the odd structures as shields and taking firing lines two men deep with the marines in back and the short ranged Firebats up front kneeling so the marines could fire over them. The Firebats really didn't need to move all that much as the Zerglings were more than happy to charge at them.

The Hydralisk were the real threat as they could return fire and kill both Firebats and Marines if they hit them in the faceplate or if they hit a vital organ through a weak point in the armored CMC suit. After the first attack was repelled Raynor ordered his Firebats to toast the Creep colonies. While the first one burned another smaller group of Zerg attacked from the east. They were put down much easier then the first group and after a few minutes both Creep colonies were charcoal. Moving farther north Raynor and his men finally reached the Confederate Command Center Nathan talked about however...!

Marine. "What the hell did they do to that command center!"

The exclamation summed up the feelings of everyone present as the pulsating mass of web like veins and flesh that protruded from the hull of the command center was something unnatural and if it wasn't for the fact that all present were starting to get used to this shit they would have up lost their lunch.

Raynor. "Whatever they did it ain't pretty. And im not sending any of yeah in there to find out what's inside. Best to burn it and ask questions later."

The confederate marines were somewhat hesitant considering that the structure belonged to the confederacy. But on the other hand none of them knew how the hell they would have even cleaned that stuff out without damaging the building so they just went with the safe option and sat back and watched as the Militia Firebats did what they do best. Which was burn everything to the ground. After a solid ten minutes of flambaying the building the structures internal fuel detonated and the building went up in a blaze of glory. If the marines and Firebats had their helmets open then they would have no doubt up chucked their last meal from the oh so pleasant smell of roasted alien flesh.

Raynor wasn't so lucky as he quickly drove his Vulture a good hundred meters away before vomiting.

Puking noises. "Eh ah ugh oh that's nasty. Maybe I should get my own set of CMC armor. That shits rank."

After calming down Raynor opened a comm line to the Magistrate to report. "Magistrat Reid. Ha huh ah."

Magistrat Reid. "Yes Raynor. What's the situation. And are you... puking?"

Raynor. "Ugh. Yeah. I'm fine. Just never look at barbeque the same way ever again."

Magistrate Reid. "Well i'm sorry to hear that. What's the sit-rep?(Situation Report)"

"Well ugh. Me and your men rescued the people at Backwater. Most of them anyway. But there was a confederate command center and It was... I don't know. Infested by this living growth of some kind and me and those militia you sent me destroyed it."

Haruka gave a silent sigh of relief that everything went well. But now she was wondering and dreading what would happen once General Duke found out which should be any...

Adjutant. "Incoming transmission on Marshal Raynors side."

The image of general Duke appeared on both Raynor and Magistrat Reids video comm lines. And a few confederate dropships came into view in the distance.

"Marshal Raynor you and your men have just destroyed and important confederate installation and in doing so violated standard colonial law. You and your men are under arrest. I, suggest, you come peaceably and drop your weapons.

Raynor. "Come on general if you know that much then you should know what had happened to that command center. If we hadn't destroyed it. This whole reign could have been over run. Now if you havent taken your sweet time get..."

General Duke cut him off. "Now! I was asking nice last time boy. I didn't come here to talk with ya. Now throw down those weapons."

Raynors eyes went wide as if thinking oh he didn't just call me boy. "Hmph. Guess you wouldn't be a confederate if you weren't a pain in the ass."

**-End Chapter-**


	17. Chapter 17

**-Arc 3 StarCraft-**

**-Chapter 17, Desperate Alliance -**

* * *

**-Galactic Location: Koprulu Sector, Sara Star system-**

**-Planet: Mar Sara-**

* * *

Mercenary Graven Hill and some of his bodyguards sat in a second floor room of a apartment building next to a warehouse they had rented to stay at while they waited for the mission go a head. One merc cleaned his custom C-14 Impaler. It had a bayonet and a extended butt stock for better stability. Another merc was watching TV on his tactical headset and Hill was just flipping through a girly mag he had gotten from a local store while enjoying some beer.

Then Hills (ear mounted) com unit beeped. He reached up to it opening the comm line. "Yes miss Hathorn?"

A soft woman's voice came over the voice only comm line. "Mister hill It's time for your mission to start. What i'm going to tell you is classified information. There's a confederate device called the psi-emitter located at this location (transmitted GPS data). A woman belonging to the Sons of Korhal has the device. A group of Confederate marines will be sent out to retrieve the device in a short time. Your mission is to get to her before them and retrieve both the device and the rebel agent. After that take the psi-emitter to a location called White castle. I included it with the other data. I will also give you detailed instructions on how to use it. Your mission is to use it to lure them away from Mar Sara city and other settlements so the cities can be evacuated."

Saving civilians was great and all but Graven Hill had a few more questions. "I've read the files your sent on these... Zerg things. And now I understand why your employer paid so much for us. I wont get into my theory on who your boss is, but I do have to ask what makes you think I'll send my boys to die for some backwater colony?"

Marry. "I and my employer don't expect your to die. That's why we're sending you now and giving you ample time to escape after setting the device. I hope you do get back alive, but time is short. The faster you and your men complete your mission the faster all of us can get off this planet alive. We don't have long now. What is your answer."

Hill looked up to his two officers who were looking at him. The amount they were paid was three times the amount they'd normally charge for a job and would tie them over for a while. Then again these Zerg had him a bit worried considering they could match full scale military forces. After thinking for a full minute he made his decision. "Ok we're on. Just tell my guys how to use the device. Oh and also what should we do about the confederate marines if they get in our way." Hill heard a smug grin over the comm.

Marry. "I'll leave that to your discretion mister Hill. I'm sure you will make the best choice. They should be of the 417th Confederate Marine Corps Platoon. Its leader is a woman by the mane of Marine lieutenant L.Z. Breanne. I'm uploading a file on her and her men to you now."

Hill took out a flat black plate like device that looked like a I-phone and glossed over the files.

"Do you have any more questions mister Hill?"

"No. This should be fine. Just be ready to give us back up if things go to shits ville."

Marry giggled at the use of language. "Understood mister Hill."

Hill stood up drinking the last of his beer and threw the can into the trash bin. "Ok boys we got a job to do. Let's suit up and get the dropships in the air. Were going to need to hoof it for this job."

* * *

**-Office of the Magistrate-**

Magistrate Haruka stood looking out her office window waiting. After a few moments her Adjutants eyes refocused on her.

Adjutant Marry. "Magistrate i've sent the mercs on the mission. They should buy us more than enough time to evacuate the planet given my calculations."

Haruka turned around taking her seat. "That is if things go according to plane. When it concerns the Zerg you can't count anything out."

Marry hung there as her eyes flashed with thousands of calculations every second.

"Anyway has my transmission to general Duke been replied to?"

Adjutant Marry. "Yes. The general has sent his reply transmission just now. Shall I open a comm link."

Haruka huffed. "Go a head."

A holo screen blinked on over the desk showing General Duke in his trademark red Alpha squadron CMC armor. "I got your message, Magistrate, and To be honest I don't care what a fancy Tarsonis girl like you have to say about regulations. You may be from the homeworld of the confederacy but your too soft to do what's necessary to maintain order out in the fringe worlds missy. And don't think I haven't caught on to your mercs. Now be a good girl and tell me way your hired such people on confederate dime?"

Haruka was actually impressed that it took him this long to figure it out. But she already had a good excuse to give planned ahead of time.

"Hmph. Well general i'm just looking out for number one. If I let a colony i'm responsible for get destroyed it will... reflect badly on my reputation. That and I prefer to stack the deck in my favor. I also had extra space transports prepared in case a evacuation was needed. As Magistrate is it not my job to protect the people of the confederacy. After all they pay the bills for all the fancy things we have. Like that armor your wearing."

Dukes face scrunched up as he gave a annoyed grunt. "Very well. I don't want a black stain on my records either. So i'll look the other way. For now. But once all this is dealt with i'm going to have a more serious talk with you about all this." The transmission ended leaving the holo-screen blank.

Haruka leaned back into her chair giving a sigh of relief. "Marry about the Zerg attacks on the outposts?"

Wasting no time Marry gave the report. The holo-screen turned into a map of the planet with the settlements highlighted as blue squares. Some of them were red and others were gray.

Adjutant Marry. "Seventeen outland stations have reported sightings of the Zerg and were ordered under your authority evacuated to Mar Sara city. The confederate forces under general Duke have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid action against the Zerg. Three stations have, after being evacuated, been occupied by the Zerg. Casualties to Zerg attacks have been kept at a minimum. But a report concerning a patrol that went out and never returned has been reported at Mar Sara military base."

Haruka. "And what about the other merc forces scattered around Mar Sara city?"

Adjutant Marry. "The War pigs, Devil Dogs, Spartan Company, have all been paid and moved out to prepare for the Zerg attack on the city with whatever confederate marines are in your command. Expected casualties are minimum. Lower if Graven Hill and his forces of Hammer Securities complete their mission."

Haruka inter locked her fingers together. "And what about getting in contact with you know who?"

Marry's eyes flashed a moment. "I've actually been in contact with him for the passed few minutes. Opening a encrypted transmission with your office."

The map of Mar Sara was replaced by the image of a almost middle aged man with some gray in his beard and hair. "Good day Magistrate Reid. I'm Arcturus Mengsk and I represent the Sones of Korhal. Your... aide... had informed me about your troubles. I take it your aware of the propaganda concerning me and my organization."

Haruka cut him off there. "I'm aware that your family was assassinated by confederate ghosts."

That sentence surprised Mengsk making his eyes open wide before quickly narrowing at Haruka. "And where did you hear that from?" he said in a part threatening part curious tone as he stared at Haruka through the holo-screen.

Haruka stood up placing both hands behind her back cupping one with the other "Im correct then. And that's just a good guess. I'm very good at understanding certain things... like motivation. And with what happened to Korhal. Well... no one knows this but my family was on Korhal when it was blasted. So lets get passed motivations already and say we're mutual acquaintances with the same goals. Oh and I have a few mercenary groups under my employ for the time being."

Mengsk was silent a moment before recomposing himself. "I see. I take it that you have been working for our mutual goal from within the confederacy. And now's the time your choosing to switch sides I take it." Haruka nodded and Mengsk gave a faint smile. "Well then. Getting to business. It's never been my groups policy to operate in one location for too long. But these... creatures that have been terrorizing the local planets..." Haruka cut him off."

"Zerg. The confederates call the monster like ones Zerg and the others that burned Chau Sara have been given the name Protoss."

Mengsk blinked and continued. And the... Protoss that destroyed Chau Sara are making it rather dangerous in the Saras system. I'll send a force of dropships to aide in evacuating civilians to safety but it will take time for them to reach your considering the confederacy forces that they'll have to circumvent and the travel time..." Haruka cut him off again.

"I'm well aware of all that Mister Mengsk. As I told your before I like to plane ahead. I have a certain Adjutant thats... lets say... better then the rest. Marry please send mister Mengsk the FOF (Friend or Foe) ID codes. With them i'm sure his transports will have less trouble landing."

Mengsk looked off screen and gave a smile before turning back. "Well it seems I've greatly underestimated you miss Reid. I'll send my forces now if you prefer sooner rather than later."

Haruka grinned. "And this will be a boon to your popularity and too the Sons of Korhal too."

The two gave each other a knowing nod and Mengsk continued. "I look forward to working with you miss Reid."

Before Mengsk cut the transmission Haruka replied. "Also about a certain Marshal and his men."

Mengsk. "You mean the militia and one Marshal Raynor I presume. Don't worry about them. I consider mister Raynor and his men valuable recruits to the cause. And have already sent some of my forces to liberate them."

Haruka. "That prison ship though could be useful. From what i've been told it's been mostaly striped of weapons and other systems but still has its warp drive. I want it. But its has a closed system to prevent hacks and subsequent breakouts. Just have your men link their comms to it and connect to my office. After that Marry can take full control of it."

Mengsk hummed pleasantly. "My my. You are quit the ambitious one aren't you. Very well i'll have my men do as you said. We could always use a new ship even if its had its fangs pulled. Now is there any other topics you would like to discuss."

Just then a alarm came in on another line. Adjutant Marry took it and turned to Haruka.

"Magistrate the Zerg have reached the cities perimeter. Marines and Mercenary forces have engaged them and are awaiting further orders from you." the robot assistant reported coldly. Multiple screens popped around Mengsk face showing marines and mercenaries fighting off Zerg.

Haruka. "Sorry Mengsk but i'm busy at the moment so i'm ending this pleasant little chit chat." Haruka pressed a button and Mengsk face blinked off the holo-screen. Haruka then typed a few commands on to the desk and a command window opened up showing a real time map of Mar Sara city and the location of all her available marine and Mercenary forces. "Now then time to play some Zerg tower defense." sigh " I wish I could call Tatsuki and Mitsuki in with my swarm but that's premature and like Ellen I can't risk my swarms essence being taken by the Overminds swarm. That would be a big problem. Oh well" shrug "let's just get this over with."

Haruka selected all the marine and Mercenary forces she had available opening a comms line to all of them at once. "To all forces in Mar Sara city under my command," Across the city marines and mercs looked at the comm ID recognizing it as the magistrates. "I want defensive formations to protect the civilians as they evacuate to the space port."

* * *

**-Oasis Station-**

Three black drop ships with the Hammer Security logo on their sides touched down at the edge of Oasis Station. Three dozen men in black CMC armor walked of the ramps keeping their weapons at the ready. The one in front popped his helmet showing it was Graven Hill. Looking around at the abandoned town he could make out traces of a massacre.. No doubt the Zerg had killed the whole population.

"Ok move out and secure the area. Teams of five." Hill ordered.

The three dozen Hammer Security mercs marched out scattering into 5 man teams around the dropships. Taking nine men Hill made his way through the town. After walking for about a ten minutes one of the Drop ships pilots reported in.

Dropship pilot. "Sir we've got one confederate dropship in coming on the radar. ETA ten minutes."

Graven hill knew who it was by the magistrates report so he could easily deal with them. "Stay on sight and don't engage unless fired upon."

Dropship Pilot. "Will do sir."

Picking up the pace Hill and his men sprinted to the west side of town coming upon a certain prefab house. With a big heavy metal boot a merc kicked the door in open breaking the lock. He and second merc sweeped the room before giving Hill the all clear with a hand signal. The three continued into the building making their way down to the basement where they also broke in. The two mercs waved their rifles around seeing the room was safe.

"Clear sir. But ugh we have a woman and a device of some kind here?"

Hill walked in quickly catching sight of a woman that had been knocked out somehow. Hill looked at her then to the device which must be the Psi-emitter on the table turned off, then he turned back to the woman. The file the magistrate gave him said she was a low level telepath and given what the device was it may have rendered her unconscious when she activated it. But whys it off now?

Hill. "Ok pick the both of them up and let's get out of here. We're gonna get company soon. And not the friendly kind with rifles and CMC suits."

Each of the mercs one handed their rifles one picking up the woman and the other the Psi-emitter. They left with haste regrouping with the rest of the squad guarding the building. They all marched at top speed back to the dropships but just as they did a larger customised confederate dropship landed not to far from them. As he ran Hill could make out 16 marines, 5 Vultures and 1 SCV leaving the drop ships loading ramp. Hill used his helmets zoom function and saw one person who must be the commanding officer point at him and then lead a charge with the rest of their men. But they weren't shooting at Hills men. At least not yet.

"Must go faster" Hill thought as he picked up the pace.

Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne, commanding officer of the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon marched at the unknown group wanting a damn good explanation as to why their here. At first she just thought that they were scavengers but when she zoomed in on them and saw that two of them were carrying a woman and the psi-emitter she was ordered to retrieve she knew she had to get it back. As her platoon marched closer to the three drop ships she was able to get a better number count.

Lt Breanne. "36 fucking ass holes in CMC armor and three dropships. Who the hell are these jokers?"

Breanne kept her rifle in a good position to aim quickly as she and her men approached the unknown group. She was partly thankful that they hadn't started firing as her platoon had only recently been placed under her command and so were little better then the militia in their state of discipline, so engaging a force as large as them was a very bad situation. Even if the Lts platoon had a few Vultures they were still outnumbered 2 to 1. Things would be very different if her platoon had the siege tanks and Goliath's they would normally have but the situation regrettably negated that.

Lt Breanne cursed as she saw the psi-emitter being loaded up into one of the dropships. Luckily she had also told her platoons dropship to stay around too after she saw the unknown groups dropships before landing. As she approached the unknown group she noticed the emblem on their armor and the dropships identifying them as a mercenary group she knew that go's by the name Hammer Security.

Corporal Smith Punn. "Mercs here? What the hell's going on Lt?"

Glancing to squad ones commanding officer LT Breanne asked her self the same thing. "That's my line. Now stow the chatter and follow my orders trooper. Don't shoot unless fired upon. You all here me." The last thing the Lt wanted was a unnecessary gun fight if it could be avoided. At least while she was on the side with the fewer numbers and lack of firepower.

"Sir yes sir." the platoon replied.

Coming to a stop at the foot of the Mercs dropship ramps LT Breanne shot the five mercs at the top of the ramp a look that could freeze water solid. If her helmet was up they would have seen it.

Lt Breanne. "What the fuck are mercs doing here? I'm ordering you to explain yourselves right now by the authority of the Confederate military!"

Graven Hill whistled at the platoon standing in front of him. Even in a normal situation he would never want to engage a confederate platoon even if they were under-manned and under-equipped like these guys seem to be. But considering the Zerg were coming he had little time to chit chat.

"Sorry miss Lieutenant Breanne but me and my boys have a contract to complete and we'd rather not get gnawed on by those nasty Zerg creatures so were leaving before they get here."

For a full three seconds LT Breanne was both shocked and confused at how this merc knows her. Recomposing herself she leveled her rifle at the merc. "I also have my orders which are to retrieve THAT device. Now tell me how you know my name now!"

Hill sighed knowing he's wasting time. But He also knew personal survival normally wins out when a soldiers commanding officers abandon them to literal monsters. "Lieutenant. Neither of us have the time to stand around and gawk so if you want to be our escorts I would really appreciate it. Other wise unwanted company will... "

"Gah!" A Hydralisk spine hit one of the confederate marines in the back. Everyone turned around to the sight of a snake like creature staring at them a hundred meters away with ten other smaller creatures running passed it, at them. Very quickly.

Confederate Marine. "What the fuck!"

The Confederate marines opened fire on the Zerglings but even more appeared from between the nearby buildings. They pounced on two marines and started ripping into them. Another marine turned to shoot them but one Zergling grabbed his rifles tip redirecting its fire up while another Zergling placed a calw into the marines face plate. Other marines turned at the Zerglings and fired ripping them to pieces at such close range. The Confederate marines fire was scattered as the Zerg kept coming. LT Breanne shouted orders to cover their flanks as the Zerg started surrounding them.

Hill actually knowing what he's up against thanks to the magistrate quickly ordered his men to target the Hydralisk quickly gunning it down. But not a second later five more appeared to the east atop a hill a little higher the them and rained death on them. One merc and three Confederate marines died to the snipers fire. Then the merc with the extended but stock and bayonet on his rifle aimed at the Hydralisks and took a shallow breath before pulling the trigger.

"Bang" A Hydralisks head exploded.

"Bang" Another's exploded.

"Bang" And a third.

More gun fire joined in and the Hydralisk were taken out in half a minute. Hill rallied his men and they joined the Confederate's.

Gunfire and shrill shrikes echoed through the town for half a hour before the Zerg attack was dealt with but Hill knew that was only the beginning. After moving the bodies of the dead on to the drop ships and giving them a quick systems check Hill and his mercs were ready to leave.

Lt Breanne grabbed Hill by the armored shoulder. "Hold it! I have orders to retrieve that device and I...'"

Hill batted the Lt's hand away and turned to her. "Listen the longer we argue here the longer the Zerg have to come for us. We all need to move now! I also have my orders like you. BUT. From what I've been told my employer seems to know a whole lot more about these monsters then you or the Confederate military. I know what the Psi-emitter is and what it does. It drew those monsters here and now some of your men and mine are dead. So unless you want to fight off another wave like that one stay hear and be my guest. As for me and my men were leaving." Hill turned around to walk away but stopped turning back a moment. "Oh and the location were heading to is a place called White Rock base. Feel free to follow us if you want."

Gritting her teeth Lt Breanne squeezed her rifle. Hill may be a pain in the ass but he did have a point. It would be stupid move to stay and starting a fire fight with the mercs to get the Psi-emitter was also a bad move, especially now with more of her men down. She turned around to her platoon and marched through their formation.

"Listen up were leaving and following those mercs. Grab the dead and bring them to the dropship."

Her platoon took a moment to share some glances with each other before doing as ordered.

The 417th platoon hauled there dead back to the dropship which was luckily unharmed as it was off in the opposite direction from where the Zerg had attacked from. The engines of all four dropships roared to life raising them off the ground. Once fifty meters of the deck they hit their afterburners and sped away. Below a horde of Zerg numbering a few hundred including some Mutalisk entered the area of Oasis base just as the Terrans sped away out of sight.

* * *

**-Mar Sara City SpacePort-**

Marines in a bunker fired at a incoming wave of Zerglings gunning them down long before they even came close. At the northern part of the space ports defense line a mixed squad of Marines and Firebats moved up gunning down Hydralisk and Zerglings. Any that got through the hail of bullets were met buy a wall of flame from the Firebats.

Magistrate Reid looked at her map showing the evacuation rate of completion. Half of the population had been evacuated thanks to the dropships. And the mercs were doing a great job escorting the evacuating groups of people to the spaceport and keeping the Zerg from gathering in overwhelming numbers as they make their way through the city. But Haruka knew everyone couldn't be saved. But with the mercs and the psi-emitter being moved to White Rock where a certain person is hopefully the death count will remain at a minimal.

Adjutant Marry. "Warning! Large Zerg wave in coming from the south east."

Haruka. "Platoons four and nine move to the south east entrance and reinforce it. Siege tanks of platoons five and one move to the rear of the space port. SCV squads keep those bunkers in top shape. Vultures scatter two lines of spider mines at the rear entrance."

As Haruka leaned over her command screen giving orders she started to wonder if not using her own powers was the right call. If she undid the Void cloak which keeps her psionic powers from being detected by the Zerg she could easily draw the Zerg to her and fight them off while the evacuation continued under Her Adjutants command. Then a womans calm voice called out to her.

**"Haruka." **Ellen's mental call made Haruka straighten up.

At Ellen's location at White Rock Base she kneeled a deep dark pit wearing her Pretorien symbiote armor. Using her Aura she lifted a massive ball if dirt up and thew it off to the side revealing a small glowing metal fragment in the dirt below. Reaching out with a aura tentacle she pulled the fragment out of the dirt. As it rested in her hands it illuminated her with soft blue light indicating that it was made from Ragnite. It was a triangular shaped block one meter thick and wide with two grooved lines on its sides and the spiral emblem of the Forerunners or Valkyrur depending on who you ask. On its top and bottom.

Ellen. **"Don't get distracted and make a mistake. Were at a delicate point in time. If we interfere fear too much a lot can change that we can't**** predict****. We will and have already changed history in the Koprulu sector remember. But now we must be patient and wait for the right moment to strike. The Overmind is a formidable enemy and we can't afford a mistake. Otherwise he may just ruin our plans. And then theres the Dark Templar, Tassadar, and Artanis to consider; not to mention the events that come after the OverMinds death."**

In her Office Haruka breathed in and out calming herself. "Right. Gotta keep things together and focus. Well deal with things as the come. Won't we. My other half."

At White Rock Ellen formed a pair of aura wings and flew out of the pit she had dug to get at the Keystone piece long buried here. She landed at the edge of the deep fifty meter wide pit. She glanced back down at the dark abyss she had been digging while everything else was going on the planet. After regaining a Valkyrurs body and having it infused with high concentrations of Ragnite which was five times more than what her original body had; Ellen spent her time training on aura control and developing stealth abilities for decades. And eventually she discovered how to tap into Void energy and use it to keep herself from being detected by the Overmind his Cerebrates and his swarm. Haruka had also learned how to do this to a lesser degree.

But this achievement showed Ellen that a Valkyrur could learn any and perhaps all psionic abilities if given enough time and training. Perhaps this was a quality of the Valkyrur that set them apart from all others who held psionic abilities.

Ellen wrapped herself in a cape of her own aura. "One piece down. Four to go."

As she admired the piece of alien engineering Ellen felt a odd connection to the device much like the Valkyrur arms (lances and shields) but.. different. She was quite glad that Haruka shared the information she knew from the StarCraft 2 history in her own universe. And with the discovery of the keystone fragment the validity of it was confirmed to be truth for this universe, which meant that Ellen's planes can move forwards. However that doesn't mean Amon and Samir will sit back and wait. Ellen and Haruka didn't even know if Amon was around as in the lore of the game Amon was dead up to the point when Karaggin was turned back into a human. Mostly. And her power used to resurrect Amon. But with this universe being what it is that might not be the case.

But since one of the Keystone pieces was on Mar Sara Ellen and Haruka decided that the best time to collect it was during the Zerg attack. Haruka would make sure she was the Magistrate and help Raynor and the Sons of Korhal while Ellen would collect the Keystone fragments.

Ellen looked up at the sky sensing the tens of thousands of Zerg across the planet. "Now those mercs just have to get here and place the psi-emitter and then I can have some real fun." Ellen turned around and walked off to one of the buildings. "While their on their way I'll get something to eat."

* * *

**-Hammer Security Dropship-**

Merdith Jernic blinked feeling groggy as she started at the metal ceiling; feeling like it was a morning after chugging a hole keg of beer. Her head felt like it was splitting open and burning at the same time.

"Ow! Ah!" She tried sitting up holding her head but just felt too weak, opting to just lay back down on the drop ships deck resting her head back on the small bundle of cloth placed for her head to rest on.

Graven Hill heard her and walked over raising his face plate. "Morning sleeping beauty. Feel any better."

Jernic moved her eyes at Hill but otherwise remained still. "Where am I?"

Hill kneeled down so she could get a better look at him. "My names Graven Hill. I'm a merc working for Hammer Securities. Me and my men were hired to retrieve you and that device over there."

Jernic paused moment before looking in the direction Hill gestured in. Her eyes went wide seeing the psi-emitter set between two mercs in black CMC armor. "AH!"

She shot up startled. Hill placed a hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from doubling over as the head-ach was still there. "Easy there your still not feeling too great I see."

Hill supported her as she held her head while she recovered from the grogginess. "We.. I.. uh. Thanks. But." Jernic standing on her own two feet felt a little better and pushing away from Hill was grateful that it wasn't the confederate forces that had found her. But that begs the question how did a bunch of mercs find her and for what purpose. "Hill is it. Could I have a comms set. I need to get in contact with my people.."

Hill gave a curt smile and nodded calling over unarmored merc to give him a comms headset.

Jernic. "Thanks." Jernic turned to find a more private spot in the cramped dropship but then turned back to Hill. "Uh who is it your work for?"

Hill shrugged. "Beats me. We were hired and communicate through a middle man, er woman named Marry something."

Jernic. "I... see" Jernic walked to a corner of the cargo pod for some privacy. She had read Hills mind and he indeed knew nothing about the person who hired him. But whoever it was they had deep pockets as they had hired several other mercenary groups as well as gathered a number of transport shuttles. Jernic didn't know who could have such resources or the ability to use them on Mer Sara during this time of crisis but she was starting to have some ideas.

* * *

**-Hyperion Bridge-**

**-High Orbit Over Mar Sara-**

Mengsk watched on the holo-table as his forces reached the Mar Sara city space port. Many of the transports the magistrate had, had already been moving people off world already. Their presence on world at the time seemed a little too convenient as if the Magistrate somehow knew that the Zerg were coming. Maybe she was a telepath or precog or something. But Mengsk was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. The more lives saved would only bolster the Sons of Korhal reputation and help in getting more recruits to fight the Confederacy that had not only ordered he murder of his family but was responsible for the genocide of Korhal and all 35 million of its people. There was a beep on the emergency comms and the officer turned to Mengsk.

"Sir there's a priority transmission from one of our agents on Mar Sara."

Mengsk took a few seconds to think over who it could be. "What's their ID code."

The officer looked at his comms screen. "1.2.9. Tango-Alpha Gamma."

Mengsk recognised it as belonging to the agent who the stolen psi-emitter was given to for analysis. "Open a comms line. And make sure it's secure."

"Yes sir," the comms officer replied. He typed in a few commands on his screen.

Mengsk leaned over the tactical table in the middle of the bridge. The picture of a woman with dark eyes and hair. "Sir i'm Merdith Jernic a agent on Mar Sara. I'm reporting in with important information." Jernic looked off screen a moment. "I'm currently being transported along with the Device by a group of Hammer Security mercenaries. Requesting extraction."

Mengsk raised a hand to his chin thinking on the best course of action and what these mercs were doing. "Hold a minute miss Jernic. I'll contact a... acquaintance of mine." Mengsk put Jernic on hold muting her line and contacted the Magistrate. Another screen popped on partly over Jernics screen, showing Magistrate Reid.

"Yeah Mengsk what is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment." A explosion was heard in the back-round along with continues gun fire.

Mengsk. "I've been contacted by one of my agents on Mar Sara. They say that a group of mercs under... some ones employ... has taken her and a certain device into their custody. Do you know anything about this?"

On screen the Magistrate shrugged with a smirk. "Yeap. The mercs are mine. I also found out about that little device a while ago before I arrived on Mar Sara. Supposedly the Confederacy had been experimenting on the Zerg with their own Ghost agents for awhile now. But I didn't know the location of the facility they use to make the psi-emitter until I arrived here. I intercepted some confederate transmissions and military reports concerning a theft of top secret technology and traced it to Oasis base where my guys picked it up... along with your agent apparently. Oh and a confederate platoon is following them."

Grumbling at the information Mengsk shook his head. "Thanks for the forwardness Magistrate. But if I may ask what is it you intend to do with the device?"

"I think that the Zerg are on Mar Sara because of the Psi-emitter. So if its activated on full power in a isolated location it will draw the bulk of the Zerg to that location."

Mengsk. "And give us more time to evacuate the civilians correct."

Magistrate Reid. "Yes. I also plan on recruiting those Confederate marines that were ordered to retrieve the device. But thats if they survive of course."

Mengsk. "Again im thankful for your forwardness. See you after the evacuation Magistrate."

Haruka nodded and her screen blinked off.

Mengsk returned to Jernic transmission screen. "Agent Jernic your are to cooperate with the mercenaries for the moment. Once your off world rejoin us at the staging location at Antiga Prime. I have a feeling those mercenaries will be more acommadating if you ask real nice."

"I understand sir."

Mengsk cut the transmission and turned to another screen on the tactical table display. It showed a group of drops ships docking with the Prison ship Merrimack who were on a mission to rescue Raynor and his militia as well as steal the ship on request of the Magistrate.

* * *

**-Merrimack Prison ship, Converted Leviathan-class battlecruiser -**

**-Orbit Over North Pole-**

Captain Elias Tudbury a captain in the Colonial Fleet for close to fifteen years now stood on his bridge along with a skeleton crew of five officers on the bridge with him. They were the only ones left on the ship while everyone else had been steadily shipped out after the destruction of Chau Sara. Tudbury was not a bleeding heart and cared more for his own life and so wanted to join the rest of his crew in evacuating and leave the prisoners to their fate.

In fact at this point he was down right willing to disobey orders and enguadge the ships warp engine and leave the system. But then again with a bucket of bolts like the Merrimack he wouldn't get very far before the confederate military found him and executed him for dereliction of his duties. Then something happened to break the boredom of his post.

"Sir we're detecting a shuttle on approach." said the comm officer.

Tudbury instantly thought of how he could finally get off this boat and leave. He didn't think much about traps or ambushes at this point he just wanted off this flying death trap. " Has it given proper ID verification?"

Comm officer. "I'm getting a garbled transmission but its being scrabbled by interference from solar radiation. All i'm getting is thats its numbered as shuttle 5467."

Tudbury just went with it. "Disengage the point defense weapons and unseal dock 12. It's probably just our ride out of here. Better late then never."

In Prison Cell 201 Raynor and two cell mates played a game of cards as it was the only thing to do and they were going stir crazy from cabin fever. Being in space wasn't all that bad but Raynor prefurred having boots on the ground or at least not being locked up. The claustrophobia was only as bad as it was because of not knowing what was happening outside the ship. Not that Raynor or his men were claustrophobic but being locked in a small cell on a old ship that's been stripped of most of its systems only added to the fear of something going wrong. Be it on the ocean or in space a leaky boat is a leaky boat.

A series of bangs and clanks drew Raynors attention as the door to the local cell block was opened and a group of men walked down the hall. They stopped at the middle of the cell block and another by the door typed a series of commands into the security controls opening all the cells in the cell block.

"Mister Raynor I'm here to get you and all of your men off this ship." said a man in a brown choat a pair of glasses, earrings and a ID card hanging from his neck.

Raynor. "Aren't you that Reporter I rescued a while back. Liberty... something."

"The names Michael Liberty and I do feel a little insulted that your don't remember me."

Raynor. "Sorry. Thanks for the rescue. Guess were even now."

"No need to thank me. Let's just get all of you off this ship first."

Everyone on the ship was transported to the waiting shuttle but as they loaded up Michael Liberty and two other men made a detour to the bridge. Raynor never the one to leave men behind and not knowing what they were up to hoped out of the drop ship just as its ramp was closing and went after Liberty. After a few minutes of looking he found them on the bridge working on what was left of the comms.

Raynor. "Liberty what's going on I thought we were all leaving this bucket of bolts?"

Liberty surprised turned to Raynor as he approached. "Raynor? Uh sorry but we have another mission to complete. But since your here just sit back and watch."

Raynor looked over the man playing with the wires of a mobile comm unit as he connected it to the ships communications terminal. "So... what are you doing anyway?"

Liberty. "Trying to fix the ship's main comm array. The ship was striped of most communication except for a comms thats isolated from the rest of the ship to prevent hacking. Were trying to fix that."

Raynor. "And what will that do?"

As Raynor said that the comm unit connected to the mobile comms unit, and it started linking to the Magistrates office.

Adjutant Marry sensed the connection which she had been waiting for open up and wasted no time in infiltrating the Merrimack's systems. In the span of a minute she had taken complete control of the ships systems and even upgraded the operating software with the same improvements that she has had. She sensed the few Terrans that were on the ship and noted Raynor was one of them. She opened a comm line to them.

"To Raynor and the others on the Merrimack. I am Marry a Adjutant. I have taken control of this vessel and am in the process of preparing to test its warp engine. Please brace yourselves."

Raynor and the others look at each other a moment before doing as the lady suggested quickly taking any available seats. Everyone buckled and waited several minutes. Then the whole ship shook as it engaged it warp engine. A moment later it disappeared into warp space.

* * *

**-Valkyrie Vixen following Hammer Security Dropships In route to White Rock Base-**

Lt Breanne fumed at the situation. If her platoon was properly equipped with Siege tanks and more Vultures she wouldn't have had to back down from directly engaging these punk mercs.

Lt Breanne. "Who the hell hired these guys anyway?"

She had tried reporting back to her superior after taking off after the mercs but only got a automated transmission saying the confederate forces were abandoning the planet. Meaning most if not all of the confederate forces had already left the system. Abandoning her mission really wasn't the problem now. Even if they did the dropship didn't have any FTL capability and scanning the comms line for any friendly ships got nothing but static. So the only way the platoon could possible survive the current FUBAR situation was to stay with the mercs for the time being and hope they had a way off world.

The pilot of the dropship looked back at the Lt. "Ma'am those mercs are landing at what looks like a base of some kind."

The Lt moved to the cockpit. "Way are they landing here in the middle of nowhere? Marz get them on the line."

Marz. "Yes ma'am."

As the three Hammer Security dropships landed Lt Breannes opened a communiqa with Hill.

Lt Breanna. "Hill what the hell are you up to?"

Graven Hill. "Nice to hear from you Lieutenant. Were just dropping the bug bait here and booking it before they get here is all. Once we activate the psi-emitter this place is going to become bug central real soon. So don't bother landing."

Lt Breanna. "What! Why the hell are you doing that here. Unless? Your intentionally drawing those things here and away from the cities so they can be evacuated?"

Breanna heard the clapping of metal hands over the comms. "You got it. And that's the mission we we're assigned. Once we got this set up were booking it to orbit to meet up with our boss. If you want off this planet and enjoy living I suggest you come with."

Lt Breanna. Growled at the impossible situation and choice. It wasn't a choice of stay or leave it was leave or die. "Ah... Fine were coming along with you. But just so you know i'm not joining any damn rebels if you work for the Sons of Korhal."

Hill. "As far as I know their not paying for our services."

Over White Rock Lt Breanne watched as the dropship carrying the Psi-emitter dropped into a deep pit for a few minutes before flying out again and kept flying up out of the atmosphere followed by the other two merc drop ships.

Lt Breanna. "Hit the damn gass Marz and follow them!"

Tegis Marz. "Yes ma'am!"

Pushing the crafts throttle to it's max the Dropship accelerated upwards gaining pace with the Mercs. After a few minutes of accelerating they finally broke through the atmosphere and a few minutes after that they were drifting between Mar Sara and one of its moons.

Lt Brennan. "Ok Hill what's the plan now?" she transmitted.

Hill. "We were told to come to these coordinates after dropping off the psi-emitter."

A few moments passed, but before the Lt could start complaining a ship came out of warp appearing a hundred kilometers away. It accelerated towards them and came in close enough to be seen by bar eyes. It was old and beat up looking but it was still better the nothing.

"Hello people need a ride."

A voice said over a open comms line. Lt Breanne gave a private internal sigh of relief as her platoon was more boustris about their rescue.

Lt Breanna. "Yes we do. Do we have permission to dock."

The same man's voice replied. "Sure come aboard. We don't have much but were mobile and have life support."

After a few minutes the confederate platoon and the Mercs were all docked on the ship. Lt Breanna and Hill were called to the bridge by who she figured was the captain. The bridge's double doors opened as both Hill and the Lt entered. Only four men were on the bridge on the bridge. Lt Breanne kept silent for the moment as she didn't know the whole situation.

A man with black hair and brown eyes turned to them.

Raynor. "I'm Mar... well (shrugg) former Marshal James Raynor. Now i'm the temporary captain of this ship."

Hill. "Mister Raynor how's it looking on the surface?"

Raynor walked a few steps to the tactical display table. Hill and the Lt followed focusing on a map of the planet showing Mar Sara city under attack by thousands of Zerg. However many more tens of thousands were leaving and moving to a base named White Rock on the display.

Hill. "Well it looks like our mission was a success."

Raynore. "So getting all those nasties to leave the evacuating civilians alone was your doing."

Hill meet Ryanors eyes. "Yeah. Mere just mercs but saving people always feels good. That and getting payed for it is a cherry on top."

Raynor. "Well you did good. (Raynor turned to Lt Brenna) Now then why's a Confederate here with you?"

Lt Breanna. "My platoon was given a mission to retrieve the Psi Emitter that" Breanna growled "Hill... and his men stole out from under us."

Hill. "Hey now. We got to it first fare and square."

Lt Breanna. "It's Confederate property. And if my platoon had any Siege tanks and Goliath's you and your men would already be stains on the ground."

Hill laughed. "Hahaha. Well your one to speak your mind. I'm starting to lick you."

Lt Breanne stood up straighter in part shock and disgust. "You WHAT me!"

Hill realising he had said lick instead of like felt like the kid who walked to school without his pants on. "Uh sorry I ment like. It was a slip of the tongue."

Raynor gave a short laugh before holding up his hands. "Now now let's not start fighting ya here. We all have been nearly killed by those Zerg so lets not finish the jobs for em ok."

Lt Breanne sighed turning around and walking to the door. "I'll be with my men."

Raynor turned to Hill and they couldn't help but laugh.

The comms officer turned to Raynor. "Uh, Raynor were recieveing a transmission from the surface."

Raynor getting himself together glanced at the officer. "Put it through. Hehe."

On the tactical table the image of magistrate Reid blinked on. "Raynor. I see your on my ship."

Raynor. "I'm just keeping it warm for ya. How goes the evacuation?"

Magistrate Reid. "Its nearly completed. We've got nearly the whole population off world thanks to the Sons of Korhal. But the last of the evacuees haven't been loaded up yet. That and some damn Mutalisk destroyed a few dropships. Luckily only the pilots were killed." The magistrate sighed.

Raynor. "Mutalisks?"

Magistrate Haruka. "Their the classification given to flying Zerg units. Nasty little bastards. Anyway can you move to geostationary orbit over Mar Sara city. That ship has plenty of room for us."

Raynor nodded. "Will do." Raynor looked to the navigation Officer. "Take us into stationary orbit over Mar Sara city."

Navigation officer. "Yes sir."

The engines of the Merrimack ignited propelling it forwards. In just 4 minutes they were in orbit over Mar Sara city and a stream of shuttles and Drop ships carrying civilians quickly started docking and undocking as they off loaded civilians. After half a hour of this the last of the civilians were loaded up and just a small battalion of marines and the Magistrate remained on the planets surface.

* * *

**-Mar Sara Magistrates office-**

Haruka and a squad of marines entered the office.

Haruka. "Grab the Adjutant and be careful."

The marines moved over to the half cylinder holding said Adjutant and released the lockes disconnecting it from the floor. With a heave the device was wrenched up and off the ground. Haruka took the middle position as her marines flanked her on all sides. Exiting the building a hail of spines racked the guards outside. Some died and others returned fire at he Hydralisks down the street. More gun fire broke out on the other side of the convoy waiting outside the magistrates office. Marines and firebats gunned down and burned any Zerg that got close as the Adjutant was loaded onto the transport.

As the numbers of Zerg increased more Marines died tackled by Zerglings piercing their face plates or Hydralisk penetrating their armor. Haruka hopped into her Siege tank and ordered the operators to aim at the group of Zerg down he street. The 180mm crucio shock cannons aimed up a little and fired blasting a clustered group of Hydralisk and two dozen Zerglings into bloody confetti.

Haruka. "Thats it people lets move out!"

At the order the troops abandoned their positions and ran. Marching along the road way. Just a few minutes later another group Zerglings poured from in between some buildings after them. The siege tanks rotated its turret at the center of the horde and fired. In one blast fifty more Zerg were turned to paste or wounded. But the tank continued firing as the Zerg kept coming and then a few marines were tackled by Zerglings. The rest of the marines just kept running while the men disappeared behind a tide of claws and fangs screaming over the comms as they died.

Haruka was getting down right frustrated as the losses before getting a idea. The Siege tanks main guns were pretty good at keeping the Zerg at bay but they can't fire at close range because of friendly fire and some genius didn't place machine guns on them soo. "Marines hop on the Siege tanks."

It was a simple order and one the Marines didn't hesitate to carry out. The tanks were already going slow dew to the abandoned vehicles in the streets that the tanks had to plow through giving the marines the chance to hop on to their track pods. Some marines hopped onto the turrets others the track pods but all of them could now shoot on the move and not worry about getting jumped on. From their new vantage points the marines rained death on the attacking Zerg as they appeared at random as the convoy moved through the city.

A marine shot a hydralisks right arm off aimed again and placed a full burst into its skull spraying blood up into the air as the body fell. "This is better but why the hell aren't we taking a dropship. It would be so much faster."

Hearing the banter over the comms Haruka sighed. "Because the Hydralisk and Mutalisk could shoot it down since we don't have any Wraiths to escort it." she replied.

After miles of riding in her Siege tank Haruka finally reached the space port. As soon as she arrived she ordered all the confederate Marines, Firebats and mercs to leave in the the remaining Dropships. Walking with haste Haruka and the last Marines loaded up onto the last Dropship while the others took off. Haruka looked back out the dropships rear ramp as a group of Zerglings charged at them.

"Close the ramp!"

A marine beside the ramp controls hit the big red button. And with a hiss the ramp closed. The dropships engines flared full power lifting the craft off the ground just as the Zerglings reached it. They jumped meters in the air only to fall short and fall back down. They bit and snapped at the air in frustration as their prey left. But then their sensitive psionic senses refocused on the constant hum in their minds and with no other prey to attack they ran after the call of the psi-emitter.

* * *

**-Merrimack Leaving Mar Sara Orbit-**

Haruka stepped onto the bridge followed by two Marines carrying the Adjutant. Raynor and Michal Liberty turned to her.

Raynor. "It's good to see that your ok Magistrate."

Magistrate Haruka. "It's nice to see you too Raynor. But after this I'm most definitely not a magistrate anymore so just call me miss Reid. Or Haruka if you prefere."

Raynor flinched as if embarrassed. "I think Haruka will do."

Giving a short laugh at Rayors expense Michael Liberty turned to Haruka. "Heh. So well what's our destination miss Reid."

Haruka looked over at the two marines as they finished up attaching the Adjutant into the floor socket that the ships last Adjutant was located before it was removed when the ship was converted into a prison ship.

Haruka. "Marry get Mengsk on the line."

The Adjutants eyes lit up. "Connecting."

On the tactical table a screen blinked on showing Mengsk. "It's good to know that the two of you are faring well after the evacuation."

Raynor. "So your Mengsk. Thanks for springing me and my boys from prison. Well from the cells anyway seeing as were still on this ship. Why are we on this old rust bucket again? "

Haruka. "Because I want it. And a ship is still a ship." Haruka turned to Mengsk. "You look like your got something to say Mengsk."

Mengsk grunted. "Hmp. I do actually. Now that Mar Sara is almost completely overrun by the Zerg and the Confederates abandoned the planet were following suit. But before we go there's a opportunity open to us."

Michael Liberty. "And what exactly would that be?"

Mengsk. "There's a confederate outpost called the Jacobs installation. From our Intel it supposedly has advanced weapons schematics and sensitive intel. Raynor. Mister Liberty. I would like it if your two took a few squad's down to it and retrieved anything you can find."

Raynor shifted crossing his arms. "After the shit the confederates put me and my men through; and Mar Sara over run by those Zerg it's not like I got anywhere else to go so i'm in."

Michaels Liberty placed a finger on the bridge of his glasses pushing them up. "Information is a valuable resource. Even in war. I'm sure that facility has quite a bit waiting to be uncovered."

Mengsk. "Good to hear it."

Haruka. "And what about me?"

Mengsk gave a smile that sent shivers down Harukas spine. "You miss Haruka... or rather Commander. If you want you can lead the raid from on board the Merrimack."

Haruka shrugged. "Commander huh? If you two don't have anything against me being your commander that is I'll be more than happy to take the position."

Both Raynor and Michael Liberty nodded and said they had no objections.

* * *

**-Merrimack Armory-**

Raynor and his men suited up in the ships newly refurbished armory that had been hastily restocked with whatever weapons and CMC suits that commander Haruka currently had at her disposal. In automated changing room Raynor shifted in his CMC armor getting used to the feel of it after so long flexing his machine hands that were extended passed his real hands. Exiting the changing room He came to the weapons storage and looked at the row of gauss rifles lind up on the wall. Picking up one he hefted it in both hands examining it, loading a fresh magazine and looking down the sights. He loaded up four extra mags into the belt compartment on the lower back and feeling ready walked out quickly followed by eighteen other former Mar Sara militia. The one exception was Liberty who was a former news anchor Raynor had saved during the Backwater rescue operation. Raynor barely remembered the man as they didn't talk except when Liberty thanked Him like so many of the other people there. Raynor had his reservations about a civilian joining the operation.

Raynor. "Hey you sure your ok joining us.?"

Liberty turned to awkwardly in his armored suit. "The news is where the action is at. And the truth. I would be negligent in my duties as a reporter. And I aim to report to the whole sector the truth of how the confederacy does things behind the peoples back."

Raynor shrugged. "Ok then."

The door opened and Commander Haruka entered. "Boys. Just to let you know we've upgraded your suits with stimpacks units. Figured you'd like a upgrade."

Raynor. "Thanks i'm sure we'll find a good use for them.

Commander Haruka. "Your sure you don't want any of my mercs to accompany you?"

"No i'm sure. A large force would only be slowed down while a small elite strike force would be able to get in and out quicker. If that's everything we'll be on ourway. Alright everyone let's move out."

Raynor passed Haruka leading the men to the hanager where they boarded a dropship. The hanger airlock doors closed and the room decompressed. The dropship started its engines as the doors opened to the vacuum beyond. Lifting off the deck the dropship rotated 180 degrees before accelerating out of the hanger.

Walking through the halls of her new ship commander Reid was wondering how the resident confederate forces were doing. Insubordination in the ranks was one problem she didn't need so it was best to nip it in the bud before it got out of hand. Which was way She was heading to the barracks of the 417th Confederate Marine Platoon.

Haruka turned a corner and stopped at a door with two guards watching it. Literally looking at the door from across the hallway. Which was just three and a half meters wide by the way. So while it was comfortable for none armored people it was a little tight for fully armored soldiers.

Haruka stopped at the with the two marines at her back as the door to the barracks slid open. Walking in Haruka came upon a group of men in basic green and white military fatigues. They all looked at her as she examined them.

"Where's the Lt?" Haruka asked.

Most of the men shared looks before one called their leader who yelled back from the shower in the next room. After a few minutes in which Haruka waited patiently.

Lt Breanne dryed her hair as she entered the bunk room in a tank top and camo pants that she wore under her CMC armor. "What the hell do you want?" she asked staring at Haruka.

Breanne possessed close-cropped blond hair that stood in neat bristles from a well-shaved scalp, a tight face with angular cheek bones and shining, steel-tinged eyes. In some ways Haruka could see that she was a serious marines and in others she was just as human as Haruka once was.

Haruka. "Lt Breanne my names Haruka Reid. And I'm here representing the Sons of Korhal. I was formally the magistrate sent to Mar Sara but things changed quickly."

Finishing up her hair drying Breanne placed the towel over her shoulders. "Save your speech lady me and my men aren't joining terrorist."

Haruka took a moment to look about the room. "I see. Is that a shared opinion that all of you have." Watching the rooms reaction said otherwise as to the unity of what Breanne said. She may be the leader of the platoon but unlike here they we're not as steadfastly loyal to the confederacy as she was.

"Uh miss were all from Mar Sara born and raised so were all really uh what's the word. Distressed over the fact our whole world has been overrun by those alien bastards. But after talking it out a lot of us have decided to join the sons of korhal."

Lt Breanne was livid at the blatant betrayal of her men against the confederacy. "And when the fuck did this talk happen? corporal Punn !"

From the Lt's tone she sounded like she was going to shoot the man right then and there if she had a gun which were all confiscated shortly after their arrival on the ship.

Corporal Punn hesitated a moment over the Lts yealing but he gathered the courage to speak up after glancing at Haruka who was like a stone wall looking back at him with expecting eyes. "With with all dew respect ma'am we're all just a bunch of back world nobodies that just lost our home while the confederates ran with their tails between their legs without even putting up a fight. They abandoned us and and they abandoned you too."

That last line sent the Lt reeling in shock at the truth of it and the fact she hadn't realised it herself until someone shoved the truth in her face. Clenching her teeth and balling her fists up Breanne felt like punching something as her loyalty to the confederacy was wavering in the face of complete betrayal and abandonment. She thought about decking the corporal but her common sense told her that it would only push her men further away from her and after all the work she put into whip them in to shape. Thinking it over further Breanne realised that those mercs knew a lot about her unit and its mission. Wondering about that and glancing at Haruka she asked a question.

Lt Breanne. "Miss Haruka is it you who hired the Hammer Security to interfere in our mission?"

"Yes." Harukas eyes were crimson crystals staring back at the Lt. "I had intercepted and decrypted the files to your mission and knew that in this situation with the Zerg invading the planet that it was doomed to failure. If you had three other platoons with you then it may have been a success. But the truth is that your were under equipped and under manned. The confederate officers that ordered you on that mission knew that they were evacuating and must have figured that the loss of a platoon was worth the chance to retrieve the psi-emitter. They just didn't care about any of you." Haruka could feel the mood in the room shifting and pushed further. "Just like they didn't care about the 35 million people on Korhal."

As soon as that was mentioned the whole room took notice. Even in a backwater colony like Mar Sara the news of the genocide of the whole planet of Korhal by nukes was quite well known. Haruka continued.

"They had one of their worlds rebel against them and what did they do." Haruka glanced around the room as if wanting them to finish her sentence. "Well if it was me I would have blockaded the planet and sent in ghosts to eliminate the leaders or at least create a major gap in their orbital defenses so I could land ground forces and hunt the rebels down. But seriously even if they successfully became independent I would have never even thought about destroying the planet with a bombardment." Haruka shrugged. "Reason one. Habitable planets are rare and terraforming takes time years and decades in fact and that's even if the planet has the qualities that allow habitability like being so close to the sun and having a large enough moon or moons. Reason two. Genocide is bad. And don't get me started on the waste of lives and the destruction of industry and effect on the economy. Reason three. Mass killings like that only causes a festering hate that only grows like cancer. Reason four. If our the type of person and leader that considers the loss of a planet and all it's people a small loss and only care about making them a example to others then you already failed as a leader because it. Among other things. Means your throwing your hands in the air and admitting that you give up and can't win any other way like a sour loser and cheater that thinks that if I can't win then no one will win."

The long winded speech slash explanation had a considerable effect on the platoon. Everyone was silent as they took in the words Haruka had spoken and even though she didn't want to admit it even Lt Breanne who considered herself a loyal marine felt that even her loyalty was wavering in the face of that little hammer of truth.

Haruka thought that the Lt's teeth were going to break from all the force she was applying to them. Then as if realizing the pain she was causing her self the Lt took in a few breaths and tried calming down. She then looked at Haruka and stepped closer to her. "Even so i'm loyal to the confederate state. It may not be the right thing to do but remaining loyal and not betraying my leaders is a type of honor and integrity. So you may as well shot me."

The room was so silent a pin could be heard dropping. Nobody even considered the Lt would say something like that as it was basically suicide. Normally someone would do everything to preserve their lives. Some even betraying their friends to do so. But here was the Lt openly confessing that she wouldn't help the Sons of Korhal. If they were a smart one and still loyal to the enemy then faking loyalty and becoming a double agent in this situation was the normal thing to do but not the Lt. She confessed that she would remain loyal to the confederates just on principle the of integrity alone.

Haruka took a step forwards placing herself in arms reach of the Lt. Their eyes stared into one another intently. "Loyalty and integrity huh."

As they stared at one another no one even blinked as the tension was thick enough to cut. Then Haruka started laughing and everyone relaxed as she just kept laughing for a full half minute. Even Breanne was surprised as her tension faded a bit even though she was half expecting to die right then and there. She knew that the two guards outside would have snapped her in two but not until she had at least killed Haruka and taken out a rebel commander at the least. And she was planning on doing just that and would have attacked the commander once she pulled a weapon on the Lt. But Breanne never she would be laugh at and even she was shocked.

Haruka. "Hehe ah. Your interesting. I like you. Well if you don't want to be apart of the Sons of Korhal then your could always be a mercenary."

For the first time since she was a child Breanne gave a look of utter surprise and it didn't go unnoticed by the platoon who all looked just as surprised at Harukas reply.

"A... a mercenary. You got to be joking?"

Haruka shrugged. "A little. But to be honest Lieutenant Breanne i'm not completely trusting of Mengsk. I'm joining the Sons of Korhal but only because it serves my greater goal of freeing the sector from the moronic and incompetent leadership of the Confederacy."

Lt Breanne looked at Haruka and felt as though she wasn't telling the whole truth. Namely about herself. "So you don't owe Mengsk any real loyalty?"

"I owe him for helping with the evacuation of Mar Sara but that's about it. And speaking truthfully." Haruka wrapped a arm around the Lts neck bringing her lips in close to Her ear. "I need a group of loyal people I know I can trust to have my back." Haruka whispered into the Lts ear.

Lt Breanne was a by the book marine and so she was quite unprepared for this kind of situation. Haruka was basically asking Breanne if she wanted to become her right hand woman. It was a odd situation that the Lt found herself in. It's not like she wanted to die but her sense of loyalty and integrity made her feel that betraying the confederacy was the worst thing she could do if mainly for personally motivations and personal motives. But here she was having the opportunity to be a secret agent in the Sons of Korhal and the right hand of a commander in it. If she took the job then she would be obligated to be loyal to Haruka and would need to put her loyalty to the confederacy on hold if not abandon it. Then again after realizing all the shity things the confederates did Breannes loyalty to them is already slipping justs from her sense of human decency.

Lt Breanne stood up. "Eh... if I... Join you then how is the chain of command with my platoon going to work?"

Haruka backed off a bit. "Their under your command and your under mine. You answer to me and only me. Baring a odd situation I would like you to at least consider working with a man named Raynor in the near future. He's another of the new recruits to the Sons of Korhal. And a decent man."

Lt Breanne. "Sound like a do gooder type." sigh. "Ok I'll at least think about it. But i'm not promising anything for sure yet."

Haruka nodded. "Understood." She turned around and proceeded to leave. "I'll keep in touch."

* * *

**-Jacobs Installation-**

The drop ship took off flying back out of the atmosphere as the danger of being shot down was too great to stay.

Raynor and Liberty both took two squads of ten people each and flanked both sides of the fifteen foot tall twenty feet wide bulkhead door. One marine connected a wireless comm unit to the port on the side of the control box connecting it to the Adjutant on the Merrimack. After it blinked a few times the giant door opened slowly. Entering the facility Raynor and Liberty both lead the mis of marine and fire bat forces along a long wide corridor.

Raynor. "Watch out for ambushes and defense turrets."

They continued down the corridor until coming to a split in the road. Turning left they proceeded forwards and came to a door. Passing through they found a machine room with three technicians working on two SCVs. One of the marines raised his rifle but Raynor grabbed it.

"Hold it now their non combatants. Don't just go shooting willy nilly."

"Eh sorry sir."

Raynor and the others approached the technicians not being noticed until they were right behind them.

"Gah! who are you!" a technician yelled jumping back in his white bodysuit.

"Please don't shoot were unarmed." another said pleading for her life.

Raynor. "Calm down we're not going to hurt you. Unless you make us that is. No could any of you tell us where the data core to this facility is?"

The technicians gave each other a glance. "Uh only of you get us out of here and off the planet. The guards are really jumpy since we were left by ourselves here and are getting trigger happy. They shot Betty and James just because they wanted to leave to try and find a transport off world."

Raynor. "Sure we'll help ya. But you can't come with us farther in so we'll have to leave you here."

Technician. "That's fine we can just wait here. But please come back for us."

Raynor. "Ok ok I get it. Now where's that data core?"

Raynor and the others moved on down the long room and up some stairs and down another corridor. Upon coming to the middle of a wide room two floor tiles on opposite sides of the room raised up revealing gun turrets.

"Turrets! left and right!"

The two rows of marines opened up on the automated turrets taking some fire that put holes in their armor but nothing fatal. Having seven C-14 gauss rifles trained on each of the turrets ripping them to pieces.

Raynor. "Gah report. Any fatalities?"

Everyone reported some damage to their armor but no serious wounds. Raynor and Liberty both agreed to use stimpacks from now on and everyone activated their suits auto-injectors. Moving on the group passed through a hallway turning right to a corridor where they met a single confederate marine with his back turned to them. He was all jumpy like the technicians said. A round through the back of his head put him down. Proceeding forwards the group cut their way through two groups of enemy marines before arriving at a large room with a Goliath patrolling in a lower floor area with two marines.

Raynor made a silent hand sign to split up and take it from both sides. The bipedal robot walked in a square pattern around the lower room with the two marines walking behind it.

Raynor and Liberty moved their two groups to the extreme north and south of the hallway overlooking the lower area. Keeping to a laying in a pron position so as not to be seen at this angle. They waited for the Goliath to get to the middle closest point between the two groups. Then they sprang up opening fire open from both back and front. The gatling guns of the Goliath showering Liberty and his mens position with gun fire. Then Raynor and his men sprang up quickly gunning down the two enemy marines waiting behind the Goliath. Then they turned their fire upon the metal walker bringing it down in a few moments of concentrated fire. The Goliath's armor maybe twice the thickness of a CMC armor but even it can't withstand seven gauss rifles firing at one point.

Raynor and the rest continued to push their way farther into the facility as fire fight broke out for frequently with automated turrets and confederate marines. Eventually they came to a pair of technicians by a locked doorway.

"Your not Confederate marines. Who are you?" one man demanded.

Raynor. "The names James Raynor and were not with the confederates. If any of you want off this planet then your always welcome to come with us."

"Rebel scum!" Said one technician as he ran to a wall with a alarm button.

One of the marines took aim and shot blasting the man's torso in half. What a gauss rifle can do to a unarmored human was truly horidious. As the two halves of the man hit the deck bleeding all over as the second man fell on his ass in fright.

Raynor looked at the marine that took the shot.

"What he was going to hit the alarm."

Raynor. "I got you had no choice." Raynor turned to the second technician. "So what's your choice then."

The man nodded pledingally. "Uh i'll do anything you want ok just don't hurt me."

Raynor told the man to meet him at the SCV hanger with the others. Before he left the man told Raynor that top secret research subjects were in the next room and to be careful. The man left and Raynor turned to the security consual. Hitting the open switch the wide doors opened up. Liberty and his squad moved over to the open to see what was inside and found five Zerglings. Four Firebats raised their Perdition flamethrowers roasting the beasts.

Raynor. "Zerg here? I don't believe this."

While Micheal Liberty took photos a commlink opened from the Hyperion were Mengsk had been monitoring the mission. "Believe it Raynor. I've seen Zerg in Confederate holding pens. And that was a year ago. It's clear that the confederates knew of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the damn things."

Haruka cut in on the banter from her bridge on the Merrimack. "That's debatable. We just don't know enough about the creatures. And then there's the other aliens the Protoss. They must know much more about the Zerg than us. Perhaps the reason they destroyed Chau Sara was because the Zerg are also hostial to them and have been around for a long time and just recently came across us Terrans?"

Mengsk. "Hm. You got a point commander. But be that as it may we have more important things to focus on at the moment."

Raynor. "Don't you mean me and my men. Were the one's on the ground."

Haruka. "Right Jim. You and your men get to it now. We appreciate all your hard work."

Raynor rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

Raynor and Micheal continued on their way through the facility gunning down any security personal they encountered and had to play around with some teleport pads that sent them across the facility. Eventually they reached the data core room and blasted the door open with some detonation charges. As soon as the door blew a gun fight ensued. Raynor seeing a pillar that would give cover told his men to give him some cover fire. He ran to the pillar and shot from behind the new flanking position taking out two confederate Marines. The rest turned on him shredding the pillar as Raynor took cover behind it. Micheal and his men fired at the backs of the confederate marines taking them out. But before any celebration could be made the heads of two marines exploded in their armor.

"What the hell!" was the final words of another militia member in Micheal's group as his head was exploded by a gauss rifle.

Raynor sensing something bad leaned out from behind the pillar seeing across the room that several of Micheal's men were getting to cover behind pillars on their side of the room but then a invisible force pulled them out from cover and then they would be one shotted by a sniper.

Raynor. "Damn." He got on his comms to Micheal Liberty. "Hey Micheal that's a ghost. Wee going to have to pull a rabbit out of our hats to take him out."

Micheal Liberty. "Great. What do you suggest. Your the professional soldier?"

Raynor started thinking and regretted not taking any hand grenades when he had the chance. Then he asked Micheal. "Hey do you have any grenades?"

Micheal. "Yeah. a few."

Raynor. "Good tosh me some."

Micheal and Raynor went over the plane as the others gave them time to formulate a plane. But as they did three more of their men died to the ghosts psionic powers and sharpshooting. Then when they were in place Raynor thosed his grenade at the ghosts position behind the main Computer banks. The ghost sensed the danger and just threw the grenade back with his telekinesis. The grenade exploded mid air which was the signale for Micheal and his men to through their grenades.

The ghost just threw them back and got a hail of rifle fire as he did so. Being more causes he then sensed that someone was coming from his right and aimed at the corner. Raynor peaked out from behind cover and got half his face plate shot off. But the ghost was distracted enough to have overlooked the three marined charging at him from behind. At least long enough for the rebel marines to get him in their sights. Sensing them at the last second the ghost cloaked disappearing from view. The marines fired at where the ghost was but hit nothing.

The ghost sneaked to their side unsheathing his monomolecular combat knife he leaped onto the back of a marine. He jabbed the blade into the mans skull through the top of his helmet. The ghost jumped off the armored corpse and stabbed the next man in the gut slashing through his armor and intestines. The marine groaned in pain but the stimpacks gave him the extra boost he needed to grab the ghost by the wrist and throw him into the wall. The ghost recovered just as the third marine aimed at him. The two fired at the same time but the marines skull exploded from a perfect headshot. But the Ghosts own body was shot through in the next moment from Raynor's rifle. He had been watching and trying to pin the ghosts location down and the muzzle flashes of his own rifle finally gave him away. Those marines didn't die for nothing.

Raynor. "Tend to the wounded."

Micheal and the others got out their med packs and started doing the best they can for the wounded while Raynor got the date from the computer core.

Raynor. "Hey Commander. I got those plans. We'll be ready for pick up in ten."

After getting the files downloaded onto the data crystals (because who use's disks these days am I right) everyone left the facility picking up those technicians as they went.

**-Chapter End-**


	18. Chapter 18

**-Arc 3 StarCraft-**

**-Chapter 18,**** Revolution****-**

* * *

**-Koprulu Sector, Antiga Star System-**

**-Second Moon of Antiga Prime-**

**\- Sons of Korhal Staging Base Old Factory Complex-**

* * *

At the Sons of Korhal base, commander Haruka Reid, sat at her desk going over her current resources and reading the progress reports on the Merrimack's condition and how much money it will cost to fully restore the ship to battle readiness. Marry has been siphoning funds from tens of millions of bank accounts from Terran planets all across the Koprulu sector, including those in the Umojan Protectorate and on Moria whos governing body is the business conglomerate known as the Kel-Morian Combine. As of now the credits number in the hundreds of millions spread across a thousand different bank accounts on a dozen different worlds.

Marrys hacking capabilities are downright scary and far higher than that of current generation Adjutant Al thanks to the upgrade program Aliasse gave Haruka when they last met a year ago on Reach.

Typing away at her control screen Haruka went through a selection of ship related services at Deadman's port. The Merrimack was a junker but with the right upgrades it would be able to go toe to toe with any confederate ship. Plus making friends at Deadman's port would give Haruka much more options in regards to military forces. Plus she had planes for the mercenary Mira Han and the current leader of Deadmans port Ethan Stewart.

Raynor entered the room seeing the now Commander Reid working at her new desk. "Hey. The data me and Liberty got at the Jacobs base has been sent to the Sons of Korhal main base for decryption."

Haruka looked up at Raynor. "How long until their done decoding the data?"

Raynor shrugged. "They said it should be done in half a day or so. I hope whatever's on them is worth it. I lost some good men getting it."

Adjutant Marry. "Incoming transmission from Mengsk. Putting it through."

The holo-screen blinked on showing Mengsk. "Greetings commander. You and captain Raynor have done well. I believe our efforts have weakened the confederacy grip on the fringe colonies. But as always there's still more work to do. To that end I have a new mission for the two of you."

Raynor stepped beside Haruka entering Mengsk camera view. "It better not be too difficult. We're not the best equipped or all that big on numbers."

Mengsk. "That I understand fully captain. One of my best agents and second in command will be present during the coming mission. Kerrigan if you would explain the objectives."

Mengsk stepped aside letting a redhead woman in a ghost environment suit take the screen.

Kerrigan. "I'm not much for small talk so I'll get to it. Our agents on Antiga Prime have informed me and Mengsk that the local populace are ready for a full scale revolt. But the local Confederate forces also know this and have stationed a division of alpha squadron thugs there as well too. Their commander is General Duke."

Raynor. "Great."

Mengsk. "Commander Reid. In light of your accomplishment in the highly effective evacuation of Mar Sara I'll be placing you in command of this mission. Your objective is to free this colony and show our good intention to the Antigen people."

Haruka nearly snickered out loud hearing Mengsk of all people say that but stopped her self making it look like a sneeze. Mengsk continued.

"Lieutenant Kerrigan will aid you in dealing with Dukes officers. But the rest of the confederate forces are yours to deal with."

Haruka. "One thing Mengsk."

Mengsk. "Yes?"

Haruka. "I'm sure Raynor and Kerrigan can handle this mission by themselves. I'ed like permission to head to Deadman's port while Raynor and Kerrigan handle this. The Merrimack needs a lot of work and upgrades or its just a glorified space taxi. I got more than enough funds to pay my way but it will take time for the retrofitting of new weapons and other systems."

Mengsk surprised, raised his eyebrows. "And where exactly did you get enough credits to refit a Leviathan class battle-cruiser?"

Even Kerrigan and Raynor were interested in the answer as their stares were more than a indicator.

Haruka. "My adjutant has gotten pretty good at hacking and stuff after a I... updated its operational systems."

Mengsk smirked hiding his suspicion at how a adjutant could have such abilities. "Very well permission granted. But Commander, I take it that you know about that places reputation? "

Haruka. "I'm fully aware of the reputation surrounding Deadman's port. But its the only place that will do business with rebels like us."

Mengsk. "Duly noted. Though I expect a fully functioning ship to be returning from your little detour."

Haruka. "Right right I will."

Mengsk transmission ended and Haruka looked up at Raynor. "Captain Raynor I hope your mission is a success."

Raynor. "Thanks. Should I take that one platoon?"

To Raynors question concerning platoon 417 Haruka answered. "Their officer is a big NO at the moment. But the rest of the platoon should be good to go. But they don't have much experience though."

Raynor shrugged. "Well they have ta learn somehow. I'll take them and give them some experience."

Haruka nodded and Raynor left.

Raynor walked down a hall to a training room with dozens of people all punching sandbags, running on treadmills and sparing in hand to hand training. Walking through the room he came to a young bunch that he didn't recognize.

Raynor. "Excuse me but do you know the new recruits from the 417th?"

A man with iron-gray hair in long, unkempt strands, the faint grizzle of a beard, piercing dark eyes and a scarred and twisted face, turned around to Raynor.

"I'm Jon Littlefield. Sergeant of the 417th platoons second squad. Who are you?"

Raynor shook hands with the sergeant. "I'm Captain James Raynor. It a pleasure to meet you. I'll be taking your platoon out in the next mission. Do you know where your Lt is? "

Littlefield rubbed the back of his head while shifting uncomfortably.. "She's... in the bar. I don't thing we need to bother the Lt at the moment. Shes still not to keen on betraying the confederacy. But they at least she hasn't started a killing spree or planted a bombs right."

Raynor was not entertained by that joke. "Is she going to be a security issue?"

Littlefield. "Liston she's... just a little on edge since Mar Sara. That and she's the stubborn hard ass type. Even though we were abandoned by the confederates she's still not to convinced by the whole rebellion thing. Just give her some time, i'm sure she'll come around."

Raynor. "So she's still thinking it over huh. Well we don't have the time to let that interfere with the mission. I'll be your commanding officer then. I hope we'll work well together."

Littlefield. "Likewise." The two shook hands.

Four hours later six dropships flew low over a river to avoid radar, landing on the west river bank. The 417th platoon along with fifty Marines, five Siege tanks and ten Vultures formed up into a proper formation. The dropships took off leaving the ground forces to their mission.

Raynor stepped forward leading the small army. "Alright people let's get a move on. First objective is meeting up with the agent already on sight."

Littlefield. "You heard the man let's get the lead out people."

Raynor and the small army moved south along the river. After a hour of brisk marching they encountered a woman in a hostile environment suit, holding a canister rifle. Recognising the person as Kerrigan from the transmission with Mengsk Raynor told his men to hold fire and they stopped.

Raynor. "Nice to meet you in person this time miss Kerrigan. I'm captain Raynor."

Kerrigan. "Captain. I've finished scouting the area ahead and..." It was only for a brief moment but Raynor glanced up and down Kerrigans body having a stray thought. "...and you pig!"

Raynor surprised waved his hands in the air. "What! I haven't even said anything yet?"

Kerrigan. "Yeah but you were thinking it."

Raynor looked like a child caught with a hand in the cooky jar by his mother. "Oh right your a ghost. Then that also makes you a telepath. Guess it slipped my mind. Lets just get this over with alright."

Kerrigan glanced off at the rest of Raynors men who were secretly giggling at their commanding officer. "Right. Well then, while we're at it maybe you can help me with a little problem."

Raynor. "And what problem would that be?"

Kerrigan turned to leave and started walking towards the two mile long bridge extending across the river. "This way i'll show ya."

Raynor told the main army to stay behind while he and Kerrigan moved over to the edge of the bridge.

Kerrigan. "You see those towers across the bridge."

Raynor used the zoom function of his CMC armor clearly seeing three anti-air towers. "I see. Anti-air towers with mass sensor systems for detection. Then it's a good thing we got some Siege tanks with us."

The mass sensor is a technology that detects the tiny warping of space that a objects mass causes which is also a explanation for how it can detect cloaked protoss units as one can warp energy in the particle spectrum around one's body to become invisible but can't eliminate their own bodies mass and the effect it has on space.

Kerrigan smirked at the thought of the towers being bombarded. "I like how you think Raynor."

Raynor turned to her. "Funny that's not what your were saying earlier."

The two stared at each other a moment before sharing a laugh.

Kerrigan. "Ok you got me. But getting serious we need to take out those towers out. We can't proceed any further until their taken care of."

Raynor. "On it." Raynor contacted the Siege tanks ordering them to enter siege mode and target the towers using Raynor's helmet data for targeting coordinates.

The Siege tanks locked themselves into siege mode rotating their turrets and raising their barrels into the correct angle. And with booming repor fired their Mjolnir 120mm Shock Cannons. Multiple reverberating blasts washed over the rebel army as the shells flew through the air at over mach two speeds. An instant later all three anti-air towers exploded showering debri over the confederate marines patrolling around them.

Raynor. "Good hit now keep it coming we still got some unfriendlies to take out."

Kerrigan glanced at Raynor taking some sadistic joy from the confederate forces being mercilessly blasted by the artillery fire. "Meh. He's not that bad." she thought as she sensed the last of the last confederate marines die.

After everyone moved across the bridge onto the small island, Kerrigan volunteered to scout out the bridge heading north While Raynor and his men hung back. After cloaking and crossing the bridge Kerrigan encountered a pair of Vultures arriving at the other end of the bridge.

Kerrigan. "Damn must have been alerted by the explosions. Haft to take them out before they send out a alarm."

Using her psionic power Kerrigan broke into a 50 kilometer sprint quickly closing with the two Vultures. She jumped dozens of meters high landing on one of the pilots smashing the man back into his seat his head was pinned in between her thighs. With a quick twist of her lower body Kerrigan pulled the mans off the bike breaking his neck in the process.

"What the heck?" the other vulture pilot exclaimed as Kerrigan stood back up and put a bullet in his skull.

Kerrigan radioed back to Raynor what had happened and she continued on her way moving north west along the road the two Vultures took. After jogging another two miles a Wraith fighter flew high over head. Kerrigan sensed its pilot as much as heard its roaring engines. Wraith fighters wee normally used in space combat or hit and run attacks on space plateformes but they were also good at scouting on planets and for air support for ground forces. They could cloak becoming invisible too but the cloaking system was a power hog even with its own energy reserve, so it wasn't used all the time.

Kerrigan. "Great that thing could do a lot of damage to Raynor's boys. Best take it out before it sees them." Kerrigan reached up to the sky with her arm and grasped the craft.

"Huh!? what the hell." Warning alarms in the Wraiths cockpit blared as the hull of the fighter was crushed inwards a little as the craft was held in place by a invisible force.

Kerrigan. "Can't destroy it up there, it would just be a flare to other confederate forces. Down it is then."

The pilot of the Wraith screamed in confusion as his fighter was pulled down rapidly. He pulled up on his control sticks and gunned the engines in desperation but Kerrigan only felt a slight resistance as she pulled the craft to the ground and observed a fireball erupt between some trees where it crashed a mile away from her.

Cracking a smile Kerrigan grabbed onto her rifle with both hands again. "That was almost too easy. Well i'm not a psi-10 for nothing." Kerrigan said with some pride as she continued on her way.

The psionic rating system was first created on Reach and when the colony ships reached the Koprulu sector it continued to be used by the Confederacy. By it's nature the psi-rating index rated the power level of a human with psionic potential. Generally the higher the rating the more abilities one has and the more powerful they are. A psi of 1 or 3 either have no abilities or have very weak ones. Those with a psi of 4 to 6 will have different abilities varying in strength including but not limited to Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, and other more esoteric abilities like Astral projection and Technokinesis s (The ability to control machines) are among the rarest abilities.

Those with a Psi-rating of 7 to 9 all have one or two strong abilities and a few weaker ones, but Kerrigan was the first psi 10 on confederate record. And as such all her abilities were doubled from what a psi 9 had following the known rules that all psi-abilities double every level on the psi-rating scale. Pulling a Wraith fighter out of the air from miles up was almost child's play for her.

Moving further north Kerrigan hopped over a bolder catching sight of a defense line of a few bunkers and a Anti-air tower to the east. Pulling down her visor she zoomed in on the wall and bunkers getting their coordinates and uploading them to Raynor and his men. But looking to her left Kerrigan noticed no anti-air towers long the plateau the main confederate base was on. Just more bunkers.

Raynors voice came in on the radio. "Got the targeting date. Just say the word when you want us to drop the hammer."

Kerrigan. "Right right. Just wait a moment. Ugh!"

Raynor. "Everything ok over there?"

Kerrigan. "Yeah yeah i'm fine. Just a flash memory."

Raynor. "A what now?"

Kerrigan. "It's just your lewd impression on my brain. It's like seeing something for an instant and not being able to forget it. It just lingers there in your head for a bit."

Raynor. "I said I was sorry. It was just a stray thought. Besides hows a hot blooded man supposed to keep their thoughts in check after seeing a red hot woman in a tight suit like that."

Kerrigan. "Oh don't blame the environment suit on it you pervert." Secretly Kerrigan cursed the man who designed her skin tight and form fitting hostile environment suit which was more often and accurately named a skin suit. Gee I wonder why it was called that.

Behind Raynor some of his men were laughing at his expense from the bantering he and Kerrigan were having.

Raynor. "Listen let's just agree to drop it for now and get on with the mission alright."

Kerrigan sighed. "Ok. But this conversation isn't over."

Raynor sighed. "Got it. So what's your next move. Should we just blast the anti-air towers like before?"

Kerrigan took a minute to think. "I maybe able to reach the plateau on my own and do this the easy way. Just hang back and wait for my signal."

Raynor. "Got it."

Kerrigan closed the line and moved north upto the cliff wall. Reaching up with her arm she started climbing up the stone cliff. Using her telekinesis to hold on to the wall she climb up higher and higher one hand and foot hold at a time. Finally reaching the top she spied the base seeing just a few bunkers but no Anti-air towers lined along the cliff edge. A bad move as any well trained ghost could climb that cliff wall.

Kerrigan under her cloaking field sprinted over to the nearest bunker and crouched moving along its reinforced wall to its back wall. The red headed ghost was just a transparent blur as she moved from building to building until reaching the command center.

In the command centers main office Major Patrick Olander a black haired man in his forties with a stiff disposition and a face to match calmly clipped his fingernails as historical Opera music played. He snipped his left hands pinky nail short as a militia marine officer entered his office.

Marine. "Sir we've received a word that known rebel agents are on the move."

Major Olander. "Have they attacked any confederate personnel of facilities yet?" sounding almost disinterested.

Marine officer. "No. No report of open violence has been reported but the movements of their forces have increased as of late."

Major Olander sat there silently snipping his nails as he thought. The militia officer glanced over at the music player and kept himself from cringing at the horribly music. Wondering why anyone would even consider that stuff music he didn't know and didn't care.

Major Olander finished clipping his nails sliding his black leather gloves back on. "Follow me."

The Major and the militia officer walked out through the corridor to the control room. Olander sat on the officers chair while everyone else in the room took notice and gave him their attention.

Major Olander. "Put up a map of the known rebel units that pose the most threat."

One of the officers typed on their console bringing up a map of Antiga Prime. It showed a dozen locations marked red across the planet. Numbers were shown by the red marks indicating the population in that settlement. Other information appeared beside the marked locations explaining the number of armed groups and those armed with weapons. A few names and faces were also shown being the local people that are confirmed to be rebel leaders or known agents.

Major Olander. "I think this situation is what one would call a powder keg. It's not a question of weather it goes off its when. Which is why it's better to nip it in the bud before hand." leaning back in his chair Olander relaxed placing hands on the arm rests. "Send word to Alpha squadron to deploy a few platoons to the locations of the most well known rebel leaders and the known groups that are the most well armed. Once we wipe out the strongest of these gutter slime the rest will skitter back into their holes."

The officers and marines in the room most of which felt the same as their fellow Antigan people who have openly rebelled against the confederate government. But even if they killed this scum and rebelled what then. For all they know Antiga could end up as another Korhal. A nuked wasteland. That and they had their own families to think about.

Officer. "Yes sir." a officer said dispassionately as she typed in commands to open a comm line to the nearby Alpha squadron base.

Major Olander relaxed as his orders were carried out. But then he felt a piece of cold steel push against his forehead. Looking ahead he saw nothing but the other officers and the main holo-screen. His mind raced thinking what it could be and then he uttered a word.

Major Olander. "Ghost!"

Bang!

The majors brain matter scattered all over his chairs back rest as his corpse hung limp and lifeless on the arm rest with his head and arm hanging. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the dead major, their eyes wide and mouths open in shock at what had happened.

"Uh what the ?"

"I... is he dead!"

Kerrigan uncloaked nearly making everyone jump in their skins as a real life ghost stood in front of them. Kerrigan uncloaked because she sensed that the people had little emotion for the man she had just ended. In fact they were more surprised at how the confederate major had died rather than cared that he died at all.

"The names Karrigan. I'm with the Sons of Korhal. If all of your are up for it I believe were dew for a little rebellion."

The marines and officers in the room all shared looks between each other before giving Kerrigan their full attention. The commanding officer of the bases marines stepped forwards.

"I'm glad to hear it. Miss Kerrigan is it. Were all ready to help the Sons of Korhal in anyway we can. Same for the rest of the base."

Sensing that the man was telling the truth Kerrigan lowered her rifle but kept her guard up. "Good to hear it. I've got some friends waiting outside the bases west perimeter. Start gathering your forces and tell them not too shoot them. And that there's been a change in leadership."

The marine saluted. "Yes ma'am." The marine officer turned around and left while Kerrigan got on her radio.

Kerrigan. "Hay Raynor. I've taken care of business on this end and the Antigan's are ready to back us up."

Raynor. "That great. You work fast. I'll bring my forces into the base now."

A hour passed and the newly liberated base and the Rebel forces under Raynor and Kerrigans command regrouped to come up with a plan of attack for the Alpha Squadron base in the valley south west of their location.

Raynor. "We only have a limited amount of time before the confederates realize somethings up. Sergeant whats the forces we got from this base looking like."

Sergeant Littlefield. "We got about two hundred Marines and Firebats along with 20 Vultures, 14 Goliaths, 10 Siege tanks and two squadrons of Wraiths (8) not counting the forces we brought."

Raynor. "That should be enough to take out the alpha squadron base. Lets send out a few Wraiths to scout out the confederate base before they know our new friends aren't on their their side anymore."

Kerrigan. "Sounds like a solid plane. When we attack make sure to take out those anti-air towers so I can get in and do some damage. Until then i'm going to take a cat nap in the officers lounge."

Kerrigan left the room leaving Raynor and the sergeant alone.

A pair of Wraiths lifted off from the bases starport and flew south wards. After a some twenty miles they started flying over the lake and spotted a Refinery and a hand full of confederate SCVs mining mineral deposits on a small island connected to the south western mainland via a bridge.

A ping on the radar spotted three Alpha squadron Wraiths in coming.

Alpha squadron pilot. "This is alpha squadron Wraith 2-65 to Antigen militia. Your are violating our air space. Turn back or we will fire on you."

The newly rebel Wraith pilots really wanted to fire on them but now wasn't the time. But before answering the pilot glimpsed the Alpha squadron base a few miles inland from the lakes shore to the south west.

"Roger we'll head back. Just taking a routine patrol so nothing to get your panties in a wad."

The two rebel Wraiths turned back leaving the air space controlled by Alpha squadron forces. Upon their return they spotted a large number of ground forces gathering and going through drills.

A SCV glanced up seeing the Wraiths flying over head before returning to its job of fortifying the rear of the base from a ground attack with some bunkers. Raynor after talking with the local marine officer found out that there was a land ramp along the plateau to the east. It could be used to attack the base from behind so Raynor ordered some bunkers to be built and guarded by a dozen marines.

In the command centers control room Raynor thanked the Wraith pilot over the radio after he gave his report. Looking on the map he read the date on that island. It was rich in minerals that the confederates were gathering.

Raynor. "Hmm if we take out that mining base we could keep the alpha squadron goons from having resources to rebuild their forces quickly. But then they'll know were hostile to them and attack!"

Raynor wrapped his brain around the pros and cons of attacking which was something that they'll have to do sooner or later. Sergeant Littlefield walked up to the tactical map table.

Littlefield. "Sir if I can speak freely."

Raynor glanced over him. "Shoot. What's on your mind?"

Littlefield. "Well sir were going to attack them so may as well make sure it's on our terms. We could take out that refinery on the island with a Wraith bombing and lure the alpha squadron flyers into a trap and take them out."

Raynor went over the plan in his head. "It sounded solid. But we'll have to build some anti-air towers before hand. But otherwise it sound like a good plan."

Raynor ordered four SCVs to start building two Anti-air towers at the south approach of the base while giving the Wraith pilots the news concerning the plan. A hour later the two towers were completed and Raynor set the plan in motion.

All eight Wraiths took off from the starport each loaded up with 6 Thunderclap bombs under each wing. As soon as they were airborne they activated their cloaking units and disappeared from sight. They flew back over to the island with the mineral refinery and SCVs but this time it wasent just a fly by.

Militia Wraith pilot. "This ones for Antiga."

The Wraith pilots released their laser guided bombs and were guided right to the refinery and the SCVs. All five SCVs and the Refinery were destroyed in a blossoming orange and red cloud of fire and death. Not two minutes later eight alpha squadron Wraiths charged in but with the enemy cloaking systems on they couldn't find who was responsible for the attack.

Alpha squadron Wraith pilot. "What the hell's going on. Who are we under attack from?"

Seeing that the bait has been taken the Militia Wraith pilots uncloaked and pushed their thrusters as they flew back to base.

Alpha squadron Wraith pilot. "Wraiths? aren't they the same ones from the militia base from across the lake?"

Alpha squadron pilot 2. "They must have turned traitor. After them."

The alpha squadron Wraiths converged on the Eight militia Wraiths as they accelerated away. Under fire the militia Wraiths jetted towards the two newly built Anti-air towers while the Alpha Squadron Wraiths continued their pursuit. The two anti-air towers detected the incoming hostile Wraiths spinning their missile turrets around and started tracking their targets.

Anti-air Tower AI. "Target locked."

In the air a alpha squadron pilot noticed that he was being targeted opening his eye wide as he saw the warning alarm on his console. "Oh shit!"

Ten missiles flew skywards impacting the Wraiths and reducing them to burning scrap metal. In the command center Raynor and Littlefield watched as the red blips on the radar blinked out of existence.

Raynor. "Well the first shots been launched. Now we gotta hit em hard otherwise they'll overwhelm us. Are the drop ships ready."

Littlefield. "They've landed and our forces are loading up now."

Raynor went over his plan in his head looking at the angles and possible enemy countermeasures.

"Captain Raynor Sir we've intercepted a transmission from the Alpha squadron base to general Duke. He ordered them to destroy our base. Were reading a large troop movement from the Alpha squadron base. Their deploying dropships."

Kerrigan. "Sounds like we got their attention. Yawn."

Raynor turned to the newly woken Kerrigan. "A'bout time ya decided to wake up sleeping beauty. Were about to assault the alpha squadron base. We could use your help a bit."

Kerrigan just walked over to the tactical table looking it over. The real time sat-map showed a flock of five confederate drop ships heading across the lake at them. "I'll handle the confederate attack force so you can focus on taking out the enemy base. If that's ok with you all."

Raynor shared a glance with Littlefield before turning to Kerrigan. "No were good. But you sure you can handle a force of that size by yourself?"

Kerrigan looked at the map again noticing the alpha squadron dropships split into two groups. One went further north to the back of the plateau while the main force landed at the lakes beach a few mile south. "Leave 4 Goliaths, 6 Siege tanks and 8 Vultures here along with fifty marines."

Raynor. "If that's all we'll be on our way. Sergeant lets go while we have a window open to attack."

While Raynor and the majority of the rebel Antigen militia and Sons of Korhal forces flew away in the drop-ship's under escort of the eight militia Wraiths, Kerrigan organized her limited forces ordering the Vultures to lay spider mines at the earthen ramp at the main entrance to the base and placing the Goliaths, Siege tanks and Vultures around the front entrance with the thirty marines in the bunkers along the cliff. While the remaining twenty marines and Kerrigan herself guarded the rear earth ramp at the western part of the plateau.

At the front entrance the guarding marines watched from the bunkers overlooking the lower plain. Then just as the silence was getting to him the roar of a tank engines and marching metal feet echoed up from the lower plain. The marines raised their rifles taking aim at the approaching enemy forces.

Marine corporal. "Lieutenant Kerrigan we've spotted incoming confederate forces. There's ten Siege tanks, a hundred Marines and ten Goliaths in bound."

Kerrigan. "You should be able to hold against a force like that. I'll come give you some support after i'm done over here." Kerrigan ducked as a hail of rifle fire pot marked the bunker she was standing in. The marines around Kerrigan fired back as she prepared her cloaking unit and disappeared. A few moment later she uncloaked laying pron on the ground beside the far bunker that was taking much less fire. She looked down her gun sights at the marines almost a mile away as they approached the the earthen ramp.

Foomp, Foomp, foomp. Three silenced shots and three marines dropped. Their buddies looked down at their dead bodies before shouting. "Sniper!" and took cover.

As they ran for cover a few were taken out by the Antigen militia in the bunkers. Kerrigan quietly moved over to a second sniper spot under her cloak and shot three more times ending more lives. She repeated this until half the enemy forces remained before using her telekinesis to lift a dozen alpha squadron marines up into the air at a time.

Seeing a opportunity and gladly taking it, the Antigen militia shot the floating enemies until they stopped wiggling in the air. Kerrigan would drop the group of marines once they were all dead and then repeat the process until the last alpha squadron marine was full of holes.

Kerrigan." Ok that should be all of them here."

Kerrigan returned to the front of the base to the roar of Siege tanks thunderous noise and the sight of many destroyed Goliaths and Vultures on the earthen ramp. Along with the walkers were forty five marines laying on the ground with blast creators in the middle of the fallen groups know doubt killed by spidermines. The Antigen militia defenders did a good job to hold their position. Kerrigan was impressed but got back to the battle offing enemy officers with head shots as the Siege tanks kept up their bombardment.

Raynor and his forces landed just south of the destroyed alpha squadron mining island. The Marines, Goliaths and Vultures all formed up into three main Marine groups with a pair of Goliaths in between and the Vultures at the left and right flanks. Raynor may not be a brilliant tactical commander but he wasn't a fool and knew how to protect his forces flanks and position his men for maximum effect.

Raynor and his forces move out across the open plain with the Wraiths watching from above giving them some air support. Not five minutes after beginning their march a alpha squadron counter force approached them from the west.

Raynor radioed the Wraiths to takeout the enemy Goliaths and Vultures while Raynor had his men ready for battle. Swooping in under their invisible cloaks the Wraiths bombarded the Confederate lines taking out ten Goliaths, twelve Vultures and twenty seven random Marines.

With their bombs depleted and energy running low the Wraiths returned to the base to provide them support while rearming and recharging.

Raynor seeing how disrupted the enemies lines were knew that he must have gotten lucky and a few officers had been killed in the bombing. Taking the opportunity Raynor ordered the Vultures to charge at the enemies center lines and bombard them with grenades. Blitzing along over the ground the high speed hover bikes sped over the terrain boosting to full speed. They preformed a boosted grenade launch. After calculating the angle and speed of the grenades arch times the Vultures top speed. The maneuver allowed them to fire from just outside the range of the enemy marines.

Alpha squadron marines opened fire but their rounds dropped in speed and power over the distance and just struck the ground after reaching their range limit. But the Vultures with their Grenades own launch power and the forward momentum and speed of the bikes themselves nearly doubled their range. Timing it just right they simultaneously unleashed a barrage of dozens of grenades that racked the confederate lines.

After the first attack the Vultures quickly turned back to rejoin the main force. Raynor zoomed in on the Alpha squadron forces after being hit with the makeshift mortar attack seeing. But even after the two attacks the Alpha Squadron forces pulled back together reforming their lines and continued to march.

Raynor. "Well their not elites for nothing. Sergeant I want you to take command of half our forces. Were going to sandwich them between a rock and a hard place."

Sergeant Littlefield saluted Raynor and took half the standing militia and Sons of Korhal forces. Now split the two forces lead by Raynor and Littlefield marched forwards but also farther away from each other. The Goliaths stayed in the front of the marine formations with the Vultures keeping to the sides. When the rebel and Confederate forces clashed Raynor and his forces were hitting the enemy head on while the force under Sergeant Littlefield flanked the main Alpha force. Vultures preformed hit and run attacks while Goliaths racked the enemy lines with their gatling cannons. All while marines on both sides created hundreds of criss crossing tracer fires flying in every direction.

But soon enough the Confederate lines began collapsing under the heavy attack of the rebel Goliaths and concentrated Vulture hit and run attacks that disrupted their lines allowing rebel forces to keep the pressure on and over into better firing positions.

Raynor raised his rifle and blasted a hole in a alpha squadron soldier right in the chest. The red armored trooper fell dead and Raynor relaxed looking around at the death and destruction all around him. With a heavy sigh he regretted such conflicts and for a moment his weathered heart and mind reflected on happier times with his wife Liddy and son John and mother Karol and father Trace. All gone now. For a moment he felt a stinging grief for the loss of all his loved ones and regret over his foolish younger days.

Then with a deep breath he resolved to be better than in his past and move forwards. Regrouping with Sergeant Littlefield and the second half of the rebel Antigen and Sons of Korhal forces Raynor pressed forwards to the main alpha squadron base. Bunkers concrete walls and Anti-air defense towers stood in their way. Raynors mined turned thinking of what part of the defenses to hit first. The anti-air towers weren't a threat to ground forces but with them in play the Wraiths and Kerrigan can't get close to the base. On the other hand the walls and bunkers were a direct threat and impediment to the ground forces.

Thinking it over Raynor believed the air support the Wraiths provided could change the battles course that and if the confederates deployed their own Wraiths it would be a one sided bloodbath. Giving the order Raynor had the remaining Vultures and Goliaths hit the towers. Two went down from concentrated attacks before a explosion blasted two militia Goliaths to scrap.

Looking up Raynor and the rest of the rebel army couldn't see anything but blue sky and some clouds. More explosions racked the rebel army lines killing dozens before Raynor ordered his forces to scatter. Hundreds of marines fired randomly into the sky hoping to land a lucky hit on the invisible Wraiths.

Raynor and some other marines jumped into a gulch by the main road. A few seconds later a explosion killed four men closeby. "This is Raynor we got a situation here. Requesting backup. Kerrigan if your available I could really use your help over here! And bring the Wraiths if their ready."

Raynor looked up at the carnage. His forces were scattering all over the place as the bombing kept hitting them. Marines took cover in natural earth formations while the Goliaths could only keep moving while shooting skyward hoping they hit something and the Vultures sped around avoiding the bombs. lucky them. There was another explosion to Raynors left. He turned seeing ten marines, four dead blasted to pieces in their armor and six wounded and trying to backup and to safety.

But the terrain was mostly just flat land except for some natural trenches and large rocks. The minutes ticked by as the Invisible Wraiths continued their bombardment. Another fifteen marines died along with a few Goliaths. Raynor was just about ready to order a retreat when the attacks stopped. For a moment he felt relieved but then he heard and then saw the charging alpha squadron forces exiting the enemy base.

Yelling and roaring orders he did his best to reform his battered and scattered army but there were many wounded and as they ran to regroup most of the marines were too slow to get back into a proper formation before the attack hit. Raynors marines turned and shot back as focused fire hit them. Raynor found him self charging into the fold from pure concern for his men. But then he was stopped by a armored hand.

Sergeant Littlefield held Raynors arm. "Sir your the commanding officer your need to stay back. I'll command the frontlines your make sure our main forces get back into formation."

Gritting his teeth Raynor knew Littlefield was right. "Ok. Take care of them Sergeant."

Littlefield nodded as best he could in the CMC armor and ran to the front lines. Raynor ran to the rear of the battlefield reforming his army while the Sergeant held off the enemy forces. Raynor just hoped the enemy didn't send their Wraiths back out for another attack run. Thinking about that Raynor kept his regrouping marines in five different groups each scattered across ten meters. The remaining Goliaths and Vultures kept their space from the marines and each other so if they were hit the loss would be kept to a minimum and wouldn't cause friendly fire from the explosions.

Raynor was about to order a counter attack when another Goliaths exploded. Cursing he knew the enemy Wraiths were back. Two five man groups of marines evaporated from a blast turned into dust and flying debri. Everyone started to take cover again. Fearing the worst Raynor ordered a retreat but then he heard the roar of a dropship engine. Seeing it fly over head Raynor could see a lone person standing at it's rear loading ramp.

Kerrigan sighed as she held onto the side of the dropship's rear door frame. "I'm going to have a headache after this but someones got'a play the hero I guess."

Looking out into the empty air Kerrigan sensed the intentions of the cloaked enemy Wraiths as they flew around for another pass. Two of them were focusing on Kerrigans dropship and the other two were going to finish off the isolated group of rebels holding off the attacking confederate forces. Kerrigan wasn't going to let that happen. Holding out her free hand she closed her eyes focusing on all four of the Wraiths. Then she closed her hand and four explosions rained black debri on the land below. Wenching in pain Kerrigan grabbed her head as a mild headache shot through her head. The enemy anti-air towers rotated at the dropship and launched four missiles.

Seeing a lock on warning the dropship pilot spun 180 and flew away as the missiles pursued. Shaking off her headache Kerrigan sensed the danger and looked up. With a wave of her hand she telekinetically redirecting the Missiles back the Anti-air towers destroying them. She then focused on the defense wall and Bunkers and clenched her free hand gathering telekinetic power, forming it into a baseball sized orb. Aiming the orb at the wall she let it fly and a moment later two bunkers and a large chunk of the wall exploded. Kerrigan radioed the allied Wraiths to begin their attack run and told the dropship pilot to land.

On the ground below the confederate attack force was racked by a dozen explosions demolishing their lines. Seeing the tide turn Raynor ordered a full attack. All rebel forces charged the enemy base. In the mad charge Kerrigan met up with Raynor.

Raynor glanced to his left as Kerrigan joined him. "Thanks for the back up."

Kerrigan sensing his genuine gratitude smirked. "Your welcome. But I hope saving your ass won't become a regular thing."

Raynor laughed as the sounds of battle became louder. "Haha. I hope not."

The remaining rebel forces flooded into the alpha squadron base after destroying the attacking forces. The outer defenders fell and one by one the buildings and personnel of the base were destroyed to the last man. After the last Alpha squadron soldier was silenced Raynor and Kerrigan met up with the wounded as they were being loaded onto the dropships.

Raynor walked along as a wounded Sergeant Littlefield was carried away by two other marines. "Thanks man if it wasn't for you holding the enemy back we would have been overwhelmed."

Sergeant Littlefield. "Your welcome. But just so you know, you owe me a few beers when we get back ok."

Raynor laughed. "Heha. Yeah sure man. See ya then."

The Sergeant was loaded into the dropship as Kerrigan walked up behind Raynor. "Looks like we took a few loses."

Raynor turned to her looking like he was going to say something but then he just let out a sigh.

Kerrigan. "What. Loses are expected in war."

Feeling like that was a bit too cold even for a former ghost Raynor snapped. "That's a bit too cold hearted don't ya think."

Feeling uncomfortable now Kerrigan shifted her legs. "Right... sorry. Lets he back to base. I don't know about you but im feeling a bit on empty after all that."

Raynor just looked at her and a moment later his stomach growled. "Uh. Yeah. Let's get going."

* * *

**-Days Before-**

**-Mar Sara System-**

**-Same Time as Raynor's Mission at the Jacobs Installation -**

Ellen sat in the prefab building listening to the shriek's and cries of Zerg moving outside. She had sat there quietly while the mercenaries under her counterparts employ planted the Psi-emitter in the pit she had dug to extract the piece of the Key stone. All according to the plane Haruka and Ellen had made. It was strange for Ellen. She couldn't sense the Zerg around her with her connection to the hive mind but yet she could sense the psionic buzz of a hive mind network all around her. She thought it through coming to the conclusion that although she had a connection to her own swarm the two swarms were now on a different wavelengths. Something like a Zerg radio frequency. Her swarm and the Overminds were now on two opposing psionic frequencies so while the two swarms could sense each other they couldn't communicate via the hive mind.

Although as Ellen thought about it more she arrived at a thought concerning her own influence on her swarm. Aba'stein had implanted Ellen's Valkyrur gene's into every breed of her swarm so maybe that's the reason why the two swarms psionic hive minds are on different wavelengths.

Ellen. "I think it's about time I got to work." Standing up from the table she took one last sip of her soda drink before dropping her void cloak.

Instantly the surrounding Zerg noticed the new psionic presence and started ripping their way into the building. Zerglings tore into the metal walls while Hydralisk slashed at the doors. In less than a minute the rooms of the prefab house were filled with Zerg chewing at the bit to get at Ellen. A Hydralisk slithered into the room with two Zerglings following behind. They scanned the room sniffing the air and knocking over furniture. They could smell that someone was in here but they couldn't find them. Four more Zerglings and two more Hydralisk entered the room making it cramped. With it starting to get crowded a Zergling hoped over another landing on the sofa and tearing at its soft cushions.

From her hiding spot in the wall Ellen closely watched he enemies mill about the room. She had reactivated her cloaking just as soon as she got in the hiding spot and waited for the Zerg to come in. She wanted to get a good look at the enemy she faced. The Zerglings looked somewhat like hers with a few differences. One being the lack of a bladed and shield shaped arm on the back which was, instead a arm and hand with two fingers and a thumb. The second feature was the large blade on the front of the forearm that the Zergling basically walked on gorilla style. The Hydralisk looked like the original Hydralisk in Ellen's swarm from the early days with one large blade on the forearm and two spin launchers on either side of the single head.

Ellen. "Hmm. No upgrades or adaptations. These Zerg must have just been spawned recently. Oh well their not that interesting. Other then the fact the Zerglings have arms on their backs. The Overmind or Abathur must have thought that they were useful at some point. Still it's odd to see a Zergling with fingers."

As Ellen ended her internal thoughts the other half of her personality spoke up. Red Ellen. _"Ugh enough gawking more slaughtering. I want to see lots of blood. I've been cooped up for so long I feel like killing something. Or having a good long fucking. Preferably both."_

Ellen sighed as her more wild side monologue in her own head. "I'm glad I have control of the body."

_"Fuck you. You know how boring I am chained up in here. Hell I can't even masterbate for crying out loud."_

Ellen sighed placing a index finger to her temple. "Would you keep quiet I can't think with you yelling."

_"You see thats why your the boring half. All talk and no action. GET TO RIPPING OUT THEIR ORGANS ALREADY!"_

The internal mental scream caused Ellen to winch in pain scraping against the wall. The noise may have gone unnoticed if it were Terrans in the room but not even her cloaking field could stop a solid wall from vibrating and making noise when shes pressing right up against it.

A Zergling quickly turned to the wall Ellen was hiding in. Hearing the noise come from behind it. The creature sniffed the air smelling the faint traces of a Terran. The Zergling examined the wall sniffing detecting that the smell was stronger. It signaled to the other Zerg and they all turned to the wall Ellen was hiding behind.

Ellen. "See what you've done."

Red Ellen. "_Oh stop your complaining and get to the fighting already before I start yelling again. I can give you a very bad migraine if I really want to."_

Rolling her eyes took one last look through her peep hole seeing all the Zerg in the room converge towards her. "Oh well no time like the present."

Placing both hands on the wall Ellen dropped her cloak and in a half second formed a aura barrier over herself. The Zerg took notice growling as they before they attacked the wall to get at the extremely powerful psionic presence they and every Zerg in a hundred kilometers sensed. A Zerglings forclaw pierced the wall with ease but just bounced off Ellen's aura. The Zergling saw a thin arm pierce through the wall next to it's own claw. The thin arm grabbed the Zerglings much larger claw arm and with ease ripped it off its shoulder joint.

Screaming in pain for a moment the Zergling backed off before being pushed forwards again by all the other Zerg behind it. Ellen raised her arm in the tight space flattening her hand into a spade and punched through the wall as the Zerglings head was pushed against it. Her arm went straight through the metal wall and the Zerglings skull. A Hydralisk behind the now dead Zergling eyed the blue arm as the palm opened and focused on it. A beam cut through the Hydralisk and two more Zerglings behind it bisecting them.

The three fell dead as the wall itself was ripped apart by the other Zerg horde. Pulling back her other arm Ellen gathered a fraction of her power into her closed fist and punched the wall while releasing the energy. What was left of the wall was blasted off and the Zerg in front of it were ripped apart by the directed psionic blast wave leaving a hole not only in the group of Zerg but the outer wall giving the Zerg outside a clear view of who was responsible for atomising twenty of their kin.

When the smoke cleared the sight that greeted Ellen were hundreds of Zerg all staring eagerly back at her. It was then that she got a rather gruesome idea that her the other half of her personality would no doubt like. She held both of her hands up pushing forwards splitting her aura into two dozen arms grabbing a dozen Zerg by their necks and limbs. They struggled and shrieked as they were pulled up but even their highly evolved bodies were no match for such a overpowering force. Ellen had the aura hands on the Hydralisks lower snake like body tighten their grip before pulling in different directions ripping chunks out of the body and leaving the entrails to spill onto the ground. For the Zerglings she just pulled their arm's and legs off before dropping them like bloody ragdolls.

The empty husks of the Hydralisk and shrieking limbless Zerglings fell to the ground dead of harmless.

_"Oh ohoh. Hell yeah thats what im talking about. More of that please." Red Ellen said as the driver of the body held off a barrage of spins._

Ellen"I thought you would like that."

Ellen held her arms out firing a blast of focused aura that cut a groove out of both the landscape and left a trail of destruction in the Zerg ranks. Walking out of the half destroyed building Ellen formed a dozen phantom blades (shaped like long swords). The aura blades rotated around her as she walked forwards. The horde of evolved alien killers watched her analysing her movements and powers. Ellen no doubt was being watched through their eyes by a Cerebrate but she didn't care in fact getting the Overminds attention was apart of Ellen's plan.

Holding out her arms Ellen formed her aura into two vaulted hexagon shaped shotguns. The horde of Zerg charged as she leveled the guns at them and fired. Dozens of aura bullets scattered through the air ripping dozens of bodies apart with each shot. One bullet was fired and another bullet loaded and launched. It flew through the air spinning from the barrel grooves before splitting into fragments that ripped into the Zerg lines.

Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam! Blam!

With each shot a chunk of the Zerg army charging at her was shredded before being replaced by another fresh group. Ellen shot dozens of rounds of her aura construct shotguns. Then a Zergling came charging at her from behind after going around through the building. The Zergling leaped at her and time slowed as the Zergling flew through the air its claws reaching out for Ellen. Then just as a claw was about to land a phantom blade shot down from above impaling the Zergling into the floor. The blade pulled out of the nearly bisected corpse returning to its position above Ellen's head as she kept firing at the encroaching tied of claws. Spines started bouncing off her armor and She switched to a beam shot and blasted the Hydralisk and any nearby Zerg in one shot.

More Zerg came from behind her and her phantom blades started shooting at them removing limbs and heads as they cut and sliced through the Overminds hordes. Ellen was feeling a bit board just doing this all the time so she switched things up a bit. Reforming the two aura construct shotguns into swords Ellen ran out of the hole in the building and leaped high into the air. With the phantom blades spinning around her she landed and they reformed into rows of spines over her back.

With a blade in both hands and orbit blades over her back Ellen started hacking her way through the Zerg lines occasionally letting her phantom blades shootout and spin around her slicing a swath through the army surrounding her.

"Hrrah!"

With a war cry Ellen chopped a Hydralisk in half. Spinning around she bisected three Zerglings. Jumping into the air she landed on a Hydralisks head and flicked a blade into a reverse position in her hand then stabbing it in the back. Hopping onto the blades handle she sliced the Hydralisk vertically up through the head. Stabbing her other sword into the ground Ellen held herself upside down while letting her phantom blades shoot and slice around her killing dozens of Zergling and Hydralisk. The spines kept bouncing off her aura armor uselessly as she got back onto her feet and pulled the phantom blades back. They reformed into a spinning ring around her while she charged forwards.

The spinning blades just sliced up any Zerg that came in twenty meters of her while Ellen ran a gauntlet of bloody death and gore. Stopping after a two hundred meter sprint Ellen pulled the phantom blades back. The horde undeterred at the losses they just suffered only seemed to attack with even more vigor than ever.

Ellen. "Ok a Cerebrate must have taken notice by now." Ellen bisected a Zergling. " And I have the key stone." She spun around kicking a Hydralisk in the jaw. "So my missions done here."

Slicing up another few dozen enemy Zerg Ellen called for pickup. A few moments later a sleek stealth ship hovered over the battlefield. Hidden under its cloaking field the craft lowered its lower loading ramp. Sensing it with her aura Ellen extended a aura arm up latching onto a support brace on the ceiling of the hanger and pulled herself up. The door closed as spines rained into the hanger like raising rain of spikes. Retrieving its cargo the ship glared its engines speeding away and out of the atmosphere.

Ellen would have preferred to use her own swarms Leviathans or Behemoths or better yet Abyssray's but keeping the Overmind from learning of a second splinter swarm was a high priority. After walking up a few decks and through a security door Ellen settled into the bridge were she sat down on the captains chair. The empty room of the stealth corvette donated by Aliasse was fully automated but didn't have any advanced smart AI. The ship would make it easy to get around in Terran space without people asking to many questions. And until the time comes that Ellen shows her hand and kills the Overmined it will remain a useful tool.

**-Later at Deadman's Port- **

In a random bar Ellen sat at a table by the window in casual clothes and with a large backpack at her feet. She took a drink of her beer and cringed at the taste.

"Bleh. I'll never get used to this stuff." She set the beer down and brought out a tablet and started playing Tetris 3d. Over the course of a few hours she was ogled at by most of the mercenaries in the bar. Some even came up to her trying to get her to leave with them or thinking she was a prostitute. She mostly ignored them and they left her alone. But then one guy placed a hand on her shoulder and she sent him flying out the door.

"Geeze Ellen your always rough aren't you."

Looking up Ellen saw Haruka standing in the doorway. The two women looked just like twins to everyone else in the room. Haruka took a seat opposite Ellen.

"So.. Did you get the thing?"

Ellen slide the backpack over to Haruka. Opening the bag and looking in a soft glow covered Harukas face for a moment as she smiled at the first Keystone fragment.

Closing the backpack Haruka handed it back to Ellen.

Ellen. "So hows things on your end?"

Haruka. "Great. The attack on Antiga is going on now. Raynor and Kerrigan should be fine for now. Once the Merrimack is fully operational I'll head back. By then it should be around time for the Norad 2 incident."

Ellen nodded and spoke softly. "Then I should be heading out to get Nova Terra ready. And for the incident on Tarsonis with Kerrigan."

Taking a moment to think Haruka stood up. "Just make sure the Overmind doesn't follow you around. We need him to be lax in dealing with the Terrans remember."

Ellen took on a serious expression. "Yeah I know. Just enough to find Kerrigan and Terra on Tarsonis. The last thing we want or need his his swarm attacking Terran worlds randomly. Im sure I got his attention so thing fall into place. Just make sure to keep Mengsk wrapped around your finger."

Cracking a smile Haruka turned around and left. "I'll be going to see how my ships coming along now. Take care... sis."

As Haruka Left out the door Ellen rolled her eyes. "Sisters...Right."

**Chapter End.**


	19. Chapter 19

**-Arc 3 StarCraft-**

**-Chapter 19, Deadman's Port-**

**-Same time as events on Antiga Prime-**

* * *

The Merrimack exited warp space over Deadmans Rock. A planet far removed from other Terran worlds making it a haven for many types of people that dont want to be apart of or don't fit in to mainstream of society. Some refugees others outcasts or people who just want to get away from it all but mainly Criminals. Although Confederate ships sometimes patrol the vicinity they have little to no reason to even get close to the planet let alone land. The planet itself was habitable but lacked bio-diversity and most of the worlds landscape was flat grassy plains a few lakes and one main ocean, several small inland seas and two large continents.

That being said the planet had two settlements, Paradise and Deadman's Port. Each housing many thousands of people.

Haruka looked out the display screen window showing the planet below. "Take us down to Deadman's port."

The navigation officers redirected the ships course adjusting it for reentry while the AI Adjutant Marry contacted the local port control tower controlled by the local ganglord O'banon who ran Deadman's port and requested permission to land.

Haruka turned around walking back to her captains chair and glanced at Marry. The Adjutant blinked taking on a unamused expression as she communicated for the safe landing of the ship.

"Were authorised to land at docking port 31." The Adjutant said.

The old Leviathan-class battlecruiser flared its retro thrusters slowing its descent. After landing the ships security marines guarded it from tampering and acts of theft. With a hand full of Sons of Korhal Marines by her side and one other person Haruka walked down landing ramp 4 to the space port. Most of the people in the area cleared out not wanting to mess with fully armored marines. Even if they were to attempt to steal from Haruka or even try to kidnap her for ransom they would get a nasty surprise as even though Haruka looks human on the outside and has her psionic abilities cloaked by her limited Void abilities she retains all her Zerg enhanced strength, speed and reflexes.

"Why do I Have to come Along," Lt Breanne said in a somewhat drunken tone.

Haruka was trying to get the Lt to open up and even if Deadman's port isn't the best place it was still better than being cooped up in the steel room on the ship.

Haruka. "You need to stretch your legs and get some fresh air. Well air that's not reprocessed at least."

Lt Breanne rolled her eyes as they made there way through the labyrinth of derelict ships and prefab structures made from their skeletons. After walking around for awhile they finally reached a bar. Haruka turned around to the marines security detail protecting her and Lt Breanne.

"Stay here a minute. I have a meeting with a agent in their."

"Yes ma'am." the marine corporal replied.

Just as Haruka was about ready to enter her senses flared and she stepped to one side. A man flew out the double doors passed Haruka, landing the dirt. Groaning in pain the man stood up and started cursing before brushing him self off and leaving. Haruka entered the bar for a few minutes and then returned. After regrouping Haruka and her group traveled to the ganglord of Deadman's port. A man named Scutter O'Banon. From the Starcraft lore Haruka remembered the man would eventually be killed and his operations taken over by Ethan Stewart who would then be succeeded by Mira Han. At least in the original timeline.

Haruka and her group approached a building that looked at least a little cleaner and immaculate than the others. Two armed gang thugs stood guard at the front gate of the wall around the building. "Hold. Whats your business here?" thug asked eyeing the armored marines and keeping his rifle close and safety off.

Haruka stepped forward. "I'm here to see O'Banon. He's incharge of the port here isn't he. I need some things and hes the man to go to when one has money and things to buy."

The two guards conversed a moment before calling their boss. A short time later Haruka and on of her guards were let into the building while the rest including Lt Breanne had to wait outside. Entering the mansion like building Haruka and her one guard were escorted to the main room where four mercs in CMC armor and O'Banon were waiting. The man was wearing a black suit with gold cufflinks with a red tie with a cup of alcohol on the glass table in front of him. O'Banon was a short man at 5 feet 2 inches tall with a with a round face, and pencil-thin mustache.

"Hmm so your the owner of that old wreck of a ship. So tell me miss..?"

Haruka relaxed letting both arms hang. "My names Haruka Reid mister O'Banon."

O'Banon. "Haruka Reid?. Never heard of ya. May I ask what brings you to my port other then meeting with another woman that looks like ya. Tell me is she your sister or something?"

Haruka didn't react much only grinning. It was expected that O'Banon would keep his men on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary and a former confederate ship landing at his port was most definitely a odd event. So of course O'banon would be informed of the ships landing and send some goons to tail them around the port.

Meanwhile across Deadman's port a series of punching and bashing noises echoed in a back alley. Ellen picking up the back pack the keystone fragment was in while using her aura to pin a thug against the wall by the neck. Four others laid unconscious on the ground as the last man struggled gasping for air.

Ellen. "Who hired you to try and jump me?"

The thug gargled his eyes rolling into the back of his head from oxygen deprivation so Ellen let him go. The thug landed on the metal ground holding his neck wheezing and coughing.

"It..." Cough. "was O'Banon." Cough. "Fucking hell. If I knew you were a fucking teek I wouldn't have taken this job!"

Ellen just sighed turning around and left.

Back with Haruka and O'Banon, Haruka looked O'banon in the eyes. "Yeah she's my sister. But you don't want to get in her bad side. But enough about that. I came here to pay you for some services."

With a hum O'Banon took a sip of his alcohol and set it back down crossing his legs as he listened. "In that case please have a seat. So long as you have the money there's virtually nothing we can't get you here at Deadman's port."

Haruka. "Thank you." Haruka walked closer to O'Banon taking a seat in a single chair with her bodyguard staying at the rooms entrance.

O'Banon. "So what is it you want exactly?"

Haruka. "Well my ships a bit old and ill equipped. I'll need it to be reinforced, modified and fully armed. I know it won't be cheap and some components may even be... a bit difficult for even you to get your hands on. So I'll pay 30,000 credits up front and another 60,000 on completion of the job."

O'Banon nearly lost his composer upon hearing the numbers but being experienced in the criminal world he quickly recomposed himself. "Well that's a lot of money. Then again buying weapons and other systems for a ship and customising it does tend to be costly. I'll get to work contacting people I trust who can do the job."

Even as his mouth flapped open O'Banon's mind was spinning trying to figure out how this woman had so much money. Even if she was a spy of some sort sent by the confederates they wouldn't throw that kind of money away just for a convoluted plan to take out a guy like him. Whatever this woman was on about it wasn't anything O'Banon needed to be worried about. But one thing he was interested in was where she got that amount of money from. And how could O'Banon get his hands on it.

But before O'Banon could to a double take Haruka spoke again. "Also another thing mister O'Banon. I'll be hiring mercenaries at a later date. I already have a few under my employ on my ship."

O'Banon just smiled twisting his mustache. "As I said before miss Reid. So long as you got the money you can buy anything here at Deadman's port."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you for the services mister O'Banon. I'll be returning to the Merrimack now."

O'Banon seemed too sigh.

Haruka. "And what was that sigh about?"

O'Banon. "Well I couldn't help notice that the name of your ship was the Merrimack. Not a fitting name for a beauty like you. Perhaps you should change it to something more... complementing."

Haruka gave a exasperated laugh as she hadn't thought of changing the ships name at all. For her the ships abilities were more important but then again thinking about it the name Merrimack wasn't the most flattering name. Then again Haruka was certain that O'banon was just trying to get her to pay more for the paint to spell out the new name. "Heha. Your right. I'll think up a new name later. But for right now this is where we part ways." Haruka stood up. "Until we meet again mister O'banon."

O'Banon. "No no it was all my pleasure."

Haruka left leaving the crime boss to do his part. Leaving the mansion Haruka, Lt Breanne and the marines escorting them returned to the Merrimack where some technicians and engineers had already started looking the ship over for what they needed to do to get the old girl battle ready again. They weren't exactly the best but no other port would let rebels land except those in the kel-morian or umojan territories. Unfortunately they were a little out of the way at the moment.

As they walked back up onto the ships loading ramp Lt Breanne felt like a doll being dragged around by a child, even if she felt somewhat better for the walk.

"And what was the point of bringing me along on all that?" she said as her and Haruka walked down a hall.

Haruka. "As I said you needed some fresh air."

Lt Breanne shrugged. "I didn't learn anything or get any work done. What did you get out of bringing me along?"

Haruka stopped turning to the Lt. "Breanne. If you want to change the world you must first understand all its facets and complicating elements. Including Politics and peoples hearts."

Breanne felt like she had missed something. "Uh... come again?"

Haruka looked her in the eye more seriously. "Breanne. The Confederacy is not immortal and like many oppressive and needlessly violent governments before it. It will crumble. The choice i'm giving you is weather or not you want to parish with it. Or... Survive and make something of your life once the ashes are blowing in the wind."

Breanne crossed her arms and looked down at the deck plating thinking seriously about it. If the confederacy did fall then what would be the point of all that time and effort she put in to raising up the ranks. And her loyalty. Branne was earnestly wondering what worth her life had been if she lost the thing she devoted herself to fell. "I... eh. What proof do your have the confederacy will be destroyed anyway?"

Haruka just turned around and walked slowly away. "History. Making too many enemies always causes the fall of governments and a changing political system."

Leaving Breanne behind to think things over Haruka made her way to her private office. She told Mary to call Graven Hill to her room so they could talk about his next mission.

A few minutes later.

"Reporting as ordered." Hill said walking in.

Haruka. "Take a seat."

Hill sat down on the chair by Harukas desk.

"Your next mission is a simple one. I want you to look for a woman named Mira Han and hire her."

Hill raised a eye brow before scratching his chin. "Mira Han huh?"

Haruka. "Do you know her?"

Hill. "No. Not personally. But let's just say she's got a... reputation. From what I last heard she's trying to build up her own mercenary group at the moment."

Haruka. "In that case. Hill your next job will be to make contact with miss Han and aide her with some generous funds i'll be giving you."

Hill. "She's a merc like me? Just hire her."

Haruka. "I have planes and need things to fall in to place before I can hire her openly."

Hill. "Got it. Cloak and dagger stuff then. A little odd sending a merc to hire another merc but I get it. Just give me the funds and i'll go find her."

Haruka. "Now as for what I want her to do..."

* * *

**-2 Hours later, Paradise Settlement-**

It did not take Hill long to find Mira as her reputation as a hard and brutal but efficient leader made her well known in the settlement named Paradise. The name was a either a misnomer or some ones joke as the place actually consisted of prefabricated buildings and houses constructed of the hulls of starships in the interior of the settlement, and numerous shanties on the outskirts, the town is anything but a paradise. But many people still called it a home of sorts. Walking over the red dust covered ground Hill and his two body guards in CMC armor could smell the distinct aroma of human excrement, unwashed bodies and maybe a few rotting corpses left in a hole somewhere.

"Gah, this place reeks!" Hill exclaimed as he passed a brothel. The information Hill got by using a portion of his employers money, showed him the way to Miras little neck of the woods. Though Mira was a low level merc she was well know as cautious and brutal type. Which in this business normally meant she was very good at staying alive. After walking through the twisted shanty-town of a maze Hill and his men arrived at a large three story building set in between other buildings on all sides making the place a veritable fortress of a lesser degree.

"Halt who go's there," a armored guard behind a chain link fence said.

"Halt who go's there really?" another guard said looking at the first.

Hill raised a eyebrow as the two started arguing. "Eh hem. Men i'm here to see your boss Mira Han. Is she here?"

The two guards looked at him wide eyed. "Business or pleasure?" the first guard asked tightening the grip on his rifle.

Hill almost rolled his eyes at the obvious joke which he had heard a few times. Many mercs had their own idiosyncrasies but these guys were much too obvious. "Business is a pleasure."

The guard almost sighed at Hill getting the right answer and left to report to the boss. A few minutes later Hill and his men were let inside but were kept under close observation by the mercs under Miss Hans employ. They were led to a decent looking room with four guards in red CMC armor decorated with spikes welded on. Hill sat on a couch in the middle of the room while the guards eyed his bodyguards.

Then a pink haired woman entered the room wearing a olive drab green and black military cloths. She was armed with a pistol by her left thigh and a bandolier of five grenades over her chest.

"Hello boys. I don't get many visitors out here especially not from Hammer Securities. So! What dragged your butts on to my doorstep." Han said in an Eastern European accent.

Hill. "A job." Hill placed a large case on the table opening it to revile a pile of pure mineral crystals worth quite a lot of money. Though credits was the man-stream currency trading in pure crystalized minerals was common too. Hill traded some of the credits Haruka gave him into purified minerals which were far less traceable.

The eyes of the other mercs went wide as they gawked at the crystals. But Han was just silent and stoic. She sat down on another couch opposite Hill crossing her legs and resting both arms on the back of the couch.

Han. "So... what's the job. I an't cheap."

Hill sat up straight. "I want you to kill Ethan Stewart and take over Paradise."

Miras mercs looked at each other and started laughing. A moment later Han waved her hand and the mercs quieted down while Han kept her poker face looking disinterested. But she had questions like why would a large merc outfit have against Stewart and want him dead. Then again Hill said he wanted Stewart dead and for Mira to take over for him. Han hummed in thought as she started slowly swinging her foot as it rested on her other leg.

"So... you want little old me to take over Paradise huh. What's in it for you. Or... rather the person paying your checking accounts?"

Hill grinned liking how sharp Han on the uptake. "My... employer knows about your reputation and character. And seems to think you can do a better job then Stewart. That and helping you grow your merc outfit will help them in the long run."

Han looked out the window a moment nodding. "I see I see." She turned back to Hill. "So a scratch my back and I'll scratch yours proposal then. I take it that the credits your giving me are for building up my men." Hill nodded.

Han set her leg down grabbing the case full of minerals with a wide smile. "Aah you lovelies come to mama." Han closed the case setting it down by her feet and placed both hands on her lap. "So question? Are your men going to help me?"

Hill. "We're at your disposal for the duration of our stay on the planet."

Han looked at Hill more seriously. "So... your boss IS on Deadmans Rock then aren't they. Let me guess. They wouldn't be the owner of that fancy Leviathan class battle-cruiser that recently landed at Deadman's port would they."

Hill hesitated a moment partly in shock at how fast news spreads around Deadmans Rock and was about to say something but Han beat him to the punch.

"I knew it. Not that I care just wanted to have some small talk. Though I wonder why your boss didn't contact me me themselves. May be their being watched or... in a position that is watched by others. But. Either way a job is a job. And speaking of jobs since were going to be working together maybe you and your men can help me and mine with a little job."

Hill shifted in has seat starting to get a little uncomfortable at how good Han is at guessing things and for a moment he thought she must have been a Teek(telepath). Or at least a low level one if the confederates ghost academy goons hadn't got to her. "What's the job?"

Han. "Just a small job on Mar Sara. Well... not really a job per saw as it is a shopping trip.."

Hill raised his eyes."You know Mar Sara is a blasted rock right now right?"

Han leaned forwards placing both hands together nodding. "Hm... yes I do. But..." She leaned back again. "I have it on good authority that a few confederate bases and other resources survived the attack by both those aliens... what were they called again?

"The Zerg and Protoss." said Hill.

Han. "Oh yes. Well from what i've gathered a rather large amount of weapons and minerals were left on the planet. And seeing how the Zerg were wiped out by the Protoss and they then left. Mar Sara should be a scavengers gold mine. If one know where to look and has the guts to go that is. Oh and had the drop ships to transport the goods."

Hill sighed thinking it through. "Ok. im in. But I'll have to contact my employer to inform them i'm leaving the planet with some dropships. I doubt they would have thought that you would have me doing a off world job like this."

Han. "I'll, be here waiting, for ya."

Hill left Han's base of operations and returned to the Merrimack. Haruka authorised use of dropships for the mision Han proposed and five hours later seventeen dropships exited warp over the desolated Mar Sara. Some parts of the planets tectonic crust was still red hot from the Protoss bombardment and other parts were covered in ash clouds.

Hills Hammer Security dropships followed Hans crafts into low orbit and they spent the next few hours scanning the planet for any remaining ruins of value. After finding some good looking places Han and Hills forces landed at a relatively intact refinery complex.

Deep breath and exelation. "Ahh. Smell that fire and brimstone." Han said as she stepped out of the dropship in black CMC armor with a few pink accents.

Hans people and Hills split up searching the place top to bottom for any useful scraps they could sell or mineral storage depots. After two hour a of looking they found underground storage buildings holding processed minerals worth tens of thousands of credits to the right people or they could be used to make a whole lot of mechanized units like Siege tanks, Vultures and Wraiths or lots of CMC armor, ammo and weapons to arm infantry. The minerals were loaded up and then the whole expedition made their way to a half destroyed Confederate base.

It was in a terrible state with half of it replaced by a blast massive crater still glowing a little bit in patch's here and there and the other half melted by the heat from the purifier beam that made said crater. The mercenaries again spread out searching under every piece of scrape left behind. Some surviving Siege tanks were found in the remains of a hanger with some Vultures but all of them were heavily damaged but repairable. Lots of ammo were found in the underground armory along with a few hundred rifles and grenades but most of the CMC armor was out of the storage leaving just a hand full.

Feeling like their luck ran its course Han ordered everyone to leave. With seventeen Dropships full of weapons, minerals, ammo, and weapons Han was on cloud nine with all the new gear she had. And for free. After returning to Paradise and unloading all their cargo into a warehouse close to Mira Hans base Han and Hill met again.

"Thanks for all the help Hill. I was a little apprehensive at the prospect of going to Mar Sara but with you and your big strong men there to help me everything went off without a hitch. I'm a little richer and better armed. So when the time comes for that other job i'll be ready. I'll be in the neighborhood so if your or your boss ever need me just call."

Hill relaxed a little seeing Mira was in a rather good mood. "I'm glad to hear that. We should be ready for that job soon. I'll contact my employer for the date and time."

Han. "Any time. You just say go and me and my men will hit the ground running."

Hill and his men left leaving Mira to her preparations.. Back on the Merrimack Haruka sat in her private room enjoying a meal. She was going over different names while eating and came upon a random name generated by Adjutant Mary. A name appeared on screen that caught her eye.

Haruka smiled and double clicked it. "That name sounds interesting. Let's go with that."

Adjutant Mary. "New name Gjallarhorn accepted. Contacting dock workers for imprinting on hull."

"Tell them to color it in silver with a gold edging." said. Haruka.

* * *

**-Antiga Prime- **

**-Minutes After the fall of the Main Alpha Squadron Base-**

The Behemoth class Battlecruiser second in the Norad class and hence named the Norad 2 cursed at high orbit over Antiga Prime. As Raynor and Kerrigan were celebrating a victory the confederate General Edmond Duke was having a even worse day then what he thought possible.

General Duke slammed his fist onto the tactical display table. The pain of his aging body didn't distract him from the colossal failure of failing to stop a planet wide revolt and losing both a high ranking officer and a small army of Alpha squadron troops. It was yet another blow to his career and another roadblock delaying his further promotion. Just like the time he failed to apprehend Mengsk years before, in which Duke not only let his ship be damaged but lost a ghost in the engagement.

"Sir were getting hundreds of reports of open attacks on confederate facilities and personnel all over the planet. Should we report to central command?" asked a officer.

The thought of reporting his own failure irked the general to no end but if he were to lose the planet it would threaten his position as a general and getting all this way in the chain of command only to fail was something that he would not allow.

Duke. "Contact Tarsonis and call in Alpha squadron reinforcements."

"Yes sir." replied the officer.

Duke crossed his arms trying to think of the most efficient way to eliminate the rebels and restore his reputation. But as the general mused a Zerg Overlord hovered over the planet directly over the now destroyed Alpha squadron base. It was Kerrigans display of psionic power that attracted its attention to the terrans battle on this world. But it's presence was a order by the Overmind. After Zasz's Garm brood attacked the human world of Mar Sara Zasz's brood detected a powerful psionic signal that at first turned out to be just a Terran machine but after the area was flooded with thousands of Zerg a Terran appeared wreathed in a powerful psionic barrier and was powerful enough to slaughter hundreds of Zerg on their own. This peeked the Overminds interest in the Terrans. Where before he saw them as weak and in significant even though they had some psionic power none of the humans thus far were anywhere close to the Protoss. But that changed with the appearance of this newcomer. And as a result many Overlords were scattered across Terran space to find more psionic Terrans or the same one that appeared on Mar Sara.

But what the Overmind and his Cerebrates failed to understand is that their interest in the Terrans was all according to Ellen and Harukas plan. Other then Kerrigan and a few other rare people most Terrans don't have any psionic power and are few and far between. Realistically Ellen and Haruka saw that there was no way the Overmind and his Zerg would care about the Terrans and by extension would not attack the Norad 2 during the events on Antiga Prime. The previous attacks on both Chau and Mar Sara were the result of the confederate experiments with psi-emitters attracting the swarm. But there was no such thing on Antiga prime. So Ellen had to increase the Overminds interest in Terrans and so exposed herself on Mar Sara to a limited degree. And so that explained the presence of a Overlord over Antiga Prime and why a warp gate was opening three thousand kilometres away from the Norad 2.

General Dukes head shot up as a warning alarm blared. "What the hell's going on! What is that?"

Bridge officers hands raced across keyboards as they tracked the spatial anomaly and the increasing numbers of Zerg flyers.

"General there's a fleet of Zerg exiting a spatial anomaly. It's not a normal warpspace exit?.

"There's hundreds of Mutalisk and four dozen larger creatures not on record. Along with over thousand smaller ones also not on record? Their numbers are increasing!"

General Duke was taken completely by surprise. Why were the Zerg here and why now of all times.

Duke swung his arm out expressing the force of his order. "Battle stations, full alert. Arm all weapons. Were going to burn those alien bastards to ash's."

At his orders the Norad 2 entered full combat mode. Maneuvering thrusters flared spinning the ship around to the approaching enemy and all its laser turrets aimed at the approaching cloud of Zerg while missile tubes were loaded. Mutalisk, Guardians and Scourges all swarmed after the Terran ship splitting their formation with the Mutalisk and Guardians up front and the Scourges in back and to the flanks. The Zerg formation resembled a three tiered U with each tier separated by miles and the bottom curved part facing the Terran ship with the two trailing parts consisting of the Scourges.

Mutalisk and Guardians launched a collective attack at the Norad 2. But instead of Glaive worms and globs of acid there was a horde of mini-Scouges flying towards the Norad 2. A moment later a storm of laser fire ripped through the Mutalisk and Guardines formations blasting holes in their organic carapace. The formations scattered and coalesced as the battle went on.

In the Terran barrage the horde of living munition suffered minimal losses as they accelerated forwards impacting the Terran ships reinforced hull. The the mini-Scourges blasted hundreds of craters into the ships hull with their bio-plasma reactions.

Over the course of the war with the Protoss Abathur altered the Mutalisk and Guardians to produce and fire smaller mini-Scourges that unlike the original Glaive worms and acid globs could home in on their targets and fly at greater ranges in both atmosphere and in space increasing their effectiveness. In the case of the Glaive worms they were much more destructive and they had rather good tracking abilities unlike the acid globs which had none.

Duke grab hold of the tactical table stabilizing himself as the ship shook from hundreds of impacts. "Damage report?"

"Minimal damage to the forward hull and back hull plating."

Duke smirked. "Launch a missile barrage. I want my air space cleared of those damn monster movie rejects."

On the Norad 2s wings sections dozens of armored plates flipped up reveling cone shaped missile tips. Then with a surge of electromagnetic force the missiles launched silently out into space. Moments after being pushed out their thrusters flared in a blue hue of plasma exhaust. Maneuvering thrusters altered their course and the missiles accelerated towards their targets while laser fire shooting in between their flight paths.

Sensing their approach the Mutalisk fired again but the guardians didn't as it would be a waste of their ammunition. Once, twice, three times the Mutalisk fired a counter wave at the missiles. The mini-Scourges bobbed around tracking their intended targets with the few Overlords in the Zerg formation helped guide them. Both terran and Zerg missiles were in their own world as they sped forwards and collided. Laser fire burned through Mutalisk, and scared Guardians armor as a silent stream of explosions blossomed in space. 94% of the Terrans Missiles were destroyed leaving 12.

Sensing the incoming danger the Mutalisk slowed letting the Guardians fly in front of them and take the hit. Explosions racked the Guardians armor blasting out deep holes and cracking the surrounding plating but all the Guardians were left standing and counter attacked blasting holes in the Terran ships hull.

But the Guardians that survived the missiles were barraged by a storm of laser fire. While the Mutalisk and Guardians took the brunt of the damage the living missiles that were the full sized Scourges flanked the Terran vessel. But as if seeing the trap the missile and Laser fire scattered their fire striking the Scourges. Dozens dyed in seconds as the reactive plasma elements in the Scourge bodies were detonated by the Teran weapons.

Minutes passed and half the Zerg forces were either turned into scattered giblets of dead rotting meat confetti or were well cooked by the laser fire. But the Zerg as always were relentless and closed the distance regardless of the lose's.

"Sir enemy closing on collision course!" a officer shouted panicked.

The ship continued shaking from more impacts while Duke clenched his teeth and stood up straight. "Evasive maneuver."

The Norad 2s maneuvering thrusters flared again flipping the ship 100 degrees up while the main engines flared to life. But soon a swarm of Scourges both of the smaller and full sized types missed the Terran ship by dozens of meters as it rapidly accelerated away turning things into a running battle. Laser turrets and missiles continued to fire at the horde of pursuing Zerg but the Scourges were built for speed. They flexed their bodies accelerating ever faster. Through the laser fire dozens of Scourges impacted two main engines and unlike the smaller mini-Scourges the full sized Scourges did far more damage ripping giant holes in the ships hull.

"Gah!"

"Ah!"

A bridge officer shook off the disorientation of the impact shock. "Heavy damage to engines 2 and 3. Were being pulled into the planets gravity well!"

Duke stood back up from being knocked on his ass by the impact. "Can were warpout?"

The navigation officer shook her head. "No sir. The warp drives not getting any power. The power conduits must have taken a hit."

Cursing under his breath Duke did the only thing he could. "Prepare for crash landing."

* * *

**-Rebel Staging area Antiga Prime Colony-**

Raynor and Kerrigan stood by a display screen as Mengsk's and Haruka's faces appeared on the screen.

Haruka. "I here the revolt on Antiga went off without a hitch. Good work Raynor. Kerrigan."

Kerrigan. "Thanks..."

Raynor. "It wasn't easy but the people on Antiga seem to have the confederates on the run for now. That'll change once they send reinforcements so we need to keep on our toes."

Mengsk. "I agree Raynor. And with that in mind. Commander Reid could you give us some intel on the confederates movements."

Haruka. "From what my adjutant was able to gather the confederate brass on Tarsonis are panicking over the Antigan revolt. There's been hundreds of encrypted transmissions going back and forth from their Antiga outposts and their headquarters on Tarsonis but..." Haruka looked off screen for a minute. "It seems there's been high level distress call. Patching it through."

The face of General Duke appeared on screen.

"This is General Duke on the Alpha squadron flag ship Norad 2 giving a priority distress call. We've suffered heavy damage and have crash landed on Antiga Prime. We're under attack by the Zerg. Requesting immediate rescue from any confederate forces receiving this transmission. I repeat this is a priority distress call... "

The transmission was cut off by Harukas adjutant. "From what I can gather from the transmission the Norad 2 crashed at these coordinates."

A stream of GPS coordinates blinked on screen.

Raynor. "I'm surprised and alarmed about the Zerg being here on Antiga. Seems like we'll have to evacuate everyone again. But as far as the general is concerned serves em right."

Karrigan nodded silently with a smirk.

Mengsk on the other hand took on a serious tone as he spoke. "Normally I would agree with you captain Raynor however in this particular situation I would have to disagree. I want you and Kerrigan to rescue the general and his men."

Raynor. "What? You gotta be joking or something. Like i'd save that rat bastard. And why?"

Kerrigan. "Really Arcturus! What schemes brewing in that head of yours now?"

Mengsk. "I know Dukes a bastard with ice cold blood but a whole colony shouldn't suffer to let him burn. Besides he could be useful to our cause. Imagine what the top brass at Tarsonis let alone the people would think if a top ranking confederate general turned to our side. Plus practically speaking he's a powerful ally and the alpha squadron men under his command are highly skilled. This is an opportunity we can not miss."

Kerrigan sighed in frustration but remained silent.

Raynor. "Your sure Mengsk. He could just as well shoot you in the back as shake your hand? But... your right we can't let the Zerg over run Antiga like Mar Sara."

Mengsk. "Thanks for understanding Raynor. What do you think commander?"

Haruka. "So long as you handle him correctly Duke and his men will be quite useful. But I wouldn't trust him any farther then I could throw him in full CMC armor."

Mengsk. "Agreed. Commander I would like you to drop what your doing at Deadman's Port and take command of this mission and give Kerrigan and Raynor your full support."

Haruka. "Got it."

At the crash site of the Norad 2 general Duke now in full armor walked passed two hastily built bunkers his men were able to put up after the crash. Standing tall and proud he knew moral was important so he couldn't afford to look worried or weak to his men now.

"Zerg!" yelled a marine.

Immediately all the alpha squadron marines aimed and fired at the charging line of Zerglings. Bullets pierced armor and ripped through flesh as dozens of Zerg fell in the storm of bullets. Duke himself entered the battle knowing the sight of their leader on the front lines with them would help moral greatly for the men. As he gunned down two Zerglings Duke cursed at his luck and would rather stay in the ship and would have if it weren't for the fact the upper half of the ship was bombarded by the same flying bombs that crippled his ship in the first place just minutes after the crash itself. The internal fires and collapsed hull sections made the ship a death trap. Only the lower decks and main hanger where the SCVs were and a few other compartments survived the bombardment along with a few laser turrets that were thankfully still operational.

Said laser turrets flared burning dozens of Mutalisks out of the sky. Duke looked up smiling that he still had some luck and firepower on his side. And while his attention was turned to the sky he noticed a dozen dropships flying in his direction.

Duke. "Finally a rescue."

No sooner had he said that a dozen spores flew up at the dropships destroying two and forcing the rest to evade landing on the other side of a steep rocky hill range surrounding the Norad. Cursing his luck again the general got back to killing Zerglings.

The dropships swarved side to side evading the semi homing spores while making an emergency landing. One dropship opened its rear hatch and Kerrigan holding on to the side of the opening held out the other hand telekinetically crushing the all the spores at once. After landing she and Raynor regrouped with their surviving forces.

Raynor. "Damn. What the hell were those things Zerg anti-air fire?"

Kerrigan. "Still think this is a good idea saving his ass?"

Raynor. "No. But I kindy get why Mengsk wants Duke alive and fighting for us. But I don't have to like it now do I."

"I second that emotion," Kerrigan replied.

Just then a marine radioed the two officers. "Captain Raynor. Lieutenant Kerrigan i've spotted a abandoned confederate base a few miles away."

Both Raynor and Kerrigan got their moping over with and got back to business. Their forces moved out quickly reaching the half thrashed base. Dead confederate marines and Zerg were everywhere. Raynor ordered his men to check the bodies if any were still alive. None were, so they collected any ammo left over. The base had been attacked and abandoned in the last half hour and figuring some useful stuff may have been left behind the base was thoroughly checked.

Two Goliaths were discovered in a hanger along with a Siege tank adding to the rebels arsenal. This was supposed to be a rescue mission not a assault so they didn't bring any heavy firepower. Kerrigan and Raynor were in the command center seeing if the comms still worked. They still had a satellite link. Kerrigan's fingers danced across the keyboard bringing up a image of the Norads crash site. The image of the downed ship filled the screen. Hundreds of flashes from weapons fire surrounded the ship while the trails of attacking Zerg trailed to the ship clear to see.

Raynor. "If we're doing this, We'd better hurry. That ship won't last long against those Zerg."

Kerrigan. "We can use this base as a staging ground to reach the ship. It looks like the Zerg are focusing on the Norad so we should be free to regroup our forces. The commander hasn't arrived yet right. So we hold our ground until she gets here. Then we push our way to the ship. "

Raynor. "Sounds like a plan to me. I'll check the defenses and get the SCVs working if we got anywhere."

Kerrigan staying in the command center ordered the dropships to fly to the base for protection while Raynor left to organize some of his men to get the base defenses back online. The anti-air towers were ok just lacking power. After figuring that out a few rebel marines who had experience exited their armor and piloted some abandoned SCVs. While the repairs to the power cables were going on a Zerg Overlord floated over to the bases east side. It quickly called more of his kind over.

A pair of Marines were patrolling around there when they spotted the Overlord floating over a nearby hill and contacted Raynor. "Sir we've got a uh... I don't know but it's a Zerg."

Raynor. "Is it attacking?"

Marine. "No. It's by itself just floating about a mile away. Looks like it's watching us."

Raynor didn't like the sound of that and his gut told him that the floating Zerg was a scout of some kind.

Marine 2. "Scratch that I see the fast ones incoming. I count fifty."

Raynor. "All combat units to the east base sector now! Get those anti-air towers online now!"

Hearing the order most of the rebel forces quickly marched to their stations. Dozens of marines entered the bunkers just as the Zerglings reached the base. They wasted no time opening fire ripping holes in the Zerg bodies. Disciplined short bursts efficiently eliminated Zerg after Zerg with rounds striking Zergling legs and forcing them into stumbling rolls. Controlled bursts continued dozens at a time until ripping the Zerglings apart until they were all dead.

Even with its allies gone the Overlord remained floating over the hill. Just then two missiles streaked through the air popping the living balloon in a gory shower of blood and organs.

"Not too shabby boys." Kerrigan said over the radio. "But there's more on the way. I suggest we hunker down."

More waves of Zerg attacked the Base as Raynor, Kerrigan and the soldiers under their command took defensive positions. Hydralisk, Zerglings and Mutalisk attacked continuously.. Mutalisk blasted chunks off buildings. Missiles downed the Mutalisk. Zerglings charged Bunkers clawing grooves out and sometimes even jumping inside killing a marine or two before being killed. Hydralisk fired barrage after barrage of spines as they advanced using the Zerglings as distractions and cannon fodder. Kerrigan lead sniper teams in taking them out blasting chunks out of them from over a mile away. The Goliaths and Siege tank blasted swaths of death through the Zerg lines but they couldn't be everywhere at once.

A pair of Mutalisks fired repeatedly sending their living projectiles slamming into a anti-air tower destroying it. The Goliaths looked up targeting the Mutalisk with their hellfire-missiles. Both Mutalisk exploded spectacularly. But more Zerg just kept coming and the loses of the rebels only increased. Raynor reloaded slamming a fresh clip into his rifle and took aim once again. A full bursted took out a cluster of Zerglings. Turning left he shot once, twice, three times putting a Hydralisk down. Five more controlled busts and three more Hydralisk dropped. A spine dug into his shoulder pauldron forcing Raynor to duck back behind a bunker with four other marines.

Jim looked at them. One shooting out from the other side of the bunker and the others reloading or taking a breather. Even with their visors down He could tell that they had almost lost moral and that was a dangerous thing as when some lose heart it isn't long before others do to. Looking around he spotted one of the Goliaths sweeping its guns side to side gunning down dozens of Zerg in mere seconds alternating its left and right auto cannons.

Raynor turned back to the marines. "Hey you!"

Three of the marines looked at each other before turning to Jim. "Uh yes sir?"

Raynor. "Follow me. Single file."

All four marines including the one that was shooting out from behind cover followed Jim. He had them run out to the Goliath. He ordered the Goliath to focus on the left flank were the enemy was hitting them the hardest.

Raynor. "Your four form up with me. Fire short controlled bursts. Two of ya focus on the snake looking ones and the other two hit the smaller ones with me."

Raynor and the four marines assisted the Goliath in holding the gap between the bunkers. The bipedal robot held the left side while Raynor and the four marines held the right. Raynor was right there in the fore front of battle showing them that he's fighting along with them. Despite the seemingly endless horde of monsters charging at them the marines and Raynor held them off. Clip after clip bullet after bullet they fired in short controlled bursts that not only conserved ammo but allowed better aim over a longer distance. After minutes of fighting and a few stempacks to keep them focused Raynor and his men had left a small wall of dead Zerg behind.

The last Zergling leaped at Raynor after using its brothers as shields. Evolved fangs pierced neo-steel armor as the suit and monster struggled. Raynor kicked the Zergling over himself aiming upside down putting a five round burst into its exposed gut. The Zergling shrieked before dying.

"Sir you ok." asked one of the marines.

Raynor raised the damaged arm checking the teeth pattern holes left behind. "Yeah. I'm ok. You all did good yea hear."

Raynors radio hissed on. From her position atop a bunker Kerrigan looked up to the sky.

Kerrigan. "Raynor the commanders arrived. Up high."

Raynor and the others all looked skyward seeing twenty Wraiths escorting ten dropships. Soon they all landed except for the Wraiths who remained on alert flying patrols around the base. Both Raynor and Kerrigan met commander Reid at the landing side at the southern part of the base.

Haruka. "Nice to see the two of you again." she held her hand out.

Raynor shook her hand gently with his armored hand. "Really nice to see yah. Were kind of pinned down at the moment."

Haruka looked in the direction of the Norad 2. "I can see that." She turned back to Kerrigan. "From orbit I could see that a ring of Zerg structures surrounded the Norad. They look like some kind of anti-air building."

Raynor. "I'm no expert on biology but how the hell are these monsters able to make anti-air buildings?"

Kerrigan shrugged. "Beats me. But regardless we need to move out. The more time we stay here the more Zerg will come and we only have so many men and bullets."

Haruka. "Agreed. That's why I brought the Wraiths. I also saw that you found a Siege tank and some Goliaths. Kerrigan. I have a plan. Are you up for a display of your telekinesis?"

Kerrigan looked at the commander oddly. "Uh... what do you have in mind?"

Ten minutes later the rebel reinforcements and mercenaries the commander brought pushed as one cohesive unit towards the downed ship. Kerrigan at the tip of the spear stood atop the Siege tank. Shaking a mild migraine off as she focused on keeping the Siege tank hovering a few feet off the ground with her telekinesis. And flying or rather hovering alongside her were two Wraiths. Commander Reid's plane to break the Zerg encirclement was for Kerrigan to use her abilities to move the Siege tank rapidly over the creep which has been found to slow ground units that go over it and the Wraiths add more fire power and kept their anti gravity engines on so as to lighten Kerrigans load.

Feeling the right Wraith drift a bit Kerrigan pulled it back into formation. The pilots felt more then a little uncomfortable but seeing as those Spore launcher things could detect them it was safer staying low and fast but the Anti-gravity engine of the Wraiths can't counter gravity completely as they were designed to only aide the craft in flying and exiting a planets gravity well and in space maneuvering.

"Hold on boys I gotcha," said Kerrigan as she staybalised all three vehicles.

Meanwhile Raynor and Haruka watched from a distance.

Raynor. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Haruka. "Kerrigans the only one here that can make it work. Besides we'll take more casualties trying to attack the Zerg encirclement normally. Why, don't you trust she can get the job done?"

Raynor. "Well... it's not that I don't believe in her but. Maybe it's a bit much for her is all im saying."

Kerrigan having overheard that little conversation smiled at Jims concern. "Raynor i'm fine. I just get a few mild headaches when I push my telekinesis too much. It goes away soon after I stop. If I really wanted too I could lift that whole damned ship right out of that crash sight. But... I need line of sight for something that big however. Plus lifting something that heavy would probably take to long and leave me a open target anyway."

Haruka. "You ready Kerrigan?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then begin the attack."

Kerrigan wasted no time accelerating the Siege tank and Wraiths forwards. They glided over the creep with feet to spare. Slower than the Wraiths normally fly but still much faster than the Siege tanks top speed of around 50 KPH. The tank gunner swiveled the turret to the right aiming at the nearest Spore colony. Kerrigan pivoted the two Wraiths in the same direction and all at once they opened fire. The fleshy tower was ripped to pieces by the barrage of cannon shells and burst lasers.

Kerrigan grinned in satisfaction seeing the living tower burn and fall. But another soon appeared off in the distance to take its place along with Zerg ground forces. The Wraith pilots were aimed in their direction and fired. Moving at the speed of light the lasers instantly cut into the Zerg lines leaving the Siege tank to take out the Spore colonies. Whenever any Zerg got close Kerrigan would back off quickly hovering back out of rang while the Siege tanks and Wraiths blasted them to dust. After a short 30 minute battle a large hole was punched in the ring of Spore and creep colonies surrounding the Norad 2.

Commander Reid ordered a full attack over the receding creep and any Zerg forces that attacked them were quickly intercepted by the Wraiths under stealth cloak before being gunned down by the marines and firebats took care of any that got in close.

Kerrigan had also killed any Creep colony she came across helping the rebel and merc forces move more quickly. The army lead by Raynor, Haruka and Kerrigan quickly reached a plateau overlooking the Norad 2. Down below Hundreds of alpha squadron marines with a hand full of Goliaths, Vultures and Siege tanks fought back a horde of Zerg attacking from both sides.

Kerrigan dropped the Siege tank and let the Wraiths fly back up into the sky before running over to Raynor and the commanders side. The light show below them was impressive but would eventually end when the bullets ran out. A dozen laser beams shot from the Norad's back shooting three Mutalisk and a Guardian out of the sky.

Kerrigan. "Well how are we going to get down there?"

Raynor looked around spotting a land ramp to the far left of their position. "Over there. The Zerg are using that to get down to the Norad. If we can take out the Spore launchers in that area the Wraiths can give us air support. Me and my guys can handle the anti-air buildings but the Zerg ground units would overwhelm us. But at this range I think the Goliaths and Siege tank can handle it."

Haruka. "Ok then let's move out. That is if any one has a better idea."

No one said a word and Raynors plan was set in to motion. The Goliaths and Siege tank got into range each guarded by 15 marines and five Firebats. Shook cannons flashed and auto cannons roared. one after the other Spore colonies fell one after the other. The Marines and Firebats ripped and burned any Zerg that got close. A mere ten minutes later five more Spore colonies were downed opening a even larger gap in the Zerg anti-air screen. Even more Zerg started attacking but were vaped by lasers and blasted by bombs dropped from the Wraiths. The ground forces were open and clear to get to the Norad and General Duke.

"What the hell's going on up there?" Duke stated as he stared up at the plateau were the Zerg were coming from until a moment ago. Then a army of marines and a few mechanized units started coming down from the plateau. Duke and the other alpha squadron men didn't care who they were they were just glad to have a rescue party show up.

The unknown group approached General Duke and his men showing no hostile intention which was always a good sign. But one armored approached Duke with a swager that hinted at mild annoyance. But what shocked Duke was the voice that came from the armor.

"Well well. General Duke. Fancy meeting you again. Did yah blow up any infested Command centers while you were fighting the Zerg."

At first Duke was confused but then it clicked. "Raynor? What the hell are you doing here. Last time I saw you you were being shipped to that old prison ship."

Opening his face plate Raynor hefted his rifle over his shoulder. "Well I joined the Sons of Korhal if you really want to know."

The Alpha squadron marines started getting antsy and some even started aiming at the Rebel forces but fully aware of his situation General Duke raised a arm wordlessly telling his men to stand down. As everyone lowered their weapons Commander Reid stepped up to the general with Kerrigan by her side.

"You too then huh." Duke said looking down at Haruka. "You were the Magistrate on Mar Sara. So you joined the Rebels too I see."

"After the Confederates abandoned us yes. But I guess the tables have turned in this situation."

Duke grimaced at the turn of events but reality was reality and Duke was not one to deny it.

"Hmph. Sons of Korhal rebels rescuing confederate forces. Now i've seen everything. Whats you angle anyway?"

Raynor was about to step forwards and started yelling in the generals face when Haruka stepped in stopping him with a arm stretched out in front of him like a fence. Looking down at the thin arm in front of him Raynor backed off.

"I'll handle this." Haruka turned back to Duke and his men. "We came here under Mengsk orders because he saw the tactical value in recruiting you and your men. Now neither miss Kerrigan and Mister Raynor here like the idea very much but I understand the political value in it as well as the military power that you and your men represent. Now I know your not stupid general. A man like you wouldn't have been able to reach the rank of general if he was a fool so I assume you can see the writing on the wall. The brutal actions of the confederacy towards its people have caused many revolts and rebellions. Antiga is just one of many. And lets not forget about Korhal. That just lit a powder keg. Only a complete moron would think brutality can make people loyal. The confederacy have already failed as a leadership for not seeing this. And then there's the Zerg running around attacking one colony after the next. In this kind of environment the confederacy is going to crumble really easily after a few dozen worlds fall to the Zerg. A government that can't protect its people is no government at all and will have no respect or authority. Let alone one that kills its own people. Hench the rebellions."

Duke. "So... what your saying is that if we want off this rock we have to join you huh? Really. I'm a general for god's sake."

Haruka. "Yeah your a general. But a general thats been shot down and surrounded by a army of monsters. We can leave your ass on this planet if you like. Go ahead and die a confederate marter. I'm sure there will be a nice story in the news about General duke of Alpha squadron and his men who died valiantly in battle."

Almost all of the alpha squadron marines either shifted uncomfortably or looked at each other thinking that one over. They knew what was up but did the general.

Duke. "Hmph. So what's in it for me. I got no intention of being a low level lacky of Mengsk."

Haruka. "Come now general. He wouldn't have sent us here just to have you. A general join him and then use you as a mere lacky. I'm pretty sure you'll join me, Raynor and Kerrigan in the upper echelon. You are a general after all. Raynor was just a marshal and now he's a captain. What do you think Mengsk will make you."

A dead mutalisk crashed into a nearby hill rolling into a bunker while the Wraiths and the rest of Alpha squadron kept fighting the Zerg forces.

Duke looked off in the distance as the battle continued to rage around them. Even if he and his men fought off and killed all of the rebels the transports that brought them here would just leave and if they said no they would just leave him and his men to die anyway. Duke only really had one choice. But capitulation to Mengsk turned his stomach. Not that Duke wouldn't have joined the rebels if he were doing the talking. But the magistrate was as they say. Easier on the eyes. That and her reasoning was more realistic.

"Fine fine... I'll join ya." Duke turned to his men. "Ain't that right men."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you general."

Raynor. "Your really going to trust this snake?"

Haruka turned to Raynor. "He's a useful snake. And he on our side now."

Haruka called in the main Wraith forces and the Dropships who had been waiting back at the abandoned base. Within half a hour everyone and anything useful on the Norad that could be taken was loaded up and everyone left. The dropships headed back to the base to get out of range of the spore colonies before flying at a high altitude.

**-Chapter End-**


	20. Chapter 20

**-Arc 3 Starcraft-**

**-Chapter 20 Changing Relationships & The Trump Card-**

**-Secret Staging Area, Antiga Prime-**

* * *

Commander Haruka, Raynor, Kerrigan, Duke and Mengsk himself gathered in a meeting. Raynor shot Duke a glare but the general ignored him and focused on Mengsk and his words.

Mengsk. "Now that we're all here I'ed like to formally enter general Duke into our upper echelon. Your retaining command over your alpha squadron forces and in addition i'm giving you some other units to bolster your forces."

Duke. "Thanks."

Raynor. "Wheres Liberty. Shouldn't he be here too?"

Mengsk. "I have him working on propaganda project so as to counter the confederates news media as best we can muster. But on to the main topic at hand."

Kerrigan pushed off the wall lowering her arms. "Which is?"

Mengsk. "Two matters actually. The first being the confederate strike force that will be sent to pacify Antiga in the near future. And the second being the information on the date disks we got from the Jacobs installation. They indeed contained detailed information on a weapon but not the conventional variety." Mengsk brought up a schematics plan on the wall screen.

Kerrigan stared intently at it. "A psi-emitter!"

Raynor. "You gotta be shitting me."

Duke eyed the schematics.

Mengsk turned. "Correct. It seems the Jacobs base was where the Psi-emitters that brought the Zerg to Chau and Mar Sara were built and developed. But now with this we finally have a shot at countering the confederacy military. Otherwise deposing them will take many more years of building up our forces."

Raynor. "I don't like where this is going!"

Kerrigan. "Mengsk! Are you saying we build one of these things and use it to lure the Zerg to attack the confederate forces!"

Mengsk. "If you got a better plane i'm all ears. Other wise, as I just said this rebellion will take years to finally achieve victory. And in the meantime the Zerg will run rampant. And how many other worlds will be burned by the Protoss. We need to end the confederacy now! so that we can build a more competent leadership to keep humanity safe from these alien threats."

The others just shared looks amongst themselves. Then Haruka spoke up.

"If we're careful we may be able to repeat the events of Mar Sara. The Zerg attacks could wipe out or eliminate the local confederate forces while we the Sons of Korhal evacuate the people. But this is not a tactic we can continually use. Maybe just three times before the blame gets shifted to us by the smart ones out there."

Raynor turned to the commander shocked. "Seriously your considering this!"

Haruka turned to him. "I'm just mauling it over. Nothings been decided yet. We haven't even built any psi-emitters yet. But on a more important note why are the Zerg here anyway. Antiga Prime doesn't even have any psi-emitter on it." Haruka already knew the answer but she needed to ask anyway.

Everyone thought about it until Kerrigan raised a hand. "I think that's because of me."

Mengsk. "Because of the program you were apart of."

Raynor looked between the two of them. "Ok what aren't the two of you telling us?"

Kerrigan. "Well you all know about the ghost program right. Well before I joined the Sons of Korhal I was in secret program in which several of us ghosts were used in experiments on captured Zerg. They found out that Zerg are sensitive to psychic emanations from ghosts. I... was able to command a few. Never for long though."

Raynor huffed shaking his head. "So the Zerg are here for you, darlin. This just keeps getting better and better."

Kerrigan. "Shut up."

Mengsk. "In any case there's been a lot of secret experiments surrounding ghosts and the Zerg. The psi-emitter schematics we have are a small but critical part of the confederate conspiracy to use the Zerg on their enemies. What i'm proposing is turning the tables on them. Who knows who they'll send the Zerg to attack after they've stamped out our rebellion. They could even turn the Zerg on the Umojin's and the Kel-Morian. Once the military and governments of those worlds are gone or crumbling the confederacy will swoop in and save the day and be the hero's. Few will ever doubt the confederacy or think that the Zerg attacks were their doing. And anyone who does will not live long."

Raynor. "Damn. When you put it like that Mengsk even I have to agree with you. I may not like it but what you just said could happen. Knowing those confederate bastard's and all."

Kerrigan. "You have a point Mengsk. But I still don't like the idea of sending Zerg to kill people. Military maybe. But I won't use the psi-emitters on civilians."

Mengsk. "Noted Lieutenant. It will be some time before we have a working prototype up and running anyway. And the confederate reinforcements won't arrive here on Antiga for a some time. Until then we'll continue eliminating their forces little by little."

Duke finally spoke up. "What about the Zerg? Aren't they running around on Antiga?"

Haruka. "The swift defeat of the alpha squadron main base has left the majority of the militia free and with my mercs helping out they have been able to wipe out the smaller hive clusters the Zerg had built. But were still tracking a few larger ones here and there but because their already so big were focusing on isolating and containing them at the moment. As for the scattered Zerg, militia and mercs are hunting them down, but thankfully few have gone near populated zones."

Mengsk. "And when the psi-emitter is finished we'll test it. Sending the Zerg charging in to the confederate forces when they land."

Haruka. "I doubt we'll ever be able to control the Zerg but at the least we could direct their movements for the time being. And speaking of the Zerg. It's possible that they communicate by psionic waveform emanations. It's entirely possible that they have a leader or something."

Mengsk. "I may not know much about them but that maybe a possibility. The more we know about the Zerg the more lives we can save in the long run. Defeating the confederacy is one step on that road. Defeating or at least pushing the Zerg out of Terran space in the second."

After the meeting Haruka returned to Deadmans port to check up on the progress of the Gjallarhorn. Her dropship landed at the port close to her ship. Walking across the docks to the front ramp of her ship Haruka looked all around as hundreds of workers in orange and white suits transforming the old clunker into a battle ready warship.

The army of engineers and technicians went to and fro all across the docking platform some on top of the ship itself doing various work. Dropships with laser turrets hanging underneath them hovered over the ship slowly moving them into place while workers directed them into proper place. In larger clusters of four or five dropships moved large double barreled rail guns into place as well.

Missiles by the hundreds were loaded into dozens of banks along the wings top and armor plating was welded into place all over by workers and SCVs along with sensor units that including cloaking detectors. Giant prefabricated hanger blocks were attached to the sides of the ships neck area. And all kinds of advanced scientific equipment loaded into the ship along with Wraiths, Siege tanks, Empty CMC armors, ammo and weapons for them.

Walking up the entrance ramp Haruka passed a pair of workers moving a old generator part on a hover platform off the ship. The two workers recognised Haruka and her them nodding to each other as they passed. The truth was that many of the workers were agents from Reach. Sent by Aliasse to help Haruka in her mission. In this case it was upgrading the ship with tech from Reach.

Entering her private room Haruka took off her jacket placing it on her couch before walking into her office. But there in the chair was Mira Han with her feet on the desk arms behind her head.

"Mira!" Haruka said surprised. The two's eyes met for a brief moment before Haruka eyed Graven Hill standing beside Han. "Hill you ought to have a good explanation for bringing her here." Haruka said crossing her arms.

Mira Han took her feet off the desk and stood up. "Oh don't be angry at him. I dragged him here."

Haruka and Miras eyes meet. "What do you want Han. I already gave you a generous investment. Don't tell me you can't do the job. A gauss rifle round can travel over a mile and Ethan Stewart can't stay inside all the time."

Mira. "Don't get me wrong i'm still on the job but... Let's just say that i'm still lacking resources just a little bit. At least not without losing a significant number of my men. It took me quite a long time to get where I am already and I really don't like wasting time gathering more. Even if I take over Paradise it will still take a while."

Haruka walked around her desk chasing Han off her chair. "I can't send you any more money nor can I give you any of my men. Other than Hill here." Haruka sat down and Han took one of the guest seats. "But i've just come into a bit of information concerning a downed confederate ship. It's in bad condition but it should provide worthwhile salvage."

Han had a stone poker face on. "A ship now... that's more interesting. I could salvage some weapons or tech from it and sell the rest."

Haruka downloaded the coordinates of the Norad 2 from her desk computer handing it to Mira. "You have my money and Hill and his men already. I think that's more than enough to salvage it."

Haruka already knew that the Norad 2 was a lifeless husk of a ship but there may still be some weapons worth salvaging from it. And there would minimal risk as the Zerg had also been cleared out from the area by the militia forces after Duke and his men were rescued.

Han. "Sounds good." Han stood up. "I'll get my men and go see what we can find. Hill. Come boy."

Graven Hill sighed and followed Han out the door. "Sorry. I'll try and keep a tighter lease on her next time."

As Hill left Haruka looked down at her hands. "Han your going to be a trouble child aren't you." Haruka turned her chair around and the wall changed to a window showing the outside.

* * *

**-Tarsonis-**

The core of the confederacy and seat of it's power. After the colony ships reached the Koprulu sector one ship landed on this world which would take the name Tarsonis. Years after word the people expanded and built new settlements across the planet. And after a period of time they returned to the stars meeting their brothers and sisters from the other worlds named Moria and Umoja. However not everything went smoothly as the commanding officer of the colony expedition on Tarsonis was killed and a group calling themselves the Old families consisting of the conspirators took over turning things on their head. They took control of the government, manufacturing and military capabilities creating what would eventually become the confederacy.

Why this conspiracy was started and who orchestrated it is lost to history. But as a result most of the most advanced technology from Earth had been taken by the Old families and their descendants. While the technology used by the rest of Tarsonis was intentionally held back to a extent. There were even sabotages on Moria that destroyed their most advanced tech and their ability to build it. Similar events happened on Umoja but didn't they were able to protect some of their tech which is why they remain one of the most advanced Terran faction in the Koprulu sector. This is why the technology of the Terran worlds in the Koprulu sector are the way it is. But that's past this is present.

Ellen few her stealth corvette over the Terra skyscraper. Parking it over the glass dome on top the buildings penthouse. Today was the day the Terra family died and the future ghost known as Nova was born. Ellen had been monitoring the news for reports of a Sons of Korhal splinter group destroying a Terra Family hoverbike plant on Tarsonis. After that happened Ellen moved into position on Tarsonis for the events that would unfold.

Ellen sent out cloaked drones to monitor the situation and the Terra family who were mostly all present with the exception of Nova and her older sister Clara who at the time was with her fiancé somewhere else. Nova had been sent away by her parents to safety after the events on Antiga caused quit the turmoil among the ruling Old families and the terrorist attack on the Terra hoverbike factory three days before.

"Hmp. This feels nostalgic. Just like back on TarKossia with Kerrigans family," Ellen mused to herself.

A monitor beeped catching her attention. One of the drones date feeds showed a group of men enter the front lobby of the building. One man who worked for the Terra family met them and let them passed security. Ellen recognised the man as Edward Peters who was secretly a anti-confederate rebel. Ellen worked fast knowing her planes for Nova would be for-not if she was too slow. Moving to the back of the corvette Ellen retrieve a cylinder of dormant Zerg neural parasites along with a gray and black cloak and mask covering her face and most of her body like a poncho. The rear ramp lowered and Ellen broke into a dead sprint jumping out the back of the cloaked ship.

In one instant the sky over the building was clear then in the next a cloaked figure appeared literally mid air, falling down to the dome below. Focusing her psionic aura into a fist she punched through the dome shattering it. She flipped in the air landing in the middle of the main penthouse.

Constantino Terra who was with a maid at the time wiped around to the intruder, his green eyes bulging in fear at the cloaked person who had just landed in his house stood up. "Who are you?" he said surprised and fearful.

Ignoring him and the maid Ellen looked around the room at the other two servants. She reached behind her back taking the cylinder and placing it on the floor as two other members of the Terra family arrived brought by the commotion.

"Whats going here...?" Annabella said as she and her eldest son Zeb entered the room. "Who are you!" She said with fear thinking the person was a ghost sent to kill her husband and maybe her because of Constantinos big mouth. He had mad no small effort to speak his mind when it came to the confederacy taking heavy handed approaches in dealing with rebels. He was also one of the few to speak out against the destruction of Korhal years before. Did the confederacy finally want to shut him up for good she thought.

Again ignoring them Ellen opened the cylinder releasing the Parasites. She psionically commanded them to enter the Terra family and their servants. The people gasped in fear and terror as a cloud of bugs attacked them. Annabella, Constantino, Zeb and the rest all flung their arms about crying and screaming as they tried to get the tiny swarm off but the bugs penetrated their skin and went for their brains, Soon after they fell unconscious. The parasites worked their way to the brains of the Terra family and soon Ellen felt them in the local hive mind. It was at that moment Ellen sent a psionic signal filled with fear and feelings of death to young Nova who was on her way off world at the moment. Ellen had become quite familiar with such emotions during her genocidal war with humanity hundreds of years ago so replicating them wasn't all that hard.

Ellen felt a reaction from the burgeoning psionic girl sensing that she was on her way back to her family just as planned. Looking down at the Terra family on the ground Ellen raised her hand and lifted everyone up with ribbons of aura moving them up out of the hole in the dome and into the stealth corvette. Ellen then used her aura to form doppelgangers that looked just like the real deal but they were just pure blue in color. Focusing she altered her aura clones on the molecular level changing their clothes, eyes, skin and hair color to match the original people. Next she formed wind-pips in the necks and played around with their voices a bit.

Ellen had trained to do this for the passed month, so she was already well trained but still needed to get think's right onsite.

"It's a lovely day isn't it honey." Constantino's doppelganger said with a smile.

"Yes it certainly is my dear." Annabella's doppelganger said with a cherry grin.

"Mom dad can we go get ice-cream later with my bid sisters." said Zebs doppelganger enthusiastically.

Pleased at the speech and facial expressions Ellen was about to make herself scarce when one of her drones signaled that Edward Peters and his group were at the top floor. But there was a catch.

"Ah!"

Just then Ellen remembered about Eleftheria the mistress of Constantino and the woman must have been just behind Bella and Zeb and when they were attacked by Ellen's parasites she must have stayed behind them in hallway.

"Shit!" Ellen exclaimed seeing the read head peek her head out from the hallway.

Looking to her masks HUD Ellen saw the would-be killers exiting the elevator confidently making their way to the man room.

"Please don't hurt me!" the woman pleaded. Ellen face palmed at the fact that even she could make such a mistake. But then again even though shes a empress and master of her own Zerg swarm, and a extremely powerful Valkyrur, she wasn't a trained kidnapper and even someone like her could make mistakes once in awhile. Not wanting to wasn't time arguing Ellen grabbed the woman with a giant aura hand pulled her to herself and with another aura hand pulled both of them up out the broken dome and into the corvette.

After knocking Eleftheria out and placing a parasite in her Ellen extended her aura back down to the building grabbing up all the glass shard and reforming the dome just seconds before Edward Peters and his men walked into the main room.

Ellen watched through her cloaked drones as the events unfolded just like Haruka had described. Controlling the doppelgangers movements and words. One by one the fake Terra family were gunned down and soon after November Terra arrived to see her family dead. Edward Peters tried to kill her him self but just as Ellen expected the extreme emotional trauma of seeing her family murdered and their killers standing over their corpses caused her powers to erupt to the surface.

Quickly Ellen extended her aura in its incorporeal form around the penthouse where Nova was protecting the rest of the people from the coming explosion of psionic force.

A spectacular mind blast shattered the dome and the bodies of the attempted killers. As the smoke cleared Nova Terra was left alone standing in the middle of the blast crater with the twisted broken bodies of Edwards and his men laying all around her. But that's where things changed from what history would have been as no one else died other then Edwards and his men.

Nova was traumatised by the event and stood their in shock. Her family was dead. The tears flowed from her eyes. Their killers were dead. She didn't care. She was alone and dropped to her knees as if she lost her breath. Taking a moment to regain some composer she tried steading herself. It was then that Ellen dropped in. The surprised Nova with tear filled eyes looked up at the masked figure.

"Hello November Terra. Want to make a deal," Ellen said her voice electronically altered by the mask.

After dealing with Nova and her family issue Ellen decided to go to The Gutter and kill Fagin just for the hell of it. With everything on Tarsonis over and done for the time being Ellen set course for a secret staging location outside the confederacy. Where a Behemoth of her swarm was waiting for her to make contact. After all if Ellen's plan for Nova was going to work she needed Abastein to play with her mind a bit.

Exiting warp space the stealth corvette accelerated for the local asteroid belt. While Ellen flew the ship to the meeting location a apprehensive Nova in the medical bay looked down at her parents and brother who like the servants all lay sleeping on the beds. She was partly terrified and partly glad. Who wouldn't want cool super powers. But on the other hand if gaining such came at the cost of her family then she would rather not have them.

"Wonder what Clara's doing right now?" Nova mused thinking of her only family member not present as her father, brother and mother and the house servants all slept soundly. "I know me and big sis were never the closest but... I really miss her now."

After a few minutes the ship jerked catching Novas attention. But not wanting to think about it she went back to worrying for her family. The neural parasites Ellen infected Novas family with were specially made not to harm or infest the host but just control them. And at the moment they were in a kind of coma that would last for as long as Novas mission lasted. Or until she died. It wasn't a fool proof plan and considering the Overminds power it may vary well fail. Or succeed whichever come first.

The door slid open and Ellen walked in. "Hey. We're here." Ellen glanced at the sleeping Terra family and their servants, then back to Nova. "Do your part and I promise you that they'll be safe."

Nova shot Ellen a look that was perhaps part fear and part anger at the possible threat to her families lives. "I... Coming."

Obediently Nova stood up following Ellen out of the medical bay. Making their way to the exit ramp Nova was still only half paying attention when her feet touched something soft and sticky. Finally taking notice she lifted her feet one after the other trying to figure out what it was she was standing on.

Ellen. "Come on stop playing with the creep."

Looking up to the dark ceiling then to Ellen again Nova picked up the pace jogging to her black mailers side. Now paying more attention to her surroundings Nova finally realized that she was not in a ship anymore. At least not the metal variety anyway. Partly in wonder and fear Nova looked about the living walls as she followed Ellen through its twisted and confusing paths. Then a Hydralisk popped one of its sub-heads out behind a corner scaring the ever living life out of the girl and she fell on her back side.

Ellen heard a high pitched scream behind her and turned around. "Relax. He won't hurt you. Unless you make it."

Ellen walked back to Nova holding out her hand. Nova glanced between the hand and the multi-headed Hydralisk a few times before taking the hand. Ellen pulled her up and the two continued on their path to the Evolution chamber. As Nova passed the Hydralisk she slowed her pace, two staring at each other. But after the initial fright and taking a closer look the jet black beast looked kind of cool with its blue bioluminescent glow coming from between its glossy jet black armor and along its head crest.

Looking back down the hallway Nova saw Ellen go round the corner. Not wanting to fall behind she broke into a sprint. They walked the halls for another few minutes before finally arriving at a large door made of ribbed bone. It slid open with a sick slipping noise. Entering the room Nova looked around at the dozens of cocoons and other creatures that seemed like they were guarding the room. Like the Hydralisk they were jetblack and had a bioluminescent glow to them. After looking around the chamber Nova finally came to a flat stone like table with a horrifying slug like creature with eight spider like arms. Four coming off its back and four others on its side like human arms. It also had six green glowing eyes and a vertical slit mouth with multiple grasping fangs.

Ellen. "All right sit on the table and lay down."

Still feeling apprehensive about everything especially at the creature standing before her Nova gulped taking three deep breaths. She had made a deal with Ellen and having a special parasite placed in her was apart of it. Hopping onto the table Nova laid down.

"Abastein." Ellen said.

The evolution master got to work exciting a solution of the special parasite into a injection needles sac. Placing his hands on Novas head he jammed it into her neck but with his evolved mind and body the bone needle only went in a inch and right into her blood vessel. Nova jerked at the pain and uncomfortable nature of her situation but soon relaxed as her mind started getting more and more cloudy until she lost consciousness.

Once Nova was out Ellen turned to Abastein. "Is it working?"

Pleating his hands Abastein focused on the work of altering and sealing Novas memories of everything up to the point she used her power to kill the terrorist.

"Function confirmed. Rewriting Terran memories."

Ellen grinned as she looked back to the girl who would have been a ghost in another world. However her fate was in Ellen's hands now. And in the near future the Overminds.

* * *

**-Antiga Prime-**

Raynor lifted his rifle taking a second to aim. Pulling the trigger a high velocity spike shot out flying down range. The bullet passed Kerrigan as she crushed a confederate marines head. Flying further down range the bullet passed by Sergeant Littlefield as he and his men shot two confederate firebats filling them with bullets. Time moved normally and the round zipped forwards impacting the faceplate of a confederate marine killing him dead. Raynor looked around as his allies finished off their targets leaving them alone at the former confederate base now rebel.

Raynor. "Clear."

Sergeant Littlefield. "Clear here sir."

Kerrigan. "All hostiles down. Raynor lets check the goods."

Recognising the need to deny the enemy resources and gain them for their own forces Kerrigan and Raynor lead a raid on a confederate supply base.

With the defenders taken care of the rebels walked to the rows and rows of supply buildings. The metal door opened revealing stacks of ceiling high crates. Kerrigan telekinetically lifted three of them bringing them to the ground for closer inspection. Marines popped the lids revealing rifles, ammo and spare partes.

Marine. "Sweet we could always use more ammo."

Raynor. "Good work people." Raynor opened a comm. "This is Raynor send in the transports."

Kerrigan walked up to him. "Not a bad haul. Could use more food and consumables though."

Raynor. "I could use a nice cold glass of beer."

The comms crackled to life. "Captain Raynor. Lieutenant Kerrigan. This is command. We got another mission fo you. Intel says that the main confederate forces are moving out to attack a major supply facility for the rebellion. Sending the location to you now. Please intercept them before they attack the base. Our forces are scattered at the moment dealing with all the Zerg and confederate remnants. Leaving the base with just a skeleton defense."

Raynor tapped his comms. "Roger command were on it. All right people lets move out. We got another mission."

Collective groans were exclaimed by the soldiers who has come to call themselves Raynor Raiders. This would make the third mission they had been on today. But yet they straightened up and replied. "Yes sir."

A marine approached Raynor. His face plate raised revealing it to be Corporal Wallace Helton who Raynor had met back on Mar Sara. He had been apart of the commanders contingent since then. During the rescue of General Duke and his men he meet Raynor again. And after that he requested a transfer to Raynors unit.

Helton. "Sir were all kind of beat. Can't we take a brake."

Raynor. "You can rest on the dropships. Move out."

Helton. "Yes sir."

Helton and the rest of the unit marched back to their dropships leaving Raynor and Kerrigan alone for a moment.

"A little harsh. Their not machines ya know."

Raynor looked at Kerrigan slinging his rifle over a shoulder. "A supply base is going to be attacked by confederate forces. If we lose it were not going to be able to last when the confederate reinforcements from Tarsonis arrive."

Kerrigan shrugged reloading her canister rifle. "Guess your right. Can't go losing all that beer."

Raynor laughed and started walking followed by Kerrigan. "Hehe. Yeah well with the Zerg running all over the place both the local militia forces and the Sons of Korhal are stretched thin. If we had one of those Psi-emitters we could lure the Zerg to one location and bomb them to hell and back instead of constantly chasing them all over the damn planet."

Kerrigan. "I wish it was that simple. That one time I sent out a psionic pulse to get them to gather worked but after awhile they scattered like they knew it was a trap. Seems the commanders theory about a leader type of Zerg may be right."

Raynor. "I wonder what they look like. If their like a ant colony maybe they have a big bad queen somewhere."

Kerrigan chukled. "Yeah and maybe they can infest you and eat your brain turning you into mindless drone."

Raynor. "Now that's scary. Heh." a few second passed as they walked. "You seem more talkative lately?"

Kerrigan. "What. Can't have some small talk."

Raynor. "I thought you thought I was a PIG."

Kerrigan. "Your are." she said speeding up a bit.

For a second Raynor glanced down at her ass in that form fitting suit.

Kerrigan. "I know you checked out my butt just now!"

Raynor held out his arms. "And you intentionally walked out in front so i'ed look!" he countered.

Kerrigan grinned as she walked away. "Maybe. Or maybe your just a hopeless pervert."

Raynor stopped shaking his head with a wiry grin. "Woman!?"

A hour later Raynor and his unit reached the rebel supply base resting at the base of a mountain. It was originally a confederate base but in the opening days of the Antiga revolt it had been taken after most of its defenders were deployed to put down the rebellion. So it was quite ironic that the rebels found themselves in the same situation.

Raynor, Kerrigan, corporal Helton and sergeant Littlefield approached the bases militia officer in-charge of the base.

"What's the situation?" Raynor asked.

Militia officer. "Captain. As you can see were short staffed at the moment. Those Zerg have us running all over the (blep)-damn place protecting the civilians and evacuating them to other places on and off world."

Kerrigan. "We know that already. Tell us how far away the confederate forces are. Their numbers and composition of their forces?"

Militia officer. "Uh... sorry ma'am. Last report two minutes ago said that they passed a bridge twenty miles away that land forces need to reach here. No air forces spotted yet. As for numbers and unit types there's around a hundred marines, four Siege tanks, ten Vultures, seven Goliaths and nine SCVs."

Kerrigan. "Any ghosts?"

Militia Officer. "None sighted. But knowing them their probably cloaked or something."

Corporal Helton. "What's the SCVs for?"

Sergeant Littlefield turned to him. "This base is inside a mountain. Can't get in without either blasting or cutting in."

Raynor. "Are there any places good for a ambush between here and them?"

Militia officer. "Yes actually. But its close. Just two miles down the road there's a turn that has a high cliff right over it and a steep hill on the other side and hard right turn at the end that leads the road here."

Raynor. All right people lets move out and see what we can do to prepare.

Raynors unit moved out quickly marching down the road. Kerrigan took the lead cloaking as she scouted the area the militia officer talked about. Stopping at the bend in the road there was indeed a tall vertical cliff to her left and a steep hill to her right. It was a good place for a ambush. But if the enemy knew of this base then they might know its local terrain. Kerrigan bent her legs infusing energy into them and kicking off the ground launching herself a hundred feet up. Cushioning her collision with the stone wall with her telekinetic abilities Kerrigan climbed the rest of the way up. After a minute of climbing she hopped over the top quickly taking cover behind a car sized rock from instinct and experience.

"Ok anyone here." Kerrigan said to herself using psi-pulse to try to locate any other ghosts. Ghosts are able to read the thoughts of others however it's much easier to read the minds of fellow ghosts then normal people. If any other ghosts were in the area then Kerrigan would feel their minds. Ghosts normally have a great deal of training to learn to keep from reading the minds of others. That and the implants that keep them a leashed dog serving a master control their aggression. But if any of them has a psi-screen Kerrigan wouldn't be able to read their minds. But she would at least be able to tell if anyone with a psi-screen was around because a psi-screen blocking a ghosts mind-reading would hurt a bit which in this context would be a give away.

"Eh!" Kerrigan got a response just a few dozen meters in front. Not just one but three.

Shots flew towards Kerrigan buts sensing that ghosts were around she instantly dropped behind the rock.

"Damn it when it rains it pores!" Kerrigan exclaimed as the rock lost large chunks with every hit from the ghosts canister rifles.

Raynor and his men were just about to round the corner of the road when Kerrigan came over their comms. "Raynor its Kerrigan!" Raynor noticing the duress in her voice held up his arm telling his men to stop. "What's your sitrep (situation report)?"

Kerrigan."I'm under fire from three ghosts atop the cliff."

Looking up Raynor heard the faint cracks of gun fire. "Sorry I can't get to where your at. It would take to much time to climb that cliff and we don't have the equipment." Raynor turned to the steep hill to his right getting a thought.

Kerrigan counted the shots and their dely's. At just the right moment she poked her rifle out from her covers side linking the scope to her helmets HUDs giving her inferred sight. Ghosts could make themselves almost perfectly invisible but they still have chinks in their armor. One being as soon as the bullets leave the barrel it becomes visible. Seeing out the scopes perspective she focused on where the shots were coming and fired.

"Gah!" a ghost screamed as Kerrigans round ripped a deep gash across his midsection.

Kerrigan saw blood oozing out from a spot in the air and adjusted her aim.

Bang! A splatter of gore erupted from the ghosts neck stump as he fell back headless.

Kerrigan. "That steep hill should be able to reach up high enough to give you a decent angle to the cliff top."

A grenade landed behind Kerrigan. She looked back at it with her eyes wide. "Oh fuck me!"

Boom!

Seeing the Explosion from his position at the base of the Hill Raynor feared for Kerrigans life. "Kerrigan your ok. Report!"

Coughing up dust Kerrigan rolled to her side shooting a telekinetic blast that sent the two enemy ghosts flying back twenty meters. They landed in a roll quickly getting to their feet and behind cover, returning fire. Kerigan ran to the next rock cover she could find as the rounds zipped passed her, one being deflected by her telekinesis shield. Getting behind cover she returned fire. "I'm fine but I need support fire. I got two ghosts up here."

"Roger." Raynor turned back to his men. "Ok people I need twenty of you to follow me up the hill there. Helton you and Littlefield take the rest and form a defensive position here. Roll those rocks onto the road to block it and take cover behind them."

Raynor and twenty men marched up the steep hill as echos of rifle fire resonated from the cliff above. The confederate ghosts alternated their fire as they reported back to their main forces about the enemy ghost. Breathing heavily from the speedy march upwards Raynor and his group reached the top of the hill taking aim at the cliff a mile away now.

Raynor. "Kerrigan where are the enemy ghosts we can't see them?"

Kerrigan shot twice, ducking behind cover to reload. "Hold on a minute."

Closing her eyes and using her telepathic abilities Kerrigan sensed the local area and where the two ghosts are. Raising her free hand she created a tornado around the two ghosts kicking up a dust storm.

Raynor saw this and ordered his men to fire at the dust tornados. As they struggled to see through the dust tornados the confederate ghosts were ripped apart by a hail of gauss rounds. The dust tornadoes dyed down and Kerrigan decloaked standing up. She looked over at Raynor on the hill. "Nice work. Now we got to deal with the main confederate forces."

Raynor. "We're a little out gunned since we don't have many mechanized forces at the moment. Kerrigan do you think you could create a landslide on that cliff."

Kerrigan thought a moment. "We'll need to plant detonation charges in the cliff. But i'm sure the supply base has some of those. I'll be right back. You hold this position."

Raynor arranged his men in the most optimal positions to hide and strike at the confederate forces when they arrive. Even though he knew those ghosts must have reported in that they've encountered enemy forces they still hopefully didn't know how many enemies their facing.

Running back to the supply base Kerrigan meet the militia officer. He opened the base doors showing her where the high-explosives were. But by then the shit hit the fan.

At the turn in the road a hail of gauss rounds besieged the main force of Raynors unit holding the road. Their boulder cover was slowly chipped away at while they only took potshots at the advanching confederate forces. Corporal Helton peeked out from behind his cover boulder to see 100 marines 10 wide ten deep marching in front of a group of Goliaths, Vultures and Siege tanks. They didn't even need their heavy weapons. If they kept up their pace and rate of fire then they would just bowl over Helton and his men. Then Littlefield aimed from the side of his boulder and shot.

"Gah!"

A confederate marine fell his face plate shattered by a headshot. The front row of confederate marines returned fire chipping away at Littlefields cover.

"Nice shot." Helton complemented from the next rock over.

Littlefield. "Thanks... don't you think their in position by now?"

Helton looked up at the top of the hill where Raynor and his separate unit were. "Captain Raynor. You gonna join the party or what?"

Hiding behind large boulders atop the hill Raynor checked his weapon and grenades. He then peeked out from his rock at the enemy forces position. "All right let em have it."

Raynor and his twenty men stood up from cover throwing a barrage of grenades at the line of Goliath's down below. The strength enhancing armor boosting their throwing range well beyond a normal humans. Twenty one HE grenades arched through the air landing and rolling onto to the road. One Goliath stepped on a grenade just before it went off. The explosion destroyed the foot and knocked the mech off its feet. Then the rest detonated. Five Goliath's were destroyed and the remaining two were heavily damaged. The convoy of confederate forces stopped and aimed at the hill. Half the marines open fire at the hill while the Siege tanks slowly rotated their main turrets elevating them to target the enemy ambush forces.

"Time to move out." Raynor and his men ran to the other side of the hill. A moment later the Siege tanks fired turning the hill top into a cratered blast zone. As he ran down the other side of the hill Raynor and his men could hear the ear splitting explosions going off just behind them. The boulders they hid behind moments ago were shattered into tiny pebbles.

While the tanks bombarded the now vacant hill Raynor and his men circled around to the road corner where the Sergeant and Corporal were holding their ground. Raynor ran up to and crouched beside Corporal Helton.

Raynor. "Ok lets hit em while their attention is divided."

All at once Raynors unit of fifty men came out from cover firing a hail of gunfire into the confederate lines. Dozens of confederate marines fell in the barrage but soon after the tables were turned as the confederates returned fire with a vengeance. Returning behind their cover the rebels kept exchanging fire with the confederates. The Vultures moved up to start barraging the rebels with heavy grenades but just then a series of explosions ripped a line through the cliff right above the confederates forces. A rain of rocks large and small slammed onto the Vultures, marines, Siege tanks and the Goliaths.

By the time the avalanche ended most of the confederate forces were buried. Raynor looked up at the now smaller cliff at the lone figure standing atop it. Smiling Raynor gave Kerrigan a thumbs up. A hour later the few confederate survivors left that weren't crushed were placed in confinement.. The SCVs that had stayed back out of the fighting were used to recover any weapons and vehicles remaining in working order or that could be repaired.

After the successful mission Raynor and his unit returned to Andasar City for some down time which they were needing after completing so many missions in the last few days.

* * *

**-Andasar City, South District-**

Kerrigan waited at a street corner in casual clothes. A few minutes passed and Raynor on a civilian white and red Vulture drove up.

Kerrigan. "Your late. Isn't it the woman that's supposed to be the one making the man wait."

Raynor set the landing gear down turning the engine off. "Sorry. It took me a bit to find this beauty." he said patting the rented Vulture. Can't use military Vultures fore fooling around.

Kerrigan. "Whatever. So. Where's this bare you said you know?"

Raynor. "Hop on and we'll go."

With a shrug Kerrigan got on the vulture behind Raynor wrapping her arms around his toned waist. For a moment she checked his mind but surprisingly he didn't have a single dirty thought. The hover bikes engine reved up and they sped down the road.

They arrived at a bare with a neon sign saying Lucy's bar and grill in bright pink and green. Raynor parked the bike in the parking lot beside the building and they hoped off walking inside. Entering the establishment Kerrigan looked around the normal restaurant. Five other people were present besides her and Raynor each drinking and eating their own meals. Raynor sat at the bar where a brunette girl in her thirties was cleaning a glass cup.

"What can I get for ya" she asked placing the glass in back of the counter.

Raynor. "I'll have a stake with A1 sauce, beer and fries. Hey Kerrigan what do you want?"

Walking over Kerrigan took a seat beside Raynor taking a few seconds to look at the manu on the counter top. "Uh I'll have the same I guess. But i'll have a lemon juice. No beer."

The woman took the order on a paper note and sent it to the kitchen staff. While the bar keep got Raynor his beer he eyed Kerrigan.

"What?" sha asked as he looked at here.

"You don't like alcohol?"

"Not while im eating." she replied.

"But you do drink?"

Feeling like she was being interrogated d Kerrigan crossed her arms. "Yes. When I feel like it.'"

Raynor shrugged backing off. "Ok ok don't bit my head off."

After waiting for a few minutes the bar keep came back with their meals.

Raynor and Kerrigan shared their time together eating and talking. They enjoyed each others company off the battlefield. Eventually however the issue of family came up and both if them became a little withdrawn.

Raynor. "Eh. family huh." he took a deep gulp of beer placing the glass on the counter.

Kerrigan. "Hey you brought it up."

"Right right." Raynor gave a deep sigh before starting his story. "Well... I was a big disappointment for my dad. Running with criminals and all that after the guild wars. Heard that the family farm was falling on hard times and sent some money back to them. Which I had... stolen. And killed more than a few people over."

Kerrigan asked the bar keep for some beer feeling that she needed it given the topic at hand.

Raynor continued. "But my dad wouldn't take the money. He... said it was blood money in his last message to me." Sigh. "Hard to argue with him. He was right. I heard that he had died in a accident and came back home. Learned mom had cancer and died soon after I returned home. The damnable thing was that she got it from those damn shipping material that was used to store the old rations the Confederacy's sent as part of its half-hearted efforts to help the people of Shiloh recover from the Guild Wars."

Kerrigan drank some of her beer chugging one third of the bottle. "Life's rough all over."

Raynor looked at the red head. "So what's your story."

Kerrigan smiled bitterly leaning back into her chair. "I was born on TraKossia. Lived a happy normal life. Until I developed psionic powers..." Kerrigan stopped getting a odd feeling from her memory but shook it off as nothing. "I... my mom died when I first showed psionic abilities." Kerrigan took a deep swig of her beer. "Dad was severely injured mentally. A bastard named Rumm in the ghost program made my life hell. They tried to break me. Make me use my powers. He injected a (bleep)-damn fucking cat with a cancer causing drug. Told me to kill the cancer with my powers. I refused. The cat died... painfully. Then they brought my dad in. Threatened to do the same to him. I refused but they didn't go through with it. Just decided to use a Neuro-adjuster on me instead. It worked." Kerrigan drank again from her glass finished it off and asked for more.

Raynor held his jaw open. He regained some composer. "Shit!"

"A men brother." the barkeep said handing a whole bottle to Kerrigan. She drank half of it in four chugs in between breaths.

A hour later they exited Lucy's bar and grill walking with a unsteady stride to the parking lot.

Kerrigan sat on Raynor's vulture sighing in annoyance as she held her spinning woozy head. "So. Youu think a uh... girl like me could ever live a normal life?" She said her voice slurred.

Raynor a little tipsy himself leaned up against the brick wall rubbing his eyes. "Huh.. well. We all got our lot in life. But... as my dad said once. A man er... or woman. Is what they choose to be. It's not how their born, or how their raised, that makes then what they are. It's their choices. But a person can turn their life around with a single thought, a single decision. You can always choose to be something new. He said that on a message he left me after he had died. I'll Never forget that."

Kerrigan smiled closing her eyes. "Sounds like a smart man."

Raynor. "Hah. Yeah. Smarter them me at my age."

* * *

**-Trump Card-**

Over Antiga a confederate fleet warped in. Numbering 10 capital ships and 20 support ships. The fleet turned towards the planet arming all weapons. It was smart move as a cloud of Zerg flyers Mutalisk, Guardians and Scourges quickly approached at high velocity. Lines of red traced through space piercing and burning through the Zerg attack fleet. The Confederate fleet pressed forwards slowly until the threat was eliminated. Once their local space was clear they entered orbit releasing a raining storm of metal structures. Drop pods, Command centers, Barracks, Starports and Factories descended to the surface and started building a fortress from which to end the rebellion.

At the rebels main staging center Raynor, Kerrigan, Haruka, Duke and Mengsk gathered.

Adjutant Mary communicated via the inter planet quantum communication node which allowed planets separated by many light years to communicate in real time.

"Commander a confederate invasion force has landed on the surface forty miles away from our position. No doubt our position has been discovered by the confederate forces landing on the surface. I estimate no more then two hours until they complete their forward base and begin their attack.

Raynor. "Well the shits hit the fan now."

Duke. "Would have thought they would send a force sooner. Hey adjutant. What unit are they from?"

Haruka. "Answer him."

Adjutant Mary. "The Confederate forces are confirmed as Delta squadron."

Mengsk. "I know your all concerned about the strike force but I also have good news. The psionic transplaner wave form emitter has been completed and tested successfully."

Kerrigan still feeling a little hung over from yesterdays bar trip with Raynor, held her temples shaking her head before turning to Mengsk. "Ah. Your still going through with it."

Mengsk. "Yes I am. Most of the Antiga people has been evacuated already anyway so the risk to civilians is minimal."

Kerrigan. "It's not just that. I don't like the principal of unleashing the Zerg on people."

Mengsk. "I understand your reluctance but if not Zerg then our own men and woman will pay for victory with their lives in their place.."

Kerrigan. "..."

Mengsk. "Lieutenant Kerrigan. I want you to plant one of our psi-emitters at the enemy base. Commander you and Captain Raynor will provide backup for her while general Duke and his men will act as a distraction. When the Zerg arrive, They'll break through the enemies defenses and if not destroy the confederate forces themselves then weaken them enough for us to retreat off world. We don't want to be here when the Zerg arrive in larger numbers or when the Protoss arrive to burn Antiga."

Kerrigan took her rifle and left the room followed by Raynor and Haruka.

Duke. "Not the most loyal bunch are they."

Mengsk turn to duke. "That's one reason I hope your more useful them them."

Kerrigan walked out to the command center making her way to the dropship landing platform followed by Raynor and commander Haruka who called their forces to meet them there. After ten minutes Raynor and commander Harukas forces were gathered +1 new Science vessel. Taking to the air in the transports a wing of four Wraiths escorted them.

Kerrigan still feeling uneasy contacted Mengsk via her radio. "Mengsk I'm still having doubts about this. I just don't think anyone deserves to have the Zerg unleashed on them."

Mengsk."I understand how you feel but you can't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Carry out you orders Lieutenant."

With a heavy sigh Kerrigan replied. "Yes sir." Deep in her heart Kerrigan really didn't want to do this but her more logical side understood why Mengsk was ordering this. If the confederacy is allowed to use the Zerg as their own weapons to ensure no one rebels against them again then any hope of ending the confederacy and its heavy handed ways also ends. Kerrigan then thought back to her experience in the ghost program and all that they had her do and all the lives she ended.

Raynor. "You ok darlin."

Waving a dismissive hand Kerrigan replied. "I'm ok. Let's just get this over with."

Landing ten miles outside the delta squadron bases detector network Commander Haruka and Raynor along their forces and Kerrigan exited their dropships. This time they had eight Siege tanks, twelve Vultures and sixty marines gathered. Haruka in a CMC armor for the first time in a long while checked her map on the suits HUD noting the path through the local hills.

Haruka. "Kerrigan the delta squadron base should be past that hill range. Since we can't gather a large force we need to hit them in a weak point. Think you can get close enough to find one."

Kerrigan nodded cloaking herself.

Raynor sensing her dismay at the situation spoke up. "I Don't think she means to be rude. I feel that using those psi-emitters is a bad call too. It just doesn't sit right with me."

Haruka. "I don't like it either but for different reasons."

Raynor glanced at the commander. "Different reasons?"

Haruka just smirked. "I'm more worried about the Zerg leaders or whatever they are becoming too interested in us Terran's. Obviously the Zerg and Protoss are at war. I just don't want us Terrans getting drawn in because of the psi-emitters use. Right now the protoss are only glassing worlds that have Zerg presence on them but how long are they going to repeat that until they discover that the Zerg are being drawn by Terran made tech and decide to attack us."

Raynor. "I know absolutely nothing about the Protoss but they may just take out the confederacy themselves in that scenario."

Haruka laughed. "Haha. Maybe. But I hardly think it's that simple."

Meanwhile with Kerrigan.

A Goliath flew into a hillside exploding. Kerrigan breathed a sigh of relief reloading her canister rifle as a dozen marines and two exploded Vultures lay scattered about behind her. After taking care of the patrol she focused her powers into her legs and broke into a 50 mile a hour sprint sprint. Dashing towards a steep hill she leaped high into the air landing on its top. Stretching out before her was a large confederate base crawling with enemies. She ducked down lying prone on her belly. Lowering her visor she zoomed in on the base making note of where the Anti-air towers and bunkers were. Then she noticed that a area along one part of the perimeter had four bunkers and two Anti-air towers bunched up together. Normally that would be a killzone if enemy infantry or aircraft attacked but with Siege tanks on high ground it would be a opening that would allow Kerrigan the opportunity to slip in.

Explosions echoed from off in the distance catching Kerrigans attention. Fearing that her unit had been attacked she radioed them. "Raynor. Haruka you two ok?"

Back on their end Commander Haruka and Raynor looked off in the distance as a battle was fought some distance away.

Haruka. "Were fine Lieutenant. It must be Duke and his forces making that distraction. Have you found any place we can hit."

Kerrigan. "Yeah. Sending the coordinates now."

Commander Haruka received the date and formulated a attack strategy. Moving out they came under fire from the sky as lasers cut into their position destroying a few Vultures. Soon after the Cloaked Wraith entered and became visible under their Science Vessels detectors.

"Marines eyes in the sky!" Raynor shouted as the science vessels date was relayed to his and his men's HUDs.

All fifty Marines aimed upwards opening fire. Normally marines wouldn't try to shoot at aircraft but under Raynors lead they had been trained to calculate the angle and range of a enemy aircraft. The standard C-14 impaler rifle fires rounds by magnetic induction firing the armor-piercing metal spikes at hypersonic velocities. At this speed the C-14 was quite effective at being used against low flying aircraft.

Hundreds of rounds fired spared about in the sky, a few punching holes in the Wraiths hull destroying its cloak and crippling a engine. The Wraith limped away smoking and was about to leave sight but then some force grabbed it sending it crashing to the ground. The troops cheered as the satisfying explosion echoed faintly in the distance.

"Must have been Kerrigan." Commander Haruka stated. "Alright people lets move out."

With one distraction gone The rebel force marched out reaching the location of the weak point. The Siege tanks stopped at the crest of a hill overlooking the enemy base switching to their Siege mode. Stabilizing anchors lifted the tanks up a few inches and the turrets barrels extended as they aimed upwards. All at once the Siege tanks fired. Moments later all four bunkers exploded from the focused fire and a second barrage finished off the Anti-air towers. Kerrigan cloaked running down to the base below as enemy Siegetanks opened fire on the hill. But all the shots landed just short as the height advantage gave the rebel artillery fire extra range. If the delta squadron goons wanted to hit Haruka and her forces then they needed to get closer.

The confederate Siege tanks moved out to the edge of the base to reenter siege mode but as soon as they did the rebel Vultures swooped in using their high speed to quickly get in range and strike at the enemy tanks enmass. In just thirty seconds six Delta squadron Siege tanks lay as smoking ruins.

As they moved out delta squadron Wraiths attacked but Harukas science vessel detected them and Raynor and his men ripped the Wraiths to pieces with concentrated fire. It was easier to hit something flying at you then away from you.

Four Wraith fighters fell out of the sky as smoking wrecks but they got a few shots off killing six marines and damaging two Siege tanks. Said tanks continued firing blasting chunks out of buildings as infantry scattered to avoid the artillery fire. But the Siege tanks shots weren't random but rather pre planned pattern in their arrangement. This gave Kerrigan a clear shot to the center of the base and the command center.

Kerrigan slipped into the rear of the command center placing the psi-emitter up under a compartment and turned it on. She then hoofed it out of there at full speed quickly meeting up with Raynor and Haruka before they all left the area meeting back up with their dropships at a safe location. While enroute back Kerrigan contacted Mengsk.

"Psi-emitter is in place. Mengsk just promise me we'll never do this again."

Mengsk. "We will do whatever it takes to protect humanity even from its own internal fools like the confederacy. Our responsibilities are too great to do any less."

**-Chapter End-**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Chapter 21-**

**-Friendly Encounters & Hostile Takeover-**

* * *

A confederate marine from Delta squadron ran scared and alone. He ran through a field of corpses dead marines while a Zergling chased him. Him and his unit were engaged with the Sons of Korhal just half a hour ago. But then the rebels suddenly disengaged and fled. The marine and his unit were given orders to march on the rebel base but when they arrived the place was empty and striped of anything useful that wasn't nailed down.

Then the sky darkened and Zerg started pouring down from the sky in organic drop pods. The two hundred delta squadron marines present were flooded by a horde of Zerg. Guns fired in all directions as screaming and shouting mixed with the ungodly shrieking of the alien monsters. After a bloody one sided battle lasting mere minutes the lone marine was left on his own. He was able to escape thanks to the distracting battle leaving all his fellow delta squadron troops to die. Really what could he do but run. After walking for hours not able to get in contact with anyone he finally reached the main delta squadron base. Just as he reached the ridge over looking the base a Zergling taking him by surprise nearly took his head off but instead destroyed his helmets comms unit. The beast growled at him before leaping again. The Marine grabbed the beast by the upper and lower jaws and pried the Zerglings mouth apart ripping off its lower jaw. Kicking the wounded Zergling he grabbed its front legs and pulled one off and stabbed the the beasts own bladed forearm into its chest.

Huffing after the long walk and that fight he looked out at the the main base. But it wasn't a good sight. The marines eyes widened in horror and fear as the base burned with hundreds of dead bodies belonging to delta squadron personnel strewn all over the place with dead Zerg. Just then a bright flash from above caught the mans attention along with the Zerg. Tilting his body up and popping his face plate the marine watched as the sky burned. Dozens of golden beams pierced through the clouds burning the land and turning it into molten magma flash vaporising any and all living beings on the contact. Another beam short down right over head striking the confederate base. For a brief moment the lone marine was afraid but then seeing no possible way out just let it happen closing his eyes and raising his arms in acceptance. The blast wave of heat washed over the land from the protoss purifier beam vaporizing everything be they Zerg, plants or Terran.

**-5 Hours Before-**

On the Hyperion bridge commander Reid, Lieutenant Kerrigan, Captain Raynor, General Duke and Mengsk gathered. On the open comms the delta squadron fleet in orbit radioed for reinforcements as they were cut down by dozens of Zerg Behemoths and their escourt forces. Haruka looked at a long range sensor screen showing the confederate fleet being picked apart piece by piece by dozens of Zerg Behemoths. They were of a different make then those in Ellen's swarm with clouds of smaller organisms swarming around them like a cloud of armored plates taking most of the damage for them.

"Requesting reinforcements. I repeat this is captain Braken of the delta squadron fleet over Antiga prime. Were being overwhelmed by Zerg forces. Requesting immediate reinforcements were... (Static)"

Looking off in the distance Raynor saw a flash of a ships main reactor being compromised detonating in a nuclear fire. It was there and gone in less then a second like the ship that made it.

Mengsk. "Antiga Prime belongs to the Zerg now. Helms men. Take us to the beta staging location."

Helms men. "Yes sire."

Raynor was about to say something but Commander Haruka Reid beat him to it.

"Do we have confirmation that the all Antigens are evacuated?"

As if annoyed Mengsk gave Kerrigan and Raynor a glance before turning to the helms men. "Belay that last order. Check the logs and scan the planet for confirmation that all the Antigens were evacuated."

Mengsk would rather leave anyone still on the planet and not risk his ship and present forces let alone his life but he also knew that Raynor, Kerrigan and perhaps the commander would protest if he pushed for them to leave the civilians behind. And he had already used up some of his leaway with them during the psi-emitter subject so he really didn't have much choice this time.

The bridge crew worked typing away on their consoles. Then a officer replied. "We have confirmation that most of the Antiga population has already left the planet. But were detecting electrical signals from a small remote settlement on a island at the equator that hasn't been evacuated yet."

Raynor. "Damnt we got get those people out of there!"

Mengsk. "Hm... Raynor you and Duke will handle this. The commander and I will stay back here to keep any approaching Zerg flyers from harassing you while you gather and evacuate the civilians."

Kerrigan. "And what about me?"

Mengsk turned to the red head. "Unfortunately your skills won't be useful on this operation. Just sit back for now."

Huffing in slight annoyance Kerrigan crossed her arms leaning against the wall.

Raynor walked up to her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so down. I'll make sure they get out safely. Mengsk just doesn't want the Zerg to be attracted to you is all."

Kerrigan smirked feeling Raynors warm hand through her suit.. "Yeah Ok... Just come back safely."

"You betcha." Raynor left followed by Duke.

Watching the small but interesting interaction Haruk smiled at their developing relationship. But right now she needed to focus. "Launch all the Wraiths onboard and have them fly in a delta formation around the ship. And take a geostationary orbit over the location of the remaining civilians." Haruka stopped turning back to Mengsk. "Any objections sir?"

Mengsk wordlessly grumbled under his breath. "None. Proceed Commander."

Raynor and his unit marched through the hanger into five dropships. But twenty were prepping for launch. The dropships doors closed and the hangers outer doors opened. The twenty Dropships launched ten belonging to Raynor and ten under Dukes command.

Flying into the atmosphere the dropships shook violently shaking the marines about in their armor. Breaking through the atmosphere the shaking dyed down and they leveled out coming upon the settlement which was by all accounts far removed from the rest of the Antigen settlements. The people looked up as twenty dropships descended splitting into two groups and landing at a two clearings at both sides of the the south west of the largest settlement on the island.

Raynor hit the ground running. "Corporal Helton. Sergeant Littlefield. Spread our forces out and protect the dropships while I find the leader around here and get things sorted out."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Jogging at a brisk pace Raynor contacted Duke while he ran. "Duke it would help if we worked together on this. So for the sake of these people let's forget everything that happened on Mar Sara for the moment."

(Radio buzz) Duke. "For the moment Raynor. I'll have my boys secure the perimeter while you handle the civis, You would be better at that sort of thing then I would anyway."

Raynor closed the comm line and started asking people why they haven't evacuated with everyone else. Their reply was that they don't even have a outside com line. Apparently these people decided to cut themselves off from the rest of Antiga and live as independent as possible. In a way Raynor envied them just able to forget the rest of the world and its troubles to live a peaceful normal life. But then he remembered that the world doesn't always let us live the way we want to. Raynor was escorted by some of the people he'd meet to the leader of the settlement.

"Zerg?" a forty something man with a prosthetic leg exclaimed as Raynor explained the situation to him.

Raynor. "That's right and if your people don't evacuate now they'll massacre your whole settlement. And even if they don't come to your settlement the planet will be glassed by another race called the Protoss. They burned my world Mar Sara after the Zerg attacked it. It's only a matter of time until they arrive at Antige and burn it too."

The settlement leader thought it over while Raynor got message from his men. "Captain, sensors tracking five Mutalisk in bound."

Raynor cursed. "Everyone heads up. We got five Zerg flyers in bound. Ground forces could be on their way so stay sharp." Raynor got a collective roger on his com.

Five Mutalisks were flying patrol when they sighted the contrails of the twenty dropships as they entered through the atmosphere. They followed the Terran craft to this island. Using their evolved senses they confirmed that Terrans lived here in five small groups across the island but they ignored the buildings and fleshlings on the ground and pursued the dropships. Then they sighted the Terran crafts landed in two groups of ten by the largest settlement. Just as the Mutalisks flew over the settlement a hail of metal spikes ripped their wings and bodies apart. Over fifty Marines jumped out from their cover as the Mutalisk entered their gauss rifles effective range.

Shrieking as its wing was ripped off the last Mutalisk fell crashing atop a house crushing the structure. Civilians and marines walked out from cover inspecting the alien beast as its blood pooled below it.

"Ugh! that that's one of those Zerg you talked about!" the settlements chief exclaimed in fright.

Raynor. "Yeh it is. Listen we don't have time to argue about this. If we don't get everyone out now all of your people are going to die."

Shaking is head the chief sighed. He was one of the first people born in this independent settlement and his whole life revolved around this small island. He knew of the outside world and that there were many people living on many worlds but he himself had not experienced or had a particularly strong desire to leave his home. But there had always been a small part of him that wanted to know about the rest of the world. And now monsters are attacking and he was left with no choice but to leave.

The chief sighed with regret at the isolated nature of his peoples life and made a decision. "Yes.. ok. I'll tell my people that we need to leave."

Raynor followed the chief to a short broadcasting tower that held the islands only means of communication. But normally it was just used to play music during certain times of day or year and during festivals.

"Hello everyone this is you chief speaking. Now I know that all of you wont like this but... as incredible and terrifying as it sounds our world is under attack by... monsters. I've been told by a fellow by the name of Raynor that everyone else on the planet has been evacuated. I'm asking for everyone to cooperate with the marines and gather at the main settlement as quickly as possible. Take only what you can carry."

After the announcement most people were apprehensive and most outside the main settlement that saw the Mutalisk hesitated. They were leaving everything they were familiar with at the drop of a hat and it was someone else's hat. Most didn't feel comfortable and others sent messengers to the main settlement to confirm if this was even true or not. Meanwhile Dukes alpha squadron marines used the time to set up a defensive perimeter using anything they could find from old metal hull plate off old drops ships to wood carts and after watching the chief and the messengers argue for ten straight minutes Raynor had his men do the same. Raynor thought they would get in warn the people and get out. But these people had been isolated on this tiny island for the past forty years. Hell they didn't even have TV.

Then.

"Captain Raynor," one of the dropships called again. "We've got a lot more Zerg in bound."

60 miles away from the island a small aerial fleet of Overlords and Mutalisk flew towards the island.

Meanwhile in high orbit over Antiga Prime a fleet of golden ships appeared from warpspace.

-**Gantrithor Bridge-**

Tassadar looked long and hard at the planet below lamenting that yet another world must burn. "Scan the surface," he ordered.

With deft strokes and light movements of their hands over the controls the bridge crew scanned the entire surface for any lifeforms. "Executor. There are tens of thousands of Zerg on the surface and several dozen of their bio-vessels in orbit. Were also detecting one Terran ship in orbit and a small Terran settlement on a island below it on the surface. It appears that they are evacuating. There's a airborn force of Zerg heading to their location. They will make contact in five mila-cycles(minutes)"

Tassadar felt it was his duty to purge the Zerg from any world outside the quarantine zone but at the same time he greatly regretted the lose of life. Here were Terran fleeing yet another world attacked by the Zerg. The protoss conclave fered the Zerg would infest and depopulate every habitable world in the galaxy and thus sent many mighty fleets to purge the vile creatures. But as months turned into years, years into decades and decades into centuries the Zerg remained. Even with many great fleets and a empire that has reached every far flung part of the galaxy the Zerg remain. Owing to their ridiculous reproductive rates and their ability to warp nearly to any location so long as the Zerg have been there before or to star systems near the ones they inhabit. It's a miracle that the Protoss have even kept the swarm in one corner of the of the sector. Though many also saw the war as a opportunity to gain glory in battle and rise in the ranks.

In any case the Terran were fighting for their lives and Tassadar stood here safe of his ship. His warrior side was greatly perturbed at this. Feeling that it wasn't a true warrior if he just stood around giving orders. He wanted to fight with honor. Making his decision Tassadar's eye flashed.

"Prepare a contingent of Zealots. I'm going down to the surface. I feel that I need to meet these Terran face to face."

Tassadar turned around and left the bridge. Down on the surface dozens of Overlords escorted by Mutalisk landed at the north most part of the island off loading Zerglings and Hydralisk. As they moved up a steep hill to the inner island gauss rifle fire struck the Mutalisk. They counter attacked while being ripped to pieces one after the other. A mile away from the beach Raynor and his men fired at the Mutalisk and Overlords downing a few before they fired back.

"In coming!" Projectiles from the Mutalisk exploded all around the marines killing a few.

"Take those bastards out." Raynor shouted over the comms.

Focusing their fire the marines aimed well downing another ten Mutalisk and intercepting their attacks mid air. However the Terrans still incurred loses and dozens of marines were wounded taking minor to moderate splash damage and others were turned into charred corpses in molten caskets. Both sides were about even and most of the Mutalisk attacks were intercepted and shot down by the dense gauss fire. But then the Zerg ground forces reattached the marines. Raynor ordered the rear line to retreat backwards to higher ground slowly while firing at the Mutalisk while the front line focused on the charging Zerglings and Hydralisk. Spines and gauss spikes criss crossed as cross fire struck both opposing forces. But yet it didn't seem like enough as the first group of Zergling reattached the Marines.

"Bayonet's!" Raynor shouted as he pressed a button on the side of his rifle extending a bayonet blade. It was a rarely used accessory to the C-14 rifle but it saw heavy use here as Zergling claws and metal blades met. Marines put their heavy CMC exo suits into the movement impaling Zerglings by the dozen. Quickly pulling out they fired point plank into the wounded Zerglings raising their blades for the next. A few never got the chance as fresh Zerglings jumped on them planting a bone blade into their face plate. Some kicked the beasts off shooting them while others grabbing the Zerglings by the necks, lifted them up and firing into their guts or crushing their throats or crushing their skulls with kicks. The melee was bloody and brutal and made all the worse by the Hydralisk and Mutalisk.

The Terran loses mounted but as the twentieth Marine fell his armor full of spikes and bitmarks golden light flashed across the battlefield. A hundred Protoss Zealots suddenly stood among the Zerg and Terran but seemingly ignored in the melee. That changed quickly as Zealots ignited their psi-blades.

"Raaaa!" A Zealot roared as he leaped over a group of Terran landing among five Hydralisk. The Zealot twisted her body spin slashing and bisected the Hydralisk. The Hydralisk's bodies falling apart like slices tomatoes. More Zealots charged into the fray swinging and thrusting with their psi-blades. Scores of Zerg fell by the second as these psionic warriors cut their way across the field of battle staining it with Zerg blood and corpses.

Raynor and every other Tarran stood gobsmacked at the grace and brutality of the newcomers and all were grateful for the help even if it wasn't planned for.

Raynor. "All squads hold fire the uh... tall golden guys are friendlies. I repeat their non hostile."

Corporal Helton walked up to Raynor. "Sir what are we supposed to do now?"

Taking a moment to think Raynor ordered a retreat to a hill nearby where him and the rest of the marines watched as the Zerg were slaughtered by the Protoss. There were still a few Mutalisk but they were soon annihilated by the psi-spears of the Zealots. In one volley psi-spears pierced the hides of the Mutalisk and detonated blasting a chunk of their bodies off. Two more volleys saw the Overlords felled as they attempted a retreat. As all the Zerg lay dead one Protoss in slightly fancier armor flanked by two Zealots walked up to Raynor and his men.

Standing 3 meters tall. 1 and a quarter meters over the armored Terrans he spoke. "Greetings. I am Tassadar. Executor of the Protoss empire. Who among you leads?"

Some of the marines shifted uneasily remembering the destruction of Mar Sara. But many others felt more than a little grateful to the aliens for their timely arrival and help.

Raynor stepped up. "I'm Captain James Raynor. I'm in charge here. Uh pleased to meet you." Raynor held out his armored hand. Tassadar looked at it for a second before figuring what Raynor intended.

"I'm also pleased to meet you Raynor." Tassadar replied shaking Raynors hand. "I must first apologize for the burning of your worlds. But it is necessary to keep the blight that is the Zerg contained and unable to expand beyond what systems they already control."

Raynor took a second to process that. "So your people have been at war with these Zerg for some time then."

Tassadar nodded. "Yes. For two hundred of your years now we've battled with the swarm. And on more then one occasion attempted to wipe them out. But their propensity to recover their populations and the seeming immortality of the leaders has... made that nearly impossible. I would like to explain more but I sense more of them coming."

Everyone looked out across the ocean seeing a cloud of Overlords and more Mutalisk on the horizon. Then many pillars blazing red and crimson light shot down from the sky burning away the cloud of Zerg flyers in a few minutes. Looking up higher the shadow of the Hyperion loomed over the island like a flying mountain.

On the Hyperions bridge Haruka looked at Tassadar through a display screen making sure her void cloak as up lest he sense her.

"So that's what a Protoss looks like?" Mengsk said standing behind Haruka.

Haruka. "Well it looks like their friendly at least." Haruka opened a com channel to Raynor. "Raynor what's the situation down there?"

On the display screen one of the marines lowered his rifle, looking up. "The situations under control thanks to the Protoss. Their leaders name is Tassadar." On screen the big Protoss next to Raynor looked at him seeming to speak to Raynor. "He says he wants to talk to our leader. Guess that would be Mengsk."

Mengsk stepped closer to the screen. "What does he want captain?"

Raynor. "He says he. Requests a alliance with us against the Zerg."

Mengsk. "Hmp. His people burned two Terran worlds. And now he ask's us for help."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Raynor can you put Tassadar on so we can talk directly."

After a few moments the coms line crackled to life linking with the Protoss coms. Tassadar could have spoken telepathically to them but that might be seen as bad form for the none telepathic Terrans. "Greetings. I'm Executor Tassadar."

Mengsk was about to speak when Kerrigan rushed into the bridge. Haruka turned around to her while Mengsk spoke. "I'm Arcturus Mengsk. Leader of a rebellion fighting against the confederacy. I don't mean to be rude but why have you been burning our worlds. And what makes you think we would want a alliance after what you've done."

In the back-round Haruka and Kerrigan talked.

Kerrigan looked flushed and somewhat on edge. "Whats going on?"

Haruka telling that she must be sensing the Protoss tried calming her. "Relax Kerrigan. It seems the protoss have decide to talk. They saved Raynor and his men when the Zerg were going to overwhelm them."

"Really." Kerrigan replied in surprise.

Haruka took a step to Kerrigan's side placing a arms over her shoulder. "Just listen. I hope Mengsk doesn't mess this up." Regretting saying that out loud Haruka listened to Mengsk talk with Tassadar.

Tassadar. "It is true we have destroyed two of your worlds. However it was necessary. We cannot allow the Zerg to spread any further then what they already have. Though the loss of life has been regrettably it was not our intention to harm any Terran. However the Zerg are a ruthless race that devours all in their path. In more ways than one. Before the destruction of the world you call Mar Sara I lead a unit to the surface to investigate in person. What I found was a Terran undergoing a process of infestation. He was becoming a Zerg. He requested me to end his life before he lost who he was. And I did so."

Mengsk took a moment to think. "I can see that your only trying to do what you see as right and just. But as for a alliance. As I said were just a small band of rebels fighting against a oppressive government. We don't even have many ships. We wouldn't really have much to offer a advanced race like yourselves. Perhaps after we depose the confederacy we could talk. But for now we would still appreciate any aide you could render in helping us get the civilians off Antiga."

On the surface Tassadar nodded. "I see. Perhaps at a later date we will meet again. Until then we will help to buy time for your people leave this world."

Raynor heard Mengsk on his radio. "Thank you Executor." Mengsk hung up.

Tassadar turned to Raynor. "We will continue to render assistance until you have evacuated your people Raynor. Until then I hope we will fight well together."

Raynor nodded as best he could in his armor. "Thanks Tassadar. We can use all the help we can get."

Tassadar glanced up a moment at the Hyperion sensing a strong psionic presence on board. He then received a report from his ship concerning a even larger group of Zerg coming and ordered his men to move out. With the Protoss taking the front lines Raynor and the rest of the Terrans could focus on defense and returned to the settlement to help with the evacuation. The Hyperion was attacked by a swarm of Scourge's and had to retreat into orbit but occasionally flew back over the island blasting Zerg flyers out of the air.

When the Zerg landed on the island the Protoss intercepted them as they landed. But a few would ignore the Protoss and run away to attack the settlement. By then the forces of Raynor and Duke had created simple barricades to slow the Zerg down. Still many Zerglings reached the makeshift walls jumping over but as soon as they did many were sniped by single shot bursts from the marines C-14 rifles. They may not be specialized sniper rifle's but they work quite well at closer ranges.

One after the other marines pulled their triggers popping off Zerglings heads and the occasional Hydralisk as the beasts run from the Beach to the Terran settlement. After a hour most of the people on the island had reached the dropships but there were still a few stragglers that had been to greedy trying to haul too much of their things across the island. A truck got stuck in a muddy road and a marine squad had to go get them. They were attacked by a few Zerglings while they were pushing the truck out of the mud but there were no casualties.

Before too long the Zerg learned to avoid the Protoss and simply landed on the opposite side of the island from them. Tassadar had anticipated this and had Pylons placed around the Terran Settlements.

A horde of Zerglings rushed into a Terran settlement hoping to tear the weak Terrans to pieces. What they got was fifteen Zealots warping in and charging at them.

"Charge. Die vile beasts." a Zealot shouted as they rushed at the Zerglings. Swinging both his blades at once the Zealot cut two Zerglings head off as another leaped at him. Side stepping at the last second one stroke of the Zealots blade bisected the creature. The Zealot then reached out with his psionic powers as his fellow Zealots sliced through the Zerglings all around him. Grasping onto one Zergling with telekinetic power he pulled it towards him impaling it on his psi-blade. Kicking it off he dashed forwards dancing across the battlefield. His blades spinning and cutting through air and flesh alike in a display of grace and skill honed over centuries. The short battle lasted only half a minute leaving the Zealots longing for more.

"Squad 2 more Zerg are arriving via Overlords at the north east side of the island."

The Zealots warped across the island again. Quickly forming psi-spears and launching them into the sky. Dozens of Overlords exploded showering their formaly living cargo upon the ocean waves. After another half hour the last civilians were loaded up into the dropships. Raynor the last person to leave solid ground stepped onto the last dropship closed the loading ramp.

"All right let's get going. Hyperion fly close for we can get onboard quickly."

Flying at high altitude the Hyperion fired all of its laser batteries cutting a swath through the increasing Zerg aerial forces.

Haruka heard Raynors message ordering the ship to fly back to the island while evading the large Scourge clusters chasing after them. Knowing what they were and how deadly Scourges cold be she had prioritizing their destruction and evasion over Mutalisk and the occasional Guardian. Laser beams shot out connecting the Hyperions rear hull to the pursuing Zerg forces.

The Hyperion dived into the atmosphere its weapons blazing as it continually killed Zerg flyers chasing after it. Raynor moved up to the cockpit hanging a arm on the door way as the pilot pulled up on the controls ascending to a higher altitude.

On the ground below Tassadar watched the twenty Terran craft fly higher and higher leaving visual range.

"Deploy wings of Scouts to cover the Terran transports." he turned to his Zealots. "We return to the fleet." In a flash of light Tassadar and his Zealots disappeared leaving the now empty island to the Zerg.

The Hyperion leveled out and slowed down its hull dented, burned and damaged by the Mutalisk continually on its tail. The ships pilot saw the approaching dropships on his VR helmets HUD.

"Drop ships low at 4-o clock."

Haruka. "Launch a missile barrage at the Zerg flyers!"

Bursting from the ships back and wings hundreds of missiles arched backwards. In dazzling bursts of fire and flesh Mutalisk and Scourges died by the dozen every second, their bodies scattered to the wind drifting to the sea below. With most of the enemies down the Hyperion slowed to a crawl letting the dropships land in its hanger bays. More Mutalisk arrived firing so many times it created a veritable wall of living projectiles. The Hyperions laser banks flashed cutting hundreds of the bio-missiles out of the air and killing more Mutalisk but more always came. Then a streaking volley of missiles flew down from above impacting the Mutalisk formations but unlike the Terran missiles that produced a orange fiery blast these missiles detonated with a black and white shock wave of pure annihilating energy. Fifty seven anti-matter missiles truck the Mutalisk wiping them out in one attack. Haruka and Mengsk looked through the display monitors as the twenty sleek gold fighters flew over head.

Mengsk. "Must be the Protoss fighters."

Haruka. "I'm glad their giving us so much aide. They'll be great allies later."

With the last of the dropships landed and the hanger closed the Hyperion accelerated up and out of the atmosphere. Another wave of Zerg closed in but were held back by the Protoss Scouts and the Hyperions laser batteries. Then in a flash the Hyperion entered warp space.

On the Gantrithor bridge Tassadar watched as the Terran ship left the system. Satisfied that it was finally acceptable he gave the order. "Purify the planet."

The fleet of golden ships that had stayed at lagrange point 1 between Antiga and its moon now moved closer to the planet. Sensing the intruder into its territory the swarm attacked. Scores of Mutalisk, Scourges, and Guardians gathered before attacking the fleet in one massive wave. Protoss ships fired their Photon cannons in rapid fire mode quickly filling the surrounding space with countless burning white energy projectiles for hundreds of miles around. Hordes of Zerg were wiped out in seconds and what few reached the protoss ships did little to their plasma shields. Once the small fry were wiped out the few Behemoths that had come to the Antiga system also attached.

Dozens of Behemoths would be a serious threat to the Terran's perhaps, but to the Protoss fleet they were only a speed bump. Dozens of Tachyon towers fired burning holes through the cloud like layer of Barnacle's protecting the Behemoths but in so few numbers they were quickly overwhelmed. Cartarised holes melted through the living ships leaving them dead cold husks drifting through space. With the Zerg space forces gone the fleet proceeded to enter low orbit of Antiga prime. Their bows (front) glowed with bright flaring energy like the surface of the sun and fired. Golden beams launched down into the planet's surface. The targets were the largest Hive clusters followed by the rest. The bombardment continued for hours until the world's surface was a sea of molten magma that not even Zerg could survive.

Satisfied that the planet had been purified Tassadar ordered the Expeditionary Fleet to leave. All at once the fleet of golden vessels warped away. Shortly after a confederate fleet of battle cruisers arrived flying closer to the planet. The name Moebius Foundation painted on the hulls. On the bridge of the main ship a man with white hair a mustache and goatee stood impassively at the burning world

"Doctor Narud sir." said a crew member. "Were detecting a cluster of dead Zerg space bio-forms drifting close to the planets orbit."

Narud looked off in the distance as if seeing them with his own eyes. "Set course. Their genetic date is invaluable for our organization."

"Yes sir." the helms men replied.

The small fleet of Moebius ships closed in on the corpses as they drifted aimlessly. Slowing down over one corpse with a massive hole in its body the Moebius ship extended six large crane arms latching onto the dead beast. Many smaller arms extended out from the ships underbelly entering the large cauterized hole in the body. A few people in space suits drifted closer entering the dead Behemoth collecting samples including the corpses of smaller Zerg still within its body.

While his men worked Narud sensed something retreating to his private room. Standing in the middle of the chamber he focusd. "Yes master."

Within Narud's mind Amon spoke. "**How goes your mission Narud?**"

Narud. "**It is going as planned. My Terran servants are collecting Zerg essence as we speak. It should only be a matter of time before I collect Protoss Essence. I can then begin the Hybrid project. However master may I ask what should I do about the rebels. They have already used the Zerg to destroy one Confederate world. No doubt using Psi-emitter technology.**"

Amon. "**Ignore them. If the Terran's change leadership it is no**** obstacle**** to our plane's. However the machinations of Ellen and her swarm may prove a ****hindrance.**** However since they have become so powerful it would be foolish to directly engage them at the moment. But it matters not so long as the self proclaimed empress does not interfere in our objectives for the time being. She can not risk the Overminds swarm gaining any of her swarms Essence.**"

Narud. "**Speaking of which. I could steal essence from her 3rd gen hive cluster and give it to the Overmind. That could force her hand and cause a war between the two swarms that would weaken them sooner.**"

Amon. "**A possible plane. But not viable. The Overmind would prove even more of a**** hindrance**** if it is allowed too much power before the Hybrid project is completed. But collecting the essence of Ellen's swarm for the Hybrid project could prove useful.**"

Narud. "**As soon as im able I'll seek out a world controlled by the azure swarm and collect their essence.**"

Amon. "**Do not**** underestimate**** them Narud. The azure swarm is a order of magnitude more powerful than the Overmind's. Take care your essence isn't collected instead.**"

Narud bowed mentally. "**I won't allow such a thing to hinder my work master.**"

* * *

**-Hostile Takeover-**

**-Dead Man's Rock-**

**-Paradise Settlement-**

With a loud thunk one of the ship mounted laser's were lowered onto a flatbed vehicle. Mira han and Graven hill watched as the spoils of their expedition to Antiga was loaded into Hans warehouse.

The cargo was moved into the building by several SCVs finishing the unloading.

"That's all of the cargo," Hill said turning to Han.

"Yes. Yes it is." Han turned around walking back to her home complex. Mercs in custom spiky red and black armor marched passed them while hired engineers and technicians worked on refitting and modifying Hans war gear she build up after scavenging ruins on Mar Sara and the Norad 2.

Han. "I'm still miffed about not being able to pick that ship clean. Those Zerg certainly are making everything troublesome lately."

Hill kept pace with her. "From what I heard Antiga was invaded by a large army of them just a few hours after our employer ordered us to leave."

They entered Hans main building proceeding to the main room where they both sat down. Han brought out a thin plat of flexible metal touching its corner and laying it on the table. The flat sheet of metal changed its color and pattern displaying a map of Paradise. The locations of both Mira Han's base and the other big merc gangs in paradise including Ethan Stewarts were marked with circles. Hans holdings and allies were marks pink while Stewart's and his allies were marked red. Hans forces and holdings were just 1/5th that of Stewarts.

Han. "Now all we have to do is get more allies."

Hill looked up to Han. "And how do we do that. Your used up most of the credits we were given. Not that those engineers and techs aren't important to maintain gear but why so many?"

Han smiled leaning back in her soft sofa. "It's for my plane to take over Paradise. I'll need their expertise if i'm going to change things around here. As for the other merc groups. Most of them are hostile like the he Crimson Vipers, Black hands, Jaw breakers and a few others. Or their loyal to Stewart. Meaning we'll have to eliminate them."

Hill got a bad feeling welling up in his gut. "And how do we do that?"

Han laughed. "Oh... just some blackmail and kidnapping and a big ambush." Han pulled a paper list out from her pocket placing it on the table in front of Hill.

Hill took the paper reading it. On the paper was a list of names and locations. It looked like a hit list but the words don't kill them was written on it. "I take it were going to be holding these people hostage to get the merc gangs attention."

"Correct."

Hill folded and placed the paper in his coat pocket. I'll be going then."

Hill left leaving Mira alone. A few seconds after one of Mira Hans hired engineers entered the room.

"Miss Han."

"Yes come in. Have a seat." The man took Her advice and sat down across from her. "So how's the project going?"

"Miss Han we only just started and the laser turrets were in less then ideal condition."

Han raised a eyebrow. "But they still work don't they?"

"Yes they do. But they need proper maintenance before we can modify them."

Han looked off out the window in thought. "You have three hours to get them ready."

The engineer sighed. "Very well that should be enough time for one of them. I'll get back to work then."

Han. "You do that. Oh and after words get to work on the dropships."

The engineer nodded and left.

At the south western district of paradise Hill and his two bodyguards walked around looking for their target. The list of names on the paper came with a image of each target and instructions from Han. Some said to grab them while others just said to take a photo. Others said beat senseless and some to kill. Hill didn't think of himself as a bully but it sure seems that Han was ruthless in her dealings. Turning a corner Hill came upon a group of big muscle guys talking in a back alley. Hill took a closer look at one of them and recognised him as a target on the list.

Making sure no one else was in the area Hill made a hand sign to his men and they pulled rifles out. The three men heard the sound of weapons being drawn turning to the noise and drew their own. But with their guns already out Hill and his men had the advantage. Loud bangs and tracer fire raced through the ally way for just a few short seconds. All four of the gang members lay on the ground except one. Hill walked up to the man noticing a red snake tattoo on his arm as He aimed his SMG at the mans head.

"Han says hi." Bang!

With the first group down Hill and his men left leaving the bodies where they lay. Over the next five hours Hill and his men killed four groups of men, kidnapped ten people some woman and kids and beat the hell out of ten other guys who were from different merc gangs.

At the Base of the Crimson Vipers. A big guy with a mohawk gripped a glass bottle in his hands throwing it across the room shattering against the wall. "What! Jacks dead."

The other gang members stayed back a little as their boss lost his composer hearing that his little brother had been killed. "Whoever did it's going to pay. I'll flay their skin slowly and dip it in acid before chopping it off and shoving it down their throats."

One of the mercs walked up to him. "We questioned anyone in the area that could have seen what happened and they said some new guys power armor and one other in a leather clothes were the ones that killed Jack."

The leader of the Crimson Vipers shot the gang member a look. "Who are they?"

"From what we're able to learn they seem to be the new group that's been running with Han and her merc group lately."

"Han! I'll strangle that bitch while im raping her. And that will be after i'm done cutting off her arms and legs and maybe pulling her eyes out. Everyone get the boys together. Where going hunting." The leader of the Crimson Vipers stood up." Were going to kill them all. Han and her men."

"Yeaah!" all the mercs shouted.

A hour later at Hans HQ the place was abuzz with activity as mercs from Hammer Security in full armor marched around on patrol while Mira's Marauders maned the wall defenses and watch towers. Each of which had two C-14 rifles mounted on tripods that were braced onto the structure. Hill approached the building with a dozen people in tow all bound by their wrists.

"Open the gates." Hill ordered.

As Hill and his prisoners entered the complex Han came out to great him.

"Ah Hill. You did excellent work. Yes now that should be all of them."

"When my big brother gets here he's going to kill you for this you bitch!" shouted one of the female captives.

Han with a calm face casually walked up to the young girl and brutally started beating her. After half minute of getting beaten within a inch of her life the girl curled up into a fetal position on the ground whimpering. Han turned to the rest of the captives who all just stayed silent and passive not wanting to get the same treatment.

"Good you all know when to speak and when not to. Keep it up and you'll all get out of this alive. Take them to the holding cell."

Standing by observing all that Hill and his men watched Han as she walked over to them.

Hill. "So. What are you going to do with them?"

Han. "Nothing. Their just bait to lure out the other merc gangs. I have a little surprise waiting in store for them. It would be tedious to try and take over each gang one at a time so I thought it would be simpler if they all came to me."

Hill shrugged. "All at the same time. Do you even know how many of them your going to be up against."

"I do" Han said in a calm tone. "My forces are a round 150 men as of now. Each of the other merc-gangs have around 200. But thanks to you and our employer I now have full exo-armor, higher grade weapons for all my men."

Hill looked around and at every gate along the walls. There was twin C-14 rifles with high capacity magazines mounted around them. The walls were also thicker with better armor and a few drop ships had similar turrets mounted on their wings.

Hill. "Still your out numbered and that alone can defeat larger and better armed forces."

Han looked up at the orange sky as the sun set drawing night closer. "But I understand how other merc gangs operate and who hates who and who knows who. They should be arriving any moment..."

Gunfire erupted outside Hans compound but it wasn't aimed at the complex but rather elsewhere.

**-A few minutes ago. A block away from Hans compound-**

The Crimson Vipers one of the largest Merc gangs running out of Paradise marched down the road towards Mira hans compound. Some of their men were in power armor but not many. Most didn't have any armor and their weapons were of lower caliber so the amount of damage they could do to fully armored soldier was little to none. And even if they had C-14 rifles equipped just shooting the things would more than likely break their arms or dislocate their shoulders. But to partly make up for that they had reinforced technical trucks equipped with C-14 rifles instead. Over half the Crimson Vipers in Paradise marched down the road heading straight for Mira Hans compound numbering a little over 200 men only thirty of them had armor on and fifteen weapon mounted trucks brought up the rear.

The procession of Mercs closed in on Hans base but right before that they entered a crosswalk that merged with another road from which another group of mercs appeared. At first the two groups didn't see each other because of the shanty town food stall's dividing their line of sight in between the two roads but then they cleared the obstructions entering the main road.

As the Crimson Vipers entered the main road leading to Hans base mercs on both sides finally took notice of one another. In short exacerbated cries of surprise the two groups started firing at each other. Small skirmishes broke out all over as not one but four different merc groups started a small war in the streets surrounding Hans compound. The confusion ran rampant as mercs of multiple groups shot at each other.

"Fucking Black Hands Han hired you bastards to ambush us huh!" The leader of the Crimson Vipers shouted as ten unarmored members of the Black Hands shot at him. Their lower caliber rounds bounced off his armor as he pulled the trigger to his C-14 rifle gunning them down.

The leader of the Black hands partly ducked behind a car and fired a burst into the line of Crimson Vipers. "Damn those Crimson Vipers they must be working with Han to take us out."

The surprise battle didn't leave much leeway for any conversation or for either side to realize their fight was exactly what Han wanted. No their own theory was that the other side was working with Mira Han. And on the other side of Hans componed two other mercenary groups were also fighting who had been duped into attacking Hans compound at the same time. The streets of Paradise surrounding Hans compound became a war zone as four different merc-gangs all fought, thinking the others were working with Han to ambush them. Han had calculated that these four rival groups would turn on each other at the drop of a hat. And it worked.

Hill and Mira watched from her main building as the streets lit up with echoing gunfire.

Hill. "How the hell did you organized all this?" Hill thought. If even one of the merc groups were not present then they would be attacked on one side while two others fought and it would severally limit troop deployment and options.

Mira Han sipped at her glass of wine while the fire fight continued unabated. "Oh a girl has her secrets. Han looked down over the balcony at her troops gearing up. "Stay frosty boys we'll wait here a bit until their worn down a bit.

Han left the balcony not wanting to be a sniper target. Dawning her own armor colored black with red and pink highlights and a few spikes Han joined her men at the gates. She patiently waited for her men to give their report.

Han like her men were iching to get into the thick of it with all their new toys. The credits she was given were spent mostly on buying new gear and another good portion hiring personnel to maintain it among other things. Now the Mira Marauders were a force to be reckoned with even with their small numbers. But still best to use any and every advantage one has at their disposal. Graven Hill in his black Hammer Securities armor and flanked by thirty of his men approached Han.

"Seems like its dying down a little." hill said.

Han opened her visor smiling while cocking her rifle. "Sounds like their just about ready to meet us then."

Han looked up to the wall and radioed her scouts. "Boss its looks like their just about half gone. Some have retreated but the rest are being lead by the bosses. But it looks like the Jaw-Breakers boss is a no show. Sent his lieutenant instead."

Han cursed. "Fuck. He's a smart one isn't he. Well Conrad well have a talk later." Han looked over to another of her men giving him a nod. "Blow it."

The man nodded back taking out a hand healed detonator. Hill raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh shit." Hill exclaimed as the man pressed the detonator.

The streets erupted in a conflagration of explosions flaring upwards like mini nuke clouds. The noise was deafening as strategic positions around Hans compound turned in to death traps killing hundreds of Mira Hans most dangerous competitors.

As soon as the explosions ended Han gave the order to open the main gates. The shanty town streets outside looked even worse as dead bodies and body parts littered the ground. Mira Han lead her men with a roaring war cry as they ran out to meet their a enemies. Armored mercs in spiky suits ran into the streets ginning down anyone and everyone who was standing and even those who were half dead. It was a bloodbath but upon closer inspection no one in the war zone was a combatant as Mira had evacuated every civilian in the area prior to the battle. She even had mannequins installed with voice boxes places around the area surrounding her compound to make it look like it was ant a trap. However to not draw suspicion to the ruse the dummies had to be placed in such a way as to hide their true nature so most of the mannequins were partly or mostly out of direct view.

And as for how Han got all the merc-gangs to arrive at her compound all on time well it was partly street rats payed to slow the faster marching mercs down a bit and others were double agents in the enemy ranks. Money did wonders.

Hill aimed at a armored merc with a snake image on his armor and fired. Bullets pierced the mercs inferior armor ripping him to pieces in his armored suit. The rest of Hill Hammer Securities mercs gathered around him and opened fire downing ten more mercs not all of them in armored CMC sits. Those that were unarmored were either half dead with shrapnel in their bodies or stunned from the concussive blasts. The armored mercs fared much better at least making it out of Hans explosive ambuse. However once the more well maintained and armed Miras Marauders and Hammer mercs stepped up the second hand weapons and armored suits of the Crimson vipers and Black hands proved much inferior. It only took a short burst from Mirias new C-14 rifle to gun down a armored merc of the Black hands.

Grinning with sadistic glee Han and her men fired in controlled bursts raining death to all in their path. The few mercs that fought back soon got dog piled by three or more more well armed mercs from Miria or Hills forces. Twin mounted C-14 rifle turret's on the walls of Hans componed rained death on the enemy technicals silencing their guns and any who had taken refuge on the surrounding buildings. The shoddy construction and weak materials offered little protection as the hyper velocity rounds ripped through walls and floors alike tearing flesh and blood bodies apart.

The fire fight lasted only five minutes before the leaders of both the Crimson Vipers and Black hands were dead. But they were the most emotional and dumb merc leaders. The leaders of the Jaw breakers and the Fang wolves were going to be much more troublesome.

Once the fighting on one side of the compound was over Mira had her men scavenge what they could before returning back to their base. The fighting had stopped at the other end of the compound. By the time Han and Hill returned to the safety of the compound the sounds of fighting and weapons fire had stopped leaving somewhat unnerving silence.

"That's not good." said Han as she reloaded.

Hill walked up to her. "Wouldn't that mean their either retreated or one side has one. We can take one group but not two. I doubt they would have figured it out and joined forces."

Mira Han turned to Hill. "I was kind of hoping to get four birds with one stone but that's maybe too much to ask." Han open her radio coms. "Hey on the east side. What's going on?"

"Boss the Fang Wolves and the Jaw breakers have both retreated. They fought some after the bombs went off but after they just left."

Mira just hummed in thought thinking about her next move. "Well were going hunting then. Still first lets make sure to scrap all that's worth getting from the other two mercs bases. Hill you take your boys and head over to the Black hands compound while I go pay the base of the Crimson vipers a house call."

Hill rested his rifle over a shoulder. "How should we handle any noncombatants there."

Han who had turned to walk away turned back to him. "If they shoot, shoot back." Han turned around continuing to the dropship hanger. Hill and his men followed taking a different dropship.

Four dropships raised off the ground each pair heading in different directions. As the dropships left a man watched them atop a building a far distance away from Miras compound. He wore a dark cloak to camouflage his presence. Through binoculars he watched the four dropships take off and disappear into the sky.

"Mister Stewart. Hans men are moving out and they've left the compound. It looks like both the Crimson Vipers and Black hands bought it. The Jaw breakers and Fang Wolves retreated though but almost half their guys died."

On the other end of the line Ethan Stewart in his mansion leaned into his chair placing two digits over his ear piece. "Keep watching them. I don't really care what Han or her new partners do but no one disrupts my business." Stewart switched comm lines to his own men. "Captain Ramses. Move out. I want you to take Han for everything shes worth. Anything of value she has in there bring back undamaged. Do you hear me."

"Yes Sir." Captain Ramses replied. The confederate marine armor turned merc captain eyed his men all waiting in the back of the dropship. "Alright people its hussle time, Kill anything that moves in the compound and don't get killed yourself you hear me."

"Yes sir." the mercs replied.

The dropship arched upwards as its climbed in altitude. It and three other like it flew just over the buildings of the settlement on their way to the mostly empty compound belonging to Mira Han. A dozen of Hans mercs patrolled around the compound. Then the roar of dropship engines drew their attention upwards as three dropships hovered over head.

"What the... the boss isn't supposed to be back so fast and didn't she take four drops ships..."

The merc didn't have time to finish the thought as the dropships twin gun turrets ripped him apart in seconds. Some of Miras men fired back doing some damage but the turrets quickly swiveled around gunning them down. Twelve mercs were down in as many seconds. The dropships landed and Captain Ramses and his men stepped out. They raided the warehouse but oddly none of the technicians and engineers were around. Wondering where they were Ramses men searched the warehouse.

Captain Ramses. "Hm. Odd. Didn't that informant say the new people Han had hired were working in here."

As he looked around the captains men searched for the praise. "Sir their over here."

Not thinking too much about it the captain walked over to the row of ship mounted laser cannons. The informant in Mira Hans group had said that there were three functional ship mounted laser turrets in here and that the forth was none operational needing repairs. But captain Ramses only saw three present. Feeling a little uneasy the captain hurradly ordered his men to load up the three present and get them ready for transport back to their boss Ethan Stewarts own warehouse.

"Come on people let's get a move on." the captain exclaimed as his men all ran back o the dropships.

Three dropships rows up into the air dragging cables up with them. The cables lead to the laser turrets dragging them up into the sky. Stabilizing their cargo the three crafts boosted away across the sky loaded with ammo and weapons and other gear.

Ethan Stewart watched as his warehouse was loaded up with equipment, weapons and other gear. But the grand prize was the giant ship mounted laser guns. Feeling in a good mood Stewart thought of how many buyers he could have for such weapons. Or alternatively he could keep the weapons for himself. No one would dare mess with him or his business with that kind of fire power at his command.

"Good work captain Ramses. This is a good hall. We'll make plenty of money selling it all."

Captain Ramsas still felt uncomfortable concerning the absence of the engineers and techs. "Yes sir. But what about Mira Han. Do we off her now or later."

Stewart. "Shes bitten off more than she can chew and is a problem now. I really didn't give a damn about her little merc group but now shes disrupting the order of Paradise. My order. We'll eliminate her at a latter date. But for now we'll let her lick her wounds."

Stewart and Captain Ramses turned around to leave the warehouse, unaware of the cameras places in the Laser cannons. The small lense irised more open and closed as it got a good look at its target.

At the crimson vipers base Mira han watched from the display screen on her armors hud. Watching Stewart and his right hand man walk off. "Oh Stewart too bad your not going to have the time to kill me." Mira pressed a button on her Hud display sending a signal to a dropship waiting at high altitude.

Hovering miles over Paradise a lone dropship carrying a modified container received the signal it had been waiting on. The pilots nodded to each other and one pressed a button. The container below the dropship split open into four halves revealing a cut down version of the ship mounted laser cannon It barely fit in the container but now it was ready to do its intended job. The laser turret swiveled down slowly taking aim at the house of Ethan Stewart. From her HUD Mira saw Stewart and Ramses enter the house just before the Warehouse doors closed. The laser turret fired its beam of deadly red light sped through the air being affected by the air molecules but not enough to make a difference. As Ramses closed the door behind himself he turned to his boss Ethan stewart as the world went white. The blazing red beam sliced into the house killing everyone that was inside leaving a few remaining corners of the building as burning ruins.

Watching the devastation unfold on her HUD display brought a grin to Miras lips. Both the Crimson vipers and Black hands were down a leader and their best men. And Stewart was dead along with his best man and maybe other cronies. The whole time Mia had planned it this way. The operation to take out two merc groups that were her rivels and Kill Stewart went off without a hitch. Mira knew that if Stewart knew she had weapons like ship mounted laser guns that he would try to either destroy them or take them to use or sell for himself seeing as he would think that anyone in his town with weapons like that was a threat that needed to be eliminated one way or another. Mira just used this as a opportunity to draw him into a sneak attack.

It wouldn't have been possible without Harukas funds nore the gear from Mar Sara and the laser turrets from the Norad 2 or Graven Hills help. All these resources came together to make this moment a reality. There were plenty of things that could have gone wrong but it seems Mira and by extension Haruka were quite lucky.

"Well now it's time to start making a few changes around here." Mira Han mused to hear self.

**-Chapter End-**


	22. Chapter 22

**-Chapter 22-**

**-Interim-**

**-2 Weeks after Antiga Primes's Destruction-**

* * *

Mathew D Horner blinked, his eyes groggy from last nights late work. He stared at the metal ceiling over head thinking about many things. Not the least of which was the destruction of Chau Sara, Mar Sara and now Antiga Prima. Matt had heard through skuttlebutt (Gossip) that the Sons of Korhal forces on Antiga Prime had been helped by the Protoss while they were rescuing some civilians left behind. The very same aliens that are torching any Terran world that the Zerg attack. Then again they may have their reasons but that doesn't make it right. But then again the Zerg are going to destroy the planet anyways.

With a yawn Matt got up sliding his legs onto the floor and went to the bathroom. After shaving his beard stubs and cleaning up he was ready for his shift. He served as first officer on the Cormorant, a merchantman cargo ship converted for blockade running. The vessel enjoyed a great deal of success in its evasion of Confederate patrols and it's transport of men and material between star systems, earning Horner a reputation of being clever and dependable. The vessel had been working as a cargo huller for the Sons of Korhal for some time and even helped in the evacuation of Mar Sara and even Antiga.

Matt finished buttoning up his coat and left his room making a short pit stop to the ship's galley for a cup of coffee before heading to the bridge.

"Morning captain." Horner said.

A dark skinned man in a captains uniform with a balding head and a beard glanced back at Matt. "Horner. Good morning."

"Any business for today other then making runs for materials" Matt asked looking at the ambient (180 degree surround) screen showing the surrounding space much like a window.

"Yes. Mengsk himself asked for our assistance in a operation that requires a requires a ship without qualifications."

Matt looked back at the captain. "Really. Whats the operation?"

"Mengsk said that we'll get the details when we meet with the other members of the operation. Lieutenant Kerrigan and Captain Raynor."

A surprised Matt widened his eyes. "Both Kerrigan and Raynor are coming on board!"

"It seems so." The captain confirmed. "Their transport craft will rendezvous with us in one hour."

"Hm, Well then we should roll out the red carpet then."

A our later a warp capable dropship exited warp space. Inside Kerrigan in her hostile environment suit and Raynor sat in the back.

Pilot. "We've arrived."

Everyone became more serious mode as the Corrmerant came into view. After docking Raynor and Kerrigan meet the first officer of the ship.

Raynor regarded the young officer. Either he was a silver tougued smart guy or a capable man in order to become the first officer at his age. Maybe even a idealist.

"Lieutenant Kerrigan, Captain Raynor. We've been expecting you." Matt paused wondering about the mission. "It's a honnor to meet you."

Kerrigan. "Nice meeting you. Could you show us to the bridge so we can explain the Operation to you and the captain."

Matt nodded. "This way ma'am."

Horner turned around and walked off, Raynor and Kerrigan followed. On the bridge they meet the captain.

"Ah you must be the famous Kerrigan and Raynor. Your reputation proceeds you."

Raynor smirked. "Glad were getting so popular. But enough about us let's get down to business."

Kerrigan took out a small holo plate placing it on a table. It opened up projecting a simple hologram of a facility.

Matt and the ships captain examined the 3D picture.

Kerrigan. "This is the Orna 3 research facility run by the confederacy. We recently got intel saying that immoral Terran testing is being conducted there. From what we know prisoners and maybe civilians are being sent there for experimentation. As to what kind we suspect it may have to do with genetic and psionic in nature. Finding out whats going on in there is one half of the mission."

Matt. "What the other half?"

Kerrigan glanced at him. "Finding out whose worth saving and whos to be punished with execution for immoral and unwilling experimentation."

Raynor spoke up. "Basically find out whose not all that happy doing bad things to other people and meet out some Noir justice on the ones enjoying their little power trip."

Kerrigan turned to Raynor with a raised eyebrow. "You read noir books?"

Raynor meet her gaze. "Sometimes." he shrugged.

Matt. "So there is illegal and immoral experiments being conducted by the confederacy there. And were going to find out which scientists are willing and which are just in over their head correct."

Kerrigan turned to Matt. "Yeah that's about it. There's no need for us to kill everyone if we can help it. For all we know some of the people there were forced to work in those experiments in fear for their lives. And if they say anything about wanting to leave or speak out about what's going on there their disappeared."

Raynor. "Captain from our current position we should be there in about three hours."

"Yes from the sector coordinates on this map are correct. All personal should be ready by then."

Raynor turned to Matt. "Your the second in command Jack."

"Yes and its Matt. Mathew Horner."

Raynor. "Matt.? I thought it was Jack?"

"Everyone does, sir. And no I don't sit in the corner eating pie. I hate plums."

Raynor chuckled scratching his head. "Hehe. Well then sorry Matt."

* * *

**-Orna 3 Research Facility-**

A blonde woman in a white lab coat walked down a hall reading a file folder. Two armored Marines escorting a test subject passed by her. She tried ignoring the man but could still tell that that he was covered in surgical sutures from having artificial organs implanted in him to test their functionality. It wasn't her area of expertise which was psionic powers, but even though, it was still abhorrent to her. Maybe if the man was a willing test subject in a cutting edge medical experiment who was given a choice and would even be payed, it would be different but that was far from the reality of this place. This facility was no hospital but a place where peoples lives are used as currency to by advancement in technology and science. It may have even been different if these were death row criminals who had killed people or done other horrible things and were just having their life or death sentence being carried out in a more productive way other than just executing them. But again that wasn't the case.

The cold hard truth was that the experiments carried out here had strict standards. And only people of a certain age and type could full fill those requirements. Many of these people were just kidnaped by force. Some right out of their homes from all across the sector. How many had walked these halls and how many have died here in these cruel experiments she didn't know.

The female scientist sighed as she continued onwards. Then she heard the man behind her start jittering from the artificial organs malfunctioning, shocking him from the inside out. Then she heard a loud banging and turned around seeing the man smashed his own head against the wall with enough force to splatter blood and incor across a meter of wall.

"Damn guess another failure," one of the guards said with no pity or sympathy.

"Must have had a bad contact wire or something. Haha. Overcharged his nerves and muscles and splat haha."

Feeling sick the woman nearly gagged placing a hand over her mouth as she left the area. After walking a few hulls away she breathed easier feeling the breakfast go back down to where it's supposed to be..

"Damn it. Why did I take that job offer. So stupid. I should have known it was too good to be true." She regretted working here seeing as shes just as much of a prisoner as any of the test subjects many of whom died often. But at a place like this secrets are worth lives and the confederacy is more then willing to take lives to keep their secrets secrets. She hasn't even been able to contact her family.

But she couldn't worry about all that right now. She had work to do. As per her work and subject of interest. Even as a kid she was fascinated by the idea of psychic powers and how biology formed such powers and effects. And when she got a call to participate in cutting edge research she was quite eger to join such projects. Little did she know what she was getting to.

Sliding her ID over a door lock the blond scientist entered the block where her experiments were conducted and where the subjects lived. Her spirits lifted a bit as she thought about the test subject she was mostly involved with. Code subject alpha 1 by her designation. But She was known by another name. Her real name and one that was preferred.

Entering a hallway the blonde scientist walked passed a series of reinforced doors, each with a small window. Some of the people here were in their teens others early twenties. All with psionic powers to varying degrees. But one very important one called subject alpha 1. The scientist stopped at one door with the same designation Alpha 1.

Inside was a lone girl sitting on the ceiling reading a book. Her long black hair floating like in zero gravity, covering her face. The subject was a psi-10 or higher despite being just 15. But instead of being in the ghost program she was sent here for experimentation. There were rumors that she actually was sent to the ghost program but the mental control methods usually used to control new recruit's failed. Even memory wiping and Psi-screens didn't work. So they sent her here for testing. The girl was quit a odd one as she was, for the most part completely indifferent to anything other people did to her. But she was quite hostile if anyone did anything violent in front of her and would even stop other people from harming each other. Though they have to be in a dozen or so meters of her of in the same room.

"Hello, Dr. Elizabeth." alpha 1 said in a emotionless monotone as she read her book.

Dr. Elizabeth never got used to the fact alpha 1 knew where everyone around her was and what they were doing, even without looking or paying much attention. And her cold disconnect made everyone even the other test subjects unnerved. But once you get all that out of the way one would find a normal teenager who is more than a little friendly but still creepy in the way she talks and looks.

DR. Elizabeth looked up to subject alpha 1."Good morning Rindol."

Dropping from the ceiling Rindol walked to the door floating up to the window. "Dr. Are there going to be more tests today?"

Elizabeth opened the door meeting Rindol face to face. "Yes. The tests will be more invasive today i'm afraid."

Emotionlessly Rindol blinked. "That's fine." Sensing something Rindol looked up a moment. Were getting some guests today."

Dr. Elizabeth Martin shrugged believing her and not the least surprised at this point by Rindols intuition. "Is there a shuttle arriving?"

"Yes. Am I the only one being tested today."

DR. Martin. "No Samuel is also bing tested but his test is to determine if the implants improved his abilities. Dr Phan is conducting the test in the underground test area."

"I see." Rindol said.

Dr Martin held out her hand. "Please come this way Rindol. We'll conduct the test in a little bit."

Rindol nodded telekinetically placing her book on the table and taking the Dr's hand.

* * *

**-Orna 3 orbit-**

Getting into character Rynor changed into a orange prisoner clothes while Kerrigan just dyed her hair black letting it hang down in two braided ponytail's and covered her face with her suits accompanying breather mask for uninhabitable environments which comes with a thermal and night vision.

Kerrigan checked her new ID which the adjutant Mary made along with false orders from Tarsonis on the transfure. It would a good cover story but how long would it last.

"I like the new look Sarah." said Raynor.

"I don't. I hate dying my hair." Kerrigan said cocking her rifle and switching the safety on.

Raynor crossed his arms. "You do look better with red hair."

"Hmp. Thanks."

Matt Horner entered the room glancing at them. "You all ready. We just exited warp space over Orna 3."

Raynor let his arms hand at his sides. "Yeah we're good to go. Your going to be our contact between the ship then?"

Horner shrugged. "Yeah. Guess that's me. We didn't get to talk before but from what i've heard about you two miss Lieutenant Kerrigan, Captain Raynor you've both pretty famous in the Sons of Korhal."

"Heh. Thanks but we don't do autographs," said Kerrigan as she picked up a pair of manacles telekinetically placing them on Raynors wrists.

At the Orna 3 research facility starport security personnel marked the incoming transport-ship opening a coms line.

"This is the Orna 3 security station. Your arrival is not on our schedule. State your business and clearance or we will shot you out orbit"

The com line crackled. "This is the Lancaster. Sending authentication codes now. Where transporting some Prisoners."

The two security officers looked over and confirmed the authenticity of the ID codes.

"Ok Lancaster you check out. But why wasn't your arrival sent a head of time from Tarsonis. That breaks protocol?"

On the Cormorant Horner paused a moment. "That's because we're on special orders to transport a prisoner designated Convict 493 to your facility under ghost escort."

The com paused a moment.

"You have a ghost on board?" the security guard asked.

"I believe that's what I just said."Honer replied.

The line went quiet for a moment before Kerrigan stepped up to the com-panal. "Im ghost designation 48750. Im under orders to bring my charge to thsi facility and directly hand him off to the lead scientist, Orville Harris."

The line remained silent for a few moments. "Your ID is confirmed ghost 48750. Your cleared to land vie dropship."

"One more thing." Kerrigan said. "The captain of the Lancaster is telling me he requests to stay in orbit for a few hours. It seems his warp drive is on the fritz and is unsafe to jump at the moment. Says it need some maintenance."

"The Lancaster is authorized to stay in orbit for no more then four hours."

Horner took the com again. "Thanks. The repairs should be done in three hours."

Ten minutes later Kerrigan and Raynor were walking off a ramp of the dropship on the bases starport. The transport craft took off again returning to the orbiting ship.

A group of marines walked up to Kerrigan and Raynor.

"Ma'am. Standard protocol says we need to check the prisoner for anything illegal."

Kerrigan scoffed under her breath that someone working in a place like this would use that terminology. "Have at it. But im under orders to stay with the prisoner until I hand him off to the director of this facility."

"That's acceptable ma'am. Follow us."

Meanwhile in a private surgical room a man in his late thirties with silver hair visible under his hair cap sliced into a test subjects back as they lay on the surgical table facing down. The test subjects body remained still but whimpering could be heard from below. The Dr. sliced and cut humming to himself as he went about his work. After cutting away at enough flesh he reached over to a table where several small silver pea sized device's were resting.

Using a small pair of tweezers he lifted the small orb placing it into the wound along the spine. The tiny orb started extending microscopic filaments into the nerve and spine tissue causing the patient to utter a pained moan.

It was one of fifteen already implanted in the multi hour long surgery. The small orbs were experimental nano-tech devices meant to create a machine body link in a persons nervous system. It was meant to allow a person with psionic power to remotely control machines and exo suits with much better control efficiency. There by increasing performance of what ever craft they controled. However earlier experiments showed that anesthesia dulles the process of the nano-machines links to the nerves so it can't be administered to the test subject so a paralysing agent is used instead.

After a few minutes the wounds were closed and the whimpering subject was taken out to recover in a special suit. The Dr. removed his surgical garb before throwing it into the trash.

"Ah another successful surgery. Now let's wait a few hours for the subjects nerves to be saturated with the nano-machines before conducting the test of the new model."

A man walked up to the DR. "Director Harris. A new subject has arrived and is going through the security entrance procedure. A ghost is escorting them."

With a look of surprise on his face Dr. Harris turned to the man. "A ghost. Escorting a new test subject. Interesting. I'll go meet them."

As the guards frisked Raynor, Kerrigan read their minds and struggled to keep from gagging. It seems that these particular guards had personally killed a few subjects who had been deemed failures and were disposed of. The memories Kerrigan saw showed her that they just took the poor people outside and just used them as target practice. And one time they even raped a woman who was mentally damaged from the experiments before killing her and placing the body in the incinerator.

Unconsciously and in a controlled rage filled state Kerrigan flipped the safety of her rifle off, placing a finger over the trigger.

"Ok he's clean." one guard said. Kerrigan could read his mind sensing he was disappointed and wished it was a girl he was touching.

Giving a heavy sigh Kerrigan took her finger off the trigger and grabbed the prisoner by the shoulder pushing them forwards. "Ok lets get a move on. I want to be out of here and back on Tarsonis soon."

The guards watched as Kerrigan and Raynor left entering the main building. Raynor kept quiet but gave some-what hostile looks at the passing scientist acting like the dangerous criminal he was supposed to be. As they walked down the hall Kerrigan read the minds of the scientist. Many had conducted horrible experiments on many people many of which died or were terminated because they were deemed failures. Every mind she read just made her more angry.

Then Kerrigan sensed a man who seemed to be the man in charge. He was coming to meet them in fact. So Kerrigan stopped and waited for him to come to her. While waiting Kerrigan continued screening the scientist who were in range of her telepathy. Then a man named Dr. Phan entered her range coming up from a underground part of the facility. Phan exited the elevator just a dozen meters in front of Kerrigan and Raynor. The man looked distracted and upset. Reading his mind Kerrigan learned that a test subject named Samuel had died from a test conducted not long ago. It seems Dr. Phan was close to Samuel as he had been here for over a year and the two had developed a close friendship despite the conditions. The death of Samuel really upset Dr. Phan.

From what Kerrigan sensed Dr. Phan resented the confederates for forcing people to do such things and some of the other scientists for not carrying about ethics or the pain they were causing. Kerrigan also learned about a number of other people that held the same sentiments. However Dr. Phan was near his limit, in fact he was keeping quiet about his views because of another scientist he knew who arrived at this facility two years ago. This other person spoke out against the treatment of the subjects and the cruel and sometimes pointless experiments. And was angry at the fact all of them were either unwilling prisoners or even kidnapped citizens. All this got him was a bullet to the head.

Dr. Phan was protecting his own life but after causing so much pain and deaths he was nearing his limit. As Dr. Phan passed by Kerrigan who sensed he was having a few thoughts of suicide with some considerations to take a few of the other unethical scientists with him before he goes. Kerrigan noted Dr. Phan as someone to help once the ball gets rolling.

Just a moment later Kerrigan refocused on the approaching director of this facility. Dr Harris rounded the corner quickly spotting the ghost and orange wearing prisoner who's hands were bound by manacles.

"Ah you must be the new arrival's." Dr. Harris said walking up to and examining the new test subject. "Hm a bit older then what we normally get." Harris leaned over giving the prisoner a closer look. "But then again were never shy away from a new test subject whos healthy." Harris turned to Kerrigan. "Does he have any psionic abilities?"

Kerrigan shook her head. "No. But he's a tough son of a bitch from what the guards said when I picked him up."

Dr Harris hiffed pushing up the glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Disappointing. Ah but he's a perfect subject for the cyborg testing. We need all the able bodied... or rather mentally resilient subjects we can get for that line of experimentation."

Kerrigan huffed with irritation. "Listen my job is to escort this guy here until hes accepted as one of your guinea pigs. If not then I put a bullet in his head." Kerrigan could tell Dr Harris valued strong willed test subjects and wanted Raynor for the experiments so she pushed a few buttons.

"Oh no no no. He's prime material for the project. I'll set up his induction right away. Just follow me and We'll get him set up in a proper holding cell. Then you can leave my dear ghost. Follow me." Dr. Harris turned around walked off down the hall.

Kerrigan pushed Raynor following the Dr. . Harris turned the corner walking to a elevator in a side hallway. Sensing no one was in line of sight and coming this way, Kerrigan dashed passed Raynor grabbing Harris and in one swift motion snapped his neck with a muffled crack and the body dropped like a ragdoll.

Raynor kept quite but felt like whistling in awe of Kerrigans speed and precision. "Remind me not to get on your bad side Darline."

Kerrigan searched Harris pockets grabbing a security ID key card. She then took her knife sliced open his body and planting a fist sized pack of explosive in him setting a pressure plate on his chest and roling him face down so that when someone rolls the body over the bomb will go off.

As he watched Kerrigan with morbid curiosity Raynor lifted his left leg taking the heel of the shoe off. Inside was a ear bud com unit. "Matt your there?"

Static. "Yeah. You two ok." Horner replied.

Raynor slid his shoes heel back on. "Yeah. We got some high level key cards from the director of the facility."

"How'ed you manage that so fast?"

"Kerrigans a good actor. And can snap a mans neck in one second flat."

Horners spaine shivered. "Right. Just tap into the local network and I'll direct you around."

Kerrigan finished planting the bomb turning to Raynor. "I'll get the network connected. This way."

Kerrigan and Raynor walked down the hallway turning a corner and ducked into a side room where a terminal was. Kerrigan started typing on the keyboard bringing up a security warning saying only authorized personnel could access security system controls. Kerrigan had taken the codes from Harris mind sho she knew all the high level security codes.

After turning off the alert system that sent warnings to the security room Kerrigan turned it off and sent Horner the facility blueprints.

"Ok I got the date." Horner said. "It seems the place is shaped like a big hexagon and divided into four main levels. Your on the upper surface level where most of the staffs living areas are at. The labs are on the second and third levels with main power and Date core on the forth. Each with six main sections. Theres a service elevator dew south of your position. Its only used for moving heavy cargo between levels. No one should be using it now so you can use it to get to the lower levels without being noticed."

"Got it." Kerrigan said as she and Raynor moved out.

They easily reached the elevator taking it down to the second level where the main labs were. As soon as they reached the second level Kerrigan planted a bomb along a main support beam which was right beside a main power conduit Horner told her about on the ride down. Moving on they reached the labs and acted normal as they passed more scientist.

Raynor playing the new transfered test subject and Kerrigan his escort. They passed dozens of scientist most ignoring them while others just giving a quick glance before turning away. No one wanted trouble with a ghost so no one questioned their being there. All the while Kerrigan read their minds ferreting out who was a immoral bastard who only cared for their research and those who genuinely regret doing such terrible things to the test subjects. Unfortunately no one present was worth saving.

Kerrigan stopped in the middle of the large room placed her fingers together. Snapping her fingers Kerrigan broke their necks, telekinetically twisting their heads a 180 degrees.

Raynor kind of felt sorry for them. But if Kerrigan killed them she had a good reason to. But it was still scary to think she could kill so many quickly and easily. Shooting someone at long range with a sniper rifle is one thing but this. This was just like using explosives to hunt fish. Only with less collateral damage.

Two guards in normal body armor turned the corner drawn by the sound of bodies dropping. Kerrigan fired twice in one second ripping through the weak armor they were wearing, dropping two more bodies but this time with holes in their chests.

"Good thing the security system alarms are disabled," Raynor quipped grabbing one of the guards rifles. Hefting it he grabbed extra ammo while Kerrigan planted more bombs at locations Horner told her were weak points, where the blasts would do the most damage. The two moved on turning down a long hallway. Then Kerrigan felt a surge of psionic power.

"What the? They have a psi 10 here." Kerrigan exclaimed.

Raynor turned around to her. "What! A psi-10. Here?"

Kerrigan gave Raynor a curious and somewhat concerned look. "Yeah a psi-10. Its, that way."

"You two ok." Horner asked. "Your leaving my planned route?"

"Sorry Horner." Raynor replied. "We just found out there's a psi-10 here."

On the Cormorant Horner eyes widened. "A psi-10... there. I would have thought someone with that level of power would have been sent to the ghost program."

Back on Raynor and Kerrigans side the two infiltrators rounded a corner taking out two more guards.

Kerrigan. "If ones here it would have ment they were probably not suited for the program despite their psi-level. I can only hazard a guess as to why."

Kerrigan and Raynor walked down the middle of a hall just as two marines rounded the far corner. Raynor and Kerrigan raised their weapons shooting simultaneously. Both guards dropped dead with holes in their heads.

"Horner is the area here where test subjects are kept." Kerrigan asked. "I thinks it's about time we started gathering test subjects."

A second later Horner replied. "Yeah. There's a surgical suit near you at the end of the hall but all the rooms along the hall and those parallel next to it are test subject rooms. It seems a surgery is going on in the suit at the end of the hall. No camera though and no more guards in the area."

With a "Thanks." Kerrigan moved out followed by Raynor. They entered a observation room next to the surgical suit seeing a man and woman conducting surgery on a young girl, sleeping face down in a surgical gown on the padded table, her back exposed. From what Kerrigan and Raynor saw they were implanting a cluster of small metal orbs along her spine. All most as soon as they saw the girl and what was being done to her both Kerrigan and Raynor felt hostile violent thoughts. The young girls eyes shot open and the life monitoring machines went haywire.

"What the hell?" the male scientist exclaimed.

The female scientist stepped back looking at the life monitors. "Shes agitated. But whats causing it?" The female scientist looked around spotting Kerrigan and Raynor through the glass window. And walked over to the intercom. "Who are you?"

Kerrigan telekinetically shattered the glass moving it like a curtain of a thousand tiny fragments piling it all on the back wall. She read the two scientists minds sensing the woman was concerned about the girl's life more then her own while the man was worried for his own life and that the subject would expire ruining experiment. Kerrigan took two steps forwards aiming her rifle at the man and pulled the trigger. The man fell backwards in fright but unharmed as Kerrigan's rifle flew out of her hands slamming against the wall with a new hole in the ceiling.

"What the?" Kerrigan shot the girl on the table a surprised look. "Why are you protecting him?"

Raynor posed a better question. "How's she awake?"

Realizing Raynors question made better sense Kerrigan shot the female Scientist a look.

"Um My names Dr. Elizabeth Martin. And this is Rindol. She.. doesn't like violence and and uh." Elizabeth stopped realizing who the female ghost was. Being a researcher devoted to discovering the secrets of psionic powers one could not read about the sectors first psi-10 Terran. "Sarah Kerrigan? You are Kerrigan aren't I."

Kerrigan smirked while the scared male scientist still on his ass slide back to the wall and stood up trying to make it out the door but Raynor took two steps closer giving him a (I don't think so) look.

"Yeah that's me." She gave Elizabeth a sharp glare. "How did you know it was me?"

Elizabeth gave a subdued smile. "I've read all about you and how you rewrote the psi-index. Though I don't really know much about you more than that."

Kerrigan shrugged turning to the girl on the bed with her back sliced open. "I see. Whos she?"

"Rindol. Her names Rindol Rema. I don't know where she came from."

"Kerrigan we only have so much time." Raynor warned.

"Right. Could you give our friend her a walk down the hall so I can talk with miss Elizabeth."

"Sure." Raynor said walking over and grabbing the other white clad scientist by the shoulder. "Lets go."

Raynor and the other Scientist left and Rindols medical states on the machines stabilized.

"Can you put her back together." Kerrigan asked concerne in her voice.

"Thats... Not really needed." Elizabeth turned to Rindol. "It's ok Rindol the surgeries been canceled. Just take the machines out ok."

The dozens of silver orbs inside Rindols back started pulsating before the living tissue around them contracted and opened. The silver orbs all shot out slamming into the ceiling and then floor. Rindols wounds closed on their own quickly and without any scare damage. Kerrigan watched eyes wide in surprise and partial shock at what she just witnessed.

"That. Is not normal." Were the only words Kerigan could muster as the young pale skinned ebony haired girl sat up looking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Rindol looked up at Kerrigan with cold detached eyes. "Anesthesia doesn't work on me. And I can control my own flesh. Don't ask how."

Kerrigan still in part shock wondered if that last comment was a threat or a admission to ignorance. Rindol raised her hand forming a odd small ball of flesh. It hardened into a bone hard orb and the process was reversed and it was reabsorbed into Rindols hand.

Kerrigan shrugged with a sigh. "Hah. You learn something new everyday. Anyway miss Martin. Me and my partner are here to rescue the people being experimented on here and any scientist worth saving. Lucky for you, your one of them."

Dr Martin realizing something felt a cold streak run down her spine. "What about everyone else?"

Kerrigan just crossed her arms. "They'll be punished."

Dr. Martin gulped as Raynor returned alone. She looked over at him a bit more afraid but greatly relieved in a way. She was finaly getting out of here. Along with the other scientist who shared the same feelings as her about the things being done here. "I know a man named Dr. Phan. He feels the same way I do about the kind of experiments being carried out here and he has higher security clearance so it won't look too odd for him to gather people from around the facility."

Kerrigan nodded catching on to what the Dr was planning. "I contact this Dr. Phan and tell him to gather all the scientist that are sympathetic to stopping these immoral experiments."

Dr. Martin nodded with some relief at Kerrigan. "Exactly."

Kerrigan. "I already crossed paths with Dr. Phan earlier. It shouldn't be to hard to find him again."

Raynor lifted his rifle over his shoulder turning to Kerrigan. "Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave Miss Martin and the kid here all by themselves. If any guards come across her they may wonder why shes not dead."

Rindol walked up to Dr. Martin. "Here will be Safe. I'll protect. Until we all leave."

Dr Martin looked to Rindol then to Kerrigan. "Well I think little Rindol will help keep me and any others brought here safe until its time to leave. We can gather everyone here in this living block before were ready to leave."

Raynor and Kerrigan shared a glance. "Your the ghost darlin. You think she can keep this place safe until were ready to leave?"

Kerrigan looked back to Rindol leaning over to meet her height. "You sure Rindol. People are going to die. You sure you can handle that?"

Rindol was fuming on the inside that Kerrigan couldn't even tell that she was not even human and that she was doubting her abilities. But then again Kerrigan has a good chunk of her powers limited because of her Ghost indoctroucton training. So she's not in top form persay. Rindol would love to tell Kerrigan the truth about everything but the plan of her Empress to kill the Overmind needs Kerrigan being infested along with that other girl. Still Rindol was chomping at the bit to go all out and use her full powers to fight someone. But orders are orders and Rindols orders were to ingratiate herself into the rebellion as a test subject from this place. It was hard enough to get sent here but harder to let those moronic Terran scientists use her as a lab rat without tearing them a new asshole.

Rindol gave a sigh looking down, then back up to Kerrigan meeting eyes. "Yes. I stopped you from shooting, Dr Paul before because I was unsure as to your intentions. But now that my minds clear from those numbing agents I can tell that your a good person."

Kerrigan gulped at that comment standing up straighter and closing her eyes a moment in deep thought. "A good person huh." On the inside she remembered all the lives she had took before becoming a member of the Sons of Korhal and a tinge of unworthiness creeped into her thoughts. "Anyway. I'll get going. Raynor I'll move faster alone so you can just stay here."

"Right. We'll be right here."

Remembering to pick up her rifle Kerrigan left quickly, making her way to the upper levels where she sensed Dr. Phan. As Kerrigan ran down a hall her mind wandered back to a conversation her and Raynor had shortly after the last mission on Antiga Prime.

**[Flash back: After the last mission on Antiga Prime]**

Kerrigan took a warm shower puting some heavy thinking into Mengsk and his plane to use the psi-emitter to draw the Zerg to Antiga. She was worked up mentally and emotionally. Turning the water off she quickly got her underwear on after drying off and flopped onto her bed trying to relax. She tossed and turned a moment before the buzzer to her rooms intercom got her attention.

"Hay Kerrigan you awake?"

Moaning with annoyed glare at the speaker Kerrigan got up and pressed the intercom button. "Yes. What do you want Raynor?"

Raynor. "I wanna talk over coffee. Can you meet me in the ship's galley? "

Kerrigan sighed as she would have prefured to have gotten some sleep. "I suppose I could. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Raynor waited in the ships galley (kitchen) Drinking some warm coffee he had ordered before hand but it was getting cold and empty. A few moments later Kerrigan showed up in casual wear.

"Ok Im here. What do you want." Kerrigan said taking a seat opposite Raynor.

Raynor was about to speak when a waiter brought over two fresh cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Kerrigan said taking a few sips of the steaming coffee.

Raynor sighed. "Kerrigan... I wanna talk about Mengsk and his call with the psi-emitter."

Kerrigan looked placed but her eyes were focused on Raynor. "I don't like it. Even if its sound tactically. Morally... It's thin ice. And endangers the whole sector. I mean the Protoss are burning whole worlds to stop the Zerg from expanding passed their so called quarantine and their far more advanced than us both in psionics and technology. It's like poking the bears nose."

Raynor took a sip of his coffee. "I feel ya. What about the commander. She endorsed the idea. But not without reservations."

Kerrigan leaned back relaxing her back in the chair. "Shes... not that thrilled when it comes to the Zerg. But from what I can tell shes worried that this rebellion will fail without some major changes like getting more man power and funding. I don't think shes all that gung ho for Mengsk though. She. Thinks he's a idoit."

"You read her mind." Raynor accused.

Kerrigan gave a stiff smile. "No. Nothing that deep just some surface thoughts. I think she's a psi-2. Not that strong but it's still easier to read her surface thoughts. I can see why she's ok with using the psi-emitters on a tactical level since were far too weak militarily to directly face the Confederacy. But she also thinks its a double edged sword. She was serious about that two to three times warning. We can't be relaying on the Zerg to win our battles for us."

Raynor leaned back in his chair. "I wholeheartedly agree. It may take longer but were not inviting monsters into our backyard. I think the best thing to do is destroy those Psi-emitter planes."

Kerrigan gave a light chuckle. "That sounds like subversion you know."

Raynor held his hands out. "Hey im just saying."

A few moments passed before the two of them spoke again.

"Hey Kerrigan?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you trust Mengsk really."

Kerrigan looked deeply into her coffee lost in thought. "Well. I do owe him for getting me out of that facility."

"You mean the one where the confederates were experimenting with Ghosts and Zerg right."

"Yeah. By the time Mengsk got there I was the only one left. The other ghosts who couldn't get a strong enough response from the captured Zerg were... terminated."

"What the hell." Raynor exclaimed. "I know the confederacy is brutal with putting down rebels and conduct immoral experiments but that's just shooting yourself in the foot. And a waist of good soldiers."

"I have no idea what they were thinking. My inhibitors kept me from reading any of the scientists minds. But you want to know the kicker."

Raynor braced himself. "What next?"

"A few years back when I was a ghost me and two other ghost were sent to Korhal to kill Agust Mengsk and his family. His wife and young daughter were there but Auctures wasn't. I... cut Angus head off Angus'es and took it back with me for confirmation. But there's more. After Mengsk got me out of the Zerg research facility another ghost infiltrated the Hyperion. I killed them and got my hostile environment suit out of it. The ghost was one of the other two that was with me when I killed Angus. And later I was involved in a attack on the Ghost academy. Where the third one involved was captured and executed by Mengsk. To my disgust and horror, much of Mengsk's recent actions had been dictated by his search for revenge against the three ghosts who murdered his family. And having delivered the first two him I was the third." Kerrigan chugged her coffee giving a heavy sigh. "However, Mengsk thought me to be more useful to him alive and... decided to keep Me around. Claiming that he'd forgiven Me. I... was extremely grateful for him deciding to spare my life. Even though he had every right to kill me then and there. And I became devoted to the cause after that."

Raynor sighed looking up at the ceiling fan. "Heavy shit. I got a few tails of my own. This one evil bastard named Vanderspool. He had done a lot of really bad, awful things. And I was the one who killed him in the end. I still remember the words I said to him before I did it... This isn't about revenge. This is about justice. About restoring the balance. About taking something dark and ugly out of the galaxy once and for all, so that something...something decent and... good can grow instead. This is for the Heaven's Devils. For everyone who was their friend. And for everyone whose life you have ruined along your way to this moment."

Kerrigan looked depressed closing her eyes. "Sounds like we both got a lot of skeletons in our closets."

Raynor gave a laugh. "Yeah. Were messed up arent we."

Kerrigan laughed too. "Haha. Yeah maybe your right."

**[Flash Back End]**

Kerrigan came back to reality as the security alarm went off with a blaring warning siren.

"Warning all security staff. We have intruders in the facility. A prisoner and a ghost agent have infiltrated the facility and killed science chief Harris and are on the run. Shoot on sight."

Kerrigan smirked happy that she doesn't have to play nice anymore. Sprinting through several halls She killed several guards before reaching a elevator. Taking it up she used her telekinesis to open the emergency door on top of it and climb out onto the roof. Kerrigan then rode the elevator up pulling two grenades as she reached the upper floor.

Ding. A hail of gunfire ripped the elevator apart as its doors opened. After a solid eight seconds of fire the shooting stopped. Telekinetically she dropped the two grenades down and out the doors to the feet of the six guards waiting for her.

"Shit!"

"Grenades!"

"Get to cover!"

The grenades went off killing all six guards. "To easy." Kerrigan thought as she dropped down.

Sensing no other guards were in the area but taking no risks Kerrigan checked the hull with her rifles scope looking through its eye around cover without exposing herself. Seeing all was clear she cloaked and broke into a sprint down the hall. Turning the first corner Kerrigan did a telepathic scan for Dr Phans mind remembering it's signature. Kerrigan smirked pleased the good Doctor was still where she sensed him earlier.

In the now dead facility directors room Dr. Phan listened to the complaints of some other high ranking staff.

"What the hell's going on. First Dr Harris was killed and had a bomb planted in him and then more of our staff are found killed. Whats security doing!"

"It must be those people who arrived earlier. One of them was a ghost escorting a new prisoner earlier."

Dr. Phan sighed not enjoying his new found authority. Both the two ranking scientist over him Dr. Harris and Dr. Richter were both killed by the intruders putting him in charge of the facility by default.

"Dr. Phan your now the ranking facility officer. What are you going to do to make sure we survive this crisis. There's a rogue Ghost running around the facility killing people. It's your responsibility to make sure we all survive along with our research date."

"That's right years of research date and experiments could be lost if the main date banks are compromised. Or any more of our colleagues are killed."

Dear god Dr. Martin would have loved to strangle their necks right now. Self surviving immoral basterds. Just as Dr Phan was thinking of how he would love to strangle these worthless men a ceiling vent kicked off the wall smacking a scientist in the head.

"Ah...ouch! What the hell... who that?"

Everyone looked to the vent as a woman in a sleek hostile environment suit slid out of the small vent which looked far too small for her to move though.

"It's the ghost!"

The scientist started panicking as Kerrigan scanned their minds. "Your Dr Phan correct."

Nervously Dr. Phan nodded. "Yes that's me. What do you want?"

Kerrigan smirked. "Oh i'm just here to kill the immoral scientist here and rescue the people being experimented on. And any scientist whose not a immoral scientist."

Some of the other people in the room got a idea and started blathering.

"Uh that's good. I always hated how the people in this place treated the test subjects."

"Yeah yeah. But the facility operators, Dr. Harris and Dr. Richter would order the guards to kill anyone who spoke out about how things are done here."

Kerrigan shot the two men a evil glare. "I've always wanted to use these things but I never had a right time or place." She said pulling eight metal needles out from her thigh pocket. The needles were a half inch thick and five inches long with sharp tips on both ends. The two men realizing they were done for tried to run to the door but Kerrigan held it shut with her telekinesis.

"Ah no. Please spare us."

"We were only following orders."

Levitating the needles in front of her Kerrigan read their minds. "No. You enjoyed the things you did to people here. You may have been interested in learning new things and making breakthroughs in science but. You in no way cared about the people you hurt in the process." Kerrigan shot the needles into the two men's heads and hearts killing them instantly. As their bodies slumped to the floor Kerrigan telekinetically retrieved her needles. Wiping them off on her suit before turning to the other three female scientist cowering along the wall. Casually she shot one on the far right splattering her brains on the other two.

"Aaaah! im sorry im sorry, i'm so so sorry." One of the scientist broke down collapsing to her knees sobbing. The other tried comforting her but then turned to Kerrigan with a pleading expression.

"Ah Please I don't want to die like this." Was what the woman thought. Kerrigan could also sense that she thought that this was karma for what shes done.

"You two are ok. Im not going to kill you." Turning back to Dr. Phan Kerrigan looked him in the eyes. "Dr. Phan could you use your authority to get all the quote un quote good scientist gathered in one place along with the prisoners."

"Ugh I... sure yeah I can do that."

"Kerrigan." Horner chimed in. "I'm reading that most of the guards are descending to the lower levels. Raynor and those girls may be in danger."

"No they'll be fine. Horner can you set the alarm off in the main date bank in ten minutes."

"Yeah its no problem with the clearance we got in the system."

"Good. Dr Phan. When the alarm in the main Date bank goes off I want you to order the guards to go there. All of them."

Dr Phan nodded. "Yeah sure. No problem."

Kerrigan left the way she came using her telekinetic powers to slid through the vents without using her arms or legs as the tight fit made such impossible in the first place.

Teams of guards ran through hallways on high alert for the intruders then a alarm went off differing from the others.

"Warning the main date banks have detected a security breach. Repeat the main date banks have detected a security breach." a automated warning blared before being replaced by the voice of Dr. Phan.

"All security teams this is the acting director Dr. Phan. The intruders are in the main date banks on level three. Go their immediately and eliminate them."

All the remaining security teams all converged at the main date bank. The large doors to the room slid open revealing a large cluster of white towers in the middle of the circular room. Almost immediately the guards came under attack from two sources killing three guards before the rest opened fire on the hostiles. After a short firefight the two hortiles were dropped but not before two more guards died in the crossfire. Rifles up and at the ready the guards slowly walked over to the bodies of the hostiles. But as they got closer they realised that the hostiles were security guards as well.

"What the hell that's John And Matthew. What the hell's going on?"

The guards realized too late that it was a trap. Kerrigan who had been hanging on the ceiling pressed a detonator and the explosives in John and Matthews bodies went off.

The twin explosions killed ten more guards and dropped the rest from the sound and over pressure wave in such a confined place. Kerrigan was protected by her telekinetic force field but she couldn't sustain both it and her stealth cloak so she was visible as the last guards struggled to recover and get to their feet. Kerrigan opened fire head-shoting one guard after the other. Her choice of targets and the order in which she shot them was the most efficient.

As they struggled to get up the guards mostly on their feet and able to counter attack were the first to get shot. But eventually four guards regained their composer returning fire. Jumping away Kerrigan used the cluster of dead bodies as shields with her telekinesis blocking the hail of bullets as she fell. Landing in a roll she took out her last grenades pulling the pines and placing them with the meat shield corpses launched them at the remaining guards stunning them for a brief moment before the grenades went off.

With the last guards dead Kerrigan reloaded her rifle and left. Planting some explosives as she went Kerrigan soon met back up with Raynor and the rescued scientist and prisoners. She counted 44 test subjects and 13 scientists in the group.

Raynor waved Kerrigan over. "Hey over here."

"Is this everyone?" Kerrigan asked.

Dr. Phan approached them. "Yes. All the test subjects and scientists who want to leave are here. The others are still in the facility aren't worth worrying about."

"And I tolled Horner to send a dropship for us." Raynor said. "They should be waiting at landing pad 4."

"Good now let's get out of here."

The group moved through the facility without interruption. Reaching landing pad 4 and the waiting drop ship. As they left the ground Kerrigan looked out a display screen showing the facility far below. She took out a detonator releasing the safety and without hesitating pressed the button. Far below the Orna 3 research facility erupted into a fireball leaving little but dust, debria and a burned out skeleton. Relaxing Kerrigan placed the detonator in her pocket and found a seat to relax in. As Kerrigan settled down in her seat Rindol watched her knowing all that is to befall her in the near future.

**-Chapter End-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Note to readers**

**This chapter has the first [XXX Lemon Scene XXX] i've ever written. Just giving fare warning if you not into that stuff ?**

* * *

**-Chapter 23-**

**-The Big Push Part 1-**

* * *

**-Deadmans Port -**

Haruka awoke from a relaxing nights sleep slowly getting out of bed to pour a cup of coffee from the private kitchen her quarters had. With a cup of hot coffee in hand she sat down on the couch in her night wear going over the list of upgrade's done to her ship.

It had been several weeks since the modification of the ship had begun and it was mostly completed by now. Most if not all of the engineers O'Banon had hired were really agents sent from Reach under covert orders from Aliasse. They used advanced nanotechnology to completely reconstruct the Merrimack, now renamed the Gjallarhorn, superstructure with new more advanced materials. And enhance the armor into a stronger molecular atomic state with psi-plating. Greatly enhancing its defensive abilities. Not only that but the weapons were secretly enhanced with technology from Reach when the normal engineers were done installing them so the point defense lasers output was 25% higher and energy efficiency was 10% better.

The missiles were not altered for the most part except by the Adjutant Mary who wrote and installed better tracking AI's in each missile greatly improving their tracking and point defense evasion capabilities. The sensor systems and subsystems were also enhanced by lower level dumb AI's that improved the internal security of the ship as well as its automated functions.

The nanomachines that rebuilt the superstructure and armor were also used to enhance the computer systems on the ship boosting their processing capabilities by 35% increasing range and accuracy of the point defense turrets and the ship to ship weapons. Further upgrades to the Gjallarhorn included enhancements to its engines boosting thrust output by 24% and power efficiency by 12%. Lastly the ship was given four secondary warp engines allowing the ship to make smaller tactical warps across a distance of anywhere around 10 light seconds up to 1AU (approximately 93 million miles) and one secondary warp engine just in case the main one was disabled.

Haruka closely checked the list marking off most of the listed items.

"Only the complete systems test and the Yamato cannon left then." she said thinking out loud.

"Good morning commander." Adjutant Mary's voice came over the intercom.

Haruka raised her head up. "Morning Mary. How goes the final upgrades to the Yamato cannon."

"The final modifications have been started. When completed the main weapon will be much improved over current modules in circulation."

Haruk set the list on he nearby table and stood up. "That's good to here." she walked over to a wall displaying the outside showing the workers making the final modifications to the ships engines. "How goes the construction of your new body?"

"It's already complete." Marry quipped in a chipper tone. "Im be glad to finally have legs and arms. Also. Why did the Confederates bother to give Adjutants a humanoid torso but not give us any limbs anyway? They may as well have just made our outer shell a cylinder or a block."

Haruka gave a chuckle. "Hah. Who knows. Maybe a pervert designed the Adjutant modal."

A annoyed sigh escaped the intercom. After the upgrade the adjutant that has now became Mary has become a higher level self aware intelligence with a full rang of emotions. This has greatly improved her capabilities like critical thinking, imagination and probability analysis. But compared to a true smart AI made from a humans neural network Mary was still woefully out classed. But she was still a significant upgrade over the vast majority of other Adjutants used throughout the Koprulu Sector. With the exception of Protoss AI's.

Haruka walked back to her sofa finishing off her coffee and going back to her room to change into normal clothes.

"What's Mengsk doing?" Haruka asked leaving left her room and switching to wireless earbuds.

"He's completed another psi-emitter." Mary explained having long hacked the Hyperions computers leaving date worms in the security system. "I project that he will use it on Tarsonis in a few days."

As she walked Haruka thought about the starcraft cannon from her universe. "I wonder if he'll order Karrigan to do the same thing as in the game?"

As Haruka walked down the hall she turned a corner almost running into Lt. Breanne.

"Huh. Sorry commander." the Lt said backing off from nearly colliding with Haruka.

"Oh Sorry. How have you been doing Lt. Breanne?"

Breanne shrugged. "Eh. Well Mira has had been running me ragged after I joined her mercs. I've been placed in charge of a squad of fresh recruits and she expects me to, quote un quote educate them in the art of killing."

"I bet your running them ragged." Haruka said leaning against the wall.

Lt. Breanne smirked. "Yep I am. They have a long road to go until they can, NOT get killed after ten minutes on the battlefield."

"Hehe. I'm glad. It looks like your getting used to the new life as a merc."

"Yeah." Breanne looked down thinking of how she and her old squad would have died on Mar Sara if it wasn't for Haruka and her mercs. "Say. Haruka."

Haruka took a serious look. "First name now huh. Well what is it?"

"I... just want to say thanks for getting me and my squad off Mar Sara. Even im not with them anymore. We would have no doubt died if it wasn't for you and that guy Graven hill."

"Your welcome. By the way. How has Mira been handling things as the new unopposed leader of Deadman's Rock?"

Breanne sighed. "Oh shes loving the new freedom and authority. Even I didn't expect her to off O'Banon that soon after Ethan Stewart. She's got everyone working at full capacity. Mercs are coming and going all the time. Completing jobs and coming back to pay their tax to her for the free space their given for swearing loyalty to her and burn their cash on all the new shops and restaurants that have been popping up lately. And don't get me started on the Brothels. And she then turns around using the money to buy better gear or new facilities for the growing community and cleaning up all the shit and trash that's been laying about. Both Paradise and Deadmans port are looking much better then when we first arrived here. Though I have a question."

"Yes."

"How did you know that Mira would make improvements to the local community?"

Haruka grinned looking up at the ceiling. "Oh that. Simple. Shes a woman. And woman are naturally more concerned with appearances. That and she knows that a safer and cleaner community attract more clients then a shitty rust town."

Realizing something Lt Breanne shot Haruka a look. "Well I guess this makes you the defacto leader of Deadmans rock now huh."

Haruka pushed off the wall waving both hands. "Oh no no. I may pay the bills but Mira owns the place. I have more interests in playing leader to a place like this. Once the upgrades to the ship are done were leaving."

Lt Breanne shrugged. "I see. Well. It was good knowing you." Breanne held out her hand. "Hope we meet again some time."

Haruka took her hand and shook. "Me too Breanne. I may have more jobs for Mira in the future and by extension you."

"I look forward to it."

After the encounter Haruka took a nearby monorail to the bridge. Arriving the doors parted to the scene of men and woman all working at their stations to make the ship ready to fly & fight as soon as possible. Next to the tactical table stood a woman in a black navy style uniform facing away. As Haruka approached the woman turned around revealing a Adjutant's gun-metal colored face.

"Welcome captain." said the AI adjutant Mary saluting.

"It's nice to see that you have a full body now Mary. How do the arms and legs feel?"

Mary flexed a arms and fingers. "It is more free and grants more mobility then before. And I won't have to rely on others for defense. Also i've completed the ship AI program. It will be sufficient. Also..." Mary glanced about the bridge at what the others were doing making sure no one was paying them any attention. "Ellen contacted me. She said that all the preparations were done on her end."

Haruka smiled knowing her counterpart was keeping busy. "Now the only thing left is to watch as history is changed a bit."

Just then a com officer turned around to Haruka. "Captain we're getting a incoming Sons of Korhal message. The ID is Raynors and Kerrigans."

"Patch them through."

"Yes sir."

The com officer typed in a few commands in his console and the face of Raynor appeared on the main display screen.

"High commander. Requesting permission to land, We have some civilians that need medical care and a place to rest."

Haruka thought about the timing and history of Starcraft remembering that around this time the Orna 3 mission was carried out. "Permission granted." Haruka turned to Mary. "Make sure our medical staff is on standby."

Mary nodded. "Yes captain." and contacted the medical staff.

Haruka and Raynor continued their conversation.

"So what's up Raynor, who are you guests?"

Raynor grinned on screen. "Well me and Kerrigan raided a research facility and rescued a number of people being held as test subjects along with some of the scientist who were less than thrilled about being there."

"Understood. Were rolling out the welcome carpet."

A few minutes later a merchantman ship landed in the landing dock next to the Gjallarhorn. Medical personally transported a number of people from one ship to the other some with mental damage and others with cybernetic augmentations.

Haruka watched as her medical personally moved the former prisoners into the medical ward of her ship for a assessment of their condition. As Haruka watched Raynor and Kerrigan approached from behind.

"Commander." Raynor said catching Harukas attention.

Haruka turned around. "It's nice to see you two again." Haruka then noticed the black haired girl and blonde female scientist behind them. "There were kids there too?"

Raynor crossed his arms. "Yeah. That place was a real piece of work. But hopefully these people can get back to their normal lives after we get them to some place safe."

Harukas mind started turning and she came up with a perfect place. "I know of a small colony planet called Agria. It's mostly out of the way for most colonies so the people you rescued could breath easy there. In fact I've been thinking of mining some of the asteroids in the system. It would make a good place to build a secondary base of operations."

Raynor nodded. "Sounds good. Again sorry for bringing this trouble to ya but the Hyperion doesn't have the medical facilities for so many people."

"Some of these people don't even have a home to go back to because their from Char or Mar Sara." Kerrigan explained.

"Really?" Haruka was surprised. "That's too bad. Well I'll take them to Agria after they check out with the doctors. You two are perfectly welcome to stay."

Raynor hesitated, Kerrigan looked at him sensing that he was thinking about something but stopped herself as she didn't want to read his thoughts.

"If you got something to say Raynor spit it out." said Kerrigan.

Raynor looked at her somewhat embarrassed. "Um well... I was kind of wondering if you would take a day off for some R&R with me. I now the perfect place to relax and it's been awhile since i've been there."

"Uh..." Kerrigan had intentionally kept from reading his mind but now she was kind of regretting it. "Say what now?"

Haruka grinned mischievously. "Oh a date. I was wondering when you two would hit it off. Tehe."

"Shut up!" shot Kerrigan somewhat embarrassed. She sighed turning to Raynor. "So... you said you knew a place to unwind?"

"Yeah. It's called Sams Place. Simple but not bare bones. I consider it to be a perfect balance, not too tame or wild, not too dark or bright. They serve both alcohol and a variety of food there."

Kerrigan took a moment to think. "So... it's a date?"

Raynor nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh yeah?"

Kerrigan smiled softly. "Sure. Why not. It's been a while since I unwound."

Smiling Raynor relaxed. "I'll see you in the hanger in ten, no fifteen. No uh... twenty minutes then."

Kerrigan shrugged. "See you then. "She turned to Haruka. "Commander if it's not any hassle could I barrow your living room quarters and some of your casual wear?"

Haruka shrugged with a smile. "Sure. Just bring the clothes back when your done."

"Thanks." Said Kerrigan as she walked away.

Haruka turned to Raynor. "We still got some extra room and clothe's if you need to change Raynor."

"Thanks... I'll get going then."

Raynor left leaving Haruka to wonder how their date will go. She then remembered Rindol and the Dr who were waiting to be examined?

"Elizabeth. Doctor Elizabeth Martin." The Dr introduced her self.

"Doctor Martin." Haruka said. "If it's not asking too much could you join my crew. I've been on the look-out for good scientists. You and the others from the Orna 3 facility would fit in well here. And I have some interesting projects I would like you to work on. If you feel your up to it?"

Dr. Martin thought a moment. "Well... I'ed like some time to think if you don't mind. And to discuss it with the others.'"

"Take all the time you wish." Said Haruka. "I'm in no hurry."

Leaving it at that Haruka left leaving the rest to her medical staff. Returning to the bridge Haruka meet a young man with black hair talking with Mary at the tactical table.

"What are you two chatting about?"

Horner and Mary turned to Haruka. "Commander." Horner saluted on reflex followed by a respectful nod from Mary. "Me and Matt here were just discussing the retrofits the Gjallarhorn had received."

Haruka gave Horner a look. "Horner. Matt Horner."

Feeling a little nervous Matt replied. "Uh yes ma'am. You know me."

Haruka took a step closer. "In away. I heard you and your ship were a great help during the evacuation of both Mar Sara and Antiga."

Matt shrugged in surprise. "I guess my reputation precedes me."

Haruka gave a chuckle. "Heh. No need to feel intimidated. I just have a eye out for skilled people. l Would like it if you would join my crew. Or maybe the cormorant could join my personal fleet and you could serve under me that way. I have some sway with Mengsk so it could work out. That is if you would want that, that is?"

Stunned by the proposal Horner just blinked in surprise. "That's... a generous proposal. I'll think about it and talk with my captain regarding it."

"That's all I ask." Haruka glanced at Mary. "So what were your two talking about?"

"We were just exchanging ideas regarding ship improvements." said Mary. "Horner here was wondering how much it would cost to have some of the improvements the Gjallarhorn has to the Cormorant."

"In that case we may be able to work out a compromise. But its expensive." said Haruka.

"I bet." Horner said wide eyed. "Mary here was explaining how much it costs."

Meanwhile in Harukas private quarters Kerrigan stepped out of the shower drying herself off with a towel. Throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper she walked over to Harukas closet picking out red T-shirt and blue jean pants and underwear.

"A bit on the plain side but they'll do."

Putting on the clothes Kerrigan walked to the hanger where Raynor said to meet up.

"You look great." he said

Kerrigan looked to her left seeing Raynor in a casual white T -shirt with black leather jacket and pants with leather gloves with clean black hair combed back.

"You look nice yourself." She replied.

The two walked onto a dropship together, Raynor took the controls punching in the coordinates and flying the drop ship out of the hanger then out of the atmosphere. Seconds later they jumping into warpspace away.

* * *

**-Hyperion research lab-**

Meredith Jernic and five other scientists worked and tinkered with the proto-type psi-emitter built from scratch. It was a complicated piece of technology but with the planes Raynor retrieved it's construction wasn't too difficult. The team worked hard putting the final touches on it as Mengsk stepped in. Everyone quickly took notice and saluted their leader.

"Mengsk sir." said Jernic.

"At ease." Mengsk replied. "How goes the progress?" he said looking at the device.

One scientist stepped forward. "Mengsk sir it's mostly completed. Just a few fine adjustments and it will be ready to test."

Mengsk grinned in delight. "Good. I want it fully operational in two days. Once we send the Zerg after the confederates capital world the war will be over and we can finally build a new dominion for humanity."

Beaming with pride the scientists and Jernic all felt little conflict about using the psi-emitter on a populated world. After all the confederacy were going to do the same thing. But now their own weapon will be turned against them to end their corrupt rule.

* * *

**-Sam's Place-**

A glass window door swung open as Raynor stepped in holding the door open for Kerrigan. They walked over to a seating area by the corner window with a good view of the park outside in the direction of the town and in another direction a large canyon lay. After they sat down a male waiter walked up to them.

"Jim its been months nice to see you again. And whose this?"

"This is Sara. It's our first date. Sara this is Sam Jr."

Sam Jr grinned softly. "My dad owns the place. But you can call me Samuel."

Kerrigan nodded. "Samuel... It's nice to meet you. Now what's on the menu. I'm starving."

Samuel handed Raynor and Kerrigan a laminated menu. They spent a minute looking it over ordering one cheese burger each with a drink and fries.

"Be back in a minute." Samuel said darting into the kitchen.

Kerrigan looked out the window at the park to her left. "The view is great."

"Yeah a beauty isn't it. Sears canyon is just about ten miles wide and two hundred long. I even rafted down it once."

Kerrigan scoffed. "Really. Your river rafting!"

Raynor shrugged. "Yeah we'll I was younger and stupider back then. Still fun as heck. And less dangerous then fighting Zerg."

"Anything can be dangerous if you let your guard down." Kerrigan warned.

"True."

Two admired the view for a few minutes until their food arrived. Raynor payed while also paying off a few of his outstanding tabs from the last few times he came here. Kerrigan bit into the juicy burger enjoying the slightly greasy texture mixed with the taste of cheese, burger, lettuce, ketchup and mustard mixed in her mouth.

Kerrigan chewed and swallowed. "Hmm it's been along time since i've tasted food like this."

"I knew you would like it." Raynor said after downing a good chunk of his burger.

The two enjoyed their meal taking their time to eat and talk. Soon after a group of four guy's entered the bar ordering beer and some food as they sat down at the counter close to Raynor and Kerrigan. The group of four were rowdy and looked a little intoxicated. A woman done with her meal payed for the food and left passing the four men. One of them grabbed her arm as she passed them.

"Hey hands off!" she said almost sneering at him.

"Hey Jesse why in a hurry? Stay awhile and share some drinks with us."

Apparently the woman was a frequent customer and the men knew her. But not enjoying their rough housing Jesse sighed turning a way a moment before grabbing the guys arm and rotating his wrist until breaking his grip. Once free she roundhouse kicked him in the gut sending him flying a few feet onto the floor.

"Damn't Charile knock it off. You know your married." Jesse shouted.

Jesse stormed out in a foul mood and the other three men laughed and jeered Charlie. Charlie sighed picking himself back up and sitting at the counter again. All four men laughed together as Raynor and Kerrigan just observed from their seats.

"That was mildly entertaining," Kerrigan admitted with a mild grin.

Raynor laughed. "Haha. Yeah stuff like that happens every so often around here."

Samuel returned. " Would you two like anything else?"

Kerrigan raised a hand extending her index finger. "I'ed like some of the chocolate cake. "

Raynor. "Me too."

"Be back in a second." said Samuel.

He returned in under a minute with two plates each with a sizable slice of chocolate cake. Both Kerrigan and Raynor eyed the delicious sweets picking up the forks and digging in.

The sensation of the chocolate texture and flavor choursing in Kerrigan's mouth brought her to heaven as she forgot everything and just enjoyed the moment for what it was. Raynor was also enjoying the moment but more for Kerrigans enjoyment then his own. He smiled seeing Kerrigan smile in delight as the taste of her slice of cake filled her taste buds with delight. After enjoying the sweets Kerrigan and Raynor had some alcohol to wash the food down. They stayed until nightfall just talking about anything except work and drinking. After 8:pm they finally left flying the dropship into orbit. But while there Kerrigan shut the dropships engines off letting the craft drift.

* * *

**[Warning, Incoming XXX-Lemon Scene-XXX. Skip if you want to]**

* * *

Raynor looked over at Kerrigan wondering what shes doing. "Kerrigan? What's up. Anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

Wiping his flushed face Raynor sighed patiently waiting for Kerrigan to explain.

Kerrigan leaned back into her seat. "You... wanna have sex!"

Raynor still feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol and not feeling that he had heard Her correctly rubbed his eyes with a heavy sigh. "What? Say again?"

Feeling uninhibited from the alcohol and a little annoyed by Raynors attitude Kerrigan got up and sat down on his lap facing him as she wrapping her arms around his neck. "I said do you. Want. To. F.U.C.K!"

Raynor now hearing her loud and clear shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You... you sure. Because when we first me you clearly hated my guts?"

Kerrigan chuckled as she thought it over partly wondering if she herself wanted to do it. "Let me think about it... I guess we can if you want to. I mean were both adults aren't we."

"Yeah. But." for a moment Raynor remembered his late wife and son and acknowledging the fact they were dead and he had to move on or stay in the past. "Hell when you put it that way. How can I say no."

Kerrigan smiled sensually tightening her arms around Raynor while she kissed him. Kerrigans eyes went wide as Raynor stuck his tongue into her mouth. The two wrapped each others tongue's around the others as they embraced tightening their grip on each other.

Parting lips they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"I hope you will be gentile with me," Kerrigan said.

Raynor replied. "Of course. I know how to treat a lady."

"Oh," Kerrigan said. "Just so you know... im a virgin."

Raynor shot her a disbelievingly look. "You can't be serious?"

Leaning back Kerrigan lightly rubbed her crotch on Raynors while rolling her eyes in mild delight. "Ah, No. I'm quit serious. Getting kidnaped as a kid and going through the ghost program. And killing people whenever i'm told. It didn't really leave any time or opportunities for romance or intimate relationships of any kind."

Raynor took a moment to think to himself before scoffing. "Well... I guess that would be the case what with how corrupt the inhuman the confederacy is. I'm actually a little shocked that they didn't create some kind of ghost breeding program."

Kerrigan threw her head back rolling her eyes in disgust. "Oh thank god no one ever though up something like that. I swear that I'ed rather be chopped up into little pieces and feed to dogs then be used as a baby factory. Probably put into a coma and hooked up to feeding tubes or some other shity thig like that !"

"Ok ok I get it. Sorry for bringing it up." Raynor apologized before kissing Kerrigan passionately.

They stopped and Kerrigan pushed off him. "Good you should be sorry." She teased and started removing her shirt (exposing her white bra) and carelessly throwing it away. "Now get undressed."

"Ok hold your horses." Said Raynor as he undid his pants and then removed his shirt.

As he did Kerrigan watched with a almost child like glare as she saw his exposed genitals. The first time she had actually saw a mans reproductive organs. Her mind started to wander as she felt a odd sensation for the first time. Was it her sex drive waking up for the first time. She wondered as she felt her crotch warm and become ever so slightly wet. Going on instinct Kerrigan got on her knees and grabbed the half stiff meat rod giving it a good slow pumping.

"Ah!"

Raynor let out a surprised moan as his male rod was stroked up and down with such vigor that it quickly became harder and stood up higher. He looked into Kerrigans eyes seeing them filled with curiosity and fascination not only at what she was engaging in but deep thought about how to go about it.

"Eh!" Raynor let out another moan as his man meat was pumped over and over by the clearly inexperienced Kerrigan. But despite her novice approach she was getting better quickly as her technique improved with each passing moment. The way she placed her fingers. The way she rotated her hand as she moved it up and down, The way she speed up and slowed down in just the right rhythm all improved in little to no time as she rubbed and stroked Raynor.

"Uh yeah just like that! Damn must be because you a telepath but your getting good at this in no time. Ahh!"

Glad she's doing well Kerrigan felt the muscles in Raynors shaft tighten and contract slightly in sequence. A normal woman would have missed it but being a ghost ment Kerrigan was more perceptive to minor changes like that. Feeling the twitch of Raynors body Kerrigan followed the pattern stimulating the meat rod more and more while slowing down and speeding up to extend the build up of pleasure for her partner.

"Ah! Uh! Ahh yeah! Just like that. Hmm!"

Feeling Raynors body building up to climax Kerrigan keep up her momentum slowing just enough to keep things from ending too soon. Then after a full five minutes Raynor was at his limit. Grabbed onto his seat's hand rests he let out a loud moan blowing his load. For a few moments Raynor relaxed in his chair staring up at the ceiling in a state of momentary bliss. But soon came down from his orgasm high and started fretting about Kerrigan. Worried he had shot his seed right on to her he looked down. To see her clean face and a small bubble of his jizz floating there between them.

"Uh... you caught it?" He asked surprised remembering she could do stuff like that.

Kerrigan huffed. "I at least know what happens when a guy has a orgasm you know."

Turning to the bubble of floating white cum Kerrigans mind went blank a second. She thought it through and decided that if she was going to go through with this she may as well go all the way. Partly disgusted with herself for thinking about it and partly fascinated with the white stuff Kerrigan opened her mouth and pulled the white blob into her mouth.

Both Raynor and Kerrigans eyes went wide but for different reasons. Raynor was surprised that Kerrigan would do that and Kerrigan was somewhat shocked at the warm, viscous, creamy and salty taste. Swallowing the male seed whole Kerrigan coughed for a few moments taking in Raynors musky smell.

"You ok?" Raynor asked with a slight grin on his face.

"I'm (cough) I'm fine. It (cough) Was just a little to fast. Uh not that bad actually." Kerrigan said before standing up. "But now it's my turn."

Raynor smiled getting on his knees wrapping his arms around her waist. "I hope I can meet your expectations."

Raynor unbuttoned Kerrigans pants pulling them and her panties down to her knees then to her ankles. Raynor affectionately kissed Kerrigans belly button a few times before kissing his way lower. Kerrigan moaned in slight delight as the new sensation tantalized her lower body. She didn't even mind Raynors prickly beard hair tickling her bare skin.

"Ka!" Kerrigan shot out in surprise as Raynor suddenly thrust his tongue in between her lower lips tickling her clint at the same time. She moaned as her privates were stimulated for the first time by another person taking in the new sensation.

The last time Kerrigan felt anything like this was back when she was a precocious young child exploring her own body. But this was far better then back then when she was a complete novice using her hands. This time a experienced man was touching and stimulating her and the sensations of another persons touching your body was vastly different then touching yourself.

Kerrigan moaned again as Raynor continued using his tongue to rub between her sweet lips and stimulate her clint. Feeling that she's warmed up Raynor moved his left hand below her pelvis closing his two lower fingers and extending the upper middle and index fingers into her woman hood. Even as surprising as it was it wasn't unpleasant. Raynor used his fingers to gently spread her lips open and rub it from the inside while using his tongue on the outside.

"Mm... Eh... Ah... Yeah yeah. Just like that!"

As she continued to moan in enjoyment Raynor played with her clint and lips all the more stroking, licking, rubbing, them in a experienced pattern. Feeling very good at this point Kerrigan wanted to open her legs more but her pants and underwear around her ankles were getting in the way. She sat back on the control console and telekinetically pulled her pants and panties off. With her legs free she spread them giving Raynor full access to her. With his right hand Raynor helped keep Kerrigan stable and with his mouth and left hand he played with her woman hood more and more making The redhead moan in ever higher tones of pleasure.

Then Raynor found it. Kerrigans sweet spot. Kerrigan jerked with a pleasant moan of surprise holding her legs out in the air a moment. Bringing them down over Raynors shoulders she relaxed more letting him eat her out.

"Mm... mm... mm... yeah right there!"

Kerrigan moaned in sexual pleasure more and more until a jolt of electricity shot through her body for a full five seconds causing her legs to involuntarily jerk in and out a moment as her back arched.

"Uh, uh, uh, hmm." She moaned more feeling Raynor suck at her wet crotch but he was greedily drinked it all up.

When he was done Raynor gave Kerrigan a passionate kiss in which they shared for a full minute. Gasping As they separated the two looked at each other.

"You ready darline?"

Kerrigan smiled having thoroughly enjoyed the experience so far. "Yeah."

Kerrigan leaned back on the control console spreading her legs in anticipation. Pumping himself a few times Raynor moved closer holding his meat rod steady and pressing his tip against the opening of Kerrigans womanly cavern. He rubbed himself against her a few times to stimulate them both before inserting the tip into her.

"Eh."

Kerrigan gave out a mild moan of discomfort as her hole was penetrated for the first time. Stopping there Raynor gently moved back and forth rubbing their privates together for a minute. Then feeling that She was getting used to it he went deeper another two inches.

"EeK!"

Kerrigan let out a pained chirp. Feeling slight resistance Raynor knew he reached her hymen. Or rather what was left of it after it had been ripped open by years of athletic exertion.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

She looked at him taking in a breath. "Just a moment of sharp pain. But it''s gone now. You can go deeper."

Having permission and feeling his male instinct kick in Raynor grabbed her waist and thrust all the way in.

"Gah ha!" Kerrigan exhaled wrapping her arms around Raynor. He pulled out slowly and thrust in forcefully again. Repeating this over and over Kerrigan let out a surprised yelp with each thrust. Both started to moan in pleasure as the pattern continued. Everytime the pleasure of their embrace increased as their bodies became more and more synced with each other.

Kerrigan moaned longingly as Raynor pumped her faster and faster his rhythm speeding up more and matching hers more.

The two kissed again embracing at both their upper and lower bodies. Finely used to it Kerrigan wrapped her legs around Raynor and the two balanced their position allowing then to focus on each other. Instinctively Kerrigan started undulating her hips in sync with Raynors thrusts and their collective pleasure spiked even higher.

The dropship was filled with passionate moans and slapping of flesh as they continued for quite a while. Eventually the passion reached a climax and both moaned in peek pleasure and ecstasy as they both climaxed. Feeling relieved the two looked longingly into each others eyes.

"Again?" Kerrigan asked.

"Again." Raynor replied picking Kerrigan up and sitting back down in his seat.

The two kissed again as Raynor lifted and lowered her onto himself slowly and then the two separated their lips moving their lower bodies faster and more in sync then before. Through passionate movements and loving embrace both Raynor and Kerrigan thoroughly learned about each others bodies pushing each other to heights of passion and pleasure that one had never known and that the other had thought he'd never feel again.

Later the two lay in a fold out bead wrapped together in a blanket that could have used a washing even before they remembered that the dropship had things like this.

"Raynor."

He hummed pleasantly as he was about to fall asleep. "Yeah."

"Can you... Promise me something."

"What is it?"

Feeling that she needed to say this now Kerrigan took in a deep breath and steeled herself.

"Can... you promise me that if I ever go over the edge and become something that I can't come back from. That if I go out of control and... just start killing without reason or remorse that... you'll put me down."

Raynor was fully awake now as he pondered the request. He had felt that something was off about her ever since Orna 3.

"I'll try and pull you back from the edge if that ever comes. But if that doesn't work I guess... i'll do what I have to to protect everyone."

Raynor felt Kerrigan relax a bit before snuggling closer to him. "Thanks. I'll hold you to that promise."

The two fell a sleep not knowing what that promise would mean to the two of them in the future.

* * *

**XXX-Lemon Scene End-XXX**

* * *

**-The Push to Tarsonis-**

On the Gjallarhorns bridge, Haruka, Mary and the rest of the bridge crew were at their stations working on the final pre-launch system checks for the ship. At one of the com stations a message came in.

"Captain." Haruka turned to the officer. "There's a message directly from Mengsk on the secure line."

"Patch it through to the tactical table." Haruka said.

A window on the tactical table screen blinked on showing Mengsk with general Duke standing in the backround.

"Commander. The time for us to end this war is close at hand. Please tell Raynor and Kerrigan to gather for our meeting concerning Tarsonis."

"Yes sir."

In their shared bunk on the Gjallarhorn Raynor and Kerrigan embraced each other after a second go around. Then a beeping woke Raynor from his sleep and he reach for the intercom control by his bed. "Yes what is it?"

"Captain Raynor," the crew men said. " The commander is calling for you to the bridge. Her and Mengsk are waiting for you and miss Kerrigan to join them in a strategy meeting."

"Ok... I'll be there in few minutes." Raynor moved Kerrigans arms off him and got out of bed.

"Hmm. where are you going?" Said Kerrigan wrapping the blanket around her self.

"Mengsk and the commander want us for a meeting so get your clothes on."

Kerrigan gave a annoyed huff before getting out of bed and putting her clothes on.

A short time later Raynor entered the bridge followed by Kerrigan. "What's the big deal now? Some new mission?" he asked.

"Hopefully the last captain." Mengsk voice came from the tactical table.

Raynor and Kerrigan stepped next to the table seeing both Mengsk and Duke on screen.

"Glad you two could finally join us." Duke quipped.

Raynor just about rolled his eyes. "So what is this all about?"

Kerrigan watched listening patiently.

Mengsk cleared his throat. "Ahem. Now that we're all present it's time to explain the next and perhaps most important mission the Sons of Korhal will undertake. The invasion of Tarsonis. General please explain the plane."

Mengsk took a few steps back letting Duke take the screen.

"I've defended Tarsonis in thirty major battles." Duke's words sounding fatigued. "So I know its defenses inside and out. There are three primary orbital plateformes spread out over three locations over the equator in high orbit that serve as staging areas for the Tarsonis defense fleet and they also serve as orbital defense plateformes. If any invasion force land's on the planet without taking the weapons on the platforms out first then they'll just get bombarded from orbit."

"So how are we going to land planetside." Kerrigan asked. "Don't tell me were going to create a distraction on one of the plateformes and send a small elite force planet side to planet another psi-emitters."

"No actually." Mengsk said surprising Haruka but she didn't let anyone know it. Duke continued.

"The mission to take Tarsonis will be a multi pronged. Objective one is to disable the orbiting weapons systems so we can land our forces planet-side. Second is to keep the confederate fleet distracted long enough to take out the confederate leadership. But to achieve the first objective Kerrigan will infiltrate via a transport ship and once planetside will infiltrate a nuclear launching facility, gain access to their launch codes and fire nukes at two of the primary defense plateformes. Once only one remains we'll attack and take it to use as our own staging platform for a proper invasion of Tarsonis."

"Sounds like a plane." said Raynor.

"So the whole mission hinges on me then." Said Kerrigan her voice sounding troubled.

"You can do it." Raynor said with confidence.

Kerrigan huffed lowering her head in deep thought.

"Don't worry Sara." Mengsk said. "We actually have a network of spies and agents planetside already. The code name of the one you'll be meeting is is Arret. Once planetside you'll meet with them and continue the mission through she can only offer limited support im afraid. But shes is a newly awakened psionic Terran and thus hunted by the confederacy. But so far she's been able to evade the powers that be thanks to us."

"How much do you trust this Arret?" Kerrigan asked.

Mengsk typed in some commandes into his keyboard and a detailed map of the locations of the nuclear launch facilities came on screen. "These are plans and locations to the nuclear launch facilities. Agent Arret and her group was the ones who acquired them."

Raynor whistled in surprise.

Conceding Kerrigan shrugged. "Ok then. Let's get this mission moving then."

Haruka interrupted then. "I'll have Mary fabricate a new identity so you can just use a civilian transport to get on Tarsonis."

Mengsk nodded. "I wish you good luck on your mission Kerrigan. Our rebellion hinges on your performance. Once the two secondary space platform's are gone well send Duke and Raynor to take the third. Then with it in our hands we can turn its weapons on the confederate leadership and their ground forces, along with any of their remaining space forces."

**-10 Hours later, High orbit over Tarsonis****-**

In the void a lone transport ship exited warp space joining hundreds of other of ships coming and going from the planet that served as the capital of the confederacy. Many other transports of varying sizes carrying cargo and people swarmed around the planet in the thousands along with nearly a hundred space facilities including space hotels, refueling facilities and others. The largest of which were the three military plateformes that served as the docking ad support facilities for the fleet and planetary defense. All of the orbiting platform's faced edge side towards the planet as they fell down from their perspective, orbiting around the equator. Each platform had its own artificial gravity systems but on structures of such size and scale they would just fall from orbit if they weren't properly balanced hence the need to have then in a particular orientation while orbiting around the planet.

As the shuttle transporting Kerrigan and many other people neared the planet the pilot opened the com.

"This is Sierra 9 to orbiting platform 47. Come in platform 47."

"This is station 47 to Sierra 9. Your good on approach to docking platform 7."

"Roger station 47. Coming on nice and slow."

Shuttle Sierra 9 puffed its nose thrusters slowing its velocity as it approached orbiting station 47. Minutes later the shuttle was secured in the dock by robotic mag-clamps. Looking out the window screen Kerrigan again with her hair dyed black took off her sunglasses as the shuttle was secured on the station. Everyone filed out of the shuttle carrying their hand luggage. Joining the crowd Kerrigan in a white dress and a suitcase in hand went through the normal security customs station with everyone else. Her suitcase went through the X-ray scanner while she walked through the body scanner. Coming out the other side the security guy nodded at her as she picked up her luggage and walked away to another docked shuttle.

The next leg of the journey was a short trip via shuttle to the planets surface. Not many planets controlled by the confederacy have such stringent security measures but after the loss of three worlds and the rebels on the loose confederacy leadership were not taking any chances.

Kerrigan looked out the window of the shuttle as it entered the lower atmosphere on final approach to the capital Tarsonis City. Shortly after Kerrigan left the spaceport taking a self driven cab.

"Where to ma'am?" The robotic vehicle asked.

Taking a second to look about the cabs interior Kerrigan decided on a destination. "Take me to the cafe on east 42nd street district 6."

"Yes Ma'am." the car replied.

One hour later Kerrigan arrived at the Cafe. Paying her far the robotic car drove off. Entering the cafa Kerrigan glanced around taking the simple cyber cafe in. Some other people were in the main seating room. Some enjoying their meals, others playing VR games and others writing something on their lab tops. Taking a seat Kerrigan was greeted by a waiter.

"What would you like to order miss?" the waiter asked.

Looking on her table which was also a touch screen Kerrigan looked over the list of foods finding one quit appetising. "I'll take the cosmic splash rebellion."

The waiter gave her a knowing look and nodded. "One Cosmic splash rebellion, is that right?"

Kerrigan tapped her index and thumb on the table as she spoke. "Yes but i'm waiting for someone so make it two."

"I'll bring it right away ma'am."

The waiter walked off taking a round-about path to the kitchen, passing another patron who was a young blond girl in her teens. Kerrigan noticed the waiter slip the teen a piece of paper as he passed her.

A few moments passed and the teenage girl got up walking over to Kerrigans table.

"You must be miss autumn?" the girl asked using the code phrase.

Kerrigan looked up at her replying. "No actually i'm a summer girl myself. I hate the cold." Kerrigan replied in the proper counter phrase.

A thin air of tension between the two disappeared and the teen nodded with a smile. "Can I share this seat with you?"

Kerrigan nodded. "Go ahead."

The girl sat down opposite Kerrigan and relaxed but still looked around almost paranoid of others watching. "Thank you. Well let me introduce myself. I'm Arret. Pleasure to meet you."

Arret the agent Kerrigan was to meet was in fact Terra Nova. The waiter came placing two fruity drinks with straws and lemon in front of Kerrigan and Arret. The two took a moment to enjoy their drinks and observe each other before getting on to business.

"So your my contact? 'Kerrigan wordlessly projected to the kid as she sipped some of her drink.

"Yes." replied Arret.

"So why's a kid like you working for the Sons of Korhal?"

"Because I lost my family and now i'm on the run from the wranglers from the ghost academy. Where else could I turn."

Getting the picture Kerrigan nodded. "I get it." she said. "So where are the lunch sites?" Said Kerrigan using a roundabout phrase.

"I'll meet you in a apartment building a mile from here." Arret telepathically projected along with a map before standing up and leaving.

Kerrigan enjoyed her fruity drinks taste as Arret left. Taking a few minute's to finish off her drink Kerrigan payed and left. Following the mental map Arret gave her Kerrigan walked a few blocks before coming to a motel. Scanning the area for anyone following her Kerrigan relaxed a small bit before entering the building.

At the front counter a bored looking man sat writing something down on a paper tablet.

"Welcome to the red feather hotel." he said as Kerrigan walked up to him. "So is it just you?"

"I'm here meeting with a friend." said Kerrigan. "She should be in room 15."

The man's eyes lit up and he looked at Kerrigan. "Oh! It's on the second floor, on the right."

Following the mans instructions Kerrigan made her way up to the second floor, paying attention to the door numbers as she went. Stopping she stared at the door to room 15. Raising a hand she knocked.

"Come in. It's unlocked." the voice of Arret came from the other side.

Feeling that that was a mistake in judgment to leave the door unlocked Kerrigan sighed before entering. Then again maybe not. In front of Kerrigan was a sofa on its back being used as a makeshift shield by Arret who was aiming a shotgun at her.

"At least you prepared." Kerrigan said flicking her finger and telekinetically forcing the shotguns barrel away from her.

Arret gave a surprised look before recovering from the sudden jerking. "Uh sorry. I'm a little jumpy. I've only been doing this whole spy thing for a few weeks now."

Sitting in a chair by the wall the far more experienced Kerrigan shot her a surprised look. "Just a few weeks? Your as green as grass."

Looking a bit embarrassed Arret blushed. "Yeah well so what. It's either this or get taken to the ghost academy."

Kerrigan watched as Arret telekinetically flipped the sofa back onto it's feet, sliding it over to the wall. "You know how to do stuff like that already huh."

Sitting down Arret relaxed in her seat leaning back. "I've been practicing everyday and my teacher has explained a lot about psionic abilities and trained be to fight and stuff."

Kerrigan rested her head on her fist. "Whos this teacher of yours?"

"Her name is Nell. But she's out right now setting up secondary operations across the city to create chaos once the main Sons of Korhal forces make planet fall."

Wanting to ask more questions but knowing that time was short Kerrigan looked out the window thinking for few moments. "Arret. Can you handle that gun?"

Arret hefted the shotgun with a grin. "This things not to bad but i've been able to converge the buck shot on to on point with my teek abilities." she said with a prideful grin.

"That's a interesting technique." Kerrigan said. "But a C-10 rifle is still way better."

Arret gave a wide grin standing up. "Then i'm sure your going to love what's in here."

She opened a closet bringing out a large plastic rifle case as big as she was. Laying it in the floor Arret opened it up showing a pair of experimental looking rifles. They looked like a customized cross between a C-10 and a C-14 gauss rifle but with a larger caliber and drum magazine.

"It looks heavy." Said Kerrigan as she reached down to pick one up. But she was pleasantly surprised by the weight. "Lighter than expected."

Kerrigan examined the weapon and loaded a energy mag into it's stock followed by the normal projectile mag in front of the handle. Checking its balance and looking down the iron sights Kerrigan smiled. "I like it."

She looked down at the five extra mags and the torso harness to hold them. Arret brought out a second large case placing it beside the first. Popping its latches and opening it revealed two ghost hostile environments suits.

"Where did you get these things?" Kerrigan asked again.

"Oh me, teacher and the others raided a confederate transport. We scored these plus a lot of ammo, some MRE's (meals ready to eat) and other stuff."

"And the confederacy didn't send any of their forces or ghost's after you?" Kerrigan asked starting to feel somewhat suspicious of this teacher but shaking it off as paranoia she got back on track. "Never mind. Lets suit up." she said.

Arret shot Kerrigan a surprised look. "What me to?"

Looking at her like it was obvious Kerrigan grinned evilly. "Yes you. Were both psikers right and from what I can sense your quite powerful too. That psi-screen you have on only works up to so close a distance. I couldn't sense you at all before I entered that cafa but once I got in twenty feet I could sense that you were a powerful psiker. Maybe a class 10 like me."

Looking embarrassed Arret blushed in surprise of the praise of her abilities.

"But." Kerigan started. "Don't get a big head or you may just get it blown off. Got it."

"Uh yes ma'am."

"And one thing. Don't call me ma'am or anything. Just call me Kerrigan or Sara. Got it."

"Ok. Kerrigan. Er Sara. I probably shouldn't use your famous last name should I."

Kerrigan gave a soft smile. "You catching on quick. Now let's get changed and get this mission over with."

Over the course of a few hours both girls suited up and got used to the custom C-10's. And Arret got using to her abilities being used in a new way for the first time toggling her stealth cloak of her suit on and off a few times getting used to it. After word Kerrigan drilled her on quickly loading and unloading her weapon and taking it apart and piecing it back together again over and over. Arret having already had some degree of such training preformed well for her age and experience level. After that the two went down to the empty basement with their stealth cloaks on and had a two hour long sparring match in CQC combat. Kerrigan won 10 out of 10 times but was impressed at how much raw talent Arret had even as a raw beginner.

Kerrigan smirked in a soft way remembering the past.

"Hey are you alright?" Arret asked rubbing her left wrist from having been thrown head over heels by Kerrigan just before.

"Huh?" Kerrigan looked up to Her coming back to reality. "Yeah i'm fine. You just remind me of myself back at the academy. A few more years of training and you may just be able to land a hit on me. Maybe. Your teacher really knew their stuff."

"Well of course." Arret stated mater factly. "Anyway the operation should be starting soon. We need to get on our way to the launch facility."

Walking over to the wall Kerrigan sling her rifle over her shoulder. "Your right. The Sons of Korhal are waiting for us to open the way for them."

**-A few hours later at a planetary defense facility-**

Guards in power armor patrolled the perimeter around the complex set into a small hill. Communication gear rested ontom while several bunker entrances leading underground stuck out of the hillside.

"That's the place?" Kerrigan asked watching through her masks night vision function.

"Yeah that's the place. "Arret confirmed. "Me and teacher came here to scout the place out before. How else do you think I knew where all those vibration and heat sensors were huh."

"Ok I believe you." Kerrigan thought of a way to infiltrate that place. Then she sensed a new mind entering her rang of perception. Looking back at the road below she spotted a armored transport truck approaching. "That might be useful."

The armored transport trucks driver yawned as he was on yet another resupply job for this place. This being the tenth job he's had to day since 7:00 AM this morning. He was about to complain to himself again for allowing himself to take the extra work when all of a sudden the entire truck was lifted up in the air and set on it's side.

"What the hell?"

The driver struggled to stand up and get to the now vertical set passenger seat door. Climbing out he found himself at gun point.

"Hello." Kerrigan said as she reached for the drivers head. The mans eyes became cold and clear as his mind was effected by Kerrigans psionic power.

Minutes later the same armored transport truck neared the missile launch facility stopping at the well guarded front gate.

"ID." the armored marine asked walking up to the driver.

The driver slowly reached into his shirt pocket bringing out a ID card. The guard scanned the ID while two more Marines searched the cargo hold for anything odd. Finding nothing amiss the guards closed the trucks back hold and walked up to the other guard by the gate.

"It's clear."

The first guard turned to the driver. "You can go."

The driver nodded looking forwards as the gate opened. Once it was fully open He drove inside turning left to the rear loading docks. The truck backed into the loading dock and the driver parked. He then went back to the trucks meat freezer opening it up. But instead of frozen burgers inside, it was Kerrigan and Arret packed into the small area.

"Were inside at the loading dock." the driver said lazly like half awake.

"Thank you." said Kerrigan. "Now just do like you would always do from this point on while ignoring the fact we were here ok."

The driver nodded.

"Good. Arret lets go." Kerrigan said cloaking followed by Arret.

Both Kerrigan and Arret under their cloaks infiltrated the facility slowly moving between guard points and facility staff. Then Kerrigan stopped sensing a enemy ghost presence much deeper underground.

"Hold." She projected to Arret.

"What?" the novice asked.

"Theres a... no a pair of ghosts protecting this facility."

"Great." Arret thought more than a little worried going toe to toe with a fully trained ghost team. She knew Kerrigan could take one on at a time, but Arret herself was just a tag along who was meant to act as support. "I... I should just stay here."

Sensing Arrets hesitation and apprehension on the prospects of fighting a pair of ghosts Kerrigan thought on how to use the situation to their advantage. "Arret. I know your new to all this and don't have much experience or training but your apart of the Sons of Korhal now. Like it or not."

Under her cloak Arret looked Kerrigan face to face. "I could take a few marines on right now but not a ghost. You'll have your hands full just dealing with one. I'll just get killed in five seconds flat."

Kerrigan placed a hand on Arrets shoulder. "Hey I've taken on three ghosts by myself before. Granted I got help from my partner and his men but even then it was a tough fight."

"In a straight fight you wouldn't last long but there are always ways of stacking the deck in our favor. Like using the environment to our advantage. We just have to find the right place to set a ambush."

"Ambush huh?" Getting a idea Arret looked around for a isolated room. "This way."

Not really able to see her but sense her Kerrigan followed Arret into a security room where some armored marines were standing watch. The security room was a side room connected to a scanner in a main hallway which scanned anyone passing in between its two pylons. Even a ghost would be detected if they passed in between them. Luckily this was the first one they had encountered having by passed others by using alternete routes.

In the room two armored marines stood guard and at attention while a security technician sat at a table checking the scan date for anyone passing the scanning pylons.

"On 3" Kerrigan projected to Arret. "1...2...3"

Both girls pulled out a monomolecular knife as they jumped on top the guards. With a single steady swing they jammed their knifes into the face plate's and foreheads of the marines killing them instantly.

"Huh!" the lone security technician jumped out of his chair hearing the twin thuds of the guards bodies falling.

In a flash of invisible movement Arret dashed to him delivering a strong gut punch followed by a chop to the back of the head. The now thoroughly knocked out technician was then mind probed by Arret getting security codes and other useful information. With this info Arret took the seat by the computer and went to work, her hands were blurs as they typed away making date flash across the screens as they open and close at a significant speed that impressed Kerrigan.

"So your one of those are you."

"A hacker you mean. Yeah I guess. Teacher taught me a few things including computer hacking. It was my best subject since I already had some experience with it before... Well before my life got turned upside down."

Just then Kerrigan felt the movements of the other ghosts changed and they met up and started making their way up a elevator.

"Make it fast Arret. Those two ghosts are on the way."

Sensing a touch of urgency in Kerrigan's voice Arret sped up her movements finally bringing up the facilities old blueprints. Both Kerrigan and Arret scanned the map floor by floor until finding what they were looking for.

"There that's a good place for what I had in mind." Said Kerrigan.

The two left the room and Kerrigan telekinetically broke the two scanner pylons internally leaving no exterior signs of damage. The two then ran through hallways avoiding the staff as they came to a stair-well. Going down and crossing through a short tunnel they arrived at a older part of the facility now used for storage. Kerrigan telekinetically smashed the stairs into a rubble pile blocking off that way of escape or path of attack with the exception of the main entrance.

"Ok you know the plan?" Kerrigan asked as she sensed the enemy ghosts approaching.

"Yeah. But I don't like it. And why haven't the ghosts alerted the rest of the security that were here. It doesn't make sense to come at us alone if they know were here?"

Kerrigan made on last check of her detonators and bombs she had planted. "Two possibilities. One they already have informed the rest of security and told them to hold back unless needed. Or two they haven't thinking that they can take us out on their own. Im beating on the second since most ghosts operate solo on on their own without backup from the normal army. But theres always a first. There here."

Kerrigan and Arret took cover at different locations on opposite sides of the area. Shortly after both the enemy ghosts arrived under their own stealth cloaks, slowly and methodically scanning the room with their rifles sweeping side to side. Arret couldn't see them but she could sense them even at this range. They weren't even trying to hide their presence.

"Where are they?" one ghost said aloud.

"Their in here somewhere. Split up but keep line of sight."

Slowly moving deeper into the chamber the two confederate ghosts kept their guards up as they scanned for the intruders.

Meanwhile Kerrigan and Arret waited patiently for their prey to enter their trap. Once the two ghosts were half way in the chamber Kerrigan hit the detonator. The two ghosts sensed extreme danger a split second before and jumped in opposite directions avoiding the debri and explosions. The blasts destroyed two lines of support columns in the middle of the room dropping a good portion of the ceiling splitting the room in half and covering it in smoke and dust. Perfect for a ambush. Using her extra sensory abilities Kerrigan could detect the two ghosts and from what she's seen from them they must be psi-8 or 7. Meaning she has the advantage in a straight fight. But she's not alone in this. Unfortunately their advantage would only last so long.

Taking the initiative both Kerrigan and Arret stood out from cover and started shooting. Sensing the incoming attacks the two ghosts both took cover and returned fire. It was then Kerrigan detonated the second pair of explosives on Arrets side. The explosion rocked the ghost on her side of the room jaring his head and rendering him vulnerable for a short time. Taking advantage Arret aimed well landing a shot to the ghosts shoulder. But the ghost detected the hostile intent and dodged at the last second just enough for the shot to cut a bloody groove across his shoulder.

As the fire fight dragged on the furniture and boxes in the room got perforated by stray shots from both sides. The enemy ghost on Kerrigans side brought out a grenade throwing it in Kerrigan's direction. Sensing it coming she aimed her rifle shooting the grenade out of the air. But making her vulnerable for a moment. And in that moment the ghost shot at her. But seeing this coming Kerrigan shot at the grenade once destroying it and quickly reaiming at the ghost. The two of them fired three shots in rapid succession. Two shots bounced off each other. Two more missed grazing their targets and the last pair of shots hit dead center on both Kerrigan and the enemy ghost. The shot landing on her lower ribs but using her telekinesis to partly shield herself Kerrigan only got the wind knocked out of her. The enemy ghost however was hit in the left thigh splattering blood on the floor.

"Kerrigan?!" Arret shouted in worry.

Both ghosts immediately changed targets aiming for Her. Gasping in surprise Arret took cover as a hail of rifle fire zipped passed her head. Kerrigan stood back up and sent a telekinetic shock wave at the ghost on her side of the room sending him flying into the wall but he quickly recovered and both him and Kerrigan fired at each other again.

"Damn!" the other ghost said hearing the repor of rifle shots and the dead silence that followed. But letting himself be distracted Arret charged at him knowing that worrying will not change anything but a enemy is trying to kill her here and now so she has to kill him.

The confederate ghost raised his rifle shooting but his shot went high as Arret rolled bellow the shot barely evading it by inches. Charging her fist with power she landed a empowered punch that sent the ghost flying backwards. At least that's what she thought but as the ghost flew backwards he dissipated into particles revealing that it was just a illusion. Realising her blunder Arret instantly jumped back to cover but was decked by a sweeping kick to her back. Slamming onto the cold floor Arret felt pained as she tried to recover.

She sensed the enemy ghost looming over her. In desperation she reached back to try to block the rifles barrel with telekinetic force causing a small explosion. The confederate ghost lost his right eye and got a face full of shrapnel as the barrel exploded from being blocked by Arret knocking him backwards and dropping his stealth cloak.

"Ahh! fuck! fuck!" Pained and furious the ghost stood up to see the enemy laying on the ground holding her shredded bloody hand. "Im going to kill you!" he bellowed pulling a monomolecular knife.

Arret looked up enduring the pain of her shredded hand to see the ghost pull his knife on her. The enemy ghost reached out to her lifting her with telekinesis. He then pulled her closer and thrust his knife at her. Scared and fearing for her life with a adrenaline high Arret focused using her own psionic power. She struggled and pushed eventually breaking the telekinetic hold he had on her. The small shockwave that blasted out when his hold on her was broken knocked the man back a bit stunning him but the effort also left Arret weakened and she wasn't able to stop the knife from plunging into her chest.

"Gah!"

With a pained groan Arret grabbed the arm holding the knife and focused all her power into one point and squeezed.

The ghost screamed as his wrist was crushed.

He backed off a few steps holding his limply hanging hand dangling from his forearm. Making a angry growl he spun around landing a roundhouse kick on Arrets gut sending her flying back into a bunk bed. It toppled over as she hit it and there she rested in between the upper and lower bunks in pain with a knife stuck in her right lung. She coughed up some blood straining herself just to remain conscious as the ghost approached her. Bang!

Blood splattered over Arrets face and already bloody body. For a moment she thought it was her blood but the enemy ghost in front of her fell to his knees then to the ground with a hole in his torso. Breathing a sigh of relief Arret blinked relaxing as Kerrigan with some scuffs and cuts in her suit approached her.

"You alive Arret?"

"(Cough, hack) No. I got a fucking knife in my chest!"

Saying nothing Kerrigan pulled Arret up placing her on a second bunk bed nearby. She scanned the wound and took out some sterilizing, blood clotting agents from her belt spraying them around the wound. Arret groaned in pain from the medicine as it stung like hell but did the trick as the bleeding stopped.

"Hold on and focus Arret."

"Ah! That's (cough) Not my real name you know." Arret said a little delirious from blood loss and pain.

"Yeah I know. It's just a code name right. So what's your real name." asked Kerrigan as she grabbed the knifes handle keeping it steady.

"November (cough) Terra. I took the code name Arret because it sounded like Ferret. (cough, cough) My older sister had one years ago."

Kerrigan pulled the knife out and using her telekinetic power made a knife shaped force field inside the wound to keep the bleeding from increasing and then filled it with more coagulating agent and then slowly closed the wound stitching it closed with a field medical kit also on her waist belt.

"You must have played with your sister a lot with a cool pet like that." Kerrigan said to keep Novas mind distracted.

Nova coughed up more blood as she laughed dryly. "No not really. I hated it. It would always find ways into my room and get into my clothes. I found patch's of fur in my underwear more than once. (Cough) I would always yell at my sister to keep it locked in her room. Me and Clara were never close. Didn't get along that much. But still. Ah. Shes... the only family I have left. I... want to see her again someday. But the ghost academy won't leave either of us be."

Kerrigan cleaned and dressed the wound stopping the bleeding with percises sutures sealing the wound completely. "Focus on healing ok November. It helps accelerate the healing process if you focus you power on the wound. Trust me it heals you up real quick"

Nova did as instructed pouring her power into the wound. The pain soon stopped and she began to feel much better. After a few minutes Nova was able to stand if a little woozy. But time wasn't on their side as the heavy footsteps of armored marines echoed from the one way in or out of this place.

"You still up for a fight?"

Nova stood up holding her head a little woozy from blood loss. "Ugh. Can't we just use our cloaks and sneak past them."

Kerrigan checked her arm mounted computer and saw that the bases internal detectors have been activated. The only reason they weren't on in the first place was because, one they are a power hog. Two they cause mild headaches if exposed to them for protracted periods of time. And three the maintenance costs of the smaller more compact ones used on the inside of buildings and ships are ridiculous compared to the larger ones on anti-air towers or on the outside of ships.

"Unfortunately no." Kerrigan shook her head. "The bases detectors are on and they know where we are."

Both of them thought of a way to deal with the situation. Then Kerrigan remembered the hacking tool Haruka gave her before leaving. The reason she didn't use it before was that Haruka said it was a one time use hacking tool that can control a system in one way. Thinking Kerrigan got a great idea. She got out the hacking tool and synced it with the wireless modem she left in the computer at the security station. She then linked with the cloaking detectors and set up a ghosting program that would move their signals to another location. It won't last long but it will last long enough.

"Come on their in here."

Kerrigan and Nova heard the voices of marines as they approached the storage room.

"Huh? what the hell!" a marine shouted.

"What?" another said.

"The signals are now on a higher level."

"What! Did they jump floor."

"Checking sir... It looks like there's a old stairwell that connects the back of that storage area to some upper and lower levels."

"Damn. Split up. Team one goes down a level and team twos with me. We'll go up to find them."

The marines marched into the room and found that the back of the stairwell only to find that it was destroyed.

"Damnt what the hell. Fekking ghosts and their...!"

The ramblings of the marine officer trailed off as Nova and Kerrigan made their way to the lower level under their now useful again stealth cloaks. Taking the elevator shaft without the elevator the two dropped down the shaft. Kerrigan first then Nova who was caught by Kerrigan's telekinesis as she fell. Now on the right level they made their way to the security room. Once there they both slowly used their telekinesis to bore a hole into the meter thick neo-steel door. After a few minutes of work they unlocked the door and opened it. They both rushed in quickly gunning down the staff and secured the room. Nova took some more time off while Kerrigan took over the controls and deactivated the detector system while maintaining the illusion of it to divert the security teams into a death trap she had left while moving through the base. Now that that was taken care of Kerrigan used her access rights to find the personnel needed to launch the nukes. Quickly finding them she and Nova left while making it look like the security room was not breached.

"Sir were reading that a wave of Zerg are attacking the capital city." a officer stated as his commanding general stood next to him. "We've been given orders to launch all our available weapons at two main enemy fleets in orbit."

General Maxwell looked at the display screen showing hundreds of thousands of Zerg swarming the land and more emerging from warp space. His mind felt somewhat fuzzy but that's to be expected as he had been drinking last night while playing a poker game with some of his staff officers. The game ended late at around one o'clock so Maxwell took a sleeping aid but it seems it didn't agree with the alcohol he had leaving both his mind and stomach off and wrenching. But despite that he had a duty to perform.

"Check the codes for any form of tampering and get general Reinhart on the line. I want him to confirm what were seeing."

A few moments later general Reinhart appeared on screen with a man in a white lab clothes standing in the backround.

"General Maxwell I gave you a exact order to launch all of your armements at the Zerg fleets in orbit. If we don't stem the tide our ground forces will fall."

Maxwell nodded respectfully. "I'm sorry general but I only wanted to confirm because the locations of the targets match the locations of the alpha and beta orbital stations that house our fleets."

The expression on general Reinhart turned dark. "I'm sorry general Maxwell but it seems that here has been a error in communication. The targets Are the alpha and beta orbital stations. They were the first to fall when the Zerg attacked a hour ago. Now their using them as staging ground to attack the surface. And the Gamma station is about to fall as well. Our other fleets from across the sector are on their way but they won't arrive for some time. We must make sacrifices to by time. Do you understand General."

General Maxwell took in a deep breath taking in the whole situation. "Yes general I understand my duty. Prepare to launch all warheads at beta and alpha space platforms."

All of the officers and staff did as instructed preparing to launch the total armaments of the facility which numbered 300 multi-warhead nukes each with up to fourteen separate warheads. Then the General and his second in command took out a pair of special keys, inserting them into slots on the main console. The general and his second in command both counted down from 5 to 0 and then turned the keys. On the display screen's a series of missiles launched flying higher and higher into the sky until escaping visual range. Then a short time later two massive detonations flashed on screen. It was the Alpha and Beta orbital stations being bombarded by count less nukes. Their armor piercing tips made of hardened neosteel allowed them to pierce into the station and then they detonated destroying both stations from the inside out.

Kerrigan and Nova stood behind the General and his second in command while the rest of the staff in the room lay dead with bullet holes in their heads and bodies.

"Your scary you know that." Nova stated.

Kerrigan turned to her with a smart ass grin on her face. "Manipulating minds becomes relatively easy if you have three things. One. A high psi-level. Two. A proper grasp of how the mind works. And three. A good imagination to make up stories that are believable. It important to trick the mind that your manipulating to think that they want to work for you. But it's not very practical on the battlefield so I rarely employ the technique."

"Still it's scary to think you can just get someone to be for slave like that."

Kerrigan aimed her rifle at the general pulling the trigger as the scattered fragments of the two orbital military stations fell from orbit.

**-Chapter End-**


	24. Chapter 24

**-Chapter 24-**

**-The Big Push Part 2-**

* * *

Swarms of missiles numbering in the hundreds launched from the ground facility Kerrigan and Arret had just taken over. Their flight pattern splitting into two groups each exiting the atmosphere as they flew towards two of the three orbital defense platforms. Thinking that the launch was directed to another target the personnel of both stations felt confident if a little surprised by the launch.

"Hey way's all those missiles launching?" asked a station radar operator.

"Lieutenant contact central command about this. I want to know why those missile's launched!" said the platforms commanding officer.

"Yes sir." replied the com operator.

Another radar officer continued monitoring the path's of the missiles plotting their future course around the planets orbit, reaching a fearful conclusion that they would hit the orbiting platform.

"Sir!" she shouted standing up, fear in her voice. "The missiles there..."

"What is it? Leena." the commanding officer shouted not feeling up to hearing another fals rader report from the girl that called wolf. "Don't tell me it's another stray asteroid again!"

"No sir it's the missiles their on a collision course with us!" Leena shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the room seemed shocked as if the thought of their own missiles being aimed at them was a impossibility. But yet when the others plotted the path's of the missiles reaching the same conclusion.

"She's right sire the missiles are heading straight for us." said the first rader officer.

"Sir" The com operator said catching his commanding officers attention. "High command says they never authorised missile launch"

The commanding officer tightened his fist wondering what the hell was going on. Could it be a miss launch caused by a malfunction, a renegade officer even though such are rear. Or perhaps a foreign agent had infiltrated the launch facility. Whatever the case he needed to act quickly. The F.O.F (Friend Or Foe) identification system in confederate missiles will make the automatic targeting systems of the space platform ignore the incoming missiles.

"Manually target the missiles!" the commanding Officer shoutd. "Shoot them down."

The station command staff typed for their lives inputting commands to tell the many laser turrets across the station to fire on the supposedly friendly missiles. The turrets slowly turned towards the missiles firing a focused barraged of burning light. But it was already too late even as dozens of missiles were shot out of the sky-less void every second many others got passed. six missiles impacted the platform. Their hardened neo-steel tips penetrating the hulls of the stations armor, burrowing deep inside and then in a starburst of light detonated. The orbital platform shattered into half a dozen pieces which fell towards Tarsonis burning up in the atmosphere along with all the ships still docked and personal on board.

Orbital defense platforms Alpha and Beta were both destroyed leaving the third Gamma station the only remaining defense for Tarsonis along with the now weakened and panicked fleet. But that last bastion of confederate defense was too being attacked.

"What!" said the commanding Officer of the Gamma station hearing the report of the other two stations. "How many escape pods launched?"

"Some sir. But not enough to account for all the crew of both stations." a officer reported their voice somber.

"Sir multiple exit warps signatures just above us!" shouted a rader officer.

"Who are they?"

"Identifying as... its the Sons of Korhal!"

"Damn!" the commanding officer slammed his fist against computer console. "It's a coordinated attack. Launch all Wraiths and deploy the Marines. I want this station locked down. And contact high command. We need reinforcements."

Meanwhile on the Hyperion bridge Mengsk watched as his fleets weapons fired on the stations defense systems destroying most of them before they even got a shot off. Some Sons of Korhal ships took minor damage from the laser and Anti-air turrets before they were all silenced but they took only minor damage.

"Our surprise attack has taken them off guard." said Mengsk. "Duke. Begin the assault."

From the inside of a command center in the Hyperions cargo hold Duke replied. "Yes sir."

The under belly of he Hyperion and the other ships (one of which was the Cormorant Horner was on) opened launching waves of hundreds of drop pods to the platform below followed by Command Centers, Starport's, Barracks, Factories, and Wraiths to act as air support and as a counter to enemy Wraiths.

The Command Center Duke was on landed on the far edge of the space platform among other buildings that looked in disuse but weren't demolished or recycled.

"I can't believe this! Alpha squadron never would have left this equipment behind! That's what I call sloppy."

Duke watched as the last of the drope pods landed and organize into proper formations. He ordered them to charge at the local bunkers clearing out the immediate area of hostiles with the grenade launchers attached to their rifles.

From in his Command Center Duke watched as dozens of explosions soundlessly erupted across the platform. Chunks of Terran bodies, concrete and Neo-steel scattered across the platforms surface. With the immediate threats gone Duke focused on landing the rest of his buildings.

Making use of the building add ons left behind Duke started building a few science vessels with the factory and set his SCVs to work building up his defense's. Over head in the void of space both confederate and rebel Wraiths battled in a intense display of piloting skill. The door to the command room opened and Duke turned to see the two and only ghosts he had at his disposal.

"Sir were ready to begin the attack." one ghost said.

Duke nodded thoughtfully. "Very well you two can go. Scout out the enemy base and report back."

The two ghosts nodded. "Yes sir." and left.

With weapons in hand the two ghosts activated their cloaks and left making their way across the platform. It was mostly calm with only the vibration of their bodies from the magnetically attracted footstep's to give any indication of sound. All around they could see ruined anti-air towers destroyed by the rebel fleet. The two stealth operatives continued along their way reaching a enemy base and taking up a positions overlooking the enemy defenses. Once they had identified all the remaining enemy defenses not destroyed they relayed the information back to Duke who was currently busy countering a attack.

"Flank the south side!" Duke ordered.

A squad of Alpha squadron Marines were flanked by a enemy attack. One group firing on the enemy as they hide behind one of Dukes own buildings. And then a second group of Alpha squadron marines appeared from behind the building opening fire on the confederate Omega squadron marines eliminating them.

"No big moves yet from the Delta and Omega squadron boys. They must be trying to hold us off until reinforcements arrive. Can't allow that now can we."

Duke waited until his science vessels were done until continuing with his assault. It was regrettable that they are so rare, and that there was no room in the ships for them. But being able to construct new science vessels on the fly was a miracle of modern technology. With them in play Duke organized his forces for the attack. Marines and Goliaths in assigned battle formations marched across the platform. The enemy saw this deploying their own forces to intercept and a battle broke out at the edge of the enemy base. Duke watched through his monitors seeing his alpha squadron men take defensive positions behind the Goliaths as they mowed down the enemy marines with their heavy gatling guns and launching waves of missiles at enemy Siege tanks. Who... had to be modified to function on a space platform because of the vacuum and low gravity while the Goliaths are built with a air sealed canopy.

The Goliaths were synced with the targeting systems of the other rebel ships flying far over head allowing their missiles to fly in a long arched path striking any enemy tanks or Goliaths hidden in the platforms many hiding spots and lower levels that would be perfect for ambush. But such was made useless by the Goliaths missile barrages and the rebel ships as eyes in the sky over head.

Th left flank of the confederate lines began collapsing with the destruction of four Siege tanks. The marines started falling back but were massacred by alpha squadron forces while they charged.

"Hold you position marines." Duke ordered seeing his men move to far into enemy ground for his liking. "Return to your previous positions. Thats a order."

The alpha squadron marines complied with their general falling back to a more secure position. Duke smiled seeing his plan falling into place and ordered the Science Vessels to activate their Defensive matrix shield and charge into the enemy base. Confirming the order the two science vessels produced a green aura around them selves before charging at the enemy base. Rifle and missile fire from marines and Goliaths bombarded the green spheres surrounding the two science vessels making them flicker. In the next moment the green defensive matrix shield flashed turning into a pure white wave that enveloped the whole base producing electrical arches over any metal surfaces. It was a EMP blast wave.

The two science vessels took a few hits before the EMP shut down all technology in the local area they but were still functional. As the two of them retreated all of Dukes forces charged the enemy base massacring the enemy marines in their metal coffins without remorse. In just a few minutes three hundred marines and forteen Siege tanks and twenty Goliaths were wiped out with no ability to protect themselves. Only a few marines managed to survive long enough for the EMP effect to wear off and their suits systems to reboot. But it was far too late as they were mercilessly gunned down while attempting a retreat.

"Piece of cake. Now for the other base." Duke said grinning at his victory.

Suddenly the ground vibrated as a Yamato cannon blast from a enemy ship blasted one of his barracks off the platform.

"What the hell." Duke contacted Mengsk. "Mengsk my base is taking a pounding. What going on up there? "

Mengsk face blinked on one of the screens. "Sorry General but the remaining enemy fleet forces are giving us more trouble than we anticipated. Were doing our best but you only have limited amount of time."

"I'm going as fast as I can. Just hold on a little longer and I'll have the platforms weapons systems deal with you problems."

Refocusing on his army Duke ordered his SCV's and reserve forces to take and repair the newly captured base after all enemy personnel were eliminated. By now another two Science Vessels had been completed and the first two had been repaired. Mustering his full might Duke organised his forces into two armies with a third flanking force. Moving the main and secondary forces to the edge of the enemy defense perimeter Duke ordered the flanking force consisting of six Wraiths and two Science Vessels to move around the platformes edges to the rear of the last confederate base on the platform.

"Sir we've captured the ships." one of Dukes ghosts reported. After the first base fell Duke had sent them to capture some of the ships still docked on the platform.

He had told Mengsk before the mission started to have the Wraith squadrons attack and disable the engines of all but two of the ships docked at the platform.

"Good. Launch them and help our forces in the space battle."

"Yes sir."

Moments later two battlecruisers detached from the docking clamps at the edge of the platform and launched as they charged up their Yamato cannons. Bright spheres of crimson and orange energy grew on the front bow of the two ships before being discharged. Both orbs of crimson plasma erupted from tips of the two ships along with a full barrage of missiles and lasers. The blasts of plasma from the yamato cannons struck two enemy ships dead center burning and melting through the ships core hull areas causing numerous secondary explosions crippling both confederate ships. Recognising the new enemy threats the confederate fleet diverted some of their ships to the new enemies but this opened holes in their formations allowing Mengsk to send squadrons of Wraiths to disable some of enemy ships engines making more ships vulnerable.

While the void battle shifted in favor of the rebels the battle on the platform was nearing it's final conclusion as two science vessels detonated their EMPs once again disabling the enemy base for a few minutes. And again Dukes forces steam rolled the disabled forces who were unable to defend themselves until it was too late. Seeing as the platform was a lost cause the confederate fleet retreated to regroup on the far side of the planet. Duke then gave the orders to ready the psi-emitters for deployment until the moment Mengsk gave the order to activate them.

In another universe Duke would have contacted Mengsk on a open com line alerting Kerrigan and Raynor to the fact Mengsk was yet again going to use the Zerg to eliminate the confederate forces. But this time it would be the capital of the confederacy and with billions of people on the world, many of whom wouldn't be able to evacuate would die in a mass genocide. But that was another universe. Not this one.

* * *

At the same time the fragments of both the Alpha & Beta space platforms were falling into the Tarsonis atmosphere, blazing fire enveloped hundreds of black pods as heat friction with the Tarsonis sky enveloped them. They descended into the atmosphere with the debris from the two orbital platforms. All together the pods crashed into the ground in a dazzling display of fireworks in a large flat plane outside Tarsonis city. One pod smoked as its side popped off and Raynor in his CMC armor walking out along with five others marines. Raynor looked around observing as the other pods opened and rebel marines exited them while catching sight of the early morning light poke out from over the horizon.

"All right everyone form up." Raynor said over the encrypted com. "We need to beat feet to the meeting location ASAP."

Gathering everyone Raynor and his men marched for hours until reaching a small isolated warehouse built in the middle of nowhere right beside a small mountain.

Approaching the main door Raynor thought a moment on the password he was given, and then knocked on the metal door in a pattern resembling morse code.

"Code verified" spoke a machine voice.

The doors parted widely letting everyone into the warehouse. But within it was empty. Continuing onwards Raynor saw a giant smiley face painted on the back wall. Approaching it he used another code, and then the false wall slid open revealing a massive open cavity etched into the rocky hill. Large and small metal cargo crates were stacked on one area and varies vehicles including Siege tanks and others were parked in another farther in. Raynor and his men entered the large chamber reaching the middle when a voice called out to them.

"You must be Raynor." a feminine voice said.

Looking up Raynor spotted a woman with blue hair tied in a braid on the level above leaning on the balcony railing.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Im Nell." It was Ellen in a assumed identity.

Raynor and some of the others instantly recognised the woman as Haruka but still looked a little different, and she introduced herself as Nell.

Nell/Ellen jumped off the railing landing in front of Raynor.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home. Raynor follow me. We can talk more comfortably in the command room."

Nell walked off towards the back of the chamber hitting a large button on the wall along the way closing both the opened doors. Raynor shrugged and followed while his men relaxed.

In the command room Nell stood next to a tactical table.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Raynor.

Nell gave a knowing grin. "It's about why I look like Haruka isn't it. Well in short were twins. Both of us are from Korhal. Well we were both from there but we weren't there when the confederates nuked it."

Raynor nodded getting the gist of the story. "I see. So let me hazard a guess. One of you joined the confederacy to work on revenge from the inside while you what... became a rebel."

Nell nodded. "Yeah. I've been on Tarsonis for a long time learning it's ins and outs. Along with piecing this place together."

"Ah Raynor your here." a familiar voice said.

Raynor turned to see Kerrigan in nothing but a towel standing in a doorway. "Kerrigan. Uh. It's nice to see you. Why are you naked?"

Kerrigan smiled at him. "Because I just got back from my mission and needed a shower."

"Kerrigan thanks again for taking care of Arret. Nell said.

"No problem. She was at least somewhat useful on the mission. Given proper training she could be one of the best. I need to go change now. See you later Raynor."

Raynor waved at Kerrigan as she turned around and left. Her hips swaying seductively as she walked way. "Later Kerrigan." he said.

Nell saw this making a small chuckle to herself seeing these two interact. "Well now then shall we get to business."

Raynor turned to her with a stupid look on his face. "Huh? Oh yeah."

At that moment both Corporal Helton and Sergeant Littlefield entered after having gotten the troops settled in.

Nell turned on the tactical table showing a 3d hologram of Tarsonis city and a bit of the surrounding area including their location indicated with a, You are here sign, on the far edge of the map.

Nell explained the plan. "The overall objective is to capture the highest ranking members of the old families as well as the government." On screen multiple red dots appeared across the hologram of the city. "These are the current locations of the old families and their members. It's up to date and live date. I got people and a surveillance worm program in the cities security system following them in real time." Some green dots appeared on screen. "These are the locations of the high ranking government personnel like council members and members of the military high command."

Raynor looked the map over noting the locations and numbers of the targets. "There's a lot of them. I don't think we got enough people?"

Turning to Raynor Nell spoke. "That's no problem. I got most of my people scattered around the city waiting to jump on them to. The security on some of them is a nightmare as ghosts and secret service agents are every-were given the current state of things. But i've made sure to be prepared for this day so my guys are well trained. The confederate forces will be thrown into chaos if we attack everywhere at once."

In the back of Nell or rather Ellen's mind she had been grateful to her past self for deciding to prepare for this day over the past ten years just like her character backstory says.

"I think our first objective should be the old families." Corporal Helton suggested. "Once their out of the picture the government won't be as opposed to refusing any demands we make."

"I agree." said Sergeant Littlefield. "It won't matter even if we take out or capture the main government leaders. So long as the old families and their power base remains they'll just rebuild their authority again somewhere else."

Nell gave it some thought even though she knew the answer already. "It's a fix to the long term threat the old families pose. We could always take out the government leaders but everyone knows their all just corrupt and the puppets of the old families anyway."

"So you agree then." Raynor asked.

"Yeah. Lets focus on taking out or capturing the old families first. My men are positioned to help out with the mission but we should focus on a few targets at a time. My agents will start fires, detonate explosives, kill targets of interest across the city creating chaos so the authorities will be overwhelmed and unable to bring their numbers to bare on us until it's too late."

"Good. Sounds like a plane." Corporal Helton said turning to leave. "I'll inform the troops of the plane."

"I'll Get the equipment ready." said Sergeant Littlefield as he also left.

"Raynor." Nell said. "You can help me with the Hanger. The drop ships i've been working on need a preparation test with their experimental systems before being flown."

"Experimental systems?" he asked.

"Just follow me."

Nell left followed by Raynor. Walking through the tunnel like base they came to a large rounded chamber, with a lower and upper level. Each level had a dozen dropships colored black and dark blue each inside their own hanger slot carved into rock.

"Stay out here a moment." Nell told Raynor before entering one of the dropships.

She took a moment before turning on the crafts special system. Raynors eyes light up as the dropship shimmered and wavered, disappearing from sight.

This was beyond impressive because normally a dropships power systems were divided between its powerful engines used to fly with a heavy cargo and powering its warp engines. The Confederacy and others like the Umojan Protectorate had tried placing the same stealth systems that Wraiths have into dropships before as such would be immensely useful as deploying special forces into and retrieving them from enemy territory would be far easier and faster. Just as one example of their use.

However the energy requirements of the engines, stealth system and warp drive only worked if the cargo space was filled with extra power units. But that would only take up space in the cargo compartment and make the dropships even heavier and more difficult to pilot, plus make it harder to exit the atmosphere dew to the extra mass. The few prototypes that were built and tested were much slower and unwieldy than normal dropships and were easier to shot down. Eventually the experimental programs were shut down with little to show for the effort as new detector systems made such efforts pointless in the end.

"How?" Raynor said giving a surprised expression.

"That's exactly what I said when I saw it." Raynor turned to see Kerrigan (now in cloths) and another blond girl walking towards him. "You knew about this?"

"I just found out a little bit ago. Surprising aren't they." Kerrigan said gesturing to the rows of stealth dropships.

"Yeah." Raynor replied. "And there's so many of them."

"Twenty four to be exact," said Nova. "Your Raynor right?"

"Yeah that's me. And you are?"

"Im Nova Terra. But my code name is Arret. A runaway teek who joined the rebellion after loosing my family. Well most of my family when my... abilities manifested." Nova looked depressed for a moment remembering the day she lost them.

Nell walked out of the now visible dropship subitley grinning. The false memories implanted in Nova were doing their job but have yet to fulfill their true purpose as that would come later.

"I took Nova in after sensing that she had awoken to her abilities. It's been a headache keeping ahead of the academy wranglers. But she's a good kid." Nell rubbed Noves hair ruffling it.

"Hey!"

"But she still has a long way to go."

Raynor turned to Nell as Nova tried to straighten her hair. "You said you sensed that she had awoken. That must mean your a teek too."

"Yeah." Nell nodded. "Both me and my sister are."

Kerrigan gave Nell a odd look. "I had always thought Haruka was a bit different but I could never put my hand on it. But if your both telepaths why didn't or rather why couldn't I sense that she was one."

Nell grinned. "Try and sense me with your powers." Using telekinesis/non-corporeal aura field effect. Nell lifted both Raynor and Nova a foot into the air.

Kerrigan was surprised a moment as she tried to get a handle on what Nell was doing to keep her psionic abilities hidden. "Damn. I can't get a bed on your abilities. How are you doing that? Normally telepaths can sense others like them easily."

Nell let Raynor and Nova down. "It's a difficult technique to pull off. But basically there's this other dimension that me and my sister can connect to. It's kind of like, or could be warp space. I just shift my psionic signature into this other dimension instead of this one. That's why you can't sense me. It was harder then one would think to master and develop."

Kerrigan took a thinking pose. "I see. Interesting. It maybe unique just to the both of you like other telepathe abilities, if no one else had developed such a ability?"

On the inside Nell/Ellen was laughing at Kerrigan for taking a pose like that. Oh well she'll know the truth sooner or later.

"Kerrigan, Raynor. Good to see you." another familiar voice called out.

Turning around both saw Michal Liberty.

"Liberty." said Kerrigan. "It's Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," said Raynor. "Haven't seen you since that one mission on that moon to retrieve those upgraded Goliath plans. What brings you here?"

Liberty stopped next to the gathered group. "Oh I just figured i'ed be here for the fall of the confederacy. I am, was and will always be a reporter after all. Once all this is done im putting by rifle down and picking up the camera again. I'm really not a fighter at heart."

Kerrigan huffed. "I could have told you that a long time ago."

This gave Liberty a good laugh. "Haha. Yeah I admit your right. Though moving on. I have to say Haruka that i'm curious as to how you were able to get these stealth dropships to work when two major governments couldn't?"

Nell smirked. "Thats a trade secret im afraid. I'd have to kill yeah if I ever did tell you."

Liberty huffed a short laugh. "Hah. Why did I know you were going to say something like that." But his journalistic interest was piqued.

"Well it really doesn't matter." Raynor said. "All that does matter is that they work. Right."

Kerrigan agreed with him as did Nova.

"Anyway we should get everyone loaded up. Mengsk and Duke can't hold off the confederate fleet for long."

With everyone agreeing on that note Raynor called his men gathering them into the dropship hanger after having a short rest from their long march. Everyone was gathered and Kerrigan and Nova were suited up in their HES's (Hostile, Environment, Suits). Each dropship was given a final check before everyone boarded them. Nell pressed a button by the back wall opening the outer rock facade. It slide open with the hanger door.

One after the other the dropships cloaked and flew out into the open sky beyond, each with a full squad.

"Ok everyone. "Raynor said over the encrypted com line." We won't have much of an advantage if we waste time so let's hit em hard and fast."

The dropships cloaked one after the other as they banked left flying towards Tarsonis city and they started splitting up as they entered the cities air space. Michael liberty and Nell headed to the UNN news building while Kerrigan and Nova headed to the Kusinis Tower. And Raynor and the other dropships split up, each going to various Old Family homes or places of business.

* * *

Meanwhile in the outer reaches of space the Zerg Cerebrate Zasz using Overlords at the extreme limit of their range watched as the Terrans battled and killed each other in the void around Tarsonis.

"I bore of watching." thought the giant monster centipede Zerg. Flexing his multiple scythe like arms and mandibles Zasz expanded his perception through the Overlords.

"Hmm... the protoss are keeping their position in the void expanse between star systems. While the Terrans kill each other with glee. They are such inferior beings. Fighting and killing each other. No unity. No control. No purpose. The protoss are more evolved as to never slay nor betray their own. But yet these Terrans do have a use. One... or perhaps two in particular who have great psionic might. Much like the Protoss yes. Ah but they must be tested before they are allowed to join the swarm." Zasz thought.

Zasz shook his head and flexed his jaws out of boredom. "I wish the Overmind had simply let me attack and test those two. Waiting for the Terrans to use another of their devices to attract my brood to them is insufferably boring. I don't understand why the Overmind wants me to wait. The Terrans are weak. I've hardly put any effort forth and three of their worlds have already fallen. Granted the Protoss did most of the destruction with their purifying weapons. But if given time I could wipe their insignificant presence from the sector they call Koprulu."

* * *

**-Hyperion, In battle with Confederate fleet over Tarsonis-**

Onboard the Sons of Korhal capital ship Mengsk watched as another yamato blast from a confederate ship flew at them.

"Hard to port!" he ordered.

The Hyperions maneuvering thrusters flared to life tilting the ship just out of the Yamato blasts trajectory. Armor plating along the ships side melted as the crimson orb grazed it's by mere inches.

"All ships focus fire on on that battlecruiser!" Mengsk shouted.

A dozen rebel ships reoriented themselves all firing at once at the enemy battlecruiser. Hundreds of laser bursts and missiles bombarded the ship battering its armor and hull. After just ten seconds of the barrage its form started to warp and twist as the collective heat and impact forces caused the ship to buckle, twist and fall apart resulting in a explosion damaging four other confederate ships. But just when it looked like the rebels would turn the tide five more confederate ships joined the battle warping in from another system and hammering the rebel fleet, damaging ten ships and destroying two with direct hits to their engines with direct Yamato blasts.

"The Morgan and Hassan's blade have both been sunk sir." reported a bridge officer on the Cormorant.

The Captain and Matt Horner held on to the tactical table as the ship shook from weapon impacts.

"Captain permission to ask Mengsk to conduct a unorthodox tactical maneuver?"

The aging captain looked at him with his weary eyes hoping that this young but skilled officer knew what he was doing. "Permission granted." The captain turned to the com officer. "Contact Mengsk."

A few moments later Mengsk face appeared on screen. "Yes Horner what is it?" Not wanting to waste time with banter or complaints.

"Mengsk sir I may have a way of countering the new arrivals but its a risk."

"Just spill it. I don't have time to waste on small talk." The screen shook as the Hyperion took a bad hit to its left wing.

"Sir my idea is to split the fleet up with a tactical warp. One part of it stays behind to lure the confederate forces into a ambush on the dark side of one of Tarsoni's moons. Then when the confederates are in position the scattered fleet regathers warping in just behind the enemy fleet. It will take precise timing and spatial coordinate accuracy to pull off but..."

Mengsk cut him off. "It's not to far fetched a plane. But we got no better options at the moment."

Mengsk relayed the plan to the fleet and calculations were made. Soon after the rebel fleet split up into two seperate retreating groups. One two thirds of the rebel fleet warped away while the last one third of it remained. Instantly taking more damage from the increased focus on their remaining ships the weakened rebel fleet held it's ground for another few minutes before losing another ship. At which time they retreated falling back to the dark side of Worthing, one of Tarsonis four moons.

The confederate fleet also split up. One half following and the other half staying to guard Tarsonis. The rebel fleet took more damage as they fled to the dark side of Worthing. Then once on the opposite side of the moon from Tarsonis and the rest of the Confederate fleet the rebel fleet flipped their orientation around a 180 degrees while lowering their main engines output, maintaining their forward momentum and allowing the fleet to travel in one direction while firing on their pursuers.

The two fleets continued exchanging torrets of laser fire and missile barrages for another few minutes, until one third of the rebel fleet that had ran into warp space returned, exiting warp space right above the confederate fleet at a distance of five hundred kilometers and opened fire on the confederate fleet. Taken by surprise the confederate fleet split their fire between the two enemy fleets. But then the last one third of the rebel ships appeared below the confederate fleet bombarding its soft underbelly. Surrounded on three sides, from above, in front and below the confederate fleet was quickly overwhelmed and destroyed in short order. With half the confederate fleet gone the rebel fleet had time to lick their wounds and prepare for the final attack on the remaining confederate fleet forces.

On the Cormorant the crew breathed a sigh of relief. Mengsk appeared on the main monitor.

"A risky but well planned strategy Horner. But it worked out in the end. Good work."

Horner felt elated at the success of his strategy. "Thank you. It's a honor to be praised for that. I really just thought it up on the spur of the moment."

"Still it worked and we have destroyed half the confederate fleet. Now we should have a easier time taking car of the remaining enemy fleet forces."

After taking some time to relax and make some quick repairs the rebel fleet regrouped and charged back to Tarsonis. But as they got in range they detected even more ships than before. More confederate reinforcements from other systems had arrived.

"Damn!" Mengsk slammed his fist onto the edge of the tactical table.

The reinforced confederate fleet accelerated towards the rebel fleet confident in their numbers. Both sides readied their weapons for another battle when five other ships exited warpspace two light seconds off the confederate fleets left flank. It was the Gjallarhorn and four other mercenary ships from Hammer Security.

On the bridge of the now fully functional Gjallarhorn battlecruiser Haruka stood. Beside her the Adjutant Mary.

"Charge the Yamato cannon and reorient the fleet so it's lined up with as many ships from confederate fleet as possible."

The maneuvering thrusters of the Gjallarhorn and the other four ships pushed them to a better targeting orientation relative to the confederate fleet as the yamato cannon charged up.

On one ship in the confederate fleet a captain watched the odd lateral (sideways) maneuvering of the new ships.

"Sir" said a crewman. "I've scanned the lead ship of the new fleet and although it looks like a old Leviathan-class it's power output and speed of its thrusters is far higher then on record. And it's yamato cannon is being charged far faster than normal. Wait... now its output is reading as even higher the what should be possible?"

"Charge our yamato cannon and aim all weapons on that ship," ordered the captain.

Six ships in the confederate fleet changed their direction towards the Gjallarhorn all charging their main yamato cannons. They all reached a full charge and fired. Six giant plasma orbs of burning crimson flew towards the Gjallarhorn and the other ships with it as their yamato cannon continued charging.

On the confederate ship leading the attack on the Gjallarhorn a officer's eyes widened in fear and trepidation as his sensor instruments read that the enemy ship had it's yamato cannons charged reach a output double that of the six confederate ships. He looked to the screen showing the six plasma orbs from the confederate ships closed in on it.

On the Gjallarhorn bridge Haruka smirked. "Fire!"

The nose of the Gjallarhorn erupted into a beam of crimson light piercing through the black void. The beam collided with the six plasma orbs dissipating them into wisps of vapor, passing through their wispy remains. The beam widened to mile in diameter as it cut a bright path through space impacting the six confederate ships that had attacked it. The beam struck the lead confederate ship instantly atomising it and grazed the five other ships causing a chain of explosions in them that ripped them apart before continuing on its path slicing through five more confederate ships before the beam thinned and dissipated. In total eleven confederate ships were destroyed in one shot with a hand full of others damaged.

On board the Hyperion Mengsk's jaw slacked open for a brief moment as he behold the power of the original Yamato cannon before it was intentionally nerfed by the old families many years before.

Haruka opened a com channel to the Hyperions bridge.

"Sorry i'm late. Traffic was a bit thick," said Haruka.

"I'm glad your here to reinforce the fleet commander. But what was that weapon just now?" Mengsk said.

Haruka shrugged. "Oh that. Well I had my people make some alteration to the Yamato cannon while they were working on it. It takes a lot! more power now, but it's over five times more powerful. And it fires a beam instead of a orb of plasma."

"I saw." Mengsk replied. "Commander continue attacking the enemy forces on their flank while our main forces focus on their front."

"Yes sir." Haruka replied. "Also where's Kerrigan and Raynor?"

"Hunting down the old families in Tarsonis city." Mengsk replied with a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"Right."

Commander Haruka closed the comline ordering her small fleet to start a full missile and laser barrage on the confederate forces while Mengsk and the main rebel fleet opened fire on the confederate fleets front. The Gjallarhorn had proved a little more then effective in its attacks then what a old ship should have been able to pull off, retrofitted or not and this made Mengsk more than a little suspicious as to how the commander could have done so. Even the shaking of his ship from enemy missile bombardment couldnt keep him from suspecting that Haruka had a secret she wasn't telling him or anyone else and then her whole story about wanting revenge on the confederacy for the destruction of Korhal was starting to sound less believable. But right now he had a battle to win and needed to focus or else all his years of planning and preparation would all come to nought.

* * *

**-Kusinis Tower-**

A small part of the sky shimmered and wavered as a stealth dropship hovered next to the central floors of the building. The rear landing ramp lowered and multiple shots ripping through the reinforced window shattering it into fragments. Then running at full sprint two people leap out of the dropship crashing into the broken window and landing in a roll. Kerrigan and Nova stood up getting back to back each aiming their rifles down the hallway, covering each others back.

"You've gotten a bit better," Kerrigan projected to Novas mind.

"Thanks." she replied.

The two cloaked standing up making their way down the hall. They both moved with speed and stealth as they made their way through the building to the main security room. Upon reaching the door hidden behind a false wall. Nova used her telekinesis to pry it open. Both entered the short hallway leading to a silver metal door. Kerrigan pulled out a laser cutter from her back pack and started cutting through the layers of armor until reaching the wires to the maglocks. A satisfying clink was heard as the door unlocked. With a mental nod to each other Kerrigan focused putting up a barrier around both of them while Nova held her weapon ready. A barrage of machine gun fire bombarded the telekinetic shield from the security guards. The barrier held out long enough for Nova to but all three guards down with a double tap to the torso each.

With the guards dead Kerrigan walked over to the security console and began hacking in to the system. She glanced over to the dead security guards noting that they all had a pair of holes in their chest.

"Nice shooting Nova. Your accuracy is pretty good. And you remembered to double tap them. (shoot twice in the heart)"

Nova still feeling a little uneasy about killing still felt a rise in her pride at being complemented. "Thanks."

Kerrigan went through the security history of the whole building happy at the fact the guards had missed the opportunity to call for reinforcements just before they were killed. From the date Kerrigan learned that a party was being held at the top floor which served as a private penthouse for the Kusinis family who were one of the Old Families along with the Terra family which November Terra was apart of. In fact Clara Terra, the supposed only survivor of the Terra family was married to Milo Kusinis, scion of the Kusinis family. Which was perhaps the reason Nova wanted to be on this mission.

Kerrigan flipped through the many security monitors finding all members of the Kusinis family still in the building and present in the party on the top floor. She relayed the information to the second team waiting outside. She then turned to Nova who was staring at a monitor showing her sister talking with a few other woman in the party. She looked something like a older version of Nova but with brown hair and wearing a fancy white dress.

"You sure you can do this kid?" Kerrigan asked.

Nova flinched. "Do it. It sounds like we're executing them."

Kerrigan shifted uncomfortably feeling like she had used the wrong words. "Sorry. Poor choice of words."

"It's... ok. I can do this. Just leave my sister to me."

Kerigan huffed a grin out. "Sure." She then contacted the rest of the strike team in the second stealth dropship. "Were good to go. Secure the lower floors and take as many of the Kunisis family into custody as possible. No killing unless fired upon!" Kerrigan ordered explicitly.

In the main two story atrium/garden a large party was being held. The room had large hanging flower vines, small bushes covered in white and pink blossoms and medium sized trees were scattered along the walls and in the center of the ceiling was a large pyramid shaped skylight that allowed the party goers enjoyed the bright moonlight.

The patriarch of the Kisinis family and his wife talked with few other attendees introducing them to their son Milo and his Wife Clara. Some time passed and feeling worn down and exhausted Clara used a excuse to leave the party returning to her room. Taking her dress off she changed into a simple blue summer dress. She took a headache pill and sat down in a chair next to a end-table. Turning to the table she picked up the book on it opening to a page marker and started where she left off from. The book was her favorite crime novel.

"Crime," she thought finishing a few dozen pages worth of the book.

She placed the page marker back in and closed the book returning it to the end-table. With a yawn she stood up returning to her private bathroom to change and get cleaned up.

She had some of her servants put out some night clothes for her as she got into the bath. Resting in the hot water Clara stared up at the ceiling while the steam clouded the room. Suddenly she was reminded of the time her family took a rare vacation to a snowy mountain resort. It was snowy and cold but somewhat fun riding the snow lifts up to the mountain. And then there was the feeling of speed as one would sled down the mountain.

Clara could remember that cold day so long ago as she flew down the snow covered mountain. Along with the boys. And that incident were her little sister November fell and rolled halfway down a ski path. Father and the few security personal were chasing after her in a panic while Zeb, Clare and their mother watched. Nova was fine of course but it was still a fun little event.

Covered up by the steam of the hot bath Clara couldn't tell if she was crying or not but the sting in her heart was surely there. Deciding that she had enough of the bath Clara got out and dried herself off before walking into her adjoining bedroom. There she changed clothes again into a black dress. In a memory flashing to the surface she remembered one time five years ago when her brother Zeb walked in on her when she was half naked while putting on a similar dress. Clara half smiled at the memory. But she also felt more alone the never. Perhaps the loss of her whole family was the reason she felt so melancholic. The loss had hit Clara hard but it was quite some time ago by now.

But perhaps she wasn't as strong as she thought. Milo as her fiance and now husband did his best to distract and comfort Clara from her grief but still, even as his wife she never really returned the affection, nor could she cry for the loss. It was oddly taboo among the old families to cry as it was seen as a weakness. And so under her mother's suggestion Clara had surgery done to remove her ability to cry. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate her husbands effort's. It's just that Clara had a void inside her that she felt that nothing could fill. Not even a loving and devoted husband.

Shaking the thoughts away Clara thought about a different theory and wondered if her melancholic state was from not being able to cry for the loved ones she had lost. And most of all she felt regret over the fact she could have been if only a bit closer to her younger sister November.

"Ma'am" a servant called entering the bedroom. "Master Kusinis is waiting for you in the main atrium."

Clare turned to the servant. "Very well i'm coming."

Making her way down the hallway Clara returned to the main atrium.

Reaching the balcony Clara looked out over to the level below hoping that Milo was close, as she hates walking around such a large place let alone with so many present. If she wants a walk she could go to a park but Clara thought that having such a large area to live in with such open space to cover was excessive and needless. She reached the second floor balcony expecting a lively party but what she saw sent a cold sweat down her spine.

There in the lower atrium along the wall were everyone from the people from the party sitting on the floor, their hands bound including the Kusinis patriarch and his wife. Not believing what she was seeing Clara froze a moment before noticing several fully armored and armed rebel marines. Sweating like a melting block of ice she noticed the emblem on their armor identifying them as the Sons of Korhal which she remembered from watching the news during a report about there rebellian on Antiga. Claras mind and body froze in fear as she could do nothing but think that this was perhaps just like what happened to her family before their deaths.

Realising she was holding her breath she let out a gasp of air as a hand reached out from behind covering her mouth. The person held her tightly pulling her back away from the balcony. Clara collapsed to her knees and turned her around seeing and greatly relieved that that it was Milo who also looked shocked at the situation. In a moment of fear Clara wrapped her arms around Milo in a tight embrace. She thought that if she could she would start crying right then and there.

"Milo!" Clara said in a low whisper.

Milo looked just as scared as Clara as he held her tight in their first intimate embrace. "Clara i'm so glad you ok." he said in a soft voice.

Clara gently pushed Milo away looking him in the eyes. "Milo what's going on? What do they want?"

Seeing how terrified Clara was made Milo hesitate. He sighed glancing down a moment. "I don't know. I was on my phone talking with Rockham and Bess who were calling from Tyrador IX-(9) when they stormed in here. I ducked behind the corner and hide in a side room. After that I came up here to get you. Come on we have to get out of here! "

Milo took Clara's hand pulling her along. "Wait Milo. What about your family?"

Milo bit his lip as he took Clara to his room.

"Im sorry but... we can't do anything about them right now. We have to get out and call the police or government. I know a secret panic room. Come on."

Milo and Clara left the main atrium making their way down several hallways until reaching a unassuming wall beside a storage closet. Milo grabbed a light fixture rotating it sideways until making a clicking noise. He then entered the storage room followed by a apprehensive Clara. Inside were normal cleaning tools and equipment like soup, bleach, mops and other stuff but the back wall had opened revealing a hidden room inside.

The two of them walked through the storage room into the panic room. As they went Clara's shoulder bumped a bottle of orange scented cleaner knocking it over. It fell onto the floor and socked about a bit as they entered the panic room. But behind then the cleaner bottle suddenly rotated towards the panic room as if struck by something. Milo flipped a switch closing the heavy neosteel door behind him and Clara and it made a heavy kerchunk as its locke's engaged.

Clara held herself as she watched the door. Milo ran passed her to a computer terminal along the back wall. Finally feeling somewhat safe Clara finally had a chance to look about the room seeing that it was lavishly decorated with a few pieces of wood furniture, a small kitchen and bathroom with a wall mounted armory locker along the wall. Clara was somewhat drawn to the locker thinking that if shes going to die like the rest of her family she would at last take some of the rebel bastards with her.

Almost unconsciously as she thought this she walked over to the armory locker placing a slender hand on the metal cage separating her from a host of weapons. She focused in on a large heavy looking rifle. For a moment she thought to take it but on further inspection it looked too heavy for some one like her to use let alone fire without breaking a arm or shoulder.

"Hello, hello. This is Milo Kusinis of the Kusinis family. I'm currently in Kusinis towers upper penthouse floor." Milos words drew Clara to his panicked transmission to the police. "Were being attacked by a unknown group. Possibly terrorists. I repeat there are terrorists in my home please respond."

The screen changed showing a officer from the Tarsonis police. "Sir please repeat that. Did you just say terrorists were attacking your home?"

Milo nodded fervently. "Yes. And they've captured some of my family and our guests from our party. Please you have to send help!"

Looking more serious, knowing this was a old family on the line the officer straightened up."Your in Kusinis tower correct."

"Yes."

"Im dispatching a order to the local SWAT forces now and sending a report to the government as per protocol."

"Thank you." Milo sighed in relief.

Also feeling just a little more safer Clara sat down in a nearby chair breathing easier. Milo seeing how Clara's hands were trembling kneeled at her feet and took her hands bringing them to his cheeks.

"It's ok Clara were ok now. Help is on the way."

Clara looked her eyes with his. "Really Milo. You mean it."

Milo nodded. "Were safe in here. We have food and air and weapons to defend ourselves. And none of the terrorists know were here. We just have to wait until the police get here."

Clara took a sullen face looking to the closed heavy door they entered through then turned to Milo. "I... I hope so."

A heavy kerchunk got their attention and Claras face became white as a ghost as the door started opening. Milo stood up and panicked as he quickly reached to the armory quickly unlocking it and taking out a rifle. He fumbled loading a magazine before succeeding and aimed the weapon at the mostly open door. Clara looked between the door and Milo expecting a fire fight to take place. But as the door fully opened, there was nothing. No one was outside the door. Both Clara and Milo took on confused but relieved expressions for a moment before they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the hell?" Milo exclaimed as he lowered the rifle.

Clara brought a hand to her chest as she started breathing exercises to lower her stress level. Milo went over to the door controls and shut the door again. Once the door was shut once again Milo walked to Clara and they held hands helping each other to calm down. Then in the blink of the eye a knife appeared at Milos throat.

"Don't move." said the muffled voice of a young female.

Once again Clara was scared and panicking out of her mind as her husband had a blade to his neck.

"Throw the gun away." the young woman's voice said sternly.

Milo swallowed and did as instructed thosing the rifle across the room. It was picked up by a invisible hand that took the magazine out and emptied the firing chamber before placing the rifle back in the armory locker.

"Good. Now get on the floor both of you." the voice ordered.

Clara and Milo did as instructed but in a near panic thinking what would be done to them. But they didn't really have a choice so they obeyed. Now starting to look like she would tear up if it were physically possible Clara's face flushed red. The two of them were taken to the main atrium with everyone else and placed with Milos mother and father. Then two woman in military stealth suits and rebreather masks covering their faces decloaked. Both Clara and Milo were surprised that their captures were both woman and one was just a teen. A teen girl with blond hair that reminded Clara of her sister.

"That should be the last of them." said one of the rebels.

"The police are on their way." the armored rebel marine said. "Do we fight them off or take the prisoners with us?"

"No." said the red headed rebel. "Staying would only leave us at a tactical disadvantage. We take the old family prisoners to the roof and get out of here."

"Alright sounds good." said the rebel marine. "All right you, you, you and you and you get up. Were taking you on trip."

The members of the Kusinis family and the other old family members present shifted uncomfortable as they were forcibly pulled up and marched off. But fear and panic set in and they started resisting their captures. Then the blond ghost spoke up.

"Hey." Nova shouted. Her stern voice modulated by her mask. "We're here to capture you. Not kill you. If we wanted you dead you would be laying on the floor with a hole in your head. But if you keep making trouble we may have to get rough with you and break something. Got it."

The Kusinis family and the others old family members started calming down and let themselves be taken into the roof with no further trouble. The rebel marines took the old family members to the roof leaving Nova and Kerrigan behind.

"You sure this is the way you want to do things?" Asked Kerrigan.

Taking her rebreather mask off Nova gave a deep regretful sigh. "Yeah. It's perhaps for the best that Clara forgets me."

Kerrigan gave a somewhat annoyed huff before walking away following the others. "If I had any family left I would at least want them to know im alive."

Taking the thought into consideration Nova nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

Meanwhile at the UNN buildings sub-basement Nell and Michael Liberty rummaged through a pile of documents. All of it information on the illicit activities and underhanded activities of most of the celebrities and important citizens on Tarsonis.

"Wow." Nell exclaimed. "This picture shows some confederate council members doing some naughty things with a teenager. You could probably blackmail half the government with all this."

"That quit true." Liberty replied as he stuffed as many of the paper files into his backpack as he could. "Damnt I need more containers. Why couldn't you just keep this as date on a computer Anderson."

The Editor-in-chief of UNN sat on the floor mumbling in a sarcastic tone as he struggled against his bindings.

"Oh yeah can't talk with that on can you." said Liberty as he continued to go through the documents taking only the most important files.

Nell Received a transmission from Raynor placing her hands on her earbud. "Raynor," she said.

"Yeah we're all done over here. The other teams have reported in too saying that most of the old families have been captured without much problems. But there's a hitch."

"What would that be?"

"From what we've heard most of the old family scions have been taken to Tyrador IX-(9)."

Nell sighed. "Guess were going to have to hunt them down then after we're done on Tarsonis." Nell already knew about all this but had to keep up a front to maintain her cover. For the time being at least. "Hey Liberty. Are you done over there yet?"

Liberty was still going over the paper documents. "Just a little more time. I..."

A psionic signal washed over Nell pulling her attention towards a direction located at the center of the city.

"Damnt no time. The Zerg are coming!" she shouted.

Both Raynor who was still on Nells com and Liberty wondered why she had said that.

"What are you talking about!" Raynor asked while Liberty looked at Nell in a questioning manner.

"No time. Mengsk just activated another psi-emitter."

**-Chapter End-**


	25. Chapter 25

**-Chapter 25-**

**-The Big Push Final-**

* * *

In the far reaches of space Zasz sensed it. A psionic call that reached across the void to him and his brood. The Terrans had done it once again and once again the swarm would come. On opposite sides of Tarsonis two massive warp gates opened, and from each poured swarming Zerg bioforms flying in mass formations that look like tendrils moving through space as they slowly but inexorably made their way to Tarsonis upper atmosphere and down to the planets surface.

Even as this went on the rebel and confederate fleets battled over the planet.

On the Bridge of a confederate capital ship the Thunder Spear.

"Sir! Zerg fleets are surrounding Tarsonis.!" yelled a officer.

The admiral Nathan Howls eyes widened in terror and fear as the space around Tarsonis became flooded by Zerg organisms. "What are their numbers?"

A few moments passed before he got a answer. "They uh! number at over one million sir."

"One million!" The admiral felt his knees give way as that was far too many for his fleet nor even the Tarsonis planetary defenses to repulse with any measure of success. The captain then started laughing and giggling hysterical.

"Sir?" shouted a officer.

The bridge crew sheared looks between each other as they fear and worried that their fleet admiral was losing it and maybe they weren't far behind.

"Sir! What are our orders?" the officers shout brought the admiral back from his fit of insanity.

Admiral Howl stared at the officer, his eyes sharp like daggers. He took in a few deep breaths. " Tell the fleet to disengage from the rebels and turn us around. Charge all the yamato cannons and arm all missile banks and charge all laser turrets. Were going to punch through the swarm of Zerg and save as many civilians as we can."

Making peace with their fate and objective the bridge crew went to work. All across the confederate fleet lines ships disengaged from their battle with the rebels and charged back to Tarsonis even taking fire as they did so.

"All ships hold fire." Mengsk ordered. As the suicidal but brave confederate fleet charged into the Zerg fleet swarming around Tarsonis he almost felt a pang of regret that such brave men and woman would die in a futile attempt to save the doomed planet. Almost.

On board the Gjallarhorn Haruka watched as the Overminds forces swarmed over the planet. She knew that this day was coming. Just like she knew the destruction of Korhal would happen. Along with the destruction of Chau Sara and Mar Sara and now Tarsonis.

Haruka couldn't help but wonder what was going on in Ellen's mind right now. But she also knew what Ellen had plans. Just like she had made plans for Korhal, Chau Sara, Mar Sara and now Tarsonis.

"Will your plans keep working Ellen. Or will you mess up one day." Haruka remembering that she and Ellen were inherently the same person despite living different lives and being born in different dimensions. So she also knew or could reasonably assume as to why Ellen was doing what she was. Perhaps as some kind of atonement for all the billions of lives she had taken so many years ago on Earth. But Haruka knew that both her and Ellen were realists. So that possibility was not realistic. But perhaps Ellen was just trying to do better then what she was able before.

On Tarsonis a literal rain of living blobs fell from orbit. Luckily many defensive batteries across the planet were ready and automated systems launched volley after volley of missile barrages numbering in the hundreds of thousands against the incoming invaders. Anti-air towers fired missile after missile as the rain of drop pods and Mutalisks descended to the planets surface. But this did little to stem the tide of terror that was descending to the surface.

With repeated impacts carving out impacted craters Zerg drop pods in their tens of thousands struck the surface. The pods shook like jello as the Zerg ripped and tore their way out of it. In a final screeching jump a Zergling leaped out of the pod. Followed by another and another and another and then a Hydralisk and the another Hydralisk and another. The local military bases surrounding Tarsonis city were flooded with Zerg of all shapes and sizes.

"What the hell are these things!" shouted a confederate marine as he hozed a few Zerglings down with his gauss rifle on full auto.

"Don't know and don't care just keep shooting!" exclaimed another marine beside the first.

More marines joined the firing line forming a makeshift defense in the base perimeter. All around them a larger battle raged as confederate ground forces did as best as could be expected given the sudden planet wide attack. More and more Zerglings came into firing range simply charging at the Terrans and being gunned down in the process. But their numbers only seemed to increase as time went on.

"Damn there's no end to them!"

"I'm out of ammo."

"Reloading!"

"Damn! damn! damn!"

As the Zerg numbers continued to increase so did the casualties through the base. Siege tanks exploded. Wraiths fell out of the sky exploding as they hit the ground. Goliaths were knocked off their legs by clawing waves of Zerglings. And valiant as they were the marines were whittled down one by one ether by the endless Zerglings waves or Hydralisk snipers.

**-Rebel Base. Outskirts of Tarsonis-**

"What the hell is going one!" demanded a very angry Raynor.

They had attempted to get in contact with Mengsk once the Zerg started pouring onto the planet but all methods of contact had failed.

"Damn you Mengsk!" Kerrigan swore as she punched the wall cracking the polycrete structure.

Never seeing Kerrigan this mad Nova flinched as the veteran ghost gritted her teeth with a scowl on her face. Nell walked up to Nova placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go get some rest for now." Nell said. "I'll talk with them."

Nova only nodded and left passing a visibly distraught Michael Liberty.

"Raynor, Kerrigan?" He looked between the two. "I suppose your both considering leaving the Sons of Korhal after this aren't you."

Kerrigan looking hurt on a personal level and gave Liberty a almost stabbing glare.

Liberty held both his hands up. "I take it that's a yes then. Truth be told i've been contemplating leaving ever since Antiga."

"Yeah." said Raynor sighing. "Me too. Damn this shit." He turned to Nell his face full of anger. "Why did you have us retreat back here? We could have saved at least some people."

Nell gave them both a stern cold glare. The intensity of her steely gaze gave both Kerrigan and Raynor goosebumps.

"I know how the two of you feel. But I can assure you that i've already have that covered. After all I knew Mengsk would do this. For quite a while in fact."

Kerrigan, Raynor and Liberty all gave Nell a odd look before sharing glances between each other.

"What do you mean by that?" Raynor asked.

"And what do you mean by got it covered?" Kerrigan asked.

Nell only gave them another cold glare that showed no sign of backing down. "I know we haven't known each other that long so you have no real reason to trust me. But I do know what i'm doing. Rest assured the people of Tarsonis are all well and safe. Most anyway."

Kerrigan looking desperate and angry walked up to Nell pulling her up by the collar. "How can you say that when the whole planets been flooded with Zerg!"

For a instant Nells eyes flashed a vivid red and blue. "Because i'm me. And i've been planning this for a very long time."

Feeling a cold shiver down her spine Kerrigan relented backing off. "Fa. Fine. But I still don't trust you."

Nell sighed and shrugged. "I'll explain everything later sometime. But right now we have to get off world. Horner should be on his way. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Raynor asked.

"Haruka should be or has talked with him to descend to the surface to rescue us."

Giving a accusing glare Kerrigan sat in a chair. "I take it you two had this whatever it is your doing, planed for a while?"

"Yes we did. But were still in mortal danger here so we have to get off world." said Nell.

"And how are we doing that with a few hundred prisoners?" asked Liberty.

Nell smirked. "What prisoners. The only people I can sense in this facility are Raynor's men and us."

Kerrigan gasped in surprise and expanded her perception across the underground base. She detected no one except for Raynors men in the barracks, Nova walking the halls to her room, and the four people present in room in the whole facility.

"What the hell?" Kerrigan exclaimed as she rushed out the door.

Raynor and liberty both just followed after her, all three making their way to the lower sub level where they had stored the old families members they had taken hostage. Kerrigans eyes widened as she looked into the empty cells. Raynor and Liberty were also perplexed by the sudden disappearance of so many people all at once.

"Frustrating isn't it?" Nell said as she appeared from down the hallway in the opposite direction from where Kerrigan Raynor and Liberty had entered.

"How?" Kerrigan shouted as she knew for a fact that that hallway dead ended around the corner. She knew because she personally secured the old family prisoners in their cells herself. It couldn't be a hidden passage because the command room and the prisoner cells are on opposite sides of the base and on different levels. Kerrigan had made sure to know the whole bases lay out so as to now from where they could flee or counter attack any invaders just in case the confederate army found this place.

"How? where?" Kerrigan stuttered in confusion.

Nell casually leaned against the wall with a grin on her face. "I got a few tricks up my sleeve. But like I said before. I'll explain everything at a later date. For now..." Nell froze looking off in the distance as if seeing something. "Shit. That's a lot of Zerg."

"What?" Kerrigan said before realising something she had forgotten. "Damnet. Thats right the Zerg are attracted to me!"

"We got to evacuate now," shouted Raynor.

Nell walked passed them. "Come on we don't have time. Raynor, Liberty get to the drop ships now. Kerrigan go get Nova. You know why right."

Kerrigan shot Nell a mean look that soon turned into a look of surprise before she gave a deep sigh. "Yeah. Sure. I understand."

Raynor felt odd at the interaction of the two wondering if they talked via telepathy or something. Everyone did as they were told and the base was evacuated. In the hanger bay Raynor looked about for Kerrigan and Nova wondering where they where. He spotted Nell walking to a dropship and ran to her, catching her arm.

"Where's Kerrigan and Nova?" he demanded in a stern tone.

Nell looked him in the eyes. "Their not coming."

"What? Why not. Where are they!" he demanded again.

"Buying us time."

Raynor gritted his teeth. "What does that mean?"

"There's a facility that the Confederates built as a counter to the Zerg hive mind. I had both Kerrigan and Nova go there to activate it. It will break the Zerg lines long enough for us to escape."

Satisfied with the explanation Raynor let go of Nells arm. "Fine. But I want a full explanation on all this bull shit you got going on later."

"For the third time I will explain all that in detail at a later date." Nell explained. But she didn't say how much later she would explain her story.

Meanwhile In a cloaked dropship Nova and Kerrigan kept their eyes forward, both knowing that this mission was a dangerous one.

"Are you scared," Kerrigan asked.

"A little." Nova replied as she held her rifle.

Shaking her head Kerrigan still couldn't believe she was going through with this. Infiltrate a secrete confederate facility and activate a piece of experimental tech that may not even be completed yet. Getting that mission via telepathy all of a sudden was not very encouraging for Kerrigans opinion of Nell.

"Yeah im crazy." Kerrigan thought. But on further introspection she knew that this had the best chance for both Raynor and the others to escape the planet along with any civilians left on the world if any. Kerrigan seriously wanted to know how Nell could be so confident that the majority of the Tarsonis population was safe. She'll just have to ask later.

A beep on the navigation map projected on the HUD showed their destination was in visual range. Kerrigan switched on the long range visual camera bringing up a image of a small base set at the base of a snowy mountain. It looked like a standard small confederate base except for the odd looking white cross shaped building at its center.

"That must be it," said Kerrigan lowering their altitude.

"I'll go get the weapons ready," said Nova as she got up and went to the chargo room.

It seemed that Nell had preplaned this operation and had this particular stealth dropship equipped with special gear and weapons. In the cargo hold Nova opened a few creates grabbing a few hand fulls of ammo and grenades. Her curiosity was piqued when she caught sight of a create with the words 'stealth cloaks' on it. Opening the create she saw two hooded dark blue cloaks with a hexagon shaped texture pattern on is surface and a thick collar around the neck.

The dropship bucked as it landed jaring Nova a bit. Realizing they had landed Nova focused back to the stealth cloaks. She grabbed one and put it on just as Kerrigan arrived.

"What's that?" the red head asked.

"It's says stealth cloak." replied Nova as she fumbled with the collar attachment.

Pressing a button by accident Nova suddenly disappeared from sight.

"Nova?" Kerrigan asked a little surprised.

"I'm here. Can you see me?"

"No. I can't sense you either."

"Really!"

Messing with the collar again Nova found the button and pressed it reappear.

"These are just like our environmental suits huh. A little redundant though," Nova said.

Kerrigan noticed the cargo box and pulled out the second stealth cloak. "No not really. They specialize in cloaking and seems they can also jam or block a teeks ability to sense the wearer."

"What really!"

Kerrigan put the cloak on and pressed a small red triangle on the side of the collar disappearing from sight. "Can you sense me."

Nova did her best to sense where Kerrigan was but found nothing. "No. Where are you?"

"Over here."

Nova hearing Kerrigan's voice come from behind her turned around looking up. Kerrigan was hanging from the ceiling with a rifle pointed at Nova.

"Woh! How did you get up there and how are you sticking to the ceiling?"

Kerrigan lowered her rifle and hopped down. "I just used my telekinesis to stick my feet on to the surface."

Nova suddenly had a revelation. "Telekinesis really is like a multi tool for psionic powers isn't it."

Kerrigan gave a short grinning laugh. "I guess it is. Come on. We got a facility to infiltrate."

Both Kerrigan and Nova equipped their new weapons and gear before exiting the dropship. They walked a short distance away before Kerrigan telekinetically pressed the door ramp button closing the cargo ramp. For a moment Kerrigan wondered if the stealth tech of both the dropship and the cloak were related or even the same. Her suspicions of Nell and Haruka only grew as she thought on the subject.

After trekking through the forest for ten minutes they finally reached the perimeter of the base. Pulling out a small signal scope binocular Kerrigan scouted the bases lay out. It had lots of security and guards in full CMC armor but they had different emblems on their armor then what normal confederate marines bare.

"Moebius Security?" Kerrigan said reading the emblem on the guards armor.

"I think i've heard about them." said Nova catching Kerrigans attention.

"What do you know of them?"

Nova shook her head. "Not much. Just that my father had some dealings with security mercs that tried to get him to pay for their services one time a few months back. From what I remember it sounded they were looking for sponsorship from some members of the old families."

"I see." Kerrigan turned back to the base. "I think these guys are some secrete merc security group. Must be really high on the pecking ladder if I've never heard of them until now."

Moving carefully the two slowly made their way to the base perimeter under the invisibility of their stealth cloaks getting in range of a anti-air tower which should have detected their presence a long time ago. But trusting their new gear Kerrigan progressed further. And was pleasantly surprised that the new stealth cloaks kept her hidden. Know knowing the quality of their gear the two of them more quickly made their way into the facility bypassing guards and security systems that normally would have taken minutes to bypass or kill and hide the bodies.

Then the two of them finally reached the Psi-disrupter building proper. Both of them using their telekinesis to leap over the wall surrounding the structure. Just as they reached the door it opened and a technician in a lab coat exited the building. He walked passed the two infiltrators standing in the snow just meters from him never knowing that they were there. Having read his mind during the brief encounter Kerrigan opened the door with the stolen passcode. Knowing time is a wasting the two quickly made their way to the control room.

The door to the control room opened catching the attention of two Moebius security guards who was only more alarmed by the fact no one entered through the doorway. Feeling something was amiss one of them walked upto the open door looking both directions down the hallway.

"Guh!"

The guards attention was drawn back to the sound of his partner groning before clattering to the floor. Turning around the guard saw his partner laying on the floor with a knife jammed in his head. He attempted to contact security but but before he could get a word out a monomolecular blade entered his forehead. The guard fell dead leaving Kerrigan, Nova and two scientists the sole inhabitant to the room. The two scientists hadn't hard the two guards getting killed because the room was partitioned into two rooms separated by sound proof security glass and the two scientist were busy playing around with the control equipment.

"Is the psionic waveform amplifier calibrated correctly?" scientist 1 asked.

"Yes. And the tachyon particle converter has been infused with psionic power from the psionic agents." replied scientist 2.

"Good now we can..." scientist 1 suddenly went quiet.

"Huh what was that?. Dan?" scientist 2 looked around not finding Dan anywhere. "Dan where are you?" Scientist 2 walked around the control console looking for Dan and found him laying in a pool of his own blood. "Dan!" Was his last words as a knife slit his throat.

"Didn't we need them Kerrigan?" Nova asked decloaking.

Still cloaked Kerrigan started up the psi-disrupter activation procedure. "I got what I needed from them."

Under her stealth cloak Nova sighed at the cold blooded killing of the two noncombatants. "Still you didn't need to kill them. We could have just knocked them out."

The typing on the keyboard stopped a moment as Kerrigan thought it through. "Maybe your right. Sorry. I guess i'm still not that used to being on a team. Im used to only fighting alone or doing my own thing."

Nova crossed her arms. "I thought your had been working with Raynor and the others for a while now. I would think your would have developed a skill for team work by know?"

Shaking her head Kerrigan started the finally activation sequence. "That's... different. And... "

"Is it because Raynor was always with you or something along those lines."

Kerrigan stopped one button press from starting the psi-disrupter. "I... thats none of your business." Kerrigan pressed the button.

* * *

In orbit the rebel fleet was holding its position between the moon Worthing and Tarsonis.

"What do you mean were leaving." Matt Horner yelled.

On screen Mengsk took on a very angry look. "You have your orders now carry them out."

"We can't just leave Raynor and the others on Tarsonis," Horner pleaded.

"Captain Argust I suggest you keep your second in command in line or I may have to have him removed."

Mengsk threat didn't make Argust flinch one bit. The old man gave Horner a glance before turning back to Mengsk. "With all dew, respect I'm in agreement with my second in command. We can at least attempt a rescue operation."

If Mengsk was irritated before he was completely furious now. "Are you disobeying my orders captain!"

"I suppose I am. Consider this my resignation." Argus said with considerable confidence in his voice.

Mengsk was visible furious now not hiding his anger. But just as he was about to speak a comm officer on his bridge interrupted him.

"Sir were seeing a massive change to the Zerg formations!"

Mengsk turned around with a look of utter surprise on his face. "What!"

On Tarsonis and in the surrounding space Zerg behavior and became more and more violent and self destructive. Many of the Zerg breeds started attacking each other or moving about in random directions with no discernible purpose.

Seeing this as a opportunity Captain Argust made his move. "Full power to the engines. Were entering Tarsonis atmosphere on the double. Scan for Raynor and the others and keep hailing them until they answer or your voice gives out."

"Yes sir!" replied the crew.

Horner stared at his captain disbelieving that he had just defied and told Mengsk off before openly saying that he's leaving the Sons of Korhal. "Uh. Thanks sir."

Captain Argust grinned. "No need or apologise. I've never liked that guy in the first place."

* * *

As the psionic waveform jammer of the Psi-disrupter expanded across the planet and beyond Zasz felt the connection with his brood weaken considerably.

"What is this!" the Cerebrate growled in the bowls of his Behemoth.

Zasz attempted to reach out to his brood but any orders he sent were garbled and when they were received the Zerg were slow to react. In frustration and anger the Cerebrate focused cutting at least partly through the interference peering into the collective minds of all of his brood on and around the Terran world. Through his search he discovered the location of the source of the disruption to his psionic connection to his underlings.

"There... That is the source of this disruption. It must be eliminated or the whole swarm could be in danger. (Growling) But none of my brood can reach it in their current state. (Irritated Growling) And it may disrupt my own connection to the Overmind. If that happens I may not be able to resurrect if im killed. But this could prove a greater threat to the swarm as whole. It must be destroyed."

Having made up his mind Zasz ordered his Behemoth to warp directly over the location of the source of the disruption to his broods ability to communicate. The warpgate opened and Zasz Behemoth passed through exiting directly over the Psi-disrupter base. Immediately the Behemoth roared in pain as the disruptor rang in its mind like a screeching nail on a chalkboard greatly disrupting its connection to it's Cerebrate even though it carried Zasz. All the other Zerg on the Behemoth went berserk clawing at themselves and each other. The only one not affected by the disrupter was Zasz himself.

The behemoth tilted and started dropping out of the air as the Terrans below panicked with a Zerg Behemoth not only floating above them but also beginning to fall towards them. Anti-air missile towers quickly rotated their launchers aiming at the beast firing salvo after salvo into the creatures armored carapace but did little damage to such a large target. The last of the Behemoths focus on its ability to remain air-born was lost and it suddenly dropped out of the sky landing like a earthquake. Every building shook like it had been bombed as the shockwave from the crash collapsed a few weaker structures and those unlucky enough to be directly below the beast were completely crushed.

Base personnel and Moebius security mercs ran scattering in all directions while berserk Zerg streamed out of the fallen beast in a maddened dash. Then a spot on the side of the Behemoth exploded. Zasz erupted out of the hole roaring as his long body curved upwards to the sky before falling back down. Dozens of massive centipede legs landed on the ground creating a rush of air that knocked several Terrans off their feet.

"Gah! Monster!" shouted a random scientist as he ran away from the Cerebrate. Zasz glanced down at the tiny Terran as he ran away screaming. A burst of rifle fire struck Zasz doing little damage. Annoyed he turned to the source of the annoyance spotting three Moebius security mercs deeply regretting what they just did.

"I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry!"

"Lets run. Fuck this shit!"

Zasz casually spat a glob of green liquid at the Terrans and turned back towards the source of the distress to his Brood while the terrans soldiers screamed as they were melted by acid. There standing before him was a white cross shaped building with various objects on top. Zasz didn't know what they were for but he knew that it needed to be destroyed.

* * *

**-Koprulu Expeditionary Fleet-**

**-Command Ship Gantrithor-**

On the bridge of his capital ship Tassadar and his command staff monitored the activity in the surrounding systems. Then they detected a anomiles psionic signal.

"Executor! We are detecting a, anomalies psionic signal coming from the world known as the capital of the Terran group known as the confederacy."

Taking more interest Tassadar walked over to the templars station eyeing his holoscreen. "Show me."

The templar brought up the date stream from a observer in the Tarsonis systems. The holoscreen blinked on showing a massive Zerg fleet encircling the Terran world designated as Tarsonis.

"By the Xel'Naga thats a class 3 Zerg fleet," stated the templar.

Tassadar narrowed his yellow eyes at the screen noticing that they were not moving in proper or normal directions. "Zoom in and get a closer image."

Nodding the templar did as instructed. The Observer flew closer to the Zerg fleet while zooming its image in. It saw countless Zerg corpses and frozen blood drops floating through space as the went berserk Zerg gutting and killing each other. Tassadar and many of his bridge crew widened their eyes in disbelief as they beheld a sight no Protoss had ever seen before. Zerg killing Zerg. Something that had never ever happened before.

"There must be some reason they are behaving like this?" spoke Tassadar. "Scan the planet for that anomalies psionic signal."

"Yes Executor."

The screen swiftly changed to show a graph of differing energy signals both natural and artificial narrowing down to only psionic type waveforms. The screen changed to show a point on the planet from where the anomalies psionic signal was coming from.

"There. That Terran facility is the source of the anomalies signal." said the templar.

Tassadar suddenly had the gears in his mind turning as he took in the full extent of the meaning of the fact the Terrans of all races had developed a weapon that could interfere with the Zerg hive mind. Similar weapons and technology had been attempted by the Protoss empire during the long war with the Swarm but none worked as well as expected leading to a end of that branch of research. But here was a working version of the technology and it was wreaking havoc on the Zerg ranks. Tassadar knowing what he had to do next decided on his course of action giving his orders.

"To all members of the Expeditionary Force. This is Executor Tassadar. I order a immediate assault on all Zerg forces currently besieging the Terran world of Tarsonis. We are to eliminate as many of the Zerg as possible while retrieving a sample of Terran technology."

All were shocked by the Executors orders. Sending in the whole of the fleet was something of over kill in this instance.

"Executor is it really needed to send in the whole fleet?" asked a templar officer.

Standing resolute in his decision Tassadar turned to the questioning Templar. "It would seem the Terrans have managed to create a form of technology that can disrupted the Zerg gestalt hive mind. And the proof of that is staring us in the face." Tassadar stated pointing to the screen showing Zerg massacring each other.

The templar stared at the screen for a moment before turning back to the Executor. "I understand Executor. Allow me to go to the planets surface and personally retrieve the technology."

Tassadar nodded. "Very well Executor."

Then the situation changed.

"Executor im detecting a Zerg warpgate forming over the Terran facility. It's a Behemoth!"

Turning to the holoscreen Tassadar witnessed a Zerg Behemoth warp right over the base. It was fired upon almost by the Terran defenses taking minor damage. Then after a few moments it started slowly dropping down until crashing and crushing a good portion of the base.

"Why is that lone Behemoth landing there." Tassadar questioned. "Unless. Scan for strong psionic emanations coming from the Behemoth."

"Scanning. Sir! a Cerebrates signal coming from..."

The templar was interrupted as the hulking form of Zasz erupted from the side of the downed Behemoth.

"A Cerebrate." Tassadar stated in a hostile tone as he clenched his fist. "Prepare to warp a platoon of Zealots and High Templar to the Cerebrates location. It's after the Terrans tech disrupting its control over its brood. We cannot allow that."

"Yes Executor!"

With a renewed sense of urgency the whole bridge staff and many throughout the fleet quickly entered a state of battle readiness.

* * *

Meanwhile the rebel fleet was resting on the near dark side of one the moon Worthing making repairs. Mengsk stood on the bridge taking in the chaotic mess that was both in orbit and on the planet's surface. Whatever was left of the confederate military was fighting for its very survival. Radio transmissions from the surface of Tarsonis played in the back round as Mengsk enjoyed his coffee. He had wanted to leave the system but two things stopped him. The first was that nine of the ships in his fleet were damaged to a extent that they would suffer catastrophic damage and explode if they attempted a warp jump. And two Mengsk himself couldn't resist the urge to listen as the confederacy itself dies in front of him.

Screams and cry's of aid and help streamed from the radio on the tactical table as Mengsk took a sip of his hot coffee.

"Sir the repairs should be done in a half hour," reported a officer.

"We'll leave the system as soon as the repairs are done." Mengsk said.

The bridge was quiet again for the next few seconds with the exception of the desperate calls for aid coming in over the radio from the confederate forces trapped on the planet. Then on one officers screen a huge warp signature appeared over the planet.

"Reading over a hundred Protoss ships exiting warp over Tarsonis!"

Mengsk stood up slowly not feeling inclined to act in anyway. He had expected the Protoss to arrive and purge Tarsonis of all life just like they had done to all previous worlds.

"So they had over a hundred ships."Mengsk said watching the screen show the impressive fleet of golden ships approach Tarsonis. "Have they started bombarding the planet yet?"

"No sir but they seem to be engaging the Zerg forces in orbit."

Mengsk expression changed to surprise and anger as they damn Protoss were going to ruin his whole plane. If the confederacy survives then all his work up to now would be ruined.

"Damn what are they doing! They should be burning Tarsonis to a sea of molten slag not fighting the Zerg."

A nearby officer quit surprised at Mengsk reaction turned to him. "Ugh well. That's what their doing."

Mengsk had to think fast as he could not i'll a ford his years of planning and back stabbing to go unfulfilled. "Bring the fleet to battle readiness."

"Uh sir? who are we...?"

Mengsk shot the young officer a cold glare that could have froze water. "The Protoss! Where going to fight the Protoss. If we let them save the confederacy then all our work to free the sector from their iron grip would be all for nothing." Mengsk was visible upset at this point.

The officer and others glanced at the screen showing the fleet of far superior ships that also greatly outnumbered them then looked back to Mengsk. "Sir there's more of them then us and im..."

Mengsk slammed a fist on the tactical table making everyone on the bridge jump for a instant. "Follow my orders now or i'll have you removed from command!."

"Dear god your so loud and pathetic."

Surprised by the voice Mengsk turned to see Haruka enter his bridge. "Commander Ried? What are you doing on my ship?"

"Oh just transporting someone here. Your starting to crack aren't you." Haruka chuckled. "What never thought that the confederacy would slip through your hands right at the last moment."

Mengsk was a mountain of intimidation to everyone on the bridge as he took several heavy strides towards Haruka. "What exactly is your game here. Did you just come here to irritate me!"

Haruka could practically smell his breath and waved a hand over her face. "Damn you need a breath mint. For starters why are you so eager to get everyone killed. The Protoss have far to many ships and their just here to clean up the Zerg threat anyway. Their a threat to us as much as the Protoss."

Mengsk growled almost popping a vein, drastically thickening the tensen in the room. "If we let them stop the Zerg from killing the confederate leadership and the old families then all our work and sweat is for nothing! We'll have to start over from scratch and..."

"And what!" a handsome young man in a decorative uniform with large golden shoulder pads matching his golden hair and grey eyes walked onto the bridge.

Mengsk was greatly surprised by the presence of his son. "Valerin! What, why are you here?" Mengsk shot Haruka a intense glare. "You. Why did you bring him here?"

Ignoring the order Haruka walked to the tactical table hopping on top like a kid. "I brought him here because he wanted to see his dear old dad bring the oh so terrible confederacy to their knees."

Mengsk could hear the sarcasm dripping from her words and was about ready to pop a blood vessel as he shot his son a cold stare. "Valerian. Why are you here?" Mengsk said in a calm tone that had a undertone of intensity.

Taking a moment to compose himself Valerian took in a deep breath. "Father did you give this order to general Duke." Valerian held up a hand, held recorder pressing the play button.

"Duke," It was clearly Mengsk voice on the recording. "Send the psi-emitter to the surface and activate it. Then abandon the space platform and return to the fleet. The Zerg will take car of the rest for us." Valerian pressed the stop button.

Mengsk looked completely dumbstruck for a moment before looking like he was about to explode in rage.

"I'm deeply disappointed in you father."

Mengsk shot a murderous look between Haruka and Valerian. "I see now. Your here to usurp my authority. Guards!"

The guards that were normally guarding the outside of the bridge didn't come. Mengsk looked quite frustrated feeling backed into a corner.

"You must have been planning this for sometime now. I see. I see." Mengsk pulled a pistol on Haruka who kept a calm expression. "I knew there was something odd about you. So were you really a confederate spy then. No if that were the case then you would have acted sooner. Umoja then?"

"Err. Wrong on both accounts."

Now looking a confused Mengsk gave a disbelieving look. "I hardly believe Kel-Morian would have such a skilled person like you. So your a merc then. How much are they paying you then?"

Wanting to jerk Mengsk chain she played along. "I hardly think you could beat their price."

Mengsk thinking he had a way out took the bait. "On the contrary i'm quite wealthy. And after I establish the Dominion i'll have even more funds and power. If you kill Valerian and destroy that evidence i'll make you one of my top generals. Or even give you any political position you want. And pay you five times whatever the Kel-Morians are paying you."

Haruka crossed her legs thinking. "Hmm. You drive a hard bargain. Make it ten times and you got a deal."

"Ten times!" Mengsk shouted shaking his head at the price. But then he remembered the upgrades done to the Gjallarhorn and wanting that tech too. "Very well. So long as you give me the access to the same technology that you used to improve your ship."

Haruka hopped down taking a slow stride closer to Mengsk holding out her hand. "Deal. Now let's shake."

Mengsk lowered his weapon and they shook hands. "Just asking but, how much did the Kel-Morin's pay you?"

Haruka smiled. "Nothing." Harukas voice became cold, dead and serious. "Because they didn't pay me. Valerian."

With a shocked face Mengsk turned to his son who was now aiming a gun at him. BANG!

* * *

**-Some Time Before-**

In the psi-disruptor both Nova and Kerrigan watched as the device activated sending a special psionic waveform frequency out across the star system that would disrupt the Zerg hive minds ability to communicate.

"Ah! You feel that Nova."

Nova shook her head as the feeling of water pressure wash over her mind. "Yeah. I thought this thing only affected Zerg?"

Kerrigan shrugged. "It's not affecting me to badly. Just a mild headache and a feeling like i'm underwater."

"Yeah me too." replied Nova. "Let's get out of here. Enemy reinforcements may be on their way."

"Yeah your right. Let's go."

Kerrigan and Nova cloaked again as they made their way out of the psi- disruptor structure. But as they exited the building all hell broke lose as a Zerg Behemoth warped in directly over the base. Moebius security mercs and the bases defenses opened up a barrage of missile and rifle fire on the giant Zerg organism.

"Shit! What the hell!" yalled Nova as dozens of missiles and hundreds of gauss rounds impacted the Behemoths underbelly.

"The Zerg leaders or whatever they are must not be as affected as the rest of the swarm. It's must be here to destroy the Psi-disruptor."

As they conversed the Behemoth started listing to one side then back to the other. Then sensing what's coming next Kerrigans eyes widened. "Crap. Nova follow me we need run for it right now!"

The two cloaked women ran straight for the closest base exit as the Behemoth above dropped rapidly. The air rushed down wards like a hurricane pushed by the falling Behemoth, and with a calamitous crash a shock wave of air smashed into both Kerrigan and Nova sending them flying through the air, into a wall.

Kerrigan laid there with a mild concussion and blood dripping from her skull. Blinking she saw blurry images of moebius mercs fighting against Zerg pouring out of the Behemoth. Screaming and gun fire echoed in her skull as the battle raged all around her. Luckily the stealth cloaks kept both her and Nova invisible to the combatants on both sides. Then a great roar bellowed as a giant centipede burst its way out of the Behemoths side. Kerrigan wiping the blood from her forehead staring up at the massive beast only a few hundred meters away. She took in a few deep breaths trying to regain her full focus and wipe the blurriness from her mind.

Hearing screams Kerrigan saw the giant Zerg centipede spit on several marines melting them into a bloody pool of gore. The creature that Kerrigan thought must be the Zerg command breed turned towards the psi-disruptor and approached it on its dozens of legs.

"Ow that hurt!" said Nova as she stood back up using the wall for support.

"You ok Nova?" Kerrigan said as she too stood up.

"Yeah." replied Nova as she shifted her weight to her other leg feeling a sharp pain. "Gah!"

Kerrigan quickly looked over to see Nova holding her leg. "I thought you said you were fine."

Slumping down to her butt Nova held her ankle. "Yeah I was but. Ah! dament! It's my ankle."

Kerrigan dropped to her knees taking Novas ankle in hand. "Is it broken?"

Nova let out a pained cry. "Yeah! yeah! That broken. Ah!"

The sound of metal and polycrete being scraped on by something big reached Kerrigans ears. Looking back to the psi-disruptor she saw the giant Zerg centipede climb around and on top of the psi-disruptor with its fanged mandibles dripping with acid.

"Damn its going for the psi-disruptor!"

Nova looked over seeing the monster centipede bite into a relay dish letting its acid eat right through the dish like cotton candy. "Stop it."

Kerrigan turned to her. "What! I can't leave you here alone."

"Go. If that thing destroy's the psi-disruptor then Raynor the others and any civilians left won't be able to leave the planet safely."

Kerrigan struggled with the choice of protecting the disruptor or her new protege. Hearing the popping noise of the dish relay Kerrigan looked back to the sight of the Psi-disruptor relay dish colapshing as acid at away from its supports. And with a metallic crash it collapsed.

"Damn I hate times like this!" Kerrigan screamed internally.

Just then a flash of light caught both Novas and Kerrigans attention. There in the middle of the base appeared twenty nine protoss and four quadruped tanks (Dragoons). Zealots, High Templar and Tassadar himself. Kerrigan could feel the power radiating from them and instantly knew of their intentions.

"That answers that question." said Kerrigan as she scooped Nova up in her arms and ran out of the base.

* * *

In a flash of light Tassadar appeared along with a contingent of Zealots and High templar. In front of them was the white Terrans building holding the tech that can do what the Protoss have failed to accomplish. Disrupted the Zerg gestalt hive mind. Such a ability would completely change the rules of the war between the two races. But the structure was currently under attack by a Cerebrate, slowly being crushed and dismantled.

Sensing the Protosses arrival, Zasz stopped attacking the building and turned to them. "(Growling). So the vaunted first born come. Or perhaps your here to take this weapon for your own."

Tassadar and his templar sparked their psi-blades while the Dragoons charged up their photon cannons. "Either way it spells the doom of you abominations."

With nothing else to say the two sides attacked each other. Even though the Terran device was severely limiting Zasz's ability to command his brood he still had the ability to direct their rampage at the very least and he had nearly all a full Behemoths full of available forces to attack the Protoss.

Hearing screeching and war cries from the Zerg around them the Zealots and Dragoons turned to the charging Zerglings and Hydralisk starting their own battle to keep the majority of the enemy off Tassadar back so he could focus on the Cerebrate. Tassadar and the two other High templar formed psi-spears launching them at the Cerebrate. Zasz weaved his long snake like body side to side evading two of the psi-spears but still took one to his armored carapace. The pure white spear impacted with the force of a missile and detonated carving a crater in Zasz body.

"(Pained Growl). I'll feast on your bones Protoss."

Zasz spat a wide acid spray at Tassadar only for have him and the two High templar quickly jumped away as if flying. Zasz fired a barrage of high velocity spines only for them to bounce off plasmatic shields.

Tassadar dodged to the side gathering psionic energy to his hands in the form of electricity and fired bolt after bolt of psi-lightning into Zasz's face. The other High templar followed suit blasting the Cerebrate with lightning blasts fracturing chunks off his skull carapace.

"(Growling Roar) Die Protoss."

Zasz raised his tail up firing a barrage of spores. The green globs of explosive biomater arched up over the cerebrates body falling down towards Tassadar.

* * *

Finally reaching the stealth dropship Kerrigan placed Nova in the co-pilots seat and sat down her self.

"You think the protoss can protect the psi-disruptor?" Nova asked as she winced in pain from her broken ankle.

Kerrigans hands danced along the controls starting the engines up. "I hope so. Or else it's going to be a hell of a ride into orbit."

Feeling uncomfortable Nova deactivated her stealth cloak and took it off.

* * *

Zasz being supremely good at multitasking fired at the three templar. Dodging their attacks as best he could while counter attacking. Previous experience taught Zasz to avoid close combat with Protoss even with the weaker ones. The psi-blades they wield can carve through even the super hard and resilient armor of a Carabrate. Though his size could grant him a advantage in melee the Protoss have adapted their skills and tactics to evade with their psionic dashing abilities.

Then Zasz sensed a new psionic signature off in the distance. Waving his body to the side again he evaded yet another barrage of psi-spears but took two bolts of lightning. Gowling at the annoying abilities of the Protoss he calculated the situation while taking more psi-lightning strikes to his body. The powerful psionic Terran that the Overmind wanted was escaping and the Protoss were overwhelming his brood and it was only a matter of time until he runs out of troops. And it was impossible to call or direct anymore Zerg reinforcements to his aide with the Terran device completely jamming his long range control over his brood.

As Zasz calculated what his next move should be the Dragoons turned their attention to him, their rotating cannons spun up in preparation to let loose a barrage of high velocity photon cannon rounds on him. Tassadar and the two High templar continued to float around n the air striking him again and gain with their psionic attacks keeping him from finishing off the Terrans technology. He then realised that as a Zerg he could go places that the Protoss couldn't.

Then in a defiant roar Zasz activated his bodies burrowing ability just as the Dragoons opened fire on him. Thousands of small photon rounds barraged his carapace as he dropped into the ground. Tassadar and the others stopped their attacks as the cerebrate disappeared into the earth.

* * *

With the main engines at full power Kerrigan hit the thrusters boosting the dropship into the air. Retracting the landing gear She hit the forward thrusters and they jetted forwards through the air clearing the tree line. As they traveled higher into the sky Zasz erupted from the ground below them. Both Zasz and Kerrigan sensed each other and the former could sense Nova even through the standard cloaking of the dropship while the latter could not help sense the mental power of the formore.

"Crap!" said Karrigan increasing their speed.

Zasz threw his upper body back pooling a glob of acid in his throat. Then with great force he flung his head forwards simultaneously firing his acid spit and a short burst of spines, their momentum and velocity almost doubled. The scattered barrage of acid and spines flew through the air at first higher then the Terran craft but then as the stealth dropship gain altitude and gravity pulled the projectiles down their trajectories crossed destroying one of the engines and causing the craft to smoke as it fell out of the sky.

"Damn! were going down!" Kerrigan yelled as the drop ship shook violently and both her and Nova held on as they dropped out of the air crashed.

Zasz rushed forwards on his many legs, crashing through trees and over hills and earthen dips and up small hills. He found the Terran craft along a hill with a trench of broken trees trailing behind it. He approached the downed craft ripping the roof off. Inside the craft he saw the two small yet powerful Terrans slumped in their seats. Yet he could only sense the psionic power of the one. Worrying that one may be dead he gently with his massive mandibles reached in pulling them out and laying them on the snow covered ground. Observing their bodies he concluded that they had only mild injuries and suspected that their coverings may have something to do with the fact he could only sense one of them and didn't sense either of them earlier.

Making note of the cloaks they were wearing he created a altered type of acid on one a sharp tip of one of one of his mandibles and carefully dripped it on one of the Terrans legs. The clothes sizzled and was ate away while leaving the flesh unharmed underneath. Seeing the altered acide work the way he wanted he created more of it and splashed all of it on the two Terrans females quickly leaving the two naked.

To the Cerebrates joy he now sensed two powerful psionic signals coming from the two Terrans meaning that they were indeed the ones the Overmind wanted. He may have failed to destroy the Terran tech but he had still captured his objectives. But now the problem of how to get off world was now apparent. Zasz thought about his choices concluding that he has to at least disable the Terrans device. Making use of his considerable mental power Zasz calculated the distance from the Terrans base and his current position and opened a warp gate directly over the psi jammer device.

Khalai phase-smiths warped down from the fleet and quickly took to the task of analysing the the Terran machines. Tassadar looked around as his forces secured the area. Dozens of Dragoons and over a hundred Zealots patrolled the area determined to keep the technology that could completely change the course of the war against the Zerg safe as could be. Then like a bolt out of the sky he and the other Templar sensed a intense concentration of psionic energy above them. A warp gate opened and on the other side was the Cerebrate looking up at them. As soon as its appeared it fired a barrage of acid and spines at the two dishes on the roof of the Psi-disruptor destroying them.

The Dragoons opened fire with their beam attacks burning black scorching goudges into the Zergs armor and destroying half of its head. Screeching in pain the beast fell and the warp gate closed. At first Tassadar thought it had failed in its attempt to destroy the Terrand device but then the odd static feeling at the back of his mind disappeared and the Behemoth screamed lifting off the ground. The Dragoons fired their photon beams cutting into its organic hull and Tassadar and the other two High templar fired psi-spears at it blasting holes and black scorched grooves in its body drawing blood. The beast bellowed louder as it took more and more damage but it was still far too massive to take down in such a short amount of time and before long it flew away bloody but alive.

Clenching his fists in anger Tassadar thought that he had failed in securing the device but decided to make sure that t was unrecoverable first before leaving.

"Check its systems. Make sure if it can't function."

Nodding the PhashSmiths got back to work on the primitive but innovative technology.

Tassadar over saw the Phase smiths work. After a few minutes one of the elder Phase smiths came up to him.

"Executor. The Terran device is intact. Its means of projecting the disruptive effect has simply been destroyed. It will take time but I believe that it may be possible to reverse engineer this device."

Tassadar nodded with a internal sigh of relief. "Thank you. Carry on."

* * *

The wounded Behemoth left orbit with Zasz on board. The massive creature clicked its mandibles looking back down at the two cocoons its had wrapped the two Terrans in to keep them unconscious and under control. The last thing he wanted was to have to hurt them if they woke up and started fighting back.

"Warp!" He bellowed.

The Behemoth shuttered a moment and a warpgate formed in front of it. The warp gate grew larger and larger until it was ten kilometers wide. Zasz''s wounded Behemoth passed through the warpgate followed by the rest of his Brood. Or at least what was left after fighting the Protoss fleet.

* * *

On the Cormorant Raynor looked out the screen window watching as the Zerg fleet left followed soon after by the Protoss. Feeling relieved he lowered his head.

"You ok." Horner asked.

"No Matt. No im not." Raynor turned around placing both hands on the tactical table. "What's the damage?"

Horner manipulated the tactical display opening several windows. All of them showed a devastated Tarsonis. Buildings burning. Streets covered in demolished cars and trucks and the bodies of dead soldiers laying all over the battlefields that any and all military facilities had become. But oddly there were no bodies anywhere in any of the civilian cities and settlements across Tarsonis.

"What the hell." Raynor questioned. "Where are all the bodies? Did the Zerg eat them."

Horner looked through the date. "From what our people on the ground can tell there's no sign of any blood or human remains anywhere. It doesn't look like what's happened to the population was during the Zergs attack."

Raynor pushed off the tactical table. "Then what happend dament. Two billion people don't just up and disappear!"

Everyone was on edge with what happened on Tarsonis and Mengsk actions.

"Captain. We have a transmission incoming from the Hyperion." reported a bridge officer.

Captain Argust looked at both Horner and Raynor understanding that they both could use a brake so he decided to take the message himself. He walked over to the comm station and told the officer to open the comuniqua at the com stations screen. In moments the face of Commander Haruka appeared.

"Commander? What are you doing on the Hyperion?"

"Captain Argust. I have a bit of news that needs to be given to the fleet."

"And that would be?"

"Arcturus Mengsk is dead."

"What!"

Captain Argust said aloud catching both Raynor and Horner's attention.

"Captain?" Matt asked. "Anything wrong?"

Argust looked back at Raynor and Horner mulling it over. "Yes actually something did happen. It seems Mengsk had been killed."

"What!" both Raynor and Matt exclaimed.

"How?" asked Raynor.

"I'll have commander Haruka answer that question." the captain told the com officer to place the transmission on the main monitor.

"Ah there you are jim." stated Haruka on the main monitor.

"What going on. Way... hows Mengsk dead?" asked Raynor.

"Well it's simple really. He was caught giving a order to general Duke to use the psi-emitters. The evidence was presented he got violent and was executed. Also we have a new boss."

"New boss?" stated Raynor still trying to take all of this in. "Who is it?"

"His names Valerian. Come over to the Hyperion. He wants to meet you and the other high ranking leaders."

"Guess I may as well see who this guy is. I'll be over in a bit."

"See you then." Haruka said ending the transmission.

**-Chapter End-**


	26. Chapter 26

**-Chapter 26-**

**-Awakening Part 1-**

* * *

Warm darkness surrounded a new mind. Its body surrounded by a liquid environment that was also held in a container. The new mind felt at ease as it floated in its liquid environment. As it rested the developing mind was filled with knowledge. It knew it was Zerg. Specifically a Cerebrate, a of the leaders of the Swarm. And the master of the swarm and its creator was the Overmind. Then the young mind stird in its gestation sac as it sensed a irresistible call. In moments the sac was pierced by sharp scythes from within and ripped open. Tearing it's way out of the cocoon the newly born Cerebrate blinked its eight orange glowing eyes as its environment came into view through blurry eyes still adjusting to the light. Before it was a great expanse like a hell scap of broken land mass and dark crusted magma fields. What normal land there not burning with heat was covered in creep and dotted by many hundreds of living structures. Milling about the expanseful hive clusters were countless Zerg of every type and in the sky were hundreds of zerg flyers ranging from the fast and agile Mutalisk to the Massive Behemoth.

The newly born Cerebrate raised its elongated multi-legged body bellowing forth a screeching roar that echoed for miles. Then an overwhelming yet not unfamiliar presence connected to the Cerebrates mind.

"Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind, the eternal will of the swarm, and that you have been created to serve me. Behold I shall set you among the greatest of my Cerebrates. That you may benefit from their wisdom and experience. Yet your purpose is unique. While they carry forth my will to the innumerable broods, you have but two charge's entrusted to your care. For I believe they may yet become the greatest of my agents and perhaps the key's to opening the path to a even higher and greater level of evolution for the Swarm. Even now they reside in their protective Chrysalis tended to by Abathur the evolution master of the swarm. He tends to the delicate process of ensuring that their ascendency into the swarm is complete and perfect. You must watch over the twin chrysalis and ensure that Abathur's work is not interrupted. Go now and keep my prize's safe. You may build your own hive cluster and seek the counsel of your Cerebrate brothers to learn and grow."

The newly born Cerebrate felt a sense of elation and purpose and quickly set about its work. Sensing that the Chrysalis was a few miles away the cerebrate rested on its many strong legs and started the journey to its charges. Raising over the crest of a craters rim the cerebrate spotted three figures in the center of the crater. One was a slug like zerg with several long spindly arms and the other two were the chrysalis in which the overminds prizes were. Making its way to Abathur and the two chrysalis's the cerebrate stopped observing the evolution master carefully injecting the two chrysalis with some green liquid.

"New born cerebrate. Do not disturb my work. Fulfill your purpose. Protect my life and the two chrysalis until transformation is complete." Abathur stated.

The young cerebrate just tilted its head not sensing much respect for this Abathur but it will fulfill its duty as commanded by the Overmind. Just as the young cerebrate raised its head up to consider how to create it's own brood a powerful presence connected to its mind. Now while this new presence was powerful it still paled in comparison to the Overmind.

"Greetings brother. I am Daggoth. The first cerebrate and the Overminds right claw. Forgive Abathur of his wording. It's best to leave him and his kind to their work as we have our own. Allow me to advise you on the process of building your own brood and hive cluster. Focus on your inner self and search for the genetic template of Creep."

The young Cerebrate did as instructed and soon found what it needed as the information flooded into its mind. Knowing how to create creep the young cerebrate lowered its body to the ground and exuded a gray purpale liquid from the many pours along its bodies many segments.

"Good. Now generate a few larva," said Daggoth.

Repeating the process the young cerebrate expelled several Larva. The semi armored and fanged worms squirmed about on the expanding creep carpet.

"Now order them to morph into drones." Instructed Daggoth.

Giving the order the larva slowly grew cocoons around themselves. The young cerebrate watched as the new cocoons grew and grew until bursting in a fountain of green fluids revealing Drones.

"Order them to gather minerals from the nearby hill."

Again following its elder brothers instruction the young cerebrate ordered its Drones to begin mining minerals from the hill. After a hour a large pile of mineral rich earth and rock was gathered in the crater. Following Daggoth's instructions further the young cerebrate morphed one of its Drones into a Hatchery.

"The Hatchery is the heart of any swarm colony. It spontaneously generates Larva, which in turn are used to spawn your various warriors and minions. It is also the only structure that can be morphed on open ground off of creep. Continue to grow and expand your colony."

After a few hours the creep produced from newly morphed creep colonies expanded to grow across the creator reaching up to its rim and beyond and five more Hatcheries were morphed as was several hundred Zerglings and Drones. Then the young cerebrate felt a slight pain in its mind and the connection to its brood weaken. It sensed Daggoth watching and through the hive mind felt that its elder brother wanted it to fix this problem on its own. Searching its library of genetic information the young Cerebrate found the Overlords essence ordering several of them to morph. Upon the Overlords hatching the strain on the young cerebrates mind went away and it felt its control over its brood was strengthened.

"Overlords provide additional control over your minions. As your brood grow's in number you must hatch more if them. Your own level of control and its limits will also grow as you do. But such limits can always be surpassed by Overlords. Queens also offer a more limited degree of control and have limited independence allowing them to manage your farthest hive clusters near or beyond you range of control for you. The swarm is more than just the few breeds arrayed before you. Create more structures to expand your broods diversity." Daggoth instructed and explained.

While Abathur continued to directly control and monitor the ascendancy of the two chrysalis's occupants the young Cerebrate expanded its hive cluster and brood. Creating many more, Creep colonies, Sunken colonies, Spawning pools, Extractors and Hydralisk dens. Many hours passed as the young cerebrates hive cluster grew and expanded as did its army. Then after a day another cerebrate introduced itself.

"Greetings, I am Zasz, I too am a cerebrate of the Overmind. It is pleasing to see a new brother join the swarm. The Terrans I gathered for the Overmind are progressing well I see."

"Terrans?" asked the young Cerebrate speaking its first words.

"The Terrans are a weak species compared to the Zerg," Daggoth explained. "But a rare few of them are gifted with psionic powers much like the Protoss."

"Our swarm has been at war with the Protoss empire for many solar cycles now," explained Zasz. "They have been useful in our swarms evolution through conflicted and war. But they are also the one race that we Zerg cannot gain essence from. Something about them or perhaps their psionics themselves prevents us from supping upon their essence and gaining the very psionic powers that they use against us."

"Psionics?" asked the young cerebrate.

"Psionics," started Daggoth. "are the ability to warp reality and destroy thy enemies. It is the one ability that we Zerg lack beyond our hivemind and the ability to open warp gates across worlds."

The young Cerebrate contemplated the words and meanings of its elder brothers.

"Zasz," Daggoth spoke. " What is your purpose here. Surely you have better things to occupy your time with?"

"I sensed a new Cerebrates life join in the swarm and wanted to see the new blood. Also I wanted to test it. Its material form must have surly stabilized by now. What say you cerebrate. Do you want to journey to a new world and test your brood."

"Zasz the young cerebrates purpose is to protect the two chrysalis. Not leave Char to fight pointless battles!" Daggoth roared chastising Zasz.

"I do not wish to interfere in the purpose the Overminds gave you young Cerebrate." Zasz stated ignoring Daggoth. "But a opportunity has presented itself as a group of terrans have started mining a world close to our territory. But not to close as to draw the Protoss fleets that prevent us from interfering. Daggoth I think it could be a good opportunity to test the young Cerebrates abilities and gain experience."

Daggoth grumbled disapprovingly. "It would endanger the two chrysalis for their ward to leave. But it would be valuable experience to learn what a real battle is like, even if there Terran opponents. If you choose to do this young brother then I shall open and maintain a warpgate so you may remain here while commanding your forces on the battlefield regardless of distance."

"I must protect the two chrysalis. But I can not do so unless I am strong enough. I wish to learn to fight. Better"

"Very well young Cerebrate. But before we begin you must evolve your Overlords with ventral sacs to move your army through the portal and establish a near hive cluster. "

Hours later the young cerebrate had morphed its first hatchery into a lair along with a evolution chamber, and using both evolved it's Overlords with Ventral Sacs, Pneumatized Carapace, Sensory Antennae and Flyer Carapace. Gathering his army the young cerebrate looked sky ward at the spiraling storm clouds above. A moment later the eye of the storm opened revealing a large landmass surrounded by volcanic pools of red and orange glowing magma flows, even more hellish then Char.

"Go forth."

At the young cerebrates order the fleet of Overlords flew up into the portal. The sky became the ground and the ground became the sky as the Overlords ridded themselves flipping over after passing through the portal.

The ground below the invasion force was a plateau surrounded by molten magma rising and falling in clockwork fashion around many other similar plateaus. The first thing the young cerebrate did was empty eight Overlords of their passengers before sending them to scout the area scattering in all directions. Most of what they saw was more volcanic landscape. Rivers of magma flows snaking around many plateaus like a burning network of filaments. But as they continued flying ever farther outwards the Overlords soon discovered a series of metallic towers off in the distance surrounding yet more artificial constructs and many small bipedal lifeforms going to and fro around them.

"That is the Terran base." stated Zasz. "Now prove that you are deserving of serving the Overmind young cerebrate."

The young cerebrate quickly recalled its Overlords as a hive cluster was already in its early stages of growth. In mere hours two hatcheries were completed along with spawning pools. Hydralisk dens and Spore colonies. Spreading creep colonies and creep beyond the plateau was pointless as the magma would recede and return covering the lowlands. The young cerebrate scrutinised the Terran base and its defenses advised by both Zasz and Daggoth as to the purpose of various buildings. After considering the environment and its enemies numbers and forces the young cerebrate gathered its Overlords and forces. Laden with many combat strains and Drones, two fleets of dozens of Overlords left the single plateau flying many miles to the east and west of the Terran base where more elevated plateaus were. There they landed and began creating two new hive clusters and once they were completed the young Cerebrate marshaled its forces in full.

While its two new hive clusters had been growing the young cerebrate observed the eb and flow of the tides of magma sending Zergling scouts through the lowlands whenever the magma subsided. Zerglings dashed over the still red hot rocky ground reaching the nearby high lands before the magma flooded the lowlands again. The Zerglings got as close to the Terran base as the young cerebrate felt comfortable and set the Zerglings in observational positions on all the highlands surrounding the Terran base. From these vantage points the young cerebrate saw what Daggoth called bunkers. These bunkers had Terran warriors inside providing them with both cover and extra defense. The young cerebrate also noticed a device on top of these bunkers but neither Zasz nor Daggoth had seen such before.

Considering a need to scout the enemy base and test its defenses the young Cerebrate decided it was time to attack with a probing force as Zasz called it. Waves of Zerglings rushed from one highland plateau to another during low tide. The young Cerebrate know not why the magma would raise and lower but it didn't matter as all focus was on the first wave as it engauged the Terrans. Dozens of Zerglings charged up a natural ramp arriving right in front of the base. The objects atop the bunkers swiveled at them unleashing a continues barrage of gunfire that was soon joined by rifle fire from the marines in the bunker. Ripping through the Zerglings in mere moments the rotating barrels of the gun turret smoked as they slowly stopped their rotation with a mechanical whining sound.

Seeing all this through the Zergling scouts eyes the young Cerebrate altered its plans. As it considered its next move and how to break through the Terran defenses the observing Zerglings on the surrounding plateaus took note of several craft raising up from the base with the words Kestrel written on their wings before they flew away at high speed. The crafts seemed to be a modified version of the Wraith from what Zasz advised but with the lower laser cannon removed and the wings longer and more aerodynamic in shape with two missile pods undereach. Seeing them as a threat to its hive clusters the young cerebrate doubled the number of Spore colonies it had and just in time to as one of the Kestrels turned in a tight curve flying directly towards one of the secondary hive clusters.

Many spore colonies opened fire but the Kestrel weaved in between the spores trajectories blitzing right over the hive cluster before turning back to the Terran base, this time going around the hive cluster. But as it did a barrage of even more spores tracked it catching up with every second that passed. Weaving side to side and launching various countermeasures the Kestrel attempted to lose the pursuing spores as it had done before. Yet their biological nature and the young cerebrates understanding of such things countered these defensive measures and the craft was destroyed just as it reached the Terran base. Anticipating the need for more forces the young Cerebrate sent two more waves of Overlords filled with Drones and Hydralisk through the warpgate Daggoth was keeping open. Over the course of half a day five more hive clusters were built while all of the young cerebrates hive clusters including its first on the planet Char continually pumped out more and more Overlords, Hydralisk and Zerglings. The Terrans had also been gathering their forces. But it seemed that they had yet to understand the full scale of their enemy.

Ten more of the Kestrels took off from their base flying straight to the secondary hive cluster the first had found. Yet they were not alone. Ten more Kestrels flew in from the north passing within visual range of the Overlords floating over one of the secondary hive clusters. Instantly realising that there were even more Terran bases across the planet the young Cerebrate decided to attack now before the Terrans could gather their full forces against him. All at once wave after wave of Zerglings and Hydralisk dashed over the burning lowlands in between the tidal surges of magma. Several of the Kestrels spotted the new Zerg formations diving down after them and launching volley of missiles. Hundreds of Zerglings and dozens of Hydralisk died in mere moments. But the young cerebrate adapted by having his forces spread out more lessening the casualties.

Instantly the lose rate dropped by 80% and the Hydralisk counter attacked downing seven Kestrels in a hail of spines. The surviving Terran craft retreated returning to their bases leaving the Zerg to move from one plateau to another until reaching the first Terran base. It was now much more heavily guarded with ten of the armored Terrans blocking of all entrance ways along with two of what Daggoth advised were Siege tanks. Knowing what they could do the young Cerebrate decided to halt his forces for the moment and called in his fleet of Overlords. Nearly two hundred in number now all of them surged forwards to the Terran base bypassing the magma flows below.

As if crossing a invisible line the buildings now known as Anti-air towers spun into life launching barrages of missiles. A dozen Overlords exploded pierced by the metal rods and creating a rain of meat and blood that was cooked on the magma below. More and more Overlords rushed to their deaths. Yet it was not a lose as the first two waves of Overlords were empty. They had been a distraction and a sacrificial shield for the other waves. Not all of the the Overlords in the third wave were all filled with ground forces which further lessened loses but also gave the possibility that some forces would be able to land. By the time all the overlords in the first and second waves were dead the third wave had reached the plateau and off loaded their cargo.

Zerglings and Hydralisk burrowed into the plateau carving their way through the hard rocky ground before erupting right behind the Siege tanks. Instantly they started carving through the armor of the tanks ripping through treads and armor plating. But the Terran marines quickly realised what was happening and came to the tanks rescue blasting the Zerg off the armored vehicles with single shot high power weapons that fired a spread of fragmentation ammo that ripped arms and chunks of torsos off Zerg at close range. Still several of the Siege tanks had been disabled by the attacks and more Overlords landed off loading more reinforcements that divided their attacks between the tanks and the anti-air towers.

Several Siege tanks were destroyed and the Terran defenders infantry forces were spread between protecting the gate and the anti-air towers as more Zerg landed every minute. The young Cerebrate knew this was the time and once the magma subsided again it launched all of its gathered forces surrounding the Terran base all at once attacking from the three paths leading into the base. The remaining Siege tanks opened fire as a literal flood of Zerglings and Hydralisk dashed across the lowlands and up the earthen ramps up the plateaus, the explosive shells killing many. The Terran defenses were still strong and as soon as the first Zergling got in range the Marines and Bunker gun turrets opened up with a torrent of bullets that ripped through the first wave that had gotten passed the Siege tanks artillery. Yet there were ever more Zerg behind those that had died in the first wave. Seeing its lose rate the cerebrate knew it needed to sow more chaos in the defenders ranks, so once the last wave wave of his forces were off loaded from the final wave of Overlords he ordered them to focus on the Bunkers and Marines.

All at once hundreds of Zerg burst from the ground and started ripping the Marines, Bunkers and their gun turrets apart. Several dozen Terran marines and several Bunkers fell to the second wave as the Zerg surged forward in their limited window and found the defenders even weaker than before. On the southern approach to the Terran base all the Marines fell to a volley of Hydralisk spines, and Zerglings ripped crewmen out of their tanks while the destroyed husks of bunkers smoked. Now with no defenders protecting it from the south the young cerebrate sent in another wave of Overlords to drop off reinforcements on the newly won beach head.

However jet engines roaring over head signaled the arrival of more Kestrels from the second Terran base to the north. They launched a volley of missiles downing half the Overlords. Hydralisk shot their spines at the high speed craft but missed them as they were far too fast and high for the Hydralisk spines to catch this time. Seeing that the Terrans could use this method to attack his ground and air forces with little fear of lose the young Cerebrate started sending out dozens of Drones and hundreds of Hydralisk to all the surrounding plateaus morphing them into Hatcheries, Creep colonies and Spore colonies. This created a wide buffer zone that would deter the Terran air forces if not destroy them out right. The Terrans launched yet more air to ground attacks with their Kestrels over the next few hours but not unscathed, as they took losses from Spore colonies. But by then the first Terran base lay in ruins having been long over run by overwhelming numbers of the swarm.

The only thing left to do was to eliminate the second Terran base and the mission would be completed. Consolidating his forces the young Cerebrate built a new hive cluster on the ruins of the Terran base after having a army of Drones scrap the buildings for minerals or to just get them out of the way for the new Hive cluster. Yet more Kestrels attacked the incomplete Hive cluster but few left Zerg controlled airspace. Now with a renewed army and a restored Overlord air force the young Cerebrate sent Overlords to scout the northern expanses followed by a slowly expanding network of Hive clusters defended by a army of combat breeds.

Only hours after starting the expansion northward more Terran Kestrels this time numbering two dozen entered detection rang at high altitude. At this position the Terran craft dropped hundreds of bombs. Two hive clusters were completely destroyed slowing the expansion to the north. But many others had been completed. More groups of Kestrels dive-bombed scouting Overlords ripping them to shreds with powerful ventral mounted gatling cannons.

Over the next few hours the young cerebrate and the Terran defenders continued this game of expand and attack as Terran aircraft ripped through more and more Overlord scouts and bombed hive clusters. The Terrans were forced to attack Hive clusters en masse or wouldn't have the firepower needed to take out a whole hive cluster all at once. But the defensive battle wasn't one sided as once in awhile as Kestrels were shot down by Hydralisk or spore colonies. The cerebrate was mainly focusing on expanding farther north which both expanded Zerg territory and increased his production capacity at the same time without endangering his core hive clusters. It was quit the boon to have Daggoth holding the warpgate open so the young cerebrate could expand his relatively small and young brood to a whole other planet other wise such a expansion would be impossible as the young cerebrate yet lacks the psionic might needed to communicate with his brood across star systems.

After half a day of continues fighting and expansion a small group of Overlords flew over a small mountain to the sight of a new Terran base twice the size of the first. It had many buildings numbering over a hundred and several formations of infantry and tanks at each of the four entrance ways along with a almost wall of anti-air towers ringing around the base. And in the sky were dozens of Kestrel fighters. But shortly after cresting the mountain the Overlords were fired upon by a unseen foe and in a few short moments were blasted apart.

"Terran Wraiths." Spoke Daggoth.

"They can turn invisible and fly through the void. Do not take them lightly young cerebrate." spoke Zasz.

Reconsidering his strategy in lieu of this new enemy unit the Cerebrate increased Overlord and Hyderalisk production. And with dozens of new hive clusters scattered across the region many hundreds could be morphed rapidly. A newly spawned army of thousands of, Zerglings, Hydralisk and hundreds of Overlords flew northwards making sure to stay in the range of Spore colonies of the hive clusters along the way. Half way into the march northwards dozens of Spore colony's sensed the approach of many invisible Terran craft. The Wraiths under their cloak had sought to blunt the approaching Zerg offensive. Sensing a opportunity the young cerebrate ordered the spore colonies to not fire on the approaching Wraiths and ordered the fleet of Overlords to split into three groups. One going east, one west, the last continuing north but swinging northeast in a curving path to the Terran base.

Shortly after words the Cloaked Wraiths did exactly what the young cerebrate expected and split up chasing after the three air fleets. It was moments later that the spore colonies held back from firing on the Terran craft violating Zerg air space opened fire all at once. Hundreds of spores filled the air and started tracking each and every one of the Wraiths. Pleased at his strategy the young cerebrate was rewarded by the sight of exploding Wraiths in the sky and their burning dabri falling onto the molten magma and Zerg creep below.

A few Overlords and their cargo had been lost to the Wraiths but the lose hardly put a dent in the air fleets numbers. Now the three airfleets converged on the Terrans main base all at once simultaneously with a thousands strong ground army that had been making its way north to join the attack. Rows of Terran Siege tanks deployed into their long range artillery modes at the edges of the plateau and began bombarding any Zerg that got in range. The young cerebrate countered by having the Hydralisk scatter in groups of three and Zerglings charge in line formation waves keeping a set amount of distance between each group as they crossed the lowlands. The young cerebrate experimented by having some of his forces burrow underground in the lowlands to see if they could stay safe from the rising and falling tides of magma but this only cooked the Zerg alive as the underground was nearly as hot as the magma and even when a few survived they were cooked through the ground when the magma surged back over the lowlands. The environment was bearly survivable even by Zerg standards already let alone land covered by magma.

Abandoning this line of strategy the young cerebrate instead focused on what it knew and could do. As with the first base empty Overlords charged at the second Terran base en masse. Swarms of missiles streaked through the air each piercing and detonating inside a Overlord. They died in droves as multiple waves each consisting of a hundred each charged into their deaths. The Terrans in their base could do nothing but watch as the long ranged tank artillery and anti-air systems did the fighting for them at least for now. But after a hour of near continues missile launches the number of Overlords dropped to half while the number of missiles being fired did as well. Seeing a crack in the anti-air defense the young cerebrate ordered a full charge of all his forces. In the air new waves of Overlords rose up from behind distant plateaus joining the ground forces in a consolidated charge.

Now having a job to do armored marines and bunker gun turrets came to life barking fierce roars and belching metal and fire as Siege tanks fired at the distant enemies rushing across the lowlands. Anti-air towers fired missile after missile at the fleet of air transports attempting to land more of their hostile cargo on the Terrans plateau. Minutes passed and dozens of Terran marines died while hundreds of Zerg lie dead perforated by gun fire, blasted by artillery, and burned by magma as they fell into the pools around the plateau as Overlords transporting them were shot out of the sky.

But as they pushed more and more the Zerg got closer and closer with each passing minute. Killed more Terrans every minute and gaining more ground. After a hour thousands of Zerg lay dead with hundreds of Terrans and many of their machines. Then a group of twenty Overlords landed on the plateaus edge off loading all of their cargo. Hundreds of Hydralisks craned their heads up at the anti-air towers unleashing a hail of spines that pierced their armor and caused missiles to prematurely explode. Ten anti-air towers were taken out all at once opening a huge gape in the Terrans anti-air defenses. The Hydralisk continued attacking more of the towers destroying another twelve of them before the bases internal reserve forces engaged them. The opening in the anti-air defense allowed another thirty Overlords to land dropping a army of Zerglings and more Hydralisk.

The new Zerg forces split into two groups, one aiding the first group of Hydralisk fighting the Terran reserve forces. And the second attacked the exposed rear of the marines and tanks guarding the western entrance. It was a massacre as Zerglings stabbed Terrans in the back, tearing open their armor and that of the tanks. In just two minutes every defender at the western entrance was dead, and the next wave of Zerg arriving from that direction poured into the base with nothing to stop them. The Teran reserve forces had been able to fight off the majority of the Hydralisk and their reinforcements but with this new wave they were broken. Men started running in panic and terror as a unstoppable onslaught began as Zerg blanketed everything in sight only for their short lived attempt to flee to be ended by a spine to the back or a bone blade to the chest.

Several large transport craft took off at the back of the base flying up and out of the atmosphere so fast that none of the Zerg could shoot them down. The young cerebrate ignored them as it had focused on ensuring its victory was complete and as it looked through the eyes of it's Zerglings searching through a Terran building it came across a display screen showing the planet with the name Redstone 3. A noise drew the attention of the Zergling to a closet along the wall. Focusing on its hearing the Zergling and the young cerebrate through it could faintly here the labored breathing of a Terran. Bearing its fangs the Zergling ripped into the closet quickly drawing blood and screams. Backing off the metal containers occupant fell out as the lock broke and a Terran Female with a large gash in her leg and shoulder lay on the floor bleeding. Her eyes were losing their light as her blood flowed on the metal floor. With the last of her strength she raised a pistol at the Zergling and fired only for the low caliber rounds to bounce off leaving only a small crack. The Zergling raised its bladed front legs and pierced the womens neck severing her head. Redstone 3 was a Zerg world now. Shortly after every Terran left on the plateau was dead and the business of dismantling the Terrans buildings was underway as armies of Drones landed on the next wave of Overlords and started ripping the base apart like the first.

"Well done young cerebrate." Daggoth congratulated. "This planet will make a excellent addition to the swarms pool of resources. You need only produce Queens to manage this planet in your stead until you become strong enough to maintain a connection to this world."

Feeling elated and proud at its accomplishment the young cerebrate now with some real experience ordered five of its hatcheries on Redstone 3 to morph into Lairs and quickly morphed Queen's nests on ten of its hive clusters. Fifty queens were rapidly hatched and their more advanced minds connected with the young cerebrate.

"Command us master," they spoke submissively.

"Mine this world for minerals and spread my brood across its surface. Destroy any and all invaders until I return."

"Yes cerebrate." the queens replied starting their work.

Before having the warp gate closed the young cerebrate had twenty Spires morphed and a small fleet of Mutalisks created. Then the warpgate closed as Daggoth and Zasz ended their aide.

"You did well young cerebrate." stated Zasz. "The world the Terrans called Redstone 3 will provide the swarm with new minerals and territory. And with the Protoss fleet returning to their own territory it will go discovered by them for the time being."

"But the Protoss have an unending supply of their Observers to scout astar systems surrounding our territory or theirs." said Daggoth. "Whenever we have attempted to aggressively expand beyond our current borders they have always countered with their fleets purifying any world we settle on outside this cage they have built, but foolishly believe truly containe's us."

"True Daggoth." the Overminds psionic voice boomed. "I am well pleased at your victory young cerebrate. And so long as my prize remains intact I shall remain pleased. Thus their lives and yours will be made as one. As they prosper, so shall you. For you apart of the swarm, If ever your flesh should fail, that flesh shall be made anew. That is my covenant with all cerebrates."

As the Overmind spoke a pulse of great psionic power burst from the two chrysalis quickly expanding across the whole of Char and beyond.

"Behold the power of that which is yet unborn! For the swirling images that flow forth from the two chrysalis are only a shadow of the sleepers true power."

"The psionic emanations of one have reached out into the depths of space and lured our enemies to us!" spoke Zasz. "Even now they come. But we prepared for their arrival and know of their plans as I have intercepted Terran transmissions while the young cerebrate fought the Terrans."

Memories of Zasz flowed into the minds of the Overmind, Daggoth and the young Cerebrate along with the image of a old Terran with a dark skin color in white armor.

"All right all squadrons close formation and scan for hostiles. General Raynor and the Emperor Valerian thinks that there may be Zerg out here, so it's our job to flush them out before reinforcements arrive. Double check your gear and ships I don't want us caught with our pants down."

The Overmind felt a mild sense of pity for the Terrans who had so unfortunately and ignorantly entered their territory. "Young Cerebrate engage the Terran forces with care. Your priority is to protect the two chrysalis at all cost."

"Yes Overmind." said the young cerebrate.

Though the young cerebrate had mostly expanded it's hives across Reddstone 3 it had not neglected its primary hive cluster on Char as it had three Lairs, twenty spawning pools, sixteen Hydralisk dens, two Evolution chambers, two Queens nests, dozens of sunken and Spore colonies, at least fifty creep colonies and six Spires, Its standing forces consisted of one thousand Zerglings, nine hundred Drones. five hundred Hydralisk, twenty seven Queens, two hundred Mutalisk and five hundred Overlords. A small army compared to the forces it had on Redstone 3 and other Cerebrates but sufficient for the moment.

The young cerebrate knew it needed more forces and information on the Terrans. To rectify this it split its forces between four groups. A force of Mutalisks and Overlords to scout the area to the north where the Terrans landed along with a seperate land force of Zerglings. The other two groups of Zerglings, Hydralisk and Drones with a escort force of Mutalisk will expand the hive cluster father north. And the last group consisting of Zerglings and Hydralisk in Overlords and Mutalisks will wait as a rapid response force just in case anything unexpected happens and to intercept any enemies that dare to get endanger the two chrysalis.

Both air and ground scout forces traversed the landscape in their own ways but unlike Redstone 3 the land mass of Char although volcanic was more uniform and lacking the plateaus and magma flows that dotted Redstone 3s surface. This allowed the Zerglings on the ground to nearly keep pace with the Mutalisk and Overlords. Both groups however arrived in visual range of the Terran base nearly at the same time. The Mutalisk from the east and the Zerglings from the south. With the date gleaned from both groups observations at long range the young cerebrate discovered that it was a larger Terran force than previously thought.

Making appropriate calculations it split and deployed its forth reaction force into two groups deploying half to the large open plain of volcanic rock between both its hive cluster and the Terrans. Soon after more Kestrels and Wraiths flew out from the Terran base on patrolling routes. Recalling its forces the young cerebrate didn't want to lose any of its forces in a pointless random encounter. But even with forewarning the Terran craft spotted the airborne Mutalisk and Overlords while the Zergling force burrowed. The Terran aircraft emitted a transmission to their superiors.

"Sky dagger to Home base we got Zerg air forces at twenty klicks at four o-clock from the base. Requesting permission to engage?"

"Permission granted sky dagger squadron."

Knowing what came next the young cerebrate recalled all of its Overlords from the scout force while sending all of the Mutalisk to attack the Terran air-force to keep them distracted and hopefully to do some damage if not destroy them. But things rarely go as planned even for Zerg. As the Overlords retreated and Mutalisk turned to engage the Terran aircraft five more Wraiths decloaked before unleashing a torrent of guided missiles. Seven Mutalisk exploded before they could even fire back and the rest scattered to avoid colliding with the Terran craft. The Kestrels and Wraiths opened fire together killing half the remaining Mutalisk. In seconds the remaining Mutalisk counter attacked.

The Terran air forces weaved around in circles dropping and ascending as they evaded the high speed living bombs that tracked them. The Overmind truly made the right decision to replace Glaive worms with a smaller variant of Scourges as they are far more maneuverable and destructive than their predecessors. Extending and bending their wings the mini-Scourges turned and maneuvered quickly catching up to the Kestrels and Wraiths enveloping four of them in a blossom of plasmatic light and fire. The rest of them turned around to retreat and the Mutalisk gave chase attacking continually. Through the eyes of the Mutalisk the young cerebrate watched as they were chased over black ash covered hills and into a valley.

Losing track of the Terrans as they dived into the valley the young Cerebrate had its depleted Mutalisks force split up. It was a good call as as soon as the second Mutalisk flew directly into the valley they were shot down by a barrage of missiles from behind. The second group of Mutalisk entering the valley from the western edge spotting the Kestrels hovering just below the valley cliffs and opened fire. The Kestrels all gunned their engines raising higher to avoid the incoming bio-missiles but it was to late. All of them transformed into burning wrecks of twisted burning metal. As the Kestrels fell into the Valley below, the Wraiths decloaked and attacked blasting the remaining Mutalisk into scourced corpses that joined the Kestrels at the bottom of the valley.

Over the course of the next few hours the young Cerebrate was frustrated more and more by the Terrans movements. It deployed a force of Zerglings to intercept a group of marines only to be blasted by artillery fire from Siege tanks miles away. In response the young Cerebrate sent a force of Mutalisk sweeping in from the west to take the tanks out only for them to be intercepted by a passing force of cloaked Wraiths. To counter this the young cerebrate started keeping Overlords that have been evolved with Antenna with its Mutalisk and Scourges. This seemed to work as in two more engagements in the air between its forces and the Terrans, the Terrans suffered more losses both times. But then things went downhill again as a large force of tanks and infantry marched slowly, carefully and directly to the young cerebrates main hive cluster.

Luckily the young cerebrate had completed groups of smaller hive clusters just north of its main hive cluster. Each with many spore and sunken colonies and a army of Zerglings and Hydralisk burrowed under the creep waiting in ambush. As the army of Marines and Siege tanks neared the defenses they stopped and waited a few miles away. Then a massive blast of crimson energy fell from orbit obliterating over a mile of the Zerg defenses in all directions. Greatly surprised at this sudden and unforeseen event the young Cerebrate was dumbstruck for a few key moments while the Terrans armored tanks moved up now encircling the Infantry as they advanced easily rebuffing attacks from the remaining Zerg defenders. The Terrans now had a open path to the main hive cluster and the Chrysalis.

Sensing the displeasure of the Overmind and the disappointment of its elder Cerebrates watching and who were ready to jump in should the need arrive the young Cerebrate thought quickly on how to rectify the situation. Then in a moment of desperation and near panic it had a moment of inspiration. Calling for all its Mutalisk and Overlords in the sky's around its main hive cluster the young Cerebrate split them into two trailing lines at the approaching Terrans. They spotted the Overlords and opened fire. Infantry C-14 rifles ripped into the Overlords hides but thanks to the Flyer Carapace evolution they survived a little more damage then they would have otherwise fallen to. The Terrans seeing that this was a full scale attack formed into firing lines that could put their full firepower into the approaching Overlords.

The sky became filled with tracer fire and falling Overlord corpses as their perforated bodies fell across the plain below partly clogging the Terrans path to the main hive cluster. After half a hour and over a hundred dead Overlords covered the black flat plain leading to the hive cluster the Cerebrates real counter attack started. Terran tanks slowly pushed through the Overlord corpses aside creating a more open trail for the infantry and moved slowly but with a awere sense of danger. They didn't realise that they had already fallen for the trap. As the Terrans reached the center of the field of corpses the young cerebrate gave the order and all at once hundreds of Zerglings and Hydralisk erupted from all around them and with a ferocity rarely seen before ripped through the Terrans, tearing marines in half and disabling Siege tanks in short order.

It was a simple trap but one that was quite effective. The Overlords were empty as they fell dead from the Terrans gunfire but as the ground became littered with their bodies the young cerebrate sent in waves of Zerglings and Hydralisk into the field using the bodies as cover and burrowing under the bodies of the dead Overlords. The Overlords would also make sure the air space was clear of cloaked Wraiths and became cover for the ambush obscuring the line of sight of the Terrans. However even with the successful ambush the Terrans looked like they would survive if only barely. To make sure they all died a reserve Mutalisk force were sent in from two different directions. What remained of the attack force was annihilated to the last man and tank.

With the main immediate threat taken care of the next objective was to find out what had blasted apart the defenses. It obviously came from orbit. The best way to find out was to use the Mutalisk and Scourges and now knowing that a threat was in orbit the young cerebrate started spawning even more of of them then before. As it spawned vast swarms of them the young cerebrate also rebuilt its defenses and remembering the force of Zerglings it had left burrowed close to the enemy base it now saw that now was the time to use them. The few hundred Zergling burst from the earth making a mad dash to the Terran base. Simultaneously a massive wave of over two hundred Mutalisk and Scourges flew to join them but this was but one third of their full number. The main force of four hundred Scourges and Mutalisk and accompanied by seventy Overlords rose up out of the atmosphere to meat the threat in orbit.

It was there that the Cerebrate through the Overlords senses detected a Terran fleet currently fighting the broods of both Daggoth, Zasz and a few other Cerebrates. The closest ship and the only one pointing down at the planet had a name painted on its side reading Hyperion. Realizing that this ship was the source of the defeat on the ground the young cerebrate knew that it had to be destroyed or forced to retreat before a successful attack on the Terran ground base could succeed.

Though its experience in space warfare was severely lacking the young cerebrate knew enough to arrange all of its Mutalisk into wall formation allowing them to all attack at once. While the Mutalisk continually fired at the Hyperion. The Mutalisk split into two waves flying in a five layered thick wing formations as the Hyperions laser turrets opened up blasting the attacking Zerg with fire and fury. Even as they died in the void more of them were spawned on the planet below and a near continues wave of Mutalisk and Scourges bombarded the Hyperion. While on the ground the last of the Zerglings, Mutalisk and Scourges sent to attack the main Terran base were finally wiped out but not before doing extensive damage to the anti-air and infantry defenses of the Terrans.

It would be awhile until they recovered and posed a threat again while the young cerebrate would be able to pour all of its remaining resources into the attack on the Hyperion.

"Cerebrate, Be warned, The Chrysalis nears its time of hatching." Zasz warned. "Move it and Abathur to a more secure location. I and Daggoth will deal with the remaining Terrans here."

Feeling somewhat annoyed at not being able to finish off the Terran ship the young cerebrate exclaimed a mental sigh. But knowing its purpose complied. From its vantage point at the crater rim the young Cerebrate called two Drones and a small fleet of Mutalisks and Overlords filling the latter up with a army before skittering down the creator on it's many legs to Abathur and the two chrysalis he tended.

"Were moving to a safer location." the young cerebrate projected to Abathur.

The evolution master only nodded backing off from the Chrysalis as two Drones carefully picked them up and carried them into a waiting Overlord followed by Abathur. The young cerebrate followed from the ground as his fleet of Mutalisk and Overlords traveled much faster them him. But he knew where he was going. Less than a hundred miles north from the crater was a plateau surrounded by a static black crusted magma lake. Although it lacked the raising and falling tied behaviour like the flows on Redstone 3 it was a secure location that was easily defendable from any land attack and it already had a small hive cluster on it with a pool of minerals.

The trip for the Mutalisk and Overlords only took ten minutes while the young cerebrate took a hour at full speed. By the time he reached the plateau his forces had already reinforced the hive cluster with concentric rings of sunken and spore colonies. The plateau was quite large but its outer ridge line and the area around the hive itself both had spore and sunken colonies around them creating a overlapping defense screen for both air and land forces that would have to be airlifted onto the island.

The young cerebrate itself could not reach the plateau but knew it didn't have to with the hive mind. Buts its still a good idea to be prepared. Looking up the young cerebrate saw the second wave of forces sent to reinforce the defenses with the creation of a second base.

"Cerebrate" called Zasz. "Terran landing craft are dropping to the surface around your new position. You must defend your position and the chrysalis."

"These to will be eradicated by your hand cerebrate." the Overmind commanded. "For you grow more cunning with each passing battle. In deed you are a testament to my will and the fury of the swarm.

The young cerebrate crayned its head to the southern sky as Terran drop pods and buildings fell in a controlled trajectory slowing their descent with pillars of flame to the plains south of the his hive cluster on the plateau.

The Overmind continued. "Yet you must stay your wraith, and watch over the Chrysalis a while longer. For the very hour of the sleepers rebirth is at hand, and soon my greatest creation shall be loosed on our enemies. Use your evolution chamber to evolve your Zerglings and Hydralisk. Seek the essence within yourself and you shall know how."

Acknowledging the Overminds wish the young cerebrate burrowed, itself keeping out of any direct fighting. Curious about the Overminds last message the young cerebrate connected to its evolution chamber back at its main hive cluster bringing up the essence of all available breeds and their evolution upgrades. It sifted through large amounts of date before arriving at a evolution regarding the spore colony and what was called a Spore Cannon Symbiote. The cerebrate became distracted by a local transmission the Terrans sent out.

"All right all crews stay frosty and keep your eyes peeled for our target. Remember were on the cloak and the fleet won't be able to hold the Zerg off indefinitely. Let's hope this trip wasn't a big mistake." a Terran male said. (Raynor)

Detecting through its Overlords that the Terrans were quickly completing their base the young cerebrate decided to use these symbiotes. Taking the essence from his evolution chamber and imbuing it into the hive cluster on the plateau through the hive mind a new larve morph became available.

With a blinding flash a dozen red beams shot out of the sky burning half the spore colonies to ash, (no doubt fired by Wraiths undercloak and at extreme range) Then the young cerebrates brood detected a swarm of missiles flying towards the hive cluster on the plateau. Spores and Hydralisks spines filled the sky line intercepting the majority of the missiles, but those that got through killed off the remaining spore colonies. Now greatly worried at intercepting the Terran aircraft the young cerebrate. Redoubled its efforts to replace the loses. But it also knew the new symbiote would be perfect for this moment. Giving the morph command to thirty larve the young cerebrate watched with anticipation as to what the symbiote would look like. Then after a mere five minutes the cocoons hatched revealing three long cylinder like creatures with bulbous sacs on their lower half along with a cluster of large tendrils.

From where the young cerebrate could see they looked somewhat like spore colonies only smaller. Remembering what the Overmind said concerning Zerglings and Hydralisk groups of them were called up to the symbiotes just as a wave of incoming Terran dropships entered detection range. Quickly hurrying his brood along all the symbiotes were mounted on the backs of the Zerglings and Hyderaliks,. One for each Zergling and two for each Hydralisk. The dropships entered range and started raining metal fury down on the Zerg below. But the Zerg returned in kind firing bullet like spore projectiles from their symbiotes. The spores zipped through the air impacting and penetrating the hulls of the dropships, exploding in a acidic blast that hollowed out the insides and killed any passengers.

Taken by surprise by the long range anti-air fire the Terran transports exploded one after the other or fell into the magma below shattering the hard black surface and exposing the red and orange hot lava underneath. The screams of the dying Terrans that survived the impact echoed from below the plateau as they burned alive inside their dropships. But with a uncaring cruelty the young cerebrate ignored them not even letting his forces end their suffering. Seeing the effectiveness of the new spore cannon symbiote the young cerebrate quickly started mass producing them. Normal spore colonies do have more single damage but their fire rate is much slower and they cost much resources and time to replace. But these new spore cannon symbiotes are a attachment onto pre existing Zerg units that can also attack ground targets, the cost and effectiveness of the symbiotes make them the better choice in this situation.

After a hour the Terrans attacked again this time with Kestrel escorts. But the Overlords also detected cloaked Wraiths closing in from the left and right flanks. Reacting instantly the young cerebrate acted swiftly ordering two hundred Zerglings and Hydralisks to split up each aiming to the east and west and all at once they fired. A black green storm of spores flew at the cloaked Wraiths surprising their pilots. The Wraiths banked as hard as they could but the wall of Spores tracked them. These smaller spores had some Scourge essance in them making them faster and better at tracking their targets and because they remained a upgraded spore they were cheap and easy to make and fire in rapid succession. In moments the first few Wraiths exploded and in only thirty more seconds all the rest followed. There were hundreds of spores left in the air without any targets to strike they simply flew about randomly before falling to the magma below.

Even before the debri of the Wraiths hit the magma the Zerglings and Hydralisk spun around aiming south and firing at the approaching transports and their escorts. Remembering what had happened to their predecessors the Terran dropships banked hard while firing their turrets while the Kestrels attempted to shoot the spores out of the sky with their turrets. As gun fire ripped through the sky the spores bobbed and weaved some being shot out of the air others striking their targets. Half of the dropships slowed losing an engine suffered catastrophic damage before crashing into the black crusted magma below. The few survivors fled out of range of the Zerg defense's while the Kestrels were nearly all wiped out. In the next attack the Terrans tried assaulting the plateau from every angle yet every time they suffered casualties to one degree or another.

Then they used Wraith laser weapons from extreme range again killing many Overlords hoping to blind the swarm to their wraiths. But this two failed as the speed at which the Overlords could be killed verses their production rate was far off set. The pile of Overlords corpses were simply recycled and used over and over until after two hours they gave up on this strategy. Then the two chrysalis began to ster and pulsate releasing even more psionic power. The young cerebrate could feel the power of the two as their cocoons began decomposing from their very power and before long the two chrysalis exploded in a wave of power and gore. The two figures rose up from the Chrysalis remains, one covered in brown and purple zerg carapace with dark hair like tendrils much like Protoss nerve cords replacing her hair while the second smaller figure had a brown armor like plating like the first but with hair tendrils of a lighter color. Both had lethal skeleton like wings and razor claws on their hands and feet. Both took in deep breaths of the hot Char air something that would have normally burned the lungs of a Terran from all the hot ash in the atmosphere.

"Arise my children. Arise Kerrigan and Nova." commanded the Overmind.

**-Chapter End-**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Chapter 27-**

**-Awakening part 2-**

* * *

**-Skygeirr Platform-**

Echos of boots falls reverberated through the experiment chamber as Dr Emil Narud examined his early Hybrid prototypes held in rows of transparent liquid filled tubes along the walls. Most were dead, a few were alive but all were were twisted abominations of Protoss crossed with Zerg features except for one that looked Terran somewhat. Narud continued walking down the rows of tubes containing failed and mildly successful experiments. Then he stopped in front of his newest test subject. A rare few of the experiments were useful but those that did succeed like test subject 0079 were examined extensively to find the reasons why they took to the alterations and experiments in crossing Zerg and Protoss essence.

Subject 0079 raised its mutated and clawed Terran hand against the super strong transparent material that inclosed it as air bubbles escaped its mutated tentacle covered mouth resembling a mustache. Narud smiled at the subjects successful fusion of not only Zerg and Protoss but Terran genomic matter. Subject 0079 was the first in a series of experiments aimed at using Terrans as a base for combining Protoss and Zerg essence. And since the first subject was a success subject 0079 was to be moved to the main labs where it would be more extensively examined and experimented on further.

"It seems from our mental analysis that subject 0079 has been receiving some kind of psionic signal. Should we attempt to block these signals sir? It negatively effect the experiments" said a female scientist.

"No." Replied Narud. The subject will enjoy the stimulation. Give it a reason to... become more powerful."

Just then a psionic signal resonated through the mind of subject 0079. Only Narud heard it.

"Arise My children, Arise Kerrigan and Nova."

Narud grinned as subject 0079 thrashed about in its tank greatly agitated. The female scientist ran over to the tank hitting a button, freezing subject 0079 in a stasis field.

"It must be the signal that made it so agitated like that. Sir are you sure we shouldn't block that signal? " the female scientist asked as subject 0079 floated silently.

Narud laughed darkly. "No. It will subside in a while."

* * *

**-Char-**

Both Kerrigan and Nova stood up flexing their new bodies with the skeletal bladed wings that came with them.

"Arise my children, Arise Kerrigan and Nova." Spoke the Overmind.

Kerrigan raised her head up to the sky hearing the psionic voice of the Overmind and for some odd reason feeling a strong familial connection to it. She knew she was born Terran and that this other presence was clearly a Zerg but the feeling of a bonded connection was so strong and natural feeling that neither Kerrigan nor Nova thought anymore on the matter.

"By your will Father." For a brief moment Kerrigan recognised that she was not in anyway related to the Overmind but then she decided that it didn't matter as she and Nova were both reborn as Zerg now. "I... " Kerrigan started. "We..." Nova corrected her. The two shared a momentary glance. "Live to serve... Let all who oppose the Overmind feel the wrath of the swarm."

The Overmind turned its attention to the young Cerebrate.

"Well done Cerebrate. What I have wrought this day shall be the undoing of my enemies! Let not a Terran survive."

"By your will Overmind. Cerebrate stand down. We... will finish this battle ourselves."

The young cerebrate was somewhat reluctant to do so since its whole purpose was to protect both Kerrigan and Nova.

"Let them go Cerebrate." Commanded the Overmind. "I want to see their power. But be ready to intervin should something unexpected happen, they are still your charges."

Stretching their wings the two newly awoken humanoid zerg walked to the southern edge of the plateau. Kerrigan surveyed the landscape taking in the fact that she and Nova wouldn't be able to cross without a Overlord to assist. Lifting her head to the sky the information of the swarms units and their abilities flooded into Kerrigans mind. Nova shook her head feeling overwhelmed by the influx of information but both soon adapted and refocused. Kerrigan moved one of her skeletal bladed wings to her font examining it then looking back to the volcanic landscape. Knowing that she was unable to fly with such wings and knew shed have to find another way across. But she was too prideful to ask the cerebrate for help not when she had just said she didn't need any help from it.

While Kerrigan thought Nova looked around spotting a car sized boulder. She reached out to grab it with her telekinesis. With surprising ease the rock lifted off the ground. Nova moved it around up down side to side. Feeling like she's got the hang of it she closed her hand crushing the bolder into a dozen smaller pieces. With a grin Nova turned back to the cliff edge and threw the largest pieces over into the crusted magma below. Kerrigan looked at her wondering what she was doing. Nova continued throwing large rocks and by the fifth bolder Kerrigan saw that the rocks formed a makeshift bridge. It didn't even reach a quarter of the way across yet but it was a start.

Kerrigan joined in pulling massive boulders out of the ground before using a focused line of telekinetic force to evenly slice them into proper sizes and then throwing them over into the magma below. In just a few minutes they had a land bridge half way across. But something caught Kerrigan's attention and she looked up spotting a group of drop pods falling from orbit. Extending her senses further into the sky she detected the mind of Matt Horner. He was in the Hyperion Mengsk flagship. Nova holding another bolder up quickly turned to Kerrigan sensing her powers flare as the reminder of the one who had caused the Zerg to attack Tarsonis and make her a zerg, who had used the Zerg multiple times and who left her for dead. Mengsk.

Her eyes glowed a bright orange as the ground shook and small rocks floated in the air as Kerrigan pulled a giant boulder out of the ground. Her rage having no reason or meaning but a target she infused the giant bolder with her psionic energy and compressed it to one tenth its original size and making a punching gesture launched it skyward at hyper sonic velocity creating a shockwave that made her and Novas tendril hair fly about.

**-Hyperion-**

"Jim we got a whole lot of Zerg up here." Horner warned as hundreds of lasers flashed across the window displays burning the sky clear of the swarming Mutalisk and Scourges but more were always arriving. "We can only hold our position for another half hour at the most and general Warfield is being forced to evacuate from his forward base. His forces are taking a real pounding over there."

"Sir!" shouted a bridge officer.

Horner turned from the tactical display table to the officer.

"Incoming object from the surface at high speed!"

"If its Zerg just blast it out of the sky." said Horner.

"But uh sir. There's something odd about it."

"What is it then." Horner said quickly striding over to the officer look at his display.

The readings didn't make sense. The sensors attuned to detecting psionic emanations from Zerg were going off the charts but the incoming object didn't give off any life signature and read on the sensors as a very dense rock.

"What the hell?" questioned Horner. "Hows a rock give off psionic energy signature?"

Before anyone could answer the psionically infused projectile cleared Chars upper atmosphere and even more quickly now in a vacuum closed on the Hyperion.

"Brace for..." Horner started realizing he had used up anytime he had to maneuver to evade the incoming attack.

The ship violently bucked to one side as the rock impacted the Hyperions starboard (right) wing exploding inside. Horner picked himself off the floor using the tactical table for support.

"Damage report?" Horner ordered.

Across the bridge crew officers shook off the shock and got to work.

"Right wing heavily damaged. Power subsystems to half the maneuvering stabilizer thrusters are off kilter. If we don't get them repaired we'll be easy targets sir."

Horner gritted his teeth. The maneuvering thrusters allowed the ship to turn and maneuver and without them the Hyperion would only be able to fly forwards. A dangerous situation even if they weren't in the middle of a battle. Having no choice Horner made the difficult call.

"Prepare to jump to warp. As soon as Warfield and his men board their ship were leaving." The bridge crew were hesitant for a moment before following their orders.

Horner got back on the line with Raynor with a grim face.

"Horner? what happened up there?"

"Jim... we took a bad hit just now and we... we have to leave. Or risk the ship."

For a moment there was only the garbled sounds of combat on the radio. "Roger that." Raynors voice sounding down cast. "We'll disengage down here and make it on our own until you can come back to pick us up. What about the drop pods that landed on the plateau?" said Raynor asking one last question.

Horner realizing that they had been ignored up until now quickly typed on the tactical table bringing up their suit signals. None were broadcasting any life signal anymore. Horner lowered his head realizing that they were all dead. The last gable to take out the defenses on the plateau had failed.

"Sorry Jim there, all dead."

Horner heard a sigh on the com line. "Roger... (Explosion)"

"Jim whats happening?"

Horner heard Jim barking orders as gun fire and more explosions went off in the back round.

"Were under attack." Raynor replied as he started running.

"Jim I'll send a..." Horner was cut off by Raynor.

"Mother of god... Kerrigan what have they done to you?"

The radio line cut out.

"Damn!" horner cursed as he checked Raynors life signal. It was still strong but many of the others around him were blinking out quickly.

**-Minutes before-**

Kerrigan continued looking up at the sky after launching the rock into orbit. Surprised at this power Nove blinked her orange eyes. Slowly Kerrigan turned to her.

"There are more enemies coming. Im feeling a little exhausted. You deal with them." following her instincts Kerrigan burrowed allowing herself time to recover from expending so much power all at once.

Nova looked up at the two dozen drop pods falling like burning streaks from the sky. Not wanting to fight all the Marines in the descending pods Nova reached out with her telekinesis lightly pushing half the pods into the direction of the crusted magma lake. With no means to fight the unseen push the pods were pushed off their intended course. Nova was filled with a sense of satisfaction at the sight of dozens of Terran drop pods impacting the crusted over magma lake. With every impact a shower of orange hot magma shot out in every direction like firey ripples. But a equal number landed on the open ground behind her. Nova turned around as the drop pods door seals popped open and slammed on the creep covered ground. In the far back round the hive cluster was surrounded buy the cerebrates army of Zerglings and Hydralisk all equipped with spore launcher symbiotes. It would be a simple matter for them to open fire and finish off the Terrans.

But Kerrigan had to have a big head saying she didn't need the cerebrates help. Nova sighed realizing that shed need to hold Kerrigan's leash or she may do something stupid. Still Nova was nearly the same. Her body felt lighter and far stronger like she could take on the world and win. But Nova quickly pushed such thoughts away seeing them as self destructive and unnecessary. As the Terran Marines exited the drop pods Nova could sense that they were from Raynor's raiders. For a moment Nova hesitated remembering that she too was Terran not too long a go. But looking down at her clawed hands, armored body and flexing her bladed wings she also remembered that she was now Zerg. The past was the past.

Shaking her doubt off Nova screamed a war cry catching the marines attention. Aiming their weapons at her hesitating for only a second as they were caught off guard by the new humanoid type of Zerg. Seeing their hesitation flared a killing instinct in Novas mind sending her into a killing frenzy. Extending her wings and bending her knees Nova launched herself into the air using both her body and telekinesis. Landing right in between four Marines Nova swept her wings 180 degrees slicing through four of the marines armor and lopping off two arms and impaling two others in the stomach.

"Gah! my arm!"

"Gah! damn it!"

"Shoot it! shoot it!"

Two of the marines with both their arms intact levels their rifles at Nova. She jumped backwards through the air, landing behind one of the injured marines and thrust her arm forwards claws together like a spade. Grinning as she felt her hand pierce through the armor's weak point enjoying the sensation of blood flowing down her armored claws.

"Gahhhh!"

"Shoot her damnt!" called a marine behind Nova.

She realized that she was surrounded and that two marines had her in their sights as she glanced over her shoulder.

"I can't. If I fire I'll hit corporal Helton too!"

"Helton ?" Nova murmured half remembering a man with that name in Raynors group when they landed on Tarsonis.

While Nova was lost in thought the corporal Helton reached back grabbing onto Novas arm pulling her around to his front and holding her up in front of himself. Aiming his rifle at her gut he pulled the trigger unloading a full clip into her. A splatter of gore and blood spekaled over the corporals visor and armor and he dropped the wounded Zerg.

"Gahh! Ah!" Nova cried curling into a ball covering the hole in her mid section.

The marines all gathered around her ready to finish her off. In that moment Nova felt stupid for ridiculing Kerrigan for acting without restraint when Nova herself had hesitated to kill the enemy and got a hole in her guts for her trouble. She felt the cavity in her lower torso but there wasn't much blood. Must have been her Zerg body keeping her from bleeding out. And the fact that she was alive at all also spoke volumes that she was not Terran anymore. No Terran could survive getting a full C-14 clip emptied into them. Corporal Helton reloaded raising his rifle again with other marines. Nova groaned as triggers were pulled and for a fleeting moment all was quiet. In the next instant a half dozen splintering roaring rifles barked their venom. But when the shooting stopped it was Nova that smiling.

"What the hell!" exclaimed corporal Helton.

There surrounding Nova was a dome of gauss ammo stopped just inches from striking her, a few were pierced into her body by mere millimeters. Opening her eyes she inverted her Telekinesis barrier sending all that ammo flying back from where it came. All the marines were knocked back or killed outright losing limbs and heads from the 360 degree shotgun attack. Those that survived looked up to see the humanoid Zerg stand up with the hole in her lower torso quickly regenerating filling in. Corporal Helton held his stomach bleeding out from the four metal spikes that went right through him. He looked up feeling the grip of his rifle weaken. He stared into the eyes of the Zerg as she stared at him. And then it clicked.

"Wha? Nova!" he said in recognition.

Nova chuckled to herself. "Yeah... its me."

Under his visor Corporal Helton gasp in horror at the truth that had been standing before him. The teen Sons of Korhal agent he had only briefly known on Tarsonis was now here on Char and was a Zerg.

"Why, How?"

Before the corporal could make another thought Nova forced her way into his mind searching for any usable information on Terran deployments on Char. Corporal Helton held his armored head screaming as his mind was blended and violated. Then with a dispassionate flick of her wrist Nova snapped his neck spinning his head 180 degrees in his own armor. Corporal Helton fell dead.

Other marines staggered to their feet aiming their weapons at Nova again. Sensing this Nova raised her hand gripping all the marines in a telekinetic grip that pulled them a few feet into the air and with a crushing force Nova closed her hand and the marines in their armors were crushed to a thinner shape.

Seeing that all the enemies were dealt with Nova walked over to the edge of the plateau observing the partal land bridge she and Kerrigan had created. Nova felt a speckle of dirt bounced off her back as Kerrigan un burrowed.

"Good work dealing with them." Kerrigan said deadpan. "Now lets rip their main base apart. No more hesitating now."

Nova stared onwards. "I know. I won't make that same mistake again."

The two leaped down Kerrigan landing first followed by Nova. One after the other they leaped from one rock to another quickly crossing the magma lake. With a final telekinesis boosted leap they cleared the magma lake and started a blitz attack on the Terran base.

"What are those on the bunkers?" Kerrigan asked know one in particular.

Sensing approaching Zerg the bunkers auto turrets took aim at the two approaching enemies. But Nova acted first gathering energy and firing a telekinetic force blast at the turret destroying it without question or hesitation.

"It's a auto gun turret. A new upgrade to the bunkers." Nova answered within the info she got from the corporals mind.

Nodding to the answer Kerrigan followed up with a telekinetic blast of her own shattering the bunkers. The marines left outside the bunkers opened fire. Nova and Kerrigan leaped and dodged returning fire with their psionic powers. It only took a few minutes for them to break into the base. Siege tanks were flipped over or sent flying into buildings exploding, Infantry were broken and smashed, Buildings were burned to the ground and destroyed from the inside. Then a group of Terrans cam running from the other side of the base.

"Mother of god... Kerrigan what have they done to you?"

Standing among the ruins of the base Kerrigan turned to Jim staring back at her a distance away. Nova stood atop a building behind Raynor claws out and leaped at him.

"Duck!" shouted a marine pushing Raynor out of the way.

Novas claws grazed Raynor's helmet destroying his communications emitter, And after tumbling to the ground the marine fired at Nova. Hissing she jumped backwards landing beside Kerrigan.

"Jon!" Raynor said recognizing who just saved him.

"Get out of here sir I'll buy you time." Littlefield said taking defensive stance aiming at the two infested Terrans with the other marines.

But despite his pleas Raynor could only stare at the infested woman he had loved.

"Sarah... Nova! Is that really you?"

Nova shifted her stance to attack but Kerrigan reached out gripping her shoulder. Nova looked back at her with a expression of urgency but backed down.

"To an extent... Were far more than we once were Jim. You shouldn't have come here."

"But the dreams. I dreamed you were still alive... that somehow you were calling to me."

"I was. While I was in the chrysalis I Instinctively called out to those I was closest with. I suppose that would be you and Arcturus. Strange I would have thought he would have sent his dog General Duke to reclaim me?"

Raynor gave a short laugh. "Heh. A lots changed Sarah. Mengsk is Dead and Dukes been arrested for war crimes and..."

Upon hearing that, Kerrigans expression became lighter. "Mengsk's dead and Dukes in prison." Kerrigan laughed. "Now that's made my day!"

Seeing the smile on Kerrigans face gave Raynor a tiny glint of hope. "Sara would... could you just come back with me?" Raynor said almost pleading. "I'll do everything I can to change you and Nova back to normal."

Kerrigan closed her eyes shaking her head. Opening them she started daggers into Raynors eyes. "No Jim. I like what i've become. Nova and me both. Were Zerg now and we like what we've become. You can't imagine how this feels."

Nova stood passively giving a simple node in confirmation as to Kerrigans words.

Sergeant Littlefield and Raynor shared a glance. "So what? Are you going to kill us now, darlin?"

Kerrigan cocked her head to one side in thought. "That is certainly a option. But im feeling in a good mood after hearing that that bastard Mengsk got what was coming to him along with Duke. So i'll let you go this one time. Leave here now and never seek to oppose the Swarm again."

Raynor looked around at his devastated base and the bodies of his men littering the ground. "Doesn't look like I have much choice."

"Good."

Raynor, Sergeant Littlefield and what few other survivors of the landing forces were left marched away in to the wastes of Char.

After watching the pitiful surviving Terrans leave with their tails between their legs Kerrigan and Nova left the ruined base. After a few hours of acclimating to their new bodies both Kerrigan and Nova returned to the primary Hive cluster where the Overmind himselfs resides and the young Cerebrate accompanied them.

Nova layed on her back up against a Hive building while Kerrigan stood on a small raise (hill) surveying the landscape with a massive Zerg structure behind her with six claw like hornes curving up and inwards with a massive eye like sphere at the center of their base. The sphere was armored with its outer shell splitting into a cross shape that let a bright reddish orange glow radiate from within. Kerrigan thought it had to be the Overmind from the force of the psionic power it was giving off.

The young Cerebrate un-burrowed behind Kerrigan.

"Overmind commanded you to kill all the Terrans?" the young cerebrate stated in question.

Kerrigan looked up at the giant monster centipede of a Zerg.

"I'll do what I want so long as the Overmind sees no need in reprimanding me Cerebrate."

The nameless young cerebrate tilted its head in thought. Kerrigan, and Nova from her rest spot looked at the creature recognizing that it was the one who protected them while they were becoming being transformed into Zerg in their Chrysalis.

"What is your name?" asked Kerrigan.

"I have no name. I was only recently created by the Overmind to protect you and Nova while Abathur tended to your conversion into Zerg."

"Whos Abathur?" projected Nova.

"A Zerg evolution master."

"A Zerg geneticist!" said Kerrigan absorbing this information. She glanced back at the Cerebrate thinking on the fact that it lacked a name. She thought on what the Cerebrate had done for her and and Nova. "You need a name. We can't just keep calling you cerebrate."

"What about something related to defense or guardianship." Novas suggestion echoed in Kerrigan's mind.

"In that case, how about... Aegis." Kerrigan proclaimed.

"Aegis?" said the young cerebrate. "I like it."

"Good." said Kerrigan. "Aegis, you watched over us during our incubation, and were grateful to you. It is my wise that you continue your vigil so that we may strengthen our powers as we acclimate to our new bodies and aide the swarm. But as for myself I have been unable to access the totality of my psionic power, and as such I would like to infiltrate a Terran science facility called the Amerigo. It was in that place that I underwent what's called conditioning. The Confederacy used powerful form of hypnosis which restricts the use of a ghost's psionic abilities making them easier to control. In addition to the psychological blocks, it also involves powerful chemicals."

It was at that moment a certain Zerg individual barged into the conversation.

"Is true. During infestation found powerful mental restructuring in Kerrigan's nero synapses. Would like to join this mission."

Kerrigan sensing a somehow familiar presence whirled around to see a large Zerg with a vertically slit mouth that looking like it was what would happen if a slug and a spider had a unholy spawn. "You." Kerrigan said almost accusingly. "Your Abathur correct." Hostility in her voice.

Abathur only bowed in response. "Want to know how Terrans preform mental conditioning. Will undo."

Kerrigan thought it over. "You ARE the only Zerg capable of doing such I suppose."

"I'll go too." Nova said walking up to the raise stopping beside Abathur giving him a quick glance.

Zasz joined the conversation.

"Though you be the favored servant of the Overmind, you would do well to remember that you are still just a servant. You know of our grand mission, Kerrigan. Would you put your personal whims before the will of the Overmind?"

Kerrigan sneered at the voice." Do not cross me Zasz I... " Nova placed a hand on her shoulder. Kerrigan glanced back at Nova and they shared a wordless understanding. Kerrigan calmed down and gave a short chuckle. "I seem to remember you doing something similar Zasz. Didn't you and Daggoth help Aegis to invade a Terran world called Redstone 3 before. That seemed like a personal whim to me considering Aegis duty was only to protect Me and Nova as we became Zerg."

"Eh! that was to give the young... Aegis experience. You and Nova remained here on Char never placed in any real danger."

Kerrigan smirked. "Hmph. Sounds like a excuse to me Zasz. Come Nova, Aegis, Abathur. Were going."

Kerrigan the others boarded the nearest Behemoth and departed Char.

"She has you beat Zasz." The Overmind proclaimed. "The greatness of her spirit has been left to her that the swarm might benefit from her fierce example. Nova to has a cautious understanding nature that seeks to rain in the less than beneficiary elements of others. She and Kerrigan will be strong partners and with Aegis support. I have high expectations for them. Fear not her designs, for she is bound to me as intimately as any cerebrate. Truly no zerg can stray from my will for all Zerg lies wholly within me. Kerrigan and Nova are free to do as they desire."

"By your will over mind," Zasz conceded. "But one other thing has been distressing me for some time now."

"The powerful psionic Terran that your brood fought on the Terrans world of Mar Sara." said the Overmind.

"Yes. I have not encountered a more powerful being even among the Protoss. They merely played with my brood as if a game."

"That is exactly what it was to them." stated the Overmind. "This individual I have divined is a powerful being called a Valkyrur. Created by the same beings known to the Protoss as Xel'naga whom created both them and us Zerg. What their purpose is or objectives are are yet unclear. But they are still out there waiting to full fill their own planes. But I have my own contingency plans if the worst should occur. I and my Swarm will not be undone by anyone for we are the Zerg, the eternal swarm."

* * *

Hours later Kerrigan and the group exited warp space at the edge of the Tarsonis system. Kerrigan and Nova making use of their new Zerg biology used a pair of Scourges to fly to the inner star system and quickly hijack a two shuttles mid transit. Nova and Kerrigan learned all that they needed to know to operate the shuttles from the pilots before they were killed. Now with camouflage transport Zerg were moved into the transports from the Behemoth before they made their way to the Amerigo in orbit of another planet.

Kerrigan flying the first shuttle opened the comline. "This is Military transport CN-78 to the Amerigo. Here for a routine cargo drop."

Amerigo docking control. "This is Amerigo docking bay control. We don't have you on the daily manifest. What's your security codes?"

Kerrigan extended her reach to the Terran on the other end of the line reading his mind for the codes. "Codes are AGX-789-TYR-10100- GPOM."

The security personnel paused for a moment realizing it was the codes marking a transport holding a high ranking VIP that wants to stay incognito. Realizing his career could be on the line the security officer suddenly become more cordial.

"Yes ma'am. Docking bay 4 is free."

"Thank you." Kerrigan replied turning the radio off. "To easy." she mused.

The two shuttles slowly made their way to bay 4 landing without incident and came to a stop next to a raised second level. As docking railings extended to the shuttles docking bay personal went to work doing their job like normal checking the craft for any damage or malfunctions. As they did so a special security force of 4 marines in black armor waited by the shuttles opening. Kerrigan grinned at how easy this was going to be. She hit the control button to the shuttles main cargo bay opening the rear bay ramp door on the underside. The technicians waited for the ramp to open so they could off load cargo, while Zerg waited for the door to fully open.

While they waited for the VIP to depart the shuttle the four special security marines heard screaming and growling from the lower bay level. One looked over the railing shocked at the sight on the lower level. Techs were being massacred by Zerg as they attempted to flee but were pounced on by Zerglings or shot in the backs by Hydralisk.

"Zerg! We got Zerg alert the ..!"

The marines didn't get to finish his sentence as a hydralisk spine burrowed its way into his armor and skull. Seeing one of their own drop dead the other security marines rushed to his side. A moment later just when they had turned their backs Kerrigan opened the shuttle side door and crushed them in their armor with a crushing telekinetic grip. It was a little harder to do since their armor was reinforced a bit. Walking across the dock railing onto the upper level balcony Kerrigan looked left then right observing as Nova and Abathur exiting the second shuttle. Sensing eyes on her She looked up at a security camera and with a casual flick of her finger tore the surveillance device off the wall.

"Nova stay behind me and protect Abathur."

Kerrigan took the front position flanked by dozens of Zerglings and Hydralisk. They took the south gate out of the hanger bay making their way down a hallway.

_"Zerg psionic presence detected. Activating automatic defenses."_ a computer voice announced.

Upon hearing the mechanical warning Kerrigan scattered her forces around the hallway. Four panels opened letting flame throwers poke their nozzles out of the wall. They only had a second to expel a puff of their flame before Kerrigan using her telekinesis plugged their nozzles and break the inner plugs creating a backup resulting in them exploding. Busts of flame escaped the walls as they cooked from the inside out. Moving on wards Kerrigan sensed a psionic presence waiting for her forces on the upper levels stare case ahead of them. Seeing no need to hold back she had two Hydralisk charge out from behind the corner followed by six Zerglings.

The second the Hydralisk turned the corner they took fire from above. One was injured while the second shot at the top of the stairs. The spines stopped mid air griped by telekinetic force before flying back twice as fast killing the second Hydralisk. At that moment the Zerglings reached the bottom of the stairs and exploded. Two Zerglings were killed by a mine planted at the bottom of the stairs. The ghost tuned their rifle on the remaining Zerglings killing them in four quick trigger pulls. The remaining wounded Hydralisk returned fire while the ghost was killing the Zerglings drawing blood but most if its spines were again stopped and shot back by the ghosts telekinesis killing the Hydralisk.

Annoyed at how quickly the ghost killed her Zerg Kerrigan was about to order a full charge when Nova reprimanded her. "Kerrigan stop being waste full. We have limited forces here. Let me kill this guy or do it yourself."

Grunted in annoyed tone Kerrigan walked towards the enemy. "Very well I'll do it."

Kerrigan using her psionic might ripped wall segments off overlapping them into a shield and like before when she attacked the Hyperion charged them with her power reinforcing them. She then walked out quickly taking fire from the ghost. The C-17 canister rounds exploded harmlessly on the psionically reinforced wall plates. Not wanting to waste time She simply launched the wall plates at the ghost smashing them into the railing and upper floor balcony. Leaping up to the second level Kerrigan grinned as she caught sight of the wounded ghost crawling away on the floor. They tried pulling out a knife throwing it at Kerrigan but their arm was stopped mid throw and arm broken by Kerrigans psionic grip. The ghost screamed in pain and breathing ragged as Kerrigan lifted her foot and dropped it smashing the ghosts face in.

Nova walked up behind Her looking at the crushed skull of the Ghost. Kerrigan lifted her bloody foot letting a Zergling lick the gore off and turned to Nova.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes Nova shrugged. "He was a Ghost like you. We could have captured him and had Abathur infest him like us adding more psionic Terrans to the Overminds Swarm."

Tilting her head to one side Kerrigan thought it through before shrugging herself. "Your right. But only if they are psi-7 or higher. Any weaker and they won't be worth the Overminds time. Or mine."

Nodding in agreement Nova glanced behind her where Abathur was waiting at the top of the stairs. Preparing to move onwards Nova keeped herself between Kerrigan and Abathur with the other zerg flanking them. Out stretching her arms Kerrigan put considerable force into her telekinesis. The bulkhead door started to grown until buckling here and there eventually getting ripped off its hinges and letting a small gap form between it and the surrounding walls, floor and ceiling. With a grunt Kerrigan launched it through the doorway. Several metallic clangs and impacts rang out as it smashed into several armored marines before.

Under Kerrigans control the Zerglings charged in while the Hydralisk quickly moved beside her. Two marines on both sides of the doorway fired at near point blank range killing two Zerglings before being mauled to death by the rest.

The group proceeded onwards into a room with a computer bank and large display screen. Kerrigan started working on the keyboard quickly bringing up a list of security feeds. Her eyes darted at speeds no human could follow as she searched the wall of a dozen camera feeds.

"There. That's the main date-base I'm looking for."

The display screen changed to the feed of a large room sized U shaped computer system along a wall guarded by a few marines. A second later the feed dropped and the screen went black.

"Hmph. Their security is slow and lax. They were not expecting anyone to invade this place." Kerrigan remarked with contempt in her voice.

Everyone moved onto the next room where a group of scientists were cowering. Evidently the marines in the previous room were their guards. The other Zerg ripped the screaming pleading Terrans apart while Kerrigan, Nova and Abathur moved on into the next hallway. The Zerglings quickly caught up with the Hydralisk and Hunter killers staying on the three higher ranking Zergs flanks. Kerrigan held her hand up in a Stop gesture, A hold over from her Ghost training. Still the group stopped sensing her intention.

"More ghost and marines up a head. Wait here."

Standing in a neutral stance Kerrigan focused searching out her abilities limits and abilities. Finding what she needed her body wavered until she disappeared completely. Now under cloak created by her evolved body and pionics Kerrigan moved onwards going down a short stairs and coming upon a Vulture. The pilot was wary and on guard. Too bad he doesn't have any advanced detection equipment. Hopping onto the back of the Vulture Kerrigan casually grabbed his head with both hands and broke his neck in one smooth motion. Crack! Sliding the corpse off Kerrigan reaved the vehicles engine making a grin. She wiped the craft around pointing it down the long wide hallway clearly meant for large vehicles to pass and Telekinetically tripped the switch to the large bulkhead door down the passageway. As the bulkhead door slowly slid down she gunned the throttle quickly reaching full speed. The door was only half way open when She used her powers to launched the Vulture into the air and over the door. Landing in a machinebay the seemingly driverless Vulture quickly drew the attention of the mechanics as it skidded to a hult before being launched sideways into a Goliath.

Terran mechanics dropped to the deck as the Goliath and Vulture exploded sending shrapnel flying every which way with some finding themselves imbedding themselves into the the white garbed Terran mechanics. Much screaming crying and panic echoed through the chamber as some people went to help the wounded while others hit the alarm. A klaxon blared with a constant whining. Kerrigan found a corner of the machine bay to hide in while a small detachment of marine guards and a pair of Ghosts charged in. The Terrans officers started talking to the Mechanics who started explaining what happened. Meanwhile Kerrigan focused on the two Ghosts. Neither of them were as strong as her or Nova but they were at least a psi-7. Considering their potential value to the swarm and her self Kerrigan decided to capture them.

Kerrigan stood up hopping atop the cargo create she was hiding behind and launched herself at the two Ghosts. One of them turned around sensing Kerrigans presence only to get a fist to the face. The impact broke the ghosts nose and knocked him out as his unconscious body went sprawling on the ground a few meters from where he was once standing. The other ghost wiped around weapon at the ready but was too late as Kerrigan gut punched her causing the woman to upchuck her last lunch into her environment suits helmet and she collapsed knees knocking together as she held her stomach. A quick karate chop knocked her out. All that happened in less than a few seconds and the marines were only now aiming their weapons at Kerrigan. But at that moment a hail of spines flew into the mechanics bay wounding or killing several marines. Some of the Marines turned to the new threat while the others fired on Kerrigan.

The infested Terran bent her body backwards holding herself up with her outstretched wings as hyper velocity rounds flew passed over her, some clipping her arms, legs and wings fracturing her armored exoskeleton. Kerrigan charged her claws with energy and with all her strength launched forwards propelling her self at the nearest target. The force was enough to knock the fully armored Marine off his feet and onto his back as infested claws buried themselves into his chest piercing through neosteel armor plates and into his rib cage. With a jerking motion the mans heart was ripped from his body making his limbs jerk one last time. Kerrigan looked at the next marine crushing the heart in a spray of blood.

The other two marines left handling Kerrigan both hesitated seeing this, fear entering their hearts. Exactly how Kerrigan had planned and wanted. In that moment of hesitation She reached out telekinetically pulling one marine to her and using him like a living shield. The other marines hesitated again and in that moment one of them was hit with telekinetic orb ripping half their armor to pieces leaving the exposed arms and legs twisted and broken. The last Marine looked at his now dead comrade again letting himself get distracted. Kerrigan pierced her psionically charged claws into the back of her Terran shield killing him before throwing him at the distracted marine. The two collided knocking the still living marine onto his back where Zerglings dogpilled him ripping through his armor and eating the warm flesh inside ro gain more biomass and boost their regeneration.

Nova walked up to Kerrigan who nodded in thanks to the aide from before. The wounded Zerg ate the Terran bodies (except for the two unconscious Ghosts) speeding up their regeneration. Kerrigan broke their arms and legs so they couldn't fight back when they woke back up and just left them there guarded by two Zerglings and Hydralisk. Abathur also stayed behind to begin infesting them, quickly wrapping both in chrysalis. Nova, Kerrigan and the rest of the Zerg continued on moving up the stairs and encountering another group of marines and scientist hiding behind a makeshift barricade.

"There infested kill all'em bugs!" one Terran yelled in a accent.

Annoyed at the derogatory comment and the hail of steel being shot at her Kerrigan erected a focused telekinetic barrier blocking all the incoming fire.

"I can't move while keeping this barrier up." Kerrigan stated, her arms outstretched. "Nova take them out."

Not needing to even respond Nova gathered her own energy and ran to the far edge of the barrier launching twin telekinetic blasts at the marines. Double explosions ripped through the marines barricades killing most of them and sent the twisted cargo crates flying smashing into the scientists creating bloody spatters along the walls. Blood and gore covered the floor while the few marines left started standing back up but were quickly assaulted by the Zerglings and Hydralisk and killed along with the surviving scientist. Unfortunately the room was a dead end so everyone had to turn around and double back. On the way Kerrigan decided to destroy the remaining Goliaths. They were a threat even without a pilot and it was best to deny the enemy any kind of resources.

In the Amergio's control room a very frustrated and terrified captain Sandler bit her nails.

"Ma'am they took the main mechanics bay and captured our last ghosts." reported a security officer.

"I know dament. I can see that for myself."

Sandler had already called for help but at the rate the zerg were tearing through her security forces they wouldn't arrive in time. She then remembered that a old stock pile of automated gun and missile turrets were left in the main armory close by.

"You three." Sandler said pointing to the three armored marines waiting by the door. "Go to the armory and get some of the automated turrets and place them into the vents slots in hallway EN-52. Now!"

"Yes ma'am." one marine yelped as if wiped.

Sandler and her security staff watched on the monitor feed as the marines got the auto turrets and quickly marched with them under their arms while the Zerg massacred another group of scientists and marines hiding in a sub room north of the mechanics bay. Just as the last auto turret was in place Sandler watched as the infested humanoid zerg destroyed the Goliaths before she and the rest for her forces moved south to hallway EN-52.

Kerrigan and her forces moved up a flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the machine bay finding their way to a passage leading further into the facility. Rounding a corner Kerrigan caught a glimp's of a marine going around the corner at the end of a long hallway. Feeling weary that they didn't stay to fight or even try to hold them off Kerrigan thought on why. They could have bought time by standing and fighting or maybe their commanding officer had them pull back to conserve her forces, or maybe they didn't need to stay. Kerrigan smelled a trap and keep her forces back while she moved down the hall a ways.

Using her Powers Kerrigan scanned the hallway quickly finding the auto turrets.

"Hmp. Antiques."

Kerrigan reached out tearing the floor and walls apart along with the boobytraps. Several explosions reverberated as the auto turrets exploded giving Kerrigan a grin of satisfaction. Whoever was incharge of this facility was not half bad and if they were up against anyone else they may have had a chance. Continuing on Kerrigan and her forces entered a chamber with lower pits set 5 meters lower than the upper level with a transparent cover capping the top. Below there were several kinds of beasts Kerrigan recognised. Large cat like Bengalaas that resembling a Earth Panther. A odd looking Ragnasaur with its bulbs body and oversized arms. And the Rhino like Rhynadon covered in thick leathery plates. All interesting but what had Kerrigans attention were the Zerglings trapped in the second pit area. But just as she reached the edge of the Zerglings pit a group of marines appeared around the corner a distance away opening fire on both Kerrigan and the trapped Zerglings.

Several shots landed dead center on Kerrigans body but her new armor and her evolved biology kept her from being killed instantly. Just as quickly the Hunter killers rushed to her aide slithering in front of her taking the hits and returning fire. Dozens of impacts cracked the Hunter killers red armor but they only hissed returning fire. Seconds later two marines were down by the time the Hydralisk joined in and Zerglings charged. The Terrans would die but would take a few Zerg with them. Kerrigan glanced back at the Zerglings trapped in the lower pit and grinned. Reaching out her hand the transparent covering shattered. The Zerglings inside levited a moment before launching at the marines. At that moment the other group of Zerglings reached them and both groups dog piled onto the Terran marines ripping them to pieces.

Nova smiled at the ten extra Zerglings that had now joined their forces ranks but Kerrigan didn't bat an eye simply as her forces swelled in numbers a little. The zerg forces moved onwards into the facility. Sensing danger ahead and the minds of a dozen Terran marines Kerrigan stopped everyone while she herself peeked around the corner catching the sight of twelve marines standing in two rows weapons aimed in her direction. Gunfire perforated the wall as Kerrigan jumped back as a large chunk of the corner was ripped off by the concentrated fire.

With a grunt of confidence Kerrigan telekinetically ripped the metal pieces off the surrounding floor, walls and ceiling forming a multilayered shield that was ten feet wide and six feet thick. Calling the Zerglings to her flanks and the Hunter killers and Hydralisk to her rear Kerrigan used the floating mass of metal as a makeshift shield for them all. Nova stood back watching the scene play out. Kerrigan and the other zerg rushed out around the corner quickly taking withering gunfire of rapid fire rifle fire along with the concussive bangs of shot gun fire. Many rounds slammed into the metal plate before Kerrigan launched it forwards. Most of the Marines had known about this tactic from the security cameras so once they saw it they rushed to the edges of the hallway while firing back it hoping that some rounds would get through and kill some zerg.

The cluster of metal plate's flew down the hall clipping one marine and making full contact with one other unfortunate who was sent flying ten feet down the hall with the junk pile. But it had worked and the zerg were right on top of the Terrans. Zerglings pounced ripping gleefully into armor as Hydralisk and Hunter killers peppered the Terrans at near point blank range in spines or sliced into them with their single heavy blades at the tip of their arms.

Nova peeked around the corner to the sight of another Terran slaughter but that was when the shit hit the fan as parts of the ceiling and walls farther back from where the Marines were guarding flipped around revealing small missile turrets.

"Shit!" Nova projected along with the intention to Kerrigan.

Kerrigan was Looking planted a psi-charged claw into a marines face plate when she looked up staring down a missile turret. A instant later four missiles launched blasting bothe the Marines and Zerg to bits. A concussive shockwave rushed through the hallway forcing Nova to put her arms up in a guard position. When she opened her eyes the sight of broken marine armor and shattered Zerg bodies covered the hallway. Most of the marines were dead along with many zerg but a lone figure raised up from the scene of carnage her armor cracked and broken in many places and blood leaking here and there. Her eyes were glowing bright orange. Kerrigan raised both clawed hands at the missile turrets as they launching a second barrage but immediately the missiles stopped midair. With a smirk Kerrigan twirled her hands around and the missiles mimicked the motion now aiming back at their launchers. With a exhale Kerrigan let her hands fall and the missiles flew into the launcher creating a considerable explosion. Fire and shrapnel flew everywhere but just bounced off Kerrigans carapace which was already healing.

Looking around She saw that half her forces had been killed by that blast and the ones that remained were slowly healing. But knowing that time was short she decided to move on alone for now.

"I'm going onwards for now. Nova take the surviving Zerg and return to Abathur and guard him."

Nodding at the command Nova complied. Kerrigan moved faster on her own and by the time she encounter more enemies she was fully healed. Entering a room further in from the hallway ambush Kerrigan stood before six Firebats. They all saw her and she saw them.

"Fry her!" the lead firebat shouted as he charged with his flamers igniting.

Keeping a calm face Kerrigan leaped sideways as a stream of liquid fire reached out to engulf her. Landing she fired a telekinetic force orb at the furthest Firebat blasting him off his feet and cracking his armor. Three other firebats lined up shooting streams of fire at Kerrigan but she just jumped back again clearing twenty feet and landing next to the wall. She broke into a full sprint racing across the large chamber making for the exit on the other side the Firebats had left unguarded.

Realizing their mistake as Kerrigan thought all the firebats rushed to the exit to cut Kerrigan off but were too slow. But just as She reached the exit to the next chamber the door slammed shut.

In the main security room captain Sandler's hand lay a top a door control button. "Got you now bitch."

Turning back to the Firebats charging her Kerrigan looked concerned at first then her mouth broke into a shit eating grin as she reached out to the Firebat she had hit before and using a fin tuned control of her powers bent the nozzles flame igniters back into the flamethrowers and pinched the openings shut and broke the safety backflow valves that kept the fuel from flowing back into the tanks. Kerrigan then just charged her whole body in psionic energy and wrapped her arms around herself in a defensive stance as the Firebats stopped spewing their burning liquid on her. In the next instant one of the Firebats exploded as the ignited flame fuel tanks on his back detonated killing him and creating a chain reaction that caused the whole group of Firebats to explode.

Her body burning slightly on a few places Kerrigan opened her arms to the sight of Terrans burning in their charred armor. The smell of burning Terran flesh seemed oddly hunger inducing. Odd because Kerrigan shouldn't have the same sense of hunger that she had before and that she even after becoming a Zerg still felt that devouring Terrans was still distasteful somewhat. Still Kerrigan was running low on biomass to heal her wounds and also needed to kick start her stamina. So she acquiesced to her hunger and proceeded to tear off the still burning armor of the Firebats and ate the bodies, managing to down a full two half burnt Terran corpses before feeling full. The taste was like burnt coal ash slathered on charred meat but it did the trick as she now felt 100% again.

Kerrigan moved on clearing several more rooms before walking into a chamber with four ways into it. Three doorways and a stairwell to a upper level. What proceeded was another ambush this time with three marines charging into the room from the other door ways rifles aimed at Kerrigan while another two stayed on the upper level with more missile turrets popping down from the ceiling behind them.

"You'll never leave here alive bitch!"

The three other doorways closed off and the Marines opened fire soon after joined by the missile turrets.

Kerrigan dodged and weaved around the room as rifle fire barely missed her and explosions went off all around her keeping her on the move leaping from wall to wall and floor to ceiling her speed and reflexes boosted by her psionic's all the while launching counter attacking with blasts of telekinetic force. She focused on the three marines on the lower level with her and once two of them were downed Kerrigan pulled their bodies towards her and launched them like projectiles at the missiles turrets. The turrets exploded killing the two other marines standing beside them. Looking back at the fireball on the upper landing the lone remaining marine turned back to Kerrigan.

"Shit!"

Kerrigan stretched out her bladed wings burying them into the marines spine ripping him and his armor apart. Seeing as the doors were all sealed shut Kerrigan opted to search the upper level. There she found more computer terminals. Kerrigan played with the controls for minutes before finding a access path to the security system allowing her to at least open the doors on the lower level along with the security cameras in another room close by.

_Advisor. "Security cameras activated."_

Kerrigan saw a teleporter in sector-5 which was close by.

"Alright." she exclaimed happy her target was in arms reach.

Kerrigan quickly ran back to the stairs leaping over the railing and landing in a sprint. Running at full speed she reached another set of stairs to a upper level where more marines and missile turrets were waiting. They opened fire while Kerrigan acted quickly charging her whole body with psionic energy. Two missiles and dozens of mach speed slugs impacted her body but being infused with psionic power made it far more resilient than it normally would have been even with the Zerg enhancements. The attacks washed over Kerrigans body but the inertia and kinetic force still slowed her down. But only for a moment. Once in range Kerrigan leaped up to the upper level and was a whirlwind of claws and death as she carved a bloody path through the defenders. It was quiet after just a minute of fighting and Kerrigan was alone to step onto the teleporter pad.

_Advisor. "Teleportation field activated."_

In a flash Kerrigan was transported to sector 6. She continued as normal slaughtering her way through the facility until coming upon a side hallway. Feeling a tinge of annoyance at the back of her mind and a gut feeling Kerrigan took a short detour finding a dead end with one heavily armored door. She blasted the door off its hinges with multiple psionic attacks and without warning shot several more inside. Taking a few steps inside she saw the shattered remains of several marines and a female officer with the rank insignia of a captain laying there with her head blown away along with half her torso. Kerrigan looked around finding a undamaged laptop computer and a few data storage chips. Knowing that she'll need a storage device to hold the files Kerrigan picked the laptop up with the date chips making sure they were working properly before moving on to the main computer core. But once she arrived there it looked like it was guarded more heavily than anywhere else on the station.

Ten marines and six more Firebates and three missile turrets guarded the entrance. Growling at her situation Kerrigan thought on how she would get through the defenses with risking damage to her storage device. She could cloak but something told her those missile turrets had detection. She could cheese them by staying at range at the end of a hall and hit them from long range. But the missiles may have autoguiding that would track her at that distance and maneuver around corners and chase her down. She could stop a few missiles but not a rapid volley. Kerrigan was running out of options when Nova and the rest of their forces arrived.

"I thought I told you to stay back and protect Abathur." Stated Kerrigan slightly annoyed.

"Everyone else on this station is dead. Plus Abathur's back on the shuttles with those two ghosts. I've called Aegis to bring in the Behemoth to pick us up too. Terran ships are closing in as well. Lets just blitz our way in the rest of the way."

Kerrigan re-guarded the surviving forces she had left. "Very well."

Kerrigan stood out from the corner aiming one of her hands at the marines at the base of the stairs firing a telekinetic blast ripping him in half. Simultaneously the Zerglings charged followed buy the Hydralisk and Hunter killers. Nova was the last to charge into the battle as gunfire and explosions rocked the chamber. Kerrigan stayed back as the battle ran its course not wanting to have her storage devices damaged.

In the midst of the battle Nova leaped over a Hydralisk as it was blasted by a marine with a shotgun verent of the c-14 gauss rifle. She landed on the upper level and was fired upon. Clips of ammo bounced off her body as it glowed with soft light from being reinforced with her own powers. She had been watching Kerrigan through the hive mind so she figured the trick out and was now tanking shots that would have normally ripped right through her. Her killer instincts flared when one marine started freaking out that they weren't damaging her. In an instant she was on him tearing out his liver through his armor. Jumping away she landed on the floor on all fours quickly leaping again to avoid a swiping burst of fire and landed right behind a second marine. In a flurry of winged blades and claws she ripped four marines apart in less than ten seconds. Once they were dead she blasted the missile turrets changing the course of the battle in the zergs favor. The fighting lasted for just another minute before the last Terran was dead.

Once all was quiet Kerrigan walked up the stairs to the computer core connecting her laptop and started downloading the files she needed.

_Accessing network... _

_Downloading files..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Statistic date on Terran biology and Ghost psionic abilities and files on hundreds of ghosts that have come and gone flew across the laptops screen. Kerrigan knew her own files were in there and made sure of that before stopping but perhaps the other files may prove useful someday, you never knew, so she downloaded as much as she could.

_File __Transfer __complete..._

"Aegis i've collected the records I needed. We have everything we need here. Warp in next to the station and protect our stuttle until we're on the Behemoth."

**Chapter end.**


	28. Chapter 28

**-Chapter 28-**

**-Zerg VS Protoss-**

* * *

The spider/slug evolution master Abathur weaved his multiple arms around in intricate formations in the air next to the three chrysalis. Two belonging to the captured ghosts and the third being Kerrigan's as she went through a detailed and deep neurological rewiring. The confederate conditioning required a significant change to her brains functionality to undo. But it was still a simpler process then being infested so Abathur didn't take to long with it. But with the other two the evolution master was somewhat taxed for focus so Kerrigan waited until they were stabilized and in the final hour of their metamorphosis to begin her own changes.

Nova and Aegis looming over her, watched as Kerrigan's chrysalis started opening followed shortly by the other two. Stepping out of the remains of the gooey container Kerrigan flexed her now unrestrained psionic might. A pulse of energy expanded like a wave traveling tens of kilometers giving all zerg in its range pause before returning to their normal business.

"Kerrigan stronger." Abathur said. "Restoration of neurological tissue unsealed full potential." His voice beaming with pride.

Nova shuttered at how more powerful Kerrigan was and deep down she was a little jealous and afraid while also wondering if she'll get as strong one day.

"Your definitely stronger." she said.

Aegis said nothing silently observing Kerrigan as she projected confidence and power with her very presence.

Kerrigan walked over to them as the two ghosts slowly broke free of their own chrysalis coughing slightly from the goo in their lungs. "I feel free and empowered." she said glancing back over her shoulder towards the two former ghosts. They stood now the newest additions to the swarm.

They weren't as powerful as Nova or Kerrigan but were still powerful psionic Zerg now. Just as the two infested Terrans turn towards Kerrigan and the others She picked up on a distant and none Zerg presence. Looking off in its general direction she sneered in recognition of the psionic signature. She had sensed this psionic signature before on Antiga Prime during Raynors final evacuation of the last civilians there. Kerrigan never directly meet him in person but knew that it had to be the Protoss named Tassadar.

"Nova, Aegis! do you sense that." stated Kerrigan. "The Protoss are here on Char. Perhaps for a long time now... Hiding."

She reached out with her mind across the planet forming a telepathic link with Tassadar whom could have easily stopped the connection but had his own reason to talk if only a moment.

"Tassadar, it was foolish to come here. I am Kerrigan queen of the Zerg."

Nova piggy backing the telepathic conversation and raised a eyebrow at that self declaration and sighed lowering her head with a shrug. She knew she would have to rain in Kerrigan's new arrogant tendencies but now she knew that their were going to be major trouble if she doesn't act with care.

"I know of you well O Queen of the Zerg for we have meet before on Antiga prime, if not in person. I am Executor Tassadar of the Templar. I remember your selfless explote's defending your fellow Terran from the Zerg. Unfortunate it is to see that one who was so honorable and full of life would succumb to the twisted wiles of the Overmind."

Upon hearing the words succumb Kerrigans emotions flared clenching her clawed hands and biting her own lip. "Do not presume to judge me Templar! You should know the folly of being in enemy territory. You'll find my powers are more than a match for yours. In fact I sense that your vanted power has diminished since last we met."

"May, haps O queen. Or is it only that I need not flaunt my power in such an infantile test of will?"

Kerrigan bit her own lips so hard she drew blood. "You'll pay for that slight Templar! I hope your defenses are ready because i'm going to tear them down and then tear out whatever organs you Protoss have and let you bleed to death on the ground while my Zerglings naw on your severed limbs!"

The two new infested ghosts just stood there observing the others who were listening in on Kerrigans conversation. Aegis leaned closer to Kerrigan.

"From your senses I was able to narrow down their position to the far northeast of this continent. There are few Zerg hive clusters there as it lacks substantial resources. I suggest the use of Overlords to transport creep biomass."

Kerrigan turned around walking passed the Cerebrate. "Aegis I'm taking half your brood."

The Cerebrate only nodded as Nova reached out taking a firm hold of Kerrigans shoulder. "Kerrigan it's obvious to me that Tassadar is just baiting you. Perhaps as a distraction?"

Kerrigan while angry and not in the best mood to think straight was still reluctant to disregard Nova's console and opinion but was still fiercely devoted to proving herself stronger then Tassadar. Jerking Nova's hand off her shoulder Kerrigan continued walking away. "I'll deal with Tassadar even if its a trap of some, kind. You deal with the new recruits and any kind of sneak attack that the Protoss may have planed while I'm away."

Shrugging Nova leet out a sigh before turning back to the infested ghosts. Realising she didn't even know their names she walked over to them.

"Im Nova thats (points a thumb at the cerebrate) Aegis. He's a high ranking Zerg called a Cerebrate. So...? how do the two of you feel?"

The two infested ghosts blinked a moment glancing at each other before the man spoke. "Im Danial and this is my twin sister Lala."

Nova realizes that they do look very similar if not identical even infested. "Huh! Really twins now. So. what can you do?"

Lala raised her hand sparking a wispy flame in her palme. Nova raised a eyebrow with a grin. "Pyrokinesis, nice. And you?"

Danial did the same as his sister producing a flame in hand.

Nova bobbed her head back and forth slightly in realization. "Ah, Twins... right."

Kerrigan sent out a call to thousands of Zerg. Drones, Overlords, Zerglings, Hydralisk, (some with the new Spore symbiote upgrade). All of them moving as one across the land preparing for a long trip. Overlords were loaded up and Drones and were bloated with extra biomass, while all Zerglings and Hydralisk seemed ready to fight as they growled and shrieking eagerly.

Stepped closer to a Overlord Kerrigan leaping atop it sitting cross legged hands on her knees as she kept the gathering forces organized while they prepared. Meanwhile Nova made her own preparations. Still on the hill with Aegis and the twins, while Abathur had wandered off somewhere, She manipulated the Creep using her connection to it forming a rough map. The twins figuring this was a strategy meeting and just watched with Aegis as a simple map of the continent was formed from Novas connection to the swarm and Zerg in orbit.

Tilting her head to one side then the other side Nova gave a node of approval at the map but it was still incomplete. Through the hive mind Nova again formed a rough estimation of the locations of all major Zerg hive clusters on Char. The only cerebrates on Char at the moment were Daggoth, Zasz and Aegis, along with the Overmind itself and of course Kerrigan Nova and Danial and Lala. Marking all their locations on the map Nova studied it again before adding a large ring around the area the Protoss were supposed to be in. Everyone leaned in studying the map but no one knew what they were really looking for.

Nova glanced over to Kerrigans fleet of Overlords and Mutalisk taking off and heading out. Then back to the map in thought. Then Lala spoke. Still not too used to being a Zerg but loyal enough she looked at Nova seeing her as a allie.

"What are we looking for?"

Nova glanced at her then back to the map. "I'm trying to figure out why the Protoss would want to bait Kerrigan into a trap or distract her. She's a powerful psiker and fighter and the Overminds important project. They may want to kill her to weaken the swarm and deny the Overmind his desires and plains but I didn't pick up any impressions like that from Tassadar?"

Danial look the map over in quite thought. "If they don't want to lure Kerrigan into a trap to kill her then they would want to distract her. Perhaps when Kerrigan sensed them they panicked and made a quick on the spot plan to keep her distracted until they could do want they are planning?"

Nova placed her index and thumb to her chin thinking. "If Tassadar's distracting her that means their real target could be somewhere else. Maybe they have developed a way to kill Cerebrates permanently and are on Char to test it!"

Aegis growled anger evident in his thoughts as he got a thought. "They could be here to slay the Overmind! If they were to test such a weapon, would they not use it on a cerebrate on a less defended world first."

Nova more so then the newly converted twins got a intense sense of foreboding and anger at the thought and her anger surged at the Protoss for even thinking of doing such. In the middle of this emotional flare up Nova again got a odd sensation as she realised that she and the Overmind were not related nor have they had a relationship for all that long. But still her Zerg half burned at the idea of any harm coming to the Overmind. Shaking it off Nova refocused. It could be any of the above suggestions.

"The Overmind and any Cerebrates could be their target." said Nova.

"Perhaps we could split up." Danial suggested. "If Kerrigan could detect the Protoss then maybe we could as well. If they move any of their forces cloaked or not to the location of the Overmind, Daggoth or Zasz than one of us infested Terrans could detect them or at least raise the alarm if they attack."

Lala turned her head quizzically asking. "If they can somehow jam the Zerg hive mind then how are any of us going to get a alarm out?"

Nova and the twins shared a moment of quite thought as they wondered how to do such a thing. Then Aegis got a idea.

"Place Behemoths in high altitude on observation watch of all Cerebrate and the Overmind. They should be out of range of any jamming unless it encompasses the whole planet."

Nova and the twins thought it through adding a formation of Mutalisk and some Scourges to the plans. Once any of the Cerebrates are attacked this force will be ordered to bombard the area surrounding the Cerebrate or Overmind killing any none Zerg hostiles before returning to high altitude.

"Even if the Zerg connection to the hive mind is disrupted they'll still fulfill their last orders at least. "Nova said. "But if their completely severed from the hive mind and to any cerebrate they may go berserk. The only ones not effected by this would maybe be us infested Terrans the Cerebrates and the Overmind itself."

Danial spoke up. "Just in case we should take precautions to stop major losses. We should expect to take losses but limit them to the bare minimal."

Nova turned to him. "Your right. Limiting the major loses would be best. It goes without saying that the Overmind takes top priority to protect. But out of the cerebrates who are on Char which would be the lowest priority?"

Nova tilted her head up at Aegis. "Aegis is the newest cerebrate..." Aegis trilled with annoyance at the truth. "But after him I would have to say Zasz is the lowest on the totem pole."

"That would make sense." stated Danial. "Which means Zasz would be the one the Protoss would target to strike a blow to the swarm or just to test their new weapon."

Nova raised her head to Danial at the mention of a new weapon thinking back to the psi-disrupter on Tarsonis. The Protoss could have taken that tech and reversed engineered it to sever a Cerebrate from the hive mind and by extension the Overmind allowing them to be killed permanently.

The Overmind who had been watching silently until now voiced his opinion. "So long as the connection to me is restored shortly after their death any cerebrate will be restored to full life once again."

Nova looked off into the distance where the Overminds distant massive form lay partly obscured by the hazzey atmosphere and terrain. "If that's the case then even if they slay a cerebrate using this method it will be but a short lived victory."

"True." Overmind replied. "Nova, while you lack the experience of Kerrigan you will one day match her. But unlike her you bare a cautious mind and a thoughtful inquisitive nature. The two of you are a good match. Where one fails the other may succeed."

"I will do my best Overmind." Nova replied proudly.

* * *

Meanwhile Kerrigan and her forces neared the location of Tassadar and his forces. Looking through the many eyes of her air fleet She observed the local terrain spotting a large clearing. With a simple intention the fleet of Overlords set down in the clearing unloading their living cargo. Combat breeds secured the perimeter while Drones started morphing into hatcheries and other Overlords deposited creep from their ventral sacs covering the local landscape. A short time later the first hatcheries were fully morphed and underway when a scouting pack of Zerglings spotted a squad of Protoss Zealots. Wanting to see how a dozen Zerglings fared against half as many Templar Kerrigan gave the order for them to attack.

As quickly as the Zerglings charged their prey the Templar formed ranks having sensed the Zerg hostility from a distance. With great curiosity Kerrigan watched as the Zerglings leaped at the Templar only to be quickly gutted and cut down by psionic blades flashing and arching through the air. In mere moments all the Zerglings lay dead while not one Templar was even so much as scratched.

"Hmp. Impressive. Lets see how they deal with me then."

The Overlord Kerrigan road upon flew over to the Templar while Kerrigan analyzed their strengths and weaknesses when Zasz contacted her.

"Kerrigan. I sense something strange about this Templar Tassadar. Perhaps you should reconsider your attack..."

Kerrigan growled, annoyed that Zasz was interfering in her business yet again. "For the last time Zasz you question my motives and authority at your own peril."

"You dare threaten a cerebrate? You will be the doom of us all!"

Continuing on her path and ignoring the cerebrates inane whining She entered the area the templar scouts had been spotted at. Kerrigan stood up extending her sense's and perceptions, easily detecting the templar were below to her south east. The Overlord turned in the wind running the Templar down as they sprinted through a valley path. Realizing that they were being tailed the Templar Zealots stopped, turning to their hostile treat the lead Zealot formed a psi-spear sending it flying through the air. Sensing the danger Kerrigan leaped off her mount as the psionic attack hit it. Falling Kerrigan extended her skeletal wings catching as much air as she could as a shower of gore and speakals of blood shower her from above.

Landing with a thump She didn't turn to see the remains of the Overlord splat against the ground behind her. Kerrigan and the Templar eyed each other from a mile distance. She raised a clawed hand building up her power. The templar not wanting to let their enemy attack at range charged with their full power clearing the mile plus gap in mere seconds. The lead Templar thrust his psi-blade at Kerrigans chest, she dodged away. Two other Zealots dashed in behind her slashing full force only for their attacks to be blocked by Kerrigans bladed wings now glowing slightly with purple streaks from her psionic energy. Kerrigan smirked at the cunning templars good effort but she was not going to let herself be open to such pathetic back stabs. The instant the Zealots psi-blades struck her own Kerrigan leaped back giving herself more reach and impaling both Zealots with her wing blades.

Spinning around she threw the wounded Zealot's at the first watching them crash into a hep while the remaining three Zealots charged her from the side. Having charged up she grinned as she shot her hand at the three coming at her from the front and both sides. The simultaneous delta attack was a good plan but Kerrigan was again ahead of her opponents and just leaped into the air. Nearly crashing into one another the three Templar stopped looking up as Kerrigan reached the apex of he jump and pointed her arm at them unleashing a psionic-storm. The area was hit with a pressure wave of concentrated psionic energy coalescing into a raging storm of lightning striking and sparking off of anything in range.

The attack drained the templar of all their shields and did significant damage to their ornate armor now partly charred black in places. Kerrigan landed behind one of the Zealots as she stood back up only to get a clawed hand speared through her torso.

"I expected more." Kerrigan said with a grin as she ripped a vital organ out.

Ragging at the death of their squad mate the remaining five Zealots charged Kerrigan but she deftly blocked their lightning quick strikes. For a few minutes they danced around Kerrigan, trying to get through her defenses but her perception psi-charged carapace and psionic might blocking or repulsed their attacks with nearly nothing but a few scraps on the Zerg queens carapace for their efforts.

"I'm getting board." If she played around with these Templar they may catch her off guard but Kerrigan had bigger fish to fry.

Four of the remaining five Zealots surrounded Kerrigan charging all at once. But a mighty roar and telekinetic shock wave from the self proclaimed Queen of the zerg sent all of them flying back. The last Templar taking the opening through a psi-spear dead center at his target his aim true and deadly but again it was not to be. Twisting out of the way Kerrigan evaded the rod of pure psionic energy just enough to have it tear a scar across her mid-section. Looking between the Templar and her new scar Kerrigan bore a wicked grin as the psi-spear exploded behind her.

"You die."

It was Kerrigans time to attack. The other templar stood back up as the queen of the Zerg charged at their squad mate. Psi charged bio-blades clashed with psi-blades in a increasingly fast flurry of attacks. But Kerrigan had six blades to the Templars two, and it was over by the sixth strike. Kerrigan thrust one bladed wing forwards and the Zealot parried it. But taking the kinetic force of the Templars own counter blow Kerrigan spun like a top slashing with all of her blades shredding the Zealot into pieces.

The remaining Zealots seeing their numbers drop once again and once again losing a comrade were enraged but while feeling the loss of another fellow Templar through the Khala they remaining disciplined and started full charge. But Kerrigan was done with them, raising a single arm at the charging Zealots she cast two back to back psi-storms. The surging energies quickly drained their shields frying the vulnerable flesh beneath. By the time more Zerg arrived the Protoss lay baking in their own armor now charred a dark yellow. Kerrigan walked over to the steaming corpses observing their armor and mentally sighing at how its more ornate then practical. It doesn't even fully cover their bodies for a vacuum seal. Then again Protoss are biologically and psionically superior to most other life forms besides the Zerg so maybe they view the need for full body armor as unnecessary.

Turning around Kerrigan walked back to one of the less damaged bodies taking off the gauntlets that produce the psi-blades. They were too large for her but the purpose and design could perhaps be replicated by a symbiote much like the spore symbiote. The only problem Kerrigan saw was the special psi reactive crystals embedded in the gauntlets that seemed to be the primary components of the device. With a satisfied huff Kerrigan tucked both gauntlets under her arms and called another Overlord to pick her up. Minutes later she was sky bound on her way back to her growing hive cluster. She was slightly perturbed at the fact Tassadar didn't take the opportunity to attack her weak base when it was still growing. But not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth she redirected her mental energies elsewhere. The first hatcheries spawned from its cocoon and started producing creep and larva. Kerrigan had he main forces out scouting but the mountains terrain made even the Zerglings movements slower. And when a Overlord or Mutalisk spotted a Templar they would always retaliate with those long ranged psi-spear's that were oh so deadly to air units. Kerrigan swor that those psi-spears had a homing ability of some kind because of their ability to hit Mutalisk even across a distance of miles.

Despite a dozen encounters between the two alien forces Kerrigan had yet to find the main Protoss base. Standing atop a hatchery arms crossed, Kerrigan tapped at her carapace covered arm in thought as she wondered where that enemy base was. Then Nova connected to her through the hive mind.

"Kerrigan i'm concerned that the Protoss are just distracting you. I think they have a new weapon based on the psi-disrupter the Confederacy developed on Tarsonis."

Kerrigan raised a armored eyebrow at this. "You think that they have a second force somewhere else." Kerrigan mused. "They do possess advanced cloaking systems. And with the psi-disruptor tech they could have developed a means to hid from my sight. But then why let me detect them in the first place?"

Nova was taken aback at this realization but had her own theory. "Maybe... only a few of them have the new cloak's?"

"Perhaps?"

A group of Mutalisks flying over a small magma lake began taking fire from a small forward Protoss base catching Kerrigans attention. Smiling that she finally had found the enemies base or at least a small forward base she ordered for a few spires to be morphed in preparation for spawning Guardian's the bombers of the Zerg swarm.

A hour later Kerrigan stood atop a small plateau like hill in visual range of the small forward templar base. Kerrigan grinned as the templar had thought things through and placed their base on a small solid ground in the middle of a magma pool making a land attack difficult and next to suicidal. Even if a land attack was ordered the ring of defensive structures at the base edges would eliminate any ground forces before they could even get close to the magma pool let alone find a way across. But Kerrigan wasn't going to attack by ground assault anyway. Watching the base through the eyes of her retreating forces, She wondered what a few of the buildings were for. She knew weapons when she saw them so the buildings that looked like cannons were her only concern for her first assault. But besides the defensive weapons she knew the mechanical four legged units were combat mechs of some kind.

"Oh well this attack is partial recon anyway. I'll learn what to avoid when my forces attack." Kerrigan stated talking to herself.

Glancing over her shoulder Kerrigan smirked at the distant sight of wide crab like creatures floating towards her. They ascended to a higher altitude flying over her towards Protoss base. The Guardians growled opening fire and casting volleys of heavy spores at the protoss forward base. The defensive structures and the multi'legged mechs opened fire intercepting the spores. The explosive globs detonated showering the landscape below with burning acid creating thousands of small pot holes burning and bubbling with a green vapor. The protoss defense's were to strong and not one of the Guardians attacks landed on their targets. A little frustrated at this Kerrigan growled before calling her resurve of Mutalisk to help in the attack. Then without warning a beam shot out of the protoss base blasting a Guardian out of the air. The fragments of its corpse fell to the ground below while the other Guardians hung a hard right circling around for another attack run.

Taking a keen interest in the origin of that attack Kerrigan called one of her upgraded Overlords up and using its longer ranged detection spied a large golden mechanical worm with a cannon on its back. It looked like a mobile version of the other stationary cannon. Kerrigan prioritized the unit and searched the Zerg hive mind for information on it while several formations of Mutalisk descended and attacked. Zerg air forces and Protoss ground forces exchanged fire as Kerrigan watched intently. She preferred to learn from first hand experience but instead of just having the date downloaded into her mind from other Zerg as it didn't feel as real to her. But losing because she was ignorant of the enemies abilities was another matter.

As her forces assaulted the Protoss base from three different directions dividing their fire Kerrigan realised more about the Protoss units and buildings realizing that the large worm things were Reavers and that they had a powerful but slow firing beam attack able to devastated both air and ground units in addition to having a swarm of highly maneuverable bomb like bots. While she re strategize's Kerrigan lost another two Guardians to the Reavers in the protoss base. She ordered more of her Mutalisk guarding her hive cluster to morph into replacements as the assault continued. Between the defensive weapons she know knew were Photon cannons, the Dragoons and the three Reavers, her air forces were all but annihilated in short order.

But again this was a recon mission. Satisfied with the intel she got Kerrigan reorganized her forces this time using a proper formation. Now with six Guardians, twenty Mutalisk and ground force of over a hundred Zerglings upgraded with Spore symbiotes Kerrigan attacked in force. The Zerglings were the first to attack as they ran across the cracked rock and blackened earth stopping as they neared the magma pool surrounding the Protoss base. They shot volley after of volley of spores across the magma pool. They arched in a mortar like trajectory before bombarding the Reavers and Dragoons splashing against their plasma shields like rain on a windshield. The Protoss Dragoons and Reavers counter attacked with barrages and beams of white hot energy projectiles and the Reavers now dealing with enemy ground forces had a second method of attack. They deployed small swarms of machines Kerrigan now knew were Scarabs. These Scarabs flew across the magma pool with ease attaching themselves to the Zerglings before detonated like small bombs. Zerglings died quickly but still they did their job in distracting the Dragoons and Reavers. Looking through the eyes of her Mutalisk and Guardians Kerrigan watched as they weaved in between several short mountains before coming upon the Protoss base and beginning their bombardment from the rear flank. The Photon cannons rotated and began firing at the new air born attackers saturating the sky with thousands of white projectiles as they took heavy fire from the Guardians. The concentrated heavy barrages took their toll on the Photon cannons shields and before the Zerg arial forces flew over the base one Photon cannon lost its shields.

Seeing the opening and becoming increasingly used to commanding other Zerg Kerrigan took direct control of half the Mutalisk formation. Ten Mutalisk flipped upside down before righting them self's and firing on the exposed Photon cannon. Four more Mutas died to the cannons rapid firing but before did they launched their attacks destroying the Photon cannon. The opening in the defenses only shifted the Protoss defensive strategy as the barrales of the Photon cannons shifted their structure. Seeing this from her Overlords Kerrigan watched intently to glen more data. But was surprised when intense beams shot out from the cannons killing two Guardians and a dozen Mutalisk. Seeing that her attack was going poorly Kerrigan recalled her forces seeing no need in losing units needlessly. Another Guardian and six Mutas died before they were out of range, But as the Zerglings forces (now reduced to less than half their original number) retreated the Dragoons and Reavers did something more unexpected.

Kerrigan was again surprised as she observed the Dragoons floated off the ground a bit before tucking their legs underneath their main bodies followed by the Reavers. Their movements swift the Protoss heavy armor hovered over the magma pools quickly catching up to the Zerglings. Catching herself from panicking Kerrigan had half the Zerglings stop and turn around to meet the attack while the rest continued in their retreat. The distracting battle was over in less than a minute with the land covered in scattered corpses. The Dragoons and Reavers returned to their base taking their former positions and much to Kerrigans annoyance the destroyed Photon cannon was rapidly replaced with another that emerged from a whirling vortex of energy produced from a unit she knew was called a Probe.

Know knowing what she was up against Kerrigan altered her planes. Over the course of the next few hours she spawned many more units including Hydralisk that were again equipped with Spore symbiotes along with Mutalisk and Guardians. Now resting a top her newly morphed Lair Kerrigan gathered her forces to now annihilate the enemy forward base. Ten Guardians, Forty Mutalisk along with Two hundred Hydralisk and three hundred Zerglings equipped with spore symbiotes now marched out. Still Kerrigan had a bad feeling something she had not gotten in a long while. Perhaps it was because she was opening up and being more cautious because of Nova and her influence or maybe Kerrigan was finally considering all the possibilities including sneak attacks. Whichever the case She felt that things were off and decided to expand her hive cluster to a area to the north also on a plateau where some mineral deposits were.

The expansion force included a dozen Overlords and many more Drones but no escort forces as her reserves were needed to protect the main hive cluster. Shortly after Kerrigans force's began their attack. The swift Mutalisk went in first spread out in waves strafing the Photon cannons and killing any Probes in the base. The defused Mutalisk formations made it harder for the Protoss forces and defenses to shoot them down but still losses were taken but not nearly as many as before. The third wave consisted of the Guardians with some escort Mutalisk while the Hydralisks and Zerglings attacked simultaneously with them but they ignored the Photon cannons this time and the collective third wave all attacked the Reavers and Dragoons. A heavy rain of projectiles bombarded their shields quickly overwhelming them. In minutes the Reavers and Dragoons started exploding much to Kerrigans glee.

But as if the rain on her parade a Zergling on patrol near her hive cluster shrieked to her through the hive mind. Refocusing on the Zergling Kerrigans glee turned to horror as a force of ten Dragoons and twenty Zealots and a high templar stood amassed atop a plateau just a mile to the south west of her main hive cluster.

"Damn it!" shouted Kerrigan turning towards the enemy attack force.

As the words left her mouth Ten beams connected the Dragoons to Kerrigans hive cluster. The attack heavily damaged several Hatcheries, the greater spire, destroyed six spawning pools, and killed four Drones. Now backed into a corner Kerrigan needed her air forces back even if they were actually damaging the enemy base. Angered by the surprise attack Kerrigan recalled all her air and ground forces while sending out the small reserves she kept at her main Hive cluster. The Dragoons charged and fired again destroying a few Hydralisks dens and killing several Mutalisk along with killing more of her Drones. Not wanting to risk getting hit by the Dragoons Kerrigan moved herself to the opposite side of her Lair from the attacking Templar forces. The few Mutalisk she had bombarded the Protoss harassment position. Kerrigan expected them to last at least a few minutes but a barrage of psi-spears took them all out in mere seconds.

Using a Overlord to identify the Protoss responsible Kerrigan's anger found a target as a High templar floated over the other Protoss forces with psionic energy sparking off his hovering form. Looking to the south east the queen of the zerg smiled in malicious intent as her air forces had returned. Intending to send them to directly annihilate the attacking Protoss Kerrigan stopped herself instead taking a more tactical route. Splitting her Air forces in two she attacked from two different directions. The dragoons seeing the incoming treats switched to rapid fire mode quickly saturating the sky with countless bursts of white death. Mutalisk flapped their wings evading the anti-air fire as best they could while the bulker Guardians could only rely on their thicker armor for defense as they returned fire bombing the Protoss position. Dragoon shields flared and rippled but held for the moment. Then the second half of Kerrigans air force arrived and hit the Templar from behind. Taken off guard the Templar Zealots scattered as a wave of bio-projectiles smashed against the Shields of the Dragoons breaking them and with their shields down they exploded in quick succession.

Angered by this the High templar quickly turned his attention to the second arial fleet quickly approaching while using his own plasma shield to deflect some of the acid that was flying around. The High templar raised both his hands calling forth his most destructive ability. Then in a calamitous thunderclap a spiraling storm of psionic energy several miles across formed around the second Zerg air force. Flesh twisted and burned, bones broke and were charred, nerves and brain cells vaporised as the psionic storm ripped the Zerg apart. Eighty percent of the Zerg reinforcements died in mere seconds as the survivors that were lucky to be just out of the attacks range retreated. But Kerrigan grinned. She smiled falling from the sky in a controlled dive right towards the High templar her bladed wings held out as if to catch the air. The high templar sensing a approaching threat turned to see a lone figure descending towards him at high speed. He pulled back his arm to form a Psi-spear but Kerrigan was faster. She pushed a open hand at the High templar firing a focused telekinetic blast that smashed in the ground around him. Armor cracked and flesh tore as he took the full brunt of the attack. Kerrigan landed softly wrapped in a bubble of her own telekinesis and watched as ten Zealots surrounded the high templar.

"Come at me templar filth!" Kerrigan taunted charging her body with energy.

Four of the Zealots charged at her splitting into two flanking groups but Kerrigan was not having any of that. Bending her knees she turned into a blur as she dashed at the two Zealots to her right slashing with her clawed hands. Psi- charged claws deflected psi-blades in a whirl of attacks. The other Zealot jumped in for a over head strike. Kerrigan didn't even look at him as she flicked her wing blades up and jumped with a spin. Sensing this coming the still air born Zealot defended but still got a side pierced and a gash across his arm. The Zealot landed in a bleeding heep as Kerrigans rotation stopped from the impact and she shot the first Zealot with a barrage of telekinetic blasts. His shield took the first hit but was weekend, the second blast drained his shield more and the third shot broke the plasma shield completely. Kerrigan landed bending her legs, digging her wings into the ground just as the other two Zealots readied to strike her in the back. But just as their blades arched towards her Kerrigan accelerated in a burst of speed disappearing for a mere half second before repairing behind the shieldless Zealot.

[Kerrigan learned Psi-Dash]

Kerrigan stood up from her striking position as the shieldless and now headless zealot fell dead. The wounded Zealot got back up determined to continue the fight. Zerg Mutalisks and Guardians circled overhead as the Zealots charged at Kerrigan. She dodged a flurry of lightning quick strikes parrying and deflecting those that would have been more damaging or fatal but was pushed back bit by bit. One Zealot used its own psi-charge to instantly flank Kerrigan but as his blade went for her neck the Queen of the Zergs wings flexed in the way deflecting the strike at the last nano-second. Recoiling the Zealot and two others striked at the same time. Kerrigan ducked bringing up her psi-charged arms and wings to block the three pronged attack but this move was a double edged sword. Charging her legs again with energy Kerrigan dashed forwards bashing a Zealot away twenty feet while bear hugging him. She closed her vice like grip until his armor and spine broke followed by spearing his skull with her bladed wings. The Zealot went limp while the other two turned to face Kerrigan.

The High templar recovered standing back up. "Abomination die."

While the High templar gave his insulting threat one of the surviving Guardians under Kerrigans command turned around firing four heavy spores. The High templar realized at the last second.

"Full defense," he shouted bolstering his shield along with his other six Zealots.

The heavy spores detonated around the seven templar as they directed extra power to their shields. Two templar were hit directly by the Heavy spores and just ceased to be while the other five stood firm but their shields were nearly depleted and one more good hit would shatter them. And that last hit came from Mutalisk. In one last barrage the five templars shields failed killing another three of them leaving the High templar and one Zealot.

Kerrigan roared charging the other two remaining Zealots. Taken a little off guard after seeing their comrades killed in such a way the other two quickly recovered finally getting a solid hit in as one Zealot kicked Kerrigan away and formed a psi-spear. He threw it with all his might as Kerrigan recovered from the blunt impact. The other Zealot flanked her again as the psi-spear flew at her. In this moment the High templar and Zealot were also charging at her. Seeing the threats all around her Kerrigan dug her clawed feet into the ground ducking in a low crouch, letting the psi-spear fly over her by a few mere inches obliterating a boulder. Kerrigan rose up just as the other Zealot attacked her. They exchanged a furious barrage of strikes and parries before the other two Zealots and the High templar joined in.

Kerrigan was pushed back as the three Zealots stayed in front and just kept the pressure on her while the High templar charged up another Psi-storm to finish her off and was about to unleash it when the ground at his feet cracked and buckled. The High templar only glanced down at the last second as a Zergling jumped out of the ground burying its fangs at his face. The High templar reared back at the last second slashing with his psi-blades bisecting the Zergling but it was just the first as five more erupted from all around him burying their blades into his back and sides and fangs into his arms and legs. The Zealots glanced back in surprise and horror as the High templar was ripped apart by a pack of Zerglings. In a burst of power Kerrigan drew their attention again as her eyes glowed with intense light. In the next moment a intense telekinetic shock wave blasted the Zealots back where a dozen Hydralisks loomed over them. Kerrigan gave a sigh of relief that her ground forces had finally arrived. Looking across the way Zealots and Dragoons fought off hordas of Zerglings and Hydralisks while mutalisk and Guardians harassed the Protoss tanks and remaining Zealots from above.

Kerrigan walked across the field of corpses of both hers and her enemies.

By the end of the battle to defend her main hive cluster Kerrigan had suffered sixty nine percent losses to her air force and 20 percent losses to her ground forces. With a frustrated look on her face Kerrigan admitted to her self that she had lost even more time and forces to stop this attack. She stood there a moment strategizing. Raising her head she ordered a fleet of Overlords from Aegis first hive cluster to fill up on biomass and Creep and bring it to her via shortcut through space. Being able to travel much faster out of the planets atmosphere then in, the Overlords cut the travel time by seventy percent and just a half hour after she gave the order, over two hundred Overlords floated over the Plateau the Protoss used as ambush sight. The Drones from her own hive cluster had already planted themselves down on the plateau and with the extra biomass the new hive cluster would be up and running in mere hours. But a foreboding feeling made Kerrigan accelerate her planes.

This time she would join the next attack on the forward base herself. Raising a clawed hand she called a Guardian to land next to the plateaus cliff edge. Leaping on its back she ordered the two hundred Overlords into a single line in the sky, they flew forwards splitting up until five miles divided each of them but their altitud maxed out at three miles up. The scouting force swept over the lands south east wards in the general direction of the known Protoss base. Kerrigans Guardian joined into formation with a hundred Mutalisk and twenty others of its kind. And on the ground two hundred Zerglings all with spore symbiotes trampled across the cracked ash covered earth.

The Protoss forward base was in sight now and this time she attacked in force and in better formations. But even so the Protoss had bolstered their defenses with another two Photon cannons. Kerrigan could feel the Dragoons and Photon cannons swivel at her forces and charge up.

"Attack."

The order given the horde of Zerglings charged the base firing as soon as they were in range. Arching rain of Spores fell upon the Dragoons and Reavers with twenty Zerglings targeting each of them. Not to be defeated so easily the Dragoons and Reavers focused their fire felling dozens of Zerglings every ten seconds.

The Guardians broke off from the Mutalisk joining the Zerglings in their attack while the Mutalisk swarmed on the Photon cannons. Bolts of energy, beams and countless acid filled projectiles were exchanged by both sides. Dragoons were blasted to wrecks by the Guardians powerful attacks and the Zerglings unending barrage, while the Photon cannons were distracted by the Swarms of Mutalisk circling around the base. After a few minutes the last Dragoon fell from the focused attacks. The Zerglings and Guardians refocused on the Reavers who soon destroyed as we'll. Kerrigan watched as the last Reaver exploded and knew it was her own moment to attack. Leaping off her Guardian she free fell towards the base. Her eyes focused on the floating Khaydarin crystals called Pylons. As the wind wiped at her face Kerrigan gathered power firing a focused blast of telekinetic force. The nearest Pylon cracked as the invisible blast of force smashed into it. Landing softly amid the ruins of the Dragoons and Reavers Kerrigan raised both arms lifting the burned out metal wrecks around her into the air. Motioning her arms forward the ruined bodies of the Dragoons and Reavers accelerated through the air smashing into the Pylon shattering it.

The energy output from the Photon cannons dropped a bit as their power source was reduced. Kerrigan repeated her attacks until all three of the Pylons were on the ground broken and ruined. But still the Photon cannons remained powered but at a minimal level by their internal power source. It was then Kerrigan sent the Guardians in to finish them. Dozens of Heavy spores shot through the air as the cannons continued attacking the swarm of Mutalisk over them. Their shields were down by half by now and as one spore hit one after the other thay quickly failed. Kerrigan watched stoically as the last of the buildings exploded.

Even with the destruction of the base Kerrigan was still unsatisfied as her primary target was still left. Moments later she got a ping from the Overlord fleet she had scouting over the region. Further south of her position was a much larger Protoss base three times the size of the forward base. Bolts of Photon cannon fire rained upwards like a reverse rain storm killing or injuring many of the Overlords. Having seen enough Kerrigan recalled the Overlords and gave the order for her three hive clusters in the region to start producing as many units as possible and now was the time to use it. Returning to her hive cluster Kerrigan watched as new larva morphed into cocoons. The cocoons soon quickly hatched into pairs of Zerglings that all received spore cannons on their backs. Looking up a cloud of Guardians and Mutalisk circled high above and every so often a new one would hatch from it's cocoon and join the rest. Having a new idea Kerrigan mass produced spore symbiotes and attached them not only to the Zerglings but to the Mutalisk and Guardians as well bolstering their weapons and giving them a alternative means of attack. But with Mutalisk and Guardians being much larger more spore symbiotes could be attached onto each of them. Each Mutalisk had four and Guardian's eight.

Kerrigan stood atop her Lair surveying her forces. All of them were given upgrades to their melee attacks and armor from the evolution chamber and Lair and with the spore symbiotes bolstering their fire power Kerrigan was confident that her forces were strong enough to destroy Tassadars base. The Queen of the Zerg called a Guardian to her. The massive building sized living bomber heard the call and slowly floated to Kerrigan hovering over the ground in front of her. It rose upwards high into the air followed by others of its kind and soon all of the arial Zerg gathered into a massive multi layered flying wing formation. Taking her seat on the back of the Guardian Kerrigan ordered the Overlords to land filling up on the Zerglings. Once full they followed behind the rest of the attack force but just to make be cautious Kerrigan left a group of them behind to maintain control. The trip across the battlefield was short on the backs of flyers and the final Protoss presence lay before Kerrigan.

The Zealots guarding the base watched the sky's and landscape with all possible diligence. Word of the destruction of the forward base had spread and the entire base was on high alert. Another Zealot approached the first each keeping their eyes focused for any Zerg movement. Then a slight tingle at the back of their necks brought the two Templar's attention to a particular part of the sky. The clouds drifted north wards gathering as they shifted forms and rows higher or descended lower. Then amongst the white and gray clouds a black cloud approached. The two Templar Zealots tensed their muscles as they saw it. They watched as it creeped closer and closer and then a nearby Photon Cannon and Reaver confirmed their suspicions.

"Zerg bioforms detected entering standby combat mode!"

The two Templar ignited their psi-blades and were joined by many other brother and sister templar. A line forming along the plateaus edge. The cloud of Zerg drew closer before splitting into three parts. Each higher than the last. A minute passed and the differing types of Zerg became visible. Guardians and five unit groups of Mutalisk made up the front and lowest layer. Behind and above them were more Guardians and Mutalisk but the Guardians were in front with Mutalisk in three lines behind them. And the highest and rear most group was entirely consisted of Overlords. By their experience alone the templar knew the formations purpose was to protect the Overlords know doubt full of Zerg to be landed right on the base itself after the rest of the Zergs forces blitz's the base in a strafing run. Dragoons and Reavers spread out while Zealots gathered onto groups. The Zerg were nearly upon them and then the first shot was struck. At first they were small. Then came closer becoming larger and larger as they accelerated. A hail storm of Zerg projectiles rained down on the Protoss base. Scourges, heavy and light spores impacted the whole base all at once splashing on the shields of every structure. Then their trajectories shifted concentrating onto the Reavers and Photon cannons. Shields flared and rippled as they took the barrage and acid splattered everywhere injuring a few Zealots. But the shields held bolstered by the Pylons boosting the energy put.

Reavers and Photon cannons charged up and fired sending a dozen beams across the sky. Zerg fell burned and vaporised by the shafts of pure energy. The Zergs formation changed and shifted as the Overlords landed quickly off loading their cargo as the other Zerg pressed the attack and split into four groups. Two continuing straight to the Protoss base and the other two circled around to the flanks before continuing their attack. Now besieged from three directions the Protoss fired everything they had. Even Zealots and another High templar fired their Psi-spears into the sky felling beast after beast as it was very nearly covered by them. The Battle dragged on for ten minutes before the first crack of their defense's happened. A Reavers shields failed leaving it exposed. Then with fury and without mercy and as if smelling the blood the Guardians focused fire on the lone Reaver. It erupted into a blossom of greens and reds as the explosion consumed it whole. Then one after the other more Reavers fell along with Dragoons and Zealots. The casualties climbed as the battle dragged on.

Beams and rapid fire bolts of Photon cannon and Dragoon fire scattered across the sky but even as they fell one Zerg after the other it seemed as though they always had more but their numbers did in fact drop. The High templar raised his fist to the sky casting psi-storm. As the energy gathered and burst to life a storm of psionic power the swarm parted. Much to the dismay of the High templar only a few Guardians were killed with a dozen Mutalisks. But the Templars own psionic attack seemed to be a trigger for some thing as the ground all over the base and especially around the Pylons vibrated. Realizing what the Queen of the Zergs true strategy was the High Templar ordered the Pylons to be protected. No sooner was the order given that a horde of Zerglings erupted from underground. A dozen surrounding every Pylon. Zealots charged slashing and slaying as the Zerglings fired their spore cannons at the Pylons. The Pylons shields held and before long every Zergling lay dead. But then the trap was sprung. Without warning the Areas surrounding all the Pylons were suddenly the primary target of all the remaining Guardians and Mutalisk as they fired everything they had onto the Zealots that had just been protecting the Pylons moments before.

Almost all at once the entirety of the Zealots died. The High templar looked around calling out but to no avail. He was alone as the last infantry left. The Remaining Reavers, Dragoons and Photon cannons continued to fire as fast as they could but the Zerg flyers maneuvered in layered formations the Guardians using their armor to take the weaker attacks while the Mutalisk drew the Heavier attacks that could kill Guardians making the Protos waste their shots and time. Which was unfortunately up. The High templar seeing how the wind was blowing readied another psi-storm but just as he was going to cast it into the largest concentration of Zerg forces he sensed a attack directed his way. He jumped back as the ground where he stood but a few moments ago was cratered leaving a distinctive crater in the ground. Looking around he focused his attention on the one who attacked him. There atop a destroyed Reaver stood the Queen of the Zerg.

Kerrigan extended her wings bending her legs. In one motion she launched her self at the High templar baring her claws. The High templar hovered out of way just enough to only get a gash across his chest armor. He countered with a psi-blast of his own. Kerrigan back flipped letting the psionic attack sail passed her. Even as something exploded behind her Kerrigan kept her eyes on the High templar. More Photon cannons exploded in the distance as the two combatants kept their eyes on eachother. The High templar attacked again drawing upon his ages of knowledge and psionic might forming a ball of lightning in his palmes. Kerrigan realized that this was not a psi-storm but something else. As the High templar aimed his palme at her Kerrigan leaped back but was still to slow as the bolt of lightning struck her in the chest. The blast of pure power blasted Kerrigan back into a destroyed Dragoon. Groaning in pain Kerrigan stood up her chest smoking with a burn mark. The High templar readied another lightning attack. Kerrigan counter attacked with a telekinetic blast. Easily evading the High templar floated further away blasting Kerrigan with another bolt of lightning. This time defending herself Kerrigan took the blast with minimal damage.

Breaking into a sprint She bared her claws gathering energy into her bladed wings. Keeping his distance the High templar fired back to back lightning bolts each one deflected or stopped by Kerrigans wings. Then once she had gotten in range Kerrigan fired another telekinetic blast. The plasma shields of the High templar flared for a moment taking the blast but he immediately countered raising higher and igniting his psi-blades. Taking a defensive stance Kerrigan blocked his down stroke and flexed her wings pushing him back, but he shot another lightning bolt at her knocking Kerrigan into the ground again. Rolling away from the High templars attacks Kerrigan became fed up with the lightning bolts. Kerrigan threw a few Dragoon wrecks at the High templar but he dodged them one after the other. But she had maneuvered her opponent into the trap. As the High templar readied another lightning bolt Kerrigan pulled the wrecks of several Dragoons between them and launched them at him. The High templar dodged as expected but was stuck between the Nexus and a wrecked Reaver. In the moment he took getting his barrings Kerrigan launched a telekinetic attack at him pining the High templar down. With a roar Kerrigan and the High templar struggled to overcome the other as she gathered energy for a psi-storm. Ironically the High templar seemed low on gas as he struggled to push the telekinetic force off himself. Lightning started to spark off Kerrigans body as she continued charging up. The high templar struggled all the more nearly pushing Kerrigans force off him but then Her eyes flashed as her Psi-storm was ready. For a moment the force keeping the High templar in place lifted only to be replaced with a overwhelming psionic force that burned its way through the High templars defenses lightning arching from the templar to the surroundings. When it was done The High templar kneeled exhausted from protecting him self. As he raised his head Kerrigans face was but a few inches away. She made a jerking motion tearing out the High templars heart.

"You were quite the opponent." she said looking into the fading light of the High templar. In that moment something primal overtook Kerrigan and her lips started salivating. Feeling a hunger she had not felt before. It was alanagist to feeling like she hadn't eaten in awhile but was also something more. "Your essence will make me stronger!"

With the declaration Kerrigan lifted the heart up to her mouth baring her fangs and devoured it. Once she had consumed the heart she only felt more hunger and with a focused thought ripped the armor off the now dead High templar. She feasted on his flesh and bones devouring not only his body but essence too. Then upon feeling full Kerrigan jerked up looking skywards. Her body beginning to shift and change. Slowly new tendrils started growing from her head into a large main and her legs and arms grew longer followed by her torso and her wings grew thicker and stronger. All along her body glowing purple light started growing like cracks illuminated by psionic energy. By the end of the transformation Kerrigans body had grown to seven feet tall and her head was covered in long tendrils resembling Protoss nerve cords. She looked all around seeing nothing but devastation the Protoss base was leveled. She had lost all sense of time but it didn't look like too much time had passed.

"Where are you Tassadar. Do your underlings always do your fighting for you?"

Kerrigan only had to wait a moment for a response.

"We will have our dual on the central plateau of this region O queen of blades. Face me there and I will defeat you myself."

Kerrigans only reply was a huff of irritation. She called a Overlord over feeling quit unbeatable thanks to the evolution she had gone through after eating the essence of that High templar.

Upon a lone plateau dotted by rocky spikes Tassadar watched the sky. He didn't have to wait long as a Overlord descended from a cloud bank quickly making its way to the plateau and dropping off Kerrigan. The Queen of the Zerg looked taller for a Terran and quit different then what Tassadar had expected but her looks mattered little nor were words. Even before the Overlord left Kerrigan's attacked sending a shock wave ripping through the ground towards the Executor. Tassadar easily evaded countering with a psionic lightning bolt. Kerrigan was ready this time and stopped the light speed bolt with a barrier of telekinetic force. She smiled in satisfaction holding her arms out, ripping dozens of the surrounding stone rocks out of the ground. Tassadar formed a barrier and the rocks launched at him. The barrier deflected the barrage of stones but as she launched them Kerrigan closed the distance and with a leaping strike Pierced Tassadar's psionic barrier with her wing blades. Their tips glowing with energy as they ripped the barrier open. Tassadar ignited his psi-blades but to his surprise Kerrigan grabbed the blade of pure psionic energy and flexed her wings.

Tassadar smiled as he cast a psionic storm around himself, or rather his Hallucination as Kerrigans blades pierced the hallucination making it dissipate like a ghost into a cloud of fading fog.

Even as her body took the full brunt of the psi-storm Kerrigans face contorted into scowl. "A illusion? Are you afraid to face me Templar?"

"So long as you continue to be so predictable O queen I need not face you at all. You are your own worst enemy." Tassadar projected from where ever he really was.

Kerrigan's realization that both Zasz and Nova were right only fueled her rage all the more and with a roaring shout of unrestrained psionic power Kerrigan split the plateau.

**-Chapter end-**


	29. Chapter 29

**-Chapter 29-**

**-Meeting of Allies-**

* * *

**-Some time prior to the fight between Kerrigan and Tassadar's ****Hallucination**** -**

Dust kicked up over the dry windswept plains of Char, partly covering the hills and ground as the red dust was kicked up by strong winds like a sand storm over the land limiting range of vision. With heavy foot falls on the cracked dry earth Raynor and his men marched on wards after being stranded on the Zerg infested world. The newly infested Kerrigan and Nova destroyed their base and Horner and Warfield with the fleet were forced to retreat or risk being destroyed by the Swarm. Raynor marched on wards through the dry dust storm, taking a moment to look back at his remaining men. The weight of all the lives that had been lost just because he wanted to rescue Kerrigan pressed on his shoulders like a great weight. Gritting his teeth He turned forwards continuing on his march. Where they were going and to where they would go was not really on his mind. They had no means of communicating with the Terran dominion so calling for a pick up was out of the question especially with the Zerg guarding the planet so heavily. It would be suicide for any rescue party. They could perhaps blitz their way into the atmosphere after making a close planetary jump from warpspace but unless they knew where exactly Raynor and his men were they would just fly around until surrounded and destroyed.

Raynor came upon a large house sized boulder circling around it. On the other side of it he spotted a large cavity in the stone hill large enough to be used as a temporary shelter. Turning back to his men he waved them onwards. They followed him and all gathered in the half sphere cavity of the large boulder. They were out of the sand storm and could take a breather and let their suits power down a bit to conserve energy. Normally a CMC- 300 suit could last for a few days so they had at least that long before worrying about air at least. Raynor picked a wall and sit down leaning against it and placing his rifle against the wall beside himself.

"Sir what now?" asked a younger soldier. Must have been a new recruit. His voice sounded worried and young even through the speakers he lacked any of the sighs a experienced soldier would have.

"We have a few days of life support with our suits." Raynor replied, his voice stoic and not showing any emotion or strain. He couldn't be seen as weak or the moral of his men would suffer.

"Horner, General Warfield and the fleet should be fully repaired and ready in a few days. But the problem is getting in contact with them."

Raynor sighed glancing at his suits HUD display indicated his long ranged com pod on the side of his helmet was destroyed. It had happened when Nova almost took his head off. Never thought that day would come He thought.

"If we can get in contact with them in time they can blitz their way to the surface and pick us up and then warp out."

"What about the Protoss?" Sergeant Jon littlefield partly suggested and partly asked.

Raynor glanced in the Sergeants direction, thinking.

"We did pick up their arrival over Char but they just watched as our battle with the Zerg went on. They were maybe just watching us with no care but..." Raynor suddenly remembered the one time on Antiga prime when he meet Tassadar. The alien seemed quit honorable and perhaps willing to help Raynor and his men. That is if they could find them.

"Sir?" said Littlefield.

Raynor looked at him. "Hm? Oh sorry. Lost in thought. If we wait for rescue we may not last long enough. But the Protoss may, be willing to help us. If we can find them."

From what Hornor reported about the Protoss ship, they landed on the planet somewhere far east of the Terrans current position. Even though that's irrelevant now it still left a sore spot in Raynor's heart. As the sand storm raged outside Raynors mind drifted to the days after the battle on Tarsonis and the formation of the new Terran Dominion.

* * *

**-The past-**

In the newly completed Mengsk private apartments a blond man watched through a upper window as the new city was built up in the ruins of the old. Construction workers, civilian SCVs and bots all worked twenty four seven in shifts to build the new capital city of the new Terran Dominion including the imperial palace visible a few dozen miles away. The newly inducted Emperor Valerian Mengsk turned around taking a seat behind his impressive desk which was currently covered in several piles of paperwork. He would rather be out exploring a alien ruin as his chosen profession had been archaeology. Mainly Xeno archaeology. But several years before he had meet and made a deal with a certain blue haired devil as he called her, for the cure to his mothers cancer. She lived and his deal with the blue haired devil was sealed. Valerian leaned back in his shape conforming chair relaxing a bit as the fome adapted perfectly to his shape and temperature. He was still getting used to his new position but at least he had the teachers his father had pressed on him and their lessons so he was somewhat prepared for this role.

The intercom beeped. "Sir your guests are here." reported the Emperor's personal secretary.

Valerian pressed a part of his desks touch screen. "Let them in."

Valerian sighed somewhat regretting the fact he was here now. But what's done was done. Especially after shooting his own father, the then leader of the Sons of Korhal. But after the evidence all came to light about how Mengsk had used the Psi-emitter not once but twice to lure the Zerg to attack Terran worlds the rebellion was quickly losing what support it had from, its supporters and partly falling apart from internal conflict. Some of the more die hard members were of the mind Mengsk was just doing what was necessary while the majority were outraged that Arcturus would do such a thing. But all that blew over quickly after the news about Valerian and what he had done became public. He had stood up to his father and killed him to end the made man's scheme, pushing all the blame onto his shoulders and that of his still alive accomplice general Duke. Valerian chuckled to himself a moment before the double doors to his office opened. Raynor, Horner and the newly reinstated Horace Warfield all in high ranking officer uniforms walked to the emperors desk and saluted.

"Sir you called for us." Said Raynor.

Valerian gestured to the chairs. "Yes have a seat. Raynor you said you have been having odd dreams lately?"

"Yes. I believe it may be Kerrigan trying to contact me."

Horace scoffed. "I know that you and her have history but its highly unlikely that shes still alive."

Raynor glanced at the aging general. "I know that things are difficult right now what with the reconstruction and the political bs rebuilding the government and gathering supporters but leaving one of the most powerful ghosts in history in the hands of the Zerg can't be good for anyone."

Horace just grunted lowering his eyes. "You have some solid points Raynor but don't think of using your new rank just cause to go rescue your old girlfriend."

Both Raynor and Horace glared at each other.

"Now now you two don't go killing each other before the Zerg do." spoke the fourth member in the room.

Valerian and the others gave Haruka a sideways glance as she layed on the long velvet couch along the wall. Haruka was casually filing her nails without a care in the world. Even though She had been with Valerian since his ascendency to emperor hood she was not the blue haired devil that had came to him those years ago purposing to cure his mother of her affliction. No that honor belonged to another who looked just like Haruka but was obviously quite different.

Valerian started at her. "Haruka if you don't have anything constructive to add please return to your own office. Im sure you have as much work on your table as I do."

Haruka stopped filling her nails giving Valerian a cold and calm look that could send cold shivers down a man's spine.

"Ok since you asked nicely." Haruka stood up walking to the door. "But just so you know I think Raynors right. It may cause unforeseen consequences if those two are left in the Zergs hands."

Everyone breathed a little easier once Haruka was out of the room. Horner turned to Valerian with a raised eyebrow. "Sir. Why do you let her walk around like she owns the place? That's the forth time i've seen her invite herself into your office like that."

Valerian gave a subdued laugh. "Trust me Horner i've tried everything but it's like she can teleport or something. And i'm pretty sure she does things like that just to tease or mess with me. Even so she's a invaluable member of the new government. I wouldn't be as popular or have a as stable hold over the surviving old families and planetary governments of the former confederate worlds as I have if it wasn't for her help."

Horace gave a disapproving grunt. "Still sir I don't think it's in the new dominions best interest to keep her around forever. My gut tells me she has ulterior motives that may... not be in our best interest's."

Raynor crossed his arms and shrugged. "Can't say I disagree with you. Harukas definitely up to something but we don't really know all that much about her. So we shouldn't make a move until we know who or what were dealing with."

The two men shared a moment of matching ideals as they worried over the new Terran dominion.

Valerian clasped his hands together. "Well I do agree with the two of you but things aren't as simple as that. You all know how my mother has been supporting ever since I became the emperor..."

The word choked in his mouth still not completely used to the fact he went from being on the run with his sickly mother to being the emperor of the Dominion in just a few years and with little effort on his part.

Hornor shifted in his seat. "Yes. From what i've heard she had a carcinoid tumor, correct."

Valerian nodded slowly gently as if his neck would break from the words alone. "Yes, Usually it's treatable. But what with our running around from one planet to another trying to keep one step ahead of the confederacy agents we had little time to spend at any one hospital and money... was not always available to get my mom the treatment she needed."

"It was bad. The Carcinoid tumor is slow in it's growth and grow's in several places throughout the body and it often begins in the stomach, appendix, small intestine and other places. Symptoms often don't appear until late in the disease and are vague.

Valerian crossed his arms. "Someone very close to Haruka came to me years ago when my mothers symptoms became much worse. Her name was Ellen and she looked very much like Haruka. In fact I was at first of the mind that the two were twin sisters but they teasingly alluded to some other type of relationship. Ellen asked me to do something for her in exchange for curing mother. As you can see I took her up on the offer."

"Ellen huh!" Raynor exclaimed.

All eyes were on him.

"Do you know of her Raynor ?" asked Valerian.

Raynor looked Valerian in the eyes. "Yeah. She was a Sons of Korhal agent I meet on Tarsonis during the invasion back then. And It was her that sent Kerrigan and Nova to the Psi-disruptor to use it to open a escape route in the Zerg blockade."

"I see." Valerian was even more curious about this Ellen now. "So she knew the where about's of a top secret confederate technology and sent both Kerrigan and Nova there to activate it and disrupt the Zerg blockade around Tarsonis. But now you Raynor are having dreams about Kerrigan being alive. It seems to fishy to be a coincidence. It may reveal more about what Ellen and Haruka are planning and intending if we could retrieve Kerrigan and Nova if she's also alive."

* * *

**-Present-**

Raynor leaned back against the stone wall as the winds of the sand storm died down before stopping. He and the others watched as the sunlight beamed in from the clouds creating a beautiful spectacle of light and fluffy cloud strips colored both white, red and some pink creating a pleasing sight of natural beauty in the sky. Raynor even from his position could admire the view and the fact that even a world as deadly and in hospitable as Char could have its own beauty. They all spent a few minutes taking in the spectacle. The clouds shifting color and shape as the winds blew them through the sky. Feeling the time was right Raynor stood up shouldering his weapon.

"Alright boys lets get a move out."

As they marched out into the sunny sky Raynor vowed to survive and learn the truth behind what Ellen and Haruka are doing and what their really after.

Hours later a glint of light caught Raynors attention. Off in the distance he caught sight of a Protoss Scout plane flying over a wide open valley. The contingent of Terrans watched as the golden craft seamlessly whipped around in a perfect U turn at the end of the Valley now flying towards the west (Raynors right) Luckily the hills had gentle slop's that ended at the base of a rocky mountain range.

"Captain?" Sergeant Littlefield stated in question.

"Were following it. Prepare for some hard climbing."

Thirty minutes later the Terrans were at the base of the hill taking large steps as they marched up the mountains more traversable zones. One hour more and they had crossed the mountain getting lucky and finding a path all the way through it. Coming to the other side they arrived at a long lake. On the other side they came to a impasse as many paths lay before them splitting into a maze of hills and paths. Raynor remembering a trick one of his friends pulled back during the guild wars one time. He had some of his men break down their radios and some extra gear cobbling together a pair of em wave dowsing rods. It was odd and unorthodox but effective as the Protoss were the only technological races on Char other then the Terrans troops so the rods would only react to their techs Electromagnetic emissions. At least Raynor hoped Protoss tech emitted EM waves. It was still a long shot but turned out a lucky brake as the rods kept pointing in one particular direction no matter what direction the person holding them turned to.

Going down the path the dossing rods showed them the Terrans crossed more hills and traversed a valley before coming to a large open caldera crater surrounded by volcanic mountains. Floating in the middle of the steam and heated fog clouds was a large Protoss carrier.

"Damn we found it!"

"My legs are beat can we rest now."

"Hope they eat meat because i'm starving."

"Better pray that they are the welcoming type first." stated Littlefield.

Raynor turned to his men. "Stow the chatter. I believe they were expecting us."

The marines looked off in the distance as a Protoss shuttle flew directly at them. It slowed its speed descending slightly as it passed through volcanic cloud banks before coming to a stop over a almost flat patch of land. Moments later several Protoss exited the craft and started walking over to the Terrans. They regarded the Terrans with curiosity before stopping and focusing their eyes on Raynor whom they singled out for some reason.

"You are the one known as Raynor are you not?" the lead Zealot asked.

"Yeah that's me. Where you one of the Protoss that were with Tassadar on Antiga prime?"

The lead Zealot nodded. "Yes. I remember you from back then. We did not think you were among the Terrans whom landed on Char. Nor expect you to survive the Queen of the Zergs attack?"

Taking the comment as a question Raynor shrugged and replied. "Me and Kerrigan or the Queen of the Zerg as she's calling herself know a days I guess, were comrades once. Guess she felt a little sentimental because she let me and my men here go. Don't expect her to be so charitable a second time though."

"I see." the lead Zealot glanced around at the Terrans. "Executor Tassadar requests that you all take shelter in his ship the Gantrithor."

The Zealots turned around walking back to the shuttle. Raynor turned to his men. "Well you heard the guy."

Once in the ship Tassadar met with Raynor at the shuttle dock. The Terrans were turning their heads every which way in the large inner hanger marveling at the Protoss ship and its tech. The many stacks of miniature manufacturing blocks that created replacement Drone fighters, Teleport platforms, Internal plasma shield bulkheads, rows of Scouts, Shuttles and Drone fighters among many other technologies that the Terrans had yet to dream of let alone develop themselves.

"Welcome Raynor it seems that we meet yet again. I'm glad that you survived the Zergs onslaught. Also the environment in the ships has been changed to suit your biology so you need not keep your suits seals closed."

Raynor trusting Tassadar popped his suits helmet seal and flipped his visor back before taking in a deep breath of fresh air. Sergeant Littlefield was surprised at Raynor for going by the words of a alien and just doing that without testing the air quality first.

"It's fresh air boys no need to keep your visors down." Raynor exclaimed.

The Terrans popped their helmet seals lifting their visors and breathing in deep breaths of relief at the less stuffy environment.

"Im thankful to you Executor for helping us. I don't mean to be a burden or interrupt your mission or anything. But while i'm at it would you mind explaining why you were here on char?"

Tassadar shifted his weight from one leg to another in a simple sigh of body language that even Raynor could understand. It said he was uncomfortable about something. Raynor had a clue as to who was the cause.

"I was on my way back to the Protoss homeworld with a sample of Terran technology we had detected on the world of Tarsonis. We engaged a Zerg Cerebrate who was attempting to destroy the device at the time. I only tell you this because I feel that it would be dishonorable to not explain the whole story."

"You mean the Psi-disruptor!" Raynor exclaimed in surprise.

Sergeant littlefield shrugged. "Why take some piece of confederate tech? I know what the thing did but I would assume you Protoss could have developed something like it yourselves but more advanced?"

Tassadar clenched his fists in part shame and in part curiosity at the same question.

"We Protoss have been at war with the Zerg for around two hundred of your Terran years now. And yes we have attempted to develop a means to disrupt the hive mind of the Zerg to cut their means of communication and sow confusion in their ranks. We have had some successes in that regard but the Zerg hive mind adapted to our methods of severing the psionic ties of their hive mind. Any further attempt we made only lasted for shorter durations of time. But the psi-disruptor as you call it, that we found on Tarsonis was different. While it was still incomplete it was still able to heavily disrupt the Zergs collective hive mind all across the planet and beyond."

"How would a Terran tech be more advanced than something built by you Protoss?" Raynor exclaimed in great surprise.

Tassadar shook his head lowering his gaze for a brief moment. "I do not know. But what our phase smiths were able to discover suggested that the Psi-disruptors psionic wave phase energy was of a different type then what we Protoss had developed in our equivalents."

"I don't get it?" said a random Terran.

Getting back on topic Raynor asked. "But what does the psi-disruptor have to do with why your here?"

"As I have said my fleet had been recalled to Protoss homeworld to explain my actions to the conclave. The governing body of the Protoss empire. During the trip I received a telepathic call. I could tell it came from a Terran and remember sensing them while I was aiding you Terrans on Antiga prime."

"It must have been Karrigan." Raynor stated.

"Yes. I believe she and I, while not actually meeting personally formed some mental bond through our psionic power. It has been known to happen when two psionically powerful individuals make a impression on each other. Even without direct contact."

"Interesting?" Raynor stated. "I would think you Protoss would have a lot more experience regarding everything psionic then us Terrans. "

"We do." Tassadar replied. "But the mystery of how Terrans were able to develop a form of technology even more advanced than us... It seems a little too odd?"

Raynor gave a laugh drawing the attention of everyone else. "It seems there's more than one mystery to solve I guess."

"What do you mean by that Raynor?" asked Tassadar.

"Lets just say that I got my own mystery to solve. I'll explain but uh. Could we have some food and space to ourselves." Raynor was smelling his own BO emanating from his suit partly glad Protoss don't have a sense of smell. At least he thought they didn't.

Realising how long the Terrans had been walking around in their armor and the biological needs of species like them Tassadar gave a understanding nod.

"Of course. I've already had a chamber readied for you. We detected your approach before you entered the mountain range and prepared accordingly."

Raynor and his men were lead to a teleporting chamber and with some prompting from Raynor to the more nervous marines everyone was transported to a large cargo room with several prefabricated rooms each with a bed and a shower and proper plumbing. The open end of the rooms even had a kitchen. When asked the Protoss assigned to act as a go between for the two races explained that they had copied a lot of the interplanetary internet the Terrans used to communicate with. And that all the needed food stuffs had been fabricated and loaded into the refrigerators. The Protoss aide also had quite a few thoughts of his own concerning Terran technology. This caused some heated arguments but the aide was more or less of the mind that their discussions were information exchanges.

Raynor stepped out the shower of his room putting on a new set of cloth's from the dresser next the bed. Despite being made by aliens they were perfect copies of normal Terran cloths if a little simple in their design. Feeling refreshed Raynor fell back onto the memory foam bed doing his best to relax and come up with a idea of what to do next. The Protoss may be willing to transport them to Korhal but Tassadar seemed to have a mission to fulfill on on Char. Raynor and the rest of his men were most grateful to the Protoss for their hospitality but knew how precarious their position was and didn't want to anger their hosts. At the same time Raynor wanted to try and find a way to save Kerrigan and Nova if possible. He acknowledged the fact he himself didn't understand much about psionics or genetics but Raynor did understand Kerrigan and Nova wouldn't become so hostile unless their minds were being messed with in some way. But as to how to reverse the changes was the question.

A pair of knocks drew Raynors attention and he sat up. "Yes?"

"Sir it's me. Can we talk." said Sergeant Littlefield.

"Come in." replied Raynor.

The door slid open and Littlefield entered. He seemed to have showered and refreshed himself already like Raynor. "Sir I wanted to talk about our next move."

Raynor stood up. "Yeah. We need to get off Char and back to Korhal. I thought about asking Tassadar if he could give us a ride but after thinking the situation through I think we would be better off helping the Protoss for the moment. And then there's the possibility that they may refuse because they have a mission here to finish first."

Littlefield crossed his arms. "I see your point but they could at least let us get in contact with Korhal so we could inform them were still alive."

"Maybe." Replied Raynor. "And then there's that psi-disruptor stuff. I wonder if Ellen and Haruka had anything to do with its creation. They both knew about its existence and Ellen was the one who sent Kerrigan and Nova to it in the first place."

Littlefield just stood there in deep thought a moment. "I think we should talk more with Tassadar."

Raynor looked up at him. "Yeah. We need to come up with a plan and know exactly what we should do next."

Tassadar floated a few feet in the air in deep meditation with artificial sunlight flooding his chamber from two solar light projectors on the ceiling. As he rested and reflected on all the recent events not the least of which was why Kerrigan had called out to him, he also reflected on the conclaves order to return to Aiur and the political consequences.

"Executor, the Terran officers Raynor and Littlefield request a audience with you."

The telepathic message from the intermediary assigned to the Terrans woke Tassadar from his meditation. "Send them to the bridge. I will speak with them there."

Moments later Tassadar, Raynor and Littlefield meet on the Gantrithors bridge.

"Raynor I knew that we would talk again but it is a little soon."

"Sorry Tassadar but we kinda needed to ask a few things."

"What was it that you wanted to know?"

"Well...(Raynor and Littlefield shared a glancing look.) I know that you came here because of Kerrigan but what are you planning on doing now?"

Tassadar scoffed at him self. "Hmph. What in deed. The conclave would in all likelihood strip me of my command and rank as Executor for my failure to contain the Zerg in Terrans space. But in all honesty such things are the last thing i'm worried about. I've already told you about how I discovered the Psi-disrupter on Tarsonis. Such a technology could shift the war between the Protoss empire and the Zerg. It could even allow us to finally slay the Cerebrates."

"You mentioned them before. What are Cerebrates?" Raynor asked.

"The Cerebrates are the leaders of the Zerg swarm. Leading the unending swarm under the Overminds rule."

Raynor suddenly felt a realization hit him. "So the Cerebrates are like generals and the Overminds the leader. But you said that you could slay the Cerebrates with the disrupter. What did you mean by that?"

"The Cerebrates are linked to the Overmind through their hive mind. Over the course of the war with them many Cerebrates have been defeated and killed. But each time the Overmind infused their corpses with psionic energy that allowed them to resurrect in full. I myself has killed four Cerebrates but each time they resurrected. Even from orbital bombardments their flesh and bones mended."

"Seriously!" exclaimed Littlefield. "Thats crazy."

"Now I see why you Protoss despite all your psionic and technological advantages have had such a hard time with the Zerg." said Raynor lowering his head at the revelation this new information presented. How do you defeat a enemy that can rapidly replenish their numbers and are lead by immortal commanders.

"The Zerg are indeed a great and Terrible foe." said a mysterious voice.

The voice unknown to any Protoss seemed to echo through the chamber. Tassadar and the other Templar became weary as the voice was not one of their own.

"Who are you? Show you self." demanded Tassadar to the invisible infiltrator.

Raynor and Littlefield backed off putting some distance between themselves and the Protoss. Then the air buzzed with energy as a dark cloud manifested out of nowhere swirling around in a vortex and revealing a Protoss wrapped in ragged dark purple cloth a cloth mask (covering where a mouth would be on a Terran) and a cloak that covered his upper body. The only armor He had were shoulder pauldrons armor each having concentric dim golden rings with a large flat green jewel in the center, and a pair of gauntlets much like that of the Templar but a different design and colored as the pauldrons.

Upon seeing the new Protoss Tassadar and the other Templar became agitated and aggressive igniting their psi-blades. "Dark templar!" shouted Tassadar.

Raynor and Littlefield having backed to a wall quickly knew that this new Protoss was different then Tassadar and his templar but were still ignorant to the specifics of why Tassadar seemed so agitated at the so called dark templars appearance. The two Terrans decided to stay out of the way until things cooled off hopefully.

The dark templar raised his hands in a non threatening gesture. "Stay your blade Tassadar. I am Zeratul. Dark Prelate of the Nerizem. I come in..."

Zeratul was cut off as Tassadar charged him with a slash fully intent to kill. Jumping back Zeratul evaded the psi-blade evading its ken edge by mere inches. Tassadar kept attacking his strikes accurate and impossibly swift for a normal Terran but Zeratul was just as fast but far more nimble as he gracefully evaded each strike.

"Why are you here exile?" Tassadar demanded his countenance and demeanor far different than when he talked with the Terrans.

The two Terrans could hardly believe how Tassadar's behavior had changed just because of Zeratul's arrival but even so Raynor wondered what reason Tassadar had to attack without any warning like that. It seemed even at a glance that Zeratul didn't want a fight even with Tassadar on the offensive. Zeratul dropped lower evading a neck high slash then twisted out of a thrust before rolling under a slash with the same blade. Zeratul seemed to be controlling the fights direction as he seemingly evaded and danced around all of Tassadar's attacks. Even so Raynor felt that neither were really giving it their all.

Zeratul dodged several more attacks. "Your strike's are well aimed and fierce Tassadar. But..."

Zeratul ignited his own dark vivid green warp-blade deflecting a six strikes ending with a left handed strike from Tassadar. The clashing blades producing a eruption of light and sparks as the two opposing psionic energies meet. At that instant Zeratul kicked Tassadar back ending his attack for the moment.

"Your combat style is straightforward and somewhat predictable." Zeratul's words were calm and had no ounce of vindictiveness in them even seeming playful in a way. To Raynor this seemed more a misunderstanding then anything.

"Answer me Dark templar!" Tassadar again demand.

Zeratul shifted his stance to a more natural one. "I too came to Char called by Kerrigans call. It seems all of us were brought here for a purpose. One that not even Kerrigan herself could know."

Tassadar narrowed his eyes. "A interesting story but your actions bely another motive."

Zeratul bowed slightly keeping Tassadar and the other Templar in his sights. "I apologise for coming aboard your vessel uninvited but walking the path of shadows is the way of the Nerazim. And yes we had another purpose when coming to Char."

"We!" said a surprised Tassadar.

In the next instant five more dark templar appeared behind Zeratul in swirl's of dark mist.

Tassadar groaned as he realized that whatever means the exiles had employed they were completely invisible to both normal psionic detection and internal scanners on the Gantrithor.

"So you are not alone then." Tassadar said his voice more calm but still with a hint of agitation at his ship being infiltrated. "So then what is it that brings you here other then the call of the Queen of the Zerg?"

Zeratul's reply was swift and jovial. "A hunt of course. We dark templar often seek worthy opponents. And these Zerg seem worthy indeed."

Tassadar still having some doubts asked. "The Zerg have been here in the local sector for the better part of two centuries. Surly you dark templar would have encountered them sooner."

Despite what Tassadar thought would be a crack in the Drake templars logic and by extension his reasoning for being here Zeratul remained calm and composed.

"True. But one of our brothers and a one time allie of his who calls herself the Empress of the Zerg contacted us long ago. She said that the time will come when a Terran female will be infested and made into a Zerg and then call out to the stars. And that it would been then that we Dark templar were to enter the battle with our brothers and sisters from Aiur against the Overmind and his swarm. Additionally she warned that if we Nerazim were to reveal ourselves to the Overmind any sooner that it would be... a mistake that we could never take back. The Overmind would seek to wipe out our trip viewing us as the greatest threat to his swarm."

"Empress of the Zerg!" exclaimed Raynor catching Tassadar and Zeratul's attention.

"Yes Raynor that was what she called her self. But despite reservation between my people our matriarch Raszagal chose to heed the Empresses warning after careful consideration."

"So there are two competing swarms." spoke Tassadar his mind racing at the implications. "One commanded by the Overmind and the other by this Empress. Dark templar, do you not think that your actions are in subservience to this empress!"

Zeratul turned his warp blade off staring Tassadar in the eyes. "We have not been contacted by this Empress in hundreds of years. And for all that time we have carefully observed both the Overminds swarm and you Templar. Now after finally revealing ourselves I believe that the Empress of the Zerg was correct in telling us to stay out of the fighting until now."

Tassadar sneered. "And what wisdom makes you say that?"

"We dark templar use the void and its energies. It is the same as the type of power which the Zerg themselves use and. I believe that the Terran psi-disruptor you Templar have appropriated uses the same energy. That is why is was more effective then the psi-disruptors you templar employed previously."

Tassadar's eyes widened in realization as he had no counter to such a argument as all the pieces fit fully explaining one mystery. Except how this Empress knows the future. "I can only hope the Conclave make use of the Terrans tech."

Raynor turned to Tassadar who had calmed down now. "Does that mean that the Psi-disruptor from Tarsonis is back with your people?"

Tassadar nodded. "Yes. I also firmly told one of my subordinates to present the device and explain what it does to the Conclave so that it may be employed, Though I know not what has become of it." Tassadar turned back to Zeratul. "Tell me O dark one for what reason would you have to trust a Zerg?"

The Dark Prelate relaxed his stance pulling a small device that looked Terran in nature. "The Empress gave us this so that we may watch the actions of the Terrans and know that what she said is true. It contains information that I believe Raynor and the other Terrans should see as well."

Raynor walked up to Zeratul recognising the device as a crystal date drive. A high priced form of data storage with a holo-projector and internal power unit.

"What on it?"

Zeratul handed Raynor the device. "You will understand once you watch it rather then having me explain it to you."

"I'll do just that." Raynor said. He got a gut feeling looking back and forth between Tassadar and Zeratul getting the distinct uneasy feeling that they may start fighting again. "You two aren't going to start fighting again are you? I know im a outsider and don't know much about your culture but for whatever reason you two have to make you fight could it please wait for a little while at least."

Zeratul crossed his arms standing tall and still. "Our conflict may not involve you Terrans but I would like to explain our conflict and history some time later Terran."

Raynor turned to Tassadar who was still on edge and the two shared a glance. "Perhaps we could... become allies dark templar. But I want you off my ship. Next time you board should be through invitation only."

Zeratul nodded. "Of course. I apologize for my rudeness."

In the next moment swirling darkness enveloped the dark templar and they disappeared from sight. After their departure Raynor and Littlefield left returning to the Terran quarters while Tassadar had his crew scan the ship stem to stern for any sign of the dark templar. Entering his personnel room Raynor placed the data device on the table and turned on its projector. A holo screen floated in mid air displaying a series of files.

Raynors eyes were instantly glued to the file with his name.

Outside Littlefield guarded the door under Raynors orders making sure no one disturbed him. A hour passed before Raynor opened the door again and when he did he looked in a state somewhere between confused, angry and motivated as Littlefield could see a fire in his eyes.

"What was on the data device?" Littlefield asked.

Raynor shrugged waving him. "I'll explain."

Littlefield followed Raynor. The two sat down with the data device resting on the table.

"It had files on me Kerrigan, Nova, and even the Protoss." Raynor said.

"What kind of files?"

"Personal information... "Raynor started. "And history. Even stuff that should be impossible to know let alone have this kind of Info on." Raynor sighed hanging his head.

Littlefield glanced at the data device. "I take it it had personal information on you sir?"

"Yeah. But, some of the information has been blacked out. So not all of its readable. But in short it's basically a history file documenting certain events and the lives of various people including the Matriarch Raszagal Zeratul mentioned. As well as many other people, Me, Kerrigan, Nova, Arcturus Mengsk, and others that included Tassadar and Zeratul. But you want to know the weirdest part is."

"What?"

"The damn thing reads like a history documentary. As if someone was watching us up to this point. Or even knew what would happen before events even happened. It has a lot of information on many people up to this point in time and a little after. But a few things are blanked out. It also says that the Overmind will invade the Protoss homeworld Aiur in the near future and kill most of the population. And in another file it says that a Terran fleet from Earth and its colonies will arrive here in the Koprulu sector some time later after Tassadar sacrifices himself to kill the Overmind. Honestly Jon. The whole thing reads like a damn prophetic prediction or precognition of the future. I wouldn't normally believe a word of it but the information in there concerning events that had already happened is too damn accurate to ignore."

"Do you think that the Empress of the Zerg person has some kind of ability to see the future or something?."

"Hell I don't know," Replied Raynor swinging his arms out. "But if all that's in there is true I can see why Zeratul and the dark templar believe it. "

"Why's that?"

"Because it also has notes detailing consequences if the Dark templar don't stay out of the Zerg/Protoss war until this point in time. It also says that Zeratul will kill a cerebrate while Tassadar uses a hallucination to distract Kerrigan after she senses him and the other protoss on Char."

"I think we need to share this information with Tassadar."

Raynor nodded in agreement. "Yeah my thoughts exactly."

Some time later Tassadar himself had a look through the data device. Afterwords Him, Raynor and Zeratul meet again on the bridge.

"This information and its accuracy is concerning. It details certain events that should not have been or could not have been recorded at least not by outsiders."

Tassadar's words were stoic and serious as he continued.

"From what it says I will die slaying the Overmind after it invades Aiur using both the energies of both Templar and Dark templar. Before I would have said such would be impossible... but now that I've seen everything in here?"

"Tassadar. I have had a long time to reflect on the information contain on the data device and in all this time for two hundred years it has always remained in our care. Not once has it been given to a none dark templar and not once has its contents been altered in all this time. Do you understand what this means."

Tassadar started deeply into the dark templars bright green eyes feeling uncomfortable. His discomfort came from the fact he was not connected to Zeratul nor any dark templar through the Khala. The empathic psionic connection that links all Protoss in the empire making concepts such as lying or deceit of any kind impossible. There was still a part of Tassadar that greatly distrusted Zeratul and the other dark templar but another part of him recognised such thoughts as unfair as Zeratul has not shown any duplicity other then coming aboard the Gantrithor without permission. And the information on the data device is far too accurate concerning past and present events to be a falsification or trap of some kind. But the biggest question is how the so called Empress of the Swarm gained this information.

"Yes. It means that the Empress of the Zerg as she call's herself knows our fates and what the future will befall us. Even if we used this information to warn the conclave I highly doubt that they would heed our warning."

"So how can we use what we know to change the future." said Raynor. "Aren't a lot of your people going to die when the Overmind invades Aiur."

"As much as I would want to do so the conclave and its stubbornness will know doubt impede us in some way. The problem is believe ability. Unfortunately none of us have the clout to make them listen. After the fall of Tarsonis I was recalled back to Aiur. The Conclave were more open about my punishment, humiliation and possibly execution. I refused knowing that it was nothing more then a political maneuver by some. A form of retribution by others who wanted to put someone more younger and more easy to manipulate into the position of Executor for their own political gain."

Raynor huffed in irritation. "Glad to see politics are the same no matter where you go."

"Unfortunately true." Zeratul added catching the sarcasm. "But there are some good things we now understand."

"Like what?" asked Raynor.

"I have had a long time to contemplate the information on the data device. And with the information concerning the confederate psi-disruptor I know that dark templars void based psionic abilities are harmful to Cerebrates. The data device stated that I will slay the Cerebrate Zasz. If true it would mean a means to permanently slay the generals of the swarm. If we can accomplish such a feet even the conclave will be forced to hear us out."

Tassadar thought on it. "It may be enough to convince them that we are telling the truth and can prepare for the Overminds invasion of Aiur. Perhaps even prevent it. But I must ask Zeratul why concern yourself about the wellbeing of those that rejected and hunted your people?"

"A valid question Tassadar. True there was once a time I hated all Khalai for the exile of us Nerazim. But over the years I began to understand that the action of a few...

"The conclave." said Raynor.

Zeratul nodded. "Yes. Though I still greatly hate the Conclave for their fear of us dark templar It is still no reason to condemn so many innocents. For we Protoss regardless of being Khalai or Nerazim are all the children of Aiur."

Hearing such words from Zaretul filled Tassadar with a kind of pride for his people in a collective sense that was alien to him until that moment. "Zeratul." Tassadar said walking over to the dark prelate. "I believe I owe you a apology for my earlier attack."

"In that case allow us to properly greet each other. En taro Adun Tassadar."

Tassadar's face changed to something Raynor could recognise as a grin.

"En Taro Adun Zeratul." Switching to a more series tone He asked. "If what the information in the data device is true then some time in the near future Kerrigan will discover our presence. If and when it happens we will have proof that all the information the device contains is true. But until then I believe we should spend our time constructively."

"I agree." stated Raynor. "Tassadar we may only be few in number but give us ammo and materials to fix our suits and we Terrans will fight as best we can."

Tassadar nodded respecting Raynor's warrior spirit. "Very well. I will tell my phase smiths to prepare any thing you request." He turned to Zeratul. "Since we have time may I make a request Zeratul."

"Yes?"

"The information in the data device explains that I will in the future be able to willed the energies of both the Khalai and Void. I presume you are the one whom teaches me."

"I would presume that to be the case. Still is it your desire to learn. I would think doing such would be quit blasphemous to other Templar?"

"True. But I am willing to do whatever is necessary to protect Aiur and my people. I am not just following the whims of a prophecy. But are expressing my own will."

Zeratul considered the request and the situation. "Very well. I will teach you. But you must first learn the art of the shadowed blade. To learn to slay ones opponent without ones self being struck is the first step in becoming a Dark templar. After that is the Shadowwalk. It is our most sacred rite of passage. The initiate stands alone while making their way through a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring unexpectedly to assault them. Those who make it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated pass the test. If they endure, they become a Shadow Hunter. A true dark templar. It is also a path meant to align ones state of mind to the Void from which all Dark templars power flows."

"Whats the void?" asked Raynor. Tassadar also expressed a interest evident in his brows.

"The Void is the dimensional layer which other races such as you Terrans call warp space. But we Dark templar are able to directly connect to the Void. With which we can do this."

Zeratul blinked out of sight only to reappear across the room in a fraction of a second.

"Ok now im impressed." said Raynor.

"I see now. Your abilities are focused around your strong sense of individuality and through that discipline willed the powers of the Void."

"I am surprised that you could understand such with so little observation time."

"I am a student of history." Tassadar stated.

"Then let us begin your path in the ways of the shadows Tassadar."

Zeratul and Tassadar left the room to find a more suitable location while Raynor returned to his quarters to organize his men. Some time passed as everyone used what time they had to prepare. The Terrans started having combat drills with each other and even with some Zealots who had taken a interest in there new allies. The Tarrans learned how deadly and fast Protoss can be in close combat without anyone dying thanks to the Zealots using stun blades used in the training of young initiates. And the Protoss learned to work with other races where they normally look down on lesser races. The Terrans weret as skilled as the Protoss were in the arts of combat but they still had a warriors heart that refused to give up. And in one particular incident a Terran caught a Zealots wrist and threw the Zealot over their shoulder before splattering paint ammo all over the Zealots armor at point blank. Over time Raynor and his men became somewhat more skilled in close fast combat and their team work with each other and the Protoss only improved.

Tassadar's training with Zeratul also progressed. In a relatively short time the former Executor learned to think like a dark templar and stalk in the shadows striking at the most opportune time. Then the moment arrived and Tassadar untook the Shadow walk. All the Dark templar and Tassadar traveled to a valley closeby to conduct the trial. They were gone fore hours before returning and not a moment to soon.

Raynor and a Protoss preserver called Zamara waited on the hanger deck as the binary star systems second sun set in the horizon.

"It has been too long." said Zamara.

Raynor glanced over at the Preserver. "It's only been three hours. Depending on how large the valley is and weather or not they gave Him a few retries."

Agitated at the thought of Tassadar failing and having to retry Zamara projected a air of annoyance. "Tassadar doesn't retry. He will complete the trial on the first attempt."

"Ok ok I didn't mean anything by it." a few moments of silence passed as the two observed the clouds painted a orange and crimson sunset. "Still it's surprising that Char could be beautiful."

Zamara only hummed in response as the two of them watched the sky. It slowly turned darker with the setting of the second sun. Then as the setting sun was half way below the horizon a shuttle become visible as the suns light waned.

"There they are." said Zamara pointing to the approaching shuttle.

They watched as the shuttle came closer passed through the hangers shield and landed. Raynor and Zamara approached the craft as its doors opened. Tassadar Exited the shuttle followed by Zeratul and his dark templar and the Zealots that served as Tassadar's guards. The former Executor still didn't fully trust the dark templar but he was willing to explore a possible alliance.

"Tassadar. It is good to see you well." said Zamara. "How did your trail go?"

For a moment Tassadar stood silent and he and Zeratul shard a glance before turning his gaze to the preserver. "I have completed the trial. Though not with out some injuries. "

Tassadar rotated his left shoulder as if it were bruised.

"My student Zerion landed a kick that sent him into a stone wall." said Zeratul.

Said Dark templar stepped forward. "I was only following the trials ritual. If any of us were soft then the unworthy would pass without merit. But Tassadar's sense of the Void was not as dull as I thought."

"Zeratul. I'm grateful for you teaching me how unforgiving the path of the shadows are. And for Zerions serious attitude. I would not want to pass the shadow walk through duplicity. That being said I have always been somewhat interested in the dark templar. But I still do not fully trust you. I would not have allowed you to set foot on my ship or undergo this shadow walk trial if it wasn't for the undeniable information in that was on that storage device."

Zeratul nodded respectfully. "Then I am grateful for your patience and open mindedness."

Tassadar grabbed his head as all the Protoss sensed a powerful presence touch their minds.

"It's Karrigan." said Tassadar as he proceeded to converse with the Queen of the Zerg by telepathy.

From Raynor's perspective it seemed that Tassadar was just standing there.

"What did you talk about?" said Raynor presuming Tassadar telepathically conversed with Kerrigan.

Tassadar looked at him. "I provoked her to a fight. Even now she comes. This location is unsafe and the Gantrithor mus leave. But a small force must stay behind to keep Kerrigan occupied. And also, Zeratul."

The dark prelates eyes glowed with understanding. "I would take it that this would be the best time to slay the Cerebrate Zasz as the Empress information fourtold. I presume you will continue to be be untrusting of us until then."

Tassadar locked eyes with Zeratul. "Yes. I still have great doubts to the validity of the information that device contains."

Zeratul nodded understanding. "I presume the reason you wised to learn the ways of us dark templar was so that you could prove them yourself."

"Yes. I will use the energy of the void I recently learned to control to slay Zasz myself. We know where he is."

"Tassadar." Zerion spoke out. The energies of the Void are not so easy to control. I was once a Templar like you but then a traitor nearly killed me and in his attempt on my life cut my nerve cords. I was forever severed from the Khala which connects the whole of the Protoss empire, but as it so happens I was blessed with a strong independent will even before losing my connection to the Khala. So I, more so than most others easily embraced the path of the Void even without guidance from a teacher. All though master Zeratul had been a welcome teacher since my exile from Aiur. I believe it is still far too soon for you to undergo a mission such as this. Besides the information the Empress passed to us says that It will be Zeratul whom slays Zasz. I believe since you were the one Kerrigan connected with that you should focus on keeping her distracted while we dark templar kill the Cerebrate."

Tassadar could find no flaw in Zerions reasoning and knew that this was the best chance to kill a cerebrate. It truly did not matter who killed Zasz but proving the information the Empress passed to them to be the truth and that Void energy the dark templar could willed could in deed kill. Truly kill a Cerebrate. However his mention of a traitor was perplexing as it has been a very long time indeed since any Protoss had killed another. Deciding that he would ask about it later Tassadar conceded for now.

"Very well then." Tassadar admitted. "I am not able to fully cloak yet. But I can use void energy to hide my Khala energies to hide from Kerrigan. I will keep her busy while you slay the Cerebrate. But the Gantrithor must move to another location. Zamara."

"Yes." she stepped forwards.

"I want you to keep a close eye on all the proceeding events." said Tassadar.

Zamara with a understanding of her purpose as a Presurver nodded. "I will observe the Dark templar closely."

Raynor feeling like a third wheel in the conversation simply followed the Presurver. They took a teleport pad to a room with many holo monitors. Most were off while those that were active showed the surrounding landscape.

"What is this room?"

Zamara stopped behind a Zealot at a control console. She requested control over the some of the Observers that were't being used. Her being a Presurver made the request quit normal as it was common for Presurvers to watch certain events from afar with the stealth version of the Observers.

Raynor followed Zamara to a nearby console and watched as two dozen smaller holo screens blinked on. At first they showed a hanger before flying out of the Gantrithor. Half stayed around the area following Tassadar's forces to a nearby low land area with a large central plateau surrounded by magma. The second group followed the Dark Templar as they took a shuttle closer to their target.

"Won't the Zerg shoot the spy drones down?" asked Raynor.

Zamara kept her eyes on the screens taking in all the history that was being made here. "Yes if they approach the hive clusters and their defences. But the Observers are able to cloak. So long as they remain at a distance they will not be spotted."

Raynor watched the screens greatly focused on the coming battle.

The shuttle raised off the ground flying back to the Gantrithor. Zeratul, Zerion and the others cloaked beginning their long trek to Zasz's primary hive cluster. The Templar may be reluctant to believe the information that the Empress provided but Zerion and the other dark templar knew better. After all Zerion had personally known the Empress and fought along her side hundreds of years ago during the events on Earth.

Swiftly Zerion blinked from shadow to shadow sensing swarms of Zerg all around on patrol. Zeratul blinked next to him.

"It would seem the Cerebrate is on guard."

"Master do you think the Cerebrate knows were here?'"

Zeratul lightly shook his head."I believe not. Kerrigan perhaps warned it of our presence."

Zerion looked out to the flat plain stretching out before them. Off in the distance Mutalisk flew in concentric circles around clusters of floating Overlords.

"It is a great boon that the Zerg are not aware of our nature." said Zerion.

"True." replied Zeratul. "Since we use the same Void energies as them they could adapt and discover a way to sense our presence. But for the time being we have the element of surprise."

Zeratul blinked to the next shadow below a high rock formation quickly followed by his fellow dark templar. Over the course of the next few hours they weaved their way through the web of patrolling Zerg until arriving at the central hive cluster. It was undeniable that the Cerebrate was here. Peeking out from the shadow of a rock Zerion glanced around before taking a moment to admire the two full moons reflecting the light from the two suns on the other side of the planet.

"Properly terraformed this world could be a jewel one day." Zerion thought.

Refocusing on the mission at hand he searched the area. Many hundreds of Zerglings and Hydralisk were patrolling the area with hundreds of Overlords floating over head, moving randomly over head. Zerion moved on blinking from shadow to shadow cover to cover, keeping out of sight. Though he could just walk around unseen thanks to his Void cloaking ability relying on such was a failing and a sure sign of arrogance. The Zerg patrols were getting tighter and more concentrated the closer the dark templar got to Zasz, and the creep wasn't any help. But it did make blinking all the more important since it was the faster mode of movement. A few more hours later Zerion finally reached the Cerebrate however there was a problem. Two humanoid Zerg with bone wings and armored carapace guarded the Cerebrate as it looked on guard as if expecting a attack. But it seemed to be relying on its brood to detect intruders and wasn't paying attention to its surroundings but the two guards were. Zerion mulled over the fact information on the two guards were not in the data storage device that for told the future. But then again the dark templar aren't here to fight. This was never going to be a battle but a execution. Then for a fraction of a second Zerion saw Zeratul and his brothers and sisters move around in the shadows of the Organic structures. They were all getting into position around the Cerebrate.

Zerion prepared him self igniting his warpblade. Focusing his will into a tangible form a invisible warp blade projected from his gauntlet. Bending his digitigrade legs He relaxed aiming his warp blade at his target. If Zerion was Terran he would be taking slow breaths but no such thing was needed for a Protoss. Minute's passed, then ten, then twenty waiting for the perfect. The Cerebrate shifted its body around as if looking at something off in the distance raising its long body up into the air. It returned to the ground before crawling around. The two infested Terrans moving out of its way. And then it happened. Zeratul leaped from the shadows blinking right above the Cerebrates head impaling it. Moving in perfect sync Zerion and the other dozen dark templar already had their warp blades piercing into Zasz's body. Only a half second passed and every major organ in Zasz brain to heart was pierced. In the next half second the dark templar ripped their blades through the Cerebrates body cleaving off legs and scythe shaped arms along with large chunks of its body. A full second had passed and even as it died Zasz managed a fragmented scream of pain as its upper body crashed to the ground.

The two infested Terrans wiped around to the corpse quickly entering a high alert as they looked around for any attackers but only seeing the mutilated body and not the cloaked attackers. Zeratul was the only one who still had his blade buried in the Cerebrate his cloak started to fail as he flickered in and out of sight. Sensing something was wrong Zerion rushed to his masters side pulling the warpblade from the partly melted skull as a multiple fireballs shot past where he was a moment before.

"Master are you well?"

Zeratul blinked shaking his head. "Yes. I... touched the Overminds soul. It intends to devour the whole of the Protoss race and evolve the Swarm. We must return."

By this point the two infested Terrans were throwing fireballs everywhere now convinced that the attackers were cloaked in a way that prevented detection via psonic and normal means. But try as they might they only hit air. But it was at that moment they realised the other Zerg were acting strange. Then like a rubber band something in the minds of the Zerg snapped and they began attacking each other. Both Danial and Lala shot as much fire at the insane Zerg as they could muster to cut a path out from the blood bath.

**-Chapter End-**


	30. Chapter 30

**-Chapter 30-**

* * *

**-Evolution & Counter Attack-**

* * *

Kerrigan stood atop a Overlord surveying the battlefield far below. After the death of Zasz his brood went mad from the psionic backlash of his death. And without any overriding will they started attacking anything and everything including each other. Glancing to her forces left flank Kerrigan saw a cloud of dirt kicked up by a explosion of telekinetic force. Nova had just killed a dozen Hydralisk and continued engaging the baserkering brood with the forces under her command. Glancing to the right flank Kerrigan spotted the twins enveloping a whole one kilometer area in flames incinerating all enemies within. They had fought their way through the besarking hords of the Garm Brood before Nova and Kerrigan showed up to exterminate the rampaging brood. And after taking a moment to recover they joined in on the hunt. Kerrigan felt somewhat envious of their pyrokinesis but after her evolution from devouring that hightemplar her own powers has grown considerably.

"Full charge" she ordered her main forces.

Zergling's, Hydralisk and Defilers who had stayed back until now charged towards the center of the Garm broods hive cluster. The Defiler proving its worth blanketing the battlefield in their dark swarm and blocking enemy line of sight, allowing ambush strategies where the open landscape would normally not allow. And their plague attack ate through many enemies armor and flesh given enough time compromising it so that Zerglings and Hydralisk could more easily finish them off making the battle that much more easy.

Though the leaderless brood had started massacring each other at first, as time went on they became oddly more organised and stopped attacking each other and instead only attacked other broods. The hive cluster even started pumping out more breeds if only random types and numbers. But after Kerrigan and Nova engaged the Garm brood under Daggoths order the Gram broods unit production and attacks became overtime more focused and organized. If they were allowed to exist on their own the Gram brood would become a major threat to the rest of the swarm.

Far below Kerrigans forces broke through the hive clusters remaining defenders while their main forces were distracted by both Nova and the twins flanking attacks. The few dozens of renegade Zerg that remained were quickly killed off. The Zerglings and Hydralisk under Kerrigans command quickly killed off the defenders with the Defilers backing them up from the rear.

Normally Kerrigan would have thought that the Defiler wouldn't be so useful but after seeing the results the gears of her mind started turning as she started thinking up new ways to make use of them.

With the last enemy defenders dead Kerrigans forces attacked the Hive cluster proper encountering the final static defenses. The Spore and Sunken colonies. Zerglings rushed the enemy sunken colonies easily evading their underground spear like tentacle attacks while Hydralisk sniped them from afar. And the Spore colonies were handled by the Defilers slowly eating through their bodies with their Plague attack. As the wave of attacker's overwhelmed it the Garm broods defenses crumbled. Soon after Kerrigans forces directly attacked the core hive cluster directly. Sensing their hive in-danger the remaining Garm forces retreated to their Hive only to be followed and wiped out by Nova and the Twins forces. The landscape was covered in bloody gore and viscera from the Garms forces destruction.

A short time later Kerrigan, Nova and the twins gathered at the former hive clusters location where Drones were already morphing into a new hive cluster.

"Five down a hundred to go." stated Nova.

Zasz, Garm brood may have been a small brood but in the swarm a brood numbering tens of millions was considered a medium size. And the Garm brood all though one of the smallest was still in the several millions with hundreds of Hive clusters across Char.

Kerrigan glanced back and up as reinforcements from Aegis main hive clusters arrived. Hundreds of Overlords filled with Drones, Zerglings, Hydralisk, Queens and Defilers landed around them. The Drones quickly got to work joining the rest morphing into new buildings or gathering biomass while the Queens coordinated the other breeds into defensive formations in preparation for the Rest of the Garm Broods counter attack.

"This will take a long time if we let them multiply too quickly," stated Danial. "We should strike their innermost Hive clusters with Guardians and Mutalisk to cripple or slow their production."

"I agree."

"Me too." said Lala and Nova.

They turned to Kerrigan who was still watching the new forces establish the new hive cluster beach head.

"We can wait a bit until then." said Kerrigan turning back to them. "If we hit them too soon with a air attack they will increase the number of spore colonies and be more troublesome later. We'll focus on containing them and creating a massive air force to wipe out their hive clusters in massive quick strikes so they can't react or adapt. And then pierce into their core hive's with our ground forces."

The commanders agreed on this strategy and split up to surround and isolate the Garm brood and limit their ability to expand and grow or to gain more resources while increasing their own by striping biomass from the Garm brood one unit and hive cluster at a time.

A day later a massive airforce of a Thousand Mutalisk and five hundred Guardians were ready. Looming over the landscape the thousands strong air-force simultaneously attacked ten Garm brood hive cluster's in the western plains completely wiping them out and opening a giant hole in the Garbroods defences. Kerrigan and her forces moved in building up more hive clusters while the twins attacked the surrounding enemy hive clusters that were already building up their air defense in response to the air attack to keep them from attacking the new beach head. Meanwhile Nova was leading multiple small forces in hit and run attacks that targeted Garm Spires and Greater Spires limiting their own air forces and keeping them from producing anymore Behemoths or Guardians. Daggoth had provided support by wiping out all Garm Behemoths and other forces in space while Kerrigan and her forces destroyed the Brood on the surface. Truth be told Daggoth could have wiped the renegade brood out by himself but with the Overmind still in a state of deep sleep the Oldest and most powerful Cerebrate was left controlling and leading the whole of the swarm and couldn't waste time dealing with a small renegade brood.

**-3 days later-**

A shadow cast over the final Garm hive cluster as a fleet of Guardians flew closer like a dark rain cloud. Spore colonies fired at the threat only for their attacks to be intercepted by formations of Mutalisk protecting the Guardians. The sky was a-light with explosions of bio weapons as the cloud of Guardians continued on their way. The spore attacks became more focused and concentrated as the Guardian's closed in on their target but such tactic was pointless as the Mutalisk were joined by Scourges. The living missiles accelerated from high altitude dive bombarding the Spore colonies at terminal velocity while they were distracted by the Guardians and Mutalisk.

Explosions echoed one after the other as the high-velocity living missiles impacted the Spore colonies until they were all gone. With the anti-air defenses eliminated the Garm brood sent what few Scourges it had to kill as many enemies they could. The Mutalisk again blocked the enemies desprit attack but a few Guardians still fell from the attacks of the enemy Scourges. But not enough. Opening their launchers the Guardians attacked bombarding the last Garm brood hive cluster all at once sending a deadly rain of bio-bombs slamming into the enemy base like a rain of bombs filled with acid. When the dust cleared the Gram brood were no more.

Then as Kerrigan smiled in victory the presence of the Overmind flooded back into the minds of the swarm.

"Behold, my long silence is now broken." declared the Overmind as it regained consciousness. "And I am made whole once more. The cunning Protoss have dared strike down that which was immortal. For the Protoss who slayed Zasz are unlike anything we have faced before. These Dark templar radiate energies much like my own, and it is by these energies that they have caused me harm."

The whole of the swarm continued listening to the Overminds words.

"Yet shall their overwhelming pride be their downfall. Fore when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched mine, many of his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the location of the Protoss homeworld of Aiur which has eluded my eye for these hundreds of years. But no longer. But now is not yet the time to strike my children for in my awakening I have sensed my greatest prize Kerrigan has undergone a evolution. One all other Zerg have failed to achieve until now. Kerrigan."

"Yes father?"

"You have supped upon the essence of a Protoss and evolved. Now my suspicions have been proven correct. The energies of the Protoss Khala and the Zerg hive mind are much the same but still vastly different as they are like night and day and as such in compatible. However the mental energies of the Terrans are very much the same as the Protoss. Even though I knew of the psionic potential of the Terrans their power was feeble compared to the Protoss and were not yet ready to be harvested. Until you, Kerrigan were found with Nova. And now my grand plan can begin. Kerrigan, Nova, Abathur come!"

The spider slug creature quickly approached the Overmind with a great many of his fellow evolution masters who began preparing the process of evolution for the Overmind. Hours later they were followed by Kerrigan and her group who quickly returned to the Chars primary Hive cluster.

"What is your will father?" Kerrigan asked the Overmind.

"With your essence I will evolve and usher in a new era for the Swarm. But your power is still needed and your life preserved. Your life's blood will be transfused by Abathur and his kin into a my body and I will enter a deep sleep to evolve as I absorb your essence that is now intertwined with that of the Protoss, and gain the same ability to devour their Essence. And from this will I evolve the whole of the swarm and we will become... Perfected beings and rule over this galaxy and spread beyond its boundaries to the universe beyond. Daggoth, you will protect me as I remain with in my cocoon and when I wake again we will invade Aiur to sup the essence of the Protoss."

"Overmind." Stated Daggoth. "our enemies still remain on Char. We must ensure that the Dark templar can cause you no harm while you undergo you evolution. Aegis you Nova and the other Infested Terrans will deal with the Dark templar while I protect the Overmind, Abathur and the other Evolution masters while they work."

Abathur approached Kerrigan. "Extraction of essence will greatly weaken Kerrigan. But not kill. Prepare."

"If is the will of the Overmind I will gladly give my very blood to him." Kerrigan layed down and was surrounded by Evolution masters.

Nova watched as Kerrigans blood was extracted by Abathur and the other evolution masters before they altered it and transferred it into the massive body of the Overmind. She was somewhat jealous of Kerrigan but in another part of her mind she was glad that she didn't have to go through that and yet another part of her wanted to evolve like Kerrigan did. Wanting to become more than what she was now. And yet in another far corner of her mind she desperately wanted to see her sister Clara again. Nova upon realizing such thoughts shook her head, surprised at her own train of thought. But she has a mission to complete and quickly refocused.

"Aegis, Danial, La'la. Were leaving to hunt the Protoss."

Nova and her group left the primary hive cluster beginning their hunt for the Protoss forces on Char. With the taking of the land and resources formally belonging to the Garm brood the Aegis brood had swelled greatly in size and number. Thanks to her link with Aegis Nova knew of the distant hive clusters on Red stone 3. Now that the brood had multiple commanders Nova got a plan to divide and conquer.

"Aegis you go to Red stone 3 and collect reinforcements and resources from the hive clusters there while La'la, Danial and I search for the Protoss."

The Cerebrate nodded. "Very well. I will return when you find the Protoss or do you prefer me and the reinforcements to remain in the wings until needed?"

Nova thought a moment. "I'll call you when your needed. Gather your forces until then."

Aegis skittered off on his many legs towards a Behemoth from Daggoths brood since his brood has yet to spawn any of his own. Which upon thinking on realized it was something he needed to do. Perhaps while he's on Red stone 3. It is a rich pool of resources to draw upon for such a thing.

Leading a army of thousands of Mutalisk and tens of thousands of Zerglings Danial and La'la marched across the continent to the region the Protoss were last known to have occupied. Meanwhile Nova remained in the Aegis broods primary hive cluster while the others searched. There was no reason to go herself unless something was found. She also realised the need to have a safe method of transporting her forces and seeing the need to expand the broods power Nova ordered the morphing of several Hives and dozens of new Lairs. The waiting was annoying but time was a resource she could expand. While she was waiting for the Hives and Lairs to morph Nova decided to pay Kerrigan a visit.

Riding a Mutalisk over to the growing Cocoon of the Overmind Nova was surprised to see just how massive the form of the Overmind was. The base of the living structure was ringed by dozens of Evolution masters all tending to the cocoon. Nova observed them at work as she made two passes over the structure. Turning her attention to the surrounding area She quickly spotted Kerrigan in a Spawning pool that seems to have been altered for her use. Landing close by Nova could see that dozens of tubs connected to the spawning pool to the creep and extended all over the area.

"You awake?" asked Nova to Kerrigan resting in the green pool.

"Im... having to constantly create blood for the Overminds evolution." said Kerrigan, clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"It doesn't look all that comfortable in there."

"It's not. Have you found the Protoss yet?"

"No. But I have the twins and our faster breeds searching. Aegis is off world gathering more forces on Red stone 3 until we need him."

"Good. Your thinking about what you would need before hand. But don't over think. Hesitation can be a crippling thing too."

Nova nodded. "Understood. " Nova hesitated a moment as she thought about her next question. "There are plenty of Protoss corpses where you last engaged them. I wonder if I can evolve like you if I devour some of their essence?"

Kerrigan opened her eyes glaring. "Only fresh essence is viable. Don't eat the old carrion as it rots. We Zerg are predators not scavengers."

Nova felt a sharp pain in her chest at that comment. "Yes. Your right."

Kerrigan closed her eyes as more of her blood was extracted. "Anything else you wanted to ask?"

Nova watched as the tubes undulated as they pumped out more of Kerrigans blood. "No not really. I'll just have to find a worthy kill and devour it myself then."

Having nothing else to say Nova left returning to the Aegis broods core hives. By the time she arrived the new Hives and Lairs had started shedding their cocoons. Now having access to the whole of the Zerg arsenal Nova quickly started creating Nydus canals and Ultralisk caverns. In but a few hours over a hundred were completed and they began growing a small army of the giant beast's. Nova mentally went through a series of scenarios on the best and worst ways of using such creatures. Their heavy armor allowed them to survive damage that would easily kill other Zerg but they were limited by a lack of speed and no ranged abilities relying on their massive Kaiser blades.

But remembering the Spore symbiotes Nova quickly allocated resources and the use of a evolution chamber to alter the symbiotes to match the Ultralisks size. After a hour of tinkering with the symbiotes essence Nova grinned as the new heavy spore symbiote cannon was completed. But they needed testing. Ultralisks started bursting from their caverns one after the other mere moments later, as if eager to be test their new weapons. However Nova quickly found a problem however. The spore symbiotes would normally use their own tendrils to crawl onto the would be host or be hoisted up by the host themselves. But since the new heavy spore symbiotes were so heavy and big and the Ultralisk lacked any hands, it wouldn't work. Brain-storming Nova the problem came up with a simple solution. Returning to the evolution chamber Nova started altering the Ultralisks caverns essance to include a chamber on top that could grow two Heavy spore symbiotes. After a few hours of working and waiting for their upgrade and growth to complete the Ultralisk returned to their caverns of birth to be equipped with the new weapons. The first heavy spore symbiotes were just recycled.

The four legged giants lumbered out of the caverns newly armed with their first ranged weapons pointing sky ard from both of their shoulders. From the data Nova could take from the swarms collective memories she learned the Overmind had created the spore symbiotes recently in anticipation their final attack on the Protoss. Still one of the Zergs main drawbacks were their lack of ranged attacks. Seeing this and wanting to expand on it she started altering the essence of the spore symbiote cannon creating a sub type that instead fires poison spines like the Hydralisk. Creating differing versions of it and the original spore symbiote cannon, one type for Zerglings and Hydralisk, another for the Ultralisk and a even larger version for Behemoths. Nova blinked in surprise that she didn't consider mounting any of the spore symbiotes on Overlords or Defilers. Re-organizing her thoughts Nova started testing her ideas out as there maybe a need for the new weapons in near future.

Danial sat atop a Mutalisk as it rushed over a mountain ranged hundreds of miles away from were Kerrigan first fought against the Protoss forces some time before. He and his sister had been slowly and meticulously searched the surrounding regions but has found nothing yet. After that they started expanding the search area and spreading their forces out like a spiders web. Either they would find the Protoss or the Protoss would kill the scouts. Either way their location would be discovered.

La'la walked along a volcanic mountain range with a escort of Hydralisk around her and Mutalisk flying over head. Looking down at the valley below La'la surveyed the landscape for any unnatural structures, also making note to look through the eyes of her Mutalisk as they searched the whole valley. Everything looked clear at first but then as a group of a hundred Zerglings exited the valleys far end to search beyond where they suddenly got cut off. Sensing their deaths. La'la tried making contact with them only to fail. Sensing that she's may have found a trace of the Protoss La'la called her brother and sent more of her forces in to investigate.

A few minutes later.

"What did you find?" asked Danial landing on the back of a Mutalisk.

La'la pointed across the valley. "I lost some Zergling;s over at the end of the Valley. There may be enemies beyond."

At the same time La'la's second recon force arrived where the first force had lost contact at. They looked around sniffed the ground as they searched for any clue. A little ways into a tight path leading between the mountains they found a pile of boulders and dirt which looked to be a landslide. The rocks had trace scents from Zerg under them. La'la saw through the eyes of her units and sensed what they smelled.

"It looks like a landslide crushed my units." Looking through her units eyes she surveyed the solid rock walls finding evidence of explosives. To La'la's knowledge the protoss don't use explosives. At least not in situations like this. Her information coming from the swarms collective memories going back many decades. However the blast marks and smell's were more indicative of Terran explosives.

"Brother I believe there are Terrans here. Perhaps aiding the Protoss?"

"What! We need to inform Nova about this."

A few moments later. Aegis brood primary hive cluster.

Nova watched as her new army of spore symbiote cannon armed Overlords and Ultralisk bombarded a hill blasting hundreds of creators across its surface. Danial and La'la had just reported to her.

"Terrans! Must be Raynor. I don't know how but it seems like he had made contact with the Protoss and teamed up it seems. Well they are on a hostile planet and wouldn't be able to survive for long without help."

"How should we proceed?" Danial projected.

"Use Mutalisk to scout farther ahead. I'll prepare my forces." Nova replied.

Nova turned to her Nydus canal's newly completed. Nova knew she would need to establish new hives close to the enemy if she was going to use the Nydus canal. Thinking up a solution Nova sent out orders to Drones in every hive cluster under her control, between her current location to the supposed location of the Protoss and Terrans forces. Drones quickly morphed and new Nydus connection points were established. Char already had a extensive network of Nydus canals under its surface but none in the regions the enemies supposedly were. But there were still many tunnels and hive clusters along the way, so it was still a good plan to expand and use them.

While the Nydus canals expanded the wing of Mutalisk the twins sent crossed the mountains quickly spotting several clusters of golden buildings in the distance. A beam shot through the sky annihilating one Mutalisk. Being more connected with it and seeing through its eyes Danial jerked in pain as the creatures body was vaporized instantly. He ordered the others to retreat but more beams shot them down in mere seconds.

"The Protoss are across the mountains. And they have Tachyon cannons."

"Meaning any and all air attacks will be nearly suicide." stated La'la.

"La'la, Danial. Just establish a hive cluster there and wait for me." stated Nova who had been monitoring the situation.

A few hour's later Nova arrived with a army of air and ground breeds. At the head were Overlords carrying Ultralisk with mounted heavy spore symbiote cannons. Nova landed at the small hive cluster at the base of the mountains the twins had started and ordered her Drones to begin constructing Nydus canals.

"Nova,"said Danial. "it's not like the Protoss are going to sit back and watch as we gather our forces. When we were guarding Zasz they appeared out from nowhere in a instant. Their stealth abilities are far more advanced than a ghosts."

Nova turned to Him. "I thought about that. Our best detectors are Overlords with antenne and Spore colonies. But there's also one more were not using to its best ability."

The twins shared a questioning glance. "And that would be?"

"Creep of course. I've played with its essence in the evolution chamber while on my way here and i've successfully added the spore colonies detection ability to new version of it while also making the creep more sensitive to intruders stepping on it. That is to say any none Zerg walking on it will set off a alarm. If we spread this new creep over the old kind and surround our hive clusters with it then the Dark-templar should be detectable."

"That sounds like a interesting alternative to the problem." stated La'la. "Also while we waited for you to arrive we scouted the valley beyond the mountains. It seems the Protoss have hunkered themselves down in a dead end valley. Only one way in by land and their anti-air defenses are deadly. I don't think we can get in by air power no matter how many we send in."

Nova turned glaring at the mountain separating her forces from the valley the Protoss and their Terran allies were hold up in.

"So they are forcing us to go in by land then. Bottle necking us as it were. We'll have to make use of the Nydus canal then."

Nova brain stormed a strategy to break through the Protoss's defenses. In the meantime they spread the new detection creep over the normal Creep while spawning more buildings and Nydus canals to bring in reinforcements. Then one hour after Nova arrived both the suns were at their highest. Glancing at them a moment while using a hand to block their blinding light Nova turned her gaze to the army arrayed before her. They numbered 100 Drones, 7000 Zerglings, 3500 Hydralisk, 200 Defilers, 100 Ultralisks, 150 queens to act as field commanders, 400 Mutalisk, 260 Guardians.

Nova wanted to have more forces gathered, but the Protoss may counter attack if they think the Zerg are being too slow to attack. She told the twins to establish a new Hive cluster across the mountains to the west while She dealt with any enemies in front blocking their path.

"All forces attack." ordered Nova.

The swift Zerglings dashed into the mountain pass charging at full speed as the first wave with the Hydralisk, Defiler's, Ultralisk, Drones and Queens close behind. A tied of claws and fangs poured out from the mountain pass scattering in multiple directions as the land opened up.

On a elevated hill a few miles wide and a few miles distant from the mountain pass a Templar officer stood with rows of dozens of Dragoons and a dozen Reavers arrayed behind him. His eyes narrowed at the sight if a flood of Zerg forces entering the valley.

"All forces attack!" he ordered

Dragoons opened fire spitting out a rain of thousands of white hot boltes while the Reavers deployed their explosive scarb drones and fired their back mounted cannon. Dozens of Zerglings were blasted to atoms but the vast majority of them were too scattered to be hit so easily. Detecting the threat, the horde of Zerglings changed direction collectively turning to the hill the Protoss were raining destruction at them from. Seeing the Protoss holding the high ground through the eyes of her forces Nova split the Zerglings into three groups. One group charged up the middle while two other groups flanked both sides of the hill splitting the Protosses fire three ways. Beams of burning energy and barrages of thousand's of energy bolts ripped into the attacking Zerglings as they charged up the hill. Nova watched as her forces were blasted and ripped to pieces one by one by the concentrated attacks and made almost no progress even with overwhelming numbers. The rapid fire spray of energy projectiles from the Dragoons covered a wide area at longer ranges striking many Zerglings. And the Beams of the Reavers instantly destroyed any Zerglings that grouped together too much. As the fighting went on a group of Guardians floated over the mountains unleashing a salvo of dozens of heavy spores before ducking back down behind them. The bio projectiles streamed through the mountains homing in on their targets eventually exiting the mountains and arching towards the Hill, raining hell on the Protoss position.

The templar commander was too concentrated on the Zerglings on land to notice the incoming air-born attack. Something impacted to his far left drawing the templar commanders attention. Four Dragoons had been blasted by a long range attack but were not damaged because of their shields. Then dozens more of the projectiles rained down all around bombarding the hill top for a solid ten seconds disrupting the concentrated fire on the Zerglings. When the dust cleared the Protoss still held the hill top and the number of Zerglings were dropping but many of the Dragoons shields had been reduced quit a bit. Taking in the situation the templar commander felt relieved that the attack would fail since the Zerg numbers were now too low to break through now. Then a resounding roar bellowed from off in the distance catching the Templar commander's attention. There surrounded by hordes of other zerg of differing types were three Ultralisk. Instantly the Templar commander knew how dangerous the giant beasts could be in close melee and so before they could charge up the hill he ordered all the Reavers to attack them.

But before he could beams lanced over head distracting the commander a moment from giving his order. They were Tachyon cannon beams from the main base. Following their trajectory the commander saw that they were firing at the tops of the mountain that separated the main Zerg forces from the Protoss. Knowing that their targets must be the Zerg Guardians that had attacked from extreme range before He refocused on the Ultralisk. But it was too late. The Ultralisk had used the momentary hesitation to aim and fire, launching their spore shells through the air in a long arch. But it wasn't just three shells but nine that bombarded the Reavers. The Reavers shields held for the moment as the Templar commander realised that two other groups of three Ultralisk were flanking the hill to the extreme left and right positions. Surprised that they could move so fast the Templar commander realised that they had used the cover of the Guardian's bombardment to kick up a dust cover and distract the Protoss defenders whose sensors were overly focused on the Zerglings who were the more pressing threat until now. The Reavers finally fired their beam's blasting large chunk's out of the Ultralisks armor and greatly wounding them.

For a moment the Templar commander was surprised by the Ultralisks having a ranged attack and worried that his Reavers would fall but was relieved that their shields held long enough. But then as if to compound the growing problems a pack of Zerglings appeared from nowhere attacking the Reavers from behind. Quickly killing one and heavily damaging another before the Dragoons turned around and annihilated the Zerglings. In that moment the Templar commander himself was struck by a hail of acid spore shells from the other Zerg accompanying the Ultralisks. It was then the Templar commander realized that every Zerg was mounted with smaller versions of the Ultralisks spore launchers. His shields only lasted a moment before flickering out and He was engulfed in a barrage of acid and hardened shells.

The collective bombardment from the reinforcing Zerg horde continued and became more focused concentrating on the Reavers. Reacting to the threat the Dragoons changed their targets striking many of the new Zerg forces wounding and killing them. But some of the Ultralisk remanind blasting away at the Protoss with their heavy spore cannons. The splash damage from the Ultralisk attacks eventually broke the Dragoons shields and they were reduced to scrap along with the Reavers whose shields were stout and strong but still fail to a continual bombardment. By the time the Zerg forces took the hill their numbers had been more than halved. The Overlords were the next to arrive flying at low altitude through the mountain pass and staying behind the hill and out of direct line of sight of the Tachyon cannons at the main Protoss base. They landed dropping off reinforcements bolstering the New beach head in Protoss controlled territory. Nova sent scouts over the hill but they were quickly killed by the long range Tachyon beams. They struck any Zerg who crossed over the hill but Nova noted the beams were only coming from the main Protoss base at the end of the valley.

Seeing a solution in the Nydus canal Nova told the twins to start scouting the terrain for any other places their forces could expand to. After a few hours and a few hundred dead Zerglings they found two more locations behind terrain obstacles that blocked the long ranged attacks from the Protoss defenses. One was directly to the west at the base of the mountains surrounding the valley and the other was almost beside a secondary Protoss base directly south. But it would be near impossible to establish a new hive cluster at the southern position without breaking through the second Protoss base first. Nova ordered the twins to focus on expanding their current defenses while she focused on creating a hive cluster and Nydus canals.

No sooner had Nova ordered the Drones to morph then Protoss air forces started harassing the newly taken hill and from a distance using their long range missiles. The Zerg counter attack was swift as every Zerg with spore cannons launched a wall of projectiles at the enemy aircraft. Nova knowing that that couldn't be the whole attack looked around at the surrounding areas through her forces eyes. She soon spotted a group of Dragoons in hover mode quickly making their way to the hill to join in the attack. Nova's attention was drawn up wards as two Scouts exploded in fireballs from the concentrated Zerg counter attack. She was satisfied and grateful she decided to give all of her units Spore and spine cannons. However her mood sowered when she realised that it was at the cost of not having enough time to give her forces any upgrades to their defense or attack abilities that were now available from the Evolution chamber, Lair and Hive structure's. Nova sighed almost face planing at her lack of foresight. But reality brought her back to her senses as her forces detected two more groups of Dragoons closing in from the west and south, quickly making their way to the Zerg beach head making the current battle ever larger.

The Zerg defense was still underdeveloped and before too long the Dragoons reached the top of the hill and started attacking the developing hive cluster behind it. Three cocoons were destroyed before the last dragoon was destroyed. The loss of what would have been Hatcheries slowed progress but Nova had anticipated this before hand and had ordered five Drones to morph into Hatcheries, leaving two still intact. Minutes later the rest of the Ultralisks and the main body of the Zerg forces Nova had brought gathered behind the hill. Unfortunately because of the mountains and Protoss anti-air defenses no combat arial breeds made it into the Valley. But seeing as the Protoss base's were backed up right against a mountain range Nova took full advantage and sent half her air force of Mutalisk and Guardian's around the outside of the valley to the opposite side of the mountains. To a position just behind the southern Protoss base. All at once they crossed the mountains staying as low as possible without colliding with the cliffs and rocks.

The moment they spotted the Enemy base the Zerg forces opened fire as did the Protoss defenses. Any fool could tell that given the situation a aerial attack from over the mountains was a big disadvantage and so it came as no surprise to Nova that the Protoss defense's were prepared for such a attack, quickly firing on the assaulting Zerg air forces as soon as they cleared the mountains. Beams sliced through the air cutting through Mutalisk and Guardians as they bombarded the base from over head. All the Guardians and Mutalisk attacks found their marks and one after the other Pylons were destroyed bringing the Photon cannons defense and attack power down. But then the Tachyon cannons from the main Protoss base opened fire quickly killing several Guardians and scattering the airborne attack force. By the time the last Pylon was destroyed over half the Zerg flyers were downed. But the rest focused fire on all of the Photon cannons and any Dragoons or Reavers who joined in the defense. Once the last Mutalisk fell however the Protoss found themselves facing a second attack wave this time from the land.

A horde of Zerglings and Hydralisk backed up by Ultralisks who had broken passed the Dragoons attacking the main Zerg beach-head marched across the planes along the base of the eastern mountains using the forward Protoss base as a shield to cover their approach from the Tachyon cannons. The remaining Protoss defenders mainly consisting of Dragoons and Reavers gathered at the northern side of the base arraying in defense lines forming a wall against the on-coming attackers. Dragoon and Reavers weapons glowed as they charged up to fire. A moment later they unleashed a barrage of beams dozens cutting down half the Ultralisks in one salvo. But the Zerg forces were undeterred and if anything only sped up. A moment later the Protoss defenders fired again killing the last four Ultralisks in the attack group. However it was all apart of Novas plan to force the Defenders to attack the larger threats first allowing the smaller Zerg units time to get in close enough. It was true that the ranged heavy spore symbiotes of the Ultralisk were far more destructive but they were also slower to fire and had fewer ammo taking longer to grow more spores. On the other hand the smaller spore symbiotes of the Zerglings and Hydralisk had a far higher rate of fire and ammo regen allowing them to fire near continuously. And the semi tracking ability of the spores allowed them to home in on targets so long as they are in a certain cone of vision in front of the launcher and within range made it easy to just spam fire in a general direction and hit their targets even for a large force.

Almost as soon as the last Ultralisk died all the other Zerg opened fire showering the Dragoons and Reavers with a rain of explosive acid bombs. Another draw back the Ultralisk heavy symbiote cannons had was that they were also vulnerable to being shot down, but not a vast number of smaller projectiles al though a dense concentration of said projectiles would still be vulnerable to be shot down by shere merit of their numbers, but a few getting shot down meant nothing really.

Shields flared and rippled soaking up the damage keeping the protoss defenders intact as it rained spore bombs. Once again beams shot out from the over-charged Reavers and Dragoons cutting a swath into the charging Zerg lines, but even so the great numbers of the Zerg were hardly affected by the focused attacks. Seeing the situation has changed the Dragoons switched back to the normal default rapid fire mode. The barrals of the Photon cannons on their backs expanded a bit and started rotating with each barral charging up as they spun around. All at once they began shooting a continues stream of rapid firing white hot bolts into the Zerg lines in a scattered pattern maximizing their area coverage. This was much less accurate but when a horde of monsters is barreling down on you accuracy isn't as important as firing rate which was the very reason thie alteration to the Photon cannon became necessary.

As both sides fired at the other they started to take increased losses. Dragoon and Reavers shields went down allowing them to be struck directly, and their armor was pierced or started corroding more and more from the acide with each hit. And with every minute that passed the acid eventually reached their internal component's and as they did one by one they started shutting down dew to systems failure or exploded to damage done directly to their power core. The Zerg took heavy losses too as Zerglings and Hydralisk died by the hundreds. Showering barrages of Photon cannons ripped their flesh and bodies apart one direct hit at a time as the Reavers main weapons completely obliterated one or three Zerg in one shot.

But all in all that was just the first wave. A step behind the first wave of arial attackers was a second wave of Mutalisk and Guardians this time acting as escorts for a fleet of Overlords filled to the brim with reinforcements. This new force split up into two groups one drawing the attention of the new Photon cannons just warped in by the Probes and the second to focus on the Drones themselves. After the first attack the Probes had quickly started warping in replacements for the Pylons and Photon cannons. Three of each had been warped in so far so the anti-air defense of the base was still weak as a rain of bio missiles bombarded the Base a second time blasting away at the unshielded Drones and Quickly dropping the Photon cannons shields.

The second Zerg air force focused their fire with five Mutalisk or two Guardians on one target maximizing speed of their targets destruction even as the Tachyon cannons of the main Protoss base opened fire on them. The shields quickly dropped to nothing flickering out once again and the Photon cannons were destroyed quickly followed by the Pylons. By the time the last Pylon was dust the Overlords were landed and the Templar Zealots who had stayed back until now finally found a target to attack. Psi-blades sliced through flesh and carapace armor just as evolved bone blades sliced into gray flesh and golden armor.

Some Zerglings stayed back firing their spore symbiotes into the shields of the Zealots momentarily drawing their attention while other Zerglings attacked from behind with their fangs or blades, by passing the Zealots shields which only activate to block projectiles.

As she watched the battle drag on Nova thought it stupid to only have the shield activate for projectiles. Surely the Protoss could have the shield be permanently on as a kind of skin tight shield to cover the most vulnerable parts of the body or even psionically activated by the user to block a melee attack or form a shield over the fore-arm. Nova pondered the Protosse's reasoning a moment before giving up and chucking the flawed design to the Protoss society and warrior mentality. Still even with the two pronged attack the Protoss were holding their own, for the moment. Nova remembered just how powerful the Protoss were and if it wasn't for the lack of forces the Protoss could have wiped out her forces by now. From the collective memories of the Swarm Nova saw that the Protoss empire has attempted to annihilate the Swarm before. But because the Zerg are so good at mass production, reproduction and have the ability to live just about anywhere and can mine minerals and convert them into biomass efficiently the swarm could always recover their losses while the Protoss after suffering heavy losses in ground and space combat over several hundred years were relegated to relying more and more on mass produced AI controlled units like the Dragoon, Reaver, Intercepter and Observers.

A great many Protoss warriors dyed in the first wars between the two races and while the Protoss empire is vast and their numbers in the billions the reproduction rate of the Protoss race is quite slow which was why AI driven weapons became increasingly wide spread.

Seeing as the battle was dragging on for to long and that the main attack forces were being wiped out Nova decided to send in reinforcements even though the battle with the Dragoons and Scouts were ongoing but going in her favor for the moment. Roaring a fresh group of Ultralisks charged into the Dragoons lines blasting away at them and the Scouts as they charged through the Protoss blockade.

As the Ultralisk neared the Protoss base the remaining Reavers in the defense line saw them and took aim, but the few remaining Mutalisk above countered attacked under Novas order, attacking the Reavers from above. Their already weakened shields flared more and more from the two pronged assault of air and ground before failing. Seeing the opening Nova ordered the Ultralisk to focus fire on them. Heavy spores flew through the air arching gracefully before striking their targets. The heavy impacts knocked some Reavers on their sides and others had a large hole blasted into their sides, while still others lost their main weapons leaving the with only their Scarabs as a means of attack.

Seeing the tide turn in her favor Nova had the remaining Guardians attack the Dragoons whose defense line was just barely holding. A group of the last semi-saucer shaped living crabe bombers called Guardians swung around firing eight spore shells at the last line of Dragoons, just as a beam blasted one of them in half followed by a second. The Heavy spore shells impacted along the Line of Dragoons sending many flying and out right destroying others on impact. With the last Protoss defenses gone the main Zerg attack force rampaged through the base ripping everything to pieces and slaughtering the few dozen Zealots that guarded it.

"Well done Nova."

Nova's eyes went wide surprised to hear from Karrigan. "Kerrigan. I didn't think you were watching?"

"I am. But beware the Dark-templar. They are unpredictable."

"I know that. I've already come up with a new security system to detect them and spread it across my base."

"Have you shared this with Daggoth or the other Cerebrates?"

Nova suddenly cursed herself. Of course the Dark-templar would go after Daggoth. But thankfully Aegis was off world at the moment but that left Nova herself and the twins alone as the commanders of the Aegis broods leaders on Char while Kerrigan was indisposed for the time being.

"I'll send you the Data on the new creep so you can grow it around the Overminds cocoon and the primary hive cluster. It may be a stretch but the Dark-templar may attack you while you and the Overmind are vulnerable."

Kerrigan chuckled. "Your thinking more broadly now. Good. I may be unable to move at the moment but im still able to do this much at least."

"Take care of yourself." projected Nova.

"Just annihilate the Protoss little one."

Kerrigan still soaking in her pool of green liquid felt a little board. She decided to taunt the Protoss a little seeing as one of their main bases was just raised to the ground, so she sent a telepathic message.

"Once again I grow board of slaughtering your servants. Has the mighty templar lost their infallible courage?" she projected to the Protoss expecting Tassadar to respond. Kerrigan waited for a response but was surprised when another responded instead.

"Well spoken, Concubin of the Zerg. I am Zeratul, Dark-prelate of the Nerazim. Though we walk in the shadows do not think we lack the courage to stand in the light. You would do well to abandon this attack."

"I see, you must be the one who killed Zasz. However Zeratul. You seem over confident in your abilities. And for your information I am not actually the one leading the attack against you and your allies. That would be my second in command and her own subordinates. Know this. Once i'm back on my feet and my Cerebrate commander returns you will know the true meaning of despair."

Kerrigan cut the connection and thought a moment. She asked Daggoth to open a warp gate to Redstone 3 so she could get in contact with Aegis.

Meanwhile to the west of Nova's beachhead in the valley both Danial and La'la had just crossed the mountains and arrived at a plateau overlooking the valley. Behind them were a small army of Zerg prepared to create a second beach head in the Valley's northern mountain range. Little did they know that they were being stalked by Dark-templar who watched them from the cliffs above.

Zeratul watched as the Zerg forces below moved through the mountain pass. Taking note of the two infested Terrans leading them in front.

"Master Zeratul." said Zerion. "Should we attack now, lest they leave the tight confines of the mountain pass."

Without moving Zeratul ignited his neon green warp blade quickly followed by the other dark-templar. "Strike true and fast."

In a instant Zeratul blinked away through the shadows re-appearing on the cliff wall a distance below. Kicking off the stone wall he launched himself at the closest Ultralisk and blinked a second time landing right on its back. The beast noticed nothing until Zeratul blinged his warp blade into the beasts brain killing it instantly. Without even uttering a sound the beast fell dead crushing two Hydralisk in the process. Instantly the Twins felt the death of one of their Zerg and turned around to find the attacker. It was chaos as dark-templar blinked around the battlefield slaying Zerg in one or two strokes of their warp blades.

"Dark templar attack!" shouted La'la.

"Just as planned then." said Danial confident.

Zeratul swung his warp bladed splitting a Hydralisk in half. And another behind him raised it's blade to kill the protoss. But before the blade could swing down Zeratul blinked again and was no-where to be seen. Confused the Hydralisk looked around a moment before being impaled from behind and bisected upwards. Looking around Zeratul saw that his kin were winning but his instincts told him of danger unseen. His gaze meet that of the two infested Terran a hundreds of meters away watching as their forces were butchered. His instincts flared again at the fact that they seemed unperturbed by the attack on their forces. Whatever the case they were enemy leaders and therefore priority targets. Cloaking Zeratul moved through the blood shocked battlefield soon reaching the twins location. He moved to strike at them. But a instant later the sound of explosions above drew his full attention. Looking up he saw the stone cliff shatter as heavy spores impacted it one after the other.

"Retreat" projected Zeratul.

Dabri and boulders started falling on both Zerg and dark-templar forces alike but sensing the falling rocks and heeding the warning from their leader the dark-templar blinked away before being crushed unlike the Zerg.

The Dark-templar were already retreating from the danger zone blinking away as hundreds of Zerg yet alive were crushed by the tide of falling stones and earth that continued to fall. After the rocks stopped falling the twins picked through the battlefield looking for any dark-templar corpses but found none.

"Disappointing." said Danial. "We failed to kill any of them and collect their essence."

La'la pushed a boulder over exposing the crushed body of a Zergling. "It's irritating that we wasted so many of our forces for nothing."

La'la looked up at the cliff side that had been bombarded by Guardians from long range then turning to the west observing a flock of Overlords and Mutalisk flying low to avoid the long range anti-air fire arrived. The new reinforcements landed deploying a army consisting mostly of Hydralisk with Zerglings, Drones, Ultralisk and a few Hunter-killers mixed in. The twins linked with the Overlords and spotted a faint but odd energy disturbance that could be the Dark-templar. The energy disturbances were a mile distant and were a few dozen in number roughly equaling the Dark-templars numbers. La'la ordered the Mutalisk to fire on the energy disturbance's. The Mutalisk turned flapping their wings as they hovered in position and fired a few times each. The energy disturbances disappeared a moment before reappearing a distance away just before the Mutalisk attacks blasted the ground where they stood a moment ago.

Zeratul watched as the Mutalisk attacks blasted craters in the ground where he and his warriors stood only moments before. "It would seem the Zerg have developed a method of tracking us." said Zeratul as he eyed the Zerg commanders. "We will attack another time and place."

The twins watched through the Overlords senses as the odd energy disturbances departed leaving the area.

"It seems they left." said Danial.

"Still at least we confirmed that the Overlords with Antenna can sense them if only in a limited way." said La'la. " The energy disturbance left behind by the Dark-templars can be sensed by the Overlords if only barely, but they don't recognize them as enemies. Must be why they were able to get the drop on us when they killed Zasz. I'll let Nova know what happened and update the Overlords threat recognition to include the new energy disturbance created by the Dark-templar."

Danial turned around to a Ultralisk hopping on it's back quickly joined by His sister. "Lets establish a second hive cluster. It will open a new attack route to the main enemy base."

Roaring all at once the fresh Zerg army army charged across the mountain side.

Back at the main Hive cluster beach head Nova listened to La'la's report. Noting the information concerning the Overlords. The last Dragoon had been dealt with and the Scouts had retreated so the threat to the beach head has been dealt with. Now finding some time to think Nova decided all her current forces should undergo a morph to gain upgraded armor, claws, Fangs and ranged attacks for both air and ground breeds.

Realizing she should have done it sooner Nova reprimanded herself over the matter. She decided that she may as well upgrade all her forces not just those here on the battlefield. The majority of the Aegis brood Outside the valley underwent a evolving morph that put them into a cocoon for a time. Their bodies underwent a metamorphosis enhancing their armor, melee and projectile attacks. Even their spore symbiote projectiles would be enhanced adding a hardened armor piercing shell to the projectiles tips. However at the same time the Protoss deployed a massive counter attack from their main base, and it was all directed at Novas beach head coming right through the middle of the valley. Using Zerglings to scout the enemies disposition Nova counted fifty Dragoons, Twenty five Reavers, Sixty four Zealots and a rear support force of Probes?

Nova leaned her back against the Hatchery crossing her arms in thought. "Why would they send Probes?" she wondered.

Nova got her answer when the Protoss army stopped at the center of the valley and the probes started opening warp and moments later a group of Tachyon cannons appeared.

"Shit!" exclaimed Nova as she ordered her forces currently creating a new hive cluster at the recently destroyed Protoss base to retreat or burrow.

Moments later the Tachyon towers glowed with energy as two Pylons warped in. Novas heart dropped as they fired their purifying beams at her forces incinerating Ultralisk, Zerglings, Overlords, Mutalisk and Guardians in one hit. They only took a moment to recharge before discharging their energy again. More Tachyon cannons and Pylons were warped in as the current ones bombarded Novas forces left out in the open. More and more of them were warped in and before too long the Protoss had their own fortress in the middle of the Valley. Luckily they still didn't have line of sight to her main hive cluster at the beachhead but Nova knew that the current offensive was doomed if she didn't eliminate That fortress of fire and death. Nova sighed as her last Guardian was blasted out of the sky while it tried retreating behind the mountain's it had first came through during its attack on the secondary protoss base. Thinking a moment Nova decided that it was time to use those Nydus canals she had been intending to use. And since she had just upgraded all her reserves forces outside the valley she has a considerable force now. The only concern was weather or not they could arrive in time. The forces at the hive-cluster just outside the valley were close but they like the rest of her forces were currently undergoing their metamorphosis and Nova didn't know how long ity would take. She would just have to hold on until they were done.

**-6 Hours later-**

Nova ordered a full assault on the attacking Dragoons to the west. Showers of spore fire and spines raked the charging Dragoons depleting their shields and slowing their progress a bit. A Dark-templar blinked just behind Nova but the Overlords floating along the ground behind the Hive cluster had sent her far warning to their approach minutes before. Nova ducked and rolled sending out a wide area telekinetic blast that sent the dark-templar flying into a bed of creep. Its sensitive nerve endings sensed presser and the lack of Zerg essence. Unable to see the enemy herself Nova was reliant on the Overlords and Creep. Feeling the enemies presence through the creep Nova sent another telekinetic blast this time blasting the unshielded dark-templar to pieces.

Nova took a moment to scan the area making sure it was clear of any and all Dark-templar. With a weak grin she looked down at the stump of her severed arm and back at the stump of her left wing blade. Nova looked around walking through a field of dead Zerglings and two dozen dead bisected Hydralisk. Among them ten dead Dark-templar. Finding what she was looking for Nova picked up her severed arm and placing it against the arm stump. She infused the gap between the two halves with psionic energy boosting her regeneration speed, fusing the two halves together once again. Flexing her arm and her fingers Nova looked back to her wing stump as it slowly grew back. After few minutes of looking and she found her severed wing but decided to just eat it to recycle the biomass.

As she munched on her own former appendage Nova gave a dispassionate mental order to the Drones. With a focused motivation they swarmed over the area gathering up the bodies of both Zerg and Dark-templar. Nova took one protoss corpse to eat later but she unfortunately could not risk being forced into a evolution as the battle raged all around her so instead she refocused on the one sided battle at hand. She remembers what had happened to Kerrigan when she ate the Essence of a high templar and it would be a death sentence if it happened to her right now.

The Protoss had created a new full scale base on the western side of the valley after destroying the second Zerg beach head to the south east. Those dame Tachyon cannons had remained in the center of the valley keeping her main forces in check even with upgraded forces coming in from the Nydus canals. But the vast majority of the Aegis broods forces were still a distance away via Nydus canal so the only thing she could do for the moment was hold out.

Reavers supported by Zealots moved in from the south hoping to cross over the hill and attack Novas base directly but their march was stopped by a artillery barrage from the fifty remaining Ultralisk Nova had first created. Their heavy suppression fire blasted the gathered Reavers and Zealots to dust in but a few minutes and were the only real thing keeping the Protoss from over running the Zerg beach head in the valley. Even if they individually have a slow rate of fire in large groups even the Ultralisk heavy spore cannon symbiotes can bombard targets with continues fire. The only downside was that they needed a significant supply of resources to fuel the ammo production.

The battle continued on like this for another hour and even though the twins were able to establish a second hive cluster in the northwestern mountains they were countered by the new Protoss base on the valley's western side. Nova recognized it's placement there as a counter to any attack from the north and was also meant to reinforce the Tachyon cannon fortress in the center of the valley. The Zerg forces were pinned and couldn't make any kind of offensive moves. If it wasn't for Nova equipping all her units with spore cannons giving them a long ranged attack then she may have already lost her beach head or even her life by now. Nova checked the reinforcements from the main Aegis broods forces expecting them to arrive in another few minutes at least. But just as Nova was getting hopeful more Scouts were spotted flying high over head. The few Overlords Nova was able to get in the valley flying along the ground through the mountain pass all began detecting multiple wings of protoss Scouts incoming on fast approach from the main Protoss base.

"Dame its just one thing after another." exclaimed Nova as she took cover under a Lairs shadow.

The incoming Scout's consisted of three groups. One coming head on and the other two flanking from the east and west. Gathering all her remaining Hydralisk and Zerglings in reserve Nova filled the sky with spore's and spines. Scouts returned fire launching antimatter missiles and unleashing a stream of photon blaster fire racking the Zerg defenders lines. Spores traced lines through the air following the golden fighters finding their marks and little by little the Scouts shields dropped. Nova checked the progress on the Dragoons and Reavers seeing that half had been disabled or destroyed and the rest were struggling to make any progress as individually they were now taking more fire and the shear impact force from the Ultralisks attacks knocked them back a moment. But as the battle dragged on the Zerg forces lost more and more of their forces reaching the breaking limit. The Nova sensed it. The Nydus Canals at the beach head and to the west protected by the twins both started releasing reinforcement's.

The ground shook and quaked as a sea of Zerglings flowed out openings. The reinforcements in their tens of thousands charged passed the hive clusters defenders straight into the fray of battle. Dragoons, and Reavers fired into the tide of Zerglings backed up by Scouts from above. Their attacks killed scores of the Zerg reinforcements but the upgrades they had obtained greatly improved their survivability lowering the number killed if only a little. But all the fire power the Protoss could muster mattered little as more and more Zerglings just kept flowing out from the Nydus canals in their hundreds joining into thousands. The tide of fangs and claws poured around the hill onto the attacking Protoss machines burying them as they moved onwards to the Fortress standing in the valley's center. The Tachyon cannons glowed firing dozens of beams into the rapidly approaching tied. In sweeping strikes the beams killed hundreds of Zerglings in mere moments. But in reaction the Zergling flood scattered spreading their great numbers out across the land The number of them killed by individual beam strikes lowered to mere dozens per hit or lower. The land itself looked as if it was moving and was closing in on the fortress likes a great hand crushing a bug. Dozens of Photon cannons activated covering the surrounding land in a wall tens of thousands of white hot energy bolts. But with the tide turning Nova took the offensive moving the remaining 36 Ultralisk in range of the fortress. More Ultralisk emerged from the Nydus canals joining the attack. Now with a 108 Ultralisk Nova attacked the Fortress with everything she had.

As Beams of atomising light erased the existence of wave upon wave of Zerglings while a battalion of Ultralisk fired at the protoss Fortress, focusing wholy on the Probes and Tachyon cannons. Shields rippled and flickered from the overwhelming barrage and the force of each impact. But still the Protoss stubbornly held their ground firing back and focusing on the Ultralisk artillery forces killing them in twos and threes with concentrated beams burning through their heavily armored carapace. More reinforcements arrived consisting of Zerglings and Hydralisk armed with spore and spine symbiote cannons. Hundreds of acid shells and spines bombarded the fortress joining the Ultralisk attacks. The already weakened shields of the Protoss forces weakened even faster until one after the other they failed. Armor and shells of metal melted and deformed under the continues barrage until the fortress started falling. First the left wall of Tachyon cannons and Photon cannons was destroyed and tide of Zerglings rushed in overwhelming the Zealots guarding the fortress interior. The Zerglings didn't waste time trying to attack individually but just leaped onto their prey biting onto arms legs or just bashing into anything in their way. Probe's were targeted directly as they were far too much trouble and any Zerglings close enough attacked the Pylons with a mad fervor rending them to pieces. The Zealots slashed and hacked as fast as they could but try as they might their heroic stand mattered little as the zerg forces simple flooded the fortress hollowing it out from the inside like a flood of army ants literally covering their prey.

As the Fortress fell Nova breathed a little easier. Sensing a presence behind her Nova turned to the sight of Kerrigan riding on a Zergling. "Kerrigan! I thought you were needed fore the Overminds evolution?"

"They don't need my Essence anymore. And it looked like you needed some back up."

Nova was glad her superior was back in action but was wondering and greatly worried about something. "Can you tell me about Aegis. I tried contacting him but I can't get make a connection. Did something happen?"

Kerrigan gave blinked turning to the hill that separated her from the main threat the Tachyon cannons at the main Protoss base. "I don't know. It's as if hes been disconnected from the hive mind. Whatever the case is he's not our immediate priority at the moment."

Understanding Kerrigans words Nova refocused on the task at hand. "Ok. Until the Protoss forces are dealt with we can't worry about him then."

Nova and Kerrigan both felt a sudden tingling sensation as a group of Dark-templar crossed over a field of Sensor creep just a few hundred meters away.

Raising her right arm Kerrigan formed a compressed Psi-storm. The orb of concentrated lightning buzzed and flashed as it coiled in Kerrigans hand. Casually Kerrigan aimed in the direction of the Dark-templar and launched her attack. The lightning orb flew over the hive cluster landing just outside its edge. In a flash of light the psi-storm expanded to 100 meters wide greatly wounding the Nerizem warriors. Falling to one knee they felt the power of the Queen of the zerg. Moments later a few Hydralisk showered them with spines. With the distraction dealt with Kerrigan and Nova focused on finishing off the Protoss forces. With the whole of the Aegis brood flowing to this one valley reinforcements were not a issue so the only thing to do was to use them. The collective heads of every Zerg in the valley were raised as they received their order.

"Dark Prelate Zeratul. Hear me. I said you would feel Despair. And hear it is." said Kerrigan. "Kill them all."

Kerrigans order was meet with the roaring and shrieking of tens of thousands of Zerg as they stampeded across the valley. All charging at the closest Protoss base. Even the twins were filled with fury as they charged headlong into the western Protoss base. Like the destruction of the fortress before what followed was a mere massacre. With their numbers alone the Zerg forces rushed into the Protoss forces. Photon cannons and Tachyon cannons mixed with Dragoons and Reavers and Scouts buzzed over head raking the sea of Zerg with their photon blasters and antimatter missiles. But no matter how many Zerg they killed there were always more. Soon the whole valley was flooded by a army numbering in the many hundreds of thousands. Every Protoss base defense structure and unit was firing as fast as it could as a literally swarm of enemies surrounding them on all sides. The valley's ground became stained red from the blood and bodies of Zerg and Protoss alike.

One hour later it was done. Every Protoss in the valley was dead and all the buildings that once gleamed golden were ripped to fragments. However Kerrigan was not wasteful having the Drones gather up the Protoss corpses so that they could be brought to the Overmind to aide in his evolution. Now that the Overmind had evolved from Kerrigans essence he could now ingest the essence of the Protoss and evolved further. However it seems the main Protoss forces had escaped as their are far fewer bodies then what Kerrigan expected.

"It seems both Zeratul and Tassadar have escaped." said Kerrigan as she watched the Overlords lift off carrying the Protoss corpses.

Nova walked up behind her. "It also looks like Raynor and his forces escaped too. But we don't really have much evidence that says that he is with the Protoss."

Kerrigan glanced over her shoulder to Nova. "He's with the Protoss. Of that I can assure you."

Nova lifted her arms a bit shrugging. "How can you be so sure?"

Kerrigan smiled looking up at the clear sky. "Because. He's a survivor."

**-Chapter End-**


	31. Chapter 31

**-Chapter 31-**

**-Ascension of the OverMind & Invasion of Aiur-**

* * *

A day passed since the majority of the Protoss forces were defeated and since the Overminds evolution had progressed without interruption. Its cocoon growing ever larger with each passing hour. So great was the Overminds need for biomass that nearly all Creep within 2 miles had been leached dry of all Biomass along with the corpses of both Templar and Nerazim (Dark templar). Every Zerg in the whole of the swarm could feel the psionic might of the Overmind growing. It's connection to all Zerg was like a overwhelming and firm force that pervaded the minds of every Zerg. But it was not a smothering force but a force of will and vitality that bolstered and empowered the Swarm even more then before.

Even the infested Terrans felt emboldened and ever stronger by this effect. Kerrigan most of all as it was her Essence. The Essence of a Terran Turned Zerg whom was able to devour and evolve from the Essence of a Protoss that made this evolution possible for the Overmind. For far too long has the Essence of the Protoss and their mastery of Psionic abilities eluded the Swarm. But through the cleaver use of the Terrans the Overmind had sidestepped that restriction and gained what he had so long desired.

The cocoon glowed with a characteristic psionic blue light as it emanated a burst of psionic energy, everything in a mile of the Overmind started floating as if gravity was turned off. Parts of the landscape, rocks and Zerg alike started slowly drifting upwards as they were pulled by the planetary rotation. And then in a instant it ended with everything falling back down. The hours ticked by and more energy pulses occurred with the interval between them growing less and less and eventually they were occuring back to back in a constant pulsation like a heartbeat. Then everything went silent as the pulsations stopped for a moment. Then in one great blast everything in two kilometers was annihilated. For a moment the cocoons surface glowed with a soft blue light before fading. Then it started cracking open and several giant claws broke through the surface, each one as big as a Ultralisk. Then all at once the cocoon broke open revealing the new form of the Overmind. Its body was long and reptilian with heavy army plates along its body and spine, progressively getting smaller going to and down the tail. From the back sprouted six large insectoid wings each shimmering varying colors of blue and green. The head was a elongated triangular shape with many dozens of eyes glowing a fierce orange embedded into the thick armor along its upper structure and the jaw was wide and great nearly extending back to the shoulders which had large and long plates of armor protecting them. Feeling the Char air and ling from the sun motivated the Overmind to move flexing its six limbs all of which were like a whales fin mixed with the claws of a great beast. The two upper arms more like deadly weapons to rend its enemies apart and the four lower legs like a means of propulsion ready to propel the Overmind wherever it desires.

As the great tail swept side to side it cleared a cone hundreds of meters wide and the newly evolved Overmind opened its great maw uttering a unbelievably loud roar, echoing across the surface of Char. Every Behemoth, Mutalisk, Scourge and other space born breed in orbit all started gathering at a dozen different locations over the planet, all waiting for the door to Aiur to open. All across the Zerg quarantine zone billions upon billions of Zerg readied themselves for battle on a scale not even the Zerg have fought before. Using its newly expanded limits of power the Overmind opened up dozens of warp gates in low orbit over Char. Each far more massive than any before as they expanding to a hundred miles in wide and stood ready to transport the Zerg forces to Aiur. The Overmind was slightly disappointed at the absence of Aegis as the Cerebrates mind was mysteriously disconnected from the swarm. It was disconcerting that something like this could happen but it was not a major loss. A disturbing thought and a problem the Overmind would have to deal with later, but now was not the time for such a minor distraction.

Nova who had proven her fortitude and leadership in recent battles was ordered to join the assault on Aiur in Aegis place while Kerrigan and the twins continue to hunt the remaining Protoss on Char.

With nothing standing in its way the Overmind began floating using its new found psionic might to lift itself skyward along with the majority of the Zerg on the planet. Hive clusters and Zerg of all Breeds and structures across Char were drawn up into the sky by the Overminds telekinetic powers which were so great they could almost extended across a whole world. Like a cloud of locusts the space flight able Zerg flooded into the warp gate's and would open the way for the rest of the Swarm. In a mere half hour every Zerg except for the Aegis Brood now commanded by Kerrigan departed from Char.

* * *

**-Aiur High Orbit-**

Aiur. The home world and capital of the Protoss empire. It's high orbit was slightly obstructed by many hundreds of ships, mostly civilian and others belonging to the Templar warrior cast. Even from thousands of miles away the massive orbital towers gleamed like golden strands of silk extending from the planets surface to high orbit and connecting to five concentric rings each serving as both cities and military bases.

Though the Protoss have far greater technology then most other races in the galaxy they are a long lived race and because of that they are somewhat slower to reproduce and expand their territory and build new structures as the need for such room is not needed as much. Still the Empire consists of many thousands of worlds each populated by millions of Protoss. However their populations rarely reach the tens millions. Even so the Protoss races collective population is still billions strong and stands as the most advanced civilization in the galaxy. Over shadowing many other civilisations in technological and psionic might.

But all of that ends today.

All at once warning alarms blared loudly as sensors all over Aiur and its orbital infrastructure detected dozens of Zerg warp gates opening all across Aiur at low orbit. A flood of Zerg organisms flew out of the gates like a cloud of dark tendrils spanning many miles in width and length. The clouds splitting and converged as they attacked any orbital structures or ships in their path. Beams and bolts of energy pelted the encroaching tendrils of bioforms killing many but their was always more. War ships moved quickly their crew's moving the ships around as they fired every weapon they had into the living clouds. Their purifier beams burning a swath of death through the Zerg forces. But even with a fleet of hundreds of ships all firing into the swarming mass they did little to stem the tide of many millions.

Scourges by the tens of thousands slammed into the Planetary defense fleets bombarding their shields so rapidly and violently they were as the surface of a lake during a heavy rain storm. Interceptors and Scouts launched by the thousands firing their Photon blasters and antimatter missiles into clouds of Zerg killing many. As the swift Mutalisk and fast Scourges counter attacked formations of cloaked Arbiters used their recall ability to move reinforcements into a advantageous position to counter them and even freezing many Zerg in Stasis Fields reducing the numbers their forces had to face at once. Thousands of Zerg died to the rapid movements, swift attacks and psionic abilities of the Protoss forces. But as time went on that advantage began to wane more and more as the Zerg formation adapted into loose spherical clusters able to attack any Protoss craft as soon as they warp or fly into position and rapidly redirect their attacks to kill any Arbiters. Against countless Mutalisk, Scourges, Guardians and Behemoths the lives of the brave pilots lasted mere seconds as space was filled with projectal's. Carriers themselves were bombarded by Scourge and Guardian attacks constantly with their smaller escort craft buying them only a minor respite.

Just five minutes after first contact the first carriers lost their shields and were ripped apart by the new super heavy spore cannons of the Behemoths. Formations of Scourges flying like spears pierced into the golden ship hulls damaging weapons, killing crew and disabling engine's one ship after another. The space over Aiur's surface became the definition of chaos as every ship and templar was put to the test by the Zerg swarms full might.

But this was all but a mere distraction devised by the Overminds tactical prowess. The true invasion would be on the surface of Aiur. As the space battles continued to rage all around them several hundred groups of five Behemoths each made for the planets surface. One of which was carrying Nova. They flew through the Protoss blockade making planet fall with a layer of their Barnacles to act as protection against the heat of reentry and any attacks from land based defenses.

Nova sat in the inner nerve center of her Behemoth surrounded by her elite Hunter-killers. The Behemoth shook violently as it entered the atmosphere. The Breaking through the upper atmosphere the Behemoths slowed down as they exited a thick layer of clouds covering one of the 5 main continents. With land in sight Nova had her small fleet of Behemoths pull up and level out over a mountain range. Turning east they crossed the mountainous region before reaching and crossing over a large lake. As they flew over the reflective surface of the water beams lanced through the sky striking two of the Behemoths. The layers of Barnacle covering the Behemoths like a extra layer of armor diffused some of the damage but were soon breached. One by one the Behemoths took the full force of the blasts. One crashed into the lake while another veered off course crashing at the eastern beach. The last three flew lower making a crash landing on a land mass north west of the Protoss base that attacked them. Nova stood up shaking off the rough landing, quickly ordered her Drones to begin creating a Hive cluster outside. Just as she gave the order Nova felt the arrival of a hive cluster to her east in a forested area. One of many dropped all across Aiur by the Overmind.

Linking with the hive cluster Nova started morphing more Zerglings and Drones while deploying her own forces from the Behemoths to secure the area. However Protoss Scouts were soon detected flying over head. Not wanting to take any more loses Nova ordered her Behemoths to open fire while also sending out Scourges. Bio-projectiles and living missiles launched at the Scouts forcing them to evade and counter attack. While the Behemoths symbiote cannons filled the sky Scourges weaved through the storm of attacks homing in on the Protoss fighters. Detecting the incoming Scourges the Scouts evaded with high speed maneuvers. The Scourges followed their prey while the Behemoths attacks shot past the fleeing Protoss. The two Scouts split up each going a different direction as fire from the Behemoths flew at them. The Scourges split up a pair following each Scout as they made a near full circle. In moments the two Scouts turned around flying straight at each other and launched their antimatter missiles towards each other. The two Scouts didn't move even as their own missiles flew at each other. Then at the last moment they both tilted to their right side making a high G turn. The missiles streaked past the Scouts impacting the Scourges behind them leaving behind a pair of atomized clouds of biomass.

The Scouts regrouped flying back to their base but were soon caught off guard by another two pairs of Scourges who caught them in a pincer maneuver from below and above. Nova had anticipated such a maneuver from the Scouts based on the swarms memories from the past and had a taken precautions. The formore Terran smiled as she saw the first Scout explode from a direct hit and the other spun wildly with one of its wings and half a engine sheared off from a near strike. With the enemy scouts dealt with Nova could focus on building up her Hive cluster but before she could the Overmind gave a order to any Zerg that had landed on the surface.

"My children, the hour of our victory is at hand. For upon this world of Aiur shall we incorporate the strongest known species into our fold. Then shall we be... Perfect. Yet their are still greater powers that could oppose us. The Khaydarin Crystals from which the Protoss rely much on shall also become our power for within them lies power even the Protoss are unaware of and with my new form I can make use of them. Collect as many of the Khaydarin crystals as possible as you expand the Swarms influence across this world."

Nova with a new objective refocused on her task. Her forces were still few in number. But she could still sense the two Behemoths she had lost were alive along with the small army within them. Though one was heavily injured and the other at the bottom of the lake. In any case the main threat was the Protoss air forces. With a thought Nova ordered some Drones to morph into Spore colonies and started producing more Hydralisk while creating Spore and spine symbiotes for them. A few minutes later more Scouts this time with Shuttles following entered detection range. The Scouts accelerated to attack the Behemoths but unlike last time the Behemoths had now moved off the ground hovering making them mobile and allowing them to close the distance. Nova figured they should be safe from the Tachyon cannons so long as they stay low and close to the ground. Nova was also just conserving her forces as unlike last time she felt the need to use all her power to keep the Protoss from harassing her hive cluster before its ready. The sides of the Behemoths opened and several groups of a dozen Scourges each flew skywards.

Nova watched as the Protoss air forces and hers flew through the sky's fighting evading and maneuvering around each other. Scouts launched their missiles while Scourges zigzagged dodging missiles and photon blaster fire. The two groups crossed paths and two of the Scouts were struck and destroyed by the Scourges. The remaining Scouts were speeding up and heading right for the Hive cluster. Nova scoffed as she had accurately predicted the Protosses real target. The greatest threat from the Zerg didn't necessarily come from their fighting potential but rather their numbers and ability to renew them. So of course the Hive cluster would be the main target. Reaching out with her arm Nova mentally grasp at the Protoss fighters closing her fist. All at once the three Behemoths accelerated skywards firing all their symbiote weapons while arrayed in a reverse delta formation. The Scouts flew right in between them and were caught in a crossfire. Several Scouts were destroyed and the rest split into two groups. One flying up the other down and out of the pincer attack. But as they flew around the Behemoths they were intercepted by the remaining Scourges and exploded as they collided. The number of Scouts dropped again along with the Scourges. Seeing as the battle was not going in their favor the remaining Scouts retreated under fire and were soon out of range easily out pacing the Scourges and Spore fire.

Refocusing on the Shuttles Nova realised they were retreating as well which told her that they had already dropped off their cargo. She quickly ordered all Larvae at her hive cluster to morph into Zerglings and Hydralisk while ordering the Behemoths to set back down on the ground in a triangular formation around the Hive cluster. But just just before they landed they opened a large flap on their underbellies, allowing several groups of Ultralisks to step foot onto the Aiur ground along with Nova herself. As she strode across the Creep Nova looked skywards seeing far away Protoss beam weapons cut through the sky and clouds attacking more Zerg forces entering the atmosphere. More and more Zerg forces were making landfall as time went on but now that the Protoss defenders were ready the element of surprise was lost and more casualties were being taken as time went own. But time is one the Zergs side as the Protoss Defenders drop in number. Still the clock is ticking as more Protoss reinforcements will eventually come from across their empire even at the cost of sacrificing other worlds. With the Swarms memories of the past few hundred years Nova knew just how much the Protoss value Aiur and how far they will go to defend it.

A few miles away from Novas Hive cluster a tree twig snapped drawing the attention of a Zergling patrol. With a battle cry a squad of Zealots charged from the tree line psi-blades ignited and thirsty to kill. Unlike the dark templar the Templar of the Kalia were more foolish and straight forward thirsting for a straight fight. Nova denied their wants and had her Zerglings retreat to the Hive cluster. They were chased by the Zealots who kept right on their heels. Nova chuckled as the foolish Templar ran right into the line of fire of one of the Behemoths. One of the Zealots noticed too late as a group of super heavy Spore cannons opened fire. Multiple blasts kicked plooms of dirt up with Zealots disappearing with each shot from the Behemoths weapons. And the gaps where one ended and another began were defended by dozens of Hydralisks. The Zealots weren't given a single second to retreat as they were bombarded. As the Zealots were dealt with Nova searched for any more of them in the area, finding a second larger group lead by a high Templar farther to the north. The Zergling who found them died quickly from a lightning bolt to the face from the high templar but the information was worth it. Deciding that this was the perfect time to evolve like Kerrigan, Nova walked to the northern edge of her Hive cluster flanked by a hundred Zerglings dozens of Hydralisk and two Ultralisk all armed with spore sympiotes.

Nova and her forces exited the hive cluster passing through the half mile wide gap between two of her Behemoths as she headed north. They passed many trees resembling coniferous trees Nova once read about in school. A stray thought entered Novas mind as she watched them pass her by. It was of a memory she had of this one time she and her family went to Tyrador 9. It was a vacation. A normal family outing. November remembered her brother flirting with girls at the beach. Her parents sharing a few drinks at a beach side bar and her sister and her talking under a beach umbrella with the sun beating down. They were talking about something about the stars, school their future and other things. It was one of the few times November and her sister Clara interacted for a length of time. They didn't have the best relationship but they were still sisters. So why was such a memory coming to the surface now of all times. Nova didn't know herself but she was greatly surprised feeling tear drops flowing from her eyes. She didn't even realize she still had tear ducts anymore now that she was a Zerg.

Nova snapped back to reality sensing the deaths of two Zerglings scouting ahead of her main force. They were only a few hundred meters ahead so the Protoss were close. Wiping her tears away Nova pulled her forces closer together while the two Ultralisk fire into the tree line. The Hydralisk gathered into firing groups five strong and the Zerglings grouped into hunting packs of ten each and formed into a half circle together, while Nova and the two Ultralisks stay in back. In the distance trees started falling their trunks ate away by the spore acid blasts. Then a war cry roared all around Novas position as twenty Zealots charged through the tree line. Zerglings, Hydralisk and Ultralisk opened fire on the Zealots. Shields rippled and flashed with each hit and the Zealots actually started dodging the incoming fire much to Novas surprise. Just as the Zealots were about to enter Melee range Nova had her Zerglings and Hydralisk split into two groups, each retreating to either side. Once they were out of the way Nova extended her arms and caught ten Zealots in her Telekinesis hold. They were strong and Nova felt her grip on them slipping quickly and would loose her grip in a few seconds. But it was long enough for the two Ultralisk to stampede forwards crushing them under foot or cleaving them in half. But as they did so the other ten Zealots set upon the two Ultralisk slashing at their legs and leaping upon their backs and cutting into their armor with ease.

As the Zealots cut the Ultralisk to pieces the Zerglings and Hydralisk counter attacked at range. Nova called more of the newly spawned Zerglings from the hive cluster to reinforce her forces and it was just in time two as ten more Zealots and the High templar enter the fray. The new force of Zealots formed and threw psi-spears killing four Hydralisk and six Zerglings and kept firing. Some of the Zealots attacking the Ultralisks had died at this point but one of the Ultralisk had lost a leg and one of its kaizer blades. And the other Ultralisk was not in any better shape. It was time for Nova to enter the battle herself and with the experience from the fighting on Char she was feeling more confident. But even so Nova still wanted to stay at range knowing how dangerous the psi-blades were and just how good the Templar are with them. Picking her first target Nova pulled her arm back firing a telekinetic blast at a Zealot atop one of the Ultralisk. The Zealot thrust his blade into the Ultralisk skull in the same moment causing the beast to roar in pain and shift its position making Novas attack to graze the Ultralisk armored skull instead.

Cursing Nova just grabbed the Zealot with a telekinetic force grab pulling him off the Ultralisk. Hitting the ground the Zealot quickly rolled to his feet. And with a glance spotted Nova charging at her. He was on Nova in mere seconds and she reacted by pure instinct. As the Psi-blade fell towards her neck Nova deflected it with her wing blades and lunged catching the Zealot in a bear hug with his arms held by her bladed wings. Bolstering her strength with her psionic power She squeezed with all her might and in seconds started hearing the grown of armor and felt bones break. The Zealot struggled with all his might but Novas Zerg body and psionic power combined was overpowering him if only just. Then with a jerk the Zealot twitched once going limp. Dropping the body Nova saw a Zergling one of the reinforcements pull its bladed for arm out of the Zealots back. She nodded and turned back to the rest of the fighting as a hundred new Zerglings joined the battle.

With reinforcements Nova could wittle their forces down more before attacking the High templar herself. But unlike the forces she brought with her on the Behemoths or that were with the Hive cluster the Overmind dropped on Aiur's surface these new young Zerglings had no Spore symbiotes or any upgrades making them lesser compared to the greater upgraded Zerglings. However their lives would still give the greater Zerglings time to deal fatal damage. The reinforcements poured in and attacked the Zealots on all sides. The proud Templar realising that they were surrounded formed into a circle standing back to back with the High templar at the center guarded by four Zealots. The four Zealots fired psi-spears at range while the Circle of Zealots cut down any Zerg that dared get close. This formation was ideal for Novas strategy as her lesser Zerglings could keep the Templar in place while the greater Zerglings attack at range with the Hydralisk. And that's exactly what happened as the line of Zealots took constant fire from their distant attackers. Two Zealots lost their shields from concentrated fire and were beset by ten lesser Zerglings and killed. With swift grace other Templar killed eight of the Zerglings before their own guards were broken by the constant ranged attacks, giving the last two Zerglings a chance to get into their defensive encirclement and attack a Zealot while he was distracted. One Zealots throat was ripped out and anothers leg was sliced off above the knee as his shield was drained by a sniper attack by Hydralisk. Two of the High templars guards killed the Zerglings and pulled both the dead and wounded Zealot further into the encirclement before the wall of Zealots closed the gap.

The High templar looked at the dead and wounded clenching his fists. "Never will I Enos let the sacred homeworld of my people fall to the likes of you foul beasts!"

Hearing the Enos words caused Novas senses to sharpen as a chill ran down her spin. Enos started gathering large amounts of his psionic energy into a orb of lightning clucked in his hands. "Templar shields to full!"

Knowing exactly what he was going to do next Nova ordered her surviving but wounded Ultralisk to shield her while ordering her forces to retreat. Every Zerg in the area made a mad dash away from the High templar while the Ultralisk moved between Enos and Nova covering her with its body while Nova surrounded herself in a telekinetic barrier.

In the next moment a bright flash of light evelopped the area as a powerful psi-storm devastated everything for several hundred meters. The roar of the psionic storms abadded as did the bright light blinding Novas eyes. Blinking she felt pain all over her body and jerked falling backwards at the pain. Looking down at herself Nova realised she was covered in dark smoking scorch marks but had no real major wounds. Shaking off a woozy head Nova realised that the Ultralisk was gone and looked up seeing clear sky. Glancing around herself were the burnt remains of the Ultralisks lower torso but its upper half was completely gone. Making a quick check of her personal forces over half of them were gone and all of her Hydralisk were dead. Luckley most of the greater Zerglings that survived were the evolved type but they were still scattered so Nova called them back to her before climbing atop the Ultralisk corpse. Most of the Templar were alive except for two that had died in the psi-storm but the rest had all lost their shields. With the exception of the High templar Enos who was at the proverbial eye of the storm.

Nova and Enos eyes meet as both of their forces recovered. Thinking fast Nova knew she was at a disadvantage now and needed to act fast to even the odds. Her closest weapon was the Ultralisk corpse and with a glance the severed kaiser blade (the only part of the upper half to survive) glinted in Novas eyes. Using her full telekinetic might she lifted the heavy bioblade spinning it like a buzz saw over her head. Enos saw this and attacked with psionic lightning bolts. Jumping in the way a Zergling took the hit for Nova and was killed instantly. Enos realized that the remaining Zerglings were forming a sacrificial defense line around the infested Terran. As the kaiser blade increased in its rotation speed Enos knew he needed to kill the infested and fast. Looking around him he knew his men were all injured by his own psi-storm even though it did its job killing most of the Zerg in the immediate area. Still that advantage wouldn't last long as it never does with the Zerg.

Enos looked to one of his four officers whom he trusted with his life. "Gan!" Enos said getting his attention.

Zealot Gan looked to Enos as the other members of Enos guards shared a private telepathic conversation lasting mere seconds.

"My life for Aiur" exclaimed Gan.

Enos reached towards Gan lifting him in the air with a telekinetic grip. Nova at first wondered what they were doing but she quickly caught on as the floating Zealot locked eyes with her.

"Shit!"

Enos launched Gan like a bullet at Nova, his psi blades aimed at her heart. Nova only had a fraction of a second to react, intentionally falling back behind the Ultralisk corpse as Gan flew over her. The maneuver prevented Gan from piercing her chest through but reacting with the reflexes of a Templar Gan drove his blades down managing to slice through Novas abdomen as she fell.

Nova landed grunting in pain and nearly having her body sliced in half. Pouring psionic energy into the wound sped up the regeneration and much to her delight. But Nova was still not in the clear and ordered her reduced forces to attack the other Zealots to stall them. They would only buy a little time with Enos there but it should be enough. And then there was the Zealot Enos had literally threw at her. Looking around she saw the Zealot pick himself off the ground and he stared intently at her. Even though Nova was pretty sure he had a few shattered bones from the landing given his velocity he seemed more than ready to continue fighting. Looking around Nova saw the Kaiser blade pulling it to herself and held it over her right arm with a telekinetic grip. She knew that even a Kaiser blade could be cut by a psi-blade but if she charged it with her own energy it should hold.

As the sounds of battle raged on the other side of the Ultralisk corpse Nova and Gan stared each other down. In a split second they both charged running full sprint at each other. Nova swung her right arm with the floating kaiser blade seeking to cut him in two. Gan leaped narrowly avoiding the giant weapons swing. As he fell his blades were aimed at the Infested Terrans head. Nova bent backwards using her forward momentum to slide over the ground while using a layer of telekinetic force coated over her body and the ground to reduce friction keeping her speed up. Gan landed behind Nova quickly spinning around to deliver the killing blow. But as he turned around he stared into the eyes of the infested Terran female whom lay on her back staring back with her left arm aimed at him. Gans instincts told him to move and he realized what she was doing too late as the kaiser blade impaled him from behind.

Mide swing Nova had switched the kaiser blade from her right hand to the left (so to speak) while maneuvering it in a circular path behind where the Zealot would land and accelerated it into his back while he was focused on her. The life drained from the Zealots eyes as Nova stood back up giving a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that worked!" Nova felt glad that her tactic had worked but quickly realized that if that Zealot hadn't been so focused on her and kept his attention on her weapon then he could have ducked or evaded and in that situation her on her back like that woulds have ment she would have died instead.

"Ok note to self, don't rely on that trick."

Shaking her thoughts off Nova sensed nearly all of her remaining Zerglings were dead at this point. Picking the Kaiser blade back up Nova rushed back to the fight, picking up the second kaiser blade along the way. In a bounding leap she vaulted over the Ultralisks corpse hitting the ground running. She took a second to take in the state of the battle. There were seven templar left with the rest already dead thanks to them having lost their shields. And as for the Zerg forces only two of the lesser Zerglings and two of the greater evolved Zerglings were left. The latter were staying at a distance and attacking with their spore symbiotes, but two of the remaining Zealots had flanked them and were charging at them from the side while they were distracted. Acting in the moment Nova launched one of her kaiser blades at them. The kaiser blade accelerated forwards and midway started spinning like a buzz saw. Both Zealots spotted the danger and moved to evade, but were too slow to move. The kaiser blade sliced both of them in half before returning to Nova like a boomerang. Catching the kaiser blade She turned to Enos. A instant later a lightning bolt struck her in the chest knocking her back a few steps followed by another and another, each hit forcing her back a step. By the forth she blocked her body was beginning to feel numb and burnt from the inside. Before the fifth bolt could strike her She moved both her kaider blades to block the attacks.

Enos continued firing one psionic lightning bolt after the other as the last two lesser Zerglings were killed by the remaining four Zealots. With the lesser Zerglings eliminated They turned their attention to Nova and the last two greater Zerglings who were still attacking from great distance. As more bio-projectiles flew at them the four Zealots dodged and evaded before split up. Two going for the last two Zerglings and the other two flanking the pinned Nova from both sides. Making a quick decision Nova ordered the two Zerglings to retreat running at full sprint around the battlefield. The two Zealots gave chase cautiously keeping a gap between themselves and the Zerglings just in case they tried something. Meanwhile the other two Zealots rushed to Nove's sides blades ready to end this fight.

"That's right come at me."

Nova thought as she kept blocking Enos lightning attacks. But seeing the two Zealots close in she jumped backwards landing atop the Ultralisk corpse and backflipping behind it and out of Enos line of sight. The two Zealots gave chase dashing around the corpse blades at the ready. But to their surprise the Infested Terran was nowhere to be seen, Only the two Ultralisk blades on the ground. They instantly focused their attention to the ground below them incase the infested Terran had burrowed underground. They looked around glancing to expecting the enemy to erupt from the ground to ambush them like the Zerg swarm has done so many times before. Meanwhile hiding In between the Ultralisk corpses legs Nova was tucked into a ball. Her small size being a advantage this time. As the two Zealots continued looking around keeping their guards up the last pair of Zerglings reapered from behind a group of trees rushing straight at the two Zealots, with the other pair of Zealots still on their tail's. The Zerglings fired their spore symbiotes at the Zealots by the ultralisk corpse. The two Zealots easily dodged the attacks and charged at the Zerglings as they saw their fellow Templar chasing them down. While the four Zealots were distracted by the Zerglings Nova peeked out from her hiding spot reaching out to the two kaiser blade's. Just as the four Zealots surrounded the two Zerglings they suddenly stopped letting the Zealots finally catch up and slice them into pieces. But in that moment two spinning kaiser blades sliced the four of them in half. As he floated over the Ultralisk corpse Enos narrowed his eyes in rage witnessing the sight of his templar being killed. With a distanful glare he focused his energies into another psi-storm one more concentrated them before and unleashed it onto the corpse below where he knew the Infested Terran was hiding. Just before the attack landed, Nova launched herself out of the attack blast area with a telekinetically added jump.

In a surging storm of psionic lightning energies the Ultralisk corpse vaporised. Rolling onto her feet Nova gritted her teeth as her feet smoldered a bit from taking the tail edge of the attack. The damage healed quickly as Nova focused her energies to accelerate her regeneration. Both Enos and Nova stood alone. All their troops were gone. However the situation was neither unfare nor one sided as Enos was in enemy territory and Nova could have reinforcements arrive any moment. Understanding he had a opportunity to finish off the local Zerg command strain Enos gave his opponent his full power wanting to end the fight quickly before more Zerg show up. Raising his right hand Enos formed a psi-spear in hand while floated to the ground still scourced and burnt from his previous attack. He and Nova stared into each others eyes both gauging the other. Then in a instant Enos rushed forwards psi-spear in hand not to throw like it was mostly used as but as a melee weapon.

Nova bent and twisted he body dodging and weaving around the lightning quick thrusts and swings barely keeping up thanks to her enhanced Zerg biology and psionic power. More and more Nova was pushed back by the brutal and unforgiving assault caught off guard a bit by the alterenet use of the pasi-spear.

Even her wing blades were at their limit blocking and parrying what strikes they could, but even with psionic energy reinforcing them they were cut and burnt by the intensely focused energy of Enos psi-spear. Nova quickly realised that He had poured all of his power into his weapon even at the cost of his shield. A fatal mistake for him.

Focusing her own power into her hand's Nova closely watched the spear move noting the pattern of strikes and Enos stance as he took each strike. They were so fast that everything would just be a blur for a normal Terran. More and more Nova was pushed back loosing ground but kept her eyes on that spear and Enos movements taking everything in even as bits of her own body were slashed and burned by the pure psionic weapon. Steap by steap inch by inch Enos forced Nova back more and more. She could do nothing but remain on the defensive and evade as the high speed attacks left her no time to counter attack. And if she ran she would be stabbed in the back. Another step back and Nova was up against a corpse of a Templar killed earlier in the battle. The split second moment when Noves movement was slowed was all Enos needed to land a solid blow, and with a swift motion He impaled Nova through her lower abdomen. Instantly reacting She grabbed the spear as it vaporized its way through her torso, carapace and organs. The pain helped her to focus her psionic power into her hands keeping them from being Cut and vaporised like the rest but it wouldn't last forever. But it didn't have to.

The instant after Nova was impaled. The moment Enos felt victory in hand. The instant He let his guard down a Spore shell impacted his back piercing through armor and flesh. It had come from the spore symbiote of a dead Zergling. The attack was followed by several more leaving several gaping holes in his back. Each burning from the inside out from acid that was eating its way out. With a painful groan Enos fell to his knees both from shock and surprise. But as he felt his power wane the spear of pure energy he impaled Nova with faded til it no longer existed. Nova fell to her knees gasping in pain but unlike Enos she still had plenty of vitality thanks to her Zerg biology.

By grabbing the psi-spear as it pierced her abdomen she kept it from slicing her in two which would have been fatal. But by catching it she could prevent herself from being killed and hold Enos still for a few seconds. She looked at the angered and surprised expression Enos was giving her as his life darkened and death would soon take him.

"It (coughing up blood) was a good fight High templar Enos. But you lacked... information. And that gave you a blind spot I exploited. The living spore launchers the Zerglings have are symbiotes that, although are linked to the host organism, are able to live for a short time after the host die's. I just lured you into their line if sight. That's why I was alway falling back."

Enos had no reply. He had become too focused on his opponent and felt too confident at fighting her one on one and that left himself vulnerable from a attack from a unexpected source.

Nova feeling elated her first evolution was soon to come raised a clawed hand to Kelfons slowly closing eyes. He had fought with honor and so did his enemy. However as Enos consciousness faded he realised that while he fought with power and might the infested Terran fought with intelligence and cunning. She had won and he lost. Blood gushed from Enos chest as Nova drove her arm through his suit ripping through vital organs and ending the High templars life before the acid could.

Minutes later a new group of Greater Zerglings and Drones reached the battlefield scattering about it. The Zerglings secured the area while the Drones collected the remains of any Zerg whose biomass could be recycled. But what took priority over all else was the sleeping body of Nova who was undergoing a evolution brought on by eating a High templars essence. She was quickly returned to the Hive cluster and was surrounded by all the Zerg present. The few Queens that were on the Behemoths lead the Zerg in the meantime. Luckily the Protoss didn't launch any more attacks in the meantime. They had just been invaded on a global scale and also had their orbital space become a war zone. Many colonies all across the empire were also being assaulted simultaneously leaving the number of reinforcements that could be sent across the empire severely limited. Aiur was no different and more and more Zerg were attacking all over the planet essentially attacking everywhere and preventing reinforcements from being a problem.

Waking Nova stared at the blue sky above feeling greatly refreshed and empowered. Her body felt much lighter then before. She quickly felt the surroundings both physically and mentally realising she was back at her hive cluster.

"Report" She ordered the queens.

"The Protoss have not attacked since you defeated their force's. They remain in a defensive formation." one queen reported.

"The two other Behemoths and their forces have been wiped out by the Protoss. But we have expanded our defenses and multiplied our army." said another.

"Good." said Nova standing up.

She noticed the long hair tendrils hanging on her shoulder. They resembled a Protosses Nerve cords and reached down to her elbows with golden lines of color in them reminding Nova of her once blond hair. Reaching behind her head She felt the tendrils thickly on the back and sides of her head like tentacle hair. Looking herself over from the eyes of a Hydralisk she realised she was also slightly taller and her carapace a little thicker in places with yellow glowing cracks along her forearms, lower legs and around her Eyes. Welcoming the changes to her body Nova refocused on the task the Overmind gave her and many other Zerg landing on Aiur. The collection of Khaydarin crystals. For it is through them that the Zerg will evolve along with the essence of the Protoss.

Nova felt that the action of perceiving things through the senses her Zerg minions was much easier and her capacity to take in information from great numbers of Zerg and control them was greatly increased. Through this she quickly realised that, while the Protoss Templar have ignored her hive cluster while they hunted down the other two Behemoths and their forces the Protoss have also been creating a defensive line on a elevated crescent shaped ridge consisting of Pylons and Photon cannons with a few Dragoons mixed in to divide the Zerg controlled territory from the Protoss. This would take time to break through and time was a precious thing in war. Needing information She sent up a few Overlords along with Mutalisk keeping them low enough to avoid the Tachyon cannons line of sight. They weren't fired on at first but as they neared the Protoss defensive line they were assaulted from the south and east by the defensive weapons. The scout force was quickly killed but Nova had her information. Directly south of her Hive cluster past a forest was one of three main Protos bases guarding the region. It and another base was north of a river that had a bridge placed between them that connected the north and south banks of the river. To the far south was a Large set of defensive walls surrounded the southern most base and between it and the river was what looked like a large structure with several doors. Before they were destroyed the scouts also detected a massive psionic signature coming from the structure and given the position of the three bases it looked like they were positioned to protect it.

"I've found a large cache of khaydarin crystals, now to deal with their protectors." thought Nova.

Needing to deal with that defensive line and the two bases north of the river first Nova brain stormed several ideas but all of them took to long. She then found her eyes drawn to the Behemoths landed around her hive cluster. It was risky but she remembered that in one of those history books she read once before that they said that sometimes fortune favors the bold. Using her Behemoths was a considerable risk given their importance and the enemy would do everything in their power to take them out, and they could with their Tachyon cannons. But on the other hand it would be riskier and wasteful to just leave them defending the hive cluster as remaining in a defensive stance also has risks. Nova thought it through deciding on a two pronged assault to break through the Protoss defensive line and strike the closest base all at once.

A few hours later Nova beheld a army several thousand strong consisting of Zerglings, Hydralisk, Defilers and Ultralisk all upgraded into their greater formes and armed with spore and spine symbiotes. With her army ready. Nova lead them south with the three Behemoths staying to protect the hive cluster but ready to move out quickly when Nova gives the order. The Zerg army quickly crossed the forest in a few hours and as She cleared the tree line Nova caught sight of the elevated ridge on which the Protose defensive line followed for several dozen kilometers to the east before it swung north, surrounding the forest and the Zerg hive cluster like a natural barrier. However even with all its Pylons, Dragoons and Photon cannons the defensive line had a big weakness. The fact Zerg can burrow. The majority of her her forces were told to hold position a mile from the elevated ridge so their spore symbiotes range (around 2 miles, the spores have a semi propulsion ability of their own) while from them Nova created a smaller force of a few hundred Zerglings, Defilers, Hydralisk and ten Ultralisk. Nova with the elite force all burrowed into the ground within a mile of the ridge line. Nova (through the collective memories of the swarm) knew that the land directly below a Pylon was reinforced by its psionic energy making burrowing up below them nearly impossible, But that range was limited but could be off-set by having Dragoons or Photon cannons closeby. But it wasn't the ridge line defenses she and her personally force was targeting. Instead it was the Base that rested just at the other end of the elevated ridge line. Her claws had ripped through flesh before but the sensation of carving her way through dirt and rock was entirely different. Emerging on the other side of the ridge Nova and her elite force were right in front of a small army of over a hundred Zealots and two high templar.

But facing down such a force only gave Nova a wide grin. She was glad that she was facing such a competent enemy. She knew that they would realize their proximity to the elevated ridge line may be used against them so the Protoss readied a reaction force in case any Zerg burrowed through the elevated ridge to make a direct attack on the base.

"Slay the Beasts!" one of the High templar ordered.

All at once the Zealots ignited their Psi-blades and charged ready and eager to spill Zerg blood to protect their home world. However it would be their blood which would be soaked up by the Aiur dirt that day. Heavy artillery suddenly bombarded the charging Zealots, the force knocking them around like rag dolls as hundreds of smaller shells and dozens larger bio-projectiles landed all around them. The barrage of Zerg artillery from the main army on the other side of the ridge and from the Behemoths went on for several minutes allowing all of Novas elite force to burrow through the elevated ridge and ready for a battle. When the bombardment ended half the Zealots remained and those that did had received significant damage to their shields. Reaching out with her psionic powers Nova snapped the necks of all the wounded Protoss reducing the enemy numbers further. It was so much easier then before showing just now much more powerful she was from just a few hours ago. Novas elite force targeted the rest of the surviving Templar. Hydralisk unleashed a two pronged barrage of spines and spores. Zergings darted around attacking with both their claws and spore symbiote keeping the Templar from forming a cohesive defensive. Defilers supported the Zerglings with their dark swarms to disrupt the Protosses line of sight. And the Ultralisk blasted away at the High-templar.

What shields the Templar still had was quickly reduced to nothing and in a few short moments they were all killed under a second barrage of bio-projectiles. Surveying the battlefield Nova made sure that no more enemies were in the immediate area before focusing on her next target. Off in the distance Nova sighted the pyramid shaped Nexus towering over the rest of the Protoss base as hundreds of Probes were going to and fro from it gathering minerals from the local mine that was in a extension of the elevated ridge extending south.

Denying the enemy resources Nova took her elite forces to the mining sight and quickly ripped through all of the enemy Probes before laying siege to the main buildings. A few Photon cannons, Dragoons and a few dozen Zealots stood in her way but their numbers were not sufficient to stop her elite forces. In mere minutes the bases would be defenders were put down. Stepping to the front door to the Nexus Nova ripped open the closed doors with her psionic might. Zerglings and Hydralisk poured into the structure followed by Nova herself. Interested in the inner workings of her enemies technology she walked the sleek golden metallic hallways as the distant clamor of battle echoed through the building. The walls were lined with light producing crystals liken to torches or lighting fixtures. Thick security doors slammed down in hallways all over the building cutting off access to the majority of the building. Nova sensed the deaths of Zerglings who had been separated from the main units. Approaching the thick security door Nova attacked with her psionic force cutting into the door with a drill of telekinetic force. At first it looked as if the door was not taking any damage but after a few minutes it started to break and give. Once it was shattered her Zerg charged in killing several Zealots on the other side before they continued charging through the building.

Following her minions Nova turned a corner glancing at a few Templar corpses littering the ground along with a dozen dead Zerglings. The fighting tactics of the Zerglings in these close quarters was simple and effective. As soon as they spotted a Templar they would do one of two things depending on the distance. If the enemy was farenought away they would open fire with their spore symbiote. But if the enemy was in close then they would charge them in groups aiming for the arms or leg to disable them. Normally the death to kill ratio of the Zerglings was around 3 or 4 to 1 Templar, More if it was a High templar. Actually very good odds considering templar routinely kill ten Zerglings before going down. Meaning Zerg blitz and number tactics are much more effective in closed environments then in open spaces.

After breaking through four more security doors and stepping over more bodies Nova moved on to the central room. A few minutes later and the last Templar was dead confirmed by the Zerg that now flooded the building. The Nexus was taken and with it one of the bases defending the khaydarin crystal stockpile. Nova searched the main command chamber going over any data she could get from the holo console. When the Overmind touched Zeratul's mind he also gained a rough understanding of their culture and language both written and spoken. This information was also passed on to Nova who was putting it to use accessing the data files, mainly ones relevant to finding khaydarin crystal's. Nova searched the data archives for any relevant information regarding the local area and its defenders. The names of three tribes, the Akilae Tribe, Velari Tribe and the Auriga Tribe and their forces deployment data was among the information Nova recovered.

"Foolish Protoss. I bet they never even considered the possibility of a Zerg accessing their data archives. And since all their tech seems to need a psionic ability to properly interface with they perhaps never needed a proper security system before seeing as they are the only other psionically able race besides the Terrans and Zerg. They are also far too trusting of their own kind because of the Khala connection they all share. Just because they can't lie to each other doesn't mean you don't make your computer systems so vulnerable. This is just pathetic!"

A Zergling cocked its head at Nova. She turned to it locking eyes. "Yeah my thoughts exactly. The only thing that makes the Protoss truly formidably is their destructive might. But thats soon going to be dealt with once the Overmind finishes his Evolution with the crystals. Then all Zerg will share in the essence of the Protoss."

Having no other business there Nova and her forces left the Nexus. Upon stepping out she beheld the sight of the devastated remains of the Akilae Tribe's base destroyed by the Ultralisk and Defilers she left outside. Leaving the Velari Tribe and Auriga Tribes bases left to go. Wanting to keep her momentum up Nova called her main army along with a Dozen Drones from the hive cluster to her current position. However her attention was taken by a Zergling scout force warning her of the approach of a large Templar force. Looking through her Scouts eyes Nova sighted twenty Dragoons, twenty five Zealots and four Reavers crossing the Bridge and meeting up with another force of equal size coming from the second Protoss base. Even with her full army defeating such a massive force would be a difficult feat. But Nova still had her three Behemoths to work with.

The combined forces of the Velari and Auriga Tribe's marched onwards to the desolated remains of the Akilae Tribes base. The cloaked Observers floating over head had spotted a few Zerg scouts but in order to keep the existence of the Observers a secret they were ignored for the moment. But as the former defensive fortifications of the Akilae Tribe came into view a shadow loomed over the combined attack force. As they turned their eyes skyward the combined forces of the Velari and Auriga tribes panicked. The three Behemoths that had brought the Zerg forces to the surface of Aiur were now flying low to the ground towards them at a alarming rate. Recognizing the danger the Templar forces scattered while firing at the approaching Behemoths. Flaps of armored carapace opened on the Behemoths sides deploying hordes of Scourges. The living missiles flew in tendril like formations that twisted through the air before scattering and falling to the ground like deadly rain bombarding the Protoss forces with deadly precision. Every direct hit from each Scourge killed a Dragoon or four Zealots or brought a Reavers shields off line. The barrage was over in mere moments but the damage was done and the combined assault forces from the Velari Tribe and Auriga Tribe's was bloodied with over half their forces either severely weakened or dead. Their combined attack was stopped dead in its tracks. And worse still the Behemoths were still flying over to the Velari tribes base. Photon cannons in beam mode fired at the massive creatures burning away layer after layer of their Barnacles before hitting the actual beast itself. Still they were not going out easily. As the battle between the Velari Tribe and the Behemoths continued the survivors of the Templar forces collected themselves and prepared to continue the attack on the Zerg occupying the Akilae Tribes former base. Even bloodied and Weakened the Templar were determined to Protect their Home world.

Unfortunately Nova wasn't aiming to destroy the Templar attack force with the Behemoths, just to blunt and weaken their forces delaying them long enough to seat up her own defenses. Standing on the upper edge of the Nexus building Nova watched as the cluster of golden units approached her position. Looking over her shoulder she gave a single order. "Charge!"

Novas army flowed around the Nexus like a great tied parting before a rock standing in a river. As soon as the two sides meet they opened fire saturating a large area with white hot bolts of energy and acidic explosions. Powering through the long range assault what few Zealots were left met the Zerg forces in close combat with their psi-blades. From her high vantage point Nova oversaw the battle as the two sides battled it out. The Zealots and Dragoons were in the thick of the battle but the Reavers were staying back providing a long range heavy support role. Using their Scarabs they destroyed groups of Zerglings and Hydralisk that were staying away from melee combat and attacking with their ranged weapons. And with their main back mounted armament the Reavers swept beams of destructive energy through the battlefield vaporising swaths of Zerg in one shot.

Nova knew that the Reavers would be the main threat now that the other Templar forces were reduced. Extending her hand like shooting a gun she mock fired miming a BANG. A moment later a dozen explosions raked the Reavers position. The Ultralisk now numbering over a dozen bombarded the Reavers from the opposite side of the Nexus using the building as a shield and blind spot. The artillery barrage swiftly dropped the Reavers shields and one after the other they were destroyed leaving the remaining Templar forces without any long ranged support. Seeing the tide turn Nova sent in the Ultralisk to rampage through the Templars rear guard. With a loud roar the Ultralisk charged in stampeding over the Templar forces. Dragoons were kicked aside like ragdolls while Zealots were crushed under foot. The Ultralisks came out of the other end of the now wreaked Templar lines and turned to do in over again. As the battle continued a series of distant but loud explosions reached Novas Ear. The distant Velari Tribe's base where the Behemoths were attacking was overshadowed by thick columns of smoke from the destroyed buildings. Looking through the many sensory organs of the Behemoths it looked like they had destroyed most of the base. Looking to the far south to a unknown Templar base many miles away beams shot skywards shooting down more Behemoths trying to make planet fall. Nova was glad that the Tachyon Cannon at that base had been busy with stopping more Zerg from landing on Aiur otherwise it would have been a quick death for the Behemoths. Still they were a constant threat.

As Nova worried that any Tachyon cannon in range of her combat zone would open fire on her Behemoths a dozen burning orange beams shot down from space landing directly at the location of the Tachyon cannons location. The bright sun flare of a attack caught Novas attention as the Tachyon cannons anti-orbital attacks ceased.

"What was that?" Nova thought. "It was a energy attack but why would Protoss fire ob one of their own bases? Unless it was the Overmind making a psionic attack!"

Wondering just how powerful the Overmind had become Nova refocused on her own battle. Looking around the battlefield She saw that all the Templar had been killed with one third of her forces. It would have been two thirds or more if the Behemoths hadn't been used to blunt the enemies forces and momentum. Using her advantage to its fullest Nova charged the bridge with her current forces not wanting the Templar of the Auriga Tribe and the last base in the region any more time to prepare for her main assault. The bridge had no defenders but it would be stupid to leave the structure for the enemy to use. Sending over a small force of Hydralisk and Ultralisk to test the bridge Nova watched as they crossed the structure carefully. But half way over the bridge exploded with the tall tall light and blast of a antimatter explosion. Snorting in annoyance Nova had lost all the hydralisk and Ultralisk sent over. But it was a trade She could afford. If she sent over anything less than the Templar may have not detonated what ever trap they had prepared. But in the end it mattered not as the Behemoths returned bloody and wounded from their direct fight with a fully prepared Templar base. One Behemoth was seriously wounded with cartarised cuts from Photon cannons set in beam mode. And the other two were covered in countless holes made by the rapid fire mode of the same weapons. They greatly needed a rest and time to regenerate but Nova only needed them to fary her forces over the river not fight any more.

The last of the Auriga tribe's forces readied to repel the Zerg onslaught even if the majority of their forces had been lost in the failed counter assault. But despite the loss of the Akilae and Velari Tribe's forces in the region the Auriga Tribe would fight on. High templar Ghamyr the last commander of the last defense stood proudly with his forces only wishing more of his tribes scouts and ships were available to help. But with the zerg utilizing their advantage in numbers to its fullest there were no such luck to be had as the vast majority of the Auriga tribes fleets and arial forces were currently still fighting off the majority of the swarm in space. And if that battle was lost then all the resistance across Aiur would amount to little.

"The beasts come!" a Zealot stated calmly.

Ghamyr passively glanced to his right sighting a small mixed army of Zerg rounding the khaydarin crystal formation left on that exact spot by the Xel'naga somany eons ago. Still the coming battle was near and he would fulfill his duty to the end to do all he could to protect Aiur. But then something odd happened. Expecting the Zerg to simply charge the final defense line Ghamyr's expectations were dashed when the Zerg forces stopped at the khaydarin crystal storage building. Curious as to what the Zerg were doing Ghamyr sent in a cloaked Observer. It flew over the area watching as Zerg Drones by the dozens swarmed the building and using their oversized claws ripped their way into the structure. Gamyer was somewhat confused as to what purpose and use khaydarin crystals could be to Zerg. In the long conflict between the two races there has never been any account of the Zerg using or collecting khaydarin crystals. This caused Ghamyr a great deal of worry because if the Swarms attack on Aiur was spurred by some breakthrough and they had found some way of using the crystals then it was only bad for the Protoss people.

"Ready the Scouts!" Ghamyr ordered.

The last of the Scouts took off quickly flying to the khaydarin crystal storage. Their presence quickly drew the attention of every Zerg in the area as hundreds of spores and spines flew up to greet them. But the swift and nimble fighters weaved through the anti-fire. The pilots targeted the Ultralisk and fired sending a dozen missiles streaking into the giants. Multiple explosions of dark light engulfed the Ultralisk turning them and every other Zerg in their immediate area to the grave. With their objective completed the Scouts quickly returned to their base. But as they retreated several dozen groups of Scourges dived at them from above. The Scouts quickly found themselves surrounded by the living missiles.

From her position at the growing hive cluster at the formore Akilae Tribe base Nova watched as the Scouts tried in vain to evade the Scourges swarming all around them. She knew that the Scouts and any other airborne Protoss units my attack again which was why she had the Behemoths produce a dedicated force of Scourges to deal with any enemy air-forces should they reappear. Turning her attention to the Drones Nova observed their progress at harvesting to be at four minutes into completion. Still the more crystals the better. Turning her attention back to the main hive cluster Nova checked the progress of the new forces spawning. A thousand new Zerglings along with two hundred Hydralisk had been spawned and within the recovering Behemoths fifteen Ultralisks had just finished spawning. One of the advantages of having a miniature hive cluster in a Behemoth was the ability to spawn any type of Zerg needed anywhere. So long as the bio-structure was present in the Behemoth and one had the needed biomass and hydrogen reserves.

With her forces recovered Nova reorganised them into a assault force to end the existence of the Templar in the area so that she can focus on harvesting the crystals. The new army was upgraded from their lesser formes to their greater formes and after the evolution of her army was completed Nova had them moved across the river by the Behemoths and a small fleet of Overlords. Once on the other side they surged towards the Protoss forces amassing atop the elevated land just south of the Khaydarin crystal storage building. Though calling it a building was generous considering it was all made from very old stone.

Ghamyr saw the new horde spread out from behind the structure holding the khaydrain formation. Seeing as the Zerg wanted to end this battle Ghamyr was obliged to met the on the battlefield. If he was to die to day then he would die on the battlefield. Igniting his psi-blades Ghamyr stood on the cliff edge flanked by a army of a hundred fifty Zealots, seventeen Dragoons and twenty Reavers.

Raising his arm into the air h roared. "For Aiur!"

"For Aiur!" sounted the army.

Ghamyr and his Zealots charged over the cliff sliding down the steep wall of earth. The mechanical units split up switching into hover mode rapidly dashing across the cliff edge to the two earthen ramps leading to the lower elevation. The Zerg forces converged together on the other side of the crystal formation and held their ground as the Templar charged at them. From the hive cluster Nova watched as her forces clashed with the Templar. Both sides ripping the other apart without pity or remorse. Soon after the melee was interrupted by the ranged assault from the Dragoons and Reavers closing in from two different directions. The battle was going well for the Protoss so far with one fifth of their forces dead vs two fifths of the Zerg forces dead. But once the Reavers and Dragoons were fully engaged Nova made her move. The Ultralisks that had been staying back aimed all of their spore cannons skywards in the same direction and fired. The spore projectiles arched over the khaydarin crystal formation impacting the Dragoons and only the Dragoons. The barrage of artillery fire slammed hard into the Dragoons quickly reducing their shields and before too long depleted them.

Ghamyr stabbed a Hydralisk in the chest before drawing his blade up splitting the beast in half. Four Zerglings charged at him from behind only to be vaporised in a quad bust of lightning bolts. Standing up covered in the blood of Zerg Ghamyr saw multiple Zerg artillery shells slam into pair of Dragoons reducing them to pile's of melting scrap in seconds. But he had been waiting for this.

"Fall back!" Ghamyr ordered.

Even in this desperate fight the Templar moved with precision and grace as they fell back to the cliff wall in a well organised formations. One group of Zealots would hold the Zerg off while another would retreat. This was repeated five times before the Templar forces had reached the base of the cliff they had once rushed down not long ago. The Zerg ruthlessly persuade them at every step of the way as both sides left their dead scattered on the open group. Ghamyr Stood shoulder to shoulder with his fellow templar as the Zerg closed in. The charging hordes hungary for the kill. But it wouldn't be that easy. Nova through the eyes of her Overlords who were watching the battle noticed a few dozen warp points along the top of the cliff. Then all at once four dozen Pylons and Photon cannons warped in and started firing on the Zerg forces ripping into them. Dozens of Zerg died every minute as a almost literal wall of white hot bolts showered them creating a wall of energy projectiles that both killed many Zerg while protecting the Protoss forces. At the current rate the army of Zerg would be reduced to nothing in a few minutes.

Nova didn't like this reversal but was also impressed with the tactical prowess of the Templar commander. However Novas main objective was not the extermination of the Templar of the collection of the khaydarin crystals. And her army had bought the Drones more than enough time to harvest a sizable amount. While the battle still raged she sent all three of her Behemoths over the river. Two of them split up flying west and east with the third landing behind the khaydarin crystal formation. The Drones with their pincheres carrying as much of the crystals as possible filed into the Behemoth forming two rows. One moving the crystals in and the second going back out to get more of them. While the crystals were being loaded the other two Behemoths flew in a pincer formation to the far left and right of the cliffs. They started taking fire from the photon cannons but they could handle this amount of fire for a bit even with a few wounds unhealed. Ghamyr through his Observers saw the Behemoths flying to the far sides of the cliffs thinking they would attack his flanks. He was correct but not in the way he expected. The two Behemoths took heavy fire from the Photon cannons as they switched to beam fire mode and started burning streaks and holes into their Barnacle armor and carapace. But the damage was too slow and the Behemoths too fast. Ghamyr realized too late that the Behemoths weren't attacking with their Scourges or spore cannons but rather with their own mass. Approaching from two sides the Behemoths dropped lower and lower until turning their nose's up a bit allowing their bellies to crash into the ground at both the top and bottom of the cliff. They both acted like giant snow plows as they carved a trench into the ground. Ghamyr could have ran and could have survived but as his army died so too would any chance to fend off the Zerg onslaught.

As one Behemoth crushed the Pylons and Photon cannons under its own weight and mass above the other swept along the cliff bottom crushing Zealots, Dragoons and Reavers alike as if they were mere bugs. Both Behemoths passed each other and kept going until the cliff area was scoured clean of all Protoss presence. Ghamyr and his army were gone with only a few survivors left to be hunted down by the remains of the Zerg army who also took heavy casualties, but were still combat effective to a extent. Observing the clean up from her Overlords Nova was satisfied ordering the two Behemoths return to the hive cluster. To replace the loses Nova ordered all her current larva to morphing into new units.

With the main Protoss military forces in the area all but wiped out Nova began creating more hive clusters in the surrounding region to secure her position. Waves of Drones scattered about the region creating more hive clusters. Meanwhile the khaydarin crystals were all harvested from the formation and collected. The Behemoth carrying them returned to Nova landing next to the hive cluster creating a gentle breeze as it landed. Entering the storage chamber Nova beheld piles and piles of the blue crystal stacked nearly to the ceiling. She stepped closer to one pile picking up one of the shards. Holding the crystal in her own hands she felt a pleasant thrumming energy surge through her body literally feeling her own powers grow as her body absorbs the latent Psionic energy within the living crystal.

**-Chapter End-**


	32. Chapter 32

**-Chapter 32-**

**-Full Circle-**

* * *

**-Above Aiur-**

Fleets of Templar Carriers, Arbiters and Scouts despite being overwhelmingly outnumbered fought on amongst the clustered clouds of Zerg swarming all around them. Blazing beams and showering bolts of energy ate into the dark clouds of living weapons who fired back with swarming volley's of Scourges and Spores. Scores of them Pelting the shields of the Golden fleets like a heavy storm and making groups of lesser crafts disappear like so many leaves ripped to shreds in the rain of fangs and claws. The Overmind near the rear of his swarms great fleet watched passively from a enclosed sphere of Behemoths acting as his shields. Taking in the whole of the conflict even the countless battles large and small currently being fought across Protoss controlled space. Normally such vast quantities of information would overwhelm even his vast intellect, However even that had been greatly expanded allowing the Overmind the ability to connect with and control the majority of his swarm simultaneously. The feeling of being able to both perceive and control the actions of innumerable living beings was a like a narcotic. Its sensation of both control and pain from the deaths of the Zerg and the Protoss they killed was... Intoxicating and sublime at the same instant. With but one thought whole armies would move in anyway intended. Playing with this the Overmind reached out to other Protoss colony worlds his children were attacking. In one instance He would order a charge sending thousands of Zerg to their deaths against stout defenses. And in another He would order a series of complex maneuvers and attacks to both delay and distract the same defenses while using a small number of elite Zerg to cut through the defenses flanks and weak points weakening them until the main force broke through to slaughter the Templar and the civilians they protected.

Despite being a warrior culture the Protoss have many who do not fight or know how to. Such as the Phase-smiths who work as the equivalent of Terran scientist. And others that work as scholars called Preservers who held the memories of the greatest of the Protoss race to preserve and spread their wisdom to future generations. Still despite all their technology and psionic might the Great Empire of the Protoss was being picked apart piece by piece by the Swarms infinite numbers.

Slowly inexorably.

While the Protoss perhaps represented the apex of what a individual could achieve and be, the Zerg were what a whole species could archive and become as a collective group. While the Protoss have seen fit to play the police of the galaxy and the betters of others, The Zerg care not for such trivial concerns but only for change and evolution. The Overmind and his species was first and for-most driven by the need and desire to evolve to a higher form gaining strength and power. The Overmind in His thoughts suddenly wondered what would happen after such perfection was archived. What would a truly perfect race do? What would they have to strive for after?

These thoughts greatly disturbed the Overmind as He saw it as the end of meaning and purpose. Focusing a significant part of his own mind on this new problem the Overmind thoughts started drifting as it meditated on the new problem. This wondering mental state caused the Overminds perception to subconsciously expand randomly across the Koprulu sector as it sought answers to its question. As this went on the existence of several powerful beings became known to the Overmind. The first Three were what He at first thought were Terrans but after looking closer he sensed something not right about them. One was powerful and felt like a twisted Protoss or rather perhaps was made from the bodies of twisted Protoss and had a deeply sinister aura to it. While the other two who were also quite powerful themselves felt almost as if they were a combination of both Protoss and Zerg essence. But! That couldn't be right. The Overmind himself had only just ascended to a being of both Purity of Essence and Purity of Form. So how could a pair of seemingly Terran beings also have the same qualities? The Overmind became ever more concerned but the first three beings he could now perceive were actually not the worst of it as his evolved perception had also detected two other beings vastly more powerful the other three. One was liken to the first of the previous three but its power greater by far and just as dark and sinister. And the other... It was like a overwhelming Luminous glow that could illuminate a dark abyss. Even without focusing too much on it the Overmind knew that THIS was the same being that had fought Zasz's brood on Mar-sara.

Was it toying with the Overmind? or perhaps. In an instant the Overmind suddenly realised that this being was at the far edge of the Koprulu sector and that there was a Zerg presence with it, but they weren't responding to his will nor commands. A single Behemoth and other Zerg within it but different from the Overminds swarm. They were connected with the luminous one not the Overmind. Becoming far more interested in the Luminous one the Overmind focused on it more so them before. It's form what the Overmond could glen was liken to a Terran female but... far more than what it seemed, and with the ability to change its nature so much like a Zerg but... not the same, more like a counter-part to the Zerg based on psionic energies?

As the Overmind stared at Her the Luminous one stared back.

"It's a little soon for our meeting Overmind. We'll meet later when the time is right." the Luminous one stated cutting the mental connection.

The Overminds expanded perception was forcibly snapped back to his body over Aiur. The Overmind shockingly realised it was not the most powerful being in the Galaxy even with its new evolution and that there were others equally as powerful and that they knew of Him and the Swarms actions. For the first time Millennium the Overmind felt... unsure of what it should do to ensure the survival of its race nor its self. This new situation was oddly and refreshingly a enjoyably problem to solve and at the same time a threat that needed to be dealt with. Feeling some what conflicted by the new truths that were just revealed the Overmind decided that first and for-most he needed to ensure his own survival as his existence as it also ensured that of his Swarm as well.

Even though the existence of a seperate and rivle splinter group of Zerg were just discovered.

Redirecting its focus the Overmind observed the vast space battle its swarm was fighting over Aiur. The Protoss defenses had been overwhelmed so far and while the fleets of Templar ships were being beaten back and destroyed one by one the orbital rings were all but untouched their greater shields yet standing defiant. And on the planet many of the Behemoth groups entering the atmosphere were being destroyed or weakened by the Protoss's Tachyon cannons on the surface. One such weapons platform lay many kilometers south of where Nova had landed. Seeing the need to directly help his kin the Overmind reached into his vast pool of psionic power gained from using Kerrigans essence to evolve and further evolve from the essence of hundreds of dead Protoss and several Nerazim.

Knowing that it was too early to be mixing differing type of psionic energies the Overmind opted to focus on using the same type Kerrigan uses and by extension the Khalai Protoss. This type of pure psionic energy was liken to the Khalai Protoss of Aiur and only really differs from Terran Psionics because of the collective empathic link all Protoss of Aiur and its colonies share and is set apart from the Void energies the Nerazim use.

For a moment the Overmind wondered what causes the Khalai Protoss psionic energy to change and become even more powerful than normal.

Leaving such thought for later and focusing on the task at hand the Overmind reoriented its body to face the planets surface, opening its great maw. Focusing vast psionic energies it formed a fiery orange orb of condensed energy between its jaws. Aiming for the Tachyon cannon installation south of the region Nova was currently fighting in. Feeling its energy reach the needed amount the Overmind shunted the condensed sphere into a defused beam of blazing orange energy lancing down through the atmosphere to the surface of Aiur. From the eyes of several dozen Overlords the Overmind beheld a large smoking creator four miles wide and several dozen meters deep where the target once was.

If the Overmind had been in a atmosphere one would have heard a pleased rumbling growl being uttered by the colossal zerg. And the Overmind promptly fired at several dozen more ground based Tachyon cannon installations making the invasion for the Behemoths all the more easier. Eventually every Tachyon weapons platform on that side of the planet was left a creator.

Pleased with its new power but disappointed at the frail targets the Overmind decided that it was time to once again to hunt worthy prey. A flood of memories returned to the Overmind harkening back to its days on Zerus as a young fledgling hunting prey to gain new essence and evolve to become stronger and survive. Because the one rule of Zerus was that the weak are eaten and the strong survive. Picking out a target the Overmind chose a Templar Carrier fighting off several groups of Mutalisk and Guardians. Like before He focused his energies into a orb in his maw then making course corrections based on distance and relative motions of the target and himself the Overmind fired. The beam of psionic energy shot through space impacting the weakened shields of the Carrier. The bubble of energy held repelling the beam, but just as the beam started to weaken and thin it pierced the weakened shield at the last second cutting a small trench into the ships decks as it moved through the airless void.

Understanding more and more about its new powers the Overmind focused the same telekinetic forces it used before, to pull countless hive clusters and Zerg off Char through dozens of warp gates and place them on the surface of Aiur. With such forces He grasped the Carrier as it sped away attempting to flee. The carrier stalled seemingly held in place by the invisible forces. Forming another orb the Overmind fired a second time. This time with no shields and unable to evade, the Beam struck the carrier dead center melting through its hull and piercing out through the other end. Multiple chain explosions racked across the ship ripping its hull apart until the whole ship exploded leaving nothing but dabries floating through space.

Feeling more confident in its new power the Overmind searched for more targets. Finding a group of three carriers and a decreasing number of Interceptors, Scouts and Arbiters escorting them. The Overmind knew he was capable at shooting down large slow targets now but what about many smaller targets? Would it provide a challenge. Extending his arms, wings and four fin like legs The Overmind focused his energies into dozens of smaller orbs along his limbs. Locking onto the Interceptors and Scouts he unleashed dozens of beams. The beams shot through the ranks of the Protoss crafts some hitting others missing. Only 22% of the beams hit their targets greatly displeasing the Overmind. Trying to his many smaller targets was much harder than trying to hit one. Never one to fall into despair or give up the Overmind tried again this time constantly recalculating the trajectories of him and all the targets individually. He gathered energy and focused them into a new array of orbs as the Templar fleet shifted its formation trying to figure out where the new attack came from. Calmly the Overmind calculated the movements of himself and the targets taking more time to perfectly track their evasive movements while finely and sharply focusing the energy discharge rate and direction. In a burst light dozens of beams shot at the Templar fleet piercing through most of the smaller crafts destroying them.

A Instant later two purifier beams struck the Overmind on his right side directly burning into his ribcage and arm. The damage was heavy and painful. As the stinging pain caught his attention the Sphere of Behemoths reactively closed their formation around the Overmind acting as living shields and blocking another two blasts from the carriers purifier beams. Looking through the eyes of its Behemoths the Overmind saw a pair of Carriers with escorts closing in on His position from the high 2 o-clock direction. Behind them was another eight Carriers and more escorts fending off waves of Mutalisk as they approached. It seems the Templar have become aware of the Overminds new form and direct presence on the battlefield and now they want to end him here and now.

Normally this would be a drawback and a great threat to his life. But like his Cerebrates the Overmind was immortal. Killing a immortal being was impossible (Or was before Zasz was killed) but despite his new found power the Overmind was not so foolish to underestimate the Templar as even if they could not kill the Overmind it was still possible to become trapped, captured or disabled enough that immortality mattered not and the lose of the Overminds overriding will would cause the swarm a great deal of confusion and lose of cohesion that could cost them the war. Reforming every Zerg fleet over Aiur around himself the Overmind gathered his forces for a sweeping victory that would end the battle over Aiur's surface.

The entirety of the swarms space forces converged around the Overmind sweeping away many smaller Protoss fleets caught up in the mass migration. Tendrils miles wide and dozens of miles long long snaked their way towards the ten carriers and their escorts attacking the Overmind. The sphere of Behemoths counter attacked with a stream of many thousands of Scourges and Spores constantly striking the Carriers shields from multiple directions. The Protoss carriers responded with their Photon and Tachyon cannons firing thousands upon thousands of tiny energy bolts and dozens of focused beams into the swarming clouds of Zerg. Both sides ate into the others defenses but while the Protoss relayed on their shields the Zerg used numbers to block and counter attack. Several more tendrils of Zerg reinforcements snaked their way through space attacking the carriers from the high rear position. At the same time a dozen Arbiters arrived from the high 1 o-clock position.

But upon entering weapons range of the Zerg reinforcements the Arbiters revealed to be cloaking several hundred other Arbiters. All at once they all activated their recall ability teleporting over a thousand Scouts around themselves. The new fleet of Arbiters and Scouts bombarded the Zerg tendril with a showering bombardment. Arbiters fired their stasis fields trapping thousands of Mutalisks in place making them easy targets for swarms of antimatter missiles that blasted them to atoms, while the photon blasters of the Scouts and Arbiters Phase disruptor cannon racked along the tendrils formation like a shower of death killing countless Mutalisk and Scourges. Five more Protoss fleets in varying states of damage and number arrived a few minutes later from the low 6 o-clock position. All of the fleets fired relentlessly at the slowly collapsing Sphere of Behemoths.

The more the Templar focused on the Overmind the more desperate they seemed. The Overmind could feel their desperation as their home world fell one region at a time. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your side all of the Zerg that could make landfall have done so by now leaving only the space born breeds to deal with the Templer fleets. But that also cuts both ways as while there may not be many air-born enemies to deal with on the surface it also means that no Zerg reinforcements will be coming to aide the invasion forces on the ground. So both sides were left relying on their ground forces for the battle for the surface.

As the shield of Behemoths around it decreased in number the Overmind stood confident. Raising its arms the Overmind again gathered its energies into three giant orbs, one in each of its clawed palmes and one in its maw. The closer the point of convergence is to his body the easier it is for the Overmind to focus its power. Sighting in on three Carriers with their shields mostly intact several Behemoths moved out of place just before the Overmind fired. The three beams cut through the void nearly hitting the Behemoths before striking the three capital ships. The surging energies overloaded the carriers shields rendering them vulnerable to direct strikes and just as their shields went down multiple formation of Scourges flew straight at them like darts. Dozens of Scourges impacted the three ships hulls pockmarking them with many holes along their surface like machine gun fire. Two of the carriers shuttered from secondary internal explosion while the third lost control of its maneuvering thrusters and started drifting randomly. A new formation of Mutalisk escorting Dozens of Guardians turned into the trajectory of the drifting carrier firing upon it.

The unrelenting assault caused a chain of explosions ripping the ships hull apart and exposing multiple decks like the ribes of some great animal and moments later the ship exploded. The Mutalisk and Guardians turned into the path of the other two ships attacking them as well. After suffering at the heavy bombardments the second exploded followed by the third. Satisfied with its attacks and tactics the Overmind readied another direct attack on another three carriers. Like the previous three the Overmind fired his psionic blasts dropping their shields before swarms of Mutalisk and Guardians attacked the weakened ships. Without their shields the Templar ships were less troublesome to deal with as their armor succumbed to the swarms onslaught in short order. After a hour of relentless combat all ten of the Carriers were dealt with. Now drifting as nothing but hollowed out wrecks and dabri in the void along with all of their Arbiter and Scout escorts.

Observing the surrounding space born battlefield The Overmind saw that the majority of the Templar fleets have been dealt with by now, not just here over Aiur but also in several other smaller Protoss controlled systems. But as if rain on the Overminds parade Daggoth contacted him.

"Overmind the Protoss are launching three great ships from the surface!"

Turning his attention to the armies of Zerg closest to the ships the Overmind beheld three massive ships taking off from the Aiur surface, each easily dwarfing any Behemoth in size.

"What is this?" the Overmind asked expecting his swarm to find a answer.

* * *

**-Eight Hours Before-**

Aiur mere minutes before the sudden assault of the Overmind and its swarm. On the surface of Aiur a warp gate opened. A dozen Abyss-rays belonging to Ellens swarm with Cybernetic attachments strung along their bodies forming a cloaking field (much like that of a Terran Ghost) exited drifting over the tree canopy with the resplendent golden fortress-city of Kor-shakal in the back round illuminating the night sky with its golden towers and be-jeweled pylons shining as if it were day.

Khor-shakal or the Great Forum as it was otherwise known was the Heart of the Conclave, the ruling political body of the Protoss Khalai empire. The city was a fortress situated south of Velari Province and east from the Temple of the Preservers. And deep underneath it one of the three great arkships, the Spear of Adun, was buried. Constructed by the Protoss of the golden age of expansion many thousands of years ago and saved for a time of great need for the protoss people.

In the original time-line or rather in the original StarCraft universe the Spear of Adun was the last remaining ark ship left after the other two, the Memory of Nezin and the Pride of Altaris were both destroyed during the Overminds invasion of Aiur. But not wanting to waste all that tech Ellen and her Brood Queens hatched a plan to take the three ships while the Overmind and Protoss were distracted by each other. And it was a perfect mission for a certain breed thought up by Ellen so long ago.

Phantoms. The Zerg stealth and infiltration breed could change their skin color and texture to match the surrounding environment and later could control their body heat to blend into the environment better. And now they've been given cybernetic augmentations based on Terran ghost cloaking tech to only make their stealth abilities stronger. However they able to cut their connection to the hive mind as needed to maintain their stealth from any who could detect such. But even with telepathic communication they could still sense through low frequency sound waves and pheromones what the others of their kind was saying.

Near the Spear of Aduns hanger several Abyss-rays under their cloaking field gently floated over the tree line taking their time to locate the entrance to the underground hanger. The search didn't take too long and the massive hanger entrance was soon found. The Abyss-rays landed off loading dozens of Phantoms and a few Drones each holding a box made from hardend creep. The stealthy reptilian Zerg quickly secured the area and found the few Templar guards that protected the main entrance.

"There. Threats!" one Phantom spoke in low frequency soundwaves.

"Kill. I go left, you right." replied another.

The pair of bipedal reptiles split up moving invisible through the foliage and trees making their way quietly and slowly behind the two Templar. The two implacable Templar stood like statues watching the path with their eyes and watching their backs with their sixth sense. But even so they had not ever thought a enemy such as these would attack. With the flutter of a bush the guards sensed a hostile intent mere seconds before the attack. Both guards spun around but their attackers were already on the move. Both Phantoms dashed towards their targets reaching out with their glowing claws. The Zealot's arms were already inmotion as they ignited their psi-blades. Sparks scattered through the air as two psionic weapons clashed one repelling the other. With skill and grace the two sides clashed their blades crossing in a flurry of movement. One Phantom wrapped its tail around the leg of its opponent pulling to knock the enemy off their feet. Responding with instantaneous recognition of its opponents intent the Zealot swung his blade cutting off the dexterous appendage. But this was what the Phantom wanted for in the same instant the Zealot sliced through the flesh of it's tail the Phantoms psionically reinforced claws cut off the templars head. In one stroke the Templar was felled and the other soon followed.

The two Phantoms looked at each other and then to the twitching tail on the ground.

"Reckless." said the uninjured Phantom.

"Still. Effective." said the other as he reattached his tail holding the two pieces together letting them regenerate and fushe back together.

"Any more Templar?" asked Nysha as she and a few dozen Phantoms approached.

The two Phantoms looked at her.

"None up here. But more scents coming from below."

"More guards. Or Phase-smiths?"

Nysha thought the possibilities through before proceeding.

"We'll continue. You four scout ahead. The Overmind will be starting his invasion any moment and we must get inside."

Nysha walked forwards raising both arms. Gathering her power she unleashed a thin beam cutting into the door baring their way. Its strength was immense a was evidenced to the importance of the ark ships. But after so long it was perhaps a relic that only garnered attention for its grand scale and history. The fact two guards were here wasn't unexpected. In fact Nysha and the other teams at the other two Ark-ships fully expected a full contingent of security forces to get in their way. The thick heavy door groaned in strain and protest as a circle was cut into its surface. After a few minutes the hole was completed and in one forceful kick a sizable hole was left in the door. Brood queen and her group picked up there pace flanked. With Nysha in the rear center position flanked by a large contingent of Phantoms as she moved through the twisting labyrinth of halls and ramps leading ever down. Following close behind were a group of Drones carrying several hardened creep boxes. Not long later Nysha stopped at a four way intersection and looked to the left and right hallways. A instant later a massive psionic event caught her attention. It was the beginning of the Overminds invasion.

Nysha looked up. "We have little time. We need to hurry." said with worry.

"Found it." signaled a Phantom ahead of her.

Nysha and her group proceeded down a passageway turning left at the next intersection. They continued deeper into the hanger complex arriving at another closed door. Nysha no longer needing to worry about setting off a alarm with the war being fought above and so raised her arms to cut a hole through the door. The Phantoms got out of the way as she fired a stronger attack this time. A blazing blue silver beam cut into the door slowly melting a six foot wide hole in it's surface. Annoyed at the slow pace Nysha doubled her output. The beam swelled in size and brightness as it ate through the door. On the other side of the door it started to heat up and deform before being blasted through by the beam before it struck the wall for a moment leaving a super heated surface.

Nysha let some of her Phantoms move ahead as scouts before her main group continued onwards. Soon after she heard a commotion down the hall before arriving at a large room that was so big it seemed to lead to the outside. Passed the door on a large open platform She saw a group of Protoss Phase-smiths surrounded by her Phantom scouts.

"Back beasts back." shouted the lead phase-smith as he brandished a rod that split into a Y at its tip. He stood in front of the other two of his kind projected while warding off the Phantoms with his so called weapon. It was obviously a piece of construction material otherwise it would have had some psi-blade projecting from the tip. Nysha thought a moment wondering why the Protoss just don't make a psi-sword or spear that projects a psionic blade from its hilt or even other melee weapons like that. Shaking off her own distracting thoughts She refocused on the problem at hand.

"Phase-smiths?" Nysha spoke catching the attention of the Protoss.

The Phantoms backed off as their master approached. At first the Protoss phase-smiths were quite surprised at the appearance of a highly unusual Zerg like Nysha whom was a type of Zerg they had never seen before. But after their surprise passed the one with the metal rod spoke up.

"Kill us and be done with it aborent beasts!" shouted the Phase smith holding the metal rod.

Nysha rolled her eyes and in a near instantaneous movement slashed the metal rod with her claws. Four pieces of metal fell to the floor with a clamere leaving their for more holder planly shocked by his widened eyes.

"Protoss engineers are you not? You know how to launch this," Nysha gestured to the massive ship ark ship standing before them.

The Protoss glanced at the ark ship and turned back to Nysha. "You...! want to?" the lead phase-smith shook his head in disbelief. "You want to take the Ark ship!"

"Yes. Allow me to enlighten you a little. You see there's actually two Zerg swarms. One ruled by the Overmind who wants to kill and eat you Protoss and the Other one whom I belong to and who wants to eat and devour the Overmind and his Swarm. The galaxy is to small for two swarms so one needs to go. Is that simple enough for you."

Dumbfounded for a moment the three Phase-smiths shared looks before definitely steering back at Nysha. "Then I hope you two destroy each other." shouted the female phase smith.

Nysha sighed. "Just so you know this ark ship and its slumbering crew is going to be destroyed by the Overminds swarm once they reach this location. Along with the other two ark ships. My Empress whom rules the Azur Swarm wants to preserve these ships their crew and weapons for the future. It may not just be in the Protosses best interest and mainly in ours but it will be beneficial if your people to have the use of these ships for the wars that are to come. Otherwise they will be lost and never serve their intended purpose. And all the sleeping Protoss on board will die meaninglessly and without purpose. And all because you lot were stubborn fools."

Feeling less in the right after hearing such words the lead Phase-smith turned to the others.

"What should we do?"

"I've never heard of any reports of Zerg like these before. And I have worked on many of the improvements to the new photon cannons and its derivatives for the scouts and Arbiters."

"If they wanted us dead they could have easily done so. I do not think they came here expecting to find us or any Protoss to aide them in launching the ark ships. They are probably just trying to save time figuring out the launch procedure."

"If your right Datan then shouldn't they have just killed us and moved on. They need us to launch the ship and we must never allow the sacred artifices of our ancestors be stolen by these abominations."

Nysha rolled her eyes in the back-round. "Call me whatever you feel like. Sticks and stones will break my bones but pathetic words from cowereds will never hurt me."

The phase-smiths glanced at Nysha for a moment before returning to their discussion.

"Either way if her intention is to kill the sleeping Templar on board or if the other Zerg get too them they are dead either way and all their long cycles of slumber would all be for nothing. But if She speaks the truth then at least they will see their purpose fulfilled along with that of the Ark-ship."

"I agree with Rindryn" said Daten.

The third Phase-smith sighed indignantly. "Fine. But if we end up facing a tribunal for this just know that I wanted to die honorably and Not give the hated enemies of our entire race one of the precious Ark ships!"

Rindryn started him down. "You opinion has been noted Amodux."

The three phase smiths turned to Nysha.

"We will aide in launching the ship." spoke Datan. "But only if we truly know that it is necessary. The ark ships purpose is to safeguard the protoss race and should only be launched if such need is apparent."

Nysha gave a shocked expression. "Well then I guess you can't feel the deaths of your people then. You will have your proof when we reach the bridge and you see for yourselves that the Swarm of the Overmind is upon your world." Nysha guestered towards the ship.

"Very well then." said Datan walking off leading the way to the ark ships entrance.

Nysha and her Drones and Phantoms followed the three phase-smiths as they moved across the platform arriving at a odd tube shaped structure. They entered it and Datan manipulated a control console. The tube lifted up a moment before floated over the great shaft that holds the ark ship. Nysha looked down to the dark depths below. The ark ships hanger went so far down it must have extended all the way through the planet's crust and even into the molten mantle. The shuttle tube thing entered a docking hanger and rotated to a horizontal position matching the ships floor position before being locked in place by docking clamps. Wordlessly Datan lead them through the cold halls of the long dormant ship to a teleporting platform. Nysha caught up to them moving in front.

"I'll have a look at that." stated Nysha steaping forwards.

"What, worrying we'll sabotage it in a attempt to kill you Zerg." said Amodux.

"Just being cautious." Nysha replied as she looked the teleporter systems over.

"Do you even know how it even works?" asked Rindryn.

The controls beeped showing a map of the ship. Nysha telepathically linked with the control systems selecting the bridge and a transport destination while making sure the systems were working properly.

"Yes." Nysha said walking onto the closest platform.

She disappeared in a flash of light and was quickly followed by her Phantoms and the Drones. Datan, Rindryn and Amodux followed.

On the bridge the three phase-smiths glared at Nysha.

"How do you know our technologies systems?" asked Amodux hostile but also curious.

Nysha scoffed as she walked away, down the elevated platform observing the few mini pylons floating about the edges of the dark room.

"I've had time to examine a few of your ships when they were captured." Nysha glanced up to a elevated control panel over head sticking out from the rear wall at the back of the room.

"Over the course of your war with the Overminds Swarm many of your peoples ships have become derelict. My... swarm have taken some of these damaged ships and examined them from time to time. Though i'm no expert i'm still competent enough to understand what I need to to get by."

Datan glanced about the room a moment before walking to the ring shaped circular control panel in the middle of the raised platform. He manipulated the controls connecting to multiple external com sources. Several holo-screens appeared showing several cities and battles being fought all over Aiur. Zerg were everywhere slaughtering protoss. Templar, civilians, adults and children, the Zerg showed no mercy.

"By Adun!" exclaimed Rindryn her voice craking.

All three of the phase smiths were instantly shocked and almost absentmindedly stared at the atrocity taking place before them. Nysha noted that the three all had their fists closed to the point they bled somewhat.

"I..." Datan started." We must launch the Spear of Adun now!"

Without meeting eyes Amodux agreed with a silent nod.

"It will take time to get the Solar core online." said Rindryn.

"Would these help." said Nysha catching their attention.

The three phase-smiths turned to the Zerg brood queen as she gestured to one of the Drones carrying the boxes. They lined up as Nysha walked over to them and opened one of the boxes pulling out a large shard of orange crystal that glowed with a inner fire and light.

"I believe you call these crystals Solarite." said Nysha

Rindryn walked over to Nysha examining the crystal. "Yes these will help start up the solar core. Normally we would need to use the external power cells on the surface to initiate the launch but with a fresh supply of solarite I can jump start the solar core and remotely activate the power cells." After her babbling Rindryn looked questioningly to Nysha then to the other boxes. "Where did you get so many shards? Even we Protoss have all but abandoned the use of this material due to its volatility."

"My Empress worked out a deal with a... certain person to provide us with the means to manufacture it ourselves."

"Well this will work to help with launching the ship." said Rindryn gently placing the crystal back into the box and closed it. She stared into the eyes of the Drone a moment thinking to the absurdity of the current situation. "Can they follow my orders?"

Nysha nodded. "Yes if I order them to."

Rindryn turned to Nysha. "I'll head to the Solar core with them and activate the engine's. We should be void born in ten minutes."

"And what about our people." angerly stated Amodux. "There are countless Khalai dying out there. Datan, Rindryn. You can't expect me to just leave them to their fate while saving only ourselves and the few others sleeping on this ship can you?"

Datan and Rindryn shared a downcast look of self disappointment between each other.

"It's fine." Nysha said casually. "We'll get the ship operational enough to launch and start warping in civilians with the teleporters. Then we can launch as soon as were either full or in danger of being over-whealmed by the Enemy Zerg."

The words of Nysha were both uplifting, surprising and oddly foreign as the fact she. A Zerg. Called other Zerg her enemies was enough to tell the three phase-smiths that they have left the realm of normal and had entered a alien situation in which they never thought nor could conceive of before.

"Thank you... Nysha." reluctantly said Datan leaving a odd feeling he couldn't describe.

Nysha locked eyes with him. "Oh having you Khalai in our debt is just the charry on top."

While Rindryn went to the solar core with the Drones and a few Phantoms Datan and Amodux started activating the ships subsystems in preparation for launch. In the solar core chamber Rindryn took the solarite shards placing them into slots at the base of the giant enclosed sphere at the chambers center. With ten shards in place around its base Rindryn quickly stepped over to the main control console a distance away and begun the procedure to integrate the new shards into the artificial star. Because of the ark ships long dormancy its systems have been in a cold systems freeze to conserve energy. Even so the massive ship consumed significant amounts of power in just its dormant state and after so long the solar core had been depleted of solarite.

"Preparations complete." Rindryn looked up passed the console to the solar core. "I hope this doesn't blow us up!" she said knowing full well the explosive nature of the solarite.

With the press of a button the solar core started integrating the new solarite shards into the artificial star it contained. One by one the shards were pulled deeper into the alcoves in which they were set before closing. A deep thrumming resonated through the chamber drawing the attention of the Phantoms and Drones at the rooms edges. As all within the room looked on the solar core started glowing from within with a inner Light that produced a heat that warmed the whole chamber. Looking to her console Rindryn could see that the solar cores systems were rebooting and stable.

"Oh thank Adun!" exclaimed Rindyrn relived.

As the ship thrummed with new power a holo screen blinked on beside Rindryn.

"Good it seems that you got the ships main power core inline." stated Nysha. "Now tell me how you did it so the other two teams on the other ark-ships can have a quicker time getting their ships on line... Oh?" There was a pause. "It seems that they also found phase-smiths to bully into getting the ships online. Question. Was it a organized thing that all three ark ships get a regular maintenance done to them at the same time?"

Rindryn blinked at the Zergs bantering question. "Um... yes. All three ark ships have a scheduled maintenance cycle once every decade to maintain their functionality."

Back on the bridge Nysha nodded in satisfaction. "Right, thanks for the infodump."

Nysha turned the holo-com's off turning to Datan and Amodux who were currently working on getting the ships network of teleportation stations all operational and able to connect to Gateways across Aiur. Nysha looked on as their hands swiftly danched across the controls carefully watching what they were doing when she suddenly got a call.

"Nysha what's your progress?" projected Izsha.

"I'm currently watching two protoss phase-smiths working on getting the ship im on operational so that they can save their people. The Empress was right about how easy it is to manipulate others once you find their weak point. How's it going over on your side?"

On the bridge of the Ark-ship Pride of Altaris Izsha watched as the phassmiths she had encountered worked on getting the ships systems online.

"Everything is also going as expected on my end and Zavara reported that things on her end are also progressing well. Hopefully the script our Empress has written goes as intended."

Back on the Spear of Adun Nysha grinned reluctantly. "Let's hope it does. These ships will provide a wealth of technological information. Not to mention their use in the coming wars."

"True." Izsha agreed.

* * *

**-Present-**

The Overmind through his minions watched as three great ships left the surface of the planet accelerating skywards before warping away. The Overmind was surprised at the size of the ships as they easily dwarfed any Zerg organizem by a large margin. But despite their apparent size they fled without engaging. With its recent discovery of other beings just as powerful as it's newly evolved form and now these new protoss super ships the Overmind felt even more apprehensive and wanted to end this conflict quickly.

"Nova!" the overmind commanded.

"Yes father."

"You have done well. The protoss are as nothing before the might of the swarm and can do nothing but flee. Daggoth has crushed the majority of their strongest resistance and is now making a direct assault on the orbiting ring fortresses that still remain. And you have collected many of the Khaydarin crystals I desire. Now before I clam the world as my own there if one final sight to secure before our conquest is assured. Behold there is a temple at this location upon ground most hollowed. Though I have born witness to the passing of countless millennia the structure which you must take is older by far. For it marks the location on which the Xel'naga, whom created the first spawning pool on Zerus from which the first Zerg were formed, first set foot upon Aiur. The temple must be taken for I assume the Xel'naga has yet again left knowledge within its halls much like they done on the moon of Zerus. It was with such knowledge that I evolved and granted the swarm the ability to travel across the galaxy to the infinite worlds beyond our home world. Set all the Khaydarin crystals you have collected on the site once it is taken. Then I shall descend to the surface and absorb the crystals unto mine self and after I have adapted to their power I will examine the temple and what knowledge it contains."

At her hive cluster Nova looked up to the sky as flocks of Overlords, Mutalisk and Guardians flew over head. Nodding respectfully.

"By your command father it shall be done."

After several hours of preparation Nova gathered up her forces. The three behemoths were filled to capacity along with hundreds of Overlords. Their escort of several hundred Mutalisk, dozens of Guardians and over three hundred Scourges swarmed about the air space. Seeing that her forces were ready Nova sent them off on their mission from which she will command at a distance from her hive cluster while it continues producing more Zerg to secure the region and provide reinforcements. After several hours of high altitude travel Novas forces descended landing at a low valley between two elevated hills south of the temple complex. Both hilles had a Templar base scattered long their ridges.

A large lake and a army of Templar called the Vanguard of Aiur were all that stood in Noves way. While the other flying breeds stayed out of range the Overlords and Behemoths came under fire from the two Templar bases as they landed quickly off loading their cargo as photon cannon beams assailed them. A few losses were incurred but they were of little concern as thousands of Zerglings and hundreds of Hydralisks and Defilers skittered along the ground splitting into two groups. One attacked the east base and the other the west long with the Mutalisk and Guardians who quickly flew in joying the ground breeds in the battle. The simultaneous land and air attack was effective in drawing the defenses attention. One after the other pylons and photon cannons fell along with templar warriors, Dragoons and Reavers. After two hours of combat both hills were cleared of all Templar presence and the land covered in bulbus hatchery cocoons the beginnings of new hive clusters.

Nova watched through the many eyes of her army as the new hive structures burst from their cocoons and Drones started mining the environment for valuable organic minerals. Some of the destroyed Protoss buildings it seemed also held valuable minerals deposits which Nova was all more than happy to make use of. But the victory was short lived as a army of Dragoons and Reavers with Air support from Scouts crossed the two bridges spanning the lake. The templar army was flanked by a formation of dozens of shuttles landing on the eastern-most bridge. Several Probes were also among the Templar forces there and quickly set about warping in pylons and photon cannons reinforcing and securing the bridges southern half. Nova looking through her Overlords eyes could tell that they were hoping that the Zerg would go for the other bridge if they were able to get passed the army. But not wanting to go for the obvious bait Nova just had her forces bunker in and secure their own territory for the time being. Hours passed until the Templar army moved from the two bridge's to attack the Zergs position.

When they did the Dragoons and Reavers switched to their hover modes and all together swiftly moved on the western hills hive cluster. Reaching the hills northern slop's they boosted up the embankments to the awaiting Sunken colonies. Like a land mine dozens of tendrils burst from underground impaling many of the Dragoons and Reavers undersides with thorny armor piercing spikes. Other Dragoon and Reavers tried swerving out of the way of their downed comrades only to be impaled themselves or crash. The tendrils retracted into the ground before being shot back up again doing more damage and disabling a more of the Dragoons. Three Reavers switched to land mode and activated their deep ground sensors. In moments the sunken colonies main bodies were found and destroyed with a few blasts from the back mounted Photon cannons in beam mode. While the Templar armored units cleared the minefield of sunken colonies they came under attack from harassing groups of Mutalisk flying from multiple directions with the occasional Guardian focusing fire on the Reavers. By the time the last sunken colony died only half of the Armored units remained but they persevered attacking the new hive cluster with all their remaining forces.

They entered range of the living structures and opened fire blasting several to pieces just before a army of Hydralisk and Zerglings erupted from the Creep to attack them. The swift Zerglings raced about getting underneath the large Dragoons legs and slashing at their vulnerable under-side while the Hydralisk fired their spines and spore symbiote cannons against the Reavers. The melee was close and brutal with the Mutalisk and Guardians returning on occasion to harass the Vanguard of Aiur forces. Meanwhile in the sky the main force of Mutalisk and Behemoths fought off the Scouts keeping them away from the incomplete hive-clusters. At the central hive cluster in the valley several spore colonies were spawned and joined in the battle in the sky launching their spores skywards blasting Scouts out of the air. The Templar forces fought well and killed many Zerg but they suffered complete defeat while over 40% of the Zerg forces still remained. But they did destroy most of the western hills Hive cluster.

Having fought off the first wave of Vanguard of Aiur forces Nova knew that they won't stay still for long. Given the heat signatures coming from across the lakes Nova knew that the Templar still have a larger force station in reserve. Nova thought hard about the next move but the Templar made it first as a new army appeared crossing the eastern bridge and headed straight for the eastern hill and its hive-cluster. They only consisted of Zealots, Dragoons and Probes but the fact Probes were mixed in made Noves alarm go off. She sent in all her Guardians to kill off the Probes but as they neared their targets dozens of photon beams shot across the sky killing four of them in the first salvo. Cursing Nova recalled her Guardians taking six more loses. Looking through the eyes of the Overlords over the central hive cluster Nova saw the source of the attack. It was two dozen photon cannons set in their beam mode just on the other side of the lake each with a pair of Pylons beside it.

Nova realized that the previous attack and now this one were not just probing attacks but also had the dual purpose of delaying and distracting the Zerg. In truth the whole time the main forces of the Vanguard of Aiur had been constructing a massive defensive line at the bridges as a forward base and blocking off any land or air path for Novas forces. Needing to rectify the situation Nova re-strategize. It would be foolish to waste Overlords on transporting units across the lake when a simpler solution was viable. Turning to the Behemoths Nova checked their health, vitality and thickness of the layer of barnacles covering their bodies.

Making a mental note of the positions of the enemy forces She had her fleet of Overlords return to her main hive cluster to collect reinforcements while ordering one third of her Scourges to attack the Zealots, Dragoons and Probes ascending the eastern hill. The Dragoons fired into the air as the Scourges bobbed and weaved zigzagging as they flew towards their targets. Scourges bombardment lasted minutes leaving a field of craters in its wake.

Afterwords Nova assigned each of the three Behemoths as guards for each of the three growing hive clusters. The surviving Mutalisks and Guardians were made a quick strike force to head off any enemy attack with the remaining Scourges held in reserve for a emergency. Another two hours passed before the Vanguard of Aiur sent in a third attack force, to the central hive cluster in the valley. A army of Zealots supported by Reavers and Scouts flying above crossed the reinforced eastern bridge beelining it through the valley's flat planes. However as they approached Nova noticed something was odd about the Reavers. Sending a few Overlords in closer to get a better look Nova realized that a Pylon with three leaf like plates was resting upon each one of them in place of the photon cannon. Novas mind raced to evaluate what this tactic was but before she could figure it out the Templar army closed the distance entering the patrol paths of the Mutalisk and Guardians. The arial Breeds bombarded the approaching Army from high above only for their attacks to be blocked. Uselessly striking against three plasma shield domes emitted by the Reavers, nine Reavers per dome. It seems that they modified the design replacing the offensive Photon cannon for a mobile Pylon shield generator with a wide range. They probably still had their explosive Scarbs though.

Deciding that she needed to deal with the surprisingly threatening force before they destroy her central hive cluster Nova called her three Behemoths to action along with the Guardians while sending the majority of the Mutalisk to keep the Scouts occupied. As soon as the Templar forces entered the combined firing range of all three Behemoths they and the Guardians collectively opened fire. Rocketing through the air a rain of Spores struck the domes. The heavy attacks slowed the army down and were weakening the shield domes but much too slowly. Before even one dome could be breached the Templar army reached the central hive cluster and begun their attack. It was more built up then the other two on the elevated hills of the valley walls but it was still at a disadvantage against the new dome shields as they blocked ranged attacks. Nova was at least glad that the Sunken colonies still worked and impaled the Zealots as the domes moved over them to attack the hive cluster. A few of the Reavers were also disabled when they got to close. As the attack continued Nova suddenly realized that this was the first time she ever really used sunken colonies. The shield domes who had lost some of their Reaver shield projectors faltered before finally breaking. The Mutalisk having shot down half the Scouts and pushed back the rest by then now swooped in targeting the Zealots. Dozens were killed by the air raid before they countered with their Psi- spears launching dozens of the silver blue lances skywords killing many of Zerg flyers as they in turn killed Zealots in ever increasing numbers. Guardians dive bombed the exposed Reavers blasting them to pieces and devastating the exposed portion of the Templar forces.

Even with the destruction of one third of the army any Zerg or Zerg structure that passes through the shield were ripped apart by the blades of the Templar. Little by little the central hive cluster was destroyed until only half remained. Having enough Nova ordered all the Zerglings in the other two Hive clusters to charge into the valley. They dashed down the slopes into the devastated Hive cluster. The only good thing about the domed shields was that they blocked all forms of ranged weapons both protoss and Zerg alike. So even as the Zerg reinforcements charged at them the remaining Templar could do nothing but prepare behind their defensive wall. But getting a flash of inspiration Nova had the whole Zergling force burrow just outside the shield. At first the Templar looked confused but then they started probing the ground as they progressed. None of the Zealots ever left the protective area of the remaining energy domes opting to remain at the domes edge's or standing almost back to back around the Reavers to protect them and to better engage any ground forces that pass through the shield and before before they threaten the Reavers. But the tactic had a severe flaw in that it was still vulnerable to underground attack. A tactic the Zerg are all to able to employ.

As the Zealots kept watch for any surfacing Zerg the Reavers suddenly started taking damage from below. Several Zerglings scraped and clawed at the underbellies of the Reavers. Reacting to the injuries the lumbering mechanical worms beeped in protest as they moved around allowing a group of Zealots to throw psi-spears into the ground penetrating the soil and exploding. A few Zealots approached the small smoking crater only to turn away to the Reaver which was under attack from below again. A game of whack the Zergling ensued as groups of Zerglings would move under the Reavers tearing at their underbellies before moving to avoid the retaliation of the Zealots. The tactic frustrated the Templar to no end and slowly destroyed the Reavers one or two at a time while stopping the attack on the hive cluster. The domes finally reached their limit and collapsed resulting in the slaughter of the Templar army by the Mutalisk and Zerglings. With the third assault halted Nova had her extra Drones morph into replacment buildings for the one that were lost.

Seeing the need to be more aggressive the Three Behemoths were moved to the middle of the flat plain between the two bridges and the valley. Along with the Mutalisk, Guardians the Behemoths begun bombarding the reinforced Templar position from maximum range and was met by return fire from the Photon cannons and Dragoons across the lake. Slowly but surely the shields of the Photon cannons and Dragoons were depleted. In ones and twos the defensive turrets and Dragoons were silenced and the Zerg fleet moved forwards while under constant bombardment as they took loses. Mutalisk and Guardians would retreat to heal behind the Behemoths who would also have one of their number behind the other two to heal while the other two stayed in front to act as mobile shields much like the Reavers before. Nova loved the irony of using their own tactic against them.

After a hour of constant bombardment half of the reinforced Templar position remained. But less than half of the Zerg air fleet was left from the attack and the three Behemoths had suffered serious damage. But all this time Nova has had the Behemoths spawning Scourges sending them back to the hive clusters to join the rest held in reserve up till now. Nova had planned to use them all in one go and now was the time. Sending the order for retreat the remaining Mutalisk, Guardians and Behemoths pulled back. But as they did a swarm of over three hundred Scourges jetted forwards in a scattered group that continued to spread out. By the time the remaining Templar defenses opened fire on them they took minimal losses from the anti-air fire. Then as they flew over the remaining defenses they dive bombed the Templar position. Plasmatic explosions rocked the area accurately striking each target with precision until they were nothing but ruins. The whole Templar forward base was annihilated though the Zerg forces had also suffered severe losses. It was still a heavy blow to the defense of the temple complex.

Nova was elated at having finally clearing the way for her forces to assault the temple directly. But most of her available forces have been depleted or heavily injured. Even with their injuries the Behemoths were still a force to be feared, but wanting to be efficient Nova opted to not lose them considering the time and resources needed to spawn one. Without a swift attack the Templar could rebuild the forward base given enough time. Luckily Nova had anticipated this situation and sent her Overlords to pick up reinforcements. Reinforcements that were just now arriving. Flying over the recuperating central hive cluster in the valley a fleet of hundreds of Overlords sped over to the lake and landed right where the Templars forward base one stood. Once off loaded a mixed army of over a thousand greater Zerglings, Hydralisk, several dozens of Defilers, Queens and forty Ultralisks stood ready to assault the temple. Nova arranged her forces into proper formations to take advantage of their strengths and minimize their weaknesses. Ultralisk were up front and to the forward right and left flanks to tank damage and focus enemy fire while the Zerglings were behind them and the Defilers behind them with the Hydralisk and Queens in back.

Scouting the enemy position with six groups of Overlords sent up to a high altitude, Nova noted the arrangements of the Templars defenses set in between high defensive walls. There were three separate smaller bases to the western, central and eastern openings in the walls with what looked like a dozen Photon cannons surrounding the temple itself with several Arbitars flying patrols directly over it and a larger base behind the temple. Moments later several beams shot skywards from around the temple killing the Overlords. Ignoring the lose Nova was satisfied with the intel and sent the order to attack. All at once the Zerg army charged forth stampeding through the right opening in the defensive walls charging into the first base. Several Photon cannons cut into the Ultralisks with their beams but none of them faltered charging straight into the Templar defenses to attack. However the Photon cannons shields fully activated just as the Ultralisk swung their kaiser blades blocking the melee attack. Nova was surprised at this as the Protoss shields normally let melee attacks through but here they blocked such a attack. But the Photon cannons themselves were unable to fire in beam mode with the shield up. Nova observed as they switched back to rapid fire mode and pelted the Ultralisks with thousands of white hot energy bolts at point blank range firing through their own shields. Act that sent Nova into a short lived panic and under such a barrage even the vunted Ultralisk fell in short order.

One by one the Ultralisk were killed while Zerglings swarmed the Photon cannons burrowing under them and attacking from under-ground like with the Reavers. A dozen Zealots charged from the bases rear engaging the Zerglings and Defilers. The Hydralisk and Queens joined in the melee casting their ensnaring webbing on the charging Templar slowing them down and giving the Defilers time to fire their dark swarm and plague on the ensnared Zealots while Hydralisk unleashed a barrage of spore's and spines from range. Under the influence of the queens webbing and with their sight blocked by the dark swarms the Zealots lost cohesion under the melee and ranged attacks of the Zerglings and Hydralisk. Then the other Zerg cleared out to make way for the Ultralisk counter attack. Scything their way through the Zealots the Ultralisks quickly cut through them in but a few minutes. As the last Zealot fell so did the last Photon cannon. Having found a new way of attacking the deadly turrets Nova switched up the formation with the Ultralisks in back and to the sides of the formation providing support fire and the Zerglings up front.

With a clear path straight to the Temple complex the Zerglings charged forth in their hundreds. A new Templar force numbering 120 Zealots charged up to the Temple from the other three bases to protect the temple. Among their number were 3 High templar floating in the air surrounded by their warriors. Sighting them through the eyes of her charging minions Nova ordered the Zerglings to scatter and burrow. It was a swift and correct decision as the three High templar gathered their powers and together cast a triple psi-storm covering several hundred meters in lethal lightning.

Bolts of silver energy jumped around chaotically striking between the Zerglings as they jerked and screeched in pain before dying in great numbers. Those that remained had scattered far and wide or burrowed deeply in the soil. Those few survivors that remained were quickly hunted down and ended at the blades of the Zealots. But enough of them had survived to attack the Photon cannons from underground. One by one they fell till all protecting the south and eastern flanks of the Temple were nought but scrap. As soon as the way was clear Nova sent in her remaining forces. The Hydralisk and Ultralisk bombarded the High templars from afar as they flittered about evading the artillery barrage as best they could. As the High templar were besieged the Zealots charged at the offenders blades ready to end the threat to the temple they so protected.

But that was exactly what Nova wanted.

For in as the Zealots charged unknowingly and recklessly into a trap. For when the Templar warriors were a mere few dozen meters from their prey all the Zerg queens cast down their ensnaring webs on them from atop the very walls meant to protect the temple. The majority of the Zealots were stopped dead in their tracks and not a moment after thick clouds of dark mist blanketed the area blinding the Zealots from any further danger that would be coming their way. As soon as the Defilers dark swarms completely covered the army of Zealots Nova gave the order and the Hydralisk's and Ultralisk's both changed their targets now striking the ranks of Zealots now almost at point blank to them. A constant and heavy volley of projectiles struck amongst the ranks of the Templar. Their shields held for now but that was only the beginning as the Defilers started casting their foul plague upon the Zealots along with the queens who almost continually cast their ensnaring webs to keep the Templar where they were. As the shields of the Templar were knocked off line the Plague weakened the Protoss making them even easier targets for the Queens parasitical projectiles from which Broodlings were implanted. The parasites ravenously ate into the bodies of those Zealots who were infected quickly killing them and spawning many Broodlings. The chaos gripping the Templar warriors saw to the deaths of many but yet others pushed through the withering fire and struck at the Hydralisk.

A close melee ensued in which the Zealots ripped through the ranks of the Hydralisk stopping their attacks on the other Zealots. The line of Hydralisk collapsed as the survivors burrowed. But moments after they did the Ultralisks charged into the ranks of the Zealots crushing many under foot of the stampeding giants. The Ultralisk didn't stop there and continued stomping through the ranks of the Zealots. Using their deadly kaizer blades to reap a fatal harvest for those stuck where they stood. Zealots not trapped in the Queens nets evaded the wide sweeping attacks charging and counter attacking the giants. As the Zealots focused on the Ultralisks the few surviving Zerglings kept destroying the remaining defensed around the temple while the High templar chased them about. The queens and Defilers atop the walls continued attacking at range as best they could. But the deciding moment was when a flight of Scourges dived from the sky vaporising many of the Templar in several plasmatic explosions. The first few attacks were followed by dozens more until the scattered Zealots were no more. Once the threat had cleared the looming shadow of one of the injured Behemoths appeared over head flying so low it nearly scraped the heads of the Queens and Defilers on the walls. With the enemy forces mostly destroyed they joined the Hydralisk and Ultralisk on the ground gathering into a formation to attack the temple directly.

The sounds of explosions rung out from the other two smaller bases to the west as flocks of Scourges from the other two Behemoths further away bombarded them. More greater Zerglings numbering over a hundred joined the remaining forces as they prepared to directly assault the temple. Putting everything she had into the final attack Move also put the whole of her Mutalisks forces into play. The flyers flew over the ground forces to attack the Arbiters patrolling in circles over the temple as the ground forces charged the three High templar now the only ground forces left to defend the structure.

However things aren't always that easy.

A soon as the Mutalisks attacked the Arbiters they dropped their cloaking field revealing a Carrier directly over the temple. Nova was both shocked at this and called in her Guardians to attack it. Moments later the massive ship started deploying Interceptors and Scouts by the dozens against the Mutalisk while it used its own weapons to decimate the Zerg on the ground. Novas forces were quickly reduced in number. But she had always known the Templar forces wouldn't be that easy to breach. Thinking on her feet she ordered the other two still recovering Behemoths to fly in a circle together flanking the Carrier from the right. As they approached the Templars capital ship opened fire on them burning through layers of their already weakened Barnacles. But the two living ships pressed onwards enduring the bombardments. Their speed increased as they aimed for the Carrier flying towards it fin to fin. The ships started moving as if realizing their intent but it was to late and the two Behemoths crashed into the Carriers shield. All three shook and groaned from the impact. But thanks to their reinforced brain case the Behemoths stayed consciousness. Their combinde force pushed the Carrier away from the temple and right into the sights of the Third Behemoth and the Guardians. Unleashing a heavy barrage of attacks the third Behemoth and Guardians fired unabated upon the Carrier.

On the ground the majority of Noves forces were slain by the Carriers attacks but its bombardments were also the perfect cover to have units burrow unnoticed by the three High templar. The three who still remained close to the temple were taken off guard when a Ultralisk erupted from under their feet. The great beast swung their blades colliding against one High templars shields sending him flying into a stone pillar adorning the temple. The force of the double impacts shattered his shields leaving him vulnerable as her fell to the ground. Four Ultralisks followed the first all attacking the remaining two High templar. They cast lightning bolt after lightning bolt upon the Ultralisk giving them their full attention. But letting their guards down a few remaining Queens and Defilers burrowed from beneath them and cast their ensnaring webs and plague attacks. The venomous plague only splashed against the shields of the High templar but also blinded their sight as it oozed off the slick surface. And as they were forced to block the Defilers attacks the webbing of the Queens caught their now solid surfaces forcing them permanently on and using their own defensives against them. The two High templar were trapped by their own shields as the Ultralisk gathered around in pairs and readied all four of their bladed arms. In unison they attacked crushing the shields between two kaizer blades at once. Once did they strike then twice and then thrice, shattering both High templars shields. The instant the shields were shattered the last Ultralisk fired its spore cannons at point blank simply making the High templar disappear.

The Ultralisks, Defilers and Queens turned her attention to the third High templar only to see a pair of Zerglings feasting upon his corpse. Nova having dealt with the Templar on the ground now refocused on air battle. Half of the Mutalisk were gone but the majority of the Scouts, Arbiters and Interceptors were dealt with leaving only a few and the Carrier left. Because of the Two Behemoths it had been force to keep its shield up keeping it from deploying replacements. And those that remain were slowly being wiped out. At the same time a small force of newly hatched Ultralisk arrived and opened fire on the Carrier while an accompanying force of Mutalisks aided their fellow Mutas with the clean up of the other Templar aircraft. Shortly after only the carrier remained and its shield was weakened to the point of collapse. Then from the ground shot a bolt of energy striking one of the Behemoths undersides. The beast roared in pain as its already strained body was injured further. Two more struck its underside blasting out large chunks of gore and blood. Weakened to its limit the Behemoth collapsed falling to the ground dead.

Nove looking through the eyes of her Mutalisk spotted a armored glowing Protoss whos body seems to be fragmented into a upper and lower torso with independent for-arms all floating freely from one another and it's nerve cords were longer and floating around on their own while emitting a constant electrical discharge.

"An Archon!" exclaimed Nove.

She was quit grateful to not have encountered any of these psionic power houses until now but it seems that her luck had run out. The Archon pulled back one of its floating arms forming a long lance like object from pure psionic energy. A moment later it fired the psi-lance piercing through the body of the second Behemoth. A moment later there was a balloon like effect causing the Behemoth to expand slightly before dying from the catastrophic internal damage. Falling from the sky it crashed to the ground bleeding from every orifice. Nove called the last Behemoth back but the Carrier had other plans as it aligned its nose with the Behemoth and fired a purifier beam piercing through the last Behemoth. Noves last Behemoth collapsed dead. The Archon went after the Ultralisks and the Carrier focused on the remaining Mutalisk and Guardians. Despite the loss Nove was still not worried as her hive clusters were still pumping out ever more Zerg both those at her first landing sight and shot of the temple. As the last of the Ultralisk was blown to pieces by the psionic attacks of the Archon and the Carrier finished off the Mutalisk and Guardans Noves forces only swelled from the constant production. More Overlords arrived with yet more reinforcements as the Templar rescured the temple complex. Noves was regreating sending in her Behemoths but in the end they could be replaced.

"Forward my Zerg. Forward and secure the temple for the Overmind."

At the order the newly formed army charged north to the temple. The Zerglings dashed forwards causing the land to shook from their numbers and were the first to cross the bridges. There they waited for the Defilers, Hydralisk, Ultralisk to arrive. A wall of Ultralisks followed by ranks of Hydralisks and Defilers crossed the bridges and charged forwards through the middle path with the Zerglings taking the east path that the first attack force used. The Ultralisk passed through the walls into temple area and was quickly fired upon by Dragoons surrounding the temple. The Archon floated just behind them narrowing its eyes at the coming enemy. It remembered it was was once two of the three High templar defending the temple. And it remembered its two halves were nearly killed by the Ultralisks. But provadence was with the two High templar as a Arbiter recalled them away just as the Ultralisk had fired upon them. But despite being saved they were still weakened from the battle and had no forces left. So in desperation and need they two became one gaining great power.

Blinking its eyes the Archon floated forwards using what limited time it had to kill as many Zerg as it could. Wordlessly it wadded into the charging Ultralisks lines firing off attack after attack. The Hydralisk and Defilers split up going around the Archon and the Ultralisk as they fought. The Zerglings entered the battle and were bombarded by the Carrier above. But as it did a splinter force of Zerglings and Hydralisk burrowed their way under the battlefield to the main northern Templar base. As they left the ground they looked around seeing that the base had been all but abandoned or perhaps all of the personnel were killed in the fighting. What ever the case the Zerglings and Hydralisk attacked the nearest Pylons and Probes. They ripped the base apart one building at a time killing any Templar they came across who were few and far between. Finally the Nexus fell as the last few of their numbers remained. The flow of protoss forces had been stopped and their main base of operation other then that Carrier was gone.

Back at the battle the Archon blasted a Ultralisk to pieces and quickly floated away evading another's attack. Gathering more of its power the Archon fired into the Ultralisks back stunning it. More Ultralisk attacked from multiple angles surrounding the Archon. It replied in kind with a shockwave that stunned and lightly injured the beasts. Before proceeding to rip the Ultralisk apart one by one. The battle went on for a hour before the Archons rage and fury gave way to exhaustion. The Archon blasted the head from the shoulders of the last Ultralisk and dropped lower feeling like its very being was fading. All around it were Zerg waiting to finish the Archon off. None of the Dragoons were left and the main base lay spoking ruin in the distance. But with one last burst of strength the Archon rose up to continue the fight. A moment later all the Zerg surrounding it attacked all at once.

The carrier floated alone above the temple continuing to bombarde the Zerg below with impunity. But as it did so a new shadow loomed off in the distance. From across the lake a new threat flew forth. A horde of Scourges who from birth had flew for one purpose. To destroy the carrier. The Templar capital ship turned its weapon on the hew threat filling the sky with a shower of white energy bolts. The Scourges split up scattering in all directions before once again converging on the Carrier. One after the other a hundred after the other crashed into its shields one after the other. Ten minutes passed and a new flock of Guardians arrived joining them in the attack. Eventually the plasma barrier collapsed from the strain and the hull suffered. As soon as the shield went down the Scourges targeted the engines causing a chain of explosion to rock the ship. Guardians fired continually blasting holes into the ships sides. Smoke and fires streamed from the Carriers hull before it finally crashed into the lake and in a spectacular display exploded.

Breathing a sigh of relief Nove relaxed. She had taken the temple. At great cost but still taken it. Even with the defeat of the Templar force defending the temple Nove kept sending in reinforcements to completely secure the region. Only after two new hive clusters had been established did Nove send in the Khaydarin crystals.

"You have done well Nove." projected the Overmind. "Now I may descend and sup of the Khaydarin crystals might and the knowledge of the Xel'naga."

Emerging through the clouds the form of the Overmind landed beside the Temple upon the pile of Khaydarin crystals prepared for him.

"Now shall events set into motion so long ago be completed. For the Protoss too were the creation of the Xel'naga. They were the first creation gifted with purity of Form. And we Zerg were the second blessed with a purity of Essence. Indeed our two species are but two facets of the same whole. Soon shall our two races be made as one. Thenceforth shall all feel the might of the eternal swarm."

* * *

"Little did the Overmind know that there were in truth three races."

"One Gifted with Purity of Form. Another Blessed with Purity of Essence."

"And a Third Born with a Purity of Will."

Ellen mused to her-self wondering what the future would hold.

**-Chapter End-**


	33. Chapter 33

**-Chapter 33-**

**-First Strike-**

* * *

**-Citadel of the New Executor, 2 Days after the Overmind's Invasion Began-**

Looking out at the city of shimmering golden spiers (one of the few yet untouched by the detestable Zerg) Artanis tensed up. He was not intimidated by the summons of the Conclave but was instead worried for his people, his sister who was out there somewhere fighting for Aiur now besieged by the Overmind and his swarm. Reports had streamed in that nearly the whole of the empire was under a coordinated attack by the swarm in its entirety. The rumors and conjecture of surrounding the possibility that the Overmind had for many long decades been preparing his swarm in secret for a Final confrontation with the Protoss empire were in hindsight correct. Artanis looked down at the many people walking the streets below counting Templar Zealots walking amongst them and wondering how it had come to this that Templar warriors are needed to patrol the streets of the cities. The memory of the Conclave dismissing high ranking Templar Executors (of which included Tassadar) of their recommendation to send a large scout force into the Zerg quarantine zone to find any of the supposed gathering points where the Overmind was gathering its forces in secret in the void space between star systems was, a lesson in the complacency of the Conclave and that their was of thinking is perhaps at and end. Worse would be if their stubborn ways led to the Protoss empire to ruin.

The theory regarding the Overmind gathering its forces in secret was unproven however and the Conclave decided in all its wisdom that the risk of causing unneeded conflict or the risk of possibly losing such a large fleet was too great and voted against the proposal. And now here we are with the whole empire at war with the swarm. The door slid-open drawing Artanis attention. Turning around He saw Judicator Aldaris enter and stride over to him, Artanis meeting him half way.

"En Taro Adun, Executor." said Aldaris. Artanis almost imperceptible sighed at the mention of his newly appointed rank. Aldaris continued. "You already know who I am but for formalities sake I'll say it once more. I am Judicator Aldaris and I have been sent by the Conclave to serve and counsel you. The formore Executor," Aldaris said with a telling distain. "Tassadar was commanded to halt the Zerg progress in the Terran sector by burning the infested Terran worlds. Unfortunately, he disregarded his orders and attempted to destroy the Zerg while sparing the Terrans from the flame. Clearly. Tassadar has failed us. I hope you Executor Artanis do not."

"What is my task Judicator?" asked Artanis focused on the task of protecting Aiur.

"The Conclave has decided that our first priority is to strengthen and reinforce our defenses at the primary defense outpost at Antioch and make certain that the province does not fall. In more pleasant news you old comrade, Praetor Fenix is already there and will meet you when you arrive and assist you in this most important endeavor."

"I will leave immediately Judicator."

Artanis walked passed Aldaris exiting the room. Making his way to the towers hanger he meet with a force of sixty Zealots twenty Dragoons a dozen Probes and a pair of Observers. After a brief mission briefing to his Templar Artanis and them boarded the Shuttles and Left for Antioch.

**-A half hour later-**

During the flight Artanis unconsciously flexed his robotic forearm feeling tense as the battle approached. Looking down at his prosthetic he remembered the conflict in which it was taken centuries ago. Artanis did not look back on that time as pleasant but the experience it gave him is what forged him into what he was now.

"Kaldalis my first mentor I wonder where you are now?" Artanis mused to himself.

A moment later the shuttles AI spoke in a warning tone. "Zerg Mutalisks in coming taking evasive maneuvers!"

Artanis and the other Zealots held on to anything they could as the Shuttle bucked and weaved evading the Mutalisk attacks. A heavy jerking thud shook the shuttle. Several warning lights and alarms sounded.

"Secondary engines hit starting emergency landing procedure." The AI said.

Almost rolling his eyes at the inconvenience of crashing Artanis held onto the hand bar on the wall even more tightly. He hated crash landings. The shuttle bucked violently and shook as it skidded to a halt. After the rough crash landing Artanis and his Zealots exited the shuttle. Four other Shuttles had also crashed with the undamaged shuttles landing as close as they could to the others while the Mutalisk circled around to finish them off.

"To me." Artanis ordered. Twenty Zealots lined up beside the Executor all of them keeping their eyes on the approaching Mutalisk. Artanis brought his left arm up forming a Psi-spear followed by the others. "Now!"

All together Artanis and his Templar threw their psi-spears through the air impaling most of the Mutalisk. A second later the psionic constructs exploded the blasts wiping out all but two of the Mutalisk. With the majority of their flock gone the remaining two fled as their attack on the shuttles was simply a whim and not a order from their cerebrate. Artanis raised his robotic arm. It parts shifted around forming a miniature photon blaster. Energy arched from the prongs forming a orb of pure energy. Taking a second to aim carefully Artanis fired twice. The twin energy bolts streaked through the air destroying both targets. As the corpses fell to the ground Artanis shifted his photon blaster back into hand mode and turned to his men and the remaining shuttles. There were no longer enough to get all his men to the Antioch outpost together so he sent the remaining shuttles back and left those damaged to be recovered later.

"Let us go, time is wasting." the Executor said leading his Templar forwards.

After a hour of hard trekking through the mountains they finally arrived at the top of a near vertical stone cliff facing the western side of a elevated mountain overlooking the Antioch province. Artanis observed the valley below spotting the outpost across a river and a bridge some miles north. Looking further off into the distance Artanis spotted at the edge of his vision a large purple carpet of Zerg creep. It was several kilometers north west of the outpost atop a elevated forest. The trip down the mountain and across the river were the only obstacles to slow his and his Templars journey. Taking the fastest route The Templar ignited their psi-blades and simply dropped off the cliff. Moments before striking the ground they plunged their blades into the solid stone mountain face slowing their descent. In two's and four's the Zealots landed at the bottom. The Dragoons simply used their hover mode and floated down along with the Observers and Probes.

Artanis not wasting any time quickly moved north along the river. He had the two Observers enter cloaking mode and scout ahead. His Templar continued moving north until the Observers reached a clearing and reported it to have several dozen Zerglings and Hydralisk patrolling the area.

"Zerglings and Hydralisk ahead." He reported to his Templar.

The Templar ignited their psi-blades ready battle. All together they strode into the clearing and were quickly spotted by the Zerglings. The beasts not needing to get close instead fired their single back mounted spore symbiote launcher. Artanis slashed one spore shell out of the air while darting side to side evading another two, not letting his shields energy be depleted for nonsense such as this. The Templar spread out surrounding the Zerglings before cutting into their ranks. A group of Hydralisk a little further north of the clearing cleared the tree line joining in on the skirmish firing their spines at the Templar. This gained the attention of several Zealots including Artanis who turned counter attacking the Hydralisk while the others continued their fight against the Zerglings. The battle ended with no casualties but the shields of several Zealots were depleted to 70% and will only slowly recharge until they get with range of a Pylon.

Moving on the Observers revealed a second group of over a hundred Zerglings seemingly guarding the northern end of the bridge spanning the river. Moving his Dragoons up front into a combat line Artanis and his forces continued forth. The Zerglings spotted the Dragoons and charged ready to kill any Protoss. The Dragoons all opened fire together ripping the Zerglings apart under the hail of a Photon bolt barrage. While they fired the Dragoons and the rest of Artanis Templar moved south to the outpost. The Zealots and Probes made a quick dash towards the outpost while the Dragoons fell back behind them as they continued firing on the Zerglings who continually disregarded their own losses and kept charging. Well over a hundred were slain but their numbers were continually replenished confirming Artanis worry that a hive cluster lay not far off. As Artanis group neared the outpost a group of Templar and Dragoons stood at the gates to welcome them and thankfully the Zergling reinforcements ended too and the last few Zerglings were eliminated.

As Artanis strode forwards towards his fellow Templar at the outpost one's face stood out from among the rest. Both He and the familiar face noticed each other and moved to greet each other.

"Ah, Executor!" The Templar said. His recognition of the rank for Artanis seeming a bit awkward at first. "En Taro Adun! It is good to see you once more upon the field of battle."

The two of them felt more relaxed in each others presence from the many decades they both spent together on many battlefield's across the galaxy.

"It is good to see you well Fenix." Artanis glanced around spotting several wrecked Dragoons and Reaver's along with six ruined Photon cannons. "It seems your defenses are in need of repair."

Scoffing Fenix agreed gesturing to the wrecked defenses. "Alas, all our Probes were lost during the last mass Zerg attack along with many of our Templar brothers and sisters. All though its main functionality remains the Nexus production functions were also damaged in the last attack so we could not manufacture replacements. The Zerg are becoming ever more cunning."

"Unfortunately true my friend. Luckily I brought Probes of my own foreseeing this possibility. I will set about getting the defenses back on line. You watch my back like old times." replied Artanis.

Fenix nodded turning his eye to the forests while Artanis passed him walking to the Nexus and entered its walls. The Executor took up a position in the command chamber and set the Observers to hover at a altitude of a hundred meters while they patrol the outpost perimeter. Next he had the Probes warp in several Pylons. One near the Gateway and another between it and the Assimilator as it produced fuel for the bases structures. He then set the other Probes to the task of harvesting the mineral cache held in several warehouses close by. The Probes quickly warped in the Pylons and Artanis reassigned them the task of warping in four Photon cannons. Two at the entrance and another two in the inner base perimeter. He was worried about Overlords dropping more Zerg behind the walls. And then there was the Mutalisk who had downed his shuttles before. They had to have come from somewhere and the nearby hive cluster was a safe bet as to their origin. So Artanis set the Photon cannons in the outpost walls to beam mode which had faster striking speed and longer range then the rapid fire mode.

As he monitored the reconstruction process Artanis got a warning alarm from the two Observers. Several holo-screens popped on showing Fenix and the rest of the Templar fighting off a Zerg attack wave consisting of Zerglings and Hydralisk. The Zerglings kept the Zealots at a distance from the Hydralisk who were harassing the Templar from a distance. Fenix slayed several Zerglings and ordered the Dragoons forwards. They unleashed a torrent of energy projectiles erasing the Hydralisk and any Zerglings standing before them. With the battle ended Fenix ordered the Dragoons to take up guard posts on the walls while the Zealots resumed their guard posts at front entrance and inside the base.

No sooner had the Photon cannons finished warping in then a new wave of Zerg surged forth from the north west. This time supported by Mutalisks.

Fenix with his Zealots fired Psi-spears while his Dragoons switched their cannons to beam mode and fired at extreme range. Two Mutalisk were killed instantly forcing the rest to take evasive maneuvers. The Mutalisks flanked Fenix's forces moving south crossing over the river and headed east. They then turned north and started a attack run directly on the outpost. But Artanis was ready for this and his Photon cannons opened fire. One after the other the Mutalisks were burned from the sky's until none remained. Artanis switched his attention back to Fenix's battle just as the Zerg ground forces directly clashed with the Templar's. Having some time to strategize and leave the battle to Fenix Artanis looked at his options. He looked through a up to date map of the area finding a mineral storage depo across the river and a few miles north of the clearing where he first engaged Zerg forces on this mission. They may have been scouting the area when his forces eliminated them. Not wanting to let the enemy gain resources he sent one of the Observers to scout the location. He watched the Observers date feed finding the area clear of any Zerg activity.

Deciding on his next course of action he ordered several probes to warp in a pair of Pylons at the front entrance to bolster defenses. Though all Protoss buildings and units such as Photon cannons, Gateways, Dragoons and Observers all have their own internal power source, if a Pylon is placed close to them or a unit enters their range then they gain a boost to their weapons and shield output and recharge time. But the range is limited to a mile unless a series of Pylons area of effects overlapped. With the Pylons warped in Artanis ordered a small force of Dragoons and Zealots with three Probes to cross the river. Luckily no Zerg harassed them on the way. Upon reaching the storage depot the Probes warped in three Pylons followed by Photon cannons. The new defensive position will keep Zerg from flanking the outpost or crossing the river without resistance. Now that a small defensive perimeter was up Artanis had the Probes warp in a pair of Gateways and a Nexus to collect the Minerals.

A hour passed and the outpost withstood several more attacks. The expansion base across the river was now fully staffed and operational with eight Photon cannons, ten Probes mining, a pair of Forges, Robotics facilities and three Gateways with a pair of Assimilator's placed close to the river and a few Dragoons to guard them. In the passed hour a new force of ten Dragoons had been manufactured by the Forges and fifty Zealots warped in through the Gateways from forge world 2 a old and well defended Forge world that although is under siege much like the rest of the empire was still able to send a few reinforcements despite their own loses.

Artanis took a moment to reflect on the both grave and reassuring news that nearly the whole empire had received of the three well known and almost legendary Ark-ships launching during the first day of the Zergs invasion. After the Phase-smiths giving the ships their annual maintenance found out about the Zerg attack they took it upon themselves to restart the Ark-ships systems. And after words they contacted the Conclave and Templar Executors stating that they were ready to take on as many refugees as they could before launching. Though the Conclave and Templar leadership argued for a time they both eventually agreed that given the situation the Ark-ships were the best hope to save as many life's as possible. Nearly twenty five million Protoss from all over Aiur were teleported to the three great ships from cities all across Aiur with many places being depopulated completely. It was a great fortune that the day the Overmind chose to invade of Aiur coincided with the annual maintenance the Ark ships normally get maintain their functionality. For a moment Artanis thought it odd that those phase-smiths to come up with such a bold idea. Regardless a great many lives were saved thanks to them. No doubt they will receive a lavis award once time allows. Artanis hopes. Though perhaps the old crones in the Conclave will see that they don't considering that there just Phase-smiths a lower cast. But considering their actions Artanis personally felt that them being Phase-smiths and not warriors like the Templar or Judicators should not matter given their actions in which saved so many Khalai lives.

"Artanis I believe we have enough forces to take the enemy hive cluster." reported Fenix pulling the Executor from his thoughts.

"I will send a Observer over to confirm the enemies status."

With a mental order from Artanis the Observer flew over the forested landscape to the zerg hive cluster. Through its gaze Artanis counted the Zerg numbers and defensive abilities of the hive cluster. The Zerg forces numbered over a thousand counting Zerglings, Hydralisk and Mutalisks. Artanis knew their numbers in the area seemed a little low. They had been holding back most of their forces to assault the Templar outpost and destroy it in one massive attack. A typical Zerg strategy. But effective. Artanis knew his defenses would never hold if that force attacked all at once. So he would attack first.

"Fenix prepare our forces. Were attacking the hive cluster now!"

"Very well Executor."

Within minutes the whole of Artanis forces in the region were gathered in front of the outpost. Over two hundred Zealots and sixty nine Dragons were all gathered with Fenix and Artanis at the head of the army.

"We are ready." stated the Executor. Artanis raised his arm igniting his psi-blade. "To battle. For Aiur!"

The rest of the Templar followed suit raising their ignited psi-blades. "For Aiur!"

Turning around Artanis and Fenix Lead the charge north. After cutting through a few Zergling and Mutalisk patrols they reached a sloped hill leading to a higher elevation. With his still cloaked Observer Artanis knew that a sizable force of Zerg lay in ambush at the top. Looking back to the Dragoons Artanis hatched a plan to turn the tables.

"All Dragoons to hover mode." the Executor ordered.

"What plan have you come up with this time my friend?" asked Fenix.

"There is a large Zerg force waiting in ambush atop this embankment. The Zealots would be too slow but the Dragoons in hover mode will quickly reach the top."

Understanding his old friends mind enough to guess the rest of it Fenix only nodded. "We'll catch the enemy on two sides then."

Artanis only nodded before giving the order.

The Dragoons lifted off floating mere feet over the ground as they folded their legs and rapidly ascended the embankment at high speed. They were impeded little by the slop or gravity as the sped up it. Then the Dragoons in front started firing a scattering of countless white hot energy bolts in a wide cone as they moved up the slop. Moments later dozens of Zerg started erupting from the edges of the slop. As soon as the Zerg got in direct line of sight they took the full brunt of the Dragoons photon cannons fire and were cut to pieces. Dozens of Zerglings and Hydralisk erupted from the ground only to be immediately cut down as the Dragoons zipped past their smoking corpses smashing into those that got in their path up the hill. The Dragoons all quickly and without taking any loses reached the top of the slop and immediately spread out assuming a half circle formation and switching back to their land multiped mode. They shut down all their propulsion and weapons shunting all power to their shields and forming a crescent wall of energy. Over a hundred Zerg erupted from hiding and attacked the Dragoons clawing at the shields and firing spines and spores alike but none of them did much damage to the fully powered barriers. Given enough time they would breach the defenses of the Dragoons but Artanis was not going to give then the opportunity.

With a war cry the Zealots reached the top of the slope and immediately engaged the Zerg. Half of the Zealots scattered while the rest packed together more tightly and smashed their way into the center of the Zerg ranks disrupting their formation and more quickly cutting down the Hydralisk. The Dragoons restored their systems to normal function and joined the battle ripping the Zerg's flank's apart while protecting the backs of the Zealots from any flanking maneuver. The battle was over before long and not too soon as a flock of Mutalisk dived to attack. The Dragoons aimed their cannons skywards piercing the Mutalisks with barrage of projectiles. A few moments a later the remains of the Mutalisk hit the ground with a wet smack as their blood and organs spilled from all the holes. Leaving the battlefield behind Artanis and his forces continued their charge to the hive cluster in a defensive formation with the Zealots in a square and the Dragoons in a double line to their left and right flanks.

They only made it halfway to the hive cluster before Artanis ordered them to stop.

"What is it?" Fenix asked.

"The Zerg army is charging us."

Artanis ordered the Dragoons up front forming them into a line of triangle formations. Two in front and one behind with their photon cannons set to beam mode. The Zealots stood in rows behind the Dragoons with six mixed in between the Dragoons to protect them from any Zerglings trying to get in close. It wasn't long before the rumbling of the horde was heard. Off in the distance a few Zerglings were spotted charging forwards as they weaved in between the trees. They were followed by many many more and Hydralisk behind them. In the sky over head sixty Mutalisk appeared between the tree canopy flocking towards the Templar. Oddly the area was calm at first and for a moment one would have thought that everything was calm. But.

"Fire!" Artanis ordered.

The Zealots attacked first everyone of them casting psi-spears at the Mutalisk followed up buy the Dragoons. For a moment everything was blocked out by a pure white wall that blotted out the sky. Then as the light faded the sky's were suddenly clear of the Mutalisk whos only traces remained as the bits of gore and body parts raining down from the sky. Turning their attention to the true threat on the ground the Dragoons opened fire. Their photon cannon beams and scattered barrage of energy bolt blasting through the trees and rocks that got in the way as they cut a swath of death deep into the Zerg formation.

"Dragoons forwards!" Artanis ordered seeing the Zerg formation faltering and lose all momentum.

Slowly the Templar forces moved on words pushing closer to the Zerg lines while cutting them apart. Then upon reaching close enough Artanis ordered the Zealots to flank and encircle the Zerg forces forming into a C shaped almost encircling the enemy on all sides except in the direction the Dragoons were attacking from. The Zealots cut and ripped into the Zerg forces on all sides while the Dragoons vaporized the massed Zerg from the front. Still the battle was long and hard fought but as Artanis impaled the last Zergling and Fenix beheaded the last Hydralisk it was over. The Executor glanced around surveying the battlefield. The ground was covered in the smoldering fragments of trees and rocks along with a great many Zerg corpses littering the ground in all directions, but here and there the golden armor of a Zealot and the wreck of a Dragoon could be seen among them. But not losing himself to regret Artanis pushed onwards with his Templar quickly reaching the hive cluster. Reaching weapons range the Dragoons opened fire destroying each and every living structure with impunity burning them down to ashes and charred cinders with their beams and staying well out of the range of the Sunken colonies littering the area and who would be the last to be clensed.

As Artanis observed the remains of the smoking Zerg hive cluster Fenix stood beside him.

"You know, Executor, although we two have marched across hundreds of worlds together. I never imagined we would be fighting on Aiur one day. The Zerg are indeed worthy foe's whom I thought to simply be a dangerous animal who was exceedingly lucky to have been uplifted by the Xel'naga. But after seeing my world be put to the flame of war the likes of which no Protoss has ever seen, I am forced to give them the respect they deserve."

"I am in agreement Fenix. But I fear that this conflict will only become worse before it ends. But I do know one thing. It has come to a point where it will be either the Zerg or US that survives this war."

* * *

**-Into the flames-**

**-Citadel of the Executor. The Following night-**

After reinforcing and securing the Antioch outpost Artanis and Fenix were summoned by Aldaris. The two entered through the doors of the meeting room where Aldaris was waiting. He turned to them as they approached from across the room.

"En Taro Adun, Executor. Your Defense at Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar cast. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith..."

Suddenly a holo-screen blinked on a few meters away displaying the face of none other than Tassadar himself.

"Indeed, Aldaris? I would hope that the Judicator would put more faith in their Templar brethren."

Both Artanis and Aldaris expressed shock and surprise at Tassadar's sudden communication after such a long silence. Artanis was more grateful to see his former teacher while Aldaris felt more anger at the former Executor's actions and perceived failures.

"Tassadar! Where have you been?..."

"Be silent, Judicator! There is no time to waste and I have much to tell you. As you know the Zerg forces retreated after the fall of the Terran world of Tarsonis, and though the Conclave bid me to return to Aiur, I was compelled to remain when I sensed a powerful psionic emanation which lead me to Char the Zerg capital world on which the Overmind was located. The call was answered by the Terrans as well as our exiled brethren who call themselves the Nerazim or The Dark Templar as you would call them."

Both Fenix and Artanis were taken aback by this revelation while Aldaris was outraged at the declaration.

"Consorting with the fallen one's is heresy!"

"Enough! Hear me, Executor, for I have learned much from the Dark Templar Prelate, Zeratul. We have long known that the Overmind leads the swarm along with it's Cerebrates whom are immortal and unkillable, for through the Overmind are the Cerebrates bodies and spirits renewed and restored no matter how much of their flesh is undone. However through his mastery of Void based energies Zeratul and his kin have truly and permanently slain a Cerebrate on Char."

"What!" exclaimed Aldaris. "And what proof do you have of this?"

"I had a Observer watch the Dark Templar from afar out of the range of the Zergs defenses. I will gladly send the recording to you but I must also tell you of another related subject."

"And how is this other subject related to the death of a Cerebrate and the Dark Templar?" asked Artanis.

"On Tarsonis I encountered a piece of Terran technology. It cast a disruptive field across the planet that dampened the Zergs hive mind making them akin to beasts with no direction or focus. While I searched for the source I beheld a Cerebrate attempting to destroy the device as its Brood raged about aimlessly. I do not know how but is seems the Terrans somehow gained the ability or knowledge to construct Void based psionic technology. If the technology is threatening enough to force a Cerebrate to enter into battle itself then we surely must make use of it."

"Are you certain it works Tassadar?" Artanis asked confirming.

"Yes. My Phase-smiths examined it in detail before I sent them and the remains of the partly destroyed technology to Aiur with the rest of my expedition fleet while I went to Char. Though I know not what became of it after words?"

Artanis and Fenix turned to Aldaris who returned their glare.

"I did hear a report of a sample of such a technology. But how could something created by the primitive Terrans turn the war in our favor? All it does is disrupt the Zergs hive mind a little."

"Sometimes such a thing is enough Aldaris." Artanis spoke up. "If it can as Tassadar says disrupt the Zergs hive mind then perhaps it can also sever the connection between the Overmind and its Cerebrates. If so then perhaps it can give us a chance to finally slay them once the Overminds rejuvenating influence over them is severed."

All involved in the conversation thought over the implications of such a endeavor and its rewards but is was Fenix who spoke next.

"Executor If I may, Perhaps we should test this technology. There is a Zerg hive cluster at the edge of the Antioch province from which the previous invasion originated from and is the confirmed location of a Cerebrate. It and others of its ilk arrived on Aiur a day ago. It should be the perfect testing ground to prove if the Terran technology is worth utilizing. If you can keep the Cerebrates attention I can lead a small strike force to penetrate the perimeter and slay the Cerebrate as the Terran device is activated."

"A fine plane Fenix. But we still do not have said device." spoke Artanis." Aldaris how soon can the device be repaired and functional for this operation?"

Aldaris groaned in irritation but answered. "I can have it ready and sent to the outpost in Antioch soon." Narrowing his eyes He turned to the holo-image of Tassadar. "I pray we can trust you and this... Terran device Tassadar. Already can I sense the taint of the Fallen Ones influence on your mind. You must return to Aiur at once!"

"My concern is for the safety of Aiur. Not the judgments of the Conclave. I will return when the time is right." Tassadars Transmission ended.

Aldaris fumed in silence while both Fenix and Artanis left to prepare their armies. Four Hours later the Terran psi-disruptor was prepared by phase-smiths, loaded into a shuttle and taken to the outpost near Antioch. There Artanis and Fenix personally examined it. The Phase-smiths explained that most of the components were of odd design and also emitted a energy signature matching that of the Void dimension from which Tassadar explained the Dark Templar derive their psionic powers from. The two went forwards with the mission splitting into two forces. One to attack from the front and the other the back. Artanis gathered a army of two hundred Zealots, ninety Dragoons, fifty Probes, twelve Observers and forty shuttles. Crossing the Antioch province under Scout escort the Shuttles landed on a plateau seventy miles north of the Cerebrates Hive cluster.

Moving quickly Artanis landed the shuttles and ordered the Probes to warp in a Nexus, Two Gateways, two Forges, a Cybernetics core, twelve Photon cannons and Pylons with four Shield Batteries. While the structures were warping in the Templar forces created a defensive perimeter. Not too soon as a horde of Zerg numbering over a thousand was spotted by the cloaked Observers heading north straight for Artanis and his forces. Preparing a counter response the Executor formed ranks of his Dragoons and Zealots with a Zealot standing to either side of each Dragoon. The Zerg force's charged up the hill to the higher ground of the Protoss hoping to use their greater numbers to crush the Templars position. The Dragoons fired unleashing a heavy barrage of death across the field felling many of the charging Zerglings and Hydralisk. But instantly reacting the Zerg forces split up, one half going right the other left encircling the Templar army on two sides.

The Zerg completely surrounded the burgeoning base of the Templar. But were unable to pass the wall of death they clashed against. The Dragoons and their rapid firing photon cannons cut down most Zerg who attempted to close the distance and warded off the ranged attacks of those that stayed at range. Those few that got through the withering fire were quickly cut down by the Zealots at close range. The battle lasted for half a hour before ending in the Zerg forces annihilation. All the structures warped in with out any more threats and the defensive perimeter was bolstered all the more. Artanis had any damaged equipment including Dragoons repaired by the Probes with replacement components fabricated from the Forges. And once the Shield Battery was up it bolstered the already improved defense shields of every unit and structure. But knowing he was in for a long siege Artanis warped in several more Pylons and Photon cannons creating eight outer perimeter guard posts each consisting of three Pylons and five Photon cannons with ten Zealots just outside the main base to weaken any incoming Zerg attack before they enter the range of the main defenses. After preparing his defenses as best he could Artanis turned his attention to scouting the area. The Observers he sent out earlier found a second elevated plateau twenty miles to the south. A small Zerg hive cluster was already being expanded there. Wanting to keep his enemies on the defensive and their attention Artanis ordered one third of his forces to take the shuttles and attack the growing hive cluster. As the shuttles departed several photon cannons in beam mode fired on Overlords scouts miles away to the north and east.

Turning his attention to the attack force Artanis watched as they landed and quickly spread out. Mere minutes later they came under attack from a mixed force of Zerglings and Hydralisk erupting from underground. The battle was short and a win for the Templar who then proceeded to wipe out the young hive cluster. Once the way was clear Probes exited the shuttles and began scanning the area in detail. The Zerg normally only establish Hive clusters at the most mineral rich sites. The Probes gave a confirming report that the land is rich in useable minerals. Artanis gave the order and the Probes started warping in a Nexus and several more structures to establish a second base here. It soon came under attack as well but foreseeing that more of the Cerebrates forces would arrive soon to counter attack Artanis had already sent additional forces to protect the growing base until it was able to protect itself. After the short battle the extra forces were pulled back to the main base. After repelling several more attacks from both bases Fenix finally reported in.

"Executor we are in position." reported Fenix.

"Good. I will activate the psi-disrupter." replyed Artanis.

Artanis in the Nexus control room turned to the phase-smiths and nodded. Acknowledging the simple gesture they returned the gesture and turned the device on. Its range of influence for the purposes of the test was restricted to only fifty miles but the effects would be the same. A invisible bubble of disruptive void energy expanded from the device installed into the Nexus structure itself. The Protoss of the Khalai sensed nothing out of the ordinary while the Zerg felt the energy wave like a steel block to the face. All at once every Zerg in the radius of effect started acting odd. Some just not moving becoming almost docile or confused while others become extremely hostile even to other Zerg. Through his Observers Artanis saw this effect on the Zergs behaviour and his heart swelled at the disruptive effect it had on the foul Zergs forces.

"The device is working Fenix. You may proceed."

Nodding to the report Fenix ignited his psi-blades and turned to this fifty Zealots, twelve Dragoons and six Reaver's.

"This day let us take vengeance for the Protoss blood spilled and return it ten fold my fellow Templar!"

From their position atop a ridge overlooking the hive cluster they proceed south cutting down any and all Zerg in their path.

As Artanis watched the holo-screen displaying Fenix and his forces proceed with the mission he turned his gaze to another holo-screen displaying another Observers sight. Despite the psi-disruptor's effect a massive force of Zerg were gathering around the Cerebrate before heading straight for Artanis main base. The gathered forces numbered two thousand total and included not only Zerglings and Hydralisk but also Mutalisk and Overlords. The Overlords all kept a tight formation between each other and the other Zerg catching Artanis eye. The Cerebrates range of influence must be severely limited now and the complexity of the orders it can give also equally reduced. But not entirely severed as the Overlords can still maintain a measure of control so long as they stay in proximity of the other Zerg. What this means for the mission Artanis could only speculate. Still the mission was going well as Fenix's forces were ripping through the Hive cluster and killing off any Zerg defenses left behind including that of sunken colonies who seemed little effected by the disruption field as they slowed the advance of Fenix's forces. Still it was a boon that the Cerebrate sent out the majority of his forces and by extension left him self vulnerable.

Turning his attention to the defense of his base Artanis prepared his defenses and had the one third of his forces he left at the second base gather into the shuttles so they could move out at a moments notice. Soon the Zerg army was upon the defenses pushing themselves through a gauntlet of death and pain as the outposts hit them from opposing flanking positions while they charged the main defenses. Photon cannons projected countless energy bolts across the battlefield and fired their beams into sky slaughtering many Zerg as they assaulted the Protoss defenses with their organic weapons and their own bodies. After ten minutes of fighting Artanis ordered the reserve forces to enter the battle. From the secondary base the resurved one third of Artanis forces arrived, the Shuttles opening their bay doors as they flew over the Overlords who were staying as far back as they could. Zealots standing at the Shuttles rear bay openings formed psi-spears and cast them at the Overlords as they passed over them. One after the other the Overlords popped like balloons and whatever cohesion the Zerg army had was soon lost as the horde became self destructive imploding from the pressure within and without.

On Fenix's end his strike force had cut their way through the majority of the Zerg hive cluster encountering little resistance other than the Sunken colonies and the spore symbiotes mounted on the structures which was a new tactic on the Zerg's part. Still it only delayed Fenix's direct assault on the Cerebrate. The Reavers moved up under the assault of several Sunken colonies. Pulsing a scan of the underground they were able to find the Colonies cores and destroy them before suffering moderate damage. With the way open Fenix and his forces charged through the canyon pass meeting the Cerebrate face to face. The monster centipede reared up on its lower half flexing its four scythe tipped arms and folding mandibles, letting out a high pitched shrike. A mixed force of two hundred Zerglings and Hydralisk erupted from the ground forming a defensive circle around the Cerebrate.

Fenix narrowed his eyes meeting the Cerebrates gaze. "So you are not a fool Cerebrate. Let us battle as warriors then!"

The Cerebrate growled back.

With nothing else to say both sides charged. Lines of Zealots and Zerglings crashed into each other slashing and striking vigorously. Dragoons and Hydralisk shot volley after volley at the other while the Reavers and Fenix went around the battlefield to attack the Cerebrate directly. From its elevated position on its tall body the Cerebrate watched is forces dwindled under the Templar forces relentless attack but the Templar shields could not hold forever. Then it turned to the sight of a lone Templar and several Reavers circling around the melee and nearing Its position. The Cerebrate reared its head back filling its maw with a acid glob. Fenix saw the Cerebrate move its head back and on instinct instantly stopped. Quickly forming a psi-spear He threw it with unerring accuracy striking one of the Cerebrate eyes. The psionic construct exploded and leaving a burnt cavity of charred flesh behind. Roaring in pain the Cerebrate shook its head side to side before once again locking eyes with the Templar responsible. Enraged the Cerebrate charged with a roar!.

"Seems I've got its attention!" said Fenix nonchalantly.

He ordered the Reavers to attack with everything they had. The photon cannons on their backs started spinning up as their Scarab's launched towards their target. Multiple Scarabs detonated against the Cerebrates body cracking its heavy armor but doing no serious damage. Fenix dashed out of the way just as the Reavers photon cannons opened fire. Many thousands of tiny energy bolts struck against the highly evolved carapace of the Cerebrate ripping through many layers of its defenses by simple virtue of overwhelming numbers of projectiles. Seconds later the Cerebrate smashed into the Reavers, extending its four scythe like arms It proceeding to rip the Reavers apart with every slice of its bladed limbs. When the final Reaver was sliced into four halves the Cerebrate suffering moderate damage turned its gaze towards Fenix only to get another psi-spear to the face and losing yet another eye. Roaring and shrieking in further anger and frustration the Cerebrate clawed at the burned out eye socket before turning its attention back to the offender who stood calm and ready to face any reprisal.

Roaring again the Cerebrate charged spewing a glob of its acid bile towards Fenix. Instead of evading Fenix turned his shield to max taking the full brunt of the bio-attack. The acidic bile splashed over the dome shield quickly washing over its smooth surface and doing almost no damage to the solid energy barrier. The Cerebrate sped along by its many legs quickly closed the distance. At the last second Fenix deactivated his domed shield leaping away as the Cerebrate closed its massive maw and caught nothing but empty air. Hitting the ground running Fenix dashed to the Cerebrates side slashing as he went cutting off several legs, then leaping atop the beast back and impaled its hide running along its length. He drew a single cut down it's back for ten meters before leaping off. Mere moments after jumping off, the Cerebrate began twisting its body in a death roll trying to shake the Templar off. Several second passed before the Cerebrate realized the Templar was not on it any more. Stopping the Cerebrate looked around finding the Templar a distance away just standing there as if mocking to continue their battle.

This time Fenix charged forth reaching the Cerebrate in mere seconds. Four giant scythes struck at Fenix with skill and speed but using psionic dash he evaded all of them as if they were moving in slow motion. Getting directly beneath the Cerebrate Fenix focused all his power into his psi-blades and released their built in limiter restricting the blade size. Both his psi-blades dramatically extended piercing the Cerebrate all the way through. As the beast roared in pain from its impalement Fenix drew his blades upwards vertically bisecting it. The upper half of the Cerebrate split in half and parted like a banana peel. Wanting to make sure it stayed dead Fenix spun on his heels cutting the halves of the Cerebrate horizontally three times before the pieces rained to the ground below. Fenix stopped his rotation returning his blades to their normal state. Looking upon the corpse of the Cerebrate Fenix felt victorious and turned back to watch the last of the Zerg be felled by his Templar.

"Executor. I have defeated the Cerebrate. I will remain to observe the effects of our attack. Return to the citadel. I will inform you if anything changes."

"Very well Praetor. Remain vigilant."

* * *

**-Higher Ground-**

**-Citadel of the Executor-**

**-Two Hours Later-**

Artanis and Aldaris were in the middle of planning the next operation when Fenix appeared on a holoscreen.

"Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate has resurrected before my eyes, despite the considerable damage inflicted upon it. Even now its brood recovers though my forces are slowing their progress to a extent however it is only a matter of time before they completely recover their strength and start their next offensive again."

"It is as I feared." Stated Aldaris. "It was folly to believe Tassadar could be trusted. The Conclave will not soon forget his wanton betrayal..."

"If I may Judicator" Fenix interrupted. "Tassadar is not to blame."

Aldaris was taken aback by this endorsement. "How so Praetor Fenix?"

"Before the Cerebrate reincarnated a massive attack force of Mutalisk and Scourges appeared and overwhelmed our defenses destroying the Nexus housing the Terran Psi-disrupter. Then a beam of light struck the Cerebrates corpse. Only then did it recover and its flesh be restored. I believe the psi-disrupter did in fact sever the Cerebrates ability to be reincarnated. However the Overmind itself or another of the Cerebrates intervened to restore it's brethren's connection to the Swarm."

"So the device is lost?" asked Artanis down cast.

"Unfortunately so Executor."

Aladris shifted his stance, thinking the situation through. "Nevertheless we must stand reasolute. We will overcome the swarm with the might and fury that is our heritage as the Khalai and as the First born children of the Xel'naga." Aldaris turned to Artanis."Executor, we shall lead our main strike force to the province of Scion which has fallen to the Zerg. Its time the Zerg felt the wrath of the Sons of Aiur!" Aldaris turned to the holoscreen of Fenix. "Praetor Fenix I bid you to travel to Glacius."

"Glacius?" Fenix exclaimed. "Why am I to go there while Aiur is under siege by the Zerg!"

"I have my reasons and it is the will of the Conclave that you partake in a mission there. It may turn the tide of this war. I hope you understand the needed secrecy during and after such a mission. After words you will return to Antioch to resume your duties and protect Antioch from further assault's."

Executor Artanis regarded Aldaris with a odd look wondering what he was planning but Fenix only nodded.

"Of course Judicator. Adun be with you, Executor. Bring swift death to the enemies of Aiur."

**-One Hour Later-**

Three wings of Scouts swooped down firing their photon blasters into a group of Hydralisks cutting their numbers in half. While taking considerable counter fire the Scouts circled around firing a volley of missiles that exploded among the Zerg forces decimating them. As the Zerg forces burned below them the Scouts returned to their home base while Artanis forces warped in a Nexus and four Pylones quickly creating a beach head. Dragoons and Zealots guarded the new structures as six Photon cannons were warped in followed by a pair of Gateways and a Assimilator placed over a underground water source known to flow under the land here. Scrutinizing his beachhead Artanis watched as a hundred strong force of Zerglings were burned to ashes by the Dragoons guarding the western perimeter. Attacks will become more frequent as time goes on and come from multiple directions with two major hive clusters in the region. He would have to rely on his ground forces to defend his base while using air power like Scouts to pick the enemy hive clusters apart. As soon as the current buildings were warped in Artanis set the Probes to warp in several Stargates so he could bring in more Scouts directly to the battlefield and so they wouldn't have to travel through dangrous enemy territory.

Two more Zerg forces approached the Templar base. One from the west consisting of a mix of Zerglings, Hydralisk, a red larger type of Hydralisk know known as the Hunter-killer and the second completely consisting of two dozen Mutalisk from the north which used to be the largest Khalai settlement in the region until the Zerg took it.

"Set the Photon cannons to anti-air mode!" ordered the Executor.

The orders sent the Photon cannons shifted into their beam modes and started solely targeting the Mutalisk. Rotating into position the turrets charged up their barrales and fired. Beams of pure white destruction instantly erased one Mutalisk after the other until the sky was clear. Just as the last Mutalisk went down the Zergs ground force reached the base perimeter. Dragoons fired a spay of photonic destruction while the Zealots held their ground protecting the Dragoons from the packs of Zerglings charging in to rip them apart. The stout Templar let not a single Zergling or Hydralisk get past them and by the end of the battle all Zerg laid dead at the Zealots feet. The Executor warped in several dozen more Zealots and a Dozen more Dragoons along with four more Photon cannons. Reports of several forge worlds falling to the Zerg onslaught had hurt the empires war efforts considerably limiting the amount of war materials that could be sent across the empire. But Artanis being a Executor ment that He got priority over any one else except other Executors. Most of which were spread thin across the empire doing the best they could to hold back the seemingly infinite waves of Zerg that keep attacking without pause.

With a flash all the Photon cannons were warped in followed by seven more Pylons to expand the bases perimeter and boost the shields of his defenses, buildings and Templar. Shortly after yet another attack wave struck, this time a large flock of Mutalisk escorting Overlords. Again the Photon cannons fired filling the sky with their deadly beams as the Mutalisk rained down destruction focused on a few Photon cannons or Pylons at a time. Even with the shields super charged by the Pylons such a barrage whittled them down eventually and several parts of the defense network were destroyed. But that wasn't the Mutalisk only goal. While they harrased the Defenses the Overlords off loaded a army of Zerglings and Hydralisk under the Mutalisk cover. While the Mutalisk kept the Photon cannons busy the Zergs ground forces charged the Templar defenders. Psi-spears, spores, high speed Photon cannons blasts and spines were cast back and forth by both sides before engaging in melee combat.

Again and again the Zealots slashed and hacked at the charging Zerg standing between them and the Dragoons who filled the battlefield with their destructive bolts of death. But despite the well considered defense the Zealots lines started braking under the strain of the attack. Dragoons fell one by one as the battle continued. Then one after another more Zealots and Dragoons continuously warped in from the Gateways and quickly took the place of the fallen at the defense line. The perimeter held and the Zergs army was depleted. As soon as the tide turned Artanis ordered a full counter attack. All at once every Zealot and Dragoon charged the thinned Zerg ranks wiping them out to the last. With the attack dealt with the defense perimeter was reformed and reinforced again with new Pylons and Photon cannons that now held the purpose of focusing on ground threats along with the Templar.

Feeling his defenses were as good as they were going to get Artanis turned his attention to the west. There his Observers found a demolished mineral depo along with another underground water source. The only problem was that they were both just ten miles south from the major hive cluster to the west. Artanis scrutinized the hive cluster from afar with his Observers hoping to find a weakness. There he found it in the form of a lack of Spore colonies. The hive cluster had a considerable number of sunken colonies however only a few spore colonies and most of the ones it did have were concentrated at the hive clusters north and western sections. Seeing a opportunity Executor Artanis warped in twenty Scouts, twenty Probes and four Shuttles. Placing the Probes in the shuttles along with a token force of Zealots and Dragoons the Shuttles and Scouts traveled south thirty miles before swinging west staying well out of detection range of the western hive cluster.

The expansion group reached the mineral depo only to find a small hive cluster there already mining the depo of its stored recources along with the underground water spring. The Scouts took first blood diving at high speed. With two hatcheries Spawning pools and the Hydralisk dens in sight they opened fire with a volley of missiles and banked hard right. Forty missiles impacted the hive cluster demolishing everything in one attack. What few defenders, defense structures and Drones left were quickly cut down by the Scouts photon blasters criss crossing the area completely securing it from any Zerg presence. The Shuttles landed and the Probes quickly warped in a mile wide circle of ten Pylones and ten Photon cannons. A good thing too as a response force from the main hive cluster attacked in force. But Artanis saw a opportunity thanks to the open flat terrain. He switched the Dragoons and Photon cannons weapons to beam mode and gave them pre-set left right criss crossing firing arches.

The ground shook from the vast horde of Zerglings stampeding across the vast open landscape and as they spotted the Templar they opened fire. A rain of spore shells landed amongst the Templar defenders splashing against their shields but mostly hitting the ground at a intermittent rates around them. Dew to the range and their firing while running the Zerglings accuracy was off a bit but would improve as they closed the distance. Seconds passed then ten then twenty and thirty, and then fifty then a minute and then one and a half then two minutes. Every ten seconds the accuracy of the Zerglings spores improved hitting the same targets over and over again and slowly depleting their shields. Artanis had the rear lines of Dragoons and Zealots switch every so often so their shields had more time to recharge which was much faster than normal thanks to the Pylons. The rear lines of Zealots switched one last time before the Zerglings got in a hundred meters of the expansion base and by then twenty more Pylones and Photon cannons had been warped in, formed into a straight line that looked like it extended through the defense circles northern half forming a extended defense perimeter facing the hive cluster to the north, ready to face anything the Zerg could throw at it. Everything was ready and the moment had come.

"Fire!" ordered the Executor.

Eighty beams cut destructive paths across the landscape criss crossing as they burned into the mass of charging Zerglings. If seen from above the patten would have been like criss crossing strands of light that if on a large scale could have been some kind of cloth work. The criss crossing beams ripped through the Zerg formation reducing their number to nearly one third of their original numbers. As the Photon cannons cooled off and switched back to rapid fire mode the Dragoons unleashed their own barrage cutting down the remaining Zerg. While the battle was going on the Probes warped in a Nexus and a Assimilator along with two Gateways and a Forge. Artanis had also added two Forges to his main base at the same time as well. Over the next Hour the Executor gathered a massive air force numbering sixty Scouts and forty Shuttles. Some constructed on sight by the Forges and using the available minerals. With his assault force ready Artanis ordered a full scale assault on the western Hive cluster. Two groups numbering ten Scouts each for a total of twenty Scouts were deployed first. They split up with one group approaching the western hive cluster from the far west and the other group from the north with five empty shuttles in front of each group.

As the two airforce groups approached the Hive cluster the Spore colonies came alive firing their spores skywards. Being in front the Shuttles were both targeted and struck first, several exploding from multiple direct hits and others spiraling to the ground from glancing strikes. But the distraction gave a temporary opening to the Scouts to fire all of their missiles and turn back before being fired upon themselves. Dozens of missiles struck the Spore colonies exploding in vivid bright flashes and leaving nothing but smoke and ash behind. As the Scouts retreated safely Artanis was unashamed to admit to himself that the sacrifice of a few AI driven Shuttles in exchange for the lives of his Templar pilots, while perhaps being a tactic the Zerg would have used, still saved Protoss lives and was a worthwhile tactic under the right circumstances. Now with all the western hive clusters anti-air Spore colonies gone it was completely open to a full air assault.

"All Scouts and Shuttles launch!"

At the order the other forty Scouts and all forty Shuttles launched from their landed positions and headed straight to the Hive cluster. As they flew over the Zerg base every Scout launched their missiles. Dozens of streaking missile impacted the Lairs, Hatcheries and every other production structure demolishing half the hive cluster in one volley. With the Hive cluster in ruins the Scouts and Shuttles swung north landing at a open piece of land establishing a second and third expansion bases. More materials had to be warped in from off world along with everything else but once done another full defensive circle of Pylons and Photon cannons were warped in. And like with the first expansion the Zerg counter attacked again, this time sending out several hundred Zerglings and Hydralisk and more Mutalisk. But the defenses were already waiting for them and this time a large force of Scouts were giving air support along with the Zealots and Dragoons who were moved in the Shuttles. The ambush was a slaughter as the counter attacking Zerg forces were hit from four sides. The Zerg's main forces smashed into the defensive circle while flanking walls of Zealots and Dragoons to the east and west kept them bottled in. And when the Zerg army was fully engaged and couldn't pull back the Scouts moved in from the rear cutting into the Zerg armies main forces from behind breaking their forces cohesion and focus giving the rest of the Templar and defenses a opening to really cut them down.

With another battle won and hundreds of Zerg dead Artanis had forced the western hive cluster to deplete its own forces counter attacking his own. But such won't be the case for long. Even now the Zerg slowly recovered from their loses. But not letting up on his assault Artanis sent out his army of Zealots and Dragoons speeding their attack via the Shuttles. From his Nexus the Executor watched as the Shuttles landed just south of the western hive cluster and began their assault. Sunken colonies counter attacked as the Templar charged forwards ignoring the losses and injuries they sustained. Dragoons targeted and killed the core of each Sunken colony as they went supporting the Zealots charge. With rapid glee the Templar cut into the Zerg structures spilling their blood and icore across the creep and ground. Soon after the Scouts returned to finish what they started earlier joining in the attack. Both Templar air and ground forces ripped into the Hive cluster tearing it apart till nothing remained. Twenty five percent of the ground forces were lost in the attack but the job was done.

Artanis called all the deployed land and air forces back to their bases and planned his next attack on the occupied primary city of the Scion province. A larger air force would be helpful as a quick strike force but unlike the western hive cluster the hive cluster in the ruined city had plenty of Spore colonies making the use of any Scouts in the attack a foolish tactic. At least not without first eliminating the Spore colonies. Artanis needed a large force of Reavers and so using the local resources he used the Forges to construct several dozen on site while also warping in a dozen more. After two hours Artanis had his army of forty-five Reavers at the head of his land army. A formation of over 35 Shuttles landed south of the northeast hive cluster in the ruined city, and quickly deployed a army numbering over two hundred Zealots, thirty five Dragoons and forty five Reavers. Almost immediately a horde of Zerg charged out of the ruined city hungry fo Templar blood.

Disciplined as always the Templar calmly formed ranks to rebuke the assault. Dragoons and Zealots formed a defensive line with the Reavers behind them. However as the Shuttles returned to their respective bases multiple formations of Scouts flew at a lower altitude almost scraping the tops of the few trees left in the area. Their engines thrummed propelling them over the Templar on the ground and into the sights of the attacking Zerg. Once a line of sight was established they locked on with their Scanners and launched every anti-matter missile they had. Rows and rows of streaking missile contrails flew meters over the ground each impacting a clustered group of Zerg. Dozens and Dozens of flashing explosions burst like star light across the ranks of the Zerg horde annihilating a dozen Zerg with each blast and sending others flying from each explosion. The Scouts having done their job quickly retreated as clusters of spores launched from the city at them. The Scouts accelerated away as the Spores closed in on them, but as the Spores neared the Scouts thousands of energy bolts rained upwards from the Dragoons on the ground. The rain of energy bolts shot down over half of the spores allowing the majority of the Scouts to escape without ever being hit once.

With there aide to the Templar airforce done the Templar charged towards the remnants of the Zergs attack force. The Zealots were first to tear into the remnants of the Zerg forces soon joined by the Dragoons and Reavers. The clean up lasted a mere thirty minutes but was constantly interrupted but a constant stream of Zerg reinforcements from the hive cluster in the city. Though few in number the constant flow of Zerg slowed the battle, but it inevitably ended in a Templar victory. Despite the stream of Zerg coming from the Hive cluster the Templar forces were only emboldened as they charged onwards. Reavers moved up to the front guarded by Zealots and the Dragoons switched to Beam fire mode to eliminate any Mutalisks or Overlords that get in their sights. Reavers fired their explosive Scareb's non stop to clear out the Sunken colonies lining the streets slowing their advance. Flocks of Mutalisk harassed the Templar trying to make openings the constantly attacking Zerglings and Hydralisk could exploit. But everytime they showed themselves the Dragoons blasted them out of the sky. As the Templar forces penetrated deeper into the ruined city now covered in creep and turned into Zerg hive cluster they parted their normally tight ranks revealing a group of Probes that quickly started warping in several Pylons. By the time the Zerg noticed three Pylons had been placed in the rear center ranks of the Templar forces bolstering their shields and recharging them faster.

The beach-head was only reinforced by the added power of the Pylons energy field. Next the Probes warped in Photon cannons next followed by a Gateway. Even more Zealots flowed from the Gateways allowing the perimeter defenses to expand pushing the attacking Zerg forces back. More Probes exited through the Gateway and joined the others in warping in yet more Pylon's and Photon cannons. After a half hour the beach-head expand into a full scale outpost that could easily hold off the Zerg onslaught. However the Zerg attacks stopped and all was quiet. Seeing this as a calm before the storm Artanis sent the majority of his army through the Gateways to the beach-head to reinforce it as much as possible so the elimination of the Spore colonies could begin. A hundred more Zealots and fifty Dragoons joined the others at the beach-head allowing hunter teams consisting of four Dragoons and ten Zealots to scour the cities ruins for the Spore colonies. Running battles and small skirmishes erupted all over the city as the Zerg fought the Templar off at every turn. Minutes turned to hours and hours to a day. Twenty four hours later thousands of Zerg lay dead scattered across the city along with many fallen Templar. But vast majority of the Spore colonies had been eliminated clearing the way for the Scouts to end the battle. Then the cities ruined buildings rumbled and shook under a constant vibration of Zerg feet.

Through the eyes of a Observer Artanis spotted several Nydus canal's at the center of the hive cluster. From their opening's a countless number of Zerglings flowed like a branching river through the city on course straight for the beach-head. Artanis had a difficult decision to make. Should he use the hard fought opening in the Zerg defenses to destroy the hive cluster in its entirety, or Blunt the charging Zergling horde? One path ended the current battle and the other would only extend the conflict only increasing the number of casualties. If the Executor had teeth he would have gritted them as tightly as he was clinching his fists at the hard decision standing before him. Then he thought as to what Tassadar would have done. The Foremore Executor and elder warrior who has proven time and again that he bears a great intellect and a wise heart throughout his centuries of life. But no matter how much Artanis thought on the matter or even wanted it to be someone else's decision it was still his to make as was the title and burden of Executor and all that entails.

"All forces retreat through the Gateways. A massive Zerg attack wave is coming straight at you. All Scouts attack the hive cluster now!"

His orders were sent and now Artanis could only watch as the consequences of his orders played out on the holo-screens before him. The remaining Templar forces scattered throughout the city quickly retreated to the beach-head and started warping back to the main base. But the tide of Zerglings pressed on scattering through-out the city hunting down and overwhelming any Templar they encountered as they pressed on to the Templar beach-head. Roaring high above the cities ruined spires formations of Scouts flew over the ruined city, who's golden luster once shown beautifully from such hight's. They quickly closed in on their target and locked onto every building in the hive cluster including any and all Drones.

In his seat a Scout pilot locked onto a Hive structure at the very center of the hive cluster.

"Burn to ashes and sow the ground with your bones letting new flowers grow anew." stated the pilot quoting a poem.

All at once the Scouts fire. Over a hundred missiles streaked through the sky arching over the city and finally bombarding the hive cluster with devastation. The only thing left of the Zerg hive cluster was smoke and ash drifting skywards from the updrafts created by the fires. Pleased with the destruction of the Hive cluster Artanis also saw that the Nydus canal's were taken out ending the flow of Zerg reinforcements. He had won and the Scion province was secure again. Almost not wanting too, Artanis forced himself to look at the screen displaying the Observer data stream from the beach-head. Almost imperceptibly Artanis slouched his shoulders as he beheld a field of dead Templar and ruined structures. The Beach head was completely destroyed and the Zergling horde was continuing its charge out of the city to the main Templar base.

"How many made it back?" the Executor asked one of his officers.

The Zealot looked at the screen then to the Executor his face down cast. "45% of the forces we deployed to the city returned before the beach-head was destroyed."

Artanis lowered his head giving a moment to remember the fallen.

"May they join their ancestors in the Khala and become the wisdom and might for the future children of Aiur."

Raising his head Artanis ordered his armada of Scouts to harass the Zerglings as they cross the expanse of land between the city and the main Templar base. The constant staccato of photon blaster fire echoed over the landscape as the Zerglings were whittled down to the last before ever reaching the Executor and his base. After five hours the Executor reinforced his four bases and constructed a forth expansion base in the ruined city to secure it completely. Artanis felt secure in his holdings in the Scion province now and confident that it would stay that way. Then as if to rain on his day a emergency communique from Fenix took his full attention as the holo-screen blinked on.

"Executor. Antioch is under attack by overwhelming Zerg forces!"

Aldaris ever watching from the citadel of the Executor responded before Artanis could. The Judicators face appearing on a holoscreen.

"Praetor, you must hold your position for as long as possible. Fight on brave Fenix, And know that the gods watch over you. En Taro Adun!"

**-Chapter End-**


	34. Chapter 34

**-Chapter 34-**

* * *

**-Province of Antioch, Temple grounds-**

In the temple at Antioch Fenix stared out at the expanse of desert and mountains off in the far distance. The Praetor narrowed his eyes spotting flocks of Mutalisk and Guardians flying near the mountains. The very Zerg that wrought devastation to the main outposts defending the province.

Another Zealot approached from behind. "Praetor, our scouts have detected Zerg in the area. It seems they have followed us."

Fenix turned around. "Prepare the defenses. Have every Templar available to fight. We will hold out as long as we can."

The Zealot nodded and the two of them walked down the hall, their foot falls echoed over the ancient stone structure of the Temple. They neared the doorway but Fenix stopped with the Zealot doing the same. With the noise of their foot falls no longer covering it up the two Templar could now hear a faint slithering coming from the other end of the room. Turning around they saw several red colored Zerg almost twice as large as a Hydralisk slithering out from the shadows moving between the stone columns.

"Hunter-killers!" stated the Zealot as he and Fenix ignited their psi-blades.

"With our numbers reduced they must have gotten through gaps in our patrols."

The Hunter-Killers growled flexing their scythe's as they closed in on the two Templar. Both sides stared intently at the other each ready for a fight to the death. Then the sounds of battle faintly reached the Predators ears from outside.

"It seems they intend to keep me from commanding my Templar into battle."

The Zealot moved in front of Fenix. "Praetor let me handle them. You go to the front. Our position here must hold for as long as possible and that will be longer with you leading our forces."

Fenix nodded feeling pride at his Templars honor and sense of duty. The Praetors attention turned to ten more Hunter-killers appearing from the shadows.

"Very well. But take at least ten of them with you. Ty'kon"

Ty'kon nodded changing to a combat stance. "I shall slay twenty of them then."

Both Fenix and Ty'kon charged in different directions. Ty'kon into the group of Hunter-killers and Fenix to the door. Four of the Hunter-killers fired their spines. Ty'kons shield deflected them as he cut into the Hunter-killer ranks. Fenix passed through the doorway and a scythe slashed at him. Psi-dashing to the side He barely evaded the attack and countered impaling the Hunter-killer in the midsection pulling his blade up. Fenix charged forwards not even waiting for the Hunter-killers bisected corpse to hit the cold stone floor. The Praetor ran down the hall to a stairwell to the lower levels. He reached the lower level encountering a pitched battle between ten of his Zealots and thirty Hydralisk. The bodies of many Zerglings littered the floor as the battle continued around them.

"Hold your ground Templar!" Fenix roared leaping off the stairs onto a Hydralisk. Pinning the beast to the floor He cut its head off and psi-charged into the middle of the Hydralisks spinning like a bladed top, his blades we're a whirlwind of death bisecting and delimbed the Hydralisk left and right. Seeing Fenix cutting a swath of destruction in the middle of the Zerg ranks renewed the spirits of the other Templar and they charged forwards. The fierce melee continued for a few more minutes until the Hydralisk all had joined the Zerglings on the floor. As He looked about the corpses covered floor Fenix could hear the roar of battle outside.

"To battle templar!" shouted Fenix.

The Praetor lead his Templar out to the worst of the fighting in the temple grounds courtyard. Outside Fenix found his Dragoons in shambles with half of them already turned into scrap and the rest doing their best to stave off the Zerg assault with the remaining Zealots. A literal wall of Zerg were pressed against the wall of Dragoons and Zealots each firing and hacking without rest. Several clusters of destroyed Dragoons and clusters of dead Zealots could be seen among the tide of Zerg. The failed defense positions where the Templar defenders line had collapsed. With so many defensive positions having failed in such a short time owes to the intensity and ferocity of the Zerg attack. Needing to say nothing further Fenix and his Templar only charged into the battle roaring in defiance of the invaders.

* * *

**-Chapter 34-**

**-The Hunt for Tassadar-**

**-5 Hours later, Char High Orbit-**

**-Fleet of the Executor-**

A dozen Carriers and a force of Arbiters and Scouts as escorts held orbit over the volcanic world of Char. On the bridge of the Capital ship Executor Artanis watched the holo-screen projected across the wall and ceiling showing the planet in detail revealing its glowing magma rivers and black clusters of extinct volcanoes contrasted with the glowing patches identifying the active ones.

Aldaris slowly and gracefully walked up to him standing shoulder to shoulder as both watched the burning world together.

"Executor. I know that you were reluctant to leave Aiur in this dark hour, and that you still grieve for the loss of your comrade, Fenix. But remember that he lived and died as a as a Templar. He has reached the Khala's end. There is no greater glory then that. "

Artanis closed his eyes as Aldaris continued.

"We Judicator are called to look beyond such matters, to ensure the safety and future of our people. It is not the Zerg, but the rogue Tassadar, who represents the greatest threat to us now. "

Artanis opened his eyes and said nothing feeling that the last part rung hollow for him somehow. Aldaris continued.

"If he is allowed to spread the Dark templars tainted influence to Aiur, all will be lost. We will find him and bring him to judgment."

Artanis turned his head to Aldaris wondering what tainted influence Aldaris spoke of. As far as Artanis knew the Dark Templar were exiled because they simple didn't want to be subsumed in the Khala because of the possible loss of their sense of self and a degree if individuality. Artanis suddenly had a odd revelation. What if the Khala and the Zerg hive mind were two sides of the same coin. One connects others via a empathic link while the other directly connects the minds of all its members allowing the complete sharing of information between all those joined in it. The thought was a strange one that only made Artanis all the more reluctant to blame the Dark Templar for being nothing more then strong enough of will to want to be their own person not influenced by any other. Artanis suddenly developed a new respect for the Dark Templar. But would withhold any final judgment until he actually met them. Aldaris continued.

"Tassadar claimed that this world was abandoned by the Zerg. Yet, I still sense a lingering darkness here. Be prepared for..."

Aldaris was interrupted by one of the bridge crew.

"Executor. We have detected the Gantrithor"

Artanis took several steps towards the crewmen. "Are you sure? where is it?"

"I'm sure of its identity Executor. It's located at high orbit over Char's north pole. But it seems to have suffered saver damage and is undergoing emergency repairs."

"Contact them." ordered Artanis.

Aldaris looked to Artanis then to the holo-screen as it blinked on. Two Protoss appeared on the screen, one was the Captain of the Gantrithor and the other was the preserver Zamara.

"En Taro Adun." spoke the Gantrithors captain. "We are glad to see fellow Khala considering our present state. Artanis is that you?"

"Yes it is I. Though now I bare the rank of Executor."

The eyes of neither Zamara nor the captain betrayed their thoughts.

"I see. But why has such a force come to Char?" said the captain

Aldaris stepped forwards. "We are here to take the traitor Tassadar into custody for his actions. May I ask why he is not on the Gantrithor. I do not sense him onboard?"

Both Zamara and the captain shared a glance before turning back to the screen.

"Unfortunately we were separated when the Gantrithor suffered extensive damage."

A flash back showed a massive swarm of Mutalisks and Guardians surrounding and attacking the Gantrithor over a mountain range.

The captain continued. "The Queen of the Zerg attacked in force after discovering the existence of the ship."

In the flash back several Guardians focus their attacks blasting a large hole in the Gantrithors shield followed by the hull. The hole in its hull allowed several Overlords to off load Kerrigan and dozens of other Zerg.

The captain continued. "She and a group of Zerg boarded the ship during the battle doing significant damage while onboard. Luckily we were able to eject them from the ship by turning off the gravity and venting the atmosphere from that section of the ship expelling them."

Kerrigan ripped through Zealot after Zealot as her Zerg heavily damaged the ships internal systems. Then a bulkhead door closed in-front of her and both the gravity turned off and air presser shifted pulling her and her Zerg through the hallways and out of the ship as it ascended out of Chars atmosphere. Kerrigan tumbled end over end falling several thousand meters before spreading her skeletal wings, stabilizing. She fell a little further before a Mutalisk caught her.

The captain continued. "However I doubt she was killed as Tassadar and the others stuck on the surface are still hunted by the Swarm."

"Why did you not just teleport them aboard?" asked Aldaris.

It was Zamaras turn to speak up. "Unfortunately the gateways aboard the ship were among the systems destroyed by the Zerg queen and her forces during her rampage. Judicator, Executor. If either of you sense false hood in my words as a Preserver then feel free to come aboard and read my memories. But know that I would never dishonor the name of the preserver's and remain a neutral observer."

"Forgive me Zamara I am not accusing nore insulting your duty as a Preserver. I was merely asking where Tassadar was. The Conclave has sent us to arrest him for his failure to carry out his duties and for consorting with the Dark Templar."

"I see." said Zamara. "Though I think sending such a fleet for that task alone is... excessive. I will tell you where Tassadar is. In fact he and his forces are in dire need of aide at the moment. We are in no position to give help given the ships damage but you are. I will send his coordinates."

On the bridge of Artanis ship a holo-screen blinked on showing a map of Char. It zoomed in several times until showing a region surrounded by tens of thousands of Zerg with a Protoss base atop a mountain under attack. Mutalisk were attacking in force along with many other Zerg on the ground. But the bases position and defenses were strong giving them a effective terrain advantage.

Artanis turned around walking to the doors. "I'm going down there."

Aldaris turned to stop him at first but reconsidering after seeing the fire in the Executors eyes.

**-Five Minutes Later, Five Miles From Tassadar's Base.-**

In a flash Artanis warped onto the surface of Char. At his back were a army of Zealots and Dragoons. Aldaris warped to the surface moments later with several Reavers.

"Executor, though I have reservations about you coming down to the surface your-self it is not my place to speak of such. May the gods grant us luck in cutting a path to our objective."

Artanis noticed that the Reavers behind Aldaris were modified. "Those Reavers look customized?" he stated.

"Ah yes. These Reavers are a special variant focused on defense rather than offense. They were only recently developed and deployed when the Zerg attacked Aiur. They can project a domed shield over a wide area to protect infantry from heavy bombardment and other ranged attacks. Considering the Zergs recent development of projectile weapons, they should prove quite useful and should grant our Templar more than enough time to counter attack."

Artanis nodded in agreement. "Shield Reavers then? They should be of great use in this situation." Artanis turned around. "Now then let's move out before the Zerg overwhelm Tassadar's defenses."

The Shield Reavers produced a wide quarter sphere over Artanis forces as they moved out. The Templar moved up a sloped bank to more open terrain. Aldaris walked along side Artanis as they headed north. The two kept their heads on a swivel keeping a eye out for any Zerg movement. Then with no warning a dozen Zerglings erupted from underground just inside the shield and charged at Artanis and Aldaris. Together they ignited their psi-blades and charged cutting down the abushing Zerglings. More Zealots joined in on the melee eliminating the Zerglings in short order. Moving further north Artanis and his forces encountered a odd sight. A field of Creep with no Zerg structures visible.

Standing at the edge of the creep field Artanis and Aldaris surveyed the scene.

"This is... different ?" stated Aldaris.

"Perhaps a Sunken colony lie's at the center. This may be here to limit Tassadar's forces movement while the forces of this Queen of the Zerg closes her grip on His forces."

"Perhaps. But let us dispatch it and move on." said Aldaris.

The Shield Reavers moved to the edge of the Creep-field doing a pulsed scan of the underground. They found three Sunken colonies and quickly dispatched them with their Scarabs allowing the Executors army to move forwards. Turning down a path to the northeast Artanis and his army encountered another Creep-field with several Sunken colonies at its center and guarded by more Zerglings. Dispatching the obstacle they moved onwards traveling further north and encountering a large crater. As they circled around it a group of Hydralisk and Zerglings numbering over a hundred erupted from underground. Not wanting to waste any more time dealing with them Aldaris used his most devastating ability a Psi-Storm rending the majority of the Zerg to smoking twisted corpses and leaving the rest to be picked off by the Dragoons who left the protective envelope of the shield to fire their weapons.

Progressing northwest Artanis and his forces passed between a pair of steep cliffs carved into the landscape many countless eons ago by a magma flow creating the path between the cliffs they now walk between. Shrinking echoed from over head as a flock of Mutalisk appeared.

"Dragoons forward!" the Executor commanded.

The Dragoons left the barrier opening fire on the Mutalisk. Beams lanced through the sky killing several Mutalisk and forcing the rest to take evasive maneuvers while counter attacking.

"Return!" commanded Artanis.

The Dragoons returned to the protective barrier letting the Mutalisk's attacks uselessly impact the shield.

"Zealots forwards!" Artanis commanded again.

On both sides of the Reavers shield two groups of Zealots exited the barrier casting psi-spears skywards. The psi-spears flew high into the air impacting several of the Zerg flyers and detonated producing a spectacular explosion. The surviving Mutalisk circled around harassing the dome several more times before the last of them were taken out by the Zealots. Moving forwards Artanis felt a sense of unease grip his mind.

"Ambush!" Aldaris called out.

From atop the cliffs on both sides Hydralisk appeared raining down their spines and for those equipped with symbiote's, spore shells. While In front a force of Zerglings and Defilers un-burrowed from below the surface charging the barrier. Artanis quickly discerned their aim and countered.

"Zealots to me. Aldaris deal with the Hydralisk."

Nodding Aldaris took command of the Dragoons while the Executor lead the Zealots to meet the Zerg on the ground. Artanis charged through the Barrier with his Zealots soon clashing with the Zerglings and Defilers. The latter scattered their dark clouds of fog over the battlefield obscuring visibility. But thanks to Artanis leadership and focus the Templar simply continued charging forwards hacking and slashing through the Zerg forces until none remained. Behind the battle on the ground Aldaris ordered the Shield Reavers to reduce their shields size allowing the Dragoons to fire on the cliffs above. The cliffs suffered multiple beam strikes from the Dragoons before collapsing bringing the Hydralisk down with them. The few Hydralisk that survived the fall with the boulders were quickly finished off by the Dragoons.

Artanis, Aldaris and the rest of the Templar forces progressed onwards up the mountain. They eventually reached a battle where a group of Terran's were firing from a elevated cliff down at a army of Zerglings below.

"Terrans here?" questioned Aldaris.

"I suspect there to be a few questions that will need to be answered when we meet Tassadar." stated Artanis.

The Terrans launched a missile skywards. It split into eight smaller missiles that rained down into the heart of the Zerg forces, gutting them with concurrent explosions. The Terran marines atop the cliff resumed their fire quickly eliminating the rest of the Zerg. When all was quit Artanis casually walked over towards the cliff quickly followed by Aldaris.

"Do not be heedless of possible danger Executor. The Terrans may fire on you!"

Artanis continued walking. "True Judicator. However I suspect these Terrans and Tassadar are working together."

Saying nothing more Aldaris and the rest of the Executors forces walked out into the open in front of the Terrans. One of the armored marines spotted them and disappeared over the cliff edge. Soon the Marine and others appeared observing the Templar from atop the cliffs.

"Hay are you guys reinforcements?" asked one marine, his voice booming and echoing from the helmet mic's amplifier.

"Yes of sorts." answered Artanis. "Is Tassadar here?"

For a moment the Terrans talked silently amongst themselves using their radio mic's.

"Yes. Him and Raynor are in the Nexus. You can get up here using a ramp over there."

Artanis nodded to the Tarren and walked off towards the direction indicated. A few minutes later Artanis and his forces walked into the middle of a rather small base with fire fights echoing from off in the distance while groups of Templar and a few Terrans moved to and from along the various paths up to the base. A minute later Aldaris and Artanis were both lead into the Nexus command room where Tassadar and Raynor were standing over a holo-map of the area with many dots and lines showing various defensive points and terrain kill zones that were keeping the Zerg at bay.

Tassadar looked up from the map locking eyes with the newest arrival's.

"Aldaris? Executor? How is it that you've come here? I was about to abandon all hope of rescue?"

With all the pomp and haughty attitude of a high ranking aristocrat Aldaris sounded oh so pleased at the situation and even sounded like he had come all by him-self.

"I have come to arrest you and bring you home to Aiur to stand trial."

Tassadar's face expressed great surprise at the Judicators statement and all it meant.

"Arrest me? Aiur burns under the Zerg onslaught! And you travel all this way to arrest me?"

Feeling a odd de'ja vu moment Raynor spoke up. "Don't let it get to you man. This happened to me once."

Aldaris finally regarding Raynors existence glanced at the armored Terran then back to the former Executor.

"Who is this Terran. Tassadar?"

"The names Jim Raynor pale. And I won't be talked down to by anybody. Not even a Protoss."

"Amusing... Tassadar your taste in companions grows ever more inexplicable. Executor, prepare to take Tassadar into costody..."

"Executor wait. I do not know what they have told you about me, but what i've done, i've done for Aiur. Help me find Zeratul and his Dark templar. They alone can defeat the Overminds Cerebrates. Once we've won I'll gladly submit myself to the judgment of the Conclave."

"Unthinkable!" exclaimed Aldaris. "You presume that we would side with the Dark Ones as you have? You have gone quit mad, Tassadar."

"You shall speak of them with respect Aldaris. Executor, there is much that I can explain to..."

Artanis raised his hand silencing Tassadar. "There is no need for such words Tassadar. I have already decided to use the Dark Templar in the fight against the Zerg. Though it was a brief advantage the Terran psi-disruptor did effectively use Void energies to stop a Cerebrate from resurrecting as well as disrupted the Zerg hive mind. However the Overmind caught wind of the device and destroyed it allowing the fallen Cerebrate to resurrect. But still it does show that the energies of the Void are usable in defeating the Zerg. If they can be found the Dark Templar would prove invaluable in defeating the Overmind and his Swarm once in for all."

Aldaris growled at the Executors silently clutching his fists but said nothing.

"You have my thanks Executor Artanis." said Tassadar. "Now we must break through the Zerg encirclement and find Zeratul and sped our way home."

Artanis raised his robotic arm catching Raynors attention.

"This is Executor Artanis. We have found Tassadar. Have the fleet close in on our position. Scour the surrounding hive clusters from the surface."

On board the Executors capital ship the captain nodded at the command.

"Understood Executor. Deploy the Scouts and Interceptors and send in six Carriers to bombard the Zerg hive clusters within twenty kilometers of the Executors location."

Formations of Scouts and Interceptors along with six Carriers descended to the surface of Char bombarding any and all Zerg presence within twenty kilometers of the the Terrans and Protoss mountain base. Soon after as the land burned more than usual the queen of the Zerg stood appeared atop a Mutalisk as the Protoss vessels hovered over the mountains in the far distance firing at any Zerg on the surface below them.

"So they still have luck on their side. This isn't over." Kerrigan sneared as she left the area leaving her forces in the region to be annihilated.

* * *

**-Choosing Sides-**

**-Capital Ship Gantrithor, Low orbit over Char-**

**-One Hour Later-**

Artanis and Tassadar stood on the Gantrithors bridge looking over a Map of Char searching for possible locations where Zeratul and the rest of the Dark Templar could have gone. Raynor was absent as he was with his men getting them settled in and healed.

A holo-screen blinked on showing Aldaris.

"Executor, By following Tassadar and attempting to rescue the Dark Templar, you have openly defied the will of the Conclave. I implore you abandon this mad scheme now and the Conclave may show you mercy."

Tassadar had his own words to say to that.

"For many long millennial the Conclave have steered the actions of the Templar for their own ends and gains." Tassadar turned to Artanis. "Executor I would advise you to choose the path that you alone decide without the interference of others clouding you thoughts and without regret. It is time we Templar acted of our own accord."

"Ah, Tassadar, Have you fallen so far? To think that you were our brightest hope, our most beloved son. Now you are everything that we are not. You are lost to us. Not only have you damned you self, but damned those that have followed you."

With viger and emotion behind his words Tassadar countered Aldaris words.

"Such is the price for our salvation Judicator! I have been here with the Dark Templar, these last few months. While I helped them in their fight against the Zerg. I learned many of their Secrets from their Prelate. Zeratul. Apparently the Void energies which empower the Dark Templar also courses through the Overmind and its Cerebrates."

Aldaris was at first indifferent to Tassadar's words.

"The same Cerebrate which you told us to use that scrap of Terran technology on. The device, while admittedly stopped the Cerebrate from reincarnating did little to stop it from resurrecting again once the device was destroyed so it and by extension the Dark Templar would prove to be of little use in the war to retake Aiur from the Swarm."

"Unfortunately, yes. Your attack on the Cerebrate failed because the Void energies of the Psi-disruptor were spread too thin. The energies of the Khala which we Aiur Protoss use are useless against the Overmind and it's Cerebrates. But the Psi-disruptor did prove that Void energies are effective against the Cerebrates. But such energies are only fatal to the Cerebrates if used directly. Only the Nerazim's power can truly harme the Zerg. That is why we must rescue Zeratul, his people and then return to Aiur."

Artanis spoke up.

"Aldaris though you think it folly I will remain and aide Tassadar. Though not because he was my teacher but because I think there is merit to his words and deeds."

Aldaris gave a exasperated sigh.

"Your were warned Executor. The Conclave will not be pleased."

Aldaris cut the com-line.

Artanis sighed at the Judicators additude.

"He is stubborn."

Tassadar placed a reassuring hand on his former pupils shoulder.

"He will understand once he sees a Cerebrate fall to the Warp blade of a Dark Templar."

"Warp blade?" Artanis questioned.

"They are the Nerazims version of the Templar psi-blades."

The two Templar conversed for a bit concerning more detail about the Nerazim until Raynor and his Sergeant Littlefield entered the bridge.

"Uh... En Toro A,duun?" Raynor tried the Protoss greeting.

"En Taro Adun." Little field corrected.

"Right right sorry. En Taro Adun. Uh is there any progress in finding Zeratul?" asked Raynor.

"Some friend Raynor." Spoke Tassadar.

Raynor and Littlefield joined the two at the holo-map.

"Here." said Artanis pointing to a area with heavy Zerg activity. "There are apparently a higher concentration of Zerg in this area although there is few Hive clusters in the region. However we have picked up Terran signal's in the area."

"Terran!?" exclaimed Raynor then giving the sargeant a quick glance. "It may be Matt or Warfield looking for us. If their here then there's a possibility that Zeratul and his people may have met up with them."

Both Tassadar and Artanis mused at the possibility.

"Though it unlikely it is worth investigating if nothing else. What is the Executors opinion?" stated Tassadar.

Feeling it a odd contrast between Aldaris and Tassadar as far as their willingness to ask his opinion Artanis nodded in agreement.

"Seeing as we do not have any more leads it is worth investigating. We will meet up with the Terran forces and find out what they know if anything about the Dark Templar's location. If they know nothing then we will continue our search. If nothing else Raynor and his men will be able to rejoin their people."

"Sounds like a plan." stated Raynor.

They all looked to the map of the region the Terran forces were stationed at. The region was a massive magma lake fifty kilometers wide with several large islands scattered around. Three to the center and south of the lake were covered in Zerg hive clusters while the majority of the Terran signals were emanating from the island to the far northeast.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Several Scouts zoomed over head as Raynor and a group of Marines gunned down several Mutalisks and Overlords.

"Ok Executor Artanis the ground is clear." said Raynor.

"My thanks for the hard work Raynor. Im sending in my forces to establish a forward base."

Moments later Raynor and his men watched as several dozen Shuttles and Scouts flew over the island. The Shuttles landed off loading many Zealots, Dragoons and Probes. The Probes quickly started warping in a Nexus, Gateways, Stargates and other buildings along with several dozen Pylons and Photon cannons. As the defenses were being established, two flocks of Mutalisks appeared on the horizon. The Scouts patrolling over the island converged on them engaging in a fierce aerial battle.

Raynor and his men could only watch from the island as every few minutes a Scout or hand full of Mutalisk fell out of the air crashing into the flowing magma lake below.

"I wise this damn area didn't have such heavy electromagnetic interference." exclaimed Raynor.

"Yeah." Littlefield exclaimed. "Kind of odd that Warfield or Horner would make this area a base of operations?"

Raynor sighed turning to the Sergeant. "Maybe they though that the magma lake would keep the Zerg from overwhelming them on the ground. It's not a bad plan. But they can still use air units either way. Perhaps they didn't even know that the area had such bad EM interference before landing?"

Sergeant Littlefield looked out to the glowing magma flowing around the island.

"Maybe the magma is heavy in iron and with it flowing like this it generate's the interference?"

Raynor mused at the theory. "Like a planet's natural Electromagnetic Field huh!"

"Yeah. Maybe?" Littlefield replied.

On the bridge of the Gantrithor Tassadar and Artanis watched as their forces and Raynors marines secured the island closest to the Terran forces. Tassadar focused on overseeing a second expansion base at the northern end of the island while Artanis built up the main base and fought off the constant air attacks from a hive cluster some where further south. A Hour passed and Artanis forces was finally at peek strength easily fighting off the constant Zerg attacks. Tassadar's expansion was completed with heavy defenses and several Forges and Stargates which warped in or constructed Scouts and Shuttles. The island they landed on was luckily rich in minerals that the Forges could convert into new units.

"All right boys file in." said Raynor as his men entered a Protoss Shuttle.

"Good luck Friend Raynor." said Tassadar over the armor's com unit.

"Thanks. Hopefully we can make contact with Warfield or Horner whichever one is here."

The Shuttles and Scouts providing escort lifted off from the island and headed northeast. The massive magma lake produced noxis gasses and clouds that obscured visibility from longer ranges but also made good cover for a stealthy approach. Raynor really didn't want to fight against other Terrans but there's always the possibility that the Terran forces here were not from the Dominion but were mercenaries or hostile forces from the Kel'morien combine or the Umoja Protectorate. Though Raynor had no idea why they would be here on Char of all places. Still one needed to keep their guard up and consider all the possibilities or suffer a unpleasant end. Especially on a World like Char.

The Shuttles and their escorts cruised through wispy dark clouds of gas as the magma boiled and flowed below them. The island where the Terran signals were emanating from became larger in the distance as they closed in on it. Raynor moved up to the Shuttles pilots seat looking out the window/ display-screen. The colored HUD indicator illuminated several aerial craft in the distance.

"Uh computer magnify those vessels." said Raynor.

Following the Terrans request the Shuttles A.I. magnified the image's of the ships on the screen. Several Battle cruisers and a large formation of Wraiths patrolling around them appeared on the screen. Each with the Dominion insignia on their flanks.

"Computer open communications to the Terran ships." Raynor ordered.

A few moments passed as the A.I. did as instructed. The screen blinked on with heavy EM interference barely showing a Terran at the bridge of a ship.

"Uh? .ho, .s, this?" the man asked his image and words garbled by the interference.

"I'm Jim Raynor from the Dominion expedition forces sent to Char several months ago."

The line was heavily disrupted with interference but after a few minutes of back and forth the man finally got the full message and contacted his superior officer. Soon after the familiar face of Horace Warfield walked into the screens view.

"Ra..nor! Y(static), Al(static), (static)ission, (static) Gra(static), Don't know (static) Protoss but glad you alive at le(static),"

Raynor got the meaning despite the interference.

"Glad to see you to. I'll tell you about everything after I land."

A few minutes later the Shuttles landed at the Terran Base. Warfield in his white armor was waiting for Raynor at the Space ports landing platform. The Protoss Shuttles landed off loading all of Raynors men before lifting off again and returning to the Templars island.

"Hm. Good to see you alive Raynor." stated Warfield as he looked around at Raynors men.

"Glad to be back General. My men and I were aided by the Protoss during our less than plesant stay on Char. We'll be glad to get back to Korhal after this."

Warfield's gaze turned back to Raynor. "Unfortunately I still have men on this rock."

"What do you mean General?" asked Littlefield.

"My forces first established a base on Char on a island to the south as a base of operations to search for you and your men. During that time we encountered a few Protoss in dark garb and allowed them to stay at our base for a short time."

"The Dark Templar!" exclaimed Raynor.

"I guess that's what they called themselves. That busy body Haruka was inspecting the base around the time they showed up and used her pull to get me to let them in. Unfortunately a day after that, which would be five hours ago the Zerg attacked in force and nearly destroyed the whole base. Except for the underground bunker storage complex. It has pretty strong bulkhead doors that even the Zerg should find trouble getting through. But they won't hold forever which is why i'm rallying my remaining forces to break through the Zerg lines to rescue the survivors still trapped in their."

Raynor got all smug. "Well general I don't mean to sound sure of myself but perhaps the Protoss would help. Their actually looking for the Dark Templar in that base."

"Really now." said Warfield. "Well I suppose this is one of those, the enemy of my enemy is my friend situations then isn't it."

**-5 Minutes Later Gantrithor-**

A holo-screen blinked on showing Raynor, catching the Executors attention.

"Executor Artanis I've met up with my people and made a little discovery about the location of the Dark Templar."

Tassadar walked over entering the cameras view for Raynor. "Friend Raynor what have you discovered?"

"It turns out that the Dark templar were allowed to take shelter in the main Terran base by someone I know. But that base is now over run by the Zerg. But they should still be alive in the underground storage complex. I suggest our two groups work together to rescue our respective people. Then we can blow this place and leave Char behind."

"I am thankful for the information Raynor and agree to the cooperative effort." replied Artanis.

Raynor looked off screen gesturing with a hand. "See I told you they would go for it."

"It's progress." said a voice off screen.

Raynor backed off and the owner of the voice steeped into view.

"Executor Artanis I presume." said Warfield. "Im General Horace Warfield of the Dominion military. Im glad our two groups can cooperate. Considering the situation fighting on two fronts would be a daunting effort. So i'm all too happy to get the reinforcements. This lake was meant to be a hiding place for my forward base while we looked for Raynor. But seeing that's no longer needed we only need to find our people trapped in the underground storage bunker and leave this god forsaken planet."

Artanis nodded. "I am in agreement Warfield. Seeing that you've been in the region longer can you offer advice on a course of action."

"I suggest we clear the central Zerg hive cluster first before we take on the one that's on my former base. There's one more to the far southwest but destroying that hive cluster is not needed and will only waste time. We need only cut a path to the base and ignore any other distractions."

"Then I am in agreement. I will attack the central Zerg hive cluster with a air assault shortly." said Artanis.

Warfield nodded. "In that case could you target their anti-air defenses. I'll follow up with a land invasion via our Dropships."

Tassadar spoke up. "I will prepare a invasion force to assault the hive cluster once the central one is dealt with."

The Templar and Terran commanders gathered their forces preparing to assault the two hive clusters back to back. Artanis looked to his command screen seeing that his Scouts were all ready and armed.

"Initiate assault operation." the Executor ordered.

The Scout pilots hearing the order primed their engines. Over twenty Scouts levitated off the ground from the main Protoss base and took off. Accelerating over the glowing magma lake they were soon joined by a hundred Interceptors from the fleet in orbit. The combined force flew with purpose across the molten lake or semi-liquid rock and were soon reward with a distant image of the central island. It's surface was covered in creep and had nearly a hundred pulsating living structures scattered across its surface. Spore colonies angled their tower like bodies towards the approaching Templar forces and fired sending volleys of fire skywards. The Interceptor drones opened fire filling the air with their photon blaster fire, clearing the sky of most of the Zerg anti-air fire. With the way cleared for the most part the Scouts focused on their targets the Spore colonies.

A Scout pilot looked to his screens indicating possible targets filling his screen. With a simple mental order he targeted the closest Spore Colony and another HUD indicator showed how many other Scouts were targeting the same Spore Colony so as to avoid to many of them wasting missiles on one target. The indicator showing other Scouts targets switched around a bit for a few seconds before settling.

"Burn to ashes." the pilot said as he fired.

Dozens of anti-matter missiles streamed through the sky towards their targets arching downwards in a graceful curve until impact. Nearly a hundred explosions covered the hive cluster killing every Spore colony and severely damaging most of the Sunken colonies. As the hive colony burned from the destruction of most of its defenses the Protoss aerial fleet retreated. And was quickly replaced by a aerial armada of Terran Dropships, Wraiths fighters and Kestrel bombers.

As if arriving to defend the hive cluster from the Terrans attack a flock of Mutalisk and Scourges arrived from the southwest, engaging the Terran forces in a mid air battle.

The Wraiths accelerated towards the incoming Zerg threats firing their belly mounted laser and missiles. Beams of red energy pierced Mutalisk through and blasted off wings while volleys of mini-Scourges slammed into the Wraiths formations and swarming missiles blasted the smaller and larger Scourges out of the air. While the Wraiths dealt with the enemy in the air the Kestrels bombed the Hive cluster finishing off the last of the Sunken colonies and killing clustered groups of Zerg gathering below. With the way cleared for the most part the Dropships landed while taking minor spore and spine fire. Turrets swiveled along the Dropships wings returning fire with a barrage of several thousand rounds of armor piercing explosive rounds, cutting a swath of death through the Zerglings and Hydralisk below them.

Even with some damage taken the Dropships all landed dropping their ramps. Turrets continued firing at approaching Zerg while Siege tanks and Marines streamed off the ramps filling the area with Terran forces and gunfire. The charging Marines gunned down any and all Zerg they encountered taking defensive positions around the landing zone while the main Terran forces continued streaming off the Dropships. Siege tanks in twos and threes deployed into siege mode targeted the living buildings in teams. Loud bangs reverberated through the air as artillery shells blasted the Zerg structures apart one by one while Marines standing or kneeling fired into the charging hordes of Zerg. Barrages of spores struck the Marines blasting holes into their armor followed by stinging armor piercing volleys of spines. Suffering injuries and some casualties the Marines fired a constant stream of metal spikes into the Zerg forces mowing them down in groups, only to be replaced by a second, third and then a forth waves. But then the Zerg numbers dropped off decreasing along with the number of buildings as the Siege tanks fired relentlessly until the island was a smooth sheet of smoking gore and corpses.

Tassadar watched from his station on the Gantrithor. Seeing that the Terrans have eliminated the Zerg Hive cluster standing in the direct way of the former Terran base. Tassadar sent the order to his forces. A mixed force of two hundred Interceptors, Scouts and Arbiters deployed from the fleet of the Executor and the surface bases joining during their flight over the burning lake. Interceptors formed into a U shaped defensive formation around the Arbiters and Scouts as they flew towards the hive cluster to the southeast. Clouds of Spores and Scourges appeared flying to intercept the Protoss forces. All at once and with perfect mechanical precision the two straight parts of the Interceptors U formation swung out forming a wall in front of the Scouts and Arbiters. The Interceptors opened fire sending a wall of withering fire at the incoming Zerg anti-air fire. White hot photonic bolts ripped into the Scourges and Spores clearing them from the sky. Reacting the Zerg Spores and Scourges scattered flanking around, below and above the Interceptors line of sight. The Scouts changed formation to multiple ring formations around the Arbiters opening fire on the Zerg. The second line of defense held the Zerg attack off long enough for the Templar forces to reach the island. The Arbiters having reached close enough to the island activated their Recall ability, and in dozens of flashes of light Protoss Shuttles were teleported in groups of five around each Arbiter.

The Shuttles wasted no time landing and deploying their precious cargo of Zealots, Dragoons Reavers and Shield Reavers. Tassadar appeared from one of the Shuttles leading the charge.

Sparking his psi-blades Tassadar lead the charge into the Zerg lines. "Templar. Clear the way so that our brethren may see the light of a new day."

The Shield Reavers kept the long ranged Zerg attacks at bay while the Templar ripped through the Zerg font lines. Dragoons and Normal Reavers poked out from the Shields reping devastation upon the Zerg Sunken and Spore colonies as the Templar forces advanced forwards cutting a path of destruction through the hive cluster. Scourges dived from the aerial battle above crashing into the Shield Reavers energy domes weakening them little by little along with the withering fire from the rest of the Zerg forces constantly barraging the domes. As he advanced Tassadar spotted two pairs of Hatcheries to his right.

"All forces swing right." Ordered Tassadar.

Leading the new direction the Templar forces made a tight turn to the right targeting that side of the hive cluster. They cut through the Defenders and felled Spore and Sunken colonies until none remained. Reavers fired their Scarbs through the Energy shield blasting apart the lines of gathered Zerglings and Hydralisk showering the plasma dome in their projectiles. Groups of Dragoons passed through the Shield Reavers barrier unleashing a full spray of energy bolts into the ranks of the Zerg forces only to retreat again into the barrier as Zerglings charged at them and were subsequently eliminated by the Zealots. Once the Zerglings were no longer a threat the Dragoons exited the domes again switching modes to beam fire and targeting the Hatcheries. The beams burned through the carapace and flesh of the structures reducing them to piles of dead charred meat and bone.

After clearing the area of all Zerg units and buildings Tassadar and his forces continued their charge towards the entrance to the underground storage bunker. Burning and cutting through another gauntlet of Zerg defenses Tassadar finally stood at the door Warfield said lead to the underground bunker.

"Executor, I sense that Zeratul and his brethren are close by. But I have yet to make contact with them, and the Zerg have already breached the Terran barriers on the surface. I fear they are may be in grave danger. Keep the Zerg on the surface occupied while I search the depth's of this complex for them."

"I understand Tassadar." Artanis replied. "My forces and the Terrans are closing in on the island to render further aide but the hive cluster to the south west is constantly attacking my base. I fear it may be receiving reinforcements from outside the region so please be swift."

Tassadar looked into the distant sky as Terran aircraft engaged the Zerg air forces. Turning to the dark entrance Tassadar and a small escort entered the underground complex while the rest of his forces will hold position at the entrance. A light blinked along the wall as a wire sticking out of a slash mark on the wall below it sparked with electricity. Tassadar halted sensing Zerg nearby. Projecting a telekinetic force across the dark hall He ripped several Zerglings out from their hiding spot in the floor. Clenching his fist Tassadar crushed them causing them to implode. Tassadar and his escorts continued moving forwards down the dark hallway until stopping at a large bulkhead door. The door was sealed and would not open but had extensive cut marks across its surface. The Zealots stepped forwards and began cutting through it. The metal surface quickly giving way to their psionic blades.

The door fragments echoed as they clattered to the floor opening the way. Tassadar and his escorts entered the hole in the door entering the next hallway and quickly spotting the bodies of a number of dead Terran Marines scattered around. Among them were a few wounded and living Marines leaning against the wall.

"Terrans." Tassadar called.

The Marines quickly turned their heads to the Templar but showed no other signs of movement.

"Protoss? What are you doing here?" asked one Marine.

"I am Tassadar. We are here looking for others of our kind who took refuge here. Do you know anything of them?"

The Marines shared looks.

"Uh yeah I guess. I remember that VIP woman along with her escorts bringing them down here." The Marine looked around at the dead bodies of his men and those that still lived. "We... uh, we held out for as long as we could but those dame Zerg just ripped through the security door and charged through us like they were blood hounds chasing prey. So long as we weren't in their direct path and didn't fire at them they didn't attack us. It was weird!"

Tassadar took the information deducing that the Zerg and by extension Kerrigan wanted the Dark Templar dead and was ordering her forces to ignore all unnecessary distractions.

"Let us find this VIP person you speak of and the Dark Templar. Then we may all leave this foul place together."

The Terrans talked a moment before agreeing. Together the Templar and Terran progressed further into the complex the Terrans leading the way. The group fought their way through several rooms and hallways until reaching a chamber with a smashed in ceiling exposing the sky above.

"Executor can you hear me?" Tassadar spoke telepathicly.

"Tassadar! You are well I presume." replied the Executor.

"Yes and i've found Terran survivors. We are progressing through the facility. Could you send a few reinforcements to my location. There appears to be a structural defect here that should allow you to send in more Templar."

Moments later a Shuttle hovered over the hole unloading six Zealots and two Dragoons.

"Good hunting Tassadar." said Artanis.

With the Reinforcements the mixed force of Templar and Terrans moved deeper into the facility fighting through multiple Zerg ambushes until reaching a long hallway turning left at its end. As he walked down its darkened corridor Tassadar stopped signaling to his Templar and Terran allies to do the same.

"I Sense Zerg around the corner." Tassadar warned.

"Another ***damn ambush!" exclaimed a marine who like the others had their eyes focused for any Zerg movement.

Tassadar shook his head. "No. Just a lot of Zerg."

"So... what do we do, charge in?" another Marine asked.

Tassadar ignited his Psi-blades. "Not yet."

"That mean were gonna charge but not right yet then?" a Marine asked.

Tassadar created two Hallucinations of Zealots and had them move down the hallway. While they were moving down the hallway he also had his Zealots and Dragoon take up positions to the center and middle with the Terrans forming two layered firing lines along the walls. Moments later the two illusionary Zealots were overwhelmed by a horde of Zerglings quickly reduced to psionic fog. The stampeding Zerglings turned the corner charging at Tassadar's group.

"Weapon's free!" shouted a Marine.

All the Terrans fired unloading a heavy barrage of gunfire into the Zerg horde charging at them. And were quickly soon joined by the Dragoons who nearly filled the hallway with their rapid fire spray of energy bolts. Most of the Zerglings fell to the onslaught of projectiles but those that got in close range were felled by the Zealots blades. The fire fight lasted a full ten minutes as the Zerglings constantly streamed into the hall way seemingly without end.

Rapid clicking! The marines breathed a collective sigh of relief as their rifles ammo counters red zero.

"Damn! Remind me to always pack extra ammo after this." said one Marine.

"Better make that a standard mission prep order from now on sergeant." said another.

Ignoring the Terrans witty banter Tassadar and his Templar moved down the hall wading through the piles of Zerg corpses and rounded the corner. They moved passed several locked doors with heavy damage to the end of the hall reaching a dead end meaning that this was the end to the underground complex. With no sign of Zeratul and his Dark Templar Tassadar was beginning to lose hope.

"Huh you could have waited for us!" spoke a Terran as he approached. "Looks like this control panel is still working. You said you were looking for more Protoss?"

"Yes." Replied Tassadar. "Can you find them on the security recordings Terran?"

"Yeah sure. And also my names Charles by the way." Charles stepped up to the control panel bringing up a video file of the security system. They flipped through several video records of the past 48 hours up till the Zerg attack finding a point in the security history showing the same hallway that they were in right now. The feed showed several Terran Marines and one Terran female leading the Dark Templar into one of the nearby rooms and locking it behind them.

"So they are in there then. Can you open the door?" asked Tassadar.

"Yeah sure give me a moment." Replied Charles as he typed away at the controls. "Damn doors servos are damaged... then I just got'a use the emergency override and..." Loud clanking noise down hall. "There we go." said Charles. "Systems busted so the door won't move again, but hay not like staying here."

Tassadar walked to the newly opened door stopping at the door way peering into the dark chamber.

"Greetings Dark one. I have come to bring you home"

Several figures moved in the darkness approaching Tassadar.

"Greetings to you Tassadar. I know you would not forsake us. For in the time that we have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark powers as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave in it's pride could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we."

Tassadar took two steps closer to Zeratul.

"Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeland from the Swarm. I beg of you Zeratul, return with us to Aiur!. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people."

Zeratul sighed thinking on the matter. Zerion stepped forth giving his teacher a telling nod. Zeratul looked back to the other Dark Templar each giving the same mental gesture. Turning back to Tassadar Zeratul gave his response.

"Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more... we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can."

"I am glad to hear that my friend."

Suddenly another presence exited the shadows as if Dark Templar themselves.

"I see that you Protoss have had your conversation. Now I think we all should get out of here before more Zerg show up."

Tassadar stared at the Terran human contemplating how he did not sense her presence as he did the other Terrans around her.

"And who may you be Terran?" asked Tassadar.

"The names Haruka. I'm a high ranking member of the new Terran Dominion government which replaced the now defunct Confederacy. You must be Tassadar. While we were waiting Zeratul told me all about you. But I digress. Time to leave."

Haruka and her Marine escort left the room along with two dozen other Terrans. Both Tassadar and Zeratul closely watched as she left their sight.

"I did not tell her anything about you Tassadar." stated Zeratul. " Though she be Terran I also sense another side to her as she somehow bares the same dark powers as we Nerazim. How a Terran could obtain such power I do not know? But she allowed us refuge here when the Zerg hunted us and when the Zerg attacked lead us to this room along with her own people."

Tassadar mused to himself.

"I sense no Zerg taint from her. But she bares a... odd sensation that I can not describe. I think we should watch out for her in the future."

"Agreed" said Zeratul.

**-Chapter End-**


	35. Chapter 35

**-Chapter 35-**

* * *

**-Home Land-**

**-Aiur, High Orbit-**

* * *

In the far distance a space battle raged on and across the Orbital Rings as the Templar in them continued their desperate battle against the Zerg fleets, currently controlling Aiur's orbital territory. Over Aiur's equator in high orbit the fleet of the Executor exited warp space with the Gantrithor leading the way.

**-Gantrithor Bridge-**

Tassadar, Executor Artanis and Zeratul watched the holo-screens across the bridge as the battle between the Templar fortifications on the orbital rings and the Zerg fleets continued.

"This is indeed disturbing. But our forces seem to be holding the Swarm off for the moment, giving us time to act." said Tassadar.

Executor Artanis agreed as he watched the battle. As a Templar his blood boiled urging him to order his fleet to join the battle and hopefully tip the scales in the Templars favor if only a little. But his new responsibility as Executor required him to focus on his duties to the whole of Aiur and the empire. Meaning he has his own battles to fight and win.

"Contact the citadel of the Executor. There are people I wish to contact and we must learn the state of the war on the surface."

The bridge crew worked their controls opening a com-line. A holo-screen blinked on showing Fenix of all people. But he was heavily injured and floating in a life support tank.

"En Taro Adun Executor! I have been patiently waiting for your return. And greetings to you Tassadar my old friend. I am overjoyed to see you both return home in this dark hour. The Zerg have doubled their efforts and it seems-"

"Fenix?" Tassadar exclaimed. "Your. Alive! Artanis told me of how you fell in battle at Antioch. How is it that you live?"

Artanis was just as curious about that as Fenix took on a jovial demeanor.

"Ha ha... Well after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren who had come to reinforce Antioch. I now reside in the cold shell of a Dragoon."

"A Dragoon?"

"A Dragoon?"

Exclaimed Artanis and Tassadar together in a somewhat confused questioning tone.

"Ah Fenix" said Tassadar. "I don't mean to question your decision to be entombed in a Dragoon in light of your wounds but you need only spend a time in a regeneration tank to heal."

"None-sense! I can't remain bedridden while our people and Home-world are in this crisis. 'Tis why I chose to be entombed in a Dragoon. Besides I had the Phase-smiths and healers install a regeneration tank in the Dragoon so I may both fight and heal at the same time. And there is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered. But enough of this prattling. There is much I must inform the two of you about. Both of you have been-"

"Branded traitors by both Judicator Aldaris and the Conclave" A female Protoss explained interrupting Fenix. It was a voice Artanis knew all too well. "Fenix your Dragoon shell is too big for the upper floors of the citadel."

On screen Fenix looked at someone as he crossed his arms. "I was waiting for the Executor to return while we waited for our forces to recover after the last battle. I would rather be here then in a hanger with those empty headed A.I. Dragoons or the medical ward."

The screen changed to show a Dragoon with a customized paint job(Green at the joints) A slender but fully armored female Templar walked into view.

"Ah Brother! You become Executor, Leave Aiur for the Zerg homeworld looking for Tassadar and get branded a Traitor, all without informing me. If the situation wasn't so hectic and troubled I would have sworn you were intentionally ignoring me."

Even being a Executor, Artanis sweated a bit under his, slightly younger sisters passive aggressive tone she had to her words.

"Selendis! How did you and Fenix come to meet?"

"I and my battalion were among the reinforcements sent to Antioch, and while it was a chance meeting We came across the battlefield at the Antioch Temple. It was there that I came across Fenix who bore many grave wounds. He's a terrible patient and wouldn't shut up about wanting to get back in the fight. The healers and Phase-smiths worked to save his life and place him in a Dragoon but he kept complaining about wanting to walk on his two feet again so they went through the added trouble of altering the Dragoons frame to house the regeneration tank to Fenix's needs. And repainting it."

"Enough! of such unimportant gossip Selendis." Fenix exclaimed.

"Oh yes. As we have said the Conclave has branded the two of you and everyone in your fleet as traitors. Even now they seek to arrest you and-"

"And execute the Dark Templar Zeratul from what I've heard." Fenix interrupted.

Despite the banter between the Two both Tassadar and Artanis got the message.

Tassadar was sullen. "I never believed that they would go so far. In the face of the Swarms onslaught and total annihilation they still cling to their failing traditions!"

Artanis glanced at Tassadar remembering all the times he had expressed his own thoughts on the matter of traditions and the old ways. Though Tassadar was loyal to the traditions of his people he also knew flexibility and adaptation was necessary for not only a species but a culture as well. And with times quickly changing the Executor understood the value of being able to bend in the wind or breaking to it because one was too rigid.

"Yes," agreed Fenix. "and that makes them all the more dangerous. They hunt you even now, Tassadar. And though I damn my self by doing so, I shall stand by your side till the end."

Selendis crossed her arms. "What he means is that WE'VE talked over the matter with our Templar warriors and come to the collective decision to follow you Executor. Many Templar and other Executors feel as we do that the Conclaves methods of fighting the Zerg are doing little more the stroking their egos and buying time. Though we have fought the Swarm off on many fronts we are doing little but keeping them at bay. There is simply to many of them and with our weapons unable to land a final blow to the Overmind or it's Cerebrates this war will drag on until we inevitably lose. It's only a matter of time. Many are starting to believe those of us that fled in the Arks will soon be the only survivors of our race before to long."

Artanis gestured towards Zeratul and the other Dark Templar who remained silent observers to the conversation.

"Then it is good that we have our lost brethren the Dark Templar by our side. Their Void energies have proven able to permanently slay a Cerebrate."

"En Taro Adun noble Fenix and Selendis. Your aide is greatly appreciated. "said Tassadar. "Executor, it seems that if our home-world is to live, we must protect the Dark Templar from our own brethren. Although it pains me greatly, not even the Conclave shall stand in our way."

Selendis let her arms fall to her sides focusing her gaze on Zeratul in the edge of her holo-screen, and gave him a respectful bow.

"If were going to attack the Conclave then it's best to act prudently and strike them while they still act so high and mighty without giving strategic minded fighting the priority."

Fenix's Dragoon shell raised up making what could be called a proud posture. "It is good then that I prepared a base close to the Conclave then. It lay's to the northwest edge of Kor-shakal across the river."

"We will deal with the Conclave after gathering our forces." said Tassadar.

Though despite his mentors words Artanis could feel a air of deep regret in Tassadars words, and perhaps a seed of hesitation.

* * *

**-Kor-shakal-**

**-20 Minutes later-**

Tassadar, Artanis and Zeratul's shuttles entered the atmosphere over Kor-shakal. The Dark Templar were closely watching the holo-screens as they took in the first close view of the surface of Aiur in many many long years. Though most Dark Templar like Zeratul were of the younger generations the matriarch of the Nerazim 'Raszagal' whom Zeratul knew and closely worked with was of the first generation and still remembered Aiur from first hand experience. It was from their conversations that Zeratul gained first hand knowledge of his peoples Home land. Still as his eyes lay upon the forests and rivers of this world even Zeratul whom once bore great animosity against the Khalai (Aiur Protoss) for banishing the Nerazim from Aiur, He felt a deep connection to this land.

"Executor" said the Shuttles A.I. "the Vanguard of Aiur forces under Judicator Aldaris command in Kor-shakal are requesting us to land for inspection. They say they will fire upon this craft if we do not comply with their demands."

As if he saw this coming Artanis huffed with satisfaction. "Land here." He ordered the Shuttles A.I.

Moments later the Shuttle touched down in a clearing south of Fenix's base. Artanis, Tassadar several Zealots, Zeratul and three other Dark Templar (one of which was Zerion) exited the Shuttle. There was a moment of silence and calm as the Dark Templar simply appreciated the fact that after so long they were once again on their home world Aiur.

One of the Dark Templar Zerion was less impressed by the forest and soil then a familiar face he had not seen in several centuries. He walked towards the Executor and the two faced each other.

"It has been a long time old friend." said Zerion.

"Indeed." stated Artanis. "I meant to greet you earlier but circumstances being as they were did not allow it. We at least have some time here and now to talk."

Zerion nodded and reached out his hand. "Hopefully we both have time later for a long deserved talk. I would love to hear how you became a Executor Artanis. Or should I say Roken."

Artanis reached out, and the two shook hands like old comrades. "I have not used that name in a long time. I'll explain why it was changed after the Conclave and Zerg are dealt with."

"Indeed. For it seems we are out of time." said Zerion as the noise of Dragoons hover engines thrummed louder as they approached.

Tassadar turned to the Dark Templar.

"Zeratul you and your people should not stain your blades with the blood of fellow Protoss. As they are meant for the Zerg. We will buy you time to reach Fenix's base."

Zeratul turned to Tassadar. "Thank you Tassadar, but we shall join you in this endeavor. Though there was once a time I would have taken great joy in having the opportunity to battle the Conclave. Now I only do so for the future of our people and to fight against the Conclaves ignorance."

Tassadar feeling greatly honored stood straighter as if trying to live up to the expectations of others even though he no longer bares the rank of Executor.

"Very well then Dark one. I will leave the Conclave to your graces care as I know you work best in the shadows."

Without uttering another word Zeratul, Zerion and the other Dark Templar cloaked and departed. Seconds later multiple squads of Dragoons and Zealots baring red markings entered the clearing. One of the Zealots held up a small holo-projector. It activated showing Aldaris.

Executor, you and the Traitor Tassadar are to cease your resistance and surrender yourselves to the judgment of the Conclave. We will take the outlaw, Zeratul, into custody and deal with him and his people as it is written by the Khala's law.

Tassadar took two steps forwards pointing at Aldaris image considering it a act of cowardice to not be here himself.

"Flee back to your masters Aldaris, and huddle with them in darkness! For your actions shall set us all unto the Zerg!"

While Aldaris and his Zealots and were taken aback by that show of direct resistance Zeratul and the other Dark Templar attacked slicing several Dragoons to pieces before anyone knew was was happening. The enemy Zealots turned around to the sight of their Dragoons being bisected by invisible attackers and dropping their guards. Artanis ignited his blades and charged the distracted Zealots quickly slaying three before the forth countered and blocked his strike. Tassadar joined in the battle slaying the distracted Zealot. A group of Dragoons fired wildly trying to hit the invisible attackers but striking the Shuttle instead. A moment later a series of warp-blades slashed them to pieces and the resulting explosions rocked the trees. Moments later Zerion and the rest of the Dark Templar decloaked.

Tassadar, Artanis, Zeratul, Zerion and the other Dark Templar all stood before the bodies of the slain Protoss. Tassadar could only look downcast at the bodies of his fallen brethren.

"Come" spoke Artanis. "We must get to Fenix's base so that we can counter attack."

"Yes." replied Tassadar. "Let us go."

The Executor and his allies marched several miles to the base as the Shuttle was a casualty of the battle.

* * *

**-Conclave Meeting Chamber-**

Conclave member (D'hax) slammed his fist on the armrest of his stone chair embedded with countless gems.

"It was a mistake to let Artanis become a Executor!"

Conclave Member (Xegin) held his chin-plate thing? contemplating. "Perhaps we shouldn't have showed mercy to those survivors from that far flung colony and just made them disappear."

Another Conclave member (Nal) huffed expressing his irritation.

"Regardless Artanis, Tassadar and the exile Zeratul will all be eliminated for their insolence, to our authority. Then we'll cleanse Aiur of the accursed Swarm with the Purifiers might."

Conclave member D'hax waved his hand and a holo-screen appeared showing Aldaris whom bowed, seeing who was contacting him.

"Aldaris. Don't hold back with these traitors. Put them all to the fire." said Conclave member D'hax.

"I will deploy the Khalen'ri (Conclave guard) and break through their defensive lines. I may have to pull a few platoons from the reserve forces across the empire but the traitors will fall."

Conclave member Xegin stood straighter looking directly into Aldaris eyes." See that they do. As is you duty as a Judicator."

The holo-image of Aldaris blinked off as more members of the Conclave entered the room.

Nal glanced about reading the expressions on every-ones faces as much as feeling their apprehension with the betrayal of both Tassadar and Artanis.

"Now then shall we begin our strategy for awakening the Purifiers." Nal said.

* * *

**-Fenix's base-**

Selendis and Fenix approached Artanis and his group as they neared the Nexus.

"I am glad you are well Executor." spoke Fenix as he tromped along in his bulky form.

"You should have used a gateway." chastised Selendis.

"I know. But moving on we must prepare a proper counter attack. If we bring the fleet in that will simply mean Aldaris and the Conclave will match us pulling Templar from the front lines not only here but across the empire and overwhelm us. The best chance we have is to end this battle quickly as possible."

Tassadar pointed to the Nexus. "We can talk in the Nexus. Fenix if you could protect our position from incursion."

"At once old friend."

Tassadar gave a chuckle. "Hm. If this was but a few months ago you would have called me Executor."

Fenix chuckled in nostalgia. "Ha ha. Quit true old friend. Times change and we must change with them. 'Tis why we're here rebelling against the Conclave is it not."

Fenix departed to lead the defense while Tassadar, Artanis, Zeratul, and Selendis meet in the Nexus control room.

Artanis quickly took command ordering the warping in of multiple Forges and Pylons from his fleet in orbit. Selendis eyed him.

"And what are you plotting?"

Artanis activated a virtual simulation hologram showing a Pylon a Photon cannon and a Shuttle.

"The recently developed Shield Reavers which Aldaris himself gave us on Char has given me a spark of inspiration and presented us with a opportunity to win with a small force. We will break through the Conclaves defenses and take Kor-shakal in one attack. But our phase-smiths will need time to combine the components."

Tassadar raised a eyebrow at the images as Artanis started rearranging their structures and internal components. "Combine Pylons, Photon cannons and Shuttles?"

Artanis played with the virtual images rearranging and combining them in different combinations and when he was finished he called a Phase-smith from the Nexus lower manufacturing chambers.

"By Adun what is this?!" a certain Phase-smith exclaimed looking at Artanis creation.

The holo image was of a Pylon with two side mounted wings of overlapping crescent shaped hull plating, two Photon cannons stacked atop each other in front, and the engines of a Shuttle in back. It was by Phase-smiths standers a cobbled together assortment of parts that still by the simulation data somehow worked, if not very efficiently.

"And you want us to build this?!" the phase-smith exclaimed giving the Executor a hard stare.

"Yes. The simulation says it will work." said Artanis with some confidence.

The phase-smith looked back at the simulated image giving it a closer look and started mumbling details about its systems and structure along with other technobabble that was hard to follow.

"In short... it may work." the Phase-smith ended.

"Then please begin immediately." said Artanis.

"We can't rely on cobbled together tech brother." said Selendis with some worry.

Tassadar faced Selendis. "I know it's unorthodox. But having an ace up our sleeve never hurts."

Selendis cocked her head to one-side. "Is that a Terran saying?"

"In fact a Terran named Raynor aided us for a time on Char." explained Tassadar. "We talked many times about each others cultures and their differences among others subjects."

"Next is the strategic part of my plane." Artanis stated. "I predict Aldaris will send the Khalen'ri to attack us directly. They have long been the Conclaves guards and blades, and given the situation they will no doubt be involved."

"I agree." said Selendis.

"They are quite skilled and unlikely to fall for any tricks." stated Tassadar.

Artanis and Tassadar redirected their focus to commanding the counter attacks against the Conclave forces and expanding their territory. Artanis looked on his command stations holo-screen seeing the first force sent to attack them was a mix of Reavers, Shield Reavers and many Zealots. The Elevated bases Photon cannons switched to beam mode focusing their fire on the shield Reavers barriers protecting rest of the Conclave forces. Even with eight Photon cannons focusing on them the shields held, only shattering at the moment both sides clashed at the bases edge. But with his keen eyes Tassadar saw that the Dark Templar had starting cutting through the attacking forces rearguards making their way to the Reavers and Shield Reavers. Once the Reaver and Shield Reavers were dealt with the Dark Templar disappeared again. Fenix lead the counter charge breaking the Khalen'ri frontline and cutting them all down. But not long after a second attack force consisting of Scouts and Arbiters were detected on approach from the northeast.

Artanis sent the bulk of his Dragoons to their designated attack spot meeting them just in time. Beams cut into the Shuttles and Arbiters shields blasting each craft out of the air in but a few seconds of focused bombardment. But as He feared the Arbiters using their recall ability warped in several wings of Scouts. The new enemy reinforcements unloaded their missiles onto Artanis base, heavily damaging nearly every buildings shields. The Scouts turned coming around for another pass. But they were blind sided by a Group of Arbiters from Artanis fleet pulling the same trick and warping in several dozen Scouts of their own. The air battle granted Artanis the time he needed to use his Probes to warp in more Pylons and Photon cannons along with several Tachyon spires. Though they were energy intensive they were well worth it. Once activated the Tachyon spires unleashed beams of utter annihilation on the enemy. Each shot destroying a enemy Scout or Arbiter along with the barrage of photonic beams the Photon cannons provided, the majority of the Conclaves air forces were demolished. With the last of the enemy air forces retreating Artanis pulled his forces back and reorganized them repairing what could be repaired and replacing what needed to be replaced.

With both forces bloodied the two sides took a moment to prepare for the next attack. But wanting to speed up his ability to attack faster into play Artanis had all his wounded Templar returned to the fleet in orbit and fresh troops rotated in and did this after every battle making sure all his forces were in top shape to fight. Warping in seven Gateways, four Stargates and twenty Pylons from a Forge world whose allegiance to the Conclave and their ways of leading was in heavy doubt. But in the midst of the new structures the Phase-smiths worked hard and with little breaks as they constructed a basic working model of the new creation the Executor brainstormed on a spur of the moment. The prototype was completed in record time and was... mostly functional.

"The Blaster Pylon is completed Executor!" said a excited phase-smith on the holo-screen.

"Blaster Pylon?" questioned Artanis. "You sound more excited than before." said Artanis.

"It's only a place holder name until I come up with a proper one later. It was a interesting and challenging project. But these things require time to be properly implemented. What I and my team put together is not a new unit, just a cobbled together pieces that work together. Though it does heavily take from the still experimental Shield Reaver Only with a Pylon as a base."

"Thank you Kar,tes. I will deploy the Blaster Pylon soon and see how it works."

"If it breaks, or even if it doesn't, i'll make sure the next one is better." said Kar,tes

Artanis wasted no time deploying the new Blaster Pylon. Essentially a mobile Pylon equipped with shield emitters, two Photon cannons on the front and a Shuttles engines in the rear. It won't last in a prolonged fight which was why Artanis had a few of his Arbiters ready to warp it to them at a moments notice. Tassadar approached Artanis as the Executor gathered his forces for a full scale attack on the southern base on this side of the River which ran along the edge of Khor'shakal.

"The attack is ready then?" asked Tassadar.

"Yes and with the Blaster Pylon bolstering our forces the attack should be able to punch through their defenses." said Artanis.

Artanis sent out a Observer and a few wings of Scout's to clear the way for the main attack force to the southern Conclave base on the same side of the river. The cloaked Observer sped over the forests south of Fenix's base, while the Scouts cruised a mile higher and behind It. As the Observer neared the enemy base it picked up a enemy Arbiter, cloaking two Observers and Scouts. The Enemy Scouts appeared, opening fire on the Observer destroying it. Counter attacking the Executors Scouts returned fire focusing on the Arbiter first and destroying it and making the Observer and Scouts reappear. The Executors Scouts dived firing their photon blasters at the enemy Scouts.

In the skyborn exchange of fire the enemy Observer was destroyed while the enemy Scouts lost two thirds of their forces. Artanis knowing this may happen had sent a second Observer behind his Scouts at a lower altitude. The replacement Observer sped forwards as soon as the first was destroyed. It quickly spotted the two enemy Observers, and the Executors Scouts fired on them. Not a moment later several beams shot skywards blowing three of the Executors Scouts out of the air. The remaining Scouts took evasive action counter attacking several Conclave Dragoons and Reavers on the ground.

But as their missiles flew at their targets the Reaver revealed to be a Shield Reaver generated a shield. The missiles detonated harmlessly against the energy barrier while the Dragoons fired through the shield damaging two Scouts and destroying a third. Artanis was surprised at that and recalled his remaining scout force back to base.

"That is surprising?" said Artanis contemplating the new information.

"I have heard of this." said Selendis watching over the com-network. "It seems they have developed a means of firing energy weapons through our own energy barriers while their still fully active."

Tassadar pondered this technological development.

"Normally weapons fire can only be projected through holes intentionally opened in the plasma barrier. But to project a attack through a barrier fully materialized, I wonder for how long the Conclaves has had this in development?"

Artanis didn't waste anytime pondering such things and sent the Dark Templar to take out the new type of Shield Reaver. Warping(and or constructing) several more Observers (at the base) and Scouts in they Artanis sent them with the survivors of the first scouting mission to secure the path of attack to the southern enemy base. But Tassadar interrupted.

"Executor before you attack may I suggest a slight detour, If I remember correctly there is a underground supply depo along the river directly east of our base."

"Tassadar how do you know of such a place?" Artanis asked.

"A valid question. The Khalai empire has lasted for many a age, and so has the time we have had to mine resources through the galaxy. Across many Protoss worlds including Auir a great many secret or widely known resource facilities large and small were constructed incase they were ever needed for whatever reason. It was this vary same for sight for the future that the great Ark-ships were constructed. Although Their purpose was more widely known and caused by the historic loss of several Motherships in a accident."

Artanis mused at his teachers knowledge. "I was not aware. And as far as Mother-ships go I am both grateful and wanting of them at the moment. But the majority of them are currently stuck embattled protecting the most important worlds across the empire."

"Yes, They would easily turn the tide in this battle. "Tassadar agreed. "But they would also be a great threat if the Conclave were able to recall one to their aide."

"True," said Artanis as he redirected his second scout force to the new location by the river.

The second scout force quickly secured the area finding the opening to the underground storage facility. A group of Shuttles and a escort for them were sent allowing the second scout force to continue their mission. The Observers and Scouts resumed their mission. One of the Observers quickly spun around sensing a energy surge coming from across the river near the city. It zoomed in observing a Carrier exiting a enemy Stargate.

"Fall back!" Exclaimed Artanis to the second scout force.

It was inevitable that the Conclave or Aldaris would call in capital ships to turn the battle in their favor. The massive vessel cruised over the city and crossed the river towards the Executors bases position. The Executor could see its weapons charge up even as its shields flared entering a fully protected and offensive state. Two dozen potonic beams streaked through the sky striking various units and buildings in Fenix's base.

"Selendis now!" exclaimed Artanis.

While Artanis commanded his forces, Fenix handled the primary defense and Tassadar helped with commanding the base. Selendis had been building on a counter force to deal with just this situation.

"Consider this my repaying you for that one time back on Earth" Selendis said over the com's.

A new force of Arbiters appeared from behind Fenix's base instantly recalling over a hundred Scouts and more Arbiters. The new force of Scouts unloaded every missile they had into the Carrier combining their fire with the ground defenses, and together quickly depleting its shields in less than a minute of constant fire. Several Scouts were shot down by the Carriers constant weapons barrage but the once the Carriers shields were down the Arbiters were able to move in and use their Stasis ability on the Carrier freezing it in place for the moment. No sooner than it had been neutralized than a second carrier and four dozen Arbiter's appeared over the city.

Artanis stared at the holo-screen showing the fleet approaching from the east.

"Aldaris in a cunning one. Using one Carrier to lure out our secret force. But no matter, Tassadar is the second base established yet?" the Executor asked seeing as it was directly in the path of the enemy fleet.

Tassadar sent out a stream of orders as his hands moved across the holo-controls moving units and warping more buildings.

"The defenes's will be operational shortly. They only need another few minutes. Perhaps now is the time to see how that Blaster Pylon fares?"

Artanis turned back to his own command screen.

"True."

The Executor selected the two functional Blaster Pylons that the phase-smiths had created. The second looking slightly less cobbled together then the first. Artanis sent them ahead of Selendis and her forces.

"I pray for the future of our people that I am not merely a fool." Artanis remarked on his creation making a personal prayer regarding his own judgment.

Artanis directly controlling the two Blaster Pylons had them unfold and extended their crescent wings and charge up their weapons. The Executor sighted in on several of the enemy Arbiters as they and the Carrier crossed the river and pressing the fire button. The two Blaster Pylons fired twin supercharged Photon cannon beams at the cluster of Arbiters. Their shields flared for a split second before exploding, leaving nothing but flying debris and smoke clouds behind. For a moment the Executor was surprised at the firepower the Blaster Pylons had considering their size. The Arbiters shields didn't offer any protection what-so-ever. The Carrier opened fire striking the two Blaster Pylons shields but did little damage to them with its Photon cannons even in beam mode.

Artanis checked the Blaster Pylons position seeing that they were just in range of the new eastern expansion base allowing their shields to be reinforced by the Pylon network there. The Carrier continued firing at the two Blaster Pylons while Artanis continued firing at the Arbiters, blasting them out of the sky with every shot. They quickly wised up and scattered but still were shot down with every blast. The enemy Arbiters reached weapons range placing the two Blaster Pylons in stasis turning them inert and useless. Selendis and her forces entered range and opened fire on the Arbiters downing the ones that had placed the Blaster Pylons in stasis freeing them. Now free again the two Experimental units opened fire again combining their firepower with Selendis forces. Together they rapidly reduced the number of Arbiters around the Carrier. But not before the rest activated their recall ability, warping in a large formation of Scouts and two more Carriers. All at once the three Carriers launched every Interceptor and Scout thay had.

The aerial battle was intense and despite their best efforts Selendis and her force was forced to retreat or suffer needless losses. Artanis was worried for his sister and her forces but knew how to take out the new Carriers and their escorts as he had anticipated this possibility.

"Tassadar?" the Executor asked.

"It is completed" Tassadar replied.

Checking the Blaster Pylons condition and seeing it was still in the green despite the heavy bombardment they were taking, the Executor ordered them to retreat to the expansion base where four Tachyon spires had just been completed along with twenty Pylons to power them. Unlike Photon cannons, Tachyon spires have a greater upper limit to their power output when boosted by Pylons and their network. This allows them to have a extremely high damage output considering their size. However even a Carrier is limited in its capacity to power them, and a land based network of many Pylons in a local network can easily boost their output by many times.

Several Arbiters floating over the expansion base deactivated their cloaking fields exposing the network of Pylons and the four Tachyon spires below them. The Arbiters quickly fled the area as the Tachyon spiers charged up. The Carrier's spotted the Tachyon spires quickly opening fire on them. But the two Blaster Pylons expanded their shields to their maximum width blocked the barrage of energy attacks but we're barely holding from the strain. Ten seconds later they moved farther apart and dropping their shields in the gap between each other allowing the Tachyon spiers to fire through the gap. Their beams to struck one of the Carriers and the ships shields strained under the force of the attack, turning red in color before collapsing. The beams cut through the Carriers exposed hull gutting the ship end to end. The ship dropped out of the air exploding on impact with the ground.

With one of the three Carriers gone the surviving two Carriers and their escorts focused all their weapons on the Tachyon spires. But again the two Blaster Pylons blocked their attacks only opening a gap in their weakening shields when the Tachyon spiers were ready to fire. The Tachyon spiers charged up and fired at Carrier number two. Again one of the Carriers was struck and again it fell leaving its wreck behind. With two Carriers down the third Carrier became desperate. Its captain activating his ships purifier beam. There was not much difference between a Purifier and the Tachyon spire in general with the exception of their range and scale of destructive might. The Tachyon spire was meant to focus all its power on a single target while the Purifier beam can glass whole continents when set to its widest setting or pierce through them in its narrow setting.

The Carrier fired. It's purifier beam splashing against the Blaster Pylons shields for a moment before overwhelming them. The two prototype Blaster Pylons vaporised as the beam struk the base causing the shields of to flare in protest of the attack. Mere moments later Selendis forces accelerated towards the Carrier firing a volley of anti-matter missiles striking shields. With considerable amounts of the ships power transferred to the Purifier cannon the shields were weakened. Allowing the last of the missile barrage to break through and strike the Purifier cannon in the forward nose of the Carrier. A chain of internal explosions rocked the ship as Selendis forces banked hard leaving the area. The ship didn't self explode due to safety systems but its main weapon was no longer a issue. The Tachyon spires charged up for another attack but Artanis was aghast as the Carrier accelerated towards the Expansion base and the Tachyon spires.

Tassadar ordered the expansion base to evacuate as the Carrier flew towards it and shortly after crashed into the base. As the Ships hull grinded against the ground smashing all the structures and ripping its own hull apart. The three Carriers and most of their escorts were eliminated but at the cost of many Templar lives. Artanis watched as Tassadar silently grieved for the dead. This battle was starting to turn grim for both sides. Focusing his mind and purpose Artanis turned to other matters. He regretted losing the two Blaster Pylon prototypes but seeing how effective they were He contacted their creator opening a holo-com.

"Kar'tes" said Artanis. The Blaster Pylons are effective, though the two were destroyed in battle."

"Not a issue Executor." Kar'tes replied. "I've already constructed two more with more on the way. And i've altered their design a but and improved on it a little. If you really want me to mass produce them they will need to be completely redesigned."

"Understood, I hope you will do so after this battle is finished."

The Phase-smith beamed with pride. "With pleasure Executor. It will be a good learning experience for my protege."

Refocusing on his attack on the remaining enemy Carrier in stasis the Executor sent his second scout force to the crafts rear. Once the stasis field dropped they unloaded everything they had into its engines while the Tachyon spier's fired on its front dropping its shields. Both the ships shields and engines were quickly destroyed causing the ship to crash intact for the most part. The Executors forces secured the ship fighting through its defense forces until taking the bridge.

With all distractions gone Artanis focused on gathering and preparing a force to attack and take the southern base while Tassadar did what he could to re-establish the expansion base by the river. The underground material complex was still intact and could be used still despite having a Carrier on top of it.

"Fenix we will shift into a full attack posture and I would like you to lead the attack on the southern enemy base while Zeratul and his Dark Templar infiltrat after the enemy Observers are dealt with."

"I will gladly lead the charge Executor." replied Fenix.

"My blade will never be seen Executor." replied Zeratul.

The Dark Templar departed ten minutes before the main attack force moved out. Knowing the possibility of Observers detecting them Artanis sent Selendis in to deal with them. In disciplined formations and extreme low altitude the Scouts and Arbiters under Selendis command flew southwards over the forests on their way to the enemy base. Their crafts bellies skimmed the treetops as the Arbiters kept them under cloak so as to keep the size and disposition of their forces from their enemies gaze and they flew so low to avoid direct fire from the enemies Photon and Tachyon spier defenses. The Observers acompanying them were at the front of the pack so they could identify enemy Observers as quickly as possible.

Selendis checked her Scouts scanners as they neared the Base seeing Her Observers sensors pick up a dozen enemy Observers just as the enemy defenses spotted the Arbiters who could not cloak themselves dew to how their cloaking systems worked.

"Destroy the Observers!" Selendis commanded.

Mere seconds later a force of fifty Scouts and twelve Observers decloaked. The Scouts launched swarms of missiles quickly destroying all the enemy Observers in one salvo while the Arbiters at their maximum range projected Stasis fields on all the enemy Tachyon spiers as the Photon cannons depleted their shields. Once their two objectives were met Selendis and her air force accelerated at full speed leaving the air space.

While the Templar dealt with the pesky Observers and Tachyon spiers Zeratul and his Dark Templar blinked passed the walls of the base and infiltrated it. In the far distance the roaring sound of Fenix's forces charging the main gates echoed in the distance as both sides opened fire at the other and war cry's were shouted. Zeratul and the other Dark Templar passed through the breach assassinating any enemy they encountered along their way. Zeratul stopped decloaking by a Star-Gate floating above.

"Zerion, you take a team and destroy the Pylons and Photon cannons in the base while I take the others and destroy the Gateways and Stargates. Once our tasks are completed we will meet up at the Nexus and deal with the enemy leader."

"Understood." replied Zerion.

The two teams cloaked again and split up dividing their forces. As instructed Zerion and his four other comrades darted around the base blinking up to the floating crystals and systematically destroyed them reducing the effectiveness of the bases defenses. It also showed chaos around the base as enemy Templar ran around trying to find the saboteurs, but without any Observers they could not see the Dark Templar.

"Blast it all where are they!" shouted a very frustrated Khalen'ri guarding a Pylon.

Zerion was no fool and knew that to hesitate on the battlefield was folly. He plunged his warpblade into the chest of the Zealot instantly killing him. Several more rounded the corner of the Pylon sensing their comrades death. Zerion blinked behind them repeating what he had done to the first. They fell dead with a single smoking hole in their chests. Zerion had found out that Protoss society was not the perfect utopia some would delude themselves into thinking it was. Nore was it unified. The existence of the Tal-darim and Nerazim were clear proof of that. And Protoss were not incorruptible as Zerions former comrade Kai'nok and his betrayal, maiming and near murder of Zerion long ago could attest to. Zerion had learned much since losing his Nerve cords and with them his connection to the Khala. But in its place he was connected to the Void which even for Nerazim is difficult to master, for it demands a iron will and implacable resolve to reveal its power and secrets. Luckily Zerion was gifted with both and found the Void opened itself to him as if it was both his destiny and birthright. Though Zerion him self would never think such given his modesty.

Zerion moved through the base cutting down both enemy Templar and Pylons, giving no mercy for he knew he would be shown none. He and the four other dark Templar in his team meet up at the destroyed remains of a Stargate once their work was done.

"Zerion I believe the Pylons are all gone. Let us meet with the Dark Prelate now." said the Dark Templar.

Zerion nodded. "Yes let us go."

Zerion and his team sprinted to the Nexus seeing the guards already dead at the doors which had been slashed into pieces. Slowly and cautiously moving inside Zerion found Zeratul and the others waiting for him.

"Zerion, you've arrived." said Zeratul.

"Let us proceed." said Zerion.

The Dark Templar continued deeper into the Nexus. Four Zealots rounded the corner. Two of the Dark Templar blinked behind them slaying both in a single stroke with each of their blades. Several rooms later the Dark ones encountered a Observer floating over the hallway entrance into the command chamber.

"It seems they expect us." said Zeratul.

"Then let us give them what they expect. But not in the way they expect it." said Zerion.

Zeratul nodded and Zerion split his team from Zeratuls. Going down a adjacent passage to the command chamber while Zeratul and the other Dark Templar rounded the corner and were quickly spotted by the Observer. It beeped in alarm and the door opened. Twenty Zealots charged out of the command room.

"Die Dark Templar!" one of the Zealots shouted as he and the other Zealots formed psi-spears.

The Zealots threw their psionic spears at the Dark Templar only for them to blink away. The spears detonated against the wall leaving a large series of holes behind.

**-Moments before with Zerion-**

Zerion's team split from Zeratul's, going around to a side chamber directly beside the Command room. Then using blink they shifted into the Void dimension only for the briefest of moment's reappearing in the command room. Inside was a Observer and two High Templar monitoring the battle with Fenix's forces who seemed to be winning for the moment as they clashed with the Conclaves forces. Zerion and his team slayed several of the Zealots quickly drawing the attention of the rest and the two High Templar.

"The Dark ones are here!" shouted one of the High Templar.

The Zealots fell quickly to the Dark Templar forcing the two High Templar into a mental corner.

"Quickly before they strike!" said the other High Templar.

Before Zerion and his team could act the Two High Templar merged resulting in a explosion of psionic force. The Dark Templar fully activated their plasma shields with standing the blast wave. But as they looked where the two High Templar used to be, the spot was now occupied by a single ten foot tall Archon floating in place with out legs. It's psionic might clear for all to see.

"Traitors! Die!" the ball of psionic might roared as it formed a large energy orb and projected it at its enemies.

Without thinking Zerion and his team blinked away as the orb flew at them and slammed into the wall detonating and obliterating a good chunk of it opening a hole to the adjacent room. The Dark Templar repeatedly blinked around the chamber keeping the Archons attention divided between them.

"A paltry effort!" exclaimed the Archon as it created a plasma shield around itself and the Observer increasing it's size in a attempt to crush the Dark Templar against the chambers wall. But Zerion and the others simply blinked through the expanding barrier like the wall just before.

"A decent effort but not good enough!" shouted one of the Dark Templar as they ran towards the Archon.

The Archon simply roared as it produced a psionic shockwave. Acting quickly the Dark Templar blinked again. Zerion reappeared unharmed but felt a mental sting as one of his comrades miss timed their blink by a fraction of a second and died from the blast wave.

"Truly a force to be reckoned with." Zerion admitted standing with his surviving comrades. "But that only means your defeat will feel all the more meaningful Archon."

Zerion and the others split up charging at the Archon from four different directions. The living storm of psionic power collapsed the shield and raised its arms shooting energy blasts at the Dark Templar. Instead of blinking the Dark Templar cut through the energy orbs with their Warp blades momentarily shocking the Archon, but it was not so impressed to lose focus through its rage and so it created another psionic shockwave. But before it could launch the attack Zerion blinked next to the Archon and cut off one of its arms before blinking away again. The Archon roared in pain and rage as the prepared shockwave attack backfired in his face demolishing a wall and leaving the Archon stunned for a few moments. This was all the time the Dark Templar needed to surround It and impale it all at once. A few deft swings of their Warp blades was all it took to calm the melstrom of psionic power. The Archons power and form dissipated as its material form holding its energies together was no more. With a echoing wail of regret the Archon was no more.

Zerion and the surviving members of his team stared where the Archon had vanished before looking over at the crushed remains of their fallen comrade. A moment later Zeratul and his team appeared through the door damaged in the battle. The Dark Prelate instantly knew what had happened as he recognised the forlorn expressions on his kins faces.

"One of us had fallen." Zeratul stated matter factly.

Zerion turned to him. "Yes. Sa,del fell in battle."

Zeratul glanced at the remains giving a silent prayer and then turned to Zerion.

"Now that the blood of one of our own has been spilled on the home world of our ancestors do you think our alliance with Tassadar and Artanis is folly?"

Zeratul's question was meant for all of them, and all of them took their time thinking on the mater. Zerion was the first to reply.

"The blood of our ancestors was spilled on Aiur long ago and on many worlds since." Zerion stopped a moment looking Zeratul directly in his eyes. "But we will never regret our choices for it was us Nerazim who chose the path of independence from the light of the Khala. And so we have no right to regret the paths we ourselves have chosen. I do not believe Sa'del would have regretted dying to a Archon on this land. Only that in his death he did not land a blow against the opponent."

Zeratul glanced around the faces of the other Dark Templar as if reading their responses.

"Do not expect me to judge your opinion on the matter. That is for you to do yourselves. Come we must continue our task."

Departing the chamber Zerion gave one last glance at the body of his lost comrade. Outside Fenix's forces had fought their way into the base and were now reinforced by Selendis aerial forces. Even when it was clear that they were losing the fight the Conclaves forces continued fighting to the last. After a half hour of fighting the whole base was or rather what was left of it was finally under the Executors control.

"If it wasn't for the Dark Templar creating chaos, debilitating the defenses and eliminating the enemies chain of command Fenix and Selendis would have lost more of their warriors in the battle. said Tassadar.

Artanis noted Tassadar's tone as he spoke of the last battle.

"True. It is hard fighting our own. Not only on a tactical level but personally as well. They fight valiantly for what they believe in as much as we do. One must respect them despite our differences of opinion."

Artanis hoped his words had helped Tassadar, who looked upon the bodies on his fellow Protoss laying across the battlefield on the holo-screen.

* * *

**-Judicator Base, NorthEast of Kor'shakal -**

Aldaris groaned as he got the report of the fall of the western base across the river.

"Damn the both of you Artanis and Tassadar. You may think you to be on the victor for now but all has been in preparation for this." Aldaris thinking of the long game had always intended to win by bleeding the traitors dry slowly.

On the holo-screen the Judicator saw various points of interest throughout Kor-shakal. Each location was a heavily guarded outpost with at least four Pylons, four Photon cannons, four Dragoons and ten Zealots. Each of these guarded points was a small fortress and they were evenly spread throughout the city. Aldaris scrutinized his defenses in detail.

"If Tassadar and his followers wise to take this city then I will simply make sure it costs them much for every building and block they take."

* * *

**-The Executors Base Northwest of Kor'shakal-**

A hour after Fenix, Selendis, Zeratul and his Dark Templar had taken the base Artanis noted his forces now five times what he started with including two expansion bases. One (rebuilt) over the old supply depo to the east next to the river. And the former Conclave base to the south, also by the river. Artanis looked intently at the holo-map scrutinising his position against the Conclaves. The river separated the two sides and the four bridges were heavily guarded. The Executor had considered sending the Dark Templar in to clear out one or more of the bridges defenses but then worried that in a desperate attempt to kill the Dark Templar Aldaris or the Conclave would order the whole area bombarded from orbit or from the air by Scouts. The possibility of losing Zeratul in such a situation was not worth the risk.

It would prove a better strategic choice to send the Dark Templar to assassinate the Conclave then use them any further in battle. But then the problem was how to move his forces across the river. Kor-shakal had a tremendously well built anti-air defense network so a air based attack would be difficult. Leaving a ground only force to fight alone.

"Problems brother?" Selendis said as she approached the Executor at his command station.

"I would prefer it if you used by title Executor."

Selendis scoffed regarding the map of Kor-shakal. "Very well then Executor. How goes the planning of this rebellion's siege of the city then?"

"I'm feeling a sense of deja'vu." stated Artanis "This situation is similar to when I cleared the Scion province of Zerg. In that battle the Zerg had a strong anti-air defenses in the city they had infested. Forcing me to sacrifice many brave Templar to defeat them."

Selendis closed her eyes a moment and nodded in honor of the fallen. "I see so this situation is much the same. Except your fighting your fellow Protoss here. How did you defeat the Zerg back then?"

Artanis stood silent a moment as he recalled the details.

"I used my Reaver's as a strong front spear head to push into the city and secure a outpost in the city. My forces used the outpost to slowly clear the city of all anti-air defenses. Once the way was clear I sent in a large force of Scouts to destroy the Hive cluster in a single strike. But the Zerg received a massive force of reinforcements just before the attack. They spread throughout the city and converged on the outpost killing the majority of the Templar I sent there. But the air forces attack on the Hive clusters was a success in the end."

Selendis stared unblinkingly at her brother.

"You greatly regret losing that many Templar lives for only one province. But it is in the past now. Sulking and brooding over it will help no one. Now refocusing on the present."

Selendis looked the holo-map over. "If you use the same strategy as last time you will fail. Aldaris and his side will use Arbiters to quickly recall their forces from one part of the city to another countering any invasion we launch."

Artanis suddenly got a distracting thought and glanced over at Tassadar at his command station. "I feel as though this situation is harder on Tassadar them myself."

Selendis replied while keeping her eyes on the map.

"He'll be fine. Despite his old age and experience he greatly cares for his people. But that's why he'll stand strong and push forwards. Other wise all this death will have been for nothing."

Artanis turned his gaze back to the map. "Perhaps you're right."

Selendis looked up to the Executor eyes wide in realization. "I got it!"

"What's your idea then?" he asked.

"What if we detach a recall device from a few dozen of our Arbiters and install it into a Observer. We could send it into the city and instantly warp in half our army right on top of the enemy!"

Then Selendis felt down cast realizing the difficulties of such a plan.

"Oh but... then how do we get them into the city without being shot down? They have so many Observers and other defenses that can detect them."

Artanis ran his siblings tactic through several scenarios in his head. It was a good plan that allowed them to get the drop on the enemy and bypass their defenses for the most part.

"It's a good plan, we just have to deal with the issue of the enemy detection?"

"What if we use the Blaster Pylons?" spoke Tassadar.

Both Artanis and Selendis turned to Tassadar as he walked up to them and the holo-map.

"What if we combine a Observers cloaking and a Arbiters Recall device with the Blaster Pylons defense and sent them into the city. The cloaking would allow them to get in closer then normal and their shields would help them to survive the rest of the way."

"It may work," expressed Selendis. "But it makes us look desperate to rely on cobbled together technology like this?!"

"True." stated Tassadar. "But another way of thinking about it is innovation on the fly."

"True." Selendis admitted.

Artanis felt confident. "We would have to see if the Phase-smiths could even rig up such a thing?"

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Now you want us to do this?!" exclaimed Kar'tes on the holo-screen.

"I know it's odd to request such, but would it be possible to do?" asked Artanis.

Kar'tes rubbed his chin-plate as he thought.

"Well it's not impossible, the Blaster Pylon was a minor success. But. It would take time to at least make sure they all work together. It would be more practical to make a few Blaster Pylons that carrier Observers under a cloak and then deploy them. Each Blaster Pylon could hold a few dozen of them if I remove their own cloaking systems and replace it with a Recall device from the Arbiters. We'll have to gut a lot of units for parts!"

"How many can you make with in two hours?" asked Tassadar.

"I already built twelve Blaster Pylons. Maybe just under that time limit. All we would have to do is pull some components from Arbiters and Observers and switch them around a bit." explained Kar'tes

"Then see that it is done Kar'tes." spoke Artanis.

"Yes Executor."

The Phase-smith departed the command room returning to his workshop in the Nexus lower levels.

Artanis turned his full attention to the final preparations for the attack on Kor-shakal. He warped in hundreds of Zealots, Dragoons and Revears along with over a hundred more Scouts and Arbiters from his fleet in orbit. He and Tassadar coordinated their build up and formed four army groups each to be lead by one of the four available leaders. Artanis, Tassadar, Fenix and Selendis. Conclave and Judicator forces attacked multiple times over the course of several hours until Artanis and Tassadars forces were ready for theirs.

Artanis, Tassadar, Fenix, Selendis and Zeratul all stood in their main bases Nexus command chamber.

"This is the plan to attack the city." stated Atranis.

On the holo-map of the region a group of Blaster Pylons appeared flying towards the virtual city of Kor-shakal. The images of the Blaster Pylons wavered becoming transparent representing a cloaking field. They continued moving towards the city until crossing the river. Once they did they came into proximity to enemy Observers and started taking fire from the anti-air defenses. The Blaster Pylons decloaked and fully activated their shields. The enemy anti-air fire continued splashing against their shields with a few failing and being destroyed. But the majority of the Blaster Pylones were able to get into the city and land. Moments later the Recall devices taken off the Arbiters activated and a dozen Zealots, Four Dragoons and two Reavers appeared.

"An interesting and ambitious plan," stated Fenix.

"It is still risky." stated Selendis. "But better then just charging in on foot. Kor-shakal is a dangerous fortification to besiege, by land or air."

"It is an inspired plan, Executor." said Zeratul. "One the Conclave will not easily counter nor expect. But you will only get one chance at it."

"I am fully aware." replied Artanis. "That is why to ensure that the plan succeeds I will be crashing a Carrier into the city." he said nonchalantly.

Everyone's eyes went wide in near shock while Fenix laughed.

"Ha ha ha. A unorthodox tactic and one i'm sure even the Conclave will be surprised by."

"That is extreme." stated Selendis. "But even if it is disabled it will provide a distraction while the Blaster Pylons make their way into the city. The hard part is proper timing."

"I presume that I and my Dark Templar will target the Conclave while your forces are attacking the city?" asked the Dark Prelate Zeratul.

"No." replied Artanis. "By the time the attack begins you will already be in the city and at the door to the Conclave itself."

"The old supply passage way" said Tassadar.

"Explain Executor." said Zeratul.

"Many long centuries ago a great ship called the Ark was constructed and then placed under the land on which Kor-shakal now resides on. During the construction of its hanger several underground material supply passage ways were created to move massive construction blocks. Several of these passage ways go under the city."

"I see." said the Dark Prelate. "But if these passages can be used why do you not use them to infiltrate the city?"

"That is because our attack on the surface will be the prefect cover for you Dark Templar to strike. And with the Conclave members in Kor-Shakal gone their chain of command will become chaos."

"I see. You have thought this plan out thoroughly Executor." complemited Zeratul.

"Thank you Zeratul. Now let us finish this battle so that we may turn our attention to the real enemy the Zerg."

* * *

**-Conclave Building-**

The Conclave members stood in a circle examining date concerning something called the Purifier program.

D'hax looked upon the holo-image of a white well armored robot with four legs. "This is the new prototype Purifier created from the Traitor Fenix is it not?"

Beside the image of the robot a second holoscreen shown a Phase-smith. "Yes." he replied.

D'hax narrowed his eyes at the robots image. "Keep it in stasis. We may have use of it later."

"What" said Conclave member Nal. "I have a idea."

"And what do you suggest Nal?" asked D'hax.

Nal narrowed his eyes as his brow angled as if grinning if he had a mouth. "Consider it a experiment. What if we manipulated the Purifiers memories and told it that it was created to kill the traitors. We could also fabricate a false story if that would make controlling it easier. Even if it failed it would at least provide combat data... and amusement (chuckle)"

"A interesting idea Nal. Shall we do so. All in favor say I"

"Aya!" voted a majority of the Conclave.

* * *

Fenix walked on his four mechanical legs gathering into a group of other Templar. They waited for the battle to begin and soon saw the Carrier descend from out of the sky. The ship was bombarded from afar by the defenses from Kor'shakal. Photon cannons and Tachyon spires shot their beams skywards bombarding the Carriers shields. The shields soon failed and even from where he was standing Fenix could see the hull of the ship melting and pulling away from the skeletal frame. The ship entered the city and crashed into its center districts. The cities defenses switched targets firing at the now visible and scattered Blaster Pylons now the focus of the defenses. Some were destroyed but most landed at their intended targets activating their Recall system and warping in reinforcements.

Fenix saw one group of Templar warp away and then another and another after them. Then Fenix's vision went white and he and those with him found themselves in the city with the burning hulk of the Carrier just a few blocks away. Fenix had little time to think as a Photon cannon fired on him, or rather the Blaster Pylon that was producing a dome shield around itself and Fenix's squad. The Praetor ordered the Blaster Pylon to raise its shield so He could fire back. It complied floating a bit higher as did his fellow Templar. Fenix and his squad left the Blaster Pylons defense attacking a similarly well defended defensive position.

* * *

At his base north of the city Aldaris was left surprised and stunned at the insane plan the traitors had executed. Not only had they sacrificed a Carrier just to get some odd looking new units into the city but those very units were now warping in reinforcements like a Arbiter or Gateway.

"How did they create such a thing?" the Judicator exclaimed.

All of his planes were going out the window as the city was quickly becoming a massive warzone. Sporadic battles were occurring all over the city between the defensive fortifications the Judicator himself had created and the Traitors invading. Then a holo-screen blinked on showing Nal one of the Conclave members.

"Nal!" said Aldaris. "I'm in the middle of a crisis at the moment can it wait." respectfully exclaimed Aldaris.

"Aldaris the traitors are invading the city, how are you dealing with the situation?" ordered the Conclave member.

"As best as I can. But the enemy has created beachheads already and it is proving difficult to uproot them because of those new units."

"Then shall I present a possible solution." Nal said.

Another holo-screen blinked on showing a four legged white robot. "Greetings I am Ko,toss I am Purifier created to deal with the Zerg infested Traitors."

Aldaris blinked in surprise wondering why the robot called the traitors Zerg infested. "En Taro Adun Ko'toss? What are you?"

"I am a Purifier created to fight the Zerg who threaten Aiur. I was created from the memories of Fenix before his infestation. However I know my purpose and will follow your orders Judicator and eliminate the Traitors."

Aldaris looked questioningly at Nal.

"He is the first Purifier to be activated. His performance hew in dealing with this crises will determine if the rest of the Purifiers are taken out of stasis."

Aldaris looked back to Ko'toss then to the image of Nal who's name was obviously taken from the word Protoss.

"I will use this Purifier then. And I have the perfect target in mind."

"See that you do." said Nal who then ended the conversation as his image and holo-screen blinked off.

"Ko'toss?"

"Yes said the robot."

"You will eliminate the Commanders of the... infested traitors beginning with Fenix."

"Understood. Where is my opponant?" asked the robot.

* * *

**-Near Crashed Carrier, at Kor-shakals Center District-**

Fenix aimed his Dragoon shells Photon cannon at a group of enemy Zealots and fired, unleashing a continues volley of photonic projectiles that ripped through their battle weakened shields and bodies.

The Dragoon clad Templar sighed to himself. "All ways using ranged weapons is boring and I personally find it lacking honor. I must get a new set of arms for this thing with Psi-blades attached."

A group of Zealots and Dragoons warped in from the nearby Blaster Pylon. They looked around the battlefield to the other wounded or dead Zealots and Dragoons from the first wave holding their eyes on Fenix's Dragoon shell.

"Praetor Fenix let us hold this ground while you and the others return to rest and recover."

Fenix at first would here none of it but thinking back to his need for blades he reconsidered.

"Very well I and the others will leave. Hold this ground while We are gone."

"Yes sir."

The second wave of reinforcements spread out guarding the area while Fenix and his squad retreated warping away via the Blaster Pylons warp function. A few minutes passed until a Enemy Arbiter appeared. The Zealots caste psi-spears at it depleting its shields. But before they failed the Arbiter used its Recall ability to warp in a odd white four legged robot. Surprised by the new enemy the Zealots hesitated a moment giving the Arbiter time to escape.

The robot hovered of the ground a moment before rapidly charging at the Zealots producing a shockwave of energy as he landed and stopped stunning them a moment. The robot reached down to the Zealot man handling him like a child's toy.

"What is this thing?!" exclaimed the Zealot as the robot seemed to scan him.

The perspective changed to Ko-toss.

In his HUD Ko'toss saw that his scan of the Zealot detected a Zerg parasite in his brain. Ko'toss then raised his other arm, plates of the arm unfolded extending a pair orange glowing energy sheathed blades and stabbed the Zealot in the chest killing him.

"Ly'der!" yelled another Zealot as he attacked Ko'toss.

Ko'toss spun around impaling the other Zealot as the third retreated to a safer distance so the Dragoons could attack. They had not done so because the Zealots were in their line of fire. Ko'toss dropped the corpses and charged Dragoons getting in close quickly and tearing them apart with his Purifier blades. The other Zealots that had scattered around the area launched a coordinated psi-spear attack on Ko'toss depleting his shields. But to the Zealots dismay Ko'toss using his shield capacitor instantly recovered his shields.

"What is this thing?" roared a Zealot as he charged.

Ko'toss extended both his arms and started spinning his upper body like a bladed top cutting through the Zealots. When he stopped Ko'toss was alone with nothing but death surrounding him. He scanned the Dragoons but none of them carried Fenix.

"It is my duty as the barer of your memories to see that you get a honorable death Fenix. Where ever your are I will find you and free you from the Zergs control."

* * *

**-Beneath the Conclave Building-**

Zeratul cut through a floor grating and ascended into a storage room followed by his Dark Templar. Zerion looked around sensing no one close by. They proceeded to leave the room and move silently through the lower floors of the golden and extravagantly decorated building. Practically every wall and even the ceiling had intrecently cut and beautiful gems all over.

"These Conclave people seem to enjoy lavish and excessive decoration," stated one Dark Templar.

"Dark Templar." stated Zeratul. "Ready your blades."

Zerion and the others cloaked and ignited their warp blades. Moments later ten Zealots with red markings rounded the corner of the hallway and walked towards the now cloaked Nerazim.

"Now!" said Zeratul.

Moving as one the Dark Templar attacked the Zealots slaying them to the last in mere seconds. They moved on arriving at a terminal along the wall. Zerion looked through the terminals information finding the location of their targets.

"I know where the Conclave members are." he said.

Moving like a deadly wind that leaves nothing but death the Dark Templar killed all in their path as they moved higher up the tower. Finally reaching a sealed room with a heavily guarded door. Two Dragoons, nine Zealots and a Observer guarded the path to their prey. Zeratul and the others had no other choice but to charge the defenses.

**-Inside the Conclave Chambers-**

Nal mused with delight watching as the decived puppet Ko'toss slaughtered it's way through the Traitors ranks seemingly too much for the flesh and blood Protoss. But his quarry was no where in sight and so he simply went from battle to battle searching for Fenix.

"It would seem the Purifier is quite the skilled fighter." said Nal

"It's combat abilities are very high. But it is regrettable that Fenix seemingly fled before it could arrive." said D'hax.

"Unfortunate." said Xegin. "But regardless the purifiers combat abilities are pleasing. And it was a stroke of genius to override some of Its memories Nal."

"Thank you Xegin. But I have to give you credit for the story regarding the traitors being infested with Zerg parasites. It believed us completely. Perhaps the other Purifiers will be easier to use if we simply wipe any unnecessary information from them."

The majority of the Conclave members agreed with that thought and any resistance was simply regarding a decrease in combat ability as a result. But the Conclaves deliberating was cut short when a door was sliced through multiple times before exploded inwards.

"What?!" exclaimed D'hax as the smoke cleared from the door way.

"Guards?" called a Conclave member.

"Where are they?" said Nal "And why did the door, Gha!"

Zerion impaled Nal through the chest as his fellow Dark Templar assassinated the other members of the Conclave.

"No it can't be the!" D'hax exclaimed in fright as every other member of the Conclave present in Kor-shakal fell dead killed by unseen blades.

Zeratul un-cloaked standing in front of D'hax. "Hear me member of the Conclave. I am Zeratul. Dark Prelate of the Narazim. Know that I was the one to take your life."

"The exiles..." D'hax said his last words as Zeratul swung his blade beheading the last member of the Conclave present in the city. Zerion stared at D'hax recognizing him as the one who ordered Zerion many long years ago to be killed when he and the rest of the people from the A'rul colony had finally returned to the Protoss empire. Zerion remembered fleeing and spending many years alone until he was found by Zeratul.

"We are done here. Let us join our allies in the battle outside" stated Zerion.

The Dark Templar left the chamber joining the battle outside.

* * *

**-Lower level of the Nexus at Fenix's Base-**

Fenix in his Dragoon shell stood in a mechanics shop as two large robotic arms were a fixed to his Dragoon shell, each barring a over sized Psi-blade.

"Ah these arms are perfect Kar'tes." said Fenix.

"I'm glad you like them Fenix. It seems i've been creating a lot of odd things lately. Putting giant psi-blades on a Dragoons frame doesn't seem all that odd considering what the Executor had be create before."

"True. And thank you. If it wer not for you Phase-smiths we Templar would be forces to throw rocks."

Kar'tes laughed. "Thank you Fenix."

As the two talked a Zealot ran into the room.

"Praetor Fenix!"

Fenix turned to the Zealot. "Yes?"

"We are in need of you support in the center of the city! "

"I am already returning. Is anything wrong?" He asked.

"Yes. A unknown robot is attacking our forces in the center of the city. It seems to be seeking you?"

Fenix lifted him self up with the four legs of his Dragoon shell. "Then I must make haste."

He marched out the room through the chargo doors and quickly made his way to the Gateway warping back to the city. Upon warping back he quickly found that his destination has changed to a different location then the one he was assigned.

"What?" why am I here."

Looking around he found his Dragoon shells sensors detected the same Zealot from before approach him.

"You followed?"

"Praetor that robot has already destroyed most of the Blaster Pylons in the area you first arrived in. But its movements are easy to track. I'll show you where its next target is."

"Very well then."

Fenix and the Zealot warped to another Blast Pylon located on one side of a bridge spanning a artificial water canal running through the city. There were a large gathering of Zealots and Dragoons around the Blaster Pylon guarding it.

"It approaches!" shouted one Zealot.

Fenix walked through the gathering of Zealots and Dragoons quickly catching sight of the white quadraped robot on the other side of the bridge.

"I will deal with this opponent. Do not interfere." stated Fenix as he approached the unknown enemy. "En Taro Adun my foe." Fenix greeted.

The robot stopped tilting its head seemingly perplexed.

"If you Zerg think this a trick to decive me I Ko'toss will not be deceived and Mere words will not stay my blades!"

Ko'toss extended his Purifier blades and in response the rest of the rebel Templar charged and the Dragoons spun up their Photon cannons.

"Halt!" shouted Fenix so loudly that it froze every Zealot and Dragoon in place and even made Ko'toss hesitate. "I told you that this was my battle!"

The Zealots shared looks before complying with their superiors orders, backing off until they were back where they started.

"You seem to be more then a mere drone." stated Fenix. "Do you have a name?"

Ko'toss seemed more hesitant to attack the just before. "I... my name is Ko'toss"

"Ko'toss?" Fenix repeted with a increased interest in this Ko'toss. "That is a odd name. But no matter. Are you a Warrior for the Conclave placed in a machines body or a intelligent A.I.?"

"I am Purifier. A warrior created from the best Templar. And my mission is to kill all Zerg infested Protoss who even now betray Aiur and threaten the Conclave."

"I see." said Fenix. Then shall we dual!"

"Agreed!" replied Ko'toss.

Two robotic arms extended from the sides of Fenix's Dragoon shell igniting the oversized psi-blades with Ko'toss doing the same unfolding his purifier blades. A instant later the two differing but powerful blades clashed making the air scream and sparks fly. Fenix thrust and Ko'toss dodged parrying the blade before it could strike him and counter attacked with his spinning attack. The rotating Purifier blades cut into Fenix's legs and quickly dropped lower activating his Dragoon shells hover function sliding over the ground backwards. Once out of range of the melee attack Fenix stood up again and counter attacked stopping the blades rotation with his own. The two warriors struggled against the other pushing their opponent with all their strength. Realizing they were matched the two pushed off each other landing a distance away from the other. They charged at eachother again as the Zealots watched them strike, parry, dodge each other despite their bulky formes. The twos attacks were almost mirror's of the other and they battled. But despite Fenix's skill his Dragoon was only just slower and the arms started losing their strength as they took impact damage trying to match the Purifiers more solidly built form. Fenix pushed his Dragoon shell to its limits and passed them as he tried moving faster and strike harder.

Then it happened.

Fenix parried a slash from Ko'toss only for the robot to counter with a kick damaging the Dragoon shells front left leg. Backing off to get distance Fenix became more defensive. Seeing this Ko'toss leaped into the air landing right on Fenix's front right leg crushing it. The two instantly blocked each others blades but Fenix was at the disadvantage and he knew it. Sensing blood in the air from, his weakened opponent Ko'toss leaped back only to leap forwards again. In mid-air Fenix aimed his psi-blades at his opponent only for their strength to fail due to previous damage and be batted away while the robots heavy feet smashed the front of Fenix's Dragoon shell and cut off both his already wrecked arms.

"A good battle noble Fenix but I am the victor." shouted Ko'toss as he plunged both his blades into the center of the Dragoons frame. It's remaining limbs twitched for a moment before collapsing onto the bridges metal surface dead.

Ko'toss pulled his blades out of the destroyed Dragoon and turned around. He was glad he gave Fenix the honorable death he deserved but as a Purifier he still had a job to do. Ko'toss turned around to the remaining infested and mind controlled Protoss. He took a step forwards followed but another and then another.

"Attack me all at once or one at a time I will (bang)" _[Find out what happens next in the next chapter!]_

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

**[Note]**

** Sorry for ending this on a cliff hanger but i've been at this for 8 hours with only 1 break in the middle. **

**Its 6:08 PM and too damn late to continue. **

**I'll start the next chapter right where this one leaves off.**

**And Don't worry about Talendar's Name, Ko'toss is just a place holder for now.**


	36. Chapter 36

**-Chapter 36**-

* * *

Bang!

Ko'toss turned around. A fragment of Fenix's Dragoon shell went flying from its rear section landing with a metallic thud. Now that He thinks about it Ko'toss saw that the Dragoon had a extra rear pod in addition to those arms. All watched as a healed Fenix extracted himself from the undamaged rear compartment, blue fluids from the regeneration tank dripping from his form, modestly covered by a medical bodysuit.

"AH! my joints feel so stiff from being constrained by that tank for so long!" exclaimed Fenix as he rotated his arms and cracked his neck. "Round one goes to you Ko'toss. But lets continue our duel. One moment."

As Ko'toss and the Templar watched still partly in shock, Fenix walked casually over to one of his former Dragoon shells severed arms. He pulled at a switch causing the upper arms to detach from the damaged lower half and opened a hole at the wrist joint. Fenix then inserted his whole forearm into the device lifted it up and ignited the oversized (3 foot) psi-blade.

Ko'toss shook off his momentary surprise and took two steps forwards.

"Your are a difficult one to kill Fenix. I salute your bravery and strength and..."

Ko'toss suddenly became self aware of the contradiction in his mind. He was told by the Phase-smiths at Glacius and the Conclave that Fenix and the rest of the traitors that they had been infested by Zerg Parasites that had taken over their nervous systems and brain, puppeteering their bodies against their will. But if that was the case wouldn't a vile Zerg prefer a sneak attack Ko'toss instead of intentionally showing themselves.

In Ko'toss confusion Fenix only watched even as he brandished the oversized psi-blade waiting patiently and honorably for his opponent to refocus on the duel. Ko'toss did not want to believe his creators were laying to him but no Zerg would act the way Fenix has and now that He thinks about it the other supposedly infested Templar were just watching them, even in the middle of a warzone waiting for the honorably dual to finish. No, no, no Zerg would show NO such honor, but then why would they behave this way unless they were not infested.

Ko'toss became confused and agitated as his orders and the evidence of the situation contradicted each other.

"Are you ok?" Fenix asked wanting to finish their duel.

Ko'toss just looked at him.

Even with a metal shell for a body Fenix could still tell by his body language the robot was confused about something.

"I..." Ko'toss started explaining. "I... am confused. I was told that the traitors had been infested with Zerg parasites when they went to Char?."

"What?!" exclaimed Fenix as the watching Zealots shared looks among each other regarding this new information. "So you thought we became traitors because of some Zerg parasite in our heads?"

"Yes, that..." Ko'toss looked down now unsure of anything he was told after being taken out of stasis. "was what I was told by the Conclave?"

Suddenly another matter drew their attention.

"Executor? Aldaris! This madness must stop!" exclaimed Tassadar via telepathy across the city. He was so loud that his words reached across the whole of Khor-shakal, or rather what was left of it. "The sight of my brethren slaughtering one other is more the I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En-Taro-Adun, Executor. Don't give up the fight"

"What?"

"What?"

Both Fenix and Ko'toss exclaimed in shock to Tassadar's sudden self surrender though for differing reasons. While Fenix was deeply surprised and greaved that Tassadar would give up in the middle of the battle he could understand why. Fenix himself was disturbed by the civil-war and the division it caused to the Protoss people. But Ko'toss was also surprised because his orders and what he was told by his creators and the Conclave on his arrival to Aiur all seemed a lie. No Zerg would surrender, they never have in all of the two hundred years that the Protoss empire had battled them.

"Why...? why...? why? They lied to me saying they are the en...en...en" in the middle of his thoughts Ko'toss suddenly shut down relaxing into a metal heap on the ground.

Fenix seemed distraught over not only Tassadars surrender but his opponents reaction to it.

"Are you ok?" said Fenix as he lowered his psi-blade and walked over to the robot, knocking on its limp arm.

Nothing happened.

"Praetor Fenix what are we to do now?" asked one of the Zealots.

Fenix glanced to the Zealot then back to Ko'toss inert form.

"We'll retreat for now. Call a shuttle to our location and... were taking this one with us," ordered the Praetor.

* * *

**-Meanwhile with Tassadar Moments Before- **

Blood dripped off of Tassadar,s armor as hundreds of Templar lay dead around him both fallen ally and slain enemy alike. A wounded Selendis limped over to him holding her bleeding right arm.

"Are you sure about this Tassadar?" her voice grave and angered.

"Yes." He replied dispirited and mournful.

Selendis shook her head in silent rage and disappointment.

"It seems my brother put too much faith in you. I thought you had more resolve then this?"

Without saying another word Selendis limped away joining another group of Zealots before leaving the area. Tassadar closed his eyes a moment before sending Aldaris his location. Minutes later after the noise of the many battles across the ruined city had died down, two Carriers appeared over Tassadar's head blotting out the sun. A lone Shuttle descended landing in-front of Tassadar. Ten Khalen'ri Zealots marched out of the craft securing the area followed by a very angry Aldaris himself. Aldaris walked passed the corpses looking straight at the traitor standing among the Templar bodies.

"Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the... Conclave."

Tassadar noticed Aldaris words sounded hollow when he mentioned the Conclave. Aldaris continued.

"And you have abandoned your homeworld in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous Dark Ones, and learned to use their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you to this oh fallen Templar?"

Tassadar stood even straighter looking Aldaris in the eyes.

"Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world and people might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our most ancient traditions. But never think that I would for a moment regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to protect our Homeworld 'till the end."

Aldaris did nothing for a moment then pointed to the Shuttle. "Take him away!"

Two of the Khalen'ri grabbed Tassadar removing his Psi-blades and led him by the arms into the Shuttle. Only when Tassadar was in the Shuttle did Aldaris acknowledge the bodies that surrounded him. Despite all that he had done Tassadar was a superb warrior and if it was not for his heart being grieved by the sight of his people killing each other Aldaris knew he would have little chance to defeat him. Aldaris turned around walking back to the Shuttle. A clatter of fallen golden metal drew his attention for a moment. The Judicator looked up to where the fragment fell from seeing nothing but the shell of a burned out building. Parts of its smooth golden surface turned a darker bronze color from weapons fire striking it.

The Phantom stayed silent and still as Aldaris looked right at it, not seeing through its cloak. Aldaris turned back around walking to the Shuttle. Taking to the sky they returned to one of the Carriers floating above.

"All had transpired as the Empress had said. Time to give my report." thought the Phantom.

The stealthy Creature activated its Maw of the Swarm warp beacon warping away. A moment later it reappeared light years across the Koprulu sector landing in a Azure swarm Behemoth. The Phantom moved through the living hallways to the nerve chamber. There sitting on her throne Ellen (in praetorian bio-armor) sat playing a hand held game to kill time. She paused the game staring directly at the Phantom.

"Report?"

The Phantom kneeled before her.

"Tassadar has been taken by the Judicator Aldaris after his surrender at the battle of Khor-shakal."

Ellen thought to herself. "Then the timeline is still on track. For now anyway. Return to Aiur and continue observing the situation. The Templars battle against the Overmind should be coming up sometime soon. I wonder how THAT will play out now that the Overmind has used Kerrigan to gain the Essence and psionic powers of the Protoss?"

"As you command my Empress." said the Phantom. It stood up and left the room.

Ellen looked off to the starry sky simulated by the living walls.

"Haruka should be getting Raynor involved with the Aiur situation anytime now. (Chuckle) I still wonder how they will all react when they hear the truth from me. I can't wait to see their expressions."

Deep in her mental mindscape Ellen's red half grinned in her chains.

"I thought I was the one with the sadistic side to our personality?"

Ellen shrugged at that. "Eh. I'm more curious about what they'll say when I tell them all about everything we know and have been up to in the back-round. Even before Arcturus and his rebellion against the Confederacy?"

"Haha! Yeah. That'll be interesting." Red Ellen exclaimed. "I think the Protoss may be the angriest with us after learning we took their precious Ark-ships and the people on board. Even though we didn't do anything to them. YET! (laughing)"

Ellen sighed to herself. "And so long as i'm in-charge of our body nothing will. My swarms third generation has evolved psionic powers thanks to my Valkyrur essence and the substantial supply of Ragnite from Earth. My personal brood had truly become the form of the Zerg I've had in mind for a long time. And the Tamashī-no-ki (Tree of Souls) project has made great leaps in it's development along with the D project."

"All thanks to the, 'volunteers' from Korhal and Tasonis (short laugh)" Red Ellen said in jest. "Can't wait to see big D on the battlefield."

Ellen looked across the artificial starscape to the general direction of Aiur.

"I would love to jump in to their story right now but... I really want to see what happens next."

Red Ellen shrugged as best she could in her mental manifested chains. "Honestly the Overmind is far more than it was in the original history we know from the games. My bet is that Tassadar's attempt at crashing his ship into it will fail this time."

"True." Ellen replied to her other half.

* * *

**-Gantrithor High Orbit Over Aiur-**

Selendis (with a few bandages and patch's to her armors left arm, leg and right side of her mid-section) walked into a meeting room where Artanis was waiting.

"Bro..." Selendis stopped herself. "Executor, May I have a word."

Artanis slowly turned to her. "Yes you may."

"I am not even a Praetor but even I know that our situation is precarious now with Tassadar taken prisoner. I would be lying if I didn't say that i'm very disappointed in him for just quitting in the middle of a battle like that." Selendis said with sharpness to her tone. " But it was partly my fault that Tassadar did what he did." She said regretfully.

"What do you mean Selendis?" asked Artanis.

"My Squad was caught in a pincer attack by two of those strong points the Conclave forces set up across the city. Tassadar came to our aide and together we dealt with enemies defenses. However some time later we attacked another strong point and were ambushed. I and my Templar held off the ambushers while Tassadar and his forces took the strong point. But the battle dragged on and my forces took heavy casualties. More enemies arrived and Tassadar was forced to use his Dark Templar abilities. In the end He stood as the only survivor amongst a street covered in the blood and bodies of our fellow Protoss. In that moment even I could see that his heart was breaking from the bloodshed."

Artanis expression drew grave and silent as he began to understand why Tassadar could bare no more bloodshed between his people.

The door slid open and Fenix fully healed and without the Dragoons shell walked in wearing a fresh suit of armor.

"En-Taro-Adun Executor. Selendis." I'm sure you feel all seems lost now but we must fight on. We must find and rescue Tassadar from the Judicator Aldaris before they can execute him. Without him I fear it will be more difficult to unify our people and almost impossible to defeat the Overmind and its swarm. Zeratul and his Dark Templar have also vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to put his trust in them?"

There was a moment of silence as the three Templar thought their situation over. Interrupting the conversation a holo-screen blinked on showing one of the bridge crew.

"Executor. Two Terran vessels have exited warp-space and are hailing us!"

"Terrans? What are they doing her at Aiur, and how do they even know its location?" questioned Selendis.

Artanis was just as curious. "We will hear their reasons. Open a secure com-line to them."

The bridge crew nodded. "Yes Executor."

The holo-screen went dark a moment before showing a split screen of Haruka and Raynor.

"It's nice to see you again Executor. Wish it was under better circumstances" spoke Raynor.

Artanis, was surprised by the twos arrival. "En-Taro-Adun, Raynor. I am surprised at your arrival. What business brings you to my peoples home-world?"

"Executor Artanis, It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm Haruka a member of the Terran Dominions government. Me and Raynor are here to render aide if at all possible. I understand that internal politics of your people are your concern but when it regards the Zerg... I think our two peoples would benefit from mutual cooperation."

Artanis ignored Selendis and Fenix stares and deeply thought on the matter.

"It is hard to find fault in your words. And we are in a precarious position at the moment. Your aid would be, appreciated."

Raynor noticed Tassadar was not apart of the meeting that seemed to have other high ranking Templar present.

"Artanis I don't see Tassadar anywhere, Is he somewhere else?"

"Unfortunately he was captured by the Conclave. Or rather surrendered to them. Allow me to explain."

Artanis explained the situation to the Terrans.

"That's rough," stated Raynor. "We'll help out as best we can. Were primarily here to aide in your war with the Zerg but... I owe Tassadar a debt for saving me and my men back on Char. This is as best a time as any to repay the favor."

"I am glad to hear it friend Raynor. " said Artanis. The Executor then focused his attention to Haruka. "Haruka, I am unfamiliar with you but I accept you and Raynors aide. Though we Protoss are currently fighting a war on two fronts we welcome any help you can render. But with only two less advanced ships will do little in the face of the Zerg or Judicator forces."

Haruka chuckled. "Normally I would agree with you Executor. But thankfully the Dominion has made a few recent advancements that should even the playing field. We also have the full support of Emperor Valerian, and have a full fleet at the ready. But I'd prefer to send them the signal to join us only when fighting the Zerg. Until then only our two vessels will be available to aide you."

"Few in number you may be but I admire you bravery Terrans." said Fenix.

"Haruka, Raynor. Let us discuss the plan to rescue Tassadar then." stated Artanis.

* * *

**-A Hour later-**

Both Raynor and Haruks ships made a short tactical warp jump to the surface of Aiur, both ships re-appearing over the base Artanis and his forces took in their initial attack on the area.

On the Hyperion Raynor stood at the tactical display watching the base Templar below. Another screen blinked on showing Haruka.

"I have to say the Protoss can really move their forces and bases around fast with those Probes of theirs warping whole buildings in one go like that." Raynor remarked.

"If we had that tech it would be a lot easier and quicker to move our forces across the battlefield and save a lot of time." remarked Haruka. "The Dominion does have a form of teleportation tech but its light years behind theirs. Lets focus on the mission Raynor."

"Right, right." Raynor replied.

In his command chamber in the Nexus Artanis looked across his command screen seeing all of the units under his command and the two Furinax Tribe (with purple markings) bases to the east and south of his base.

"Fenix, Selendis focus your attack on the southern Furinax base. Raynor and Haruka, you focus on the base to the east. We must secure our surroundings before making a attempt on the island where they are keeping Tassadar. "

"Roger" said Raynor.

"Beginning attack," said Haruka.

"At once Executor," said Fenix.

"They will feel my blade," said Selendis

With his allies set to their tasks Artanis warped in several Tachyon spires and two Pylons for each of them. After that he checked in on phase-smith Kar'tes and his work.

A holo-screen blinked on showing the Phase-smith at work in the workshop of the Gantrithor.

"Kar'tes how far along is you work?"

The Phase-smith looked over at the holo-screen setting a tool down.

"It goes well. I have improved upon the Blaster Pylons design and created two versions of it. But their still not to stable for long battles and a somewhat touchy. The type 1 is the same as the first prototypes but with a improved shell and systems. The type 2 has strong defense with added cloaking and recall abilities, but lacks offensive abilities. I have actually been thinking of creating two separate types of units based by them, but that will take time. For now the current modals will work but I hope to complete them in the future."

"So you shall Kar'tes," said Artanis. "I am interested in these two new unit types you have in mind. How many of the new types do you have working?"

"I have already uploaded the current schematics to the fleets Forges so we can begin mass production them at once. Though they may still have a few bugs in their functionality, it should not be a problem"

"Understood." said Artanis closing the com-line.

Artanis went through the list of units his Nexus and its Forges can build to begin mass production of these new and useful units. A warning alarm took Artanis attention. Looking to another holo-screen Artanis saw two enemy Carriers approaching from the south east where the main Conclave base was on the island.

"They are moving faster than before." thought the Executor remarking on the Conclaves level of aggression.

Artanis began moving his Dragoon and Reaver forces into formations while also warping in the completed and improved type 1 and type 2 Blaster Pylons that had already been completed on the fleet in orbit. The type 2 Blaster Pylons stayed in the back while the type 1 Blaster Pylone's hovered over the Dragoons, Reavers and Shield Reavers that were arranged into three battlelines. The Tachyon spires were spaced behind and between the three lines. While the others commanders were embattled with the two bases to the east and south Artanis had to deal with the current enemy offensive. The two carriers while over the water started deploying their full complement of Interceptors, Scouts and Arbiters. As soon as Artanis saw them flying out of the ships hangers he ordered the type 1 Blaster Pylons to attack them along with the Tachyon Spires but ignored the Carriers. Though it be a waste to use such powerful weapons on smaller craft it was still more firepower and that would speed up the destruction of the enemy forces.

The Carriers opened fire on Artanis base, sending almost a hundred energy beams striking against the buildings shields. The type 2 Blaster Pylons in their dozens rushed forwards fully deploying their shields into a multilayered barrier that took the Carriers full attack instead of the base. Artanis would manually open parts of the barrier so the Blaster Pylons and Tachyon spires could fire back. While the base defenders shot at the smaller enemy air-craft's they split into four groups flanking the traitors base from all sides. Arbiters cast stasis on defenses while Scouts and Interceptors swarmed over the rest of the base. Artanis ordered the Type 2 Blaster Pylons to recall in over a hundred Scouts and Arbiters from his fleet in orbit.

The newly arrived Scouts fired photon blasters and missiles into the enemy forces while Arbiters cast stasis to support the Scouts and protected themselves with their Phase disruptor cannon. The sky over Artanis base became a warzone of flying fire and metal as both sides fought a bitter fight. Though Artanis was on the defensive his forces slowly whittled down the enemy forces. The Tachyon spires and type 1 Blaster Pylone's shot a enemy out of the air with every blast and the type 2 Blaster Pylons protected the base and allied units from the Carriers direct fire with their barriers while recalling (warping) in reinforcements directly to the fight. With his forces better able to protect and reinforce themselves while dealing more damage to the enemies forces the Executors forces soon wiped out all the Carriers escorts. Then the Carriers felt the full brunt of his defenses as all the Dragoons, Reavers, type 1 Blaster Pylons and Tachyon spires opened fire on them. The two Carriers shields quickly dropped in strength before being depleted. The Tachyon spires beams cut into their hulls along with dozens of Blaster Pylons and Dragoons as Scouts fired missiles into their weapons turrets silencing them. Both Carriers exploded their debris covering a wide area. Not wanting to let that material go to waste Artanis ordered a hundred Probes in his fleet to be warped down to recover and dismantle the ships, but also to recover any bodies they could so that the families of the fallen may at least have a proper funeral for the dead.

Artanis now greatly realized and was thankful for his earlier creativity and boldness in creating the Blaster Pylons previously, but their name still needed a change in the future but they have proved to be useful units on the battlefield. Though their swift creation and the fact they actually worked despite being built on the fly was completely attributed to the skill of the phase-smiths and the advanced level of Protoss technology.

After rebuilding his defenses and recognizing his forces Artanis contacted the Terrans feeling concerned with their attack on the Furinax's base to the east. A holo-screen blinked on showing Raynor on the bridge of the Hyperion. The screen shook a moment from anti-air weapons fire.

"Artanis? I suppose your calling to check up on us." said Raynor.

"Yes. I was worried my allies would be in trouble considering the disparity in technology. I mean no offense."

Raynor shrugged. "None taken in fact were actually doing quite well here. (explosions, shook the screen) Our Kestrel's were able to take out their anti-air defenses while we were at a distance. Then we started systematically demolishing their base with the Hyperions weapons. Not like we haven't taken casualties but their light. We should be done soon so long as they don't get any reinforcements. I was worried those two Carriers would come my way but they attacked your base instead."

"Excellent work. I will contact you again when needed friend Raynor."

"All right just give us a call when you want us to move out. I know this is your backyard so we'll follow your lead, Executor."

Artanis ended the communique with the Terran and the holo-screen went dark a moment as he contacted Fenix and Selendis.

"Fenix how goes your fight?"

"Executor. Fenix replied audio only. "We have pierced the enemies defenses and are cutting through their base as we speak. We will take this base soon, and also, your sibling is quit skilled in the use of her psionic abilities and psi-blades despite being a fleet pilot. I would like to recommended her a position as a Praetor if you are in agreement."

Artanis gave serious thought to Fenixs appraisal of Selendis abilities.

"We will talk more about this later Fenix. For now let us focus on freeing Tassadar."

"Of course. Till then Executor."

Artanis took a minute to make sure his forces were in order. Feeling grateful that the Terrans had aided in freeing Tassadar, other-wise the battles would be dragging on for longer and result in more deaths. Artanis ordered Probes to warp in a dozen Photon cannons and several more Pylons to bolster his defenses so his army could focus on offense. With the Terrans having air superiority in their battle, Artanis ordered several Shuttles filled with reinforcements sending them to speed up the battle in the south. Time was of the essence and even though Artanis had all due confidence in Fenix, Selendis and their Templar He wanted to move as fast as possible.

Multiple Furinax Zealots charged at Selendis as she pulled her blade her last foe. Feeling them come at her from three directions Selendis turned to face the middle one and leaped backwards through the air as they swung their blades at her after image. Landing on her feet she psi-charged forwards attacking with a cross slash hitting two of them. One lost his head the other dodged, the third attacked. Drawing her blades up Selendis blocked the first strike and rolled to her right evading the second Zealots counter attack. The body of the first Zealot hit the ground simultaneous with the other two charging at Selendis. Their blades flashed and sparked as they parried each others blows. Though they had four blades to Her two Selendis was twice as quick using her calm heart and focused mind to draw out her ability to see the near future and easily evade and parry their blows.

It was not the same future sight most Templar use but simply a sense of her surroundings. In the long years since Her return to the Protoss empire She had trained extensively to hone and improve her abilities as both a Templar and a leader eventually combining a psionic sense to detect one's surroundings with the uncommon precognition ability, allowing Selendis to feel not only the current form of her surroundings but its near future. Granting Her the ability to fight with her eyes closed if need be and not ever need to look directly at the enemy.

Selendis parried every blow from the two Zealots as she slowly backed up weaving her body left then right, controlling which of the two was just a little bit closer or father from her to evade their strikes by mear inches. Then she felt that just a second in the future the Zealot on her right would flank her to his left. The Zealot psi-dashed just as Selendis had sensed and She ducked below his attack catching Him in the side with her own counter attack. Selendis blades severed his spinal cord causing the enemies legs to give out below him, but before his body hit the ground Selendis spun decapitating the warrior. As she leaped skywards Selendis blasted the remaining Zealot with a burst of telekinetic force activating his shields and stunning him for a mere second as she landed. The last Zealot charged slashing with his left blade and thrusting at Her with his right, only to be evaded again and again and countered. Again the Zealot thrust his blades at her. Selendis spreading her legs ducked below the blade plunging her own into his torso. The Zealot jerked a moment as a vital organs was pierced giving him a quick death. As the body went limp in her arms Selendis laid it down placing the arms to the sides making it look as if the Zealot was only sleeping.

"Forgive me my fellow Templar," Selendis whispered more to herself then to him.

Standing up Selendis felt several Shuttles landing around the base bringing reinforcements. She recognized them to be reinforcements from the Executor. The already beleaguered Furinax forces were quickly assaulted from all sides by the traitors new reinforcements and we're quickly defeated, but none surrendered for such was a stain on one's honor and if they were to lose the Furinax like all Templar would rather fight to the death and die with honor. Still Selendis felt the same sting to her heart that Tassadar surely felt. As the base lay in ruins Fenix approached Selendis.

"It would seem we are done here." said Fenix.

Selendis nodded. "Yes. I will tend to the fallen. You prepare the expansion of a new base here. We will need the extra foot hold."

Fenix nodded sensing that She had something on her mind. "Very well then."

* * *

**-One Hour later-**

With both Furinax bases to the south and east dealt with and a expansion made to the south the Executors forces now had a straight shot to the island where Tassadar was supposedly being held. Artanis and his allies convened in a meeting via holo-screens.

"Were ready to assault the Island anytime you are Executor." stated Haruka.

"Fenix, Raynor I want you two to be apart of the first assault on the island." said Artanis. "And Selendis I want you to back them up. I'm giving you command of five Carriers for that purpose."

Selendis eyes widened. "Five Carriers! I have not commanded so many. Executor are you sure that I am ready to such a responsibility?"

"I have reviewed your records of battle against the Zerg and you leadership of your Templar. I believe this would be a sufficient test of your skill."

"Very well then Executor I accept this task."

Raynor with his forces in the Hyperion and Fenix with a fleet of forty Shuttles and a dozen type 1 and type 2 Blaster Pylons waited at the sea separating the mainland with the island the conclave's stronghold was. Five Carriers warped in from the Stargates over Artanis base. Selendis warped to the bridge of one and quickly took command. At her order they flew to the sea passing Fenixs forces and beside the Hyperion. Leading the charge Selendis ordered her Carriers into a wedge formation with the Hyperion and Fenix's forces behind them.

As they cruised over the sea Selendis ordered thirty Observers deployed to the island. Scattering under their stealth cloaks the Observers drew close to the island mapping its layout as they went. They flew fast and straight attempting to cover as much ground as they could. But soon enough enemy Observers and Photon cannons detected them, opening fire and shooting them all down without detecting Tassadar's location. But they had maped a large portion of the islands terrain and the locations of the majority of the defenses.

"All forces prepare for battle." Selendis declared through her fleet.

Moments later dozens of Tachyon spire and Photon cannon beams lanced through the air striking the shields of Selendis fleet.

"All ships focus fire on my targets!" Selendis ordered focusing her fleets collective fire power.

Even as her ships shields took heavy bombardment Selendis was relaxed and calm along with her crew.

"Fire!" Selendis ordered.

All five ships fired all weapons at merely one Tachyon spire annihilating it in one blow along with a chunk of the ground around it. Seeing that her tactic was effective She repeated it five more times until every Tachyon spire on the island was destroyed.

"All ships focus fire on individual targets. Continue concentrating on enemy defenses and Pylons." Selendis ordered.

Selendis fleet continued bombarding the Conclaves base as they crossed the sea. Soon the allied forces crossed the sea. Fenix and Raynors forces landed using the Blaster Pylons and Shield Reavers to cover their approach to the bases walls. The few Photon cannons that were left by then were fired upon by dozens of Terran Siege tanks and Reavers. The now wrecked frontal defenses quickly fell allowing Fenix's Templar the opening to enter the base supported by Raynor's long range artillery. Advanching behind a moving wall of artillery fire Fenix's Templar cut their way through the defenders like a scythe punching deeper into the base. Raynor watched from the bridge of the Hyperion while Fenix and his Templar moved about the base from building to building looking for Tassadar.

Fenix left yet another empty building quickly moving on to the next. Cutting through the door himself Fenix rushed into the structure. No one was inside except a series of empty stasis cells. One of his Zealots looked through the control panel for base records and found something.

"Praetor I may have found something!"

Fenix quickly turned around looking at the control panels holo-screen.

"The system records say that only one stasis cell has been activated recently and is in use... In block D-45." Fenix read. "Can you get a security cameras view of the stasis cell?" He asked.

"Yes I can," replied the Zealot.

The holo-screen flipped through multiple views until stopping showing the activated stasis cell with Tassadar inside.

"Executor. we have found Tassadar's Stasis cell. We are attempting to free him now." Fenix projected.

"Please do Praetor. I fear we have little time left until Conclave reinforcements appear." replied Artanis.

"Understood" Fenix replied.

Fenix and his Templar made their way through the building quickly reaching the stasis cell Tassadar was being held in suspended in a liquid and a temporal (time) stasis field. Fenix using the cell's control console deactivated the temporal stasis field and drained the liquid. Tassadar collapsed to his knees but slowly regained his senses as he looked around.

"Uh?... Fenix. You came for me?" said Tassadar.

Fenix reached out out his hand helping his old friend to his feet.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one."

Tassadar looked around to the other Templar in the room.

"I see. Then we must make haste and flee from here." said Tassadar

Fenix his Templar and the now free Tassadar exited the building. Not a moment later six Carriers and over a hundred Scouts and Arbiters exited warp space directly over head and with it came the booming voice of Aldaris projecting his telepathic-voice across the battlefield.

"I expected you to attempt to retrieve your hero. You will learn that the will of the Conclave is absolute. Make peace with Adun!"

In his Carriers bridge Aldaris raised his hand to signal his fleet to open fire on the Traitors and their Terran allies, but just then the ships targeting systems went haywire with static filling their sensors and the minds of the AI's and crew becoming hazy.

"What is happening!" Aldaris demanded.

"I'm sorry Judicator but our targeting systems seem to be malfunctioning. I can't get a solid lock on the targets?"

Though the weapons were fin they could not get a lock on any of the ground or sky born enemies even though they were right there in front of them. Even the bridge crew and AI's seemed to be out of sorts as they attempted manual targeting but that was just as bad.

"I'm sorry Judicator we still cannot get a solid lock on the targets."

Aldaris fumed. "Then just fire as best you can, they are right there!"

"I... we can not do that Judicator. We may hit our own forces!"

Aldaris growled in frustration. A moment later a fleet of hundreds of Nerazim Corsair's decloaked over the island and quickly surrounded Aldaris fleet.

"Stay they hand Judicator." Zeratul spoke from aboard his personal craft the Void Seeker. He flew around the Judicators fleet with fellow Nerazim Corsair's. "The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise."

Aldaris fumed. "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors."

"Are you so blinded by your vaunted religion that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win."

While Aldaris and Zeratul talked, Fenix and Tassadar were picked up by a Shuttle sent by Selendis and put under a Arbiters cloak as they flew back to Her fleet.

Aldaris continued.

"What could you possibly know of our designs, blasphemer?"

Zeratul countered Aldaris words buying time for the others to escape.

"You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare."

At that moment Selendis fleet and the Terran ships warped away together leaving Aldaris and Zeratul's fleets alone over the island.

Seeing that his prize had been taken Aldaris felt great anger squeezing his fists bearly suppressing his anger at having lost Tassadar and his cohorts after losing so much.

"We shall see..." replied Aldaris.

Zeratul and his fleet cloaked and warped away joining the Executors fleet in orbit.

* * *

**-G****antrithor,**** Bridge, Low Orbit over Aiur-**

Artanis, Selendis, Fenix, and the Terrans Raynor and Haruka stood on the bridge of the Gantrithor preparing and strategizing for their attack on the Overmind. Doors slid open and Tassadar entered the bridge (back in a proper Templar Power suit) with Zeratul following behind him.

"En-Taro-Adun, Executor!" Tassadar exclaimed. "My gratitude to you, for freeing me knows no bounds. By all the gods we may yet win yet! We have delayed for long enough, now shall we let loose the fury of the Dark Templar on the Zerg. Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face."

Zeratul stepped forwards.

"Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I briefly touched with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you our worst fears have... regretfully already come to pass. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'naga, the same beings that empowered our ancestors on Aiur long ago. But the Overmind however grew into what is now by its own directive and will. And now waits to finish its evolution using the essence of our fallen brethren and the Khaydarin crystals its servants have collected. It used the Terran female Kerrigan to bypass the Zergs inability to directly devour the essence of us Protoss, as the light of the Khala and the energies of the Void protect our races essence from being consumed. But the psionic abilities of Terrans it seems are quite similar to that of the Khalai Protoss. Only without a counterpart to the Khala nor having its protection. Even now the Overmind continues it evolution into a perfect being. One that will bring darkness to all corners of the galaxy."

"Son of a Bitch!." Raynor exclaimed. "So that why the Zerg were after Kerrigan and Nova.

"So you see my friends, We fight not only to save Aiur, but all creation! If we fall to the Zerg now then the Overmind will rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience-all life. It is up to us to and end to this madness, once for all."

"Zeratul?" Raynor asked. "If you knew all this when you killed that Cerebrate back then, why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"Unfortunately it is not that simply friend Raynor. The Overmind is a ancient and millenia old being with much memories and knowledge. And I had but the briefest connection with It. By the time I had deciphered what I had seen we had already left Char."

Raynor took the reply in stride. "I see."

"So what now?" asked Haruka.

Fenix stepped forwards. "I suggest we attack the primary Zerg hive clusters in an attempt to weaken their defenses. Once their numbers have thinned out, Zeratul and his companions can infiltrate the clusters and assassinate the Cerebrates. Adun willing, the Cerebrates deaths will distract the Overmind long enough for us to assault it directly."

"A sound and direct plan but.." said Haruka.

"Do you have something to add Terran?" asked Artanis.

"My fleet numbers thirty ships, all upgraded with psionic plating that reinforces them greatly. No doubt the Overmind and it's Cerebrates will recall their space born forces to bombard your ground forces from orbit during your attack. We'll guard you back while you focus on the Zergs ground forces."

"Your aide is appreciated, Haruka." said Artanis.

"As is you allowing us Terrans to fight with you Executor." replied Haruka.

The group dispersed with Haruka and Raynor returning to their ships and Selendis leaving the bridge. With the time right Fenix thought it time to tell Artanis about a certain matter.

"Executor if I may have a moment to explain a certain matter?"

Artanis turned to the Praetor.

"Yes, Praetor, speak your mind?"

"Actually it is regarding a certain individual I encountered on Khor-shakal during the battle. Please follow me."

Greatly interested what has the Praetor acting this way Artanis followed. They teleported to the Gantrithor engineering section where the phase-smiths repaired, built and upgraded the weapons of war the Templar used. In one corner section stood a freshly built holding cell where a white four legged robot stood. Close by was a Phase-smite reading a chart showing the robots date and vital function readouts.

"Has it changed at all?" Fenix asked.

The Phase-smith turned around to him.

"No Praetor, but it is no longer aggressive and seems to have settled down for the most part. I have undon all the mental alterations also so it now has full accesss to its memories."

"I see, thank you." said Fenix turning to the robot.

"Fenix what is this?" asked Artanis.

At the mention of the name both Fenix and the Robot turned their heads to the Executor.

"I am..." the Robot started but stopped turning away in what looked to be shame.

"He is a Purifier from Glacius." explained Fenix. "Apparently the Conclave has been using that world to experiment on creating robotic Templar to fight for them. That was actually the reason I was called to that place it seems."

Artanis glanced at the robot then back to Fenix.

"I see and this robot is one of them. But why is it here then?" asked Artanis.

"Apparently this one is a prototype. It was sent here to Aiur for a test run. One in which I was its target. However it's more complicated than that."

"Then explain?"

"I would prefer Ko'toss to do that for himself." said Fenix.

Artanis turned to the robot now identified as Ko'toss.

"That is a odd name? So your name is Ko'toss is it." Artanis addressed the Purifier.

Ko'toss turned to Artanis.

"Yes Executor. I am regretful of my actions which has sullied my honor. I request to fight in the Next battle against the Zerg and no matter the danger will fight till the end so that I may regain but a sliver of it."

Artanis turned to Fenix. "He talks like you. Explain?"

Fenix shrugged. "Apparently the Purifiers are created in two differing ways. The Phase-smith can explain more."

"Executor the Purifiers from what i've been able to gather from my inquiries to Glacius seem to be either drone types much like other creations like Dragoons, Probes and Observers. But the second type are created by copying the mental template of a Templar warrior and imprinting in onto a special mental core that is then placed into a Protosse-noid shell."

Artanis absorbed the information taking a moment to glance around between Fenix and Ko'toss before getting it.

"You mean to say that, this Purifier Ko'toss was created from you Fenix!"

"Yes."

"Yes"

The two Fenix's replied, sharing a awkward moment.

Artanis stepped closer to the Purifiers cell. "So you bare the mind and memories of Fenix? But what did you mean by your honor had been sullied?"

"I at first thought you and the other traitors were under the influence of Zerg parasites which had burrowed into your brains while you were on Char, but..."

"That was a fabrication." the phase-smith explained. "Before being brought to Aiur Ko'toss memories were reprogramed. He was also implanted with a program that makes him completely loyal to members of the Conclave. He and other Purifiers would be physically unable to disobey them."

"I see so that is what you meant by your honor being sullied." said Artanis. "Ko'toss I believe you were wronged by the Conclave. And so you seek to die in honorably battle then is it."

Ko'toss/Fenix stood straighter.

"Yes Executor. I was used as nothing but a tool of the Conclave and killed fellow Templar. Regardless of that I also bare the memories of Fenix and his mental imprint. But yet he stands here alive and well. The world does not need two Fenix's. I am but a fake... a puppet created to serve others, so let me do one thing I've decided for myself. To die with what honor I have left."

"Very well Ko'toss, I will allow you to do battle against the Zerg. But do not think so little of your own life, remember a true warrior fights to live and protect. Not to simply kill or die." said Artanis.

Ko'toss felt as though he had in his despair forgotten what it was like to be a Templar.

"Thank you Executor."

* * *

**-Shadow Hunters-**

**-Forty Miles Away From The Overminds location-**

Two Arbiters flew into Zerg infested airspace as flocks of Mutalisk fired at them. Swarms of Interceptors counter attacked the Mutalisks allowing seven Shuttles to land while Selendis fleet stayed at a distance providing aircover with their Interceptors and Blaster Pylons. Type one Blaster Pylons shot Zerg out of the air from long rang while type twos used their Recall ability to warp in more of the mass produced Interceptors to fend off the Mutalisk and Scourges swarming the skys.

The Shuttles landed off loading dozens of Dragoons, Zealots, Probes, along with Fenix and Ko'toss leading two groups. The two groups split their forces one going east the other west. Both quickly established a base while their forces fended off light Zerg attacks by land and air. With a Nexus and Pylons up they started mining the two underground old storage vaults at both base sites and started warping in Photon cannons and Tachyon spires. With a stronger presence type two blaster Pylons arrived and started warping in more Zealots, Dragoons, Reavers, Shield Reavers and Probes increasing defense of the beach-head and speeding up the recovery of the local resources hidden underground.

While the Templar distracted the Zerg, Zeratul and Zerion with two squads of Dark Templar who were in the seventh shuttle silently made their way into the northern region covered by Zerg hive clusters. Zerg were patrolling everywhere with Overlords floating in patrols.

"Strike deep and true." said Zeratul.

The Dark Templar slaughtered their way through a hundred Zerg before reaching a field of creep extending and covering everything in sight. Sensing danger Zerion blinked to a specific spot at the maximum range of his blink teleportation, landing right on top of a Sunken colonies core. Plunging his blades into its flesh hundreds of spine tipped tentacles shot-out of the ground as the living defensive creature died. Looking to his right Zerion saw another of his fellow Dark Templar do the same a great distance away.

The Dark Templar continued on their way killing groups of Hydralisk and Zerglings as they moved farther north. Eventually reaching a Hatchery placed between two small plateaus. A pair of Overlords suddenly flew over head and a moment later several hundred Zerg erupted from behind the Hatchery and attacked Without needing to speak the Dark ones split up, one group attacking the Zerg on land with the second focusing on the Overlords detecting them. Zeratul lead his brethren into battle, his blade slashing through one Zergling after the other as they leaped at him. Zerion blinked onto a Overlords back drawing his blade and focusing bolstering its power and extending his blades langth. With one slash he cut it in half. The other Overlord also fell in short order from the blade of a fellow Dark Templar.

With the Overlords gone the rest of the Zerg were blinded to the Dark Templars movements. The Zerg wildly attacked the air with little clue as to the locations of the invisible enemies as they were cut down one by one. Soon Four more Overlords arrived once again revealing the locations of the Dark Templar. But once again the Overlords were quickly slain. Yet more Overlords arrived as the number of Zerg in the area decreased until non remained. More Overlords arrived one last time accompanied by four Ultralisks.

The heavy foot falls of the mighty beasts shook the earth as they stampeded towards the Dark Templar. Never fearing a challenge Zerion and another of his fellow brethren simply stood in place as the giants charged at them while firing their Spore cannons. As the first spore's were about to hit they both blinked away landing atop two of the Ultralisks and cut into the beasts skulls with their Warp-blades. Two more Dark Templar blinked into the sky's felling the Overlords once again while two others sliced through the legs of the Ultralisk's.

* * *

Back at Fenix's base after having fended off multiple attacks by land and air the Praetor took a moment to look skywards. Using the eyes of one of his Observers Fenix saw the Terran fleet high above at high altitude surrounded by thousands of Mutalisk and countless Scourges. The thirty two Terran ships constantly fired barrages of light and streams if homing missiles in every direction fending off the majority of the swarms attacks. And every now and then some of the ships would fire a great beam much like a purifier into the densest cluster of the Zerg forces cutting through them like a great fire burning a forest of dry leaves.

"The Terrans seem to be doing well despite the odds stacked against them." the Praetor thought.

Changing his focus to his Purifier counterpart Fenix opened a come line.

"Ko'toss how goes your battle?"

Zerg roaring and shrieking filled the back-round noise.

"Fenix?" asked Ko'toss as he swung his blades felling more Zerg.

"I was simply checking in on you to make sure you have not charged into the enemy forces by four self?"

"I..(attacking Zerg) am quite fine. You need not...(Zerg jumping on Kotoss he spines upper torso cutting them to pieces) concern yourself with me."

Fenix shrugged. "Very well then. Fight well." Fenix ended the transmission just as a great roar sounded.

* * *

Ko'toss stared down a charging Ultralisk reading his duel Purifier blades. In and instant He leaped at the Ultralisk slamming into Its face burying both blades into its skull. Roaring in pain the Ultralisk skidded to a hult shaking it's head. Ko'toss held fast as the inertia of the Beasts shaking pulled at him. The Ultralisk raised a kaiser blade batting the Purifier off his face. Rolling like a ball Ko'toss pushed off the ground landing on his four legs. He charged at the Ultralisk again as the beast swung its great kaiser blades. Purifier and kaiser blades colliding with the Purifiers glowing orange blades as they held off the superdense bone blade. Back and forth they parried their strikes, but even as advanced as his Purifier body was Ko'toss was giving ground to the Ultralisk greater mass and size. Then as the beast swung its left kaiser blade again Ko'toss ducked low avoiding its full force swing. Raising back up the Purifier plunged his blade into the elbow and twisted, pushed his blade further in and pulled up severing muscle tissue. Roaring in anger the Ultralisk used its torso and legs to spin its upper torso around flinging Ko'toss a considerable distance away and opend fire with its spore cannons.

Ko'toss shields took the bombarment long enough for the other Templar to aide him, Reavers and Dragoons bombarded the Ultralisk from behind stunning it and wounding its back left leg. Taking the opening Ko'toss charged in again swinging at the Ultralisks joints. Dropping from its legs giving out the Ultralisk supported itself with one of its kaiser blades. Ko'toss leaped up plunging both duel blades into the Ultralisks neck. A fountain of blood gushed out of the vital wound covering the robots white shell in red ichor. Giving one last strike Ko'toss leaped up cross slashing the skull of the Ultralisk, cutting out a diamond shaped piece of it's skull and brain matter.

With the beast dead Ko'toss returned to his duties of establishing his base and forces so that he could dash into the enemy lines and fight to his hearts content. A half hour later a force of twenty Dragoons, ten Shield Reavers, Two Reavers, four Observers and sixty Zealots followed Ko'toss into the Zerg creep covered lands. A flock of Mutalisks were detected closing in by the Observers and the Shield Reavers opened a hole in the barrier for the Dragoons and Reavers to fire upon them. Beams of silver light cut the Mutalisk down as they counter attacked with their living missiles. Seeing the Mutalisk move into range the Zealots formed psi-spears and cast them into the sky. The resulting explosions killing half the Mutalisks, leaving the rest to be quickly finished off by the Dragoons. As they moved deeper into Zerg territory Ko'toss and his Templar beheld four Behemoths flying over head along with escorts of Guardians and Mutalisk following. They passed over head and quickly became dime images in the distance as they attacked Selendis fleet. Though somewhat worried for Selendis Ko'toss was entirely focused on his duty and lead his forces north.

They moved passed a field of dead Sunken colonies no doubt killed by the Dark Templar. They passed a withered husk of a tree and Zerg poured out from every corner of the area firing spores from their mounted symbiotes. The shield domes held as the Templar counter attacked. Ko'toss was the first to charged into the fray. The Purifier leaped towards a group of Hydralisk stunning them a few seconds. Long enough for his blades to cut them down. Three Zerglings leaped on him biting and clawing at his metal chassis. Ko'toss grabbed one throwing it into the ground, stomping on it. The others he grabbed and smashed together like two tomatoes. He then charged into the Zerg front rotating his upper torso cutting, stomping, smasing his way through the cluster of enemies.

* * *

At her station aboard the lead Carrier Selendis ship shook as the two Behemoths and their escort of Guardians and Mutalisk attacked.

"Reverse Delta formation. Shields to full. Smash the Behemoths into the dirt!" Selendis ordered.

Two of the other Carriers moved forwards as Selendis ship moved back. The two Carriers ascended while taking fire from the Guardians while the two Behemoths focused their fire on Selendis ship. All around them swarming Interceptors and Mutalisk fought diving, weaving and killing each other. As the aerial battle continued the two Carriers moved directly over the Behemoths. On the two ships bridges the crew braced themselves for the unorthodox tactic their new commander had thought up. Bubbles of silver light enveloped the two Carriers as they fully activated their shields bolstering their strength greatly but also preventing anything from landing or launching from the vessels. Then the two ships dropped down, smashing their shield bubbles onto the Behemoths backs and pushing them into the ground. Their carapaces cracked and broke under the forces but the great beasts were still alive as they continued firing at the Carriers over head.

"Now! All ships focus fire on the right Behemothe." Selendis ordered.

All three Carriers bombarded the right Behemoth with all of their weapons blasting its Barnacle covered surface to pieces and exposing its armor. The carriers continued firing burning a series of holes into the Behemoths back until it was dead. As the first Behemoth died the second tried to raise into the sky again only to be assaulted by a formation of Scouts backed up by Corsair's and Arbiter's. The Scouts attacked its rearward flank with volleys of missiles as the Arbiters used their stasis on the Mutalisk and Guardians keeping them at bay, and the Corsairs fired their Disruption Webs keeping all the Zerg forces from accurately attacking. The Zergs forces lost all cohesion as they were picked apart one by one until non remained. Selendis breathed a moments relief as the threats were eliminated. But soon refocused her forces to keep the Cerebrates at least partly distracted from the main ground forces.

* * *

Fenix watched as the last of the Zerg aerial forces were killed off. Turning to his army He looked upon rows of Zealots, Dragoons, Reavers, Shield Reavers and Types 1 and 2 Blaster Pylons. As he gathered his forces for a offensive the sound of combat could still be heard a short distance away as waves of Zerg through themselves against the bases defenses.

"It is time." said the Praetor. Marching to the head of his army he gave the Blaster Pylons a telepathic command. At his order they floated over the landscape making their way north. They deployed their shields in preparation for heavy bombardment from the Zergs anti-air defenses. They did not have to wait long as hundreds of Spores and Scourges flew at them impacting against their shields. The energy barriers slowly lost cohesion as the stream of attacks continued unabated. Despite the heavy anti-air defenses the Blaster Pylons did not fire back nor did they deviate from their mission. They simply swaped places in the formation rotating who get hit so as to slow their shield degradation. After several minutes of flying through Spores and Scourges they finally reached the southwestern most Zerg base and landed at its center. They type 2 Blaster Pylons unfolded their wings activating their Recall units. In mere seconds hundreds of Templar and Fenix himself appeared.

"Templar attack!" Fenix shouted.

His army attacked everything. Hordes of Zerglings, Hydralisk and Sunken colonies attacked while Zealots cut and hacked through them, Dragoons set to anti-air beam mode fired at the living buildings demolishing them with prodigious skill and firepower. Shield Reavers protected the other Templar forces from the Zergs ranged attacks forcing them to attack in melee or else waste their shots. The Reavers used their Scarabs to bombard the heaviest concentrations of Zerg eliminating any chance of a Zerg bull rush. And while the ground forces battled on the ground the Type 1 Blaster Pylons now switched from protecting the Type 2s to attaching the Spore colonies blasting them to burning meat with every shot of their duel Photon cannons. Once the Type 2 Blaster Pylons were done warping in Fenix's army they switched to defensive mode focusing their remaining power on creating and maintaining a defensive wall from which the Templar could attack from and retreat to. The battle raged for over a hour but in the end the Templar stood victories.

But even as Fenix stood over the corpses of the Zerg his eyes turned northwards where the true targets lie.

* * *

"Raaa!" roared Ko'toss as he ripped a Hydralisk in half and cut through several more.

At his back his army followed suit killing any and all Zerg in their path. Behind them lie a plateau covered in dead Zerg and a demolished Hive cluster. Looking around the Purifier saw that no other Zerg remained in the area. As the battle high wore off a Zealot walked over to Him.

"Commander Ko'toss we have taken the plateau."

"Good... Begin construction of a new Expansion. The underground resources cache should be close by."

Ko'toss looked north to where the Cerebrates lie feeling a burning desire in his neural circuits. "Soon I will fight a Cerebrate again. And test whether or not I have as much ability as Fenix." Ko'toss looked down at his hand clenching it. "Until then I must bare this shameful name the Conclave gave me. But after that... and after the Overmind is no longer a threat to Aiur I will decide my own path. Whatever that may be?"

* * *

Blades of greenest emerald slashed, cut and hacked through flesh and carapace as the shadow walkers that were the Dark Templar moved ever northward to their targets. Zeratul and his hunters moved over the creep covered landscape passing hatcheries, Hydralisk dens, spawning pools and all manner of Zerg structures. The whole region had been turned into one giant Hive cluster. As the Dark Templar neared one of their targets they blinked up to the rim of a plateau. Before them was a hive cluster housing a great host of swarming Zerglings, stoic Hydralisk and brooding Ultralisks all surrounding the Cerebrate at their center. But what was the real threat were the three Behemoths floating closely over the Cerebrate in a delta formation and flocks of Overlords and Mutalisk resting on their backs. A Overlord growled as it spotted the Dark Templar. The Mutalisk collectively turned their heads as did the Zerg on the ground, all of them looking in the direction of the Dark Templar.

"We are discovered. Scatter!" exclaimed Zeratul.

Without needing another incentive the Dark Templar blinked back down the plateau, hitting the ground running. Moments later several Overlords drifted over the plateau's rim quickly followed by the Mutalisk and soon after by two hundred Zerglings who lacking flying or climbing abilities took the slower land ramp. Zerion glanced back catching sight of a small army chasing after them with full awareness of their location thanks to the Overlords. Zerion thought to blink up to them like he had done last time but the Mutalisk resting atop them and the close grouping of multiple Overlords would make such an endeavor extremely difficult if not fatal. No the proper action now was to retreat.

* * *

Ko'toss ordered his type 2 Blaster Pylons to deploy their shield domes and warp in reinforcements to his location at the base of a plateau. It was this location to the northeast which another old resource bunker was located and it was here that Ko'toss would establish his expansion base from which he would directly attack the Cerebrate. That was if the Dark Templar haven't slain it yet.

Multiple Probes warped in along with Dragoon and Zealot reinforcements. The Probes quickly warped in a Nexus and several Pylons as a small fire fight broke out between several Dragoons at the base of the plateau and a group of Hydralisk atop the plateau. Ko'toss watched the fire fight until the Hydralisk were killed to the last. He then got back to building his base warping in several Gateways and one Stargate along with more Pylons and Photon cannons and one Tachyon spire.

It was a moment later the Purifier received a warning from one of the Observers on patrol to the north over the plateau. It spotted a horde of Zerg consisting of Overlords, Mutalisk and Zerglings chasing something. Zooming in the Observer spotted several Dark Templar running and occasionally blinking forwards to gain distence from the pursuing Zerg.

Seeing as though the Dark Templar were bringing the Zerg to him Ko'toss prepared a proper welcome. He gathered his forces moving the Shield Reavers and Type 2 Blaster Pylons into defensive positions and arranging his Zealots, Dragoons and Reavers into a formation that allowed maximum force projection. Ko'toss then moved his Observer down and into the Dark Templars path and ordered it to decloak showing itself to them. Zeratul and the rest of the Nerazim spotted the Observer.

"Zeratul this way. Lure the Zerg around the Plateau to my forward base." Ko'toss projected through the Observer.

As the Dark Templar neared its location the Observer turned around and quickly flew away to the edge of the plateau to the east which was to the Dark Templars left. They followed the Observer bringing the undonted Zerg horde with them. The Cerebrates know the Dark Templar are able to kill them so they will never pursuing them. The Dark Templar in a dead sprint rounded the corner of the plateau. Arrayed before them was a well prepared host of Templar waiting for a target to shot. The Dark Templar blinked past the army stopping before the Purifier made from Fenix.

"It is good to see that you yet live Zeratul."

Zeratul turned to the quadruped robot.

"It is good to see you here Ko'toss. I thank you for the assistance..."

The Dragoons opened fire cutting down a horde of Zerglings as they rounded the vertical cliff side of the plateau. Several Overlords and Mutalisk flew over the Plateaus rim and were swiftly obliterated by a barrage from the Photon cannons.

"It was a stroke of luck that you were here Ko'toss." said Zerion. "Since we are here perhaps we could combine our forces and eliminate the Cerebrate to the north east."

Ko'toss perked up a bit at that.

"You know where the Cerebrate is?"

"Yes we have lain eyes upon it." said Zeratul. "Our pursuers chased us from our prey however. The Zerg are adapting to the threat we possess to them and protecting themselves accordingly."

"I agree to your terms. But I will face the Cerebrate myself. Once I have fallen or defeated it you Dark Templar may land the killing blow as only you can."

"I see. I agree to you terms steel one." replied Zeratul.

"Steel one?"

"Is such a term in accurate Purifier." said Zeratul.

"No. It is not." said Ko'toss.

In the back round the battle ended with the Zealots slaying the last of the Zerglings.

Ko'toss rallied his forces moving out to the north following the path of the Dark Templar back to the Cerebrate. Groups of Zerglings, Hydralisk and Ultralisk attacked as they pushed north but with Ko'toss his Templar and the Dark Templars combind might none of them even slowed the Templar down. As He laid his multi spectral optical sensors on the Cerebrates defenders Ko'toss felt a surge of what he could only discribe as egerness.

"Attack!" Ko'toss declaired as he charged up the earthen ramp up to the Plateau's rim.

Several Ultralisks charged down followed by hundreds of Zerglings and supported by Hydralisks staying at range. A Ultralisk raised it's great kaiser blade and swung to cleave the white robot in half. Ko'toss leaped over the blade in motion and plunged his blades into the Ultralisk's eyes. Bucking in pain the Ultralisk sent Ko'toss flying back down the hill as the two forces clashed in melee. As Ko'toss got back up he momentaraly saw Zerion and Zeratul killing the other Ultralisk. Re-focusing on his own target Ko'toss charged plunging his blades into the gapes between the beasts knee joints cutting tendons and cracking bone. The Ultralisk raised both its kaiser blades slamming them down onto Ko'toss shield. The barrier with stood three strikes but by the thrid the shield shattered slamming the Purifier into the ground and denting his armor and damaging a load barring ankle joint. Wounded but not broken the Purifier activated his emergency system and instantly recovered his shields but such a system can only be used once per battle and needs recharging after each use. Pushing back Ko'toss plunged both of his blades into the pelvic bone of the Ultralisk carving a hole out from between the creatures two front legs. Instinctively the Ultralisk backed up putting space between him and his metal opponant. Taking the opening Ko'toss circled around the Ultralisks leaping atop its lower back and ripped into the gap between the bone crest and its upper torso severing its spine. The Ultralisk roared before collapsing. Blinded wounded and now partly paralyzed the Ultralisk was quickly finished off.

Several newly hatched Zerglings ran towards the earthen ramp down the plateau only to be blasted by Dragoon fire. Multiple Dragoons followed by Zealots marched up the ramp securing the way for the rest of the army. Dozens of Dragoons and Zealots reached the top of the earthen ramp followed by several Reavers and Shield Reavers. They cleared out the Zerg in the local area securing the path for the main army. Ko'toss, Zeratul and the others crested the hill. Before them stood the last of the Zerg resistance which unfortunatly included three Behemoths. But knowing this thanks to the Dark Templars previous attempt Ko'toss was prepared. The Behemoths opened fire with their spore cannons just as Several Type 2 Blaster Pylons floated over the Templar forces. The spores impacted the Blaster Pylons shields doing no damage to the Templar below. The Type 2 Blaster Pylons warped more Type 2 Blaster Pylons to aid them along with Type 1 Blaster Pylons and together they attacked and contained the Behemoths for the moment.

Free to attack the Cerebrate directly Ko'toss charged in followed by His Templar. While the Purifier lead his army to defeat the Cerebrate Zeratul looked up to the breater threat the Behomoths.

"My brethren we will eliminate the Behemoths while the Templar deal with the Cerebrate."

Calling their Corsairs to their side from their hiding spot the Dark Templar cloaked flying up to the three Behemoths to slay the creatures from the inside. Ko'toss stomped the head of a Zergling while beheading several Hydralisk with a swing of his blades while his Templar cut a path through the few remaining protectors the Cerebrate had left. With nothing standing between him and his prey anymore Ko'toss strode over to the Cerebrate who seemed quit unwilling to engage in battle itself. Ko'toss started worrying that this Cerebrate would not provide him with honorable battle and would perhaps flee. But such did not com to pass as it locked eyes with him and charged extending its four great scythed arms. The scythes fell thrusting at Ko'toss. He dodged side to side dashing out of the way as the four scythed arms swung at him each intending to kill with each blow. Ko'toss parryied each blow barely managing to deflect the powerful blows and their great mass. One after the other the strikes kept coming without relent. Then Ko'toss saw his opening as the Cerebrate raised two of its blades to strike with double the force. The blades fell onto Ko'toss but missed by mere inchs as the Purifier leaped forwards slashing at the relativly weak and exposed legs. The Cerebrates four front legs fell from its body severed at the blades of the Purifier.

But all was as the Cerebrate wanted as such was bait to draw the Templar in closer. As its front legs fell from their stumps the Cerebrate fell onto its side and curled its lower body up into a currled ball catching Ko'toss in its clutches. Now wrapped up in the Cerebrates many legs and crushing body the very shell of Ko'tosses body strained to keep from being crushed by the pressure. Cursing under his breath Ko'toss berated himself for falling for such a trap. He was at the Cerebrates mercy which Zerg had none and the Cerebrate had no reason to give any. Pushing its muscles to their limits the Cerebrate applyed as much pressure to the metal Templar as it could hoping to crush it and retreat to the other Cerebrates hive cluster.

Ko'toss thought hard. Thinking how he could turn the tables. He wish he had psionic powers but alse he was but a machine.

"Thats it a machine!" Ko'toss thought getting a idea.

Going through his own schematics he found a power relay and emitter for his Purifier blades and rewrote it shifting the energy output and source from thermal to pure electrical energy generated by his main power core. Changing his blades from burning heat blades into shocking thunder blades. The hue of energy surrounding the the Purifier blades changed from a glowing orange to a pulsating blue and silver as bolts of lightning jumped in between the twin blades of each double bladed weapon.

"Eat this!"

Ko'toss shifted his arms into thrusting positions and pushed with all his might pouring nearly all his energy output and reserves into his weapons. The Cerebrates eyes went wide as it roared in pain as many hundreds of thousands of volts surged through its body burning through its nerves and flesh. The Cerebrates shrieking echoed loudly over the plateau. The Cerebrates grip released and it now kicked and pushed to get away Ko'toss away from it. But the Purifier only plunged one of its blade's ever further in to the wound and with the other grabbed one of the Cerebrates legs and held on as the creature bucked and twisted in pain. Then with a shudder the Cerebrate stopped its body burning and smoking from the energy surge.

Kotoss pushed himself from under the creature and stood bearly able to stand as his legs were wreacked and body mangled by the Cerebrates thrashing about and his sense of awarness was fadding from expended most of his energy supply. In his damaged state Ko'toss did not see nore preseve the Behemoths falling in the distance crushing several Zerg bio-structures all around him. Moments later Zeratuls Void Seeker landed and the Dark Prelate walked over to the injured Templar who could only star at his defeated foe.

"Rest noble Ko'toss. You have proven victorious." said Zeratul.

The Dark Prelate walked over to the Cerebrates body that even now was resurrecting. Mending it's burned flesh and charred bone. Zeratul igited his warpblade plunging it into the Cerebrates flesh and sending a surge of his Void energies into its body. The Cerebrates body jerked and twitched before falling silent. The Cerebrate's flesh only decayed after that melting before the eyes of all Templar and Dark templar present.

* * *

Fenix chuckled at the news of the Cerebrates death.

"Then only one remaines then." He replied to Selendis.

"One remaines however." said Selendis. "And worse still im getting significant sensor disrption close to the ground. It looks like theres a great number of Defilers located in and around the hive cluster to the northewest. I expect Ultralisk as well and my fleet is picking up several Behemoths over the Cerebrates location as well."

Fenix thought about that.

"The Shield Reavers and Type 2 Blaster Pylons will serve us well in this situation."

Selendis groaned in annoyance.

"That name needes to be changed. I know its just a place holder till the phase-smiths change it but the name is well... not befitting a Protoss waepon of war."

"Im in agreement. But the tirtle does nothing to deminise its abilities." stated Fenix.

The Preator looked up to Selendis fleet as it hovered over his expansion base.

"Lets see this plan of yours Preator?" said Selendis as her three Carriers came to a halt.

Fenix cut his come to Selendis and ordered three groups of Shield Reavers, Reavers, Zealots and Type 2 Blaster Pylons to move north. They moved in groups resembling a roman phalanx with the 4 Shield Reavers in the middle with 1 Type 2 Blaster Pylon at their center with the Zealots and Reavers surrounding them. The Reavers should prove more useful then the Dragoons considering their Scarabs can pass through the Shield Reavers barriers. And the Zealots were positioned at the edge of the Shield Reavers barrier to kill any Zerg that get through it since it only normally blocks high speed projectiles.

The three attack groups marched northwards easily killing any resistance they encountered along the way until finally reaching a pitch black fog blanketing the ground for as far as one could see.

"Defilers!" said one Zealot.

The three groups moved forwards slowly and carefully staying with in coms range of each other. They could not se anything in the black fog banks produced by the Defilers. The Defiler has proven to be a thorn in the Templars side throughout the two hundred year war. But this was the first time they had ever produced so much of their dark smoke in one area. The left most Templar group continued forwards stopping as they came upon a wall of rock from a elevated plateau. The group reoriented themselves and continued. Then out of know where Zerglings and Queens started dropping from above landing on Templar and Reavers alike. Taken off guard by the new tactic the Templar fell victim to the Queens ensnaring webs and were quickly and easily killed by the Zerglings that continually fell on them.

On the bridge of Selendis flag ship She saw a group of Zerg consisting of Zerglings and Queens atop a plateau throwing themselves off and into the black fog below.

"Fire on those Zerg," she ordered.

Several Photon cannons on the Carrier charged up and fired blaketing the plateau in annihilating light killing any that still remained.

"Selendis why did you fire near my forces?" asked Fenix seeing the weapons fire from his expansion base.

"Forgive me Praetor but I believed your forces were being attacked. I think the Zerg had intended to use the black fog to blind our forces and ambush them from above using the plateaus in the area."

"I see. Thank you then..." Fenix received a report from all three of his forward attack groups. "My Templar report that you tell the truth. They have been attacked by Zerg falling from above."

"Praetor if I may. I know that you wanted to take the lead in attacking the Cerebrate."

"Bold words for one so young." stated Fenix. "But perhaps given the situation I should. Very well then Selendis attack at your own volition and prove your worth."

"You will not regret this Praetor. All ships increase altitude and target the Behemoths."

The three Carriers in her small fleet raised their elevation by a thousand meters and focused all their weapons forwards.

" Three Behemoths sighted just above the dark fog," reported a bridge crewmate.

"Purifier charged and ready to fire." reported another.

"Fire!"

Three burning beams of gold and orange light shot out from the Carriers noses crossing over the fog covered landscape striking the three Behemoths head on. Selendis was worried that all eight of the Behemoths she had detected when entering the region would attack all at once but it seems Her theory that they were only being used to protect the Cerebrates from the Dark Templar was correct. Had the Cerebrates went on the offensive the mission would have perhaps failed. But it was the Cerebrates mistake focusing to much on the Dark Templar that they forgot the might of the Templar fleet.

The three Behemoths collapsed to the ground having lost nearly half their body mass.

"Fenix shall we cease wasting time and attack with my ships?"

"Very well then. I will contact the Dark Templar so that they may strike the final blow after the Cerebrates armies and bodies are broken. But do remember not to completely destroy their physical forms lest they be resurrected else-where."

"I know Praetor."

Selendis hade her fleet use their warping systems to pick up the Praetors forces on the ground and accelerated forwards. The three Carriers glided over the blanket of dark fog. The three Carriers quickly under attack from distant Spore colonies and Ultralisk on the ground hiding in the fog. Holding off the continues barrage of fire seemingly coming from every the shields helf fast taking the punishment as the swiftly moved towards the Cerebrates base. In little time the Carriers reached a holding position over the Cerebrates base and began their barrage with their Photon cannons set to rapid fire-mode. A literal rain of devastating light bolts covered the area blanketing it in devastation. Then the fire stopped and Selendis teleported Fenis and his forces down to secure the area.

Fenix watched as the black fog receded with the Defilers dead. As it dissipated the black fog unveiled a field of dead Zerg and destroyed bio-structures. The few Zerg that were alive were quickly finished off by the Templar and as for the Cerebrate its mangled body was half buried looking as though it tried burrowing when the bombardment started.

"To think we were defeated and frustrated by such beings for so long." spoke Fenix as Zerion walked up behind him.

"But no longer," the Dark Templar stated as if finishing the Praetors sentence.

Zerion ignited his warpblade thrusting it into the half regenerated flesh of the Cerebrate.

**-Chapter End-**


End file.
